A Família dos Uchihas  Repostagem
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: Completa  Sasuke e Naruto constroem juntos um plano para destruir os Anciões de Konoha, mas algo corre mal. Então Naruto é obrigado a fugir de Konoha e a ir ter com Sasuke a Otogakure. História baseada directamente no mangá. Yaoi. Mpreg.
1. 1  Planos Por Água Abaixo

**Aviso – **Esta fic não tem Seme ou Uke definido. Se não gostas do género Flex, podes sair, e por favor não comentes a dizer coisas maldosas só porque isto não é algo que tu gostes. Esta fic tem também mpreg. Gravidez masculina, também não é o teu estilo sabes onde podes sair.

Aos restantes, esta fic é uma repostagem, ela foi inicialmente postada aqui no Fanfiction em 2009, mas devido aos ataques contra ela, eu retirei-a do site. Já está quase completamente escrita e tem 35 capítulos. É uma long fic. Tem spoilers e é directamente baseada no mangá de Masashi Kishimoto. A quem quiser ler, BOA LEITURA! Divirtam-se. (+18)

**Beta – Akimi Tsuki**

**Ficwriter – Arika Uchiha **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Planos Por Água Abaixo**

– Nunca desistes, não é? – Perguntou em voz de escárnio.

– Eu não vim lutar contigo! – Respondeu o outro, sentindo-se profundamente magoado com o tom de voz com que era recebido pela figura à sua frente, mas mesmo assim permanecia com um fino sorriso nos lábios e os olhos brilhantes pela emoção. – Eu quero apenas conversar.

Sim, falar, era o queria se o homem, que tão bem conhecia e que tinha à sua frente, o deixasse. Analisou-o. Encontrava-se numa posição defensiva e preparava-se para atacar ou defender-se com umas shurikens presas entre os dedos da mão esquerda. Os cabelos caíam em mechas mais compridas, ou pelo menos mais compridas do que a ultima vez em que as vira, o que já fizera dois meses. O cabelo azul-escuro comprido daquela maneira fazia-o ficar mais bonito, pois brilhava sobre a pele pálida e adornava-lhe o rosto, com os olhos avermelhados pelo sharingan activo.

– Porque não voltas para casa e me deixas em paz? Pensei que tinha ficado tudo esclarecido da última vez…

O sorriso falso do louro desapareceu, e a dor surgiu nos olhos azuis que tentavam disfarçar as emoções, mas que se liam entre os traços das íris. O moreno sentiu o mau estar no estômago cada vez que o tinha ao pé de si. Os seus olhos concentraram-se na figura que tinha à sua frente. Faltava-lhe qualquer coisa. Havia qualquer coisa diferente. Abandonando a sua posição defensiva, que lhe parecia bastante ridícula, já que o outro o olhava de olhos tristes, sem sorrisos, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do bolsão cor-de-laranja, numa atitude totalmente derrotista. Se o quisesse matar aquele seria o momento, pois encontrava-se vulnerável, até um pouco alheio à realidade. Parecia que nem sequer se apercebia que não estavam sozinhos, que havia alguém que espreitava escondido, esperando, no caso de ter que intervir.

O louro fixara os seus olhos no chão, num ponto desinteressante. Por debaixo dos olhos eram visíveis linhas de cansaço. O cabelo estava empapado em suor. A pele morena tinha uma camada de pó de terra. As roupas rasgadas, velhas e sujas de lama e resina das árvores. Que se teria passado para estar em tão mau estado?

– Sabes que ninjas de Konoha não são bem tratados por estas bandas. Que te trás aqui? Sabes que eu…

– Sei! – Cortou-lhe a palavra numa de voz de trovão inter cortado.

Tinha feito demasiado esforço. Tinha andado demasiados dias. Descansado muito pouco, quase nada, comido ainda menos. Chegara ali, mais por instinto do que por orientação. Estava cansado, mal disposto e tentava neste estado falar e manter-se de pé. Era difícil falar quando começava a ver o mundo andar à roda. Fixou os olhos num só ponto, uma pequena pedrinha branca no meio da terra e da erva, mas não foi capaz de focar o olhar no sítio que pretendia. Sentia que o calor se tornava insuportável.

– Então o que queres? Tens sorte em ter sido eu a aparecer…

– Ah! Ah! Ah! – Gargalhou. – Eu sabia que virias. Sei muito bem das sentinelas que tens à entrada do país. Aliás eu passei por elas de propósito, para me livrar dos sujeitos que vinham atrás de mim.

– Eles podiam ter-te morto.

– Acho que eles não fariam isso. Sabem quem sou. – Uma pontada de dor juntos aos abdominais fê-lo soltar um gemido que podia ser confundido com um ranger de dentes furioso.

O moreno saltou para a frente com as shurikens junto à cara. Os seus olhos tinham detectado algo que se mexera, muito levemente, mas o suficiente para que ele o detectasse, junto ao abdómen do louro. Talvez fosse um novo jutsu, ou um dos seus amigos sapos que invocava para lutar.

Naruto não teve muito tempo para se desviar. Caiu de joelhos a tempo de se desviar de uma shuriken perfeita que ia passar rente ao seu pescoço. Rodou para o lado embatendo na árvore protegendo a sua barriga.

– Que vens fazer aqui? – Perguntou um moreno enraivecido. – É uma missão da velha maluca esquizofrénica?

– Por que é que tudo o que faço achas que tem haver contigo, seu egocêntrico de merda? – Levantou-se precariamente apoiado ao tronco da árvore e não aguentado o enjoo, vomitou. O mundo rodou e ele caiu na escuridão.

Karin, a pessoa que se encontrava escondida, avançou rapidamente e agarrou Naruto antes que este caísse desmaiado no meio do chão. Os olhos sharingan desapareceram, e o seu dono estava espantado.

– Sasuke, algo está errado com ele.

– Eu já reparei nisso, mas não compreendo ele não é assim, não cai assim tão depressa.

– O chakra dele está concentrado neste ponto. – Poisou o corpo inerte no chão, com cuidado. – Aqui! – Pouso a sua mão sobre o blusão perto da zona do umbigo, mas ligeiramente abaixo. – E tem outro chakra com ele…

– Kyuubi?

– Não esse está com o chakra dele. Ele tem chakra teu dentro dele. Neste ponto. – Disse Karin, que começou a abrir o blusão para inspeccionar melhor o que se passava.

– Chakra meu! Como é que isso é possível? Eu não lhe transmiti nada… – Indagava em pensamentos enquanto Karin observava Naruto.

– SASUKE! – Karin olhava-o chocada, com as bochechas ruborizadas e os olhos prestes a sair das orbitas. – O que é que fizeste com o rapaz?

– Como assim o que fiz? – O rosto de Sasuke que raramente mostrava alguma coisa fosse de que maneira fosse, até nas situações mais embaraçosas, mostrava-se tão vermelho como um pimento.

– Tu tiveste… tu tens algum tipo de relação com Naruto?

– Não! – Quase gritou, mentindo.

– Mentes! Tiveste ao menos um encontro escaldante? – Karin levantou-se e colou a sua cara à de Sasuke.

– Como é que sabes isso?

– Ele está grávido! Espera um filho teu!

– O quê? – A língua enrolava-se, a garganta apertava, engasgando-o com a chocante notícia.

Depois de um a dois minutos a olhar embaraçado e embasbacado para Naruto e a tentar perceber a informação que recebera de Karin, aproximou-se do louro e com um jeito desajeitado, puxou-o de encontro ao seu colo, tornando a levantar-se com Naruto nos braços. Não valia a pena a continuar a fingir. Olhou para a sua shuriken gravada na árvore. Se tivesse atingido Naruto tê-lo-ia morto. Arrepiou-se. Mandara-a certeira, pois sabia que Naruto se desviaria facilmente dela, mas se o tivesse atingido… era melhor não pensar no assunto.

– Encontra as pessoas que o perseguiam. – Ordenou Sasuke, retomando o controlo das suas emoções.

– Sim! – Disse Karin desaparecendo logo de seguida.

oOo

– Karin! Como é que ele ficou neste estado? – Perguntou Sasuke, em privado, à sua braço direito. – Achas que pode ter usado o jutsu pensado que eu voltaria para Konoha?

– Não me parece Sasuke. Primeiro porque é um jutsu proibido. Segundo não pode ser lançado pelo próprio em si mesmo, tem de ser outra pessoa. Terceiro, a pessoa que lançar o jutso tem de amar a pessoa em quem o vai lançar.

– Daí teres pensado que tinha sido eu a lançar o jutsu. Ele pode ter pedido a alguém…

– Não, não me parece. Ele não vinha com cara de que vinha dar uma boa notícia. E depois vocês tinham outros planos, e acho que ele não faria nada para os estragar.

Sasuke olhou para Karin de olhos preocupados.

– Achas que ele… achas que ele… pode querer… desfazer-se do bebé? – Parecia recear essa hipótese.

– Será uma coisa que lhe terás de perguntar. O filho também é teu, por isso tens voto nessa matéria. – Karin sorriu perversamente de olhos brilhantes por detrás dos óculos de aros grossos. – Pelo menos agora sei porque é que nunca me ligaste nenhuma. – Deixando um desarmado moreno, saiu do quarto dizendo: - Não saias daí, ele deve estar quase a acordar.

E, realmente, mal a porta se fechou o louro remexeu-se.

– Bom dia, raposa! – Desejou Sasuke, como em tempos desejara ao colega de equipa, é claro, nos seus momentos mais íntimos, nunca em público. – Estavas desidratado, por isso, estás ligado ao soro. Não te…- Era tarde de mais para lhe dizer para ficar deitado. O louro já estava sentado sem sinais de ter estado alguma vez doente.

– Que me fizeram? Não me mexeram, pois não?

– Tem calma. Apenas os médicos é que te examinaram. Está tudo bem contigo. Apenas desidratação. – Respondeu Sasuke. Sentou-se na cama, perto de Naruto. Viu-o passar uma mão morena pela barriga, desde a linha do abdómen até à zona de baixo do umbigo. Estava nu apenas com o lençol branco por cima. Dava para ver as linhas abdominais ligeiramente mais inchadas, do que eram normalmente, parecia que criara uma pequena barriga de cerveja.

– Desculpa! – Pediu Naruto. – Estraguei os planos…

– Porque estavas a ser seguido por dois ANBUS? – Sasuke agarrou-lhe a mão, pousada sobre a barriga. – O que aconteceu?

– Alguém me lançou um jutsu proibido. Não é nada de grave. Só é estranho. É bom, ou pelo menos eu acho que é. Mas os Anciões não gostaram nada quando descobriram e mandaram-me… fizeram-me um ultimato. Opus-me ao que queriam que fizesse.

– E o que era?

– Ou matava o meu filho e permanecia um ninja da Aldeia Oculta da Folha, honrando e um futuro líder, um Hokage, ou eram obrigados a prender-me e a matarem o meu filho à força.

– O QUÊ? – Sasuke trovejou. – Mas esses velhos não têm um pingo de humanidade? Quem pensam que são? Deuses? Metem nojo! Porque não me deixaste matá-los? Eu…

– Pára Sasuke! – Gritou Naruto. – Tu prometeste. Nada de vinganças.

– Naruto, mas vais ficar em pávido e sereno, enquanto aqueles velhos lunáticos põem constantemente as pessoas em perigo? E tentaram-te matar, mandaram ANBUS atrás de ti...

– Tu também me tentaste matar. Duas vezes e eu desculpei-te…

– Eu não te tentei matar! Só te queria manter afastado dos perigos.

– Arrastaste-me ainda mais para eles. Tu já sabes, não sabes?

– Do quê?

– Que estou de esperanças, não fizeste perguntas sobre o ultimato…

– Sim, eu já sei. E gostava de saber quem é que te fez o jutsu?

– Eu vinha-te perguntar o mesmo, pensei que tinhas sido tu…

– Eu? Nem sequer sabia que uma coisa dessas existia…

– Pois, eu também não sabia, até a Sakura me examinar.

– E o que pretendes fazer? Queres ter o bebé?

– Ora que pergunta mais tola! Eu nem sequer fugi de Konoha para o salvar nem nada. – Riu-se Naruto, envergonhando Sasuke que poiso a mão livre sobre a barriga do amante e beijou-o. Um beijo pelos dois meses de separação que poderiam ter sido muitos mais se um pequeno milagre não tivesse surgido nos seus planos, estragando-os por completo.

– Levantei as barreiras das fronteiras do país, a partir de hoje, ninguém entra ou sai do País do Som, até o nosso filho nascer. Afinal eu sou o Rei Ninja e o meu povo percebe a necessidade de defender o meu filho, depois de tudo o que fiz por eles.

Naruto sorriu, as saudades atolaram-lhe em lágrimas e aquela felicidade de voltar a estar com Sasuke envadiu-lhe o coração enchendo-o de alegria. Mas no fundo sentiu uma dor. Provavelmente nunca mais voltaria a Konoha, a vila que tanto amava.

Alguns dias mais tarde já era possível ver Naruto e Sasuke de mãos dadas a percorrerem as ruas da Vila Oculta do Som, assim como as novas aldeias e cidades do país. Em breve, Naruto tornou-se tão célebre como o próprio Rei, não só pela sua condição, mas também, e principalmente, para alegria do louro, pelas suas incontáveis facetas e façanhas.

A raposa compreendeu também que grandes partes das informações que chegavam a Konoha sobre o novo País do Som eram falsas, pois parte delas diziam que Sasuke continuara com o reinado de terror de Orochimaru. No entanto, na realidade o País do Som foi-se tornado cada vez mais parecido com Konoha, em termos de cultura e gentes, tendo como principal razão de ser a de que Sasuke nascera e crescera no País do Fogo. Por isso, tinha herdado os valores de Konoha desse crescimento e transmitia isso na sua liderança, que mais tarde dividiu com Naruto. Não que este lhe tivesse pedido, mas apenas achou que podia partilhar todo o seu mundo complicado de liderança com o marido. E assim o País do Som ganhou dois preciosos líderes: um Rei Ninja, Sasuke, e um General Superior, Naruto.

**Continua…**

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review. Eu gosto muito de saber o que pensam das minhas fics =D Bem ou mal, desde que o comentário seja colaborativo, ou seja, me dê dicas para crescer, eu aceito. Crítica construtivas eu adoro-as. E quanto mais incentivarem, mas despressa tem os capítulos. EHEHHEHEHEHEH. <strong>

**Beijos, abraços e muitos palhaços!**


	2. 2 Regresso a Konoha

**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki**

**Ficwriter – Arika Uchiha**

**2 **

**Regresso a Konoha**

– Hei, raposa! Acorda! – Sasuke estava encostado nas almofadas confortavelmente, em cima da larga cama do casal Uchiha, os senhores do País do Som.

E brincava com a pele do rosto de Naruto roçando as pontas dos dedos, sentindo as três marcadas fincadas na bochecha bronzeada, que dormia ao seu lado de boca meio aberta e com um fio de baba.

– Maou shinobi deixa-me dormir mais um pouco. – Resmungou contra a almofada.

– Não. Eu tenho fome. Porque não me vais buscar comida? …

O louro levantou-se repentinamente ficando de joelhos sobre a cama.

– Porque é que me estás a acordar? Onde está Nasasu? É ele que nos costuma acordar!

– Oh! Que entusiasmo! – Amuou Sasuke. – Pensei que ias ficar contente por ser eu a acordar-te.

Naruto corou com a sua idiotice, sorriu e beijou o marido.

– É claro que estou contente. Já que nos últimos seis anos fomos acordados por um rapazinho…

A porta do quarto foi aberta de rompão e Karin entrou.

– Desculpem pela interrupção, mas Nasasu desapareceu. – Avisou alarmada e ofegante.

– Como? – Gritaram os pais ao mesmo tempo.

– Atacou um dos guardas da barreira e passou por ela. Ele falou em sharingan!

Naruto saltou da cama para fora, abrindo o armário, começou a vestir-se o mais rápido que podia, só parando para passar uma mão pela cicatriz que se alinhava com a cinta das calças. A única cicatriz que a Kyuubi nunca conseguira curar.

– Tenho um palpite para onde ele poderá ter ido. – Disse. A sua aparência mudara. Já não era um adolescente era um homem, física e mentalmente. Estava mais robusto e poderoso. Treinava todos os dias e criara uma dúzia de admiráveis novos jutsus. Tudo o tornava mais parecido com o pai.

– Para onde Naruto? – Perguntou Sasuke juntando-se ao companheiro e vestindo-se.

– Para Konoha!

– Mas isso fica a meio dia daqui se formos a correr sem parar.

– Por isso, espero que o encontremos em tempo necessário antes.

– Entretanto, acho que está na hora de desactivar a barreira, já não serve de nada, ele já possui o sharingan. Nós sabíamos que ele ia ser poderoso, mas ele tem 6 anos! Por Amor aos Deuses!

– O meu irmão aos 8 anos já o tinha completo. Karin! Manda desactivar a barreira e arranja um grupo de jounnis qualificado e inicia as buscas fora da nossa fronteira. A que horas é que ele atravessou a barreira?

– Segundo o guarda atacado, ontem à 1 da madrugada.

– O quê? E porque é que só fomos informados agora?

– Bem, ninguém achou possível que Nasasu fizesse uma coisa dessas. Só tem 6 anos. Organizamos buscas no interior do país. Que não deram em nada. Então tornou-se evidente que o guarda dizia a verdade.

- Mesmo assim, nós devíamos ter sido informados logo no início das operações. Vai fazer aquilo que te mandei! – Karin estremeceu e fugiu do quarto para ir cumprir as ordens. Sasuke sentou-se de novo na cama nauseado, furioso, pesado e sem forças.

Naruto aproximou-se do marido notando-lhe a palidez. Sentando-se ao seu lado, fê-lo encostar-se a si e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

– Aquele miúdo! Como é que não percebi! E se o apanham? Existem tantos perigos.

– Sasuke, ele é um puto forte, nada lhe vai acontecer. Tens de te acalmar. Não te podes enervar.

oOo

Em Konoha os tempos eram de paz, depois de Naruto ter eliminado as maiores ameaças e inimigos da aldeia e do País do Fogo. No entanto havia sombras que cresciam noutros países que tentavam destabilizar a paz conseguida à custa de muitas mortes e muita dor. E Shizune corria desalmadamente pelos corredores e pelas escadas para chegar ao gabinete da Hokage para lhe dar a nova noticia.

– Tsunade-sama! A barreira do País do Som desapareceu. – Gritou ao entrar no gabinete.

A velha Hokage levantou-se e papeis voaram por todo o lado.

– O que se passou? – Perguntou, receando já uma nova ameaça.

– Ao que parece desapareceu o filho do Rei Ninja.

– Rei Ninja? Mas que raio, quem é esse tipo?

– Ainda não sabemos. Apesar da barreira ter sido desactivada ainda existem muitos guardas nas fronteiras. Sabemos que um grupo de ninjas saiu, logo após o desactivar da barreira.

– São ofensivos?

– Não. Procuram apenas o filho do Rei Ninja que conseguiu passar a barreira. Traziam um pedido do Rei Ninja. Ninjas nossos estão a acompanhar o grupo não vá dar-se o caso de ser mentira.

– Bem, se for só isso. Eles que procurem à vontade. Shizune manda uma mensagem a esse tal rei e pede-lhe uma audiência da minha parte. Quero pedir-lhe autorização para procurar Naruto nos seus domínios.

– Ainda acha que ele pode estar vivo?

– Claro. Nunca deixei de acreditar. Além disso ele tem de vir assumir o seu cargo como o 6º Hokage.

Noutro ponto da aldeia um pequeno rapazinho de cabelos azuis-escuros, vestia uma camisola laranja de mangas curtas e uma alta e larga gola alta, com uns calções pretos e umas sandálias ninjas azuis. As costas da camisola tinha estampado um símbolo parecido com uma folha pintada de vermelho e branco e que à muito tinha desaparecido da aldeia e nas mangas uma bola vermelha circuncidada a preto. Na cara três riscos vincados em cada bochecha.

– Hei! Pequeno! Que fazes aqui sozinho? – Uma bonita rapariga loura sorria-lhe, ligeiramente flectida para que ele lhe pudesse ver a cara, estava de guarda às portas da aldeia.

O rapazinho tinha uma aparência estranhamente familiar, e devolveu-lhe um olhar azul clarinho com frieza. Ino sem saber muito bem porquê, lembrou-se dos olhares que recebia de Sasuke, quando ainda eram novos, e ela andava constantemente atrás dele.

– Como te chamas?

– U… – Parou. Ele conhecia a estória dos pais e dizer o seu apelido podia trazer-lhe problemas. – Nasasu.

– Olá Nasasu. Onde estão os teus pais?

– Não sei. Perdi-me.

– Então vem comigo. – Esticou-lhe uma mão que o rapaz facilmente aceitou e deu-lhe um chupa. Ino sorriu com a inocência do pequeno, em como ele confiava nas pessoas. O que ela não sabia é que ele sabia quem ela era.

– Senhora podia dar-me uma camisola? A minha sujou-se.

– Claro Nasasu. Tu precisas de um bom banho. Chouji! – Gritou para um ninja gordo que se encontrava sentado na barraquinha da entrada. – Vou levar este rapazinho para um abrigo e reportar o seu achado. Tens de ficar aqui um tempo sozinho…

oOo

– Naruto. Olha dois pássaros de Konoha! - Notou Sasuke.

Dois pássaros brancos de penas compridas estavam empoleirados parados no parapeito da janela. Estenderam ambos os braços e os pássaros voaram até aos seus destinatários e receberam as suas mensagens.

– Esta mensagem não é propriamente para mim. Destina-se ao Rei Ninja. A 5ª pede uma audiência comigo. Não diz qual o motivo, mas posso apostar que sei o que quer.

– Então deves recebe-la. Ela tem de ver como está bonito o nosso país. – Respondeu Naruto preparando-se para ouvir a mensagem que o pássaro lhe trazia. Fez o sinal necessário com os dedos e ouviu a mensagem, no fim, estava mais branco que as paredes do quarto. – Desde quando é que Nasasu sabe falar com os pássaros?

– Desde a semana passada. Ele pediu-me para o ensinar. – Informou Sasuke. – Não me digas que…

– Sim, é uma mensagem dele. Diz que está em Konoha. Já conheceu a Ino, o Chouji e a Hinata, a coordenadora do centro de refúgio. Diz que lhe deram banho e roupas novas, mas como é um rapaz esperto não disse qual era o seu nome dele. Pede para não irmos atrás dele.

– Que lata! Eles vão ver o símbolo Uchiha nas costas dele. – Alarmou Sasuke. – De que lhe serve não dizer o nome? Aquele miúdo vai meter-nos em problemas. Por acaso, não lhes disseste de quem era o teu filho, pois não?

– Não! Claro que não.

– Menos-mal! – Suspirou o moreno. – Eles vão tentar saber do meu paradeiro através dele, mas como é uma criança não lhe farão mal.

– Eu vou a Konoha buscá-lo. – Sentia-se agora mais aliviado por saber que Nasasu estava em Konoha. E reparou que os mesmos pensamentos e sentimentos estavam na cara do marido.

– Eu vou contigo.

– Não. É melhor não. Vou sozinho. Tu tens fazer a tal audiência com a Tsunade e com os outros líderes, que com certeza, vão querer saber se somos ou não uma ameaça. – Viu Sasuke fazer uma careta com a cara. Não era o tipo de pessoa que tinha dom para a diplomacia, e muito menos gostava de aparecer frente dos outros líderes com a forma que actualmente tinha. - É normal que estejam receosos. A história deste país não é a melhor e estivemos isolados durante 7 anos. Se os convidares a vir ao Pais do Som, verão que não tem nada a recear de nós.

Sasuke puxou-o para si e enlaçou os seus braços na cintura de Naruto.

– És um grande líder! – Beijou-o apaixonadamente. – Porque não ficas tu aqui e eu vou buscar Nasasu?

– Porque, provavelmente, eras morto mal metesses um dos teus pezinhos lindos no país do fogo… e estás…

– Ah! E tu não eras?

Um pássaro entrou pela janela e foi aterrar em cima da cabeça loura. Naruto fez o sinal e ouviu a mensagem que se dirigia a Naruto e Sasuke e tinha dois anos.

_" Não sei onde estão, mas espero que ouçam está mensagem e regressem prontamente. Os dois Anciões envolvidos no massacre Uchiha foram condenados e presos. Devo informar, também, que Haruna Sakura se encontra presa pela prática de um jutso proibido, que recaiu sobre Uzumaki Naruto. Reconstituo, por isso, pelas verdades encontradas, os títulos de ninjas de Konoha aos dois fugitivos: Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke. E ordeno o seu mais rápido regresso à Aldeia Oculta da Folha a fim de reentrarem na comunidade e também receberem as desculpas formais e os méritos das suas pessoas. _

_Por não mais assunto termino,_

_Tsunade, 5ª Hokage de Konoha"_

– A Sakura-chan? Ela fez o jutso que me fez engravidar? Porquê? – Questionou-se Naruto.

– Finalmente esses malditos tiveram o que mereciam.

– Pois e agora o que fazemos? Ela ordenou-nos que regressássemos.

– Isso foi há dois anos.

– Bem, manteremos as coisas como estão planeadas. Tu ficas aqui e eu vou a Konoha. Irás lá ter depois de falares com os líderes. Mas irás com calma!

– O teu coração sempre esteve em Konoha, não é verdade?

oOo

– Este rapaz é a prova viva de que o Uchiha Sasuke está vivo. Vê estas roupas? – Shizune estendeu sobre larga secretária da Hokage a camisola laranja com o símbolo inequivocamente Uchiha.

– Ora Nasasu, gostas de laranja?

– Gosto! Fica-me bem! – Tinha sido apanhado, e estava na presença da velha Tsunade. Não contara com aquilo, mas também já percebera que ela, e as outras, nada sabiam do paradeiro dos pais.

– 5ª recebemos uma mensagem. – Anku entrou gritando. – Naruto vem para cá, chega esta tarde. – Tsunade deixou cair as suas coisas.

– Ele estava mesmo fechado no país do som. – Gritou, aos cantos dos olhos, cresciam-lhe lágrimas e foi ficando vermelha. – Será que trás o filho consigo? Ou será uma menina?

Nasasu fez uma careta, mas ninguém viu. Vinha buscá-lo. Estava ferrado. O pai ia chegar-lhe o pêlo ao peito

– Acha que ele teve o bebé?

– Ele fugiu por causa disso.

oOo

Horas mais tarde, Tsunade andava às voltas pelo seu gabinete, impaciente.

– Naruto nunca mais chega. É quase de noite. Ele disse que chegava à tarde. – Irritou-se. No entanto falava baixinho.

– O que fazemos com o pequeno? – Perguntou Shizune, que tinha ao colo Nasasu adormecido, afinal era ainda uma criança e andara a noite toda. Era a cara chapada de Sasuke, mas os olhos azuis confundiam qualquer um.

– Não te habitues demasiado à sua presença aqui. Em breve o pai deve estar aqui à sua procura.

– Pa… Papá! – O pequeno começou a remexer-se no colo confortável em que se encontrava. Um misterioso chakra saia-lhe do corpo. Acordou. Os seus olhos estavam mudados, o sharingan activo e um chakra vermelho envolvia-o.

– Não! Não pode ser! Esse chakra… – Foi mandada pelos ares, antes de ter tempo para terminar a frase, e foi de encontro com a parede e caiu, o choque só não foi maior porque por Nasasu ser ainda uma criança. Shizune abriu os olhos e sentiu a dor do choque nas costas.

– Nasasu… – Chamou Tsunade. Os olhos do menino tornaram a ser azuis e o rapaz começou a chorar.

– Papá! Oban-chan. Quero o meu papá!

"Oban-chan?", notou Tsunade a maneira como Nasasu se tinha dirigido a ela.

– O que se passou Nasasu? – Tsunade tentou aproximar-se, mas o chakra continuava a ser libertado e queimava quem se aproximava.

– PAPÁ!

oOo

– Naruto? És tu?

– Sou. – Sorriu. Ino e Chouji estavam à sua frente.

Aquele homem de olhos azuis-claros e brilhantes com cabelos louros, alto e com uma bela estatura. Nada tinha a ver com o rapazinho traquina que tinham conhecido. Estava um verdadeiro "Gato", um "deus grego" na terra, um homem feito.

– Bem-vindo de volta. – Desejou-lhe Chouji. – Ficamos chocados quando soubemos o que a Sakura te fez.

– Pois. Eu nem sequer sabia que tinha sido ela a lançar-mo. – Disse coçando a cabeça.

– Naruto… tu…

– Sim?

– Tiveste o bebé?

– Sim, tive! – Respondeu sem rodeios.

– Então e onde está?

Quando ia a responder a terra tremeu e um estrondo foi visto e ouvido vindo da torre da Hokage. Os três não esperaram mais e partiram por cima dos telhados.

– Oh! Não! – Chakra vermelho saia pelas janelas do gabinete da Hokage. – Tsunade-sama! – Gritou Ino.

Tsunade encontrava-se no telhado da torre e preparava-se para lançar um jutsu da terra num menino já agarrado por braços de terra, que soltava um chakra vermelho, que lhe começava a queimar as roupas.

– A velha Tsunade, NÃO! – Gritou Naruto, mas a Hokage não o ouvia.

– PAPÁ! – Nasasu ouvira-o e já o tinha visto.

– Nasasu! – A terra começou a tremer com a preparação do jutsu. Teve que agir depressa. – Olhos da Raposa. Poder do Sharingan! (ver n.a. no fim) – Os olhos que Itachi lhe dera foram accionados, mas ainda estava longe para poder controlar o filho.

– Naruto, não… – Berrou Ino ao ver Naruto saltar do telhado e correr a grande velocidade em direcção à torre da Hokage, que subiu apenas em fracções de segundo. Accionado o seu chakra da raposa para não se queimar com o chakra do filho, cortou os braços de terra que enrolavam e prendiam Nasasu, com umas kunais explosivas. Agarrou no filho e retomou ao chão. O jutso de Tsunade foi quebrado.

– Controlo Sharingan!

Nasasu agarrou-se às roupas do pai para sentir a espessura forte do mesmo, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o seu chakra a voltar à normalidade, mas não conseguia parar de chorar. Estava assustado e quase matara uma pessoa. Se o pai não tivesse aparecido ele poderia ter feito muito mal sem querer.

Alertados pelo som outros ninjas começaram a chegar, mas apenas viam um menino assustado agarrado a um homem louro, que mais parecia a reencarnação do 4º Hokage do que Naruto, embora soubessem que era este último devido às suas marcas características na cara. O louro embalava o pequeno que aos poucos se acalmava.

– Pai, eu não queria… eu não queria fazer mal… não queria… não queria…

– Naruto! – Uma voz feminina fez-se ouvir, forte e firme, no meio da multidão. Os ninjas e as pessoas comuns abriam passagem para deixar passar a Hokage. – Saíam daqui para fora! – Berrou para a multidão que depressa se dispersou.

– O que pensa que estava a fazer? – Rugiu Naruto, levantando-se do chão, onde estivera ajoelhado, com o filho ao seu colo, agarrado ao pescoço. Encarou Tsunade, que levou um choque ao perceber a dureza com que era recebida, por um homem que ela sabia ser Naruto.

– Estava a tentar proteger a minha aldeia.

– Magoando uma criança?

– Se fosse necessário para que ele não magoasse ninguém. Não é que o fosse matar, mas estava descontrolado e estava a magoar-se a si mesmo.

– Como é que ele ficou assim?

– Ele estava a dormir e de repente acordou aos berros e em pânico… mas que interessa isso? Naruto voltaste. Entrega a criança a Anku, para que ela possa levá-lo e tratar dele. E quanto a ti, tens de me contar onde estiveste nos últimos anos. – Anku aproximou-se, atrás dela via-se sair dois medininjas com Shizune numa maca.

– Shizune-san está bem?

– Sim, ficara bem. Era ela que o tinha ao colo.

– Gomenosai, Tsunade-sama! – Ouviu-se uma voz de menino baixa. Nasasu levantou a cabeça e olhou a velha Tsunade, ainda chorava embora silenciosamente.

– Vem Nasasu! – Chamou Anku de braços estendidos para o receber. – Temos de ver se estás bem.

Nasasu olhou para Naruto esperando que este contestasse, mas apenas recebeu um aceno de que devia ir com Anku.

– Eu irei ter contigo depois. – Disse ao menino.

– Prometes?

– Que pergunta! Prometo. – Jurou Naruto. – E depois temos que falar seriamente. Agora vai com Anku e comporta-te. – O rapaz baixou a cabeça e Naruto afagou-lhe os cabelos despenteando-os.

Anku afastou-se com Nasasu ao colo e Naruto tornou a encarar Tsunade.

– Tens um jeito enorme para crianças. Sempre tiveste, não é?

– Acho que posso dizer que sim. – Sorriu, lembrando-se de Konohamaru.

– Suspeitamos que esse miúdo possa ser filho de Sasuke. Não podemos ter a certeza, mas as suas roupas tinham o símbolo Uchiha. E depois é muito parecido com Sasuke…

– É, não é? – Era uma pergunta retórica. – E é tão idiota quanto o pai. Tinha saudades de Konoha. Tive este tempo todo no Pais do Som. Pedirei que me enviem o antídoto contra o Inferno da Raposa, depois Shizune ficará bem.

– Inferno da Raposa?

– Foi aquilo que saiu do Nasasu.

– Raposa? Do que estás a falar? Como pode Nasasu ter…

– Nasasu é meu filho. Ainda não sei o porquê, mas a certas alturas aquele chakra estranho sai-lhe do corpo.

Talvez algo da raposa lhe tenha passado para o corpo, enquanto estava dentro de mim. – Naruto falava serenamente, de costas voltadas para Tsunade, no sentido em que vira Anku desaparecer com o filho ao colo, através das ruas.

– Teu filho…

– A princípio activamos uma barreira para que pudesse terminar a minha gestação, o que aconteceu sem problemas. Mas acabamos por ir prolongando a desactivação. Quando fez três anos teve o seu primeiro ataque, um homem entrou no seu quarto e tentou rapta-lo. Acabou morto. Mas Nasasu ficou com muitas mazelas. Das físicas rapidamente recuperou mas das mentais… - suspirou. – Desde então foi decidido em conselho que manteríamos a barreira activa até ele atingir uma idade em que controlasse o seu chakra. Tínhamos que o manter a salvo, e manter as outras nações longe e a salvo dele.

«Nasasu desde há uns tempos para cá que tem vindo a alimentar o desejo de sair do país. E a noite passada conseguiu essa proeza. Fugiu durante a noite e atacou um dos guardas da barreira. Ficamos a saber que tinha a completado o sharingan. Com apenas 6 anos. Não há problema algum com os substantivos

– Teu filho e de Sasuke. – Concluiu a Hokage, descobrindo que não estava assim tão surpreendida.

– Sim. Uchiha Nasasu. – Naruto sorriu.

– Papá! – Nasasu apareceu a correr, com Anku no seu encalço. Atirou-se para os braços de Naruto, que instintivamente o agarraram para que não caísse. – Eu não quero entrar no hospital. Tem picas!

Tsunade gargalhou e Naruto riu com ela sabendo muito bem o que aquele tipo de dizeres a fariam recordar.

– Nasasu vai para o chão. – Ordenou, o menino saltou para o chão.

– Ele fugiu mal viu o sinal do hospital. – Desculpou-se Anku.

– É normal. Ele tem medo de hospitais. Trazem-lhe más recordações. Esteve internado num durante seis meses. – Naruto deu a mão ao filho que se agarrara a uma das suas pernas. Parecia agora, com o pai por perto uma verdadeira criança, e não aquele pequeno que olhara Ino como um homem.

– Deixa Anku eu vejo se ele está bem. – Disse Tsunade baixando-se e estendendo uma mão, alguns segundos depois levantou-se. - Ele está bem.

– Papá um pássaro da Aldeia Oculta do Som. – Notou, apontando para um dos cabos eléctricos lá em cima. A diferença destes pássaros para os de Konoha é que estes eram azuis. Naruto assobiou para chamar o pássaro que desceu e poisou no seu ombro, a mensagem foi-lhe passada e no fim o General Superior estava pálido e alarmado.

Olhou para Nasasu que o mirava com os dois olhos muito abertos, azuis como o céu e escurecidos por terem percebido que algo não estava bem. Naruto respirou fundo. Tinha que se conter e ser responsável em vez de sair a correr, acção que poria o filho em alarme.

– O que se passa Naruto? – Questionou a Hokage que percebeu a falta de reacção, ou a palidez da face do ninja, face à mensagem que recebera.

– O País do Som foi invadido. – Informou, sentindo ao mesmo tempo a sua mão ser apertada pelo filho.

– Mas eu recebi uma mensagem do Maou Shinobi a dizer que eles não representavam uma ameaça. O próprio Rei me convidou para ir ao seu país. – Comentou.

– O pai está bem? – Intrometeu-se Nasasu, sendo erguido do chão por Naruto.

– Sim, o pai está bem.

– E o mano? – Nasasu começava a ficar nervoso, pois percebia que Naruto lhe estava a mentir. Percebia que alguma coisa estava errada. – O mano? O pai? Que se passa? Conta-me. – As lágrimas começavam a surgir junto aos cantos dos olhos.

– Anku leva Nasasu a qualquer lado. Ao apartamento do pai ou às estátuas dos grandes. Eu tenho de falar com Naruto. – Pediu Tsunade. Compreendeu que algo se encontrava terrivelmente mal.

– Não Tsunade-sama! Papá, quero saber! – Gritou Nasasu, quando Anku se aproximou para o levar.

– Nasasu vai com Anku. – Ordenou de uma forma ríspida, mas só assim é que a criança obedeceu.

Minutos mais tarde sentado com Tsunade num dos gabinetes da torre Hokage, uma vez que o da Hokage fora queimado pelo Inferno da Raposa, Naruto deixou de aguentar as lágrimas e chorou.

– Não me contaste a história toda. As tuas lágrimas dizem-me que estás ligado ao País do Som.

– Tenho um pedido para lhe fazer. – Secou as lágrimas, envergonhado por ter quebrado daquela maneira, respirou fundo, pensando no que tinha que fazer.

– Diz!

– Peço que tome conta de Nasasu até eu voltar. Deixar-lhe-ei um medicamento que lhe controla o chakra, ele não fará nada de mal enquanto eu estiver longe. Eu tenho de voltar para o País do Som, precisam de mim.

– Que noticias terríveis trazia aquele pássaro? Conta-me Naruto. Deixa-me ajudar.

– O País do Som foi invadido. Não estávamos há espera que fosse assim tão rapidamente, mas estávamos prevenidos para essa eventualidade. Foi por isso, que cheguei mais tarde, pois tive que organizar as facções de defesa. Esperava-mos resolver tudo diplomaticamente, mas parece que não fomos rápidos o suficiente.

– Nós? Que queres dizer?

– Nós. Eu, Sasuke e os outros.

– Sasuke? Tens então estado com ele?

– Já estou com ele há muitos anos. Sasuke é meu marido. Casamo-nos muito tempo antes de eu sair de Konoha há oito anos atrás durante uma das minhas missões. Tínhamos planos que foram por água abaixo quando fiquei grávido e fugi daqui. Iríamos tornarmo-nos líderes das nossas aldeias. Sasuke chegou mais longe tornando-se Rei do País do Som, foi fácil depois de matar Orochimaru. Para mim era mais difícil, mas eu não ia desistir. Mas apareceu Nasasu… Eu tornei-me o General Superior do País do Som, por isso, pedem que regresse o mais rápido possível ao país.

– Compreendo. Queriam trazer a paz a este mundo através dessa vossa união. Mas depois engravidaste e os planos estragaram-se. Quando os Anciões fizeram o ultimato não estava só em jogo o teu desejo de ser Hokage contra o futuro do teu filho, era algo muito maior. Entre a paz entre os países e o teu filho.

– Exacto. Escolhi o meu filho e não essa paz. Percebi, por isso, que não me encontrava talhado para ser um Hokage. Um líder tem que colocar os interesses da vila à frente dos seus e eu não fui capaz de o fazer. Apesar de ter uma posição importante, não o nego, no meu país, digo no País do Som.

– Já vês esse país como sendo teu?

– Sim. Compreendo agora que sim. Tive que regressar a Konoha para compreender isso. Apesar de amar esta aldeia, foi no país do som onde encontrei a minha casa, que conheci a felicidade e que ajudei a reerguer.

– Isso é ser-se um líder. É saber reerguer aquilo que está no chão. Agora, Naruto diz-me o que aconteceu.

– O País da Água invadiu o País do Som. Foi Karin que me mandou a mensagem. Ao que parece Sasuke tinha inimigos nesse país. Inimigos da sua antiga vida como aprendiz de Orochimaru.

– Mas Sasuke é forte acabará com eles rapidamente. – Notou Tsunade. As lágrimas, pouco controladas, tornaram a aparecer nos olhos azuis.

– Ele não pode fazer nada. Não pode defender-se, por isso, foi facilmente raptado (existe essa palavra?). Ele espera o nosso segundo filho, está de 8 meses. Acho que foi esse um dos motivos porque não o mataram logo que puderam. Karin disse que estão em perseguição aos raptores, mas que é difícil avançar sobre o território desconhecido do País da Água. O terreno é quase sempre pantanoso e as pistas para a perseguição são poucas.

– Oh! Deuses!

– Pedem o meu regresso imediato ao país, alguém tem de receber os líderes dos outros países. Tenho de acalmar os ânimos, pois agora pensam que somos uma ameaça. O que faço velha Tsunade? Vou acalmar os ânimos, ou vou salvar o meu marido?

– Vai atrás de Sasuke. Não te preocupes com Nasasu, ele aqui está a salvo. Eu mesma irei até ao País do Som, quando os outros países souberem que Konoha está ao lado da Aldeia Oculta do Som, iram recuar. Se for necessário direi que o País da Água atacou sem motivos aparentes, apenas por vingança.

– Arigatou Tsunade-sama. – Agradeceu Naruto levantando-se e abraçando a velha Hokage, que apesar da aparência jovial, se sentia cansada. – Mandarei ordens para a Aldeia, de maneira a receberem-na da melhor forma possível, e que ficará como regente temporária enquanto Sasuke e eu nos encontramos fora. Vou falar com Nasasu e partirei de seguida…

- Espera! Vou chamar os teus amigos. Estiveram sempre preocupados contigo. Procuraram-te por todo o globo. Dar-lhes-ei a missão de te ajudarem a resgatar Sasuke e mandarei Anku trazer Nasasu para que despeças dele.

Dez minutos depois Naruto era abraçado e beijado por grandes amigos que nunca o tinham esquecido, nem abandonado a esperança de o voltar a reencontrar: Ino, Choji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Tenten, Neji e Lee. Depois da balbúrdia que se instalou à volta do louro, Anku trouxe Nasasu para se despedir do pai.

– Olá Maroto! – Gritou Ino, ao lembrar-se do momento em que o vira entrar pelas portas de Konoha, com a frieza do Sasuke através dos olhos de Naruto.

O gabinete estava apinhado de pessoas. Todos olharam maravilhados para aquele ser feito de amor. Agora sabiam e compreendiam a dor que atingira Naruto quando Sasuke o resolvera trocar pela sua vingança. Percebiam onde residia aquela vontade de trazer o moreno de volta a Konoha. O que eles não sabiam era que Sasuke devolvia aquele sentimento, com uma intensidade maior.

Nasasu avançou por entre os ninjas, pouco se importando com os olhares que recebia, tal como em tempos Sasuke fazia cada vez que alguém o identificava com o ultimo Uchiha. Chegou ao pé do Naruto de olhos no chão, notoriamente amuado, foi erguido do chão e beijado na testa pelo pai, que o aconchegou no seu colo.

– Trás o pai de volta. – Pediu olhando para o colar de cristal preto que oferecera ao pai nos últimos anos.

– Eu juro que o trago de volta, não foi isso que sempre fiz?

– Papá! – O menino agarrou-se ao pescoço de Naruto, parecia que ia chorar, mas logo a seguir afastou a cara do ombro do pai e no seu rosto alargou-se um sorriso. O sorriso que lembrava em tudo aqueles sorrisos que Naruto fazia presentear aos amigos até nos momentos mais difíceis e que davam força e fé para avançar. Apesar de Nasasu ter sem sombras para dúvidas os traços Uchihas, aquele sorriso era Uzumaki. O pequeno desceu para o chão.

– Todos vocês têm uma missão. Irão ao País da Água ter com um grupo de busca e salvamento liderado por Karin, da Aldeia Oculta do Som, nossa nova aliada. – Ouviu-se um estranho burburinho de mau estar. – Darão o vosso contributo como puderem. E serão liderados por Uchiha… - A sala pareceu perder a respiração. Sasuke estava ali? – Naruto. – As cabeças viraram-se para Naruto, que levantou a mão direita mostrando o dedo anelar com uma aliança para que todos compreendessem. – Ninja e General Superior do País do Som e 6º Hokage da Aldeia Oculta da Folha.

– O quê? – Engasgou-se Naruto.

Os gritos de entusiasmo dos seus companheiros surgiram pouco depois e durante alguns momentos a Hokage deixou a confusão reinar, mas quando falou todos se calaram.

– Isso mesmo Naruto, foste eleito pelos Anciões há dois anos atrás.

– Logo após de os outros patifes terem sido condenados. – Notou.

– Sim, agora desapareçam daqui. Têm um Maou para salvar, mais pormenores falem com o 6º.

oOo

Saltando pelas árvores Naruto recebeu as felicitações mais formais dos amigos, não só por se ter tornado Hokage, mas por se ter casado e ter sido pai, isto depois de ter resumido a sua história e respondido a todas as questões dos amigos.

– O Maou é Sasuke, e está grávido de 8 meses.

– Isso explica por que é que se deixou apanhar facilmente. Ele é forte. Não podia ter sido apanhado tão facilmente, por uns ninjazinhos da água. – Comentou Shikamaru.

– Mas pelos vistos eram mais fortes do que os ninjas do som que o protegiam. Eu nunca devia de ter saído de ao pé dele.

– Estavas preocupado com Nasasu, é normal. - Confortou-o Hinata.

Pelo caminho até ao País da Água Naruto ficou a saber de todas as novidades. Ino e Chouji tinham-se casado pouco depois da sua fuga, e tinham um menino e uma menina. Shikamaru estava noivo de Temari, irmã de Garra do Deserto. Lee andava com o referido Garra, segundo o próprio (Lee) tinha-se oferecido para tratar da paixão de Garra por Naruto e tinham acabado numa relação de paixão inesperada.

– Quando soube o que te tinham feito, veio desvairado desde da Aldeia Oculta da Areia. Foi ele que fez com que a 5ª abrisse um inquérito sobre o que se tinha passado contigo.

– Então tenho que lhe agradecer mais tarde.

**Continua…**

Olá pessoal, espero que tenham tido uma boa leitura! Tiveram? Digam o que pensam, por favor

**N.A. - **Apenas para esclarecer aqui uma coisa sobre a compreensão da história. Todos sabemos, que Itachi deu um poder ao Naruto. Na altura, quando escrevi este capítulo ainda não se sabia qual era o poder. Então eu dei uns olhos sharingan ao Naruto. Fingido que teria sido esse o poder que Itachi lhe tinha dado. Esta fic começou a ser escrita um pouco antes da altura em que Bee luta contra Kisame, por isso é baseada nessa época.

Beijos, abraços e muitos palhaços!


	3. 3 Salvamento, Nascimento, Carinho

**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki**

**Ficwriter – Arika Uchiha**

**3 **

**Salvamento, Nascimento, Carinho**

Andavam há dois dias por cima da lama, usando chakra para se manterem à tona. Tinha as mãos atadas à frente e era assim que segurava a barriga e a protegia. Haviam parado apenas umas horas por noite, que tinham feito com que as costas lhe ficassem a doer ainda mais. Era alvo de chacota por parte dos ninjas, que ainda não tinham compreendido que ele não era gordo e que apenas estava à espera de um filho. Os ninjas idiotas julgavam-se heróis por terem capturado o tirano Maou Shinobi, que estava gordo por escravizar o seu povo, e era este que lhe enchia a pança. Como era gordo não precisava de comida, por isso, só lhe davam água.

Sasuke não estava preocupado com a falta de comida, era um ninja e aguentava bem a fome, mas o mesmo não acontecia com o bebé que cada vez se mexia mais, como a recordar que ele vivia e que precisa que o seu progenitor cuidasse de si.

Estavam à andar há três horas, já depois de a noite ter caído, quando finalmente chegaram a terra firme. O Maou suspirou aliviado por poder finalmente deixar de usar o seu chakra. Pois sentia desde que anoitecera que algo não estava bem. O bebé mexia-se menos. Estaria a morrer? E onde estava Naruto?

Olhou para o céu estrelado, por entre as copas das árvores. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se para sentir a floresta e a energia ao seu redor, e encontrou algo que o animou. Estavam a ser seguidos. Então parou com uma pontada aguda no estômago. Dobrou-se sobre a barriga, esta estremecia, as contracções começaram. Gritou, nunca sentira dor igual.

– Hei! Que se passa contigo? - Um dos ninjas da água agarrou-lhe os cabelos e puxou-lhe a cabeça para trás. Sasuke caiu sobre os joelhos e colocou uma mão no braço do homem, que o largou com o choque eléctrico que levou. Outro aproximou-se ao ver a cena, e quando este era para o pontapear o moreno, Naruto chegou e mandou-o para longe.

– Sasuke? - Ajoelhou-se e puxou o marido na tentativa de o levar ao colo e fugir dali.

No entanto, os ninjas da água não estavam dispostos a perder o seu prisioneiro tão facilmente. O Uchiha era uma preciosa recompensa no seu país.

- Não queremos causar danos, vão embora, desistam do vosso prisioneiro. - Ouviu uma voz familiar, era alguém de Konoha.

- Respira, Sasuke. - Escutou Naruto a sussurra-lhe ao ouvido. Sentiu a sua mão ser agarrada por ele, mas não abriu os olhos. Tentou fazer aquilo que Naruto lhe pedia, mas a única coisa que lhe saia dos lábios eram esgares de dor. Quando é que aquilo iria terminar?

- Naruto! Cuidado! - Ouviu Karin gritar. A sua mão deixou de agarrar a do louro. A contracção parou e ele abriu os olhos. Á sua volta, protegendo-o, estavam todos os seus antigos colegas, batalhando contra os seus raptores, que apesar de inferiores a nível de jutsus eram persistentes.

– NARUTO! - Olhou para a sua direita viu Tenten ser arremessada contra uma árvore e Naruto a ser segurado pelo pescoço. Identificou o ninja que o estrangulava como sendo o líder daquele grupo de ninjas da água.

Levantou-se meio bambo. O marido estava à sua frente a ser morto e ele não fazia nada. Não podia usar jutsus ou poria em risco a vida do seu filho e a sua. Mas não podia ficar simplesmente a ver. Não havia mais ninguém que o pudesse salvar. Tinha que ser ele, Sasuke. Fez os sinais. Naruto gritava debatendo-se, tentando soltar-se, mas quanto mais se mexia mais fios de chakra o enrolavam e sugavam o seu chakra. Se aquilo continuasse a Kyuubi podia sair do seu controle.

- Técnica da Espada Relâmpago. - Da mão direita saiu uma lâmina de chakra afiada, que cresceu rapidamente até atingir o coração do alvo. Naruto caiu ao chão ileso. O inimigo estava morto. A dor regressou.

- Ahrrr! - Caiu de joelhos. Alguém o amparou, evitando a queda completa.

- Sasuke! - Gritou Naruto ao ver o marido cair, por sorte Neji agarrou-o antes do pior acontecer.

A escuridão chegou devido à falta de chakra.

**oOo**

Sasuke abriu os olhos. O que se passara? Onde estava? Aquele cheiro não lhe era estranho! Era um cheiro velho misturado com o familiar aroma de Naruto. Aquele quarto? Aquelas paredes?

Levantou-se alarmado, e sentiu uma dor cortante na barriga, ligeiramente abaixo do umbigo. Levantou a camisola, vendo uma cicatriz recente. Onde estava o seu bebé? O que tinha acontecido? Tentava controlar o pânico.

O quarto em que se encontrava era a suite principal da casa Uchiha, a casa onde nascera. A aparência tinha mudado, havia mobílias novas a preencher o que outrora fora o quarto dos pais. As persianas entreabertas deixavam passar a luz do sol. Havia duas camas de solteiro, aquela em que estava sentado, perto da porta, e outra perto da janela, lado a lado, separadas por uma mesa-de-cabeceira.

Ouviu um resmungo de bebé. Virou a cabeça atraído pelo som, abaixo da janela achava-se um pequeno berço branco. Não se via aquilo que certamente lá estava, pois só se viam cobertores rosas.

– Uma menina? - Pensou.

Por fim, a bebé começou realmente a chorar e o pai, levantando-se rapidamente apesar das dores, chegou ao pé do berço. Destapando-o viu uma criatura lindíssima, ainda muito vermelha do nascimento, mas sem rugas e umas bochechas gordinhas. Tinha um babygrou (n.a - é roupa de bebé) amarelo vestido, com uns ursinhos, que lhe ficava bastante largo e grande, afinal era prematura, tinha os olhos fechados, os punhos cerrados, pouco se mexia, com excepção das pernas frenéticas e dos berros soltos pela boca.

Agarrou naquele pequeno ser que há meses desejava conhecer, face a face. Pousou-a sobre o braço esquerdo encostando-a ao seu tronco. O choro cessou e a bebé abriu os olhos.

– Não te assustes! - Não parecia assustada, mas atenta. - Eu sou o teu papá! - Falava baixo e suavemente, enquanto limpava com as pontas dos dedos as pequenas lágrimas que a menina derramara. - Tem calma. Alguém virá por ti. Haverá sempre alguém. - A bebé fez uma careta com os lábios e o pai beijou-lhe a testa.

- Bebé! Ouvi-te e tenho aqui a papinha! - Ouviu uma voz de mulher vinda do lado de fora do quarto, entrando pela porta.

– Depois posso ir ver a academia? - Perguntou Nasasu entrado no quarto. - PAI! - Gritou animado, e por graças miraculosas não pôs a irmã a chorar outra vez.

Ino estagnou atrás do menino, com os olhos postos em Sasuke e um biberão (n.a. - mamadeira) na mão. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, quando os olhos escuros a observaram, foi a ideia de que ia ser electrocutada, mas em vez disso o Uchiha mostrava um semblante sereno e sorriu-lhe levemente.

- Gomen Sasuke! Pensei que ainda estavas inconsciente. Aliás ainda devias estar na cama. - Disse, sorrindo também. - Anda Sasuke volta para a cama. - Tentava falar como uma amiga de longa data, mas os nervos atraiçoavam-na. Afinal como é que agimos com uma pessoa que já não vimos há anos, de quem gostamos e que sabemos que fez grandes coisas, tanto boas como más?

- Só se a médica me deixar dar comida à bebé.

- Sasuke eu sou?

– Ino! Eu sei. E também sei que és médica. Estava só na brincadeira. - Riu-se.

Aquele era Sasuke? Foi a primeira vez que o ouviu rir. Se aquele era Sasuke, e ela sabia que era, então estava a conhecer uma nova pessoa, um novo Sasuke.

– Ora que estupidez a minha! É claro que podes dar de comer à Oshi?

– Oshi?

- Pergunta ao Naruto. - Desmarcou-se Ino. - Mas o nome é bonito. - Acrescentou. - Uchiha Oshi.

- Se o nome está dado. Que fique assim.

Andou de volta à cama e sentou-se por cima das cobertas encostado à cabeceira da cama, com muito cuidado, pois tinha Oshi ao colo. Depois de comodamente instalado, Ino passou-lhe o biberão aquecido para as mãos, que ele experimentou antes de o dar à bebé, que quando o recebeu nos lábios se deliciou.

Ino perdeu-se nos seus pensamentos, estarrecida com a visão de ver o Uchiha a tomar conta da sua filha, e recordou os nascimentos dos seus filhos e lamentou que Choji não tivesse aquela atenção para com os seus.

- Nasasu não me falas? - Perguntou Sasuke sem olhar para o filho, mas sabendo que este o fitava com a frieza do ciúme, a mesma que ele sentira e tivera com a idade dele.

– Tenho que ter cuidado quando estou ao pé da Oshi. - Resmungou.

– Quem te disse isso?

– O papá.

– É verdade que tens de ter cuidado, mas isso não significa que não fales, nem que te aproximas da tua irmã. Anda cá. - Chamou.

Nasasu não esperou mais e subiu para cima da cama, o pai chamava-o para o seu colo e já lá iam meses desde que não estavam tão perto do pai, por causa da maldita gravidez, por causa da irmã.

Chegando para um dos lados da cama permitiu que o filho se sentasse ao seu lado.

– Pega no biberão da bebé. Vais sentir a Oshi a sugar o leite.

– Sugar? - Subitamente a frieza de Nasasu desapareceu e passou a ficar interessado naquilo que ia fazer.

– É o que a Oshi faz para beber o leite. - Os olhos da bebé estavam completamente abertos e pareciam querer observar o que se passava acima dela, quem lhe segurava o biberão. O irmão mais velho, ao lado do pai, agarrava com o máximo de concentração e cuidado, com as duas mãos o biberão e Sasuke colocou o braço livre em volta do filho e beijou-lhe a testa.

– Quanto tempo estive inconsciente?

– Cinco dias! - Respondeu Ino.

– Que aconteceu?

– De que te lembras?

– De ter lançado o jutso sobre o ninja da água que estava a estrangular Naruto. E depois uma dor intensa e escuridão.

– Depois disso os ninjas fugiram. O teu chakra tinha sumido. Se Naruto não tivesse reposto algum do dele em ti estarias morto, eu nem sequer sabia como é que se transferia chakra de um corpo para o outro. Entraste em trabalho de parto. Não houve outra hipótese senão fazer ali o parto. A bebé já estava completamente formada por isso não havia riscos para ela. Regressamos rapidamente á Aldeia Oculta do Som, então Tsunade tomou conta da tua saúde e transferimos-te para Konoha e aqui estás tu. Vou buscar qualquer coisa para comeres. E avisar a 5ª de que já recuperaste a consciência e, claro, o Naruto.

– Onde é que ele anda?

– Pelo que sei dividido em mil entre Konoha e a Aldeia Oculta do Som. Até há poucos minutos tinha aqui um dos seus clones, mas Nasasu socou-o e sinceramente não o censuro.

– Se tu não o censuras acho que também não o devo fazer. Arigatou Ino!

– De nada Sasuke. Trago já qualquer coisa para comeres. - Disse Ino saindo do quarto, meio em choque por ter tido uma simples conversa com Sasuke, uma conversa perfeitamente normal.

oOo

Naruto e Tsunade chegaram quando Sasuke comia o bom do ramen, que ao que parecia era aquilo que mais havia no frigorífico e na dispensa para se fazer no microondas.

– Sasu? - Foi calado por Sasuke, que rápida e silenciosamente se levantou e colocou uma mão na boca do marido.

– As crianças estão a dormir. - Avisou.

Tsunade soltou um silvo de riso abafado.

– Mas? ramen?

– Tens uma dose na dispensa que serviria para alimentar um elefante durante um mês. - Defendeu-se. Naruto fez-se amuado, mas o habituado Sasuke não lhe ligou nenhuma. Virou a sua atenção para Tsunade e fez uma vénia de respeito com a cabeça. - Obrigado por ter salvado a minha vida e da minha filha.

– De nada Maou, depois do que fez por Naruto? e por Konoha era o mínimo que podia fazer. - Sasuke mostrou-se espantado.

– O Naruto contou-me todos os vossos planos.

– Bem eu nasci aqui. Quando fui embora fiz mal a muitas pessoas. O que poderia eu fazer senão tentar compensar um pouco a aldeia?

– Evitaste uma guerra, acho mais que suficiente. Ainda protegeste a tua família ao contrário de mim. Se não te importares eu gostaria de te examinar.

– Claro.

– Deita-te sobre a cama de barriga para cima. - Ele obedeceu. - Dói-te alguma coisa?

– A zona da costura.

– Ardor, picada ou algo mais profundo, mais agudo? - Perguntou enquanto a sua mão passava a pouco centímetros da sua pele.

– Um misto de tudo. Conforme a posição.

– Estás proibido de fazer esforços e principalmente de andar.

– Ah?

– Ouve, és um homem. O teu corpo não estava adaptado para uma gravidez, e ao contrário de Naruto não tens a raposa dentro de ti, por isso, a tua recuperação é mais difícil. E além de tudo isso passaste por momentos difíceis. Terás de ficar mais algum tempo a recuperar. Goza melhor a tua paternidade. Bem eu tenho de ir. Gosto que tenhas dado a volta por cima Sasuke.

– Muito por causa da raposa.

Tsunade sorriu com o trocadilho e saiu deixando os Uchihas sozinhos.

– Tenho uma novidade para ti. - Anunciou Naruto, aproximando-se devagar da cama, fingindo cautela e com um ar misterioso.

– E o que é? - Puxou o louro para si, sentando-o entre as suas pernas.

– Tornei-me Hokage.

Sasuke sorriu docemente.

– Finalmente conseguiste o teu sonho.

– Não. O meu sonho és tu. E se morresses, morria contigo. - Naruto beijou o marido e depois enroscou-se contra o seu peito, obrigando a que este se encostasse novamente na cabeceira da cama, com os braços à volta do corpo do louro.

– Não é que não goste de ouvir as tuas declarações apaixonadas, mas se morresse preferia que ficasses a tomar conta de Nasasu e da Oshi.

De repente, um clone de Naruto entrou, sobressaltando Sasuke, sorriu e pegou em Nasasu, que estava profundamente adormecido em cima da cama de Naruto, e levou-o.

– Vou pô-lo no seu quarto. - Disse o clone ao sair do quarto e fechando a porta.

– Diz-me que tu não és um clone. - Pediu Sasuke apertando Naruto.

– Não. Eu sou o verdadeiro. - Confirmou. - Aquele era o último, por hoje acabei o meu trabalho. E agora o Hokage quer uma prenda. - Sorriu maroto e fez a camisola de Sasuke subir para lhe poder gravar uns dedos nos abdominais.

– Naruto! Eu não sei. Estou no antigo quarto dos meus pais, na minha antiga casa, não me sinto muito à vontade aqui. Nem sei como é que ainda não fugi.

– Foi por isso que pedi à Tsunade-sama para virmos para aqui. Achei que devias vir aqui recordar todos os bons momentos que aqui passaste e fazer novas recordações para não deixares esta casa cair nas trevas. Achei que esta casa, a tua família, todo o bairro Uchiha não deveria ficar com as marcas do sangue e da morte.

– Estás sempre a pensar em como melhorar a minha vida.

– OK! Eu confesso, fui um pouco egoísta em relação a este assunto. É que? sabes? duvido que o meu apartamento desse para quatro pessoas.

Sasuke gargalhou.

– Acho que o teu apartamento serviria perfeitamente, mas com certeza não queres voltar para aquele lugar solitário. Mas eu prometo-te que nunca mais estarás sozinho. A solidão é uma coisa horrível. - Beijou Naruto e abriu-lhe o zíper do blusão. - Eu amo-te! - Ouvir aquelas palavras da boca do moreno era como levar um choque eléctrico que faziam todos os pêlos se arrepiavam. - Queres uma prenda de que tipo?

– Quero sentir-te em mim! Já faz uns meses? - Naruto nunca era bom a expressar-se quando estava nos momentos mais quentes, no entanto Sasuke compreendeu o seu desejo.

– Os teus desejos são ordens! - Tirou-lhe o blusão, puxou a t-shirt preta do marido, retirando-a pela cabeça e atacou a boca do louro, mas apenas para a abandonar e começar a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço.

O raposa estava ajoelhado entre as pernas do moreno. E este obrigou-o a levantar o rabo para que pudesse beijar, lamber e apreciar o peito pelado de Naruto, ao mesmo tempo que as suas mãos apalpavam a carne sobre o tecido das calças pretas com riscas laterais laranjas. Não gostando da posição para continuar a sua tortura de carícias, empurrou o louro para que este continuasse sobre a cama e colocou-se sobre ele.

– Lamento, mas hoje será assim.

– Estás com dores?

– Estava?

– Podemos parar?

– Tarde de mais. Já estou em brasa! - Riu-se, beijando a cara de Naruto e passando uma língua pela linha do pescoço, foi descendo pelo corpo de pele bronzeada e de linhas conhecidas. Ele sabia como enlouquecer Naruto.

**Continua...**


	4. 4 Sombras do Perigo

**Ficwriter – Arika Kohaku **

**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki**

Numa semana Sasuke estava completamente adaptado à sua vida na casa principal dos Uchihas. E tentava fazer ao máximo aquilo que Naruto lhe dissera: criar novas e boas recordações para aquelas paredes de sangue e morte. E ele conseguia passear por todo o bairro Uchiha, embora não entrasse no ginásio do bairro, e a Tsunade ainda não lhe tivesse dado permissão para sair das suas propriedades, pois o seu estado podia piorar sem estarem à espera e relembrava-o, quando a impaciência chegava, que ele tinha estado às portas da morte.

– Elemento Fogo: Bola de Fogo! – Uma pequena bola de fumo saiu da boca de Nasasu.

– Estás lá quase. Mas tem calma. Ainda tens muito tempo. – Elogiou Sasuke o filho, estava sentado à beira do lago onde ele mesmo aprendera aquele jutso com o avô de Nasasu.

– Mas eu vou entrar para a academia daqui a um ano. Já devia saber este jutso elementar dos Uchihas.

– Quem te disse isso?

– Sei eu. O tio Itachi já sabia esta técnica com a minha idade, tu mesmo o disseste.

Sasuke suspirou, embalando Oshi nos braços, que tinha os olhos abertos, mas não gritava. Os pais estavam admiradíssimos com ela, era uma bebé que só dormia de noite, e pouco ou nada de dia.

– O teu tio era muito precoce. Devias ter aprendido algumas coisas com a minha história, mas talvez ainda não compreendas.

– Pai? – Gritou ultrajado.

– Eu também fiquei chateado quando o meu pai disse que eu se calhar era muito novo para aprender esta técnica. Irritado treinei durante semanas, até a aperfeiçoar…

– Eu sei toda a história.

– E sabes porquê que eu a te quis contar? Senta-te. Talvez não saibas porque não compreendes. – Nasasu sentou-se ao seu lado, meio amuado. – Se plantares duas sementes de girassol no mesmo dia, lado a lado, e se cuidares delas de maneira igual, sabes que apesar disso elas nunca crescerão da mesma maneira e por muitas semelhanças que possam ter elas nunca serão iguais. O que quero dizer é que não deves querer já dominar esse jutso só porque o teu tio já o sabia na tua idade. Se quiseres aprender porque desejas e gostas de aprender eu não te impedirei, mas se queres aprender apenas porque o teu tio já sabia não contes comigo para te continuar a ensinar. Não quero que penses que és melhor que os outros, só porque sabes fazer um jutso e os outros não. Até podes ser o melhor, mas fica sabendo que há sempre alguém para nos superar. O teu papá era o pior da turma e agora é Hokage. Não quero que sejas, nem gosto que sejas, vingativo ou convencido, entendido?

– Sim, pai. Cada coisa tem o seu tempo de aprendizagem e ninguém é igual ou melhor que os outros.

– Exacto. O teu tio aprendeu com 6 anos, eu com 8, já estava na academia. Então como é que vai ser?

– Eu quero apreender este jutso porque é esse o meu desejo.

– E por que desejas apreender?

– Não sei. Simplesmente é o que quero, continuar a treinar.

– Muito bem, mas por hoje já chega, estou cansado e a tua irmã tem que comer.

– Posso levá-la?

– Vira-te para mim. Chega-te cá. – Observou o estado e cheirou as roupas do filho. – Sim podes levá-la, mas atenção que a tua irmã não é um brinquedo. – Avisou-o retirando o corpete que prendia a filha ao seu peito para o colocar e ajustar ao do filho, que apesar de ter seis anos o rapaz parecia mais velho, tanto física como psicologicamente.

Nasasu enrolou os braços à volta da irmã protectoramente e concentrou-se no caminho que tinha que percorrer até ao bairro Uchiha, activando o seu sharingan para o ajudar, pois apesar de estarem em terras Uchihas não estavam perto da população.

– Pai! – Chamou Nasasu parado no meio da estrada agarrando ainda mais a irmã. – Está ali alguém.

Sasuke elevou os olhos que trazia colados no filho por precaução, afinal ele transportava uma recém-nascida, e viu uma mulher enrolada numa manta castanha que andava pela beira da estrada que a levaria até para fora de Konoha, andava de forma cambaleante, parecia fraca. Os cabelos cor-de-rosas não deixavam ver o aspecto cadavérico da figura.

Apesar do tempo sem treino, Sasuke activara o seu sharingan para ver quem era a pobre coitada, correu depressa para a agarrar no momento em que a mulher ia a cair para o lado. Encontrou uns olhos verdes que se fixaram nele reconhecendo-o, e que depois se fecharam de exaustão.

Nasasu aproximou-se devagar meio de lado para proteger a irmã, com o seu próprio corpo, da presumível ameaça que a mulher pudesse representar.

– Está tudo bem Nasasu! Vamos para casa depressa. – Decidiu Sasuke pegando na mulher de peso pluma ao colo.

oOo

– Onde estavam? – Perguntou Ino mal entraram em casa. A rapariga tinha-se tornado uma enfermeira, e por vezes babysiter, na casa Uchiha, por mando de Tsunade, que a destacara para controlar Sasuke.

O Uchiha acabara de pousar a mulher sobre um dos colchões japoneses, quando a loura entrou fazendo perguntas.

– Kage Bushin no jutso! – Sasuke criou um único clone das sombras que saiu logo a seguir.

– Onde vai o clone?

– Chamar o 6º.

– Mas a Quinta e o Sexto tem andado tão ocupados…

– Sim, eu sei, estão a esconder-me coisas.

Ino sentiu que alguma coisa tinha mudado no comportamento de Sasuke.

– Encontrei Sakura na beira da estrada para a saída de Konoha, naquele estado. – Apontou para o colchão onde a figura magricela repousada. – Se bem me lembro a sentença por usar um jutso proibido é de 4 anos, afinal, foram feitas pelo meu clã. Se ela foi presa há dois anos tem de cumprir mais dois anos. Ora, se ela está cá fora só existem três hipóteses para explicar isso: fugiu, o que acho pouco provável no estado em que está, pois, mal aguenta os próprios ossos; depois pode ter tido o perdão de Naruto, o que também não me parece provável, ou… é necessário libertar os prisioneiros de baixa segurança para que os ninjas que guardavam a prisão sejam destacados para outro lado. A hipótese mais provável para mim. Não pareces surpreendida com o que falo! – Notou Sasuke. – É essa a resposta de tudo. Só não vou falar eu próprio com o Hokage, porque não te deixo sozinha com as crianças com Sakura aqui. E se puderes podes ver o que ela tem?

–Sim, posso ver.

– Se está alguma coisa a acontecer no País do Som e Naruto não me contou eu juro que o mato desta vez. – Saiu da sala deixando Ino nervosa para trás, a pensar nas suas palavras, mas apenas concluindo que não acreditava nelas. Ela sabia como ele amava o seu louro.

Os Hokages apareceram uma hora mais tarde, Sasuke acabara de deitar Oshi e quando os ouviu dirigiu-se à entrada. O ar taciturno tinha voltado à cara do Uchiha. Nasasu estava no quintal a mandar shurikens a um alvo e tinha Ino ao seu lado dando-lhe dicas.

– Que se passa Sasuke? – Perguntou Naruto percebendo que algo de grave tinha acontecido. – A Oshi está bem?

– Está lindamente, mas ficará sem pai se este não me contar o que se passa e o que anda a fazer.

– Como assim o que ando a fazer? A tratar de papelada e coisas chatas por ai…

Sasuke socou a parede expelindo a raiva que estava acumulada, fazendo o louro calar-se com o estrondo. Um pedaço jeitoso da parede caiu logo a seguir.

– Sasuke, não estarás com as hormonas um pouco descontroladas. – Opinou a Tsunade.

(n.a. – Hormonas é igual a hôrmonios no Português do Brasil, o género também muda, logo seria: hormônios descontrolados)

– Quem pensam que sou? Um idiota? Pensam que não reparo no estado de cansaço de Naruto quando chega a casa, isto é, quando chega a casa? Acham que não diferencio um clone do meu marido?

– Tenho estado muito ocupado. Sei que não tenho estado muito tempo contigo ou com as crianças…

– Uchiha Naruto! Achas que isto é uma simples briga doméstica? Achas que me estou a queixar de falta de atenção?

Nasasu agarrou-se a Ino, nunca vira o Pai tão zangado com o Papá, ele já tinha assistido aos arrufos sem importância que existiam constantemente entre os pais, mas aquela zanga parecia diferente.

– Achas-me cego de mais! Além de chegares, ou por vezes não chegares, estafado, eu sei que estou recuperado, Ino já nem sequer me examina. Limita-se, simplesmente, a aparecer, a observar-me e a ajudar-me com os miúdos. Para completar encontrei Sakura meia morta na estrada…

– A Sakura? Onde está?

– Na sala…

Tsunade saiu para ir ver a sua aprendiza, de quem, apesar de tudo, tinha estima. Aproveitando isso para sair da discussão entre os Uchihas. Sabia que Sasuke não era parvo (n.a. – parvo é uma pessoa sem inteligência) e tinha chamado Naruto à atenção para esse facto, mas o louro tinha aquela personalidade especial. Já previra que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, o Maou pediria explicações.

– Sasuke não há nada de mau…

– Chega! Ou me contas a verdade ou eu mesmo vou ver! – Ameaçou. Naruto sentiu tremores pelo corpo. Só queria proteger a sua família, aquela que só há poucos anos é que se formara.

– Os outros países querem falar contigo directamente. Querem conhecer-te pessoalmente. Eu estive a empatar como pude. Sasuke se eles sabem que temos mais um filho biológico conseguem o motivo para nos atacar. Estão a fazer de tudo para conquistar o nosso país. Sabem das nossas riquezas. Falo do País da Água. Arranjas-te, ali, inimigos fervorosos.

– As minas e as nascentes…

– Sim. E dentro das nossas fronteiras alguns, pagos por fora, obviamente, levantaram-se contra nós. Acusam-nos de os termos abandonado. Totalmente desmedido, mas os mais fracos e o povo assustado acredita neles, mas continuam a apelar ao teu regresso. Eu prometi que logo que te restabelecesses que voltarias.

Sasuke suspirou, tentando acalmar-se, e pensando que pelo menos ainda não rebentara nenhuma guerra, ainda.

– Porque não me contaste antes?

– Estavas doente.

– E agora?

– Bem, eu queria…

– Proteger-me? Quantas vezes é que eu te pedi para não fazeres isso?

– Não me podes pedir que não tente proteger a minha família.

– Não, não posso. Mas também não me podes impedir de proteger o meu povo. – Deixou a entrada e Naruto para trás e entrou no quarto. Sentou-se na cama analisando as suas hipóteses, não que tivesses muitas, só tinha mesmo uma.

Não querendo admitir em voz alta sentiu saudades de ser um simples ninja que recebia ordens, saudades de ser de Konoha. Mas a vida mudara e ele crescera. Ele escolhera o seu caminho. Naruto era um Hokage, com certeza que não poderia voltar à Aldeia Oculta do Som, e ele era o Maou do País do Som era obrigado a voltar. Alguns minutos passados o som da porta a abrir-se lentamente quebrou a sua linha de pensamentos. Naruto entrou no quarto e fechou a porta encostando-se a ela. Vinha de cabeça baixa e os cabelos tapavam-lhe os olhos.

– Eu volto contigo para o País do Som. – Informou.

– E Konoha?

– Há muito que Konoha deixou de ser a minha verdadeira casa. Poderemos cá voltar nas férias, a Tsunade concordou.

– Não, Naruto, não quero que sacrifiques o teu sonho por mim.

– Eu já sou reconhecido pela aldeia. Mas não sou um bom líder. Nem quero continuar a ser um Hokage.

– Estás a mentir! – Notou o marido, falando mansamente. Levantou-se e aproximou-se de Naruto, entalando-o entre a porta fechada e o seu corpo. Puxou-lhe o queixo para cima e viu os lindos olhos azuis marejados de lágrimas prestes a caírem.

– Eu não te quero perder novamente. – Soluçou confessando.

– Tu nunca me perderás. – Beijou Naruto selando uma promessa de vida feita no silêncio. – Quero que fiques aqui com os nossos filhos. - Naruto abraçou-o com força percebendo que aquilo era uma ordem do Maou Shinobi. – Quero-os a salvo, num sítio onde ninguém os use para nos derrotar e com isso fazendo-lhes mal, e tu tens de os proteger.

– Não me precisavas de dizer isso, eu irei sempre protege-los. – Respondeu o louro. – Mas promete-te. Promete-te que se precisares de mim me mandas chamar.

– É claro. Poderei precisar de um ninja do teu calibre. – Prometeu.

Farto de conter as lágrimas, Naruto, deixou-as cair e agarrou-se ao marido como se tivesse medo que este se transformasse em areia e pudesse fugir das suas mãos com o vento, voando para longe.

– Partirei amanhã de manhã. Não mandes nenhuma mensagem a avisar o meu regresso. Verei como estão as coisas sem que ninguém tenha mudado o cenário de propósito.

oOo

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke, retirou o seu velho fato e a espada das férias prolongadas que tinham tido e ficou contente por isso, uma vez que nos últimos tempos não fizera outra coisa que engordar, sentiu-se bem ao constatar que o fato ainda lhe servia.

– Detesto esse fato! – Resmungou Naruto. Encontrava-se sentado na cama, atrás de Sasuke, apenas de roupão, com um quieto Nasasu sobre o colo.

– Porquê? Não me fica bem? – Perguntou sem conseguir disfarçar o entusiasmo por ter algum desafio pela frente e por fim poder-se movimentar à vontade.

– Fica-te bem, mas significa que estás pronto para qualquer coisa. Significa guerra. As pessoas, quando te vêem com ele têm medo de ti. Recordam o passado.

– É esse sentimento que quero despertar naqueles que querem destabilizar a paz do nosso país. – Riu-se, enviou as protecções das mãos. Reparou então que Nasasu tinha adormecido, sentado, encostado a Naruto. O filho acordara cedo, como sempre, e viera acordar os pais, mas encontrara-os já acordados, num ritual de despedida. Com Sasuke encostado à cabeceira da cama de pernas flectidas e com Naruto, que segurava Oshi, sentado entre elas e encostado, por sua vez, ao marido. Ambos mimavam a menina e Nasasu juntou-se a eles, sentindo-se a criança mais feliz do mundo.

– Se eu pudesse também ia contigo, também preciso de aventura. – Confessou Naruto enquanto deitava a criança adormecida na cama.

– Já me estava a perguntar onde estava a pessoa com quem tinha casado. – Comentou num tom alegre, abraçando o louro pelas costas.

– Crescemos e ganhamos outras prioridades. Tenho que proteger os últimos Uchihas.

Sasuke estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo. Habituara-se tanto a ser o último Uchiha que nunca parara para pensar que já não era o último. Nasasu e Oshi eram agora os últimos Uchihas.

Continua…


	5. 5 Um Regresso a Casa Atribulado

Ficwriter – Arika Kohaku

Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki

5 - Um Regresso a Casa Atribulado

Que dor horrível era aquela? A cabeça parecia um vulcão em erupção. Sentou-se e abriu os olhos. Deparou-se com um rapazinho ajoelhado em frente de uma mesa, sobre uma almofada, com um copo de chá à frente. Tinha os olhos fechados, como se tivesse a fazer uma preze. Vestia-se como o Sasuke, quando ainda era uma criança, e parecia-se com o Sasuke, será que era o Sasuke? Será que ainda estava a sonhar? As únicas diferenças que ela realmente via eram as marcas na cara e a camisola cor-de-laranja.

Olhou-se. Os cabelos compridos e cor-de-rosa já não estavam empapados, mas limpos e penteados. Estivera deitada sobre um colchão japonês e tinha um pijama novo. Tinha banho tomado, estava numa casa estranha, onde não se lembrava de alguma vez ter estado. Mas encontrou um símbolo que facilmente reconhecia – Uchiha.

Quando tornou a olhar a criança esta deixara a sua concentração e olhava-a com o sharingan activo e completo.

Estava a sonhar com o Sasuke em criança?

– Tu és a Sakura? – Perguntou olhando-a com frieza. – Estiveste inconsciente por 10 dias. Eu e o meu pai encontramos-te na estrada.

Relembrou num flash o que acontecera. Relembrou que vira Sasuke, bonito como era, acompanhado com uma criança, que podia ser muito bem aquele rapaz, que transportava um nénuco, ou pelo menos era o que parecera. Então não estava a sonhar. Mas então quem era aquele rapaz? Espera! Ele dissera pai? Era filho de Sasuke?

– Tu és filho de Sasuke? – Concluiu ela.

– Sou obra tua. – Respondeu Nasasu arrogantemente. – Vou chamar o papá. Ele quer falar contigo.

– Não é preciso. Eu já aqui estou! – Reconheceu a voz que falara, já não a ouvia há anos. Virou-se para se deparar com Naruto na ombreira da porta. Estava diferente. Ela apenas recordava o rapaz que sorria nas fotografias. – Desactiva esse sharingan. - Ordenou à criança, ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava de Sakura e se ajoelhava na beirada do colchão para a examinar, apreendera a fazer um exame rotineiro desde que tivera Nasasu, e começava a explorar a medicina ninja ao lado de Tsunade. - A Sakura não é uma ameaça.

A mulher olhou a criança que a olhava desconfiada, e depois de alguns segundos, indeciso entre obedecer ao que Naruto ordenava ou deixar a sua defesa, acabou por suspirar, desactivar o sharingan, voltando os seus olhos a ficar azuis.

Sakura sorriu percebendo, por fim, quem era o rapazinho e a sua afirmação "Sou obra tua".

– É tão bonito! – Agarrou o colchão com força e as lágrimas começaram a cair, silenciosamente. Naruto abraçou-a compreensivelmente.

– Desculpa Naruto! – Pediu Sakura com sinceridade.

– Shiu, Sakura-chan! Falaremos mais tarde. Agora tens que te acalmar e comer qualquer coisa. A Ino tem tratado de ti. Nasasu em vez de amuares (n.a. – teimar) vai buscar o tabuleiro que está na cozinha.

– Hay! Hay! – Levantou-se e saiu.

– Onde é que estamos?

– Na casa Uchiha, em Konoha!

– No bairro Uchiha, mas…

– Muitas mudanças. Muitas por tua causa. – Sorriu, e Sakura sentiu-se aliviada por reencontrar aquele sorriso do amigo que sempre a fizera querer superar tudo.

Nasasu entrou com o tabuleiro, com a língua entalada no canto da boca pela concentração que fazia para não entronar a comida.

– Naruto! – Alguém o chamava da entrada batendo na madeira.

– Oh, não! Barulho não…

– Hokage-sama! – Uma voz diferente da primeira. Não reconheceu as vozes, mas pareciam ser de adolescentes hiperactivos.

– Vão acabar por acordar a bebé. – Resmungou. Nasasu pousou o tabuleiro nas pernas de Sakura, tirando o seu bolinho de arroz e indo sentar-se à mesa de chá. Os olhos da Haruno ficaram novamente cheios de lágrimas ao verem comida decente ao fim de dois anos de clausura.

– Nii-san! – Chamou uma terceira voz. Naruto, batendo com a mão da testa, chegou à conclusão de quem eram.

– Entrem! – Gritou e nesse preciso momento, aquilo que ele não queria que acontecesse, aconteceu – Oshi abriu as suas goelas de bebé e pôs-se a gritar.

– Oh! – Suspirou cansado.

– É hora dela comer. – Notou Nasasu.

Três jovens entraram com as mãos nos ouvidos – Konohamaru e os amigos. Naruto levantou-se esfregando a cabeça sentindo-se realmente estafado. Há dias que não dormia direito devido aos problemas no País do Som e nas últimas noites devido à Oshi que tinha horríveis dores de cólicas.

– Quem é a criatura que está a fazer esta barulheira? – Refilou Konohamaru para logo a seguir levar um carolo na cabeça infligido por Naruto.

– Vê como falas da minha filha. – E saiu para ir ver a filha, deixando o mais novo a resmungar agarrado à cabeça.

– Sakura-sensei. – Notou Moeguy.

Sakura sorriu para a sua antiga aprendiza, e observou o trio que antes perseguia Naruto por todo o lado. Os diabretes estavam enormes, e os três ajoelharam-se perto da médica ninja e apesar de terem conhecimento que ela tinha lançado um jutso proibido sobre Naruto, no entanto não sabiam qual era a sua natureza como a maior parte das pessoas, mas se o próprio Naruto a tinha alojado na sua casa então é porque não havia nada a recear, e eles continuavam a gostar muito dela.

Quanto a Nasasu todos se perguntaram quem seria o pequeno que fazia lembrar um antigo ninja de Konoha. O rapaz permanecia concentrado no chá, envolto nos seus pensamentos, grandes demais para a sua idade. Ainda não saíra das terras Uchihas desde que o pai tinha ido para a Aldeia Oculta do Som, e passava os dias a treinar desalmadamente.

- Que faz aqui? – Perguntou Konohamaru fazendo recordar Naruto com a sua falta de cordialidade. – Pensávamos que estivesse presa.

– E estive. – Respondeu Sakura já vacinada contra (com) as perguntas directas. – Mas soltaram-me.

– Por quê?

– Para libertar os jounnis que guardavam a prisão onde estava. Ouvi boatos de há problemas num país aliado.

– E há. – Confirmou Nasasu. – No meu país. – Por algum motivo que o grupo não soube identificar, a criança estava furiosa. Levantou-se com todo o seu porte e toda a sua frieza Uchiha e saiu, deixando os presentes espantados.

– Qual é a dele? – Questionou Konohamaru, que num impulso foi atrás da criança. Tinha a impressão… mas será que podia ser? … era parecido…

Seguindo Nasasu foi levado pela estrada Uchiha até perto da saída da população, onde havia um grande lago. A criança saiu da estrada e desceu até ao lago, onde Nasasu se colocara numa pequena e velha prancha de madeira.

– Elemento fogo! – Anunciou Nasasu.

– Não é possível! É apenas um miúdo! – Pensou Konohamaru vendo e observando o pequeno, escondido entre uns arbustos a uma distância segura.

– Bola de Fogo! – Entre os lábios de Nasasu saiu uma bola gigante de fogo, mas que só durou 30 segundos. - Preciso de treinar mais! – Pensou. Mas logo sentiu uma presença atrás de si e virou-se rapidamente, alarmado activou o sharingan, se alguém lhe quisesse fazer mal os seus olhos eram a sua única salvação. Se pudesse prever os movimentos do inimigo, podia escapar rapidamente.

Mas á sua frente estava apenas o rapaz amigo do papá, de cabelos castanhos espetados atrás de um protector frontal, vestia-se de uma maneira idêntica aquela que Naruto vestira quando era mais novo e conservava um ar espantado no rosto.

– Tens o sharingan? – Perguntou estupidamente, pois era fitado por ele. – És um Uchiha!

– Pois sou. Não sei se reparaste, mas estás nas terras Uchihas. – Respondeu sarcasticamente, arreliado (n.a. – irritado) pelo seu treino ter sido interrompido, sentou-se na beira da prancha com os pés a baloiçarem sobre a água, quase estagnada e límpida do lago, esperando que o outro se decidisse a ir embora.

– Estavas a treinar? Porquê? Ainda és muito novo, não és? Ainda não estás na academia, pois não?

– Não, ainda não estou.

– Então por que te esforças tanto?

– Quero proteger a minha família.

– Mas ainda és muito pequeno, nunca conseguirás proteger a tua família. Deixa que Naruto faça isso por ti. Ele parece muito burro às vezes, mas ele é o ninja mais forte da aldeia. E algum dia serei eu. Um Hokage.

- Humf! Convencido! O meu pai diz que as pessoas não podem ser convencidas, mas modestas pois há sempre alguém melhor que nós algures no mundo.

- Uchiha Sasuke, não é?

- Sim.

- Não tem moral para falar. Ele é do pior.

- Não fales assim do meu pai, não o conheces! – Gritou Nasasu, levantando-se e apontando-lhe um dedo acusatório.

- Se calhar, conheço melhor o teu pai que tu.

- Cala a boca!

- Ele não chega aos calcanhares de Naruto! Vê! Com tanto perigo deixou-te sozinho aos cuidados de Naruto, com um bando de desconhecidos. – Falava apenas aquilo que deduzia. – Não passas de um menino mimado! E por achares que tens o rei na barriga achaste-te portador da razão. As palavras do teu pai não valem nada. Ele fez muito mal a esta aldeia, principalmente ao Naruto. Eu vi como ele sofreu…

- Eu sei essa história toda, mas o pai…

- O teu pai traiu todos os que o amavam. Traiu Naruto…

- NÃO! O pai nunca faria…- Os olhos de sharingan desapareceram. Nasasu sentiu as veias aquecerem e estremeceu. Não queria perder o controlo, mas se aquele miúdo continuasse a falar mal, a soltar veneno ele podia matá-lo sem querer.

- Naruto e Sasuke tinham uma relação, mesmo antes de esse Uchiha fugir daqui. Era dos poucos que sabia da história. Então e agora como achas que nascestes? Se calhar ainda és muito novo para saber como é que os bebés se fazem…

– Abres essa boca para dizer mais algum disparate e eu racho-te ao meio. – Ameaçou uma voz conhecidíssima, nas costas de Konohamaru. Este virou-se e deu de caras com um Sasuke friamente arreliado, e um Naruto igualmente chateado.

–Pai! – Exclamou Nasasu correndo para os braços de Sasuke que se tinham aberto chamando-o para o seu colo.

– Vai para casa Sasuke, eu resolvo esta situação. – O moreno acenou com a cabeça concordando, lançou um último olhar ao miúdo, cheio de raiva contida, e foi-se embora com o filho agarrado ao pescoço. – O que se passa contigo Konohamaru?

– O puto comportou-se de uma forma arrogante e insultuosa, por isso, eu estava apenas a dar-lhe uma lição.

(n.a. – Puto no Brasil é uma asneira em Portugal quer dizer que é uma criança,um miúdo)

– Uma lição? Puseste o menino quase a chorar! – Rugiu Naruto.

– Por que é que ele está aqui? – Perguntou Konohamaru.

– Falas de Sasuke?

– Sim.

– Porque é meu marido.

– O quê? – Ouvira um rumor sobre qualquer sobre Naruto ter casado, mas não quisera acreditar.

– Oh! Sim, um belo casamento de oito anos. Por isso, se te voltas a aproximar do meu filho dessa forma agressiva, eu retiro-te o estatuto ninja.

– Teu filho? Como é que…adoptaste…

– O jutso que Sakura me lançou fez com que engravidasse. É por isso que é um jutso proibido, vai contra a natureza.

Konohamaru fitou por breves momentos Naruto, depois um tom ruborizado apareceu-lhe nas bochechas, ficara com vergonha. Como é que podia adivinhar? Ele fora atrás do miúdo apenas para confirmar as suas desconfianças de que Nasasu era filho de Sasuke. Não fora intenção sua atacar, de maneira alguma, o menino, mas houvera qualquer coisa nele, talvez a sua aparência ou na maneira de falar que o fizera reagir de uma maneira mais negativa. Odiava Sasuke por tudo o que fizera Naruto passar! Tentara-o matar, fizera-o sofrer durante anos, e no fim tinha-se casado com ele. Um casamento que já durava oito anos… inacreditável!

– Gomenosai, Naruto nii-san! – Pediu.

– Eu desculpo-te Konohamaru! Apesar de tudo conheço-te desde pequeno e sei que és um bom rapaz, mas terás que pedir desculpa ao Sasuke e ao Nasasu.

oOo

Sasuke parou à porta da sua casa. Estava com receio de lá entrar. Não que fosse novamente atormentado pelas memórias do passado, mas sim porque estava lá Sakura. Viera do País do Som para passar alguns dias com a família, que já não via há uma semana e meia, e tratar de assuntos com Naruto. A meio do caminho recebera uma mensagem de Naruto a informa-lo da recuperação da mulher.

Tinha que admitir que estava a ser cobarde (n.a. – cobarde ou covarde é o mesmo, aqui em Portugal, covarde é normalmente usado pelas pessoas do Norte), com medo de Sakura. Mas depois do que lhe fizera seria difícil encara-la. Para isso queria ter o seu louro ao lado. Uma coisa era lutar contra monstros horripilantes, outra era enfrentar sentimentos.

Nasasu, ainda no seu colo, chorava e tremia depois daquele confronto verbal. Tentava acalmá-lo com palavras suaves de pai, e embalava-o, ao mesmo tempo que sentia orgulho pelo seu miúdo, que enfrentara com coragem Konohamaru.

Dali da entrada começou a ouvir o choro de Oshi. Com quem é que a deixara Naruto? Ino-chan?

Aquele sentimento horrível de remorsos inexplicáveis por ter deixado a filha sem ele em Konoha, quando fora até ao País do Som, reapareceu (tivera-o todos aqueles dias), como uma sombra sobre o seu coração. Apesar de racionalmente saber que Oshi estava bem, com o pai e o irmão, ele sentira aqueles remorsos e fora torturado pelo desespero de querer ver a filha, de se certificar de que se encontrava bem, de a querer ao pé de si, porque irracionalmente ele achava que era o único que realmente sabia o que é que a sua menina queria quando chorava.

Flashback

No seu quarto na Aldeia Escondida do Som, Sasuke acabara de explodir dentro de Naruto, num orgasmo delicioso, sendo seguido pelo louro que espalhou o seu sémen sobre o peito do marido e caiu estafado (n.a.- exausto) sobre Sasuke, retirando o membro de dentro de si.

Ao fim de alguns minutos de recuperação, Naruto chamou Sasuke levantado a cabeça para olhar o moreno. Este só teve que abrir os olhos, uma vez que tinha Naruto sobre si.

– Hum? – Perguntou num resmungo cansado.

– Eu estive a pensar e… - Ficou vermelho. – Nasasu já tem cinco anos… e…

– E?

– Eu gostaria que ele tivesse irmãos.

– A sério? – Sasuke também já pensara no assunto, mas não se sentira á vontade de o abordar com Naruto.

– Sim, a sério. Existem tantas crianças órfãs, acho que podíamos adoptar uma, ou mais.

– Adoptar? – Não é que a ideia não lhe agradasse, mas…

– Qual é o problema?

- Bem, eu gostaria de ter mais filhos biológicos. De dar continuidade ao meu clã.

Naruto saiu de cima dele sentindo-se ofendido, e deitou-se ao canto da cama.

– O que é que foi Naruto?

– Se querias dar continuidade ao teu clã devias ter casado com uma mulher, não com um homem. Se não me tivessem lançado o jutso eu nunca teria engravidado e nós nunca teríamos filhos biológicos. Estás ciente disso, não estás? Então o que terias feito?

– O clã Uchiha deixaria de existir como nós o conhecemos. Acabaríamos por adoptar, não é? – Puxou Naruto para o seu peito, ele chorava. – Eu nunca te trocaria por uma mulher, nunca te trairia para ter uns quantos filhos biológicos, nem nunca te vou trair! E tu sabes perfeitamente disso.

– Sasuke…

– Eu amo-te! – Beijou o marido e fê-lo aninhar-se contra o seu peito, entre os seus braços. Alguns minutos depois, num silêncio sonolento e pensativo voltou a falar: - E se for eu a engravidar?

Naruto levantou a cabeça de repente, surpreso.

– O quê? Tu?

– Sim, eu. Eu quero ter mais um filho do meu sangue, depois podemos pensar em adoptar, o que achas?

– Tens a certeza?

– Tenho.

–Eu acho… acho isso… maravilhoso! – Disse Naruto, completamente feliz, sentando-se em cima de Sasuke e beijando-o apaixonadamente com uma excitação renascida.

– Tem calma! – Riu-se Sasuke ao ver Naruto completamente excitado. Agarrou-lhe o membro e esfregou-o, também sentindo a tesão. – Queres ir praticando?

– Quem é que nos vai ensinar o jutso?

– Karin. Ela sabe todos os jutsos proibidos.

Naruto gemeu com o toque que Sasuke exercia sobre o seu membro, agora completamente duro. Sasuke inverteu as posições, rodando para ficar por cima. Pôs-se a lamber os mamilos rosados do louro, mas teve que parar quando se sentiu ser puxado por Naruto até uma posição ajoelhada onde este o pudesse preparar para o que viria a seguir.

– Não queres preliminares? – Questionou-o Sasuke.

– Já tivemos preliminares hoje. – Comentou Naruto, sentado de pernas abertas, com Sasuke ajoelhado entre elas. Agarrou no membro de Sasuke e bombeou-o ao mesmo tempo que lambia os seus próprios dedos enchendo-os de saliva. – Relaxa Sasuke.

Sasuke sentiu-se queimar de vergonha enquanto gemia por estar a ser masturbado de forma lenta, intensa e torturante. Nunca fora passivo, aquela seria a primeira vez. Não que não tivesse desejado ser possuído por Naruto, mas nunca tinham falado nisso, por timidez, e porque cada vez que faziam amor as coisas desenrolavam-se de forma natural.

Naruto massajou (n.a. – massajeou no PT do Brasil) a sua entrada molhando-a com saliva e suor, ao mesmo tempo que lhe lambia os mamilos, tal como ele já fizera tantas vezes com Naruto. E depois penetrou-o com dois dedos, não sentiu mais que uma ligeira impressão incomodativa. Logo Naruto iniciou uns movimentos circulares dentro do moreno, que pouco depois gemia de prazer. E com a outra mão esfregava o pénis do parceiro.

O louro sabia que Sasuke já devia estar num ponto a que ele chegara várias vezes, num estado em que não conseguia fazer nada. E beijou Sasuke, que o recebeu lascivamente. Retirou os dedos do corpo de Sasuke, chegara a altura, estava demasiado excitado e impaciente, para esperar mais. Fez com que voltassem a inverter as posições, Sasuke arfava sem conseguir fazer mais nada senão gemer e passar umas mãos frenéticas pelo corpo de Naruto. Estava muito vermelho, de uma maneira como Naruto nunca o vira, e os olhos brilhavam lacrimejantes devido à excitação das novas sensações, e à antecipação do que iria acontecer.

- Tenta estar o mais relaxado possível. – Aconselhou Naruto num sussurro ao seu ouvido, para depois o beijar.

Sasuke abriu as pernas deixando que Naruto se aproximasse da sua entrada. Agarrou as almofadas e os lençóis preparando-se. Naruto alinhou o seu pénis com a entrada de Sasuke. Enviou primeiro a cabeça do membro e depois penetrou por completo o apertado marido. Aquela era sem sombras para dúvidas a primeira vez de Sasuke.

Gritou, não se contendo, com a brusca entrada. Sentiu os seus olhos repletos de lágrimas e agarrou-se ao corpo de Naruto, vincando os dedos nas costas do louro. Este esperou que o corpo de Sasuke se habituasse ao seu membro. Beijou-o e lambeu-lhe as lágrimas. Quando o sentiu mais calmo iniciou umas estocadas lentas que foram aumentando de ritmo à medida que as paredes do ânus se adaptavam. Gradualmente o moreno deixou de sentir dor, e passou a sentir um profundo prazer que lhe chegavam por ondas com as estocadas de Naruto, e que se dispersavam pelo corpo inteiro como cargas eléctricas. Ao mesmo tempo o seu membro era massajando (n.a. - massajeando) entre o vaivém dos corpos.

Em segundos estavam os dois a gritar gemidos que os levavam ao clímax, onde chegaram juntos. Naruto nem sequer saiu de dentro de Sasuke enchendo-o de sémen que depois escorreu por entre as suas pernas, deixando uma sensação pegajosa, mas boa e diferente. Saiu de Sasuke limpando a explosão do mesmo nos peitos dos dois e o líquido que lhe escorria por entre as pernas com a ponta do lençol que depois mandou para longe. Deitou-se ao lado de Sasuke agarrando-lhe uma mão, mas sem saber o que lhe dizer. Sasuke estava aturdido e ainda arfava, tentando recuperar a respiração natural.

- Sasuke, estás bem? – Perguntou Naruto, usando uma mão obrigando que Sasuke olhasse para si.

Sasuke inesperadamente abraçou a cintura de Naruto, repousando a sua cabeça no peito do mesmo.

- Não me deixes nunca!

- Nunca o farei! Mas o que é que se passa Sasuke?

- Eu só… é que… não sei explicar…

Naruto compreendeu a sensibilidade do momento, por isso deixou-o repousar junto de si. Envolveu-o com os seus braços, depois de o ter coberto com a manta.

- Eu amo-te! – Sussurrou para Sasuke.

- Também te amo. – Respondeu o moreno de olhos fechados, sorrindo, gostando da posição em que estava e da sensação de ser protegido.

Algumas semanas mais tarde Sasuke olhava-se ao espelho esperando ver alguma coisa diferente em si, mas continuava igual, apesar de se saber diferente. Acabara de ter a confirmação de Karin.

– Como é que lhe conto? – Sentia-se embaraçado com aquela situação que ele próprio provocara.

– Abrindo a boca e falando. Ou escrevendo. – Enfatizou Karin.

– Como se fosse assim tão fácil!

– Eu estou mais preocupada com o teu estado a partir de agora e vou precisar da teimosia e persistência do Naruto para te controlar. E ficas já a saber que estás proibido de usar jutsos.

– Eu sei disso tudo Karin, eu ouvi esse mesmo discurso quando o fizeste ao Naruto. Eu já deixei de usar os meus jutsos há duas semanas quando ele me lançou o jutso.

– Depois não digas que eu não te avisei. Agora tira esse rabo paneleiro do meu consultório e vai contar ao teu marido a boa novidade.

(n.a.- paneleiro é calão, ou seja é uma palavra usada pela boca do povo: quer dizer gay, embora no seu sentido lato, ou seja, na sua origem quisesse dizer que era um homem que fazia panelas)

– Vê lá como é que falas comigo. Lá por seres minha médica e me teres proibido de efectuar jutsus, isso não quer dizer que eu não abra uma excepção a essa regra contigo. – Disse saindo arreliado (n.a. – irritado), deixando o consultório e Karin, tremendo de medo, ciente que ele podia cumprir a ameaça, para trás.

Procurou por Naruto durante uns minutos pelas várias divisões do palácio, mas rapidamente se sentiu cansado e resolveu esperar por ele no quarto. Deitou-se sobre a cama que partilhavam há cinco anos e alguns meses e acabou por adormecer.

– Hei! Hei! Sasuke dorminhoco! – Chamou Naruto. - Não vens comer?

– Deixa dormir! – Refilou (n.a. – resmungou) Sasuke agarrando-se à almofada.

– Estás a dormir há horas. Como é que ainda tens sono?

Sasuke abriu os olhos e sorriu misteriosamente.

– No meu estado é normal dormir-se muito.

– No teu estado? – Naruto ficou uns segundos a olhar para Sasuke, sem perceber, depois sorriu parvamente (n.a. – estupidamente).

– Ainda não percebeste?

– AHHHH! SASUKE! EU AMO-TE! – Gritou saltando para cima do marido beijando-o vezes sem conta. Afinal, tinha percebido!

Fim do flashback

– Pai! – Chamou Nasasu. – A Oshi não pára de chorar.

– Eu queria esperar pelo teu papá para entrar.

– Ela tem tido cólicas. – Informou o filho. A cara do pai empalideceu e ele entrou a correr dentro da casa.

Sakura tentava acalmar a pequena Oshi e sentia-se aflita ao ouvir a bebé berrar e a chorar. Quando ouviu alguém entrar em casa. Os dois jovens ninjas já se tinham ido embora, por isso, ela ficara sozinha com a bebé. Devia ser a Ino, ou o Naruto que fora buscar Nasasu.

Nasasu entrou pela sala adentro à procura da irmã, e foi espreita-la. Ouvia os paços de alguém que vinha atrás dele.

- Naruto a Oshi está… - Calou-se quando viu entrar, não Naruto, mas Sasuke.

- Olá – disse-lhe ele fazendo um aceno com a mão, notoriamente sombrio como sempre fora nas lembranças dela.

- Sasuke-kun! – Tremeu ela, ainda embalando a bebé no seu colo. Viu-o avançar para ela e estender os braços, por momentos pensou que ele a ia matar.

- Passa-ma.

- Hum?

- Passa a Oshi para mim. – Pediu. – Eu acalmo-a.

Apesar de indecisa, ela estendeu-lhe a bebé com máximo de cuidado, passando-a para as mãos de Sasuke, que a apoiou no braço de barriga para baixo ao mesmo tempo que massajava (n.a. - massajeava) a barriguinha da menina, em dois minutos a menina estava mais calma e lentamente adormecia.

- O papá também sabe esse truque. – Reparou Nasasu, que vira Naruto levantar-se repetidas vezes durante a noite, nos últimos dias a fazer aquele mesmo truque para acalmar Oshi.

- Foi com o teu pai que aprendi este truque contra as cólicas. – Confessou Sasuke.

Sakura sentou-se no sofá suspirado, por fim Oshi tinha parado de chorar. Ela ainda se sentia muito fraca, depois de dois anos a ser maltratada na prisão.

- Obrigado por me teres salvo Sasuke, quando cai na estrada. – Agradeceu a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- De nada. – Respondeu sorrindo, completamente aliviado por ter a filha ao seu lado.

- Pai, como é que eu era na idade da Oshi?

- Como eras? Hum, deixa cá ver! Eras bastante maior, e mais pesado que a Oshi. Coitado do Naruto! Quando nascestes, tiveram que lhe fazer um grande buraco para te poder tirar. Foi o dia em que vi a chorar mais.

- Viste o nascimento de Nasasu? – Admirou-se Sakura.

- Vi. E, depois, Nasasu tinhas muitas cólicas e choravas bastante, eras mais chorão que a tua irmã. E como éramos inexperientes, admito que fizemos todos os erros que os pais fazem. Passávamos grande parte do tempo contigo ao colo, não te conseguíamos largar. Resultado: depois não querias outra coisa senão colo! Adormecer na cama? Nem pensar! Tinha que ser no colo. – Riu-se ao lembrar dessas pequenas características do bebé Nasasu.

Dai a pouco o ambiente ficou mais descontraído com os três a falarem sobre o bebé Nasasu, as idiotices de Naruto, que demorara uma semana a apreender a mudar uma fralda, e também de Sasuke, que a princípio tinha medo de pegar no filho com medo de o magoar.

Sasuke mudara muito, pôde Sakura constatar, a dor que antes trazia no coração parecia ter desaparecido. O menino ferido e traído mudara e era agora um pai responsável, simpático e sorridente. Por isso, para ela, tinha valido a pena os dois anos na prisão por ter lançado o jutsu que fizera nascer Nasasu.

- E como é que foi o parto de Oshi?

- Horrível! – Disse Nasasu colocando as mãos na cabeça. – O pai ia morrendo.

- Nervoso Sasuke? – Perguntou Sakura, achando que o sentido que Nasasu dera ao verbo "morrer", não que quisesse realmente dizer morrer, mas uma pequena figura de estilo que tivesse como significado o ter estado muito nervoso.

- Ham? Não. – Respondeu Sasuke. – Acordei 5 dias depois dela nascer.

- Que aconteceu?

- Fui capturado por uns ninjas da água, como não podia usar os meus jutsus deixei-me ser apanhado. Quando Naruto me veio salvar já andava há três dias sobre a água, sem comer, entrei em trabalho de parto e depois tive que salvar Naruto e cai inconsciente.

- Foste tu quem engravidou de Oshi? – Parecia estupefacta perante a descoberta. – Mas eu pensava que o Naruto era o passivo na vossa relação.

Sasuke avermelhou.

- Bem é tão passivo como activo, como eu. – Respondeu embaraçado.

- Cheguei! – Gritou Naruto ao entrar em casa. Entrou pouco depois na sala, sorrindo como sempre, sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke e depois espreitou Oshi, que adormecera virada ao contrário no braço de Sasuke.

- Cólicas outra vez? – Questionou. Sasuke afirmou com a cabeça e o louro fez uma carícia na cabeça alourada da filha. – Pobre miúda! Tem estado assim a semana inteira. Então do que falavam?

- Paternidade. – Sakura recostou-se no sofá.

- Hum! Konohamaru vai passar aqui mais tarde para apresentar as desculpas. – Informou Naruto, continuando a fazer festas na cabeça da filha, ainda no colo de Sasuke.

- Esse miúdo! Qual foi a desculpa que inventou para estar a agredir Nasasu?

- A agredir? – Alarmou-se Sakura.

- Verbalmente. Não deu nenhuma desculpa. Simplesmente te odeia, Sasuke. E acho que transferiu a essa raiva aos teus descendentes. O que ele não sabia é que são meus descendentes também. Por isso, agora é obrigado a tolerar-te.

- Ele tinha ciúmes. – Disse Sakura.

- Ciúmes de quê?

- Do Sasuke, claro. Nunca tinhas reparado? Bem, vindo de ti, Naruto, não é de estranhar. Ele estava completamente apaixonado por ti.

Continua…


	6. 6 O Amor Inocente e o Quebrar dos Laços

**Ficwriter – Arika Kohaku**

**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki**

_**Nota: Neste capítulo vai-se reviver (em flashback) aquilo que aconteceu no passado das personagens, algumas coisas das quais fui buscar à história original, mas que modifiquei para a minha versão dos factos, espero pois que isso não aborreça ninguém.**____**  
><strong>__**Aqui vai haver bastantes pensamentos que vão aparecer entre aspas. As falas como até agora são sempre sinalizadas com um travessão no início.**____**  
><strong>__**Tem aqui um capitulo enorme de uma cena que já conhecem, mas que eu espero que gostem de voltar a rever, mas como já disse tem as suas modificações.**__**  
><strong>__**Boa Leitura!**_

**6 – O Amor Inocente e o Quebrar dos Laços**

A noite caíra clara sobre Konoha. Os aldeões recolheram-se nas suas casas, retirando os ninjas e as actividades nocturnas naturais, como os bares, onde bêbados, velhos e amigos iam beber um jarrinho de sake. As estrelas brilhavam para quem quisesse olhar para elas, uma brisa fresca passava entre as ruas e ruelas, arrepiando alguns friorentos. Uma categoria em que Naruto se encaixava, mas ele tinha o seu próprio casaco humano, um bastante quentinho.

O bairro Uchiha era um bairro abandonado, apesar de tudo. As luzes daquele lugar estavam apagadas, os Uchiha tinham feito de propósito, pois queriam observar as estrelas, e não incomodavam ninguém com isso, pois ainda eram os únicos habitantes do, já algo degradado, bairro.

Naruto e Sasuke tinham subido para o telhado, e agora encontravam-se deitados sobre o mesmo. Com o louro agarrado ao marido, protegido do frio e de olhos brilhantes, com a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke, e os braços dele á sua volta prendendo-o a si. Á muito tempo que não estavam os dois sozinhos, apenas namorando sobre o doce luar. Sabia que tinham ido ali para conversar sobre coisas bastante sérias e graves, mas tinham acabado por se perder um no outro, envolvidos pela própria paixão.

– Olha! Ali está! – Apontou Sasuke para o céu, sentindo-se um jovem novamente. Não que ele não fosse jovem, tinha apenas 25 anos, mas observando as estrelas com o seu "mais que tudo" ao lado, agarrado a si, aquecendo-o, sentiu-se aquele jovem sem preocupações, sem responsabilidades, e liberto.

– A estrela dos navegantes e aventureiros. A nossa estrela. – Murmurou Naruto.

Fazia nessa noite 12 anos desde a noite em que Sasuke fugira de Konoha, uma noite de amor, à qual se seguira um dia de sofrimento abismal.

Inicio de Flashback

Naruto caminhava pelas ruas para chegar ao seu pequeno apartamento. Acabara de sair do restaurante Ichiraku Ramen, na sua cabeça vinham as palavras que trocara com Sakura. Apesar de ter tranquilizado a amiga dizendo-lhe que Sasuke nunca se iria entregar a um patife como o Orochimaru, o louro ficara preocupado. Sasuke mudara a sua atitude nos últimos tempos. Á sua memória veio-lhe o estúpido confronto no telhado do hospital. Que Sasuke era aquele? Que ódio? Aquele não era o seu habitual rival.

(n.a. – há palavras que no português do Brasil se ligaria com um "em" e que em Portugal se liga com um "à" como é o caso desse ultimo que aparece).

Envolto nos seus pensamentos não reparava que era seguido.

Sasuke, um rapaz prodígio de 13 anos, caminhava de maneira equilibrada e silenciosa, tal como o ninja que era, sobre os muros das casas, muros esses que as separavam das ruas, onde uma pessoa loura de roupas chocantemente laranjas andava despreocupadamente. Tinham-lhe dado até uma certa hora para ir ter com a quadrupla (n.a. – grupo de 4 pessoas) de ninjas do País do Som. Mas não podia ir sem… Era egoísta, ele sabia disso. Mas queria mais um toque, mais um beijo, uma carícia, tudo para um adeus para sempre.

O louro subiu os degraus que o levariam ao seu apartamento, o moreno foi pelos telhados e paredes, chegando lá primeiro, deixou a mala de viagem escondida e encostou-se à porta do apartamento do Naruto, esperando pelo mesmo.

– Sasuke? – Naruto chegara. Gostava de ouvir o seu nome pronunciado pelo louro.

Não precisava perguntar o que Sasuke estava ali a fazer. Os seus encontros nocturnos já se faziam há meses. Suspirou sentindo que o coração acelerava no peito. Retirou as chaves do bolso das calças laranjas, e depois de uns momentos estagnado (n.a. – parado; paralisado;) olhando a beleza do moreno, e invejando-o por ser tão bonito, avançou e abriu a porta do pequeno apartamento.

Mal tinham entrado e Sasuke, fechando a porta atrás de si, já agarrara o louro pelas costas, e inspirava o cheiro da pele de Uzumaki. Não queria perder aquele cheiro, por isso, gravou-o na memória, pois nunca mais o teria. A sua raposa estremecia entre as suas mãos, ele sabia que não era por medo, o vermelhão que lhe aparecia nas bochechas queria dizer outra coisa.

Naruto virou-se entre os braços do moreno, tentava controlar as batidas do seu coração e acalmar a sua respiração, mas perto do Uchiha era impossível. Aquela relação sem palavras era-lhe estranha, mas não se atrevia a mudar isso, tinha medo de perder o que tinha. A única coisa que ouviria de Sasuke seria um "Bom-dia Raposa" e depois seria beijado com intensidade e voltavam à vida real, onde não eram mais que rivais. Não que às vezes aquele mundo secreto não se intromete-se com o mundo real. As incontáveis vezes que Sasuke o salvara, significavam que ele estava atento ao que fazia. Assim como os ciúmes que sentia quando Sakura se aproximava e ele estupidamente se intrometia com palavras e cenas descabidas, apenas para a afastar do moreno, o seu Rival.

Sasuke beijou-o. Os seus lábios sugaram os do louro, que continuava a tremer entre os seus braços, e por isso, se agarrou ao seu pescoço, procurando apoio e aproximando os corpos. Naruto deu-lhe permissão para ir mais longe, e invadiu com a língua a boca já conhecida.

Foram entrando no apartamento, rodando entre si, roubando beijos, despindo a roupa um do outro. Atiraram-se para cima da cama. Excitados. O que faziam, naquela altura, não eram mais que uma troca de intensas carícias nas partes mais íntimas de cada um que os levavam ao orgasmo. Mas era bom. Ligavam-se um ao outro. E no fim caiam de exaustão, cansados pelas novas experiências, e adormeciam abraçados.

Mas aquela noite seria diferente. Sasuke esperou apenas até ouvir o ressonar solto do louro, e depois de se despegar (n.a. – separar) do abraço apertado de Naruto saiu da cama, procurou as suas roupas e vestiu-se. Estava perto da hora combinada. O apartamento era apenas iluminado pela luz da rua. Olhou para o louro e perdeu-se por momentos na bela figura. Ainda não era tarde para mudar de ideias. Mas não, não podia voltar atrás. Ele tinha que ganhar poder. E afastar-se daquelas pessoas que se preocupavam consigo.

"Não venhas atrás de mim!", pediu sem falar olhando o colega de teme. "Adeus minha Raposa".

Sentiu os olhos queimarem. As lágrimas eram uma fraqueza. Fraco como era nunca conseguiria derrotar Uchiha Itachi. Não podia ficar ali vivendo uma vida feliz e deixar a pessoa que matara toda a sua família viva. Dando costas a Naruto foi até à porta e antes de a abrir murmurou:

– Obrigado! – Aquela seria a última vez que abriria os seus pensamentos ao mundo. Após a morte de toda a sua família, achara que seria incapaz de se aproximar de alguém, de ter algum sentimento, senão desprezo, por toda a gente. Então, Uzumaki Naruto chegara arrebatando o seu mundo. Sentira aquilo que sentia, que agora tinha que negar sentir. Escolhera um caminho. Um caminho que não estava no futuro, mas ligado ao passado.

Abriu a porta e saiu de encontro ao destino que escolhera.

oOo

Pum! Pum! Pum!

Alguém batia incessantemente na porta acordando-o. Naruto estava maldisposto, pois acordara no meio da noite e encontrara-se sozinho na cama. Levantara-se e percebera que Sasuke se tinha ido embora. Então onde estava o "Bom-dia Raposa" a que tinha direito? Vestira o pijama e tornara a deitar-se prometendo que no dia a seguir (n.a. também poderia ser no dia seguinte) iria desancar (n.a. - tirar satisfações com) Sasuke. \t \t Pum! Pum! Pum! \t \t Quem seria o chato àquela hora da manhã? Deixando os seus lençóis quentinhos, foi à porta e deu de caras com Shikamaru.

– Depressa Naruto. Temos uma missão! O Sasuke deixou a aldeia e vai reunir-se com o Orochimaru, temos que o resgatar. – Ouviu da boca de Shikamaru. \t \t Foi como se fosse trespassado com uma espada no peito. Não podia ser. Sasuke ainda a algumas horas tinha estado consigo, ali naquele apartamento. Ainda lhe sentia os toques na pele, o sabor dos beijos nos lábios.

– O QUÊ? ESTÁS A BRINCAR? – Gritou. Mas nada na cara de Shikamaru, lhe dizia que estivesse a brincar. A espada cortou-lhe o coração ao meio. "Sasuke… esse parvalhão…" – Espera um momento, vou vestir-me!

Em menos de segundos Naruto e Shikamaru percorriam a vila recrutando mais pessoas para se juntarem ao grupo de salvamento, recolheram: Chouji, Neji e Kiba. À porta da aldeia Shikamaru explicou como iria decorrer a missão. Antes de partirem Sakura interpolou-os (n.a. – intrometeu-se), a princípio pensaram que ela queria juntar-se ao grupo, mas estavam enganados ela já tinha tido a sua hipótese de parar Sasuke e não tivera sucesso.

"Ela viu-o já mesmo depois de ele ter saído de ao pé (n.a. - de perto de mim) de mim!", concluiu Naruto em pensamento.

– Naruto! Imploro-te! – A rapariga começou a chorar.

"Não me peças isso!"

– Trás o Sasuke de volta! Eu não fui capaz! Eu não o parei! A única pessoa que provavelmente pode salvá-lo agora és tu Naruto!

Olhou a amiga, encolhida e a chorar, impossibilitada de poder ir atrás da pessoa que amava, impossibilitada de salvar Sasuke.

– Só tu… - Colocando em si, Naruto, as esperanças de poder voltar a ver Sasuke

"Ela ama-o!"

– Tu, realmente amas Sasuke, hã? Eu sei qual é a dor que estás a sentir por causa de Sasuke. Eu compreendo. – Disse sinceramente.

– Muito obrigada! – Agarrou-se ainda mais ao seu corpo.

– Não te preocupes eu trago-o de volta! É uma promessa de vida! – Prometeu sorrindo e fazendo o sinal de positivo com o polegar.

– Hey! Naruto! Achas que pode manter essa promessa? – Advertiu Kiba, sorrido para a confiança que Naruto despertava em todos.

– Eu mantenho sempre as minhas palavras. É a minha maneira de ser ninja. – "Será um caminho que me levará até ti, Sasuke!" – Bem, vamos embora!

oOo

O momento em que após horas a correr atrás de Sasuke, Naruto finalmente o alcançou. Sasuke estava de costas para Naruto, do outro lado da cascata, em cima de uma das duas obras-primas que ali se tinham feito, duas grandes estátuas, do tamanho da queda de água.

– Sasuke! Pára de fugir, seu idiota!

Sasuke parou. Não valia a pena, realmente, continuar a fugir. Conhecia o louro e a determinação dele. Iria segui-lo até ao fim dos seus dias se fosse necessário. Mas isso já não importava. Com o poder que agora sentia podia pará-lo, mandá-lo de novo para casa, impedir que continuasse a perseguição.

"Também podes ter o mesmo Mangekyou Sharingan que eu tenho. No entanto há uma condição… tens de matar o teu melhor amigo."

– Olá paspalhão! – Virou-se. Naruto levou um terrível choque. O olhou direito de Sasuke estava amarelo como os olhos de uma águia e à volta deste, marcas idênticas a chamas pretas. – Desta vez és tu… - Compreendeu que Sasuke se referia ao encontro que tivera anteriormente com Sakura. – Eu já lhe disse (a Sakura)… Não me chateiem mais.

"Porquê Sasuke?"

– Ah! Ah! Ah! – Um sorriso maníaco saiu-lhe dos lábios, um sorriso trocista. "Tenho que te magoar. Tens que me odiar Naruto!" – Que cara é essa?

– PORQUÊ SASUKE? O QUE É QUE TE FEZ FICAR ASSIM?

– Achas que isto tem alguma coisa haver contigo? Eu escolhi o meu caminho! E não vou deixar que se metam no meu caminho, seja quem for. – "Tens que me odiar. Tens que me deixar ir. Tens que seguir o teu próprio caminho". – Deixa-me esclarecer-te! Os jogos infantis entre nós acabaram! Volta para casa!

"Sasuke… o que houve entre NÓS foram só jogos infantis?"

– Chouji… Neji… Kiba…Shikamaru… Lee – As suas veias aqueciam, o coração aumentava o bombeamento, o sangue andava mais depressa, o chakra intensificava-se com a raiva. – Todos eles arriscaram as suas vidas ao seguirem-te até aqui! \t \t - E eu com isso…

O louro manteve-se em silêncio. Sasuke virou-lhe as costas disposto a ir-se embora evitando um confronto pelo qual não queria passar. Mas sentiu que algo vinha ai. "Merda, Naruto!"

– Com todos os raios, o que é que tu pensas sobre os teus companheiros?

Naruto saltou-lhe para cima fazendo-os saltar metros, socou-o sentando-se em cima dele, agarrando-lhe os colarinhos. Sasuke cuspiu-lhe sangue para a cara. Os olhos de Naruto estavam diferentes, encontravam-se vermelhos e as fendas pretas tão estreitas como as dos gatos à luz.

– E eu posso ficar mais forte estando com esses "companheiros"?

"O quê?"

– Eu vou com o Orochimaru! - " Não percebes porquê?"

"NÃO! Ele não pode estar a falar a sério!", gritou a mente de Naruto.

– Orochimaru foi quem matou o terceiro, foi quem tentou destruir Konoha! Achas que ele te vai dar poder de graça? Ele só quer o teu corpo para poder renascer! Podes não voltar! Podes ser morto! Não te posso deixar ir para um sitio assim!

– Não quero saber! Só me interessa alcançar o meu objectivo! E se tu te metes no meu caminho… -Ameaçou. Agarrou o colarinho de Naruto, sentindo poder pulsar-lhe nas veias.

– Não podes fazer isso! Eu vou levar-te nem que seja à força…

– Ah! Ah! Ah! – Riu-se, uma vozinha no seu interior dizia-lhe que agora com aquele novo poder, Naruto não seria capaz de fazer nada. O poder que Orochimaru lhe dera. Quando tinham lutado no telhado do hospital, na manhã do dia anterior e vira o quanto Naruto evoluíra, compreendeu que o louro o ultrapassara. \t \t - Se aquela luta não tivesse sido interrompida…

Naruto relembrou a luta no telhado do hospital. As coisas tinham-se descontrolado. Sasuke andava estranho há dias, e ele sentira uma repulsa enorme pelo que o moreno lhe dissera, pela maneira arrogante com que lhe falara. Mas quando o vira na noite anterior à porta do seu apartamento, achara que tinha sido a maneira dele lhe pedir desculpa. Mas afinal não. Afinal o que é que tinha sido? O que fora essa última noite? Fora um jogo infantil?

– Essa não… Não era o tipo de luta que eu queria! – "Aliás já nem sequer queria lutar!" Cerrou os dentes. – Mesmo agora… - "Mesmo agora, eu não quero lutar!"

– E achas que me tenho que preocupar contigo?

– Uhgh! – Gemeu Naruto de dor. Sasuke agarra-lhe o casaco de tal forma que a pele se retorcia magoando (n.a. - machucando) o louro.

Não sabia o que se passava, uma raiva sem precedentes passeava-lhe pelas veias, a mesma raiva que o invadira na manhã do dia anterior. Um desejo de poder, um desejo de vingança, numa luta contra aqueles sentimentos, uma luta contra aquele desejo de querer ficar.

Levantou com uma força extraordinária Naruto do chão até este ficar acima da sua cabeça. Depois soltou-o e esmurrou-o no estômago. O louro embateu (n.a. - chocou) na água e foi parar na estátua do outro lado do rio, de onde viera.

"SIM!" Sorriu de forma lunática. "Isto é que é poder!"

– Au! – O Selo Maldito ardeu. E as chamas negras marcadas na pele regrediram. – Eh! Eh! Então este é o poder que Orochimaru falava…

Naruto voltou, pronto a ripostar (n.a. – dar de volta) o golpe que recebera, mas Sasuke estava diferente, e atirou-se a ele. O louro voou para trás quando um pontapé lhe acertou no maxilar.

"O Sasuke não irá com uma pessoa dessas!", dissera a Sakura na noite anterior. Como fora estúpido. Controlando-se no ar, retirou da sua bolsa de armas uma kunai que espetou na estátua parando a sua queda. Fazendo um cordão de clones seus, atirou Sasuke contra o olho da grande escultura.

– Já acordaste? – Perguntou ironicamente, caindo num dos dedos espetados da figura.

– Oh sim! Já acordei há muito tempo de um sonho em que sonhava com um futuro junto de um bando que cobardes (n.a. – ou covardes) e pela paz assegurada.

"Do que é que ele está a falar?" Questionou-se Naruto, e depois deixou de o ver, só reparando em Sasuke, quando este já estava mesmo em cima de si.

– Foi por isso que deixei a vila. É por isso que desejo poder. – Naruto foi mais uma vez mais atacado no estômago, e mandado à água.

– Eu não sonho com o futuro… o meu sonho sempre esteve no passado.

A luta continuou. Naruto voltou à tona da água.

– Aquilo que se passou entre nós não significou nada para ti. – Acusou Naruto.

– Significou sim. Tu tornaste-te na pessoa mais importante para mim.

Sasuke contou-lhe a sua história. Naruto tentou compreender a dor que Sasuke sentia, mas a única coisa que entendeu foi a solidão!

Deu-se o primeiro embate! Chidori vs Rasengan.

"Tornei-me na pessoa mais importante para ti… é por isso que te tenho derrotar com o meu Rasengan!"

Houve uma explosão. Foram ambos projectados para trás em diferentes direcções. Sasuke embateu contra a queda de água, e Naruto foi parar ao fundo do rio.

"Esse jutso… o meu Chidori não lhe fez nada! Aquele idiota… está mais forte" Concluiu Sasuke, e uma linha fina de desagrado apareceu entre os olhos, e o rosto desfigurou-se com a raiva e o desagrado.

No fundo do rio, Naruto, não se encontrava com menos angustiado que o moreno.

"Merda… Que Merda!", estava estático e em segundos a água trazia-o à superfície como a incitá-lo (n.a. -incentivá-lo) a lutar, numa luta que não queria lutar. "Aquele olhos… aquele sharingan... é isso… não posso ter mais duvidas… estás a levar esta luta a sério!"

"Já usei uma vez o Chidori, só tenho mais uma oportunidade para o usar! Um embate de frente não vai resultar. Mas se executar técnicas rápidas posso criar uma abertura, ai o Chidori pode acertá-lo." Sasuke sentia a sua Marca pulsar no pescoço. A raiva aumentou e uma voz magicava: "Mata-o! Tu precisas do Poder!"

"SIM! Poder! Matá-lo!", deixou-se levar por aquilo que aquela vozinha lhe mandava. À sua frente Naruto usava o seu chakra para se colocar à superfície da água.

Sentia os olhos a arder. Via nos olhos de Sasuke. Via de maneira clara. Bastante clara. Um nó enorme na garganta sufocava-o.

"Será que és capaz de me matar sem sentir nada? Sasuke…" Foi impossível conter as lágrimas. E ele deixou-as cair. "Ele está a pensar em matar-me! De verdade… na realidade…"

"Mata-o!", continuava a vozinha no interior da cabeça de Sasuke, dando ordens a que ele não conseguia resistir, hipnotizando-o. "Tu precisas do Poder!"

– Sabes Naruto…Se tu e o seu adversário são ambos ninjas de primeira classe, então vocês conseguem ler as mentes um do outro, apenas através dos punhos! As palavras são desnecessárias! És ingénuo, não és Naruto? – Falou Sasuke. O louro viu-o colocar-se em pé sobre a água, manchas idênticas a chamas alastravam-se pelo corpo do moreno, que mantinha um sorriso assombroso nos lábios.

"Não preciso de usar os punhos para perceber que não estás em ti!", pensou Naruto, preparando-se para o que quer que Sasuke fosse fazer.

– Diz-me Naruto, consegues ler-me a mente? KATON! HOUSENKA NO JUTSU! (Elemento Fogo: Rosas de Fogo!)

Milhentas (n.a. – milhares de) pequenas rosas de fogo voaram na direcção de Naruto, que deu um grande salto para se desviar da trajectória do jutso. Rapidamente Sasuke estava sobre si, e recebeu um novo pontapé no maxilar, que o fez ir novamente parar ao fundo do rio. Não antes de ver o sorriso trocista do seu adversário por obrigação.

"Sasuke… sempre soube que eras um solitário… no início fiquei feliz por haver alguém igual a mim… e estava realmente contente… fiquei ansioso por falar contigo… Mas não falavas. E conseguias fazer qualquer coisa. E todos te admiravam!"

Voltou à superfície da água e foi recebido instantaneamente por Sasuke, que o surrou no estômago várias vezes sem conta com os punhos. (n.a. – sem conta, significava que foi impossível saber ao certo quantos surros ele lhe deu.)

"Como éramos muito diferentes. Afinal eu era um perdedor e tu um prodígio. Eu decidi, estupidamente, que seriamos rivais. Eu não queria perder, e estava sempre a ser chamado de fracassado. Passava o tempo todo a pensar nisso. Mesmo quando estávamos na equipa 7, eu continuava a pensar nisso. Teimoso, como sou, continuei a mentir…"

(n.a. – sei agora que no PT do Brasil se diz "equipe", nós por cá dizemos "equipa". A palavra "equipe" só pareceria numa frase como, por exemplo, "equipe o seu filho". Vem do verbo Equipar.)

Naruto levou um novo soco certeiro.

"Eu sempre quis ser como tu!"

Foi agarrado pelo colarinho pela mão direita de Sasuke. O som do Chidori chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Mas apesar de saber o que se iria passar a seguir, não se conseguia mexer. Dos seus olhos escorriam lágrimas, e ele só se conseguia recordar do passado, dos momentos que passara com Sasuke.

"Quando nos conhecemos éramos apenas duas crianças já com uma história de vida… uma história de dor e solidão! Mas outra história começava ai… e nós estávamos no centro dela, como protagonistas! Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke. Tínhamos uma rivalidade idiota de ciúmes e egocentrismo. Não sei quando é que este sentimento começou… Mas a amizade cresceu na primeira missão! Lembraste? Quase morreste por minha culpa! Mas a partir dai tudo mudou … Algo cresceu … Dava medo…Eu não sabia o que era… Mas a solidão ficou mais pequena…Foi tão… Bom… Podia ser que fosse algo a que toda a gente chama de amor… mas era inocente… era forte… Não dá para explicar como ficou intenso … a solidão desapareceu… ali estava algo que não era esperado… mas que não era mau… O Amor! Então aqueles malditos apareceram… um deles Marcou-te… todas as duas recordações e feridas voltaram a sangrar…"

As veias tornaram a aquecer, o coração bombeou com mais força…

"E agora tu queres matar-me… e mesmo que aquelas palavras sejam verdadeiras eu não preciso de usar os punhos para perceber o que queres… mas continuo sem compreender… Poder! … Eu pensei que era a pessoa mais importante para ti!"

A raiva crescia, o animal adormecido começou a rosnar…

"Bom-dia Raposa!" Ouviu a voz de Sasuke, uma doce voz, falar-lhe nas suas recordações. O moreno não sabia que no seu interior havia realmente uma raposa. Mas agora ia conhecê-la!

Os olhos do louro tornaram-se escarlates. As unhas tornaram-se em garras, as marcas faciais tornaram-se mais fincadas, os dentes aguçaram… tudo sobre o atento olhar do sharingan. E o seu possuidor continuava a ouvir a vozinha controladora a gritar: "Mata! Mata! Mata!" E ele ia obedecer.

– É tarde de mais! – Já vira anteriormente o louro libertar o chakra que agora começava a crescer de intensidade. – NARUTO! – Puxou a mão esquerda para trás, dando balanço e depois deu o seu golpe contra Naruto.

O sangue jorrou. Desceu-lhe pelo braço, e Naruto cuspiu sangue.

oOo

Em Konoha, Kakashi acabara de chegar de uma missão quando soube que Sasuke tinha fugido da aldeia e que se ia juntar a Orochimaru e que um grupo de gennis liderado por Shikamaru tinha ido atrás de Sasuke. Deixando a Hokage a falar sozinha e prometendo-lhe que quando voltasse faria todas as missões que ela quisesse saiu a correr da aldeia. \t \t Na entrada de Konoha invocou o seus cães e deu-lhes as ordens por quem e por onde é que haviam de procurar. Os cães desapareceram e pouco tempo depois um ladrar de aviso vê-lo seguir a direcção certa.

oOo

A água enchia-se de manchas de sangue que lentamente se diluíam e se misturavam com ela, ficando o sangue parecido a fumo vermelho na água.

"No fim de contas… talvez eu tenha sido o único a achar que o que houve entre nós teve alguma importância!"

– Conseguiste impedir que eu te acertasse no coração no último momento. Mas não adiantou de nada. Eu acertei-te no pulmão direito. – Falou uma voz fantasmagórica, que em nada tinha a ver com a voz que o louro conhecia de Sasuke, enquanto retirava o braço que trespassara o corpo de Naruto de um lado ao outro, como uma bala. – Não podes usar mais o braço direito, nem fazer os sinais, nem usar aquele jutso. Até respirar está difícil…

Os lábios de Naruto soltavam pequenos soluços de ar que se misturavam com suaves e raivosos rugidos.

Na cabeça de Sasuke a voz que o incitara a matar, agora congratulava-o (n.a. – dava-lhe os parabéns) e ele sorriu loucamente satisfeito. "Agora, acaba de uma vez com ele!" A adrenalina começou a descer no seu corpo e a marca amaldiçoada deixou de lhe tomar o controlo (n.a. – controle) completamente. Levou a mão esquerda, a que perfurara Naruto, ao pescoço do mesmo.

"Também podes ter o mesmo Mangekyon Sharingan que eu tenho. No entanto há uma condição… tens de matar o teu melhor amigo."

"Acabou… Poder…"

Mas então, perto do aperto final, Naruto, cheio de raiva, impelido pela dor, lentamente, deixava o seu chakra envolver-se com o poder da Kyuubi, que estava desejosa de acção. Agarrou na mão que lhe apertava o pescoço e lançou Sasuke para longe com uma força extraordinária. À sua volta crescia uma capa de chakra vermelho. Sentia as veias quentes, sentia a pele arder.

"Que… que chakra vermelho é esse? De onde tirou tanta força?" Foi como acordar de um sonho para Sasuke. Sabia o que se passara, estava chocado com o que fizera, e estava chocado com tudo.

Mesmo à sua frente viu o chakra vermelho envolver Naruto, intensificar-se. E sentiu um arrepio de medo quando com o seu sharingan pode ver uma raposa, uma enorme raposa que libertava um grande poder, um forte chakra, e lembrou-se da maneira como costumava chamar Naruto, e achou que aquilo só podia ser uma horrível coincidência.

Quando Naruto o olhou, com os olhos vermelhos, Sasuke viu-lhe as lágrimas. E viu também que a ferida, a horrível ferida, que lhe fizera estava agora curada. Como se nunca lá estivesse estado.

– SASUKE, TU NÃO VAIS COM OROCHIMARU, NEM QUE EU TE TENHA QUE QUEBRAR OS BRAÇOS E AS PERNAS! - Rugiu Naruto.

"Que poder é esse? Que chakra vermelho é esse? Que monstro era aquele?" Sasuke recuou perante a amostra de poder.

– Quem diabos és tu? – Perguntou debilmente Sasuke.

– A pessoa mais importante para ti.

Sasuke fitou Naruto com espanto.

– É por isso que não vou deixar que te juntes a Orochimaru. Eu vou impedir-te! Nem que para isso eu tenha que te quebrar os ossos.

Naruto correu enraivecido contra Sasuke. Tinha que o derrotar, essa era a única maneira de o fazer voltar a Konoha. Atirou-se contra o moreno e socou-o fazendo ir ao fundo.

Mas Sasuke recuperou rapidamente e tornou à superfície lançado uma enorme bola de fogo directamente sobre o louro. Naruto não se desviou. Não precisava. Passou pelo centro da bola de fogo e atirou Sasuke mais uma vez para o fundo do rio, mas desta vez foi atrás e dentro de água com uma rapidez extraordinária que nem o sharingan podia prever, esmurrou o moreno com toda a raiva que tinha, não se importando com o sítio em que acertava. E com um mais forte, mandou-o para fora de água fazendo-o ir embater contra a pedra dura da ravina. Colou-se em cima dele.

– Acorda AGORA MESMO! Ou eu vou partir-te ao meio e levar-te imóvel para Konoha!

"Lamento Naruto! Mas isso não pode acontecer!" À mente de Sasuke chegou-lhe a imagem de toda a sua família. A família que o seu irmão tinha destruído.

– Cala-te! O que alguém como tu, sem família, nem irmãos, sabe sobre mim? NUNCA TIVESTE NADA NA VIDA. O QUE É QUE PODES SABER SOBRE MIM?

Naruto surpreendeu-se e no meio da distracção, Sasuke pontapeou-o para longe, embora com menor impacto que nos pontapés anteriores, uma vez que estava mais fraco.

– Nós sofremos por causa dos laços que temos com as outras pessoas. Tu não sabes qual é a sensação de perde-los…

Estavam os dois tremendamente cansados. Arfavam. E encontravam-se frente a frente.

– Não sei nada sobre o que é uma família. É verdade! Mas quando estou com Iruka-sensei fico a pensar se essa é a sensação de ter um pai. E quando estou contigo…

– Porquê? Porque vens tão longe por minha causa?

– Porque tu foste um dos meus primeiros laços. E é por isso que eu tenho o dever de te impedir.

"Naruto… Lamento…"

O moreno mexeu no seu bolso e retirou o seu frontal ninja e atou-o à testa assim o louro compreenderia que aquela seria a derradeira (n.a. – derradeira é a última) batalha.

– Vamos Naruto! Eu vou quebrar esse laço!

– Quebrar? Porquê? E o teu frontal…

– Reconheço que és forte. Conheces a dor da solidão, tal como eu. E a solidão, essa dor, faz as pessoas mais fortes. Portanto, ao quebrar os laços que tenho com as outras pessoas ficarei mais forte. De agora em diante, lutaremos de igual para igual, ninja contra ninja. Mas não conseguirás fazer-me nem um arranhão na testa.

– Qualquer coisa que agora digas é irrelevante… Sasuke… - "Eu não queria luta nenhuma!"

–Chega de conversa… vamos combater…

Naruto avançou. Correu velozmente de encontro a Sasuke, e preparava-se para o esmurrar, mas Sasuke desviou-se. Os seus olhos tinham mudado. O sharingan está finalmente completo.

"Agora posso ver os movimentos que antes não conseguia! Já não estou influenciado pelo Selo Maldito. Mesmo quando ele se mexe a toda a velocidade eu consigo ver os seus movimentos e saber os movimentos que fará a seguir!"

Desviou-se de todos os murros que Naruto lhe tentava infligir.

"Com esses olhos eu posso conservar mais o meu chakra e não tenho que usar o Selo Maldito."

"Os movimentos de Sasuke mudaram completamente." Notou Naruto. "Mas isso não importa. Eu não posso perder de jeito nenhum."

"Se eu puder ver… Se eu puder prever todos os movimentos de Naruto e aliar isso a um ataque…"

Vendo onde o rosto de Naruto iria estar a seguir, precaveu-se e socou o ar e logo a seguir a cara de Naruto. Que caiu pela ravina abaixo e foi parar ao rio.

"Ele consegue ver os meus movimentos."

Recompondo-se saiu da água parecendo um foguete, tentado atacar Sasuke, este, por sua vez, pontapeou-o. Foi cair na água, mas antes de ir ao fundo já Sasuke lhe agarrava nas pernas.

"Não me consigo levantar… o Sasuke… venceu-me"…

"És fraco, não és?" Ouviu uma voz terrível falar-lhe desde o interior do seu corpo. " Devias agradecer-me! Aquele que me selou, o 4º Hokage, é parecido contigo!"

Mais uma vez o seu corpo aqueceu. Uma espécie de chakra vermelho e borbulhante elevou-se do corpo do louro e levantou-o, curando-lhe todas as mazelas do corpo. Sasuke afastou-se. E viu o chakra tomar a forma de uma raposa. Era possível que tivesse sido ele, Sasuke, a provocar aquilo?

"Ele…Esse chakra vermelho não é normal!"

Então recordou o momento em que o irmão aparecera na vila, procurando Naruto. Naquela altura pensara que talvez tivesse pensando em matar, talvez soubesse quem Naruto era, a pessoa mais importante que Sasuke tinha. Mas agora compreendia. Aquela forma de chakra… Naruto tinha um poder especial.

Engoliu em seco, não sabendo muito bem se estava preparado para o que viria a seguir. E Naruto também não parecia ter piedade.

Naruto saltou para a frente, e era por pouco que Sasuke se esquivava dos seus golpes. Então viu uma garra de chakra vir contra si, e não consegui desviar-se e saltou metros para trás, sobre a água.

"Que foi aquilo? Eu consegui antecipar os movimentos de Naruto, mas o chakra mexeu-se sozinho. Parece que o chakra tem vontade própria e pode mexer-se sozinho. Os meus olhos não podem prever isso! É perigoso chegar perto dele…"

- KATON! GOUNKAKYUU NO JUTSU!

Mais uma vez a técnica da bola de fogo não deu resultado. E quando o fogo desapareceu, no meio dele encontrava-se Naruto totalmente ileso. Viu Naruto elevar uma mão, como se lhe fosse bater.

"Relaxa! É impossível que ele te atinja nesta distância."

Mas…

"O QUÊ?"

Uma enorme garra de chakra vermelho abateu-se sobre si e mandou-o para ainda mais longe. A raposa seguiu-o e quando ainda estava no ar devido ao ataque, viu Naruto sobre si, foi surpreendido pela rapidez, foi impossível prever, e bateu-lhe mais uma vez, fazendo-o ir embater (n.a. – colidir, esbarrar, chocar) contra as rochas.

Para se poder salvar libertou o poder do Selo. Uma garra de chakra agarrou-o. Ficou impossibilitado de se mexer, quando Naruto correu e o esmurrou na cara. Bateu na parede da ravina.

– Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Eu nem sequer me aleijei. – Estava novamente naquele estado hipnótico, em que uma vozinha no seu cérebro lhe dizia que tinha que se levantar, transformar-se e derrotar Naruto.

"Eu nem sequer me aleijei… Naruto… finalmente tenho o poder…não sei no que é que me vou tornar, mas…"

Levantou-se, sentindo uma mudança gradual no seu circuito de chakra.

– Tu foste especial… Mas … Eu sou muito mais especial.

"Sasuke…"

Á sua frente, estava agora uma criatura humanóide de olhos de sharingan. Com um grande cabelo, umas garras assombrosas (n.a. – assustadoras)

– É isso que chamas de especial? – Gritou Naruto.

– Eh! Eh! Eh! Eu não vou perder!

"Eu também não."

Por fim, o último embate. Quando depois dos últimos golpes que trocaram Sasuke chocou contra a pedra. E sentiu o seu corpo modificar. Naruto compreendeu que ao nível que estavam a lutar, os seus corpos sairiam com profundas lesões. Era então preciso acabar com aquela luta rapidamente.

"Mata! Mata! Matar!" Guinchava a vozinha no interior cerebral de Sasuke.

Fez os sinais, e um novo chidori estava na palma da sua mão.

Naruto concentrou chakra na palma da mão, sem precisar dos clones.

Saltaram para o embate final.

"Tenho que vencer!"

– RASENGAN!

"Mata-o! Matar! Matar! Mata-o!"

– CHIDORI!

As duas forças embateram, raios e vento, uma luz enorme, recordações passavam-lhes pela mente. Duas crianças solitárias. Uma vingança que se põe no meio de um grande amor.

"Mata-o! Matar! Matar! Mata-o!" Ordenava a voz. "NÃO!" Gritou Sasuke. Parou o Chidori. Fechou o punho. Mas era tarde e bateu no peito do louro…

A cara de Sasuke estava próxima… só tinha que lhe bater… era só mais um esforço… mas o corpo doía-lhe. O chakra estava no fim, perdeu o controlo. O frontal, o arranhão na testa, o símbolo de Konoha. Ficou tudo preto, nem a dor das entranhas era capaz de o manter acordado. Estava cansado.

"Naruto!" Viu-o cair em direcção às pedras no fundo da cascata. Mergulhou para o agarrar num último folgo de chakra teve o senso de ir até à margem do rio e pousar o louro no chão, antes de voltar à sua forma verdadeira.

– Naruto…

As nuvens começavam a cobrir o céu. O brilho do sol desapareceu. Colocou-se em pé perto da cabeça de Naruto. O desejo de o matar desaparecera felizmente, ou ele sabia que teria morto Naruto. Aquela voz calara-se. Nesse momento a fita do seu frontal desatou-se e escorregou indo pousar ao lado do louro, no chão.

– Eu…

Ouviu-se um trovejar no céu e uma forte carga de água começou a cair. E uma forte dor do lado esquerdo, devido à terceira vez em que usara o chidori, fê-lo tossir sangue e cair de joelhos perto da cabeça de Naruto, quando abriu os olhos viu as pálpebras fechadas do louro.

Como desejava ter podido ter uma história diferente com Naruto. Como desejava poder estar ao lado de Naruto, longe da solidão e das trevas.

Não podia ficar ali. Em breve viriam procurar Naruto. Em breve Naruto ficaria novamente bem.

Levantou-se com dores e cambaleante. Despediu-se silenciosamente. E conservou na sua mente o sorriso de Naruto. E afastou-se. Quebrara aquele laço? Talvez não. Mas teria que o manter escondido, longe dos seus objectivos.

"Tentei manter-me longe de toda a gente. Não queria ter amigos, pois sabia que poderia vir a ter a mesma tentação que Itachi. Matar! Mas tu aproximaste-te e quebraste as minhas barreiras. Não queria que ninguém se tornasse meu amigo!"

Á mente de Sasuke chegavam imagens do pai a dizer-lhe que era um bom filho; da mãe encorajando-o e do irmão dizendo-lhe que estariam sempre juntos. Dos pais mortos. Dos olhos poderosos de Itachi.

"Também podes ter o mesmo Mangekyon Sharingan que eu tenho. No entanto há uma condição… tens de matar o teu melhor amigo."

"Não preciso do teu perdão Naruto! Quero que me odeies! Quero que me desprezes! Desejo que me esqueças. Quero que deixes de ser a pessoa mais importante para mim! Porque eu não quero sentir nunca mais esta forte sensação. Uma sensação, um desejo de matar por poder! Pois eu não te quero matar, por isso, escolhi este caminho. Escolhi as trevas e a solidão. Eu preciso de poder, eu tenho uma vingança para acabar!"

"Também podes ter o mesmo Mangekyon Sharingan que eu tenho. No entanto há uma condição… tens de matar o teu melhor amigo." As palavras de Itachi repetiam-se vezes sem conta na sua mente.

"MAS EU NÃO VOU SER UM PIÃO NAS TUAS MÃOS! Vou obter poder à minha maneira. Vou superar-te à minha maneira. Não matarei Naruto, eu não sou como Itachi!"

oOo

Kakashi chegou, finalmente, ao Vale do Fim. Encontrou Naruto como um corpo morto, completamente frio, estático e encharcado.

– Naruto…

Pakko, o cão que lhe indicara o caminho até ali aproximou-se da fita caída ao lado de Naruto e confirmou que era de Sasuke. Kakashi agarrou na fita que pousou em cima de Naruto e depois pegou no pequeno ao colo.

– Se eu não cheguei a tempo desculpa-me…Naruto… será que o teu destino é a inevitável morte?

Colocando o aluno às costa preparou-se para ir embora.

– Num lugar destes… Naruto e Sasuke…

– É irónico, não…? – Falou o cão.

– Dizem que à muito tempo dois homens lutaram aqui. E que da cicatriz dessa luta resultou o formato desse rio. Se observar o fluxo do rio, ele continua a correr, sem nunca parar, para marcar aquela batalha. A Aldeia de Konoha foi construída pelas pessoas que partilharam o destino dessas duas estátuas – Referia-se às duas estátuas, do tamanho da queda de água. - Naruto e Sasuke…

Nas suas costas, Naruto remexeu-se cheio de dores e abriu ligeiramente os olhos.

– Com aquela chuva não consigo apanhar o cheiro, mas agora a prioridade é levar Naruto de volta para Konoha.

– Sim.

oOo

Passara um dia. Um dia sobre o dia mais penoso da sua vida. As lágrimas escorriam sem que ele as conseguisse conter. Elas ensopavam as ligaduras que lhe envolviam grande parte do corpo, fazendo-o parecer, tal como Sakura dissera, uma múmia. A noite caíra, as visitas tinham finalmente cessado, e ele podia libertar os seus sentimentos, nas mãos apertava o frontal com o símbolo riscado de Konoha – o frontal que Sasuke deixara ficar para trás.

"Porquê Sasuke?"

Perdera. Mas fizera uma promessa e iria cumprir. Uma promessa não a Sakura, mas a si mesmo. Ele voltaria a ouvir as palavras "Bom-dia Raposa".

Uma semana mais tarde deram-lhe alta do hospital e ele, por fim, retomou ao apartamento. Dissera a todos que não precisava que ninguém o acompanhasse. Tinha arranjado bons amigos, pareciam todos realmente preocupados consigo. Mas perante eles, ele mostrava apenas o seu sorriso, que os amigos sabiam ser uma máscara, mas que ninguém o forçava a tirar. Eles compreendiam que ela era a sua segurança. Soubera que Sakura tinha começado a treinar com a Hokage para se tornar numa ninja médica. E não pode deixar de a admirar. Tal como ele, ela iria tentar de tudo para recuperar Sasuke de volta, para o trazer de volta a Konoha. Ele sabia a dor pela qual ela estava a passar, afinal ele estava a passar por uma bastante maior.

– A derrota é pior que a morte, porque tens de viver com ela e os laços quebrados são demasiado dolorosos. - Dissera-lhe Sakura de uma das vezes em que o fora ver ao hospital. Naruto concordava com ela.

Colocou a chave na porta e rodou a maçaneta. Parecia que passara uma eternidade desde o fatídico dia. Sentia-se tremer. Entrou. E devagarinho fechou a porta atrás de si. Andou dois passos, e sentiu que alguém o agarrava pelas costas. Sentiu o toque da pessoa que mais amava. As lágrimas começaram a correr. Aquilo era mera ilusão, ele sabia, mas era intenso.

Não aguentando a fraqueza correu e atirou-se para cima da cama, querendo gritar que o mundo era injusto. Será que nascera para sofrer? Agarrou-se à almofada e sentiu o cheiro de Sasuke impregnado nela. Teve que gritar, contra almofada para abafar o som, não conseguia controlar as emoções quando estava sozinho.

"Então e os bons momentos que passámos juntos? Não significaram nada?"

Então num tique nervoso. Colocou-se de joelhos na cama e agarrado fortemente à almofada, limpou as lágrimas às mangas e olhou para o mundo através da janela. Tinha na face e nos olhos a determinação.

"Posso não saber qual é a tua dor, mas sei o que sentes por mim…por isso, NÃO VOU DESISTIR…Quero-te de volta! Sei que posso atenuar (n.a.- aliviar) a tua dor! PROMETO! VOU TRAZER-TE DE VOLTA!

Fim do Flashback

"Eu precisava de sofrer o que sofri, tal como o Sasuke, para chegar àquilo que nós hoje temos!", pensou Naruto, apertando-se mais contra Sasuke, que o olhou despertando dos seus pensamentos, que seriam idênticos aos do louro.

– Que se passa Naruto?

– Vamos para dentro. Está frio aqui fora, além disso, tens coisas para me contar e aqui não me estás a contar nada. Estás distraído com outras coisas.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça e sorriu. Levantou-se e depois ajudou Naruto a levantar-se, e puxando-o beijou-o apaixonadamente.

"Não correu exactamente como eu planeei, mas mesmo assim, até que correu bastante bem!" Penosu Naruto, depois soltou uma gargalhada interrompendo o beijo.

– Que foi? – Perguntou Sasuke, pensando que fizera alguma coisa de mal.

– Estava apenas a recordar que quando éramos pequenos, eu imaginava que te ia salvar das garras de Orochimaru, e que depois iríamos atrás de Itachi e depois voltávamos a Konoha bastante felizes, e eu ia ser um grande Hokage. Mas não correu assim!

– Bem! – Sorriu Sasuke. – Nós estamos felizes, tiraste-me das trevas e tornaste-te num Hokage. – Notou Sasuke, dando a mão a Naruto, e preparando-se para descerem juntos do telhado, que com apenas um simples salto e já estavam no chão. – Aliás as coisas até se passaram bastante melhor do que estavam a planeadas. Sou um Rei. Temos dois lindos filhos e tirando a parte de que uns quantos idiotas embirram connosco até estamos bem.

Entraram os dois dentro da casa silenciosa. Sakura fora alojada no quarto de hóspedes que ficava, na única divisão do andar de cima e que fora de Itachi, e que mais tarde seria o quarto de Oshi. Nasasu ficara com quarto que fora de Sasuke, momento Sasuke e Naruto tinham ficado com o quarto principal, mas não foi para lá que se dirigiram, pois a filha estava a dormir e eles tinham coisas a falar.

Foram para a cozinha e Naruto pôs uma chaleira de água ao lume. Enquanto Sasuke se sentava na mesa enrolando-se numa manta. E suspirou de satisfação quando o marido lhe colocou um chá de limão, bem quentinho à sua frente. Naruto enrolou-se noutra manta e sentou-se à sua frente beberricando (n.a. – bebericando) o seu chá.

– Como estão as coisas no País do Som? – Perguntou, indo, como sempre, directo ao assunto.

Sasuke sorveu um gole de chá e olhou seriamente para o marido.

(n.a. – vão ler seguidamente uma palavra que é "connosco" que é a junção leiga de "com nós" e se foneticamente lê-se "com-nos-co")

– Nada bem. Estamos em negociações com os outros países. Aliás todos se mostram disponíveis para fazer alianças connosco (n.a. – conosco). Já assinei tratados de paz com os países do Demónio, do Vento, da Terra e mais alguns. Mas como deves deduzir o Pais da Água não esta para isso. Acusam-me de lhes ter morto um senhor importante. - Disse as últimas palavras com desdém. – É uma coisa que eu não posso desmentir, mas também ainda não confirmei. Temos andado a ter reuniões a ver se conseguimos um tratado com eles. Já falei com muitos senhores feudais que se mostram interessados, mas o kage da Aldeia Oculta do Nevoeiro está sempre a adiar o nosso encontro. E acho que todas estas reuniões são areia para os nossos olhos. Penso que eles se estão a preparar para fazer alguma coisa.

– Alguma coisa? Como? Invadir o Pais do Som?

– Sim, acho que será precisamente isso. Mas não tem motivos perante os outros países que estão do nosso lado. Não se esqueceram daquilo que nós fizemos por eles. – Naruto soube que Sasuke falava sobre Uchiha Madara e Danzou o dissolvido 6º Hokage que ele e o moreno tinham derrotado. – Um dos motivos já claramente apresentados foi a morte do líder do grupo que me raptou, um homem muito importante, dizem eles. Mas eles invadiram as nossas terras e raptaram-me, todos sabem disso. Os outros argumentos que apresentam contra mim são das antigas barbaridades que eu cometi, que vamos falar com sinceridade, não foram assim tão más. Nunca matei ninguém durante os meus treinos, era esse um dos motivos que irritava Orochimaru. E as experiencias que esse maníaco fazia não eram da minha conta. Além de que, depois de o matar libertei todos os desgraçados. Como vês, não tem nada muito de justificativo, pelo menos que justifique uma guerra contra o País do Som, sem que os outros se intrometam.

– Se eles sabem dos nossos filhos…

– Sabem certamente de Nasasu…mas também sabem as circunstâncias em que ele nasceu e não têm o que apontar. Não foi por nossa vontade que ele apareceu dentro de ti. Ouvem boatos sobre a Oshi, mas não têm a certeza. Enquanto ela permanecer escondida em Konoha, sem que ninguém saiba que é nossa filha biológica, acho que tudo correrá bem e mais tarde ou mais cedo o Pais da Água terá que assinar um tratado connosco. Nem que seja só a reconhecer a nossa existência e a dizer que não nos atacarão sem motivos válidos, isso perante nós e os outros países.

Continua…


	7. 7 A Ordem é Matar

**Ficwriter – Arika Kohaku**

**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki**

_Nota: Quando se trata de uma personagem a recordar a sua vida no passado aparecerá a palavra "Flashback", quando for uma parte da história que pertence ao passado aparecerá algo como "Anos Antes" ou "X anos antes", conforme o que eu achar que devo de indicar.___

_Este capitulo tem mais spoiler misturado com a minha imaginação, mas é o ultimo!_

**7 - A Ordem é Matar**

– Vai lá tu desta vez, Naruto, por favor! – Pediu a voz cansada de Sasuke. Naruto acendeu a luz da mesinha de cabeceira e verificou o relógio.

– Está bem. Acho que a Oshi anda a comer de mais. Ainda só passaram duas horas e um quarto (2h15m) desde que ela mamou da última vez. – Disse consultando o relógio, eram cinco e um quarto da manhã (5h15m)

– Se calhar não é comer, mas outra coisa. – Apontou Sasuke.

– Não. Isto é choro de fome.

Naruto levantou-se da cama e aproximou-se do pequeno berço, onde a pequena encomenda cor-de-rosa mal sentiu o frio da noite ao ser destapada e as mãos quentes do pai se calou sabendo que os seus desejos iam ser atendidos.

– Como é que sabes isso?

– Os choros têm sons diferentes, soam de maneira diferente ao ouvido… como é que posso explicar?

– Mas, eu não consigo distingui-los. – Disse Sasuke sentando-se de repente na cama.

Na soleira da porta Naruto olhava-o. Não podia dizer ao Sasuke que isso se devia ao pouco tempo que passava com Oshi, pois seria injusto. Sasuke passava o tempo que podia passar. Sorriu.

– Talvez não tenhas tão bom ouvido como eu. – E saiu indo à cozinha aquecer o leite da bebé. Quando voltou Sasuke mantinha-se acordado todo esticado na cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça e uma expressão terrivelmente séria. – Ainda a matutar no assunto?

Naruto manteve-se em pé, encostado ao berço, agarrando a menina com o braço esquerdo e segurando o biberão com a mão direita. No silêncio da madruga noctívaga (n.a. – nocturna, de noite) , a única coisa que se ouvia era a menina a mamar, alguns pássaros lá fora e o próprio silêncio.

Sasuke manteve-se calado. Era mais que obvio que estava a "matutar no assunto". Já com Nasasu, Naruto tivera aquela "habilidade", era mais do que obvio que ele, Sasuke, também a teria se passasse mais tempo com a filha. Mas como é que podia? Tinha um País para governar. Aquilo em que pensava não era propriamente no assunto de distinguir os choros da filha, mas no pouco tempo que passava com ela que o fazia perder os passos do crescimento e da personalidade da bebé.

Mas agora perante o quadro (n.a. – aqui refiro-me à imagem) de ter Naruto meio sombreado pela pouca luz, com a pequena ao colo, a tomar conta dela com um carinho extremo, dando de mamar e dando carinhosos beijinhos na cabeça da bebé, todos aqueles pensamentos foram postos de lado. Aquela imagem era linda.

oOo

Sakura estava enrolada num robe que Naruto lhe emprestara, uma vez que não tinha pertences nenhuns com ela. Nem sequer sabia se ainda teria casa ou se continuaria a ser uma médica ninja. Sentia-se sem qualquer perspectiva para o futuro.

Encontrava-se sentada em cima da secretaria vazia, junto da janela e encostada à parede, para poder observar para lá dos muros Uchihas a aldeia de Konoha. O bairro achava-se às escuras, ao que parecia Naruto e Sasuke tinham-se esquecido de acender as luzes da rua, mas mesmo assim ela podia ver as estrelas que quisesse, embora os seus olhos tivessem ficado fixos na lua.

Ouviu a pequena Oshi a chorar no andar de baixo e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir e sentir inveja do casal Uchiha e da sua família. Ela também, em tempos, tivera uma família, pais, tios, avós e primos. Uma família que mal soube que ela fizera uma coisa errada, que praticara algo ilegal, a abandonou, não querendo sequer saber das suas razões. Não que ela pudesse falar das suas razões, mas pelo menos podiam ter tentado saber, e compreender.

Na altura em que se soubera que ela lançara o jutsu de fertilidade sobre Naruto, a família virara-lhe as costas, os colegas perguntavam porquê, os amigos questionavam-na. Como não podia dizer, todos achavam que fora por vingança contra Naruto, por inveja, mas esqueciam-se da principal razão que levava a que o jutsu funcionasse: o Amor.

Por isso, Sakura sentia-se um pouco desamparada, no fundo da fossa. Sem emprego, sem família e dependendo dos amigos. Pelo menos ela ainda tinha isso, amigos. De momento não tinha projectos e isso deixava-a um pouco desesperada. E além disso ainda esperava que uma certa pessoa chegasse de missão…

Uma pessoa, a única pessoa, que nunca lhe virara as costas.

…**.. Anos Antes …..  
><strong>  
>Sasuke dirigia-se para Konoha, queria destruir a aldeia que albergava escória como Anciões Manipuladores, quando foi parado no seu caminho vingativo por um escumalha ainda maior que os Anciões – Uchiha Madara. Achava que se tinha livrado da personagem ao entregar o Hachibi. Mas ali estava ele à sua frente.<p>

E a chata personagem trazia-lhe boas novas. Pelos vistos o Hachibi tinha conseguido passar-lhe a perna e Konoha tinha sido destruída por um tal Pein. Surgiu uma cara de cato (n.a. - para quem não sabe o que é um cato, que é uma planta cheia de espinhos, é o Zetsu) que lhes trouxe ainda mais informações. Um tal homem chamado Danzo, um antigo Ancião tornara-se o novo Hokage. E pela boca de Madara ficou a saber que esse Danzo era um dos que ordenara a Itachi que levasse a cabo a destruição do clã.

Ninguém na Taka, o grupo que Sasuke organizara para o ajudar a levar a bom porto a sua vingança e os outros objectivos, confiava na Akatsuki. Por fim, foi informado que Danzo se ia juntar com os outros kages, e o moreno ia atrás dele. Zetsu, a cara de cato, indicar-lhe-ia o caminho. E Madara ficou satisfeito, o seu plano seguia de feição, já esperava muito tempo.

Ao fim de algumas horas a caminhar, o grupo chegou ao local da reunião dos kages. Um sítio montanhoso, cheio de pinheiros e bétulas, por isso, bastante isolado. A neve cobria o local e parecia querer continuar a cair.

Com a ajuda de Karin, atenta aos chakras que rodeavam o grupo infiltraram-se facilmente no esconderijo eleito para a reunião e, então indicado por Zetsu, Sasuke encontrava-se finalmente na presença de Danzou, uma das pessoas que tinham ordenado a aniquilação do seu clã.

A reunião do Kages não estava com o melhor clima. Havia uma tensão eléctrica e hostil entre os principais líderes ninjas. Ali seria decidido a maneira de combater a Akatsuki que já espalhara o terror pelos cinco grandes países.

– Sou um antigo Jinchuuriki, fui capturado e estive à beira da morte quando o Bijuu me foi retirado. Por isso, considero a Akatsuki uma organização muito perigosa. Pedi a cooperação entre os cinco kages, mas foi ignorado excepto pelo anterior Hokage. Desde então tem-nos conseguido arrebatar os Jinchuuriki. A nossa cooperação chegou tarde. – Gaara foi o primeiro a falar, o Kazekage de Suna (Aldeia Oculta da Areia).

Rapidamente uma discórdia chegou à reunião. Quando isso sucedeu, muitas verdades foram reveladas e as tensões excedem-se com muito pouco. Então entre as verdades ditas e os segredos revelados, chegou uma novidade pela boca do perseguido.

– É muito provável que o líder da Akatsuki seja Uchiha Madara. – Revelou Danzou, o 6º Hokage.

O silêncio chegou à sala perante o choque da notícia.

– Mas não morreu à muito tempo? – Perguntou um velho Kage.

– Eu também não compreendo. Mas as minhas fontes são fiáveis (n.a. - credíveis). – Confirmou o Hokage.

Então um representante de um país neutro propôs uma aliança dos cinco países. A proposta foi recebida com desconfiança, embora soubesse que era a única maneira de lutarem contra a organização. No entanto o verdadeiro e único problema era um que se punha devido à desconfiança: quem comandaria o exercito da aliança?

– A cadeia de comando deve ser uniforme. Queremos evitar qualquer conflito futuro. – Disse o representante do país neutro. – O único Jinchuuriki que permanece vivo é o da Kyuubi de Konoha, acho que será a chave para tudo isto… que me dizem? Permitem que o Hokage comande a aliança?

– O Quê? – Sobressaltaram-se os outros kages.

– Eu estou de acordo. Para mim seria uma honra ocupar esse cargo. – Aprumou-se o Hokage.

Mas ninguém estava de acordo. E o senhor neutral apresentou as suas justificações do porque seria o Hokage o melhor líder, perante a recusa apaixonada (n.a. – partidária) do Raikage que furou a mesa de reuniões com um dos punhos:

– Alguém como tu, que deixa os sentimentos o controlarem, destruirá a aliança. Estou apenas a fazer uma simples sugestão como sendo de um país neutral. O Kazekage é muito novo, os outros países nunca o levariam a sério. Aliás para alguns é difícil de se referirem a ele como Kazekage. O Tsushikage está demasiado velho e tem problemas em movimentar-se, e além disso usou os serviços da Akatsuki várias vezes, é nele em quem menos devemos confiar. Em Kirigakure (Aldeia Oculta do Nevoeiro) foi onde se fundou a Akatsuki. Se a Mizukage tivesse o cargo tínhamo-nos que preocupar com as possíveis fugas de informação e também com os espiões. Não sei o que é que Akatsuki planeia fazer com as bestas das caudas, mas não podemos permitir que capturem a Kyuubi que pertence a Konoha, por isso, só o Hokage pode ocupar o cargo. – Fundamentou o senhor neutral Mifune.

Mas algo não estava bem e isso era palpável no ambiente.

Cá fora alguém calmamente sentado numa rocha no meio da neve, dizia a Zetsu, ou a metade dele, que estava na altura de avançar. Uchiha Madara punha o início da parte final do seu plano em prática. Havia que tirar Danzou do seu caminho e para isso servia Sasuke, que com aquele confronto iria chegar finalmente chegar ao ponto de escuridão necessário. Virar-se-ia depois para Kyuubi, aliás era uma boa ideia ter uma pequena conversa com Uzumaki Naruto.

Noutro ponto dessa mesma floresta.

– Ele desapareceu! – Notou Karin. A cabeça de cato tinha desaparecido. Sasuke já contava com aquilo, por isso soltou apenas um "humf" de confirmação ao que ouvira Karin dizer.

Um dos subordinados da Mizukage estava espantado com o que via através do seu olho Byakungan

"É… isso é… O que se está a passar? A cor de chakra no seu ombro e braço direitos, assim como o olho… não há duvida… É o chakra de Uchiha Shisui! Lutei com ele uma vez… nunca me esqueci da cor amarelada do seu chackra… "

- Hokage permita-me ver o olho que esconde com essas vendas! – Pediu o Ninja de Kiri, saindo detrás do pano que o escondia, na dianteira da Mizukage.

- Que se passa? – Perguntou o velho Tsuchikage.

- Ao que parece o seu olho foi roubado a Uchiha Shisui. Shisui tinha o poder de entrar na mente dos seus oponentes e controlá-las. É uma das mais poderosas técnicas oculares! Os seus rivais nem sequer se apercebiam que estavam a ser controlados.

- Hokage estás a controlar o Mifune? – Quis saber o Raikage.

Os olhos dos presentes foram postos sobre o suspeitoso Hokage.

– O meu olho direito é um presente de uma luta contra um Hyuga, assim não posso fazer juízes de moral, mas este meu olho viu através de uma ilusão que controlava o 4º Mizukage. A mim não me engana…

– BASTARDO! – Gritou o Raikage, mas antes que o seu impulso se direccionasse sobre o Hokage, uma nova figura apareceu no centro da mesa em forma de "U" – Zetsu chegara.

– Akatsuki!

– Assim que fazem a sua aparição!

– Uchiha Sasuke está muito perto! Agora a pergunta será: Aonde! – Revelou Zetsu.

Automaticamente todos aqueles que protegiam os kages apareceram.

–Disseste Sasuke? – Questionou Temari que acompanhava o irmão.

– O rapaz do sharingan… - Reconheceu a Mizukage.

– O que matou Haku e Zabuza?

"Que faz ele aqui? Será que sabe de alguma coisa?", pensava Danzou. "Não é possível."

– Quem é esse rapaz? – Perguntou o subordinado de Tsuchikage.

– Obviamente um membro da Akatsuki…

– Onde está o Sasuke? – Raikage saíra do seu lugar tão rápido como um raio e agarrou Zetsu pelo pescoço ameaçando-o de morte para obter uma resposta.

A confusão instalou-se entre aqueles que queria matar o cabeça de cato e aqueles que queriam mais informação sobre a Akatsuki. O alarme foi dado.

Tsuchikage não esperou, queria apanhar o patife que condenara o seu irmão ou assim ele pensava, e rebentando com a parede da sala, saindo.

Karin deu o aviso de que os samurais que guardavam o esconderijo se tinham começado a movimentar em massa, como se procurassem alguma coisa. Não tiveram que pensar muito sobre o que se estava a passar. Zetsu tinha-os atraiçoado (n.a. – traído). Escusado será dizer que depressa todo o esconderijo estava repleto de samurais contra os quais nem Sasuke, nem os seus companheiros queriam lutar.

Então enquanto Karin tentava encontrar Danzou o chakra que reconhecia como sendo o de Sasuke ensombrou-a (n.a. - assombrou-a) de tal forma que ela esqueceu Danzou. Estava envolto em Escuridão. A luz que ainda restara no coração do moreno tinha desaparecido.

Karin, horrorizada, percebeu o que se passava. Sasuke não passava de um objecto. O objectivo de Madara ao mandar Sasuke ter com Danzou, ainda que indirectamente, fora esse: entregar, ou fazer o Sasuke entregar-se à completa escuridão, aquele temeroso poder.

Sasuke já não era mais que um soldado, um boneco que caíra nas garras de Madara, um senhor que manipulava a escuridão. A alma do último Uchiha estava, agora, presa nas profundezas das trevas.

oOo

Em Konoha os colegas da Equipa (n.a. – equipe) 7 tinham acabado de receber a notícia de que Sasuke se tinha juntado à Akatsuki. Ino rompeu em lágrimas, os outros juntaram-se à sua volta entendendo a sua dor, e sentido eles próprios uma pressão sobre os corações, e a sensação de que deveriam agir. As coisas tinham mudado. Sasuke já não passava de um criminoso, era um renegado da vila (um nukenin). O Hokage dera-lhe esse estatuto, por fim.

Momentaneamente era necessário falar com Sakura e Naruto e comunicar a intenções daquele grupo de amigos, que apenas queria evitar o pior e, para isso, era necessário agir. Shikamaru encarregara-se disso.

Enquanto isso, Sai contava a Sakura aquilo que achava que sabia sobre Naruto, na tenda que tinha sido erguida para albergar a, dissolvida de poderes, 5ª Hokage Tsunade, que ainda se encontrava inconsciente e não se apercebia do que se passava à sua volta, de que o mundo estava a caminhar para uma catástrofe ainda maior do que aquele que a tinha metido no (colocado em) coma.

Sai descrevia a bravura que Naruto acabara de realizar ao se deixar ser espancado por uma rapariga de outra aldeia ninja que queria obter informações sobre Sasuke que alegadamente teria morto o seu sensei KillerBee, e mesmo assim não ter revelado nada sobre Sasuke. Depois seguira o grupo da rapariga, que iria ter com o seu kage, para pedir clemência ao Raikage por Sasuke, o que seguramente seria uma inutilidade…

- Porque foi ele fazer uma coisa dessas? O Kakashi não está com ele? – Perguntou Shizune que zelava pela inconsciente Tsunade.

- Kakashi confia em Naruto. Acho que lhe queria dar uma oportunidade, por muito inútil que fosse. – Explicou Sai, mas virando-se para Sakura continuou. – Só há pouco tempo é que me juntei à equipa, desde que substitui o Sasuke, assim que não entendo muito bem o que se passa, no entanto, conheço muito bem as pessoas. Não sei que promessas é que Naruto te fez…

Sakura estava chocada.

- Mas posso assegurar-te que Naruto te ama de verdade! – Disse Sai.

Tremeu de espanto ao ouvir as palavras que Sai proferira. Porquê? Porque tinha Naruto que a amar? Não que fosse uma surpresa, ela sempre soubera que Naruto lhe tinha um carinho especial. Ele fazia sempre tudo para a ajudar, para a salvar, para cuidar dela. Mas ela sempre fora cega de amor por Sasuke, apesar de sentir Naruto, constantemente ao seu lado, fazendo-lhe companhia, acalmando-a, fazendo-a rir e esquecer o mundo, ela nunca o vira por mais que um amigo, por mais que um irmão, pois era isso que sentia pelo louro. Ela amava-o profundamente, queria o bem dele, desejava do fundo do coração que ele fosse capaz de atingir todos os seus sonhos, mas era um amor fraternal. Não se comparava ao amor feroz que sentia por Sasuke. É claro que faria de tudo por Naruto, daria a sua vida por ele, se fosse necessário, mas era por amizade, por aquele amor fraternal.

Achara sempre que o carinho que Naruto tinha por si era do mesmo carisma que ela tinha por ele. Um carinho de amigo, de companheiro das jornadas difíceis, uma pessoa para contar para tudo. Lembrava-se das idiotices do louro quando ainda eram mais novos, nos seus treze anos, sempre a pedir-lhe que saísse com ele, mas de um momento para o outro tinha parado. Ele deixara de pedir a constante atenção de Sakura, embora não a tivesse deixado de irritar pois aparecia sempre que ela estava "um pouco mais perto" de Sasuke, ou de a ajudar sempre que ela estava em apuros.

Pensara, nessa altura, que Naruto tinha compreendido que ela não queria nada com ele. Depois Sasuke fugira, a dor tinha sido grande, eles tinham-se apoiado mutuamente, a amizade e o carinho cresceram, e ela nunca mais pensara em nada, a não ser em recuperar Sasuke de volta a Konoha. E nessa jornada Naruto partira para treinar com Jiraya e ela ficara a treinar com Tsunade e achara que estava tudo bem.

As lágrimas começaram a cair.

- Naruto tem estado a carregar uma (essa) promessa à muito tempo. Não sei o que lhe pediste, mas é parecido com aquilo que me fizeram… é uma maldição! O Sasuke causa dor ao Naruto, mas penso que tu também lhe causas muita dor. – Acusou Sai.

Sentia-se estúpida! Naruto escondia muito bem os seus sentimentos atrás daquele deslumbrante sorriso. Bastava um sorriso e tudo estava bem. Fora cega, não vira a dor espelhada nos olhos de Naruto e pelos vistos não vira a verdade. O louro não andava atrás de Sasuke por que queria o amigo de volta, mas porque prometera a Sakura que o faria. Era uma prova muda do seu amor por Sakura.

- Naruto não está a fazer isto por Sakura! – Reagiu Shizune, uma pessoa um pouco mais velha, logo um pouco mais sensata. – Ele quer salvar Sasuke por si mesmo.

- Claro, eu também penso que é isso. Mas Sakura e eu… todos nós confiamos demasiado no Naruto.

Sakura sentia-se uma nódoa. Porque não reparara? As lágrimas caiam sem controlo (n.a. – controle). Apesar de não amar Naruto da maneira que pelos vistos o louro a amava. Ela gostava dele, mesmo muito, e não o queria ver ou fazer sofrer. Ele era muito importante para ela.

- Ultimamente quando olho para Naruto sou capaz de ver a sua tristeza. E quando pensa em Sasuke… há um fogo que sai desse rapaz… que eu sei que é raiva.

"Raiva?" pensou Sakura. Porquê raiva? Será que Naruto começara a odiar Sasuke porque ela amava Sasuke? Era o mais provável!

- Para o bem de Naruto, para o bem de Konoha, temos que fazer alguma coisa nós mesmos, em vez de confiar sempre nele. Sasuke…

- Sai tem razão! – Shikamaru entrou sem se fazer anunciar deixando todos perplexos. – Já não somos crianças! Deteremos a Akatsuki e o Sasuke. E estou aqui para pedir permissão à equipa 7.

- Pedir permissão? Queres dizer…? – Shizune estava ainda mais chocada.

Pedir permissão? Para que queria ele a permissão? Questionava-se Sakura silenciosamente.

- Sim, isso mesmo. Não podemos permitir que comece uma guerra entre Konoha e Kumo por culpa de Sasuke! Pode ser que seja de maneira indirecta, mas vê… se Kumo (Aldeia Oculta da Nuvem) mata Sasuke, tu e a Ino, também o Naruto, não ficarão quietos e se fizerem alguma coisa que vos leve a serem assassinados, eu e os outros quereremos vingança, se nós morremos os nossos pais quererão vingança, assim como os ninjas de Kumo e tudo acabará num banho de sangue. Segundo os mensageiros de Kumo Sasuke é tratado como um criminoso internacional. Se Sasuke continuar a trabalhar com a Akatsuki o ódio contra ele aumentará. Logo, acho que temos de ser nós a tratar de Sasuke. Compreendes o que quero dizer Sakura, não? Foi por isso que vim.. pedir permissão para…

Prender Sasuke! Isso era o que eles queriam! Mas havia mais qualquer coisa naquele singelo (não tanto assim) pedido de permissão. Eles pediam que se algo desse errado durante a captura que o pudessem matar. O que lhe estavam a pedir era monstruoso! Permissão para prender… para matar…

Mas ela compreendia. Ninguém queria uma guerra. Havia então um novo problema. Eles pediam que ela optasse entre Sasuke e a vida da vila! Mas que poderia ela fazer? Não havia outra hipótese… ela teria que abdicar do seu amor… e provavelmente preparar-se para a perda da vida de Sasuke…

Shikamaru tinha razão. Ela já apreendera que a vida não era justa. Eles já não eram crianças. Estava na altura de encararem a realidade. Sasuke escolhera o caminho que quisera, embora talvez um pouco manipulado, mas mesmo assim ele escolhera-o. Estava na altura de assumir as responsabilidades. Ela fizera Naruto sofrer por anos a fio, talvez muito mais do que Sasuke fizera, e ela iria carregar com o peso disso.

Era hora de procurar Naruto que fora falar com o Raikage. Seria um risco, mas ela teria que fazer alguma coisa para parar o amigo.

oOo

Entretanto num quarto de motel numa pequena vila coberta de neve, Naruto rebolava pelo chão arreliado consigo mesmo por não ter conseguido convencer o Raikage a perdoar Sasuke. E ele não podia ficar chateado com o kage, afinal Sasuke tinha-lhe atacado o irmão. Não queria acreditar que Sasuke o tivesse morto, mesmo agindo por ordem da Akatsuki. Não conseguia, nem queria pensar nesse assunto, mas o assunto não lhe saia da cabeça.

"Porquê Sasuke? Porque te juntaste à Akatsuki? Foste com Orochimaru para poderes vingar-te… ai compreendo… depois do que o teu irmão fez…mas e agora? Porque te juntaste a uma organização que me persegue… que me quer matar… Queres matar-me?"

Os olhos ardiam, o corpo e a mente pediam para que ele chorasse, mas parecia que ele tinha perdido essa capacidade, já chorara de mais e isso não tinha resolvido de nada.

"Sasuke onde estás agora? Em que estás a pensar? Estás a pensar em mim, na Sakura e no Kakashi? Ou nem por isso? Derrotaste o teu irmão… tiveste a tua vingança… Sentes-te melhor? Ou será que ficou pior? Sasuke… porque não voltaste a Konoha? Será que o ódio te devorou? Será que te converteste em nada mais que um bandido? Eu já não… já não te consigo compreender! Talvez… talvez seja melhor desistir de tudo isto…"

Antes de ter tempo de analisar o que estava a pensar foi interpolado (n.a. - interrompido).

- Apetece-te conversar? – Perguntou uma voz pouco conhecida.

Sobressaltou-se. Virando-se para trás deparou-se com a figura de quem actualmente todos falavam – Uchiha Madara, com a sua maldita mascara. Ali estava o responsável por Naruto ter a raposa no seu interior e consequentemente pela morte do seu pai, pelo ódio incompreensível que os aldeões tinham pelo louro, e pela dor que os anos de solidão provocavam. Era ele o líder da Akatsuki o verdadeiro chefe daqueles que tinham morto o Ero-sennin, aquele que fora mais que um mestre, fora um avô para Naruto. A dor causada pela sua morte ainda perfurava o coração do Uzumaki. E agora, acima daquilo tudo, além de o tentar raptar para obter a Kyuubi, ainda queria o Sasuke.

Com a raiva tomando conta do corpo foi quase irracionalmente que invocou um clone, e fez um Rasengan que atirou contra o malfadado personagem que se desviou facilmente, mas o pobre tecto e a fachada do prédio ficam com um enorme buraco.

- Oh! Um Rasengan assim do nada? Não sabes que isso não me afecta? – Falou Madara do telhado. Logo a seguir era preso por uns fortes braços de madeira de maneira para ser afastado de Naruto. O loiro foi preso numa gaiola de madeira para que não fizesse nada de idiota contra um ser que nem sequer podia ser tocado. – Não esperava menos de ti "Ninja-Cópia Kakashi"! És rápido. – Lisonjeou o tirano a Kakashi que se encontrava na sua dianteira.

- Não deixaremos que coloques as tuas mãos em Naruto, Uchiha Madara! – Disse Kakashi.

- Verdade? Nenhum dos vossos ataques tem efeito em mim, afinal eu sou Uchiha Madara!

- Então, és realmente Uchiha Madara, tal como pensei!

- Não tenho nem ideia de como é que te vais desvanecer (n.a. – desaparecer) ou se te converterás num fantasma, mas se quiseres apanhar Naruto tens que te materializar, senão não conseguirás sair dai. – Falou o Capitão Yamato, que se encontrava perto de Naruto para o proteger. – Se for isso o que pretendes, estás no meu território.

- Não penses que será assim tão fácil, neste momento eu tenho os meus próprios planos e só quero falar!

- Só queres falar? – Duvidou Kakashi.

- Efectivamente, eu tenho curiosidade, Naruto! O que fizeste para que Nagato mudasse a sua maneira de pensar? – Questionou Madara.

- Não tens nada com isso! Isso não importa! Eu quero saber o que é que vais fazer com Sasuke! DIZ-ME! – Gritou Naruto através das grades da sua prisão de madeira.

- Sasuke… muito bem vou contar-te tudo sobre um jovem intoxicado pelo ódio e amargura, coisas comuns nas gentes (pessoas) do mundo ninja. Vou falar-te sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Mas para isso talvez tenha que falar de Itachi, o seu irmão. Tens de saber qual é a verdade sobre Uchiha Itachi, que fez muito pelo mundo ninja e por Konoha. Uma verdade que teve escondida todo este tempo, pois era essa a sua vontade. Eu fui o seu mestre, por isso, sei muitas coisas, aliás sei coisas que ele nem sequer suspeitava que eu sabia. Sabem certamente o que se passou a Sasuke na noite do massacre ao clã Uchiha, não? Bem, tudo isso aconteceu. Itachi matou todo o clã, e depois fugiu da aldeia. Mas sabem porque o fez? – Fez uma pausa como se quisesse criar expectativas. O silêncio reinava. – Ele cumpria ordens! Ordens ditas pelos Anciões de Konoha. A última coisa que Itachi queria era que Sasuke se cruzasse comigo, sabia que eu lhe podia contar certas "coisas".

«Há dezasseis anos a Kyuubi atacou a aldeia, as suspeitas caíram sobre o clã Uchiha, afinal eles eram os únicos com o poder de conseguir controlar a 9 Caudas. Mas a verdade é que não foi ninguém do clã. Aquilo não passou de um desastre "natural"…

- Mentiroso! – Rugiu Naruto, ficando cada vez mais enraivecido. – Eu sei muito bem que foste tu!

- Bem o que interessa aqui, não é quem foi, mas o que aconteceu depois! O clã Uchiha foi obrigado a viver num recanto da aldeia, foram basicamente separados do resto da aldeia. O 3º foi o único que se opôs, mas o que pode fazer um Hokage contra o Conselho de Anciões que o elegeram como tal? Ao fim e ao cabo, nunca tinham confiado no clã Uchiha. Principalmente os membros do clã Senju…

- Clã Senju? – Naruto desconhecia.

- Um dos clãs que fundou a Aldeia Oculta da Folha em conjunto com o clã Uchiha. Esse clã é como se não existisse, o Terceiro, e o Quarto também, eram descendentes dele, assim como a Quinta. – Falou Kakashi.

- Como assim? Como se já não existisse?

- Os membros do clã foram-se misturando com outros clãs, com outras famílias, e foi como se se tivesse extinguido, apesar de os descendentes continuarem vivos. – Esclareceu Kakashi.

- Oh! Então o jovem Uzumaki não sabe a estória do próprio clã, hem? Bem, não deve ser o único. O clã Senju tornou-se patético. – Comentou Madara, mostrando-se bastante calmo apesar de estar preso.

- O quê?

- Pois, Naruto-kun, tu és descendente do clã Senju. (N.T: Isto é apenas uma suposição, ou melhor, é mais uma ideia que tive) Mas eu conto-te uma história. A história do inicio de Konoha. Eram tempos de constantes guerras. O primeiro Hokage, Hashirama, era o líder do clã Senju, e eu era o líder do clã Uchiha.

«Os dois clãs eram rivais. Os Uchihas eram os únicos que faziam frente aos Senjus. Se os Senjus eram contratados por um país, o país inimigo contratava os Uchihas. Então o clã Senju propôs uma trégua que o clã Uchiha aceitou. Ambos os clãs estavam exaustos de tantas batalhas, tinham chegado aos seus limites. Eu era o único que não queria uma trégua. Onde tinha ido o ódio que havia mutuamente? Porque se tinha sacrificado o meu irmão, então?

- O teu irmão?

- Sim, o meu irmão. O Mangekyou Sharingan do qual foi o primeiro, em conjunto com o meu irmão, a despertar, tem os seus efeitos indesejados. Pode provocar cegueira ou mesmo a morte. Quando o clã Uchiha ganhou fama, as batalhas aumentaram, era mais gente a requerer os nossos serviços e mais inimigos que tínhamos. Então, nesse momento crítico, eu fiquei doente por usar demasiado as técnicas do Mangekyou nas constantes lutas. Então, para proteger o clã de lutas internas pelo poder, como eu era o líder o meu irmão sacrificou-se e deu-me os olhos dele. Assim, pode proteger o clã dos Senjus e dos outros clãs inimigos.

«Mas, como dizia, eu era contra essa trégua, o clã Uchiha e o clã Senju eram como água e azeite, achava que o clã Senju acabaria por exterminar o meu clã, mas o resto dos Uchihas queria a trégua, e eu, como líder, não tive outra opção que aceitar. Passados uns tempos a nossa Aliança fez um pacto com o País do Fogo, que necessitava de ajuda para controlar o território. Dai surgiu o sistema de uma aldeia ninja por país. Os outros países começaram a fazer o mesmo e desta maneira houve cada vez menos guerras e reinou a paz. Mas houve uma coisa que levou Konoha ao caos: uma disputa pelo posto de Hokage.

«Como sabem, foi Hashirama que ficou com o cargo, todos os da aldeia e do País do Fogo concordavam. Era evidente que os Uchihas estavam a perder a sua supremacia e, para proteger os Uchihas, decidi lutar pela liderança e opus-me a Hashirama, mas não houve um só Uchiha que me quisesse seguir. Os meus companheiros viraram-me as costas pensando que isso só poderia ser o início de outra guerra. Atraiçoaram-me. Diziam que só o fazia pelas minhas ânsias de poder. Desprezaram-me, acusando-me de ter tirado os olhos do meu irmão para o meu próprio benefício. Mas que homem quereria magoar o irmão sem motivos? Eu só queria proteger o clã, era só isso, depois deixei Konoha traído por todos, mas voltei procurando vingança, e fui derrotado, no local onde hoje chamam o "Vale do Fim".

«Morri ai, ou era o que todos pensavam, e o meu nome foi esquecido. Para assegurar que os Uchihas não faziam mais tentativas de agarrar o poder, parecida com a minha, o irmão mais novo de Hashirama, o segundo Hokage, deu aos Uchihas um posto especial como símbolo de confiança, e assim se formou a polícia militar da aldeia. Mas o verdadeiro propósito era manter os Uchihas longe do governo da aldeia. Alguns Uchihas deram-se de conta disso e houve alguns rebeldes que seguiram os meus passos, mas já era demasiado tarde. O tempo passou e o clã Senju conservava a sua hegemonia. O 1º, o 2º, o 3º, o 4º e a 5ª Hokages. Enquanto os Uchihas não eram mais que os cães de guarda desse clã.

- O que é que isso tem a ver com o ataque da Kyuubi à 16 anos? Ou com Itachi? – Questionou Kakashi.

- Como já disse as suspeitas caíram sobre o clã, pois os Uchihas eram os únicos que tinham o poder de controlar a Kyuubi, os Anciões começaram a suspeitar que o clã podia estar a preparar uma rebelião. As desconfianças e as represálias contra o clã Uchiha converteram-se em ódio e o que suspeitavam tornou-se realidade. O clã começou a planear (n.a. - planejar) um golpe de estado para controlar a aldeia. Assim, os anciões colocaram um espião entre o clã, e esse espião era Uchiha Itachi. O pai de Sasuke, Fugaku, era quem estava por detrás de tudo. Ele fez com que Itachi entrasse para a ANBU para obter informações sobre a aldeia, no entanto, Itachi estava a fazer o contrário, estava a passar informações sobre o clã à aldeia. Era algo como um "agente duplo".

«Naruto, não podes nem imaginar a carga e a dor que ele sentia. Alguém como tu e o Sasuke, que nunca viram uma guerra, é muito difícil que entendam o porquê de Itachi ter estado a fazer o que estava a fazer. Itachi tinha apenas 4 anos quando presenciou os horrores da III Guerra do Mundo Ninja, era demasiado pequeno para suportar ver gente a morrer a sangue frio à sua frente.

"Quatro anos…", estremeceu Naruto.

- Para uma criança a guerra é um inferno, e esse trauma fez com que Itachi odiasse a guerra e desejasse apenas a paz. Tornou-se num homem que trabalhava para manter a paz na aldeia. Um homem que não deixou que os laços com a sua família se intrometessem com o seu amor pela aldeia. E um do Anciões deu por isso, Danzo, e usou isso a seu favor. Este Danzo designou-lhe uma missão ultra-secreta. Essa missão consistia em apagar o clã Uchiha do mapa da existência.

«É impossível imaginar o que deve ter sentido, o que deve ter sofrido. Aterrorizado como estava, o tempo esgotou-se e ele teve que tomar uma decisão. Virar-se contra a família devia ter sido algo impensável, mas se o clã Uchiha começasse uma guerra entre os muros de Konoha, mais tarde isso afectaria os outros países, e começaria uma nova guerra mundial. A ânsia de poder dos Uchihas já tinha causado a morte de muitos inocentes. Assim, Itachi tomou a sua decisão. Acabar com o clã com as suas próprias mãos. Não traiu o clã por ódio ou rancor, mas só porque não tinha outra alternativa. Depois de tudo o que teve de suportar ninguém o pode censurar.

«Por essa altura eu queria vingar-me dos Uchihas e da aldeia, mas o Itachi encontrou-me, foi o único que se deu de conta da minha presença. E quando me encontrou deu-me um ultimato. Em troca de ajudar a vingar-me dos Uchihas eu não devia fazer nada contra a aldeia. Eu ia ajudá-lo a assassinar o clã…

«Quando o terceiro soube do que se passava negou-se a aceitar o que se estava a passar e fez todos os esforços para convencer os Anciões que a reconciliação com o clã Uchiha era o mais adequado, infelizmente já não foi a tempo. Chegamos então há noite do massacre. Ele levou a cabo a missão muito eficazmente se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe… o seu irmão mais novo…descobriu que o amor por Sasuke era muito superior ao amor pela aldeia… e deixou-o vivo. Itachi pediu ao 3º para que mantivesse Sasuke longe de Danzo e da sua influência, e fez com que Sasuke vivesse por uma vingança, na esperança de que isso o tornasse mais forte, queria que o irmão continuasse a acreditar que o clã era o orgulho da aldeia, e suplicou ao Hokage para que não lhe revelasse nada, e quando partiu já tinha decidido que um dia morreria às mãos do irmão mais novo. A ideia era levar Sasuke a matá-lo e torná-lo num herói para Konoha. Esta é a verdade sobre Itachi!

O ambiente estava pesado e em nada se devia à neve que caia, agora directamente dentro da habitação semi-destruída. As coisas de que Madara falara eram graves. As acusações contra os Anciões, se se viessem a saber, podiam trazer a destruição da aldeia, e toda a sua credibilidade ruiria.

Naruto bateu fortemente na madeira.

- Mentiroso! Isso não é verdade! – Gritou.

- Não… não pode ser… - Gaguejou Yamato.

- Não podemos julgar Sasuke, nem Itachi.

- Deixa de gozar… eu não acredito em ti. – Anunciou Kakashi.

- Não… não estou a mentir…é esta a verdade sobre Itachi. Morreu por Sasuke e por Konoha.

- Que queres dizer? Se isso é verdade, e se Sasuke sabe, então porque não voltou para Konoha? Porque se juntou a Akatsuki? Devia cumprir o desejo do seu irmão e voltar à aldeia. – Notou o ninja-cópia.

– Como amigo e mestre do Sasuke, achas que sabes tudo sobre ele, mas não entendes nada… não o compreendes…ele é o problema. Tornou-se num vingador!

– Foste tu que fizeste isto? – Berrou Naruto.

– Eu… eu não… Foi Sasuke que escolheu.

– MENTIRA!

– Eu não sabia se seguiria o desejo do seu irmão ou se escolheria vingar-se de Konoha…Escolheu a vingança… isso só quer dizer que no fundo sempre foi um dos nossos. Agora mesmo, a meta de Sasuke é vingar-se de Konoha por ter feito o que fez ao clã e ao Itachi.

– Porquê? Porque aconteceu isto? Porque escolheu a vingança? – Interrogava-se Naruto.

– Porque não tinha outra hipótese… este é o destino de ódio dos Uchihas. É uma maldição que nos tem perseguido por gerações. – Falou Madara.

– Destino de ódio? Maldição?

– Sim. Uma maldição que começou há muito tempo com o fundador dos ninjas, o Rikudo, o sábio dos seis caminhos,

–O Sábio Rikudo? Não passa de uma lenda… - Desacreditou-se Kakashi. – O Rinnegan é só uma mutação…

– Uma lenda baseada em feitos reais. O Rikudo percorreu o caminho ninja e buscou trazer paz a este mundo… ainda que fosse só um sonho ele conseguiu. Deixou o seu legado aos seus filhos que tinham a força e a vontade de seguir o caminho ninja. O mais velho nasceu com os olhos do sábio e foi dotado com um forte chakra e força espiritual, ele acreditava que o poder trazia a paz ao mundo. O mais novo nasceu com corpo do sábio e foi dotado com a sua força e energia física e acreditava no amor para trazer a paz ao mundo. No seu leito de morte o sábio escolheu o seu sucessor e este ódio eterno nasceu dessa decisão.

– Que queres dizer?

– O sábio pensou que era o mais novo o mais apropriado para o suceder, e o mais velho convencido que devia ter sido escolhido para governar atacou o irmão cheio de ódio. O tempo passou e mesmo depois da morte dos dois irmãos os seus descendentes continuaram a combater entre eles. Os descendentes do irmão mais velho, foram chamados de Uchihas e os descendentes do irmão mais novos foram chamados de Senjus. A minha batalha com o primeiro Hokage, Senju Hashirama, estava predestinada. Estou seguro de que o fogo do clã Senju bate em ti. Posso ver o primeiro Hokage nos teus olhos. Ainda que esteja morto, permanece vivo. Ele foi meu rival… eu admirava-o… e o odiava, mais do que a qualquer outro. Uchiha e Senju. Fogo e ódio. Sasuke e Naruto. Foram eleitos pelo destino. A vingança é o destino do clã Uchiha… Sasuke foi absorvido pelo ódio do clã inteiro e utilizara esse ódio contra o maldito mundo. O ódio é a sua maior arma, o seu melhor amigo e o seu poder. É esse o dogma de Sasuke.

«Naruto algum dia terás que lutar contra Sasuke… ou melhor, farei com que Sasuke lute contra ti. O destino já foi decidido à muito tempo, utilizarei o Sasuke para forçar as pessoas a reconhecer o clã Uchiha.

– SASUKE NÃO É UM BRINQUEDO! ESTÁS PASSADO! – Enervou-se (irritou-se) Naruto.

– Achas que podes mudar o coração de Sasuke da mesma maneira que mudaste o de Nagato? Acho que tu é que estás passado! Naruto… se queres controlar o coração das pessoas tens que usar as suas trevas… Nagato era simplesmente muito influenciável…

–Tu e Nagato são completamente diferentes! – Berrou o louro.- Talvez não seguisse o caminho correcto, mas o seu coração desejava a paz. TU NÃO!

– Eh… Talvez tenhas razão… se queres saber… está quase pronto…

– Quase pronto?

– Que queres dizer?

– Não há necessidade de vos contar. Agora à lugares mais atractivos. Nos vemos! – A sua cabeça começou a girar, e acabou por desaparecer perante os olhos dos três espantados ninjas.

oOo

Algures (n.a. – em algum lugar) num sítio escondido, entre umas montanhas agrestes, o vento gelado mandava a que ninguém saísse dos seus refúgios. Mas duas figuras tinham acabado de aparecer, como se se tivessem teletransportado para ali. Duas corujas adormecidas piaram ao assustarem-se com o movimento que uma rocha estava a fazer, movia-se para o lado direito, deixando à mostra uma entrada, para o interior da montanha. As duas figuras entraram, uma delas transportando algo pesado, e a rocha tornou a mexer-se fechando.

No interior as paredes rochosas e de um cinzento pedra eram mal iluminadas por archotes (n.a. – tochas) que se achavam distanciados com intervalos de espaço. O ar não era húmido como os das grutas e cavernas, muito pelo contrário, havia no ar um cheiro a casa de móveis e comida.

– Este tem sido o meu esconderijo nos últimos anos! Não mostro a toda a gente o que se passa aqui. És uma privilegiada. – Falou Madara, que carregava à frente de Karin, o inconsciente Sasuke. – Por aqui! – Ordenou.

Karin viu uma porta de madeira que Madara abrira e por onde entrou. A rapariga seguiu-o. Ai deparou-se com uma divisão idêntica a um quarto. As paredes e o chão eram feitos de rocha, tudo parecia ter sido escavado. Havia uma cama de traços toscos, onde Sasuke foi colocado; havia também, uma espécie de mesa e uns bancos.

– Fica aqui e cuida de Sasuke.

Karin caiu num dos bancos.

– Que vais fazer connosco? Quais são os teus planos?

– Terás as tuas respostas depois. – Respondeu Madara, saindo do quarto. Ainda que se sentisse extremamente cansado, ele teria que fazer mais uma deslocação para ir salvar os dois idiotas da Taka, simplesmente por que era necessário.

oOo

Naruto estava sentado no telhado do motel, não percebendo, nem se importando, com a neve fria que caia. Os seus pensamentos, como sempre, estavam muito longe dali, e encontravam-se extremamente confusos. Á um tempo Itachi tentara falar com ele, mas Naruto demasiado irritado e impaciente por encontrar Sasuke não o ouvira. O que será que Itachi lhe tinha para dizer? E que poder lhe teria dado no fugaz momento em que se tinham cruzado?

Estava tão absorto que nem sequer notava na velha proprietária da estalagem que refilava com o atrapalhado Capitão Yamato que prometia à pobre senhora que consertaria de imediato a casa. Nem sequer reparava que Kakashi o olhava como se soubesse o que o louro tinha na cabeça.

"Sasuke o teu ódio é assim tão grande? Escolheste o caminho por ti mesmo?"

– Não há outra opção tenho que encontra-lo cara a cara! – Decidiu olhando para a imensidão de montanhas cobertas de branco que se via à sua frente.

A neve cobria-lhe o cabelo, o frio começava a enregelar-lhe (n.a. - congelar-lhe) a pele. Mas ele não se importava, estava concentrado, tinha que se abstrair.

"Se continuar como até agora nunca encontrarei Sasuke… preciso de melhorar o modo Eremita… primeiro tenho de perceber quanto tempo o posso manter…"

– Naruto! Anda para dentro! – Gritou Capitão Yamato, quando o louro chegara ao modo Eremita.

– Aqui está! Por fim! – Chegou uma voz familiar e amiga e bastante entusiástica.

Virando-se para trás deparou-se com quatro figuras embrulhadas em capas para as proteger do frio.

– Sakura-chan! Sai, Kiba, Sobrancelhudo! – Gritou contente por os ver, mas achando a sua presença ali muito estranha.

– Que estão aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Kakashi.

– Tenho que falar contigo, Naruto! – Declarou Sakura.

"Hã?", com um pequeno salto saiu do telhado, já reparado, e pousou em frente da amiga que mantinha uma expressão grave, que com a sua aproximação tentou suavizar, mas os seus olhos fervilhavam trémulos. Atrás dele aterraram no chão Kakashi e Yamato.

– Que se passa Sakura-chan?

Muito bem! Chegara até ali. Tinha à sua frente o louro, mas onde estava a coragem de abrir a boca? Aquilo que iria dizer era, talvez ou ate mesmo, a maior mentira que humanidade já ouvira. Tentou lembrar-se porque estava prestes a fazer aquilo. Então a imagem de Sasuke veio-lhe à cabeça. Se conseguisse colocar Naruto ao seu lado, se pudesse ter todo o coração de Naruto sem ódios e raiva, eles juntar-se-iam e poderiam ter a possibilidade de salvar Sasuke. Juntos iriam atrás do moreno e não o matariam, como os outros quase de certeza fariam se não tivessem outra hipótese mais fácil. Mas ela e Naruto nunca fariam nada para matar Sasuke, eles apenas o prenderiam, e era se não o conseguissem demover (n.a. – dissuadir) das suas ideias, fossem elas quais fossem.

– Naruto eu… eu gosto de ti! – Disparou fechando os olhos e depois abrindo-os para ver a cara de Naruto, enquanto respirava fundo.

"Hã?" O que é que acabara de ouvir? Á sua volta parecia que todos se perguntavam a mesma coisa. O que era aquilo?

– S… Sakura-chan… que… que acabas de dizer? C…Creio que não te ouvi bem… será que podes… podes repetir? – Parecia meio abananado (n.a. – apalermado, espantado). Não era a primeira vez que se lhe tinham declarado, Hinata já o fizera, mas é sempre um choque quando ouvíamos os amigos a declararem os seus sentimentos. E ainda mais chocante era por ser a Sakura a confessar-se. Portanto ele só podia ter levado com uma catana na cabeça e estar a ouvir mesmo muito mal.

– Ouviste muito bem! Eu disse que gosto muito de ti. – Disse. – Já não gosto do Sasuke. Teria algo muito mau se continuasse a gostar de uma pessoa assim. Espero que me tomes a sério. É uma confissão!

Pelos vistos não ouvira mal, mas algo estava muito errado ali. Ainda no dia anterior, quando levara a valente coça da rapariga, por causa de Sasuke, ele vira a amiga desfazer-se em lágrimas quando lhes tinham dito que Sasuke se juntara à Akatsuki.

– Porquê? Como é que chegaste aqui? – Perguntou deixando por fim o espanto de lado. – Não é bonito gozares com as pessoas num momento assim, Sakura-chan! Que se passou?

– Nada! A sério! Simplesmente me dei de conta. Não faz sentido sentir algo por um ninja bandido e renegado. Não posso ser uma criança para sempre… tenho que ver as coisas como elas são. – Abriu um sorriso, terrivelmente falso. – Sendo assim, esquece a promessa que fizemos…Porque não deixamos de seguir o Sasuke?

Ali estava a merda do problema! Porque raios estava ela a pedir uma coisa dessas?

– Que demónios…- Reagiu o Capitão Yamato, mas foi impedido de se envolver por Kakashi.

– Que se passou Sakura? Porque é que de repente decides…

– Já te disse que não se passou nada! Se queres ouvir as razões porque é que gosto de ti, tenho muitas…

Começava a ficar irritado. Mas o que era aquilo? Lembrava-se plenamente de todo o amor que Sakura tinha por Sasuke. E um amor assim não se apagava de um momento para o outro. Aliás sentia-se terrivelmente mal pela amiga, pois sabia que Sasuke não a amava. Presentemente (n.a. – actualmente, naquele momento) ele achava que o moreno nem dele gostava, mas mesmo assim continuava a lutar. Não ia desistir.

Então Sakura abraçou-o. Estava a ser mais difícil convencer Naruto dos seus sentimentos, do que supusera.

- O Sasuke está cada vez mais longe de mim… mas tu Naruto sempre estiveste ao meu lado. Sempre me confortaste … dei-me de conta, isso é tudo… já sei quem és Naruto… és o herói da aldeia… a aldeia toda te adora… e eu também! Talvez tenhas sido um desordeiro marginalizado numa altura, mas converteste-te deste essa altura… converteste-te numa pessoa admirável… e eu observei cada um desses passos!

"Sakura, por favor, cala-te!"

– Ao contrario, Sasuke, anda a fazer más acções, umas atrás das outras…partiu-me o coração a cada passo….converteu-se numa pessoa detestável, alguém muito diferente de mim… que está muito longe…

"Detestável! Que sabes tu de Sasuke?"

– E a ti Naruto, tenho-te perto de mim…posso tocar-te… dás-me paz… e eu do fundo do coração…

– SAKURA-CHAN! Disse-te que isto não tem piada!

– Bem para quê a cara tão chateada? Eu decidi que és tu quem me importa… e não o Sasuke-kun e isso é tudo! Já sabes o que dizem sobre o coração de uma mulher, que é demasiado volúvel. – Sorriu, mas aquilo ainda irritava mais Naruto. Afinal, o que é que se passava? Todas as palavras que ela lhe dirigia pareciam que eram ditas mais para conforto próprio do que uma declaração de amor.

– Não gosto de pessoas que se enganam a elas mesmas! – Anunciou Naruto, decidido a parar com aquela palhaçada. Acharia ela que ele acreditava nela? Ele vira as lágrimas ainda na tarde anterior!

– O que estás a insinuar? Que me tento enganar a mim mesma? O único que pode dizer os seus sentimentos és tu! Se me odeias diz-me na cara, não inventes desculpas tão estúpidas! – Zangou-se Sakura, pelo caminho das coisas ela teria que salvar Sasuke sozinha.

– Isto é muito estranho! Que venhas aqui apenas para dizer isso! – Apontou o louro com razão.

– Dizer isso? Por acaso crês que a declaração de uma mulher é uma coisa para se levar de ligeira? (n.a. –ligeira – algo que não se pode levar de espírito leve, que tem de ser levando a sério.) Achas que uma declaração não é uma coisa que mereça esta viajem? Pois vim até aqui para te dizer isto! Estás sempre a falar de Sasuke e a persegui-lo, enfrentando rivais perigosos! A Akatsuki anda atrás de ti por seres o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Por que não te preocupas um pouco contigo mesmo? Queres que te diga o que penso? Penso que seguir Sasuke e enfrentar esses inimigos perigosos não vale a pena… quero que voltes comigo para aldeia… é por isso que vim. – Incrivelmente ela sentia tudo aquilo que falava naquele momento, não que achasse que ir atrás de Sasuke era uma parvoíce (n.a. – uma idiotice, estupidez), mas se calhar estava na altura de tomar medidas mais extremas, como prendê-lo. Ou então desistir de o perseguir… ficou chocada consigo mesma… o que raio estava a pensar….

– São só desculpas parvas! Eu conheço-te e sei como te sentes. – "Achas que não pensei em desistir?"

– Então porque não me consegues entender? Não sinto nada por Sasuke, ainda por cima agora, que ele se converteu num criminoso! Esquece, de uma vez por todas, a promessa que fizemos.

– Não tem nada a ver com a promessa. Creio que já sei porque é que Sasuke não pára até conseguir a sua vingança…Sasuke amava a sua família e o seu clã… eles significavam tudo para ele e é por isso que não pode perdoar. – Falou Naruto ganhando um tom sombrio.

– Então porque é que depois de derrotar o Itachi se foi juntar à Akatsuki? – Questionou Kiba.

– Isso não foi assim… a verdade é que…

– Naruto… - Interveio Kakashi. O louro estava a falar de mais. Os presentes ficaram espantados, percebendo que havia alguma coisa que não podia ser dita ali.

"Vamos manter o que o Madara nos disse entre nós. Agora mesmo Konoha está a recuperar as forças do último ataque. Temos de evitar novas disputas internas. É melhor nem sequer acreditar nas suas palavras até encontrar-mos provas de que os Anciões mandaram Itachi destruir o clã Uchiha…" Lembrou Naruto as palavras do Sensei.

– Mesmo que me libertes da promessa que te fiz, isso não muda nada! – Anunciou Naruto. - Eu decidi que vou salvar Sasuke.

- Que fazemos Sakura? – Perguntou Kiba rapidamente num sussurro ao ouvido da rapariga. – Não é melhor contar-lhe?

Sakura pisou-lhe o pé para o calar, pois Naruto poderia ouvir.

- Pois bem, vou-me embora! – Decidiu Sakura. – VAMOS KIBA, LEE, SAI!

Naruto viu os amigos afastarem-se e sentiu que havia alguma coisa que lhe faltava compreender.

"Lamento Naruto!" Pensou Sakura. Teria agora que seguir outro caminho.

– Estás bem Sakura? – Perguntou Kiba.

– Podes fazer-me um favor? – Pediu Sakura.

– O quê?

– Quero começar a procurar Sasuke, por favor, ajuda-me! – Iria seguir o rasto do Uchiha.

oOo

– Naruto! – O louro ia a reentrar (n.a. – entrar novamente) na estalagem quando uma voz conhecida o fez parar.

– Sai o que…

– O outro era um kage bushin… - Notou Kakashi, olhando para o original Sai.

– Naruto quando a Sakura se declarou, eu vou explicar-te porque o fez. – Disse Sai.

– Do que estás a falar?

– Os outros estão a organizar uma caçada a Sasuke. – Não podia esperar, nem colocar-se com rodeios, não havia tempo para isso.

– O QUÊ? PARA QUÊ? PORQUÊ? – Alarmou-se o louro, sem conseguir pensar direito ou sem perceber totalmente aquilo que lhe estava a ser dito. O que é que os seus amigos iam fazer?

– Querem evitar uma guerra entre nós e a Nuvem. – Explicou brevemente.

– Uma guerra?

– Hatake Kakashi! – Naruto desviou-se a tempo de não levar em cima com um corpulento (n.a. – corpo grande) ninja vestido de maneira ridícula – com um fato de macaco com um capucho com orelhas. – O Kazekage mandou-me aqui. Tenho notícias sobre a reunião dos kages, no entanto, é necessário irmos de imediato para Konoha, explicarei as coisas pelo caminho.

– Como nos encontraste? – Questionou-o Naruto.

– O Raikage disse-me que se tinham cruzado.

– Vamos Naruto. – Ordenou Kakashi. – Tu nem sequer devias ter saído da aldeia.

Depois de arrumarem as coisas colocaram-se a caminho. E então ouviram o relato pormenorizando do que acontecera na reunião dos kages pela boca de Kankuro. Sasuke atacara o local da reunião logo após terem descoberto que o Hokage estava a controlar o mediador da reunião para propor uma aliança, criando um super exército que seria liderado por ele mesmo. Que Sasuke aparecera no local secreto dos kages se tinham reunido e mostrara uma força negra estrondosa assim como os seus companheiros que obviamente deviam pertencer à Akatsuki. E que durante essas lutas o Hokage tinha-se escapulido sem explicar o que andara a fazer. Quando Sasuke estava preste a ser derrotado um maníaco de tal nome Uchiha Madara apareceu revelando-se por fim, a si e aos seus planos. Um plano titulado de "Olho Lunar", para juntar o mundo. E no fim partira declarando Guerra aos principais países. E os kages fizeram uma Aliança, e dirigiam-se naquele momento para a Konoha.

– Para que vão eles para Konoha? – Perguntou Naruto. – Não é o Raikage o líder da Aliança? Não deviam de ir para Kumo?

– A Konoha ainda é uma das mais fortes aldeias ninjas. Querem falar com os Anciões tentar estabelecer uma Aliança com a aldeia. – Esclareceu Kankuro.

– Nas costas do Hokage? – Admirou-se Kakashi. – Vai ser difícil.

oOo

A porta abriu-se de repente. Sasuke encontrava-se sentado na cama de costas direitas e apertando a manta que o tapara. Acordara há cerca de uma hora, mas não fizera perguntas sobre onde estava, parecia que já sabia. E Karin também não lhe falou, pois sentia toda aquela aura negra que o circundava. Sasuke já não era Sasuke. Ela agora receava-o. O Uchiha desviou apenas os olhos para ver quem entrara e viu um rapaz de cabelos brancos sorridente, de dentes pontiagudos.

– Suigetsu! – Gritou Karin, levantando-se do banco e estremecendo.

– O "mandão" está a pedir para irmos ter com ele. – Transmitiu Suigetsu.

Sasuke mexeu-se pela primeira vez desde que se tinha sentado na cama, onde permanecera tipo estátua. Levantou-se. Sentiu dores e os olhos estavam desfocados, mas isso não o impediu de andar. A cada passo parecia melhorar. Quando chegou à porta mirou Suigetsu ordenando-lhe silenciosamente que lhe indicasse o caminho. Saíram os dois e Karin foi atrás.

- Onde está Juugo? – Perguntou a ruiva para o companheiro, que obviamente não era Sasuke, pois este não falava para ninguém naquele momento.

- Está ao pé de Madara. Se não fosse o mandão nós os dois estaríamos mortos.

- Estaríamos todos. – Comentou Karin baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para que Suigetsu a ouvisse. Sentiu uma vibração de raiva vinda de Sasuke, mas este não se manifestou mais que isso. Aliás se ela não tivesse aquela apurada percepção de chakra olhando para o moreno nunca ninguém pensaria que ele estava com raiva, pois apresentava-se de rosto sereno.

- Parece que devemos muito a esse gajo (n.a. – esse "cara" em português do Brasil). Não gosto da situação, e agora que me mandou chamar-vos, acho que ainda vou gostar menos. – Disse Suigetsu.

Eles desciam agora umas escadas, sombrias e húmidas. Mas o ambiente permanecia quente. No fim da escadaria mal iluminada chegava-se a uma abertura arredondada e entrava-se numa ampla sala, larga e de tecto alto. Uma figura monstruosa parecia estar presa à terra apenas com a cabeça e as mãos de fora. A boca encontrava-se amordaçada e as mãos acorrentadas. Tinha nove olhos, e sete deles já se encontravam abertos. Nos dedos espetados da personagem, estavam oito figuras preparadas para o seu papel no futuro.

- Em breve estarão reunidos os nove bijuus e o derradeiro poder será despertado. Esperamos que Kisame chegue com o Jinchuuriki do Hachibi. Enquanto isso está na hora de vos contar o meu plano. – Madara aproximava-se calmamente pela direita com Juugo ao seu lado.

- Chamo-o de "Olho Lunar". O meu objectivo é unir a terra ninja. Sasuke sabes que há um monumento de pedra dos Uchihas que passou de geração em geração, certo? - A falta de resposta do jovem Uchiha continuou a falar. – Com certeza que sabes! Essa pedra ainda hoje se encontra debaixo de Konoha. Nela estão gravados todos os segredos que nos legou Rikudo Sennin, o sábio dos seis caminhos. – Explicou brevemente a história que horas antes contara ao Uzumaki Naruto. – Sem os nossos olhos não seriamos capazes de ler o que a sagrada pedra tem gravado. E mais o Magenkyou Sharingan pode decifrar muito mais que o sharingan e o Rinnegan ainda mais. O Rikudou salvou o mundo de um monstro. Um monstro que no início era a forma conjunta de todos os bijuus, era um ser com um chakra definitivo, o Juubi – Nova Caudas! Desde o Ichibi à Kyuubi, esses seres não são mais que formas criadas a partir do chakra dividido do Juubi. Foi o Sábio que o dividiu, obviamente. Ele desenvolveu um ninjutsu para proteger a humanidade da criatura. Até agora esse ninjutsu foi transmitido secretamente através das gerações – o selo que cria os Jinchuuriki. Sim, o Rikudou era um Jinchuuriki, o primeiro a ser um, na realidade. Para conter o monstro ele selou-o, no seu próprio corpo. Como o homem que salvou o mundo do Juubi, o sábio foi adorado como um deus, mas o seu chakra era tão grande e malvado que se ele morresse o Juubi voltaria a andar à solta. Temendo isso, o Rikudou usou as forças que lhe restavam para partir o chakra do Juubi em nove porções. Em fez de ficar sem chakra o seu corpo foi selado e disparado para o céu e transformou-se na lua.

- Então estás a reunir os bijuus para te tornares o Jinchuriki do Juubi. – Conclui Suigetsu. Sasuke permanecia estranhamente calado.

- Sim usarei esse poder para melhorar os meus olhos, fazendo-os chegar a um nível definitivo para activar um jutso. Um Genjutso de escala mundial, reflectindo os meus olhos na superfície da lua, o Tsukiyomi Infinito. Usarei esse Genjutso para trazer a paz para à terra. Controlarei a humanidade, unirei o mundo.

- Um mundo criado a partir de uma ilusão.

- Um mundo sem guerras traumatizantes que levam homens a cometer loucuras. – Proferia (n.a. – dizia) estas palavras para Sasuke. – Um mundo sem experiências dolorosas em crianças. – Falou para Suigetsu e Juugo. – Sem prisões, pois só existe a paz. – O seu único olho visível através do buraco da mascara encarou Karin. Atacara os pontos da Taka.

Passos atrás deles fizeram com que se virassem todos ao mesmo tempo para darem de caras com um homem de pele dura e azul. Com ele vinha o Jinchuuriki do Hachibi, todos o reconheceram, pois tinham tentado capturá-lo anteriormente.

– Oh! Óptimo! Maravilhoso! Podemos começar a extrair o bijuu. – Disse falando para o cara de tubarão. – Enquanto isso tenho um favor a pedir à Taka! É apenas para retribuírem o favor de vos ter salvo a vida. Nada de mais, nada de muito complicado.

– Eu sabia. – Refilou entre dentes Suigetsu e olhando de rabo de olho para Sasuke, que permanecia impassível.

– Vêem este grande aparelho? – Perguntou Madara, apontando com uma mão elevada a figura monstruosa que era impossível de não se ver, pois teria uns trinta metros, e onde estavam os outros novos membros da Akatsuki que calmamente esperavam por ordens, ajudariam a retirar os bijuus dos últimos dois jinchuurikis.

– É um aparelho? – Questionou Karin, meio encolhida e atemorizada com a história.

– Sim, é um aparelho. Foi com ele que o Sábio dividiu o chakra definitivo do Juubi. Os bijuus estiveram aqui selados, e deviam ter continuado aqui selados, tal com o Rikudo queria. Deixou essa tarefa aos seus filhos, que, claro, não cumpriram. A sagacidade dos homens em vencer guerras era maior e os bijuus foram libertados, um após o outro. Mais jinchuurikis apareceram, mas rapidamente toda a gente percebeu que não era assim tão fácil controlar as criaturas e elas voltaram a semear a destruição no mundo. Este aparelho vai ajudar-me a retirar os bijuus dos jinchuurikis e depois voltará a juntar os bijuus no Juubi. Aquilo que quero que vocês façam é trazer a Kyuubi.

– Eu poderia fazer esse trabalho! – Prestou-se Kisame, cara de tubarão.

– Não, meu amigo. Infelizmente eu preciso de ti para me ajudar com Hachibi.

– TSK! – Kisame deitou um olhar de desprezo ao grupo de crianças que tinha à sua frente, achando que aqueles meninos não tinham força suficiente para capturar um bijuu.

O moreno devolveu-lhe o olhar e um pequeno trejeito chegou-lhe aos lábios, sendo impossível saber se era um sorriso sarcástico ou um esgar (n.a. - trejeito, careta) de ódio. Nos olhos, como sempre, não era possível saber o que lhe ia na cabeça. Mas ao contrario dos outros, Karin, conseguia saber o que Sasuke sentia lendo-lhe o chakra.

Ele estava furioso, a sua mente envolta na penumbra da escuridão, para onde Madara o mandara, pensava com satisfação na próxima batalha que poderia ter. Uma batalha contra a Kyuubi. Ia ser difícil apanhar Naruto… mas… mas… era como se uma faca lhe tivessem atirado uma faca ao coração… mas… mas… porquê? O que era o que estava a passar?

– Vamos! – Ordenou Sasuke.

O resto do grupo olhou-o como se estivessem a ver um fantasma. Karin olhou para ele abrindo imensamente os olhos, mas continuando aterrorizada com as trevas que bailavam no chakra de Sasuke, não contestou. Suigetsu refilou qualquer coisa entre os dentes. E Juugo limitou-se a concordar, e os três como num gesto mecânico viraram as costas a Madara e foram saindo pelo mesmo sítio por onde tinha entrado.

– Sasuke! – Chamou Madara.

Sasuke que já seguia os colegas, virou simplesmente o pescoço para trás ficando a olhar pelos cantos dos olhos o líder da Akatsuki.

– Trá-lo vivo. Se matas o Naruto a Kyuubi também morre! – Avisou-o.

– Eu sei…

– Não te preocupes. Ele acabara por morrer mais tarde. E lembra-te, ele é um Senju, tem força nas veias, é um adversário admirável, não o subestimes.

– Hum! – Virou-lhe as costas e saiu.

– Quando é que lhe arrancas os olhos de vez? – Perguntou Kisame que pousara o Jinchuuriki no sítio indicado.

– Em breve… muito em breve…

oOo

Os portões de Konoha estavam finalmente à vista. Ao fim de tantas horas a correm como loucos. A noite aproximava-se. Naruto, assim como o grupo, mesmo não dizendo nada apressaram um pouco o passo, sentia-se nervoso. Tinha um pressentimento nada bom de que alguma coisa iria correr mal.

Kakashi, Yamato, Kankuro e Sai entraram rapidamente na aldeia, mas Naruto parou à porta. Trazia o seu frontal na mão e mirou-o indeciso se devia ou não colocá-lo na cabeça e então olhou para a aldeia. Lembrava-se de todas as missões que fizera e de tudo o que apreendera, e lembrava-se acima de tudo da vontade sempre persistente de voltar à aldeia e de comer uma grande taça de ramen na companhia de Iruka-sensei, mas dessa vez havia alguma coisa diferente. Estava desiludido.

Estava desiludido não só por ter conhecimento do que os Anciões tinham feito aos Uchihas, mas também por pensar naquilo que tinha feito só para poder tido o reconhecimento das pessoas da aldeia, para que elas o deixassem de ver como um monstro e sim como um herói. Percebera isto quando Sakura lhe falara, ela como todos tinham-no desprezado durante anos e só agora é que o reconhecia, talvez Sakura já o reconhecesse há mais tempo, mas mesmo assim… podia compreender como o coração humano funcionava… mas magoava… magoava saber que se não tivesse vencido Pein, se tivesse morrido, talvez ninguém lhe tivesse ligado patavina, ou mesmo se Pein não tivesse aparecido de maneira tão abrupta dentro da aldeia, se o tivesse procurado pela calada… talvez já estivesse morto… doía saber que tinha uma família, ou lá o que podia chamar-se a um clã desestruturado, e que nunca ninguém se tivesse importado… O terceiro… Tsunade-sama… Porquê?

Viu lá ao fundo a torre vermelha do Hokage e pensou no seu sonho. O que significava ser um Hokage? Compreendia agora que não era só ser reconhecido. O cargo era acima de tudo querer proteger as pessoas de Konoha. Será que ele queria realmente proteger todas aquelas pessoas que durante anos a fio o tinha desprezado? Será que queria proteger a escória dos Anciões que abateram uma família inteira só baseados em suspeitas?

Entrou na aldeia mesmo sem colocar o frontal. Os olhares de outra altura já não lhe eram dirigidos, agora havia preocupação.

– Finalmente Naruto! – Gritou Ino, que esperava ali desde que recebera ordens do Hokage. Ela devia levar o Naruto e o grupo que saíra com ele até à presença, de imediato, de Danzo. – Estão todos muito preocupados contigo. Ainda ninguém sabe concretamente de nada. Mas os outros kages estão cá e estão neste momento a falar com os Anciões e o Hokage mandou-me levar-te de imediato à sua presença. Assim como ao Kakashi-sensei e Capitão Yamato. – Conclui virando-se para os outros dois.

– Iremos de imediato… - Disponibilizou-se Kakashi.

– Mas Kakashi…- Começou a falar Kankuro, mas Kakashi levantou uma mão para o calar.

Com movimentos rápidos retirou um pergaminho do estojo ninja e rabisco qualquer coisa nele tornando a enrola-lo.

– Entrega isto ao Kazekage! Ele que o leia e que decida o melhor a fazer em relação a essas informações. – Disse entregado o pergaminho a Kankuro.

– E onde está o Kazekage?

– Na torre do Hokage com os outros kages. Penso que ninguém lá pode entrar enquanto não acabarem…- Tentou avisar a rapariga, mas Kankuro já corria pelas ruas semi-construídas e semi-destruídas de Konoha, em direcção à reerguida torre.

– E Ino nós vamos ter com o Hokage…

– Está no seu gabinete…

– Muito obrigado, não será preciso acompanhares-nos. Vamos. Naruto. Yamato. – E antes que pudessem dar mais que um passou Ino chamou Naruto, como se quisesse falar com ele em privado, mas não tendo outra hipótese que não fosse ser ali mesmo.

– O que é Ino? – Perguntou Naruto, encarando Ino de maneira tão séria que a loura por pouco não perdia a vontade de falar o que tinha para lhe falar.

– A Sakura saiu de manhã com um grupo. Eles iam á tua procura. Tinham umas coisas para te contar… eu não sei… se calhar não te encontraram porque tu estás de volta e eles ainda não voltaram…

– Que queres dizer? Como não voltaram? Eles estiveram comigo. Como achas que Sai está aqui? – Evidenciou Naruto.

– Bem eles não voltaram simplesmente. – Respondeu Ino.

– Sai não sabes onde está o teu clone? – Questionou Naruto, já imaginando o que aquilo podia significar. O seu mau pressentimento estava cada vez mais confirmado. – É preciso ir atrás da Sakura. – Decidiu Naruto, já querendo sair a correr da aldeia.

– Nem penses. – Agarrou-o Kakashi.

– Mas…

– Naruto temos que nos apresentar ao Hokage primeiro, depois partiremos, se pudermos… - Falou o sensei.

– Mas ela… ela…

– Eu sei Naruto. Mas agora temos de ser prudentes. Temos que ir ao Hokage.

– Mas ele… ele é… - Como explicar que Hokage era uma bosta de gente sem ter que especificar assim tanto? – Ele é culpado…

Naruto olhou Sai como se a pedir que ele lhe dissesse qualquer coisa que fizesse Kakashi mudar a sua decisão de terem que se apresentar a tão odioso Hokage.

– Eu não saberei onde está o meu clone até que ele me queira transmitir alguma coisa. – Falou Sai.

– Naruto, vamos depressa! – Chamou Kakashi puxando-o pela capa, que trazia vestida por causa do frio da época.

Sem outra hipótese que não fosse lutar para fugir dali, o louro seguiu o sensei.

– Quando estivermos de frente com ele não lhe olhem nos olhos. – Avisou Kakashi ao Naruto e ao Yamato.

oOo

O Hokage mal chegara à aldeia e logo os problemas caiam sobre si, como se já não tivesse os bastantes, com o grande fiasco que fora a reunião com a escumalha dos outros países. Os dois ANBUS, que colocara a vigiar a Kyuubi, tinham-no perdido, ao que parecia o Cópia-Ninja fora o responsável. Consequência? A Kyuubi saíra da aldeia, e assim o seu trunfo contra os outros países, que com certeza iriam atacar em força e acusa-lo de tudo.

Mas nem tudo fora mau, ouvira dizer que um grupo de jovens ninjas se estava a organizar para fazer uma busca e capturar Uchiha Sasuke. Já os tinha chamado à sua presença e congratulara-os por pensarem primeiro no bem-estar na aldeia e só depois nos seus laços efectivos, assim como também ouvira que um outro grupo tinha saído para procurar Uzumaki Naruto. E pedira a uma das garotas que esperasse perto da entrada pelo regresso do rapaz ou do grupo que o fora buscar, e que depois disso o trouxesse de imediato à sua presença. Já tinha os castigos ideais para Kakashi e Capitão Yamato, que ele sabia que não era o seu verdadeiro nome, e para Naruto o trabalho perfeito.

Então tinha chegado um grupo de peso. Quatro kages com as suas companhias que insistiam em falar directamente com os Anciões passando directamente por cima do Hokage. Tal grupo foi imediatamente recebido pelos Anciões. E ainda por cima tinha exigido que o Hokage não estivesse presente.

Não havia outra maneira senão esperar o que podia vir dessa reunião. Obviamente não estava preocupado, as suas "raízes" (n.a. - falo da organização "Raiz") iam longe. Ele tinha quem o ajudasse a defender das acusações de que seria alvo. E logo que aquele grupo de estrangeiros tocasse no assunto da Kyuubi, os Anciões iam com certeza pensar, embora com ajuda, que era só naquele monstro em que os kages estariam interessados, e então seriam obrigados a sair. E perderiam. Depois Danzo poderia meter os seus planos novamente em marcha. Quando os outros Hokages percebessem que precisavam do exército de ninjas de Konoha assim como da força da Kyuubi. E então ele subiria para o cargo de líder.

Bateram à porta! As três figuras entraram pedido licença, Kakashi pedia permissão para falar, a qual não lhe foi dada. Os três estavam à sua frente meio sujos da viajem e do mau tempo que se abatia sobre o pais do fogo e que começava a piorar. Podia vir ai tempestade. Mas disso não podia ter a certeza, do que ele tinha a certeza é de que uma feroz luta se aproximava.

– Hatake Kakashi. Soube que atacaste dois ANBUS quando eles cumpriam o seu dever de guardar e proteger Uzumaki Naruto, negas tal acusação? – Perguntou Danzo.

– Não. - Respondeu Kakashi, sem um pingo de ansiedade na voz. – Confundi-os com o inimigo, vieram por trás muito sorrateiramente.

– Muito bem. Mas então estás disposto a aceitar o teu castigo?

– Claro.

Naruto sentia-se cada vez mais nervoso. Que estória era esta de castigo? Desde quando é que estava a ser "guardado"? Será que Kakashi já sabia que tudo isto podia acontecer?

– O teu castigo será passares alguns anos na Montanha Deserta de Meditação. Quando perderes a noção do tempo e do espaço e ganhares sabedorias de que ninguém sabe e que não querem saber então poderás voltar a Konoha. Até lá és um Eremita da Montanha. – Sentenciou Danzo. Sentiu o choque que se instalou na sala. Não esperou contestações. Rapidamente abriu um pergaminho, bastante pequeno, preto de cor, e colocou lá o seu dedo. Já o tinha preparado para aquela ocasião.

– Não pode fazer isto! – Gritou Yamato avançado para a secretária do Hokage, mas já era tarde. A sentença estava feita.  
>– Já o fiz. – Um sorriso torcido na cara velha. E uma nuvem de fumo levou Kakashi para a tal e estranha montanha.<p>

– Kakashi-sensei! – Gritou Naruto. – O QUE LHE FIZESTE? – Disse olhando directamente

– Acalma-te rapaz! – Pediu gentilmente o Hokage. E Naruto sentiu que não havia razão para gritar. Afinal o sensei tinha aceitado o castigo.

– NARUTO NÃO LHE OLHES NOS OLHOS. – Relembrou Yamato já pensando numa maneira de os tirar dali, mas era tarde. Em segundos era agarrando por dois ANBUS, e depois por quarto.

– Estás preso por compilares com Hatake Kakashi contra mim. – Sentenciou para Yamato e depois fez um gesto com os dedos ordenando que o levassem. Yamato continuou a debater-se, mas foi electrificado e acabou caindo no chão para ser mais facilmente transportado.

Quando as figuras mascaradas levaram o mais recente prisioneiro o Hokage concentrou-se em Naruto.

- Naruto tenho uma missão muito importante para ti. Uma missão que normalmente está reservada a ANBUS, mas eu sei que tu já ultrapassaste em força e poder muitos deles, por isso dar-te-ei a ti. Liderarás um grupo de jovens qualificados e irás à procura de Uchiha Sasuke. Quando o encontrares a única ordem que tenho para ti é: matar. A ordem é matar Uchiha Sasuke.

Continua…


	8. 8 A Luta Predestinada

_Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki _

_Uma notinha antes de falar quando virem este sinal "«" no inicio de um paragrafo fiquem a saber que ele indica a continuação de uma fala.___

_Soundtrack: "Vêm cá (Dá-me o teu mundo outra vez)" Artista: T.T. com Nuno Guerreiro)_

8 - A Luta Predestinada

….. Anos Antes …..

Shikamaru, Neji, Sai e Choji olhavam para Naruto como se nunca o tivessem visto, assim como para o Hokage que o acompanhava. Estavam numa larga tenda que albergava este grupo ninja. Havia também espaço para Naruto, afinal todos tinham ficado sem casa e até lá iriam manter-se assim. Mas no que eles não acreditavam era no que tinham acabado de ouvir da boca de Naruto e confirmada pela cabeça do Hokage. Eles tinham ordens para matar.

O Hokage saiu deixando Naruto com o controlo do que se passaria a seguir.

– Que queres dizer com Matar Sasuke? – Perguntou Shikamaru. Ninguém podia mudar de opinião assim tão de repente. Ou podia?

– O que quis dizer. Nós vamos procurar Sasuke para o matar e não para o prender como inicialmente vocês queriam. – Explicou Naruto. – São ordens directas do Hokage. Que podemos nós fazer senão acatá-las?

– Mas tu…

– O que foi Shikamaru? Tens problemas por ser eu o líder deste grupo e não tu?

Shikamaru fez uma careta de como um comentário daqueles só poderia vir de alguém que não o conhecia minimamente ou que estivesse muito bêbado. O Naruto conhecia-o e não estava bêbedo. Então que raio se estava a passar? Aquilo não era normal! Primeiro: Naruto, nunca acataria uma ordem de matar Sasuke e depois, aquele comentário. O melhor seria esperar calmamente e ver como a história se iria desenrolar.

- Muito bem! – Disse Naruto encarando de bom grado aquele silêncio que caíra no grupo.

- E qual é o teu plano? – Perguntou Neji a Naruto, talvez pensando que o louro não tinha neurónios suficientes para chefiar uma missão.

- Eu sei onde foi o local da reunião secreta dos kages. – Revelou. – O cheiro de Sasuke e dos seus colegas ainda lá deve estar. Vamos até lá e depois procuramos o rasto até acharmos o seu paradeiro.

- Para isso precisamos do Kiba e do Akamaru. – Notou Shikamaru. – Mas mesmo assim, poderemos demorar dias, poderemos ter que percorrer o mundo ninja inteiro.

- É verdade Shikamaru. O Kiba e o Akamaru puderam ser-nos úteis, mas eu também conheço um grupo que nos pode ajudar. Por isso, primeiro vamos procurar o grupo de Sakura. O mais provável é que tenha ido ela mesma à procura de Sasuke. Só espero que cheguemos a tempo de evitar um desastre. Não queremos perder nenhum dos nossos. Já perdermos muita gente. Já chega.

- Muito bem, e então quando encontrarmos Sasuke? – Perguntou Choji.

- Primeiro fiquem a saber que Sasuke atacou a reunião secreta dos kages com o objectivo de matar o Hokage. Ele quer vingança a Konoha e aos seus Anciões. Não me perguntem agora o porquê, mas espero que mais tarde o compreendam e que não lhe deixem rancor.

- Estás a deixar-nos confusos Naruto. – Comentou Shikamaru esfregando a cabeça. – Porque pedes para compreendermos os motivos de Sasuke de querer matar o Hokage e os Anciões quando nós vamos à procura dele para o matar? Motivos esses que não nos contas.

Naruto também estava confuso, mas tinha na cabeça a ideia fixa de que matar Sasuke era a solução, juntamente com uma dor tão forte no coração que o fazia quase perder a respiração. Os olhos ardiam como se lhe dissessem que alguma coisa não estava propriamente bem, ou melhor, algo estava terrivelmente mal. Mas uma névoa nos seus pensamentos não o deixava questionar a situação para a qual se estava a mandar.

- Não vos posso contar os motivos porque isso poderia desestabilizar a aldeia. – Até ali estava tudo certo. Mas depois as palavras que lhe saiam da boca pareciam de um disco que lhe tinha posto no cérebro que lhe transmitia as palavras, as ideias, e os sentimentos, embora mal sentidos, o que devia dizer, ter e sentir. – Por favor, compreendam os motivos de Sasuke, é apenas o que vos peço.

- Mas então porque nos pedes para o matar? – Insistiu Shikamaru. – Porque não apenas o prendemos, principalmente agora que nos disseste que ele tinha motivos para o fazer?

- Primeiro, foi uma ordem do Hokage, e como ninjas temos que a cumprir. Depois porque já não somos crianças e temos que assumir responsabilidades e ver as coisas como elas são. Sasuke tornou-se naquilo que é por opção dele. O pior não é ter-se tornado num criminoso. Eu já conheci criminosos que tinham bom coração, o pior é que ele caiu num estado em que é impossível chamá-lo à razão, e a única maneira de salvaguardar (n.a. salva-guardar) a nossa aldeia dos ataques das outras aldeias, assim como evitar que haja mais guerras é, infelizmente, matá-lo. – Falou Naruto de tal maneira correcta e clara que foi impossível arranjar argumentos contra tais palavras. Se até Naruto chegara àquela conclusão então era porque não havia mais nada a fazer.

- Vamos partir dentro de dez minutos. Levem apenas comida que possam meter nos bolsos. Levem também capas, vamos para um sítio frio. – Avisou Naruto.

- Onde está Kakashi? E o Capitão Yamato? Eu não estou a compreender Naruto. – Expressou-se Sai. - Nós não devíamos confiar em Danzo… - A língua ficou presa. – Tu sabes quem ele é e o que fez na reunião.

- Sim eu sei Sai. Mas esta decisão não teve nada a ver com esse homem. Foi eu mesmo que a fiz. É a melhor hipótese. – Sentiu as lágrimas embaçavam-lhe os olhos, ao fim de tanto tempo sem chorar, ali estavam as lágrimas. – Kakashi está a cumprir um castigo e o Capitão Yamato foi levado…

- Estás bem Naruto? – Questionaram os amigos. – Tens a certeza de que é isto que queres fazer?

- Tenho. – Respondeu, com a sinceridade que pensava que era sua. Limpou as lágrimas e olhou para as mãos molhadas. Não compreendia…

Dez minutos depois, um grupo de ninjas de capuzes na cabeça para os proteger do frio, seguia a um passo notoriamente pouco orgulhoso para saírem da aldeia.

- Vamos partir para o norte. Dentro de duas horas estaremos na vila onde Sakura me encontrou. Lá pedirei ajuda aos cães ninjas. Não deveremos ter problemas, por enquanto, nós não nos devemos de cruzar com outros ninjas. Está tudo parado à esperando que aquela reunião da Aliança com os Anciões termine e esperemos que tudo corra pelo melhor…

- Aliança? Que Aliança? – Quis saber Shikamaru, como sempre o mais atento de todos.

- Oh! Bem… acho que vos posso contar esta parte do que se passou… - Decidiu Naruto para depois relatar como podia o que se passara na reunião dos kages, mas ocultado misteriosamente o que o Hokage fizera. Ninguém reparou no pormenor, à excepção de Sai, que já tinha ouvido o relato feito por Kankuro, e que compreendeu por fim o que se passava, e o pior de tudo é que estava impedido de dizer o que sabia aos outros por causa do selo maldito que o podia paralisar, ele não podia falar sobre a técnica ocular de Danzo.

Passaram não duas horas, mas quatro a correr até chegar à dita vila onde Naruto tivera o estranho confronto com Madara e a confissão de Sakura num espaço tão curto de tempo que o estonteava (n.a. – perturbava) E agora voltara ali para procurar o rasto de Sakura. Decidiu que não se iria hospedar no mesmo motel ou ainda seria morto pela proprietária. E ele não podia morrer pois tinha que matar outra pessoa primeiro, estranhamente achava que depois disso poderia morrer também, embora racionalmente achasse que isso era uma tolice, mas emocionalmente, era aquilo que o coração queria que fizesse.

Talvez fosse apenas a sensação de saber que tinha que matar um amigo. Um amigo? …

Convocou os Hachininken (os oito cães ninjas), dos quais apenas um falava, Pakkun. E com ele fez um pacto de sangue para ajuda mútua. Depois de os cães se dividiram para procurarem Sakura, Naruto acho melhor deixar o grupo descansar até que tivessem notícias da matinha canina. Afinal estavam cansados, principalmente ele. Mas quando se deitou no chão sobre a sua capa, não conseguiu dormir.

Alguém apagou as luzes da divisão, e os amigos ajeitando-se como podiam lá adormeceram. Mas Naruto olhava pela janela vendo as luzes do exterior iluminar os flocos de neve da tempestade que caia. Sentou-se agarrando os joelhos e embrulhando-se na capa. Estava fria a noite. As lágrimas toldaram-lhe (n.a. – encobriam-lhe) os olhos. Não percebia o que se passava. Que lágrimas, sem sentido, eram aquelas. Sentia uma tristeza profunda, mas não compreendia a razão. Era como se o coração lhe quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguisse falar.

Seria Sasuke a razão? E, mais uma vez, uma camada espessa enevoava-lhe o cérebro. Era como se tivesse impedido de fazer certas perguntas. Observou as suas mãos frias e acinzentadas pela luz de que chegava pela janela. Sasuke, por que é que as coisas tinham de chegar a este ponto? Oh, que ponto? Não tinha sido o Uchiha a decidir o caminho? Naruto agarrou a sua cabeça enterrando os dedos na cabeleira loura. Era como se tivesse louco. Cheio de pensamentos contraditórios. Com pensamentos que por vezes não chegavam a ser pensamentos. Com pensamentos que esmagavam outros pensamentos.

Tentou relembrar o que sabia de Sasuke. Porque estava a pensar tanto no assunto? Aquilo trazia-lhe tantas dores de cabeça. Mas porque não conseguia parar de pensar? Sasuke… a pessoa que mais… que mais o fizera sofrer… Sasuke a pessoa que ele… porque não conseguia concluir o pensamento? Porque é que lhe apareciam outros pensamentos? O seu coração parecia querer dizer-lhe alguma coisa, mas parecia que o tinham sedado para não falar.

"Sasuke… o que és tu… um amigo que me traiu… não ele… ele… era mais… eu… eu… traiu-me, abandonou-me! É um covarde que não soube escolher o caminho. Um covarde que magoou todos os meus amigos… que magoou a Sakura… que tem a Sakura a ver com isto?" A dor de cabeça parecia piorar à medida que pensava, parecia que as ideias de que Sasuke era um patife, um covarde, estavam cada vez mais fixas na mente cansada de Naruto. Mas por outro lado havia uma parte que impedida de falar, mesmo assim lutava para que o louro questionasse o que se estava a passar. Mas o louro não conseguia perceber.

"O que foste Sasuke?" Lembranças… lembranças… ele não gostava de Sasuke pois o Uchiha roubava-lhe sempre o protagonismo (n.a. – protagonismo: aquele que tem o primeiro plano, ou todas as atenções) por ser o coitado do "Último Uchiha", por ter sobrevivido a um massacre…e então? Ele também tinha sofrido bastante e não traíra a aldeia por causa disso… Sasuke salvara-o de Haku… o que se passou depois? A relação entre dois não melhorou nada por causa disso… Ai… porra… não conseguia saber o que se passara depois… as ideias… as memórias… Não conseguia vê-las. Só se lembrava das discussões… da rivalidade… nada mais…

"Sasuke perdoa-me!" Porque raios estava a pedir desculpa a uma pessoa como Sasuke?

Sai, de um dos cantos do quarto, observava Naruto. Via-o sofrer e amaldiçoava Danzo por isso. A culpa era daquele velho. E Sai estava impossibilitado de falar. Tinha que pensar numa maneira de ajudar Naruto de evitar que matasse Sasuke. Em último caso abriria a boca para falar, mesmo que isso significasse ficar paralisado, mas pelo menos os outros, Neji, Shikamaru e Choji, poderiam deter Naruto de matar Sasuke. Antes disso esperaria. E então deixou de ver Naruto encolhido junto da janela e foi inundado de imagens com Sakura, os outros a andarem durante muito tempo até a noite cair, e então quatro figuras encapuçadas… Sasuke…

- MALTA ACORDEM! – Gritou levantando-se num pulo e acendendo as luzes. (n.a. – Malta: pessoal)

- Que se passa! - Perguntou Choji.

- Já sei onde está a Sakura. – Afirmou. – Vamos depressa! – Decidiu antes que Naruto falasse e passando por este abriu a janela e saltou lá para fora caindo lá em baixo no chão, os outros seguiram-no sem contestar.

oOo

A torre Hokage apesar de parecer estar bastante silenciosa e calma por fora, ela fervilhava de vida por dentro. Os quatros kages saíram da grande sala em que até minutos antes tinham argumentado de tudo para convencerem os Anciões a juntar Konoha à Aliança. Não é que não tivessem conseguido, aliás os Anciões tinham sido bastante unitários na decisão de se juntarem à Aliança, mas esse não era de todo o problema. De que valia Konoha juntar-se à Aliança se não confiavam no Hokage?

- GAARA! – Grita Kankuro, que fora impedido pelos ninjas que guardavam a sala, assim como pelos guardas costas dos outros kages de entrar na dita sala. E que passara, desde que chegara, a andar de um lado para outro numa tortura de minutos.

- Que se passa? – Perguntou o irmão mais novo.

- Isto. – Estendeu o pergaminho, que o irmão abriu interrogativamente. – Kakashi disse para fazeres o que achavas melhor com essa informação.

Passou uns segundos a ler o pergaminho e de um momento para o outro o sereno Kazekage estava vermelho de raiva (N.T. – difícil de imaginar, a única vez em que vi Gaara com cara de mau estava possuído pelo seu bijuu, imaginem então algo assim, mas sem a parte do bicho).

- Isto é muito pior que fechar um bijuu dentro de num recém-nascido. – Rugiu o ruivo amachucando (n.a. -amassando) o pergaminho entre os dedos, mas não o rasgando. E guardou o pergaminho dentro do casaco. Virou-se para o resto dos kages e Anciões que entretanto também estavam a sair da sala. – QUERO UMA NOVA REUNIÃO IMEDIATAMENTE!

oOo

Noutro local dentro de uma montanha, no esconderijo da Akatsuki. Killerbee, o irmão de Raikage, mal podia saber o que lhe iria acontecer. Acordara ali aos pés de uma grande figura, uma grande e misteriosa figura. Encontrava-se preso entre umas enormes mãos. Na ponta de cada dedo havia 10 figuras desfocadas aos seus olhos.

A mordaça que estava na boca da descomunal figura caiu. Cada personagem das dez pessoas que ali se encontravam fez um gesto. Da boca aberta da figura uma bola de energia crescia.

- FUIIN JUTSU: GENRYUU KYUU FUUJIN! (Selar: Selo Completo dos Nove Dragões da Ilusão!)

Nove dragões de energia saíram da boca da figura e foram serpenteando (n.a. – movimento ondelado) rapidamente até Killerbee. O irmão do Raikage foi envolvido e erguido no ar, entre os dedos das mãos da monstruosa figura.

Três noites e três dias. Uma contagem de decrescente para a morte.

oOo

O sol começava a aclarear, o dia nascia. Kiba conseguira detectar o cheiro do grupo de Sasuke a determinado momento entre as montanhas a norte no país do fogo. De um momento para o outro tinham perdido as precauções sensatas que, ninjas do seu nível deviam ter, e tinham começado a correr atrás de Kiba querendo chegar o mais rapidamente ao seu destino.

Então, vindos das árvores, quatro figuras tinham aparecido à frente do grupo com capas totalmente pretas encapuçadas. Pareciam a encarnação da morte. E havia uma delas que soltava um chakra tão negro, que não era preciso ter os poderes de Karin, que se encontrava no grupo de figuras negras, para o sentir.

Sai evaporou-se numa nuvem de fumo. Os outros perceberam que era um clone.

As personagens revelaram os seus rostos. E ali estava Sasuke, no centro, sem qualquer sorriso, sem qualquer emoção expressa. Mas estava claramente mudado! Todas aquelas trevas que emergiam dele faziam paralisar qualquer ser humano, faziam pensar qualquer criatura viva que o quisesse atacar, que pensasse duas vezes.

Sasuke fixou os olhos na rapariga de cabelos rosa. E abriu um sorriso.

- Não esperava cruzar-me contigo… Sakura! – Falou Sasuke, o sharingan estava activo.

O grupo de Konoha estava parado, esperando qualquer perigo que dali viesse. Todos tinham agora posições de defesa, que lhes desse para atacar também, e as suas kunais em alerta não se fosse dar o caso.

Sasuke avançou para o grupo, um arrepio passou pelas espinhas de todos ao mesmo tempo. Mas o moreno parou a alguns metros e estendeu um braço oferecendo uma mão a Sakura. Os olhos não saiam do seu rosto. E a rapariga retribuía-lhe um olhar com uma intensidade iluminada, parecia hipnotizada.

- Sakura… - Chamou Sasuke instigado a rapariga a dar-lhe a sua mão. Se usasse Sakura para trazer Naruto até ali, não teria de entrar em Konoha. Teria menos complicações usando a rapariga como isca.

- Sakura que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Lee ao ver a amiga a avançar tremendo para agarrar a mão que lhe era oferecida. Agarrou no braço da ninja, mas esta sacudiu-o para longe soltando-se e não percebendo que aleijara o companheiro.

Sakura ignorando os chamamentos dos colegas avançou a distância que a separava do rapaz que amara durante toda a vida. Agarrou por fim a mão macia e fria de Sasuke, que sorrio ainda mais amplamente. Então quando o moreno ia a activar o Mangekyou para deixar o grupo de Konoha caídos no chão, sem se preocupar minimamente se depois alguém os ia encontrar antes de morrerem entre a neve das montanhas, Sakura foi arrancada dos seus braços, onde a enlaçara debaixo do ar hipnotizador.

A rapariga voou para trás embatendo no grupo de companheiros de Konoha e só parando numa arvore, rachando-lhe o tronco.

- Naruto! – Falou Sasuke vira o louro muito antes dos outros.

Naruto encontrava-se agora diante de si, emitia um poder estrondoso, mas Sasuke não podia prever o quanto poderoso estava. Tinha os olhos do modo Eremita, mas aquele poder misturava-se com o vermelho e as fendas da Raposa.

O louro endireitou-se, tinha a raiva espelhada na cara. À sua volta a camada vermelha de chakra da Kyuubi começava a formar-se. Ganhava a forma de umas orelhas e a primeira cauda de raposa. Até ali Naruto podia controlar o enorme poder que tinha no seu interior, tanto da energia natural que recolhera da natureza para o seu corpo, assim como para o chakra da Kyuubi.

- Saiam daqui! – Gritou aos amigos, sem sequer olhar para eles. Ali estava o pedaço de carne que o ia matar.

oOo

– Consegues vê-lo Neji? – Perguntou Shikamaru. Naruto desaparecera de um momento para o outro.

– Sim, está a dez quilómetros daqui. Estão lá o grupo de Sakura e o de Sasuke. Naruto está estranho. Nunca tinha visto uma densidade tão grande de chakra dentro de uma só pessoa. – Comentou Neji, enquanto observava o caminho que deviam tomar através do seu Byakungan.

– Viram a velocidade com que ele saiu daqui? – Perguntou Choji. - Pôs-se em minutos ao pé do grupo de Sakura. Andou dez quilómetros em minutos.

– Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com o treino que fez com Fukaku. (N.A: o sapo que o treinou para Eremita) – Concluiu Shikamaru. – Vamos rapazes ele pode precisar de ajuda.

– Eu não quero alarmar ninguém, mas não gosto mesmo nada do chakra que Sasuke liberta. – Falou Neji fazendo a velocidade do grupo duplicar.

oOo

– Não te vamos deixar aqui sozinho. – Rugiu Kiba.

– KIBA É UMA ORDEM E NÃO UM PEDIDO! – Explodiu o louro. – Leva Sakura e Lee daqui para fora. Esta missão é minha. Além disso vem ai mais gente.

– Missão? – Questionou Sasuke com desdém.

– Sim, missão. Vou matar-te!

Sakura gemeu atrás de Naruto, ao ouvir as suas palavras. Poderia ser possível? Naruto ia matar Sasuke.

– Vamos ver isso UZUMAKI!

O mundo parecia ter parado para Sasuke. Já não interessava as ordens que tinha recebido, ou melhor, o gentil pedido para pagar a divida de salvamento com Madara. Aquilo que ouvira Naruto dizer criara uma chama de raiva, sem precedentes, no seu âmago. Então Naruto ia matá-lo? Era o que iriam ver. O ódio inflamado pela escuridão quase que não o deixava sentir a verdadeira dor que se ia alastrando pelo peito. Mas uma dor é apenas uma dor, e para ele não significava nada. Já sofrera tanto que aquilo não o incomodava nada, embora tivesse que admitir que havia uma ligeira impressão que o marcava de maneira diferente. Mas nada disso importava. Naruto ia ser capturado, se não o conseguisse apanhar, então matá-lo-ia. Estava-se nas tintas para o projecto de Madara.

(n.a. – a expressão "Estava-se nas tintas" quer dizer "Não queria saber")

– CHIDORI NAGASHI! – Bateu com uma mão no chão, a uma velocidade incrível, a capa voou para o lado, pelo chão espalhou-se uma corrente de raios, que fez com que todos saltassem para as árvores.

Naruto não se mexeu, e os raios passaram-lhe pelo corpo como corrente eléctrica, mas ele apenas sentiu um arrepio.

– É só isso que tens Uchiha? – Perguntou com um tom de voz tão fora do normal que parecia outra pessoa a falar.

– Não te mexeste, nem foste afectado. – Detectou Sasuke endireitando-se. – Um escudo de chakra. Essa raposa é com certeza uma mais-valia para ti. – Falava com uma serenidade de morte, como se aquele ataque falhado não tivesse sido para Naruto. E, realmente, não tinha sido. Ele fizera-o para afastar os companheiros e o grupo de Konoha daquele combate. Pois aquele combate era só dele.

(n.a. – expressão "uma mais-valia" quer "é uma boa coisa")

– Não valia a pena mexer-me. Sei que consegues canalizar os teus raios para onde quiseres, e podes prever os meus movimentos, seria muito simples apanhares-me se quisesses.

- Oh, então, não te mexeste para que os raios fossem para ti e não para os teus companheiros. Que nobre!

- Matar-te será muito mais nobre. – Sem aviso Naruto mexeu-se como um foguete, desfez-se da capa e avançou a correr para cima de Sasuke, este não consegui-o prever os movimentos completamente porque de um momento para o outro Naruto desapareceu da tua vista evaporando-se.

"Um clone?"

- Acontece que o sharingan só consegue prever aquilo que consegue ver. – Naruto estava nas suas costas, e uma kunai estava no seu pescoço.

Quando ia a cortar o pescoço de Sasuke, este corta apenas um pedaço de madeira. Naruto sorriu, satisfeito, como se tudo aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira. – Vamos Sasuke! QUERO VER TODAS AS HABILIDADES QUE APRENDESTE! – Gritou.

Sasuke desceu suavemente de uma árvore e ficou mesmo à sua frente fixando o sharingan nos olhos escarlates da raposa. Naruto mexeu o braço e agarrou-lhe o pescoço elevando-o no ar. Sasuke sorriu para a brutalidade com que o seu pescoço era estrangulado. Os seus olhos abriram-se, mas antes que tivesse tempo para activar o Mangekyou levou um murro no estômago e voou para trás, mas dando um mortal, recuperou o equilíbrio e colocou-se em pé, deslizando.

- Que brutalidade!

- Ainda não viste nada. – Quando ia para avançar para cima dele sentiu os seus movimentos presos.

- Caíste que nem um patinho! – Riu-se Sasuke.  
>oOo<p>

A madrugada estava no fim. O sol começava a aparecer no horizonte. Embora dentro da sala onde estavam reunidos os Anciões e os kages, aquilo não se visse. Os estores (persianas) permaneciam fechados e a única luz que havia provinha de meia dúzia de lamparinas, com o combustível que as fazia arder praticamente no fim. O silêncio reinava. A verdade fora revelada. E agora os anciões tinham que deliberar sobre o futuro.

- Como é que vai ser, meus senhores? Restituem o poder à Quinta Hokage, que acredito que em breve recuperará, e retiram o poder de Danzou ou toda a gente saberá o que aconteceu ao clã Uchiha? – Perguntou Gaara, em pé, de braços cruzados e fulminando todos com um olhar gélido.

- Kazekage, aquilo que está a fazer é imoral! – Acusou um. – Está a intrometer-se com a administração de uma aldeia que não é a sua. – Vozes concordaram com ele, outros mostraram-se meramente inquietos.

- Aquilo que vocês fizeram ao clã Uchiha é muito mais que imoral, é totalmente desumano. – Falou defendendo-se, e aquilo bastou para calar as vozes que se tinha erguido para apoiar o ancião ousado. – O mundo saberá o que aconteceu, então, aí, acredito que vocês sejam deitados a baixo. Ainda vos estou a dar uma hipótese, porque sei que isto podia desencadear uma guerra em Konoha. Guerra essa, que acredito que ninguém deseja. E não peço assim tanto, perante aquilo que sei sobre vocês, desprezáveis seres.

(n.a. – expressão "deitados a baixo", neste caso, quando os anciões forem descobertos serão retirados do poder.)

- Veja como fala connosco Kazekage! – Gritou um dos anciões.

- Senão o quê? Penso que não está em posição de me ameaçar, senhor. Já lhes dei três horas para se decidir. Como vai ser?

- Chamem Danzou. – Falou outro ancião.

oOo

- Não, Sasuke, tu é que caíste! – Contradisse Naruto.

Sasuke foi agarrado por dois clones de Naruto. Enquanto outros dois se juntavam ao original para criar um rasengan. Mas não era um rasengan normal, era algo mais evoluído. Em poucos milésimos de segundo, um grande rasengan estava feito e pronto a ser usado.

- Rasen Shuriken. – Lançou aquela estrela ninja feita de chakra de encontro a Sasuke.

O moreno tentou mover-se mas estava firmemente agarrado pelos clones. O rasengan aproximou-se com rapidez. Quando estava em cima de si os clones desapareceram, e ele caiu para trás para se desviar. Caiu em cima da neve. Não teve tempo para se levantar, foi erguido do chão por Naruto.

- Queres lutar a sério? – Perguntou Sasuke, olhando para Naruto que o olhava cheio de raiva. - Porque eu sei que cais-te! – Riu-se.

De um momento para o outro a mão de Naruto deixou de agarrar o colarinho de Sasuke, a figura à sua frente de Sasuke transformou-se num mero espectro negro e depois evaporou-se.

- Olha á tua volta. – Disse Sasuke.

Naruto olhou à volta. Para ele o ambiente em que estava não mudara. As árvores repletas de neve. O chão da montanha, coberto de neve suja de terra remexida. Mas à medida que olhava com mais atenção para as coisas mais elas se modificavam. Casas familiares apareciam, a sua casa lá em cima. A rua onde morava. Sakura vinha na sua direcção. Estava em Konoha.

Começou a andar pela rua, com a ideia de saber o que se estava a passar. Caíra num genjutso? Não eram os Uchihas mestres em ilusões. Mas se caíra dentro de uma ilusão… mas tudo lhe parecia muito real. As últimas ilusões em que caíra, nem se conseguira mexer. Ali parecia estar à vontade. Avançou pelas ruas conhecidas até chegar ao Ichiraku-ramen. Levantou os toldos da entrada e espreitou.

- QUE ESTÁS AQUI A FAZER? – Gritou o homem. – SAI DAQUI. DISSE-TE PARA NÃO VOLTARES A POR AQUI OS PÉS. – Pegou na colher de sopa e mandou-a contra Naruto, que se desviou e saltou para o telhado. Se Sasuke achava que o conseguiria alguma coisa daquela maneira estava muito enganado.

Saltou por cima dos telhados e caiu numa rua perto da saída principal de Konoha cheia de gente. As pessoas passaram por ele, e deitavam-lhe os antigos olhares. Mas para aquilo ele já estava vacinado. Avançou por entre a multidão até aos portões, não pensava atravessá-los, mas antes que pudesse ter esse pensamento, três jounins saltaram-lhe em cima.

- Onde pensas que ias? – Falou-lhe um que lhe prendia os movimentos. Foi virado de barriga para o chão, puxaram-lhe os braços para atrás das costas e sentiu os pulsos a serem presos. – Querias sair da aldeia não era Kyuubi?

Aquilo era uma ilusão, não era? Sentiu uma picada nada simpática no braço direito. A visão ficou torcida e ele achou que o tinham sedado. Mas porquê? Caiu num sono que durou apenas um segundo e voltou a abrir os olhos. Estava num cenário diferente. Encontrava-se numa arena de combate. Ouvia as pessoas lá em cima a dizerem coisas que ele não distinguia por causa do ruído.

Levantou-se, pois encontrava-se no chão e olhou em volta. Conhecia aquele lugar. Era a arena onde vencera Neji durante os exames chunnins.

- Sakura-san? – Questionou-se ao ver a amiga entrar. Vestia-se como se tivesse acabado de sair de um funeral.

A rapariga avançou para ele e deu-lhe uma estalada (bofetada).

- Tu nunca consegues nada! NÃO PASSAS DE UM MONSTRO! ÉS UM ASSASSINO!

- Assassino?

- MATAS-TE SASUKE! – Gritou ela. - Tinhas prometido trazê-lo vivo! Salvo para Konoha!

- Foi o Hokage que me deu as ordens! – Defendeu-se. – Sasuke iria atacar Konoha, podia desencadear uma guerra.

- MENTIRA! O HOKAGE NÃO DEU ORDEM NENHUMA! AGISTE POR TUA CONTA. – Sakura puxou o punho para trás e deu-lhe um murro no estômago. Antes que se agarrar à barriga com a forte dor, levou outro murro no maxilar e acabou por se elevar no ar uns bons metros.

Lá em cima esperava Kiba que o pontapeou de volta ao chão. No chão foi agarrado por Neji.

- Fizeste-me uma promessa. Disseste que me livrarias desta maldição. Mentiste. – Ouviu Neji dizer. Abrindo um dos olhos conseguiu vislumbrar por segundos a marca verde na testa de Neji antes de ser esmurrado para outro lado.

Passou por todos os amigos, todos lhe apontavam os defeitos, todos lhe diziam coisas horríveis, todos lhe batiam tanto física como psicologicamente, ate voltar novamente para Sakura.

- Um ser como tu sem pais, nem irmãos, não pode compreender a dor que sentimos, quando perdemos alguém. – Falou Sakura.

- Pára com isto. – Pediu Naruto. Estava cansado daquilo, sabia perfeitamente que estava dentro de um genjutso, só não sabia como sair dele. E ouvir e sentir todas aquelas palavras rudes e todos os golpes que lhe davam e que já o faziam sangrar era desagradável.

- MORTE AO MONSTRO! MORTE AO MONSTRO! – Berrava a multidão.

- Eu admirei-te Naruto! – Falou Sakura. Naruto viu as lágrimas caírem dos olhos. – Eu era tua amiga. Como pudeste fazer isto? Eu não compreendo.

- Do que estás a falar? – Questionou-a Naruto.

- Tu matas-te Sasuke. – Sakura deixou-o cair de joelhos e retirou uma kunai do seu estojo de utensílios ninja. – Tu não mereces viver. Um monstro como tu não compreende os sentimentos de amor que une uma família. Não compreende… - Viu-a erguer a kunai que lhe iria espetar no coração, num espectáculo sangrento.

Ele podia desviar-se se quisesse, mas a sua mente estava presa numa palavra que aquela Sakura pronunciara: Compreender. Ele tinha que compreender. Ele tivera sempre que compreender todas as situações. Até aquela em que estava exigia que ele compreendesse. Ele tinha que compreender como é que poderia sair dali. A compreensão era a resposta para tudo.

A kunai aproximou-se, mas antes que lhe atingisse o peito, Naruto reagiu depressa e agarrou-lhe o pulso. E olhou nos olhos de Sakura e viu para lá dos olhos verdes da rapariga. Viu o Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Eu sei o que estás a fazer! – Falou. – Não será assim que me conseguirás vencer.

Arrancou a kunai da mão daquela Sakura e espetou-lhe a kunai no peito. A rapariga gritou medonhamente. O sangue começou a jorrar, enchendo tudo á sua volta de sangue. Até que tudo parou. Parecia que tudo se ia desfragmentar. Voltou a ficar tudo preto e quando Naruto deu por si estava rodeado pelos seus clones que o tinham tirado do genjutso. De volta à floresta, sentiu-se sem forças, o modo Eremita perdera-se, e a sua raiva estava incendiada.

Arrancou do seu estojo ninja uma kunai e dando um salto, lançou três shurikens a Sasuke, fazendo olhar para a shurikens e não para ele. Correu para Sasuke que se desviou das shurikens e por pouco não levou com Naruto só conseguindo pegar-lhe no pulso que pegava na kunai antes desta o pudesse atingir. Mas logo Naruto usou os pés para se soltar de Sasuke.

Os olhos de Sasuke ardiam. Então o Tsukuyomi não funcionava em Naruto tão bem como ele esperava. Mas isso era estranho… mesmo muito estranho, principalmente quando a Kyuubi estava no seu interior. Ele devia ser a primeira pessoa a cair em ilusões.

oOo

Danzou levantou-se nem um pouco indignado com o que acabara de acontecer. Acabavam de lhe ser retirados os poderes de Hokage.

– Tenho a certeza que se estão a fazer isto para o bem da aldeia, por isso, só espero que consigam o melhor. – Disse depois de ter sido dispensado pelo resto do concelho e à porta da sala, antes de sair.

– Aquele homem está a tramar alguma! – Refilou o Raikage por entre dentes.

– Só temos que saber o quê! – Respondeu-lhe a Mizukage.

– Agora temos de saber onde está Uzumaki Naruto. É necessário chamá-lo, temos que organizar um grupo que o proteja. – Falou Gaara para os outros três kages, não ligando aos resmungos dos anciões. Mas esses só podiam resmungar, pois agora a decisão estaria com a Aliança e com a Quinta Hokage.

Os Kages saíram da sala e logo foram rodeados pelos seus "guarda-costas" pessoais.

– Então conseguiste? – Perguntou Temari, fazendo a mesma pergunta que todos os outros presentes ninjas.

– Sim. Danzou foi afastado da posição de Hokage, os poderes foram restituídos a Tsunade-sama, que quando acordar vai ter muito trabalho. – Declarou o irmão mais novo.

– Eu passei pela tenda dela. Shizune diz que ela ficara bem.

–Isso são boas notícias. Bem, Kankuro, podes ir à procura de Naruto, temos que lhe transmitir, bem devagar, e explicar a situação de que ele ficara sobre a protecção de ninjas. Não queremos que amue muito.

– Em relação a isso. Há um problema. Segundo sei Naruto abandonou a aldeia há várias horas. Não vos pudemos dizer nada, pois não nos deixaram entrar.

– Abandonou? Abandonou como?

– Foi cumprir uma missão, mas não sei o que poderá ser, é preciso falar com Danzou para saber qual. Mas há mais. Kakashi foi castigado e… ninguém o pode tirar do castigo que levou. E o Capitão Yamato foi preso.

O choque caiu sobre os ninjas que se tinham colocado à volta dos irmãos da Aldeia Oculta da Areia.

– É necessário soltar esse homem. QUERO FALAR COM DANZOU IMEDIATAMENTE! – Ordenou o Raikage. – É preciso ir buscar imediatamente o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Organizar um grupo de busca. E quero saber que missão é essa para qual é que ele foi.

oOo

Entre os pinheiros cobertos de neve Neji identificou dois grupos de pessoas, ambos com três elementos cada, um deles com um grande cão. Encontravam-se empoleirados em cima das árvores. Finalmente tinham alcançado o grupo de Sakura, mas já sabiam que Naruto e Sasuke tinham desaparecido. Neji aproveitaria aquela pausa para poder voltar a encontrar o rasto de Naruto.

– Alguém os consegue ver? – Perguntou Sakura para Lee e Kiba com Akamaru.

– Como é que eles desapareceram?

– Viram a velocidade que eles atingiram?

– Sakura! – Chamou uma voz atrás da rapariga que a fez saltar do ramo em que estava para o chão em estado de alerta. Com este movimento brusco, os três membros da Taka acharam que iriam ser atacados, e como a melhor defesa é o ataque, Karin precipitou-se da sua árvore, e atacou Sakura.

Sakura agarrou no braço magricela de Karin, antes mesmo de esta lhe tocar com o punho, e bateu-lhe no estômago. A ruiva foi projectada para trás sendo agarrada por Suigetsu. Por detrás de Sakura chegaram Lee e Kiba e os recém-chegados Shikamaru, Choji e Sai. Uma nova batalha iria iniciar-se.

– Onde está Naruto? – Perguntou Sai, enquanto analisava o inimigo da mesma maneira que era analisado.

– Desapareceu! – Respondeu Kiba. - Ele e Sasuke, começaram a lutar e nós deixamos de os ver.

– Neji é melhor seguires com Kiba e tentares encontrar aqueles dois antes que se matem um ao outro. Nós tratamos desde aqui. – Falou Sai referindo-se aos três membros da Taka.

– Impedir, mas eu pensei que… - Disse Sakura.

– Naruto não está… - Sentiu a língua colar-se à garganta, não podia paralisado naquele momento. – Acho que não está em si. Por favor, vão. – Neji e Kiba com Akamaru usaram as suas armas de busca (olhos e faro).

– Eu não consigo vê-los. – Disse Neji ao fim de alguns segundos a observar o ambiente.

– Eu detectei o cheiro do Naruto. – Anunciou Kiba.

– Então, vamos. Pode ser que eu os consiga ver noutro ponto. – Decidiu Neji falando com o colega que concordou com a cabeça, e Akamaru deu um pequeno ladrar. Saltaram depois para as árvores afastaram-se do grupo.

oOo

O som do metal ecoou pelo ar, enquanto a kunai de Naruto resvalava pela lâmina da espada de Sasuke. Naruto não conseguira invocar a força natural à sua volta em nenhumas das tentativas que fizera com os seus clones. O moreno parecia saber o que queria fazer, e destruía os clones com uma rapidez impressionante. Sabia que a arma mais poderosa de Sasuke era o sharingan, mas o ex-amigo, ou lá o que ele tinha sido, tinha uma série impressionante de novos jutsus.

– KATON: GOURYUUKA NO JUTSU! – Encheu os seus pulmões de ar e soltou o chakra pela boca. Um grande Dragão de Fogo sai-lhe pelo sobro em direcção a Naruto.

O louro saltou para escapar ao ataque, mas o dragão mudou de direcção mordendo-lhe uma perna. Bingo!

"Amaterasu", pensou Sasuke, sentiu a pressão da sua arte dos seus olhos, aquilo iria doer.

– Nem penses em fazer seja o que for com esses teus olhos. – A voz vinha da sua retaguarda.

Naruto escapara ao dragão, através dos seus clones, mas não saíra impune. Aquilo que acontecia aos clones acaba por acontecer ao original, e quando, Sasuke, se virou para trás viu as calças queimadas e as queimaduras nas pernas do louro provocadas pelo dragão, mas aquilo que viu na fracção de milésimas de segundos que olhou nos olhos de Naruto fê-lo paralisar. Viu o sharingan nos olhos de Naruto. Seria possível? Com esta distracção levou com um murro certeiro no maxilar e acabou por ir bater contra um banco de neve, onde se enterrou.

O louro não esperou para que Sasuke se levantasse e recupera-se equilíbrio. Queria acabar com aquilo rápido. Correu saltando para cima de Sasuke e preparando-se para o pontapear, enquanto o moreno estava no chão. Caiu sobre o estômago do Uchiha, mas não parou por ai. O chão debaixo deles cedeu e eles caíram, dentro de um grande poço de uma gruta.

Enquanto caiam, Naruto concentrou o seu chakra nas mãos e nos pés. Agarrou-se à parede, mas não durou muito tempo e continuou a escorregar; foi invadido por uma sensação de déja vu, não tivera ele numa situação parecida? Teria que invocar um dos sapos. Mas antes que tivesse tempo para evocar um deles, sentiu a sua queda parada.

Sasuke caia pelo poço ligeiramente abaixo de Naruto, tentou como o louro usar chakra para se agarrar às paredes, mas não tinha aderência. Então retirou a sua espada e gravou-a na rocha do poço parando a queda e ficando suspenso. Quando olhou para baixo e não conseguiu ver o fundo do buraco em que tinham caído, olhou para cima e viu Naruto passar-lhe lentamente pelos olhos. Sabia que se o louro caísse o mais provável era morrer.

"NÃO!", gritou-lhe a mente perante tal pensamento.

- NARUTO! - Esticou a mão e no último segundo agarrou a mão de Naruto.

– Sasuke? – Apesar da escuridão ele via os olhos de Naruto, totalmente perplexos.

Sasuke acabara de o salvar, mas porquê? O próprio moreno estava surpreendido com o que acabara de fazer, mas parecia que a ideia da morte de Naruto o aterrorizava mais que outra coisa no mundo. E olhando nos olhos de Naruto… ouviu um quebrar de pedra e olhou para a espada cravada na rocha, uma racha (n.a. – fissura na parede) abria-se deste o sítio onde esta penetrara. Era peso a mais.

- Solta-me Sasuke. Eu saio daqui sozinho. – Falou Naruto, mas antes que Sasuke pudesse pensar no que fazer a rocha não aguentou e cedeu perante o peso e eles voltaram a cair.

oOo

Danzou fora quase que atormentado até à morte pelos kages dos outros países que queriam saber do paradeiro de Uzumaki Naruto. Lá por fim, tinham conseguido saber que ele, e mais uns elementos de Konoha tinham saído para ir procurar Sasuke e matá-lo. Todos se tinham arrepiado ao saber disso. Era muito mau. Sasuke pertencia à Akatsuki e podia muito capturar Naruto, o último dos bijuus.

Por ordem dos kages Yamato foi libertado, e depois de interrogado sobre o que se passara foi-lhe entregue a missão de trazer Naruto vivo para Konoha. Em apenas uma hora um batalhão de ninjas elite, entre os quais alguns guardas costas dos kages, saiu da Aldeia Oculta da Folha em direcção ao norte com a esperança de salvar Naruto.

oOo

Abriu os olhos. Lembrava-se de ter caído por um grande poço. Lembrava-se de tentar agarra as paredes húmidas, mas o chakra não aderia à rocha. Lembrava-se de Sasuke… colocou-se rapidamente sentado. Estaria Sasuke bem? Olhou em volta e… não viu onde estava, pois o sítio onde estava não podia ser chamado de espaço. Era um sitio branco, totalmente branco, não se distinguia chão, paredes ou tecto.

Ouviu um gemido ao lado e viu Sasuke sentar-se, estonteado como ele. Quando reparou que Naruto o observava levantou-se automaticamente. Naruto levantou-se também embora de maneira mais lenta. Parecia que tinha acabado de acordar de um sonho, embora se sentisse que estava dentro de um sonho com todo aquele branco.

Nenhum deles atacou ficaram apenas estáticos a olhar um para o outro.

– Onde é que estamos? Foste tu que nos mandaste para aqui? – Exigiu saber Sasuke.

– Parece-te que eu saiba.

– Se não fui eu, então só podes ter sido tu. – Disse com lógica. Quando não somos nós são os outros.

– Acordei aqui! Só podes ter sido tu. Tu é que tens o sharingan. – Contrapôs Naruto.

– Maldito sejas, Uzumaki. – Rugiu Sasuke.

Precipitando-se para a frente, numa investida contra Naruto. Tentou procurar a espada, mas não a encontrou. Assim como Naruto, ao vê-lo atacar procurou o seu estojo ninja, mas não o encontrou onde devia estar. Devia ter caído quando caíra pelo poço. Sem outra hipótese Sasuke tentou invocar a sua espada relâmpago, mas o seu chakra pareceu estar preso por uma força qualquer. Só lhe restava bater com o punho em Naruto, que atingiu o seu objectivo, mas nada aconteceu. Naruto não se mexeu nem teve dores ao receber o golpe.

- Não te consigo atingir.

Em resposta levou um murro no estômago, mas apesar de sentir o impacto não sentiu dor. Ficaram a olhar nos olhos um do outro até Sasuke empurrar Naruto para longe. Viraram as costas um ao outro e sem palavras deram uma vista de olhos pelo lugar à procura de uma saída durante minutos.

Naruto sentou-se, naquilo que poderia ser chamado de chão, ou estaria simplesmente a flutuar. Estava exasperado (n.a. - irritado). Não havia maneira de sair dali, estavam fechados numa prisão totalmente branca, não conseguiam usar jutsos, nem se conseguiam atingir mutuamente.

– Se calhar já estamos mortos. – Notou.

– Não sejas estúpido. – Ripostou Sasuke.

– Nunca morreste, pois não? Então como é que sabes que isto não é a morte?

– Porque é que isto tem que ser a morte?

– Porque é que isto não pode ser?

– Cala-te!

Ambos sentiam que alguma coisa não estava normal. Talvez fosse realmente a morte e estavam ali simplesmente à espera que os viessem buscar. Alguém devia estar a deliberar se iam ser lançados no inferno ou se iam para os anjinhos. "Impossível", pensou Naruto. Então o silêncio voltou a reinar naquele espaço sem tempo. Alguma coisa mudara, mas o que não sabiam era o que tinha mudado.

- Sasuke ele por acaso disse-te como é que a Kyuubi apareceu em Konoha? – Voltou a falar Naruto. Sasuke bufou, aquele louro não conseguia manter a boca fechada.

- Será que não te podes calar e pensar num plano para sairmos daqui?

- Foi ele! Foi Madara que a libertou, que a usou contra a aldeia. – Insistiu Naruto, ia fazer com que Sasuke percebe-se. - Ele queria destruir o clã Uchiha por o terem atraiçoado. Por terem escolhido a paz em vez da guerra certa. Que farias tu se já tivesses vistos os teus filhos, os teus pais, os teus irmãos, a morrer em batalhas sucessivas sem qualquer sentido? Madara apenas não compreendeu que os tempos estavam a mudar. E continua sem perceber que os tempos já mudaram.

«Foi Madara que fez com que este monstro ficasse no meu interior, que Jiraya morresse, que o meu pai sacrificasse a vida, que eu passasse por toda a solidão e sofrimento.

– O teu pai? Tu sabes quem é o teu pai?

– Sei. Conheci-o quando estive para libertar a nona cauda. Foi ele que me disse que Madara estava por detrás do ataque. Sou filho do Quarto.

– Isso explica o teu sangue do clã Senju.

Naruto fez uma careta ao recordar esse facto, que até ao encontro com Madara lhe era totalmente desconhecido, mas se Sasuke sabia que ele tinha sangue Senju, mas não sabia quem era o seu pai, então, provavelmente Madara também não saberia.

– Aquelas pessoas já estão mortas! Que temos nós a ver com todas as batalhas e os ódios que não são nossos? Porque tenho eu que lutar contigo só porque os nossos clãs levaram gerações a defrontarem-se? Em primeiro lugar, nem sequer sabia que tinha um clã. E para mim é como se continuasse a não ter. Que fizeram eles para que eu tivesse uma vida melhor? Onde estava a minha família quando precisei dela?

«A não ser que aches que ele tem razão em relação aquele mundo que ele idealizou. A paz criada a partir de uma ilusão, um mundo programado! Se me quiseres realmente entregar, então eu não terei outra escolha senão lutar contra ti. Eu não morrerei. Não morrerei enquanto essa besta chamada Uchiha Madara não esteja morta! Eu vingar-me-ei por tudo o que fez e pelo que me fez.

– Tens uma ideia melhor que traga a paz ao mundo? – Questionou Sasuke.

– Ah! Então desejas a paz! – Exclamou. - Uma ideia? O Ero-sennin acreditava que eu era um jovem de que uma profecia qualquer falava. Um jovem que traria a paz ao mundo. Mas acreditas que Madara trará paz ao mundo? Um homem que acaba de decretar uma quarta guerra do mundo ninja?

– Profecia?

– Cliché! As pessoas precisão de algo que lhes traga esperança. Uma profecia é algo assim. Achas que o ser humano é capaz de viver sem guerra? O que é que traz a paz? O que é que traz o desejo de se ter paz? Não é a guerra? As pessoas precisão de sentir as piores coisas para desejar as melhores.

– Estás a dizer que é impossível trazer a paz?

– Achas que é possível acabar com as coisas más? Depois como é que sabias das coisas boas? É preciso haver coisas más, para sabermos quais são as coisas boas. Guerra e Paz. Desespero e Esperança. Ódio e Amor. Como é que eu sabia que te amo se não te odiasse um pouco? Acredito que é preciso haver as duas coisas. É algo natural. Tudo tem dois opostos. Agora será que desejamos mais uma coisa ou outra? Acredito que se houver muita gente a gostar da paz, então ela será a mais vitoriosa. Agora um mundo criado a partir da ilusão levaria as pessoas a não ser aquilo que são: humanos. Se toda a gente fosse levada a desejar a paz, deixariam de se saber o que era isso - a paz. Logo esse conceito de paz deixaria de fazer sentido. Talvez fosse melhor, mas depois que mais iríamos nós perder? O sentido do bem e do mal. Seriamos apenas umas coisas que para aqui andam. Seres programados. O caminho para a paz vai ser longo e difícil, mas a receita para conseguir a paz e muito simples: persistência, respeito e o mais importante…

- E deixa-me adivinhar: Amor. – Ironizou Sasuke.

- Não. Amor é bom, sim, mas pode levar a muitos conflitos, tu és a prova viva disso. O teu amor é destrutivo. O que é realmente preciso é compreensão.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto olhos nos olhos. Finalmente, pensou Naruto. Finalmente Sasuke encarava-o de frente. Finalmente Naruto podia ver os olhos de Sasuke.

- Ainda há pouco dizias que não acreditavas que podíamos chegar à paz, quer dizer que irá sempre haver guerras.

– Não foi bem o que eu disse. Eu só estava a tentar dizer que as coisas boas e as coisas más irão sempre existir. Não é preciso haver uma guerra para sabermos quais são as coisas más. Mas a verdade é essa, nunca existirá uma paz absoluta, mas tenho fé de que possa haver uma paz sustentável. A compreensão pode trazer e evitar muita coisa.

– A simples compreensão… é essa a tua resposta para a paz? – Perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim, compreensão.

- Como é que vais levar milhares de pessoas a serem compreensivas? – Falava sarcasticamente, notoriamente não acreditava nas barbaridades que Naruto falava. A compreensão não movia montanhas, não fazia as coisas acontecer nem avançar.

- Não vou. É por isso que disse que vai ser um caminho longo e difícil. Vai levar muito tempo, vai haver contras, até vai haver pessoas que se podem aproveitar da compreensão, mas é aí que entra a persistência. Eu poderei começar. Eu irei simplesmente começar por compreender os outros, e levarei os outros a compreenderem-se uns aos outros. Levei algum tempo a perceber tudo isto. Qual a resposta para um futuro sem guerras? Essa é a resposta. Compreensão. Compreender a morte, a dor, a vida. É necessário compreender.

Por fim, Naruto compreendia porque é que Nagato mudara de opinião, porque é que Sakura o começara a respeitar, e todos os seus amigos, Neji e Gaara principalmente. Ele tinha-os compreendido. Fora isso que os fizera mudar. Naruto era compreensivo. Então era isso que podia fazer para mudar o resto do mundo. E fora Sasuke que lhe dera a resposta ainda que não soubesse.

- Eu compreendo-te Sasuke! Não posso dizer que conheço o choque de ver os meus entes queridos mortos à minha frente, mas conheço a dor da sua partida. Eu compreendo, Sasuke. Compreendo a vontade de vingança, neste momento o que eu mais quero é vingar-me de Madara. Mas será que tu me compreendes? Será que me queres compreender?

Que pergunta! Ele… Pois…

Sasuke nunca se tinha perguntado se compreendia o que o louro fazia. Nunca parara para pensar sobre isso. O que é que movia Naruto? Não era todo aquele amor cego que tinha por si. Sim, era isso que não o fazia desistir. Era a persistência. Era a dita compreensão. Eram os sentimentos e os sonhos. Fora tudo isso que evitara que Naruto se afundasse em algo como a escuridão. Como ele, Uchiha Sasuke, fizera.

- Eu compreendo tudo Sasuke. Todas as tuas razões. Todos os motivos. Só não compreendo uma coisa. Porque não pensaste que eu te poderia ajudar? Porque não me mataste? Pergunto-te porque quero compreender.

Sabia perfeitamente por que não matara Naruto. Sabia porque fugira de Konoha. Porque procurara outro sítio para arranjar poder. Não só porque queria vingar-se de Itachi, o que se revelara uma estupidez, embora fosse desejo do seu irmão morrer às suas mãos, mas porque ter um novo melhor amigo era significado de uma tentação de morte. A tentação de matar por poder, e Sasuke não quisera, nem conseguira, embora tivesse tentado, matar Naruto. Descobrira nesse dia que a vida de Naruto era mais importante para si do que obtenção de poder para a sua vingança. Então partira, porque tinha um objectivo.

- Não compreendo porque não pediste ajuda! Que quisesses matar Itachi para te vingares com as tuas próprias mãos, eu compreendo, mas não compreendo porque não pediste ajuda para treinar, para evoluíres…

Com o rumo da conversa, Sasuke, acabaria por lhe revelar porque é que se fora embora. Era melhor aquilo parar por ali…

- Que se passou ao desejo de me matares? – Sentou-se em frente, embora afastado, de Naruto.

– Matar-te? Eu queria matar-te? – Perguntou Naruto confuso.

– Foste tu mesmo que disseste que era a tua missão!

"A minha missão?" Ficou por uns minutos a olhar para Sasuke sem saber o que se estava a passar, ele nunca pensaria em matar o moreno, mas sabia que tinha pensado nisso, tinha-se convencido que aquela era a única opção disponível para a guerra.

– AHHHHH! AQUELE MALDITO! VOU ESMAGÁ-LO! – Gritou Naruto levantando-se. – Temos que sair daqui!

– A sério? E como pensas fazer isso?

Naruto não lhe respondeu, andava à volta vendo se havia alguma parede, algum fundo. Mexia-se, conseguia andar mas era como se não saísse do mesmo lugar, embora se mexesse e andasse. Então lembrou-se que já estivera num sítio parecido com aquele, se calhar era o mesmo que aquele. No encontro com o seu pai.

– Nós estamos no interior do meu corpo. – Murmurou Naruto num raciocínio.

– O quê?

Mais uma vez o louro não lhe respondeu. Se estava dentro de si então tinha que conseguir sair, afinal o corpo era seu. Fechou os olhos tentando concentrar-se e falar consigo mesmo, como tantas vezes fizera quando queria pedir à raposa o seu poder. Mas desta vez sentiu que estava sozinho, ele era só uma consciência. Mas como é que poderia estar fechado dentro de si próprio?

Sasuke tentou sentir o chakra, mas em vez disso sentiu a presença de Naruto envolve-lo. O louro parecia um ser omnipresente, estava em todo o lado. Aquilo só poderia querer dizer uma coisa: Naruto tinha razão. Estavam no seu interior.

– Muito bem, se estamos dentro de ti, então tira-nos daqui. – Refilou.

– Se souberes como, força, diz. Será que isto é obra daquele maldito? Será que… não… - Parecia aterrorizado com o pensamento que estava a ter.

– De quem é que estás a falar? – Perguntou Sasuke, levantando-se também, ficando com cada vez mais raiva, por estar fechado num sítio estranho, que ao que parecia era o interior do corpo de Naruto, e sem respostas para o que se passava. – Será que o quê?

– Quando conheci o Quarto ele trouxe-me para um sítio como este. Ele apareceu porque a nona cauda estava quase a ser libertada e o selo estava a partir-se. Se isso acontecesse a raposa seria libertada e eu morria… acho eu. Acontece que eu estava a lutar contra o Pein quando isto aconteceu, e depois fiquei tão furioso e a raposa libertou o seu poder e eu perdi o controlo, normalmente a partir da terceira cauda perco o controlo e quando volto ao normal não me recordo de nada do que aconteceu, pois é a raposa que controla o meu corpo.

(n.a. Controlo = controle; em português de Portugal usasse controlo)

– QUERES IR DIRECTAMENTE AO ASSUNTO! – Berrou Sasuke furioso com aquela lengalenga toda.

– Se eu estou aqui, dentro do meu corpo. Se não consigo sair, isso pode querer dizer que é a raposa que está com o controlo do meu corpo. E eu penso que o objectivo de Danzou em enviar-me para ter contigo era esse. Libertar a raposa para depois a controlar.

– É preciso ter um sharingan para fazer isso… - Notou Sasuke.

– Quem te disse que ele não tem um. Ele tem um bastante poderoso que roubou a Uchiha Shisui.

A expressão de surpresa e reconhecimento espalhou-se pela face de Sasuke.

– Do amigo do meu irmão?

– Isso eu não sei… mas Danzou consegue implantar ideias com o olho sharingan que roubou. Como a ideia de eu te querer matar.

– Se for isso então eu tenho que ser capaz de usar o sharingan aqui dentro… Sharingan! – Os olhos permaneceram da mesma maneira, nem sinal do vermelho do sharingan. – Merda! O que foi? - Naruto olhava-o fixamente.

– Tu também estás diferente?

– Que queres dizer com isso?

– Eu aprendi ver a energia natural. – Disse Naruto. – Quando andamos atrás de ti foi por sentir o teu chakra negro que te encontrei. – Explicou. – Esse chakra negro desapareceu, agora tens apenas o teu chakra. Alguma coisa aconteceu quando caímos aqui dentro. Bem, eu queria matar-te, porque Danzou me implantou essa ideia, utilizando o poder ocular de Shisui. Talvez essa técnica tenha deixando de funcionar assim como as nossas técnicas ninjas.

– Até podes ter sido levado a querer matar-me, mas eu não me deixei ser manipulado por ninguém. Eu vim até aqui porque…

– Querias capturar-me, certo? E agora continuas a querer capturar-me para me entregares a Madara?

A resposta era não, mas não ia pronunciar isso em voz alta, seria demasiado humilhante.

– O teu silêncio também é uma resposta. E as acções por vezes são mais lucrativas que as palavras. – Disse Naruto.

Vem cá  
>Dá-me o teu mundo outra vez<br>Lembra-te daquilo que te dou e tu não vês  
>Quando não estás (quando não estás)<p>

Eu não consigo perceber  
>Por favor, diz-me a mim<br>Mudaste tanto  
>Desde o dia em que te conheci<p>

Parece fácil esquecer  
>Mas só eu sei a dor<br>Sinto falta do teu abraço  
>Desse teu calor<p>

O louro atirou-se para cima de Sasuke deitando-o ao chão com uma surpreendente investida. Ficando por cima de Sasuke, segurando-lhe os ombros para que este não se levantasse.

– Não te serve de nada bater-me, acho que já tínhamos chegado a essa conclusão! – Falou Sasuke, com os seus olhos presos nos de Naruto.

- Tu não queres capturar-me, não me queres matar. – Não era uma pergunta, mas uma declaração.

- Quem te disse isso…

- Não preciso que me digam. Já tiveste a hipótese de me matar e não o fizeste.

Custa-me muito continuar sem pedir  
>Um beijo de bom dia e a vontade de sorrir<br>Sair para a rua e gritar  
>Que só te amo a ti<br>Ver-te na minha cama  
>Toda nua e sem ti<p>

Falar bem baixo ao teu ouvido  
>Sem te acordar<br>Dizer-te que és tudo  
>Que nunca te vou deixar<p>

Fazer as juras  
>De sangue, saliva ou suor<br>Contar-te a minha vida  
>E entregar-te o meu amor<p>

– Naruto sai…

– Cala-te! – Ordenou Naruto bruscamente e calando Sasuke com um beijo.

Se queria alguma resposta directa então aquela seria a maneira de saber. Há muito que aprendera que com Sasuke não se falava, agia-se. O moreno não respondeu, ficando uns segundos em choque, tentou fugir daqueles lábios, que ele sabia que seriam a sua perdição se caísse neles. Mas o louro colou os seus lábios firmemente aos seus e olhou fixamente para si, parecia que aqueles olhos azuis lhe sabiam ler a alma.

Naruto forçou a sua entrada. Os seus olhos foram-se fechando, quando sentiu a boca de Sasuke deixá-lo passar. E sentiu a garganta apertar-se quando a sua língua tocou na dele. Era impossível saber quais os sentimentos que estava a passar por ele. Agira quase sem pensar. Queria ter a certeza.

Eu juro não (eu juro não)  
>Eu juro não te vou deixar<br>Vem Cá  
>Dá-me o teu mundo outra vez<br>Lembra-te daquilo que te dou e tu não vês  
>Quando não estás (Quando não estás) (bis)<p>

Lutara contra aquilo durante três anos e ali estava o imprevisível ninja novamente a abater todas a barreiras que criara à sua volta, e apenas com a persistência e um roçar de lábios, Naruto, derrotava-o. Naruto era imprevisível.

Será que vai ser tão difícil ter o teu olhar?  
>Despir a tua voz<br>E conseguir-te fazer amar  
>Pois o amor não tem sentido<br>Não tem explicação  
>Eu e tu sempre fomos um<br>Não entendo esta divisão

As suas mãos elevaram-se e ele enlaçou os braços na cintura de Naruto, fazendo os corpos juntarem-se, mas e não deixando que o louro se afastasse.

Não pode ser  
>Não posso acreditar<br>Estiveste aqui  
>Não sei se foste por azar<br>Ou estava escrito assim  
>Não sei se é normal<br>Olhar para trás pensar que estás  
>Não sei se é banal<br>Mas juro não te vou deixar

Vem cá  
>Dá-me o teu mundo outra vez<br>Lembra-te daquilo que te dou e tu não vês  
>Quando não estás (Quando não estás) (bis)<p>

Naruto quebrou o beijo, e sem sair de cima de Sasuke disse:

– Eu tenho um plano para acabar com Madara e com Danzou. Nós somos os únicos que conseguiremos parar esta calamidade! As forças estão a mexer-se rapidamente, tens que tomar uma decisão! A escuridão de Madara ou eu?

– Porque queres acabar com Danzou?

– Eu sei o que ele e os outros anciões fizeram ao teu clã, e sabe-se lá o que podem fazer com o resto das pessoas da aldeia…

– Sasuke, Naruto! – Chamou alguém atrás deles.

Ao virarem as suas caras para o sentido do som o assombro não podia ser maior.

- I… Itachi… - Gaguejou Sasuke.

….. No Presente da Estória ….

– Neh. Papá! – Chamou Nasasu.

Naruto e Nasasu estavam dentro do antigo e minúsculo apartamento que, em tempos Naruto habitara. Vasculhavam as coisas antigas, decidiam o que era para conservar e deitar (n.a. – no Brasil dir-se-ia no lugar desse deitar seria "jogar") fora, e guardavam as coisas em várias caixas. O louro decidira que era melhor abandonar o pequeno apartamento e deixar que outro ninja fosse para lá morar.

– Papá! – Gritou Nasasu, para que o louro saísse das suas recordações e olhasse para si. Naruto virou a cabeça e viu o filho com uma fotografia na mão e a olha-lo inquisitoriamente. – Quem é ela? Porque te está a beijar e não o pai? – Quis saber, parecia censurar.

O novo Hokage avançou para o filho e pegou na fotografia. Naruto sorriu. Na fotografia tinha treze anos estava a dormir numa posição muito pateta e era beijado por uma bonita princesa.

– Foi o teu pai que tirou esta foto, sabes? Diz-me, não reconheces a actriz? – Perguntou ao filho dando lhe a foto outra vez para a mão, para o pequeno observar. – É Fujikaze Yukie, a Senhora das Neves. E também é actriz; deves ter visto alguns filmes dela.

– Ohhhhh! É a senhora que faz os Guerreiros Intergaláticos. – Reconheceu Nasasu, de um momento para o outro os olhos azuis obscurecidos pela indignidade de ver o seu papá a ser beijado por uma pessoa que não o pai Sasuke passou, e os olhos brilharam. – Tu conheces?

– Sim.

– Apresentas-me?

– Quando Sasuke for aquelas reuniões de diplomacia eu levo-te, pode ser?

– Prometes?

Naruto gargalhou e pegou no filho ao colo para lhe dar um grande beijo.

– Prometo! Agora guarda a foto e não a percas.

– Claro que não. – Disse Nasasu quase que abraçando a foto.

Continua….


	9. 9 Três dias: Perdão!

_**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki**_

_Soundtrack - "Lloro por ti", enrique inglesias feat wisin y yandel_

_**9 – Três Dias: Perdão**_

_"-Pára de agir como se o mundo fosse só teu, pára de agir como se os outros não soubessem qual é a dor que tu suportas. Pára de agir como se não houvesse mais ninguém."_

….. Anos Antes …..

Itachi sorriu perante a perplexidade com que era olhado pelo irmão e por Uzumaki Naruto. Passado um pouco tiveram a percepção da posição em que estavam levantaram-se de um ápice (num instante) tendo no rosto as bochechas muito vermelhas.

– Aniki? – Murmurou Sasuke.

– Sim, isto é obra minha, se é isso que estás a pensar. – Confessou o irmão mais velho, que resolveu aproximar-se dos dois pequenos, que eram agora grandes ninjas.

– Onde estamos? – Perguntou Naruto.

– Num patamar!

– Hã?

– Estamos no limiar entre a consciência e a inconsciência! – Explicou. – Foi eu que vos trouxe aqui. Tinha isto planeado (planejado) para o caso de se confrontarem.

Naruto recordou o dia em que passara pelo clone de Itachi, no dia em que este quisera falar consigo, mas que não dera atenção. Então Itachi dissera que lhe tinha passado um poder, mas que poder poderia ser?

– Como… como é que estás aqui? – Acabou por falar Sasuke.

- Eu depositei uma pequena quantidade de chakra vital no corpo de Naruto, quando nos cruzamos, no mesmo dia em que te defrontaste comigo. - Contou Itachi. – Estabeleci esta ligação há vida mesmo antes de ter morrido, deixando um pouco de chakra meu no corpo de Naruto, assim mesmo morto posso falar um momento contigo, pois achava que tu irias seguir a vingança e não o meu desejo.

- Konoha merece o pior. – Rugiu Sasuke, com a fúria de sempre no olhar.

- Achas mesmo que as pessoas de Konoha tem culpa do que os seus líderes fizeram? – Questionou-o Itachi.

- Sim. Elas permitirem que os Uchihas sofressem consequências sobre uma coisa da qual nem sequer tinham culpa. – Falou como se nem pensasse naquilo que dizia, como se tudo o que dizia já estivesse mais que programado na sua cabeça, e que tudo seria como ele queria.

- Todas as pessoas? Todas elas? – Questionou o irmão mais velho Uchiha.

- Konoha não merece existir. Se todas as pessoas têm culpa ou não isso é o que irei descobrir. – Insistiu Sasuke.

Ao seu lado, mesmo sem reparar, a cara de uma rapaz louro que normalmente tinha um semblante simpático, começava a mudar rapidamente para uma face pouco amigável até chegar á fúria. Os limites tinham sido atingidos. Para aquelas palavras Sasuke não tinha desculpa. Matar… Matar e mais vingança.

Não se conteve e virando-se para Sasuke, mesmo sabendo conscientemente que não lhe provocaria dano, puxou da sua mão para trás fechando-a num punho e deu-lhe um murro certeiro no maxilar do moreno. Sasuke, nem sequer o tinha visto erguer o punho, acabou por cair para trás e deslizar um pouco por aquele chão branco, que podia ser ou não um chão, pelo menos não material. E quando se endireitou para fitar Naruto de maneira interrogativa, um pequeno filete de sangue descia desde o lábio arrebentado pelo queixo abaixo.

- PÁRA! PÁRA! Pára de agir como se o mundo fosse só teu, pára de agir como se os outros não soubessem qual é a dor que tu suportas. Pára de agir como se não houvesse mais ninguém. Há muitas pessoas como tu. E mesmo que feches os olhos, mesmo que fujas do mundo, vais conseguir ouvir e sentir toda a sua dor. Não passas de um simples grão num monte de areia. Achas que todos foram injustos contigo? O teu clã foi assassinado, e isso agora dá-te o direito de fazer tudo. Fazer tudo sem pensar. Matar toda a gente sem me importar com as outras pessoas. Não passas de um menino mimado que não consegue compreender que a injustiça é uma parte da vida e a morte é uma coisa inevitável! – Gritou Naruto, que se fodessem as estúpidas lágrimas que lhe caiam pelas bochechas como cascatas deixando a dor transparecer, e que mesmo com as lágrimas, não diminuía de intensidade, muito pelo contrário parecia marcar mais o coração. - Que diriam os teus pais se te vissem agora? Estariam orgulhosos?

A raiva ainda não tinha desaparecido por causa das palavras proferidas por Sasuke, que ressoavam na sua mente, e sentiu o seu corpo mexer inconscientemente e ele ia partir para cima de Sasuke violentamente. Como antes passou a ver as coisas em câmara lenta, sabia que não havia maneira de Sasuke escapar.

Então viu os olhos de Sasuke abrirem-se em espanto como se tivesse acabado de acordar e terem descoberto algo completamente impossível de ser verdade. Por sua vez, Naruto foi agarrado firmemente por detrás e os seus movimentos ficaram presos.

- Tem calma Naruto! – Sussurrou-lhe Itachi ao ouvido. A sua mente parou automaticamente. – Neste local vocês são apenas vocês enquanto estiverem dentro do meu Genjutso. Que na verdade, é teu Naruto.

- O quê? – Perguntou sem perceber.

- Primeiro acalma-te. – Pediu Itachi soltando Naruto que se virou para o mais velho Uchiha. - Tenho a certeza que a conversar poderás mudar a opinião do meu irmão sobre a destruição de Konoha e depois eu vou explicar porque estamos dentro de um Genjutso teu que foi accionado por mim.

- Eu nunca fui capaz de fazer Genjutso como é que…?

- Sim, eu sei, mas a partir de agora serás, assim que convenceres Sasuke a treinar-te para isso. – Declarou o sereno Uchiha olhando para o irmão que se mantinha sentado no chão, bastante aparvalhado (desorientado, desnorteado) e a olhar para o sangue que já parara de cair pelo lábio rasgado.

- Como é que ele tem o sharingan? – Perguntou Sasuke levantando-se.

- Eu tenho o sharingan? – Surpreendeu-se Naruto, olhando para Sasuke e depois para Itachi.

- Eu explico-vos tudo se me deixarem de fazer perguntas e se me deixarem falar. – Disse. O louro e o moreno concordaram com as cabeças. - Eu descobri que era Shisui que estava por detrás da organização de revolta do clã Uchiha contra os Anciões de Konoha. Ele, tal como eu, era um ANBU, mas ele pertencia a uma facção radicalista chamada Raiz. Eles acreditavam que a total ausência de sentimentos nos ninjas levaria à obtenção de um exército supremo que levaria Konoha a governar todo o mundo ninja. Eles tem uma frase que os caracteriza: "Nós somos a Raiz que alimenta o tronco que suporta a Folha".

« A princípio não sabia que Shisui se juntara a essa facção. Já naquela altura, Danzou era líder da Raiz. Shisui andava sempre atrás de Danzo, chamava-o orgulhosamente de "Mestre", falava-me muito dele, acho que passavam muito tempo em conversas e reuniões. Então, um dia, o 3º chamou-me e contou-me as suas desconfianças. Danzo estava a usar Shisui. Afinal, ele tinha uma habilidade fora de comum. Uma técnica muito forte. Não é qualquer um que pode implantar ideias no seu oponente.

«O terceiro ordenou-me que ficasse atento ao que Shisui andava a fazer. Foi o que fiz. Mal queria acreditar quando descobri que Shisui andava a recrutar os mais fortes Uchihas do nosso clã para entrarem para a Raiz. E usava-me para se manter informado sobre o que o nosso pai andava a fazer. – Olhou para o irmão. – Havia na altura três membros da Raiz entre os Anciões que ainda hoje lá permanecem. Menos Danzo que agora é Hokage.

«Quando informei o 3º a ordem foi prender Shisui, sem que houvesse distúrbios. Ele era o meu melhor amigo, mas estava a levar o nosso clã a revoltar-se, iria lançar a guerra sobre Konoha, eu tinha que o parar. Mas a captura não correu como esperava e acabei por o matar. Mas, pelo menos, a revolta estava parada, ou isso achei eu. Revolta que eu penso que tenha sido o Danzou a incitar (estimular) que se fizesse. Penso que esse homem estava a usar Shisui para levar os Uchihas à revolta e assim poderia comprovar (provar) a toda a gente na aldeia que a forma como o 3º governava não era a mais acertada, assim como o treino especializado dos ninjas de Konoha.

- Mas… então… e a carta de suicídio? – Notou Sasuke.

- Fui eu que a escrevi para afastar as suspeitas sobre mim ou sobre o Hokage. Não foi difícil com o sharingan, afinal nós copiamos facilmente as coisas e eu tinha copiado a letra de Shisui.

- E os tipos que foram a nossa casa?

- Eram uns dos quantos Uchihas que se tinham juntado a Shisui na revolta dele. E um dia fui chamado à presença de Danzo e compreendi que fizera uma asneira quando matara Shisui. Eu não lhe tirara os olhos. Era o que devia ter feito, mas quando o vi morto só queria fugir dessa visão. E quem se aproveitou foi Danzo. Ele fez-me ver que a revolta não tinha acabado só com a morte de Shisui. Os seus apoiantes estavam vivos e continuavam organizados. Mas com a morte de Shisui eu expus a revolta e partes da Raiz, os planos começaram a aparecer, principalmente por Uchihas que se tinham acobardado (acovardado) e acabaram por mudar de lado, por assim dizer, e começaram a contar tudo o que sabiam. Cada vez mais pessoas tomavam conhecimento do que se estava a passar. Era preciso eliminar os que sabiam e que iriam participar na revolta. O nome Uchiha seria manchado mais uma vez, depois do ataque da raposa, Danzo seria descoberto por detrás de tudo isso, mesmo que ele tenha tido o cuidado de se manter afastado, mas procurando bem, tenho a certeza, que o encontraríamos. Aqueles que sobrevivessem do nosso clã iriam querer honrar o nosso nome manchado e trabalhariam contra a Raiz. Não é nada bom ter um clã inteiro tão bom como os Uchihas contra a Raiz, logo era necessário erradicar o perigo.

«Quando a estória da revolta desmascarada chegou aos ouvidos dos Anciões, Danzo propôs a medida de matar os Uchihas, mas claro apenas os outros dois Anciões membros da Raiz é que estavam de acordo, mas Danzo, usando a sua nova técnica ocular, roubada a Shisui, convenceu o resto do Concelho. Depois disso, fui chamado à sua presença, e depois fiz tudo aquilo que vocês sabem que fiz.

- Foste controlado por Danzou? – Perguntou Sasuke, não escondendo que tinha uma certa esperança nisso.

- Não, Sasuke, eu escolhi, entre obedecer ao que Danzo e os Anciões queriam e acabar com a revolta do nosso clã., ou simplesmente não fazer nada. E decidi quando soube que o nosso pai, o chefe do clã, se tinha juntado à revolta. – Contou Itachi. – Acredita não foi fácil. – Itachi calou-se pois via-se que tinha perdido o controlo da sua voz. – Também te devia ter morto, Sasuke! Mas não fui capaz. – Mudou então de repente de assunto, provavelmente o anterior era demasiado penoso. – Sabes, acho que a técnica ocular de Danzo tem limitações. Acho que perante sentimentos fortes deixa de funcionar. Vejamos por exemplo o que aconteceu aqui hoje com Naruto.

- Hã? – Pronunciou-se Naruto sem compreender.

- Vocês já deram pela diferença, não? Naruto deixou de pensar que a melhor alternativa era matar Sasuke. Ele quebrou o jutso de alguma forma, talvez por ter sentido uma forte emoção. – Explicou Itachi.

- Estava a pensar se não terias sido tu… - Falou o Naruto.

- Não, eu não. Eu apenas accionei este genjutso que faz com que não se consigam magoar (machucar), embora o Naruto te tenha conseguido tocar ainda agora, Sasuke, afinal os olhos são dele. Lembraste do que te disse nessa noite? Para obteres os meus olhos Magenkyou Sharingan devias matar…

- O meu melhor amigo. – Concluiu secamente Sasuke. – Eu não fui capaz, nem sou capaz, de matar Naruto.

Naruto surpreendeu-se com as palavras de Sasuke, e depressa a sua mente estava numa espécie de paraíso. Então Sasuke, por fim, dizia que não o queria matar. "Obrigado Itachi!"

- Ninguém te mandou matar Naruto, bem, pelo menos não era isso que eu queria. Mas como achas que tens o Magenkyou Sharingan?

- Foste tu que me o deste? – Questionou o irmão mais novo.

- Não, tu recebeste-o. Pois mataste o teu melhor amigo.

- O quê? Eu não…

- Eu era o teu melhor amigo e tu mataste-me. – Declarou Itachi. – Naruto é a pessoa mais importante para ti, é muito mais que um simples melhor amigo. Eu passei o meu Sharingan para o Naruto. É por isso que ele agora possui um sharingan. Acredito que ele, juntamente com os olhos e os poderes da raposa conseguirá afastar o poder de Danzo, e assim, ninguém poderá controlar a Kyuubi e usá-la para o seu próprio benefício. – Concluiu. – Acho que só falta contar o que fiz depois. Fui até ao terceiro, contei-lhe tudo, pedi para não te contar, pedi-lhe que mantivesse Danzo longe de ti, e queria que me odiasses com muita força. Queria que esse ódio te desse a força que precisavas para me matar, claro que não tinha contado com Orochimaru, nem que irias à procura do seu poder.

- Como é que poderia saber que eu não arranjaria um novo melhor amigo? – Frisou Sasuke.

- Eu não sabia, mas fiz as minhas suposições, e acho que estavam correctas. Primeiro, nunca foste uma criança muito social, não sabia até que ponto, depois do trauma, deixarias que houvesse mais algum melhor amigo, pois achei que não serias capaz de confiar em alguém ao ponto de lhe entregares a vida. É obvio que Naruto foi uma excepção, mas, como já disse, Naruto é bem mais que um amigo. Segundo, mesmo que tivesses um novo melhor amigo, tens um coração puro, nunca serias capaz de matar o teu melhor amigo, por isso, virias atrás de mim, com o poder que tivesses. Então, eu só tinha que esperar que chegasses para me matar, e tu receberias os olhos Magenkyou Sharingan e os meus olhos iam para Naruto.

- Mesmo assim tu tinhas outras opções! – Gritou Naruto. – Até podes ter tido uma desculpa lógica e extremamente doentia que te desculpe pelo massacre Uchiha, evitaste uma guerra, mas e todos os Jinchuurikis que ajudaste a caçar e a retirar o bijuu dando força ao inimigo?

- Tens razão, deixei-vos numa posição muito complicada. Tomei muitas más decisões durante a minha vida, mas quando erramos a única coisa que podemos fazer é tentar remediar a situação. E é isso que estou a tentar fazer. – Defendeu-se Itachi.

- E porque te juntaste à Akatsuki? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Foi a maneira de sobreviver. Sozinho podia ser facilmente morto por algum ANBU que me perseguisse. Afinal, era um ninja renegado, mas na Akatsuki podia estar protegido até que me encontrasses para me matares.

- Então viraste criminoso ajudando a Akatsuki a recolher as bestas das caudas só para te matar e virar um herói em Konoha? Ajudaste Madara a…

- Na realidade, não, eu não ajudei por completo à Akatsuki. Verdade que ajudei a retirar os bijuus de dentro dos jinchuurikis, mas o meu trabalho era o de capturar o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi e como vês nunca o fiz.

- Mas tentaste… - Ripostou (Rebateu) Sasuke. Lembrava-se bastante bem do dia, achara que o irmão lhe viera matar a única coisa que fazia realmente sentido na vida que levava naquela época. – Naruto.

- Sim, fingi que tentei, por duas razões: a primeira porque não podia mostrar à organização que não estava do lado deles, e também não desminto que matei muita gente em troca de dinheiro que era o que mantinha a Akatsuki a trabalhar. E segundo, quando fomos a Konoha, supostamente para procurar Naruto, eu queria ver em que estado estavas, na realidade não te encontramos, e por causa de Kisame tive que ir atrás dele, mas o que eu queria era ver como estavas, o quanto forte te tinhas tornado. Sabia que nada aconteceria com Naruto, pois este estava com Jiraya-sama…

- Espera! – Cortou Naruto. – Eras tu! Tu eras o informador. Tu passavas as informações ao Ero-sennin? Eu sempre me perguntei como é que ele arranjava tantas informações. Eras tu que lhe transmitia.

- Sim, exactamente, Naruto-kun! Eu infiltrei-me da Akatsuki e o meu objectivo era ser espião, tal como sempre tinha sido. Lamento dizer, mas acho que esta conversa está a acabar. O chakra está a chegar ao fim. Lembrem-se, vocês ainda terão lutas difíceis pela frente. Só os tolos vivem do passado e de olhos no chão. – Sorriu para Sasuke. – Sasuke, o passado não pode ser mudado, aquilo que fizeres agora é o presente e o futuro, já nada do que fizeres está ligado ao passado, porque o passado já foi e não há volta a dar.

- Espera! – Pediu Sasuke, avançando de repente. – Não vás já…

Mas era tarde, viu apenas o sorriso do irmão e as lágrimas escorrem uma vez pela sua face que depois desapareceu. Itachi estava morto, mas deixara para trás algo que Naruto e Sasuke teriam que fazer.

oOo

- Não há nada a fazer! – Disse Kiba parando, com o seu cão ao lado, num dos ramos grossos de um pinheiro. – Não lhes encontro o rasto, e muito menos agora com este nevão.

- Parece que se evaporaram, simplesmente. - Neji parou mesmo ao seu lado protegendo os olhos com as mãos.

- Já revistamos estas montanhas duas vezes e não há sinais deles. O melhor é voltar para junto do grupo.

- Sim. – Concordou.

Dando meia volta no seu caminho, não sem antes tentarem mais uma vez encontrar o rasto dos dois desaparecidos, e voltaram para o pé do grupo que tinham deixado para trás. Através dos pinheiros em meia hora estavam novamente reunidos. O sítio onde chegaram era diferente do sítio de onde tinham partido. A floresta tinha sido arrancada pela luta, entre a Taka e os ninjas de Konoha. As árvores estavam caídas ou tinham sido arrancadas, neve já não existia naquele local, e num raio bastante grande só havia lama.

- Que aconteceu? – Perguntaram Kiba e Neji aos companheiros que ainda recuperavam o fôlego.

– A mulher e o homem de cabelos brancos desapareceram. – Falou Shikamaru, que se sentou sem mais cerimónias num grande tronco partido de pinheiro. – Mas aquele está inconsciente. – Apontou para o corpo semi-nu de um rapaz extremamente bem constituído, de cabelos castanhos-claros, que estava de cabeça enterrada no meio da lama.

– Está morto.

– Não. Nós precisamos dele vivo.

– Não conseguimos encontrar nem Naruto, nem Sasuke. Parece que se evaporarão, mas a verdade é que com a neve a cair de tempos em tempos, é difícil ver ou cheirar alguma coisa. – Transmitiu Kiba.

Sakura que estivera de joelhos enterrada na lama levantou-se de repente. Era verdade, não podia deixar aquele rapaz morrer. Se Kiba e Neji não tinham conseguido encontrar os outros dois, então aquele rapaz podia ser o único que os poderia levar até eles. Andou até ao corpo inconsciente e virou-o. Limpou-lhe as narinas repletas de lama, para o permitir respirar. Tornou a elevar-se do chão e foi até fora daquele círculo de destruição e recolheu um punhado de neve. Voltou para o pé do rapaz e limpou-lhe a cara com a neve. Repetiu o mesmo gesto até ter conseguido limpar o corpo e estancar as feridas. Enquanto trabalhava nenhum dos colegas falou, cada um com um pensamento diferente da cabeça.

– Temos que regressar a Konoha. – Disse Sakura, virando-se para os seus companheiros. – Se não o fizermos ele morre em pouco tempo. Tem hemorragias internas que eu não posso tratar aqui.

– Muito bem, então, alguns de nós vamos até Konoha e outros tem que ficar por aqui para procurar Naruto. – Falou Shikamaru, pensando ao mesmo tempo. - Neji e Kiba são necessários. E irei com eles. Sai, Lee, Choji e Sakura voltem para Konoha.

Todos concordaram. Choji pegou no desconhecido oponente com uma mão gigantesca e o grupo que Shikamaru indicara partiu para Konoha.

oOo

Naruto abriu os olhos. E, recuperar a consciência foi como levar com uma pedra em cima. Estava completamente dorido e com bastante frio. Estava enterrado em neve. A sua mão ainda agarrava a de Sasuke devido à queda. Tentou sentar-se, mas dessa tentativa saiu-lhe um doloroso gemido, devido a uma dor que lhe percorrera a espinha. O gemido foi ecoado pelas paredes da gruta em que tinham caído. Num buraco acima deles, por onde tinham caído, chegava-lhes a luz do dia.

Sasuke remexeu-se ao seu lado despertando também e sentindo-se como se tivesse sido atropelado por uma manada de bois furiosos. Abriu os olhos e viu pedra cinzenta e grandes bicos de gelo. Caíra sobre um banco de neve, estava bastante enterrado na neve. A sua mão ainda agarrava a de Naruto e olhando para o louro viu que este já acordara, mas não se mexia. Sentou-se com todos os músculos a reclamarem reparação e cuidado. Naruto gemeu de dor, pois Sasuke mexera-lhe o braço. Deixou a mão de Naruto e usou as mãos já livres para se desenterrar.

– Chidori Nagashi! – Fez passar uns pequenos raios de baixa voltagem, em que ninguém iria reparar, pelo chão para encontrar a sua espada perdida. E encontrou-a a alguns metros. Analisou a lâmina, não tinha sofrido danos.

Naruto estava num silencioso desespero. Tentava mexer-se, mas cada vez que o fazia uma dor horrível descia-lhe pela espinha e ele ficava paralisado até a dor passar. Pequenas lágrimas desceram-lhe pela face ao ver Sasuke largar-lhe a mão, desenterrar-se e sair dali. Sem o ver entrou em pânico. Será que seria abandonado ali no meio da neve? Será que Sasuke tinha estado no mesmo genjutso que ele?

- Naruto sai daí. – Ouviu Sasuke ordenar.

- Não… não consigo... – Falou sentindo que a voz lhe saia trémula.

O moreno não lhe respondeu. Saltou directamente para perto de Naruto e reparou logo que o louro tinha caído numa zona rochosa e que apesar de ter neve esta não fizera grande coisa ao amortecer a queda. Naruto batera com o corpo inteiro na rocha.

- Não te consegues mexer?

- Dói. – Respondeu Naruto sem fôlego para mais.

Primeiro, era preciso tirar Naruto da neve que se acumulara à sua volta. Fez os sinais e puxou chakra à sua boca e depois calmamente, controlando a chama, deixou sair o fogo que fez derreter a neve que enterrava o louro, tendo o cuidado para não o queimar. Ao fim de alguns segundos Naruto estava desenterrado.

– Consegues colocar os teus braços à volta do meu pescoço? – Perguntou segurando as mãos de Naruto ao perceber que este não lhe conseguia responder. – Anda segura-te ao meu pescoço. – Naruto fez um gemido, mas mexeu-se as mãos tremulamente e agarrou o pescoço de Sasuke.

Assim Sasuke ergueu-o um pouco e Naruto gritou de dor.

– As tuas costas. – Compreendeu.

Envolveu Naruto com os seus braços e puxou para o seu colo. Naruto voltou a gemer. A sua espinha estalava, tinha dores agudas, esticões e choques, provavelmente tinha costelas deslocadas. Sem se levantar do chão, com o louro a gemer de dor contra si, ele retirou a pequena manga do pulso e mordendo o polegar até ter sangue, escreveu uma letra no pulso direito e depois bateu na rocha com essa mão.

Instantaneamente uma nuvem branca de fumaça surgiu e ao desaparecer uma enorme serpente de escamas roxas bastante sibilante (n.a. - o som que as cobras fazem com a língua; as vacas mugem e as cobras sibilam) virou os seus olhos amarelos para Sasuke.

- Nishi-shi! Caímos lá de cima. – Falou para a serpente apontando para o buraco.

- Salta para a minha cabeça! – Pediu a serpente baixando a sua gigante cabeça até ao nível do chão em que Sasuke se encontrava. Este ergueu Naruto do chão e saltou para a cabeça do réptil. Esta ergueu-se e com uma rapidez incrível colocou a sua cabeça pelo buraco da gruta, e depressa Naruto e Sasuke estavam de regresso à floresta, que agora estava iluminada pelo sol.

- Preciso de um médico sabes de alguma vila aqui perto? – Perguntou.

A serpente ergueu-se acima da linha das árvores para poder observar o terreno.

- Há uma aldeia termal a cerca de vinte quilómetros a Leste daqui! Queres que te leve lá?

- Não! Há pessoas a nossa procura e neste momento não podemos ser encontrados.

- Muito bem! – A serpente tornou a abaixar a cabeça para deixar Sasuke no chão. Este não se sentia muito seguro pela maneira como levava Naruto, mas sabia que obrigar o louro a mudar de posição naquele momento seria muito doloroso.

- Obrigado Nishi, já podes ir!

- Até breve, Sasuke! – Uma nova nuvem de fumo fez desaparecer a serpente roxa.

Sasuke activou o seu sharingan, que lhe iria permitir a ter mais cuidado no caminho, e em vez de ir pelos ramos das árvores, achou que era mais cómodo ir pelo chão, devido ao peso extra que levava e pela posição em que o levava, se por algum imprevisto não conseguisse agarrar como devia ser Naruto, pelo menos estavam perto do chão. E correu o mais rápido que conseguia, em direcção a Leste, até à aldeia termal.

Levou cerca de meia hora até chegar ao local referido. A aldeia era pequena, as casas de madeira com um ou dois andares, que eram residências de aldeões e de comércio, distinguiam-se facilmente das de pedra das casas termais. Entrou no primeiro estabelecimento aberto, uma pequena residencial (pousada), completamente vazia.

- Oi! Oi! Desculpe! – Chamou Sasuke o homem da recepção. Uma coisa gorda de traje tradicional japonês azul e um enorme bigode apareceu vindo de uma porta lateral. – Sabe onde posso arranjar um médico?

- Só respondo se quiser alugar um quarto. – Falou sem vergonha alguma o homem.

- Um quarto?

- Aluga um. – Murmurou Naruto. – Tenho dinheiro no bolso direito.

- Muito bem, eu quero um quarto duplo. E depois quero que chame um médico. – Negociou com o homem.

- Bastar-me-á um telefonema. Venha comigo, senhor! – Convidou o homem, retirando uma chave do chaveiro que existia na parede nas suas costas.

Entraram pela mesma porta lateral por onde o proprietário tinha saído e foram guiados até uma escada que os levou até ao corredor dos quartos no andar superior. E entraram logo na primeira porta corrida. Lá dentro havia apenas uma cama de casal, um armário cravado na parede, e uma mesinha de cabeceira com um candeeiro de pé. Do outro lado havia uma cortina que tapava a porta em vidro que dava para uma varanda.

- Eu pedi um quarto duplo. – Refilou (respondeu grosseiro) Sasuke.

- Lamento, senhor, mas só temos singulares ou de casal. Se quiser um singular terá que pagar dois quartos. – Era mais que obvio que o homem lhe estava a mentir, queria apenas fazer mais dinheiro. Dizendo que só tinham quartos de casais a dois homens faria com que estes lhe pagassem dois quartos de solteiros, os singulares.

- Seja! Eu fico com este quarto. – Disse Sasuke irritadíssimo, virando as costas ao homem, que estava notoriamente perplexo, saíra-lhe o tiro pela culatra. Os dois jovens iam pagar o preço de um quarto de casal que era o mais baixo da estalagem.

Pousou Naruto na cama, este gemeu novamente, mas mais contido. Abriu-lhe o bolso do blusão e retirou a característica carteira de sapo, pelo menos já não era cor-de-rosa, pensou Sasuke, era verde. E depois virou-se para o proprietário.

– E quanto tempo pretendem ficar? – Questionou o homem.

– Por enquanto é só uma noite. – Respondeu o ninja.

O homem abriu um sorriso e fez a Sasuke um gesto para que este o seguisse novamente até à recepção. Lá em baixo tratou-se do pagamento daquela noite. E o estalageiro telefonou para o médico da aldeia, que graças aos céus miraculosos estava pronto para sair e ir tratar de Naruto. Sasuke permaneceu na entrada até ao velho chegar.

– Então vocês são ninjas! – Meteu conversa o homem.

– Hum-hum! – Confirmou Sasuke.

– De Konoha, não é?

– Humm!

– Eu vi logo pelo frontal daquele outro rapaz.

– Pois…

- Então o jovem louro teve azar durante a missão.

- Hum…

- Pois é, acontece, são os ossos do vosso ofício, não é? Eu cá não gosto de confusão… - E continuou a falar sem interrupção, pouco depois, era-se capaz de ver fumo a sair pelas orelhas de Sasuke de tão farto de ouvir o papo do homem. E onde estava o maldito médico?

- Oh! Olá Dr. Sabe quem é o seu paciente hoje? Um ninja. – Informou o estalageiro. – Esse jovem ai é amigo dele.

O médico de longos cabelos e barbas vinha de mala preta debaixo do braço e fixou o seu olhar de vidro em Sasuke.

- Então que aconteceu?

- Caímos para dentro uma gruta durante o combate. – Respondeu Sasuke. – Não tivemos aderência de chakra à parede e caímos no fundo. Eu cai num banco de neve, mas ele bateu contra a rocha.

- Estiveram inconscientes?

- Sim.

- Quanto tempo?

- Não sei.

- Aonde aconteceu isto?

- A 20 km daqui, nas montanhas.

Enquanto dava as informações que o médico pedia eles movimentaram-se até ao quarto, no andar de cima, em que Naruto estava, e incrivelmente não tinha adormecido. O médico meteu mãos à obra, mas não dispensou Sasuke. Tiveram que despir Naruto, para mal de Sasuke, que ia tendo um enfarte ao ver Naruto, em tronco nu ao fim de três anos, e o que esperara ver viu. Uns belos abdominais agora cheios de nódoas (machucados) negras, mas bastante bem definidos.

Teve que agarrar nos ombros de Naruto, enquanto o dono da estalagem segurava as pernas às ordens do médico. E o médico lá fez o que lhe competia da maneira que ele sabia, colocou as 6 vértebras deslocadas no sítio. No fim, apesar de não ser preciso mais nada, ainda cuidou das feridas no corpo do louro, e das do corpo de Sasuke.

– Obrigado, Dr. - Agradeceu Sasuke com um aperto de mão e depois de lhe pagar o serviço voltou para o pé do Naruto, que tinha de permanecer na mesma posição, ou seja, de costas voltadas para cima, deitado na cama até ao dia seguinte, embora Sasuke soubesse que em menos de nada já estaria recuperado devido à Kyuubi.

– Tortura. – Refilava Naruto sozinho, pensando no método do médico que o assistira. – Onde está a Sakura quando é preciso?

Sasuke encolheu os ombros não lhe prestando atenção abriu o armário puxou uma toalha limpa e um roupão e decidiu que iria tomar um banho, das poucas coisas que apanhara da tagarelice do dono da estalagem era que o estabelecimento tinha os banhos na cave (divisão da casa que fica debaixo do nível do chão) e que eram servidos pelas águas vulcânicas que passavam por aquela zona, por isso, ia tomar banho. E quando, antes de fechar a porta do armário, reparou que havia lá dentro um futon ficou um pouco mais satisfeito, assim não tinha que dividir a cama com Naruto.

Saiu do quarto, com uma toalha e um roupão e desceu até à cave. Os banheiros eram divididos em dois, havia uma divisão para senhoras e uma divisão para senhores, para onde o moreno se dirigiu. As paredes eram revestidas de azulejos brancos quadrangulares, não havia banheiras, só chuveiros, e uns longos bancos de madeira mesmo por debaixo de bengaleiros (n.a. - bengaleiros são suportes para pendurar roupas e malas). Pousou as suas coisas num destes, despiu-se pendurando as suas roupas, e depois colocou-se debaixo da água quente, que tinha um cheiro característico por ser vulcânica. Na parede havia dois frascos com indicações de shampoo e gel de banho que Sasuke cheirou e usou para se lavar.

Enquanto passava as suas mãos pelo cabelo retirando o shampoo que pusera deixou os seus pensamentos soltos e acabou por ir pensar em Itachi. Agora sabia a verdade, e a informação não viera de nenhuma fonte infiel, mas sim do próprio irmão. Mas Itachi já lhe mentira durante uma vida inteira, não estaria ele a arranjar uma nova mentira? Não, não era possível. A verdade é que Itachi não tinha alterado quase nada na estória que Madara lhe contara, apenas pormenores que podiam explicar ou fazer inflamar ainda mais a sua vingança contra Konoha, como ter sido Danzo a incitar a revolta dos Uchihas. Mas para Sasuke, Danzo não queria só provar a Konoha que os métodos do clã Senju, no poder à tanto tempo, não eram só os mais incorrectos para controlar ninjas, como também já teria de antevista o Sharingan de Shisui.

As mãos de Sasuke caíram ao lado do seu corpo e deixou a água bater-lhe na cara e escorrer livremente pelo seu corpo. Danzo não era a Raiz de uma árvore, mas a Raiz de uma erva daninha. Mandar matar um clã inteiro só porque ele podia ser um perigo para a sua organização totalmente clandestina. Itachi devia ter pensado melhor no que estava a fazer. Talvez tivesse mesmo ele tentado encontrar uma hipótese, mas ver o pai envolvido numa revolta, talvez tivesse sido o gatilho para rebentar (arrebentar). Lembrava-se das palavras duras que Itachi dissera aos homens que o tinham ido interrogar sobre a morte de Shisui, lembrava-se principalmente da parte "clã patético" e "caiu em decadência".

Será que nascera no centro de um clã decadente? Será que poderia alguma vez trazer alguma glória ao seu clã? O clã já não existia, mas ele poderia reconstruir um clã novo, com as ideias acertadas na cabeça, mas… Depois ficou tão chocado com o pensamento que acabara de lhe ocorrer que decidiu que o banho tinha que terminar. Pegou na toalha e limpou-se tentando que o seu coração que batia de forma acelerada e que doía bastante parasse de transmitir aquele mal-estar. Estava perdido, bastante confuso, ninguém lhe dissera que a sua vida nunca ia estar na sua mão para que ele pudesse decidir o que fazer.

"Naruto!", exactamente, era nele que estava a pensar. Quando aos treze anos viu Naruto entrar na sua vida como um furacão de energia não estava preparado para ver os seus sonhos e ambições questionadas por si apenas por ter algo novo em que pensar. Nunca conseguira soletrar o que sentira, porque mesmo na sua cabeça achava que era impossível. No seu presente, Naruto continuava a chegar e a derrubar o que normalmente tinha em mente. E ele voltava a questionar tudo. Vestiu o robe, e sentou-se no banco sem se mexer como se fosse apenas uma estátua. Nunca conseguiria ter um clã novo, isso estava mais que certo, nunca conseguiria a menos que se afastasse dele.

Levantou-se, não poderia pensar no assunto, simplesmente porque já pensara demasiado nele ao longo dos anos, pelo menos desde os treze anos e sentira o que sentira, que ainda sentia e que sabia sentir, por um louro idiota. Achara quando partira que talvez o conseguisse esquecer, ou ao menos interessar-se por uma mulher, mas isso nunca acontecera.

Pegou nas suas coisas esquecendo os pensamentos e voltou para o quarto. Naruto tinha adormecido e ficou um pouco surpreendido pela maneira como ele adormecera, tinha a boca ligeiramente aberta para respirar, não fazia barulho ao dormir, não tinha um ar palerma com que por vezes dormia, muito pelo contrário, estava bastante fofinho, com uma mão pousada mesmo ao lado da cara.

Pensou no futon que estava enrolado no armário e olhou para a larga cama com enorme espaço vazio ao lado de Naruto. Mordeu o lábio, indeciso. Olhar para Naruto tão quieto na cama levou-o a decidir dormir na cama.

Deitou-se, mas passado pouco tempo estava novamente em pé. Naruto não tinha um cheiro propriamente bom, para se dormir ao lado dele. Abanou Naruto e chamou-o tentando acordá-lo, mas devido à dor e todas as coisas que tivera de passar nos últimos dias, Sasuke percebeu que, o louro tinha sido levado à exaustão, e ao ver-se num quarto mais ou menos protegido deixara-se levar por um sono mais profundo.

Deixá-lo-ia estar, pensou Sasuke. Tinha um futon no armário e era nele que iria dormir. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao armário. Naruto mexeu-se trocando de posição, significava que já tinha recuperado das vértebras, e agarrou a almofada ao lado aninhando-se contra ela e murmurou baixinho o nome do moreno.

– Sasuke! – Murmurou Naruto. Sasuke parou a olhar o louro e a sua imagem, claramente de alguém que não tinham um carinho há muito tempo. Por quanto tempo Naruto dormira e fizera exactamente a mesma coisa? Três anos?

Foi até ao armário. Viu lá dentro o dito colchão japonês, mas não lhe mexeu, em fez disso puxou de uma toalha e de um roupão, pois acabara de lhe ocorrer uma nova ideia louca. Fechou o armário, pouso as coisas na cama e puxou Naruto para o seu colo, pôs as coisas que tirara do armário no colo do louro e depois elevou-o da cama. Realmente ele não cheirava nada bem, suor misturado com misturas de ervas medicinais, não era uma boa conjunção. E usando as pernas, ajeitando-se como podia, abriu a porta do quarto, fechou-a e levou Naruto até aos banhos na cave.

Lá em baixo deitou-o num dos grandes bancos que existiam, despiu-o, libertando-se dos seus pensamentos, pois não queria pensar noutras coisas, embora não tenha conseguido tirar a última peça de roupa, os boxers, essa peça podia ser um golpe duro no seu âmago. Por isso, Naruto tomaria banho assim mesmo. Agarrando nele sentou-o num dos polibãs ( n.a. – polibãs é a mesma coisas que chuveiros, a palavra em português é um estrangeirismo, ou seja, vem de outra língua, neste caso do Francês) e abriu a água quente vulcânica. E com nada disto Naruto acordara. Para Sasuke não era uma surpresa. Quando Naruto dormia profundamente, não havia terramoto que o acordasse.

Sentando o louro contra si, de maneira a que as mãos ficassem livres, colocou-o debaixo da água quente, enquanto de joelhos e mãos esticadas retirava uma concha de shampoo do frasco desse produto, e com a outra mão molhava os cabelos louros. Levou uns vinte minutos a lavar Naruto, no fim estava tão molhado quanto ele e tinha os lábios quase em sangue por os morder, para que com isso certos pensamentos impróprios para o momento fossem para longe. Até porque com boxers ou sem boxers era indiferente, pois Sasuke conseguira ver o membro e toda aquela zona das coxas à mesma, pois os boxers eram brancos e estavam molhados, logo, muito transparentes. No fim, retirou-os de Naruto, embrulhou-o rapidamente na toalha secando-o e depois vestiu-o com o roube branco, assim era mais seguro.

Agarrando no Naruto, nas suas roupas e em si tornou a subir até ao quarto. A estalagem continuava às moscas. Abriu a porta do quarto, mandou as roupas para o meio do chão, juntaram-se às de Sasuke, afinal estavam tão malcheirosas como o dono antes de tomar banho e pouso Naruto entre os lençóis na cama e, estranhamente, sentiu paz ao vê-lo dormir.

Depois deu a volta à cama e deitou-se ao lado de Naruto e ficou a observá-lo, até que esmagado pelo cansaço acabou por adormecer.

oOo

Quatro ninjas exaustos cheios de lama até à medula passaram pelos portões de Konoha e não puderam deixar de suspirar por terem voltado para a aldeia. E com eles vinham mais um deitado sobre uma maca improvisada de ramos e folhas, o prisioneiro continuava inconsciente, e fora enrolado em capas por causa do frio.

– Sakura! – Gritou uma voz conhecida. – Oh! Onde estão os outros? O que aconteceu?

Ino olhou para o grupo, claramente abatido, e distinguiu os que tinham partido de manhã e aqueles que tinham saído com Naruto um deles era Choji.

– Agora não há tempo Ino! – Respondeu Sakura, é necessário ir imediatamente para o hospital, ou este gajo morre e não pode morrer.

O tempo tinha passado, a noite chegara com chuva, e falar no meio da chuva não era o melhor para se fazerem entender.

– Como for! Mas eu preciso que um de vocês vá comigo falar com o Raikage! – Gritou Ino fazendo gestos para as suas costas em direcção da torre Hokage.

– Com o Raikage? Porquê?

– São ordens.

– Ordens do Raikage?

– Não há tempo para isto! Um de vocês tem de vir comigo. – Berrou Ino.

– Eu vou! - Voluntariou-se Choji, olhando para Sakura e pedindo-lhe que o substitui-se no local de carregar a maca. A rapariga concordou ocupando o lugar do colega e não deixando de pensar que toda aquela situação era muito estranha. – Mandarei alguém para ir ter com vocês ao hospital e para vos explicar porque é que o Raikage está aqui! - E virando as costas pediu para Ino seguir à sua frente.

– O que se passou? – Perguntou Ino correndo ao lado de Choji enquanto para trás ficavam os outros ninjas que transportavam o prisioneiro que tomavam outro caminho, para o recém erguido hospital de Konoha.

– Perdemos de vista o Naruto quando nos estávamos a aproximar do grupo de Sakura, foi tudo bastante rápido, num segundo Naruto desapareceu, mal Neji viu que Sasuke se cruzara com o grupo de Sakura. Ele estava muito estranho, tinha na ideia matar Sasuke. Acho que foi Hokage que lhe deu essa missão.

– O Hokage foi dissolvido! – Informou. – Mas não sabemos muitas coisas sobre o assunto, não sabemos mesmo nada da razão que levou os Anciões a tomar essa decisão. Repuseram os poderes a Tsunade. Estão todos a rezar para que ela recupere depressa. O Kakashi-sensei caiu num castigo de Danzo ninguém sabe como é que o tiramos de lá.

– De lá de onde?

– Da Montanha Deserta da Meditação!

– Onde é que é isso?

– Essa é a questão, ninguém sabe onde é. E ele só pode sair de lá se completar o castigo. Queriam que ele fosse o 6º Hokage…

– 6º Hokage, mas esse não era Danzo?

– Ele não contou.

– Estou a ver.

– O capitão Yamato partiu à vossa procura acho que se passa algo muito importante e envolve Naruto, eles querem-no de volta à aldeia depressa. Acho que o querem manter afastado da Akatsuki.

– A aliança?

– Sim.

– O irmão do Raikage também andava a ser perseguido pela organização. Enviaram um outro grupo à sua procura, mas até agora ninguém sabe de notícias desse grupo.

Entraram na torre Hokage e a conversa parou. Lá dentro, Choji encontrou-se frente a frente com quatro grandes Kages e teve que lhes dar a notícia de que Naruto e Sasuke tinham desaparecido, que um grupo ficara para trás para os procurar, que tinham um prisioneiro que estava naquele momento a ser tratado e que podia vir a ser crucial para encontrarem Sasuke. A noite seria longa…

oOo

Lloro por ti  
>(Choro por ti)<br>Desde aquel momento quisiera detener el tiempo  
>(Desde aquele momento que quis parar o tempo)<br>La peor decisión de mi vida fue decirte adiós  
>(A pior decisão da minha vida foi dizer-te adeus)<br>Donde estas?  
>(Onde estás?)<p>

A luz esbranquiçada do clarear da manhã entrou pela janela e avançou através dos minutos até ao único ocupante da cama. A brusca claridade brincava com as pálpebras do ser adormecido. Parecia um anjo, pensou Sasuke. As madeixas louras cobriam a almofada branca, a face estava calma como se soubesse que tudo acabaria bem, embora isso fosse impossível de prever. Talvez devesse acordá-lo, desejar-lhe "Um bom-dia Raposa", como antes fazia, mas… como poderia? Já nada era igual! Como é que poderia aproximar-se de Naruto, como poderia ter o desplante (ousadia/audácia) de lhe dar uns bons dias tão privados, quando o fizera sofrer durante os últimos três anos?

Te busque en el infinito  
>(Procurei-te no infinito)<br>Y en las huellas de tus labios (en las huellas de tus labios)  
>(E nas marcas dos teus lábios (nas marcas dos teus lábios)<br>En uno de tus cigarritos (cigarritos)  
>(Num dos teus cigarros (cigarros)<br>Esperando hasta el cansancio  
>(Esperando até à exaustão)<p>

Em vez de se aproximar de Naruto o melhor era deixá-lo em paz. Não estava o louro melhor sem ele? Uma pessoa que só pensava nela mesma. As palavras de Naruto estavam certas. Havia muitas pessoas a sofrer no mundo. Talvez mais que ele. Sasuke sempre tivera, apesar de não querer, amigos e admiradores. Fora ele que escolhera a solidão. Escolhera a solidão porque achara que isso lhe traria poder. No entanto, Naruto escolhera um caminho diferente, nunca tinha tido amigos ou admiradores, e trabalhara bastante para os ter, e era forte na mesma.

Y tú me has echado olvido  
>(E tu deixaste-me abandonado)<br>Y la suerte se me escapa en un suspiro  
>(E a sorte escapou-me com um suspiro)<br>Y tú te me vas de las manos  
>(E tu foges-me das mãos)<br>Y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos  
>(E a vida rompe-se-me em mil pedaços)<br>Y yo... (E eu…)  
>Lloro por ti (Choro por ti)<p>

Recuou enquanto pensava e acabou por ir bater na parede perto da porta da varanda. Lá fora a neve caia novamente. Ficou encostado à parede olhando através do vidro da porta, pelo pequeno espaço que havia entre a cortina e a parede, para a neve. A dor não tinha passado com nada do que fizera. Achara em tempos que se tivesse a sua vingança a dor pararia, que ele voltaria a sentir-se como se sentia quando era pequeno. Sem preocupações, em segurança, sem dor. Mas a jornada que fizera até ali, só o fizera sofrer ainda mais.

Soñando que lo nuestro tiene algún remedio  
>(Sonhando que o nosso têm algum remédio)<br>Lloro por ti  
>(Choro por ti)<br>Es que no hay forma de olvidarme de tus besos  
>(É que não há forma de me esquecer dos teus beijos)<br>Lloro por ti  
>(Choro por ti)<br>Es que no dejo de pensar cuanto te quiero  
>(É que não deixo de pensar no quanto te amo)<br>Lloro por ti  
>(Choro por ti)<p>

Essa jornada trouxera-o de novo para junto de Naruto. Será que tinha esse direito depois do que fizera? Ficar ao lado de Naruto. Sentia um aperto no coração provocado pela realidade. Tinha remorsos pela dor que provocara. Tinha pena de si mesmo… por ser tão patético… por querer deixar de parte os seus sentimentos, quando não fizera outra coisa senão guiar-se por eles. Sempre fora levado pelos seus sentimentos. Só fizera a estupidez de querer ignorar os melhores sentimentos, por achar que estes só lhe trariam problemas.

Quiero ser sincero  
>(Quero ser sincero)<br>Y llevo en ti pensando todo el día  
>(Levo o dia todo a pensar em ti)<br>Deja ya la rebeldía  
>(Deixa já a rebeldia)<br>Lloro y lloro  
>(Choro e Choro)<br>Y la cama sigue vacía  
>(E a cama continua vazia)<br>Tu eres mi alegría, mi buen agonía  
>(Tu és a minha alegria, a minha boa agonia)<br>Por ti yo vivía, sin ti yo nada seria  
>(Por ti eu vivia, sem ti eu nada seria)<p>

Abriu lentamente a porta da varanda, queria apanhar ar fresco, precisava de novas ideias. Estava confuso com os rápidos desenvolvimentos, com a descoberta de toda a verdade. Deslizou por entre a greta que abrira na porta para sair para a varanda e levar com frio e neve.

Detente, habla conmigo un poco  
>(Pára, fala um pouco comigo)<br>Que yo me vuelvo loco, loco  
>(Que estou a ficar louco, louco)<br>Porque ya no tengo tu piel  
>(Porque já não tenho a tua pele)<br>Contigo fui fiel  
>(Contigo fui fiel)<br>Y ahora digo, cual es el problema de tenerte tan lejos?  
>(E agora digo, qual é o problema de te ter tão longe?)<p>

A claridade acordou-o assim como o frio repentino. Remexeu-se tentando voltar a adormecer, mas então sobressaltou-se. Achava que tinha sonhado com Sasuke ao seu lado na cama, mas agora a cama estava vazia. Talvez tivesse sido mesmo apenas um sonho tolo, ou talvez o moreno tivesse feito como sempre. Tinha partido. Abandonara-o outra vez. Mas então, reparou que estava enrolado num rompão de algodão. Será que… ele? Sentiu-se queimar de embaraço. Sasuke tinha-lhe dado banho. Mas então onde estava Sasuke?

Y tú has tenado el vacío  
>(E tu tiraste o vazio)<br>El rincón de tu boca fue mi alivio  
>(O recanto da tua boca foi o meu alívio)<br>Y tú te me vas de las manos  
>(E tu foges-me das mãos)<br>(Viviendo de recuerdos)  
>(Vivendo de recordações)<br>Y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos  
>(E a vida rompe-se-me em mil pedaços)<br>Y yo... (E eu…)  
>Lloro por ti(Choro por ti)<p>

A cortina da varanda esvoaçava e a porta estava meio aberta. Era dali que vinha o frio que o acordara. Levantou-se, era melhor fechar aquilo antes que a neve inundasse o quarto. Aproximou e reparou que o moreno estava do lado de fora.

No puedo seguir  
>(Não posso continuar)<br>Despertando aquí  
>(A despertar aqui)<br>En este cuarto solo  
>(Sozinho neste quarto)<br>Si no te tengo, lloro  
>(Se não te tenho, choro)<p>

Ele estava lá fora sentado de pernas cruzadas, olhando pelas grades da varanda para a rua ainda vazia e repleta de neve. Os cabelos prendiam pequenos flocos de neve aos seus fios, que depois lentamente derreteriam. Então viu-o erguer a cabeça para o céu nublado. E surpreendeu-se. Dos olhos de Sasuke saiam grossas lágrimas que caiam pela pele pálida.

Nopuedo seguir  
>(Não posso continuar)<br>Despertando aquí  
>(A despertar aqui)<br>En este cuarto solo  
>(Sozinho neste quarto)<br>Si no te tengo, lloro  
>(Se não te tenho, choro)<p>

Es que no encuentro una salida  
>(É que não encontro uma saída)<br>Ni una forma de curar estas heridas  
>(Nem uma forma de curar estas feridas)<br>Y yo… (E eu…)  
>Lloro por ti (Choro por ti)<p>

Nunca o vira chorar. Sentiu um impulso de o ir abraçar, mas depois deteve-se. Já vira Sasuke anteriormente com tanto sofrimento no olhar como estava ali na varanda, mas nunca tivera a coragem de se aproximar, porque achara que ele devia querer estar sozinho. Afinal, quando estava triste também gostava de estar sozinho. Então anteriormente, cada vez que via Sasuke triste, apesar de o querer confortar, nunca o fizera, pois achava que não era isso que o moreno quereria.

Soñando que lo nuestro tiene algún remedio  
>(Sonhando que o nosso têm algum remédio)<br>Lloro por ti  
>(Choro por ti)<br>Es que no hay forma de olvidarme de tus besos  
>(É que não há forma de me esquecer dos teus beijos)<br>Lloro por ti  
>(Choro por ti)<br>Es que no dejo de pensar cuanto te quiero  
>(É que não deixo de pensar no quanto te amo)<br>Lloro por ti, Lloro por ti  
>(Choro por ti, choro por ti)<p>

Mas as coisas agora eram diferentes. E ele não podia fazer nada igual ao que fizera no passado. No passado nunca falara com Sasuke sobre o que realmente sentia. E agora sentia que a culpa da partida de Sasuke talvez fosse também causada pela falta de troca de palavras. Talvez se no passado lhe tivesse dito que o amava com todo o seu coração, talvez Sasuke tivesse pensado em ficar. Por isso decidiu que iria fazer tudo completamente ao contrário. Silencioso como só um ninja sabe ser, avançou por detrás do desatento Uchiha, ajoelhou-se, e abraçou-o pelas costas. Sentiu o susto de Sasuke entre os seus braços, e antes que este tivesse tempo de contestar alguma coisa, puxou-lhe o queixo com os dedos da mão esquerda e beijou-o, enquanto os dedos da outra mão se entrelaçavam com os dedos da mão direita do moreno.

No puedo seguir  
>(Não posso continuar)<br>Despertando aquí  
>(A despertar aqui)<br>En este cuarto solo  
>(Sozinho neste quarto)<br>Si no te tengo, lloro  
>(Se não te tenho, choro)<p>

Era um beijo calmo, carinhoso, apaziguador. Naruto tinha aquele poder de lhe roubar a dor. Era como se a sua língua lhe sugasse os problemas, lhe enchesse a cabeça de nuvens e belas melodias. Sasuke podia sentir o amor que Naruto lhe tinha e que transmitia através da língua suave que lhe passeava pela boca, mas que depois teve que o abandonar, pois era necessário respirar. Estava surpreso por não ter sentido Naruto aproximar-se, ou por nem sequer ter dado por ele ter acordado. Ao contrário do que esperava, Naruto, não se afastou. Lembrava-se de que no passado cada vez que Naruto lhe roubava um beijo, fugia logo a seguir com bastante vergonha.

No puedo seguir  
>(Não posso continuar)<br>Despertando aquí  
>(A despertar aqui)<br>En este cuarto solo  
>(Sozinho neste quarto)<br>Si no te tengo, lloro  
>(Se não te tenho, choro)<p>

Mas, agora, naquele momento, Naruto permaneceu a abraçá-lo. Mesmo depois de Sasuke ter desviado a cara, numa tentativa vã de esconder lágrimas, ele permaneceu agarrado. E com o louro mesmo colado a si conseguia ouvir o seu coração bater, e antes de abrir a boca para lhe pedir que se afastasse, pois não tinha gostado de ter sido apanhado a chorar, e muito menos de ter sido abraçado num momento tão vulnerável, já a tinha (a boca) fechado para não refilar. Fazia muito tempo que ninguém o abraçava quando estava a chorar, e apesar de se sentir envergonhado, acabou por não se importar. Não importava, pois quem o abraçava era Naruto. Quem o consolava era Naruto. Se era Naruto então não fazia mal, acabou por descobrir.

Lloro por ti (Choro por ti)

Negava há demasiado tempo aquele sentimento, e isso só o fazia sofrer mais e mais. Não fizera escolhas felizes, mas sentia que escolher Naruto estava certo, porque o louro estava quase sempre certo. Então descontraiu, ainda tinha sono, queria dormir mais um pouco, por isso sussurrou o que queria para o louro. O dia só tinha acabado de iniciar, podiam dormir mais um pouco. Não importava naquela altura o mundo fora daquele quarto, mesmo que tivesse uma grande batalha a decorrer.

Naruto puxou Sasuke para o levantar do chão e trouxe-o novamente para dentro onde estava muito mais quentinho. O moreno fechou a porta da varanda atrás dele e depois agarrou o louro pelas costas, antes que este tivesse tempo de puxar a roupa da cama para se deitar.

– Sasuke? – Surpreendeu-se Naruto. Até ali tinha sido ele a avançar para uma coisa da qual nem sequer tinha a certeza se estava a avançar fosse o que fosse. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha, desta vez sem dor, um bastante exótico que lhe meteu os pêlos em pé (arrepiou-se). Os braços de Sasuke envolviam-no, mas as mãos não estavam paradas, percorriam-lhe o corpo, e o moreno parecia cheirar os seus cabelos como sempre fazia quando estavam sozinhos em Konoha.

O Uchiha reparou que ele e Naruto tinham agora a mesma altura, já não podia encaixar tão perfeitamente o seu queixo na cova do pescoço do louro, que também já não era tão profunda, mas podia desfrutar muito mais pescoço e de outras partes que voltaria a redescobrir. Cheirou os cabelos de Naruto, a sua fragrância mudara, era mais intensa e mais doce.

– Perdoa-me Naruto! – Pediu Sasuke sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

Naruto não conseguiu conter o tremer do seu corpo provocando pelo toque, pela voz sussurrada e pelo pedido de perdão. Virou-se para Sasuke, e mirou-o mesmo dentro dos seus olhos, querendo ler a verdade da alma do moreno, Viu um brilho, que há meses atrás, quando o vira depois de dois anos e meio, não vira. Teve então a certeza que Sasuke, o seu Sasuke, tinha regressado. Agarrou-lhe o pescoço e puxou os lábios de Sasuke para um beijo.

- Tu consegues sempre mostrar-me o caminho de volta a ti. – Confessou Sasuke.

- Perdeste-te no caminho, se fosse eu também ia gostar que alguém me viesse salvar.

- Obrigado Naruto.

Naruto puxou Sasuke recuando querendo chegar à cama. Mas aos beijos de olhos fechados era difícil saber quando é que chegariam à cama, por isso, quando chegaram caíram em cima dela. Os beijos foram interrompidos e, de respirações aceleradas, permaneceram uns segundos de olhos fixos um no outro. Até que Naruto puxou o pescoço de Sasuke para lhe roubar mais um beijo de deixar sem folgo, enquanto os obrigava a entrar um pouco mais para dentro da cama.

Sasuke abandonou a boca de Naruto e foi beijando-lhe a pele até chegar ao pescoço onde lhe sugou a pele até fazer uma marca roubando arrepios e gemidos do louro. Enquanto isso as mãos de Uzumaki percorriam o corpo de Sasuke sentindo debaixo do tecido do roupão os músculos tensos ao toque que apalpava ousadamente principalmente quando Sasuke lhe sugava a pele. Mas aquele contacto era muito pouco. Ele queria mais, por isso deixou uma das suas mãos penetrarem no pouco espaço que havia entre os corpos e puxou o cinto de Sasuke abrindo-lhe a vestimenta e gostando de saber que nada mais havia debaixo desta.

O moreno gostou do caminho que as mãos de Naruto levaram até o despir por completo, mas não queria ficar para trás por isso fez o mesmo com o companheiro. E não perdeu tempo desatando o nó do cinto do roupão de Naruto e infiltrando as suas mãos por debaixo do tecido e abrindo o roupão e ficou paralisado com a visão. Não era que já não tivesse visto todos aqueles abdominais perfeitos e bronzeados quando o médico tratara do louro ou quando lhe dera banho, mas só agora é que parara para os apreciar como mereciam ser observados e apreciados e não só, beijados e lambidos, e não foi preciso pensar muito para fazer exactamente isso, enlouquecendo completamente Naruto.

Sentir aquela língua sobre si fê-lo aquecer até ao âmago e soltou um gemido. Mas puxou Sasuke para mais um beijo de língua que os fez ficar sentados e pode livrar-se do resto do roupão, estava demasiado quente para o ter vestido.

Mais um beijo foi parado e Sasuke ficou observar o corpo completamente nu, como o seu, do louro. Naruto já não era o rapaz de traços miúdos que em tempos beijara, que em tempos acariciara, que em tempos masturbara, naquela altura não era mais que o descobrir daquelas novas sensações de rapazes em conjunto. Naruto tinha agora um belo e tonificado corpo, um corpo forte, bem desenvolvido, em todos os sentidos, incluído naquela parte inferior, o que fez estremecer um pouco. Antes sabia perfeitamente o que podia sair do sexo entre os dois, agora já não tinha tanta a certeza.

- Ah-ah! – Naruto sorriu com a cara que Sasuke acabara de fazer. Estava notoriamente embaraçado (envergonhado), ou com alguma coisa que vira ou alguma coisa que pensara. Uma tonalidade avermelhada cresceu nas bochechas do Uchiha ao ouvir a pequena gargalhada de Naruto. – Não estás sem saber o que fazer, pois não? Vem cá que eu sei exactamente o que fazer! – Atirou-se para cima de Sasuke e caíram os dois deitados na cama, novamente, mas com Naruto por cima.

Atacou, não a boca, mas o peito tonificado e pálido de Sasuke. Aquela cor esbranquiçada e doentia era uma das coisas que mais o atraía em Sasuke, pois era uma cor totalmente diferente da sua. Começou por distribuir beijos e lambidelas, mas depois achou que podia ser um pouco mais ousado e sugou um dos mamilos de Sasuke, despertando-o finalmente do espanto em que este tinha submergido e fazendo-o gemer alto.

- Vêm cá, Naruto! – Reagiu Sasuke querendo vingança puxou bruscamente e com força, obrigando-o a sentar-se sobre as suas pernas, com uma perna de cada lado, e com isto os sexos roçaram um no outro, e os dois não se calaram com aquele toque, e gemidos sem nexos saíram pelas suas boas.

- Ah! Sasuke! Queres matar-me? – Perguntou Naruto quase sem conseguir respirar com a tamanha excitação que já tinha. – Isto não tem jeito nenhum. Não estamos a fazer nada bem. – Refilou.

- Como é que sabes isso? Já alguma fizeste isto? – Questionou o moreno.

- Na… Não… - Respondeu Naruto.

- Então como é que sabes que estamos a fazer mal?

- Não sei. E tu sabes?

- Também não sei. Eu estava apenas a levar-me pelo meu instinto. – Explicou Sasuke.

- Eu também, até me interromperes.

- Mas se queres instinto eu tenho bons instintos! – Falou Sasuke, e agarrando a cintura de Naruto de repente fê-los rodar mais uma vez, fazendo Naruto ficar debaixo de si e sem esperar mais atacou os mamilos de Naruto, lambendo-os, rodando a língua à sua volta, mordiscando e gostou de ouvir o que Naruto estava a sentir aos toques saindo-lhe da garganta através dos gemidos.

Foi descendo, beijando, lambendo, e sugando a pele de Naruto fazendo marcas pelo caminho. Querendo conhecer todas aquelas novas linhas que o louro tinha até que chegou perto do umbigo e apenas tendo um pensamento continuou a descer até chegar ao membro erecto e abocanhá-lo por completo.

- SASUKE! – Gritou ao sentir que estava a ser completamente engolido, quase indo ao clímax instantaneamente. Sasuke ficou satisfeito com o berro que ouviu e movimentou a sua boca envolvendo o pénis (português do Brasil – pênis (note-se o acento diferente) com a língua à medida que descia e subia. - Sa… ahhhhh…. eu não vou… aguentar! – Avisou o louro, Sasuke apenas retirou a sua boca, mas continuou a massajar o pénis de Naruto até este explodir juntamente com um berro e um arquear de costas.

- Naruto abre as tuas pernas. – Pediu Sasuke ajoelhando-se à sua frente. Arfando ainda de pensamentos dispersos, Naruto assim fez, mas rapidamente ficou lúcido ao ser invadido por dois dedos de Sasuke, molhados com o seu próprio sémen.

- O que estás a fazer? – Perguntou não gostando daquilo.

- Espera. – Disse calmamente Sasuke beijando-o, mas não deixando fazer mover os dedos no interior de Naruto procurando-lhe o seu ponto de prazer. Passado um momento Naruto caiu para trás gemendo e tapando a cara envergonhado com a situação, estava extremamente vermelho, e a sua excitação crescia mais uma vez.

Com a mão livre, Sasuke, agarrou no pénis novamente erecto de Naruto e bombeou-o calmamente.

- Ch… Chega Sasuke! – Falou Naruto. – Quero-te dentro de mim, agora! – Ordenou.

Sasuke ficou um pouco surpreendido, mas sorriu para o louro e retirou os seus dedos do interior dele. E puxando-o, obrigou Naruto a sentar-se em cima de si.

- Faz isto ao teu ritmo.

Naruto acenou compreendendo e agarrando no membro de Sasuke, posicionou-o com a sua entrada. Lentamente foi descendo por ele, parando quando a dor era mais intensa, enquanto o moreno lhe massajava o pénis provocando ondas eléctricas de prazer. Quando por fim tinha Sasuke completamente dentro de si, este beijou-o docemente, ao mesmo tempo que os seus dedos brincavam com os mamilos de Naruto e lhe roubava gemidos, até que o louro se começou a movimentar para cima e para baixo sobre o membro de Sasuke.

Então por fim Sasuke deixou de ser racional e acompanhou o ritmo de Naruto batendo forte no interior deste. Quando deram por si já tinham mudado de posição e Naruto estava deitado na cama, com as pernas em volta dos quadris de Sasuke, e este aumentava e diminuía as estocadas da penetração conforme queria, mas Naruto não se importava, estava a gostar daquilo e do prazer que era sentir o seu membro quase esmagado pela acção entre os corpos.

Então a acção parou Sasuke olhou nos olhos de Naruto antes de os fechar e explodir no interior do louro que pouco depois abraçou Sasuke e foi ao clímax também. O moreno caiu sobre Naruto arfando, esperando recuperar um pouco a respiração para depois poder sair de cima de Naruto e deitou-se ao seu lado.

– Naruto. – Chamou puxando o louro para mais perto de si, fazendo-o abraçar o seu peito.

– O que é Sasuke?

– Acho que agora estou invariavelmente enlaçado contigo.

Naruto gargalhou.

Continua…


	10. 10  Planos, Treinos e Desenvolvimento

**10**

**Três Dias:**

**Planos, Treinos e Desenvolvimento!**

…**.. Anos Antes …..**

A luz acordou-a das poucas horas que dormira. Tinham chegado de noite a Konoha e depressa tinham corrido para o hospital tentando salvar a pouca vida que subsistia no corpo do prisioneiro que era o único elo que tinham com a Akatsuki presentemente, e consequentemente com Sasuke que combatia com Naruto no momento em que os dois pareciam ter desaparecido da face da Terra.

Tinha passado as primeiras horas da noite de volta dos ferimentos internos do desconhecido, e depois de os ter fechado tivera que lhe transplantar chakra para reanimar diversos dos órgãos que estavam a falhar, aquele pobre diabo tinha sobrevivido por pouco. E Sakura estava completamente boquiaberta com a resistência do rapaz. No fim, caíra num banco, e achando melhor não sair próximo do paciente nas primeiras horas, tinha acabado por adormecer, sentada no banco, encostada à parede.

E agora acordava cheia de dores, pela má posição em que se metera.Bateram à porta e antes que tivesse tempo de responder, um homem de belíssimos cabelos prateados entrou, trazia o hetai-ate de Konoha na testa, tinha uma espessura física de um monstro e uma face dura, os seus olhos eram azuis-escuros. Atrás deste vinha outro ninja de cabelos pretos arrebitados, e era sem sombras para duvida muito menos assustador que o primeiro, embora sustentasse o mesmo ar sério que o colega.

Sakura levantou-se rapidamente para os receber. Deviam ter sido enviados pela Aliança para averiguar a situação, horas antes tinha recebido outros ninjas que explicaram ao grupo recém-chegado a Konoha, todas as mudanças de um só dia, Choji tinha-os enviado, embora Sai lhes tenha dito antes o que já sabia.

O ninja de cabelos prateados avançou com um braço esticado de modo a cumprimentar a rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Shidou Yuuri. – Apresentou-se o estranho. Sakura apertou-lhe a mão, mas fez uma careta interrogativa. – A Hokage enviou-me. Espera que eu veja o interior da cabeça desse rapaz com quem vocês lutaram Sakura-san. – Explicou-se Shidou, que Sakura reparou que apesar da aparência parecia bastante afável.

- A Tsunade-sama já acordou? – Perguntou maravilhada, como se esse facto lhe trouxesse a certeza que tudo acabaria bem.

- Sim, recuperou pela noite, mas ainda ninguém a conseguiu parar. Parece um furacão. E é por isso que tenho que me despachar com as informações que ela quer. – E dito isto passou pela jovem ninja e dirigiu-se ao rapaz deitado na cama hospitalar.

Perto da cama, posicionado mesmo ao seu lado, Shidou elevou a sua mão direita até à parte da frente da testa do prisioneiro e soltou o seu chakra. A rapariga ninja viu o seu paciente contorcer-se como se lhe tivessem dado um choque eléctrico.

- Não! Não lhe faça isso! Ele ainda está fraco! – Gritou Sakura em pânico.

Lembrara-se de repente de onde ouvira e lera sobre aquele nome. Shidou era mais um dos grandes clãs iniciais de Konoha que tinham prosperado em tempos, mas que durante a última grande guerra ninja tinham caído, pois grande parte dos seus membros tinham morrido. Eles tinham um poderoso Kekkai Genkkai – podiam entrar nas mentes das pessoas, ver-lhes as consciências e as memórias, se houvesse um segredo que o inimigo lhes tivesse a esconder eles conseguiam descobri-lo, os mais poderosos com as técnicas do sangue mais desenvolvidas podiam até controlar mentes, fazer apagar memórias. Mas tudo isto tinha um custo, a mente em que mergulhavam, se tivesse fraca, podia morrer mesmo antes de eles conseguirem encontrar os segredos do inimigo. Era o caso deste prisioneiro.

oOo

O capitão Yamato liderava um grupo de ninjas elite levando-o através das árvores repletas de neve. Procurava intensivamente por dois jovens em luta até à morte, mas a verdade é que não encontravam nada, nem o mínimo de vestígios. As constantes tempestades de neve podiam muito bem apagar esses vestígios. Mas era tudo muito estranho. Ninguém sentia nem o chakra poderoso de Naruto nem o negro de Sasuke.

Ao grupo de ninjas de elite juntou-se Shikamaru, Neji e Kiba. Que estavam exaustos. As buscas pelos dois desaparecidos tomaram a noite toda, por isso, agora estavam a descansar, deixando que os elementos da brigada elite fizessem parte do trabalho. O silêncio reinava. Pareciam demasiado comprometidos naquilo que faziam e nos pensamentos que levavam, mas apesar de quietos não conseguiam adormecer. Aquele desaparecimento não tinha explicação. Talvez Madara tivesse conseguido capturar Naruto.

Enquanto isso, em Konoha, a beleza de Tsunade tinha desaparecido, as rugas agora pesavam sobre a cara conhecida, mas a sua força, apesar de debilitada, e a sua capacidade de liderança continuavam as mesmas. A beleza poderia recuperar com o tempo, mas as circunstancias em que acordara e os factos que lhe tinham acabado de relatar, não podiam ser alterados, apenas atenuados e era por isso que ela não podia descansar como os médicos, e principalmente Shizune, queriam que ela fizesse.

Kakashi estava preso num sítio do qual muito provavelmente nunca sairia, os seus Anciões tinham sido chantageados, o seu poder retirado e depois devolvido, o líder da Raiz envergonhara Konoha e umas dezenas de outras coisas, como a criação da Aliança e, o mais preocupante, o desaparecimento de Naruto, faziam-na mover-se com as poucas forças que tinha. O pior mesmo era que ela não podia fazer muito mais do que aquilo que já estava a ser feito. Sentada na sua cadeira aguardava impacientemente o regresso de Shidou.

oOo

- Consegues ver alguma coisa? – Perguntou Suigetsu para Karin.

Os dois tinham escapado por um triz aos ataques dos ninjas de Konoha. Juugo sacrificara-se para que eles pudessem escapar e ir procurar Sasuke. Tinham, portanto, passado a noite inteira à procura do líder da Taka, mas não havia sinal dele pelas montanhas. E a meio tinham-se abrigado numa gruta para fugir da neve e acabaram por adormecer por lá. Quando o sol dessa manhã entrou e os acordou eles acharam melhor procurar um sítio para poderem comer. Estavam então na entrada de uma pequena aldeia no sopé das montanhas.

- Não há chakras ameaçadores. Há dois bastante intensos… eu acho que… são parecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo muito diferentes… – Diagnosticou Karin.

- De quem é que estás a falar?

- De Sasuke e Naruto.

- Acho que as tuas percepções estão a ficar avariadas! – Gozou Suigetsu. – É impossível esses dois estarem numa aldeia termal! Estavam juntos e a fazer o quê? – Elucidou-a para o absurdo que isso seria.

Pela primeira vez Karin não pôde contradizer o colega. Era impensável ver dois rivais que desejavam a morte um ao outro, mesmo de palavras ditas e na presença de testemunhas.

- Se não há ninguém assustador, então anda. – Decidiu Suigetsu, agarrando no braço da rapariga e puxando-a para entrarem na aldeia. Havia mercado e, por isso, as ruas estavam cheias de instaladas bancas que pertenciam às várias lojas que por ali existiam, e expunham as mais diversas iguarias esperando atrair clientes com isso.

oOo

Naruto e Sasuke acordaram, ao fim de três horas de sono após a cena romântica dessa manhã, com o estômago do louro a roncar de fome. Logo os dois fizeram um esforço tremendo para se levantar daquela caminha quentinha de onde não se tinham importado de continuar a dormir por mais 24 horas.

Enrolaram-se nos seus roupões, pois a roupas que tinham estavam imundas de sujidade e calçando as sandálias ninjas desceram até a recepção para pagar mais uma noite, para grande felicidade do proprietário coscuvilheiro que ao vê-los lhes lançou montes de sorrisos enigmáticos (além de pequenas palavras como "aldeia termal muito romântica" e "passar bom tempo com a pessoa ideal", que Naruto não percebeu, mas que concordou com um grande sorriso, e Sasuke não ligou, pois estava-se borrifando para as insinuações do homem). E esta noite a mais foi sugestão de Naruto que não explicou o porquê a Sasuke, o que deixou este último fulo da vida e esperando um esclarecimento. Será que o louro se esquecera que estavam à beira de uma guerra «lá fora»?

Após, tinham reunido as suas roupas e indicados pelo proprietário da estalagem, descobriram a lavandaria, onde entregaram as suas roupas a uma jovem mulher que se fez descaradamente a Sasuke (e que por pouco não tinha visto a sua cabeça arrancada por Naruto) e que lhes lavou a roupa numa hora, e noutra hora tiveram que esperar que as ditas roupas já lavadas, mas encharcadas até ao cepo, secassem junto da caldeira. Depois, mais uma vez por insistência de Naruto, foram até a única loja de roupa que existia naquele vilarejo, onde compraram roupas novas. Mais uma vez Sasuke perguntou porquê, mas Naruto não lhe respondeu.

- Foste bem pago para me matares! – Comentou Sasuke que examinava o sapo verde de Naruto. – Vê só! Já pagamos duas noites numa estalagem, pagamos estes fatos novos e ainda está bem carregada.

O louro não lhe respondeu logo, olhava com interesse para o novo fato que obrigara Sasuke a comprar. Assentava-lhe bem demais e fazia querer arrancá-lo do corpo do moreno e devorar o que havia por baixo. Sasuke estava vestido com uma camisola de traça branca que apertava de lado (a parte de cima de um kimono), e combinava por cima de umas calças pretas que lhe ficavam mais ou menos parecidas com as anteriores, mas sem aquele _toquezinho_ à Orochimaru, que fez Naruto querer amá-lo mais sem aquele _toquezinho_. Mas sem esse _toquezinho_ não havia suporte para a catana, por isso, naquele momento, dirigiam-se a uma loja de armas.

A roupa nova de Naruto não se diferenciava muito da de Sasuke, não fosse a camisola ser laranja e as sandálias as mesmas de sempre.

- Não, eu não recebi dinheiro algum do Hokage para essa missão! Esse dinheiro é de outras missões. Incrivelmente desde que o Ero-sennin morreu eu tenho conseguido poupar o meu dinheiro. – Sorriu ao recordar-se dos roubos de que era alvo, cada vez que estava com Jiraya, mas esses tempos tinham acabado.

- Anda Naruto! – Puxou-o Sasuke, enlaçando os seus dedos com os do louro. Vira a luz dos olhos de Naruto ser ligeiramente abanada provavelmente pela lembrança do seu sensei; afinal, Sasuke compreendia a dor de perder um ente querido.

Ao ver a sua mão agarrada daquela forma por Sasuke, Naruto sentiu que se Ero-sennin pudesse ver aquilo, de onde quer que se encontrasse, estaria contente por si, e com isto o louro sentiu uma explosão de alegria. Era difícil de acreditar que tinha Sasuke ao seu lado.

Entraram numa loja das armas, mas não demoraram muito por lá, pois queriam apenas uma bainha para suportar a espada, e acabaram por comprar também duas mochilas para poder transportar as suas roupas e outras coisas que iriam comprar depois.

À saída, por fim, Naruto reclamou pela comida que o fizera levantar da cama. Minutos depois estavam sentados e servidos, infelizmente para Naruto, não havia ramen, mas com a fome que tinha contentou-se com um belo bife.

- Então vais contar-me finalmente qual é o plano em que andas a magicar?

- Hã? – Espantou-se Naruto.

- Estás há demasiado tempo calado para alguém como tu. Sei que estás a pensar em algo há horas, mas não me dizes o que é. Queres explicar?

Realmente tinha em mente alguns pensamentos e até alguns planos para pôr em prática. E chegara à conclusão de que, apesar de tudo, gostava de Konoha e das pessoas que nela habitavam. Sabia que elas não tinham nada a ver com os males do seu passado, pelo menos conscientemente. Talvez a história tivesse sido diferente se soubessem que ele era o filho do Quarto, mas provavelmente, muito poucos saberiam, e talvez os outros pensassem que ele tinha morrido com os pais, embora não pudesse prever que tipo de norma é que o Terceiro tinha implementado. Mas afinal, a tal norma tinha sido feita para o proteger dos inimigos do seu pai e em medida até que tinha dado certo, nenhum dos antigos membros da Akatsuki, retirando Itachi, sabia quem era Uzumaki Naruto. Talvez tivesse sido essa a sua safa!

- Sasuke sabes o que é uma técnica de espaço-tempo? – Perguntou preferindo não responder ao que o Uchiha perguntara anteriormente.

- Hum! O tempo e o espaço tridimensional são concebidos em conjunto como uma única variedade de quatro dimensões a que se dá o nome de espaço-tempo. Três variáveis por três dimensões no espaço tridimensional. Espaço é como quem diz local, onde tens de ter em conta de onde vieste, onde estás, e para onde queres ir. E estas variáveis trabalham em conjunto com a quarta variável que é o tempo. Um ninja com este nível de jutso é extremamente poderoso e inteligente, pois tem de ter em mente as três variáveis de espaço para se poder mover no tempo, normalmente à velocidade da luz. Isto na teoria. – Explicou Sasuke. Apesar de Naruto lhe confirmar com a cabeça que ouvira o que o moreno dissera, este mesmo sabia que ele não tinha percebido nada. – Muito bem, Naruto, imagina que queres andar uma certa distância, mas que neste local, onde estamos agora levaria uma hora a percorrer, mas que usando essa técnica apenas demoras um segundo, pois sabes de onde vens, onde estás e para onde irás e o tempo diminui. Ou seja, andamos a mesma distância em tempo diferente.

- AHHHHHH! – Exclamou Naruto compreendendo por fim. – Vê lá se não podias ter dito logo assim, sabes que eu percebo melhor as coisas na prática.

Sasuke suspirou simplesmente! E ainda queria Itachi que ele ensinasse Genjutso à cabeça de vento do Naruto, era uma missão no mínimo difícil, para não chegar ao extremo do impossível.

- E como é que lutamos contra um adversário com esse nível de jutso?

- Duas opções: ou tens o mesmo estilo de luta que o teu adversário ou tens de o atrair até ti, obrigando-o a materializar-se para combater, mas é sempre muito arriscado, é necessário impossibilitá-lo de imediato. – Parou e olhou para Naruto. – Para me estares a fazer estas perguntas é porque pensas defrontar-te com Madara!

- Não é surpresa nenhuma para ti, pois não? Eu já te tinha dito que sim. Agora, tu queres um plano? Eu tenho um plano. - Fez um gesto para que Sasuke se aproximasse e sussurrou-lhe as suas ideias. – Então o que é que achas? – Parecia entusiasmado com a sua própria esperteza.

- Acho estúpido! – Respondeu seco Sasuke apenas para arrancar o sorriso presunçoso da cara do namorado, que ficou amuado e fez uma careta. Recostou-se na cadeira, uma vez que tivera que se debruçar sobre a mesa para ouvir o plano de Naruto. Pegou no copo da bebida e antes de dar um golo disse: - O que é? Tu perguntaste o que é que eu acho. Eu achei o plano estúpido. Não é astuto, não é muito inteligente, aliás é imaturo, mas não disse que não podia resultar. Eu acho que pode resultar!

Naruto sorriu com a sua vitória. Não queria saber que tipo de_ performance_ é que tinha o plano, mas se podia resultar, então é porque era bom.

- Parece que vais ter que me ensinar a dominar esta cena do sharingan! – Não queria admitir perante Sasuke, mas sentia-se contente por ter mais aquela habilidade no seu currículo. Assim como o moreno estava contente que houvesse mais alguém com o sharingan que não fosse seu inimigo, e que, ainda por cima, tinha os olhos de sharingan do seu irmão Itachi, uma das pessoas que mais amava. 

Pagaram a conta devida ao consumo da comida e respectivas bebidas e quando saíram do restaurante, a aldeia pacata pela qual tinham passeado de manhã tinha desaparecido. Agora, à tarde, estava repleta de bancas e de pessoas que passavam por elas para comprar o que precisavam ou até aquilo que não precisavam. Havia muitas pessoas que preambulavam apenas passeando e convivendo. E eles que tinham achado aquela aldeia bastante calma!

- Acho que vamos ter que procurar um lugar calmo para treinar!

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça.

oOo

- Muito bem! Todos concordamos que tudo isto é estranho certo? – Falou Shikamaru. O pequeno grupo de amigos que procuravam Naruto estava agora, em roda, numa reunião, enquanto os ninjas elite prosseguiam com as buscas. Já todos sabiam o que se tinha passado na aldeia, embora continuassem sem saber como explicar o comportamento de Naruto, pois ninguém sabia das habilidades de Danzou. O capitão Yamato e Iruka-sensei também estavam presentes. – O mais provável, a única hipótese que vejo, é que Naruto tenha sido derrotado e que Sasuke o tenha levado para Akatsuki.

- Mas uma vez que temos informações de que a Akatsuki tem o Oito Caudas, significa que ainda não podem estar retirar o bijuu de Naruto são precisos três dias para isso. – Intrometeu Neji. – Capturaram o Oito Caudas há dois dias. Falta, portanto, um dia para lhe retirarem o bijuu completamente.

- Supondo isso. Só podem começar a retirar o bijuu de Naruto depois de amanhã, ou seja, temos quatro dias para encontrar o esconderijo da Akatsuki e salvar Naruto. – Voltou a falar Shikamaru.

- Temos que organizar buscas e colocar os ninjas a mexer. – Disse o Capitão Yamato. – Vou avisar o Raikage e pedir que se faça uma busca intensiva em todos os países. Está na hora de erradicar essa organização da face da Terra.

- Esperemos que aquele monstro que derrotaram nos possa dar informações sobre o esconderijo. – Rosnou Kiba, com um prolongar de Akamaru.

oOo

Sakura foi agarrada fortemente pelo homem que acompanhava Shidou Yuuki e que não se apresentara sequer. Impedida de ir socorrer o seu paciente que se contorcia atrozmente sobre a cama enquanto a sua cabeça era envolta em chakra azulado e o homem concentrado fechou os olhos.

- Pare! PARE! – Gritou Sakura usando toda a sua brutal força para se desenvencilhar do homem e nem mesmo assim conseguia.

Os olhos de Shidou reabriram, mas em vez de estarem azuis-escuros, perto do preto, estavam prateados e brilhantes. Sakura parou de debater hipnotizada. O que é que aquele homem estava a fazer!

Shidou via recordações de…

_**Uma infância longínqua…**_

(N.A. – Pequena indicação para a compreensão desta parte da história: as recordações de Juugo estão narradas em _Itálico_ e aquilo porque Shidou Yuuri passa estão a letra normal. N.A.2 – Lembrem-se que isto foi escrito há dois anos atrás e antes não se sabia muita coisa sobre as personagens: Karin, Juugo e Suiguetsu.)

_Andava pelas estradas de terra da floresta. Sentia-se muito triste. Voltara a fazer asneira. As pessoas olhavam-no com receio, com ódio, com raiva. Era um monstro, ele sabia. O que acontecera? Tinha sido muito simples. _

_Estava a jogar à bola com os outros colegas de escola, ele era muito bom naquele jogo. Já tinha marcado muitos golos. Então chegou a sua vez de ficar à baliza. Distraído, vira uma linda borboleta de asas roxas passar por ele, e a bola entrou. O jogo ficou empatado. Os seus colegas ficaram chateados, mas não disseram nada, afinal, ele também já tinha marcado muitos. Mas a bonita borboleta voltou e mais uma vez a bola entrou, uma bola que ele podia ter facilmente defendido, mas como ficara com os olhos presos nas asas da borboleta não viu a bola passar lentamente pelos seus pés, agarrou na borboleta e sem a matar ficou a vê-la entre os seus dedos. Esqueceu completamente que estava a jogar. Agora a sua equipa estava a perder. A algazarra dos colegas foi por demais, e logo a seguir os adversários começaram a gozar com ele por causa da borboleta. Agarrar borboletas era para meninas. Um dos meninos, que não o conhecia, teve a ousadia de lhe roubar a borboleta, pouco depois o pobre insecto ainda vivo sentiu as suas lindas asas arrancadas do seu corpo. Aquilo despertou a ira no seu interior. Saltando para cima do colega que matara a bonita borboleta. Prendeu-o debaixo de si com a força extraordinária que tinha e começou a socar a cara do outro colega cegamente. Todos gritavam. As professoras vieram, mas ele não parou, pelo contrário virou-se contra as pobres mulheres. No fim, quando voltou a si, deixara um colega perto da morte, uma professora inconsciente e outra muito ferida. _

_Tinha sido expulso do colégio. Ninguém queria um monstro por perto. Agora passava os dias longe de casa, longe da aldeia, entre a floresta, entre os animais, longe de pessoas que pudesse magoar. Só voltava para casa à noite, onde tinha em cima da mesa o pequeno jantar que a sua mãe lhe preparava. A sua mãe era uma pessoa muito bonita, carinhosa. Ela trabalhava muito, passava muito tempo nos campos onde cultivava para outros. O pai, raramente o via, ele trabalhava longe, só voltava nas férias. _

_- Juugo, que se passa, meu filho? – Perguntara a mãe ao ver o filho regressar à casa lavado em lágrimas, então no fatídico dia. Agarrara-se à mãe e contara-lhe o que se passara. A pobre senhora abraçou o filho, afagou-lhe o cabelo e beijou-o consolando-o, dizendo-lhe que ele não era um monstro, que tinha apenas um temperamento explosivo e um coração muito grande e sensível, pois chorava apenas por uma pequena borboleta de asas roxas._

_Um pequeno pássaro azul veio pousar no seu ombro. Os animais não tinham medo dele. Os animais não o irritavam. Os animais não magoavam por maldade. Neles não havia maldade. Eles viviam e morriam uns pelos outros, e não se importavam, pois compreendiam que essa era a ordem normal da vida. _

_- Oh! Encontraste o meu pássaro, pequeno! – Falou uma voz amavelmente. Elevando os olhos da estrada, encontrou lá mais para adiante um homem. Mas não parecia inteiramente um homem. Tinha uma aura misturada com um animal – uma serpente. Não recuou, nem sequer teve medo, continuou a caminhar até chegar perto do desconhecido._

_O desconhecido assobiou, parecia mais um silvar, e o pássaro azul de longas penas no rabo, deixou o ombro do pequeno rapaz e voou para o ombro do homem de longos cabelos pretos e uns olhos idênticos a uma serpente. _

_- Como se chama o pássaro? – Perguntou. _

_- Oto. – Respondeu o homem. – Obrigado por o achares. – E acenando com a mão foi-se embora. _

_Aquela fora a primeira vez que vira Orochimaru. Outros encontros se seguiram e então um dia, o agradável homem com aura de serpente fez uma proposta irrecusável. Foi a correr contar à mãe, um homem que o podia curar, um homem que o faria normal. Em pouco tempo deixaria de ser um monstro. Partira dando um último beijo à mãe, prometendo escrever. _

_Mas nunca escrevera, nunca dissera nada à mãe. _

_Orochimaru levara-o até muito longe, até um sítio onde havia muitos rapazinhos da sua idade, mas todos lhe olhavam de olhos tristes à medida que avançava ao lado do Senhor Serpente e entre os senhores de bata branca. Mas não era só tristeza que ele via nos olhos daquelas crianças, algumas bem mais pequenas que ele, e ele só tinha 10 anos. Ele podia ver pena, ódio, desespero, e vontade de morrer. _

Não era aquilo que queria ver. Não precisava de ver as atrocidades que Juugo passara nas mãos dos seguidores do Orochimaru. Mas Shidou não se livrou de ver. Não viu só a dor porque passara Juugo, ele viu a dor por que passaram todas as crianças. Pela sua própria mente ele agradeceu a Uchiha Sasuke por ter morto Orochimaru.

_Ele só tinha sonhos simples. Queria controlar as suas ânsias de fúrias destrutivas. Queria viver em paz e um dia voltar a ver a sua mãe. E estava sentado no escuro, ligado a muitos tubos que se espetavam nos braços, e o seu sangue rolava por ali e outras coisas entravam no seu corpo. A porta abriu-se, a luz foi acesa e homens de bata branca entraram e, atrás deles vinha, rapazinho da mesma idade e com uns belos cabelos brancos. _

_O novo rapaz tinha um olhar diferente dos outros. Não parecia triste, mas agradecido por ali estar, tal como ele. Podia ser doloroso por fim, mas Orochimaru dizia que era para seu próprio bem, eles tinham que fazer muitos testes para poder encontrar uma cura. No fim, tudo poderia ter valido a pena. _

_- O meu nome é Kimimaru._

Mais uma vez Shidou teve que se concentrar e obrigar a mente que tentava ver avançar nas memórias e a dar-lhe as respostas que ele precisava. Quem visse do lado de fora o que se passava, como era o caso de Sakura, podia ver o corpo de Juugo contorcer-se em convulsões, como se levasse choques, e por vezes pedia clemência entre dentes, mas via-se perfeitamente que o prisioneiro continuava inconsciente. Só não sabiam a quem é que estava a pedir clemência.

_ Tinham-no fechado, ele estava completamente descontrolado. A coisa em vez de melhorar tinha piorado. E se antes achava que era um monstro, agora tinha a certeza e até se transformava num, se antes achava que aquela raiva toda até podia servir para construir um mundo melhor, agora sabia que não. _

_ Agora estava preso e pensava na sua mãe. Aquela a quem nunca escrevera. Por que é que fizera isso? Ou melhor, porque é que nunca fizera o que prometera? Sabia que o seu nome era conhecido por algumas zonas e isso devia-se às piores razões. Teria a mãe ouvido por algum dos boatos o que o filho fazia? Que sentiria ela? Será que ainda estava viva?_

_Ouviu as trancas nas portas, e um pequeno fio de luz surgiu. A porta estava entreaberta. Alguém o chamou. Levantando-se ficou surpreendido com a pessoa que estava do lado de fora. Kimimaru. Trazia-lhe novidades. Iria buscar um novo recipiente para Orochimaru, um chamado Uchiha Sasuke. Foi a última vez que o viu._

Aquilo estava a demorar mais do que era suposto. Aquela mente estava ferrenhamente agarrada à vida e aos momentos marcantes porque tinha passado. Era difícil de avançar. Chegara a um período em que nada mais de significado ocorreu, senão ataques de fúria dentro de quatro paredes, com períodos de descanso e lucidez.

_- Um rapaz… não uma rapariga… - Num estado de raiva o rapaz decidia que género iria matar a seguir. A porta foi aberta do lado de fora, apenas dois estranhos._

Uchiha Sasuke aparecia finalmente naquele antro de recordações. Shidou obrigou a mente a avançar. Chegou à reunião dos kages. Juugo lutou com o Raikage. As coisas desenrolavam como todos sabiam, então surgiu uma nova figura que Shidou não conhecia, mas que reconheceu a capa da Akatsuki com as nuvens vermelhas. Provavelmente Uchiha Madara. Essa figura surgiu quando Juugo e o seu colega da Taka, Suigetsu, estavam encurralados pelos Samurais no local da reunião dos kages. Uchiha Madara salvou-os e levou-os com ele, através de um jutso extremamente poderoso, até uma montanha totalmente coberta de branco.

Por fim, pensou Shidou, ele sabia onde estava a entrada para o ninho da organização.

Sentiu-se ser absorvido. O ar entrou-lhe rapidamente nos pulmões, era como voltar à vida depois de mergulhar num coma e querer vomitar ao mesmo tempo. Caiu de joelhos, o jutso foi quebrado, o chakra ainda lhe tremia na palma da mão e ele fê-lo desaparecer. Estava cansado, aquela mente fora uma das mais difíceis em que mergulhara, sugara-lhe muito chakra.

A rapariga de cabelo cor-de-rosa foi solta e o acompanhante de Shidou aproximou-se dele para verificar se o colega estava bem e ajudou-o a levantar-se do chão. Sakura percebeu que Yuuri tinha usado demasiado de si, tal como vira Kakashi fazer várias vezes com o sharingan.

- Já sei da localização! Sakura-san, por favor, vai até Hokage-sama diz-lhe que o esconderijo está mesmo dentro das nossas fronteiras. Nas montanhas do norte, perto da fronteira a nordeste a 20 km de … - E deu instruções especificas da maneira como se podia achar o esconderijo. – Vai depressa, eu neste momento estou impossibilitado. – Justificou-se, não precisando muito, pois estava visivelmente debilitado.

- Mas e…

- O prisioneiro é Juugo de Tenpin. Eu fico a vigiá-lo. – Ofereceu-se.

- Sim, senhor. Onde está a Quinta?

- Na torre.

- O.K. – Sakura deu meia volta e abrindo a porta do quarto saiu correndo pelo corredor deixando para trás os dois desconhecidos.

- Yoji. – Falou Shidou, quando deixou de ouvir os passos de Sakura a correr pelo corredor. – É necessário avisar o Mestre Danzou.

- Sim. – Fazendo um pequeno gesto com os dedos foi envolvido em fumaça branca e desapareceu, para trás ficou o homem de cabelos prateados. Shidou caiu no banco em que Sakura dormitara algumas horas e olhou para o prisioneiro, agora sem qualquer convulsão, bastante quieto, parecendo morto. Apesar do treino que tivera na Raiz, Shidou não ficou indiferente ao que aquele rapaz, praticamente uma criança, já tinha vivido, ao que já tinha sobrevivido.

oOo

- Um Genjutso pode controlar os impulsos que te fazem ver, ouvir, sentir e cheirar. Sabes que para te livrares de um Genjutso tens que cortar o ponto de chakra no teu cérebro, mas é necessária muita concentração e por vezes só pessoas de fora da técnica é que te podem soltar dela. No entanto, isso era o que eu pensava também, existe outra maneira de parar uma técnica de genjutso. Parando o ponto de chakra que entra no nosso corpo vindo do nosso adversário. Vou ensinar-te a defenderes-te de um Genjutso antes de aprenderes a fazer um.

Naruto abanou a cabeça mostrando que compreendia. Os dois estavam numa clareira, no bosque, perto das imediações da aldeia termal. Encontravam-se sentados de pernas cruzadas no meio da grama e da neve, com mochilas cheias de comida, deitadas no meio do chão, mesmo ali ao lado. Olhavam-se olhos nos olhos concentrados naquilo que estavam ali a fazer.

- Naruto concentra-te!

Naruto acenou com a cabeça dizendo que se encontrava concentrado.

- Olha para os meus olhos!

Foi instantâneo. Água saída da terra parecia subir, aos olhos do louro. Subia em jorros e envolviam-no criando uma prisão de água. A paisagem permanecia a mesma, Sasuke permanecia o mesmo, de semblante sereno com o sharingan activo, olhando-o fixamente, até que num piscar de olhos desapareceu da frente de Naruto, que estava fechado numa bola de água que rapidamente se enchia que dai a pouco o submergiu deixando-o sem ar.

O louro permanecia calmo, mantendo-se sentado, ilusoriamente coberto de água. Fechou os olhos. Os seus pulmões pediam-lhe ar. Sabia que deixara de respirar por causa do Genjutso, mas ele sabia como sair dali rapidamente. Já o fizera antes. Tinha que encontrar a presença do seu oponente e pará-lo. Ali os olhos não lhe serviriam de nada.

Concentrou-se na sua mente. Tinha que se manter calmo, e esquecer o corpo físico. Então viu. Sasuke não saíra do mesmo lugar ele apenas o fez pensar que sim. Puxando um punho atrás, mesmo de mão aberta usou o seu chakra criando um escudo e colocou-o sobre a linha que o ligava a Sasuke e cortou-a e tapou a sua entrada.

A bola de água em que estava submergido rebentou e voltou à terra. À sua frente estava o olhar espantado de Sasuke. Nos lábios de Naruto desenhou-se um sorriso, bastante convencido. Mas depois engasgou-se, o ar entrou todo de uma vez nos pulmões que não tinham ar há já algum tempo.

- Foi muito bom para uma primeira vez.

- Eu já fiz isto antes, Sasuke! – Explicou quando recuperou a respiração. Ainda sentia uma pressão na garganta, por isso massajou o pescoço. – Quando lutámos. Quando entrei naquele genjutso eu vi-te atrás da Sakura. Foi por isso que a apunhalei-a.

- Hum, mesmo assim não está perfeito. Demoraste 25 minutos a soltar-te!

- HÃ! TANTO? – Gritou escandalizado, ali estava a razão por ter tanta falta de ar. – Pareceu-me menos.

- Se tivesses com pouco chakra, com pouco descanso, terias morrido asfixiado. Imagina que um inimigo te leva à exaustão num combate e decide usar genjutso para acabar contigo, tu não aguentarias tanto tempo sem ar. Vamos praticar mais. – Decidiu o moreno. – Tens que ser mais rápido desta vez. E lembra-te que durante um combate destes não te podes desconcentrar ou é quase morte certa, basta um segundo para o teu adversário te mate. O teu inimigo vai fazer te tudo para te desconcentrar.

- Hay!

Desta vez foi envolvido em chamas…

oOo

- Eu não tinha intenção de passar por cima de Konoha! – Sussurrou Danzou.

Tinha acabado de ser informado por Yoji sobre a localização do esconderijo da Akatsuki. Ele não sabia o que se passava, mas via as tropas de Konoha a serem rapidamente reunidas e isso só poderia querer significar uma coisa. Guerra. Ele teria que arranjar uma forma de evitar essa calamidade. Os países aliados estavam a preparar-se para lutar contra a Akatsuki. Não tinham qualquer tipo de arma que os mantivesse em relativa superioridade contra Madara e os bijuus, obviamente já tinha sido informado pelos outros anciões do que se tinha passado após ter abandonado a reunião de kages.

Já dera ordens para o que a Raiz teria de fazer, e agora que sabia a localização do esconderijo da Akatsuki, eles tinham que se mexer mais rápido que a Aliança. Eles tinham que parar a guerra antes mesmo que esta começasse. Eles eram o pilar da paz. O mundo estava corrompido, tudo por causa dos sentimentos.

Ele também já vivera com sentimentos… e nada de bom tinha corrido daí…

Lá em baixo viu quatro dos seus homens mais leais a partir. Dois deles iam juntar-se aos aliados e manter o líder informado sobre tudo o que se passava e tentar descobrir os verdadeiros planos daqueles que pertenciam à Aliança Ninja. Os outros sairiam de Konoha, agora isso era muito fácil de fazer, sem serem notados, e iriam até ao norte, antes de todos, chegariam ao ninho da Akatsuki e consoante aquilo que vissem, Danzou mandaria mais elementos das suas tropas para os ajudar ou não. Eles tinham que destruir a Akatsuki de uma forma mais subtil, sem grandes exércitos.

O que Danzu não sabia é que esse ponto de vista era partilhado por mais gente. Um grande exército em movimento traria o medo, pânico e desespero a muitas populações, principalmente àqueles que ainda se recordavam das grandes tragédias da última grande guerra.

oOo

- Desde quando tens dinheiro! – Exigiu saber Karin, tremendamente chocada quando Suigetsu retirou de um dos seus bolsos um belo maço de notas para pagar ao estalajadeiro, que quase chorou ao ver todo aquele dinheiro, e por pouco não se babou. O gordo dono da estalagem tentou apanhar o maço com mãos, mas nesse momento Suigetsu virou-se para a Karin, e acabou por ir apanhar o ar e por pouco não caíra.

- Eu pedi emprestado. – Respondeu sorridente.

- Emprestado? – Estava completamente desacreditada. – Provavelmente pediste "emprestado" sem esperar resposta, não é? Ou até sem o dono perceber!

- Sim deve ter sido alguma coisa assim… – Riu-se o "dentes afiados".

- Era o que eu pensava. Se Sasuke…

- O Sasuke não está aqui. Além disso, o tipo era rico. – Deixou uma Karin extremamente irritada e a soltar resmungos atrás dele e riu-se virando-se para o homem.

- Que tipo de quarto querem? – Perguntou o dono da estalagem.

- Um quarto de casal! – Pediu Suigetsu, mas depois foi barbaramente afastado da frente do estalajadeiro e foi bater contra a parede com a força brutal de Karin.

- DOIS SINGULARES! – Gritou Karin. Suspirou, ajeitou os óculos e recuperou a compostura. – Se possível, bem longe um do outro.

- Er… muito bem. – Respondeu o homem meio a medo. Não queria ser atingido por alguma estalada daquela rapariga, e virando-se de costas, sentindo-se tremer, retirou as chaves dos quartos, um em cada ponta da estalagem.

Karin foi até ao caído Suigetsu que ainda recuperava do choque e tirou-lhe das mãos o maço de notas, para pagar ao estalajadeiro. Depois pegou na sua chave, e no resto do molho de notas, e seguiu o dono da estalagem que lhe indicou o sítio do seu quarto. Suigetsu não teve outra hipótese que seguir atrás.

O estalajadeiro fez uma careta enquanto passava pela porta lateral que levava às escadas para o andar superior onde havia os quartos. Só lhe apareciam casais esquisitos pela frente.

oOo

- Vamos juntar o sharingan agora. – Ordenou Sasuke, enquanto umas línguas de fogo se aproximavam dele para o tentar queimar, mas então elas dissolveram-se e o mundo à sua volta voltou a ser verde e branco da erva e da neve. – Então?

Naruto arfou. Estava tremendamente cansado. Nunca imaginara que fazer genjutso o cansasse daquela maneira. Agarrou-se aos joelhos para não se espalhar ao cumprido no chão, via o mundo o um pouco a andar à roda.

- Então? – Tornou a perguntar Sasuke.

- Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil fazer Genjutso.

- O sharingan ajuda a não gastar tanto chakra.

- Como é que eu acciono o sharingan?

Sasuke suspirou, então aquele era o problema. Bem que já podia ter pensado nisso antes. Mas Naruto estava visivelmente cansado, era melhor pararem uns momentos para o louro recuperar. Provavelmente não era um cansaço tão físico, mas sim mais mental. Afinal, Genjutso era uma coisa mais cerebral. Mas tinha que admitir que Naruto não se estava a sair nada mal, embora as suas ilusões fossem muito primárias, mas pelo menos já conseguia desfazer uma ilusão em tempo razoável e bloquear o seu adversário. Não podia dizer que estava admirado com a facilidade de Naruto em progredir tão depressa, afinal ele sempre fora assim. Embora antes fosse uma cabeça dura.

- Vamos fazer uma pausa. – Decidiu Sasuke.

- O quê? Não. Eu ainda não… - Foi calado quando viu os seus lábios presos pelos lábios de Sasuke que entrou com a língua instantaneamente no interior da sua boca.

Naruto teve que se agarrar ao pescoço de Sasuke, não só porque estava bastante cansado, mas porque agora todo o seu corpo tremia. Além de que a sua respiração acelerou com o bombear desenfreado do seu coração. Fazia anos que todas aquelas sensações tinham desaparecido. E agora tinham voltado e com uma força ainda maior.

- Não discutas com o teu sensei. – Falou Sasuke, obrigando-o a sentar-se no chão e indo buscar a comida. Enquanto isso, Sasuke sorria singelamente, pois conseguira calar a boca sempre cheia de palavras de Naruto. – Tens que concentrar uma pequena quantidade de energia nas pupilas dos teus olhos, depois libertas a energia e pensas naquilo que queres observar.

Naruto seguiu as instruções e mirou Sasuke, que voltava com umas sandes embrulhadas em plástico. "Sharingan!", pensou o louro, concentrando-se ao máximo e libertando a energia. Reparou rapidamente que não precisava mais do que essa pequena energia para manter o Sharingan activo. E depois foi em todos os pormenores que conseguia reter no olhar e que antes lhe passavam despercebidos por não terem muita importância.

- Hum… – Fez uma careta quanto Sasuke lhe passou a sua sandes para a mão, e este último ficou espantado, mais uma vez, era impossível não ficar, por ver o sharingan nos olhos de Naruto, era ao mesmo tempo um pouco estranho. – Nunca tinha reparado que tens pequenas borbulhas no rosto, Sasuke! Afinal, são tão brancas como a tua pele.

Levou instantaneamente com um carolo na cabeça.

- Hei! Para que foi isso? – Queixou-se Naruto, deixando a sua sandes cair na neve, e agarrando a cabeça dorida. – Já me dói bastante a cabeça.

- Eu sou apenas um adolescente! É normal ter umas borbulhinhas, usuratonkachi! – Refilou Sasuke sentando-se e abrindo a sua sandes. – O que foi?

Os olhos de Naruto olhavam-no, novamente azuis, brilhantes e com umas pequenas lágrimas.

- Há muito tempo que não me chamavas isso! – Estava emocionado.

oOo

A armada tinha sido reunida. Konoha estava pronta para avançar. A hora de salvar Naruto, o actual grande herói da aldeia chegara. Eles iam protegê-lo da mesma maneira que ele os protegera. Na verdade, era apenas um grande grupo de ninjas preparados para tomar de assalto uma grande montanha – o esconderijo da Akatsuki.

Partiram a meio da tarde. A Hokage tinha recebido uma notícia preocupante vinda do grupo que se achava nas montanhas do norte que procurava os desaparecidos. Tinham chegado a uma conclusão. Entregando o recado que recebera aos outros kages da Aliança para se decidir o que fazer com a informação, Tsunade e os outros, tinham chegado ao consenso de que era necessário atacar directamente a Akatsuki, e com o prisioneiro essa possibilidade estava então mais perto de resultar. Por isso Konoha preparara um bom grupo de ninjas que, tentando não fazer muito alarido pelo país, seguiria até ao norte e atingiria o esconderijo secreto da Akatsuki, que agora graças ao Kekkai Guenkai do clã Shidou já fora descoberto. Era crucial que fossem bem-sucedidos nesta missão, dela resultaria a Paz ou a Guerra.

A esse grupo juntou-se Sakura e os restantes amigos de Naruto, mais o prisioneiro devidamente amarrado rodeado de grandes ninjas, entre estes Shidou Yuuri e Yoji que podiam ter que verificar o caminho na mente de Juugo, o mesmo ainda se encontrava desacordado.

oOo

Naruto caiu sobre a erva. A cabeça latejava, como se tivesse mil martelinhos no interior da caixa craniana. Ficara sem chakra, aquele fora o seu último sopro de energia. A noite já tinha chegado, uma fina luz rosada ainda se via sobre a linha das copas das árvores, mas o resto do céu estava escuro e pintalgado de estrelas. O louro suspirou profundamente e ficou a observar toda aquela imensidão escura, mas era uma escuridão que não fazia mal a ninguém, muito pelo contrário, acalmava os nervos. Agora que conseguia controlar mais ou menos o genjutso e o sharingan, Naruto deixou descansar um pouco a sua mente preocupada, mas isso trouxe-lhe os nervos. Ia partir para uma luta e apesar de estar preparado ele sabia que tinha um adversário temível, muito inteligente, que não se deixava enganar facilmente, por isso, ele só pedia que todo o plano desse certo. Não, o Plano tinha que dar certo, ou muitas desgraças podiam acontecer, entre elas era o plano de Madara dar resultado.

Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado. Agora compreendia porque é que Naruto o obrigara a comprar roupas novas, as suas roupas estavam agora esfarrapadas, sujas, prontas para o lixo. Se tivesse usado as suas roupas usuais, primeiro, uma parte do plano seria arruinada, segundo, poria em perigo todas as suas defesas primárias, por exemplo, o equipamento ninja que estava adaptado às suas roupas. Pensou na sua roupa e na catana, já não precisava de usar a corda arroxeada para a segurar tinha um suporte novo e decente para a sua boa espada. Quem ficaria contente por saber isso era Naruto, pois Sasuke deixaria de andar com aquele _toquezinho_ à Orochimaru.

- Estive a pensar, Naruto, recebeste os olhos de Itachi, por isso, provavelmente deves ser capaz de atingir o Mangekyou Sharingan. Mas penso que não o deves desenvolver para já, até porque para aquilo que queres fazer o sharingan basta.

Os olhos de Naruto desceram dos céus para encarar o perfil de lado do seu namorado que olhava para os próprios pés. As nuvens tinham desaparecido, deixando o ambiente límpido, e a luz da lua podia bater na pele pálida de Sasuke, fazendo-a ficar acinzentada. Mas os olhos meios escondidos pelas madeixas escuras do moreno tinham um pequeno brilho de preocupação.

- Eu devo ser um caso único, não? O que quero dizer é… eu sei que Kakashi-sensei tem um sharingan e que até o Mangekyou sabe activar, mas tem que tapar o olho, pois aquele sharingan está sempre activo, não é? No meu é diferente eu activo e desactivo o sharingan conforme quero. E além disso, para Kakashi, usar o Sharingan desgasta-o bastante… – Comparou o louro.

- O olho de Kakashi foi retirado do corpo de outra pessoa. O sharingan dele é feito das habilidades gravadas na retina desse olho conjugadas com as suas próprias aptidões. O meu irmão passou todas as informações do seu sharingan para o teu ADN. E deu resultado, pois tens a Kyuubi no teu interior e és um Senju, a informação do teu sangue tem um gene primitivo idêntico ao dos Uchihas, o que faz com que o teu corpo não rejeite o sharingan e se adapte, o mesmo não acontece com Kakashi. – Explicou Sasuke.

Naruto deitou-se com a cabeça no colo de Sasuke e ficou a mirar as estrelas. Apesar da noite começar a ficar cerrada e frio mais rigoroso os dois não se mexeram para procurar um sítio mais acolhedor e quentinho.

- Devíamos voltar… – Falou sem ter vontade de se movimentar.

- Sim, pagamos um quarto para mais uma noite não vamos desperdiçar. – Concordou Sasuke, olhando tal como Naruto para as estrelas e sem querer sair dali. E depois deitou-se para trás e rolou fazendo a cabeça de Naruto bater no chão, mas antes que o louro resmungasse tapou-lhe a boca por uns momentos com os lábios e depois afastou-se. Estava virado ao contrário e olhava olhos nos olhos com Naruto, lembrou-se momentaneamente que ficara na mesma posição no momento em que se despediu do louro depois da luta no vale do fim.

– E se fossemos embora divertir-nos um pouco antes do dia de amanhã… – Propôs Sasuke com um sorriso pervertido no rosto, que mesmo na penumbra na noite era visível ao luar.

- Hum…- Foi a resposta de Naruto com as sobrancelhas flectidas. Era claro que alguma coisa o importunava.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Sasuke. – Não te agrada a proposta… – Roçou o seu nariz com a ponta do nariz de Naruto.

- Sasuke… - Viu Naruto virar a cabeça para o lado. Apesar ser de noite, Sasuke, percebeu que aquela era uma atitude envergonhada que o louro costumava fazer quando ainda tinham treze anos e se encontraram às escondidas. Sorriu um pouco, pois pensara que essa forma tímida tinha desaparecido por completo de Naruto.

- O que se passa Naruto? Não te…

- Sasuke hoje não vai dar.

- Por quê? – Insistiu o moreno.

- Porque estou…ainda um pouco…dorido… - Acabou por responder fechando os olhos.

Por momentos Sasuke fixou a cara de Naruto de olhos fechados. Era normal que ele tivesse dorido, tinham passado o dia inteiro em treinos, até ele, Sasuke, estava dorido, pois tinha levado com todos os genjutsos de Naruto, tanto que os últimos dois quase o tinham deixado sem fôlego, e ele não tinha a Kyuubi para o ajudar a curar as feridas. Só saíra com uns poucos arranhões e umas nódoas negras, mas Naruto nem isso. Então porque estava Naruto a recusá-lo e ainda mais dizia que estava dorido… depois, destes pensamentos, veio outro que o fez sentir-se terrivelmente estúpido. O louro não falava obviamente do treino…

- Não me digas que te aguentaste assim o dia todo… – Falou Sasuke espantado. Já sabia que Naruto podia ser masoquista, mas atingira o extremo.

Naruto abriu um dos olhos para ver a cara do moreno. Parecia bastante encavacado e depois os seus lábios abriram-se num sorriso e logo a seguir a garganta abriu-se para uma sufocada gargalhada, mas ele não conteve e gargalhou de verdade. Naruto ajoelhou-se e ficou a olhar para o moreno que rebolava na erva e na neve a rir bem alto. Raramente o tinha visto sorrir, e o seu cérebro estava muito pouco preparado para ouvir uma gargalhada, na qual ficou hipnotizado pelo som, em vez de ficar ofendido por estarem a rir-se de si.

- Sasuke… – Chamou murmurando.

- Si… Sim… – Respondeu tentando controlar aquele ataque e parando de barriga para o céu e com Naruto olhando-o de cima, acabou por se calar.

- Andaste a beber? – Parecia sério quando fez a pergunta.

- Não, por quê?

- Não pareces o Sasuke!

- Hã?

- Tu és mesmo o Sasuke? – Agora parecia chateado com alguma coisa. Será que estava a duvidar da sua identidade?

- O que queres dizer com isso? – Levantou-se metendo-se na mesma posição que Naruto e olhou-o nos olhos, ou seja, estavam ambos de quatro, no meio de uma clareira repleta de neve e ervas, com as roupas esfarrapadas e sujas.

- Como é que sei que tu és realmente o Sasuke?

- Não estou a perceber!

- O Sasuke que conheço não chora, e muito menos não ri alto.

- OK! Ou bateste com a cabeça com bastante força ou então os genjutsos afectaram-te os neurónios.

O vento soprou e um cheiro a massa atravessou o descampado. Calaram-se. Ambos se lembraram que tinham fome. Afinal, as últimas sandes tinham sido comidas há já algumas horas atrás. Sasuke lançou um olhar furibundo a Naruto e mesmo sem lhe falar, bastante chateado, levantou-se, recolheu os seus pertences do chão e decidiu sair dali. Estava magoado. Melhor, estava muitíssimo magoado com Naruto. Na realidade, não estava diferente daquilo que era quando era ainda um miúdo, e antes de entrar naquela espiral de vingança, simplesmente nunca se abrira com ninguém. Tudo aquilo que era sempre escondera sobre camadas e camadas de mau feitio, gestos arrogantes e egoístas, e no momento em que mostrara um pouco o seu "eu" interior a Naruto era questionado sobre a sua identidade. Estúpido! Aquele louro ia ser sempre um baka!

Naruto foi fitado pelos olhos extremamente furiosos de Sasuke e depois deu-se conta que estava a ser idiota ao pensar que aquela pessoa à sua frente não era o seu moreno. Sasuke sabia usar o Sharingan. Mas todas as últimas acções tinham vindo tão rápidas que ele não estava habituado. Apaixonara-se por um Uchiha despromovido de boas palavras, de olhos duros e sempre críticos, e uma personalidade sempre fechada em si mesma. Fez o mesmo que o moreno quando o viu arrumar as coisas. E quando o moreno saiu sem esperar por ele, teve que correr para o apanhar.

Quando deram por isso, com Sasuke a andar depressa demais para o cansado e dorido Naruto que corria atrás dele, entravam pela aldeia adentro. À noite a aldeia tornava a transformar-se. Se de dia era o mercado, à noite eram os bares e pequenas barraquinhas de diversões que trazia clientela. Aquela aldeia parecia estar em constante mutação.

- Sasuke! – Gritou Naruto, cansado de perseguir e chamar o namorado sem que este lhe respondesse. Parou. Estava cansado demais e cheio de fome para continuar a correr.

- HÁ! Agora já sou Sasuke? – Virou-se para o louro.

- SASUKE! – Desta vez não era a voz de Naruto que gritava, mas a voz de Karin. A ruiva corria através de uma das vielas paralelas à rua principal. Trazia um quimono vestido, com se tivesse acabado de sair de um banho termal e saltou logo para o pescoço do moreno, deixando de parte aquela abordagem sensível que sempre tinha, de lhe mostrar os seus belos seios através do decote. – EU SABIA! – Gritou ao ouvido esquerdo de Sasuke rebentando-lhe quase o tímpano.

Noutro lado Naruto desviou-se a tempo de não ver o seu pescoço cortado por grande espada de lâmina larga. Mas foi por alguns centímetros, porque ficou com a lâmina a ruçar no pescoço.

- Oh! Falhei! – Lamentou-se Suigetsu. - Mas se te mexes muito morres. – Falou, olhando de soslaio para Naruto, como se olha para qualquer inimigo.

- Larga-me! – Ordenou Sasuke deixando uma pequena voltagem eléctrica passar-lhe pelos dedos atingindo Karin para esta se descolar da sua pessoa. A rapariga afastou-se dando um saltou e olhando para o moreno com olhos moles de cachorro abandonado.

- Nós estávamos à tua procura! – Disse Suigetsu sem sequer olhar para Sasuke, pois não tirava os olhos da sua presa.

Naruto sabia que podia agir, mas não tinha nem ideia se aqueles dois indivíduos eram bons ou maus, ou se também eram amigos de Sasuke. Só sabia que eram companheiros do moreno na sua jornada de vingança e isso não queria dizer grande coisa.

- Estou admirado é por não me terem encontrado mais cedo! – Declarou Sasuke colocando-se direito e adoptando uma postura de líder calmo, de braços entrelaçados sobre o peito, novamente com o ar de passividade que escondia todos os seus sentimentos.

- Tivemos uns problemazinhos com os gajos de Konoha. E pelos vistos tu também… - Referia-se a Naruto, que se mantinha estático sem saber muito bem como agir, esperando que Sasuke lhe dissesse de alguma maneira a forma como devia de interagir com os outros dois personagens.

- AGORA! SUIGETSU! ENGOLE AS TUAS PALAVRAS! – Berrou Karin apontando um dedo à cara do rapaz. – Eu disse que tinha sentido o chakra de Sasuke…

- Que giro, agora parece que já não estás com medo de Sasuke! – Notou Suigetsu esquecendo-se por completo de Naruto e baixando a espada para encarar a ruiva de frente.

- Eu nunca tive medo de Sasuke! – Defendeu-se Karin agarrando os seus óculos. – Só que ele tinha aquela aura negra…

- Tretas! Sasuke está na mesma.

Muito bem. Aqueles eram os idiotas que Sasuke escolhera como equipa? Sasuke perdera todos os parafusos enquanto treinara com Orochimaru. A discussão continuava e já rumava para outras paragens. Qualquer coisa sobre o rapaz de dentes afiados ter roubado um ricaço qualquer e tentavam ao mesmo tempo passar informações a Sasuke, que se mantinha na mesma posição olhando para os dois sem se manifestar.

- Oh! POR FAVOR! CALAM-SE! – Intrometeu-se o louro. - Arranjem um quarto para desfazerem as vossas frustrações! – Gritou o impaciente Naruto que se mantinha cheio de dores de cabeça, já para não falar do buraco do estômago. Os dois membros da Taka pararam e ficaram a olhar para o louro com surpresa. Naruto não lhes ligou mais e passou mesmo pelo meio dos dois empurrando-os. Nem parou ao pé de Sasuke, naquele momento tinha apenas três coisas em mente: banho, comida e cama.

Sasuke viu passar rente a si, e nesse momento decidiu que não ia com Naruto. Chamassem o que quisessem da sua atitude. Infantil, egoísta, amuo! Mas Naruto não estava muito interessado em esquecer e o moreno sentiu-se ser puxado por uma força bruta pelo braço.

- Nem sequer penses nisso! – Rugiu Naruto. Agora tinha deixado o moreno totalmente espantado. Desde quando é que Naruto se chateava daquela maneira. O louro estava fora de si, e algo nos seus olhos diziam a Sasuke que naquela noite não podia ser contrariado ou pagaria por tabela. – Vocês os dois! – Chamou Naruto. – São do grupo de Sasuke, não são? Então mexam-se e venham… - Largou o braço de Sasuke, por fim, e virando-se de costas para os restantes encaminhou-se para o primeiro restaurante que encontrou. Não querendo saber do banho. Podia tomar banho depois de recuperar forças. E era bom que houvesse ramen…

- Como… como é que ele tem… tem… um sharingan? – Gaguejou Karin ainda no mesmo lugar olhando para o louro que entrava no restaurante mesmo à frente.

Sasuke deixou escapar um sorriso torto. Então fora assim que Naruto os calara.

- Parece que as coisas mudaram! – Comentou Suigetsu enquanto pendurava a espada às costas.

- Não mudaram assim tanto. Nós ainda vamos para Konoha. – Transmitiu Sasuke. – Apenas há um novo plano. – Começou a andar para o restaurante.

- Então esse rapaz da Kyuubi sempre tem o tal poder de mudar as pessoas.

- Não tem qualquer tipo de poder especial. Apenas uma maneira diferente de pensar.

- Mas mudou a tua forma de pensar.

- Já disse. Eu vou continuar com a minha vingança. Naruto apenas se juntou a mim. Ele também quer vingar-se. – Respondeu Sasuke.

- Oh! Que Giro! O Nove Caudas também se vai revoltar contra Konoha… – Gozou Suigetsu.

- Não! Naruto vai matar Madara… – Falou Sasuke cortando a fala de Suigetsu. – Bela espada Suigetsu. É nova? – A sua katana saiu rapidamente da bainha e Suigetsu parou a tempo de não bater contra a lâmina. – Se voltas a roubar… – Deixou a ameaça correr pelo ar e depois voltou a guardar a sua espada e entrou no restaurante, onde Naruto já ia na terceira tigela de ramen.

Afinal, Sasuke seria sempre o Uchiha Sasuke!

oOo

Tinha sido avisada para não falar com o prisioneiro. Mas era uma curiosidade maior que a sua vontade. Então começou a falar pelos cotovelos para a figura de ombros largos onde pássaros coloridos pousavam sem receio. Começou por se apresentar, e sentia-se parva ao fazê-lo, mas mesmo assim continuou a falar e momentos depois andava lado a lado, entre o esquadrão que guardava o prisioneiro Juugo. E falava sobre tudo. Até sobre factos de sua vida pessoal.

- Que pretendes com esta conversa? – Interrompeu Juugo o monólogo de Sakura que sorriu.

- Eu ouvi-te gritar por clemência enquanto estavas desacordado. – Acabou por revelar Sakura. Aquele fora o facto que a deixara curiosa pela figura de Juugo. – Por que haveria um seguidor conhecido de Orochimaru gritar por clemência?

- Por que haveria alguém querer seguir Orochimaru? – Contradisse Juugo olhando em volta como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que visse por onde estava ir. Era rodeado por cinco Anbus, era o que concluía pelas máscaras que levavam e a rapariga tagarela de cabelos cor-de-rosa estava fora do círculo que eles formavam, mas nem mesmo assim parava de falar.

- Então, por que foste com Orochimaru?

- Queria uma cura!

- Uma cura para quê?

- Para a minha fúria! – Realmente não sabia porque estava a contar aquelas coisas àquela desconhecida, mas havia qualquer coisa nela que lhe era familiar. Talvez fossem os olhos… sim, eram os olhos verdes…

E iniciou-se uma conversa entre os dois incrivelmente depressa, tal como acontecera com Kimimaru. E trocaram as suas estórias de vida. Sakura não sofrera nada comparado com aquilo que Kimimaru sofrera, ou até mesmo o próprio Juugo, mas de certo modo tinha sofrido. Quem já tinha sofrido nas mãos de outras crianças, quando ainda se é pequeno, sabe que aqueles seres fofos também podem ser bastante cruéis quando se assustam com a diferença. E os atingidos ou tornam-se mais fortes, como parecia ser o caso de Sakura, ou caem em maus caminhos, como Juugo. Que na sua luta de lutar contra si mesmo, em vez de se tentar superar e curar, acabara por fazer mal a muita gente, principalmente quando permitira que Orochimaru fabricasse uma enzima a partir do seu sangue.

O grupo parou e depressa ouvirão o líder gritar.

- Vamos parar aqui! O outro grupo liderado pelo Capitão Yamato vem aqui ter e vai transmitir-nos os seus planos!

Não iam com certeza atacar durante a noite. O que descansou um pouco Sakura, não porque não queria salvar Naruto, aliás esse era de momento o seu maior pesadelo. Os indícios indicavam que Sasuke capturara Naruto, e se isso realmente tivesse sucedido, ela teria que lutar com Sasuke… seria ela capaz de o matar? Matar Sasuke para salvar Naruto? Escolher entre um e outro? Achou que teria de tentar salvar os dois… Ela precisava de descansar para depois os ir salvar.

- Por que te juntaste ao Sasuke?

- Eu vi em Sasuke uma pessoa que salva almas atormentadas, mas que não sabe salvar-se a si mesmo, nem curar-se dos seus tormentos. A última vez que o vi já não parecia tanto o Sasuke que me salvou da prisão.

- Ah! O Sasuke um salvador de almas atormentadas? – Era Sai que falava agora.

Sakura assustou-se, pois apesar de ouvir a voz do companheiro não via em lado nenhum, então os seus olhos percorreram os Anbus que estavam em volta do prisioneiro.

- Sai! – Chamou Sakura. Um dos Anbus removeu a sua máscara, visivelmente não se preocupando por revelar que era Anbu, um assassino especializado. Sai apareceu atrás da máscara, mas não estava com o seu doce sorriso, longe disso, aparentava-se sombrio.

- Sasuke cortou todos os seus laços. Magoou muita gente. Vi Naruto sacrificar a sua vida muitas vezes para trazer o Sasuke, que a equipa Kakashi tinha conhecido, de volta. O que é que resultou disso? Naruto foi capturado e está à espera da morte. Agora sou eu que não vou deixar esse Uchiha estragar o laço que tenho com Naruto. – Disse Sai. – Sasuke não ama ninguém a não ser ele próprio e todos os seus propósitos vingativos.

- Oh! Mas Sasuke ama alguém. – Declarou Juugo sem olhar para Sai, com os olhos fixos nas árvores escuras pela noite. – É fácil de ver através dos seus olhos. Eles dizem muita coisa. E os de Sasuke mostram sofrimento, mas também amor. E não é por pessoas mortas. É por alguém bastante vivo. – Olhou para Sakura e sorriu.

Por que estava Juugo a sorrir para ela depois de ter declarado que Sasuke amava alguém? De quem estava Juugo a falar? Será que ele tinha mesmo visto que Sasuke amava através dos olhos dele? Como era isso possível? Sasuke nunca mostrava nada de nada…

- Obviamente só vê isso quem o souber decifrar! – Disse Juugo, como se soubesse o que Sakura estava a pensar.

- Quem o souber decifrar!

oOo

- Ainda estás chateado comigo? – Perguntou Naruto debaixo dos lençóis a olhar para Sasuke sabendo da sua culpa.

- Tinhas mesmo que colocar aqueles dois dentro dos nossos planos? – Questionou-o Sasuke enrolando-se no robe depois de ter chegado do banho.

Estava LINDO! Pensou Naruto que começava a achar que estava a ficar pervertido. Cada vez que olhava para Sasuke a sua mente descarrilava para caminhos pecaminosos, não se conseguia concentrar durante muito tempo numa conversa.

- Tu terias que me mostrar o caminho até ao esconderijo da organização. Assim é melhor. Um deles pode mostrar-me o caminho e poupamos tempo. Tu vais para Konoha e eu vou até ao Madara. Além disso, aqui quem devia estar chateado era eu…

- Ah! Claro! Como se eu tivesse culpa!

- Claro que tens. – Ripostou Naruto sentando-se na cama.

- Tu é que fizeste umas figuras horríveis!

- E a culpa é tua. Como é que deixaste!

- Eu não deixei nada. – Contrariou Sasuke. Já estavam os dois em pé, aos pés da cama, com as caras quase a tocarem-se e os olhos a faiscarem, falavam baixinho, afinal tinham que ser prudentes, não queriam que ninguém soubesse que estavam juntos.

- Deixaste sim! Deixaste aquela melosa passar o jantar todo colada a ti.

- Eu não tenho culpa que ela se tenha colado a mim. Não tenho culpa que ela se tenha sentado ao meu lado. Ela pensa e age sozinha, eu não tenho que lhe dizer nada.

- Chega! – Ordenou Naruto. Agarrou no colarinho de Sasuke e puxou-o para si mirando-o nos olhos. – Tu és meu! – Afirmou e roubo os lábios de Sasuke ferozmente. – Passei por muito para te ter. Não vou deixar que ninguém te tire novamente de mim. Por vezes, tenho ganas de ressuscitar Orochimaru só para o poder matar novamente.

Sasuke sorriu.

- Eu amo-te Naruto!

O choque foi enorme. Nunca ouvira tais palavras. E sem controlo sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer e as pernas ficarem tipo gelatina e ele teve que se sentar na cama.

- Naruto estás bem? – Perguntou Sasuke sentando-se ao lado do louro, claramente preocupado. Se calhar tinha dito demasiado cedo.

O louro puxou Sasuke e tornou a beija-lo puxando-o para a cama.

- Não estavas dorido?

- Que se lixe…

oOo

- Chegou o dia… - Disse Naruto. Tinha nevado a noite toda como se o céu chorasse a perda de alguma coisa. E o dia contrariando a noite nascera com bastante sol. Estava na saída da aldeia. Era terrivelmente cedo. Voltara a vestir o seu antigo fato, o outro estava na mala que trazia às costas completamente cheia de comida. Nunca se sabia.

Sasuke não se encontrava consigo. Deixara-lhe um recado para se encontrarem ali tinha ido fazer uma última coisa, só não especificou qual.

- Naruto!

O louro virou-se. Eram Suigetsu e Karin que traziam uma expressão extremamente comprometida nos rostos. Como se tivessem feito algo terrivelmente mau.

- Passasse alguma coisa?

- Não! – Responderam ambos ao mesmo tempo, ficando instantaneamente vermelhos.

- Parece que resolveram as vossas frustrações. – Percebeu Naruto, fazendo os outros saltarem.

- Bem… pode ser… - Tentou justificar-se Karin.

- A última vez que se vêem. Eu não estou a criticar. – Ele fizera exactamente a mesma coisa com Sasuke nessa noite. E provavelmente se não o tivesse feito poderia arrepender-se mais tarde, ele sabia. Estava terrivelmente calmo. No dia anterior tinha-se sentido bastante nervoso com a perspectiva de ir lutar com Madara, mas agora sentia-se calmo, incrivelmente calmo. E sentindo Sasuke virou-se para o ver chegar. E não gostou de o ver com o toquezinho à Orochimaru novamente.

- Atrasado! – Acusou Naruto, sem qualquer tom recriminatório, enquanto tirava o seu blusão laranja, ia passar frio, mas não se queixou e deu o blusão a Sasuke. Fazia parte dos planos.

- Toma! – Sasuke estendia-lhe a sua catana.

- Para quê? Isto…

- És um ninja! Sabes trabalhar com várias armas, não só kunais e shurikens, não é?

- Bem… - Coçou a cabeça. – Tive umas aulas…

- Quero ter a certeza que te encontro mais tarde. Quando já não temos mais nada, nem chakra, a espada pode ser a nossa única salvação. Vocês tão muito calados… - Notou olhando os dois colegas de Taka que estavam constantemente a discutir, enquanto Naruto recebia a catana e ajustava a sua bainha à volta da sua cintura.

- E tu a falar de mais! – Retorquiu Karin, ainda com uma ligeira rosácea nas bochechas.

- Naruto foi mais perspicaz… - Refilou Suigetsu.

- Naruto é perspicaz a detectar coisas perversas. – E com isso calou os dois colegas deixando-os entregues novamente aos seus silêncios interiores. Pelos vistos Naruto não era o único que notava a diferença.

- Sasuke e tu…a tua espada…

- Acabei de comprar outra. – Virou-se de costas mostrando uma nova espada do mesmo estilo e depois tornou a ficar de frente para Naruto.

- Mas porque me deste a tua? – Interrogou Naruto.

- Por que fazes tantas perguntas estúpidas? – Foi a resposta de Sasuke. Não era uma pergunta estúpida, mas Sasuke não ia responder à frente de Karin e Suigetsu que nada sabiam sobre a relação do Uchiha com o louro, ou pelo menos era isso que o moreno pensava e tinha esperança. Karin podia ter suspeitado de alguma coisa, mas agora estava entregue aos seus próprios sentimentos que deixaria de decifrar os chakras dos outros.

A razão por que queria que Naruto levasse a sua espada era simples. Sasuke estava ligado à sua espada, colocara um pouco do seu chakra na espada, se alguma coisa acontecesse a Naruto ele saberia. E se Naruto usasse a espada e a mantivesse perto de si mais tarde poderia encontrá-lo.

- Está na hora. Karin tu vais com Naruto. Suigetsu irás comigo. – Informou o moreno. Desta vez não houve uma Karin indignada por não ir com o Uchiha. - Estás pronto? – Perguntou a Naruto que retirara a camisa laranja do seu novo conjunto de roupas, que estava um pouco esfarrapado, mas já limpo, e vestiu-se com frio.

- Sim estou. – Endireitou a mochila nas suas costas e ajustou as suas armas.

- Vamos, Suigetsu. – Virou as costas a Naruto. – Adeus Naruto. – E saltou para os ramos das árvores desaparecendo de vista.

- Vamos Karin. Indica o caminho. – Pediu Naruto retirando do seu bolso o seu frontal e atando-o à sua testa.

Uzumaki Naruto estava novamente em acção e com um espírito renovado, com um olhar novo, muitas surpresas para o seu adversário, e com um novo orgulho em Konoha!

**Continua…**


	11. 11 Kyuubi no Youko

**Ficwriter - Arika Kohaku (antes MissOrange1991)**

**Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki**

**11**

**Kyuubi no Yoko **

…**.. Ainda no Passado …..**

- Está feito! – Sentenciou Madara. O oitavo olho estava totalmente aberto. Entre as mãos da figura o corpo já sem vida de KillerBee era tirado dali para fora. Não interessava o que lhe sucederia. O bijuu já estava dentro do aparelho. Agora as atenções viravam-se para a Kyuubi. – Demorou mais do que o previsto! Mas já não temos as pessoas dotadas que tínhamos antes.

- As crianças já não deviam ter voltado com a Kyuubi? – Questionou Kisame.

- Sim! Três dias deviam ter sido mais que suficientes! – Concordou Madara. As suas mãos fecharam-se em punhos. – É bom que não tenha sido traído! – A sua raiva era palpável no próprio ar.

oOo

Um grupo seleccionado de ninjas estava agora reunido em frente a uma montanha, defronte a uma entrada que eles sabiam que existia, mas que não se reparava, pois estava escondida entre as rochas e a neve. Entre este grupo de Konoha estavam os amigos de Naruto, os apoiantes de Naruto, e uma quantidade de gente recrutada voluntariamente para vir salvar Naruto, que supostamente estava preso no interior do esconderijo da Akatsuki.

O dia chegara fazia apenas algumas horas. O grupo do Capitão Yamato chegara a meio da noite e juntara-se ao grupo que partira de Konoha. Os amigos juntaram-se e Shikamaru contou aos outros os planos que tinham organizado para entrar na montanha do inimigo. Mas obviamente algumas coisas não iam correr como eles planeado. Afinal, Naruto não estava onde eles pensavam que estava.

oOo

- AH! – Exclamou Naruto parando no caminho. Karin que ia à sua frente parou ao ouvir o berro. Porque estaria aquela cabeça loura a gritar quando deviam era estar a correr o mais rápido possível de encontro ao esconderijo da Akatsuki.

- Que se passa? – Perguntou Karin, claramente aborrecida pela paragem.

- Esqueci-me de mandar clones meus para Konoha! – Respondeu Naruto. – Kage Bushin no Jutsu. – Cinco clones de Naruto partiram logo a seguir depois de terem sido conjurados, sem sequer olhar para trás. – Aquele idiota nem sequer se lembrou.

- Estás a falar de Sasuke? E por que é que foram os teus clones para Konoha?

- Porque é necessário que saibam que eu não morri.

- Não era para isso que servia o blusão que lhe deste?

- O blusão serve para atrair a atenção de Danzou. Diz que Sasuke me tem supostamente sobre a sua alçada. Sasuke vai pedir a Danzou para o vir enfrentar fora dos portões de Konoha e em troca entrega-me com vida. Bem, suposta. – Sorriu. Retomaram o caminho, mas não por muito tempo, e desta vez quem parou foi a rapariga.

- Há um enorme grupo a rodear a entrada da montanha. – Avisou Karin.

- Amigo ou inimigo? – Perguntou Naruto, mas calmamente já recolhia do ambiente a força que precisava para lutar.

- Vem ai alguém. – Advertiu a nova aliada.

Nesse exacto momento Karin viu-se a ser agarrada e presa contra o tronco largo da árvore em que parara. Não conseguiu ver quem a tinha atacado tão rápido e com a força abrupta até abrir os olhos e ver uma cabeleira rosa. Noutro lado, Naruto não se desviou, retirou uma kunai do seu estojo ninja, mesmo a tempo de parar a mão com outra kunai que vinha de encontro ao seu pescoço. O metal chispou no ar criando faíscas. Havia muita raiva naquele ataque.

oOo

- Konoha. – Disse o óbvio Suigetsu.

Lá em baixo observava-se Konoha. Sasuke tomara um caminho mais arrojado do que aquele que Naruto planeara, mas se por alguma coisa, ele não conseguisse atrair Danzou até si, não queria ter ido até ali para nada. Entraria em Konoha e mataria esse sacana de uma maneira ou de outra. Então, ele fora até às cabeças do Hokage, nas traseiras de Konoha, pusera dois guarda ninjas inconsciente e amarrados, e agora encontrava-se a ver a sua aldeia natal pousado em cima da cabeça do Terceiro. Não pode dizer que não foi um choque ao ver que a aldeia estava repleta de tendas e de casas a serem reconstruídas, e poucos edifícios estavam já em pé. Quando Madara falara em destruição total de Konoha ele dissera a verdade.

Ao seu lado Suigetsu invocara um grande pássaro, não através de gestos, mas através do som. Invocara uma grande águia e falava com ela assobiando passando-lhe aquilo que ele queria que ela fizesse. A meio Sasuke retirou o blusão de Naruto e a águia agarrou a vestimenta com uma garra para logo a seguir pular do braço de Suigetsu e voar em direcção à vistosa torre vermelha do Hokage.

oOo

- Naruto! – Admirou-se Lee.

- Sobrancelhudo! – Reconheceu Naruto baixando logo a seguir a arma. – Queres matar-me?

- Naruto… - Agora o amigo parecia chocado por o ver à sua frente. – Como é que tu estás aqui?

- Como é que estou aqui? – Questionou-se o louro não sabendo minimamente o que responder aquela pergunta de Lee.

- Naruto! - Atrás de Lee apareceu Shikamaru. – Como é que tu estás aqui?

- Onde é que devia de estar?

- Supostamente no interior do esconderijo da Akatsuki. – Respondeu Shikamaru, parecia desconfiado e analisava claramente Naruto com seu olhar. Talvez desconfiasse que aquela pessoa à sua frente fosse realmente Naruto, desaparecido há dois dias.

- Por que haveria eu de estar no interior do esconderijo da Akatsuki?

- BAKA! – O murro foi certeiro no seu maxilar e Naruto voou metros pelo chão. – SEU ANORMAL! ONDE É QUE ENFIASTE? SABES… - Calou-se repentinamente ao ver algo que reconhecia.

- Para que foi isso Sakura? – Naruto levantou-se do chão e esbracejou para árvores, pois lá em cima ainda estavam os seus amigos completamente embasbacados.

- Tu… - A cara de Sakura apresentava-se sombria. Naruto leu-lhe a dor nos olhos verdes. – Essa é a katana de Sasuke-kun?

O louro sobressaltou-se. O que podia fazer agora? Não podia dizer que Sasuke estava bem e de saúde, ou então todo o plano ia por água abaixo. E Konoha tinha que se ver livre de certas pessoas, a começar por Danzou.

- O Sasuke… - Mentir ou disser a verdade?

Viu Sakura saltar para o chão e avançar sobre si. Os seus olhos estavam repletos de lágrimas. Naruto esperou que ela viesse depositar a sua raiva em cima dele. Mas em vez disso ela lançou-se para o seu pescoço e abraçou-o. Não podia ficar mais admirado.

- Foi por isso que desapareceste? – Murmurou contra o pescoço de Naruto. – Lamento que tenhas… Lamento Naruto! Lamento… Lamento… - Viu a amiga desfazer-se em lágrimas e não pode senão abraçá-la para a consolar.

- Lamento também, Sakura. – Disse Naruto sem pensar muito no que dizia à pobre rapariga que começou a chorar ainda mais. Na realidade, Naruto lamentava ter que estar a fazer Sakura passar por aquele sofrimento. Lamentava ter que dar a entender que matara Sasuke. Mas de momento não havia outra hipótese. E descobriu que tinha pena dela por saber que Sasuke era dele e não dela, mas também sentiu que não queria que fosse de outra forma.

oOo

- Oh céus! – Gemeu Shizune ao ver, quando entrou no gabinete da Quinta, o conhecido blusão laranja do menino adorado daquelas duas mulheres – Uzumaki Naruto.

- Sasuke enviou este blusão. Ao que parece estávamos enganados em relação ao paradeiro de Naruto. Sasuke não o levou até à Akatsuki, ele trouxe-o até aqui. Diz que o tem preso. Quer trocar Naruto por Danzou. – Falou Tsunade. Colocou o blusão sobre a larga secretária e pegou num pequeno rolo de pergaminho que o moreno lhe enviara pela águia.

- Que irá fazer? – Perguntou a ajudante, olhando para Hokage e percebendo que esta estava a tirar conclusões apenas por ver uma ruga fincada entre os olhos fechados, sinal de que estava a pensar. – Que se passa?

- Hum! Pensa um pouco comigo. Sasuke e Naruto estiveram desaparecidos durante dois dias, agora Sasuke aparece e pede isto. Não há vestígios de luta no local de onde desapareceram. E agora chega-me um casaco, que é sem sombras para dúvidas de Naruto, mas que cheira a lavado. Diz-me qual é a lógica? E a conclusão?

Muito bem! Naruto não podia pensar em tudo. Certo?

- O que será que esses dois andaram a fazer? – Questionou Shizune, ao fim de algum tempo em que ficara em estado de choque. – No que estarão a pensar?

- Não sei. Shizune! Mas vou entrar no jogo. Chama-me esse velho texugo do Danzou! – Ordenou Tsunade.

oOo

Naruto chegou perante o olhar espantado de todos. Encontrava-se agora perante o capitão Yamato e Iruka-sensei, e estes pareciam que tinham visto um fantasma quando o viram chegar mesmo a frente do grupo que tinha o dever de estar a revistar a imediações.

- Vocês não tem muita fé em mim, pois não? – Perguntou Naruto cruzando os braços de forma convencida, mas no fundo com um calor enorme no seu coração ao ver todas aquelas pessoas ali reunidas com o propósito de o salvar. E mais calor sentiu ao ver-se abraçado por Iruka-sensei, a primeira pessoa que o reconhecera, o seu pai nas horas vagas e em todas as outras.

- Naruto eu devia bater-te! – Refilou o seu antigo mestre.

- Desculpa. – Pediu Naruto.

- Parece que isto muda tudo. Mas onde está Uchiha Sasuke? – Questionou Yamato, que no seu interior tinha alimentado a esperança de ver Naruto conseguir trazer o seu amigo de volta para o lado dos bons. Mas o silêncio foi a resposta. – Compreendo. – Disse baixando a cara. E depois dirigiu-se a Sakura e Naruto, com quem agora tinha criado laços. – Naruto sabes que a culpa não é tua, não sabes? Tu estavas sobre o controlo de Danzou…

- Yamato-Taichou, por favor… – Cortou Naruto. – Neste momento existem outras coisas para fazer. – Relembrou.

- Sim, pois existem. Como o teu regresso imediato a Konoha. – Respondeu-lhe Yamato.

- Hã? O meu regresso a Konoha, mas é preciso… - Tentou falar Naruto.

- São as ordens da Quinta.

- Oban-san está acordada? – O sorriso de Naruto alargou-se nos seus lábios, perante o espanto de todos, afinal, ele acabara de matar Sasuke, na mente de todos, e todos sabiam como ele era ligado ao antigo amigo então como é que conseguia sorrir daquela maneira?

- Sim a Tsunade-sama recuperou a sua consciência.

- Essa velha deve-me algumas explicações. – Resmungou Naruto mais para si do que para os outros.

- Explicações? – O Anbu arqueou a sobrancelhas.

- Lamento Capitão Yamato, mas eu não posso voltar agora para Konoha. Eu tenho um trabalho para terminar.

- Um trabalho?

- Hoje derrotarei a Akatsuki. – Declarou Naruto. – Esses malditos deixaram de se envolver na minha vida.

oOo

- Faça a troca Tsunade. – Disse Danzou depois de ouvir a Hokage dizer-lhe que Naruto estava sobre a alçada de Uchiha Sasuke e que este último pedia a troca da sua pessoa pela Kyuubi.

Era a sua oportunidade de ouro, pensou Danzou. Matar um traidor de Konoha e salvar o herói de Konoha que era também a Kyuubi sobre quem ele podia manter sobre o seu controlo. Depois iria até ao esconderijo da Akatsuki onde os seus homens já teriam morto Madara e os seus seguidores e encontraria maneira de colocar todos os bijuus sobre o seu controlo. Mais tarde podia colocar uma nova ordem mundial.

- É muito nobre da sua parte. – Agraciou Tsunade, perante o olhar perplexamente disfarçado de Shizune. – Será acompanhado por dois ninjas que trarão Naruto são e salvo para a aldeia.

- Claro, com certeza! – Concordou Danzou.

- Está ciente que provavelmente não voltará vivo deste encontro ou se calhar que não volta de todo?

O velho deu um sorriso incrivelmente cínico.

- Isto dá-lhe um certo prazer, não dá? Pensa que se vai livrar de mim, não é? Esqueça. Eu não faço intenções de perder contra uma criança. Diga-me quando estiver tudo pronto para a dada troca. – Danzou virou as costas à Hokage e sem qualquer comprimento deixou o gabinete de Tsunade para trás.

- Era isto que queria Tsunade-sama? – Questionou Shizune.

- Sim, era isto mesmo. – A mulher recostou-se na sua cadeira. – Ele vai enfrentar Sasuke não tendo em conta que o miúdo tem muito poder. Aliás, todos os da sua geração são mais dotados que a nossa (minha e do Danzou). Além disso, espero que Sasuke se livre dele. Era menos uma pedra no meu sapato.

oOo

- Mas o que estão aqui a fazer? – Berrou Sasuke perdendo as estribeiras ao ver cinco Narutos à sua frente.

- Isso devia ser eu perguntar. – Disse um dos clones. – Desviaste-te do plano. Estás nas traseiras da aldeia.

- Adaptei-o ao meu estilo. – Desculpou-se Sasuke, sem mostrar qualquer tipo de arrependimento por ter modificado ligeiramente o plano patético do louro.

- Tu já tinhas isto em mente quando saíste da aldeia termal, não tinhas? É por isso que nem sequer falaste nos clones. – Acusou Naruto, mesmo não sendo original era uma cópia perfeita de Naruto. – Nós, clones, estamos aqui porque senão não iam acreditar que eu estava vivo só por lhe enviares um blusão. O blusão era simplesmente um isco.

- Óptimo, então agora já posso amarrar um de vocês. – Sasuke sorriu torcido, como se gostasse da ideia de ir amarrar Naruto.

- Amarrar-me?

- Claro. És meu prisioneiro, logo um de vocês ficará amarrado. Dá um impacto mais realista a quem nos vir, não achas?

- Não, isso é completamente desnecessário.

- Mas é o que vai acontecer. Agora escolham qual de vocês será.

Os clones olharam uns para os outros e em breve estavam a discutir qual seria o melhor para ficar amarrado, mas todos se descartavam desse trabalho. Até que Sasuke se fartou da algazarra que os clones estavam a fazer. Primeiro pensou em bater em todos, para que eles desaparecessem, mas depois pensou que realmente precisava de pelo menos um para ser mais convincente. Por isso, agarrou pelo colarinho um dos clones e mandou-o a Suigetsu.

- Amarra esse. – Ordenou Sasuke a Suigetsu.

oOo

Um grupo de Konoha, seleccionado a dedo. Bom, talvez não fosse assim tão seleccionado. Naruto virara-se para os companheiros presentes e disse-lhes que ia entrar na montanha, que ia lutar naquele exacto momento contra os seus inimigos. Alguns disseram que aquilo era uma loucura, a resposta foi clara, eles tinham ido até ali fazer isso mesmo, com o pequeno pormenor de que pensavam que iam salvar o louro. Mas o confronto seria da mesma dimensão. No fim, conseguiu convencer amigos e voluntários. O capitão Yamato e os outros senseis, só puderam seguir a maré que os jovens ninjas arranjaram. Ficaram todos surpreendidos quando Naruto lhes disse que Juugo e Karin não eram inimigos. E estes dois depressa se juntaram às forças que iam entrar na montanha. Uma porque já tinha um papel nos planos de Naruto e Sasuke e outro porque queria ser útil.

Rebentaram com a entrada na montanha e entraram à força. Rapidamente foram recebidos pelos novos membros da Akatsuki e entre eles estava Kisame. Naruto multiplicou-se por quinhentos. E depressa atacou iniciando o confronto. Viu os companheiros atirarem-se aos inimigos bravamente. E de repente as pequenas batalhas que se formavam tornavam-se numa guerra.

Aproveitando a confusão, o Naruto original esgueirou-se com Karin. O seu inimigo não estava ali, mas umas câmaras ao lado. Ele ia defrontar-se com Madara. Com Karin à sua frente indicando-lhe o caminho. Naruto percorreu corredores e corredores, desceu escadas, penetrando mais fundo na montanha.

- É aqui Naruto. – Indicou Karin. Antes que ela entrasse ele agarrou-lhe o braço impedindo-a de entrar.

- Madara está ai?

- Sim. – Confirmou.

- Eu não quero aqui ninguém. Vai ter com os outros e ajuda-os como puderes, por favor. – Ordenou Naruto. Karin ficou um pouco admirada ao ver Naruto dar-lhe uma ordem, pelo menos tinha pedido "por favor", coisa que Sasuke nunca fizera.

- Boa Sorte, Naruto. – Desejou virando-lhe as costas e tornou a subir as escadas.

O louro viu-a desaparecer. Depois entrou. Era uma grande divisão escura, e a pouca luz que entrava Naruto não sabia identificar de onde vinha. Lá dentro estava um enorme aparelho construído em madeira com oito olhos abertos, que no momento em que entrara se tinham virando na sua direcção.

Mas das mãos enterradas na terra Naruto sentiu a presença de alguém.

- Chegaste longe, Naruto-kun. – A voz era inconfundivelmente de Uchiha Madara. A personagem estava sentada na palma de uma das mãos, numa posição extremamente relaxada, como se não tivesse minimamente interessado com as batalhas que decorriam fora dali.

- Uchiha Madara. – Cuspiu o nome como se tivesse alguma coisa muito pouco saborosa na boca.

Madara saltou para o chão de maneira graciosa como se descesse de um escorrega.

- Então, diz-me, Naruto-kun. Mataste Sasuke ou ele traiu-me?

- Acho que não vais ter essa resposta. Kage Bushin no Jutsu. – Cem clones rodearam Madara instantaneamente. Os da frente avançaram para cima da figura, mas Madara apenas sumiu da vista e os clones chocaram uns nos outros fazendo uma tremenda nuvem de fumaça ao rebentarem. Madara voltou a aparecer exactamente no mesmo lugar.

- Eu não vou lutar contra ti, Uzumaki Naruto.

- Veremos. – Os clones de trás tinham feito alguns rasengans. A segunda linha de clones avançou de encontro a Madara. Naruto sabia que aquilo não iria fazer efeito algum no corpo de Madara. Ele apenas queria que Madara o atacasse. Novamente o inimigo simplesmente desapareceu.

Tudo estremeceu quando os rasengans embateram contra o chão, a estrutura da montanha, oca, gemeu perigosamente. Os clones desapareceram e no chão ficaram as marcas dos ninjutsus de Naruto.

- Então não queres lutar, Madara. Estarás com medo? Serei demasiado bom para ti? – Conversou Naruto. Madara reapareceu no mesmo sítio de onde tinha saído.

- Não te tomava por convencido Naruto-kun. Não te fica nada bem.

- Quem és tu para me dizer o que é que me fica bem? – Questionou Naruto sentindo a cólera percorrer-lhe o corpo.

- Alguém mais velho, logo mais sábio que tu.

- E dizeres que eu era convencido. – Dois clones saltaram mais uma vez para cima de Madara, mas o resultado foi o mesmo – nenhum.

- Tu não me conseguirás atingir Naruto-kun.

Naruto sorriu uma vez que não estava a conseguir fazer Madara atacar resolver experimentar algo diferente, mas indubitavelmente perigoso, se fizesse asneira teria, talvez, oito bijuus à sua frente.

- Kage Bushin no Jutsu. – Uma nova maré de clones surgiu na câmara. – Então como esperas apanhar-me? Sasuke, como vês, não conseguiu. E os teus _amigos_ estão agora demasiado ocupados com os meus amigos. Não me digas que tens medo de me atacar.

Os clones louros começaram a correr em direcção a Madara, mas mesmo em cima deste desviaram-se para a esquerda e resolveram ir embater no aparelho monstruoso que prendia os bijuus, mas antes que estes tivessem a possibilidade de se aproximar do monstro, Madara mexeu-se. Naruto não o viu desaparecer. Aos seus olhos ele ainda permanecia à sua frente rodeado de clones louros, mas no momento a seguir sentiu o embate de um punho contra o seu estômago. Madara aproximara-se. Naruto saltou para trás e foi embater contra a rocha da montanha provocando uma derrocada de pedras.

Madara atacara. Era o momento ideal para os clones de Naruto agarrarem a figura. E foram bem-sucedidos. Madara ficou preso pelos braços. Naruto levantou-se pouco lesado pelo murro que acabara de levar, pois activara a tempo a sua energia natural.

- Eh! Eh! – Riu-se Naruto.

Fechou os olhos e activou o seu sharingan para que pudesse vislumbrar as suas lembranças de outra maneira. Levou a sua mente até ao momento em que lutara contra Neji no exame chunnin. Precisava de rever aquele momento para que pudesse saber os pontos de chakra que podia fechar para incapacitar Madara de usar o seu jutsu. Tinha que decorar três pontos de passagem de chakra no corpo e fazer com que o chakra parasse de circular correctamente. E o seu chakra de vento era o melhor por ser cortante.

Primeiro ponto observado: ombro direito, ligação ao cérebro. Segundo ponto observado: perto do coração, ligação às mãos. Mas antes que pudesse observar mais um local no corpo que pudesse atingir no inimigo, sentiu o seu pescoço ser comprimido por uma mão enluvada. Desconcentrou-se e o sharingan desapareceu antes dele abrir os olhos para ver Madara mesmo à sua frente, que com uma força extraordinária lhe segurava o corpo com uma mão através do pescoço.

- Tens que ser mais rápido Naruto-kun!

Os olhos de Naruto foram atraídos para o buraco na mascara de Madara por onde se podia ver o vermelho do Sharingan. O louro estremeceu. A visão ficou enevoada. E ele sentiu a sua consciência a ser sugada para a escuridão. Dando-lhe a sensação que estava a cair num grande e profundo poço.

oOo

O vento soprou fresco e querendo avisar que uma nova coisa estava preste a começar. Folhas acastanhadas, amarelas e verdes passavam-lhe perante os olhos. Ele mantinha-se com os olhos fixos no horizonte impaciente pela hora em que colocara no ultimato, antes de supostamente matar Naruto. Esperava que o plano (infantil) de Naruto desse certo. Queria derrotar Danzou e ver um terço da sua vingança completa, pois aquela seria a parte do plano em que entraria mais activamente. O resto levaria mais tempo. Mas já ficaria satisfeito se pelo menos conseguisse matar Danzou.

Atrás de si Suigetsu sentara-se junto às raízes de uma árvore e colocara a sua grande, nova e brilhante espada sobre os joelhos observando o seu rosto de sorriso afiado na lâmina da espada. Ao lado do colega da Taka um dos cinco clones de Naruto fora amarrado e refilava sozinho por estar naquela posição. Os outros clones estavam ocultos pela densa vegetação, mas não estavam muito longe.

Ao aproximar-se da hora, finalmente, os olhos de Sasuke detectaram ao longe três figuras que se dirigiam na sua direcção. Semicerrou os olhos, não para ver melhor, mas por desconfiança. Talvez o Hokage tivesse enviado até ali pessoas para o capturar. Mesmo tento ficticiamente Naruto preso, o Hokage podia estar-se nas tintas para a sobrevivência de Naruto e ter mandado três bons ninjas para o matar. Nesse caso ele só tinha uma coisa a fazer. Suigetsu e os clones ficaria a tratar nesses ninjas e Sasuke infiltrar-se-ia em Konoha, procuraria o velho e depois teria que improvisar alguma coisa para sair novamente da aldeia sem ser morto ou capturado.

Se conseguisse a proeza de sair da aldeia, provavelmente, mais tarde, seria desancado por Naruto. Obviamente tinha tido o cuidado de não contar aos clones do louro essa sua ideia de entrar na aldeia caso os planos falhassem (afinal já não tinha sido bonito ouvir cinco vozes de Naruto em couro só por se ter aproximado por detrás da aldeia e não pela frente) simplesmente porque os clones eram cópias perfeitas de Naruto.

As figuras chegaram mesmo à sua frente e pararam a alguns metros.

- Eu disse que era para vir sozinho! – Falou Sasuke numa voz muito passiva, que para quem o conhecesse sabia que era perigosa. Atrás dele, Suigetsu colocou-se em pé e apontou a sua espada ao pescoço de Naruto, que o pobre clone achou que era completamente desnecessária.

- Estes dois homens estão aqui apenas para levarem Uzumaki Naruto para a aldeia. É esse o acordo. – Disse o velho.

- Muito bem. – Concordou Sasuke. Fez um gesto e Suigetsu obrigou o clone a levantar-se e a andar até aos dois ninjas que o tinham vindo buscar.

- Esperem! – Parou-os Danzou, quando os ninjas decidiram soltar o clone e levá-lo dali o quanto antes. O clone de Naruto e os dois ninjas elite escolhidos pela Quinta Hokage pararam. – Parece que não conseguiste completar a tua missão, Uzumaki Naruto.

- Pois não. – Sasuke surpreendeu-se ao ver o clone falar. – Consegui muito mais. – Virou as costas e seguiu pelo caminho que conhecia em direcção a Konoha seguido pelos os outros dois ninjas.

oOo

PUM! PUM!

Parecia o som de muitas portas a serem batidas, ou muitas pessoas a bater em muitas portas, como se um exército tentasse entrar dentro de uma igreja rebentando com a porta.

- Rapaz…

Conhecia bem a voz demoníaca que o chamava, mas ele não a queria ouvir.

- ACORDA RAPAZ!

Abriu os olhos rapidamente. Estava deitado sobre um conhecidíssimo chão repleto de água. Estava no interior do seu corpo. Era a raposa que o chamava. Ajoelhou-se. As paredes tremiam. Parecia que alguém estava a tentar entrar ali.

- AQUI RAPAZ.

Virou-se de repente perante o berro e ficou diante as grades da Kyuubi.

- QUE TE FEZ LUTAR CONTRA UCHIHA MADARA RAPAZ? GRRRRRRRRR. – Rugiu a Raposa, Naruto sentiu a raiva que vinha dali, mas também… medo. Poderia ser? Poderia um bijuu destruidor de vidas e imortal ter medo de um mero ninja chamado Uchiha Madara?

BOOM!

Naruto mal se manteve em pé. As paredes e o chão tremeram horrivelmente. E ele sentiu uma dor de cabeça horrível e intensa que apareceu e desapareceu tão rápido como as vibrações.

- Uchiha Madara… - Compreendeu mordendo o lábio inferior. Tinha que sair dali. Mas não compreendia uma coisa. Sasuke entrara ali facilmente, porque é que Madara não conseguia?

- GRRRRRRR! – Rosnou mais uma vez a criatura laranja.

- És tu que o estás a impedir de entrar? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Não. És tu. – Respondeu a raposa.

- Eu…

- Tu queres lutar contra Uchiha Madara? Se o queres fazer precisas do meu poder…

- EU NÃO PRECISO DO TEU PODER! EU AGORA…

- UAHHHHRRRR! – Cortou. - Não brinques comigo cria! Tu precisas do meu poder! Sempre precisaste… Eu não sou deste mundo.

- Então como é que vieste cá parar?

- Esse Rikudou invocou a criatura em que no princípio eu estava agregada e queria selá-la desde o princípio, mas não foi capaz à primeira tentativa. E a criatura vagueou neste mundo onde tudo era pequeno. Onde não havia espaço para se esconder. Onde não havia criaturas para se alimentar. É verdade que se alimentou de humanos, mas não foi só, comeu gados inteiros, animais selvagens. Semeou o terror nesta terra durante as suas caçadas. A fome era insaciável, esta comida não servia para o seu estômago. Estava bastante desorientada esta criatura, que só queria voltar para o seu mundo, de onde fora retirada à força. Então o maldito homem tornou a aparecer, mas desta vez a criatura foi subjugada. Uma criatura sagrada, fechada no interior de um humano. Esse humano desafiou tudo pelo poder.

- Rikudou é o culpado de tudo? Aquele que foi venerado como um deus?

- A criatura só foi subjugada porque comeu carne humana. Mas ela não sabia que os humanos eram os senhores destas terras. Existe um trato sagrado, entre os deuses dos mundos existentes, aqueles que governam sobre as terras não podem ser tocados, mas a criatura não sabia, e tinha fome, precisava de se alimentar, era a sua sobrevivência. Então os deuses castigaram-na. O resto sabes tu o que esse humano fez. Tu precisas dos meus poderes para vencer Madara! Tens um plano simples e patético, achas que Madara cairá nele assim tão facilmente?

- Eu não preciso dos teus poderes. – Contrariou Naruto.

BOOOOM! O tremor foi maior desta vez e Naruto sentiu que as coisas estavam a tremer. Então reparou que conseguia ver as ondulações rítmicas do ar. Estava com o sharingan activo. Compreendeu por fim o que a raposa lhe dissera sobre ele que estava a impedir Madara de entrar. Antes Sasuke entrara ali porque Naruto não tinha um sharingan.

- Quebra o selo. Grrrr! Une-te a mim.

- CALA-TE! Não te vou soltar nunca!

- Eu comprometo-me a não interferir com a tua consciência. Tu terás plenos poderes sobre os meus poderes. Se o meu corpo se unir ao teu atingirás o verdadeiro poder de um Jinchuuriki. Eu juro subjugar-me à tua vontade!

- Tu estás a mentir.

- GRRRR! Criança estúpida! Pensa seu lerdo! Não há outra forma. Tu precisas do meu poder. Se nos unirmos pudemos ter uma oportunidade. Tu podes controlar-me com o teu sharingan. Em contrapartida eu quero algo em troca. Além disso, eu rejo-me por leis antigas que vocês mortais nunca iriam compreender. Quando faço um juramento não o posso quebrar.

- O que é que queres?

- Voltar ao meu mundo.

- Ao teu mundo…- Nem acreditava que estava a ponderar aquilo. - Bem o Rikudou deve ter usado alguma forma de te tirar do teu mundo, então deve haver uma forma de te voltar a colocar lá, a ti e aos outros bijuus. – Pensou Naruto esfregando o queixo. – Conheces o lugar?

- O local ao qual chamam a Montanha Deserta da Meditação…

- Não sei muito sobre esse local a não ser que é um local de castigo…

- É um passagem…

- Mas ninguém sabe onde fica.

- Então vais ter que descobrir. Se quiseres o meu poder esse é o trato!

- Sempre disseram que as raposas são matreiras. Tudo isto pode ser uma armadilha. – Um novo abalo fê-lo decidir-se por fim. - Muito bem! Une-te a mim e em troca procurarei essa passagem para o teu mundo.

Avançou para as grades que prendiam a grande raposa. Colocou as suas mãos sobre o selo e mentalmente pediu perdão ao pai, ele que lhe apareceu para selar a Kyuubi, que morrera para a selar. Quebrou o selo… talvez estivesse a arriscar demasiado. As portas abriram-se e um vento forte bateu-lhe na cara.

- AHHHRRR! – Ouviu o rosnar da raposa. Viu uma pata sair pela porta e logo a seguir um focinho.

Boom! As paredes voltaram a abanar e Naruto viu-as cair. Quando olhou para ao lado era encarado por um olho de Mangenkyou Sharingan. Era Uchiha Madara. Passara pelo simples sharingan de Naruto. Sentiu todas as suas veias aquecerem.

oOo

A manta que Danzou trazia sobre o braço esquerdo foi removida. A descoberto ficou um braço cheio de aros em ferro que escondiam aberração feita a partir de um pouco de todos os pobres Uchihas. Os ferros caíram e à mostra ficaram vários olhos de sharingan que se reviravam freneticamente.

Sasuke sentiu um arrepio horrorizado ao ter aquela visão e o seu estômago revirou, e uma raiva no seu interior reacendeu. No seu âmago uma história foi revivida. A noite em que vira toda a sua família assassinada.

- Qual é a história desses sharingans? – Embora tivesse feito a pergunta parecia que a sua língua e o seu cérebro já sabia todo a história, que o sangue da sua ascendência lhe contava.

- Uma grande e demasiada larga história para contar. – Respondeu Danzou em tom sereno.

- Essa é uma resposta que me faz ter ainda um ódio ainda maior e uma vontade ainda maior de te matar! E não importa de que maneira como o farei. Foram os líderes de Konoha, tu incluído, que decidiram o destino do clã Uchiha? – Perguntou Sasuke. Se Karin estivesse ali sentiria um belo arrepio ao ler o chakra de Sasuke e a força do seu ódio, que apesar de mais ténue agora que Naruto ressurgira, não era menor em escuridão, fúria e muita dor. Mas os quatro clones de Naruto sentiram a diferença e como todos o conheciam bem, todos viram que aquele embate seria sangrento e fatal.

Danzou formulou uns sinais com as mãos e arrancou velozmente para cima de Sasuke. Sasuke deixou a raiva explodir nas suas veias e libertou a sua energia. Não precisou de se mover. Quando o golpe de Danzou o acertou não atingiu. Ele libertara a sua armadura impenetrável. Danzou foi agarrado por uma mão esqueleto de um negro azulão vindo da escuridão.

- Então este é o susanoo de que tanto ouvi falar? – Falou Danzou enquanto era apertado pela mão do susanoo de Sasuke.

- Eu perguntei-te se é verdade. RESPONDE-ME.

Os clones estremeceram perante a fúria irradiada. Danzou foi apertado fortemente.

- Nunca pensei que Itachi fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas.

- Assim que era verdade.

- A natureza de um shinobi é sacrificar-se. Nunca se aventuram pela luz do dia os guerreiros de obscuridade. Desde há muito tempo, esse tem sido o verdadeiro significado de se ser um ninja. Não foi só o Itachi. Inúmeros ninjas perderam as suas vidas em combate. Esta vida não se pode basear só em puros ideais. É tudo graças a homens como Itachi, que a nossa paz perdura. Pode ser que seja impossível, alguém como tu, compreender as verdadeiras intenções de Itachi. Mas revelando-te o segredo, Itachi, atraiçoou a Aldeia de Konoha.

À medida que o seu inimigo falava Sasuke sentiu a sua dor quase esmagar o seu coração. Ele matara Itachi, e achara que estava ali o fim, mas em fez disso descobrira todo o amor e admiração que Itachi tinha por si. Ouvir aquela barata velha falar do seu querido irmão apenas como um instrumento de sacrifício perante uma aldeia corrompida fez o seu coração mal sarado voltar a sangrar, de uma forma sem sentimento, sem adoração, como só mais um. Itachi não era só mais um. Itachi não era só mais um. Nenhum ninja sacrificado era só mais um. Era uma vida humana. Alguém que amava alguém. Com todo o seu ódio esmagou o corpo que a sua mão susanoo agarrava e o sangue espalhou-se pelo local.

- Não digas… digas mais nada sobre Itachi.

- Muito bem, a partir de agora só os nossos olhos falaram. – A voz de Danzou surgiu nas suas costas, e este tentou penetrar na sua defesa, mas foi um acto completamente inútil.

Sasuke libertou outra parte do seu susanoo que se virou contra o outro shinobi e tentou esmagá-lo, sem conseguir. O monstro mexeu-se várias vezes tentando acertar no inimigo. O moreno mirou-o, enquanto o velho saltava desviando-se dos golpes do monstro que saia do corpo de Sasuke, e fechando o seu olho esquerdo fixou o alvo e libertou o seu Amaterasu. As chamas pretas atingiram o alvo. Uma forte dor de cabeça fez Sasuke gemer e as lágrimas negras desceram. Ele fraquejou por um momento.

- Sasuke atrás de ti. – Os clones saíram do esconderijo na árvore.

- Futon: Shikugyoku. - Sasuke saltou instantaneamente, mas não foi suficientemente rápido para escapar e acabou atingido no ombro. Estava na hora de chamar ajuda. Usando o sangue que lhe saia da ferida passou os dedos sobre a tatuagem no pulso direito escrevendo uma letra e foi envolvido por uma nuvem de fumo branco.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu. – Uma grande serpente roxa, de enormes olhos amarelos apareceu debaixo dos pés de Sasuke. – Nishi-shi, preciso de ajuda. – A serpente sibilou.

oOo

Toda a montanha estremeceu. Madara via à sua frente o grande bijuu de nove caudas. Os olhos da raposa estavam em forma de sharingan. Aquilo significava que ele conseguira libertar a Kyuubi. Não seria um problema controlá-la, mas precisava de outros participantes para selar a raposa dentro do aparelho, que faria o juubi renascer. E depois ele controlaria o mundo.

- Olá Kyuubi no Yoko! – Falou Madara.

A grande raposa virou os seus olhos para si, como só naquele momento o visse pela primeira vez. Viu-a baixar o focinho até à sua altura, colocando-se numa posição parecida com a de ataque de um carnívoro caçador.

- Madara. – Reconheceu a enorme raposa. As caudas mexiam-se ameaçadoramente, se batessem no tecto da montanha ela ia provavelmente desmoronar-se.

- Já fazia uns anos Raposa! Parece que estiveste fechada durante bastante tempo. Dezasseis anos.

- Grrrrr! – Rosnou a raposa.

- Da última vez foste apanhada. – Madara elevou a mão com intenção de tocar da raposa, mas esta rosnou-lhe. – Parece que não estás para conversa, mas sabes que não vais sair daqui. Em breve vais estar novamente no teu corpo original. – A raposa tornou a rosnar. – Não me lembro de seres tão agressiva quando te mandei à aldeia. – Comentou Madara.

- Então foste mesmo tu. – Rosnou a raposa na sua voz demoníaca.

Estava farto daquilo. Era estranho ver Madara do ponto de vista de uma raposa gigante. Parecia que aquele ser humano deixava de ter importância que lhe costumava ter.

- Eu vou desfazer-te Madara. – Puxou uma garra atrás e tentou esmagar o Uchiha.

- SUSANOO. – Um enorme diabo negro protegeu o corpo de Madara da garra que Naruto na forma de raposa lhe lançou. O choque entre a garra e o corpo do susanoo provocou uma derrocada de pedras. A raposa saltou para trás e fixou os seus olhos na criatura que tinha à sua frente. Naruto avançou, mas as mãos do Susanoo agarraram-lhe o corpo.

A raposa abriu a boca e uma bola de fogo saiu-lhe da garganta em direcção ao susonoo. A defesa que supostamente era inquebrável explodiu e uma pata caiu sobre Madara. O homem ficou ferido preso debaixo das garras laranjas, no entanto, não por muito tempo. Naruto viu Madara dissolver-se debaixo da sua pata. Mas prendeu a presa com a outra e Madara caiu ainda mais ferido.

- Então com os poderes da Kyuubi posso ver os teus passos através do tempo e do espaço. – Constatou a grande raposa.

- Na realidade o que vês com esses olhos são os meus movimentos rápidos. – A voz vinha das costas de Naruto, enquanto debaixo deste explodia um clone de Madara. – Concluíste o teu poder como Jinchuuriki, Naruto-kun. Agora tu e a Kyuubi são um só. Parabéns.

Naruto baixou a sua quantidade de chakra que libertava do corpo para manter a forma de Kyuubi e voltou a ser um rapaz de 16 anos de cabelos louros e olhos azuis apenas com uma capa vermelha de chakra e nove caudas a abanar na sua traseira.

- Parece que a tua defesa de raposa é mais robusta que a defesa de um Uchiha, o susanoo. É interessante. – Comentou Madara.

- Vais morrer Madara.

Madara moveu-se mais uma vez rapidamente. Naruto activou o seu sharingan e viu-o avançar com uma kunai na mão. Naruto puxou do seu estojo shurikens, mandando-as de forma certeira em direcção a Madara. Este último desviou-se facilmente e continuou a avançar. Naruto retirou uma kunai com o braço esquerdo a tempo de parar a kunai do inimigo e com o braço direito desembainho a espada e espetou-a no lado dorsal do inimigo.

Madara recuou ferido com a espada cravada nas suas costelas. No entanto, Madara conseguiu atingir o seu objectivo e uma kunai envenenada raspou a carne de Naruto e este automaticamente sentiu o seu efeito nas suas linhas de chakra. O chakra da raposa desapareceu e Naruto viu-se só com o seu, que estava praticamente no fim.

- Achavas que eu não tinha contado com a infentualidade de tu completares a tua forma de Jinchuuriki? É patético Naruto-kun. Com esse veneno não poderás usar o chakra da raposa durante o tempo necessário para eu te retirar a Kyuubi.

Naruto caiu de joelhos arfando sentindo a sua energia a ser sugada pelo corpo com uma rapidez impensável. À sua frente Madara retirou a espada e mandou-a para o lado. Endireitou-se e andou, de forma frágil, até ao pálido Naruto. Mais uma vez o louro viu-se a ser erguido pela garganta pela mente deformada de Uchiha Madara. Enquanto foi puxado, através de uma força surpreendente pelo inimigo, Naruto relembrou as palavras de Jiraya como sendo ele a pessoa que continuará o caminho do seu sensei na jornada para a paz, as palavras do seu pai dizendo que tem confiança no seu filho, as palavras de Sasuke dizendo que o ama.

O louro, tomado de uma força interior que poucas pessoas têm, reabriu os olhos. Neles Madara viu o sharingan e foi na surpresa que Naruto encontrou a oportunidade para escapar. Infligindo um murro no estômago do monstro, que num esgar de dor e soltou Naruto. Uzumaki saltou para trás, retirando várias shurikens e kunais do seu estojo ninja rapidamente, estas atingiram Madara, que gravemente ferido não se conseguiu desviar.

Naruto voltou ao chão com a certeza que não tinha mais chakra no seu corpo, mas que Madara também não se voltaria a pôr de pé. Madara ficou uns momentos a rebolar pelo chão, depois tentou colocar-se de pé, mas apenas se conseguiu ajoelhar.

- Tens um sharingan?

- Foi Itachi que me deu.

- Esse traidor. A aldeia sempre foi muito mais importante para ele que o próprio clã.

- Ele é um herói sem escrúpulos e sem honra.

- Dizes que és diferente de mim, mas na realidade nós queremos a mesma coisa. Queremos trazer paz a este mundo. Eu matei algumas pessoas porque era necessário. Era um sacrifício necessário para que o meu plano desse certo. Tinha que te matar a ti simplesmente por que és o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi senão seria outra pessoa qualquer, qualquer pessoa que tivesse a Kyuubi. – Disse Madara ajoelhado em frente de Naruto, sobre o olhar atento do seu sharingan. Naruto fez uma careta e desactivou o mesmo. – Aquilo que fazes não é diferente do que eu faço.

- Já não tens nem um pingo de chakra. – Notou Naruto interrompendo Madara e avançando despreocupadamente até à catana caída no chão. Pegou na espada e observou-a. Estava repleta de sangue enlameado. Dava a impressão que nem sequer ouvia as palavras de Madara. – Então agora com essas palavras queres que eu me junte a ti, é? – Tinha um tom sarcástico que nunca usara. – Lamento, mas nunca farei isso.

- Claro que não. – Concordou Madara mantendo-se estático perante o olhar, agora azulado, de Naruto. – Tu agora farás aquilo que é necessário para prosseguir os teus planos. Vais matar-me. Tal como fizeste com Sasuke. Foi uma medida necessária. Nós estávamos no teu caminho.

- Sim, eu vou matar-te, mas não por ser necessário. Eu podia deixar-te com vida e levar-te para Konoha, para que outros fizessem de ti o que quisessem. Mas não é isso realmente o que quero. Eu quero matar-te. Quero vingança.

- Vingança?

- Sim. Por tua causa tenho a Kyuubi no meu interior. Facto que fez com que fosse odiado toda a minha vida pelos aldeões. Por causa disto fiquei sem os meus pais. Por tua causa fiquei sem o Ero-sennin, quem eu considerava um avô. – Enquanto falava ia-se aproximando ameaçadoramente de Madara. Sem qualquer tremor nos olhos. Completamente seguro de si. - Por tua causa os Uchihas iam-se virar contra Konoha, pois eram suspeitos de terem libertado a Kyuubi e estavam a viver uma vida miserável. Por tua causa Itachi fez uma escolha terrível. Sacrificou-se pela aldeia. Por tua causa Sasuke quase se destruiu pelo teu ódio, pela tua escuridão, pela tua cede de poder e vingança. Tu não queres a paz.

- Tu mataste Sasuke. Destruíste-o antes mesmo dele se destruir. Sentes-te bem com isso? – A voz de Madara já não era mais calculista. Achava que tinha encontrado o ponto fraco de Naruto.

Naruto estava cansado daquilo. Rodou a katana na mão para sacudir grande parte da sujidade e olhou uns segundos para a figura despojada de Madara.

- Eu não mato as pessoas que amo. – Declarou. Um fino sorriso abriu-lhe os lábios. O braço mexeu-se rápido e limpo, não houve quase som nenhum, a não ser o som das pedrinhas que caíam pelas paredes abaixo anunciando que a montanha estava a dar de si e em breve estaria no chão, e o som da espada a cortar o vento e a carne. Um segundo depois um baque surdo e pesado. Uma cabeça rolou pelo chão, e um corpo decapitado caiu.

Naruto chegou ao fim das suas forças. A espada cravou-se no chão e ele agarrou-se a ela, ajoelhando-se e arfando bastante. Fora totalmente levado ao limite tanto físico como mentalmente. A sua vista estava tremida e enevoada. Tentou levantar-se para sair dali, mas a gravidade depressa o trouxe de volta ao chão. A sua audição estava incrivelmente apurada uma vez que os seus olhos estavam quase sem visão. Soube que não conseguiria sair dali. Ouvia as paredes rachar, as pedras a caírem. Aquela montanha não ia durar muito mais tempo.

Viu a cabeça decapitada de Madara à sua direita. A máscara caiu por fim e revelou uma cara completamente desfigurada. Naruto pensou que aquele ser tinha sobrevivido por pouco a luta contra Hashirama, o 1º Hokage. Tinha tido muito sorte, mas também tinha saído com muitas mazelas. O louro não pode deixar de pensar que talvez tivessem sido essas mazelas a ajudarem-no na luta que acabara de vencer.

oOo

- SAIAM TODOS. – Os ninjas de Konoha ouviram o capitão gritar para que se saísse rapidamente da montanha, pois a montanha estava a desfazer-se.

– Deixem os mortos! Peguem nos feridos! VAMOS! VAMOS! – Berrava um dos oficiais abanando os braços, para que todos os ninjas vissem a saída. Por todo o lado, ninjas pegavam noutros ninjas feridos e levavam-nos dali para fora.

Depressa todos os ninjas vivos e feridos de Konoha estavam fora da montanha em risco. Sakura ajudava Juugo que tivera um ataque de fúria assassina, mas de quem o Capitão Yamato tinha tratado com as suas madeiras. Juugo acabara por conseguir derrotar Kisame que agora jazia morto no meio do chão entre as câmaras. E Karin recolhera a espada do Cara de Tubarão para trazer a Suigetsu, que ela sabia que era um dos Sete Espadachins.

- Onde está o Naruto? – Perguntou Iruka.

- Ele estava… - Alguém ia a responder, mas de repente todos se calaram e olharam em volta. Naruto não se encontrava em lado nenhum.

- Será que Madara apareceu e o levou… – Colocaram a hipótese.

- Não… - Sakura estremeceu. Aquela era uma hipótese que ele nem queria pensar.

- Realmente não, ele não foi levado por Madara, ele foi até Madara. – Falou Karin, todos os olhos se fixaram nela.

- Que queres dizer com isso? – Sakura avançou para cima de Karin agarrando a rapariga pelos colarinhos. Karin agarrou nas mãos de Sakura e mandou a rapariga para longe.

- Naruto derrotou Madara. Eu já não detecto a presença dele neste mundo. Mas Naruto ainda está na montanha. Não percebo porque é que ainda não saiu de lá de dentro.

Iruka não ouviu mais nada. Enquanto toda a montanha estremecia e grandes pedras caíam e os ninjas eram contados para ver quem ficara no interior, Iruka correu para a entrada heroicamente para salvar aquele que considerava ser um filho. Já perdera uma pessoa que amava há pouco tempo, não ia perder outra.

oOo

Naruto fixou os olhos na cara desfigurada de Madara, mas depois desviou os olhos daquela aberração. Os seus pensamentos foram para Sasuke. O que faria o seu moreno se ele morresse? Sasuke dissera que o amava. E Naruto apesar de sentir o mesmo não conseguira dizer o mesmo, o seu coração ficara tão acelerado que fizera crescer um bolo na sua garganta. Tentou levantar-se mais uma vez, enquanto a montanha estremeceu, ia dar se si em minutos. O seu corpo estava demasiado dorido, sem energia e ele caiu de joelhos novamente. Agarrando-se à espada sentiu os seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

- Perdoa-me Sasuke. – Murmurou Naruto.

O estrondo foi enorme e a montanha cedeu.

- Naruto. – Iruka saltou por cima do louro e a montanha caiu por cima.

oOo

Os cinco clones explodiram quatro aos olhos do moreno e outro no gabinete da Hokage. Sasuke sentiu um choque eléctrico e um arrepio profundo que lhe subiu pela espinha acima.

- Naruto… - Murmurou horrorizado com o que começava a sentir no seu coração. Desviou os seus olhos para norte. À sua frente o inimigo invocava um animal. Aquela luta ainda estava a começar.

Sasuke tinha que escolher. Ir socorrer Naruto ou matar Danzou e completar a sua missão.

**Continua...**


	12. 12 A Fraqueza de Sasuke

**Ficwriter - Arika Kohaku (antes MissOrange1991)**

**Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki**

**12**

**A Fraqueza de Sasuke!**

…**.. Anos Antes …..**

_Os cinco clones explodiram. Quatro aos olhos do moreno e outro no gabinete da Hokage. Sasuke sentiu um choque eléctrico e um arrepio profundo que lhe subiu pela espinha acima._

_- Naruto… - Murmurou horrorizado com o que começava a sentir no seu coração. Desviou os seus olhos para norte. À sua frente o inimigo invocava um animal. Aquela luta ainda estava a começar. _

_Sasuke tinha que escolher. Ir socorrer Naruto ou matar Danzou e completar a sua missão. _Mas aquilo que sentira fora apenas um arrepio. Era mais um instinto que lhe dizia que devia sair dali e ir ter com Naruto. Não era nada em concreto. Podia até não ser nada. A espada que entregara a Naruto dir-lhe-ia alguma coisa se acontecesse algo grave, fora para isso que depositara o seu chakra na espada, fora para isso que a entregara a Naruto. Então o que era aquele arrepio? Aquele terrível pressentimento?

- Sasuke que fazemos? – A serpente Nishi-shi chamou-o de novo para a batalha que se estava a desenrolar. E ele percebeu que mesmo que quisesse sair dali e ir ter com Naruto não podia, pois o seu inimigo não o deixaria escapar. – Parece que vamos ter uma luta de gigantes.

Danzou invocara um enorme tigre laranja com uma estranha armadura vermelha e colocara-se sobre este, no dorso do animal.

- Coloca-te à volta do corpo do tigre. Eu tentarei chegar a Danzou e atacá-lo.

- Quem é esse? – Questionou a serpente.

- O nosso inimigo. Avança. – Ordenou Sasuke ao mesmo tempo que usava o seu chakra para que os seus pés aderissem ao corpo escamoso da sua aliada. A serpente mexeu-se rapidamente, serpenteando até ao enorme tigre que rosnou profundamente. O animal também se mexeu em direcção a Sasuke.

Removeu a sua Katana e esperou pelo momento certo em que tinha que saltar. Baixou-se. A serpente passou por entre os dentes afiados do tigre, mas conseguiu sair a tempo de não se ver entalada na dentadura. Depois, fugidia como qualquer cobra, enrolou-se à volta do dorso do outro animal. O tigre começou a dar grandes saltos no ar.

- Maldita, sai daí. – Gritou o Tigre.

O movimento a seguir do grande animal era previsível, mesmo sem o sharingan, – rolaria no chão. Sasuke aproveitou o momento para saltar, sabia que o inimigo também teria que fazer o mesmo senão ficaria esmagado. Mas foi surpreendido quando viu Danzou a correr pelo corpo da serpente, que estava enrolada em volta do corpo do tigre, em vez de saltar. O Uchiha dali não podia atacar ou ainda levaria com uma pata do tigre, e Danzou parecia que corria por uma avenida roxa fugido do esmagamento conforme o tigre rebolava pelo chão.

Caiu a poucos metros do imbróglio de animais. E teve que se desviar várias vezes, à medida que o tigre rebolava pelo chão, criando grandes socalcos na terra com as patas e soltando altos rugidos. Não ouvia o sibilar de Nishi, mas isso não era um mau sinal, muito pelo contrário. Observando bem ele podia ver os movimentos vibratórios no corpo da sua companheira. Ela estava a fabricar veneno. Então viu a cabeça da companheira elevar-se pronta para morder, mas também viu Danzou aproximar-se por debaixo da cabeça de Nishi, pronto para cortar com uma kunai a bolsa de veneno.

- DESVIA-TE NISHI! – Berrou Sasuke avançando rapidamente para o tigre gigante. Nishi mexeu-se desviando-se da kunai, e mexendo o seu corpo para estrangular o tigre. O outro grande animal parou. A serpente elevou novamente a cabeça, e Danzou estava lá novamente.

O destituído Hokage saltou para poder chegar à bolsa de veneno. Mas esse era o momento pelo qual Sasuke já esperava. Puxando a katana para trás das costas, correu pelo corpo da sua companheira e chegou no momento exacto em que a kunai perfurava a pele escamosa e roxa de Nishi, mas ele não permitiu que Danzou fizesse outro movimento. Usou o pé direito para rodar o seu corpo e deu balanço para o pé esquerdo bater nas costas do desprezível velho.

Danzou foi arremessado para o ar. A cabeça de Nishi mexeu-se, as suas mandíbulas abriram-se e mordeu o corpo do tigre. Sasuke saltou também, uma vez que o tigre começou a estrebuchar debaixo dos seus pés. Tornou a colocar a sua katana à frente do seu corpo preparando-se para atacar.

Então, ao mesmo tempo, que o tigre bloqueado desaparecia atrás de uma nuvem de fumo branco, ele sentiu um enorme choque eléctrico que lhe percorreu a espinha deixando-o temporariamente paralisado. Então percebeu horrorizado que o que se sentira momentos antes, não fora um arrepio, mas um choque de baixa intensidade. E agora sentira um de grande intensidade, que queria dizer que o chakra na sua espada estava a comunicar com o chakra do seu corpo, dizendo que alguma coisa estava mal.

Foi cair em cima da cabeça da serpente, que o viu cair sem equilíbrio em direcção ao chão.

- Naruto. - Murmurou ao levantar-se, ainda em cima da cabeça de Nishi. A sua espinha era atravessada por vários raios. Naruto estava em perigo, em muito perigo. Não podia ficar ali muito mais tempo. – Nishi preciso de mais uma vez da tua ajuda.

- Se não precisasses eu não estava aqui. – Respondeu-lhe a serpente.

- Espera só um pouco. – Saltou da cabeça da serpente e correu em direcção a Danzou que já o esperava. – Técnica da Espada Relâmpago. – A sua katana foi percorrida pela electricidade do seu corpo. – Não tentes fugir de mim, Danzou. – Gritou. O inimigo mexera-se e desaparecera do seu campo de visão. – CHIDORI NAGASHI. – Tocou no chão. Virou-se para trás, Danzou estava na sua traseira e usando a espada atravessou o corpo do velho com a lâmina de chakra.

Naquele momento ouviu o cruzar de armas. Alguém lutava ali perto por entre as árvores. Até que à sua vista chegou Suigetsu, lutando com dois ninjas de Konoha. Aquilo explicava porque é que o outro companheiro da Taka ainda não tinha aparecido.

- SUIGETSU. ACABA COM ELES DEPRESSA! HÁ PROBLEMAS NO COVIL DE MADARA. – Berrou Sasuke, sem ter a certeza que o outro ouvia, e avançando para cima de Danzou, que se encontrava preso pela lâmina de chakra de Sasuke.

Enquanto corria visualizou o seu objectivo. Tinha que tentar novamente ou ficaria ali eternamente naquela luta e o seu Naruto podia morrer. Sentiu uma raiva, uma fúria incandescente apenas por pensar que o podia perder. Isso não podia acontecer. Mas se não fosse por Naruto ele podia terminar ali com o seu inimigo sem pensar no que estaria a acontecer a norte, sem se preocupar. Mas se não fosse por Naruto ele não saberia, anos mais tarde, se conseguiria fazer o que iria fazer. A fraqueza de Sasuke era Naruto. Mas ele era também a sua força e poder. Naruto tinha razão quando dissera anos antes que a verdadeira força era encontrada quando quiséssemos proteger as pessoas que amamos.

- AMATERASU! – Fechando o olho esquerdo, manteve o olho direito aberto. As chamas pretas atingiram Danzou. A dor no seu olho foi quase insuportável. Começou a ver as coisas completamente desfocadas. As lágrimas negras tornaram a correr.

Não aguentou muito mais e fechou o olho agarrando-se à cabeça, mas as chamas continuaram a deflagrar pelo braço esquerdo, repleto de sharingans, de Danzou. Não podia parar. E mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria usar o sharingan avançou para Danzou. O velho texugo caiu no chão.

- Técnica da espada relâmpago. – Novamente a lâmina da sua espada ficou electrizada. Correu, puxou a katana e saltando sobre Danzou, cortou-lhe o braço. O homem gritou medonhamente. Puxando chakra à sua boca, deitou depois uma forte chama sobre o braço cortado. Sentiu que era como enterrar novamente os seus País. Ele não precisava de ser muito esperto para compreender que todos aqueles olhos tinham sido arrancados dos corpos massacrados dos Uchihas, na noite em que Itachi os matara, incitado por Danzou. Os olhos Uchihas desaparecem entre as chamas.

Virou-se bruscamente para Danzo que deitava rios de sangue pelo buraco feito pelo corte e apontou-lhe a sua katana ao pescoço do velho que estava estatelado no chão.

- Um ninja sem um dos membros é considerado inválido. A partir de hoje vive na desonra de já não poderes ajudares Konoha. Em breve, tu e os teus amigos Anciões estarão atrás das grades. – Sentenciou Sasuke. Elevou a katana e deu um último golpe na cara de Danzou. O olho de Shisui, o melhor amigo de Itachi, foi para sempre cego. Guardou a katana e saltou de seguida para a cabeça da serpente, chegando no exacto momento em que Suigetsu aparecia por detrás das árvores. – Sobe Suigetsu. Naruto está em apuros. – Ordenou ao colega. – Suigetsu posicionou-se ao seu lado. – Nishi leva-nos até às montanhas do norte. – Indo em cima da serpente demorariam metade do tempo.

Atrás dele ficou Danzou, ainda mais despojado do que aquilo que já era, com um braço carbonizado ao lado. Um pássaro desceu dos céus na sua direcção. Vinha atrasado, completamente fora de horas. E trazia a seguinte mensagem para o receptor:

_"Danzo-sama, Uzumaki Naruto encontra-se vivo. Ao que nos deu a entender, Uchiha Sasuke está morto. Estão a organizar uma emboscada à Akatsuki. A nossa missão termina quando a nefasta organização cair. Fiel servidor da causa, Shidou Yuuri."_

Danzou enxotou o pássaro para longe. Caíra. Fora derrotado por duas crianças. Que aconteceria agora a Konoha? Continuaria a Raiz a funcionar? Provavelmente não. As coisas com o clã Uchiha deveriam vir a público. A Raiz ficaria desmantelada. Konoha cairia. Seria completamente descredibilizada, com tal coisa a correr entre os seus próprios muros.

O que ele não contava era que nem Sasuke, e muito menos Naruto deixaria que Konoha caísse. Afinal, eles tentavam acabar com uma guerra e não começar com uma. No entanto, fariam de tudo para que a Raiz desaparecesse. Konoha já tinha uma raiz forte, não precisava da raiz de uma erva daninha para estragar a árvore e a folha. 

…**.. Regressando ao Presente …..**

A luz entrava pelas grandes janelas do gabinete do Hokage. O sol que em Konoha parecia que nunca desaparecia apesar de estarem no Inverno. A luz passava pelas vidraças e aquecia a cabeça loura e adormecida do homem, que se recostara no largo cadeirão. Passara a manhã toda de volta de papelada. Papelada essa que Tsunade despejara em cima dele. Aquela velha desde que Naruto chegara ao posto de Hokage que descartara todas as tarefas chatas em cima do Uchiha louro. E ele acabara por adormecer numa das pausas entre as carradas de papel que tinha para estudar, analisar, ler com atenção, assinar e etc. Profundamente adormecido nem sequer reparou quem entrara sorrateiramente na divisão.

Não avisara que ia à Konoha, não vira o marido, nem os filhos, por um mês, apenas trocara uns pássaros com Naruto, por isso resolvera fazer uma pequena surpresa. Até porque era um dia especial. Sasuke avançou pelo gabinete, mas ficou uns momentos parado, entre a entrada e a secretária, a observar o seu lindo marido e a maneira como este brilhava com a luz do sol sobre o seu cabelo. Quando chegara à aldeia ouvira dizer que o Hokage andava com um ar cansado e o Uchiha sabia que isso se devia em muito por causa dos últimos acontecimentos no País do Som. Pequenas batalhas entre as povoações fronteiriças tinham surgido, era talvez o início do começo de uma guerra, mas também podia ser poeira para os olhos. Mas Sasuke tinham uns olhos melhores que os outros portanto a Mizukage não ia conseguir o que pretendia, ou seja, apoderasse das riquezas do País do Som.

Foi-se aproximando devagarinho. O cadeirão rodava e ele puxou-o, colocando Naruto virado para si. O louro continuava adormecido. Era coisa à Naruto. Dormir ferrado depois de ter gasto muito das suas forças. Com os dedos puxou a cara descaída por cima do ombro e beijou-lhe os lábios. O louro remexeu-se, mas não acordou. Passou a distribuir vários beijos pela cara do marido, tentando acordá-lo. Até que… foi arremessado para trás pelas mãos de Naruto.

- QUE PENSAS QUE ESTÁS A FAZER? Eu pensava que tínhamos ficado mais que esclarecidos. Eu nunca vou ter absolutamente nada contigo. Nem no presente, e muito menos no futuro. – Naruto estava terrivelmente irritado e avançava ameaçadoramente para cima de Sasuke, que fora bater contra a parede. As palavras tinham saído da boca, como uma cascata cai para pela montanha abaixo, rapidamente.

- OYE! Para que foi a violência? E que é isso de não ter nada comigo? – Sasuke levantou-se e encarou o marido enquanto levava uma mão à nuca que batera na parede.

Naruto ficou estático automaticamente ao ouvir a voz forte do marido. Bolas! Foi o que pensou logo a seguir ao dar-se conta que acabava de deitar para fora da boca uma enxurrada de palavras que queriam dizer muita coisa. Para já não pensar que acabara de bater em Sasuke. Mas depois a sua mente acalmou-se e ele viu Sasuke. O moreno estava ali em Konoha! No seu gabinete. Mesmo à sua frente. Apôs um mês inteiro de separação.

- Sasuke! – Lançou-se de encontro ao marido e abraçou-o com todas as suas forças. Ele estava ali. Ali mesmo.

E o abraçado, ou seja, Sasuke, percebeu que as palavras grossas não eram para ele. Então para quem seriam? Mas os seus pensamentos perderam-se quando sentiu o calor dos beijos de Naruto e a sua mente ficou inundada com o amor e as saudades que tinha do seu louro. – Eu devia matar-te.

- Tu não o farias. – Afirmou Sasuke.

- Mas devia. Tiveste um mês fora. – Lamentou-se Naruto afastando-se de Sasuke para o analisar, como uma esposa faz sempre que o marido aparece uma hora ou depois do devido. – Por que é que dispensaste os ninjas de Konoha?

- Porque Konoha ainda é aliada do País da Água e eu não quero obrigar os países a tomarem partidos. Isto ainda não é uma guerra. Os ninjas da água ainda não nos atacaram. As batalhas na fronteira são feitas por grupos de guerreiros contratados. São um pouco aquilo que era a Akatsuki, mas muito menos experientes e poderosos. É só poeira para os nossos olhos. Como não são uma força militar, não estão ligados a ninguém, eu não posso dizer que a Mizukage é a pessoa responsável pelos ataques. Aquilo que os nossos ninjas estão a fazer é simplesmente a defender o nosso território. E aquilo que a Mizukage quer é que eu perca a cabeça e seja eu a atacar. Assim perco toda a razão.

- Ela tem mandado atacar povoações? – Naruto encostou-se na secretária com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, tentava controlar os nervos para não partir alguma coisa.

- Sim, penso que sim, através desses grupos de bandidos. Temos duas aldeias termais praticamente destruídas. Fiz mover essas duas povoações e mais algumas que julguei em risco para outros locais. Cerca de 500 pessoas. Ninguém ficou gravemente ferido e não há mortes, por enquanto. – Informou Sasuke, que apesar de se apresentar terrivelmente calmo, Naruto sabia que o seu sangue fervilhava de raiva nas suas veias.

- Estou farto dessa mulher. A ganância dessa velha mete-me nojo. Será que não percebe que pode criar uma guerra maior do que aquela que pensa. A Quinta recebeu uma carta hoje de manhã. Era do Raikage. Não dizia qual era o assunto, mas a Aliança vai-se juntar, era apenas um comunicado para uma reunião. E eu quase posso apostar que se o assunto é o País do Som. – Uma pequena ruga formou-se entre os olhos de Naruto, significava que ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado com o que podia sair dessa reunião. – Até agora apenas os pequenos países é que assinaram tratados de paz com o Som. Dos cinco grandes continuam apenas dois deles é que assinaram, e um está a querer arranjar uma guerra. Porquê? Pensei que tínhamos chegado à paz.

Sasuke suspirou.

- Naruto, a principal razão para a existência de guerras é o dinheiro, a riqueza. O país vencedor acaba por ganhar muito. E segundo os nossos informadores o País da Água não tem uma situação económica estável. Os senhores feudais estão falidos. E assim também a Mizukage. A guerra é uma forma fácil para arranjar recursos mais rapidamente.

- Fácil? A guerra é tudo menos fácil. Tanto os recursos humanos como os económicos se perdem.

- Quando os países entram numa guerra não estão a pensar no que vão perder, mas sim no que vão ganhar depois.

- Nós estamos assim há 5 meses. Eles já nos destruíram duas aldeias. Nós reerguemos aquele país a partir do nada. Tu principalmente. O nosso povo tem paz e o que comer. Que desconfiassem de nós no princípio eu até compreendo, mas agora já lhes mostramos que não somos uma ameaça. Eles continuam a atacar, continuando a colocar inocentes em risco e nós só nos podemos defender.

- Eu poderia usar o mesmo esquema que o do País da Água, mas não o faço, pois além de ser um atentado à minha honra, provocava um enorme desequilíbrio orçamental em Som. E nós já temos prejuízos devido às duas aldeias destruídas.

- É por tudo isso que eu decidi que está na hora de intervir como Hokage. Falarei aos outros Kages na reunião. Usarei o que sou. O que nós somos e o que nós fizemos. Não acusarei a Mizukage, mas tentarei fazer com que ela abra negociações para assinar um tratado de paz.

- Tu tens a certeza que te queres revelar agora? Tínhamos acordado que tu não te revelarias. Todos sabem do que te aconteceu, que tipo de jutsu te lançaram e que depois desapareceste. Ninguém fora de Konoha imagina que regressaste. Talvez especulem. Mas ninguém sabe que és meu marido e que eu o pai de Nasasu. E não sabem da Oshi. Se ficam a saber deles… se os usam contra mim…

Os olhos azuis de Naruto procuraram os olhos escuros de Sasuke. Que hipóteses mais haviam para tentar acabar aquela guerra palerma, fomentada mais por falta de dinheiro do que pelos ódios antigos.

- Acho que tu também te devias apresentar nessa reunião. – Falou Naruto de expressão séria no rosto. Ele sabia o que o surgimento de Sasuke numa reunião dos cinco poderosos kages poderia provocar, mas talvez fosse a única maneira de parar o País da Água.

- Naruto o que estás a pedir é quase como me atirares directamente para a forca.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas uma vez que és Maou não te poderão ameaçar tão facilmente e tu és o meu marido. E tu não me deixaste terminar. Tentarei com que se abram negociações e vou dar a minha ajuda ao País da Água. E tu também o deverias de fazer.

- Dar ajuda? – Sasuke estava surpreendido.

- Se eles precisam de entrar em guerra por causa do dinheiro só pode querer dizer que estão muito desesperados, ou pelo menos é a leitura que faço disso, e como Konoha é um aliado dar-lhes-ei a minha ajuda dentro do que puder. Ajudei-te a reerguer um país, acho que posso ajudar outro.

Sasuke surpreendia-se sempre com Naruto. O louro parecia ser sempre uma cabecinha de vento, que andava sempre com os pés na lua, e acaba sempre por dar alternativas imprevisíveis. O moreno sorriu, gostava daquela alternativa. O que diria a Mizukage diante dos outros kages a uma declaração de ajuda tanto de Konoha como do Som, o país que ela tentava atingir?

Naruto gostou de ver o sorriso de Sasuke e aproximou-se do marido com um outro sorriso, um com certo desejo. O moreno reparou nisso e não pode deixar de ficar quente ao perceber o que ia na mente do louro, e as suas bochechas inflamaram. Foi beijado com paixão e saudade.

- Se não tivéssemos no meu gabinete… - Murmurou Naruto ao ouvido de Sasuke. – Eu fazia-te meu agora mesmo. – Lambeu-lhe a cartilagem da orelha, deixando com isso Sasuke vermelho e em chamas. O moreno acarinhou a cara do amado e depois deixou-se perder naquela imensidão azul dos seus olhos.

- Ou faço-te eu meu. – Disse apaixonadamente enquanto com o seu nariz brincava com a ponta do nariz de Naruto, sempre com os seus olhos fixos nos olhos do outro e depois beijou o louro. Primeiramente apenas com os seus lábios e depois o outro deixou-o passar para lhe massajar a língua. Envolveu o louro com os seus braços e os seus corpos pegaram-se totalmente.

- Naruto! – A porta foi aberta de repente. O casal Uchiha sobressaltou-se. Ambos olharam para a pessoa que interrompera o momento deveras romântico. Só viam as pernas do rapaz que acabara de chegar, a parte de cima estava tapada por uma pilha de livros e papéis que carregava nas mãos.

Konohamaru avançou pelo gabinete adentro sem se aperceber que acabara de entrar num mau momento, e com toda aquela pilha de papel, nem sequer conseguia ver que Naruto não estava sozinho. Pouso a tralha toda em cima da larga secretária e virou-se para Naruto com enorme sorriso. Até que viu que o louro estava agarrado a Sasuke, e a sua cara passou de sorridente, para uma coisa muito sombria, que com certeza assustaria qualquer um. Mas como o casal Uchiha não eram qualquer um, cara sombria não fez qualquer efeito.

- AH! – Soltou Sasuke associando as coisas na sua mente e agarrando forte e possessivamente Naruto. – Agora percebi! Aquelas palavras eram para ele.

- Que faz este aqui? – Gritou Konohamaru olhando para Naruto (que tinha a cara empresada contra o peito de Sasuke e que por causa disso só conseguia abrir um olho) enquanto apontava um dedo para o Uchiha pedido explicações.

- Que faço eu aqui? E que fazes tu aqui? – Reagiu Sasuke largando bruscamente Naruto e empurrando-o para as suas costas colocando-se assim entre o louro e Konohamaru.

- Ele é meu assistente! – Falou Naruto debilmente atrás do marido.

- Assistente? Tu deixaste este traste ser teu assistente? – Questionou Sasuke.

- Bem ele insistiu bastante. Além disso, é só durante umas horas por semana, pois ele ainda é um ninja em formação. – Justificou-se o louro, ao sentir a raiva de Sasuke saltar-lhe pelos poros da pele.

- É, eu sou o assistente. Eu posso estar aqui. – Disse Konohamaru de forma desafiadora e com muita lata, e falta de amor pela vida, avançou de encontro a Sasuke e agarrou-lhe num braço. Os seus olhos estavam cheios de ciúme. Tal como a sua mente. Pois se tivesse num estado normal de pensamento nunca teria pensado sequer em agarrar num cabelo de Uchiha Sasuke, quanto mais um braço.

- SASUKE NÃO! – Berrou Naruto. Mas era tarde. O corpo de Konohamaru já era ultrapassado por vários raios. Quando soltou o braço do Uchiha irritado foi agarrado pela garganta pela mão forte de Sasuke e mandado contra a secretária do Sexto. A pilha de papéis e livros organizados caiu, e o chão ficou repleto deles.

- Que fizeste ao Naruto? – Os olhos de Sasuke tinham o sharingan activo. – Tu tocaste no meu marido?

- SOLTA-ME CABRÃO! – Gritou Konohamaru. Ergueu a sua mão de encontro à cara de Sasuke, chamou chakra à sua mão. O Uchiha agarrou nessa mão, com a mão que tinha livre, a que não apertava o pescoço do rapaz, que estava preso em cima da secretária.

- PENSAS QUE EU NÃO SEI AS TÉCNICAS DE NARUTO, MIÚDO! – Sasuke estava completamente fora das suas estribeiras. Não sabia o que é que aquele rapaz tinha feito a Naruto, mas tinha a certeza que as palavras que Naruto lhe dissera, no momento em que o tinha acordado, deviam ter sido dirigidas para Konohamaru.

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Era verdade. O louro já sabia dos sentimentos de Konohamaru por si, desde que Sakura lhe dissera. Mas Naruto via Konohamaru não mais que um irmão mais novo. Dias antes Konohamaru resolvera pedir para ser seu assistente. Não vira mal nenhum nisso. Mas então num dos muitos momentos em que o louro resolvera dormitar, Konohamaru resolvera beijá-lo. Obviamente depois disso teve que falar com o miúdo e explicar-lhe que nunca iria acontecer nada entre os dois. Não gostou de fazer sofrer Konohamaru, mas ele amava completamente Sasuke. Para ele nunca haveria outra pessoa. E fora isso que dissera ao seu irmãozinho. Só que, Konohamaru era uma cópia de Naruto e não desistiu. Desde doces e jantares pagos (muito ramen, por conta de Konohamaru) até pedidos inocentes para treinos privados, Konohamaru usava tudo para poder seduzir Naruto. E tudo aquilo já começava a maçar. E com Sasuke por longe, o mais novo achava que tinha liberdade.

Soltando o seu chakra de raposa deixou que duas caudas saíssem do seu corpo, e usou-as para separar Sasuke de Konohamaru, pois ao ver um rasengan na palma da mão do neto do Terceiro, percebeu que aquilo já estava a passar das marcas. E conhecendo o seu marido, sabia que Sasuke não teria piedade do pirralho.

- Já chega. – Sentenciou Naruto. Konohamaru esbracejava tentado soltar-se da cauda que o mantinha preso e suspenso no ar. E Sasuke rugiu resignado, pois sabia que não sairia dali, enquanto Naruto não deixasse. – É verdade que Konohamaru me beijou. – Confessou Naruto olhando para o marido, este abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas perante o olhar duro de Naruto resolveu que era melhor manter-se calado e olhar de forma assassina para Konohamaru, que tivera a ousadia de tocar no que era seu. – Eu já te disse Konohamaru, tu não és mais que um irmão para mim. Isto que fique bem claro! Ou eu juro que te afasto. – Depois disto soltou os dois brigões e voltou a recolher o seu chakra.

O silêncio reinou naquele gabinete e de forma dolorosa durante alguns momentos.

- Há alguma coisa que queiras dizer? – Perguntou Naruto olhando para Konohamaru.

- Desculpe, _Maou._- Fez uma pequena vénia mais em jeito de chacota e nojo do que respeito e decoro. Depois virou as costas e saiu do gabinete batendo com a porta.

Naruto suspirou e olhou para todos os papéis espalhados pelo chão. Ajoelhou-se e começou a pegar em papéis um pouco ao acaso. Sasuke também se baixou e ajudou-o.

- Desculpa Naruto. – Disse Sasuke em voz baixa. Não gostava de engolir o seu orgulho e ter que pedir desculpa.

- Porquê? Que eu saiba quem abusou foi ele. Eu terei de falar melhor com ele, mas vou deixá-lo acalmar-se. Ele é como eu. Não desiste até atingir o seu objectivo. Eu nunca desisti de ti. – Naruto levantou-se com um monte de livros e papéis que recolhera e sorriu para o marido que olhou para ele, mas que ainda se mantinha a recolher papéis.

- Mas e se eu tivesse outra pessoa? Continuavas a perseguir-me? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Se amasses outra pessoa eu deixar-te-ia em paz. – Respondeu automaticamente Naruto sem pensar duas vezes. – Amo-te e quero acima de tudo que sejas feliz. Mas eu sei que tu me amas. – Disse com convicção.

- Deuses! Tu estás mesmo convencido disso! – Riu-se Sasuke levantando-se e pousando os papéis que apanhara em cima da secretária. – Sim, eu amo-te. Mas agora já sabes o que tens de dizer a Konohamaru. – Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas em dúvida. – Podes dizer-lhe que já amas uma pessoa, e que se ele realmente te ama tem que aceitar isso, pois se te ama quer acima de tudo que tu sejas feliz. – Aproximou-se do louro e abraçou-o pela cintura, trazendo para perto do seu corpo dando-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios. – Eu sei que tu gostas desse miúdo. É um dos teus primeiros laços. Vejo nos teus olhos que não o queres magoar.

- Ele é como um irmão mais novo para mim. Foi um dos primeiros que não me olhou com assombro. Realmente não o quero magoar. Espero que ele algum dia seja tão feliz como eu. – Desejou Naruto encostando a sua cabeça no peito de Sasuke descansando ouvindo o bater do coração do marido.

- Naruto sabes que dia é hoje?

- Nenhum dia especial. – Murmurou Naruto agarrando-se ainda mais a Sasuke, porque, por ele, não queria voltar a separar-se daquele corpo quente e a sair daqueles braços aconchegantes, no entanto mentalmente começou a pensar no que podia estar a esquecer. Nasasu só faria 7 anos dai a um mês. A Oshi tinha feito cinco meses. Percorreu as datas de anos dos amigos. Não estava a achar ninguém.

- Faz 9 anos que derrotaste Madara… - Começou Sasuke.

- Nove anos da morte do Iruka-sensei. – Completou Naruto levantando a cabeça. – Como é que eu me estava a esquecer disso?

- É compreensível com tudo o que se tem passado. Problemas estúpidos.

- Mesmo assim, que tipo de pessoa sou eu ao esquecer uma data destas?

- Uma pessoa com problemas. Mas deixa-te disso. Este ano podes ir finalmente à campa. Passaste os últimos anos a lamentar-te e agora podes finalmente ir à campa.

- Pois é. Anda Sasuke. – Agarrou na mão do marido e puxou-o para fora do gabinete.

oOo

Enquanto via Naruto baixar-se sobre a campa daquele que fora um pai para ele, Sasuke deixou a sua mente recordar o que se passara no dia em que encontrara Iruka morto. Se não fosse o antigo mestre, o louro teria morrido e Sasuke teria consequentemente ficado completamente sozinho no mundo. O que teria feito se isso tivesse acontecido? Sasuke não conseguia nem pensar, quanto mais imaginar.

**Flashback On **

A geografia daquela área estava completamente mudada, aliás, ele só sabia que aquela área era onde estava o covil de Madara porque estava cheia de ninjas de Konoha e também presos da organização Akatsuki. A grande serpente entrou de repente no recinto. Sasuke saltou rapidamente para o chão. Ficou a mirar a desolação.

A montanha tinha desaparecido. Olhou em volta. Havia milhares de pedregulhos. Grandes, pequenos, pontiagudos, redondos, de todos os tamanhos e formas. E no meio dos escombros via-se o grande aparelho com outros olhos abertos que giravam em todas as direcções, com as mãos que saíam da terra. Sobre os escombros mexiam-se vários ninjas que cavavam procurando, e retirando os corpos dos pobres coitados que não tinham sobrevivido, e os que teriam sobrevivido mas que não tinham conseguido sair.

Os corpos dos mortos eram alinhados a um lado, os feridos noutro, e os ninjas médicos faziam os possíveis para os tratar. Reconheceu alguns feridos, e alguns dos que tratavam dos feridos. Ao que parecia todos os seus colegas de academia tinham vindo tentar resgatar Naruto, aquilo queria dizer que o louro estava bem protegido, então como é que ninguém dera pela falta dele, pois ele não se encontrava em lado nenhum. Os olhos de Sasuke não conseguiam ver nenhum louro.

- Nishi sai daqui! – Mandou Sasuke, a fumaça cobriu-o com o desaparecer da serpente, mas logo a seguir teve que se desviar. Os ninjas de Konoha caíam sobre si. Retirou a sua katana e recuava conforme as kunais atingiam a lâmina da sua espada.

Por entre os feridos que tratava, Sakura observava o cagaçal que se formara até que os seus olhos viram Sasuke. O seu coração acelerou. Como era possível que Sasuke estivesse ali? Naruto não o tinha morto? Levantou-se num impulso e correu. Os ninjas de Konoha atacavam com raiva e o moreno simplesmente se defendia. Mas enquanto corria foi agarrada fortemente pela cintura. Quando olhou para a pessoa que a agarrava, impedindo-a de ir até Sasuke, viu Juugo.

- Juugo!

- Deixa-o! – Disse-lhe sussurrando ao seu ouvido. – Deixa-o fazer o que vem fazer.

- Ele veio atrás de Naruto… - A sua voz mostrava que estava à beira do pânico. – Naruto está ali debaixo… a culpa é dele…

- Observa… - Indicou Juugo. Sakura parou automaticamente de se debater e de tentar sair de entre os braços fortes de Juugo. E ficou a ver Sasuke e os movimentos que este fazia. Ela sempre fora uma boa observadora e deduzia as coisas rapidamente. O Uchiha não estava a ser ofensivo. Ele simplesmente se defendia. O que é que mudara? – Os seus olhos voltaram a ser como eram.

À mente de Sakura chegaram as palavras que Juugo lhe dissera sobre Sasuke: _"É fácil de ver através dos seus olhos. Eles dizem muita coisa. E os de Sasuke mostram sofrimento, mas também amor."_

- Ele voltou a amar. – Evidenciou Juugo.

- Ele não está a usar o sharingan. O seu objectivo não são os ninjas de Konoha. – Analisou Sakura.

- Continua a analisar. – Incentivou.

- Os seus olhos estão a ver outra coisa… - Sasuke via para lá dos ninjas que o atacavam, os seus olhos estavam fixos no aparelho. – Ele quer os bijuus?

- Ele olha para os destroços. – Corrigiu Juugo. - Ele sabe que Naruto está ali.

- Eu não estou a perceber…

A luta parou, então de repente Sasuke apresentou-se completamente estático. Sakura viu Shikamaru de joelhos a alguns metros dali. A sua técnica das sombras prendera Sasuke. A rapariga de cabelos rosa, sentiu o estojo das suas ferramentas ninjas ser aberto. Juugo puxou o kunai e apontou-a ao seu pescoço.

- Colabora. – Murmurou-lhe Juugo. – SOLTEM-NO! – Gritou ameaçando cortar a garganta de Sakura.

- Que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Sakura completamente surpreendida.

- SOLTEM O SASUKE!

Os olhos viraram-se todos para Juugo, visivelmente chocados, pois aquele lutara ao lado deles e que matara um dos inimigos mais poderosos, estava a ameaçar Sakura com uma kunai.

- Soltem Sasuke! – Repetiu a ordem colocando a kunai mesmo junto ao pescoço da ninja ameaçando cortá-lo.

Shikamaru olhou para Sakura que permanecia quieta sem querer fazer movimentos bruscos que lhe romperiam a garganta. Depois, o ninja inteligente elevou os braços desfazendo o jutsu e olhou para Juugo e Sasuke mostrando que se entregaria.

O Uchiha não esperou mais, rodou a katana enfiou-a no seu fato e saltou por cima das cabeças dos ninjas de Konoha parando atrás destes e continuou o seu caminho, fazendo uma prece silenciosa para que o seu louro continuasse vivo debaixo das pedras.

- SAIAM TODOS! – Gritou Sasuke para os ninjas que percorriam os escombros procurando os corpos e os feridos. Vi-os saltarem com a sua aproximação, e aviso, depois perto da beirada os pedregulhos caídos concentrou o pouco chakra que tinha e bateu na terra. – CHIDORI NAGASHI!

Fechou os olhos concentrando-se no caminho que os seus raios faziam enquanto penetravam na terra. Procurava o seu próprio chakra, tentava conectar-se com a sua espada, até que a viu como um farol no meio do mar. Abriu os olhos, endireitou-se e saltou para as pedras, sabendo exactamente onde haveria de se dirigir. Sabia que os olhos de todos os ninjas estavam postos em si, e que Juugo continuava a agarrar em Sakura ameaçando-a. Se fosse noutra altura ele até podia sorrir pensando que Juugo nunca cortaria a garganta a Sakura, pois não era capaz de magoar assim, pelo menos num estado normal. E só sorriria se não tivesse Naruto enterrado, então naquela altura não sorriu.

Chegou ao local onde sentia a sua espada. Começou a agarrar em pedras e a desviá-las do caminho, que o separava de Naruto. Suigetsu não demorou a juntar-se e juntos pegando em pedras foram descendo.

- O que fazem ai? – O capitão Yamato aproximara-se.

- Tentado retirar um idiota debaixo disto tudo. – Falou Suigetsu. – Certo Sasuke?

Sasuke parou e olhou para o desconhecido de Konoha que apenas vira de passagem.

- Diz-me que pedras devo retirar. – Pediu Yamato.

O moreno mirou-o desconfiado, enquanto ali quem devia estar desconfiado, mas estava a oferecer ajuda era o capitão. E foi por isso mesmo que Sasuke deixou as desconfianças de lado e indicou as pedras que Yamato teria que deslocar, e deslocou. Ainda demoraram uma porção de minutos, em que as madeiras se enrolavam nas pedras e as puxavam dando passagem. Até que, por fim, ouviram um gemer de dor, e debaixo deles encontraram Iruka-sensei. A visão do homem que ensinara as primeiras coisas de ninja a Sasuke, com as costas ensanguentas e espetadas com pedras, não foi bonita de se ver, mas ele estava vivo e consciente, elevando a cabeça quando sentiu a luz.

- Yamato! – Murmurou, parecia um pouco confuso enquanto a madeira se enrolava cuidadosamente ao seu corpo e o puxava. O sensei queixou-se com dores ao ser içado para que o pudessem tirar dos escombros. Então com Iruka retirado Sasuke viu Naruto por debaixo. Encontrava-se inconsciente e com uma mão no punho da sua espada. Não esperou que Yamato pusesse Iruka em segurança e entrou no buraco, usando o chakra para não escorregar.

Agachou-se ao lado do louro e a primeira coisa que fez foi certificar-se de que ainda estava vivo colocando dois dedos sobre a garganta, o coração batia desenfreado. Então pode suspirar de alívio. Naruto, por muitas mazelas que tivesse, ia recuperar, de certeza. A kyuubi ajudaria nisso. O que importava era que ele não estava morto.

Então puxou a sua espada, colocando-a ao lado da que já tinha na sua corda roxa em volta da cintura, e agarrou Naruto, saltando para fora do buraco logo a seguir para fora dos escombros da montanha caída. Correu até ao pé de Juugo e Sakura que continuava ameaçada pela kunai e pouso Naruto aos seus pés.

- Podes soltá-la, Juugo! – Pediu Sasuke. Levantando-se encarou Sakura. – Trata de Naruto. – Sakura não percebeu se aquilo era um pedido ou uma ordem, mas baixou-se automaticamente e pôs-se a curar Naruto como podia. – Juugo fica com os de Konoha. Lá existem bons médicos que te puderam curar ou arranjar algo para te controlar, que não passe pela prisão. Já não há razão para continuares na Taka. A minha vida vai ser uma luta daqui para a frente, acho eu. Em Konoha encontrarás um pouco de paz, tenho a certeza. – Enquanto falava os seus olhos estavam fixos na cara relaxada e inconsciente de Naruto.

- Não há nada a fazer! – Ouviu uma voz falar a pouca distância dali. – Está morto. – Soube que Iruka-sensei tinha morrido naquele momento, não precisou de pensar muito, e muito menos de ver, pois ele vira que quando Yamato içara o corpo do seu primeiro sensei, vira que o corpo tinha sido trespassado de um lado ao outro.

Fechou e abriu os olhos suspirando fundo, o próximo passo seria doloroso, pois significava que ia dar um passo em direcção ao futuro. Ele, uma pessoa que vivera até ali completamente comprometido com o passado. Viu os olhos de Naruto abrirem-se e fixarem-no por momentos. Estavam tão azuis, tão brilhantes, parecia que por dentro irradiava felicidade por vê-lo ali. Sakura abraçou-o murmurando o como estava contente por ele ter acordado, mas os olhos continuaram vidrados em Sasuke, e depois os seus lábios abriram-se num sorriso.

Sasuke não foi capaz de sorrir de volta, pois no seu interior sabia que, Naruto ainda ia sofrer muito quando soubesse que o seu pai adoptivo dera a vida por ele, mas deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça, e desejando adeus com o olhar virou as costas e correu para fora do recinto da montanha caída. Veria Naruto mais tarde, tal como tinham combinado, as coisas tinha agora que seguir o seu percurso. Sentiu duas presenças ao seu lado, Karin e Suigetsu. As duas pessoas que o iam ajudar a ultrapassar um novo obstáculo – Unir e Reerguer o Otogakure.

**Flashback Off **

- SA-SU-KE! – Os seus tímpanos vibraram quase rompendo com o berro. – Caneco! Onde é que estavas? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Aqui mesmo.

- Mas com a cabeça noutro lugar. Chamei-te vinte vezes ou mais. – Sorriu. – Anda! Vamos buscar Nasasu à academia.

**Continua… **


	13. 13 Levando a vida para a frente

**Ficwriter - Arika Kohaku (antes MissOrange1991)**

**Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki**

**13**

**Levando a Vida Para a Frente**

Cinco meses tinham-se passado desde que Sakura fora libertada da prisão. Sasuke fora um amor de pessoa e dera-lhe uma das suas casas no bairro Uchiha para ela habitar e a única coisa que ela tinha que fazer era recuperar a casa, uma vez que estava abandonada há muitos anos. Mas era espaçosa, e embora ela tivesse dito ao amigo que não queria, ou pelo menos que não queria uma tão grande, ele quase que a obrigou. Bem, na realidade ele tinha mesmo chegado a chantagear a rapariga para ela aceitar, dizendo-lhe que ou ela aceitava aquela casa ou ficava na rua, pois ele não a queria mais na sua casa, isto tudo com Naruto a rir-se nas suas costas. Ela sabia que aqueles dois tinham planeado aquilo. Ela sabia que eles queriam que ela reagisse. Que retomasse a sua vida, depois da temporada em que passará enclausurada.

Portanto, Sakura virara temporariamente carpinteira, pedreira, jardineira e muitas outras coisas acabadas em "eira", mas basicamente ela virara trolha (n.a: calão = trabalhador das obras), nos últimos tempos para levar à vante a reconstrução da velha casa. E agora só podia agradecer a Sasuke e a Naruto, pois tudo isso a mantivera ocupada e a fizera reaproximar de Konoha, e principalmente dos amigos, que todos os dias apareciam para a ajudar nas obras.

E ao fim e ao cabo a sua nova casa estava agora quase completamente como nova. Para completar faltavam duas coisas: acabar de arranjar o jardim e, principalmente, a pessoa mais importante que tinha na sua vida. Essa pessoa estava em missão há meses e ela ansiava que regressasse depressa, pois já não o via ou falava com ele desde que ele fora ter com ela à prisão para se despedir e comunicar-lhe que ia partir durante um período indefinido.

Ela contava fazer-lhe uma surpresa, e fora por isso que não lhe mandara nenhuma mensagem a dizer que já estava solta. Tinha tanto para contar. Dizer-lhe que valera a pena ter estado na prisão, ou pelo menos em parte, tinha valido a pena. Dizer que aquele sofrimento tivera boas consequências. Contar-lhe que Naruto e Sasuke estavam juntos…

- Sakura! - Chamou uma voz familiar, batendo na porta da entrada.

- Estou cá atrás. – Respondeu ela. A pessoa, que ela já sabia de antemão quem era, pois reconhecera a voz, deu a volta por fora da casa e deu de caras com Sakura de lenço na cabeça, galochas, avental e luvas de borracha, agachada na terra andado de volta das ervas e flores, com pás, forquilhas e lacinhos, baldes e vasos espalhados por todo o lado.

- Olá Lee. – Cumprimentou ela metendo-se em pé, retirando as luvas, saltando por cima das ferramentas para se poder aproximar do amigo.

- De volta das plantas, hã? – Rindo-se da figura de Sakura, que apesar de muitas protecções a sua cara estava repleta de lama.

- Isto estava um matagal. Era puramente selvagem.

- Acredito.

- Queres entrar?

- Ah não. Vejo a casa quando a inaugurares.

- Inaugurar?

- Claro! Vais fazer uma festa, não vais? – Ele brilhava já com a expectativa de uma farra e por ter a desculpa perfeita para arrastar o Kazekage para Konoha.

- Bem eu não tinha pensado nisso… - Disse Sakura coçando os braços, cheia de comichão por causa das ervas.

- Oh! Mas tens que fazer! Pelo menos para os amigos!

- Pois talvez faça, mas tem de ser uma coisa muito pequena porque neste momento o meu orçamento é reduzido…

- Isso não é um problema. Cada um trás uma coisa diferente. Se quiseres eu organizo a festa e contacto o pessoal, e tu cedes o espaço.

- Fazias isso?

- Claro, com muito gosto.

- Muito obrigada, Lee. Mas não vieste aqui apenas para me impingires uma festa, pois não?

- Na realidade, não! – Abriu um dos bolsos do seu colete e retirou de lá um pequeno envelope. – Vim entregar-te um convite. – Passou para as mãos de Sakura o envelope, que ela abriu e leu por alto.

- Ah! Então finalmente resolveste pedir Gaara em casamento. – Sorriu vendo Lee ficar da cor dos seus cabelos. – Quer dizer que em breve vais sair de Konoha?

- Sim, tem que ser. Ele não pode abandonar a sua aldeia. – Notava-se que estava um pouco desanimado com isso, mas que estava decidido. - Bom, tens as indicações de que precisas no convite. Eu tenho que me pôr à estrada que ainda tenho muitos convites para entregar. – Acenou para a amiga. – Depois avisa-me quando quiseres fazer a festa.

- Está bem. – Concordou Sakura sorrindo feliz pelo amigo. Lee acenou mais uma vez virou as costas deu alguns passos e depois voltou atrás.

- Achas que posso deixar aqui o convite para Juugo?

- Para o Juugo? – Surpreendeu-se Sakura.

- Ele ainda não voltou da missão, por isso deixava-te aqui o convite dele. Além disso, não tens esta casa toda só para ti, pois não? Pretendes trazer o rapaz para o pé de ti, não?

Sakura quase que deixou a sua boca cair de admiração. Sentiu-se envergonhada e as suas bochechas ficaram muito quentes, que ela podia apostar que estava tão vermelha como as rosas das roseiras que ela pretendia plantar no seu jardim. Rock Lee gargalhou perante a reacção inibida da ninja.

- Não é preciso ficares assim.

- Pois… dá cá o convite. Quando estiver com ele eu entrego.

Recebeu um novo convite nas mãos e depois Lee despediu-se dela ainda com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto dizendo:

- Talvez também tu devas pensar em casar. – Deu meia volta e pôs-se a caminho da próxima casa onde tinha que entregar o convite.

oOo

Uma semana depois Sakura ficou uns momentos a tomar conta da pequena Oshi a pedido de Sasuke que chegara a Konoha de surpresa, que matara as saudades da filha e que ia sair para ir buscar o marido à torre Hokage, pois celebrava-se os nove anos da morte de Iruka-sensei e ele queria estar com Naruto no momento em que este último fosse à campa do pai adoptivo.

Sakura não se importou minimamente de ficar com a sua futura afilhada. Futura, pois Oshi ainda não era fora prontamente baptizada, mas ia ser dai há tempos e a madrinha escolhida tinha sido ela, uma vez que de Nasasu já era Karin, que apesar de ser muito enxovalhada pelo Maou era a sua braço direito e amiga.

A bebé era um doce. Não dava trabalho praticamente nenhum, com cinco meses entretinha-se com qualquer coisa que pudesse pôr na boca para chupar ou morder, pois os seus primeiros dentes já tinham rompido. Além de que era linda. De bochechas gordalhudas, uma bonita e ainda pequena cabeleira loura e uns olhos que se adivinhavam azuis-claros como o céu diurno, tal como Naruto.

Nesse dia, enquanto Oshi na sua cadeirinha se divertia a roer a orelha do urso a que estava agarrada, e Sakura beberricava chá em frente à televisão, um pássaro branco chegou batendo com o bico na janela para pedir licença para entrar e deixar a sua mensagem.

Quando leu a mensagem, Sakura, ficou radiante. Fechou a casa, pegou em Oshi (que refilou à sua maneira por ter de deixar a orelha do urso de peluche, mas depois se contentou em roer a chucha) e saiu o mais depressa que conseguia em direcção à entrada principal de Konoha.

A mensagem dizia:

"_Juugo chega hoje às seis da tarde. Sei que estás com Oshi, por isso, leva-a contigo, que eu e Sasuke vamos buscar Nasasu à academia e depois encontramo-nos todos na Torre Hokage. Até já, ass: Naruto."_

Às dez para as seis da tarde, já Sakura se encontrava na porta principal, conversando com Oshi ao seu colo, um pouco aceleradamente e tendo a noção de que a bebé não a percebia, mas que mesmo assim a maneira como se expressava, dizendo que o tio Juugo estava quase a chegar, fazia a pequena soltar gargalhadas no seu colo.

- Oh! Está tão bonita. Tão grande e fofa. Olá Sakura. – Quem a cumprimentava era Ino, enquanto Oshi se ria para ela.

- Deixas-me pegá-la? – Pediu a loura.

- Claro. – Oshi passou para os braços de Ino que a embalou e se pôs a brincar com a bebé sensação do momento, enquanto Sakura olhava para o horizonte fixamente e em pulgas.

- Juugo chega hoje? – Perguntou Ino olhando para Sakura e descortinado o estado nervoso em que se encontrava a amiga.

- Sim, chega daqui a pouco. – Sorriu nervosamente. – Ali. Ino. Vês!

Três vultos começavam-se a distinguir na estrada. E à medida que o tempo passava, a uma lentidão impensável, eles iam se aproximando cada vez mais. Com os nervos de Sakura a aflorarem-lhe à pele por estarem a demorar uma eternidade, com a saudade a apertar-lhe o peito, não aguentou mais aquela passividade do tempo, e o paço lento em que o grupo andava, resolveu ela mesma ir a correr ter com o namorado, deixando Oshi segura nos braços de Ino. 

- Olha é Sakura. – Anunciou Tetsuya batendo no ombro de Juugo, surpreso por ver a sua colega correr em direcção ao grupo. Tetsuya era o novo membro do grupo do capitão Yamato. Viera substituir Sakura quando esta fora presa. Era extremamente inteligente, mas muito parvo. Tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos, teria, mais ou menos, a estatura corporal de Sai, e era o novo médico daquele grupo.

Juugo que trazia os olhos no chão elevou-os logo. Sakura? Fora da prisão? Na realidade vinha a pensar em ir visitá-la àquele sítio horrendo em que ela fora cair, onde era muito mal tratada, como se fosse uma verme da sociedade, quando ela apenas tinha intervindo para salvar um amigo, um irmão.

- Sa-ku-ra! – O nome custou-lhe a sair dos lábios. Inacreditavelmente era ela mesma, ali a correr na sua direcção.

Abriu os braços e ela atirou-se ao seu pescoço. Foi a melhor sensação do mundo, poder abraçar a mulher que amava desde o momento em que a vira pela primeira vez, a mulher que lhe salvara a vida. Rodou-a no ar, abraçando-a fortemente e beijando a sua cara mil vezes, tentando tudo por tudo segurar as lágrimas. Ali estava ela. Solta. Livre. Era possível que estivesse a sonhar?

Depois pousou-a no chão e segurou-lhe a cara entre as suas grandes mãos, observando-a, querendo certificar-se de que era mesmo ela. Certificar-se de que não estava mesmo a sonhar, e que aquela jovem mulher à sua frente era mesmo Sakura. E era mesmo. E estava tão bonita. Parecia leve, alegre e chorava por isso, de olhos brilhantes, sem a expressão cadavérica e doente que ele vira na cadeia antes de partir em missão.

- Sakura, estás cá fora. – Evidenciou Juugo, ainda não acreditando muito bem.

- Pois estou. – Sorriu. Colocando-se em bicos dos pés abraçou o pescoço de Juugo pedindo-lhe um beijo.

A esponjosa e saborosa língua que há tanto tempo não passeava pela sua boca continuava a ser a mesma e pedia passagem para entrar na sua boca, com todo o carinho e gentileza. Ao fim de dois anos Sakura estava novamente nos braços de Juugo, novamente ligada e em fogo. Com o seu coração acelerado, que ela sabia que não estava só acelerado por causa da pequena corrida. E as suas bochechas ardiam, os seus pulmões criam mais ar do seu amado, a sua pele pedia mais toque, uma imensidão de formigueiros a correrem no seu interior.

- Meninos! – Chamou o capitão Yamato fazendo os dois caírem automaticamente na realidade. – Não podem terminar de matar as saudades quando tivermos dentro da aldeia?

Todos se desataram a rir. Juugo deu a mão a Sakura e o grupo caminhou em direcção a Konoha.

- Parece que há muitas novidades por aqui. – Comentou Yamato.

- Só tenho dois nomes para si: Naruto…

- Naruto voltou? – Perguntou Tetsuya antes que Sakura tivesse tempo de dizer o segundo nome.

- Sim, e não veio sozinho. As novidades não são poucas. Mas vamos para a Torre Hokage. Lá terão as respostas todas.

- Qual é o segundo nome? – Questionou Juugo.

- Sasuke. – Todos ficaram aparvalhados, mas antes que alguém tivesse tempo para dizer fosse o que fosse, chegaram ao pé dos portões de Konoha e Ino saudou-os com Oshi ao colo, fingindo que esta também os saudava.

- Tiveste outro bebé Ino?

- Não, Tetsuya. Os bebés não se fazem em apenas seis meses, que foi o tempo que estiveste fora. – Retorquiu Ino.

- Eu sei, mas podias já estar grávida quando me fui embora.

- Por acaso viste-me de barriga?

- Não.

- Eu tinha que estar no fim de gestação, pois esta bebé tem cinco meses, e tu não me viste grande e gorda.

Sakura riu-se. Tetsuya fazia-a recordar Naruto. Como podia aquela cabeça de passarinho ser um médico ninja? Aproximou-se de Ino e pegou na bebé.

- Não me digas que foste tu? Hã Juugo sabias que eras pai?

Oshi soltou uma gargalhada e Sakura juntou-se a ela.

- Não. A Oshi é minha afilhada e eu estou de momento a tomar conta dela. – Explicou Sakura.

- A sério? – Surpreendeu-se Juugo. – Deuses! Parece que passei, não seis meses, mas uma eternidade fora. Tudo isto aconteceu em tão pouco tempo?

- Sim, e muitas outras coisas.

- Vamos, meninos, eu tenho um relatório para apresentar à Hokage. – Disse o capitão Yamato.

Sakura e Ino trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade. Aquilo era um bocado impossível, uma vez que Tsunade descartava todas as tarefas chatas em cima de Naruto, e aquela seria provavelmente uma delas. Mas não disseram nada. Dentro de momentos iam presentear muitas surpresas.

oOo

Noutro ponto de Konoha, mais concretamente, no pátio da Academia de ninjas.

- Boa! Mesmo no centro! – Felicitou-o um dos novos amigos de Nasasu. – Agora é a minha vez.

Shidou Kaguro estava na mesma classe que Nasasu. Tinha os cabelos pretos com madeixas prateadas e uns olhos verdes. O rapazinho colocou-se à frente do alvo, onde já existia uma shuriken cravada mesmo no centro vermelho do alvo, que fora mandada por Nasasu.

Com eles estavam o irmão gémeo de Kaguro que apenas se distinguia dele por não ter madeixas prateadas na cabeça, e os seus olhos verdes não eram tão escuros como os do irmão; e Nakamura Saguichi uma rapaz ruivo de olhos castanhos que vivia com o irmão Tetsuya e com a mãe.

Os quatro tinham-se tornado amigos desde o primeiro dia em que tinham entrado na academia. Nasasu primeiramente conhecera Kaguro, um menino tímido e recatado, bastante calmo e quieto. Um pouco o oposto de Nasasu, que apesar de ser muito mais calmo que o seu papá Naruto, por vezes, também tinha os seus acessos de energia (obviamente não chegava aos calcanhares de hiperactividade de Naruto).

Com este primeiro amigo veio de arrastão o irmão gémeo de Kaguro e o amigo do irmão, o Saguichi, e juntos tinham formado um grupo, já bastante popular na academia, e que presentemente lançavam shurikens a um alvo. De onde se distinguia Nasasu, que tinham boa pontaria, e com ele competia Kagure, assim se chamava o irmão de Kaguro. Ambos já tinham iniciado uma rivalidade para ver quem tinham mais precisão. O pior é que os dois eram muito bons, e farto daquilo, Kaguro colocou-se no meio para que os dois não acabassem à tareia.

Kaguro saltou e lançou a sua shuriken que foi directamente ao alvo, mas ficou muito longe da shuriken de Nasasu, que se encontrava exactamente ao meio.

- Hás-de conseguir um dia, Kaguro. – Incentivou Nasasu, batendo no ombro do amigo.

- Oh, mas ele consegue quando tu… - Os olhos verdes de Kagure fixaram-se nos olhos azuis de Nasasu e alguma coisa chispou entre eles, que fez Kaguro suspirar. Quando é que aqueles dois se iam dar bem? Era assim desde que se tinham conhecido. – Quando tu não estás por perto, ele consegue. – Acusou Kagure.

- Que queres dizer com isso? Que eu distraiu Kaguro? Que faço batota? – Perguntou Nasasu enfrentado Kagure de frente.

Antes que Kagure respondesse Kaguro meteu-se entre os dois novamente.

- O que ele disse não é verdade Nasasu. Eu, por vezes, acerto, outras vezes não. Eu posso não ser bom com pontaria ou equilíbrio…

- Mas és muito bom noutras coisas. – Disse Nasasu, sendo completamente honesto.

- Sim, ao contrário de ti, o meu irmão tem umas excelentes notas nos exames teóricos. – Picou Kagure, fazendo o irmão bufar. – Exames que eu sei que tu apenas passas porque Kaguro te ajuda. – Revelou Kagure.

- O quê? – Surpreendeu-se Nasasu.

- Pensas que eu não sei que ele te ajuda com as suas habilidades de Kekkei Guenkai?

- O que eu faço com as minhas habilidades não é da tua conta! Habilidades essas que tu nem sequer tens, por isso, cala-te. – Rebentou Kaguro, já farto de ver o irmão a implicar com o seu melhor amigo, Nasasu. Mas arrependeu-se logo a seguir ao ver os olhos magoados do gémeo. – Kagure eu não queria…

- Cala-te. – Gritou o gémeo retirando uma shuriken do bolso e sem fazer muito esforço, sem saltar, e sem olhar para o alvo, atirou a shuriken que foi embater mesmo ao lado da shuriken de Nasasu dentro do círculo vermelho. – É verdade que não tenho Kekkei Guenkai activo como tu, mas pelo menos não me tornei menino do papá arrogante. – Virou as costas e foi sentar-se no muro da academia, que era muito alto, mas que ele facilmente trepou, mas só foi para ali porque não podia ir mais longe senão iria.

- Essa foi dura. – Comentou Saguichi que se mantivera calado durante toda a discussão, e olhava de olhos arregalados para a shuriken lançada de maneira completamente perfeita. – Eu falo com ele. – E foi ter com o amigo.

- Eu não queria ter dito aquilo. – Lamentou Kaguro, olhando para as costas do irmão sentado no muro.

- Foi para me defender. – Consolou-o o pequeno Uchiha. – Mas que queria ele dizer com ajudares-me com as tuas habilidades?

- Bem eu… - Viu Kaguro ficar vermelho. – Sabes quando dormes a seguir ao almoço?

- Sim. – Confirmou Nasasu. Adorava estender-se na relva e adormecer ao sol, ou à sombra conforme tivesse a temperatura.

- Quando o fazes eu coloco algumas ideias na tua cabeça. Poucas. Apenas o suficiente para que consigas passar nos exames. Kagure apanhou-me a fazer isso e agora está chateado comigo. – Confessou.

Nasasu ficou admiradíssimo. Agora percebia porque é que durante os testes certas ideias lhe vinham à cabeça sem que ele se lembrasse de as ter estudado ou ouvido.

Shidou Kaguro era filho de Shidou Yuuri aquele que pertencia a um dos clãs com Kekkei Guenkai de Konoha. Ele e o irmão eram a esperança para reerguer o clã que fora dizimado com a Grande Guerra. Eram um pouco aquilo que Nasasu e Oshi representavam no futuro do clã Uchiha.

- Não voltes a fazer isso, por favor. – Pediu Nasasu sentindo-se ridículo, pois sabia agora que não passava por saber alguma coisa, mas por lhe terem passado ideias para o cérebro. Não ficou chateado com amigo, até lhe agradecia.

- Desculpa Nasasu, eu apenas queria que passasses. És muito bom em tudo, compreendes tudo facilmente mas…

- Sim, sou uma nódoa em testes teóricos. – Suspirou Nasasu. Ele próprio não compreendia, mas quando olhava para as perguntas, mesmo que soubesse as respostas muito bem, acabava por trocar tudo. Talvez fosse um problema genético. Afinal era filho de Uzumaki Naruto. – Por que é que te chamou Kagure de "menino do papá arrogante"?

- Oh! Ele anda com ciúmes. – Explicou. – O pai anda a treinar-me pessoalmente, Kagure assiste aos treinos, mas não pode fazer mais nada porque não tem o Kekkei Guenkai.

- Estou a ver…

- Kaguro! – Chamou Kagure, que já não estava no muro, mas à porta da saída com o pai ao lado.

- Adeus, Nasasu, Até amanhã. – Sem ouvir o despedimento do amigo, Kaguro olhou para ele de maneira espantada e encontrou Nasasu com um sorriso enorme nos lábios e a olhar de olhos brilhantes para a entrada. Vendo para onde Nasasu olhava viu o Hokage a rir, exactamente o mesmo sorriso que o filho, e ao lado acenando estava um homem idêntico a Nasasu, embora adulto. Kaguro pode deduzir que aquele era o outro pai de Nasasu. Nasasu nem ligou mais ao amigo, mas este não se ofendeu, compreendendo as saudades que o pequeno Uchiha teria do pai. O pequeno correu que nem um foguete até ao colo de Sasuke que o abraçou fortemente.

- Pai! – Gritou contente, ele ainda não se habituara a ficar sem ver o pai por tanto tempo, e desejava não ter que o fazer mais tempo. Queria continuar a ter os pais juntos e só para ele, e um pouco para a sua irmã, claro.

Sasuke suspirou. Era impossível não rebentar de felicidade. Era indescritível o sentimento, com amor, ternura, alegria, paz que um adulto podia sentir ao abraçar uma criança. Era totalmente arrebatador a pureza das emoções que o seu filho o obrigava a sentir, por muito chateado que tivesse, bastava ter um abraço dele, ou uma gargalhada de Oshi para o fazer esquecer tudo o que o arreliava.

Nasasu foi posto no chão, não que ele não quisesse continuar no colo do pai, mas ele já era crescidinho e os amigos observavam-no, portanto ia ficar no chão como menino grande que era.

- Vamos para casa? – Perguntou por mero acaso, e por ser isso que queria, lá podia brincar à vontade com o pai.

- Não. Primeiro vamos à Torre Hokage. O teu pai ainda tem umas pessoas para receber, mas depois, sim vamos para casa. – Comunicou Sasuke. Nasasu fez uma careta não gostando que Naruto tivesse ainda mais trabalho.

- Se ainda vais trabalhar, porque vieste buscar-me? Não era preciso vires-me buscar de propósito. – Nasasu cruzou os braços e olhou para o pai louro de maneira zangada com um risco entre as sobrancelhas. Ambos os pais o olharam espantados. Que fúria era aquela?

- Adeus Nasasu. – Despediu-se Kaguro atrás dele quando chegou perto do pai e do irmão à entrada da academia.

- Adeus Kaguro. Até amanhã. – Despediu-se Nasasu virando-se para trás e dando um pequeno sorriso ao amigo, mas quando viu Kagure o seu sorriso morreu e tornou a voltar às costas, olhando para os pais com a mesma cara de zangado.

- Afinal o que é que se passa? – Perguntou Sasuke, ora olhando para Nasasu, ora olhando para Naruto e vendo que estes se confrontavam visualmente. Que clima era aquele?

- Que mal há em vir-te buscar? Não é a primeira, nem será a última vez que o faço. – Falou Naruto desvendando o olhar incriminatório do filho.

- Tu agora estás sempre a trabalhar. Não tens tempo nenhum para mim ou para a mana. – Acusou Nasasu falando apenas o que sentia e em que não pensara, desviando o olhar claramente consciente que não ia vencer aquela batalha visual contra o pai.

Naruto compreendeu, por fim, o que se passava ali. Era verdade que desde que se tornara Hokage que deixara de ter tanto tempo ou de passar tanto tempo com o filho. Quando ainda estavam em Otogakure, quando pouco mais que fazia que organizar os ninjas, de os treinar a elite, de fazer missões com esses ninjas, socorrendo a população, e reuniões chatas com o conselho para se decidir o que fazer sobre diversos temas, entre outras coisas para que fosse necessário, era verdade que tinha muito tempo com o seu bebé, até porque normalmente o levava sempre consigo para todo o lado, e muitos dias passavam-se no palácio só os dois a brincar. Mas com a subida ao posto de Hokage passou a ter menos tempo com Nasasu, até porque Nasasu começara a academia e também ele já não tinha tanto tempo, e Naruto compreendia que o menino sentisse a diferença que fora bastante brusca e que se zangasse, só que pensava que Nasasu entendia que já não podiam passar tanto tempo juntos, que agora tinham coisas diferentes para fazer. Que Nasasu ia começar a sua jornada. Que ia lentamente ter que sair debaixo das asas de protecção dos seus pais. A juntar a tudo isto, devia estar muito triste, e não devia ser nada fácil ficar sem ver Sasuke por dias.

- Meu amor. – Chamou Naruto, pois o filho colocara os olhos no chão, um pouco envergonhado por ter admitido que sentia falta de atenção. O que não era totalmente verdade agora que começava a pensar na situação.

Naruto estava lá todas as manhãs para o levantar da cama (desde que começara a academia que deixara de ir ao quarto dos pais acordá-los), todos os dias tinha o pequeno-almoço na mesa e o almoço na mochila, e à noite Naruto também lá estava, pelo menos à hora de jantar, mesmo que não o fosse buscar à academia, o seu papá voltava sempre para jantar e depois ainda o ajudava com os trabalhos de casa. Estava a ser injusto.

O louro pegou no filho ao colo e beijou-o na testa.

- Pensava que compreendias, pequeno. Mas se eu agora não passo tanto tempo contigo, não é por não querer, é porque não posso. Eu compreendo que seja difícil para ti.

- Não, papá. Desculpa, eu estou a ser mau.

- Não, pequeno, estás a ser sincero. Eu quero que sejas sempre assim.

- Papá eu compreendo que já não possas estar todo o tempo comigo. Eu sei que trabalhas muito assim como o pai. Eu sei. Estava só…

- Com saudades? – Perguntou Sasuke, colocando em volta dos ombros do marido e afagando a cara do filho com a outra mão do outro braço livre. Aquele miúdo cada vez mais o enchia de orgulho. Era um bom filho, não que fosse melhor que os dos outros, mas para ele Nasasu era o melhor; assim como Oshi era a bebé mais encantadora e inteligente de todo o mundo.

Nasasu sorriu fazendo os pais sorrirem também e aliviado por não ter sido castigado por ter tido aquelas coisas feias ao seu papá. Talvez devesse era estar mais chateado com o pai Sasuke, mas a verdade é que sentia aquele sentimento de ausência apenas pela parte de Naruto, talvez por ser um pouco mais dependente dele e por compreender um pouco mais o trabalho do Maou e não tanto o do Hokage. Mas já não estava magoado com nenhum dos dois. Compreendia que o Hokage fazia um esforço enorme para passar tempo com ele.

- Vamos então até à Torre Hokage? Eu prometo que será muito rápido. – Prometeu Naruto, o filho concordou e ele colocou-o no chão.

Nasasu sentiu-se contente e depois os três Uchihas puseram-se a caminhar de encontro à torre Hokage.

- Este miúdo está enorme. – Riu-se Sasuke ao mesmo tempo que se sentia mal por ter estado tanto tempo longe dos filhos de do marido.

- Sasuke, viste aqueles gémeos à porta da academia? Viste o homem que os foi buscar? – Perguntou Naruto vendo o filho afastar-se um pouco dos dois distraído com algumas bancas de rua, o suficiente para poder falar com o marido.

Sasuke fez uma careta, ele lembrava-se vagamente de ver umas pessoas, mas dera mais atenção ao filho do que às outras pessoas.

- O Homem era Shidou Yuuri.

- Shidou Yuuri. – Sasuke reconheceu o nome, mas não conseguiu associar a ninguém até que Naruto disse:

- Ele é o novo líder da Raiz. – Contou Naruto olhando de esguelha para Sasuke para ver a sua reacção que este teria, o marido ficou de cara fechada, escondendo a irritação que sentia no seu interior. Konoha ainda combatia essa facção radicalista, que apesar de estar com as suas forças reduzidas, ainda existia.

- E não podes fazer nada?

- Não, Sasuke, eu não posso fazer nada senão vigiar e antecipar os movimentos que a Raiz possa fazer. Apesar de tudo, as pessoas têm o direito a ter as suas opiniões. Se não agirem de maneira violenta eu não poderei fazer nada.

- Eu compreendo. Mas então porque falaste nele?

- Porque aqueles gémeos são filhos de Shidou Yuuri e são amigos de Nasasu. Eu tenho receio dessa amizade, é apenas ai que eu quero chegar.

Sasuke deduziu rapidamente onde Naruto queria chegar.

- Tens medo que ele esteja a usar os filhos para chegar a Nasasu? Tal como Danzou fez com Shisui.

- Sim.

- Mas por que haveria Shidou Yuuri andar atrás de Nasasu? Ele já possui um Kekkei Guenkai bastante mais poderoso que o Sharingan, se ele quisesse usar Nasasu bastaria chegar ao pé dele e manipular-lhe a mente.

- Mas não sabes se existe outro propósito por detrás.

- E o que queres fazer?

- Não sei, eu já disse Nasasu para ter cuidado, mas não sei mais o que fazer. É por isso que estou a falar contigo. Achas que o deva afastar dos gémeos?

- Hum, pensa um pouco Naruto. Nasasu é um pouco a tua cópia. Se lhe fosses dizer para deixar de falar com os seus amigos como achas que ele reagiria?

Naruto olhou Sasuke com surpresa, talvez, um pouco pelo marido ter admitido que Nasasu era muito parecido, em termos de personalidade, com o pai louro, mas ele assim chegou melhor até onde Sasuke queria chegar.

- Ele nunca aceitaria isso. – Concluiu Naruto.

- Tens de ter fé nele e nas escolhas que ele faz. Acredito que se ele vir algum perigo ou se não gostar do caminho ele muda de direcção. Tal como tu Naruto, que nunca foste influenciado por ninguém.

- Sim, tens razão. Tenho que ter fé nele.

Ambos olharam para o filho que andava ligeiramente um pouco mais à frente, um pouco a cabeça nas nuvens, distraído vendo as coisas passar até que parou e esperou pelos pais.

- Pai, Papá.

- Hum! – Responderam os dois em simultâneos mostrando que os estavam a ouvir.

- Se alguém nos irrita muito o que é que fazemos?

- Quem é que te anda a irritar? – Foi a pergunta de Sasuke.

- Que tipo de irritação? – Foi a pergunta de Naruto.

- É o Kagure. Eu não compreendo muito bem, mas ele irrita-me, de maneira que cada vez que estamos a fazer alguma coisa, ele faz de tudo para ser melhor que eu, eu quero sempre mostrar que sou melhor. É por isso que me irrita, porque me leva sempre a lutar contra ele.

Naruto abriu um sorriso reconhecendo o tipo de sentimento que o filho estava a ter.

- Nasasu quando estás com ele, a competir contra ele, como te sentes? Sentes que é divertido?

- Sim. – Admitiu Nasasu após pensar um pouco. Cada vez que Kagure aparecia a sua quietude acabava, a sua adrenalina disparava, e mais nada interessava a não ser superar aquele "amigo", Nasasu entrava no jogo. – Sim, é divertido, mas não o posso considerar meu amigo.

- Porquê? Afinal ele diverte-te. – Nasasu olhou para o pai Sasuke procurando a resposta no seu interior. Os três Uchihas caminhavam lado a lado, ao mesmo tempo que conversavam, com Nasasu no meio dos pais.

- Ele acaba sempre por dizer coisas que me magoam.

Sasuke tentou analisar a situação e até podia chegar a uma conclusão rapidamente. Talvez Nasasu se tivesse afeiçoado a apenas um amigo tendo negligenciado assim as outras amizades.

- Diz-me. Com quem passas mais tempo? – Questionou Sasuke.

- Com Kaguro. – Respondeu rapidamente Nasasu. – Ele é muito mais calmo. Compreende-me melhor.

Era verdade, como visto, Nasasu não se dava muito bem com Kagure desde o princípio, achava mesmo que ambos só se aturavam porque queriam estar ao lado de Kaguro. Talvez Nasasu estivesse mais ligado a Kaguro, por ambos, terem já um Kekkei Guenkai activo e por saberem qual era o peso dessa responsabilidade. Talvez Kagure tivesse ciúmes disso, de não ter Kekkei Guenkai activo.

- Como é que sabes que Kagure não te compreende da mesma maneira? O que achas que leva Kagure a agir desta maneira contigo?

- Não sei. Talvez tenha ciúmes.

- Já pensaste que se calhar é uma forma de chamar a tua atenção?

Nasasu arregalou os olhos para o pai Sasuke. Nunca pensara que Kagure pudesse estar a tentar chamar a sua atenção daquela maneira tão agressiva, mas depois pensou, ele acabara de fazer a mesma coisa com o seu papá – agira de maneira agressiva por sentir falta de Naruto.

- Tio Konohamaru? – Notou Nasasu.

- Tio? – Interrogou-se Sasuke.

Konohamaru dirigia-se para o trio de Uchihas que caminhavam pela rua bastante abstraídos dos olhares que lhes lançavam, afinal, estavam mais que habituados a terem os olhos postos nas suas figuras.

- Konohamaru? – Falou Naruto ao ver Konohamaru parado mesmo à frente deles com um enorme ramo de flores e uma caixa de chocolates na mão.

- Olá Nasasu. – Cumprimentou com um sorriso no rosto. Estava a tramar alguma, pensou Sasuke, que teve que suspirar para esfriar a cabeça ou iria fazer uma loucura. – Toma. – Entregou a Nasasu a caixa de chocolates.

- O que se diz Nasasu? – Perguntou Sasuke cruzando os braços e contando até dez. Não sabia qual era a intenção de Konohamaru, mas se fosse a de o picar para que ele lhe partisse os dentes todos, isso não ia acontecer.

- Obrigado, Tio Konohamaru.

- Não tens de quê. Isto é para ti Naruto. – E entregou as flores a Naruto, que suspirou cansado e pegou nas flores sem saber o que fazer a seguir e olhando com desagrado para aquele gesto de Konohamaru, principalmente por o estar a fazer em público e em frente de Sasuke.

Ok! Konohamaru ia ter os dentes partidos! Ele até estava a tentar ser civilizado, mas qual era a dele de dar flores a uma pessoa casada, mesmo em frente da dita pessoa. Já para não falar que também estava a comprar a amizade do seu filho com doces.

- Pai! – Chamou Nasasu elevando a caixa já aberta e oferecendo um chocolate bombom ao pai. Foi o suficiente para que Sasuke voltasse a esfriar a cabeça. Não ia ser violento em frente ao filho. Retirou um chocolate e colocou-o na boca. – É bom? – Perguntou o pequeno.

- Sim, é bom. – Respondeu Sasuke. – Sabes Nasasu, vamos andando para a Torre Hokage. O papá ainda vai ter que falar com o _Tio _Konohamaru. – Olhou para Naruto apenas vendo que este acenava concordando com a ideia muda que passava na mente dos dois.

- Mas eu pensei que ia ser mais rápido! – Refilou Nasasu vendo a sua ida até casa ainda mais adiada com aparecimento de Konohamaru. Virou-se para Naruto. – Não pode ficar para outro dia essa fala?

- Não pequeno, não pode. Mas fazes-me um favor? Levas as flores?

- Claro. – Disse Nasasu monocordicamente, estava contrariado, mas depressa ia recuperar, pensou Naruto, ele é que não podia arrastar mais aquela conversa.

- Vamos, Nasasu. – Chamou o Maou olhando ameaçadoramente e antes de pegar na mão do filho e de o levar de encontrou à torre Hokage aproximou-se de Konohamaru e falou perto do seu ouvido. – Não percebes que tudo o que estás a fazer magoa Naruto? – Depois afastou-se com o filho, pensando também que tipo de relação tinha Konohamaru já com o seu filho, para este último, já o tratar por Tio.

- O que ele disse é verdade. – Disse Naruto, fazendo Konohamaru sobressaltar-se, pois ficara um pouco petrificado depois das palavras do seu "rival", que não era rival nenhum uma vez que Naruto não lhe dava troco nas investidas românticas que fazia. – Eu fico magoado cada vez que te faço sofrer, mas tu continuas. Não achas que esta cena foi completamente ridícula? Não te chegou o que se passou há pouco? (n.a. - capitulo anterior, no gabinete do Hokage) Não achas que já chega de te ridicularizares a ti mesmo? – Naruto fartara-se da abordagem compreensiva depois de se ter sentido ridicularizando daquela maneira, mesmo no meio da rua, em frente ao seu marido, tinha sido humilhante, principalmente porque Sasuke agira de uma maneira bastante adulta.

- Naruto eu gosto realmente de ti. O Sasuke…

- Chega! Eu já ouvi isso tudo. Não quero ouvir mais uma única palavra de mal sobre o meu marido. - Naruto estava claramente irritado. – Se me amas assim tanto, acho que a primeira coisa que devias querer era que eu fosse feliz, mesmo que não fosse ao teu lado. Não compreendes que eu estou feliz ao lado da pessoa que amo? Queres ver-me infeliz? Eu já não sei mais o que posso fazer para que pares de fazeres estas coisas. Portanto até teres consciência, até cresceres e deixares de ser miúdo, o melhor é que te mantenhas longe. Quando perceberes vem falar comigo, mas só quando perceberes.

Naruto não esperou pela resposta, até porque não devia de haver uma resposta uma fez que Konohamaru ficou mudo perante as palavras, perante o afastamento que Naruto lhe estava a impor. O louro sentiu-se muito mal, quando contornou Konohamaru e se afastou continuando o caminho até à Torre Hokage. Não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de magoar os outros, principalmente quando os outros tinham uma paixão por si. Mas o seu coração já tinha dono, e nunca teria mais ninguém.

oOo

- Desde quando e que tratas Konohamaru por tio? – Perguntou Sasuke ao filho, que devorava bombons, e a cara começava a ficar completamente lambuzada de chocolate.

- Desde de algumas semanas. Ele começou a ir buscar-me à academia e a ir levar-me a casa de Sakura, onde fico quando o papá está a trabalhar. A mana fica na creche, ela fica lá mais tempo, depois o Papá vai buscá-la e depois vem buscar-me a mim. – Nasasu achou que era melhor fazer um relatório pormenorizado ao pai já que ele estava sempre fora, o que o pequeno Uchiha não sabia era que Sasuke sabia aquilo tudo, pois Naruto também era obrigado a relatar tudo da actividade diária dos filhos a Sasuke. - Por vezes, Konohamaru fica lá connosco em casa, comigo e com a Sakura, e nós ajudamos a Sakura a arranjar a casa. Konohamaru é divertido. É como o papá. – Depois calou-se pensando melhor. Konohamaru não o metia de castigo, nem dava sermões como Naruto tinha que fazer, quando ele, Nasasu, agia de forma errada. – Não é mais divertido que o papá. E depois trás lanche e doces.

Sasuke chamaria aquilo que Konohamaru andava a fazer de comprar a amizade de uma criança.

- Oh! Mas um dia eu fui jantar com o papá e o Konohamaru ao Ichiraku-ramen. E eu não gostei como ele falou com o papá. – Contou Nasasu. Sasuke olhou para o filho notando que Nasasu mudara o tom com que estava a falar de Konohamaru. Agora falava com desconfiança. – No momento em que foi brincar eu ouvi Konohamaru dizer que gostava muito do papá… - Aquilo estava a ser interessante, o seu filho estava a contar-lhe tudo. – O papá mandou-o calar, e não dizer coisas estúpidas, mas ele continuou e falou… falou mal de ti pai… e eu… eu… - Nasasu ficou vermelho.

- O que é que fizeste? – Perguntou enquanto abria a porta da Torre Hokage e permitia que Nasasu entrasse primeiro.

- Boa Tarde, Maou! – Desejou o ninja da entrada ao vê-los passar. – Boa Tarde Nasasu!

- Boa Tarde. – Responderam os dois Uchihas.

- O grupo do capitão Yamato já regressou há um bocado e estão no gabinete do Sexto à sua espera, sabe onde ele está? – Perguntou o ninja.

- Vem mesmo ai atrás. Nós vamos subindo. – Comunicou Sasuke para o ninja que acenou com a cabeça. Começaram a subir as escadas e Sasuke tornou a perguntar ao filho o que é que este tinha feito a Konohamaru.

- Eu mandei-lhe uma shuriken… - Contou, e Sasuke teve a certeza que essa não era a pior parte. – Mandei a shuriken ao rabo dele. – Confessou Nasasu de olhos postos no chão sabendo que agira mal, mas não sentindo remorsos nenhuns com isso. Não tinha gostado da maneira de falar de Konohamaru, nem um bocadinho.

Sasuke não se aguentou e desatou-se a rir. Konohamaru mesmo com doces e brincadeiras, mesmo com Nasasu achando que ele era fixe, não tinha conseguido comprar o pensamento do filho.

- Fiz mal pai!

- Não, Nasasu, foi demais. – Respondeu Sasuke, enquanto o filho se juntava a ele na risota. E por fim tinham chegado à porta do gabinete do Hokage, que abriram sem se recordarem que já havia lá gente à espera: portanto, não foi de estranhar que quando abriram de repente a porta todas as pessoas que esperavam descontraidamente o Hokage, meteram-se em sentido rápido e nervosamente, para já não falar com bastante barulho.

Sasuke olhou para o filho, que lhe respondeu ao olhar e num "click" ambos se desataram a gargalhar. Foi então que os presentes reparam que era Sasuke e um rapazinho muito parecido com Sasuke, que talvez fosse filho dele, mas a única que tinha essa certeza disso era Sakura. E a pequena Oshi, ao colo de Juugo com quem passara a última meia hora na brincadeira, que ao ver o pai e o irmão também se juntou às gargalhadas.

- Sasuke, viste quem voltou? – Chamou Sakura. Sasuke tossiu tentando controlar as gargalhadas e tentando ganhar novamente postura em frente principalmente aos dois estranhos que ali estavam, um dos quais só o tinha visto no dia em que tinha ido salvar Naruto de morrer soterrado e outro que nunca tinha visto na vida.

- Juugo! – Reconheceu Sasuke entrando por fim no gabinete e indo apertar a mão ao amigo, vendo-o com a filha ao colo, e sorrindo para dentro, pois ninguém ali sabia que ele era pai dela, ou pensava ele que eles não sabiam. Mas pensando que não sabiam qual seria a reacção deles quando soubessem? Ia ser engraçado de se ver.

Nasasu por sua vez entrou sem cerimónias no gabinete, que já conhecia tão bem, e correu para se sentar no cadeirão do Hokage, pousando as flores que Konohamaru dera a Naruto em cima da secretária.

- Capitão Yamato. – Apresentou Sakura a Sasuke. – E Nakamura Tetsuya. O Capitão Yamato ficou no lugar de Kakashi-sensei, e Nakamura está no meu lugar. – Houve apertos de mãos. – Devem saber quem é, mas ele é Uchiha Sasuke, Maou Shinobi de Otogakure.

O ambiente ficou pesado então com os olhos posto sobre Sasuke, e com todas as perguntas a serem feitas silenciosamente pelo ar. Apenas se ouvia o gritar de Oshi que agora via o pai mesmo ali e queria ir para o colo dele.

- Parece que ainda não contaste nada sobre nada, não é Sakura? – Questionou-a Sasuke. Suspirou. – Bem em resumo. Eu e Naruto planeamos tudo conta Madara e Danzou assim como contra os Anciões. Mas depois a Sakura colocou-se pelo meio querendo salvar Naruto das garras dos Anciões. O que ela não sabia era que Naruto queria mesmo ser apanhado pelos Anciões (acho que eles o queriam usar para tirar a Tsunade do poder) ele queria ser apanhado para depois poder juntar provas que levassem a incriminar os Anciões e retirá-los do poder. Só que Sakura teve a ideia de fazer o jutsu proibido para levar Naruto a fugir dos Anciões e não a enfrentá-los. Naruto veio ter comigo e ficamos no País do Som. Ao que parece Gaara veio desde Suna até cá querendo saber o que fizera Naruto desaparecer, e chantageando os Anciões com a história dos Uchihas se ficar a saber, ele conseguiu abrir investigações. E por fim tudo foi descoberto, as pessoas ficaram a saber de tudo, mesmo o que estava por detrás do massacre Uchiha, e os Anciões foram presos. Obviamente que eu e Naruto podíamos estar chateados com Sakura por ter interferido nos nossos planos, mas se isso não tivesse acontecido, nós não teríamos Nasasu, e ela fê-lo com boas intenções, para salvar Naruto. – Os olhos caíram sobre o menino que andava às voltas do cadeirão rotativo do Hokage. – Além disso, os Anciões acabaram por ser presos e estão a pagar pelos seus crimes e era isso que nós desejávamos. – Concluiu Sasuke farto de falar.

Oshi soltou um berro irritada por estar a ser ignorada pelo pai, e continuou a berrar bem alto até que Sasuke se virou para ela e finalmente a retirou do colo de Juugo.

- Quer dizer que tu e o Naruto são… - Começou Tetsuya puxando pela cabeça que ainda se encontrava em choque.

- Casados e pais de Nasasu e de Oshi. – Confirmou Sasuke, desta vez, os olhos foram para a pequena Oshi.

- O jutsu que ela lançou fez Naruto engravidar?

- Não. – Desta vez quem falou foi Sakura. – O jutsu que eu lancei é para a fertilidade, fez com que o corpo de Naruto ganhasse certas características conforme também as suas opções sexuais, e o amor que sentia.

- Percebi. – Disse Tetsuya, o que surpreendeu Sakura, mas depois ela lembrou-se que ele também era um médico ninja como ela mesma. – Mas foi arriscado.

- Eu estava mesmo ao lado dele, eu vigiei-o.

- Mesmo assim. Se eu percebi, tu usaste o químico cerebral que produz o amor para aumentar as hormonas no corpo de Naruto obrigando-o a sofrer transformações corporais. Quais foram as transformações é que ocorreram? – Tetsuya e Sakura tinham-se juntado a um canto a conversar, já que os outros não estavam interessados em saber os aspectos médicos do que se tinha passado.

- Foi muito interessante. – Sakura estava mesmo contente por ter finalmente alguém que se interessasse como ela por aquilo. – O corpo criou uma espécie de útero e o gâmeta masculino (o espermatozóide) mudou tornando-se um óvulo.

- Observaste essas transformações todas?

- Claro, mas ouve há melhor. O gâmeta modificado em vez de ser produzido apenas no momento de actividade sexual, começou a ser produzido de maneira mais calma e liberta um gâmeta que sobe através de um canal e vai até ao útero criado, que tem obviamente uma forma diferente da do feminino.

- E como é que o homem fica grávido?

- Através do método normal. Estás a ver. Sexo normal entre homens. – Sakura ficou vermelha, e Tetsuya também, ao perceber onde ela queria chegar.

- Existe ligação entre o… ânus e esse útero criado pelas hormonas e o químico do amor?

- Sim. É um trabalho complexo e completo. O corpo humano é uma grande máquina inteligente. – Admitiu Sakura. – Foi eu que lancei o jutsu, como sabes basta haver uma ligação química com essa pessoa para libertar a actividade hormonal de certa maneira.

- Não existe diferença entre química do amor entre dois amigos e dois amantes?

- Em termos de química, não. O que depois diferencia um amigo de um amante é o espírito de cada pessoa e não a química corporal. Como sabia que Naruto me amava e que eu o amava usei essa ligação química. – Explicou Sakura.

(N.A. – note-se que aqui Tetsuya e Sakura falam de química, a verdadeira química com líquidos e gases, e não de química por atracção ou outro género).

- E também ficam com glândulas mamares? E amamentam?

- Não, não chegam a isso.

- E os nascimentos…

- Não. – Cortou Sakura antes que ele tivesse tempo de formular o resto da pergunta. – É preciso abrir para se tirar o bebé.

**Continua…**


	14. 14 O Sharingan e a Pessoa Que Ele Ama

**ATENÇÃO: Este capítulo contém uma cena LEMON, ou seja, sexo explícito entre dois homens. É curta, mas fica o aviso. Quem não gosta, não lê. Mas espero que os restantes desfrutem.**

**Ficwriter - Arika Kohaku (antes MissOrange1991)**

**Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki**

**14**

**Os Olhos de Sharingan e a Pessoa Que Ele Ama **

Mais uma noite chegou serena sobre Konoha. O vento soprava calmo por entre as ruas adormecidas. Abanava calmamente as copas das árvores, espreitava pelas vidraças das janelas, trazia esperança e certezas, agradecia a paz precária, mas estabelecida.

Naruto inspirou o ar que o vento remexia. A casa estava silenciosa, com as crianças a dormir. Atrás dele Sasuke repousava na cama em sono solto, nem se apercebia que o louro não estava deitado ao seu lado. O Maou não devia dormir direito há dias devido às preocupações com Otogakure e ali em casa sempre podia repousar e esquecer as pesadas responsabilidades, nem que fosse apenas enquanto estava a dormir.

Fechou a janela. Mas ficou a ver o céu lá fora. As estrelas brilhavam e ele sentiu-se nostálgico. Poderia aquela paz perdurar? Poderia a felicidade que sentia durar a vida toda? Por que é que de vez em quando sentia que estava alguma coisa errada? Talvez por saber que as coisas estão em constante mudança, que nada é infinito…

Foi até à sala, saindo do quarto de maneira silenciosa para não acordar o marido. Procurou as chaves do armário e quando as encontrou abriu o dito móvel. As prateleiras do armário estavam repletas de pergaminhos velhos, e vasculhando alguns retirou-os e estendeu-os sobre a mesa. Ia iniciar mais uma busca…

…**.. Anos Antes …..**

O grupo do Capitão Yamato partira para o norte, até uma aldeia termal que Naruto conhecia muito bem. E um arrepio de raiva passou-lhe pela espinha, mal pôs um dos seus pés nas ruas minimamente conhecidas e ao recordar o bastardo chamado Uchiha Sasuke de quem não sabia nada há semanas. Esse maldito que fora a correr salvá-lo quando estava soterrado. Esse parvalhão que fora um dos que tirara Iruka-sensei… parou de pensar… não ia moer a sua mente com esse assunto… até porque já não podia fazer nada… aquela pessoa já estava morta e enterrada. Era muito melhor ter raiva de um ser que ainda estava vivo e que por sinal era Uchiha.

Era verdade, não sabia nada de Sasuke, aliás, ninguém sabia de nada, incluindo os espiões de Tsunade-sama dentro do País do Som, com quem falara secretamente, e eles tinham singelamente respondido, pois ultimamente ele virara um ícone para a aldeia, afinal, matara Madara. Mas ele, apesar de reconhecido por todo o carinho com que agora era tratado, só queria saber de notícias de uma pessoa. Pessoa essa que parecia ter-se eclipsado da face da terra. As poucas notícias, que havia de Otogakure eram sobre um Maou que tinha sido eleito pelo povo, e os seus trabalhos feitos para reconstruir o país, assim como em descobrir tudo aquilo que Orochimaru andara a fazer. Segundo se sabia esse Maou recrutava para o seu lado todos os possuidores da Marca Maldita, assim como os shinobis que tinham ficado sem o líder. Ele era apelidado de Maou Shinobi. Agora a pergunta de Naruto era outra: será que Sasuke conseguira em tão pouco tempo? Será que ele era Maou?

- Hei, Naruto! – Chamou Sakura, fazendo o companheiro acordar do seu mundo de pensamentos em que ultimamente caía facilmente. – É aqui que vamos ficar.

Naruto elevou os seus olhos e o seu queixo descaiu. Sim, óptimo. Tudo a ajudar. Sabia perfeitamente onde estava. Aquela estalagem ficaria para sempre na sua memória.

- Ah! Óptimo. – Resmungou entre dentes.

- Ora Naruto, não refiles! Pode não ser grande coisa, mas é aqui que vamos ficar, pois é aqui que está a pessoa que solicitou a nossa presença nesta aldeia. – Explicou Sakura.

- Juro que não me importo de dormir no mato. – Replicou Naruto.

- Meninos, nós estamos aqui devido a um assunto sério, portanto vamos entrar logo. – O capitão empurrou-os e atrás seguiu Sai que permanecera na equipa.

- Oh! Finalmente chegaram. – O estalajadeiro gordo saiu detrás do balcão para ir receber os ninjas, dois dos quais entravam a reboque.

- Sr. Terada, suponho?

- Exactamente. – O estalajadeiro estendeu a mão a Yamato e depois deu uma vista de olhos pelo grupo de Konoha. Os seus olhos foram automaticamente parar a Naruto e depois para a figura de Sai, onde ficaram bastante tempo a analisar o rapaz, apenas para concluir que aquele não era Sasuke, o rapaz que acompanhara o louro da última vez. – Que bom ver-te de novo rapaz. – Esticou a sua mão para Naruto, que a apertou sem ter outro remédio. – Então e o outro rapaz simpático?

Simpático seria o último adjectivo que Naruto usaria para definir a interacção que Sasuke tivera com aquele homem gordo, mas tudo bem se o estalajadeiro ficara com essa impressão.

- Ver-te de novo? O outro rapaz simpático? – Ficou debaixo do olhar fulminante de Sakura. Boa! Como explicar tudo à amiga. Estava entalado. Até ali tinha conseguido guardar, minimamente, segredo sobre os três dias em que desaparecera, embora todos soubessem que ele e Sasuke tinham engendrado tudo. E apesar de ser um crime bastante grave o que ele e Sasuke tinham feito contra Danzou ninguém os acusara de nada. Muito menos os medrosos Anciões. De quem Naruto, mais tarde, iria tratar. Ou pelo menos era esse o plano que tinha, quando fosse Hokage. – Tu tiveste aqui com Sasuke, não foi?

Sakura era aquela que mais o pressionava para falar. Ele até que compreendia. Mas agora sabia o quanto maçadora ela podia ser até conseguir o seu objectivo. Mas que podia responder? Sim, fora até ali com Sasuke. Tinha feito planos, tinham feito sexo, Sasuke tinha-se declarado.

Rangeu os dentes. Sim, ele tinha dito "amo-te" e agora não lhe dizia nada há semanas.

- Sim, acho que era assim que o rapaz moreno se chamava. – O estalajadeiro sorria, mas perante o olhar do louro perdeu a vontade de mostrar os dentes.

- Sim, estive aqui com Sasuke. – Confirmou Naruto sem se adiantar mais.

- Tens que nos contar o que se passou! – Exigiu Sakura.

- Não se passou nada que tu já não saibas apenas por dedução. Estivemos aqui, fizemos planos e ponto final. Não insistas mais Sakura, a velha Tsunade não o faz, por que continuas?

- Ponto final, mas eu pensava que vocês eram… - Gota de água para o estalajadeiro de lábia grande. Naruto virou-se rapidamente e socou-o mesmo nos dentes.

- Hei, Naruto, para que é a violência? – Perguntou o capitão Yamato amparando o dono da estalagem.

- Não estamos aqui numa missão? Não temos trabalhos para fazer? – Relembrou Naruto.

- Sim… sim é verdade. Sakura trata aqui do Sr. Terada. – Pediu o capitão Yamato, Sakura deu um último olhar de relance para Naruto e depois aproximou-se do estalajadeiro para lhe curar o lábio ferido. Yamato fora avisado pela Quinta que não se deviam fazer perguntas a Naruto, pois ela sabia o que se passara. A verdade é que todos especulavam. Todos sabiam que Naruto e Sasuke tinham estado juntos, que tinham planeado alguma coisa que levara à derrota da Akatsuki e também de Danzou, mas não sabiam pormenores. – Agora, por favor, fale-nos desse grupo de estripadores.

- Oh! Sim. – Concordou o homem gordo analisando o seu lábio com as mãos vendo que estava curado e olhando desconfiado para Naruto. – Bem, eles começaram por matar apenas animais. Retiravam-lhes os órgãos. Avisámos as autoridades locais, e foram encontrados vários sítios cheios de marcas, onde estavam os órgãos e muito sangue. Apuraram que eram rituais.

- Rituais? E ainda estão visíveis essas marcas? Há alguma que possamos ver? – Questionou o capitão Yamato.

- Sim. Há um local que puderam observar. E temos também os corpos tanto dos animais como das pessoas. – Os ninjas arregalaram os olhos. Pessoas? Haviam pessoas mortas naquilo tudo? – Eu mostro-vos os locais. Venham primeiro ver onde vão ficar instalados.

O Sr. Terada foi atrás do balcão buscar duas chaves dos quartos e levou-os pela porta lateral até ao andar de cima. Havia dois quartos, cada um com duas camas de solteiros. Sakura insistiu em ficar com Naruto, e ele até que deduzia o porquê da insistência, ela tinha esperança que ele lhe contasse o que andara por ali a fazer com Sasuke. Portanto, Sai e o Capitão Yamato ficaram com o outro quarto. Alguns minutos depois de terem descarregado as bagagens, seguiram o estalajadeiro até às imediações da aldeia.

O cenário que viram era no mínimo macabro, bastante sinistro. Uma clareira, notoriamente feita por um incêndio e entre as cinzas, no chão, havia um pentagrama circular feito de sangue com várias inscrições escritas à sua volta. Por ali havia também carcaças de animais que já não se distinguiam muito bem o que eram. Os ninjas aproximaram-se depois de verificarem que não havia perigo em avançarem. E no primeiro que repararam foi que nunca tinha visto aquelas marcas, pelo menos os três ninjas mais inexperientes em missões.

- Não foram muito cuidadosos a apagar o que fizeram, pois não? – Comentou Naruto passeando por dentro do pentagrama, tendo o cuidado de tentar não pisar nada que pudesse constituir uma pista para encontra o grupo que estava a fazer aquelas coisas.

- Eles não precisavam de esconder o que fizeram aqui. Nem toda a gente sabe o que é isto. – Disse o capitão Yamato. – Diz-me, percebes a escrita que está em cada ponta da estrela?

- Não. – Respondeu Naruto, que se baixara para observar uma das pontas da estrela. – Mas isso não é nada surpreendente em mim. Mesmo com símbolos ninjas há alguns que não reconheço. – Admitiu Naruto honestamente, tendo um pouco ironia no que dissera, e arrancando alguns sorrisos tanto do capitão como de Sai, apenas Sakura se manteve quieta e a observar o ambiente, aparentando estar um pouco aparte da conversa.

- São Runas. Uma língua antiga que já ninguém usa. Apenas alguns a estudam. E eu fui um deles. Percebo agora porque é que a Hokage nos mandou aqui. – Explicou Yamato aproximando-se da estrela. – Esta ponta diz URUZ, aquela THURISAZ, ali BERKANA, HANGALAZ, e onde tu estás RAIDO.

- E isso na nossa língua é o quê?

- URUZ é carneiro, THURISAZ é touro, BERKANA é leão, HANGALAZ é caranguejo e RAIDO são gémeos.

- Estão aqui as carcaças de alguns desses animais. Vejo o carneiro, o touro e o leão. – Comunicou Sakura. – Imagino que tenha havido um caranguejo e um escorpião também, mas suponho que tenham sido levados por outros animais, pássaros talvez.

- Também devem de ter havido gémeos, certo? – Questionou Naruto, olhando para o estalajadeiro gordo que lhes indicara a clareira, mas que se mantinha à margem, talvez com receio de pisar aquele solo. – Foram esses os humanos de que nos falou?

- Sim, estas foram as últimas marcas que encontramos. Eles andam há muito tempo a fazer isto. Mas até à semana passada ainda não tinham envolvido sacrifícios humanos. Foram duas mulheres de meia-idade da nossa vila que foram raptadas das suas casas, elas viviam separadas com as respectivas famílias. – Contou o Sr. Terada.

- Isto é parecido com a invocação que nós, ninjas, fazemos para iniciar um jutsu. – Comparou Sai.

- Acontece que isto aqui não é para invocar, é para selar.

- Selar o quê? – Questionou Naruto achando que seria melhor sair de dentro do pentagrama circular, pois ele já tinha a sua quarta parte histórica com selos.

- Qualquer coisa! Sr. Terada pode levar-nos aos corpos dessas gémeas? Preciso de saber que tipo de órgãos é que foram usados neste ritual para poder determinar o que é que foi selado aqui. – Pediu o capitão Yamato.

Os ninjas deixaram a estranha clareira. No entanto, Naruto ficou um pouco para trás. Havia qualquer coisa familiar e tenebrosa no ar. Alguma coisa muito estranha. Sentiu o ar e tudo à sua volta. Ali estava uma essência que ele conhecia de algum lado, mas que não conseguia ligar à pessoa que fosse dona dela. Apenas sabia que era algo arrepiante.

- Naruto! Anda! – Gritou Sakura algures entre as árvores esperando por ele. Virando as costas àquela sensação correu para ir ter com o seu grupo.

oOo

Depois de terem ido à morgue, onde Sakura teve que analisar os corpos das gémeas e de onde concluiu que o coração das duas senhoras tinha sido arrancado literalmente do peito de ambas enquanto estas ainda se encontravam vivas, os ninjas voltaram para a estalagem para que o capitão Yamato desse as indicações de como é que iam prosseguir com a missão.

Sentados num dos quartos, Yamato comunicava o que já deduzira e como iam proceder dali para a frente:

- Juntando as marcas que vimos e confirmando os órgãos recolhidos para o selo, eu acredito que estamos perante um grupo que quer fechar almas humanas.

Naruto, Sakura, e até Sai estremeceram. Novamente aquele tema de almas.

- Alguém usou este ritual para pegar uma alma humana a um corpo. É pena que não tenhamos chegado a tempo de ver as outras marcas. Mas posso concluir que das outras vezes houve uma evocação de uma alma. Alma essa que agora deve estar pegada a um corpo. – Conclui Yamato.

- O que nos está a querer dizer é que invocaram uma alma do além para esta voltar à vida num novo corpo?

- Sim, penso que sim. Mas a cerimónia não está completa. O grupo que anda a fazer isto, tem que voltar para completar a cerimónia. Eu estudei a maneira como é que se cola uma alma a um corpo, assim como se invoca uma alma. Em cada uma das coisas são necessários três passos. Vamos tomar como certas as crenças religiosas de um povo antigo. Vamos imaginar que há um purgatório, um julgamento e a entrada para outro mundo.

- O que raio é um purgatório? – Perguntou Naruto sentindo-se completamente arrepiado, nunca gostara muito de estórias com fantasmas.

- Imagina que é uma sala de espera. O purgatório é onde as almas esperam para serem julgadas. O ritual de invocação para chamar uma alma até este mundo pode ter estas três partes, consoante em que patamar está a alma. Ou seja, se a alma estiver no purgatório é-se mais fácil de contactar com ela e num único ritual poderemos comunicar com ela, mas se tiver no outro mundo será necessário repetir-se três vezes o mesmo ritual, pois temos que passar pelos três patamares: purgatório, julgamento e outro mundo. Dentro deste tipo de ritual de invocação os símbolos e os animais sacrificados vão mudando conforme o tipo de pessoa que se vai invocar. Existem nove níveis em que as almas são agrupadas. Indo das menos poderosas até às mais poderosas, que estarão no nível 9.

- É por isso que era tão importante para nós termos visto as outras marcas para saber em que nível estava a alma invocada. – Constatou Sakura.

- Sim. – Confirmou o ninja líder. – Se uma alma de nível nove tiver agora um corpo, poderemos estar a enfrentar uma força poderosa, pois o corpo em que estiver ganhará as características que a alma possuía quando estava viva e no seu corpo original.

- Mas ainda só houve um ritual para colocar essa alma num novo corpo. – Notou Naruto, mais uma vez surpreendendo todos. Desde quando é que estava atento a pormenores? – O capitão disse que eram precisos três rituais para colocar uma alma num novo corpo.

- Sim. São três rituais. Um para ligar a alma ao corpo. Outro para expulsar a alma que está no corpo para dar espaço à alma invocada e um terceiro para manter o corpo vivo para a nova alma. Se o primeiro ritual foi feito, significa que anda por ai uma pessoa com duas almas dentro do corpo.

- Se eles souberem que estamos aqui podem mudar o lugar onde fazem estes rituais. – Notou Sai.

- É precisamente por isso que vamos passar a ser turistas aqui, e não ninjas. Vamos estar disfarçados. Retirem os vossos frontais e guardem as armas em sítios que não sejam visíveis a olho comum. Finjam que estão de férias. Vamos funcionar em tornos rotativos de duas horas. Passearemos aos pares ou em grupo completo. A nossa missão é saber como é constituído este grupo de estripadores. Não podemos dar nas vistas, nem ser detectados. Se forem poucos pode ser que consigamos tratar deles, mas se forem mais, teremos que pedir reforços a Konoha. Sai, Sakura façam a primeira ronda, e o respectivo reconhecimento da vila. Uma vez que Naruto e eu já a conhecemos ficaremos com o turno seguinte.

Sakura e Sai levantaram-se da cama onde tinham estado a ouvir as indicações e as ordens do capitão. A amiga de Naruto ainda o olhou e os olhos diziam a Naruto que ela mais tarde ia bombardeá-lo de perguntas, era uma promessa silenciosa de que não ia desistir, depois ela seguiu Sai para fora do quarto. O louro deixou sair um suspiro e estendeu-se ao cumprido sobre uma das duas camas de solteiro de que o quarto dispunha e resolveu que não era má ideia dormir um pouco, uma vez que aquele era o seu turno de descanso. Mas mal fechava os olhos e a sua mente era envolvida por recordações passadas por debaixo daquele mesmo tecto num quarto ali mesmo ao lado. E quando tentava não pensar no Uchiha a sua mente ia para o outro lado.

Que merda! Sentia-se na fossa. Estava novamente sozinho, ou assim se sentia.

- Naruto! Penso que temos que falar. – Abriu os olhos, e sem se mexer olhou para Yamato. Ele também não ia fazer perguntas, ia?

- Capitão Yamato eu não quero…

- É sobre o teu comportamento. Eu compreendo que estejas a sofrer… - Naruto sentou-se de repente e bruscamente na cama, fazendo bastante barulho, batendo com as molas do colchão e fazendo Yamato calar-se por instante e analisá-lo. Tocara na ferida. – Andas distante e frio. Coisa que não é normal em ti. – Apontou. – Andas um pouco fora de ti, e Sakura e Sai andam muito preocupados, pois já não sabem como hão-de lidar contigo. Seria melhor falares com eles. Eles são teus amigos, servem para desabafar, eu mesmo estou aqui para o que precisares.

As íris azuis encararam Yamato, e ele soube naquele momento, que o brilho de calor que saia delas, como um agradecimento, que Naruto sorridente ainda andava ali por dentro embora estivesse um pouco confuso e perdido de momento, tentando controlar a dor que tão ardentemente magoava o seu coração.

- Sei… obrigado… eu neste momento não preciso de nada. – Sussurrou Naruto, mas o suficientemente alto para Yamato o ouvir.

- Se não te sentires suficientemente bem para esta missão diz-me já.

- Não. – Negou. – Se não trabalhar ficarei pior. Este é o meu momento de descanso não é?

- Claro.

- Importa-se que vá comer alguma coisa?

- Claro que não. Mas está de volta a tempo de trocarmos de turno com Sakura e Sai.

- Sim. - Concordou Naruto erguendo-se da cama e saindo do quarto, olhando de repente para a porta do quarto que ocupara com Sasuke e descendo as escadas.

Ele tinha consciência que tinha pessoas ao seu lado dispostas a apoiá-lo, que não estava verdadeiramente sozinho, mas ele sentia uma solidão enorme, um gigantesco pedaço no seu coração tinha desaparecido, deixando um vazio enorme que lhe provocava muito sofrimento. Não queria chorar. E ainda não chorara, porque achava que Iruka-sensei ficaria triste se o fizesse, então não chorava. Mas os dias iam passando e os momentos em que as suas lágrimas chegavam aos olhos prontas a cair eram cada vez mais. A uma palavra mais emotiva e elas apareciam para lhe enevoar a visão. Nesses momentos tinha que lutar muito para não chorar.

Estava no meio da rua. Já era quase de noite e os candeeiros já se tinham acendido. Como a luz destes mesmos candeeiros não era ofuscante ele podia ver perfeitamente as nuvens e as estrelas que passavam lá em cima no céu. Algumas lojas ainda estavam abertas. Passou pelo restaurante onde tinha pensado ir, mas depois mudou de ideias, não tinha realmente fome, decidiu-se continuar a caminhar pelas ruas fingindo ser apenas um turista repetente daquelas paragens.

Lá no alto um pássaro cruzou as nuvens e desceu sobre a vila aterrando exactamente em cima da sua cabeça. Naruto assustou-se ao ver o pássaro que lhe descia pelo braço até à mão e que lhe estendia a pata com uma nota enrolada nela. Tendo o cuidado de não magoar o bicho, pegou no papelinho e o pássaro levantou voo.

No fim de ser a nota a sua mão fechou-se sobre ele amachucando o papel.

- Vou matar-te! – E correu em direcção ao local a que pretendia ir fazer um ajuste de contas.

A pequena nota dizia:

"_Usuratonkachi! Uma vez que não respondes venho eu mesmo ter contigo. Deves achar que me escapas. Estou no sitio onde treinamos."_

oOo

A clareira era a mesma de quando tinham estado a treinar, mas quando o louro chegou ao sito do encontro achou-o vazio e irreconhecível, tal como anteriormente vira o local da estrela circular, que era um local de selo. Sentiu um "bak" atrás de si. Foi abraçado fortemente pelas costas. Sentiu o cheiro do bosque e sentiu o corpo quente de Sasuke. Virou-se entre o espaço que tinha. O moreno preparava-se para o beijar e então, Naruto empurrou-o para longe.

- O que foi? – Questionou Sasuke, vendo Naruto a afastar-se impedindo-o de se aproximar. Viu-o fazer uma careta de desagrado. Era alguma coisa com o seu toque? Foi percorrido por uma sensação desagradável – desilusão.

- É preciso teres muita lata! – Rosnou o louro empurrando ainda mais Sasuke para longe. Estava arreliado? Arreliado era pouco. Se pudesse espancava Sasuke até este ficar muito vermelho. – Passaram três semanas! Três longas e horríveis semanas… Tu não disseste uma única palavra!

- Não disse uma única palavra? – Repetiu Sasuke sem acreditar no que ouvia. Era encarado com muita raiva pelos olhos azuis do louro. – Tu é que não respondeste a nada do que te mandei.

- Do que me mandaste? – Cruzou os braços. Aquilo era absurdo. Ele não recebera nada. Aquela era uma desculpa esfarrapada. Ele ia dizer que tinha enviado, e no fim não tinha enviado nada, mas ia dizer que devia ter havido algum desvio nos pássaros, ou qualquer coisa assim. Não, ele não ia cair naquela conversa.

- Oh! – Sasuke soltou aquele som, surpreendendo Naruto e depois aproximou-se do louro, mas não lhe tocou. – Tu sempre me surpreendeste. – Disse sem desviar o olhar do rosto do namorado. – Como é que tu não reparaste naqueles pássaros todos?

Naruto perdeu a compostura. Que raio de pergunta era aquela? Pássaros? Que pássaros? Sasuke apontou para três pássaros num ramo mais acima de uma das árvores semi-queimadas. Virou-se para trás para os ver. Três pássaros de penas longas e azuis. Nunca os tinha visto. Ou melhor, pensando bem, até que tinha. Vira um pousado no parapeito na sua janela.

- Aqueles pássaros não têm qualquer tipo de mensagem presa nas patas! – Notou Naruto.

- Quando eu penso que já vi tudo o que podia vir de ti acabas sempre por me surpreender. – Resmungou Sasuke.

- O que queres dizer com isso? Aqueles pássaros não têm mensagens.

- É normal. Aqueles pássaros transmitem as suas mensagens através do som. – Sasuke assobiou e os três pássaros ao mesmo tempo levantaram voo e desceram até pousarem as suas patas em cima de Naruto, dois, um em cada ombro do louro, e outro na sua cabeça. – Não me digas que não te lembras que demos este sistema de transmissão de mensagens na academia?

Naruto fez uma careta. Parecia que não se lembrava mesmo. Mas do que é que ele se lembrava de ter aprendido na academia? Realmente muito pouco.

- Pergunta estúpida a minha. – Enfatizou Sasuke soprando os cabelos que lhe tinham caído para a frente da cara. – Bom, vou mandá-los embora…

- Não… - Interrompeu-o Naruto impedindo-o de mandar os pássaros de volta para Otogakure, uma vez que estes pertenciam à Vila do Som.

A raiva de Naruto dissipou-se por completo, pôde Sasuke compreender ao ver os olhos de Naruto, que olhava ora para os pássaros nos seus ombros ora para o que tinha em cima da cabeça, e foi por pouco que o moreno ao vê-lo naquelas figuras que não se desmanchou a rir.

- Por que não? – Questionou Sasuke.

- Tu mandaste-me três pássaros com mensagens. As mensagens são para mim. Eu tenho o direito de as ouvir.

- Mas eu já estou aqui ao pé de ti. – Fez notar. Era completamente idiota querer ver mensagens que já estavam dizendo assim: "fora do prazo".

- Mas se me mandaste mensagens eu quero saber o que é que dizem.

Sasuke compreendeu. Naruto viu-o ficar vermelho e sorriu. Naruto queria saber se aquelas mensagens eram mensagens de amor. Se tinham palavras daquelas que dizemos quando estamos apaixonados à pessoa amada. Mas o moreno depressa se recompôs. E depois sorriu cínico em resposta ao sorriso maroto com que era encarado pelo louro.

- Nee, nee. Vamos Sasuke diz-me como se ouvem estas mensagens. – Pediu Naruto fazendo o seu mais encantador sorriso.

- Parece que vais ter que ficar a imaginar. – Respondeu o namorado assobiando novamente, e instantaneamente os pássaros levantaram voo deixando Naruto para trás sem saber o que as suas mensagens diziam.

- Oh! Sasuke! – Lamentou-se ao ver os pássaros partir. – Eu queria saber o que diziam…

- É a paga por não me teres respondido e por seres tão burro, e por não teres ouvido aquilo que te ensinaram na academia. – Falou Sasuke, ciente que aquilo tinha sabor a vingança.

- Mas aquelas mensagens… - Naruto foi puxando nesse momento. Sasuke agarrou-lhe a cintura e roubou-lhe um beijo, calando assim o louro e deixando este completamente nas nuvens. Naruto acabou por enlaçar-se no pescoço do Uchiha e pendurar-se nele enquanto as suas línguas se amavam entre as bocas dos dois. Quando se separaram em busca de ar, o louro acabou por comentar: – Os pobres pássaros andaram atrás mim tanto tempo e agora nem sequer entregaram as mensagens. Pobres coitados! Mas como é que soubeste que eu vinha para aqui?

- Oh, foi um passarinho que me disse!

- Estou a ver! Um pássaro chamado Juugo…

oOo

- Vais dizer que também não tens curiosidade? – Falou Sakura passeando ao lado de Sai que apesar de ter que fingir que era um turista pouco ou nada se parecia com um, pois tinha uma postura dura e uns olhos vigilantes.

- Já falamos sobre isso muitas vezes. – Respirou tentado encontrar estranhos cheiros no ar.

Sakura rangeu os dentes. Será que era a única que tinha ganas de saber o que se passara durante o desaparecimento de Naruto e Sasuke? Parecia ser. E agora que sabia que eles tinham andado por ali e ainda por cima juntos a sua ansiedade em saber era muito maior.

- O que importa é que Naruto está vivo. – Comentou Sai. – Acho que só tens uma hipótese. Falar com Naruto e tentar descobrir.

- Falar? – Pensou Sakura, depois suspirou. – Ele anda a fugir de mim desde o dia em que lutamos contra a Akatsuki.

- Hum… Eu diria que te anda a evitar. Ele sabe que tu queres respostas, assim como sabe que tens direito a elas. Afinal, ele sabe aquilo que sentes por Sasuke. E não conseguiu trazer de volta Sasuke para Konoha, embora o tenha trazido para o lado dos bons. – Sai parou dando uma volta sobre si e tentando encarar todas as poucas pessoas que passavam pela rua. – De certa maneira, quebrou a promessa que te fez. Ele realmente não anda bem.

– Ele não está assim estranho por minha causa, mas por causa da morte de Iruka-sensei. O sensei era como um pai para ele, e tudo isto ocorreu muito pouco tempo depois da morte de Jiraya. Não sei como é que se poderá estar a sentir. – Defendeu-se Sakura da acusação indirecta de Sai de que Naruto estaria abatido e irritadiço devido a si. – Além disso, eu libertei-o dessa promessa.

- Não estava a dizer que a culpa era tua. Estava a dizer que ele anda estranho e tu ainda o estás a massacrar mais para saber as coisas sobre Sasuke. Mas se ele anda mal por causa da morte do sensei, então acho que o deves apoiar e esquecer um pouco o Sasuke. – Apontou Sai.

- Eu sei que tu tens razão, mas… como posso eu esquecer Sasuke? Sei que faço sofrer Naruto com tudo isto… mas não quero mudar o meu comportamento com ele, só porque agora sei que ele gosta de mim. Quero continuar a ser a amiga que sempre fui. Se mudasse o meu comportamento agora, se deixasse de ser a Sakura que lhe bate na cabeça a cada patetice que sai da boca dele, acho que o ia fazer sofrer ainda mais. Acho que ele não gostaria que as coisas saíssem da normalidade. O que foi? – Sai fizera uma careta perante as palavras dela como se não soubesse do que estava a ser ali falado, depois abriu um sorriso como se de repente tivesse compreendido tudo.

- Tu achas que Naruto gosta de ti. – Concluiu. – Oh, mas ele não gosta! – Disse continuando a sorrir.

Naquele momento se Sakura não estivesse minimamente atenta ao caminho teria batido contra um pobre velhinho que passeava com o seu cachorro.

- Foste tu que disseste que Naruto me amava! – Relembrou-o Sakura completamente furiosa.

- OH! Eu enganei-me, mas pensei que tu… - Coçou o queixo olhando pelo rabo do olho para Sakura. - Pensei que tu já soubesses. Naruto não gosta de ti. – Falou o óbvio.

- Foste tu que me disseste que ele gostava! – Refilou Sakura elevando um pouco a voz. – Falaste qualquer coisa sobre um fogo qualquer… uma raiva qualquer que sai de dentro de Naruto cada vez que se falava de Sasuke! – Relembrou Sakura recordando as palavras de Sai que a tinham levado quase a desistir de Sasuke para salvar Naruto de cometer suicídio.

- Sim, eu falei, mas enganei-me. – Sai continuava com um sorriso parvo que fazia Sakura desejar socá-lo. – Além disso, ele levou-me a querer que gostava de ti. Mas eu pensei que tu tivesses reparado…

- Reparado em quê? – Perguntou agarrando o colarinho de Sai com força e aproximando-o para que ele pudesse ver a sua cara de uma hiper mulher enraivecida.

- Mas se não reparaste… isso vai ser um grande problema. Bom, mas pensa um bocado. O que faria Sasuke ir até um local repleto de ninjas que o queriam matar, passar por eles e salvar Naruto? – Perguntou Sai.

Sakura ficou segundos a olhar para a cara de Sai como se esperasse que a resposta para aquela pergunta estivesse na cara dele. A verdade era que não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta. Ela vira tudo em primeira-mão. Juugo ensinara-a a ver através dos olhos de Sasuke. Perto do covil de Madara vira o Uchiha com determinação e com o intuito de fazer apenas uma única coisa – salvar Naruto. O que é que isso queria dizer? Era Naruto assim tão importante que fazia Sasuke lutar contra ninjas de Konoha apenas para o salvar?

- FOGO! FOGO! FOGO! – Um aldeão passou por eles a correr gritando para quem o queria ouvir. – VENHAM DEPRESSA! FOGO, FOGO…

Sai e Sakura colocaram-se logo a caminho, tão rápido como os ninjas que eram. Aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa, que o grupo de estripadores estava a atacar…

oOo

Naruto e Sasuke passeavam pela floresta indo ao encontro de um local qualquer que o moreno queria mostrar ao futuro Hokage. Conversavam num tom minimamente alegre embora Sasuke já tivesse reparado que o louro apesar de sorrir não estava nos dias dele, andava irritadiço. Mas o passeio foi parado quando Sasuke, após ter descrito o seu glorioso regresso a Otogakure lhe revelou algo extremamente importante.

- Estás a brincar? – Questionou-o Naruto estagnando no caminho a meio das árvores olhando estupefacto para Sasuke.

- Não, não estou a brincar. Eu fui eleito Maou do País do Som e 1º kage da nova Vila Oculta do Som. – Confirmou Sasuke. – Nem sequer tive que me propor a líder do povo de lá pediu que fosse eu. Eles ficaram bastante agradecidos de eu ter matado a cobrazinha do Orochimaru. Optei por um governo um pouco diferente do País do Fogo. A Vila Oculta do Som, apesar de estar agora sobre o meu comando em breve quando for mais velho o conselho escolherá um novo 2º kage e passará a ser independente do governo do país. Quanto a senhores feudais, acabei com eles, não quero pessoas com mais poder que eu. Em vez deles tenho chefes de região, ou seja, dividi o país por regiões e concedi chefes a cada região que passaram a administrar esses pedaços de terra sobre as minhas regras. Esses chefes fazem parte também do meu conselho, que reúne uma vez ao mês para tratar de problemas, ou cada vez que eu acho necessário convocá-los. Estás a ouvir? – Perguntou ao Naruto que se encontrava realmente muito calado e de olhos postos no chão enquanto ele andava à frente mostrando o caminho que queria tomar.

- Uau… um maou… - Murmurou.

- É muito por causa disso que não pude ver-te mais cedo.

- Tenho ciúmes. – Admitiu Naruto elevando a cabeça e mostrando os olhos brilhantes de determinação. – Em breve eu também serei Hokage. – Era o seu sonho e a sua verdadeira promessa de vida.

- Tens ciúmes… eu não teria… este cargo é para malucos… quase que me tenho que dividir em mil para poder fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Aquele país esteve demasiado tempo lançado aos porcos. Está uma grande confusão. – Desabafou Sasuke cruzando os braços. – Além disso, foste tu que tiveste esta ideia para que eu me tornasse o kage do Som. Fui um pouco mais longe e tornei-me Maou, mas a ideia inicial é tua.

- Eu sei. Mas que de outra maneira é que sobreviverias sempre com inimigos atrás de ti? Assim os teus inimigos pensarão muito antes de te atacar, afinal, deves ter muitas pessoas dispostas a proteger-te. – Naruto sorriu mostrando que apesar de ter ciúmes, isso não queria dizer que os deixasse controlar o seu discernimento racional.

- Sim, tenho. – Pensou principalmente em Karin e Suigetsu. – Chegámos.

Naruto sentiu um arrepio, e novamente uma sensação familiar estava presente no ar. Encontrava-se numa clareira, claramente feita pelo homem pelas árvores arrancadas da terra com raiz e tudo e deixadas a um canto, e as ervas queimadas deixando o solo árido. Aquele teria sido um dos locais feitos para realizar rituais.

- Usa o teu sharingan. – Avisou Sasuke mostrando o seu já activo. O louro assim fez e quando abriu os olhos foi percorrido por um arrepio. Havia marcas e runas por todos os lados. Via-se que tinham sido apagados, mas aos olhos do sharingan, os pequenos resíduos de tinta, sal, areia e sangue, podiam ser ligados e as marcas eram novamente visíveis. Sacou de um pergaminho do seu estojo ninja e desenhou o que via de maneira quase mecânica. Levaria aquelas informações até ao Capitão Yamato.

- É por causa disto que vocês estão aqui, não é? – Sasuke viu Naruto enrolar o pergaminho e guardá-lo no seu estojo de armas.

- Sim. Anda por aqui um grupo de estripadores. Já mataram duas mulheres para realizar estes rituais. – Contou Naruto inspeccionando ainda as marcas, de alguma maneira estava a reconhecer algumas e a decorar outras.

- Rituais? Estas marcas não são ninjas. – Notou Sasuke.

- São runas. O Capitão Yamato estudou-as e sabe o que elas dizem. Ele explicou que isto tem haver com o selar de uma alma num corpo, mas ainda não sabemos muito. Se estas marcas foram feitas antes daquelas que já vimos então se calhar já não nos ajudaram muito, mas se foram feitas depois, certamente que nos serão úteis. Yamato falou qualquer coisa sobre o mundo dos mortos e as etapas das almas e assim.

- Sentes este cheiro? – Perguntou Sasuke. Um cheiro de árvores queimadas elevava-se no ar,

- É fogo. – Deduziu Naruto. – O meu torno está quase a começar. Tenho que averiguar o que se passa venho mais tarde ter contigo…

- Claro, vou cá estar a noite toda. – Concordou o moreno para ver logo a seguir o seu louro desaparecer entre as árvores de encontro aos seus deveres ninjas.

oOo

Por entre as árvores o fumo espalha-se pela floresta, os dois ninjas taparam com as mãos e os braços a boca e o nariz ao mesmo tempo que avançavam em direcção à origem do fogo. Por outro lado Naruto escondia a sua presença o mais que conseguia e observava o estranho grupo de figuras encapuçadas que usavam chakra e jutsus para fazer uma clareira. As árvores eram arrancadas e as ervas altas ou rasteiras eram queimadas. Com o chão limpo, os estranhos usavam o próprio sangue para marcarem o chão.

Ouviu-se um berro vindo não de muito longe, e pouco depois surgiram, por entre as chamas, dois encapuçados que arrastavam consigo uma jovem rapariga completamente despida e com o corpo pintado com runas. Na sua cara segurava uma expressão de desespero e pânico.

- Não, não, não, por favor. – Implorava a pobre alma.

Os dois estranhos, como se não a ouvissem, mandaram-na de forma bruta e desumana, como se mandasse um pedaço de carne, para o centro de um pentagrama circular. As linhas destes movimentaram-se, como a abertura de um cofre, e uma energia luminosa elevou-se no ar envolvendo a rapariga que gritou.

O grupo de encapuçados, constituído por seis indivíduos e cinco dos quais se colocaram nas pontas correspondentes do pentagrama e o sexta retirou debaixo das suas vestes uma faca de aço branco que apontou aos céus fazendo-a brilhar pelo brilho das estrelas que já se encontravam no céu nocturno e também por causa das ervas que ainda ardiam. Os estranhos começaram a entoar cânticos para o ar ao mesmo tempo, que em movimentos sincronizados, os seus dedos se moviam em gestos significativos.

Dava para sentir uma enorme e aterradora energia emergir da terra e do ar, de tudo o envolvente, ser vivo ou morto. Aquelas eram técnicas milenares, bastaria senti-las para saber que eram poderosas, perigosas, e por isso mesmo, automaticamente proibidas.

O volume dos cânticos diminuiu. A figura que empunhava a faca avançou para o pentagrama. A rapariga queria fugir, mas estava presa pela energia do pentagrama. O encapuçado agarrou-a. O louro soube que ele ia apunhalá-la mal a lamina se tinha aproximado do corpo da jovem. Mexeu-se, querendo ser rápido para poder salvar aquela vida, mas alguém foi mais rápido que ele. Seis tigres brancos passaram por ele a correr, passaram pelas chamas e entraram rapidamente pela clareira para irem morder 5 dos 6 encapuçados que pertenciam ao ritual. Os tigres abocanharam-lhes as gargantas, mas aos olhos de todos os estranhos mexeram-se como fumo e usando sabres saídos das suas capas negras, os tigres foram cortados e a tinta correu por todos os lados.

Naruto chegou à clareira ao mesmo tempo que Sakura e Sai, mas não tiveram tempo de trocar impressões, pois logo eram atacados pelos sabres dos estranhos. Eles eram rápidos. Tão rápidos que os três ninjas de Konoha só davam por eles quando estavam mesmo em cima das suas cabeças, escapado assim por meros centímetros às lâminas afiadas das armas e não podendo com tudo contra-atacar.

Naruto e os restantes analisaram. O pentagrama e aquela energia continuavam a funcionar, mesmo sem a presença de cinco membros do grupo inicial de seis. Significava que já não eram precisos para concluir o ritual, mas aquela energia activa também significava que o ritual ainda não tinha sido concluído, ou então já teria desaparecido. Ou seja, os cinco encapuçados rápidos com o som e com sabres em riste estavam ali para proteger o sexto que tinha a rapariga nas mãos e que se preparava para concluir o ritual. Os ninjas tinham que passar pelos cinco encapuçados e resgatar a rapariga e para isso tinham que ser mais rápidos.

Não era difícil, pensou Naruto. Mas primeiro tinha que arranjar uma possibilidade de usar os seus braços para formular o gesto do jutsu dos clones, tarefa que estava dificultada uma vez que tinha dois dos encapuçados no seu encalço e tudo o que conseguia fazer àquela velocidade era desviar-se das ofensivas do inimigo. Mas se o problema era arranjar um espaço entre os movimentos dos inimigos então só havia uma maneira, ou pelo menos, uma maneira rápida para se poder chegar à rapariga e salvar a sua vida.

Activou o sharingan. Logo os seus olhos começaram a saber onde é que o inimigo ia atingir a seguir. Agora era só puxar das suas kunais, ser rápido e desarmar o inimigo. Saltou para trás ao mesmo tempo que as suas mãos iam até ao estojo das armas e depois saltou para a frente antes mesmo de o inimigo chegar à sua anterior posição. Em segundos os dois encapuçados eram desarmados e ao mesmo tempo amarrados. Teve então possibilidade de se multiplicar para ir poder acudir Sai e Sakura enquanto o seu verdadeiro corpo ia até ao pentagrama.

- Não vale a pena… - Ouviu a voz. – Nunca serás capaz de atravessar a energia do pentagrama…

- É o que veremos. – Respondeu ao mesmo tempo que libertava o seu chakra de raposa e a camada vermelha lhe envolvia o corpo como um escudo. Avançou rapidamente para o suspeito passando pela barreira do pentagrama, sentindo o seu corpo queimar enquanto o fazia, criando chispas enquanto duas forças poderosas se juntavam, e arrancou a rapariga dos braços do encapuçado.

- Maldito sejas. – Sibilou o encapuçado. Naruto aterrou longe protegendo a rapariga que tremia nos seus braços. Foi percorrido por uma onda de familiaridade. Será que conhecia a pessoa que se escondia por detrás daquele capucho que não deixava ver a cara do seu inimigo? – Maldito sejas Uzumaki Naruto!

- Como é que tu sabes o meu nome? – Rugiu Naruto olhando para a figura que agora não passava mais que um vulto na escuridão da noite.

- Toda a gente sabe quem és Uzumaki Naruto. – E depois disto, fumo e vento fê-lo desaparecer deixando para trás os seus companheiros.

O capitão Yamato chegou nesse momento com mais algumas pessoas da aldeia. Tinha ouvido que uma rapariga tinha desaparecido e resolvera averiguar a estória e quase ao mesmo tempo ouvira o rumor percorrer a pequena aldeia de que havia fogo algures nas imediações da floresta, juntando os factos chegara à conclusão de que só poderia ser um novo ataque da parte do grupo de estripadores.

Viu Naruto a um canto envolvendo com o seu blusão uma rapariga e de outro lado Sai e Sakura prendendo cinco homens de capas negras. O fogo já estava praticamente extinto, no entanto, ainda era o suficiente para iluminar bastante o cenário de marcas a sangue pelo chão e a cara de estupefacção dos habitantes da aldeia termal. Dois dos quais se aproximaram de Naruto e da jovem, deixando o louro a rapariga aos cuidados daqueles dois, mas não se afastando muito.

Yamato aproximou-se de Naruto, assim como Sai e Sakura que queriam explicações para o que tinham visto, mas quando chegaram perto ainda estavam demasiado chocados para falarem.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Naruto olhando para os companheiros.

- Tu… os teus olhos…

- Sasuke-kun, és tu não és? – Sakura ganhou uma entoação infantil, como se estivesse num sonho.

- Sasuke? – Naruto olhou para todos os lados. Será que aquele idiota tinha ido até ali? Mas não o viu em lado nenhum, além disso, os outros três ninjas continuavam com os olhos postos na sua figura. – O que é?

- Como é que tu tens o sharingan? – Questionou-o Yamato visivelmente desconfiado, e então, o louro compreendeu aquilo tudo. Tinha-se esquecido de desactivar o sharingan.

- Foi Itachi que me deu. No dia em que procurávamos Sasuke, no dia em que Itachi morreu. – Contou Naruto mirando apenas o capitão Yamato tendo a certeza que ele ia compreender, afinal, também ele estivera presente no dia em que Madara revelara toda a verdade sobre o clã Uchiha e os anciões. E falando para Yamato impediria que houvesse mais perguntas sobre o assunto.

- Itachi? Por que haveria ele de te dar… – Começou Sakura, mas foi interrompida pelo capitão Yamato.

- Sakura há coisas que tu não podes saber. – Falou Yamato para a ninja. – Naruto, importaste de me dar uma prova de que és realmente tu? – Pediu o capitão.

- Claro. – O louro compreendeu que depois de tudo aquilo era um pedido razoável. Desactivou o seu sharingan deixando os seus olhos tornarem-se azuis para logo a seguir fazer mil clones, afinal, não havia mais ninguém no mundo que conseguisse fazer tantas cópias perfeitas além dele. Depois numa nova onda de fumo os clones tornaram a desaparecer. – Chega?

- Sim. – Confirmou o Capitão Yamato ainda detectando, por mera precaução, se aquele ser à sua frente tinha a mesma essência que Naruto, facto que ficou confirmado.

- Yamato-taichou. – Chamou Naruto retirando do seu estojo ninja o pergaminho em que tinha desenhado as formas do local de um dos antigos rituais. Passou o pergaminho para as mãos do mais velho. – Encontrei esse lugar. Estava também queimado e resolvi usar o sharingan para ver mais. Desenhei e é isso.

- Isto Naruto é o ritual de invocação da alma… e por o que aqui está… - Todos ficaram em alerta pelo tom de gravidade na voz do líder do grupo ninja. – Estamos perante uma alma de nível nove. – Todos sabiam o que aquilo queria dizer, alguém bastante poderoso tinha voltado a pisar a terra.

- Não poderemos prosseguir muito mais com esta missão. Além disso, nós só tínhamos que averiguar o que se passava aqui, e vocês, como sempre acabaram por fazer mais do que deviam. Hoje continuaremos com os turnos, para ver se não existe mais ninguém a ser raptado.

- Houve um dos encapuçados que fugiu. – Informou Sai.

- É provavelmente a pessoa que tem duas almas dentro do corpo. – Concluiu Yamato enrolando o pergaminho de Naruto e guardando-o no seu colete. – Mas como estamos perante uma alma de nível nove, não vamos atrás desse indivíduo, vamos deixar esse trabalho para os Anbus, temos que voltar amanhã de manhã para Konoha e reportar tudo o que se passou aqui à Hokage. Só não vamos hoje porque temos que manter a aldeia sobre vigilância. Sakura e Sai, vocês estão no vosso turno de descanso, por isso, eu e Naruto vamos acompanhar a jovem raptada até ao médico. – O louro sentiu um arrepio. Aquele velho que o tinha atendido da última vez? Aquilo era tudo, menos um médico. Era um torturador! As suas vértebras que o dissessem, mas verdade seja dita, é que se não tivesse sido o homem, provavelmente Naruto ainda não andava. – Depois vamos patrulhar a aldeia, duas horas mais tarde trocamos. – Deu as ordens Yamato.

Todos acenaram concordando.

oOo

As mãos de Sasuke fizeram subir a t-shirt de Naruto enquanto ele com a sua boca e com o seu corpo empurrava o louro ainda mais contra o tronco da árvore. Abandonou a boca do louro e desceu para o pescoço, lambendo e sugando a pele, roçando os dentes, mas sem deixar marca.

- Ahhh! – Soltou a boca do louro enquanto as suas mãos percorriam os cabelos de Sasuke. – Sasuke… outra vez?

- Por quê? Não queres? – As mãos debaixo da t-shirt de mexeram-se acariciando-lhe o peito e os abdominais tonificados criando um choque de prazer em Naruto.

- Já fizemos duas vezes, esta seria a terceira ronda esta noite. – Comentou Naruto. – Eu estou cansado. – Admitiu. Sasuke parou as carícias e fixou o seu olhar com o de Naruto.

- Uma vez que estamos no nascer do sol eu diria que esta era a primeira ronda da manhã. – Brincou o moreno colocando os seus lábios sobre os de Naruto ao mesmo tempo que deixava as mãos escorregarem para as calças do louro.

- Sasuke. Eu não estou a brincar. – Disse Naruto determinado e empurrando ligeiramente o namorado para o obrigar a parar.

- Claro, tudo bem. – Concordou Sasuke serenamente selando um beijo doce e terno com Naruto e retirando as suas mãos de dentro da roupa do louro. Mas esta acção fez Naruto ficar surpreendido.

- Não vais protestar? – Perguntou Naruto. Sasuke afastou-se ajeitando a própria roupa que Naruto, mesmo não se apercebendo, tinha amachucado e deitou-se no chão olhando para o louro achando aquela pergunta extremamente estúpida.

- Protestar? Quem pensas eu que sou? – Viu o louro ajoelhar-se ao seu lado. Lá em cima o céu aclarava à medida que o sol nascia e Sasuke julgou estar a olhar para um anjo, a tímida claridade fazia Naruto ficar ainda mais bonito.

- Tu és Uchiha Sasuke, que não desiste de nada. Que consegue tudo o quer. – Falou Naruto já com um tom mais apaziguador na voz.

- Sim, é verdade que consigo tudo o que quero. Mas eu respeito-te. Nunca faria nada contra a tua vontade. – Declarou. Naruto sorriu e inclinou-se para beijar Sasuke, que pelo caminho o puxou fazendo Naruto ficar deitado a seu lado. – Tu estás muito irritadiço! Mudas muitas vezes de humor. O que se passa? – Perguntou acarinhando a face do namorado. O louro fez uma careta. Ainda não estava habituado a demonstrações de afecto assim tão abertamente por parte de Sasuke. Sabia que Sasuke sempre fora muito querido, mas também sabia que aquele querido Sasuke podia virar um perfeito diabinho. – Tem haver com a morte de Iruka-sensei, não tem?

Naruto viu-se arrancado dos seus pensamentos por aquelas palavras. A dor no seu coração feriu-lhe o peito. Lembrou-se então que Sasuke tinha estado lá no momento em que Iruka-sensei tinha morrido, sabia que ele sabia que o sensei perdera a vida para o salvar. Se não fosse o seu pai adoptivo não poderia ter visto mais a cara de Sasuke, tão teria aquele carinho e aqueles braços à sua volta. Não teria toda a felicidade que tinha, e que iria ter no futuro. Era por aquele sacrifício que ele não queria chorar. Tinha que mostrar ao Iruka-sensei, estivesse a sua alma onde estivesse, que ele estava feliz. Mas era tão difícil fingir que aquilo não o magoava. Fingir que estava tudo bem quando não estava. Faltava Iruka-sensei para comer ramen. Faltava Iruka-sensei para o fazer sentir bem-vindo a casa.

- Naruto chora. – A voz de Sasuke saiu em tom de comando. Era uma ordem. Foi abraçado fortemente pelos braços do moreno, e sentiu-se sem forças para o afastar. – Chora. Se não chorares é como se estivesses a negar que o amaste.

Aquelas palavras foram a ruptura para o controlo e para os nervos de Naruto que agarrou-se ao peito de Sasuke e enterrou lá o seu rosto. Negar que amava Iruka-sensei, essa era a última coisa que queria. Iruka-sensei fora a primeira das pessoas a reconhecê-lo como pessoa e não como um monstro, como um ninja de Konoha e não como um demónio raposa. Ele fora um pai para si e talvez a primeira pessoa que Naruto realmente sentiu um profundo afecto. Então as lágrimas começaram a escorrer. Não queria nada daquilo. Não queria que Iruka-sensei tivesse morrido. Queria ter tido a possibilidade de dizer tantas coisas, ter a possibilidade de fazer tantas coisas com o sensei, mas a vida tinha-lhe roubado essa hipótese.

- Agora ele sabe que o amaste, como um filho ama um pai. – Falou Sasuke afagando os cabelos louros.

Naruto saltou para cima de Sasuke. As lágrimas tinham parado de escorrer, mas estavam suspensas no seu rosto. Beijou aflitivamente os lábios de Sasuke e de um modo um pouco brusco fez a sua língua encontrar-se com a do moreno. Agarrou nas mãos de Sasuke, que queria percorrer o corpo de Naruto, e prendeu-as no chão abaixo das suas longe do seu corpo.

- Naruto. O que é que estás a fazer? – Perguntou sentindo Naruto sugar a pele do seu pescoço.

- Não fales. – Pediu Naruto. – Deixa-me fazer o que quiser.

- Como queiras. – Acedeu Sasuke deixando-se ficar estendido no chão e deixando Naruto retirar-lhe a camisola preta de ponta traçada que trazia vestida. Deixo-o beijar o seu peito. Deixou-o fazer marca e exigir o seu corpo com sendo propriedade de Uzumaki Naruto. Deixou-o desapertar as calças e agarrar no seu membro despertando-o para outros prazeres. Deixou-o fazer endurecer até doer com a sua boca enquanto as suas mãos arrancavam ervas à terra.

Ficou parado controlando-se ao máximo para não agarrar no louro, deixando-o controlar toda a situação, sabendo ali que estava um pouco na posição de boneco sexual, mas gostando bastante daquela nova posição. Então lembrou-se de um pequeno pormenor… será que Naruto o tomaria para si, tal como ele fizera com ele nessa mesma noite e na primeira noite em que tinham estado juntos? Estaria preparado para se entregar a Naruto? Que estupidez, ele estava mais que preparado, mas antes que tivesse tempo de dizer isso a Naruto já, o louro se tinha livrado das próprias calças e se sentava sobre o seu membro, deixando Sasuke à beira da explosão ao sentir o seu pénis no interior quente e apertado de Naruto. Sem se conseguir controlar mais sentou-se e agarrou a cintura de Naruto e reclamou por um beijo.

Moveu-se rapidamente impondo o seu ritmo cada vez mais veloz cavalgando o membro de Sasuke de maneira atroz e fazendo-o gemer alto. Agarrou-se ao seu pescoço buscando apoio ao mesmo tempo. Precisava daquele contacto. Sentir-se um só com Sasuke. No fim abraçou-o com força e deixou-se explodir. Caíram os dois para o lado, completamente estafados. Houvera qualquer coisa desta vez mais intensa, com mais emoção e sentimento que os fez ir ao limite das forças.

- Sasuke, eu amo-te! – Declarou Naruto

- Eu sei!

- Pfff! É só isso que tens para me dizer? – Perguntou desiludido o louro.

- Que querias que eu dissesse?

- Um "Eu também te amo", por exemplo.

- Para quê? Eu sei que tu me amas, desde há muito tempo que sei disso! E tu sabes perfeitamente que eu te amo. – Afirmou puxando Naruto para um beijo arfante.

oOo

Escondida nas sombras uma pessoa agarrava-se ao próprio corpo. Sentia a mente bloqueada, como se tivesse sido atingida por um raio. A sua mente estava em negação. A garganta bloqueada por um nó queria gritar. Os tremores no seu corpo queriam dizer que precisavam de movimento. As palavras, os sons, as imagens torturavam o equilíbrio da razão. De olhos esbugalhados não via nada. Apenas permanecia quieta, em completo choque. Descobrir a verdade daquela maneira.

A verdade… a verdade sempre tinha estado à sua frente, ela apenas era demasiado cega para a ver. Ela que diziam ser uma boa observadora não tinha visto todos os sinais. Sasuke amava Naruto. E Naruto sempre amara Sasuke. Aqueles anos de perseguição… Sai e Juugo tinham-lhe dito… então eles sabiam e tinham percebido.

Agarrou a roupa acima do seu coração. Este estava acelerado e fazia doer. As lágrimas finalmente chegaram à sua cara. A mente começava a fervilhar de raiva. E foi essa raiva que a fez mover. Fugir dali. Tinha ido atrás de Naruto até ali, pois achava o seu comportamento muito estranho. Queria saber por que é que o louro estava sempre a desaparecer cada vez que chegava a sua vez de descansar trocar de turno. E ela recebera a resposta, embora fosse de longe aquela em que ela tinha pensado.

Agora sabia a verdade… o que é que ia fazer com ela? Por que é que se sentia tão traída?

…**.. No presente …..**

Sasuke acordou completamente reconfortado. Estar no sítio certo, com a pessoa que amamos ao lado, e um cansaço abismal, eram os ingredientes para se conseguir uma noite de sono completamente ferrado e reparador. Mas a verdade é que não estava ninguém deitado ao seu lado, e a cama estava fria, o que lhe dizia que Naruto já se tinha levantado há algum tempo.

Esticou-se completamente na cama espreguiçando-se. Lá fora estava sol, os pássaros chilravam. Era possível sentir-se em paz, quando tinha o seu país na corda bamba entre a paz e a guerra? Sim, era possível. Aprendera a gozar o momento e não a pensar o que é que o futuro poderia a vir a ser, pois o futuro mudava a cada nova acção. Portanto, se de momento o ambiente que o envolvia era de paz, então ele desfrutava-o.

Levantou-se. Pelo silêncio da casa os filhos ainda estavam a dormir. Procurou Naruto pela casa e encontrou-o na sala adormecido sobre a mesa completamente cheia de papéis e pergaminhos. Mais uma vez o louro passara a noite toda acordado a procurar um indício que o levasse até à Montanha Deserta da Meditação. Ele fazia promessas e gostava de as cumprir, era a maneira de ser de Naruto. Mas fazia anos que ele procurava essa montanha e pouco ou nada tinha descoberto.

Sentou-se ao lado do marido e beijou-lhe a testa. Como era um anjo enquanto dormia. Era uma raposa muito calminha.

**Continua…**


	15. Notícia de Gravidez

**Ficwriter - Arika Kohaku (antes MissOrange1991)**

**Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki**

**15**

**Notícia de Gravidez **

… … **Anos Antes … … **

Haruno Sakura trabalhara semanas para resolver um caso de máxima urgência. O caso de Juugo de Tempin. O novo membro do esquadrão de ninjas tinha como todos sabiam um enorme problema em controlar aquela força sobre-humana dele, mas já todos sabiam que o seu coração era um poço de generosidade. E finalmente ela encontrara algo que podia controlar as enzimas maléficas do sangue de Juugo, só que infelizmente a vacina que arranjara não era uma cura e tinha efeitos colaterais no paciente, como dores no corpo, dores de cabeça quase constantes, colapsos, algo que não era bom para um ninja.

Mas Juugo que andava constantemente com guarda-costas atrás preferia levar aquela vacina mensalmente do que ter que andar sempre com pessoas atrás, não fosse dar-se o caso dele ter uma explosão de humor repentina. Assim, apesar do mal-estar, ele sentia-se feliz com a liberdade que conseguiria com aquela vacina.

Naquele dia ele dirigia-se para o hospital, mais uma vez, a oitava vez, já mentalizado e habituado de que, pelo menos, a primeira semana ia passar acordado e mal, pois era quando os efeitos secundários da vacina se faziam sentir mais. Iria mais uma vez ter com Haruno Sakura, uma pessoa com quem tinha desenvolvido uma profunda amizade e por quem sentia um profundo calor. Um calor que nunca tinha sentido por ninguém. Um calor que o fazia querer abraçar aquela mulher. Mas ele continha-se, continha-se muito, não era apropriado querer abraçar uma mulher assim do nada, pois não?

Suspirou duas ou três vezes antes de atravessar as portas do hospital de Konoha e se dirigir à enfermeira na recepção para dar o seu nome e seguir para o laboratório onde Sakura quase sempre estava, já pronta e há sua espera.

Bateu à porta suavemente e esperou a resposta.

- Podes entrar, Juugo. – Permitiu Sakura a entrada do rapaz. O laboratório tinha um pequeno gabinete e era onde ambos se encontravam.

- Olá Sakura-chan. – Sim, Juugo já era amigo de Sakura ao ponto de a tratar pelo primeiro nome. Sakura encontrava-se de pé com um pequeno frasco e uma agulha de injecção na mão. Fez a agulha picar a tampa, plástica e sigilosamente, vedada e retirou o líquido para o tubo da seringa.

- Olá Juugo-san, estás pronto? – Perguntou ela ajeitando as suas luvas plásticas e aproximando de Juugo que já se sentara confortavelmente na cadeira preta e almofadada e tinha retirado a camisola para levar a injecção.

Sakura susteve a respiração. O corpo de Juugo era uma estátua perfeitamente trabalhada, de músculos bem definidos. Sasuke também tinha um corpo bonito de músculos tonificados, mas Juugo… Juugo era musculado. E aqueles cabelos arruivados agora tão bem cuidados que faziam-no ter um ar de _bad boy_ quando ele na realidade era a pessoa mais amável e compreensível, muito observador e o melhor ouvinte que alguma vez ela conhecera.

Abanou a cabeça tentado voltar à realidade, tinha um trabalho para completar. Mas… estava a começar a ser fácil demais, começar a pensar em Juugo, e difícil demais de o retirar da cabeça. Podia ser que ela estava a começar a apaixonar-se? Não! Podia?

- Vamos até à marquesa. – Pediu Sakura.

Agora vinha a parte que mais custava a Sakura, e provavelmente a Juugo também. O rapaz levantou-se e foi deitar-se na marquise, onde com sintas de couro prendeu voluntariamente as pernas e um dos braços, deixando o último para Sakura, uma vez que não o conseguia prender o próprio braço.

Sakura passou um pedaço de algodão molhado em álcool sobre o braço esquerdo de Juugo para limpar a pele.

- Estás pronto? – Perguntou. Juugo confirmou com a cabeça e depois fechou os olhos aguardando. Não era da picada que tinha medo, mas sim do que vinha depois. Suspirou profundamente tentando manter a sua mente fria.

Sakura não podia prolongar mais. Como médica sabia que tinha que agir depressa antes que os pacientes perdessem a coragem. Por isso com um dedo procurou o local exacto da veia e com a outra mão deu a picada e fez entrar o líquido da seringa no corpo de Juugo. Depois disso, deixo mesmo que o seu coração finalmente pudesse sentir medo, medo por Juugo. Atirou a seringa para uma tigela cheia de álcool e depois volta para o lado de Juugo.

Deu-lhe a mão e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido que estava mesmo ao seu lado. Então, o corpo de Juugo começou a mexer freneticamente e dos lábios dele começaram a sair resmungos de dor, mas nada de muito alto. Aquele rapaz impressionava por mesmo em dor extrema ele conseguia se conter.

Ficaram assim quase uma hora, até por fim, Juugo se acalmar. A imagem era sempre chocante, por isso, Sakura ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando Juugo tornava a ganhar discernimento, pois a dor fazia-o perder o pensamento, e ele abria os olhos. Sendo que a primeira coisa que via era Sakura. E vê-la era uma bênção para todo o sofrimento.

Com as mãos já livres pode elevar-se e limpar com os dedos as lágrimas de Sakura. Tudo isto de uma maneira quase inconsciente, e nesse momento as suas mãos não desceram mais da cara de Sakura ficando lá a acariciar-lhe a pele. Ficaram assim durante uns momentos. Juugo sentado na marquesa, com Sakura em pé mesmo à sua frente. Com os olhos fixos uns nos outros.

Como é que tinham ficado assim tão próximos? Sakura lembrara-se de o ter procurado na manhã em que tinha regressado daquela maldita missão à aldeia termal do norte. Quisera-o confrontar com a verdade. A verdade de que ele já sabia tudo o que passava entre Naruto e Sasuke. E no meio disso tudo perdera as estribeiras e tinha mesmo atacado Juugo, querendo mais que uma confirmação, um pedido de desculpas. Um pedido de desculpa porque ela fora a única que não compreendera.

Quando Sakura chegara uma manhã perto de Juugo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e uma raiva incontrolável, fazendo-o lembrar-se dele mesmo, o pobre rapaz, antigo colega de Sasuke, não soube como reagir, nem saber o que dizer à rapariga que tinha aquela paixão tão grande e louca por Sasuke. A verdade é que ele não tinha culpa de que ela nunca tinha visto o óbvio e fora isso mesmo isso que ele lhe dissera e não da melhor maneira. Então ela atacara-o, e então contra todas as probabilidades, ele pela primeira vez controlou o que havia de mau no seu sangue e em vez de se transformar num monstro e ir contra Sakura, abraçou-a forte e carinhosamente pedindo-lhe desculpa, mesmo não sabendo muito bem porquê.

Foi então que Sakura se agarrara ao seu corpo e chorara, e chorara para depois desabafar e contar tudo o que vira a Juugo. Fora assim que a sua amizade começara. Fora assim que Sakura começara a trabalhar duro para encontrar uma cura para o seu amigo.

Mas agora ambos sentiam que de alguma forma o sentimento de amizade que os unia tinha crescido tanto que já ultrapassara as barreiras normais de uma amizade. Eles tinham começado a amar com paixão e desejo. Só que Juugo tinha receio. Não queria magoar ainda mais Sakura. Ela já tinha sofrido por causa dos seus sentimentos por Sasuke, e era por isso que ele não avançava. Como era tão humano, ele tinha medo de avançar demasiado cedo, de confessar os sentimentos, e destruir o que os dois já tinham.

Sakura sentiu as carícias de Juugo e uma carga eléctrica percorreu-lhe o corpo e nesse momento deu-se conta de uma coisa. Ela não tinha medo de Juugo. Era como se no seu interior ela soubesse que aquilo era o certo. Ela por fim encontrara aquele que lhe estava destinado. Então, sem medo, afastou as mãos de Juugo da sua cara e agarrou-as com as suas mãos e elevou os calcanhares ao máximo para poder chegar aos lábios de Juugo.

Era um beijo sem experiência, mas nem mesmo assim era menos perfeito. Muito pelo contrario. Ambos pensaram que aquilo era o perfeito. Eles sabiam que eram feitos um para o outro, apenas por aquele inocente contacto. Não precisaram de falar que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, pois eles já tinham as respostas. Mesmo no fim, quando Sakura deixou os lábios de Juugo e o abraçou, eles sentiram que ainda se continuavam a beijar, como se estivessem sempre em contacto.

- Sakura vem comigo à festa que eles estão a organizar para celebrar os 18 anos de Naruto. – Pediu Juugo, perdendo qualquer vergonha ou medo que tivera até ali. Sakura desfez o abraço, mas não se afastou de Juugo. Ela ia a falar, mas ele não a deixou colocando dois dedos sobre os seus lábios, mantendo-a assim calada. – Há mais de um ano que mal falas com Naruto. Ele está magoado porque não lhe falas e nem sequer sabe por que é que não lhe falas. Além disso, tu mesmo me disseste que o amavas como se fosse um irmão. Como tal acho que está na hora de ultrapassares isso. Vê só o que já perdeste na vida de Naruto? Perdeste os seus 17 anos, perdeste o seu exame de chounin, o seu exame de jounin. Como uma irmã devias perdoar… sei que te sentiste traída, que querias no mínimo que Naruto te tivesse contado, mas não contou. Não contou porque talvez tivesse medo de te magoar. Todos sabem o carinho que ele tem por ti. Mete o que se passou para trás das costas! – Pediu Juugo falando de uma maneira tão suave e acarinhando os cabelos de Sakura.

Sakura suspirou e baixou os olhos.

- Tens razão. Eu vou contigo à festa. – Concordou Sakura, que naquele momento compreendeu que já não era mais a mesma. Sentia-se mais adulta. Juugo tinha toda a razão. Estava na hora de colocar tudo para trás das costas. Deixar de penalizar Naruto que não tinha culpa de amar e ser amado por Sasuke. Deixar de se magoar a ela mesma, e voltar a estar com Naruto – o seu irmão!

Assim dias mais tarde, numa noite em que toda Konoha festejava, Sakura finalmente apareceu ao lado de Juugo, mostrando a todos e anunciando para quem queria ouvir que estava novamente apaixonada, e desta vez incrivelmente feliz. Com seu traje de festa enfeitado de flores brancas e azuis ela ia finalmente se aproximar de Naruto. O amigo tinha agora dezoito anos, entrara na idade adulta, definitivamente uma data que merecia toda aquela festa que englobava a vila inteira,afinal, tratava-se dos anos do herói de Konoha. Só faltava encontrá-lo.

oOo

A noite de Outono encontrava-se quente. Pelas ruas principais da vila, por onde iam passar os festejos, as lojas e restaurantes tinham permanecido abertos para dar assistência a toda a clientela. As ruas estavam repletas de pessoas bem arranjadas e alegres, com esperança de poderem vislumbrar pelo menos uma vez o herói de cor-de-laranja. Aliás, era essa mesma cor que Naruto escolhera para o seu traje de festa oferecido pela Quinta Hokage, o que não era nada de estranhar.

- Então estás aqui! – Naruto estava deitado na penumbra de um telhado, encostado à sombra da chaminé, e quando abriu os olhos para ver quem é que tinha descoberto o seu esconderijo, não reconheceu o personagem. Estava escuro, mas conseguia ver umas linhas de cabelos compridos, meios atados num rabo-de-cavalo, um traje de festa azulado, mas apesar de se sentir familiarizado com alguns traços da figura, ele não a conhecia. – É má educação faltar à própria festa de anos.

- Eu não estou a faltar a nada. – Respondeu Naruto não se incomodando muito com a presença daquela pessoa e tornando a fechar os olhos para descansar mais um bocado, antes de ser atirados aos "tubarões", falando em sentido figurando, mas sendo assim que Naruto se sentia em relação às fãs malucas que ultimamente tinha ganho. – Estou a tentar descansar um pouco, importaste de te ires embora. – Pediu Naruto, não de uma forma tão gentil.

- Impertinente como sempre. – Falou a figura, claramente em tom deboche. O rapaz que ali aparecera ajoelhou-se silenciosamente ao lado de Naruto, que mantinha os olhos fechados e que não dera por nada. – O impertinente Uchiha Naruto.

Foi o suficiente para que Naruto se sentasse de repente surpreso. Como é que ele sabia? Mas ao se sentar foi agarrado e os seus lábios roubados para um beijo. Rapidamente ficou mais tranquilo ao conhecer a língua que lhe entrou na boca e o sabor daquela saliva.

- O que fazes aqui Uchiha Sasuke? – Perguntou Naruto, quase sem folgo quando o beijo foi interrompido. – Como é que entraste em Konoha sem ser detectado?

- Consegui um passezinho para aqui entrar, com a ajuda do passarinho habitual! – Respondeu Sasuke.

- Ao Juugo. Porque não me pediste a mim? Eu teria arranjado o passe na boa, não devias meter Juugo em trabalhos. – Replicou Naruto. – Anda cá! – Puxou o marido até à luz, para lhe poder ver a figura. Sim, Naruto e Sasuke já tinham casado há alguns meses, mas obviamente absolutamente ninguém sabia. – Não estás a usar nenhum jutsu, ou eu teria dado por ti, então como é que estás assim com o cabelo? E a tua pele como está com esta tonalidade? E os teus olhos? Estão verdes?

- Hey, uma coisa de cada vez. – Pediu Sasuke, ficando um pouco confuso com tanta pergunta seguida. – Primeiro, não te disse a ti, por isto é para ser uma surpresa. Depois não usei nenhum jutsu para mudar a minha aparência, porque senão seria detectado, não só por ti, mas por toda a Konoha. E a mudança que vez demorou-me horas a fazer. Extensões no cabeleireiro, make-up, e lentes de cores, já para não falar no fato que tive que comprar. – Nomeou as fazes pelas quais tinha passado para ocultar a sua verdadeira identidade.

- Ah, ah, ah. Pareces uma mulher a falar. – Gargalhou Naruto.

- Quem é que aqui parece uma mulher usuratonkachi? – Questionou Sasuke aproximando-se de Naruto ameaçadoramente.

- Ah, ninguém, ninguém. – Disse Naruto tentando conter o sorriso.

- Eu fiz tudo isto por ti. Afinal, são os teus anos. – Admitiu Sasuke.

- Obrigado Sasuke. – Agradeceu Naruto abraçando Sasuke e roubando-lhe um beijo. – Tu és a minha melhor prenda.

- Oh, a sério? Então se calhar não queres a tua prenda de anos? – Brincou o moreno.

- Claro que quero. Mostra Sasuke. – Ordenou em tom infantil olhando para Sasuke com olhos de criança.

Sasuke retirou de dentro do seu traje duas correntes de ouro com duas alianças penduradas. A boca de Naruto descaiu.

- Bom, uma vez que no nosso não tivemos nada disto, porque não foi um casamento minimamente normal… - Falou Sasuke, enquanto Naruto engolia a saliva encravada na garganta. – E como não podemos usar as alianças nos dedos para ninguém suspeitar, então usaremos ao pescoço. – Sacudiu os fios. E estendeu um deles a Naruto. – Essa é a minha.

Naruto pegou na fina aliança de ouro e viu que estava gravada e que dizia Kisune (raposa).

- Então por que é que me estás a dar a tua?

- Usuratonkachi, tenho mesmo que explicar tudo? – Perguntou Sasuke. Depois aproximou-se de Naruto, abriu o fio que tinha nas mãos, elevou os seus braços, com o fio na mão, envolveu o pescoço de Naruto e fechou o fio, deixando-o pendurado sobre o peito meio descoberto devido ao traje do louro. Naruto compreendeu o que era para fazer e também ele se aproximou de Sasuke para lhe colocar o fio ao pescoço.

Deu uma olhadela à sua aliança e viu que nela estava gravada "Taka" (falcão). Sorriu. Estava feliz. Estava radiante. Abraçou fortemente Sasuke. Amava-o com todas as forças do seu ser. Amava as constantes demonstrações de amor que recebia.

Sasuke puxou-o para mais um beijo de cortar a respiração. Naruto era a única pessoa que o fazia agir daquela maneira tão romântica. Com ele conseguia ser uma pessoa completamente diferente, aliás, com Naruto ele era uma pessoa completamente diferente.

- Eu tenho que ir desfilar num dos carros temáticos. – Disse Naruto desgostoso, pois não se queria separar de Sasuke.

- Então vai. Eu ainda estarei aqui quando tudo acabar. Estarei a ver-te no meio da multidão. Só me vou embora quando o sol raiar.

- Sasuke… - Naruto com os lábios pediu mais um beijo, mais dois, mais uns quantos, antes de se ir embora.

oOo

- NARUTO ONDE DIABOS ANDASTE METIDO! – Gritou Ino que coordenava os bastidores do grande desfile em honra de Naruto, do qual ela mesma tinha tido a ideia.

Estavam num grande armazém. Por toda a parte se viam enormes carros festivos com tantas cores como o arco-íris, embora o cor de laranja fosse aquele que mais se via. O carro em que Naruto ia, era uma coisa folclórica, que fez Naruto desejar não ser reconhecido por ninguém. Por que é que não podia ter uma simples festa de aniversário com os amigos?

- NARUTO. – Chamou uma voz que ela já fazia muito tempo que não ouvia chamá-lo daquela maneira.

- Sa… Sakura? – Antes que tivesse tempo para ver a rapariga, esta mesma o abraçou.

- Perdoa-me! – Pediu Sakura. Naruto arregalou os olhos. – Eu fui… não eu sou a maior estúpida à face da terra. Por favor, Naruto, diz que me perdoas!

- Eu… claro que perdoou. – Viu-se a ser abraçado ainda com mais força, ficando quase sem respiração. – Sakura… Sakura… muito… apertado…

- Oh, desculpa. – Pediu ela soltando o desgraçado louro há rasca da caixa torácica, aquela mulher tinha uma força desgraçada.

Assim a noite se prolongo e passou rapidamente, com dois pontos altos da noite para Naruto. O de ter Sasuke perto de si e o te ter feito as pazes com Sakura, embora desde o início nunca ter compreendido por que é que a amiga lhe deixara de falar. Provavelmente por causa daquela coisa de ele não lhe ter contado o que se passara na aldeia termal. Mas como é que ele podia explicar uma coisa dessas a Sakura, a maior e mais fervorosa apaixonada de Sasuke, bom não tanto quanto ele, Naruto, era, mas ela também tivera a sua garra. Mas no fim que virara Uchiha, embora de maneira contrariada, fora Naruto.

Já depois do desfile dos carros festivos, onde acabou por se divertir a acenar às pessoas e onde acabou por receber milhares de flores, que mais tarde poria nas campas dos seus pais, e outros milhares de chocolates e doces da quantidade enorme de fãs, o louro juntara-se com os amigos para uma festa mais privada, cheia em demasia de sake e cerveja, e claro, ramen. E então, por fim, chegara o momento da pirotecnia. E enquanto os foguetes rebentaram e deslumbravam todos com as suas cores e intensidade, Naruto conseguiu escapulir-se. Fugir para os braços de Sasuke, a sua melhor e mais bem-amada prenda.

Era com ele que se encontrava agora. Estavam os dois sobre as cabeças dos Hokages, vendo as luzes e as pessoas sorridentes e em festa da vila de Konoha. Sasuke sentado de pernas cruzadas e Naruto deitado de barriga para cima, com a cabeça apoiada na coxa de Sasuke para poder ver a cara do marido, mas também o mar de estrelas no céu. Enquanto com uma mão brincava com o fio e com a aliança que Sasuke lhe dera. Aquilo marcava o amor dos dois. Sentia-se realmente em paz.

- Então como é que foi o exame para Jounin? – Questionou Sasuke, brincando com as pontas dos dedos as marcas faciais de Naruto, ultimamente ganhara esse tique. O louro sorriu.

- Bastante fácil.

- Então quer dizer que passaste?

- Claro. Nem sei por que é que a Tsunade me obrigou a fazê-lo. Ela já sabia que eu tinha passado o patamar de jounin.

- Teve ter sido mais uma maneira de mostrar aos outros ninjas que não é só por seres quem és que deixas de fazer os exames, tal como todos os outros. – Deduziu Sasuke.

- Sim, deve ter sido isso. E tu? Mais algum achado arrepiante vindo dos achados deixados por Orochimaru?

- Haaa, nem fales nisso, aquele homem era arrepiante. Há coisas que ele fez que fazem vomitar até aqueles que têm o estômago mais forte. – Comentou o moreno.

- Oh, então quer dizer que já vomitaste…

- Não brinques. Mas sim já tive mesmo que vomitar. O tipo era doentio. Mas aprendi uma coisa com ele.

- O quê?

- A erguer uma barreira de chakra natural. Tornasse um escudo eficaz e nunca se esgota. Consegui erguer um à volta do país inteiro. Se alguma coisa de mal acontecer, posso erguer o escudo e proteger o povo.

- Isso é muito bom. Está a ser difícil organizar o país, não é, Sasuke?

- Sim. E como estão as coisas com os Anciões?

- A correr bem, como te disse no último pássaro. Eu sei que eles estão a preparar alguma coisa. Afinal, nunca os vi tão meus amigos como agora. Até toda esta festa foram eles que a financiaram.

- Então achas que está quase na altura de agires?

- Sim. Eu vou ser o maior idiota que eles alguma vez imaginaram. Serei o melhor pau-mandado da história. E assim eu hei-de de conseguir reunir as provas para limpar o nome de Itachi e também do clã Uchiha. – Declarou Naruto com determinação. – Eles vão pagar pelo fizeram ao teu clã, à tua família!

- Ao nosso clã. - Corrigiu o Uchiha. – A nossa família! Eles agora são tanto meus como teus. – Sasuke deu a mão a Naruto fazendo-o parar de brincar com o fio que tinha a aliança.

- Seja. – Concordou Naruto sabendo que se fosse de dia Sasuke daria pela sua cara extremamente vermelha, mas com certeza que ele conseguia ouvir o seu coração palpitar que nem um tambor no seu interior.

Sasuke baixou-se e beijou Naruto, brevemente, quando o sol nascesse tinha que partir, como pensar nisso e saber isso, mais uma separação, o magoava no seu mais profundo ser. Mas não podia exigir que Naruto deixasse tudo, todos os seus sonhos, e que fosse com ele para o País do som. Ele há muito que aprendera a deixar de ser egoísta.

E assim, com nostalgia e a incerteza de nunca saberem qual seria o próximo encontro, o próximo momento que teriam para estar juntos, Naruto e Sasuke disseram mais uma vez um "até logo".

oOo

Os meses passavam depressa por Konoha. E a Primavera, após o frio Inverno, chegou. Com todas as suas flores, aromas e cores. Com o seu despertar de vida. Com as suas águas nunca programadas. O humor das pessoas parecia melhorar com o sorrir do tímido sol, embora algumas mães refilassem com á agua que as nuvens brancas por vezes descarregavam, molhando as roupas acabadas de estender e secar ao sol.

Por Konoha, então o ambiente era de passividade, tranquilidade perante a vida. Ninguém fazia querer que em breve um escândalo cairia sobre Konoha. Escândalo tão grande que desencadearia a verdade ao vir ao de cima.

Nesse dia o grupo de Yamato tinha regressado de uma bem concluída missão. Sakura e Naruto eram agora bons irmãos, os laços depois de uma tempestade, tinha ficado mais fortes. Secretamente Sakura ainda desejava que Naruto lhe dissesse que ele e Sasuke eram amantes, mas parecia que Naruto queria manter aquela relação em completo segredo, talvez o louro tivesse medo do que é que as pessoas podiam dizer. O que diriam as pessoas se soubessem que o maior herói de Konoha tinha uma relação amorosa com Uchiha Sasuke?

- Sakura importaste de ser tu a entregares o relatório da missão à Quinta? – Perguntou o capitão Yamato.

- Claro que não, capitão.

- Então, vou-me embora. Até logo. – E evaporou-se numa nuvem de fumo.

- Ele não precisa de ser tão exibicionista! – Comentou Naruto. – Vais até a torre Hokage, então eu acompanho-te, fiquei de ir ter com o Neji, ele quer que eu o substitua durante uns dias. Ao que parece vai em missão para outro país, mas não quer que seu grupo de gennins pare os treinos para o exame chounnin que se aproxima. Por isso tenho de lá ir falar com ele e pedir informações sobre os miúdos. – Explicou Naruto.

- O Neji confia em ti para ficares a treinar os putos? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Claro que confia, quem é que não confiaria no próximo Hokage? – Respondeu Naruto. Sakura não lhe bateu por ele estar a ser tão convencido, afinal, ela sabia que ele estava a brincar, em vez disso riu-se. Tivesse a idade que tivesse, tivesse o juízo que tivesse, Naruto seria sempre Naruto. A verdade e que Naruto seria quase de certeza o próximo Hokage, a população pedia por isso. Naruto era um herói e também já mostrara capacidades de liderança.

- Hey Sai, tens alguma coisa para fazer? – Questionou-o Naruto.

- Estava a pensar… - Começou a responder, mas…

- Óptimo, estão podes ir comprar-nos latas de sumo de maça, e também ramen? Vens ter connosco à torre Hokage daqui a pouco e vamos os três ter um belo lanche, que vos parece? – Perguntou Naruto entusiasmado.

- A mim parece-me bem. – Concordou Sakura.

- Então está combinado. Toma, Sai. – Pegou nas mãos do amigo e colocou-lhe a carteira de sapo verde, nas mãos dele. – Pago eu. 'Bora Sakura. Até já Sai. – Naruto e Sakura seguiram rapidamente para a torre Hokage.

- Eu estava a pensar em passar a tarde a descansar. – Suspirou Sai sonolento, olhando para carteira de sapo de Naruto, que lhe sorria parvamente. Não tendo outra opção de escolha foi então comprar o que o louro lhe pedira.

oOo

Ficara de se encontrar com Naruto na entrada da Torre Hokage dentro de 15 minutos, depois de dar o relatório da missão à Hokage, não seria necessário mais tempo, afinal, era uma coisa muito simples.

A primeira coisa que reparou quando chegou ao gabinete da Quinta foi na porta entreaberta, algo muito estranho, e depois foi o murmúrio de vozes vindas do interior. Parou antes de bater e ficou à escuta…

- Encontraste?

- Sim. Com isto colocaremos a Quinta daqui para fora.

- Esse pergaminho é assim tão poderoso?

- Sim, causa insanidade mental. Com isto a velha Tsunade não passara mais do que uma velha senil. Assim um novo Hokage terá de ser eleito e poderemos colocar o rapaz da Kyuubi no poder. Ele está nas nossas mãos. Fará tudo aquilo que nós mandarmos. Se usarmos o poder que ele tem sobre as outras pessoas em breve ele será líder da Aliança. Com o poder da Aliança nas mãos de Uzumaki Naruto, ou seja, indirectamente nas nossas, não haverá ninguém se atreva a enfrentar Konoha. Ficaremos com a nossa posição novamente escrita no mapa, com a maior nação ninja.

- Esperemos que o pirralho não nos desiluda.

- Não nos irá desiludir. Se o fizesse não serviria de nada fazer Tsunade maluca, depois quem é que seria Hokage? Não. As coisas foram pensadas. Naruto está nas nossas mãos, ele vem cá sempre lambê-las, como uma boa raposa domesticada. Tu és testemunha disso. Não é a primeira vez que ele recorre a nós em busca de favores.

- Quanto tempo demora o jutsu a fazer efeito?

- Não, muito. Mas tem que ser lançado no momento certo.

- Quando?

- Nas festas de Verão. Precisamos de tempo para preparar o rapaz.

- Será o nosso novo líder a lançar o jutsu?

- Claro. Ele é o mais forte, e está habituado a lidar com a mente alheia.

- Vamos, mas é embora antes que a Hokage volte. Além disso, temos agora uma reunião com os outros anciões.

Sakura mexeu-se depressa e sem fazer barulho para não ser apanhada. Ela acabara de ouvir algo que não devia ter ouvido. E agora o que fazer?

Quando chegou cá abaixo já os dois rapazes estavam à sua espera. Ela não estava a tomar consciência. Foram até um descampado para se esticarem ao sol a comer. Abriu uma lata de sumo de maça e bebeu-a quase de uma vez. O que fazer?

Naruto e Sai falavam alegremente, como se tudo estivesse a correr bem, pouco davam atenção ao pormenor de Sakura estar muito parada. O que fazer? O que fazer?

Contar a Tsunade-sama? Claro, sim, obviamente. Mas ali o problema não era a Hokage, eles tinham dito que se Naruto os desiludisse, nada de servia ter a Tsunade endoidecida. Portanto, a Quinta ficaria bem, desde que Naruto não estivesse do lado dos Anciões.

Os anciões… os anciões de Konoha estavam a organizar um plano diabólico daquele nível. Quem? Quem é que acreditaria nela? Ninguém se calhar nem mesmo a Tsunade-sama?

Será que Naruto acreditaria? Não, claro que não. Ele até lhes pedia favores e tudo. Se Naruto não tivesse confiança neles, ele nunca pediria nada aos anciões. Naruto nunca acreditaria se Sakura lhe dissesse que os anciões estavam a planear usar um jutsu para enlouquecer a Quinta, e planeavam também usar Naruto para os seus fins. O louro rir-se-ia na sua cara pensando que era uma piada. Os anciões de Konoha a planearem uma coisa tão horrível? Não isso era impossível. Não na perfeita Konoha.

Sakura sentiu uma vontade enorme de gritar. O que fazer? O que fazer para salvar a Hokage e o amigo? A solução era afastar Naruto dos anciões, mas como? Como é que manteria Naruto longe dos anciões. Era outra coisa impossível. Qual era a solução?

Naruto parar de ser ninja… _totalmente impossível…_

Naruto deixar de querer ser Hokage… _totalmente impossível…_

Fazer Naruto afastar-se dos anciões… _absolutamente impossível…_

Fazer Naruto desiludir os anciões… Era isso! Mas como?

Nesse momento um pássaro azul de penas longas pousou sobre a cabeça de Naruto. Um pássaro de Otogakure, Naruto estava sempre a recebê-los. Ele assobiou e o pássaro desceu-lhe até ao ombro e começou a piar-lhe ao ouvido transmitindo-lhe a sua mensagem. A mensagem era obviamente de Sasuke e dizia que no mês que seguiria aquele, ou seja, Abril, o moreno ia ter uns dias de "férias" e convidava Naruto para finalmente ir conhecer o País do Som. Obviamente que teria de ir disfarçado, pois pessoas de Konoha ainda não eram bem vista por aqueles lados, além de que, o seu nome era também por ali conhecido, e nunca sabia o que poderia acontecer.

O louro assobiou mais umas coisas, e no fim o pássaro partiu com a resposta.

- Para o próximo mês vou tirar férias. – Desabafou Naruto.

- Tirar férias? – Questionou-o Sakura.

- Sim, também mereço. – Respondeu o louro esticando-se na erva.

Ele ia ter com Sasuke, deduziu a rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Naruto, o que é que achas que Sasuke está a fazer neste momento?

Naruto não lhe respondeu logo, mas depois lá o fez em tom de brincadeira.

- Se calhar a reconstruir o seu clã.

Sakura riu-se, mais por estar em desespero e nervosa do que por ter achado graça à piada. Pois sim, Sasuke a reconstruir o seu clã!, pensou Sakura sarcástica. Sasuke amava Naruto, isso era mais que obvio agora para ela. Amando um homem, Sasuke estava a fazer tudo menos a reconstruir o seu clã.

Então uma ideia iluminou-lhe o momento. Era isso!

Levantou-se de repente.

- Onde vais Sakura?

- Tenho algo para fazer! – Disse já correndo em direcção ao hospital de Konoha.

Havia um jutsu que normalmente era usado em mulheres inférteis. Um jutsu de fertilidade. Mas que ela sabia que dava para mais casos. Sabia que havia estudos e experiências com esse jutsu. Tanto que usado de certas maneiras, o jutsu era proibido. Ela sabia. Era médica e tinha estudado sobre isso. Tinha que ver. Tinha que procurar. Tinha que se informar.

O que lhe passava pela cabeça podia mesmo ser um apelo do seu pânico. Mas para salvar um amigo, e para salvar indirectamente a Hokage, tudo era permitido. Fora o próprio Naruto que lhe ensinara isso. Se tudo corresse bem, Naruto não ia só parar de ser ninja por uns tempos, como desiludir e muito os anciões.

Tinha até Abril para pôr o seu plano em marcha. Tinha que estar muito preparada. Naruto ia de férias. Pelo que sabia, não pelo que tinha visto, ele era o passivo, logo era uma ideia propícia. Naruto ia ter com Sasuke, ora não há casal nenhum que estando de férias juntos não usufruísse dos frutos do amor.

oOo

- Sakura o que é que se passa que nas últimas semanas tens andado num reboliço de um lado para o outro? – Perguntou Juugo, sentado à frente dela, numa visita de namorado, vendo a rapariga de cabelos rosa com a cabeça enviada num monte de papéis. – Porque é que não me contas o que se passa?

- Juugo, já disse que não posso. Naruto vai no final desta semana de férias não é?

- É o que ele diz.

- Então eu tenho que me preparar, tenho muito pouco tempo.

- Ok! Que é sobre o Sasuke e o Naruto eu já percebi. Agora não percebi o que é que andas a planear, nem porquê.

- Desculpa Juugo, mas não te posso dizer. Não te quero envolver nisto.

- O que é que tu andas a fazer!

- Nada de mau, juro. Depois conto-te tudo, mas só depois. Digo-te só que estarei a salvar a vida de Naruto e da Tsunade-sama. E poderei estar a dar a maior alegria a Sasuke e a Naruto.

- Agora deixaste-me confuso.

- Desculpa.

Assim na última noite em que Naruto passou em Konoha antes de ir te férias foi visitado por Sakura e ela lançou o jutsu de maneira discreta. Nessa noite o louro enquanto dormia sentiu um certo mal-estar, pois parecia que o seu corpo, no seu interior se estava a mexer, mas fora isso não deu por mais nada.

Mas quando voltou, duas semanas mais tarde, a estória era outra. Ele aparentava estar doente. Não conseguia enfiar nada à boca. Sasuke quisera obrigar Naruto a ser visto por Karin, mas o loiro teimoso recusou e venceu, afinal, não eram uns enjoos que o iam fazer parar. Ao chegar a Konoha farto de não conseguir comer e de estar super enjoado toda a hora, foi, por fim, ter com Sakura, que lhe fez rapidamente os testes.

E então…

E então ela teve que lhe dizer.

- Estás grávido. – Repetia ela pela segunda vez.

- Estás a gozar comigo!

- Não, eu não estou a gozar contigo.

- Sakura eu sou um homem!

- Mas estás grávido!

- Mas homens não engravidam! – Evidenciou.

- Mas estás grávido! Queres ver?

- Sim.

- Muito bem.

Sakura puxou por equipamento médico, um com um ecrã e um pequeno instrumento parecido com um microfone.

- Deita-te na marquise, levanta a camisola. – Sakura esperou e quando já estava na posição em que ela lhe ordenara que ficasse colocou um gel sobre a barriga de Naruto, muito perto da sua bexiga, e ligou a máquina, que começou a fazer uns barulhos estranhos ao ouvido comum dos humanos. Poiso a cabeça do instrumento idêntico a um microfone na barriga e depois pressionou-o contra a barriga. No ecrã depressa se começaram a distinguir formas.

- Isto é a tua bexiga. – Disse apontado para o ecrã. – E agora…- Ia mexendo o instrumento. – É uma espécie de Útero. – Disse realmente espantada. Estava a ver pela primeira vez os resultados do jutsu. Moveu o instrumento tentando procurar a prova final. – E isto é o teu filho.

- Isso é um bando de células. – Disse Naruto olhando para aquilo que parecia um bicho agarrado a uma parede de uma casa.

- Este bando de células, como dizes, em breve será um feto, e depois um bebé! – Sakura desligou a máquina arreliada e deu um lenço de papel para Naruto retirar o gel que tinha sobre a barriga.

- E agora o que é que eu faço? – Perguntou Naruto ao fim de algum tempo a massajar a própria barriga.

- Tu é que sabes. Queres ter esse filho ou queres desfazer-te dele?

- Desfazer-me de… não…

- Bom, eu vou passar-te uma baixa…

- Não Sakura, eu não quero que ninguém saiba que eu estou… estou… que estou assim.

- Eu invento uma doença. Mas sabes que não poderás esconder que estás grávido por muito tempo, não sabes?

- Como é possível que eu esteja grávido?

- Há um jutsu que pode provocar isso. Alguém te lançou esse jutsu.

- Alguém, mas quem. Quem é que quereria fazer-me isto? – Mentalmente Naruto pensou em Sasuke.

- Alguma das tuas fãs malucas. – Apostou Sakura. – Se calhar alguma pensou que seria ela a engravidar miraculosamente através deste jutsu proibido.

- Pois… talvez…

- Bom, ficas de baixa um mês, quero-te aqui duas vezes por semana para te motorizar e ver como evoluis. Não podes usar jutsus, basicamente não podes usar chakra. Algum descontrolo e podes sofrer um aborto.

- Estás a lidar com a situação muito bem, Sakura.

- Eu sou uma profissional. Mas não digo que não estou surpreendida. É a primeira vez que vejo uma coisa destas.

Quando saiu do consultório de Sakura. Naruto sentiu que iria desmaiar. Ele estava à espera de um filho. De um filho de Sasuke. Ia para casa. Deitar-se na cama e dormir. Talvez não passasse tudo de um sonho. Por enquanto, ninguém sabia de nada, mas dois meses mais tarde Naruto ia ser confrontado para tomar uma decisão. Nesse momento todos os planos de Naruto e Sasuke de encontrarem provas que incriminassem os anciões tinham ido por água abaixo, mas tinham sido destruídos em prol de uma coisa melhor – em Janeiro do ano seguinte Nasasu nasceria.

Sakura não estragou só os planos do casal Uchiha, como também salvou Tsunade de se tornar numa velha maluca, como de lhes deu a melhor coisa do mundo – um filho. Por estas razões anos mais tarde, nenhum dos dois guardava ressentimentos de Sakura, que apenas tentara salvar Naruto das garras dos anciões.

**Continua… **


	16. O Nascimento de Nasasu

**Ficwriter - Arika Kohaku (antes MissOrange1991)**

**Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki **

**Capítulo 16 **

**O Nascimento de Nasasu **

… … Anos Antes … …

Encostou-se à porta da casa de banho. A sua cara ainda pingava pequenos pingos de água, a sua pele normalmente morena estava esbranquiçada. Mais uma noite má. Suspirou cansado. Já amanhecera, ele nem sequer dera por isso. Passara a madrugada toda com a cabeça enfiada na retrete (n.a. – pia; sanita) deitado fora aquilo que tinha, e o que não tinha, no estômago.

Há duas semanas que tinha regressado a Konoha. O seu corrente estado era muito estranho. Vomitava quase a noite inteira, ou tinha simples vómitos, mas causava um grande mau estar sentir uma azia constante no estômago. Durante o dia, devido à noite mal dormida, os seus olhos fechavam-se em qualquer lado, já para não falar de que estava sempre com muita fome.

Nessa manhã, como em todas as outras, chegou um dos pássaros azuis de Otogakure. Sasuke estava realmente preocupado, mas devido às responsabilidades não podia sair do Pais do Som. Naruto bufava irritado com os pássaros com mensagens cheias de preocupação, aquelas mensagens só lhe traziam ainda mais suspeitas de que Sasuke poderia ter alguma coisa haver com o seu corrente estado. Era por isso que todas as respostas que dava a Sasuke eram pequenas, sumidas em pormenores e sempre com desculpas de que andava a trabalhar. Uma grande mentira, uma vez que Sakura, a única que sabia que ele esperava um filho, lhe dera uma baixa médica para que ele não trabalhasse.

No momento em que mandava de volta o pássaro para Otogakure, dizendo a Sasuke que se encontrava muito bem, bateram à porta do seu minúsculo apartamento.

– Está aberta. – Disse dando permissão em quem quer que fosse entrar.

– Naruto? – A visita entrou.

– Ah! Olá Shikamaru. – Reconheceu Naruto o amigo com o seu habitual colete verde.

– Vim ver como é que estavas e trazer um pedido da Hokage para ires ter com ela. Já começaram a notar a tua ausência. – Falou Shikamaru.

– Faço mesmo muita falta a essa gente. – Naruto bocejou cheio de sono e antes de se atirar para cima da cama fez um aceno a Shikamaru para que ele entrasse no apartamento em vez de ficar apenas perto da porta. O mesmo assim fez enquanto Naruto se esticava em cima da cama. – Vieste cá certificar-te de que eu estava mesmo doente e não apenas fazendo gazeta (n.a. – faltar) ao trabalho, certo?

– Sim. – Shikamaru já não se surpreendia por Naruto saber qual era o verdadeiro significado da sua visita, afinal, o louro tinha realmente amadurecido.

– E então? Qual é o teu parecer?

– Estás uma lástima (n.a. – péssimo). – Conferiu Shikamaru. Na verdade estava realmente com mau aspecto. Notava-se claramente pelas olheiras debaixo dos olhos que Naruto não dormira bem, ou se é que dormira, e pela palidez no seu rosto, que não se sentia bem. Já para não falar noutros factores visíveis na observação cuidada de Shikamaru, como a mão de Naruto sobre o peito massajando (n.a. - massajeando) sobre a zona do estômago, como se quisesse aliviar a dor daquela maneira, ou o cheiro a vomitado que provinha na casa de banho.

– Por veres isso, então deve ser uma coisa boa. Eu mais tarde vou ter com a Hokage.

– O que é que tens concretamente?

– Também não sei. Termos médicos não é comigo. Pergunta à Sakura.

Shikamaru via-o tão em baixo que resolveu aproximar-se para ver se ele não tinha febre ou qualquer coisa. Nesse momento, Naruto saltou na cama e afastou-se dele.  
>– Não me toques. – Aquela era outra coisa estranha que ultimamente Naruto tinha detectado que se passava. Não gostava que ninguém lhe tocasse. Repudiava toda a gente que lhe tentava tocar. Era como um sexto sentido tão forte que o fazia querer proteger-se de toda a gente. Estava então agora em cima da própria cama agarrado à própria barriga. Parecia um louco.<p>

– Tudo bem, Naruto. – Shikamaru afastou-se lentamente com os braços no ar mostrando que não voltaria a tentar tocar-lhe.

O louro suspirou em alívio e sentou-se na cama. Estava a ficar maluco, só podia. Daí a nove meses alguém ia pagar bem caro por ele andar a fazer aquelas figuras ridículas em frente dos amigos, já para não falar de todas as noites sem dormir. Nesse momento o seu estômago contraiu-se e ele soube que tinha que correr para a casa de banho. Colocou uma das mãos na boca e correu para deixar mais descarga de vómito na sanita (n.a. – sanitário).

– Oi Naruto, precisas que chame a Sakura? – Perguntou Shikamaru correndo atrás de Naruto até á porta da casa de banho, sentindo o cheiro horroroso que dali provinha.

– Não… - Respirou. Estava ajoelhado no chão ainda com a cabeça sobre a pia. Suspirou. – Podes ir. – Disse Naruto desejando profundamente ficar sozinho.

– Mas…

– Por favor, não há nada que a Sakura possa fazer! Agora vai, eu preciso de paz.

Shikamaru ainda ficou um pouco reticente (n.a. – hesitante) em deixar o amigo em tão mau estado sozinho, mas o louro pedia-lhe com tanta convicção que ele não teve mais como contrariar o pedido.

– Se precisares de alguma coisa avisa. – Disponibilizou-se Shikamaru antes de sair do apartamento de Naruto. O louro sentou-se no chão junto da retrete (n.a. – pia; sanitário) e afagou a sua barriga. Era um gesto que ultimamente fazia mesmo quase inconscientemente.

– Bebé, não é nada contra ti, mas eu vou espancar o teu pai se souber que foi ele que me lançou o jutsu!

Naruto sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que contar a Sasuke que ele ia ser pai. Já imaginava os olhares e os sorrisos de felicidade que aquele bastardo iria soltar quando soubesse, mas imaginar isso não trazia felicidade nenhuma ao louro, muito pelo contrário trazia-lhe muita raiva.

oOo

Entretanto, a alguns quilómetros para o norte, num Pais chamado Som, Sasuke recebia o pássaro reenviado de Naruto.

– Mais uma mensagem em tom azedo. – Suspirou. Era um palácio muito bonito aquele em que o Rei Ninja ocupava em Otogakure, três andares, muitos quartos, ginásios, e grandes jardins de meditação e lazer. Era grande mas modesto, pois lá dentro não havia uma única coisa valiosa. O mais valioso que havia era realmente o Maou. A sua residência tinha-lhe sido oferecida e feita pelos seus ninjas, que tal como ele andavam agora empenhados em reerguer aquele pais.

Não era fácil reerguer um país que nem uma base jurídico-política tinha. A única lei era a "Lei da sobrevivência". Eram famílias inteiras em que cada um era por si. As lutas por coisas mesquinhas iam tão longe que as pessoas se matavam umas às outras. Era tão grave a situação que uma das primeiras medidas de Sasuke logo que foi eleito Maou foi criar uma elite de segurança e tribunais, usando como base as leis da polícia de Konoha (que em tempos pertencera ao clã Uchiha). Depois criara as prisões, desta vez prisões decentes, com condições para os próprios presos e também trabalho. Prisões em que só entrariam criminosos e não gente inocente do povo.

Depois continuou a derrubar barreiras. A desfazer contrabandistas. A terminar com a economia paralela saída das corrupções. Impôs o registo de todas as pessoas que se queriam tornar cidadãos de um novo País do Som. E continuou a implementar medidas. E continuava a trabalhar, e a trabalhar, e aquilo nunca mais tinha fim. Há quase dois três anos que se tornara Maou. Anos de trabalho duros, com poucos momentos de descanso que se prolongavam até às suas duas semanas de férias.

Inicio de Flashback

Finalmente Naruto ia ter com ele. Ia finalmente mostrar-lhe como estava a evoluir o seu país. Era devagarinho que se ia desenvolvendo, mas estava a conseguir. Tinha orgulho na sua obra. Ok, não era só obra sua, Naruto também dava muitas sugestões sobre a organização.

Tinha grandes planos para aquelas férias. Ia mostrar ao marido os seus locais preferidos. Os locais que lhe eram mais secretos. Era pena que Naruto tivesse que se disfarçar, pois alguém o podia reconhecer, e não era bom saberem que Naruto tinha ido ao País do Som, esse país com tão má fama. Mas ele não se disfarçava só para não ser reconhecido, disfarçava-se para que ninguém o reconhecesse como alguém de Konoha. As pessoas de Konoha não eram bem vistas naquele país. Pelo menos, disfarçado, Naruto andaria à vontade pelo país, o que era um ponto positivo.

Combinara em ir buscá-lo à fronteira, na entrada sul do país do Som. Encontrou-o disfarçado de mulher, usando o henge no jutsu, mas o mais impressionante é que mesmo usando esse jutsu ele conseguia disfarçar a sua essência e nem mesmo um ninja saberia que aquela mulher era um homem e que era um ninja dos mais fortes à face da terra.

Mal se tinham encontrado e Naruto perguntou…

– Estás com mais alguém?

– Não. – Respondeu.

– Então anda.

Naruto tinha-o arrastado para um sítio completamente isolado, cheio de grandes árvores à volta. Foi atirado contra um dos troncos, de repente. Logo a seguir a forma de mulher de Naruto desapareceu e o Naruto na sua forma original beijou fortemente os lábios do moreno.

Deixou que a língua de Naruto lhe entrasse na boca. Era doce. Era dominadora. O louro estava a impor-se. Ele gostava que Naruto tomasse o controlo (n.a. – controle) da situação. Os braços circundaram a sua cintura e foi puxado para mais perto. Os corpos juntaram-se. Sasuke agarrava-se à camisola de Naruto não tendo mais espaço de manobra uma vez que os braços do louro o rodeavam fortemente. As mãos quentes fizeram subir a camisa branca de Sasuke e os dedos puderam tocar na pele do fim das costas do moreno. O louro foi mais longe, e fez os seus dedos subirem pela linha da espinha e depois voltarem a descer.

O gesto teve o efeito desejado e sem retirar a sua língua da boca do moreno, este mesmo gemeu, e só depois é que Naruto o soltou. O calor subira às faces de Sasuke que já se encontravam com um ruborizado rosado. Naruto voltou a empurra-lo contra árvore. Desfez o nó da cinta preta que prendia a camisa branca. Deixando assim o peito de pele pálida a descoberto e não demorou muito até que os seus lábios e a sua língua brincassem com o tronco nu e perfeito de Sasuke, ao mesmo tempo que as mãos já desciam até ás calças pretas do moreno e as retiravam lentamente do corpo. E depois disso a peça interior. E no fim já nada impedia Naruto de segurar o pénis do marido massajando-o (n.a. – massajeando) lenta e tortuosamente.

– Ah… Naruto eu… ah… - Gemia baixinho Sasuke agarrando nas mãos do outro que o massajavam (n.a. -massajeavam) de maneira tão lenta. Queria impor mais ritmo, mas Naruto não deixava, era ele que decidia como seria a seguir.

O louro desfez-se das suas próprias calças e cuecas e ajoelhou-se ficando com a cabeça perto do membro erecto e duro do Uchiha. Permitiu-se a jogar mais um pouco com a excitação crescente do marido, passando a ponta da língua suavemente pelo órgão sexual. Sasuke estremeceu. Abocanhou por completo o membro de Sasuke, sem esperar mais.

O moreno encostado na árvore arranhou com os dedos a crosta da mesma. Naruto estava selvagem. Quando abriu novamente os olhos depois de ver o seu membro no interior quente e húmido da boca do louro, viu os olhos azuis bem fixos na sua cara, ao mesmo tempo que a cabeça fazia um vai vem de engolir o pénis. Enquanto a mão direita ajudava com o trabalho de boca, os dedos da mão esquerda estimulavam a própria entrada.

Tudo aquilo parou e Naruto, sem sair do chão, puxou Sasuke para se deitar em cima de si sobre a grama. O louro abriu as pernas e Sasuke entrou sem medos nem receios, afinal eles já tinham feito aquilo tantas vezes, lentamente no Naruto.

– Vai rápido Sasuke! – Ordenou o louro. – Rápido. – Envolveu os quadris do moreno com as pernas impondo ritmo. Sasuke mexeu-se mais rápido e foi ainda mais fundo dentro do louro. – Ahhh!

– Na… Naruto… - Chamou Sasuke pedido um beijo. Naruto acedeu. As estocadas continuavam enquanto as suas línguas guerrilhavam frenéticas entre as bocas.

Então tiveram que se separar, para poderem respirar. Os movimentos aumentaram ainda mais de ritmo e rapidez. Sasuke chocava fortemente contra as nádegas de Naruto que ia mordendo os lábios e devido à intensidade, nem gritar conseguia, apenas ia gemendo cada vez que Sasuke passava pelo seu ponto de prazer.

Não iam aguentar muito mais . Naruto agarrou-se a Sasuke e fincando os dedos fortemente nas costas do marido acabou por explodir. Sasuke ainda não se tinha vindo, mas quando ia sair de Naruto para que este não se sentisse desconfortável, uma vez que já não estava no seu ponto duro, Naruto continuou com as pernas bem cruzadas e agarradas aos seus quadris. Quando recuperou um pouco a sua sanidade, fez algo que Sasuke não podia estar à espera. Colocou o seu rabo ainda mais contra o corpo de Sasuke, fazendo o seu interior ficar ainda mais apertado, e passou os seus dedos suavemente deste o inicio da espinha até ao fim. Aquele gesto fazia muitas coisas no corpo de Sasuke e o moreno finalmente chegou ao orgasmo, mesmo dentro de Naruto.

Caiu sobre o corpo do amado, que o abraçou carinhosamente e o deixou ficar ali, mesmo continuando no interior do louro.

– Naruto, eu podia acusar-te de violação! – Falou contra a camisola laranja de Naruto que agora estava um pouco suja de sémen, assim como ele mesmo, mas não se preocupou, era o sémen do marido, não era nada nojento e além disso era lavável.

– Como é que tu ias fazer isso? – Gargalhou Naruto, sentindo que algo não estava bem com o seu corpo. Tudo bem que tinha acabado de fazer amor, mas normalmente não se sentia tão dormente como estava. Sasuke retirou-se do seu interior, mas continuou por cima de Naruto apenas para admirar cada vez mais a bela beleza do louro. – És meu marido, um dos teus deveres é dar-me prazer. Vais dizer-me que não tiveste prazer?

– Não é nada disso. – Riu-se Sasuke. – Mas fui agarrado, arrastado até este sítio escondido, encostado a uma árvore, despiram-me e deram-me prazer sem me perguntar nada. – Beijou Naruto.

– Não sei se acreditariam em ti ou no meu traseiro. – Gozou Naruto.

– Pronto, está bem, isto até foi divertido. – Levantou-se. – Mas o que te levou a agir assim? Já sabia que eras impulsivo, mas não costumas ser quando é a nossa intimidade. – Deu a mão a Naruto para este se levantar também e vestir-se.

– Não sei, quando te vi, tive esse desejo.

– Uau, tenho esse efeito sobre ti? Tenho que começar a ter cuidado.

– Oh, não! Deixei a minha mala no quiosque. – Recordou-se Naruto.

– Que quiosque?

– Num em que parei para comer ramen enquanto esperava por ti. – Informou enquanto enviava as calças pretas à pressa pelas pernas acima.

– Então tudo isto foi por causa do ramen? – Questionou-se Sasuke que também já ajeitava as suas roupas.

– Baka! – Respondeu-lhe Naruto. – Vamos.

Correram novamente para a aldeia fronteiriça (n.a. - fica na fronteira) e antes de entrarem nela, Naruto teve que adoptar novamente a forma de mulher para que não fosse descoberto.

– Definitivamente eu gosto mais da tua forma de homem! – Comentou.

– És tão gay Sasuke!

Graças ao homem do quiosque que não esquecera a bela mulher loura e que, por isso, guardara a mala de Naruto. Quem não gostou muito da simpatia do homem foi Sasuke, mas contentou-se em entrar no quiosque, colocar o seu braço à volta dos ombros da mulher Naruto e sorrir para o homem, que ia tendo um ataque ao ver o grande Maou no seu humilde estabelecimento. Depois disto um forte boato correu de que o Maou tinha provavelmente uma rainha, que tinha uma enorme beleza. Não sabiam eles que ele já tinha arranjado o seu rei louro para o resto da vida.

Os boatos ficaram mais fortes à medida que as duas semanas seguintes se foram desenrolando e os encontros entre a loura e o Maou foram sendo cada vez mais frequentes. Foram dias bem passados, namorando às escondidas. Mas cerca de três dias antes de terminarem as férias Naruto começou a passar mal. Acordava enjoado. Depois a coisa melhorava, mas logo a seguir às refeições vomitava. Sasuke queria que ele fosse visto por Karin, mas Naruto, por ser teimoso, dizia que não era enjoos e vómitos (n.a. – vômitos) que lhe iriam estragar as férias. A verdade é que devido a tudo aquilo o seu temperamento piorou, ficando mesmo muito mal-humorado. Sasuke preocupava-se, mas Naruto não parecia dar importância.

E assim as férias tinham passado e Naruto regressou a Konoha.

Fim de Flashback

Depois das férias Naruto começou a agir de uma maneira ainda mais estranha para com Sasuke, o que começava a preocupar o moreno. As suas mensagens, enviadas nos pássaros, tinham poucas palavras e mostravam muito desprezo. Já não tinha detalhes pormenorizados e interessantes sobre o que ele andava a fazer. Vinham num tom azedo, que nas entrelinhas tinha muita raiva, mas nada era dito directamente. Mas a pessoa que melhor conhecia Naruto era Sasuke.  
>oOo<p>

A sala era escura, não havia janelas, pois, estavam numa cave (n.a. - parte de um edifício, que fica debaixo do chão), a luz que existia provinha de um candeeiro no tecto acesso a velas, sendo que a luz que davam era muito ténue. Era assustador estar ali em baixo, mas ele até compreendia o porquê de ali estar. Queriam meter-lhe medo, queriam causar-lhe ainda mais nervos. Mas ele não se deixaria levar pela aura escura daquele espaço.

– Uzumaki Naruto sabe o porquê de ter sido chamado aqui a baixo? – Questionou um velho, um ancião. (ou um ou outro, se for especificar que é um dos ancões do concelho, ficaria melhor.

Claro que sabia. O seu segredo dos últimos dois meses tinha sido revelado. Alguém no hospital tinha aberto a boca para falar. Não que ele o pudesse manter guardado por muito mais tempo. A sua barriga já ganhara uma forma redonda, embora pequena que ainda se podia esconder com a roupa, mas parecendo a barriga de um bêbado de cerveja.

E agora, uma semana depois de uma notícia de que o herói de Konoha tinha usado um jutsu proibido ter percorrido a vila (ao certo ninguém sabia qual), ele apresentava-se perante os anciões. Fora obrigado a ficar uma semana fechado no seu próprio apartamento vigiado por alguns ANBUS, que até as compras por ele faziam. Não lhe fora permitido falar com ninguém, nem com um médico. E, por fim, fora chamado àquela sala era uma sala de audiências, de condenações, de conclusões e execuções. Estava ali para ser julgado. Perante os outros, ele cometera um crime. Ele estava ao centro da sala em pé, debaixo do candeeiro, e era rodeado por umas mesas onde estavam sentados todos os anciões de Konoha.

– Sim, sei. – Falou de voz firme.

– Sabe que o que fez é um crime!

– O que é que eu fiz? – Perguntou Naruto.

– O jutsu de fertilidade só é permitido em mulheres. Vai-me dizer que não sabia disto?

– Eu nem sequer sabia que esse jutsu existia. Quando voltei das minhas férias já estava grávido. – Aquela palavra fez estourar murmúrios baixos entre os anciões, estavam desconfortáveis sobre Naruto já estar tão à vontade sobre a sua condição. – Foi a minha médica que me diagnosticou. Foi ela que me falou deste jutsu.

– Sabe que este jutsu não pode ser lançado por qualquer pessoa, não sabe?

– Como assim?

– Este jutsu só funciona se for lançado por uma pessoa que o ame.

Os olhos de Naruto arregalaram-se.

– Não, eu não sabia disso.

– E só se engravida se ambas as pessoas intervenientes no processo se amarem.

– Também não sabia. – A voz fugiu-lhe dos lábios.

– Nós acreditamos em si e na sua palavra, mas importasse que vejamos a sua mente para termos os factos comprovados? – Naruto não respondeu. O que queriam eles dizer com ver os factos comprovados? - Mandem entrar o Shidou! – Ordenou o ancião.

Um homem corpulento (n.a. – homem grande) de cabelos prateados entrou na sala e dirigiu-se a Naruto já sabendo o que teria de fazer.

– Vai doer um pouco, senhor Uzumaki. – Disse num tom que aparentemente era simpático, mas Naruto desperto pelos nervos viu-lhe o prazer que a tarefa que tinha em mãos lhe dava. Aquele homem aparentava ser uma boa pessoa, mas o louro soube que era uma máscara.

Shidou aproximou-se de Naruto parando à distância de um passo do louro. Depois elevou a sua mão até à cara de Naruto, que viu a palma da mão do estranho começar a expelir chakra num tom azulado. O chakra azulado atingiu os olhos de Naruto. Aquilo ardeu. O chakra queria entrar ainda mais fundo. Os olhos eram apenas uma entrada. O chakra fez todos os neurónios darem descargas eléctricas ao cérebro, e uma dor profunda tomou conta do louro.

A dor parou. O louro viu-se dentro de um corredor longo e cheio de portas. Muitas. Muitas portas e outros corredores cruzavam-se com aquele que continham ainda mais portas. A sensação que tinha era a mesma quando ai dentro de si falar com a Kyuubi. Ao seu lado estava o homem chamado Shidou.

– Onde estamos? – Perguntou Naruto para o homem que o metera ali.

– Estamos num ponto da sua mente onde estão guardadas as recordações. Atrás de cada uma das portas esta uma lembrança. Aqui não me pode mentir pois eu posso sentir tudo o que sente. – Respondeu Shidou. – Aqui verei e comprovarei o facto de que não soube como ficou grávido.

Naruto compreendeu então tudo. Mas aquilo não poderia ser. Ele não podia estar ali, ou então, todos os seus segredos mais profundos, tudo aquilo que lhe era privado ia ser-lhe arrancado. Eles saberiam quem era o pai do seu filho, saberiam que tinha um sharingan, saberiam que ele tinha planos para os derrotar.

– Posso não saber o que está a pensar senhor Uzumaki, mas sinto que está nervoso.

– Pois claro que estou nervoso. Não quero que veja nada que me seja privado.

– Neste momento nada do que é, é privado.

– Nada do que sou?

– Você é um ninja, pertence a Konoha.

– Pertenço? A maneira como fala faz-me parecer uma mera mercadoria. – Comentou Naruto detestando os olhos agora prateados e brilhantes do homem, faziam-no parecer um fantasma.

– Argh! – Shidou ouviu um rosnar atrás de si e virou-se de repente para se ver encarado por um grande focinho de raposa. – Tu não estás nos teus domínios.

A raposa abriu a boca e abocanhou por inteiro Shidou fazendo-o sair do corpo de Naruto.

– Obrigada Kyuubi! – Agradeceu Naruto, aliviado por ver as suas recordações a salvo.

– Vai resolver os teus problemas. – Resmungou a raposa virando-lhe as costas e desaparecendo por entre os corredores da mente de Naruto.

O louro voltou a abrir os olhos. Shidou ainda estava à sua frente.

– Eu não consigo ver esta mente devido à Kyuubi. – Declarou Shidou afastando-se de Naruto.

– Compreendemos. Seja como for, Uzumaki Naruto, nós temos em conta aquilo que fez pela vila e temos em conta aquilo que ainda poderá fazer por Konoha. É um herói, um salvador para todos nós. Acalentamos (n.a. – alimentamos, esperamos) todos a esperança de o ver como Hokage num futuro muito próximo. – Os olhos de Naruto estreitaram perigosamente. Ele sabia que dali não sairia coisa boa. – Pode desfazer-se deste mal e continuar um honrado ninja de Konoha, um futuro líder, ou seremos obrigados a prendê-lo e a ter que efectuar um aborto contra a sua vontade.

Sentiu um arrepio de nojo subir-lhe pela espinha acima. Os seus punhos cerraram-se com a fúria que explodia no seu interior. Aquele pedido não merecia ser respondido. Eles não eram seus donos para deliberarem algo tão grave sem pensarem em tudo o que estava envolvido. Para aqueles anciões Naruto não era mais que uma simples mercadoria, uma coisa de que eles se viam no direito de dispor a seu belo proveito.

Tudo o que ele sabia sobre eles. Tudo que era obrigado a aguentar. Todo aquele cinismo que tinha que ter para poder cair nas graças daquelas criaturas nojentas e nefastas. Tudo naquele momento lhe estava a passar pela cabeça. E agora queriam que ele se desfizesse do seu bebé? Não! Ele não ia aguentar mais aquilo.

Não podia usar jutsus. Mas nada o impedia de usar o seu chakra para outras coisas. Se em Konoha não podia ter o seu filho em paz então ele não queria estar mais ali.

– Eu não vou fazer nada disso. – Negou Naruto.

– Pense bem, senão…

O chakra vermelho envolveu Naruto, os seus olhos viraram escarlate e ficaram com um brilho perigoso. Os anciões sobressaltaram-se e saíram rapidamente das suas cadeiras, onde segundos antes se tinham sentado muito donos dos seus narizes.

– Abram as portas e deixem-me passar. – Ordenou Naruto num tom de voz que mostrava que não podia ser contrariado. Nove caudas de chakra vermelho abanavam perigosamente atrás do louro imponente que andava calmamente para as portas que eram abertas por alguns ninjas para lhe dar passagem.

Ninguém poria a vida do seu filho em risco. Ninguém ameaçaria o seu bebé.

oOo

Sasuke estava a roer-se por dentro. Estava nervoso e irritadiço. Fazia dias. Fazia 10 dias exactos que não falava com Naruto. Tinham tido uma enorme discussão. Ele mesmo não percebera o que se tinha passado. Sabia só que ele era culpado de qualquer coisa pela qual Naruto estava a passar. Tudo, porque nos pássaros que o louro lhe enviava ele dizia: "A culpa é toda tua!". Perguntara muitas vezes a Naruto o que é que estava a passar, pois ele sabia que alguma coisa se estava a passar, embora não soubesse o quê, mas conhecia o marido muito bem e o louro estava a agir de uma maneira estranha. Estranha era pouco, seria mais dizer estranhíssima. Os pássaros que recebia já não vinham carregados de pormenores sobre o que se estava a passar em Konoha, sobre o que ele andava a fazer, nem de palavras apaixonadas, eram apenas cartas quase formais.

Ultimamente era percorrido por arrepios eléctricos que lhe faziam ter um enorme mal-estar no estômago e passar grande parte do tempo em ansiedade. Ele pressentia que algo não estava bem com Naruto. Mas depois da discussão com Naruto, através dos pássaros, onde Naruto pedia claramente para que ele o deixasse em paz por uns tempos, Sasuke deixara de tentar contactar com Naruto. Tentara, então, falar com Juugo e este apenas sabia que Naruto estava doente, mas que Sakura assegurava que era uma coisa que passava com o tempo e com descanso. As palavras do amigo não o acalmaram, muito pelo contrário, ainda o tinha alarmado mais.

Naruto queria paz por uns tempos, Juugo não lhe dava informações satisfatórias, ele não podia sair presentemente do Pais do Som, uma vez que havia muita gente a depender das suas decisões, e tinha o seu orgulho estupidamente Uchiha que o impedia de quebrar aquela parva zanga e dar um passo para falar com Naruto.

Embora Sasuke estivesse num turbilhão de sentimentos, a sua cara perante os vários arquitectos e empreiteiros que estendiam planos de edificação na ampla mesa à sua frente, era de absoluta indiferença, nunca ninguém sabia o que aquele ser estava a pensar. Ele tinha que decidir por um edifício novo para a academia ninja, tinha que ser espaçoso, cómodo, funcional e muito económico (n.a. – econômicos), pois os cofres tinham que se medidos para terem cuidado com as despesas públicas.

– Então o que acha meu senhor?

– Hum… não sei… será que posso pensar uns momentos? Quero falar primeiro com o meu tesoureiro.

– Sim, claro, meu senhor.

– Então se não se importam eu vou fazer uma breve pausa, volto já. – Falou para todos os homens que anuíam (n.a. – assentiram) com as cabeças, todos eles mostravam olhares de respeito pelo seu senhor. O Maou tinha sido uma bênção caída dos céus. Graças a ele, Otogakure, estava a ganhar organização.

Sasuke retirou-se. Não ouvira nada do que cada um dos homens na sala dizia. Os seus pensamentos estavam única e exclusivamente dirigidos (n.a. - direcionados) para uma só pessoa. O louro era tudo.

Parou perto de uma janela. Um pássaro branco cruzava os céus azuis de verão. Abriu a janela de rompão. A esperança de uma mensagem de Naruto. O pássaro desceu a pique e pousou no parapeito da janela. Retirou o pequeno papel atado na pata do pássaro e ler:

"Há uma semana que correm boatos na vila de que Naruto lançou um jutsu proibido."

O seu coração acelerou descompassadamente. Ora aquilo era provavelmente apenas boatos. Mesmo assim algo fez Sasuke correr até ao poleiro dos pássaros e enviar um pássaro a Juugo pedindo por informações mais detalhadas.

oOo

No consultório de Sakura…

– Então tudo isto é obra tua? – Juugo acabara de ouvir a versão de Sakura sobre tudo o que planeara (n.a. – planejara) e sobre o que se tinha passado na sessão de julgamento de Naruto da qual o louro fugira de uma maneira bastante ameaçadora. – Deuses, se és apanhada vais presa!

– Mas vale a pena. Compreendes, não compreendes? Eu tinha que fazer qualquer coisa para travar estes velhos.

– Compreendo! Mas olha no que nisto deu Sakura! – Tinha um tom exasperado. – Naruto acabou de fugir de Konoha! Tem ANBUS atrás dele e não pode usar jutsus devido ao estado dele. Tenho que avisar Sasuke… - Decidiu levantando-se da cadeira, mas foi agarrado de repente por Sakura e obrigado a sentar-se novamente pela namorada.

– Nem sequer penses em avisar Sasuke! – Ordenou Sakura.

– O quê? Mas ele é namorado de Naruto… – Eles não sabiam que eles eram casados. - … e ainda pai do filho que Naruto espera, ele tem o direito de saber.

– Não sejas insensato! Pensa! Para onde achas que Naruto foi? Ele deve ter ido ter com Sasuke. Além disso se Sasuke soubesse o que se passou ele viria logo para Konoha decapitar estes velhos. Não podemos esquecer do espírito vingativo de Sasuke.

– E os ANBUS que perseguem Naruto?

– Naruto pode estar impedido de usar jutsus, mas é um ninja de elite e ainda tem a Kyuubi do seu lado, facilmente se vai desfazer desses ANBUS. – Descansou-o (n.a. - acalmou-o) Sakura que além de ter muita fé no amigo também tinha plena consciência das suas faculdades.

oOo

Sakura tivera razão em duas coisas: Naruto era um bom ninja que conseguia despistar sempre os ANBUS e que se Sasuke soubesse o que se estava a passar sairia de Otogakure e ia até Konoha matar esses desgraçados anciões, mas isso não aconteceu porque Juugo se viu obrigado a concordar com Sakura, e os dois tentaram manter Sasuke, mesmo sem este saber, longe e de ouvidos moucos (n.a. - tapados) sobre o que se passava com Naruto. Mas a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa enganara-se redondamente ao pensar que Naruto ia ter com Sasuke. Não, a principio Naruto arreliado (n.a. - irritado) por pensar que Sasuke lhe lançara o jutsu, nem sequer queria olhar para a sombra do Uchiha. O louro andava mesmo com uma personalidade muito instável.

Naruto sentou-se num tronco forte de uma árvore. Acabara de despistar mais uma dupla de ANBUS. Ao que parecia eles vinham aos pares, mas o louro era óptimo a esconder-se e em saber confundir-se com o ambiente envolvente usando o chakra natural, fazendo anular a sua própria essência.

Sentiu o seu estômago roncar de fome. Não comia nada desde que saíra de Konoha. O que faria umas 24 horas. Afagou o seu baixo-ventre com carinho pedindo desculpa ao seu bebé por o fazer passar fome, mas prometendo que em breve arranjaria um trabalho qualquer para poder comprar comer para ele, e com aqueles pensamentos adormeceu ali mesmo escondido entre os ramos da árvore.

Na tarde do dia a seguir acordou com chuva. Chuviscos de verão, mas que mesmo assim faziam a terra virar lama. Decidiu ir tentar encontrar uma vila só que depressa sentiu a presença de mais duas forças de ANBUS. Não teve outra hipótese que não tornar a fugir.

Foi perseguido nos dois dias a seguir de maneira intensificada e cerrada. No terceiro dia teve que parar e pensar no que estava a fazer. Comera até ai apenas umas maçãs que tinha conseguido apanhar de um pomar alheio. Bebera água de uns riachos pelos quais passara, mas aquela situação não podia continuar.

Estava a ser um verdadeiro idiota. Ele não tinha nem ideia para onde ir. Não tinha um plano traçado e tinha um filho a caminho que precisava de muita coisas, dos melhores cuidados possíveis. Ele não comia nada de jeito, naquele momento não estava a ser nada um bom pai.

Levantou-se. Sim, estava muito, mas mesmo muito irritado com Sasuke, pois ele, quase de certeza, que lhe lançara aquele jutsu sem o seu consentimento e agora fingia que não sabia e que não compreendia. Era por isso que não quisera ir ter com o marido. Não quisera ter que ver a cara de satisfação de Sasuke. Mas aquilo era uma atitude egoísta. Agora tinha de pensar no filho também. Portanto, era melhor engolir o orgulho, preparar-se para enfrentar Sasuke, rezar para que ele tivesse uma boa desculpa para tudo aquilo, pois se não tivesse ele seria morto pelas mãos do louro, e claro, seguiria em frente com uma vida.

No ponto em que estava ele demoraria mais ou menos um dia a chegar a Otogakure. Levantou-se. O seu corpo já sentia o peso do esforço físico, da falta de comida e de descanso. Colocou-se novamente em marcha. Foi perto da fronteira do País do Fogo com o País do Som que Naruto se viu novamente perseguido por ANBUS, mas já prevendo isso passou perto das sentinelas que Sasuke colocara nas entradas de Som. Sabia que a ele, Naruto, os ninjas sentinelas nunca lhe fariam nada, mas o mesmo tinha esperança que não fizessem com os ANBUS.

oOo

Duas semanas e… e nada! Absolutamente nada. De Juugo apenas recebia respostas de que ele se encontrava em missões e que segundo sabia Naruto estava bem. E então, pelo rádio, Sasuke, recebeu a notícia de que um jovem louro tinha acabado de atravessar a fronteira e que era perseguido por dois ANBUS. Correu como louco, obrigando Karin a segui-lo, quando a soube que suspeitavam de que o rapaz era Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto era um nome de um herói apregoado (n.a. – anunciado, divulgado) pelos vários países ninjas, no entanto, as pessoas que nunca o tinham visto não podiam saber como ele era fisicamente. E se Naruto aparecesse em Otogakure com o frontal de Konoha, ou com algum símbolo que o fizesse denunciar como um ninja da Folha a coisas podiam-se complicar, pois naquele País as pessoas não gostavam das vozes soberanas que provinham de Konoha, e também não esqueciam que Orochimaru tinha nascido nessa vila. O amado Maou também, mas por alguma coisa tinha fugido, logo já não era de Konoha.

oOo

Trocaram palavras azedas apenas para disfarçar em frente Karin, ou pelo menos foi o que Naruto percebeu, mas ele estava tão zangado com Sasuke, que não precisava de fingir, as palavras bruscas que lhe saíam da boca eram verdadeiras. Só que estava sem forças, estava nauseado, com uma enorme vontade de vomitar.

Uma dor aguda na sua barriga vê-lo soltar um gemido e então Sasuke lançou umas shurikens. Mas porque estava ele a lançar shurikens? Não sabia ele que estava grávido? Se fora ele a lançar o jutsu então já devia saber. Naruto só teve tempo de cair dos joelhos a tempo de se desviar das estrelas ninjas.

– Que vens fazer aqui? – Perguntou o marido num tom de voz enraivecido. – É uma missão da velha maluca esquizofrénica?

– Por que é que tudo o que faço achas que tem haver contigo, seu egocêntrico de merda? – Levantou-se precariamente apoiado ao tronco da árvore e não aguentado o enjoo, vomitou. O mundo rodou e ele caiu na escuridão.

Karin que observava tudo na penumbra não percebia a troca de palavras, supunha que fosse porque estavam chateados, sim, ela sabia que eles andavam chateados, a aura de Sasuke não mentia, apesar do rapaz não lhe dizer nada ela lia-lhe as emoções. E nesse preciso momento Sasuke tinha uma aura confusa. Estava preocupado, enraivecido, chateado, mas o mais latente naquele coração era o amor, esse era tão forte que fazia Karin estremecer de inveja por Naruto. Não que ele gostasse de Sasuke. Os seus sentimentos, infelizmente, estavam voltados para outro homem, que era uma espécie rara e muito pouco evoluída de Homem, mas como se dizia as pessoas não mandam nos sentimentos.

Por outro lado Naruto dirigia a sua actual raiva para o moreno. Estava terrivelmente chateado e por algum motivo culpabilizava Sasuke de qualquer coisa. O mais estranho é que ela pressentia outra aura vinda de dentro do louro. Uma aura que apenas lhe dizia que tinha fome, nada mais. Quando este vomitou à sua frente a sua alma deixou de lhe transmitir o que sentia, então Karin soube que ele ia cair e avançou rapidamente para amparar Naruto.

oOo

Estava deitado numa cama, sabia disso porque sentia o colchão macio debaixo do seu corpo. Também se sentia despido e lavado, cheirava muito bem. Não abriu os olhos, quis continuar aquele estado e inércia em que se encontrava e então ouviu duas vozes sussurradas.

– Karin! Como é que ele ficou neste estado? – Ouviu a voz do marido perguntar. – Achas que pode ter usado o jutsu pensando que eu voltaria para Konoha?

Ora, que estupidez. Que pergunta era aquela? Porque haveria Naruto de querer que Sasuke voltasse para Konoha? Para que ele fosse morto pelos anciões? Não, para matar Uchiha Sasuke já havia o Uchiha Naruto.

– Não me parece Sasuke. Primeiro porque é um jutsu proibido. Segundo não pode ser lançado pelo próprio em si mesmo, tem de ser outra pessoa. Terceiro, a pessoa que lançar o jutsu tem de amar a pessoa em quem o vai lançar.

– Daí teres pensado que tinha sido eu a lançar o jutsu. Ele pode ter pedido a alguém…

Mas que conversa? Ele, Naruto, teria pedido a alguém para lhe lançar o jutsu. Que dedução estúpida. E ainda ele dizia que Uchihas eram inteligentes. Claro que não eram, senão o quase fim do clã não tinha terminado daquela maneira trágica. Ok, estava a ser mauzinho ao pensar daquela maneira, mas ainda estava irritado com Sasuke por ele lhe ter… na sua mente fez-se luz…

– Não, não me parece. Ele não vinha com cara de que vinha dar uma boa noticia. E depois vocês tinham outros planos, e acho que ele não faria nada para os estragar.

Era impossível que Sasuke soubesse do jutsu e que estivesse a ter aquela conversa com Karin. Queria dizer que o moreno não sabia de nada.

– Achas que ele… achas que ele… pode querer… desfazer-se do bebé? – Parecia recear essa hipótese.

Sorriu singelamente para que ninguém percebe que ele estava acordado, pois lembrou-se do que o ancião tinha dito. O jutsu só funcionava se as duas pessoas envolvidas se amassem. Ele nunca tivera dúvidas que Sasuke o amava, mas agora que sabia que ele não tinha nada haver com o jutsu lançado, a raiva dissipada deixou-o ter um pensamento maravilhoso. O seu bebé era feito de amor. Era o símbolo, a prova do seu amor com Sasuke.

– Será uma coisa que lhe terás de perguntar. O filho também é teu, por isso tens voto nessa matéria. – A conversa continuava. Estava a sentir-se um estúpido por o ter afastado, por ter brigado com Sasuke. Afinal ele nos últimos tempos tinha andado tão preocupado consigo. Queria dizer que Sasuke estava preocupado pois sabia que alguma coisa não estava bem, mas não sabia o que era.

– Pelo menos agora sei porque é que nunca me ligaste nenhuma. – O que é que ela acabara de dizer? Ele sabia que Sasuke nunca ligaria a mulher nenhuma, mas se ela dissera aquilo é porque tinha tentado fazer com Sasuke reparasse nela. Ouviu a porta abrir-se. - Não saias daí, ele deve estar quase a acordar. – Karin saiu do quarto.

Então como estava sozinho com Sasuke decidiu mexer-se e fingir que estava a acordar. A primeira coisa que viu quando abriu os olhos foi o seu lindo marido. Tinha uma face calma e relaxada.

– Bom dia, raposa! – Desejou Sasuke. Como era bom ouvir aquelas palavras tão privadas, tão deles. – Estavas desidratado, por isso, estás ligado ao soro. Não te… – O louro sentou-se. Sentia-se bem e não havia sinais de ter estado alguma vez doente.

– Que me fizeram? Não me mexeram, pois não?

– Tem calma. – Percebeu que Sasuke estava a ser cuidadoso, mas ele, Naruto estava realmente muito calmo e relaxado. Ao lado de Sasuke ele sentia-se bem. - Apenas os médicos é que te examinaram. Está tudo bem contigo. Apenas desidratação. – Sentou-se na cama, perto do marido, enquanto Naruto acarinhava a sua barriga num gesto que já se tornara um hábito.

– Desculpa! – Pediu Naruto. – Estraguei os planos…  
>Ninguém sabia quem é que tinha lançado o jutsu, apenas sabiam que tinha que ser alguém que o amava. Naruto sabendo que a culpa de estar grávido não era de Sasuke (bom em parte até que era uma vez que era o pai do bebé que estava no seu interior). Agora culpava-se por não ter reparado em quem é que lhe lançara o jutsu.<p>

– Porque estavas a ser seguido por dois ANBUS? – Sasuke agarrou-lhe a mão, pousada sobre a barriga. – O que aconteceu?

– Alguém me lançou um jutsu proibido. Não é nada de grave. Só é estranho. É bom, ou pelo menos eu acho que é. Mas os Anciões não gostaram nada quando descobriram e mandaram-me… fizeram-me um ultimato. Opus-me ao que queriam que fizesse.

– E o que era?

– Ou matava o meu filho e permanecia um ninja da Aldeia Oculta da Folha, honrado e um futuro líder, um Hokage, ou eram obrigados a prender-me e a matarem o meu filho à força.

– O QUÊ? – Sasuke trovejou. – Mas esses velhos não têm um pingo de humanidade? Quem pensam que são? Deuses? Metem nojo! Porque não me deixaste matá-los? Eu…

– Pára Sasuke! – Gritou Naruto. – Tu prometeste. Nada de vinganças.

– Naruto, mas vais ficar em pávido (n.a. – parado) e sereno, enquanto aqueles velhos lunáticos põem constantemente as pessoas em perigo? E tentaram-te matar, mandaram ANBUS atrás de ti...

– Tu também me tentaste matar. Duas vezes e eu desculpei-te…

– Eu não te tentei matar! Só te queria manter afastado dos perigos.

– Arrastaste-me ainda mais para eles. Tu já sabes, não sabes?

– Do quê?

– Que estou de esperanças (n.a. – à espera de um filho), não fizeste perguntas sobre o ultimato…

– Sim, eu já sei. E gostava de saber quem é que te fez o jutsu?

– Eu vinha-te perguntar o mesmo, pensei que tinhas sido tu…

– Eu? Nem sequer sabia que uma coisa destas existia…

– Pois, eu também não sabia, até a Sakura me examinar.

– E o que pretendes fazer? Queres ter o bebé?

– Ora, que pergunta mais tola! Eu nem sequer fugi de Konoha para o salvar nem nada. – Riu-se Naruto. Sasuke que pouso uma mão livre sobre a barriga do louro e beijou-o.

– Levantei as barreiras das fronteiras do país, a partir de hoje, ninguém entra ou sai do País do Som, até o nosso filho nascer. Afinal eu sou o Rei Ninja e o meu povo percebe a necessidade de defender o meu filho, depois de tudo o que fiz por eles.

oOo

7 Meses depois, 12 de Janeiro…

– Deuses! Tu comes tanto. – Brincou Sasuke que trouxera até ao quarto uma enorme bandeja cheia de comida só para o seu louro comer. Naruto não lhe respondeu, pois, tinha a boca muito cheia. Mas deitou-lhe uns olhos furiosos. – Já sei, já sei. Comes por dois.

– Se tivesses como eu não te rias. – Resmungou o Naruto.

– Mas tu estás lindo! Tu sabes que eu adoro a tua barriga.

Naruto estava sentado com as costas apoiadas em várias almofadas na cabeceira da cama. Comia de pernas cruzadas, uma posição que o ajudava a sustentar a sua enorme barriga, e que permitia que se movesse melhor para ir buscar comida à bandeja.

Sasuke aproximou-se ainda mais de Naruto, colocando-se à sua frente e beijando a barriga de Naruto, o seu filho estava lá dentro. E depois elevou-se e beijo Naruto com paixão. Não via a hora em que o bebé estaria nos seus braços.

– Já chega Sasuke. – O louro cortou o beijo.

– O que se passa Naruto? Porque não queres que te beije?

– Porque qualquer coisa que me faças, ultimamente faz com que eu tenha calores.

O moreno riu-se. Aquilo devia-se às hormonas descontroladas de Naruto.

– Não te rias. – Ordenou Naruto, o moreno tentou abafar o sorriso.

– Tu andas muito irritado. Então nesta última semana, estás mesmo muito irritadiço.

– Eu não sei porquê. O meu corpo está desperto. Parece que me obriga a estar em constante alerta, como se me alertasse que o momento está para chegar em breve. Estou com os nervos à flor da pele.

– Tens é que suspirar fundo e acalmar-te. Não te preocupes antecipadamente. – Ia a fazer um carinho nos cabelos louros, mas Naruto agarrou-lhe na mão com uma força brutal, enquanto a com a outra mão Naruto agarrou a sua barriga de repente. A sua cara contorceu-se em dor. – Naruto?

O coração do Uchiha moreno acelerou. O que diabo se estava a passar?

– Sa… sasuke… teme… CHAMA KARIN! – Gritou Naruto em dor. Os seus olhos já se tinham enchido de lágrimas.

Então ele compreendeu tudo. Pegou Naruto ao colo e levou-o directamente até Karin. O momento tinha chegado.

Naruto não precisou de esperar, as contracções já eram constantes. O bebé ia nascer naquele preciso momento. Só que havia um problema, o louro tinha que ser aberto, pois apesar de tudo se estar a passar como se fosse uma gravidez de uma mulher, ele não tinha uma vagina. Mas Karin já se tinha preparado para aquela eventualidade. Então já tinha um quarto no hospital de Otogakure preparado para aquele momento.

O louro foi vestido apenas com uma bata de um tecido estranho. A Sasuke, obrigaram-no a vestir-se da cabeça aos pés. A médica, Karin e os enfermeiros que a iriam ajudar, também estavam tão equipados como o Maou. Sasuke foi obrigado a posicionar-se perto da cabeça de Naruto, que lhe agarrava as mãos com tanta força que Sasuke tinha medo que ele lhe fosse partir os ossos, no entanto, não tinha coragem de pedir que o soltasse, até porque não queria isso.

Naruto chorava inconsolavelmente. Mesmo quando lhe deram a injecção que o fazia parar de sentir dores, ele continuou a chorar. Mas não pronunciava nenhuma palavra. Só chorava e abafava os sons da sua boca de encontro á palma da mão de Sasuke.

Karin decidiu que o melhor corte seria na horizontal perto da bexiga, em vez de vertical entre o umbigo e a bexiga. Os enfermeiros desinfectaram a zona e ela preparou o bisturi. Iniciou então a operação que duraria mais ou menos 15 minutos quando conseguiu retirar o bebé. Entregou o bebé a um dos enfermeiros, enquanto usava chakra para selar a abertura na barriga de Naruto, não podia prever, mas ou muito se enganava ou aquela cicatriz ficaria ali para sempre.

– Um menino perfeito, nascido às 11h31m, dia 12 de Janeiro. – Anunciou um dos enfermeiros.

Um berro histérico de criança soou dentro do bloco acompanhando ao mesmo tempo de Naruto que deixara de conter os seus soluços e começou a chorar. Sasuke nunca o vira assim. Nunca imaginara que ele pudesse chorar tanto, mas quando deu por si, também estava a chorar.

Alguns momentos depois tudo se acalmou. Acabaram de limpar Naruto, vestiram-lhe algo mais apropriado. E então um enfermeiro trouxe uma trouxa azul que colocou nos braços de Sasuke. Um ser pequeno. Ficou paralisado com o seu filho nos braços. Um ser pequenino, de pele ainda muito vermelha e um pouco enrugada com um pouco de cabelo preto na nuca. Umas mãozinhas minúsculas. E três pequenos traços em cada bochecha.

No peito do Uchiha espalhou-se um calor enorme. Um amor, uma felicidade, que ninguém podia medir.

– Sasu… - Chamou Naruto com uma voz de cansaço. Queria ver o filho.

Sasuke foi até à cama de Naruto e sentou-se na beirinha passando com cuidado o bebé para o colo do papá. Naruto tal como ele ficou estático a olhar para o filho e depois as lágrimas regressaram à sua face. Depois os dois olharam-se longamente transmitindo sem palavras aquilo que apenas eles sabiam que estavam a sentir.

Os lábios de Naruto abriram-se e então, o louro começou a rir-se. Estava tão feliz. Achava que mais ninguém conseguia ser tão feliz como ele. Ele era completo. A pessoa que não tinha a necessidade de pedir mais nada. Nem mesmo os problemas com Konoha o fariam sentir-se mal. Não, naquele momento era impossível sequer pensar nisso. Nada mais existia naquele momento. Era só dele, de Sasuke e do seu lindo filho.

Sasuke também riu. Esquecendo por completo que no quarto estavam outras pessoas, pois estava fechado num mundo que era só dele e da sua família, e aproximou a sua cabeça da de Naruto.

– Eu amo-te tanto! – E beijou Naruto apaixonadamente, só deixando os lábios doces do marido pois queria continuar a olhar para o filho. – Eu amo-vos muito! – Corrigiu dando um sorriso para o filho, embora este estivesse repousadamente a dormir nos braços do pai louro.

– Eu também vos amo muito. – Anunciou Naruto. – Sasuke e Nasasu.

– Nasasu?

– Não tínhamos concordado que ele teria um nome único?

– Sim, mas de onde é que te surgiu a ideia?

– Da junção dos nossos nomes. Na de Naruto, Sasu de Sasuke. – Naruto sorriu, ele às vezes tinha boas ideias. Bom, sejamos realistas, ele até que tinha muitas boas ideias.

– Nasasu! Acho que soa muito bem. – Admirou Sasuke. – Viste pequeno, chamaste Uchiha Nasasu.

Naruto sorriu. Sasuke beijou-o novamente.

O pequeno príncipe tinha nascido.

**Continua…**


	17. Reunião de Kages

**Ficwriter – Arika Kohaku **

**Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki**

**Capitulo 17 **

**A Reunião de Kages!**

No presente

O local secreto para uma reunião de kages. Era para onde se dirigia o grupo de seis pessoas guiados por Naruto e Sasuke que falavam sobre o que iriam fazer durante a reunião. Tinham que ser bem sucedidos ou uma guerra começaria. Estavam na primeira semana de Janeiro e o País do Fogo tinha-se coberto com um manto de neve devido ao Inverno.

– Então conseguiste com que o Jutsu fosse legalizado? – Naruto parecia incrédulo.

– Em unanimidade. – Confirmou o marido. Se tivesse sozinho, o louro que com certeza teria agarrado em Sasuke e lhe teria dado um enorme beijo, mas perante outras pessoas eles continham-se. – A partir de hoje em Otogakure o jutsu é permitido entre dois homens.

– Oh! – Suspirou Naruto. – Finalmente. Quer dizer que Nasasu e Oshi estão finalmente a salvo contra os sistemas políticos dos outros países. – Estava bastante aliviado, aquele tinha sido um passo muito importante. Com o jutsu legalizado, não havia ninguém que pudesse usar os filhos contra o Maou Shinobi.

– Sim, finalmente. Obviamente que tive concordar com um monte de burocracia, mas o que interessa é que é legal. – Concordou o moreno. - Porque é que trouxeste Juugo e Tetsuya? – Questionou Sasuke, mudando de assunto, sem perceber a escolha. Ao que sabia Naruto não tinha assim um grande relacionamento com estes dois membros de Konoha.

– Há! Grande parte dos jounnins está em missões fora de Konoha. Sakura está com muito trabalho no hospital, acho que se vai candidatar à direcção, então tem que fazer uma campanha para incentivar o voto nela, é um processo eleitoral. Neji, que podia ser uma mais valia com o seu Byakugan, ainda está de licença de (a) paternidade. - Neji tinha casado com uma rapariga de outra vila chamada Maiko e tinha duas filhas, Hina a mais velha tinha 5 anos, e a mais nova, Hizumi, tinha três meses. - Hinata está no centro de refúgio. Lee já partiu para Suna. Shikamaru foi com ele, pois Temari teve o filho, e agora vêm viver para Konoha, então ele foi buscá-los…

– Espera! Shikamaru teve um filho com Temari? – Interrompeu Sasuke.

– Sim. Há cerca de uma semana. Eu não te contei? Eu também só soube quando ele me contou que precisava de uma licença. Ao que parece, Shikamaru não contou a ninguém. E Lee acho que também sabia, afinal é cunhado de Temari, mas também não contou. Pelos vistos quiseram ser discretos.

– Então porquê esses dois? – Perguntou Sasuke querendo deixar os mexericos para outra altura. O casal Uchiha andava alguns metros á frente do resto do grupo. Nas costas de cada um pendia o chapéu que os identificava como kages de aldeias ninjas, mas tirando isso estavam vestidos como quase todos os dias, apenas com umas capas quentes devido à neve. Atrás deles vinham Juugo e Tetsuya, com o propósito de proteger e ajudar o Hokage, e Karin e Suigetsu pela parte do Maou Shinobi.

– Basicamente, porque eu não tinha mais ninguém que fosse meu conhecido e de confiança para vir comigo. Eu escolhi Tetsuya porque é um medi ninja e escolhi Juugo porque além de muito forte também é um excelente observador. – Justificou Naruto.

– Mas Juugo pode ser perigoso também? – Apontou Sasuke, que sabia que podia controlar Juugo quando quisesse e também que Sakura arranjara uma espécie de vacina, mas não sabia até onde é que esta era eficaz.

– A Sakura curou-o. – Contou Naruto. – Eu também só soube há bocado. É por isso que ultimamente eles têm andado tão melosos. – Riu-se o louro recordando que aqueles dois quase que não saíam de casa e que estavam sempre juntos e aos sorrisos, eram dois verdadeiros apaixonados. Naruto estava feliz por Sakura ter finalmente encontrado a sua alma gémea (gémea).

– Como é que ela fez isso?

– Com a ajuda de Tetsuya e Shidou Yuuri.

– Mas esse não é o…

– Líder da Raiz? Sim, é ele. – Confirmou Naruto. – Sakura e Tetsuya arranjaram a cura para o corpo de Juugo, mas ao que parecia havia também alguma coisa mental que o impedia de se controlar completamente. O Shidou ajudou a desbloquear o que havia de mau na mente de Juugo, e agora ele controla-se totalmente.

– Achas que ele vai querer levar Juugo para o seu lado? – Apontou Sasuke.

– Não. Acho simplesmente que ele estava a fazer as coisas unicamente pela aparência.

– Estou a ver. Quer cair nas boas graças dos outros.

O local escolhido para a reunião tinha a aparência de um velho forte de pedra em ruínas, mas por dentro reunia todas as condições necessárias para que as pessoas ilustres que ali se iam apresentar tivessem a possibilidade de se fazerem ouvir bem e também de ouvir os outros condignamente.

Naruto aproximou-se do moderador e apresentou-se.

– Uchiha Naruto, Sexto Hokage de Konoha. – Disse de palavras seguras.

O moderador ficou a olhar uns momentos para a cara de Naruto, talvez não acreditando se tinha ouvido bem o nome de Naruto, mas ao ver o chapéu de traços vermelhos na cabeça do louro não pôde dizer que aquele homem à sua frente não era o Hokage, até porque este mesmo vinha acompanhado por dois ninjas com frontais de Konoha. Assim indicou a Naruto que se devia dirigir à mesa central da sala onde outros quatro homens já estavam sentados tendo atrás de cada um outros dois ninjas de cada uma das cinco principais aldeias ninjas. Dos quais apenas conhecia Gaara, o Kazekage (que tinha Lee atrás) e o Raikage. Concluiu então que havia três novos kages (sendo que ele era um desses novos kages). O Tsushikage era antes um homem velho que já devia estar morto, mas então onde estava a jovem Mizukage?

Por seu lado Sasuke deu o seu nome também ao moderador que ao vê-lo ia tendo um enfarte. Mas vendo também o chapéu não pode fazer nada. O que aconteceria naquela reunião? O moderador indicou uma bancada para Sasuke se sentar, onde já se encontravam outros kages que iam observar a reunião que decorreria a seguir, e donde poderiam mais tarde intervir.

Era papável um certo clima de tensão. O moderador bateu na sua mesa e deu ordem para se dar início à reunião. Um silêncio nervoso reinou entre os presentes. O Raikage, o líder da Aliança, levantou-se.

– Penso que todos sabemos o porquê de estarmos aqui presentes. Há cerca de seis meses atrás, mais ou menos, o País do Som, ao fim de um período de Sete anos, finalmente resolveu baixar a sua barreira de energia natural que limitava as suas fronteiras e que não deixava entrar nem sair ninguém do país. Recebi após isto um convite do próprio Maou para ir até Otogakure comprovar que o seu país não representava uma ameaça para o espaço internacional. Acontece que, segundo me constou, houve certos desacatos entre o País do Som e o País da Água. Sei que houve um homem que dá pelo nome de Uchiha Sasuke, um criminoso muito procurado, foi capturado em terras do Som, por um grupo de ninjas da água, e ao que foi apurado ninjas de Konoha entraram em terras da água e usando a força soltaram o prisioneiro. Acontece que daqui resultou a morte do líder do grupo de ninjas da água, que era também um filho segundo de um dos senhores feudais do País da Água. Soube que posteriormente houve ataques a duas das aldeias de Otogakure, mas não tenho mais informações sobre estes desacatos. – Fez uma pausa olhando para os presentes como se quisesse saber os pensamentos de todos apenas por os mirar. – Talvez não tenham esta nova informação, mas à cerca de três dias a anterior Mizukage morreu. – Um burburinho percorreu a sala. Então era aquela a resposta para a ausência da Mizukage e por estarem ali presentes não dois kages novos (ou seja Naruto e o Tsushikage), mas três.

– Como é que ela morreu? – Perguntou o Kazekage Gaara.

– Segundo os médicos legistas, a Mizukage teve um ataque cardíaco. Aparentemente foi uma morte normal, mas acontece que eles não souberam identificar o que é que provocou o ataque cardíaco. Ela era completamente saudável. – Respondeu o Raikage. A tensão subiu dentro da sala, as coisas estavam cada vez mais agitadas até que o moderador teve que bater novamente na mesa para acalmar os ânimos, pois já surgiam entre os homens algumas vozes acusatórias.

– Acha que a morte da Mizukage teve alguma coisa haver com as tensões entre Otogakure e o País da Água? – Perguntou o novo Tsushikage, um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e uns olhos pretos de aparência calma, parecendo mais um pensador do que outra coisa, inspirava passividade.

– Antes de irmos às conjurações pessoais eu gostaria de falar algo. – Pediu Naruto elevando a sua voz antes que o Raikage tivesse tempo para responder ao Tsushikage. – Quero esclarecer o que se passou. E dar-lhe conta de algumas informações que me parece que lhe foram concedidas de maneira errada, eu gostaria de as poder corrigir.

– Uzumaki Naruto? – O Raikage parecia que só agora se dava de conta quem é que estava à sua frente. A última vez que tinha visto o louro ele ainda era um adolescente, desde então já se tinham passado bastantes anos e ele deixara a aparecia de adolescente para trás e era agora um homem.

– Sou eu mesmo. Sexto Hokage de Konoha. Peço-lhe como nosso líder na Aliança que me deixe falar.

– Fala. – Concedeu o Raikage.

– Em primeiro lugar, é necessário explicar o porquê do encerramento das fronteiras do País do Som. – Naruto manteve-se sentado elevando apenas a voz para que todos os outros o ouvissem claramente. – Isso foi feito para me proteger. A mim e ao meu filho. Tenho a certeza que todos aqui sabem a história de que me foi lançado um jutsu proibido.

– Sim estamos todos elucidados (esclarecidos) sobre o que se passou. Sabemos que foi graças ao Kazekage que a pessoa que lançou o jutsu foi punida. – Confirmou o Raikage. – Esperamos que o seu filho se encontre bem. – Falou em nome de todos.

– Sim encontra-se muito bem agora. Mas acontece que no inicio houve forças que me quiseram mal e a ele também e foi por isso que as fronteiras de Otogakure foram fechadas. Para nos manter a salvo.

– Como é que conseguiu a protecção de todo o País do Som? – Perguntou Tsushikage.

– Muito simples. O meu filho é o herdeiro do Maou Shinobi. O Maou é o pai do meu filho e meu marido. – Respondeu. Murmúrios suaram pela sala. – Mas antes de avançar e revelar mais coisas, quero deixar claro mais uma coisa. Uchiha Sasuke há cerca de dois anos foi ilibado (Restituído à estima pública e/ou particular) de todas as acusações que recaíam sobre ele, o seu estatuto de ninja de Konoha foi-lhe reentregue, foi exactamente na mesma altura em que descobriram quem tinha sido a pessoa que me lançou o jutsu. Tenho a certeza que o Kazekage lhe poderá dar muitos mais pormenores que eu.

– Certamente Hokage. Eu… - Gaara tal como Naruto não se levantou, mantendo-se sentado olhando para o Raikage. - … fui aquele que após saber que o meu amigo Naruto estava sobre ameaça dos Anciões corruptos de Konoha, fui até à Folha e disse tudo o que sabia sobre as acções dessas figuras e fiz pressão para que se abrissem inquéritos. Através desses inquéritos foram apurados os culpados e traidores. Ficou a saber-se que tinha havido duas tentativas de alcance do poder em menos de 20 anos. Uma antes da morte de Uchiha Madara, de onde resultou o extermínio de todo o clã Uchiha, e outra após a sua morte, que se não fosse a acção antecipada de uma ninja poderia ter resultado no deteriorar mental da Quinta Hokage e também na manipulação do poder de Uzumaki Naruto. Esta ninja evitou tudo isto quando obrigou Naruto a sair de Konoha após ter lançado o jutsu proibido. Na mesma altura Uchiha Sasuke foi ilibado de qualquer acusação por ser apenas uma vítima da ganância da antiga gerência de Konoha. – Terminou Kazekage a parte da sua intervenção sobre aquele tema.

– Hokage, sendo o seu marido o Maou Shinobi estará então a par do que se passava entre Otogakure e o País da Água? – Questionou o Raikage. Definitivamente aquela reunião parecia mais uma audição de um tribunal.

– Sei, sim. Vou mais longe ao dizer-lhe que estava no grupo que libertou Uchiha Sasuke dos ninjas da outra vila.

– Você libertou um criminoso?

– Relembro-lhe Raikage, que Sasuke pertencia à Vila de Konoha e com só Konoha tem o poder de dar um estatuto de criminoso a um dos seus ninjas. Sasuke foi ilibado. Mas há mais para saber sobre o grupo de ninjas da água que entraram nas terras do Som e tiveram a ousadia de quebrar as nossas defesas e raptar Uchiha Sasuke. Além de ter sido uma enorme ofensa contra Otogakure, uma vez que está comprovado que entraram em território alheio quando o Maou Shinobi se comprometia perante a comunidade internacional de que Som não representava uma ameaça; também raptaram o próprio Maou Shinobi quando apresentava um estado no qual não se podia defender. – Apesar da coragem com que Naruto falava ele sentia um nó no estômago que lhe revirava a tripa. Parecia que tudo aquilo estava a demorar demasiado tempo. Quando é que ia terminar?

– Está a dizer que o Maou Shinobi é Uchiha Sasuke?

– Ele mesmo. – Confirmou.

– Ele é seu marido?

– Exactamente.

– Será que me é permitido falar agora? – A voz que questionava não vinha da mesa central, mas da bancada de kages que assistia a toda a reunião. Todos os olhos recaíram sobre a figura morena. Um homem com traços extremamente familiares. Uma exclamação de reconhecimento passou pelas pessoas. – O meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Maou Shinobi de Otogakure e também 1º kage. – Ninguém se mexia. Estavam demasiado petrificados perante a figura para se poderem mexer. Ninguém tinha dado por ele, pois além de estar um pouco diferente, da última vez que estivera perante os kages deitava um chakra tão negro que até as células do corpo tremiam. Era um Uchiha Sasuke completamente diferente.

– Fale. – Foi o moderador que falou uma fez que o Raikage não parecia capaz de o fazer.

– Eu não estou aqui para acusar ninguém sobre o que aconteceu nas duas aldeias termais do meu país. Apenas temos provas sobre um grupo de bandidos que entretanto, já foram presos e que estão a aguardar julgamento. Nada me leva a crer que o grupo agia sobre as ordens da Mizukage. – Sasuke mentia com todos os dentes que tinha na boca. Mas aquilo fazia parte do plano para evitar um confronto entre o Som e a Água, e se para isso ele tivesse que engolir um pouco do orgulho e entrar num jogo de diplomacia que lhe permitiria salvaguardar o povo inocente que dependia de si, então ele faria qualquer coisa. – Muito pelo contrário, eu acredito que o País da água não teve nada haver com os incidentes e que aqueles bandidos apenas usaram um momento débil entre as nossas relações para conseguirem algumas relíquias e dinheiro.

– O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou o Raikage finalmente deixando o seu estado de choque e reagindo à presença de Sasuke.

– Foi eu que solicitei a presença dele aqui. – Falou Naruto. O Raikage parecia que não o ouvia, moveu-se do local onde se encontrava e ia aproximar até Sasuke se o louro não se levantasse e entrevisse. - Lembre-se que ele é meu marido, se lhe mexer num só cabelo terá dois países contra si! – Ameaçou Naruto, rezando no interior para que o Raikage parasse ai mesmo. A ameaça fez efeito e o Raikage parou, mas nem mesmo assim deixou de olhar para Sasuke com uns olhos que irradiavam ódio.

– Raikage, eu não estou aqui como Uchiha Sasuke, mas sim como Maou, e como tal estou aqui para lutar pelos interesses do meu povo. Vim oferecer a minha ajuda ao País da Água e também pedir de uma vez por todas um tratado de paz. – Sasuke voltava a mostrar a sua face de imparcialidade, como se tudo à sua volta lhe fosse intocável. – Não quero guerra, nem anseio por ela. Habituei-me à paz e quero que ela prevaleça por muito anos, se possível, para sempre.

As palavras correctas de Sasuke faziam todos questionar-se se aquele era o mesmo Sasuke negro e cheio de ódio que anos atrás tinha invadido a reunião de kages com o intuito de matar um deles.

– Então este é o meu momento de falar. – A voz forte que falava não era familiar, mas todos se viraram para o novo Mizukage. Era um homem de meia-idade, talvez tivesse a idade de Jiraya-sensei na altura em que este tinha morrido. A cara era revestida por uma barba castanha, robusta, já com a sua conta de cabelos brancos, com os cabelos na mesma cor e os olhos eram de um preto profundo.

O Mizukage levantou-se, encarou Sasuke. Os olhos dos presentes estavam presos na sua pessoa. Naruto arrepiou-se. Havia qualquer coisa na figura que lhe parecia familiar. Mas ele estava certo que nunca tinha visto o Mizukage. Nunca vira aquele homem, nem mais gordo, nem mais magro. Mas os seus sentidos estavam despertos. A própria Kyuubi estava agitada no seu interior. Ela pressentira a mesma coisa que ele, portanto não podia ser uma ilusão. O Mizukage não inspirava confiança. O seu instinto dizia-lhe que ele era um homem perigoso. Ele já tivera a mesma sensação anos antes. Só não se recordava quando é que isso tinha ocorrido.

– Está tudo bem Naruto? - Perguntou Juugo na sua dianteira, que tinha reparado no semblante carregado do Hokage.

– Sim, está tudo bem. – Respondeu. Embora Juugo soubesse que ele não estava a ser sincero também compreendeu que o Hokage não lhe respondera com verdade porque aquele momento não era o correcto para falar.

oOo

Nasasu estava na entrada de Konoha aos pulinhos, encontrava-se muito impaciente. Com ele estava Kaguro. Ambos olhavam para a estrada que desaparecia no horizonte. Esperavam alguém. Mas já ali estavam há vinte minutos e nem sinal das pessoas. Um dos ninjas que estava naquele momento a entrada chegou perto dos dois pequenos para verificar o que eles estavam ali a fazer há tanto tempo.

– Que estão a fazer? – Perguntou. – Não deviam estar na academia?

– Não. Estou à espera dos meus pais. – Respondeu Nasasu ainda aos pulos, como se estivesse a correr, mas mantinha-se no mesmo sítio. – Eu sinto a presença deles, mas eles nunca mais chegam.

O ninja ficou surpreendido. Era possível que uma criança tão pequena já tivesse a capacidade de sentir essências? Ainda não tinham chegado notícias sobre o Hokage e o Maou a Konoha. Ninguém sabia como é que tinha corrido a reunião e, por isso, havia um clima de impaciência no ar. Ele próprio se concentrou e tentou procurar a essências poderosa do Hokage. Nada. Não havia nada nas redondezas.

– Tens a certeza que sentiste bem? – Questionou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, pensando que o pequeno só quisera dizer que sentira as essências dos pais para se mostrar forte para o amigo. Além disso, Konoha só esperava os dois líderes no dia a seguir, e não naquele dia.

Nasasu fez cara de pouco amigos, pois compreendeu perfeitamente o sorriso do ninja à sua frente.

– Eu estou a dizer a verdade! – Encarou o ninja com os olhos azuis de Uzumaki, mas com a frieza Uchiha, estava arreliado (irritado). – Eu sinto os meus pais! – Virou as costas ao ninja e continuou aos pulinhos a olhar para a estrada vazia e à espera que os pais aparecessem nela.

O ninja abanou a cabeça, estava surpreendido como é que um menino tão pequeno já tinha um olhar tão duro como aquele, mas continuou a não acreditar que Nasasu conseguia sentir essências. Afinal, não passava de uma criança de seis anos, quase sete.

– Nasasu porque é que estás aos pulinhos? Pareces um maluco. – Evidenciou Kaguro que estava sentado no chão ao lado de Nasasu, vendo que o amigo não parava quieto.

– Não consigo estar quieto, mas não quero sair daqui, por isso, tenho que pular. – Admitiu o pequeno Uchiha.

– Estás chateado com Kagure?

Nasasu parou de pular instantaneamente após ouvir o nome mencionado.

– Não. – Negou, mas baixou a cabeça, ficando com mechas de cabelo a tapar-lhe os olhos. Estava a esconder qualquer coisa.

– Mas desde a festa de anos que vocês mal se falam. – Notou Kaguro. – Se não se passou nada, se não tão chateados, então porque é que não se falam? Quer dizer, vocês nunca falaram muito, mas agora já nem tem brincadeiras…

– Não se passou nada. – Afirmou Nasasu voltando a pular.

Nasasu Flashback On

O dia estava chuvoso. A nova turma da academia ia passar uma noite no campo. Iam aprender os primeiros passos de como sobreviver numa floresta, como, por exemplo, distinguir cogumelos venenosos de não venenosos. Os grupos eram constituídos por três alunos acompanhados por um chunnin. Foram todos juntos até ao sopé de uma montanha e mata densa.

Nasasu não ficara com Kaguro para sua infelicidade, pois gostava de poder ter ficado com o seu melhor amigo, além disso ficara com o gémeo (gêmeo) e com uma menina, chamada Momo, que a única coisa que fazia era tremer de medo. Mas agradecia por ter sido posto no grupo do seu professor da academia, eles tratavam-no por Aikihiro-sensei, assim já conhecia o chunnin e sentia-se muito mais animado.

Os chunnins levavam malas com instrumentos, tendas e sacos de cama, assim como estojos de primeiros socorros. A montanha era grande e cada grupo de estudantes partiria de um local específico. O objectivo era sobreviverem, sem passarem fome, a uma noite na montanha e chegar no dia a seguir até ao pôr-do-sol ao cume da montanha. Era um exercício fácil, mas a montanha e a natureza tinham as suas coisas imprevisíveis.

Desde o início em que entraram na floresta, Nasasu, reparou que Kagure andava a agir de maneira estranha. Parava no meio do caminho olhando para todo o que o envolvia, agachava-se para ver alguma coisa no chão, coisa essa, que Nasasu ainda não tinha descoberto o que era, e estava incrivelmente bem disposto. Pela primeira vez o pequeno Uchiha via Kagure sorrir. Ele sorria de maneira diferente do irmão. Kaguro quando sorria mostrava a sua doçura, qualquer pessoa podia descobrir apenas pelo seu sorriso que ele era uma criança bastante amável. Pelo contrário, Nasasu cada vez que vira Kagure sorrir nunca sabia muito bem se ele estava a sorrir porque queria ou porque estava a ser trocista. Mas ali naquela floresta Nasasu viu um sorriso de completo deleite e alegria. Era encantador.

Enquanto Aikihiro-sensei montava a tenda com ajuda de Momo, Nasasu e Kagure procuravam ramos caídos e duros para juntarem e fazerem uma fogueira para o jantar, que seria uma junção de ervas que eles tinham apanhado com cogumelos e pão que haviam trazido da aldeia. Não se podiam afastar muito, mas já estavam suficientemente afastados quando tudo se passou.

Nasasu encontrou uma bela flor. Era alta, talvez, tivesse a sua altura. As pétalas eram vermelhas. E ele lembrou-se em levar uma recordação aos pais, que estavam entretanto fora de Konoha, pois tinham ido à reunião de kages. Elevou a mão e arrancou a flor. Era muito bonita.

– O que é que estás a fazer? – Gritou Kagure que apareceu de repente e lhe arrancou a flor da mão. – Arrancaste-a! És mau… – Acusou empurrando Nasasu.

O pequeno Uchiha estava surpreendido, mas quando ia a refilar ficou parado por uma imagem. Kagure segurava a flor com bastante cuidado por entre as suas mãos de pele rosada. Os seus olhos tinham lágrimas e então os seus lábios beijaram suavemente as pétalas vermelhas. Depois ficou de olhos fechados apenas com a flor encostada a sua bochecha. Nasasu permaneceu a olhar para Kagure sem compreender o que se passava, mas percebeu sem palavras que tinha feito algo de errado.

– Desculpa. – Pediu baixando a cabeça, fazendo as suas mechas de cabelo taparem-lhe metade da cara.

Kagure abriu os olhos, achava-se surpreso. Nunca achara que Nasasu alguma vez lhe pudesse estar a pedir desculpa.

– Estás a pedir desculpa porquê? – Questionou-o Kagure.

– Não sei, mas se te fiz chorar, então peço desculpa. – Pediu mais uma vez, sentia-se envergonhado como antes nunca se sentira.

– A culpa não é tua. – Disse Kagure baixando-se e colocando a flor delicadamente sobre a terra. – Mas perto de mim nunca mais arranques uma flor. – Pediu. Falava calmamente. – As flores transmitem-me harmonia, arrancá-las é matá-las, isso dói. – Explicou Kagure.

– Dói! – Nasasu levantou a cabeça surpreendido. – Dói onde?

Kagure ergueu-se, mas manteve o seu olhar na flor arrancada e agora pousada sobre a terra.

– Aqui. – Respondeu apontando para a própria cabeça.

– Tu também tens Kekkei Guenkai? – Os olhos de Nasasu esbugalharam-se. Kagure também se ligava às coisas e pressentia as coisas, tal como o gémeo (gêmeo), deduziu Nasasu.

– Sim, mas tens que prometer que não contas a ninguém. – Avançou para Nasasu. – Eu imploro. O meu pai não pode saber disto.

– O teu pai?

– Sim. O meu pai não é uma boa pessoa. Eu pressinto isso, mas Kaguro não. Eu sei que o pai não nos ama. Mas Kaguro não compreende. Não compreende.

– Mas Kaguro disse que tu tinhas inveja…

– Inveja? Não. Eu não quero ter nada haver com o nosso pai. Ele é mau. – Kagure repetia sempre o mesmo como se tivesse uma certeza absoluta. – Não tenho inveja e o meu irmão não compreende.

– Mas como é que o vosso pai não gosta de vocês? – Realmente Nasasu não compreendia. Sabia que havia pessoas más no mundo, aprendera deste pequenino isso, mas não percebia como é que um pai não amava um filho. Isso no seu mundo era impossível.

– O pai não gosta de nós. – Afirmou Kagure de tal maneira que não dava sombras para dúvidas sobre as suas certezas. – Tu não podes contar nada.

– Eu não conto. – Prometeu Nasasu.

A noite chegou sobre as cabeças dos dois pequenos. Tinham que regressar para perto do adulto responsável. O jantar foi passado a aprender a acender uma lareira, a mantê-la controlada, a ensinar a confeccionar a comida e depois por ordem do sensei foram todos dormir. A meio da noite Nasasu despertou com o som estridente dos pios das corujas. Com vontade de fazer necessidades fisiológicas levantou-se, reparou logo que nem o sensei nem Kagure se encontravam dentro da tenda, apenas Momo permanecia adormecida.

Saiu para fora. Não viu ninguém, apenas a fogueira continuava acesa dando luz ao ambiente. Deu a volta por detrás da tenda e escolheu um sítio afastado e escondido para poder fazer chichi (xixi/pipi). No fim quando se vinha embora sentiu um chakra que nunca sentira. Um chakra que o atraía. Então caminhando por entre as árvores foi dar a uma clareira aberta onde a luz da lua, mais ou menos coberta pelas nuvens, tocava a terra.

Ficou paralisado ao ver Kagure. O pequeno estava de braços abertos, o vento passava-lhe implacável pelo corpo, mas apesar de forte ele não se mexia um único centímetro. Os seus olhos estavam abertos completamente prateados, os cabelos baloiçavam (balançavam) violentamente. As flores espalhadas pela clareira eram brancas de pétalas longas e finas, e do seu botão de semente libertavam pequenas sementes que se elevavam no ar com o vento e que ganhavam uma tonalidade de arco-íris com a luz lunar, pareciam brilhar. A imagem ficou gravada na memória.

Queria ir ter com Kagure, mas foi agarrado pelo sensei.

– Agora não. Ele está a conhecer pela primeira vez a sua mente. – Sussurrou-lhe o sensei.

– É bonito… - Murmurou Nasasu.

Ficaram ali muito tempo a observar Kagure fechado no seu mundo mental. Até que este se moveu apenas para se sentar no chão agarrado aos joelhos.

– Agora já podes ir ter com ele.

Nasasu não ligou minimamente ao sensei e avançou para o amigo que o olhou surpreso por o ver ali.

– Que fazes aqui no meio das flores? – Perguntou Nasasu.

– Eu gosto de flores. – Estendeu-se sobre a terra. No ar ainda dançavam as sementes coloridas das flores brancas.

– As meninas é que gostam de flores. – Disse Nasasu querendo brincar um pouco.

– Eu não me importo com isso.

– Tu fazes anos depois de amanhã, não é?

– Sim.

– Então já sei o que te vou oferecer. Um grande ramo de flores! – Gozou.

– Nem te atrevas. – Arreliou-se Kagure sentando-se novamente e encarando seriamente Nasasu.

– Eu sabia, tu não queres receber flores…

– Não é nada disso idiota! Eu gosto de receber flores desde que não estejam mortas.

– Hum, mas tu estás em cima de flores, não as estás a matá-las assim?

– As flores podem ser pisadas, embora isso não seja uma coisa bonita, mas desde que estejam na terra, estão sempre vivas. Se forem arrancadas, ou cortadas, ai elas morrem. Eu aceito flores desde que elas venham num vaso e com terra. Flores mortas é que nem pensar.

Nasasu anuiu (assentiu) com a cabeça e sorriu.

– Vamos dormir. – Chamou o Sensei.

– Sim. – Responderam as duas crianças.

Afinal Kagure não era assim tão má pessoa. Ele era até bastante doce. No seu saco de cama, Nasasu nessa noite readormeceu a sorrir. No dia a seguir, eles trabalhariam em conjunto e acabariam a tarefa com distinção.

Nasasu Flashback Off

No dia anterior tinha sido a festa de anos dos gémeos (gêmeos) e Nasasu tinha levado um grande vaso com flores brancas iguais àquelas que existiam na clareira e oferecera-o a Kagure. Desde ai que eles mal se falavam, mas Nasasu não sabia porquê, só sabia que quando estava com Kagure se sentia com muita vergonha.

– Olha Nasasu…- Kaguro apontou para a estrada. Seis figuras aproximavam-se a passos largos até à entrada da vila. Nasasu sorriu para si mesmo. Ele conhecia perfeitamente a essência dos pais. Nenhum ninja, por muito bom que fosse, conseguiria ultrapassar a sua percepção.

– Pai! Papá! – Gritou o pequeno abanando as mãos no ar para ser visto.

A conversa, entre o Hokage e o Maou, cessou mal ouviram a voz do filho chamá-los com tanto entusiasmo e as preocupações que vinham a discutir desapareceram. O pequeno ao ver o sorriso de Naruto e os seus braços a chamá-lo deixou a entrada de Konoha e correu para ir ter com o Hokage.

Naruto recebeu nos seus braços o filho. As saudades eram imensas e adorou ouvir Nasasu rir enquanto era içado (erguido) no ar. Depois abraçou-o dando-lhe um grande beijo sobre os cabelos e outro nas testa. Depois o pequeno Uchiha passou para o colo de Sasuke pronto para receber a mesma festa.

– O que é que tu fazes aqui? – Perguntou Sasuke depois de ter cumprimentado, beijando e abraçando o filho.

– Estava à vossa espera. – Respondeu Nasasu saltando para o chão. – Eu senti a vossa presença, o ninja da entrada não achava possível, mas eu sabia que vocês estavam a chegar.

Dirigiam-se de novo para Konoha, o grupo de Ninjas regressados da reunião de kages com um satisfeito Nasasu à frente quase como líder. Naruto e Sasuke, trocaram um sorriso orgulhoso enquanto viam Nasasu num alegre passo a andar à frente deles. Eles sabiam que o seu filho tinha qualidades muito além dos jovens ninjas normais possuíam, e já sabiam que Nasasu detectava chakras conhecidos a quilómetros de distância.

– Nasasu estavas aqui na entrada sozinho? – Sasuke não vê ninguém adulto por perto que esteja com ar de que estava a tomar conta de Nasasu.

– Estava com Kaguro.

– Estavas sozinho com Kaguro?

– Mas que horas são? – Questionou Naruto olhando para o sol e vendo que ele estava longe de se pôr.

– São três e meia da tarde, mais ou menos. – Disse Juugo conferindo o seu relógio.

– Nasasu… - Chamou Naruto com tom de voz perigoso. O menino sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. E olhou para trás para ver os dois pais com os olhos fixos sobre ele e muito pouco satisfeitos.

– O que é que tu estás a fazer a esta hora aqui? Ainda por cima fora da academia?

– Bem eu… senti a vossa essência… eu tinha saudades… as aulas estavam a ser uma seca… - Tentava arranjar uma desculpa, mas a verdade é que não encontrava nenhuma.

– Tu estás a faltar às aulas? – O pé de Naruto batia reprovadoramente no chão.

– Er… Sim…

– E ainda trouxeste Kaguro atrás. – Reprovou Sasuke.

Os olhos de Naruto estreitaram indesejavelmente. A sua voz sai baixa de mais, de uma maneira anormal para o seu timbre, o que queria dizer que estava terrivelmente zangado com a atitude do filho.

– Nasasu volta imediatamente para a Academia, leva Kaguro contigo, se não tiveres lá dentro de um minuto terás o maior castigo da tua vida. – Ameaçou Naruto com ar terrivelmente assustador, pelo menos para os olhos de Nasasu, que confirmou com a cabeça e no momento a seguir fugia dali para voltar para a academia levando com ele Kaguro.

Quando o filho já não estava mais na sua óptica de visão, e quando o grupo vindo da reunião dos kages tinha entrado em Konoha, Naruto suspirou e Sasuke riu.

– Não há dúvida nenhuma que ele é teu filho. – Riu-se Sasuke.

– Ele é nosso filho. – Emendou Naruto tentando calar o sorriso de Sasuke.

– Claro, mas estas atitudes… – falava da fuga de Nasasu à academia. – … vem claramente dos teus genes. – E continuou a rir.

– Vamos reportar à Quinta o que se passou na reunião.

oOo

No gabinete da Hokage, Naruto e Sasuke relatavam o que se tinha passado na reunião de kages.

– A Mizukage morreu? Como é que isso aconteceu? – Interrogou a Quinta sentada na sua secretária completamente chocada.

– De um ataque cardíaco, mas ainda ninguém sabe o que o provocou. Mas vai haver investigações. A Aliança está pronta para as fazer, principalmente dentro de Otogakure.

– Merda. Qual é a ideia agora?

– Eu não me importo que eles façam as investigações que tiverem que fazer. Eu não estou ligado à morte da Mizukage e eles verão que eu não sou uma ameaça.

– Nisso tens razão. Mas e em relação aos vossos filhos? – A Quinta estava preocupada com isso deste do início.

– Isso não já é um problema. No Som os homens já podem ter filhos legalmente. Eles não podem mexer naquilo que está sobre a minha jurisdição. – Tranquilizou-a Sasuke.

– A Aliança sabe de Nasasu, mas ainda não sabe nada sobre a Oshi, em breve vocês terão que revelar-lhes a vossa filha. Além disso, vocês estão em Konoha agora e não em Som. – Lembrou-lhes Tsunade. Sasuke fixou-a por momentos pensativo.

– Eu levo-a comigo. – Decidiu Sasuke.

– Mas eu ainda não posso voltar, ainda tenho que acabar este maldito curso para consolidar os meus poderes de saberes de Hokage. Ainda falta este ano e o próximo. – Falou Naruto.

– Nem podes voltar agora. Vamos a meio do semestre. Nasasu tem o primeiro ano de academia para terminar. Eu estava a pensar levar Oshi mesmo sem ti.

– Mas…

– Não tens confiança em mim para que eu cuide dela?

– Confio, mas ela só tem 6 meses. – Lamentou Naruto. – Ela não pode andar a fazer tantas viagens como tu fazes entre o Som e Konoha.

– Eu sei Naruto, mas ela precisa de estar num sítio onde não a possam usar para chegar a mim. No Som é como se ela tivesse legal, por muito horrível que isto possa parecer ao ser dito assim.

– Com quem ficaria ela enquanto eu não estou?

– Comigo. – Disse sem sequer pestanejar Sasuke.

– Sim, mas quando estás em reuniões e essas coisas…

– Naruto, eu não vou sair do país do Som nos próximos tempos devido às investigações, pois eu acho que sou principal suspeito da morte da Mizukage, afinal ela estava a colocar problemas a Otogakure. Terei sempre Oshi ao meu lado. As viagens entre o Som e Konoha começaram a ser feitas por ti. E quando o ano da academia acabar terei que te pedir que Nasasu volte também.

– Estás a tirar-me os filhos.

– Naruto! – Sasuke estava completamente chocado perante as palavras duras do louro, aquilo magoava. – Isso é horrível de se dizer. Os nossos filhos não são propriedade.

– Desculpa. – Pediu Naruto ficando um pouco envergonhado, mas não menos chateado devido à situação. Ser Hokage estava a deixar a sua família dividida.

– Naruto. Eu sei como te sentes. Eu tenho-me sentido assim nos últimos meses. Não tenho acompanhado Oshi, não tenho acompanhado Nasasu. Tudo está a custar-me muito.

– Porque queres Nasasu ao pé de ti? – Perguntou o louro inocentemente.

– Nasasu é o meu herdeiro. Eu vou ter que começar a intervir mais activamente na sua formação escolar.

– Tu estás a dizer-me que queres começar a treiná-lo para ser chefe? Maou? – Naruto elevou a cabeça olhando para Sasuke de frente. – Ele ainda é muito novo.

– Tem quase 7 anos.

– Eu não te posso deixar fazer isso. Eu não quero que ele tenha esse peso. Não quero que se crie uma situação parecida como a de Itachi com o teu pai.

– Naruto, estás muito dramático hoje. Eu nunca farei o que o meu pai fazia com o meu irmão ou comigo, não tenho assim tanta fibra para ser tão frio com os meus filhos. Além disso, tenho-te ao meu lado para me dares na cabeça se passar das marcas. Mas apesar de tudo, Nasasu é o futuro rei.

Naruto fez uma careta. Ele já sabia daquilo mesmo quando Nasasu ainda estava dentro de si. Sabia que aquele filho seria especial, teria coisas que outras crianças não teriam. Seria um Uchiha e um Senju. Seria o filho de um Maou e o seu herdeiro e sucessor.

– Então o Mizukage aceitou a ajuda de Otogakure? – Perguntou Tsunade antes que a discussão entre o casal voltasse.

– Sim e aceitou assinar um tratado de paz e de entreajuda. - Comunicou o moreno. – A figura pareceu-me bastante sensata.

– Eu não penso o mesmo. O seu chakra deu-me uma má vibração. Não tenho confiança nele. Tenho a certeza que senti a mesma sensação a alguns anos, mas não me lembro aonde. – Revelou Naruto.

– Já o tinhas visto em algum lado, é isso? – Questionou Sasuke.

– Não, tenho a certeza que nunca o vi.

– Então como é que podes saber se ele é de confiança ou não? – Notou a Quinta.

– Pois tem razão, eu não sei, talvez tenha sido apenas uma má percepção. Mas eu manteria a desconfiança sobre ele. – Deu o conselho Naruto para a Hokage.

– Ora Naruto nós nunca devemos de demonstrar demasiada confiança com os nossos aliados, por muita confiança que tenhamos, temos que ter um pé sempre atrás e os olhos bem abertos, não te preocupes que vou manter-me atenta, assim como tu deves estar.

– Claro. – Concordou Naruto.

Continua…


	18. Um Novo Rumo

**Ficwriter – Arika Kohaku **

**Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki**

**Nota – Lemon. **

**Capitulo 18 **

**Um Novo Rumo **

A porta foi aberta de repente. A reunião entre os Hokages e o Maou foi interrompida. Á porta do largo gabinete encontrava-se uma ofegante Anku.

– Desculpe a intrusão Hokage-sama! A Shizune acordou!

Os três líderes olharam por instantes uns para os outros e no momento a seguir colocaram-se em movimento numa concordância muda de irem averiguar o que se passava com a ajudante fiel de Tsunade.

Shizune permanecera em coma durante 7 meses após a explosão de Nasasu no primeiro dia a que chegara a Konoha, algo que podia ser muito pior, pois o ataque podia tê-la morto. Apesar do seu estado de saúde estar óptimo, o Inferno da Raposa, como Naruto baptizara, deixava as pessoas que eram atingidas por ele em coma, o tempo de recuperação dependia de pessoa para pessoa, e a recuperação podia nem sequer se dar, como acontecera com o homem que atacara Nasasu quando este tinha apenas três anos.

No hospital Tsunade não se pode conter ao ver a sua amiga sentada e de olhos abertos, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e abraçou-a. Mas a atenção de Shizune foi invariavelmente parar ao casal Uchiha também que entrara no quarto de Hospital com a Quinta.

– Na… Naruto-kun… - O menino que ela vira transformar o coração da Hokage já não era mais um menino e estava grande, giro1, forte e mesmo à sua frente. Parecia que a vida acabara por lhe correr bem. Não era preciso mais do que olhar para Naruto e ver o brilho nos seus olhos para saber que ele era feliz, e que naquele momento estava feliz e aliviado por a ver finalmente sair do coma. E claro ali ao lado, ameno, desenvolvido, imponente, o Sasuke. Aquele que ela sempre soubera que era detentor do coração do louro. Não era de espantar vê-lo ali.

Nesse momento um baque tímido interrompeu o que já era silêncio e porta abriu-se. Apenas uma pequena frecha de abertura, mas era o suficiente para Nasasu passar. Os pais ficaram surpreendidos por o verem ali, mas logo a seguir entrou Sakura, era ela que o trazia.

E Nasasu agarrou-se ás pernas de Sasuke escondendo a sua apreensão. Ele provocara a entrada em coma de Shizune e isso envergonhava-o muito. Obrigara Sakura, que o fora buscar à academia, pois ainda não tinha sido informada que os Uchihas tinham regressado (ela ficara a cuidar das crianças), a levá-lo ali depois desta lhe ter contado que Shizune tinha recuperado consciência.

– Shizune-san, Nasasu queria vê-la! – Informou Sakura, esta já tinha visto anteriormente Shizune no momento em que esta acordara, afinal Sakura trabalhava ali no hospital.

O menino estremeceu e agarrou-se ainda mais as calças do Pai. A Sakura não estava a ajudar ao dizer que ele queria ver Shizune. De olhos fechados agarrando ao Pai, não percebeu que Naruto se aproximara dele. O louro puxou-o para o seu colo e ergueu-o do chão.

– Shizune-san, este é o meu filho Uchiha Nasasu. – Apresentou Naruto sorrindo abertamente, fazendo Nasasu corar e Shizune esbugalhar os olhos. Ela ficou surpreendida apenas por um momento, mas então, como toda a gente pensou que aquilo era lógico.

– Um Uchiha hã? – Perguntou sem malícia em tom de brincadeira olhando para o quadro familiar que tinha à sua frente. Naruto com o filho ao colo detentor de uns olhos tão azuis e rasgados2 como os do louro, e cabelos tão escuros como um Uchiha, tendo Sasuke ao lado para evidenciar o porquê de ser Uchiha.

– Shizune-san gomenosai! – Gritou o Nasasu ao ganhar coragem. A medi ninja viu os olhos do menino cheios de água e condoeu-se3 dele. Ele achava que tinha a culpa do seu estado, a culpa era claramente visível nos olhos do menino.

– Ora Nasasu tu não tens culpa de nada. – E sorriu para o pequeno tentando transmitir-lhe alguma serenidade.

– Vês Nasasu? O que é que eu te tinha dito? Tu não tens culpa de nada. – Falou Naruto beijando a testa do filho.

– Mas eu quero saber uma coisa. – Exigiu Shizune. – É um interesse meramente médico. – Naruto olhou interrogativo para a mulher. – Como é que foi a gravidez e o parto?

Para qualquer médico, Naruto era um caso para se estudar. Bom, e Sasuke também. E depois disto Naruto entregou-se ao relato, mais uma vez, da sua vida. Com a ajuda do marido e claro do pertinente Nasasu que provou ter uma personalidade muito idêntica à de Naruto. A meio Sasuke foi buscar Oshi à creche voltando mais tarde para a apresentar à médica.

oOo

O dia tinha sido realmente preenchido. Os Uchihas tinham regressado à sua casa em Konoha. Tinham dado banho às crianças, tinham feito o jantar, e o sarau4 tornou-se mais agradável e descontraído. Há muito tempo que não estavam todos juntos apenas como uma simples família desfrutando do serão4 familiar e acolhedor. Deixando de lado os assuntos que tinham para discutir, estavam demasiado cansados de politiquices e trabalho difícil. Então, após o jantar e depois de deitarem as crianças, um estranho pássaro trouxe um pergaminho.

Antes de abrir Sasuke verificou se não trazia nada de perigoso e então desenrolou-o e leu.

– Então do que se trata? – Perguntou Naruto impaciente enquanto via os olhos do marido percorrer a superfície do pergaminho lendo o conteúdo que este trazia.

– É do Mizukage. – Disse enquanto terminava a leitura.

– E o que é que ele quer?

– Convidar-nos para ir ao Pais da Água. Diz que há um dos senhores feudais que nos convidou, a mim, a ti e ao nosso filho, para irmos passar dois dias na sua casa, e passar lá umas festividades que eles têm nesta altura do ano, qualquer coisa sobre a fertilidade da terra para o ano. Quer com isto estreitar os nossos laços de amizade e dar-nos a conhecer um pouco da cultura do seu país.

Naruto fez uma careta em desconfiança.

– Hum… e quando é que vai ser o referido invento festivo? – Questionou já pensando em alguma coisa, Sasuke soube disso apenas por ver a posição do marido.

– Que estás a pensar?

– Que seria o momento perfeito para eu saber se a sensação que eu tive foi apenas uma sensação ou se significa mais qualquer coisa. A Kyuubi também sentiu algo de estranho, talvez ela saiba detectar o que está de errado, ela também não gostou da presença do homem. – Contou Naruto deixando com isto Sasuke claramente alarmado.

– A Kyuubi? E desde quando é que confias nessa raposa matreira? – Sasuke sabia que a raposa tinha ajudado Naruto a matar Madara assim como também sabia da condição que impusera a Naruto para que este pudesse controlar os seus poderes completamente: encontrar a Montanha Deserta da Meditação. Uma tarefa que já deixara o louro muitas noites sem dormir. Tinha perfeita consciência que Naruto procurava essa montanha não só para cumprir o trato que fizera com a raposa, mas também para resgatar Kakashi que em tantos anos ainda permanecia de castigo, tudo culpa de Danzou, só que mesmo assim, o tempo passava e não havia vestígios de onde poderia estar essa maldita montanha.

– Não confio, mas para ela sentiu perigo, isso só pode significar alguma coisa, não achas?

– Não sei. Eu sinceramente não vi qualquer perigo. E este convite demonstra que tem confiança na comunidade internacional. O Mizukage, tal como nós fizemos quando desactivamos o muro, quer mostrar que não é uma ameaça. Parece-me mais um voto de confiança ao convidar ninjas de outros países a entrarem no seu.

– Pode ser areia para os nossos olhos. Tal como Shidou Yuuri, ele pode querer apenas tratar da sua aparência.

– É normal que ele tente cuidar da sua aparência. Todos pensam que o Mizugakure destruiu duas aldeias a Otogakure devido à sua anterior Mizukage. Por causa disso ele vai ter um trabalho redobrado em diplomacia. As suas relações exteriores estão tremidas5.

– Bom, para responder a isso só há uma maneira. Temos que ir a esse festival. – Decidiu Naruto dando um sorriso perante um novo desafio.

– Só há um problema. Isto calha no dia de anos6 de Nasasu. – Apontou Sasuke. O sorriso desapareceu da cara de Naruto. – Ele não nos vai perdoar se nós o privamos de estar com os amigos.

– Mas nós também não podemos dizer que não ao Mizukage. Pensa, é connosco6 que ele tem mais interesse em estabelecer um elo, pois foi connosco que a Água quase entrou em guerra. Além disso se explicarmos a situação a Nasasu ele vai compreender perfeitamente, ele é um miúdo esperto. E pode fazer a festa de anos com os amigos quando voltarmos. E nesse dia o importante é que esteja connosco, que somos os pais dele. O problema mesmo é a Oshi…

– Podemos deixá-la com a Sakura. – Propôs Sasuke.

– Não pode ser. Ela foi com Juugo à terra natal dele. Foram à procura da mãe dele.

– A Ino?

– Não, coitada, já tem os filhos dela para cuidar.

– A Hinata?

– Esta com a direcção do centro de Refúgios. Não teria tempo para dar atenção à bebé.

– A Ten-Ten? – Sasuke já elevava uma sobrancelha. Será que não havia ninguém para ficar com a Oshi?

– Está fora em missão.

– Algum dos rapazes que esteja disposto a tratar dela?

– E se a levarmos connosco?

– O quê?

– É o momento perfeito para a apresentarmos ao resto do mundo. Ela já não corre perigo. Em Otogakure é permitido um homem engravidar e as nossas relações com a Água estão a melhorar.

– Humm…

oOo

Dias depois a família dos Uchihas chegava ao Pais da Água, onde foram recebidos com pompa e circunstância pelo próprio Mizukage e pelo Senhor Feudal que tão gentilmente oferecia o seu enorme palácio para albergar7 por dois dias não só a família Uchiha, mas também todos os lideres e as suas respectivas famílias que tinham aceitado ir àquele festival, e não eram poucos, eram quase todos os que existiam no mundo ninja.

Foram alojados8 num luxuoso quarto, onde tudo era enorme, desde a cama de casal, às janelas que deixavam entrar a luz pálida do sol de inverno, e aos tectos altos. Parecia que ali podia viver um gigante. Nasasu ficou com um quarto mais pequeno que era ligado por uma porta ao quarto dos pais, mas por ser mais pequeno não significava que fosse menos sumptuoso9. Como ninguém sabia da existência de Oshi, o senhor feudal não tinha preparado um quarto para ela, mas logo arranjaram um berço de madeira, com adornos em dourado que pareciam ouro, com cobertas brancas, fofas e quentinhas.

– Pareces uma princesinha ai, minha estrelinha! – Dizia Sasuke debruçado sobre o berço da pequena Oshi onde a depositara depois de lhe mudar a fralda, enquanto esta sorria para ele e agarrava num dos muitos bonecos que a acompanhavam e o trincava com os dois dentes que já tinham rompido a gengiva. Então, nesse momento, Naruto apareceu vindo pela porta que ligava ao quarto de Nasasu.

– Eu disse-lhe para controlar-se, mas não conseguiu. – Disse Naruto, com uma cara nada agradável num misto de zangado e preocupado.

– Nasasu desapareceu? – Compreendeu Sasuke, mas mostrando-se tranquilo. Apesar do seu filho, que no dia seguinte fazia 7 anos, ser novo ele sabia que não se podia afastar e provavelmente só andava a explorar o palácio. Nasasu não tinha ficado tão triste por passar os anos longe dos amigos como inicialmente os pais tinham pensado, a perspectiva de conhecer um pais novo tinham alegrado o menino.

– Sim. Novamente. Ele não consegue ficar quieto. – Suspirou o pai louro.

– Ele sabe que não se deve afastar, a última fuga serviu-lhe de lição. Quando estiveste com o Mizukage sentiste alguma coisa?

– Não estranhamente, não senti nada. – Abanou a cabeça, mas de momento o Mizukage não era a sua preocupação. - Eu vou procurá-lo. – E o louro saiu pela porta do quarto.

– O teu irmão é… muito parecido com o teu pai. – Riu-se Sasuke falando para a filha. Pegou na pequena e pôs-se a brincar com ela, balançando-a e içando-a10 no ar. A bebé11 gargalhou pela primeira vez, pois uma coisa era rir-se outra era gargalhar, que era o que ela estava a fazer. Os olhos do papá brilharam. A primeira gargalhada da filha.

oOo

– Uchiha Nasasu! Quem é que te deu autorização para… Fuu-hime? – Admirou-se Naruto ao reparar na mulher que falava com o seu filho. Uma mulher bonita de cabelos longos, rodeada de lacaios, com roupas bastante coloridas. A mulher olhou-o por momentos, quase como se soubesse que o conhecia de qualquer lado, mas não se estava a lembrar de onde. Conhecia algum homem louro tão bonito como aquele?

– Fujikaze Yukie, a Senhora das Neves, papá! – Nasasu foi ao encontro dele com um papel na mão. – Consegui um autógrafo. – Sorriu triunfante mostrando o papel ao pai.

– Hei Naruto, a Oshi gargalhou. – Sasuke vinha com a filha ao colo, que segurava um boneco nas mãos, e nos lábios do homem um sorriso de deleite e olhos desejosos de contar o assunto a Naruto.

– Sasuke… - Disse Naruto espantando-se.

– Naruto? Sasuke? – As cabeças de ambos voltaram-se para Fuu-hime, que se aproximava com um olhar misto entre incredulidade e maravilha. – Vocês são mesmo o Naruto e o Sasuke de Konoha?

– Sim. – Respondeu Naruto sorrindo. – Prazer em vê-la Fuu-hime! – Cumprimento Naruto.

– NA… NARUTO! – Gritou uma voz feminina vinda de algum lado, mas que era terrivelmente assustadora e fez Naruto rodar sobre si para saber quem o chamava daquela maneira, mas então não viu mais nada porque foi atirado ao chão. Quando abriu os olhos estava deitado no chão e tinha uma criatura feminina de cabelos louros quase brancos agarrada ao seu pescoço e deitada em cima de si. – Quanto tempo Naruto! – A rapariga elevou um pouco a sua cabeça para que Naruto pudesse ver-lhe a cara.

– Shi… Shion?

– Ahhh! Naruto tinha saudades! – E esfregou a bochecha da cara no peito de Naruto até que foi puxada pelas costas das suas roupas e içada para longe de Naruto, que suspirou aliviado por se ver livre do aperto da rapariga. Shion foi pousada por Sasuke calmamente no chão, que com uma mão segurava a filha e com a outra tirara Shion de cima do seu marido. – Quem és tu?

– Uchiha Sasuke. – Respondeu Sasuke sem se prolongar mais, notoriamente querendo controlar o ciúme e o mau feitio. Naruto por fim levantou-se do chão. E nisso o filho aproximou-se e agarrou-se à sua perna esquerda, enquanto lançava olhares nada inocentes para Shion, tal como Sasuke, aliás naquele momento estavam exactamente com a mesma expressão. Claramente arreliados com Shion. Naruto sabia que Nasasu não gostava de ver mais ninguém senão o seu pai Sasuke a abraçá-lo.

– Quem é ela? – Nasasu estreitava os seus olhos para a mulher que olhava ora Sasuke ora Nasasu, sentindo-se provavelmente intimidada.

– Calma meninos! – Pediu Naruto. – Shion é a Sacerdotisa líder do País do Demónio. – Apresentou.

– Quem são eles Naruto? – Perguntou Shion.

– O meu marido Sasuke, ao seu colo a minha filha Oshi, e este pequeno aqui – Pousou uma mão na cabeça do filho. – é o meu filho Nasasu.

– AH NANI? – Berrou Shion olhando para a família toda.

– Oh, isso explica porque é que Sasuke fez tanta questão em ser ele a tirar a voto. – Riu-se Fuu-hime.

– Então… tu… tu és… – A sacerdotisa revirou os olhos e caiu redonda no chão.

– Naruto, só tu para deixares uma pessoa nesse estado. – Comentou uma pessoa atrás dele rindo-se da situação.

– Lee, Gaara. – Naruto ficou contente por ver os amigos ali.

oOo

– E ela já recuperou?

– Já. – Riu-se Naruto. – Acho que ela teve uma paixoneta13 por mim.

– Oh, a sério? – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era possível que só anos depois é que Naruto tivesse reparado nisso? Bom, era o Naruto, nada era impossível.

Era de noite. Encontravam-se no seu luxuoso quarto aninhados um contra o outro, deitados na sua cama de tamanho gigante. A única luz que existia vinha de um pequeno candeeiro pousado na cabeceira da cama. Tinham tido um jantar bem agradável, especialmente por terem a companhia de Lee e Gaara, juntamente com todos os líderes e as suas famílias. E depois disso tinham recolhido para os seus aposentos, pois Oshi tinha que dormir, e claro Nasasu também. Naquele momento ambos os filhos já estavam a dormir e o casal tinha um momento de descanso só para eles.

– Eh, eh, eh estás com ciúmes? – Notou Naruto aproximando a sua cara da do marido.

– Não, claro que não. Só não gostei de ver aquela andorinha atirar-te ao chão.

– Hum, claro, deve ter sido isso. – Levantou as cobertas da cama e colocou-se deitado por cima de Sasuke, que abriu as pernas deixando o marido encaixar-se. O louro beijando-o apaixonadamente. E as suas mãos furaram por entre o tecido do pijama de Sasuke chegando à pele quente e macia.

O moreno fez o mesmo sendo um pouco menos paciente que Naruto e puxou-lhe logo a parte superior deixando em peito pelado. O homem que tinha como marido era uma escultura perfeita. Era simplesmente divinal. Todos aqueles músculos bem definidos faziam-no querer sempre devorar Naruto, mas parecia que nessa noite ia ser o contrario. O que também não era uma perspectiva nada má. Sasuke amava Naruto e adorava ser amado pelo seu marido.

Naruto lambeu a linha do pescoço sugando-o de seguida fazendo passar uma sensação boa pelo corpo do moreno que calmamente via o seu desejo ser desperto. Enquanto com as mãos desapertava o pijama para deixar o peito de Sasuke à mostra. Depois desceu lentamente para a zona das clavículas, distribuindo beijos carinhosos e chupadelas amorosas.

Sasuke já tinha deixado de ver Naruto uma vez que este estava coberto pelas cobertas da cama, por isso, fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelas emoções. Sentido o corpo aquecer desejando cada vez mais Naruto. Pedindo depois para que este lhe desse prazer. Sentiu o seu umbigo ser sugado e teve que arquear as costas devido ao arrepio que a boca de Naruto lhe tinha causado.

Debaixo das cobertas sorriu maroto. Tornou a subir e antes de fazer mais qualquer coisa.

– Sasuke. – Chamou elevando-se um pouco para que Sasuke lhe pudesse ver a cabeça embora esta se mantivesse debaixo das cobertas, o que mostrou uma imagem muito querida de Naruto, aos olhos de Sasuke. – Lembra-te que não podes fazer barulho.

– O que queres dizer com isso?

– A Oshi está a dormir mesmo ali, não a queres acordar.

– Seu baka, eu sei disso. Mas o que queres dizer com barulho?

– Bem, não sei se reparaste, mas quando és tu o passivo fazes muito barulho. – Contou Naruto que logo de seguida se riu da cara que Sasuke fez, profundo choque. – Não fiques assim, eu até gosto de ouvir a tua linda voz gemendo. Mas desta vez contem-te14.

E desceu rapidamente até ao cós das calças de pijama de Sasuke e começou lentamente a retirar essa peça enquanto passava as mãos pelas coxas do marido indo até quase às virilhas dele, mas detendo-se antes de lá chegar, acumulando prazer em Sasuke. Finalmente retirou por completo as calças do pijama a Sasuke e virou-se para os boxers juntos e brancos, bem agarradinhos ao corpo do moreno. A protuberância do volume do membro de Sasuke já podia ser sentida. Mesmo sobre o tecido dos boxers Naruto beijou e acariciou a zona.

Começou a puxar os boxers ao mesmo tempo que a sua língua brincava com as zonas que devagar iam ficando descobertas. Ouvia Sasuke a conter os seus gemidos. Por fim, os boxers também saíram e o louro agarrou o membro de Sasuke. Iniciou-se pelos beijos, depois pelas lambidas, como se tivesse entre as mãos um gelado ou um chupa-chupa. Depois abocanhou o membro e sugou-o. O marido agarrou-se às cobertas da cama e ferrou os dentes nos lábios, evitando que saísse um som alto, para não acordar a filha.

Com uma mão e com os lábios Naruto dava prazer ao pénis de Sasuke, com a outra mão resolveu começar a estimular a entrada do moreno, que abriu ainda mais as pernas dando mais acessibilidade a que dois dedos o pudessem penetrar. Nesse momento o esforço para não gemer alto foi ainda maior. Logo Naruto introduzia mais um dedo.

– Na… Naruto… eu estou quase a… - Avisou Sasuke.

– Á não… não vais chegar antes de mim… – Disse Naruto, que retirou seu próprio membro para fora, que já há algum tempo latejava dentro dos seus boxers. Estimulou-o um pouco enquanto se posicionava entre as pernas de Sasuke, que o puxou para um beijo.

Enquanto se beijavam Sasuke arrebitou um pouco o rabo e permitiu que Naruto invadisse a sua entrada. A língua do louro impediu que Sasuke soltasse um gemido alto, sendo que esse som ficou apenas entre as suas bocas. Naruto penetrou fundo e o moreno envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços. Naruto pouso os cotovelos ao lado do corpo esbranquiçado de Sasuke, apoiando-se dessa maneira.

Ambos controlavam os seus sons enquanto Naruto saia e entrava em Sasuke passando diversas vezes pelo seu ponto de prazer. Beijavam-se lascivamente. As estocadas foram aumentando. Os seus corpos tremiam, quentes e suados. O seu desejo rebentou15 quase no mesmo instante.

Naruto beijou Sasuke e depois de sair do corpo do marido deixou-se ficar ali mesmo entre as pernas e os braços do moreno.

– Eu amo-te. – Declarou-se o louro com doçura.

– Eu também te…. – A frase foi cortada pelo berro de Oshi. Os pais sobressaltaram-se por momentos, não estavam à espera que a menina de repente acordasse. E depois riram, beijaram-se mais uma vez e rapidamente se levantaram e tornaram-se a vestir.

– Ela tem fome. – Concluiu Naruto enquanto vestia um robe e procurava nas coisas da filha o biberão e o leite. E Sasuke foi até o berço e pegou na bebé para a acalmar enquanto o comer ainda não estava pronto. – Eu vou num instante à cozinha aquecer o leite. – Disse Naruto enquanto se dirigia para porta.

– Pronto, pronto bebé o papá já vem com a papinha. – Falava Sasuke docemente enquanto embalava a menina contra o seu peito.

oOo

Dava voltas e mais voltas na cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Não, não era porque os pais estavam a fazer barulho, até porque o menino não ouvia nada, para ele a noite estava silenciosa. Estava impaciente para que o dia chegasse, pois sabia que logo de manhã cedo os pais o vinham acordar e entregar-lhe as suas prendas. Queria saber o que ia receber.

Levantou-se. Olhou para lua meio coberta pelas nuvens lá fora, que se via através da janela. Talvez pudesse acordar os pais. Não, era melhor não. Ele sabia que eles trabalhavam muito e provavelmente queriam descansar. Procurou o pequeno roupão quente que lhe tinham dado. Calçou os chinelos e resolveu ir dar uma volta pelo palácio. Foi até à porta do quarto, tentando abri-la com o menos barulho possível para que os pais, que estavam no quarto ao lado não dessem pela sua saída. E sai para o corredor. Tinha que andar silenciosamente, pois ao lado do seu quarto e o dos seus pais, ficavam outros quartos que estavam preenchidos pelos líderes e seus familiares.

Havia luzes de presença16 acesas pelo corredor, mas mesmo assim, as sombras tornavam-no sombrio. Não tinha medo. Não era como o seu pai Naruto que tinha medo de encontrar um fantasma. Por isso, escolheu um dos lados e começou a andar. No fim do corredor havia umas escadas e ele desceu-as. Pelo que podia perceber, como as escadas eram pequenas e estreitas deviam ser para o pessoal de serviço, ou seja para os empregados. Na sua casa em Otogakure também existiam aqueles tipos de escadas. Chegou a mais um corredor. Pelo cheiro, devia estar perto da cozinha.

– Que fazes aqui pequeno? – Perguntou uma voz atrás de si. Assustou-se e virou-se rapidamente para trás com o coração aos pulos, já com o sharingan activo. Ele não sentira a presença do homem. Não sentira ninguém aproximar-se. Reconheceu o Mizukage com a sua barba castanha e rude. – Não precisas de te assustar. Então já activaste o teu sharingan?

– Sim. Eu não tinha sono. Desculpe. – Nasasu desactivou o sharingan e fez uma vénia de respeito.

– Não tens que te desculpar. Podes andar por onde quiseres desde que não saias do palácio.

– Não sairei. – Comprometeu-se Nasasu.

– Lá fora há muitos perigos. Diz-me que idade tens?

– Faço amanhã sete.

– Sete? Tão novo e já com um sharingan activo? - O homem parecia impressionado. – Bom, mas se fazes amanhã anos terei que mandar fazer um bolo. – O homem sorriu.

– Isso não será necessário, senhor. Não estamos aqui para incomodar. – Naruto aproximava-se pelo lado direito desse corredor. Tinha um sorriso no rosto e um biberão quente nas mãos. Apesar da sua aparência simpática as suas entranhas reviravam em alarme.

Naruto tinha ido até à cozinha e enquanto o leite fervia ao lume ele tinha sentido. Um mal. Um puro mal. A Kyuubi tinha-se remexido, mas então tudo tinha desaparecido tão rápido como tinha começado. Então acabara, com ajuda de uma das empregadas, de preparar o biberão e resolver voltar para o quarto rapidamente para discutir o que pressentira com o marido. Então deparara-se com Nasasu a falar com o Mizukage. Poderia ser coincidência?

– Ora não incomoda nada. Um dos meus convidados faz anos, então será o maior prazer organizar a festa de anos. Bom, agora que ele já não está sozinho eu vou retirar-me. Tenham uma excelente noite. – Desejou o Mizukage.

– Igualmente, boa noite. – Respondeu Naruto. O Mizukage subiu as escadas e o louro esperou que ele desaparecesse para subir também.

Nasasu achou estranho por o pai não lhe dizer nada por estar fora da cama. Estranhou ainda mais quando Naruto o pegou ao colo, beijou-lhe a testa e permaneceu em silêncio. Não sabia o que se passava, mas podia saber que o pai estava nervoso, por isso, achou melhor manter-se em silêncio. Foi carregado até ao quarto dos pais.

Entraram no quarto e só ai é que Naruto o pouso no chão e fechou a porta com a chave.

– Nasasu? Passou-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou Sasuke ao ver Naruto entrar com uma expressão grave no rosto. Nasasu correu para se meter na larga cama dos pais, onde Sasuke estava com Oshi.

– Nasasu estava a falar com o Mizukage. Hoje dorme aqui connosco. Eu voltei a sentir outra coisa. Só que desta vez era mau. Puro mal. – Contou passando para as mãos de Sasuke o biberão quente de Oshi. – Só não sei ao certo o que era. Apareceu e desapareceu de um momento para o outro. E quando sai da cozinha, o Mizukage estava a falar com Nasasu. Achas coincidência?

– Então temos mesmo que tomar cuidado. – Ambos estavam alarmados, mas falavam calmamente para não preocupar Nasasu. Naruto fez um gesto para que o filho se aproximasse e retirou-lhe o pequeno roupão. Depois foi ao quarto do filho e trouxe um cobertor para o filho.

– Cama menino. – Mandou. Beijando as madeixas do filho que se encontrava em pé em cima da cama e que depois se foi aninhar no meio da cama gigante e o pai tapou-o com o cobertor que tinha ido buscar. Não ia obrigar o filho a dormir nos lençóis suados de sexo, por isso, Nasasu ficava por cima das roupas da cama. Logo Nasasu se enrolou no cobertor e acabou por adormecer.

– Depois de amanhã vou até ao campo, ver se está tudo bem. Ainda não fui lá desde que voltei a Konoha. Quero ter a certeza que está tudo bem. – Comunicou Naruto. Sasuke sabia de que campo ele estava a falar. Estava a falar do campo de batalha onde tinha morto Madara e onde, nos dias que corriam, ainda se encontravam os bijuus selados dentro do grande monstro de maneira que era guardado por ninjas de elite de todos os reinos ninjas, 24 sobre 24 horas.

Oshi acabou por adormecer a mamar e Sasuke pousou o biberão e levou-a para o berço depois puxou o berço para o lado da cama. Naruto enfiou-se na cama e Sasuke também, entre eles ficou Nasasu. Os pais passaram a noite toda a tentar pregar olho.

oOo

– É a única maneira que temos para controlar os Bijuus. – Diz alguém na penumbra. – Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto já são demasiado velhos e são demasiado poderosos para os podermos confrontar, ou pelo menos por agora.

– Vai demorar muito tempo, mas eu hei-de ter o que pretendo. – A sala era mal iluminada. Parecia ser uma divisão debaixo de terra porque não havia janelas. Era parcamente mobilada. – Obrigada podes sair. – O homem de capuz saiu.

– Senhor acha bem confiarmos nele? – Perguntou um homem de cabelos prateados.

– Claro que não. Mas por enquanto ele é fonte de que preciso. Afinal foi ele que fez com que eu pudesse mudar de corpo. – Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e observou-se a um pequeno espelho que existia sobre a secretária de madeira escura. Remexeu com os dedos a barba escura que lhe cobria a face.

– Senhor, tem mesmo a certeza que o Kekkei Guenkai da minha família não pode servir os seus propósitos? Eu estaria disposto a dar-lhe os meus olhos e a minha vida por si.

– Shidou, sabes bem que não. Tu mesmo viste o que aconteceu quando entrastes nos domínios da raposa. Ela expulsou-te. O sharingan é o único que consegue controlar Bijuus. E hoje vi o potencial dos olhos do miúdo. Vi-o mesmo à minha frente. Eles são melhores que qualquer Uchiha. Provavelmente serão capazes de fazer mais do que os olhos do pai. Ele tem uma combinação genética completamente única. Só temos esperar.

– Vai demorar ainda alguns anos…

– Não há problema. A impaciência é inimiga da perfeição, e nós temos tempo. – O homem sorriu. Estava calmo. Demasiado calmo e paciente.

oOo

No dia seguinte Nasasu foi acordado tal como tinha previsto. Os pais trouxeram-lhe as prendas e o pequeno-almoço à cama. Era possível ter um melhor despertar? Ele sabia que não. Desembrulhou as prendas. Havia de todo o tipo de brinquedos, doces e roupas. Teve muitas mais prendas nesse ano, pois agora todos os amigos dos pais em Konoha lhe enviavam prendas, assim como os seus padrinhos, Karin e Suigetsu e os seus amigos. Ficou deliciado com os estojo de armas ninjas novo e com um manual que lhe ensinava a tomar conta delas. E depois abriu um pequeno e tosco pacote que não dizia de quem era. Lá dentro vinha um fio de corda preta de onde pendia uma gota de âmbar. Essa gota de âmbar tinha uma pequena flor branca no seu interior, perfeitamente conservada. Mesmo sem dizer de quem era, Nasasu sobe de quem era. Era de Kagure. Sorriu e logo pôs o fio ao pescoço. Nunca mais se separaria dele.

Tal como o Mizukage tinha prometido. Há hora de almoço foi dada uma grande festa, onde Nasasu teve todos os lideres a cantar-lhe os parabéns. E a festa prolongou-se com as festividades de Janeiro e com o pedido à Deusa para mais fertilidade nas terras nesse ano. Ao fim do dia as malas foram preparadas, pois estava na hora de regressar a casa. Só que foi um regresso diferente, pois a Konoha só regressou Naruto e Nasasu. Sendo que Sasuke partiu com Oshi para Otogakure.

– Papá, nós não vamos voltar para Otogakure? – Perguntou o pequeno enquanto seguiam de barco até à costa do País do Fogo. Afinal não podiam ir a pé por cima da água, porque Nasasu ainda não sabia andar sobre a água. Além de que era muito pequeno para aguentar uma distância daquelas.

– Porquê? Não gostas de Konoha?

– Gosto mas…

– Eu compreendo. – Naruto sorriu para o filho que se debruçava sobre a borda do barco enquanto brincava com a gosta de âmbar entre os dedos. Afagou os cabelos do filho. – Quando terminares o ano na academia vamos voltar para Oto, até lá vamos todos os fins-de-semana visitar o pai.

– E Konoha? Como que fica?

– Konoha ainda tem Tsunade. Só quando ela morrer é que eu ocuparei o lugar de Hokage completamente. Mas como falta muito tempo até Tsunade falecer eu vou poder estar contigo e com a tua irmã. Depois serão crescidos e provavelmente não me quererão mais por perto. – Riu-se dos seus pensamentos, mas o filho não gostou.

– Eu vou querer-te sempre por perto. – Afirmou olhando para o pai com cara séria.

– Fico contente que penses assim. – Pegou no filho ao colo e abraçou-o. Nasasu estava enorme. Naruto tinha a sensação que o tempo tinha passado depressa, pois ainda ontem ele era pequeno e pedia a sua chupeta berrando cada vez que esta lhe caía da boca e agora ele estava grande, com pensamentos próprios, cada vez mais inteligente. O louro sabia que aquela já era uma das últimas vezes que pegaria no seu filho ao colo, pois em breve o rapaz deixaria de pedir isso. Sabia que cada vez mais Nasasu ia sair mais debaixo da sua protecção, que cada vez mais ia querer procurar ter a sua vida e a sua identidade. E ele não perderia isso, não podia perder esses passos. E pedia para os céus que Tsunade vivesse o tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse ver os seus filhos crescer e só depois tomar Konoha nas suas mãos.

– Papá estás triste?

– Não amor, estava apenas a pensar.

– Pensar em quê?

– No futuro.

– Porquê?

"Porque tenho a sensação que ainda vamos passar tempos difíceis", pensou Naruto após a pergunta de Nasasu.

– Tentava adivinhar como é que será o futuro.

– E isso é importante?

– Não, acho que não. É importante prepararmo-nos para o futuro…

– …mas não nos preocuparmos com ele e viver bem o presente. – Completou Nasasu. Já tinha ouvido aquela frase mais do que uma vez saída das bocas dos pais e acabara por a fixar. Era uma grande lição que mesmo sem se aperceberem Sasuke e Naruto tinham passado para Nasasu. Com todas as dificuldades que tinha ultrapassado esta fora também a lição mais importante que o casal tinha aprendido apesar de nunca terem pensado nela, mas a verdade é que tinham começado a viver apenas o presente, preparando-se para o futuro, mas sem se preocuparem com o futuro, pois tinham aprendido que cada momento que tinha vivos eram para ser aproveitados.

– Sim é isso mesmo, Nasasu, o que importa é o agora.

O pequeno Uchiha abraçou o pescoço do pai e encostou a sua cabeça à dele. Realmente desejava que nunca fosse separado do pai. E ficou ali ao colo de Naruto enquanto o sol se ponha no horizonte e o barco zarpava aproximando-se cada vez mais da costa. Chegariam apenas na manhã seguinte a Konoha, pois iam pernoitar nessa noite na aldeia do litoral.

Um pássaro azul cruzou os céus pousando sobre o ombro de Naruto que assobiou para receber a mensagem.

– O pai e a mana já estão em Otogakure. – Disse para o filho.

No dia seguinte Nasasu estava de volta a academia e Naruto foi até ao lugar onde muitos ninjas tinham morrido, onde a história ninja tinha dado uma volta. Onde a paz se tinha iniciado. Onde o seu pai de coração tinha perecido. Onde os bijuus estavam presos. Onde a Akatsuki tinha tido o seu fim. A natureza tinha tomado conta do local. Mas fora isso, fora a acção do tempo a passar pelo local, nada havia de anormal. A segurança era extrema. Até ele que era quem era teve que provar que era Naruto, o verdadeiro Naruto. Só se sentiu mais descansado depois de ter testado todos os modos de segurança e de se ter certificado que nenhum dos Bijuus tinha desaparecido.

Fez uma pequena reza aos espíritos dos bichos das caudas que ali estavam.

– Kyuubi? – Raramente procurava a raposa, apenas a convocava quando precisava de lhe perguntar alguma coisa que tinha haver com a procura da Montanha Deserta da Meditação. Mas naquele momento precisava de saber outra coisa.

– Que queres miúdo?

– Sabes, se tal como tu os outros querem ir para o vosso mundo?

– Nós viemos todos do mesmo sítio. Se eu desejo regressar, penso que eles também.

– Então tentarei com que todos vocês voltem. – Prometeu Naruto abandonando-o de seguida o seu interior. No fundo tinha pena dos bijuus. Eram apenas criaturas fora do seu mundo. (n.a – caso não se lembrem do que a Kyuubi contou a Naruto aconselho-vos a ler o capitulo 11 – Kyuubi no Yoko).

Um pouco mais descansado por saber que os bijuus estavam bem guardados, Naruto voltou para Konoha, tinha que ir buscar o filho à academia e fazer o jantar. Eram preocupações tão simples, mas que lhe davam muito prazer. Ah, sim e tinha que mandar um pássaro a Sasuke.

oOo

Meses Depois…

– Prometes que escreves? – Perguntou Kaguro falando alto para se fazer ouvido por Nasasu.

A entrada de Konoha estava uma confusão, pois os amigos do pai, e os amigos do filho, assim como todos os admiradores anónimos18 tinham-se vindo despedir dos dois Uchihas. Era mais um "até logo", uma vez que Naruto tinha o dever de se apresentar periodicamente a Konoha e estar sempre contactável na eventualidade de ser necessário a sua presença. Afinal acima de tudo era o 6º Hokage de Konoha. E por outro lado, Nasasu tinha ali os seus amigos.

– Eu prometo!

– Mas tu vens a Konoha mais vezes não vens? – Perguntou Saguichi.

– Claro! Mas onde está Kagure? Pensava que ele se vinha despedir. – A amizade de Nasasu e Kagure tinha melhorado consideravelmente, embora continuassem com as suas brincadeiras e rivalidades, mas agora a coisa era gozada com muito mais… Nasasu diria doçura.

Atrás do grupo de crianças Naruto invocava um grande sapo. Aquele seria o meio de transporte deles. Seria muito mais rápido para chegar a Otogakure.

– Nasasu. – Chamou o pai.

– Tenho de ir pessoal. Até mais logo. – Despediu-se dando um sorriso Uzumaki e virando as costas correndo até perto do sapo que o cumprimento. Antes de subir, ainda procurou por Kagure uma última vez, mas desapontado sem ver o amigo subiu pela perna do sapo até à cabeça do anfíbio, onde Naruto o aguardava.

Foi então que viu que Kagure se encontrava sentado em cima da porta de Konoha. Piscou os olhos. Como é que ele tinha ido ali parar?

Kagure elevou a mão e acenou-lhe dizendo adeus. Nasasu sorriu e respondeu-se acenando também.

– Adeus Kare! – Gritou entusiasticamente enquanto o sapo dava o primeiro salto para longe de Konoha.

– Quem é o Kare? – Questionou Naruto.

– É o Kagure. Nós demos diminutivos a todos. Kare é o Kagure. Karo é o Kaguro. Sagi é o Saguichi. E eu sou o Sasu. – Sorriu contente, embora estivesse triste por ter de deixar os seus amigos em Konoha. Mas sabia que os voltaria a ver e isso apaziguava a sua saudade. Além disso, ia estar com o seu pai e a sua irmãzinha que dali a alguns dias faria um ano.

Continua…


	19. A Tristeza

**Ficwriter – Arika Kohaku **

**Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki**

**Capitulo 19 **

**A Tristeza **

3 Anos Depois

A Família Uchiha chegara a Konoha há dois dias para poderem ser padrinhos e testemunhos do casamento do ano. Ou seja, Sakura e Juugo iam finalmente casar. Ao fim de tanto tempo juntos já estava mais do que na hora. E o mais engraçado é que iam casar no dia em que Naruto e Sasuke faziam 12 anos de casados. Facto que não agradou muito Sasuke, pois tinha planos para essa noite, planos esses que o marido o obrigou a mudar. Portanto, era normal encontrar nessa manhã, um Uchiha moreno e adulto (pois o mais novo andava contente) altamente rabugento.

Num espaço amplo, mais ou menos plano, e coberto de relva, várias cadeiras decoradas a branco e rosa, com várias flores com a mesma combinação de cores, tinham sido colocadas lado a lado, formando filas, tal como uma plateia, viradas para um bonito altar com um arco de flores por cima. Ali perto tinham montado uma enorme tenda branca onde se encontravam mesas calculadamente postas e decoradas para o copo de água e onde se achava a pista de dança.

Alguns convidados já tinham chegado e esperavam que lhes indicassem os lugares que tomariam durante a cerimónia. Mas enquanto o momento não chegava, comiam algumas iguarias, que tinham sido postas à disposição e dançavam, músicas tradicionais e não só.

O ambiente estava alegre, descontraído e leve. Entre as pessoas que dançavam encontravam-se o 6º Hokage e incrivelmente o Maou Shinobi. Este último entrando na brincadeira por entremeio de uma pulga loura de 4 anos a quem raramente dizia que não. Mas Oshi já se cansara de dançar com o pai e resolvera ir ter com um rapazinho da sua idade com uns cabelos lisos e castanhos com uma franja em frente dos olhos e que se chamava Nara Shikamaru, mais conhecido por Shika-Junior, por ser um Shikamaru mais pequeno, logo júnior. No entanto, mesmo sem a filha, Sasuke manteve-se no grupo que dançava, pois vira Naruto entrar na pista também e, por isso, esperava impaciente para chegar a sua vez em que chegaria ao marido e dançaria com ele, mas…

Era uma dança em que os pares iam trocando de parceiro. Já passara por vários e já se estava a tornar enjoativo para ele. Dar tantas voltas metiam-no zonzo. Por isso, declinou amavelmente a mão da jovem que tinha à sua frente, dizendo-lhe que ia sair, passou-a ao jovem a seguir. Com fome, Naruto, dirigiu-se à longa mesa de aperitivos, que chamavam o seu olhar, assim como o seu estômago. Agarrou num pratinho e começou a rondar a mesa pegando em vários petiscos.

Atrás dele uma nova dança se iniciava de onde o pobre Sasuke não conseguiu escapar para poder ir ter com o marido, vendo assim as suas ambições de dançar com Naruto cair por terra, mas o louro nem sequer reparou nisso tão envolvido que estava com a sua comida. Depois de encher o prato (até mais do que o prato conseguia conter, saindo comida pela borda) sentou-se, encostando-se num canto a uns metros de umas quantas senhoras idosas, uma das quais ele sabia ser a mãe de Juugo, o noivo, e umas tias dele.

– É tão giro esse Sexto. – Ouviu uma das velhas comentar, num tom que embora mostrasse que ela tentava ser discreta era, no entanto, demasiado alto. E ouviu da mesma maneira a conversa que se seguiu.

– E os filhos dele também são muito giros, muito engraçados. – Dizia outra.

Naruto sorriu singelamente engolindo um dos bolos de arroz.

– Vêem aquela menina lourinha ali? É a princesa Oshi.

– Oh! É muito parecida com o pai. Até os olhos são azuis-claros. Mas ele também tem um menino, segundo ouvi dizer.

– Sim. Está ali a dançar com Hyuuga Hina. O príncipe Uchiha. É como o chamam.

– Ele é mesmo um príncipe. – Uma nova voz juntara-se ao grupo falador de idosas, que pareciam nem sequer reparar que o Sexto estava mesmo ali e que ouvia o que elas tentavam sussurrar, mas que quase gritavam.

– É mesmo verdade que eles são filhos de dois homens? Quer dizer, parecem ser tão perfeitinhos? – Perguntou a nova voz. Naruto quase deixou a hóstia de camarão sair-lhe pela boca fora. O que é que aquilo queria dizer? – Tem a certeza que não há uma mulher metida no meio? Como será que dois homens conseguem fazer dois seres tão perfeitos? Eles não tem nenhum atraso, pois não?

– Ah! Não! Eles são completamente normais. Aliás, dizem que o menino é muito esperto para a idade que tem.

– Eu já falei com o príncipe, aliás, conheço um pouco a família e achei todos muito espertos, inteligentes e modestos. Segundo o meu filho, eles passaram por muita coisa e vivem os dias como se fossem os últimos. – Naruto reconheceu a voz da mãe de Juugo a defender a sua família. – A minha futura nora é a melhor amiga do Hokage e eu cruzei-me com eles algumas vezes, afinal a casa do Juugo e da Sakura é no bairro Uchiha, no bairro do Hokage e todos me parecem pessoas muito honestas, boas pessoas. – Expressou-se a mulher.

– É incrível o que a medicina hoje em dia pode fazer, não é? – As outras concordaram. – E como será que é entre duas mulheres?

– Eu sei, mais ou menos, como é. Retira-se o óvulo de uma faz-se uma transformação à célula, através de uma técnica deles, e depois juntasse esse gâmeta com o óvulo da parceira e depois esse é implantado no corpo daquela que vai engravidar. O único problema segundo dizem é que entre duas mulheres só nascem meninas, por causa do cromossoma X.

– O que é que tem esse cromossoma?

– As mulheres são XX e os homens XY, as mulheres só tem o cromossoma X logo quando são duas mulheres os cromossomas envolvidos são todos X, enquanto os homens tem ambo Y. Quando juntos podem ser XX ou XY.

– UAU! Realmente é incrível o que a medicina hoje em dia faz. – Comentou uma das velhas.

– Mas sabem eu nunca os vi… vocês sabem… nunca os vi trocar carícias em público. – Comentou a última senhora que se juntara à conversa. – Em público parecem ser apenas dois bons amigos. Nem a dançar eles estão juntos. Veja o Hokage, aqui sozinho enquanto o Maou dança com todas aquelas jovens novas e bonitas…

Naruto não se incomodou em levantar os olhos para ver quem eram as jovens novas e bonitas com quem Sasuke estava a dançar. Ele tinha confiança no marido, além de que ele sabia que Sasuke só tinha olhos para a sua pessoa. Talvez fosse presunçoso pensar assim, mas quando se tratava de Sasuke ele não se importava. Mas reparava então que muitos convidados olhavam para si. Afinal não era o único que conseguia ouvir a conversa. Pelos vistos elas estavam a falar demasiado alto e nem sequer reparavam que não estavam a ser nada discretas.

– Eu acho que são só amigos e fingem o casamento para trazer a paz às terras ninjas. – Opinou a mulher.

– Então e os filhos?

– Sempre podem ter uma mulher pelo meio, ou duas. Eu cá não acredito que filhos de dois homens nasçam assim tão normais e perfeitos.

A vontade de Naruto nesse momento era vira-se para trás e lançar um rasengan na cara da velha. Como assim não podia haver filhos de dois homens? Filhos normais? Que mulher estúpida! Que maneira ignorante de falar de crianças. Fossem elas como fossem, fossem filhas de duas mães, de dois pais, de um pai ou uma mãe, as crianças só tinham que ser amadas, educadas e respeitadas, coisa que naquele momento a velha não estava a fazer.

– Oh! Vejam! É Rock Lee e o Kazekage. – O par acabara de entrar e cumprimentavam o noivo que se encontrava à porta da tenda recebendo os convidados. – Ficam tão bem juntos. Oh! Mas que grande barriga que o Kazekage tem. Eu já tinha ouvido um boato de que ele também estava grávido. Deve estar ai com uns seis meses não? – Avaliou a mulher pelo tamanho da barriga.

– Também? Há mais alguém que esteja grávido?

– Ah! Não me diga que não sabia? O nosso Hokage também está grávido.

– De quanto tempo?

– De quatro meses. Eu sei, parece impossível, não tem barriga, ou se tem é bem pequena, e as roupas tapam por completo.

– Vêem, eu cá para mim há uma mulher que está grávida, e eles dizem que são eles e não são.

– AI! MULHER! Essa teoria não tem qualquer sentido. – Defendeu a mãe de Juugo.

– Claro que tem. Eles querem manter a paz. Dizem que casaram que tem filhos, mas cá para mim é tudo mentira. Uma mentira santa, porque nos mantém em paz, mas uma mentira. Veja, senhora, veja como o Rock Lee e o Kazekage interagem. Eles têm as mãos dadas, têm uma troca de olhares intensos. Há ali paixão. Agora veja o nosso Hokage aqui sozinho… e o marido ali a dançar com as moças…

Oh! Como podia aquela velha estar a comparar o seu casamento com Sasuke com o de Rock Lee e Gaara? Estes dois até podiam ter aquela troca de carícias e de olhares intensos, mas lá por ele e Sasuke não fazerem isso em público, ou pelo menos de uma forma tão aberta, não queria dizer que não fossem tão apaixonados, ou mais apaixonados, que o sobrancelhudo e Gaara.

Que sabia aquela mulher? Se calhar era uma velha solteirona, frustrada e que nunca tinha casado. Que sabia ela de casamentos? E que direito tinha de falar na sua barriga? Teria ela já alguma vez estado grávida? Não, que ela não tivesse razão. Para 4 meses, quase 5, ele estava muito pequeno, ou melhor, a barriga estava pequena. Mas tanto Karin, como Sakura e Tsunade lhe diziam que tudo estava bem com ele e com o bebé, portanto, não havia nada com que se preocupar, embora ele estivesse preocupado. Aquela era a sua segunda gravidez. E de Nasasu, àquela altura da gestação já estava enorme, como se tivesse no fim de gestação (exagero!), ou quase, e daquele bebé parecia apenas um pouco mais gordo do que aquilo que era normalmente. Todas as roupas ainda lhe serviam.

– O que se passa Naruto? – Assustou-se quando viu uma mão surgir e cair sobre o seu prato roubando-lhe a última fatia de queijo.

– Hei! – Resmungou o louro olhando furioso para Sasuke que engolia a fatia inteira e depois sorriu sentando-se ao lado dele. – Porque não foste à mesa?

– Estavas mais perto. Dá-me o teu prato. – Puxou o prato que estava pousado nas pernas do louro e foi buscar, alem de fatias de queijo, muitos mais aperitivos e voltou com o prato novamente cheio dando-o a Naruto. – Já tiveste com Sakura?

– Sim. – Engoliu um aperitivo de frango frito. – Nunca a vi tão nervosa, nem mesmo numa missão a vi tão descontrolada. – Riu-se. – E também já falei com Juugo. Não está melhor que ela. Acho que está a dar em doido com os convidados, ele nunca gostou de confusões.

– Eu também já tive com ele, mas ainda não fui ver Sakura. Mas tenho que ir espreitá-la. Ver como fica com o vestido de noiva.

– Está muito bonita. Vê lá se não te apaixonas. – Picou Naruto. – Quando a fores ver.

– Aqui quem se pode apaixonar és tu. Tu é que já tiveste uma queda por ela. – Respondeu Sasuke descontraído e roubando alguns petiscos do prato de Naruto.

– Vêem aquilo? Aquilo parece conversa de quem está casado? – Ouviram a velha a falar, aquela que dizia que o seu casamento era uma farsa. Nesse momento na pista começou a tocar uma balada e todos os parezinhos se juntaram lá bem agarradinhos a quem amavam.

– Anda Naruto. – Sasuke retirou o prato do colo de Naruto que ia começar a refilar, mas foi puxado e arrastado por Sasuke até à pista.

– Que queres fazer Sasuke?

– Que pergunta Naruto. Quero dançar contigo, isto, se não te sentires enjoado. – Agarrou na cintura do louro docemente e os seus corpos ficaram colados. Os olhos de todos estavam postos no Hokage e no Maou. Nunca ninguém os vira dançar, nunca ninguém tivera qualquer vislumbre de como é que aqueles dois interagiam como casal, excluindo alguns amigos mais próximos.

– Eu não estou enjoado. Não é uma balada que me vai fazer mal, mas se for aquelas danças malucas de há bocado juro-te que caiu para o lado. – Naruto envolveu os seus braços à volta do pescoço do marido resolvendo deixar-se levar por Sasuke. Porque não? Não andavam a dizer que eles não demonstravam o que sentiam em público? Não diziam que eles pareciam mais amigos que outra coisa? Pois então porque não mostrar o contrário?

Apoiou a sua cabeça na curva do ombro do marido e Sasuke apertou-o ainda mais contra ele deixando a sua cabeça encostar-se com a dele. Assim começaram a mover-se ao som da balada. Aquilo bastou para que o resto do mundo, incluindo os olhares que lhes eram direccionados surpresos e as velhas mexeriqueiras, desaparecesse. Sentir o corpo do moreno, ouvir o seu coração bater acelerado era o que bastava para Naruto acalmar os seus nervos e deixar de prestar atenção ao que o rodeava.

A balada não era nostálgica, mas era naturalmente, até porque aquilo era um casamento, um hino ao amor. Rapidamente deixou-se cair numa serenidade plena. Ele era feliz. A vida por vezes podia parecer-lhe aborrecida por ter montes de burocracias, relativas a Konoha e a Som, ou por não ter lutas interessantes como no passado, mas sentia-se feliz com a paz que conquistara e pela qual trabalhava todos os dias, a paz sustentada, assim como era feliz com os arrufos (enfados) que tinha de vez em quando com Sasuke (diga-se todos os dias), e com os seus filhos que faziam os dias nunca serem iguais. Além disso continuava de pé atrás quando tratava de algum assunto referente à Água e ao Mizukage, mas já se tinham passado três anos e nada havia acontecido, que ele mesmo já começava a questionar-se se teria realmente sentido o que pensara sentir.

Parou de bailar soltando-se de Sasuke. Ele sentira? Era, não era? Ali estava outro. Sim ele sentira, e ali estava outro. Um pequeno esticão na pele, um remexer no seu interior.

– Que se passa Naruto? – Sasuke mostrou-se preocupado, pois Naruto soltara-se de repente e colocara-se muito quieto com a mão sobre o baixo-ventre, sobre a pequena barriga que não se notava debaixo das roupas.

– Shiu! – Ordenou Naruto, que pegou na mão direita de Sasuke e a fez pousar num ponto da sua barriga. O coração do Maou Shinobi quase parou e depois disparou e um sorriso derreteu-se nos lábios. Ele sentira por debaixo das roupas e da pele, o pequeno movimento que o bebé estava a fazer. Encostou a sua testa à de Naruto e ficaram ali no meio da pista, completamente parados a sentir, pela primeira vez, o filho.

– Parece que vai ser hiperactivo como tu!

Naruto riu-se com a observação do marido. Ele não era hiperactivo só tinha muita energia que precisava de soltar ou ficava com ela acumulada.

– Eu amo-te! – Declarou Sasuke e antes que Naruto tivesse tempo de responder, puxou a cara do louro com os dedos da mão que não estava pousada sobre a barriga do marido e beijou-o. Naruto ficou petrificado e surpreendido, mas depois relaxou e deixou que Sasuke explorasse a sua boca. Quando Sasuke o soltou para poder respirar falou baixinho ao ouvido do esposo: - O que será que as velhas estarão a pensar de nós? Que somos uns perversos?

O louro fixou os seus olhos nos olhos do marido percebendo que ele ouvira tudo o que as velhas tinham falado, como provavelmente metade da tenda, e que planeara aquela dança. Depois os seus olhos foram até ao grupo de idosas, e reparou que todas elas tinham os olhos esbugalhados, e uma delas um sorriso trocista como se soubesse que sempre tivera razão, que aquela era uma família feliz, era a mãe de Juugo. Depois as idosas e os convidados deixaram de prestar tanta atenção, afinal um beijo era uma coisa normalíssima entre duas pessoas casadas. No entanto, as senhoras pareciam ter ali a resposta para tudo o que falavam. Naruto não aguentou e desatou a gargalhar contagiando Sasuke, que começou a rir com ele.

– Vamos comer, Sasuke! – Deu a mão ao marido e decidiu sair dali.

– Bolas, ainda tens fome? Daqui a pouco é o almoço e tu não comes nada.

– Eu como por dois, seu idiota! – Refilou Naruto puxando o marido até à mesa de aperitivos.

– Como queiras. – Enquanto Naruto enchia um novo prato cheio de comida Sasuke deu uma vista de olhos pela tenda procurando os filhos. A lourinha Oshi ainda perseguia o Shika-Junior, juntamente com Hyuuga Hizumi, irmã mais nova de Hyuuga Hina, ambas filhas de Neji e Maiko, uma pequena de outra aldeia ninja por quem ele se apaixonara.

– Por favor, elas são tão novas e já andam atrás do rapazinho. – Comentou Sasuke olhando para a filha e vendo-a resmungar com a outra menina pelo lugar ao lado do filho de Shikamaru. – Não sei como é que ele tem tanta paciência.

– Acho que simplesmente se resignou, tal como Shikamaru. – Sorriu Naruto ao ver a garra da filha. Oshi era muito parecida com Naruto fisicamente. Era loura e tinha os olhos azuis-claros como os de Naruto, no entanto, a sua personalidade era como a de Sasuke. Determinada e fria quando queria atingir os seus objectivos. Se tivesse que ficar ali o dia todo a discutir com Hizumi, ela ficaria.

– Não encontro o Nasasu! – Disse Sasuke olhando para tudo o que era lado.

– Ele estava ainda agora a dançar com a Hina. Ela está ali. – Notou Naruto.

– Eu vou lá perguntar se sabe para onde foi o nosso filho. – Sasuke viu Naruto acenar com a cabeça concordando, uma vez que não podia falar com a boca cheia de comida. Deixo-o na mesa a comer e aproximou-se da pequena que tinha cabelos castanhos agarrados em dois totós e uns olhos azuis cristalinos como qualquer Hyuuga. – Hina, sabes para onde foi Nasasu? – A menina de 8 anos mirou o Maou com cara de poucos amigos.

– Sim, eu vi esse estúpido. Está lá fora com o amigo dele, e deixou-me aqui sozinha, foi ter com esse Kagure. – A menina estava vermelha de raiva e falava em tom de censura, depois virou as costas a Sasuke, que ficara um pouco surpreendido com a fúria assustadora da menina pequena, e foi-se embora. As raparigas eram assustadoras em qualquer idade, não era sábio irritá-las e achava que o filho estava prestes a aprender.

Foi até à entrada da tenda e de lá viu o filho sentado na grama ao lado de Shidou Kagure perto de um riacho, depois por mero despiste reparou que Juugo falava com Shidou Yuuri e virou as costas para voltar para o pé de Naruto que continuava a comer, mas que o olhava interrogativamente querendo saber onde estava o filho.

oOo

Nasasu já estava a ficar aborrecido com aquilo, ele não queria estar sempre a dançar, e muito menos a dançar aquela música sem ritmo e bastante lamechas (maricas). Uma balada romântica que a Hina o obrigava a dançar. A menina agarrava-se tanto a ele que mal o deixava respirar.

Viu os pais avançarem para o meio da pista fazendo muitos pares pararem à sua passagem. Ele até podia ver o olhar safado estampado na cara de Sasuke, ele planeava alguma coisa, talvez algo para calar as bocas mexeriqueiras das velhas surdas, que falavam alto de mais sobre coisas que não lhes diziam respeito.

– Aú! Nasasu! Pisaste-me! – Queixou-se a rapariga que se agarrou ao pequeno Uchiha para mirar o seu pé.

– Desculpa Hina! – Pediu o rapazinho olhando para o pezinho da menina. – Estás bem? – Perguntou preocupado com ela e gostando de a sentir agarrada ao seu pescoço buscando apoio. – Anda, vem sentar-te. – Disse ajudando-a a ir até uma cadeira.

– Obrigada. Aquilo que as velhas estavam a falar é mentira, não é?

– O quê?

– Oh! Tu ouviste! Aquilo dos teus pais…

– É estupidez daquela mulher. Eu vi a gravidez do meu pai Sasuke não foi nenhuma mulher que teve a minha irmã.

– Bem me parecia. – Hina sorriu para Nasasu e este sentiu-se tímido perante o seu sorriso e acabou por desviar o seu olhar para o chão. – Tu és parecido com os teus dois pais. És bonito como eles.

Hina deixou de ver o olhar azul de Nasasu, pois este baixou tanto a cara que as madeixas escuras tinham caído tapando-lhe parte do rosto que se encontrava bastante encarnado (vermelho). Até que ele sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e sobressaltou-se sentindo o seu coração bater a mil e olhou para a menina, que o olhava espantada por não perceber porque é que Nasasu se sobressaltara. Na realidade, nem ele mesmo percebia.

– Olha! – Chamou a menina apontando para a entrada da tenda onde o noivo agradecia a comparência (apresentação) dos convidados e os convidava a entrar para a tenda enquanto se organizavam os últimos preparativos. Era Shidou Yuuri quem cumprimentava Juugo nessa altura, trazia com ele a mulher, de um lado, e do outro lado um dos filhos de cabelos escuros com algumas madeixas prateadas. Ele ia a dizer que era Kaguro, mas depois percebeu que não era. Aquele olhar era de Kagure. Ele sempre soubera distinguir os irmãos, pois um tinha o olhar mais verde que o outro, mais claro que o outro. E aquele era o olhar verde como a relva em plena primavera, era o olhar de Kagure.

– Eu já venho Hina. – Disse para a menina levantando-se do lugar e dirigindo-se ao seu, já velho, amigo.

Sentiu que alguma coisa não estava bem. Shidou Yuuri e a mulher estavam vestidos de negro, assim como Kagure. Aproximou-se dele viu que os braços estavam caídos mesmo ao lado do corpo como se fizessem parte da indumentária e os olhos vidrados e fixos no chão como se nada vissem. O cabelo estava muito mais cumprido do que costumava ser, por isso, trazia-o amarrado num fino rabo-de-cavalo. A pele estava pálida sem brilho, como se não visse o sol há muitos meses, então reparou nos braços repletos de arranhões de Kagure. Que se passara? Que acontecera para ele estar naquele estado?

– Olá Kagure! – Cumprimentou tentado parecer despreocupado e sorridente não queria dar a entender que reparara que alguma coisa estava mal.

O olhar de Kagure saiu do chão e subiu lentamente do chão para observar Nasasu. O filho do Hokage sorriu, mas depois ficou surpreendido ao ver Kagure ranger os dentes, dar meia volta e sair dali a correr. Ok! Eles já não se viam nem falavam há uns meses, mas não era preciso reagir daquela maneira, ou era? Ficou magoado. Porque não o cumprimentara Kagure?

– Desculpa-o, Nasasu. Os últimos tempos têm sido difíceis para ele. – Falou a mãe de Kagure aproximando-se do pequeno príncipe e pousando uma mão sobre o seu ombro.

– Difíceis? O que se passou? – Perguntou Nasasu inocentemente, elevando os olhos para ver a cara da senhora que sustinha as lágrimas e não respondia com os lábios trémulos e uma mão a tapá-los. Mas Nasasu não precisava que lhe dessem respostas verbais. As roupas negras, a ausência de Kaguro, o estado de Kagure, as lágrimas reprimidas da Sr.ª Shidou, eram peças que ele facilmente podia ligar e compreender. Sentiu uma tristeza invadir-lhe o coração. Alguma coisa acontecera com os gémeos, e isso tinha feito Kaguro desaparecer. – Eu vou falar com ele.

– És um bom amigo Nasasu. Mas ele está muito traumatizado, muito magoado, ele precisa de tempo. Neste momento ele já não fala com ninguém. É melhor deixá-lo. Dar-lhe espaço. Compreendes? – A senhora fez uma pequena festa no cabelo de Nasasu, como dizendo para ele voltar ao que estava a fazer e não se preocupar com Kagure.

– Deixá-lo sozinho? Não… - Afastou a mão da senhora da sua cabeça e correu atrás de Kagure. Não era difícil detectar a essência ferida e magoada do amigo, mas também Kagure não tinha ido muito longe. Estava perto de um riacho que passava alguns metros abaixo do altar exposto em que os noivos se casariam.

Correu até lá. Chegou perto. Kagure estava sentado agarrado aos próprios joelhos e a chorar. Viu os braços repletos de arranhões e cicatrizes. Aproximou-se dele e sentou-se ao seu lado. Não disse nada. O outro não o olhou e depois escondeu o rosto nos braços e essa atitude de quem se queria esconder do mundo irritou Nasasu que empurrou brutamente Kagure para a grama, depois agarrou-lhe no colarinho e esmurrou a cara chorosa do amigo e largou-o de seguida.

– PORQUE NÃO ME DISSESTE NADA? – Gritou para Kagure que parara de chorar pelo choque de ser esmurrado. – Porque não disseste nada? Ele era meu amigo… tu és meu amigo… eu tinha o direito de saber… - um nó começava a criar-se na sua garganta. – És um idiota! Um parvo! Não consegues falar? Mas ainda tens mão para escrever. Porquê? Estavas demasiado ocupado contigo? Olha para esses braços… Eu podia cá ter estado… podia cá ter estado contigo seu estúpido…

Kagure termia e chorava perante o olhar de Nasasu.

– Kare, porque não me chamaste? Eu podia cá ter estado contigo.

Kagure começou a soluçar. A fúria de Nasasu já se desvanecera.

– Kare… - Aproximou-se do amigo e agarrou-lhe as mãos. – Não tinhas… não tens que estar a passar por isto sozinho. Eu sou teu amigo. Não sirvo só para os bons momentos.

– Sasu… - Murmurou Kagure olhando para os olhos de Nasasu. Parecia que ele tinha desbloqueado alguma coisa no interior da mente perturbada de Kagure.

– Afinal até falas!

– Sasu… eu… eu… ele… ele… nós… estávamos… - Calou-se olhando para Nasasu com os olhos e a cara cheios de água, depois baixou a cabeça sem coragem para continuar a falar. O que diria Nasasu se soubesse que o seu melhor amigo tinha morrido por sua causa? Seria como os outros. Seria como os pais, como os amigos. Todos o culpavam pelo o que acontecera. E a realidade, a dura realidade é que Kagure tinha toda a culpa. – Perdoa-me! – Levantou-se de repente soltando-se das mãos quentes de Nasasu, sentindo toda a dor que aquele afastamento lhe provocava.

– Perdoar-te pelo quê? – Quis saber o jovem Uchiha. Levantou-se sabendo que houvera um novo rumo na atitude de Kagure.

– Quando souberes de tudo, lembra-te que eu lamento, mais do que ninguém, lembra-te que eu peço perdão por te fazer sofrer, tal como a todos os outros. Eu sei que a culpa é minha. – Elevou a sua mão direita e colocou-a mesmo à frente do rosto de Nasasu. Por entre os dedos do amigo Nasasu pôde ver os olhos verdes ficarem prateados e depois a mão ficar cheia de chakra azul. Nasasu deixou de ver. Sentiu uma dor aguda no interior da sua cabeça e a seguir foi inundado de recordações de Kagure com o irmão, consigo e com Saguichi, bons momentos que tinham passado juntos e então depois foi levado ao fatídico dia…

Duas semanas antes…

– Vá lá Kaguro! Vem comigo desta vez! Anda lá! Vai ser divertido! – Implorava Kagure apoiado no braço do gémeo e fazendo uns olhinhos brilhantes e pedintes, totalmente encantadores.

– Não! Aquele homem dá-me arrepios. Sabes que não gosto dele. Tudo me diz que ele não é boa pessoa. Se tivesses as mesma percepções que eu entenderias. Também te sentirias assim e não irias ver esse homem.

Os gémeos tinham acabado de sair da academia. Kagure soltou o irmão ofendido. Percorriam então as ruas de Konoha em direcção a casa.

– E tu que não viesses falar das tuas habilidades. Eu sei que não és capaz de usar o Kekkai Genkai da nossa família, mas não precisas de me lembrar disso. Para isso já existe o pai.

– É por isso que queres ir ter com Tadashi, não é? Achas que ele pode substituir o pai, não é? - Kaguro olhou de relance para o irmão e viu fechar os punhos juntos ao corpo tentando reprimir a raiva que crescia no seu interior.

– Não. – Contrariou num tom de voz baixo e perigoso.

– Claro que substituiria. É assim que te sentes. Sentes que este homem é uma espécie de pai para ti. Ele preenche o vazio que sentes dentro do teu coração.

– PARÁ! - Gritou Kagure parando a meio do caminho e empurrando o irmão contra a parede encurralando-o.

– Porquê? – Questionou-o Kaguro mantendo a serenidade e olhando para o irmão olhos nos olhos. – É isso que tu sentes. Só te estou a avisar para teres cuidado com os teus sentimentos, cuidado com esse homem.

– Cuidado com os meus sentimentos? Já pareces o pai a falar! Diz-me! Também pensas que o melhor é reprimir os sentimentos? Não sentirmos nada por ninguém? Qualquer dia estás como ele e naquela organizaçãozinha dele!

– Tadashi só te está a usar! – Gritou o irmão.

– A usar? Como é que sabes isso? Tens provas disso? Porque não pode ser só um velho que precisa de companhia?

– Porque eu sei! É isso que o meu instinto me diz. Há alguma coisa errada nele. Ele não é normal.

– Não quero saber o que as tuas habilidades te dizem! Eu não vejo mal nenhum no senhor Tadashi, muito pelo contrário ele dá-me esperança, acredita em mim e no que sou capaz de fazer. É muito diferente do nosso pai. Shidou Yuuri só se preocupa contigo porque tens o Kekkai Genkai activo, tens as mesmas habilidades que ele, senão tratar-te-ia da mesma maneira que me trata a mim, com desprezo. – Parou de falar e soltou o irmão. Não valia a pena estar a gastar o seu latim.

– O pai ama-nos. Eu tenho a certeza disso. – Afirmou Kaguro.

– Não, o pai não nos ama. Isso vai contra aquilo em que ele acredita. Ele não ama mais nada que os seus ideais que dizem que ninjas não são mais do que máquinas. Nós somos humanos. Nós temos sentimentos. Faz o que quiseres, eu vou ter com o senhor Tadashi. – Decidiu Kagure virando as costas a Kaguro e avançando pela rua abaixo.

Sabendo que o gémeo não o seguia sentiu um vazio enorme dentro do peito. Kaguro e Kagure sempre tinham andado juntos, desde o ventre da mãe. No entanto, sentia raiva da teimosia do irmão. Como é que ele podia dizer que o pai os amava? Ele que tinha o tão precioso Kekkei Guenkai do clã Shidou, devia ser o primeiro a perceber que o pai parecia que não nutria sentimentos por ninguém.

Kagure saiu de Konoha pelos portões de Konoha dando a desculpa que precisava de apanhar umas ervas para um trabalho na academia. Manteve-se na estrada durante uns minutos e depois entrou na floresta num sítio já conhecido. Andou mais um pouco, até se emprenhar a fundo na floresta E então entre as grandes árvores e as fortes raízes, avistou uma casa toscamente construída.

Aproximou-se e bateu na porta de madeira. Que depois foi aberta por um velho de longas barbas e cabelos brancos, com uns pequenos óculos na ponta do nariz. A figura fazia lembrar aqueles sábios antigos das velhas e pequenas aldeias.

– Kagure, entra, entra. – Convidou o homem deixando o pequeno entrar na velha cabana, o que este fez com muito prazer, como mostrava o sorriso dele. – Estava agora mesmo a fazer um chá.

A cabana era simples e rústica. Era apenas uma divisão. Tinha uma cama, uma mesa e cadeiras e um fogão onde uma chaleira era aquecida a lume brando. Havia uns armários onde o velho guardava copos, pratos e copos e não muito mais. Não havia pertences mais privados, e tudo parecia vazio de vida.

– Então o teu irmão não vem? – Questionou o velho retirando dois copos de um armário e colocando-os sobre a mesa. Kagure já se sentara numa das cadeiras.

– Ele não quis vir. – Respondeu Kagure enquanto via Tadashi a tirar a chaleira do fogão e a traze-la para a mesa. Então enquanto o velho servia o chá bateram à porta.

– Parece que ele mudou de ideias. – Comentou o velho homem indo buscar outro copo para o recém-chegado enquanto Kagure ia abrir a porta. Do lado de fora estava Kaguro, que se apresentava sorridente, no entanto Kagure reparou que era um sorriso falso, só que não disse nada e deixou o gémeo entrar.

– Olá senhor Tadashi. – Cumprimentou Kaguro entrando na cabana e indo ter directamente com o velho prontificando-se a ajudá-lo com a chaleira, com as folhas do chá e os torrões de açúcar.

– Obrigada rapaz. O teu irmão disse que não querias vir.

– Mudei de ideias.

– Pois foi o que pensei.

Sentaram-se os três na mesa e começaram a beber o chá tranquilamente.

– Eu gosto muito das vossas visitas. Eu aqui sinto-me solitário. Se não pudessem mais vir-me visitar seria uma pena. – Disse o velho sorvendo de seguida o chá.

Foi nesse momento que Kaguro subiu para cima da mesa rapidamente e se postou em frente do velho, num gesto inesperado tanto pelo irmão gémeo como pelo próprio velho. Colocou uma mão em frente da cara do homem e activou o Kekkei Guenkai, ficando com os olhos prateados. Kagure entrou nos domínios secretos do homem. O que viu arrepiou por completamente o rapaz.

Experiências em humanos, em crianças, experiências completamente animalescas. Uma pessoa estranha chamada Orochimaru. O Maou bastante novo, juntamente com o Rokudaime e com a Directora do Hospital de Konoha, Sakura. O Maou com uma aura tão terrível e irreconhecível, com uma vontade de matar arrepiante. A entrega de um livro a Naruto. Um ritual estranho cheio de símbolos estranhos. Um homem com um corpo novo chamado Danzou. E observou também as reuniões entre esse Danzou, o Tadashi que na realidade tinha outra forma e que não era velho, e o seu pai, Shidou Yuuri. Eles faziam planos para controlar os Bijuus e para isso precisavam de Nasasu. Era por isso que Shidou Yuuri permitia que os gémeos se dessem com Uchiha Nasasu. Pois assim eles tinham um elo de ligação com o pequeno Uchiha.

Kaguro saiu de dentro daquela mente doentia. O homem encontrava-se atarantado devido à intrusão na sua mente provocada pelo Kekkei Guenkai Shidou. Tinha que sair dali e ir chamar os ninjas.

– Kagure vamos sair daqui! Agora! – Gritou para o irmão segurando-lhe o braço e tentando arrastá-lo dali para fora. Mas Kagure não se mexeu e olhou para o irmão arreliado. Como é que ele tinha coragem de atacar o pobre senhor Tadashi? Deu um safanão na mão do irmão e soltou-se dele.

– Porquê? Achas bem o que fizeste?

– Aquele homem não é que tu pensas! Ele nem se chama Tadashi, o seu nome verdadeiro é Kabuto. Ele fez coisas horríveis! – Berrou o irmão em completo desespero. Queria sair dali.

– Tudo o que viste é mentira. – Disse o velho que já se tinha recuperado. – Eu fiz com que visses aquilo que eu queria. Devias saber destinguir os sonhos das recordações.

– NÃO FORAM SONHOS NENHUNS! – Berrou Kaguro. – Kagure ouve-me! Ele fez mal ao pai do Nasasu…

– O que é que o senhor Tadashi tem a ver com Nasasu?

– O nome dele é KABUTO! – Nesse momento o homem tentou acercar-se dos gémeos, que só tinham a distância da mesa a separá-los entre eles. O gémeo de madeixas prateadas avançou rapidamente e accionou o Kekkei Guenkai na sua máxima força estendendo as mãos em direcção ao homem com aparência de velho. O chakra azul saiu das palmas das mãos do rapaz, que ao usar aquela técnica ficou com o cabelo completamente prateado assim como os seus olhos. O chakra envolveu a figura que se aproximava dos gémeos e o homem parou, completamente estagnado, como se lhe tivessem posto amarras em todo o corpo e os olhos dele reviraram.

– O que é que estás a fazer? – Gritou Kagure ao ver o velho gentil a ser tratado assim pelo irmão. Ele não sabia o que o que é Kaguro estava a fazer, nem como é que conseguia imobilizar um homem daquela maneira. Aquela só podia ser a famosa técnica do clã Shidou. Uma técnica que podia matar tanto a pessoa que levava com ela, como a pessoa que a estava a lançar. – Pará com isso!

– VAI CHAMAR AJUDA KAGURE!

– NÃO! PARÁ COM ISSO! – Lançou-se sobre o irmão, não o ia deixar matar Tadashi, e muito menos deixar que Kaguro se matasse a si mesmo.

Os gémeos caíram ao chão. A técnica foi abruptamente interrompida. O chakra que tinha segurado o velho elevou-se no ar e não desapareceu. Parecia uma nuvem azulada a pairar no tecto da cabana. O corpo de Tadashi também caiu e homem ficou a contorcer-se no chão. Kaguro berrou medonhamente agarrado à cabeça. Então sangue começou a sair-lhe pelos olhos e pelas narinas.

– Kaguro! – O irmão ficou aflito ao ver assim o gémeo. Tentou agarrá-lo para que este parasse de rebolar (rodar) pelo chão e de gritar também.

Uma explosão deu-se no ar. O chakra azulado tinha explodido. A casa foi pelos ares, e Kagure teve apenas um instinto: colocar-se sobre o corpo do irmão, que nesse momento tinha parado de rebolar, para o proteger. Estilhaços e farpas de madeira voaram por todo o lado e alguns foram-se cravar no corpo de Kagure que gritou em dor.

Quando tudo passou, o corpo de Kagure sangrava por vários arranhões. Teve que tirar de cima de si alguns pedaços de madeira, assim como de cima do irmão. O corpo de Tadashi tinha desaparecido, talvez vaporizado pela explosão. Voltou-se para o irmão e viu-o completamente inerte e cheio de sangue. Verificou se ele tinha pulso e entrou em pânico.

– Kaguro! Acorda! KAGURO ACORDA! – Gritou. Continuou a gritar até que alguém o puxou e o levou para longe do seu irmão. No entanto, o pequeno continuou a gritar enquanto um ninja de Konoha o tentava acalmar. E então calou-se. Por completo. Ficou mudo e mais ninguém o ouviu.

No presente…

Nasasu reabriu os olhos. Procurou por Kagure. Ele já lá não estava. Mas sentiu o chakra do amigo. Kagure corria para longe. Precisava de o seguir. De lhe dizer que Kaguro tinha razão… precisava de contar ao amigo a estória dos seus pais…

– Nasasu, anda para dentro, o casamento vai começar. – Ouviu a voz de Naruto chamá-lo. Não podia ir a um casamento enquanto o seu amigo estava numa situação tão má.

– Kage bushin no jutsu. – Um clone das sombras apareceu mesmo ao seu lado. O clone seguiu o pai para se juntar ao casamento, e ele mesmo seguiu Kagure.

oOo

Kagure saiu facilmente de Konoha sem ser detectado. Estavam todos mais preocupados com o casamento do que com a vigia da aldeia. Fez o mesmo percurso que à duas semanas atrás e voltou ao sitio onde tinha perdido o irmão. Lá sentou-se por momentos.

– Kagure! – Chamou alguém atrás de si.

– Senhor Tadashi! – Surpreendeu-se o pequeno ao ver ali o velho, sem qualquer mazela.

– Sei que te culpam pela morte do teu irmão. Mas a culpa não é tua. Sei que nessa aldeia te odeiam. Por isso, vou fazer-te uma proposta. Queres vir comigo? Para um sítio onde serás admirado apenas por aquilo que és, e nunca ninguém terá que saber o que aconteceu.

A proposta era tentadora.

Continua…


	20. A Felicidade

**Ficwriter – Arika Kohaku **

**Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki**

**SoundTrack – Bryan Adams "Everything I Do" **

**Capitulo 20**

**A Felicidade**

A música de casamento, uma valsa lenta e cerimonial, começou. A noiva fez a sua aparição num vestido volumoso branco, simples, apenas com umas pequenas pérolas cor-de-rosa para enfeitar o busto. O véu era de um branco translúcido, o seu cabelo estava apanhado com uma pequena tiara de pedras brancas e rosas, no entanto, mesmo através do véu era visível o sorriso branco de Haruno Sakura.

Quem levava a noiva ao altar era Sasuke, por que Sakura cortara os laços com a família quando tinha sido presa, pois eles tinham-na visto apenas como uma criminosa e nada mais. Nunca tinham tido a decência de ir até ela e perguntar o porquê de ela ter feito tudo o que tinha feito. Por isso, para Sakura os seus verdadeiros familiares eram os seus amigos e o seu noivo, que em breve seria realmente a sua família, pois seria o seu marido. Então fazia todo o sentido ser Sasuke, um dos seus melhores amigos, que ela considerava um irmão, a levá-la ao altar.

Naruto encontrava-se junto do altar ao lado do noivo, que vestia um traje negro, algo parecido com aquele que se usava quando iam a um funeral, mas este tinha uns alinhamentos em branco que o distinguia e lhe dava um ar mais leve e bonito. Com Naruto estava também Suigetsu e Karin que eram as testemunhas do lado de Juugo.

Nesse momento Naruto reparou que Nasasu entrava de ligeiro pelo início da fila principal de cadeiras. Mais tarde iria apurar o que é que ele tinha andado a fazer para chegar só naquela altura à cerimónia. Com os olhos também procurou a pequena Oshi que estava nervosa e impacientemente à espera, junto de Hinata, que chegasse o momento em que entregaria as alianças. O louro olhou para o seu dedo, onde repousava a sua aliança. No seu casamento ele não tinha tido direito a aliança. Mas também numa coisa decidida do pé para a mão, alguma coisa devia ter que faltar. Era difícil estar num casamento e não o comparar com o seu próprio casamento. Recordando um dos dias mais felizes da sua vida até ali.

Anos antes …

Naruto recebera uma mensagem de Sasuke para ir ter com ele e acabara por conseguir escapulir-se de Konoha durante dois dias. O moreno mostrava-se muito silencioso desde que Naruto chegara ao pé dele, pelo menos mais silencioso do que era natural, até porque o louro já se habituara à parte mais calma de Sasuke, e esperava que ele se mantivesse manso para com ele. Gostava ter um Sasuke que dizia directo aquilo que lhe ia na cabeça. Sem esquemas, sem máscaras. No entanto, sabia que era dos poucos, senão o único, que via a faceta mais calma de Sasuke, pois todos os outros ainda recebiam um rude Sasuke.

Era como se existissem dois Sasukes dentro dele. Havia aquele que tratava Naruto da melhor forma possível, e aquele e outro que era frio e calculista. Aquilo era a chama do amor, acreditava o louro. Só que nesse dia, até ele tinha que levar com Sasuke em modo rude. E não compreendia porquê. Apesar de ter a nítida consciência de que se estava a esquecer de qualquer coisa. Mas quem o podia censurar? Ele tinha um montão de coisas para fazer. Muitos planos para colocar em prática. Anciões para mandar a baixo. Coisas assim eram a sua prática diária.

Andavam há horas por uma floresta que Naruto achava que nunca tinha percorrido. Sasuke nem sequer um beijo lhe tinha pedido. Nem sequer lhe agarrara a mão. Era como se andasse ao seu lado, mas não estivesse realmente presente. Será que ele estava a esconder alguma coisa?

Arrepiou-se. Será que o Uchiha estava tão calado porque estava a ganhar coragem para alguma coisa? Alguma coisa como acabar com a sua relação? Naruto ficou em pânico sem sequer ter certeza daquilo que pensava.

– Onde vamos Sasuke? – Perguntou parando no caminho.

– Estamos quase a chegar. – Respondeu Sasuke, sem sequer ver que o louro tinha parado no caminho, continuando a andar.

– Eu não vou dar mais nenhum passo. – Gritou Naruto. Ai Sasuke teve que parar e olhar interrogativamente para o namorado.

– O que é que se passa?

– O que é que se passa pergunto eu. Estás a agir de maneira estranha comigo! – Acusou-o Naruto. O moreno simplesmente suspirou. Será que aquela cabeça de andorinha não se lembraria de nada? Questionava mentalmente Sasuke.

– Vamos indo Naruto. – Pediu. Naquele momento não tinha paciência para argumentar.

– É alguma coisa comigo? – A pergunta surpreendeu Sasuke. Reparou que os olhos do louro tremelicavam.

– Sabes o que vai acontecer este fim-de-semana?

– Pois sei que é fim-de-semana, mas não sei ao certo o dia do mês, pois estou um pouco perdido com as datas. – Aquilo já Sasuke suspeitava, mas nem se sentia ofendido. Bem, isso não era totalmente verdade, até que não se sentia ofendido, mas estava arreliado. Afinal o seu próprio namorado não se lembrava daquela data.

– Em que mês estamos?

– Julho!

– E o que é que acontece este mês?

– Humm! – Naruto coçou o queixo enquanto pensava qual era o acontecimento importante que acontecia nesse mês. Voltaram a andar, lado a lado, enquanto o louro pensava no que podia haver. Será que tinha a ver com aquela sensação de que ele se estava a esquecer de qualquer coisa?

Os seus pensamentos foram cortados quando a floresta terminou e à sua frente se estendeu uma planície de plantas rasteiras e capim. E sobre esta cresciam uma quantidade razoável de prédios já em estado avançado de degradação. Aquilo parecia uma cidade fantasma. E a pensar em fantasmas e coisas estranhas não era agradável.

– Então, já descobriste? – Perguntou Sasuke.

– Hã? Onde… onde é que estamos?

– Num quartel, mas está há anos desactivado, mais precisamente desde que o clã Uchiha foi exterminado. Isto pertencia à polícia de Konoha (ao clã Uchiha, portanto). – Respondeu o moreno avançado em direcção dos edifícios, com Naruto atrás dele, que não queria admitir que estar ali era arrepiante, afinal ali podiam haver fantasma, espíritos malignos, yukais para o comerem vivo. Por isso, ele mantinha-se bem no encalço de Sasuke enquanto os dois entravam dentro de um dos tais edifícios, que se veio a ver que era um enorme edifício cheio de corredores que davam um perfeito labirinto.

– O que viemos mesmo aqui fazer?

– Vim dar-te um castigo!

– Que fazem aqui? – Perguntou uma voz esganiçada por detrás de Naruto e Sasuke. O louro saltou num susto e agarrou-se ao namorado instintivamente, gritando qualquer coisa sobre um fantasma.

Sasuke não lhe ligou, deixou-o simplesmente ficar agarrado ao seu corpo. Virou ligeiramente a sua cabeça para trás e viu um enorme animal preto com uns olhos luminosamente amarelos. Trazia um casaco vermelho vestido e na ponta do nariz pendiam uns óculos de sol pretos. Apesar da estranha figura era notoriamente um gato.

– Olá Teco! – Cumprimentou Sasuke familiarmente. Nesse momento Naruto parou de tremer pegado ao moreno e endireitou-se para ver o bichano.

– Yoh! Sasuke. Mano há quanto tempo? Puto, estás grande! 18 Primaveras, bonitão! Que te trás por cá? – Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso com a conversa descontraída do gato.

– Tenho um serviço com a Velha-Gata! – Informou o Uchiha.

– Nee, nee, Sasuke… - Naruto bateu no ombro de Sasuke. – O gato está a falar.

– Hunf. Tu também falas com sapos, o que tem isso de tão surpreendente?

– Então é um gato ninja! – Parecia entusiasmado por ver um. Nunca tinha visto nenhum.

– Sasuke, quem é o tipo? – Questionou o gato que se estava a sentir incomodado por ter os olhos azuis sobre a sua figura. Como se Naruto, de uma maneira infantil, tivesse a ver uma coisa muito preciosa.

– É o meu noivo. – Respondeu de maneira casual ao gato.

– QUÊ? No… noi… noivo? – Engasgou-se o louro, deixando de olhar para Teco para encarar Sasuke.

– Pois, trouxe-te aqui para me casar contigo.

– Po… por… porquê? – O louro estava quase afónico e sem respiração. O que se estava a passar?

– É o teu castigo.

– Castigo?

– Pois. Esqueceste-te do meu aniversário. E como castigo eu quero que me atures para o resto da tua vida. – Naruto estava completamente vermelho e sem ar. Que reacção podia ter àquilo? – Então, Uzumaki Naruto, aceitas casar comigo?

– Sasuke isto não é propriamente…

– O local indicado? Eu sei, mas neste momento não posso ser mais romântico. Nós raramente estamos juntos, por isso, eu tenho que ser rápido e claro. Então, casas ou não casas? – Ele não se queria mostrar receoso sobre a possibilidade de uma recusa de Naruto, mas na realidade ele estava completamente amedrontado.

– Sasuke… eu… bem… sim… eu aceito casar contigo. – Aceitou o louro sem conseguir encarar correctamente o outro.

– ÓPTIMO! – Uma voz feminina caiu sobre Naruto. Uma menina, com aspecto de gata. Ou seja, uma rapariga com cauda e orelhas de gata, surgida das sombras, pegou em Naruto e puxou-o com ela. Naruto não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas viu Sasuke acenar-lhe com a mão com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios. Aquele Uchiha tinha tudo planeado.

O louro foi arrastado por um corredor para longe de Sasuke, e depois foi lançado para um quarto de banho. Lá alguns gatos rapidamente o despiram e depois lançaram-no para dentro de um banheira. Na banheira esfregaram-no até ao mais profundo do seu ser e quando acharam que ele estava suficientemente limpo tiraram-no da banheira para ser enxuto e vestido.

No fim da loucura o louro foi posto em frente de um enorme espelho para que pudesse ver a sua figura. Tinha umas sandálias pretas calçadas, iguais às que habitualmente usava. Mas as suas calças e o blusão laranjas tinham sido trocados por peças idênticas, mas brancas, tinham-lhe colocado o frontal de Konoha no pescoço e os seus cabelos, da maneira natural, mas tinha um brilho diferente. Até a sua pele parecia diferente, como se tivesse mergulhado num banho em creme hidratante. Como ninja normalmente nunca tinha cuidado com a sua pele, mas parecia que os gatos tinham feito uma forma qualquer para a deixar suave.

– Porque é que eu estou de branco? – Questionou olhando para os gatos que andavam sobre duas patas e que estavam à sua volta.

– Bom, o branco significa inocência e pureza. O Sasuke pediu que fosses assim vestido.

– Ele sabe que eu não sou inocente ou puro. – Refilou Naruto, mas apesar da cor, nem estava nada mal vestido. Ou céus! Ele ia casar! Entrou em pânico. Mas antes que tivesse sequer de pôr a hipótese de fugir dali um dos gatos empurrou-o até outra sala.

Esta sala era enorme. Tinha o cheiro de gato no ar misturado com incenso. Dentro dela estava montada uma tenda em tecido grosso cheio de floreados. Na tenda, repleta de almofadas à sua volta estava uma velha, sentada no chão sobre uma carpete de forma arredondada. Os seus cabelos pareciam uma crista de leão, e sobre ele tinha uma bandelete com orelhas de gato, os seus olhos eram pequeninos fechados com as rugas. Junto dela tinha enormes gatos gordos, que tão preguiçosos eram que nem se mexiam para ver quem entrava.

Ao pé da Velha-Gata encontrava-se Sasuke, que quando viu o noivo entrar se elevou do chão onde estivera sentado até então, e ficou de frente para o louro. Naruto ficou parado quando viu o quanto o bonito o Uchiha estava. Também Sasuke se trajava de branco, mas em vez de um blusão branco ele tinha uma camisa traçada por cima de uma camisola preta, em conjunto com uma calça e umas sandálias brancas. E aquelas cores faziam realçar a cor ónix dos olhos, e o azul petróleo do cabelo.

– Aproxima-te rapaz. – Ordenou a velha de voz de bagaço. Naruto foi empurrado por um dos gatos ninjas. E chegou perto de Sasuke que lhe deu a sua mão. O louro pegou a mão de Sasuke e manteve-se calado. Tinha o estômago colocado às costas. Todo o seu corpo termia. Não sabia exactamente o que ia fazer. Não tinha consciência do passo que estava a dar. Mas havia uma coisa que tinha certeza. Tinha o sentido de que tudo aquilo fazia sentido. – Diz-me o teu nome!

– Uzumaki Naruto.

– Pois bem Uzumaki Naruto, vamos ver o que os deuses nos dizem da tua união com Uchiha Sasuke. – Nesses momentos os olhos da velha fecharam-se e tudo à volta deles rodou. Rodou até se tornar em completa escuridão. Naruto agarrou ainda mais a mão de Sasuke, mas não disse nada. Apesar da escuridão que os rodeava. Ele ainda conseguia ver Sasuke e a velha. E Sasuke transmitia-lhe com o seu olhar paz, por isso, ele não tinha que sentir receio. Só tinha que se deixar levar.

– Na terra dos espíritos o sexo não existe, por isso, a vossa união pode ser aceite. Vamos perguntar aos vossos antepassados se concordam com a ligação de espíritos a que vocês aqui hoje se propõem. – A Velha-Gata abriu a boca e um fio de energia azulado saiu de lá, indo enrolando-se à volta do casal. A luz voltou a envolvê-los, e Naruto e Sasuke viram-se novamente naquela grande sala com a tenda. Olhavam-se os dois. Claramente nenhum dos dois sabia qual o resultado que os espíritos dos antepassados tinham ditado para a sua relação.

– Vocês foram abençoados pelos antepassados. – Transmitiu a Velha-Gata. Sasuke sorriu, mas Naruto parecia ainda ter uma dúvida.

– Quando diz antepassados está a falar da nossa família? – Perguntou o louro.

– Sim, a vossa família, mesmo aquela que vocês não conhecem. – Confirmou a velha, deixando Naruto um pouco ruborizado, com o pensamento de que toda a sua família estaria ali a observá-lo, mesmo que ele não os conhecesse. Mas ao sentir a mão de Sasuke apertando-o, sentiu uma paz inexplicável. Era óptimo ir-se unir à pessoa que amava para o resto da vida.

– Vamos então falar sobre o casamento … - Enquanto a velha-gata falava sobre o que era o casamento e o que espiritualmente significava, Naruto e Sasuke miravam-se fixamente imersos num mundo só dos dois. Pouco a pouco Naruto deixou de sentir medo sobre o passo que estava a dar literalmente de cabeça e passou a sentir que tudo aquilo era o mais correcto, que depois daquilo, com Sasuke ao seu lado, com eles lado a lado, tudo iria correr bem, independentemente de todos os problemas que ainda tinham pela frente. – Onde estão as alianças para eu as poder abençoar em nome dos espíritos?

– As… as alianças! – Sasuke foi acordado da sua inércia de olhar para Naruto com aquela pergunta. – Eu não tenho alianças, não consegui arranjar nenhumas. – Disse Sasuke. – Eu arranjei isto tudo numas horas, alguma coisa tinha que faltar. – Desculpou-se Sasuke mais para o noivo do que para a velha que presidia o casamento.

– Então passaremos aos votos. Mas primeiro, qual dos dois vai adoptar o nome do parceiro?

– Hã, como assim? Não vamos ficar com os nossos próprios nomes?

– Claro que não, usuratonkachi. Não tinha lógica, sermos casados e não termos o mesmo nome. – Replicou Sasuke.

– Então será Uzumaki o nosso nome.

– Nem pensar! Será Uchiha.

– Por quê? Eu acho que Uzumaki Sasuke soa muito bem. – Negociou o louro.

– Uchiha Naruto, também não e mau.

A velha-gata levantou-se. Os seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados, que tinham uma pequena sombra sombria debaixo deles, ficaram aterradoramente fixos em Naruto.

– Ou aceitas de uma vez o nome Uchiha ou vai haver problemas! – Ameaçou a velha sendo completamente apavorante. O pobre louro sentiu um arrepio enorme por ser olhado por aquele par de olhos ameaçadores e engolindo em seco abanou a cabeça concordando plenamente com tudo. A velha tornou a sentar-se. – Está o assunto arrumado. – Vamos proceder aos votos. Sasuke pega na mão esquerda de Naruto… - Naruto deu-lhe a sua mão e Sasuke agarrou-a de jeito de carinhoso. – Repete depois de mim. Eu Uchiha Sasuke…

– Aceito Uzumaki Naruto como meu legítimo parceiro, aceite às mãos dos meus antepassados e à luz dos olhos do meu futuro. – Repetia o moreno logo a seguir à Velha-Gata. – E prometo ser-lhe fiel, respeitá-lo e amá-lo cada vez mais todos os dias.

– Naruto agarra a mão esquerda de Sasuke. E repete depois de mim…

– Eu Uzumaki Naruto aceito Uchiha Sasuke como meu legítimo parceiro, aceite às mãos dos meus antepassados e á luz dos olhos do meu futuro. E prometo ser-lhe fiel, respeitá-lo e amá-lo cada vez mais todos os dias.

– Muito bem. Com o poder espiritual eu vos declaro Marido e Esposo. – Declarou a velha. – Os noivos podem beijar-se.

Naruto e Sasuke estavam parados de mãos dadas, à frente um ao outro e a olhar para a velha-gata. Ambos tinham qualquer coisa mais na cabeça que lhes estava a fazer confusão.

– Qual é o Marido e qual é o Esposo? – Ouso Sasuke perguntar. Os olhos da velha-gata abriram-se perigosamente.

– O que é que isso interessa? São sinónimos não são? Beijem-se e selem o vosso destino. – Ordenou a velha. Sem demorarem mais Naruto e Sasuke trocaram um pequeno beijo, tímido em frente da velha, mas o suficiente para os levarem às nuvens.

– São assim nomeados Uchiha Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilhavam. O louro achava que nunca tinha visto os seus olhos daquela maneira. A alegria que ele estava a sentir naquele momento estava espelhada naquelas esferas ónix. Era incrível como Naruto aprendia a ler e a conhecer cada vez mais Sasuke todos os dias, em todos os momentos em que se encontravam juntos. Só ouvia mais uma coisa.

– E Sasuke, eu não me esqueci do dia de amanhã, mas como me trocaste as voltas todas com este casamento parece que os meus planos estão todos arruinados! – Naruto sorriu tentando mostrar alguma sinceridade.

– Não precisas de me mentir. Eu sei que não te lembravas que eu faço anos amanhã. – Sorriu Sasuke de volta.

– Pronto está bem, eu não me lembrava. Mas realmente tinha os meus planos para o teu dia de anos.

– Então e diz-me lá… - Sasuke aproximou-se mais de Naruto e colocou os seus braços à volta da cintura do seu recém-casado marido. – Esses planos podem ser mudados para aqui?

– Eheheheh, totalmente. – Riu-se Naruto enquanto recebia a língua do moreno na sua boca e os seus braços envolviam o pescoço de Sasuke.

Despreocupados com o ambiente envolvente deixavam-se levar pelas suas emoções e não reparavam no reboliço que os gatos ninjas andavam a preparar. Só se deram de conta que alguma coisa se passava quando as luzes se apagaram. Nesse momento, mantendo-se agarrados um ao outro, olharam para a escuridão à sua volta para perceberem o que se tinha passado.

Um foco de luz foi aceso sobre um pequeno palco improvisado, não passava de uma enorme caixa de fruta de madeira virada ao contrário. Em cima dela, apoiado apenas sobre duas patas, estava Teco com um microfone na mão. Atrás dele encontravam-se mais três gatos, entre eles Hina e Tenka com guitarras entre as patas, e outro gato na bateria.

Com uns primeiros acordes de sintonização e então a música começou. Naruto gargalhou e Sasuke sorriu. Aquilo também tinha sido planeado por ele. Era uma música.

– Esta é para ti, meu marido. – Declarou ao ouvido do louro. E então o gato começou a cantar, enquanto Sasuke o puxava para um espaço amplo, na mesma sala, mas longe da tenda. Numa pista de dança improvisada.

Look into my eyes / Olha para dentro dos meus olhos

You will see, what you mean to me / E tu verás, o que significas para mim 

Search your heart, search your soul / Procura no teu coração, procura na tua alma 

And when you find me there, you'll search no more/ E quando me encontrares lá, não terás que procurar mais

O moreno agarrou o louro contra o seu corpo, surpreendendo um pouco Naruto, pois fora envolvido pelos braços de Sasuke com toda a doçura. Ele era o único que recebia aquela doçura. Era o único que via Sasuke daquela maneira romântica e lamechas. Imaginava o que aconteceria à reputação do Uchiha se eles soubessem como se desenvolviam as coisas cada vez que estavam juntos.

A música dizia-lhe para olhar nos olhos de Sasuke e ver tudo. Para ver que o mundo dele estava espelhado nas esferas ónix. Dizia-lhe que procurasse no mais fundo do seu ser e para encontrar Sasuke lá. Mas não era preciso ir tão fundo, pois o moreno encontrava no mais ínfimo pormenor do que era Naruto, desde a superfície até ao fundo. A cada gesto, a cada pensamento.

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for / Não me digas que por isto não vale a pena tentar 

You can't tell me it's not worth dying for / Tu não me podes dizer que não é algo pelo qual valha a pena morrer 

You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you / Tu sabes que é verdade, tudo o que eu faço, eu faço-o por ti 

Todas aquelas palavras podiam ser ditas por ele a Sasuke. Naquele momento recordações eram inevitáveis, enquanto era embalado pela melodia e pelos braços do marido. Toda a sua curta vida era despertada pela música. Ele que passara dois anos e meio a treinar com Ero-sennin para resgatar Sasuke. O Eremita Perverso e o seu Iruka-sensei, um pai e um avô, tinham sido os seus laços fraternos. Eles é que o tinham ajudado a sobreviver. Eles é que o tinham ensinado o que era uma família. E ali ele só esperava que eles o estivessem a ver aquele momento. Pois ali ele fizera o seu mais recente laço de família. Tinha um esposo. Um marido, uma pessoa com quem, tinha a certeza absoluta, iria passar o resto da sua vida.

Look into your heart, you will find/ Olha para dentro do meu coração, tu irás encontrar 

There's nothing there to hide / Não há lá nada para esconder 

Take me as I am, take my life / Aceita-me como sou, agarra a minha vida 

I would give it all, I would sacrifice / Eu darei tudo, eu sacrificar-me-ei 

Não sabia como seria o futuro, sabia apenas que o tinha que construir passo a passo, e iria construí-lo ao lado de Sasuke. Eles em tão poucos anos tinham passado por tanto. Em poucos anos os dois tinham mudado muito.

O moreno passara de uma criança doce para um adolescente amargurado e vingativo. Naruto de uma criança patética, que precisava de compreensão e amor, crescera para um adolescente com um espírito de conquista. E depois de muito jogo de gato e rato, depois de muita dor provocada por lutas difíceis, por pessoas nefastas nos seus caminhos, as suas estrelas tinham brilhado mais alto que todas as adversidades e, por fim, as suas luzes tinham-se visto unidas naquele momento.

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for / Não me digas que por isto não vale a pena lutar 

I can't help it, there's nothing I want more / Eu não posso evitar, não há coisa que queira mais 

You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you / Tu sabes que é verdade, tudo o que eu faço, faço-o por ti 

Naruto provavelmente não sabia, não tinha sequer a pequena noção de quantas vezes Uchiha Sasuke agradecia aos céus por ter ali o louro ao seu lado. O moreno tinha plena consciência de tudo o que fizera no passado, e não tinha a certeza se merecia aquela felicidade toda sem um castigo. Era verdade que agora que tinha os olhos claros virados para o bom caminho, para um futuro promissor, e que olhava para o passado e se sentia envergonhado de si mesmo. Mas sabia que não mudaria nada pelo tinha passado, se calhar, sem toda aquela jornada ele nunca teria chegado ao ponto em que estava com Naruto.

O louro era seu e ele era dele. O casamento era isso mesmo. Era dizer ao outro claramente que se entregava completamente a ele. Que estaria ali, se possível, até ao fim da vida. Era uma promessa de amor eterno. De respeito e lealdade também.

There's no love, like your love / Não há amor como o teu 

And no other, could give more love / E mais ninguém me poderia dar mais amor 

There's nowhere, unless you're there / Não existe um lugar se não estiveres lá 

All the time, all the way / Para sempre, no mesmo caminho 

Ele sabia que era abençoado por uma coisa que nem toda a gente se podia gabar de ter: que era o amor de Uzumaki Naruto. Ele, acima das outras pessoas, tinha aquele ser maravilhoso e o seu amor. Não, espera, ele já não era Uzumaki Naruto…

– Uchiha Naruto. – Pronunciou num bafo quente contra a orelha de Naruto. O nome suava bem, mesmo que Naruto se sentisse um pouco cortado no seu orgulho, afinal ficara sem o nome da sua família, mas agora podia construir um novo orgulho com o nome Uchiha. E nada melhor que o nome Uchiha.

Look your heart, babe / Olha para o teu coração, amor 

Ao ouvir seu novo nome pronunciado daquela nova maneira ele sentiu que perdera algo, mas ao mesmo tempo que tinha ganho outra, uma ligação ainda mais profunda com Sasuke. Era um sentimento agridoce. Um misto de perda com o crescer de um novo orgulho. Um orgulho que crescia juntamente com a entrega que dava da sua vida a Sasuke.

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for / Oh, não me podes dizer que por isto não vale a pena tentar 

I can't help it, there's nothing I want more / Não posso evitar, não há nada que não queira mais 

Yeah, I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you / Yeah, eu luto por ti, eu minto por ti 

Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you / Andaria na corda bamba por ti, yeah eu morreria por ti 

Eles pararam de dançar e ficaram hipnotizados e fixos a olharem um para o outro. Os olhos claros presos nos olhos escuros. Eles eram o completo oposto um do outro. Um tinha cores claras no cabelo e nos olhos, outro tinha cores escuras, e depois em contraste, um tinha pele pálida e o outro pele morena, como queimada pelo sol. As suas personalidades eram como as cores dos seus cabelos. Naruto era o iluminado e optimista, assim como impulsivo, e Sasuke o escuro, persistente e vingativo, sim por que por muito que ele conquistasse as suas vinganças todas, ele seria sempre um vingador. Não era por mais nada, era apenas um traço da sua personalidade. Nada tinha a ver com maldições ou o que fosse, de todos os disparates que tinham ouvido no passado. Aquela era simplesmente a maneira de ser de Sasuke, e não ia mudar por muitos anos que passassem.

Cada um era como era. Com os defeitos e com os louvores. E eles aceitavam-se e isso, era apenas o que importava. E juntos era unos, completos, uma equipa infalível.

You know it's true / Tu sabes que é verdade 

Everything I do / Tudo o que faço 

Ooooh 

I do it for you / Faço-o por ti

(Artista: Bryan Adams "Everything I do (I do for you)")

Encostaram as suas testas. Tinham exactamente a mesma altura. E depois beijaram-se, começando terno e inocente e indo aprofundando-se. Ficaram juntos o mais que podiam, o mais que o ar os deixava estar de línguas enlaçadas.

– Sasuke promete que não haverá mais vinganças cegas depois de concluirmos o que temos planeado.

– Eu prometo Naruto. Eu agora sou completo contigo ao meu lado. – Prometeu o moreno, estando ciente da promessa que estava a fazer, sabendo que se tivesse com Naruto ao seu lado ele escolheria sempre o melhor para percorrer a estrada da vida. Naruto era a sua luz na vida. Era o farol na sua escuridão. O farol que o guiava sempre para um bom caminho.

A música já tinha terminado, mas eles continuavam juntos, estáticos, sentindo a respiração um do outro, envoltos no seu mundo, até que Sasuke puxou Naruto e os dois noivos saíram da sala onde a festa entre os gatos continuou. Levou o louro pelos corredores, que conhecia bem, conduzindo-o até uma nova divisão. A nova divisão era um quarto. Não tinha nada de especial. Não era nada de luxuoso. Era apenas um quarto com uma cama de casa.

– Desculpa a pouco categoria. – Pediu Sasuke, enquanto abraçava Naruto pelas costas.

– O que interessa é que estamos juntos Sasuke.

– Sabes, se isto fosse um casamento convencional hoje seria a primeira vez que estaríamos juntos. Eu, tu e a cama. – A afirmação arrancou uma risada a Naruto. Os olhos do moreno arregalaram-se quando sentiu uma mão nas suas partes baixas.

– Nada na nossa relação é convencional. – Disse Naruto, virando-se para Sasuke, mesmo sem tirar a mão de entre as pernas do moreno, que com o toque já estava bastante aflito. – Há quanto tempo estás assim... duro?

– Acho que desde que te vi… - Respondeu Sasuke, com a voz baça com o desejo crescente.

– Então vamos brincar para a caminha? O que achas? – Propôs Naruto enquanto puxava Sasuke em direcção ao móvel do colchão. Por resposta, Sasuke sorriu safado.

– Esta é uma das minhas prendas para ti, Uchiha Sasuke. Parabéns! – Empurrou o moreno para o colchão e postou-se em cima dele de seguida.

– Acho que vou ter um dia fantástico de aniversário. – Comentou o moreno antes de roubar os lábios de Naruto para si.

oOo

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto tomavam o pequeno-almoço, e depois de terem passado uma noite de retirar o stress, o louro resolveu tocar num assunto importante antes de ter que voltar para Konoha. Naqueles tempos eles ainda não podiam aproveitar as 24 horas diárias para estarem juntos.

– Sasuke… eu… tu… quer dizer… pensei… - Sasuke absorveu um pouco do chá e olhou para Naruto que ficou completamente vermelho de um momento para o outro.

– Queres ir directamente à questão?

– Bem eu sei que um dos teus sonhos é reconstruir o teu clã e… - Começou o louro. Sasuke pousou a xícara sobre a mesa. Ele não queria ter aquela conversa. Não quando estava tão feliz. Não quando estava a descansar. E não quando já tinha renunciado a esse sonho à muito tempo atrás. Mas o louro continuou. – Eu pensei… não é que eu não esteja feliz por nós… por tudo isto… - Rodou os dedos entre eles. - … eu amo-te mesmo, a sério… e quero que tu… se tu quiseres… tu podes… ter uma mulher e assim podias ter filhos… eu não me importo… eu compreendo…

– Cala-te. – Cortou Sasuke.

– Sasuke se quiseres ter filhos…

– Por favor, Naruto, cala-te. Não achas que eu já pensei em tudo isso. Eu casei contigo porque quis. E não te vou trair. Jurei fidelidade.

– Mas e o teu sonho?

– Renunciei a ele. Sou o último Uchiha. Paciência. O destino provavelmente quis que assim fosse. E eu apenas concordei com o destino.

– Mas e se tu… bem podes engravidar uma mulher e depois nós cuidamos do pequeno Uchiha como nosso filho… eu não me importo de o adoptar…

– NÃO. Isso ainda faria de mim uma besta maior. Pobre mulher ver o filho arrancado do seu ventre e depois não poder ter uma relação com ele.

– Não é bem assim. Existem mulheres que se deixam engravidar por dinheiro. Acho que são chamadas barrigas de aluguer...

– Não estás a querer perceber, pois não? Eu não farei isso. Simplesmente não posso.

– Não podes por quê? Por fidelidade a mim? Eu estou a dar-te plena liberdade para o fazeres porque sei que é importante para ti. Não te estou a mandar embora. Só estou a dizer que se quiseres ter filhos eu não me importo que os tenhas. Eu sou de uma mentalidade moderna.

– Naruto… - Sasuke já estava a ficar exasperado. – Eu não posso.

– Não podes ou não queres? Era o teu sonho…

– Eu não posso porque… - Bem algum dia teria de revelar aquele facto. – Eu não gosto de mulheres.

– OH! A sério? – Exclamou Naruto fingindo-se surpreendido. – Eu até ai já tinha chegado. Que eu saiba não sou mulher.

– Não é isso Naruto. O que eu quero dizer é que não… as mulheres não me atraem… eu não posso… ter sexo com elas.

– Não podes ter sexo com mulheres? Isso é uma estupidez. Não me estás a falar de fidelidade outra vez…

– NÃO. Estou a dizer que o meu corpo não reage às mulheres. Eu nunca conseguiria ter sexo com elas mesmo que quisesse. PORRA, NARUTO! És lerdo. - Sobre eles caiu um desconfortável silêncio em que Naruto olhava surpreendido para Sasuke. Aquilo explicava porque é que ele nunca tinha caído no seu sexy no jutsu.

– Estás a dizer que nunca te vieste com uma mulher?

– Isso.

– E já tentaste?

– Já.

– Pronto está bem.

– E tu?

– Eu o quê?

– Já te vieste com uma mulher?

– Bem… eu nunca tive na cama com uma mulher… mas uma vez… o Ero-sennin saíra e eu estava sozinho… e apareceu uma rapariga à procura dele no nosso quarto… e como ele não estava… ela resolveu deitar o serviço por cima de mim… e… fez-me… hum … sexo oral!

– Então quer dizer que o teu corpo reage às mulheres?

– Eu acho que o pénis reage a qualquer coisa. – Riu-se Naruto vendo a cara de Sasuke depois da sua resposta. – O teu não?

– Nem por isso.

– Bom, mas sabes que para engravidares uma mulher não tens que fazer sexo com ela. Existem outros métodos. E realmente existem mulheres que não se importam de engravidar por dinheiro.

– Chega desta conversa, Naruto. Eu não vou engravidar ninguém. Não irei ter nenhum filho fora do meu casamento apenas para continuar o meu clã. – O louro já conhecia bem Uchiha Sasuke e pelo seu tom de voz percebeu que aquele assunto iria ficar por ali, pelo menos por uns tempos.

No presente…

"Mal sabíamos os dois no que isto ia dar!", pensou Naruto sorrindo e pousando a sua mão direita sobre a sua barriga onde tinha bem seguro o seu filho mais novo, ou filha, pois ainda não sabia o sexo. Fora ele que desejara aquele filho, obviamente que tinha discutido o assunto com o marido, mas tivera um sonho que o fizera desejar engravidar novamente. Sasuke tinha-se mostrado um pouco inquieto, uma vez que a gravidez de Nasasu tinha sido difícil para o bem-estar do louro, mas a teimosia de Naruto por vezes conseguia imperar por cima da teimosia de Sasuke. Não que o Uchiha loiro não tivesse pensando no mal-estar por que podia passar, mas até que aquela gravidez estava a ser muito calma, talvez por não ser a primeira.

Sasuke entregou a noiva ao noivo e depois de uma troca rápida de olhares, palavras e sorrisos, ele deixou os noivos deslizarem até ao altar, onde um ninja especialista em casamentos iria presidir a cerimónia a partir dali. O moreno foi postar-se ao lado de Naruto, os dois trocaram um sorriso cúmplice, e depois ficaram a assistir ao enlace da sua amiga com Juugo.

oOo

A proposta era muito tentadora. Ir para um lugar onde não podiam julgá-lo pelos seus erros, um local onde não tinha que sofrer pelas palavras que os outros lhe dirigiam, onde apenas a sua força e a sua consciência importavam. Onde apenas ele é que importava. E mais ninguém.

Mas olhando para a mão estendida do senhor Tadashi, que tinha um sorriso simpático na cara, Kagure sentiu que qualquer coisa não estava bem. Apesar da proposta tentadora o seu coração dizia-lhe que não devia ir a lado nenhum com aquele homem.

– KAGURE! – O berro, vindo de uma voz muito conhecida cortou qualquer acção naquela clareira. – Não faz com esse homem… ele não é quem tu pensas que ele é!

– Nasasu… - Surpreendeu-se Kagure. O pequeno Uchiha, com o seu sharingan activo, correu de encontro a Kagure e depois puxou-o para longe de Tadashi, colocando o seu corpo entre o do homem e o do amigo.

– Este homem é o Kabuto, um dos homens que fez mal aos meus pais. Ele trabalhava para Orochimaru, eles faziam experiências horríveis em humanos… uma dessas experiências foi o Juugo… o meu Pai viveu uns tempos com estes homens e viu as coisas más que eles faziam. – Contou Nasasu. Kagure agarrado às suas costas fechou os punhos sobre a camisola dele. – Kaguro tinha razão este homem não é boa pessoa. – Se até Nasasu dizia aquilo, então… queria dizer que Kagure … Kagure tinha levado ainda mais à morte do seu irmão! As lágrimas enevoaram-lhe os olhos.

– Pequeno Nasasu, se quiseres também podes vir connosco. Tenho a certeza que ao pé de mim as tuas potencialidades serão muito mais aproveitadas. És muito parecido com Sasuke, mas tenho a certeza que tens muito mais potencial que ele. Tu, comigo, podes vir a ser um ninja excepcional.

– Eu não sou o meu pai, eu não vou cair nas tuas manhas. – Rugiu Nasasu. – Não vou a lado nenhum com um escumalha como tu. Além disso, tu não prestas, não tens nem metade do poder ou inteligência de Orochimaru.

– Não, pequeno Nasasu, na verdade eu ultrapasso completamente Orochimaru. Afinal eu sou Kabuto com um pouco de Orochimaru. – Riu-se a figura, ao mesmo tempo que a sua pele derretia em frente das crianças mostrando a verdadeira face do inimigo. Um homem, provavelmente com a mesma idade que Naruto e Sasuke, ou pouco mais velho, com um longo cabelo prateado e os olhos amarelados, como as fendas de uma serpente.

Os meninos arrepiaram-se.

– Parece-me que os vou levar aos dois comigo. Foi muito imprudente virem aqui os dois sozinhos, sendo que vocês nem gennins são. – Kabuto avançou de encontro a Nasasu e Kagure. Os dois recuaram um pouco, com medo. O homem aterrorizante estava cada vez mais perto. O pequeno Uchiha mordeu o lábio, pensando que teria que fazer qualquer coisa. Mas antes de pensar no que fazer foi empurrado para o lado por Kagure.

– POR TUA CULPA O MEU IRMÃO MORREU! – Gritou Kagure avançando para Kabuto. Os olhos dele estavam totalmente prateados.

– Não, meu querido, a culpa da morte do teu irmão é tua! – Acusou em tom de deboche o homem.

– IDIOTA! – Berrou Kagure, as palmas das mãos da criança encheram-se de chakra azulado, ao mesmo tempo que o seu cabelo ficava completamente prateado.

– NÃO KAGURE! NÃO FAÇAS ISSO! – Pediu em desespero Nasasu que compreendeu o que o amigo iria fazer, mas já era tarde.

Kagure lançou o chakra azulado em direcção a Kabuto que foi surpreendido com Kekkei Guenkai desperto do pequeno Shidou. Tentou esquivar-se, mas os seus movimentos já estavam paralisados, tal como tinha acontecido com Kaguro. O chakra azul envolveu a figura. Aquela era a técnica que Kaguro usara antes de morrer. Kabuto naquele momento não podia fazer mais nada.

– Nasasu vai-te embora!

– PÁRA COM ISSO, KAGURE! LARGA ESSA TÉCNICA!

Kagure olhou para o amigo. Os olhos completamente prateados, brilhantes como a prata estavam repletos de lágrimas.

– É tarde! – Respondeu Kagure voltando a olhar para Kabuto. O inimigo foi elevado no ar. Nesse momento o chakra azul envolveu completamente a figura do homem. E depois houve uma enorme explosão. Nasasu viu-se momentaneamente cego pela luz que a explosão provocou, até porque teve que se baixar e proteger a sua cabeça.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos viu Kagure caído no chão, o corpo tremia em convulsões e depois parou abruptamente. Nasasu correu para ver o estado do amigo. Até que uma risada maléfica o fez parar, antes de poder reparar se Kagure estava morto ou vivo. Virou a cabeça para o local de onde vinha a risada. Kabuto, sem qualquer mazela, reaproximava-se do sítio da luta.

Algo no interior de Nasasu rugiu. Um rugido forte, como o despertar de uma consciência ao mundo.

Continua…


	21. O Ódio

**Disclaimer – Naruto e as suas personagens não me pertencem (apenas aquelas que eu inventei) mas sim, a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Autora da Fanfic – Arika_Nasasu**

**Beta Reader - Akimi_tsuki **

**21**

**O Ódio**

Naruto ao lado de Sasuke, e em conjunto com este, olhava para Oshi com um enorme orgulho. A pequena vestida de branco levava um pequeno cesto na mão onde repousavam as duas alianças dos noivos. Eram idênticas, mas de tamanhos diferentes. Com um pequeno sorriso para a madrinha, Oshi parou e estendeu aos noivos, por cima da sua cabeça, um cestinho, onde sobre uma pequena almofada branca repousavam as alianças.

O ninja que presidia o casamento pediu a Juugo para pegar na aliança que correspondia à noiva. Estava na hora dos noivos proferirem os votos. Os votos que os ligariam para sempre, provavelmente até que a vida os separasse. Juugo, que pegava no pequeno anel entre as suas mãos trémulas, agarrou na mão da noiva.

- Eu Juugo…

A sua fala foi cortada por um enorme estrondo que vinha das imediações da aldeia. Um poderoso chakra percorreu os sentidos de todos os ninjas. Um chakra que transportava claramente o ódio. Oshi saltou para os braços de Sasuke com medo deixando o cesto cair para o relvado, e Naruto procurou Nasasu na primeira fila. Quando viu o filho, este olhava-o com um olhar assustado, mas no momento a seguir o seu filho esfumou-se no ar.

- Nasasu? – Berrou Naruto dando três passos confusos em direcção ao local onde o filho estivera sentado. Mas rapidamente compreendeu que quem tinha estado ali sentado aquele tempo todo fora um clone de Nasasu e não ele próprio. Como é que não tinha visto isso? Como é que não tinha sentido aquilo?

Ouviu-se um estrondo maior. E logo a seguir a terra foi abanada. Um pequeno tremor de terra, que fez muitas pessoas caírem ao chão, veio em conjunto com uma explosão de energia. Um enorme remoinho alaranjado subia desde um ponto da floresta até ao céu. As pessoas no recinto do casamento começaram a gritar em pânico. O remoinho desapareceu e logo a seguir uma rajada de vento trouxe uma emoção familiar a quase todos os ninjas. Era o chakra de um bijuu. Os olhos foram todos postos em Naruto, afinal, ele era o único Jinchuuriki que ainda vivia, uma vez que os outros bijuus estavam selados sobre a alçada dos países ninjas, mas este não estava na forma da Kyuubi nem nada do género. Então de onde vinha aquele chakra poderoso de um demónio?

Um novo estrondo. Um novo chakra cresceu no ar. Mas em vez de ser laranja, como o anterior, este tinha uma tonalidade arroxeada quase negra. Naruto e Sasuke reconheceram imediatamente aquele chakra. Só não sabiam como era possível voltar a senti-lo, uma vez que pertencia a uma pessoa que eles achavam que estava morta há anos. Sasuke e Naruto olharam um para o outro concordando muda e silenciosamente que tinham que se mexer depressa. A terra tremeu, fazendo acordar os ninjas que começaram mover-se para os seus postos e locais de trabalho.

- Sakura! – Chamou Sasuke dirigindo-se para a amiga, que tinha sido agarrada pelo noivo para não cair. – Por favor, toma conta da Oshi!

- C…Claro. – Disse Sakura aproximando de Sasuke e pegando na menina assustada.

- O Papá já volta. – Prometeu Sasuke beijando os cabelos louros da menina, que apenas maneou a cabeça dizendo que tinha compreendido o que ele lhe dissera, enquanto se agarrava fortemente ao corpo da madrinha com medo.

Atrás deles, Naruto colocava a sua forma de Kyuubi, pois grávido não podia usar os seus jutsus. Após tentar tranquilizar Oshi, o moreno saltou para o torso de Naruto, e logo depois os dois desaparecerem. O louro em forma de Kyuubi saltou por cima dos muros de Konoha e com mais um salto chegaram ao local onde se tinham dado as explosões.

Era uma clareira, mas não teria sido uma até há pouco tempo. À volta do local as árvores estavam caídas, com raízes arrancadas da terra, algumas completamente desfeitas, fazendo um novo espaço aberto – aquela clareira. Sasuke desceu até ao chão e começou a procurar sinais de Nasasu. Ao seu lado postou-se Naruto na sua forma humana.

- Aquele remoinho… Aquilo era o Inferno da Raposa? – Perguntou ao marido, enquanto apurava os sentidos e tentava encontrar Nasasu, mas só reparou em duas formas poderosas que se distanciavam para oeste.

- Sim, era. – Confirmou Naruto.

Nesse momento, Sasuke moveu-se rapidamente até um local coberto de serradura de árvore. Notara ali uma presença. Ai começou a cavar até que deu pelo corpo de uma criança. A criança tinha uns cabelos prateados, um pouco compridos, e a pele encontrava-se cheia de arranhões, alguns cicatrizados e alguns mais recentes que ainda sangravam, assim como grandes nódoas negras. Sasuke viu que ele estava vivo, mas que a sua respiração era fraca e difícil. O rapaz precisava de tratamento urgente.

- É o filho do Shidou. – Reconheceu Naruto.

- Deve ser por causa dele que Nasasu veio até aqui. – Concluiu Sasuke, que sentia o chakra do seu filho presente naquele sítio. – Naruto, ele está em estado grave, tens que levá-lo para o hospital. – Sasuke ergueu-se do chão com o menino no colo.

- Mas e o Nasasu?

- Eu vou à procura dele.

- Não, eu também vou. – Sasuke colocou Kagure no colo de Naruto.

- Lembra-te que estás grávido. Não te quero em perigo. E o filho do Shidou precisa de médico urgente. – Fê-lo ver Sasuke.

- Eu deixarei Kagure ao cuidado dos médicos e irei logo atrás de ti.

- Naruto… - Sasuke ia censurar aquela decisão do marido, afinal, Naruto estava grávido e poderia meter a sua vida e a do bebé em perigo.

- Não me demoves. Eu vou ter contigo depois. – Os olhos de Naruto não mostravam margens para dúvidas. Quando já tinha decidido uma coisa, não havia nada que lhe fizesse mudar de decisão. – Agora vai buscar Nasasu.

Sasuke viu Naruto usar um pouco do seu chakra para saltar por cima das árvores para chegar mais depressa a Konoha, onde entregaria Kagure aos cuidados médicos de que necessitava. Quanto ao moreno, despertando os sentidos, seguiu o chakra do filho, que se confundia com uma força idêntica à da Kyuubi.

As duas forças que sentira quando chegara à clareira debatiam-se e de tempo em tempo, Sasuke, enquanto corria por entre as densas copas das árvores gigantes de Konoha, era fustigado por rajadas de vento carregadas de energia que previam uma luta horrível entre duas criaturas.

A cada passo corria mais depressa. E com isso aproximava-se rapidamente da batalha. O seu sharingan detectou que algo grande embateria contra si se ele não se desviasse a tempo. Dando um enorme salto para o lado esquerdo, Sasuke evitou que uma enorme cobra branca batesse contra o seu corpo e que provavelmente o esmagasse. A cobra derrubou, num raio de 100 metros, todas as árvores em que embatia, até parar.

Parado num dos largos ramos de uma árvore o Uchiha reparou que a cobra branca era semelhante àquela em que Orochimaru se tinha transformado quando resolvera absorvê-lo, só que em vez de ter a cara de Orochimaru, esta tinha mais a cara de Kabuto. A cobra branca tentava elevar o seu pescoço como uma cascavel, mas parecia fraca, notava-se três enormes golpes no seu corpo, um pouco mais abaixo da cabeça.

Então um enorme rugido fez Sasuke voltar-se para o lado oposto e arrepiar-se com o que viu. Uma raposa que teria cerca de cinco metros de altura, muito idêntica à Kyuubi, não fosse o caso da sua pelagem ser avermelhada e possuir apenas uma única cauda. Mas o que verdadeiramente arrepiou Sasuke foi pressentir a essência do seu filho no interior da criatura. Seria aquela pequena raposa, pequena porque não se comparava em nada ao tamanho da Kyuubi, que rugia furiosamente, o seu filho transformado? Se sim, como é que tal coisa tinha acontecido? Só havia uma forma de descobrir. Teria que entrar na mente daquela raposa com o seu sharingan.

Usando a distracção da raposa com a cobra branca pulou directo para o focinho da mesma que parou de rugir focado os seus olhos em Sasuke. Este não perdeu tempo e com o sharingan entrou na mente da raposa. No interior, Sasuke encontrou-se a andar em plena escuridão. Via apenas algo branco, um ponto lá ao fundo. Correu para lá. Quando se aproximou, reparou que era o corpo de Nasasu que se encontrava suspenso naquela escuridão, e ele estava inconsciente, como se tivesse a dormir. O corpo do filho parecia um farol, pois emitia uma ténue luz branca, como se fosse uma lâmpada.

Com cuidado Sasuke aproximou-se do pequeno e antes de lhe tocar chamou-o. Não teve resposta e quando ia tentar pegar no filho ao colo, os olhos de Nasasu abriram-se, como num filme de terror. Sasuke ficou petrificado. Os olhos do filho estavam vermelhos, mas não era o vermelho do sharingan, era o vermelho dos olhos da raposa.

- Pai! - Por momentos, os olhos tornaram-se azuis e Sasuke viu as lágrimas escorrerem pelas bochechas do filho. Em pânico com o chamado suplício do filho o Maou gritou pelo filho abraçando-o. Nasasu parecia estar a lutar contra a consciência da raposa, só que sem grande sucesso. Então os olhos do pequeno voltaram a ficar escarlate e Sasuke sentiu uma dor intensa que o fez sair de repente da mente do filho.

Quando abriu os olhos, o sharingan tinha desaparecido e ele arfava como se algo lhe tivesse sugado a energia toda do corpo. Ainda estava sobre o focinho da raposa e era envolvido completamente por umas chamas de chakra vermelhas, que lhe queimavam o corpo, era dali que vinha a sua dor. Num esforço tentou reactivar o sharingan para voltar a entrar na mente de Nasasu, mas estava sem chakra. Tentou mover-se para fugir das chamas, pensando que teria de usar outro tipo de força para trazer o seu filho ao estado normal, mas as chamas não o deixavam mexer. Toda a sua energia tinha desaparecido. Tudo ali se tornou extremamente quente e ele caiu na inconsciência.

O corpo do Uchiha caiu na terra perto das patas da raposa e não se mexeu mais. Perdeu a consciência rapidamente, sendo que a última coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi a imagem dos seus filhos e de Naruto. A raposa rugiu. E uma sombra enorme passou por cima dela. Uma outra raposa com nove caudas chegou nesse momento. A pequena criatura foi agarrada pelas caudas da Kyuubi. A raposa de apenas uma cauda começou a debater-se descontroladamente, tentando soltar-se. Mas ela parecia impotente ao poder da Kyuubi, e nem mesmo o chakra vermelho que libertava, que Naruto nominara de Inferno da Raposa, surgia efeito sobre a grande raposa.

Naruto reparou na cobra que ficara inanimada entre as árvores e em Sasuke inconsciente no chão, completamente queimado. Olhou para a raposa que tinha entre as suas caudas, e não precisou de pensar muito para saber que aquele era o seu filho. Rosnou alto e a raposa pequena parou de se debater.

A sua consciência foi puxada para o interior da sua mente. À porta daquela que tinha sido a sua cela durante anos, até que Naruto fizera um pacto com ela, Kyuubi, deitada calmamente rosnava chamando alguém. Pelos corredores da mente do louro a figura de uma pequena raposa chegou postando-se em frente da Kyuubi, a mesma pequena raposa que ele agarrara entre as suas caudas.

- O que é isto? – Questionou Naruto a Kyuubi.

- Esta é a razão do teu filho ainda estar vivo! – Respondeu a Kyuubi.

- Como assim?

- Se não fosse eu, no momento em que fugiste de Konoha para ir ter com o teu maridinho… - Havia ironia na maneira como a raposa falava. – Tu terias morto o filho que ainda carregavas no ventre. Se eu não tivesse unido um pouco de mim ao feto, o teu precioso filho teria desaparecido. Usares os meus poderes de maneira irracional, e ficares horas fugindo de ninjas sobre qualquer tipo de ambiente, não é algo que seja saudável para uma pessoa grávida. Se não fosse eu, e as minhas capacidades, tu não terias o teu filho.

Naruto estremeceu com as palavras da Kyuubi. E olhou para a pequena raposa ali presente, ela tinha uma pequena linha laranja que lhe saia do corpo e que percorria os corredores da mente da Naruto, era a ligação da mente dela com o corpo original, queria dizer que ela não poderia ficar ali muito tempo.

- Dando um bom bocado do meu chakra ao teu filho de certa maneira, eu mesmo criei descendência para mim. – O louro arrepiou-se. – Nunca imaginei que o meu chakra criaria outra consciência independente de mim…

A pequena raposa ronronou olhando para a Kyuubi. Realmente parecia que a Kyuubi tinha tido uma cria.

- O teu objectivo era outro. – Compreendeu Naruto. – Tu querias usar o meu filho para saíres para o mundo e livrares-te das amarras que tens comigo.

- A idade tornou-te mais sábio. – Riu-se a Kyuubi perscrutando com os seus grandes olhos o homem louro.

- Maldita raposa matreira! – Reagiu Naruto furioso. – Querias uma maneira mais rápida para regressar ao teu mundo? Ou já nem queres voltar ao teu mundo? Libertando um pouco de chakra para o exterior tu querias descontrolar o meu chakra e assim sair. Por ti, tu não cumpririas promessas, mas como és um ser sagrado és obrigado a isso. Pois bem, como eu tenho feito tudo para cumprir a promessa tu não tens poder sobre mim, pois se eu não cumprisse a promessa serias tu que terias o poder sobre mim. Muito inteligente, mas mais uma vez sobrestimaste-me. Podes ter a certeza que eu te farei voltar ao teu mundo, pois eu quero realmente livrar-me de ti. Mas por enquanto fica aqui nos corredores da minha mente.

Naruto activou o sharingan e as três consciências ali reunidas separaram-se. Com o seu sharingan e com a sua raiva ele penetrou na mente do seu filho e tal como Sasuke encontrou o pequeno envolto naquela escuridão. Com todo o amor no seu coração ele pegou no filho ao colo e embalou-o nos seus braços, despertando-o suavemente, como fazia quando o acordava de manhã.

Nasasu despertou e aos poucos o corpo quente que sentia e o sangue incandescente e fervente nas veias desapareceram. Quando recuperou completamente a consciência, ele estava deitado nos braços do pai louro, no meio de um campo de batalha, ou pelo menos era o que parecia com toda aquela destruição à sua volta. Havia uma enorme pele de cobra no meio de árvores tombadas e o seu pai Sasuke estava ali perto deitado no chão. Não sabia o que se passava, mas já estava assustado, principalmente porque não se lembrava de nada.

- Querido, ouve-me bem. – Pediu Naruto, chamando a atenção de Nasasu, que mostrou o seu semblante assustado. – Volta para Konoha e chama a Sakura…

- Lamento, mas não deixarei ninguém sair daqui. – A voz vinha das costas de Naruto que rapidamente se levantou e com o corpo protegeu Nasasu, colocando-o atrás de si.

- Kabuto… - Reconheceu o louro falando como se tivesse alguma coisa ácida na boca.

- Naruto…

- Eu não deixarei que toques novamente no meu filho. – Brandiu o pai protector.

- Pois é, agora és Uchiha Naruto de 29 anos, pai materno de Uchiha Nasasu de 10 anos e pai paterno de Uchiha Oshi de 4 e, brevemente, pai de um outro Uchiha pelo que posso ver. – Os olhos de Kabuto pousaram rapidamente na barriga de Naruto.

- Estás muito bem informado sobre a minha família!

- O pequeno Kagure foi uma fonte valiosa de informações. As crianças puras e inocentes só precisam de um pouco de persuasão e carinho para confiarem numa pessoa. – Riu-se como um lunático. – Afinal, quem é que não confiaria num velho?

- Tu és horrível! – Gritou Nasasu. Naruto agarrou-o no momento em que o pequeno Uchiha quis saltar para cima de Kabuto.

- Sempre gostaste muito de brincar com as crianças e usá-las nos teus devaneios médicos. – Acusou Naruto.

- Realmente. E sabes que neste momento estou especialmente interessado em Nasasu. Quem diria que havia um espécime como ele na terra. Um filho de um bijuu. Já para não falar que ele é a ligação do clã Uchiha com o Clã Senju. Talvez ele seja mesmo a reencarnação do Rikkudo.

- O quê? – Gemeu Nasasu nos braços protectores do pai, que o agarraram ainda com força.

- Como sabes dessa história?

- AHAHAHAH. Estava no livro que eu te dei Naruto. Não dás uso àquilo que os outros te dão?

O louro surpreendeu-se. Havia muito tempo que tinha esquecido desse episódio, mas agora que ele referia o sucedido, Naruto recordou que uma das vezes em que fora atrás de Sasuke, Kabuto lhe tinha aparecido pela frente. E que nesse encontro ele tinha dado a Naruto um livro. Mas ele simplesmente entregara o livro às mãos da Hokage e nunca mais pensara nele.

- Ele teria te dado muitas das respostas que se calhar agora procuras. – Falou Kabuto.

E se aquilo que ele dizia fosse verdade? Mas naquele momento ele não se podia distrair com as palavras do inimigo, pois sabia que, se calhar, eram apenas uma ilusão.

Pousou o filho no chão e continuando a olhar Kabuto reparou que ele estava fraco, provavelmente a luta contra a forma de raposa de Nasasu não lhe tinha sido favorável. Ele ajeitava os óculos sobre a cara como se esperasse pacientemente que Naruto falasse com o filho e fizesse aquilo que queria. Mas havia coisas notórias aos olhos de Naruto que lhe indicavam a fraqueza do inimigo, como era o caso de ele estar coberto por uma camada de suor e de tremer. Tremia quase de maneira imperceptível, mas Naruto era um ninja já com muitos anos de treino e detectava as mais pequenas coisas.

Então Kabuto devagar começou a fazer selos com as mãos.

Tigre!

Cobra!

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Nasasu percebeu o alarme imediato do pai ao ver os selos que Kabuto formava com as mãos. Kabuto estava a preparar-se para fazer um jutsu proibido

- Nasasu! Sai imediatamente daqui. – Ordenou Naruto de maneira um tanto brusca para o filho, empurrando-o na direcção que o faria voltar a Konoha.

- Mas e tu e o pai?

Cão!

O Rokudaime viu o marido estendido no chão sem qualquer defesa. Nem sequer sabia se ele estava vivo. Só o pensamento começou a deixá-lo assombrado. Mas não, Sasuke estava vivo, porque ele acima de todos os outros, o Maou era um excelente ninja. Não se deixaria matar assim tão facilmente, apenas por causa do Inferno da raposa. Só que naquele momento, a prioridade era tirar o pequeno príncipe dali. Mais tarde Naruto levaria Sasuke para ser hospitalizado e ser tratado como devia ser, e sabia que Sasuke pensaria da mesma forma. Primeiro estava a segurança dos seus filhos.

Dragão!

- Não te preocupes com o pai! Vai! – Nasasu foi empurrado e obrigado a correr para o interior da floresta a caminho de Konoha. Mas ele deu apenas cinco passos e depois parou. E do nada caiu na terra.

- NASASU! – Alarmou-se Naruto correndo para observar o filho. O pequeno tinha simplesmente adormecido. Naruto compreendeu o que se tinha passado. Acontecera a mesma coisa a Naruto quando era adolescente e usara o chakra da Kyuubi. Após o uso desse chakra ele esgotava o seu próprio chakra, indo até ao limite do cansaço, caindo depois adormecido.

Nono Macaco!

- Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Jutsu Proibido: Ressurreição). – Pronunciou Kabuto, claramente com uma nota de satisfação na voz.

A terra em frente do inimigo revolveu-se e um enorme caixão ergueu-se do chão. Como se tivesse a ser içado por um elevador. O Hokage sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha enquanto observava estático o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, quase sem conseguir respirar. O seu único pensamento era tirar o filho dali, nem que para isso tivesse que fugir. Mas não podia. Não deixaria ali Sasuke indefeso. Ele sabia que tinha que se acalmar, pois estava a entrar em pânico. Sabia agora que não podia usar o chakra da Kyuubi ou ela poderia infectar o bebé que tinha no ventre com o seu chakra e criar mais um novo demónio, mas também não podia usar os seus jutsus ou mataria o bebé. E como estivera num casamento e nunca imaginara que iria ter uma luta daquela envergadura, logo nesse dia ele não tinha quaisquer armas ninjas consigo. No seu estado e naquelas circunstâncias ele estava muito limitado. O que poderia fazer então?

A tampa do caixão caiu pesadamente no chão. No seu interior estava uma figura apodrecida, que deu um passo em frente e saiu da caixa em que se encontrara. As cinzas e a terra envolviam a figura e aos poucos o corpo decomposto ia-se regenerando. Ao mesmo tempo que o assombro de Naruto crescia ao reconhecer diante os seus olhos o Youndaime.

- Otou-san! – Murmurou levantando-se do chão, com o pequeno Nasasu nos braços.

À sua frente o quarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato, abriu os seus olhos azuis celestes e encarou Naruto. Nos seus traços da cara de Minato cresceu o espanto e depois o choque. Ele fora chamado ao mundo dos vivos da maneira mais nefasta que o mundo ninja conhecia.

O Edo Tensei era uma técnica proibida porque era necessário o sacrifício de uma pessoa viva para se poder trazer do mundo espiritual a alma de uma pessoa morta. Depois as cinzas e a terra em que o corpo original tinha sido enterrado agregavam-se ao corpo do sacrificado e davam-lhe o aspecto da alma que tinha saído do mundo dos mortos. Apenas as pessoas mais imorais usavam esta técnica, por isso não era de estranhar que Kabuto a estivesse a usar.

- Tu conheces esta técnica, não conheces Rokudaime? – Questionou Kabuto enquanto tirava do seu traje uma kunai com um selo de papel pendurado. – Mas eu melhorei-a bastante. Eu descobri que retirar a personalidade original da alma que pedimos ao mundo dos mortos a deixa mais fraca, por isso, a personalidade nesta minha técnica fica intacta. Mas o que realmente é impressionante nesta nova forma do Edo Tensei, é que eu não preciso directamente do ADN do corpo de quem quero ressuscitar. – Riu. – Posso usar apenas a sua descendência directa. Neste caso, usei um pouco do ADN de Nasasu.

Naruto sabia que na técnica original a personalidade dos mortos ressuscitados era reprimida, eles tornavam-se apenas fantoches nas mãos do ninja que os invocava. Nesta técnica, pelos vistos, eles permaneciam fantoches, mas com as suas personalidades intactas, isso faria com que fossem fantoches ainda mais poderosos. Mas isso só tornava as coisas ainda mais horríveis. Queria dizer, que mesmo contra a sua vontade, contra os seus princípios, contra tudo o que tinha significado a sua vida, os mortos ressuscitados eram obrigados a lutar e ter consciência de que estavam a lutar, mesmo que isso significasse destruir a vida de alguém que eles amavam. Outra inovação era não necessário ADN directo da pessoa que se pretendia ressuscitar, bastava apenas o ADN de um familiar. Naquele caso, Kabuto tinha usado o ADN de Nasasu para fazer ressurgir o avô deste.

- Tu és um monstro. – Proferiu o Quarto, que não se conseguia mover, afinal, estava sobre o jutsu de Kabuto, e só se mexeria quando este lhe ordenasse.

- Algo parecido. – Concordou o Homem de cabelos prateados, enquanto depositava a kunai na parte detrás do pescoço de Minato, um pouco acima do início da espinha medula. – Estas são as tuas instruções. Mata Naruto e traz-me Nasasu. O Sasuke já se encontra inutilizado, não servirá para nada agora, por isso deixa-o a morrer ali. – Kabuto finalizou juntando as palmas nas mãos e concentrando-se no controlo do jutsu.

- NARUTO LEVA NASASU E SAI DAQUI! – Gritou Minato ao mesmo tempo que o seu corpo avançava, tão rápido como um flash. O pai de Naruto saltou no ar e espalhou pelo local várias kunais de três pontas, com o selo especial que o fazia teletransportar.

Com o gritou de Minato, Naruto activou o seu sharingan e tentou mover-se. Mas apenas conseguiu esquivar-se das kunais lançadas pelo outro Hokage. Então tentou várias vezes escapar, mas as kunais estavam em todos os locais à sua volta e para onde quer que tentasse fugir, por qualquer abertura que via, Minato aparecia-lhe à frente a bloquear-lhe a saída. Era como se tivesse numa gaiola. Só conseguia escapar aos golpes que Minato infligia porque tinha o sharingan activo.

Pousou por fim perto de Sasuke. Aquilo era demais. Ele não podia fugir. Tinha que fazer qualquer coisa. Colocou Nasasu junto do corpo do pai e com o sharingan tentou observar tudo à sua volta. Tentava descobrir uma abertura, mas não encontrava nenhuma. Havia kunais em todas as direcções, em todos os lados. Então como é que sairia dali?

- És um rato encurralado Naruto. E o melhor é que não podes usar as tuas técnicas para escapar, a não ser que queiras matar o filho que tens dentro de ti.

- Naruto tu estás… - Falou Minato.

- Sim. – Confirmou Naruto.

- Tu tens que me vencer Naruto. Tens que vencer este maldito.

- Eu não sei o que fazer… - Admitiu Naruto, mas obviamente não ia desistir.

- Ataca Youndaime! – Ordenou Kabuto. O Flash amarelo avançou. Naruto olhava para o pai, que tinha nos olhos tristes e profundas lágrimas. Ele pedia com elas para que Naruto o vencesse, para que o matasse de novo.

Naquele momento o louro estava a sentir crescer dentro de si uma força obscura. Algo que lhe estava a cobrir completamente o coração. Não era algo novo que sentia. Mas era uma sensação que vinha com uma força como nunca viera antes. Sasuke estava inconsciente. Nasasu fora levado ao limite. A raposa tinha sido traiçoeira. O seu pai fora ressuscitado e agora era obrigado a matar o filho e a dar o neto a uma nova cobra. Todos aqueles acontecimentos juntos fazia rebentar dentro de Naruto uma força imensa que crescia da raiva, que crescia da frustração de não estar a conseguir fazer nada.

Mirou Sasuke e lembrou-se que no dia a seguir o moreno faria 30 anos. Olhou para Nasasu e lembrou-se que ele e a irmã tinham feito um bolo em conjunto para oferecer ao pai. Quando voltou a olhar para a frente, não foi para Minato que saltava e que tinha as shurikens entre os dedos para quem ele olhou, foi sim, para Kabuto. E era um olhar com um sharingan diferente. O seu sharingan tinha evoluído.

Naruto foi rodeado por um chakra azul-escuro. A sua cabeça doía, como se o sangue tivesse enchido a caixa craniana e agora quisesse sair para fora. Naruto estava a conhecer um novo poder. Um poder que ele mesmo lutara no passado. Aquele era o poder do ódio.

Postou-se muito direito. À sua volta uma enorme caveira humana feita daquele chakra azul-escuro rodeava o corpo de Naruto que não despegava os seus olhos de Kabuto.

- Apresento-te, Kabuto, o meu Susanoo. – Naruto não falava com satisfação, assim como também não falava com malícia, o seu tom de voz estava neutro, um tanto ou quanto fantasmagórico.

Entre os dedos do braço direito o Susanoo carregava um tridente. Com a ponta desse tridente ele espetou o corpo de Minato que tinha mandado as shurikens, inúteis naquela altura, em direcção de Naruto. Com a outra mão livre o Susanoo agarrou em Kabuto que já tentava fugir. Minato sorriu. O seu filho tinha ganho a batalha.

- Tenho muito orgulho em ti, Naruto. – Disse o Quarto Hokage antes do seu corpo se tornar em cinzas.

Naruto olhou para Kabuto e sem dizer nada fez o seu Susanoo fechar a mão esquerda. Um berro horripilante de dor percorreu o campo de batalha. O corpo de Kabuto foi cortado ao meio. E não satisfeito com isso, Naruto ainda fez com que o tridente espicaçasse o corpo dividido de Kabuto. Um sorriso retorcido nasceu nos lábios do louro. Aquela figura não voltaria a fazer mais mal à sua família. Estava, por fim, morto.

Sem mais chakra para ser sustentado o esqueleto humano desapareceu e Naruto caiu de joelhos no chão. Os seus olhos voltaram ao normal, mas havia efeitos secundários irreversíveis. Por momentos, os seus olhos não conseguiram focar nada, estava tudo enublado.

- Papá! – Chamou Nasasu aproximando-se dele. O filho tinha acordado. Um enorme alívio percorreu o corpo de Naruto, que se sentia à beira da exaustão.

- Nasasu tu viste… - O filho maneou a cabeça confirmando tudo. Ele acordara momentos antes do Susanoo de Naruto cortar Kabuto em dois. E depois vira a raiva do pai.

- Às vezes os ninjas fazem coisas de que não se devem orgulhar em nada. – Comentou Naruto ofegante.

- Papá não devias ter usado jutsus.

- Não aconteceu nada, pois não. Eu e o teu mano ainda estamos bem. – Disse Naruto sorrindo e pousando uma mão na barriga, sentido debaixo da pele um pequeno pontapé. Aquele bebé era muito vivo. Depois ganhando forças gatinhou a pouca distância que havia até Sasuke. Suspirou.

- O pai?

- Está bem. Ele respira. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Afirmou Naruto. Só precisava de descansar um pouco para depois poder carregar Sasuke de volta a Konoha. – Ah, e o teu amigo Kagure também…

Nasasu olhou para o pai, piscou os olhos, um rubor vermelho subiu-lhe às bochechas e deu um enorme sorriso. Quando Naruto ia a retribuir o seu sorriso foi-lhe roubado. Uma enorme e forte dor fê-lo soltar sangue pela própria boca num vómito.

- PAPÁ!

**Continua…**


	22. Kaeru

**Ficwriter – Arika Kohaku **

**Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki**

**SoundTrack – Miley Cyrus "The Climb"**

**22**

**Kaeru **

I can almost see it_(Estou quase a ver)_

That dream I'm dreaming._(Esse sonho que sonho)_

But there's a voice inside my head saying:_(Mas há uma voz dentro da minha cabeça que me diz:)_

You'll never reach it!_(Tu nunca irás conseguir!)_

Bommm! Bommm!

Uma tempestade de Outono tinha-se abatido sobre Konoha. A chuva ainda não tinha começado a cair, mas isso não demoraria a acontecer. As ruas eram varridas por ventos fortes e as pessoas recolhiam às suas casas para fugir ao mau tempo. Mas pelas ruas ainda andava um vulto. Parecia até um fantasma. Um pequeno fantasma de cabelos escuros. A dor perseguia-o. Mais uma vez Nasasu tinha fugido da academia. Não suportava estar naquele sítio. Não suportava estar em lado nenhum. Nem mesmo no hospital esperando que acontecesse alguma coisa.

Algures, noutro ponto de Konoha, também Shidou Kagure, conseguira achar uma racha na forte defesa do pai, que o proibira de sair de casa, e tinha acabado por fugir. Precisava urgentemente de encontrar o seu amigo. Tinha o pressentimento que ele não estava bem, e sabia que ele não estava bem por sua causa. Era urgente encontrar Nasasu.

E no hospital acabado de ser desperto pelos trovões, encontrava-se Naruto. Estava num quarto individual, simples, igual aos outros de parede brancas. Os seus olhos azuis percorriam as paredes tentando sintonizar-se no ambiente. Tentava perceber onde estava. E quando compreendeu, começou a pensar, porque estava ali. Quando se lembrou levantou-se de repente. Onde estava a sua família? Ele estava completamente sozinho naquele quarto.

Pousou uma mão sobre a sua barriga. Ela encontrava-se normal. Estremeceu. O seu corpo sofreu um arrepio e os seus olhos encheram-se rapidamente de lágrimas. Onde estava o seu bebé? Se já não tinha barriga, queria dizer que… Ele tinha morto o filho!?

Fechou os olhos e agarrou-se aos lençóis da cama tapando com eles a cara e abafando os seus gritos. A sua cabeça lutava contra si mesma. Enquanto alguns pensamentos lhe diziam que ele tivera que usar o Susanoo para salvar a sua família, outros diziam que ele era o culpado pela morte de um inocente que não tinha chegado a ver a luz do dia. No fundo amaldiçoava o seu mais profundo ser.

Nesse momento a porta abriu-se, mas ele nem sequer reparou nisso. Quem entrara era Sakura e um enfermeiro.

– Naruto. – Chamou ela aproximando-se do amigo. Mas o louro não a queria encarar. – Enfermeiro traga um sedativo.

– Não… - Negou Naruto. – Deixa-me chorar, eu preciso de chorar…

– Naruto. – A amiga compreendeu o pedido e aproximou-se dele abraçando-o, dando-lhe um ombro para que o amigo chorasse. Com um aceno de cabeça pediu ao enfermeiro que se retirasse. O louro permitiu-se a chorar durante mais algum tempo. Antes de ter que encarar o mundo. Esse mundo que nunca mais seria o mesmo depois do que se tinha passado.

– Onde está o Sasuke? E Nasasu? E a Oshi? – Perguntou, enquanto limpava os olhos e se tentava recompor.

– Tu estás bem Naruto?

– Eu estou bem… pelo menos fisicamente. – Respondeu. – O que aconteceu, por favor, Sakura, não me ocultes nada.

– Ok. Tu estiveste inconsciente cerca de dois meses, pois só assim é que consegui a tua total recuperação.

– Dois meses… os meu filhos Sakura, quem cuidou deles? O Sasuke?

– Não. – A amiga fez um ar pesado. – O Sasuke ainda está inconsciente. Karin está aqui em Konoha e tem cuidado de Nasasu, e eu tenho cuidado de Oshi. Karin tem ficado comigo e com Juugo na nossa casa, por isso, as crianças tem estado juntas. – Aquilo fazia sentido uma vez que Karin era madrinha de Nasasu e Sakura madrinha de Oshi, como tendo esse papel, se algo acontecesse aos pais eram elas que cuidavam das crianças. – Temos mantido Nasasu e Oshi longe do hospital, pois não queremos que eles fiquem mais traumatizados do que já estão.

– Traumatizados? O que se passa?

– Bom, com Oshi, quase nada, ela só está bastante preocupada e quer ver os seus pais, não compreende porque não vos pode ver. Ela anda sempre a tentar arranjar maneira de entrar aqui no hospital. Quanto ao Nasasu, ele anda distante. Pode ser que agora que acordaste consigas falar com ele. Eu acho que ele pensa que a culpa disto tudo é dele. Houve um dia que lhe perguntei se queria vir ver-te, afinal ele não é tão pequeno como a irmã, só que ele disse terminantemente que não.

Então Naruto levantou-se. Não podia ficar ali. Os seus filhos precisavam de si. Sasuke precisava de si.

– Naruto onde pensas que vais? – Sakura alarmou-se ao ver que o louro já se tinha levantado e que procurava uns chinelos para poder sair do quarto.

– Onde está o Sasuke?

– No quarto do lado. – E Naruto não esperou mais, dirigiu-se à porta para sair. Precisava de ver Sasuke. – Espera Naruto eu ainda não contei tudo… - Tentou falar Sakura, mas o louro já tinha saído para o lado de fora. Para um largo corredor, onde deu de caras com quem menos esperava. Quase todos os seus amigos estavam ali. Como é que era possível? Como é que era possível que estivessem ali juntos à espera que ele acordasse? Como é que eles sabiam minimamente quando é que ele ia acordar?

Todos se encontravam espantados e paralisados, sem saber muito bem como reagir à aparição do Hokage. Os olhos azuis perscrutaram as pessoas ali reunidas. Alguns sentados, outros encostados à parede, alguns mais juntos que outros, mas todos à espera que Naruto recuperasse. Os olhos ficaram presos numa figura que estava sentada num banco corrido junto à parede ao lado de Lee – o Gaara.

A dor no seu peito alastrou-se mais uma vez e as lágrimas queriam sair novamente. Gaara estava provavelmente no fim da gravidez. Naruto podia perceber pois a sua barriga estava grande e redonda. Pouso uma mão sobre o seu peito, perto do coração. Ele batia com tanta força que doía. Baixou a cara de maneira a que os amigos não vissem as suas lágrimas.

– Em que quarto está o Sasuke? – Perguntou sem olhar para a cara dos amigos.

– No quarto a seguir ao teu. – Disse Gaara que parecia ter reparado na dor de Naruto, mas não se pronunciou sobre o assunto com ninguém.

– Naruto espera… - Sakura tentou impedir que Naruto fosse até ao quarto de Sasuke.

O louro deu as costas e correu para o quarto que exista logo a seguir ao seu. Abriu o quarto e ficou parado na soleira da porta, pois o choque de ver o estado de Sasuke era enorme. O quarto estava escurecido, a luz encontrava-se apagada e a janela ainda tinha os estores corridos. Tudo para que a luz não entrasse em contacto com as várias máquinas que se encontravam a trabalhar, de maneira a que estas não se estragassem devido à radiação solar. O Uchiha estava deitado sobre a cama apenas com um lençol a cobri-lo da cintura para baixo, estando despido da cintura para cima onde se viam enormes queimaduras que se distinguiam na pele. No peito sobre o coração estavam colocados alguns fios, estes davam pequenas descargas eléctricas ao coração mantendo-o a trabalhar; pela boca desciam um enorme tubo até aos pulmões, que permitia que Sasuke continuasse a respirar. Na veia, perto do pulso, estava espetado um cateter por onde passava o soro que alimentava o corpo fraco do marido de Naruto. Pendurado na cama estava também um saco com uma argália por onde saia a necessidade fisiológica de Sasuke.

Naruto sentiu as suas pernas cederem com próprio peso do corpo, caindo à porta do quarto do Maou. Parecia que a sua energia tinha sido sugada do seu corpo. Começou a tremer sem controlo e as lágrimas escorriam numa tristeza profunda.

Ao verem o Rokudaime cair ao chão, tanto os amigos como os enfermeiros e médicos que passavam naquele corredor correram para assistir Naruto. Sakura foi a que chegou primeiro perto dele.

– Sasuke… o meu Sasuke… – Naruto escondeu a cara com as mãos. Sakura percebeu que ele estava apenas angustiado e abraçou o seu melhor amigo, enquanto este encostado contra o corpo da rosácea continuava a chorar e chamar o nome de Sasuke.

– Ele está bem. – Disse ela para os enfermeiros e para os médicos que se encontravam ali, que compreenderam que aquela era a deixa para eles saíram dali. No entanto, os amigos permaneciam perto, preocupados com Naruto. Comprometidos com a dor dele.

oOo

Every step I'm taking_(Cada passo que dou)_

Every move I make_(Cada movimento que faço)_

__Feels lost with no direction_(Parece perdido, sem direcção)_

My faith is shaken_(A minha fé está fraca)_

__But I, gotta keep trying_(Mas vou continuar a tentar)_

Gotta keep my head held high. _(Continuar a manter a cabeça erguida.)_

Oshi tinha uma folha de papel branco à sua frente. Como era ainda muito pequena não fazia treino ninja. Enquanto á sua volta todos os outros miúdos desenhavam freneticamente alguns rabiscos coloridos, ela simplesmente olhava para a folha, apenas com vontade de a rasgar.

A madrinha tinha-lhe dito que os seus pais estavam a dormir e prometera que mal acordassem que ela a viria buscar para os ver. Só que ela estava farta de esperar. Estava muito impaciente. Os seus pais nunca mais acordavam. Porque tinham eles que dormir tanto? Ela já compreendia que um bebé dormia mais que um adulto, mas porque teriam os seus pais de dormir durante tantos dias?

Observou os colegas, talvez devesse copiar por algum dos desenhos dos outros meninos uma vez que estava sem ideias. Ao seu lado direito tinha Shikamaru Júnior que parecia tentar desenhar uma kunai, ou talvez fosse uma shuriken, uma vez que folha se achava repleta de gatafunhos cinzentos. No seu flanco esquerdo estava Hizumi a desenhar um arco-íris. Olhou novamente para a folha de papel, não queria desenhar nem uma arma ninja, nem um simples arco-íris.

– O que se passa Oshi? Porque não desenhas nada? – A professora tinha-se aproximado da pequena Uchiha.

– Não consigo desenhar nada Hinata-sensei. – Suspirou a lourinha.

Aquilo surpreendia Hinata. Oshi não era uma aluna regular, uma vez que a sua educação e formação ninjas estavam a ser iniciadas em Oto. Mas naqueles últimos dois meses a professora Hyuuga e coordenadora do centro de órfãos, tinha aprendido que a pequena Uchiha tinha um enorme poder de observação. Captava imagens e gestos que uma criança na sua idade normalmente não conseguia. Tanto que os seus desenhos eram muito mais avançados do que os das outras crianças. Com quatro anos, Oshi, já não desenhava riscos ao acaso, mas sim figuras, que apesar de tremidas e em gestos infantis já eram perfeitamente compreensíveis. Só que a sua capacidade de observação não fora a única coisa que Hinata repara que Oshi detinha, a menina era também dotada de uma enorme força física, algo muito estranho numa menina com uma aparência tão frágil.

Nesse momento a porta da sala de aula abriu-se, sem que primeiro a pessoa que estava do lado de fora tivesse batido, o que até assustou algumas das crianças. Hinata foi até ao ninja que se encontrava na entrada da sala.

O ninja informou Hinata sobre qualquer coisa que a fez suspirar de alívio colocando uma mão sobre o peito. Oshi leu o que os lábios do ninja tinham dito. Impulsivamente começou a procurar uma maneira de sair da sala. Pela porta não podia sair, pois tinha lá a professora. Olhou para a janela. Aquela seria a sua saída. A trovoada continuava e pequenos pingos de chuva já tinham começado a cair do céu. Pegou no banco em que estava sentada e passou pelos colegas, que aos poucos foram captados pelos seus movimentos. Colocou o banco debaixo da janela e meteu-se em cima dele para chegar ao fecho, para o desprender e abrir a janela. A sala foi varrida com uma aragem fria. Oshi olhou para baixo e reparou que teria de saltar um andar. Seria fácil.

– Oshi o que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Hinata ao ver a menina empoleirada na janela. Oshi não respondeu. Em vez disso deu um impulso e saltou para fora da sala e do edifício onde estava.

O que ela lera dos lábios do ninja fora: "O Hokage acordou!". Segundos depois estava a aterrar levemente no chão.

A pequena Uchiha agora corria como louca pelas ruas de Konoha fazendo os seus totós louros esvoaçarem com o vento que lhe batia na cara. O seu pai tinha finalmente saído do seu sono. Em minutos estava à porta do hospital. Como era pequena, passou despercebida pela recepção. O hospital estava uma excitação. Pareciam estar todos muito contentes com a notícia de que o Hokage tinha acordado. Aquele era o principal tema de conversa entre as pessoas que se encontravam naquele estabelecimento. Só havia um problema. Ela não sabia exactamente onde é que o papá estava. Então só tinha uma hipótese. Tinha que percorrer todos os corredores e quartos para encontrar o do seu pai louro.

Ao fim de minutos, Naruto acabara por se acalmar com a ajuda de um calmante, mas mesmo assim as suas lágrimas continuavam a sair-lhe dos olhos. Um enorme sentimento de culpa pesava-lhe nos ombros. O estado de Sasuke era sua culpa, ou pelo menos, era nisso que ele acreditava.

Sakura tentava falar com ele sobre um assunto qualquer muito importante, mas ele não lhe prestava atenção. Queria estar apenas ali sentado naquela cadeira contemplando a face de Sasuke e afagando-lhe o cabelo, pedindo aos Deuses para que ele acordasse.

– EU QUERO VER O MEU PAPÁ! DEIXEM-ME VER O PAPÁ! – Uma voz de menina invadiu o quarto. Naruto levantou-se rapidamente e correu para fora do quarto, enquanto limpava as lágrimas às mangas do pijama do hospital. Viu a sua menina ser segura por Neji que a tentava acalmar, mas Oshi debatia-se no seu colo com uma força fora de comum. – PAPÁ!

Naruto avançou rapidamente. Oshi saltou para os seus braços e agarrou-se fortemente ao seu pescoço. A menina chorava bastante. Parecia assustada.

– Pronto estrelinha, eu já aqui estou. Pronto, já passou. – Sussurrou Naruto ao ouvido da filha para a acalmar.

– Papá, porque tiveste que dormir tanto tempo? – Questionou Oshi, ainda a chorar.

– Ás vezes, os adultos dormem durante muito tempo. Mas eu não vou dormir mais. Eu prometo. – Prometeu Naruto apertando Oshi contra si. Para ele fora apenas um instante em que estivera em coma. Para ele parecia que tinha adormecido no dia anterior, e que estava a acordar no dia a seguir, mas para os seus filhos não tinha sido nada assim. Mas pelo menos eles estavam a salvo, ou pelo menos, Nasasu e Oshi estavam.

oOo

There's always gonna be another mountain (_Há sempre outra montanha)_

I'm always gonna want to make it move_(Que sempre quererei mover)_

Always gonna be an uphill battle_(Vai ser sempre uma luta difícil)_

Sometimes I'm going to have to lose (_Algumas vezes vou ter que perder)_

Ain't about how fast I get there_(Não tem a ver com a rapidez com que lá vou chegar)_

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_(Não tem a ver com aquilo que me espera do outro lado)_

__It's a climb!_(É uma escalada!)_

Noutro ponto da aldeia um grupo de ninjas desesperava. Uchiha Nasasu, mais uma vez, tinha fugido debaixo da sua protecção. Se alguma coisa acontecesse ao príncipe de Otogakure eles seriam executados. Mas que culpa tinham se aquela criança de apenas 10 anos fosse mais esquivo que água?

Enquanto aquele grupo de ninjas procurava por Nasasu, outro rapazinho de 10 anos procurava pela mesma pessoa. Um rapazinho com um cabelo completamente prateado, agarrado por um rabo-de-cavalo, e com umas roupas largas e brancas. Kagure sabia que tinha apenas alguns momentos até que o pai o apanhasse. Tinha fugido de casa. Fazia muitos dias que não saía de lá. Tinha estado em estado critico no hospital, mas com a ajuda da medi ninja Sakura, ele tinha conseguido recuperar. Desde que tivera alta que o pai o tinha proibido de sair de casa. Nem à academia podia ir. As suas lições estavam a ser dadas a partir de casa.

Ele sabia que Nasasu não andava bem. Ele sentira-o perto da sua casa. A sua essência estava triste, revoltada, confusa. Provavelmente o amigo não sabia que o seu pai tinha acordado. Por isso, Kagure tinha que o avisar. Usando o seu sentido para sentir a natureza á sua volta, Kagure facilmente encontrou Nasasu. Mas se não fosse o seu especial Kekkei Guenkai, ele com certeza que não tinha achado o amigo, pois este camuflara-se com mestria. Só os melhores ninjas o detectariam.

Nasasu não se achava muito longe das imediações de Konoha. Mas estava bem impregnado na floresta. O primeiro contacto com a natureza deixou Kagure tonto. No entanto, isso não o impediu de continuar a saltar de ramo em ramo de encontro a Nasasu. Não falara com Nasasu desde aquele dia fatídico. Esperava apenas que Nasasu o perdoasse. Preferia morrer do que ter o seu melhor amigo contra si. Sentia que aquele momento seria o momento da verdade.

Por fim, apanhou Nasasu. O primogénito Uchiha estava sentado num tronco grosso de uma árvore. Os seus olhos encontravam fechados. Ali a luz do sol era ténue, parecia que Nasasu era tentado pela escuridão.

– Vai-te embora Kagure. – Pediu Nasasu, mal sentiu o amigo pousar no tronco em que ele se encontrava.

– Nasasu! – Kagure aproximou-se. Sentia perfeitamente que a aproximação era perigosa, mas não queria saber. Não deixaria Nasasu naquele sítio.

– Não te aproximes. Vai-te embora. – Voltou a pedir o príncipe.

– Não posso! – Negou Kagure que se ajoelhou em frente de Nasasu, que permanecia quieto como uma estátua e de olhos fechados. Ele concentrava o seu chakra ao máximo para que ninguém o encontrasse. – Nasasu…

Os olhos azuis de Nasasu apareceram e o moreno lançou-se para cima de Kagure.

– Eu mandei-te embora! – Gritou apertando os ombros de Kagure, tanto que fazia este sentir dor, o que o fez soltar um gemido. Com isso, Nasasu soltou-o e voltou à sua posição. Apesar da ameaça de Nasasu, Kagure não sairia dali. Em vez disso gatinhou rapidamente até Nasasu e num gesto inesperado abraçou-se ao tronco do pequeno Uchiha, afundando a sua cara contra o peito do mesmo.

– Perdoa-me Nasasu! – A voz Kagure saiu afogada em mágoa. Nasasu percebeu que Kagure chorava. O seu coração apertou-se no peito. Elevou os braços e abraçou o amigo. – Perdoa-me o que fiz ao meu irmão. Perdoa-me ao que fiz aos teus pais. Perdoa-me! Perdoa-me!

– Tu não tiveste culpa de nada. A culpa é minha, não tua. Eu é que sou um monstro. Eu é que fiz aquilo aos meus pais. – Falou Nasasu. Kagure endireitou-se para encarar a cara do amigo. Depois começou a negar com a cabeça.

– Não. Tu não és um monstro. Tu não tens culpa de nada. De nada, ouviste!?

– Sou sim! Eu transformei-me numa raposa. Eu tenho um pedaço de um demónio no meu interior. – Os olhos de Kagure arregalaram-se. A raiva tomou novamente de Nasasu perante o olhar de espanto do amigo. – VAI-TE EMBORA!

– NÃO! – Berrou o rapaz de cabelos prateados. – Tu és a pessoa com quem mais me preocupo. Não me podes mandar embora. Não me importo que me queiras bater, que me queiras matar. Eu simplesmente não posso te deixar sozinho. – As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos de Kagure.

– Eu preciso de estar sozinho. – O Tom de Nasasu tinha mudado. Ele tinha-se acalmado novamente. – Vai-te embora Kagure, eu preciso _mesmo_de estar sozinho agora.

– Mas…

– Por favor!

– O teu pai acordou! – Contou Kagure.

– Não quero saber.

– O teu pai precisa de ti.

– Não, não precisa.

– Nasasu…

– Vai-te embora. Eu quero estar sozinho. Eu depois vou ter contigo, mas agora, por favor, deixa-me aqui sozinho.

– Então promete. – Pediu Kagure, sabendo que quando Nasasu fazia uma promessa que ele a cumpria.

– Eu prometo.

Kagure não o chateou mais. Anuiu com a cabeça e desapareceu.

oOo

The struggles I'm facing_(Das lutas que enfrento)_

****The chances I'm taking_(Das probabilidades que tenho)_

****Sometimes might knock me down_(Por vezes vou-me abaixo)_

But no, I'm not breaking_(Mas não, não vou quebrar)_

– Eu quero ver o Pai. – Pediu-a a pequena Oshi, que ainda se encontrava nos braços do Rokudaime, mas já não chorava. Naruto não queria que Oshi visse o estado em que o pai se encontrava. – O pai está morto?

O louro assustou-se com a pergunta da filha.

– Não querida. Eu já expliquei que o teu pai só precisa de dormir mais um pouco. – Quem falou foi Sakura que acarinhou os cabelos da afilhada. – Mas agora que está aqui o papá, tu e ele podem ver o teu mano mais novo?

– Mano mais novo? – Questionou Oshi.

Naruto, ainda com a filha no colo, estremecia e olhava para Sakura que lhe afirmava com a cabeça que o que ela acabara de dizer e o que ele acabara de deduzir era verdade. Os olhos do louro encheram-se novamente com lágrimas, enquanto agarrava a filha contra si.

– Co… como é possível?

– Kyuubi. – Respondeu Sakura. A cara de Naruto foi de assombro. Ele sabia que a Raposa tinha salvo a vida de Nasasu depositando o seu chakra no interior do seu filho, será que a ela tinha feito o mesmo com o novo bebé?

Sakura indicou a Naruto para que este a seguisse. Com Oshi ao colo Naruto achou melhor fazer as perguntas que queria à médica mais tarde. A rosácea levou-os pelos corredores do hospital até à ala pediátrica. Lá obrigou Naruto e Oshi a vestirem uns fatos especiais para a anti contaminação bacteriana, onde eram todos cobertos com mascara e touca. E depois entraram num quarto da pediatria em que as paredes eram em vidro, sendo que a única parede que existia era a do exterior do edifício com as suas grandes janelas. As paredes eram assim para que os médicos e enfermeiros tivessem uma maior vigilância sobre os bebés que se encontravam ali internados.

– Fica aqui um pouquinho Oshi! – Pediu Sakura sentando a afilhada num banco. – Eu já te venho chamar!

A pequena maneou a cabeça e Sakura deu a mão a Naruto para que ele passasse através de uma última porta de vidro. Para lá desta havia umas cinco incubadoras, onde os bebés mais prematuros ou que tinham tido problemas à nascença ficavam para recuperar, pois eram seres extremamente frágeis e não podiam ser expostos completamente ao ambiente envolvente até criarem as defesas mais primárias.

Pararam na terceira incubadora por onde passaram. Agarrada a ela tinha uma placa a dizer Uchiha com a fixa médica. Mas não foi isso que prendeu a atenção de Naruto. O louro a tremer avançou até à incubadora e ficou petrificado a olhar para o pequeno ser que repousava dentro da máquina. Era um lindo bebé, muito pequeno, não era maior que um antebraço, tinha uma pele muito vermelha e pequenos e frágeis cabelos pretos, e a fralda que usava eram tão grande que quase o tapava por completo.

A reacção de Naruto foi começar a chorar para logo a seguir rir, enquanto ainda tentava acreditar que o seu filho mais novo estava vivo.

– É um lindo rapaz. – Elogiou Sakura aproximando-se dele e colocando-lhe uma mão nas costas consolando o amigo. – Nasceu ontem à noite! Está na hora do acordarmos para comer. Ao que parece ele gosta muito de dormir. – Riu-se a amiga um pouco forçadamente. Naruto não lhe respondeu porque continuava a contemplar aquele pequeno ser como se tivesse medo do o perder de vista.

A médica mexeu-se indo preparar um pequeno biberão que continha a quantidade de leite que o pequeno novo Uchiha tinha que beber de três em três horas, estivesse ou não acordado. Depois de aquecido ela entregou-o a Naruto e encarregou-se do trabalho de verificar se tudo estava bem para depois abrir a incubadora.

– Naruto acalma-te. Os bebés sentem tudo aquilo que os pais sentem. – Pediu Sakura que ao mesmo tempo pegou numa manta devidamente esterilizada para depois agarrar no pequeno bebé. Atrás de si com biberão na mão Naruto inspirava e expirava varias vezes para se acalmar. Mas estava a ser inútil. Como é que Sakura lhe podia pedir para se acalmar se ele estava num turbilhão de sentimentos, e um era cada um mais difícil e confuso que o anterior. Tentou então afastar todos os pensamentos e concentrar-se naquela tarefa. Ele ia dar pela primeira vez de comer ao filho.

– Senta-te ali. – Orientou Sakura apontando para uma confortável poltrona. Depois de Naruto sentado, Sakura pegou no pequeno bebé e embrulhou-o na manta para o manter quente, tão quente como estava dentro da máquina. Nesse momento o bebé estranhando estar a ser mexido e acordou. Gritava em plenos pulmões, dizendo á sua maneira que estava bastante incomodado por ter sido acordado. – Pronto, pronto, já vais papar. – Falou Sakura tentado acalmar o bebé. Aproximou-se de Naruto e com todo o cuidado que tinha pousou-o sobre o braço esquerdo do papá, pois o outro tinha o biberão na mão. O bebé continuava a gritar.

– Chiu! Pronto, agora estás novamente comigo! – Murmurou baixinho Naruto. O efeito das suas palavras pareceu mágico. O bebé acalmou-se devagar, deixando o choro e passando a soluçar baixinho, depois mostrou os seus olhos acinzentados de recém-nascido, e ainda a tremer por causa do choro foi-se acalmando no colo do pai.

Aquela reacção tão rápida à presença de Naruto não era surpresa nenhuma para a Sakura. Ela sabia que os bebés apuravam os sentidos ainda dentro do ventre materno. Provavelmente o bebé reconhecera a voz do seu progenitor. Entre outras coisas que podiam ligar um pai e um filho, como o som do bater cardíaco do pai, ou cheiro. Eram pequenas coisas que o pequeno bebé identificava uma vez que ainda não via bem.

– Isto não está quente pois não? – Perguntou Naruto falando o leite no biberão.

– Não. Está a temperatura adequada. Pronto a ser bebido. – Brincou Sakura. O louro acreditou na amiga e deu por fim o leite ao bebé. Que apesar de todo o choro e gritaria por ter sido acordado, também gostou bastante de lhe dessem uma bela refeição quentinha. A rosácea ficou contente de ver na expressão de Naruto algo que não fosse tristeza. Naquele momento ele estava com um expressão de contemplação, de adoração.

– Como… como foi isto possível? – Questionou Naruto, sem retirar os olhos do filho.

– Não sei bem. Quando te encontramos já estavas inconsciente. O chakra da Kyuubi estava à volta do feto e eu para o reprimir usei o meu próprio chakra, não é um procedimento incomum entre os ninjas. As mulheres ninjas normalmente tem que ter mais cuidado com as suas gravidezes, porque o chakra delas não se pode misturar com o chakra do feto, pois isso provoca uma espécie de asfixiamento do bebé. As mulheres que não são ninjas não têm este problema porque não têm os seus canais de chakra activos. É por esta razão que proibimos a utilização de jutsus durante a gravidez. Quando se faz um jutsu o nível de chakra a correr aumenta, e com isso aumenta a possibilidade do chakra do progenitor se misturar com o feto. – Naruto olhava agora para Sakura espantado, tivera já três filhos e só agora é que estava a saber aquilo. Uma coisa era saber que não podia usar jutsus por que isso prejudicaria o bebé, outra coisa era saber porquê. – Acho que o chakra do bijuu actuou como escuto entre o teu chakra e o chakra do bebé, mas não tenho a certeza, porque quando afastei o teu chakra e o dele do feto parecia que ele estava a tentar entrar dentro do bebé.

– Ela estava a tentar fazer o mesmo que fez ao Nasasu. – Concluiu Naruto.

– Como? – Surpreendeu-se Sakura.

– Nasasu tem uma pequena raposa no seu interior. A Kyuubi colocou um pouco do seu chakra nele, quando eu usei o chakra dela para escapar de Konoha, acho que foi por isso que Nasasu sobreviveu, pelo menos foi o que ela disse. Acontece que ela ao libertar esse chakra acabou por criar outro bijuu, e esse bijuu vive dentro de Nasasu agora. – Sakura arrepiou-se. Aquilo não era nada de estranhar afinal os 9 demónios das caudas eram todos provenientes de um único ser supremo.

– Mas se ele tem um bijuu ele precisa de ser selado! – Alarmou-se a médica.

– Como? O bijuu já está no interior dele.

– Sim, mas pode sair cá para fora.

– Apenas se ele perder o controlo. Graças a deus, sempre que se descontrolou eu estava ao seu lado. Usando o meu chakra com o sharingan eu consigo controlá-lo.

– Mas não poderás estar sempre com ele. Era mais seguro um selo.

– Arranja-me alguém que me consiga dar um selo capaz de conter um bijuu. – Pediu Naruto de forma descrente. A amiga ficou uns momentos a olhar para Naruto, de momento não conhecia ninguém que soubesse realizar ou de criar um selo tão forte que fosse capaz de fechar um bijuu.

– Só me lembro do Kakashi-sensei. – Acabou por dizer por fim.

– Sim… que neste momento, aparentemente, não está neste mundo. - Não era só por causa da promessa que fizera à Kyuubi que Naruto procurava a Montanha Deserta da Meditação era também para poder resgatar o seu sensei que á tantos anos estava num castigo que não merecia. – A única forma que vejo é treinar Nasasu para usar o chakra e o sharingan para controlar o seu próprio bijuu.

– Sim, talvez seja a forma mais segura para ele e para os que o rodeiam. – Concordou a médica.

– E eu? Porque estive tanto tempo inconsciente?

– O feto era demasiado pequeno e frágil e a qualquer altura o teu chakra poderia misturar-se com o dele. Eu não o podia fazer nascer porque os órgãos não estavam todos completamente desenvolvidos. Só havia duas hipóteses, ou fazia um aborto ou induzia-te um jutsu de sono e controlava o teu chakra, que eu devo sublinhar que estava bastante descontrolado. Ficaste dois meses a dormir porque foi esse o tempo que foi necessário para que o bebé se desenvolve-se e eu o pudesse fazer um parto sem risco. Chamei a Karin para me ajudar nesta parte. Ontem, depois do parto, retirei-te o jutsu que te fazia dormir e previ que acordarias hoje.

– Então era por isso que eu tinha todos aqueles malucos à porta do quarto. – Sorriu Naruto, lembrando-se dos amigos à porta do seu quarto de hospital. Ele agradecia muito a Sakura por ter salvo a vida do filho mais novo, apesar de ter ficado todo aquele tempo adormecido, e por isso longe de Nasasu que devia estar terrivelmente assustado, depois de ter visto uma batalha horrível e logo a seguir o pai vomitar sangue e desmaiar. E longe da sua menina loura que era ainda muito nova para compreender porque é que os seus dois pais tinham que dormir tanto.

– E qual o diagnóstico para Sasuke? – Atreveu-se a perguntar. Sasuke tinha sido atingido pelo Inferno da Raposa. Apenas duas outras pessoas tinham sido atingidas por aquele chakra vermelho. O primeiro tinha sido um homem sedento de poder, que com o propósito de raptar o filho de Maou para ganhar dinheiro, invadiu o palácio. Acabara por ver os seus planos arruinados quando Nasasu aos três anos de idade despertou um estranho chakra que acabou por matar o raptor. A segunda pessoa fora mesmo uma amiga, nada mais, nada menos que Shizune, que passara cerca de sete meses em coma. E agora o atingido tinha sido Sasuke.

– 50-50. – Respondeu Sakura num tom notório de tristeza. Aqueles 50-50 queriam dizer que Sasuke tinha 50% de hipóteses de se salvar e 50% de hipóteses de morrer. – Ele teve queimaduras horríveis. Algumas horas depois de ter chegado ao hospital alguns órgãos começaram a falhar, dai ele estar ligado a tantas máquinas. A única hipótese é se o seu corpo regenerar completamente. E até agora a evolução tem sido lenta.

Ao ouvir aquilo Naruto deixou duas lágrimas cair.

– Então e que nome vais meter ao pequeno? – Questionou Sakura tentando com que Naruto não caísse novamente num estado depressivo.

– Eu quero que ele tenha um nome com significado. Nasasu chama-se assim porque é a junção do meu nome com o nome de Sasuke. A Oshi tem esse nome porque ela é a Estrelinha na minha vida e na de Sasuke. E este bebé chamar-se-á Kaeru, porque eu quero que Sasuke volte novamente para junto de nós. O nome dele é Uchiha Kaeru.

– Então eu vou buscar a Oshi para vir ver o Kaeru. E depois ele tem que voltar para dentro da incubadora. Ainda é muito pequeno e o mundo cá fora ainda é muito perigoso para ele, pois ainda não tem as defesas fundamentais que nascem com os bebés.

(n.a – Oshi = Estrela; Kaeru = voltar)

oOo

I may not know it_(Posso não saber)_

****But these are the moment that_(Mas este será o momento)_

I'm gonna remember most and…___(Que mais vou recordar e…)_

****Just gotta keep going___(Vou simplesmente continuar)_

****and I___(E eu…)_

__I got to be strong_(Tenho que ser forte)_

Just keep pushing on_(Simplesmente continuar em frente)_

****Cause_(Porque...)_

Apenas cinco dias e finalmente o pequeno Kaeru pôde sair da incubadora. Karin tinha-o analisado com as suas apetências especiais e não vira sinais de chakra da raposa no interior do pequeno, mas mais concretamente só se saberia se tinha havido alguma transferência do chakra do bijuu com o passar do tempo, tal como tinha acontecido com Nasasu. Só que apesar de já ter saído da máquina, Sakura, ainda não lhe tinha dado alta para sair do hospital. Pois o bebé era ainda muito pequeno e ela achava que ele devia ganhar mais algum peso antes de o mandar para casa.

Sasuke continuava a progredir calmamente. As suas queimaduras estavam a sarar, e Naruto tinha a certeza que o seu marido ia recuperar, afinal ele era Uchiha Sasuke. Além disso, Sasuke contava que ele fosse forte, por ele e pelos filhos. Na realidade, quem mais estava a preocupar Naruto àquela altura era Nasasu. Segundo Karin, ele recusava-se determinantemente a ver os pais, e o louro até que podia compreendê-lo. O pequeno devia estar incrivelmente desapontado com ele, Naruto. Devia pensar coisas horríveis, afinal fora por causa do louro que Nasasu tinha uma raposa dentro dele.

Naruto apenas se mantivera quieto no hospital sem querer contrariar as ordens Sakura, porque tinha lá o seu pequeno filho recém-nascido e porque também queria estar perto de Sasuke, e depois porque Karin lhe garantia que Nasasu estava bem. Só que tanto tempo sem ver o filho estava a pô-lo maluco. Aquele seria o dia, com alta ou sem alta médica, que iria à procura de Nasasu. Deixou Kaeru, que continuava na rua rotina diária de só acordar para comer e isso era quando não tinha que ser acordado, comido e com um clone das sombras ao seu lado. Deixando outro clone das sombras ao lado de Sasuke, apenas para que se houvesse alguma alteração clínica no estado de Sasuke. Oshi estava na cresce àquela hora. Vestindo umas simples calças laranjas e uma t-shirt preta, algo que já não vestia há muito tempo, e seguiu para fora do hospital.

– Naruto, onde pensas que vais? – Questionou Sakura, que estava a apanhar as fichas de pacientes na secretaria da entrada quando viu o louro passar em direcção à saída.

–Vou à procura do meu filho. – Naruto não parava para encarar a médica, por isso, está seguia a passos largos atrás dele.

– Eu não te dei alta.

– Não preciso de alta para ir à procura do meu filho. E Sakura… - Parou e virou para a amiga que por pouco não chocou contra ele. – Não tentes impedir-me. Se acontecer alguma coisa os meus clones estão lá em cima, usa-os para comunicares comigo.

E saiu deixando a rosácea sem reacção. Depois a médica cruzou os braços. Suspirou. Ninguém impediria Naruto de absolutamente nada. Simplesmente por que ninguém conseguia impedi-lo de fazer o que queria, mesmo que isso colocasse a sua saúde em risco.

– Bateste um novo recorde, pelo o que eu posso ver. Ele aguentou aqui cinco dias. – Elogiou uma voz feminina atrás de Sakura.

– Mestra! – Reconheceu. – Que faz por aqui?

– Vinha falar com Naruto, mas já vi que ele tem uma coisa mais importante para fazer de momento.

– Eu espero que ele consiga falar com Nasasu.

– Estás a falar de Naruto. Ele consegue falar com o filho de certeza. – Relembrou-a Tsunade. – As investigações começaram, agora que o Rokudaime está completamente restabelecido.

– Eu já tenho alguns dados que poderão interessar-lhe. O corpo de Kabuto estava um pouco desfigurado…

– Um pouco?

– Pronto estava muito desfigurado, mas eu consegui reconstruir alguns pedaços da sua pele e encontrei uns símbolos. Eu desconfiei que as marcas que ele tinha sobre a pele eram Runas. Mostrei fotografias das peles ao Capitão Yamato e ele confirmou-me as desconfianças. – Enquanto falavam, Tsunade e Sakura caminhavam até ao escritório particular da Directora do hospital (Sakura). – Isso relembrou-me uma missão em que o time 7 esteve, pouco depois da morte de Madara.

– Eu lembro-me dessa vossa missão a uma aldeia termal no norte. Estavam incumbidos de investigar sobre um grupo de estripadores.

– Sim e depois viemos a saber que eles estavam a usar órgãos de animais e pessoas para selarem almas. Pelo o que soubemos, e pelo o que o capitão Yamato nos disse, eles estavam a selar uma alma de nível nove num corpo humano, mas nunca soubemos se os bandidos conseguiram completar o ritual. – Fez uma pausa para entrar no seu escritório, dando passagem à Gondaime. – O que eu sei agora com o corpo de Kabuto era que ele era um dos encapuçados que estava lá na noite em que salvamos a rapariga de ser sacrificada.

– Suponho que era aquele que fugiu. – Concluiu Tsunade sentada em frente de Sakura, que estava do outro lado da secretária médica.

– Certamente.

– Nunca conseguimos informações dos outros detidos. Os cérebros foram completamente apagados. Achas que Kabuto estava a tentar trazer a alma de Orochimaru?

– Não acredito. O ataque a Nasasu comprova que Kabuto tinha as habilidades de Orochimaru, mas que não tinha a sua alma dentro dele. O Capitão Yamato pensou que a pessoa que tinha fugido nessa noite era a pessoa que tinha duas almas, mas eu acho que o Kabuto estava lá para tentar selar a alma de outra pessoa, ou para outra pessoa. Se pensarmos bem, Kabuto sempre gostou de ser o vassalo de outra pessoa.

– Isso quer dizer que existe outro inimigo por detrás disto? Um inimigo que tem uma alma de nível 9?

– Sim, agora só falta descobrir quem é. O problema é que depois disto, não temos pistas nenhumas. – Falou Sakura um pouco insegura.

– Não podes então excluir Orochimaru de ser essa alma de nível 9. Mas eu acho que algum dia vai revelar-se, isto se já não se revelou. E o pior é que o problema pode ainda vir de dentro de Konoha.

– Está a pensar na Raiz. Está a pensar no actual líder da Raiz, o senhor Shidou Yuuri? – Questionou Sakura após deduzir tudo através da última frase de Tsunade. Um problema que vinha de dentro de Konoha e que ainda permanecia dentro de Konoha. – Mas o senhor Shidou sempre me apareceu uma pessoa bastante amável, diferente de Danzo.

– Não te deixes iludir pelas aparências. – Aconselhou-a a sábia Hokage. – Eu sei que ele te ajudou a curar o Juugo, mas não julgues é peça mal.

– Então porque haveria ele de me ajudar a curar Juugo? Qual era o seu propósito.

– O seu propósito era criar uma boa imagem. Ele não ajudou só o Juugo, ele na realidade ajudou muita gente. Isso criou fama em volta da sua figura. As pessoas respeitam-no. As pessoas vêem nele uma excelente pessoa, que ajuda as outras pessoas sem pedir nada em troca. Tanto assim, que ele foi chamado para se juntar ao concelho de Anciãos.

– O QUÊ? – O gritou saindo involuntário da boca de Sakura. Ela estava tremendamente chocada. – Isso quer dizer que a Raiz está outra vez infiltrada dentro do Conselho?

– É o mais certo.

– Tsunade-sama, não pode fazer nada?

– Infelizmente não. Eu não tenho autoridade sobre o Conselho. Depois de nomearem um Hokage eles passam a ser os conselheiros do mesmo, e alguma coisa que o Hokage não consiga resolver, são eles que resolvem. Obviamente que às vezes eles são mais que conselheiros.

– Isto é horrível! – Pela cabeça de Sakura passavam imagens da sua estada na prisão. Ela lançara o jutsu proibido em Naruto para salvar o amigo e a Hokage dos Anciões de péssimas intenções que pertenciam à Raiz. Com sua detenção viera também a queda desses anciões e agora havia uma nova infiltração no Conselho.

– Não desesperes Sakura, eu penso ter uma solução.

– Qual?

– Shidou Kagure.

A Directora arregalou os olhos e sentiu um enorme arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Estaria a Tsunade a pensar aquilo que ela estava a pensar.

– Eles infiltram-se nas nossas linhas, e nós infiltramo-nos nas linhas deles.

– Não…

oOo

There's always gonna be another mountain (_Há sempre outra montanha)_

I'm always gonna want to make it move_(Que sempre quererei mover)_

Always gonna be an uphill battle_(Vai ser sempre uma luta difícil)_

Sometimes I'm going to have to lose (_Algumas vezes vou ter que perder)_

Ain't about how fast I get there_(Não tem a ver com a rapidez com que lá vou chegar)_

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_(Não tem a ver com aquilo que me espera do outro lado)_

__It's a climb!_(É uma escalada!)_

Estava um dia estupidamente frio. Ele saíra do hospital apenas de t-shirt, o que é que ele era? Um idiota? Ao que parecia era mesmo, como é que não se lembrara que já estavam no Outono? Bom, era compreensível que estivesse confuso, afinal nas suas últimas recordações ele ainda estava no Verão. Para ele, aqueles dois meses a dormir não tinham sido nada. Mas tinha plena consciência que o tempo tinha passado. E tinha passado de maneira dolorosa para as pessoas que tinham estado acordadas.

E naquele momento a pessoa que mais sofria era Nasasu. Ele não precisava de usar as suas técnicas ninjas para reparar no sofrimento do filho. Afinal era do seu filho, um pedaço do seu sangue e carne, que procurava. Mas precisava das suas qualidades ninjas para descobrir o esconderijo do filho. Pelo que já tinha conseguido perceber, pelas informações que Karin lhe tinha dado, Nasasu recusava a passar os seus dias na academia. Ele era protegido por um esquadrão de Anbus, de quem andava sempre a fugir, e era muitas vezes apanhado nos cantos mais escondidos e escuros da floresta de Konoha. Ele tinha a forte habilidade de camuflar a sua essência como um mestre ninja.

Com um ruído seco Naruto aterrou num ramo extremamente grosso, bem em frente do filho. Nasasu soltou um som, mais de ar do que de melodia, em sobressalto. Encarava a cara de Naruto com medo. Parecia detectar na cara do seu pai louro risitos de raiva. Fechou os olhos, não queria ver.

– Quando é que fazias intenções de ir ter comigo e com a tua família pequeno?

Nasasu recuou e Naruto avançou para o filho vendo marcas de choro e umas olheiras horríveis. O seu filho em si parecia um bicho-do-mato. Estava magro, pálido, o brilho nos seus olhos desaparecera. Aquela criança estava a sofrer horrores. Estava sozinho há demasiado tempo. Amaldiçoou toda a gente, mas principalmente amaldiçoou-se por não ter ido mais cedo ver o filho. E por não estar a cumprir o papel de pai como devia. Ele não tinha conseguido proteger.

A criança recuava cada vez mais, como assombrado pela figura do próprio pai. O que é que Naruto lhe faria? Ele. Nasasu, tinha posto Sasuke em coma, tinha colocado Naruto a dormir, tinha morto o seu irmão mais novo e era ainda por cima um monstro. O seu papá ia matá-lo por tudo aquilo, ou pelo menos, eram esses os pensamentos que o filho mais velho de Naruto tinha em mente. Então, não olhando o caminho acabou por se desequilibrar, mas não chegou a cair. Os braços carinhosos de Naruto agarraram-no no momento da queda. Então ao sentir o calor do pai, ao sentir que aquele era o mesmo carinho com que era abraçado antes do ataque de Kabuto ele começou a chorar compulsivamente.

O louro puxou-o para o seu corpo, e apertou o filho contra o seu peito. Nasasu agarrou-se fortemente à T-shirt do pai. O menino gritava. E a cada grito de agonia Naruto sentia a dor do filho crescer dentro do seu próprio peito. Era a dor do pai pela dor do filho. Queria poder arrancar aquela dor de dentro de Nasasu. Queria ter poder para fazer com que Nasasu deixasse de sofrer. Mas como? Como podia parar o sofrimento do seu filho?

Ao ouvir os berros do seu filho, Naruto sentia-se um pai excremento, um pai falhado, um pai horrível. O príncipe só tinha 10 anos. Era uma criança, não devia ter passado por tudo o que tinha passado. O que se passava com ele? Porque não conseguia proteger o seu filho? Primeiro aos três anos Nasasu passara por um episódio horrível, agora passara por outro momento ainda mais arrepiante. Estaria Nasasu a pagar pelos erros dos pais? Naruto chorava silenciosamente enquanto embalava e acariciava os cabelos de Nasasu. O Uchiha louro achava que tudo aquilo era culpa dele.

– Oh, deuses, perdoa-me Nasasu! Perdoa-me!

– Pa…pá! – Gritou Nasasu.

– Desculpa meu amor! Desculpa não ter conseguido proteger-te. Tudo o que se passou é culpa minha. Perdoa-me. Eu sei que deves pensar que tudo é culpa tua, mas não é Nasasu. Tu não tens culpa de nada.

– Mas eu sou um monstro…

– Não, não és. Tu és uma criança linda e maravilhosa, que eu tenho a sorte em ter como filho.

– Mas eu fiz mal ao pai…

– Não foste tu, foi um bicho que infelizmente está no teu interior, mas eu vou fazer de tudo para encontrar uma forma de te o tirar dai.

Aquela altura da conversa, Naruto e Nasasu estavam ajoelhados em frente um do outro, em cima do ramo de uma forte árvore. Nasasu já se tinha acalmado, mas as lágrimas continuavam a sair pelos olhos fora. Lágrimas essas que Naruto limpava com os dedos conforme apareciam na face de criança do filho.

– Mas eu matei o mano, eu fiz com que tivesses que usar jutsus para me proteger…

– Qual mano?

– O mano que estava dentro de ti… - Falou baixinho Nasasu, com os olhos postos nos joelhos. Naruto arregalou os olhos ao saber que o filho mais velho pensava que tinha provocado a morte do irmão ainda por nascer e depois teve que se rir, embora o riso saísse um pouco triste.

– Tu não ouves nada do que a tua Madrinha Karin conta, pois não? – Nasasu olhou para o pai louro sem compreender a pergunta. – O teu irmão está vivo. Nasceu há seis dias e chama-se Uchiha Kaeru. Eu penso que a tua madrinha te conto isto, não contou?

Os olhos do pequeno moreno piscaram várias vezes enquanto encaravam a face do pai. Ele ultimamente não ouvia ninguém. Se a sua madrinha lhe tinha dito alguma coisa, ele certamente não teria ouvido. Não tinha ouvido, porque simplesmente andava demasiado irritado, demasiado confuso e com medo de se descontrolar e assim magoar mais pessoas, então por isso achara melhor isolar-se das pessoas, ficar longe de todos, com isso não ouvia ninguém e não falava com ninguém, assim não se descontrolava e não magoava ninguém.

– Desculpa papá!

– Desculpa-me tu.

Os dois acenaram com as cabeças, desculpando-se um ao outro. Nasasu abraçou fortemente Naruto. E este confirmou aquilo que sempre soubera – ele fora abençoado com os melhores filhos do mundo.

– Posso ir ver o pai e o mano?

– Podes. Mas só amanhã. Hoje vamos para casa, vamos comer, vais tomar um banho e vais dormir muitas horas. E amanhã poderás ir ver o pai e o mano, combinado?

– Combinado!

oOo

Kagure encontrava-se na academia, o pai finalmente acabou por o deixar voltar á academia. Só que ele não se sentia bem lá, as outras crianças murmuravam nas suas costas. Falavam sobre o irmão, sobre Nasasu e sobre todas as coisas que tinham acontecido, como o estado do Hokage e do Rei de Oto. Os olhares dos outros sobre si também eram incomodativos e apenas uma pessoa falava com ele – Saguichi. Ele era o seu único amigo, mas desde sempre que eles tinham sido amigos, antes mesmo de conhecerem Nasasu. Os gémeos Shidou sempre tinham andado com Saguichi.

Sentado ao lado de Saguichi, Kagure lutava com o seu cabelo prateado que estava bastante cumprido e que lhe caía varias vezes para os olhos, enquanto ele tentava escrever uma composição sobre as defesas ninjas para o professor.

– Toma. – Saguichi estendia-lhe um elástico preto para que ele colocasse os cabelos presos. Kagure sorriu e pegou no elástico agradecendo, depois pediu ao professor para ir à casa de banho, e sobre os olhares dos colegas ele saiu para o exterior da sala de aula, suspirando por poder sair um pouco da sala.

Na casa de banho mirou-se ao espelho. As feridas da luta estavam a desaparecer, mas ele não sentia que elas estivessem realmente a desaparecer. Pelo menos as do seu coração não iam desaparecer, e era quando olhava para o espelho, que mais sentia a dor dessas feridas. Ele era agora um espelho daquilo que o seu irmão era. Desde que os seus cabelos se tinham tornado prateados, em consequência pelo uso do Kekkei Guenkai, que ele não se conseguia ver ao espelho, pois a cor dos cabelos tinha sido sempre aquilo que os distinguia.

Penteou os cabelos com os dedos e atou o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo, algumas pontas soltavam-se rapidamente, pois o seu cabelo era extremamente liso, e provavelmente o elástico não ia durar muito, ou então ia andar sempre a deslizar. Tinha que voltar para a aula antes que o professor viesse à sua procura.

– Kagure! – Assustou-se com uma voz feminina nas suas costas. Virou-se rapidamente, não tinha ouvido ninguém entrar. Uns olhos azuis cristalinos perscrutavam a sua face. A cara de uma pele leitosa era adornada por uns cabelos castanhos. Será que ele tinha entrado na casa de banho das meninas? Aquela era Hina a filha mais velha de Neji-sensei. – Onde está Nasasu?

– Eu… eu não sei… desculpa, entrei na casa de banho errada?!

– Não. Eu entrei na casa de banho dos rapazes. Eu sei que tu sabes onde ele está, és um dos seus melhores amigos, não és? Os rapazes contam tudo uns aos outros, não contam?

– Não, realmente. Eu falei com ele e ele disse-me que queria estar sozinho e mandou-me embora. – Contou Kagure enquanto se estava a sentir intimidado com os olhos observadores da menina. Era como se ela analisasse se ele estava a dizer a verdade ou não. "E prometeu que me vinha ver, mas ainda não apareceu!", concluiu mentalmente achando que Hina não tinha que saber aquele pormenor.

– Por favor, quando o vires diz-lhe que… - Kagure viu a menina ficar um pouco rubra. – Diz-lhe que eu quero vê-lo.

– Ok. – Disse Kagure.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu Hina para depois se ir embora.

Ele ia a seguir o mesmo caminho quando a porta se abriu e do lado de fora estava uma figura alta e imponente. Ele arregalou os olhos.

– Hokage-sama!

– Tu és o pequeno Shidou Kagure, não é mesmo? – Perguntou Tsunade com um pequeno e amável sorriso na cara.

– Sim, senhora. – Confirmou Kagure. A criança tremia, nunca tinha falado directamente com a 5ª Hokage.

– O teu sensei disse-me que estavas aqui. Podemos falar?

– Sim, senhora. – Respondia nervosamente.

– Sei que é uma conversa difícil, mas eu preciso de saber tudo o que se passou. As investigações começaram e eu preciso de falar com todos os que estiveram envolvidos com o incidente com o Hokage e o Maou. – Enquanto Tsunade falava Kagure maneava a cabeça freneticamente, absorvendo cada palavra que a Gondaime proferia.

– Eu… eu posso mostrar-lhe… usando o meu Kekkei Guenkai, Hokage-sama.

– Muito bem. – Tsunade entrou totalmente na casa de banho, deixando a entrada da porta, onde estivera até então. Fechou a porta para que ninguém entrasse e depois ajoelhou-se em frente da criança. – Mostra-me tudo!

– Sim, senhora. – Kagure elevou a mão direita, postando-a em frente do nariz da Hokage. Deixou o seu chakra fluir. A palma da mão encheu-se de chakra, os seus olhos verdes ficaram prateados e Kagure implantou na mente da Hokage todas as recordações que tinha de Kabuto disfarçado, e depois da luta que vitimara o seu irmão e também da batalha que ele travara contra a cobra. Mostrava à Hokage tudo o que vivera e sentira, tudo o que se lembrava. E no fim, ele chorava. Não gostara de ter que rever tudo aquilo outra vez. Coisa que detestava no seu poder de sangue era a claridade das suas memórias.

Tsunade, depois de ter visto tudo, foi apanhada de surpresa ao ver o menino chorar. Que apoio é que aquela criança tinha tido depois de tudo o que tinha passado? Abraçou o pequeno e deixou-o chorar contra o seu peito. Nesse momento o choro tornou-se mais forte. Kagure ao contrário de Nasasu, não tinha apoio da sua família. A sua mãe era submissa demais ao marido para que quando o Shidou Yuuri lhe dissesse que o filho estava de castigo ela o enfrentasse e desse carinhos ao filho. E o pai era o líder da Raiz, a organização que dizia que ninjas não precisavam dos seus sentimentos, por isso, filho de Shidou não precisava dos seus sentimentos. Como não havia mais família, Kagure estava sozinho. Perdera o irmão, e não houvera ninguém que lhe perguntasse como estava, apenas tinham apontado o dedo sobre ele, como o causador da morte do gémeo. E mais uma vez, ao contrário de Nasasu, Kagure não tinha uma madrinha ou um padrinho que lhe dessem amor, não tinha amigos dos pais que estivessem preocupados com ele. Não tinha nenhum adulto que estivesse por detrás dizendo-lhe que era pequeno e que não tinha culpa nenhuma. Tinha que decidir por ele mesmo aquilo que estava bem e aquilo que estava mal. Tinha que sobreviver sozinho num mundo complicado.

O pequeno Shidou Kagure sempre vivera as suas mágoas em conjunto com o irmão. Na vida eles tinham sido o apoio um do outro. Com a morte do seu apoio, com a morte do seu gémeo, com a morte da única família que ele realmente podia amar, Kagure sentiu-se completamente sozinho. E nenhum consolo veio depois. Não houve ninguém que o socorresse nas suas lágrimas. Á muito tempo que sofria sozinho. E era incrível, como depois de tudo o seu coração ainda se mantinha altruísta.

– Kagure eu vou ter que te pedir uma coisa. – Naquele momento a velha Tsunade sentia-se uma péssima pessoa por ter que pedir um sacrifício tão grande a uma criança tão pequena, principalmente depois desta já ter sofrido tanto. Mas era isso, ou perder Kagure para a escuridão, pois Tsunade sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo o pequeno seria vergado sobre a vontade do pai. O pequeno olhava-a atento, depois de ter deitado fora uma quantidade razoável de lágrimas. – Eu preciso que faças um trabalho para mim.

– O que quiser senhora!

– Eu preciso que me sempre que souberes aquilo que o teu pai está fazer, que me venhas contar, pode ser?

Kagure arregalou os olhos, ele não era tão pequeno assim para não saber aquilo que Tsunade lhe estava a pedir. E nesse momento, mesmo sem Tsunade saber ela acabara de dar a Kagure um novo alento na vida. Com aquilo ele tinha um propósito e uma missão. A vida teria significado, pois ele estava a ser útil para alguém, e incrivelmente isso fazia-o sentir-se muito melhor.

– Sim, senhora, pode contar comigo!

– Tu também.

– Hã!?

– Kagure, qualquer coisa que precises. Mesmo que seja muito pequena, podes vir ter comigo e falar. Quero que me consideres a tua nova melhor amiga. Não tens que vir ter comigo apenas para me entregar informações. Vem ter comigo sempre que quiseres. Compreendes? – Naquele momento Tsunade decidiu que não deixaria aquela criança nunca mais sem a ajuda e a protecção de um adulto.

– Sim. Obrigada, Hokage-sama! – Ela abraçou-o mais uma vez e beijou-lhe os cabelos, aquele tinha sido o primeiro carinho que um adulto lhe tinha feito nos anos da sua curta existência.

oOo

Naruto entrou no bairro Uchiha. Estava tudo silencioso e calmo, afinal só Juugo e Sakura é que ali viviam grande parte do ano. Os Uchihas só lá iam em férias, e Naruto que de tempos a tempos estava em Konoha devido à sua posição de Hokage, embora que ainda não permanente.

Nasasu estava às costas do pai, não dormia, encontrava-se apenas com a cabeça encostada às costas largas do louro, com os olhos fechados, a ouvir o palpitar do coração de Naruto. Aquele fora sempre um som que o acalmara. Sentia-se protegido.

– Naruto! – Gritou alguém que fez Naruto parar a meio do caminho de casa para ver quem o chamava, Nasasu nem se importou em olhar, pela voz já sabia quem era, por isso decidiu fingir que dormia. – Conseguiste encontrá-lo! – Viu Karin, um pouco ofegante por ter vindo a correr.

– Sim. – Retomou o caminho. – A Sakura já está em casa?

– Sim, está com Oshi.

– Depois poderás ir chamá-la? Quero que ela veja como está Nasasu.

– Eu estou bem. – Resmungou o menino nas costas do pai. Naruto sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, simplesmente porque era bom sinal que Nasasu estivesse a resmungar.

– Se quiseres eu mesma faço o check-up. – Voluntariou-se Karin.

– Nem pensar. A Sakura contou-me o que acontece quando as mulheres ninjas estão grávidas. Não podes usar jutsus de ordem nenhuma. – Negou-lhe a ajuda Naruto.

– Como é que tu… como é que tu sabes que estou grávida? – Perguntou a ruiva pasma. Naruto revirou os olhos.

– Eu estive grávido duas vezes. – Respondeu Naruto, como se só aquilo explicasse tudo. Nesse momento a cabeça de Nasasu ergue-se sobre o ombro de Naruto.

– A madrinha vai ter um bebé?

– Sim. – A cara de Karin apresentava-se vermelha.

– Já contaste ao Suigetsu.

– Não, ainda não. Quero ter coragem primeiro. – Naruto riu-se com a observação da amiga.

– Ele ficou em Oto a tomar conta de tudo não ficou? – Karin confirmou com a cabeça. - E que tem ele feito?

– Nada de mais. Apenas a meter as coisas equilibradas, continuando alguns projectos que Sasuke já tinha começado. As obras públicas estão paradas, ninguém quis avançar com nada sem que tu ou o Sasuke estivessem lá. Tu sabes que vais ter que voltar, não sabes? Estamos há dois meses à espera que vocês se recuperem.

– Eu pensei nisso. Mas irei falar com a Tsunade antes de tomar decisões. – O trio chegou à porta da casa dos Uchihas. Karin abriu a porta e Naruto entrou com Nasasu às costas. – Podes ir chamar Sakura?

Karin maneou a cabeça e saiu da casa, deixando Naruto com o filho. Naruto aprendera a fazer um exame de rotina para ver se as pessoas estavam, mas preferia que o filho fosse visto por um médico, apenas porque estava preocupado com o filho. A casa estava escura, provavelmente por não ser habitada há mais de dois meses. Só estava limpa porque Naruto a ia mandando limpar, pagava os serviços de uma senhora que lá ia semanalmente fazer limpeza.

O Uchiha louro percorreu os quartos e chegou ao do filho. Pousou-o na cama.

– Despe-te enquanto eu vou arranjar o banho. – Disse a Nasasu, enquanto saia pela porta do quarto e ia preparar um banho quente para o filho.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Naruto tinha o filho afundado na banheira apenas com a cabeça de fora, para que o pai lhe lavasse os cabelos com o shampoo. Nasasu já se sentia um menino grande para ter que ser lavado pelo papá, mas depois de refilar, quem acabou por ganhar a guerra fora Naruto, afinal até que gostava das massagens que os dedos de Naruto lhe faziam na cabeça.

Quando saiu do banho e foi enrolado por um toalhão de banho enorme, ouviu-se a porta da casa ser aberta. Naruto mandou-o para o quarto vestir um pijama e este foi à porta. Logo que Oshi o viu abraçou-se a ele. Também ela sofrera com a falta de explicações, sobre o porquê de os adultos terem que dormir de mais. Mas Sakura e Oshi não vinham sozinhas, com elas vinha a Quinta.

Sakura verificou o estado de Nasasu e apenas confirmou que o menino estava bem, e que se calhar melhor ainda agora que tinha o pai ao lado dele. Depois de jantar Naruto foi deitar os filhos, que nessa noite, apenas excepcionalmente iam dormir com ele na cama do casal Uchiha. Contentes e aconchegados, ainda que um bocado confusos, mas completamente cansados, os dois irmãos Uchihas acabaram por adormecer rapidamente. Deixando assim a possibilidade de Naruto poder conversar com Sakura e Tsunade à vontade.

As duas médicas contaram a Naruto tudo o que tinham conversado horas antes e quais eram os seus projecto para o futuro. Naruto foi em resposta contrária.

– Nem pensar!

– Eu já falei com ele. Kagure não se importa.

– Claro que não se importa. Tem apenas 10 anos, o que ele mais quer é ser útil. Eu não posso permitir que uma coisa destas se volte a repetir. Vocês já se esqueceram da história de Itachi?

– A situação é completamente diferente.

– Não, não é. Quer meter um filho a vigiar o pai! Pior quer infiltrá-lo numa organização de malucos!

– Naruto, quem pensas que sou? Uma pessoa sem coração? Ao primeiro sinal de perigo, por muito pequeno que seja eu retiro o Kagure de lá!

– Acha que isso chega? Como pode prever que nada lhe vai acontecer? Como pode prever que com o tempo o Kagure não acaba por nos trair a nós? Afinal é contra o pai dele que você está a pedir que ele se ponha!

– E como é que tu podes prever que não é esta a única maneira de colocar Kagure do nosso lado? Como é que tu sabes se não é assim que nós o salvamos de cair na Raiz?

– Sabe que mais, faça o que achar melhor, mas não conte com o meu apoio. E pode ter a certeza que se eu vir que desta ideia cresce alguma coisa perigosa eu serei o primeiro a intervir. – A ameaça estava nas entrelinhas das palavras de Naruto. Ele sabia que a estória por vezes tinha a tendência a repetir-se, mas ele estava consciente e não deixaria que nada acabasse com paz pela qual ele e Sasuke tinham lutado.

– Quanto a ti? Voltarás a Otogakure? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Sim. Com a ausência de Sasuke, sou eu que fico no cargo dele.

– E como pretendes dizer isso ao conselho de Anciões?

– Eu tive uma ideia.

oOo

Alguns dias mais tarde, depois de uma convocação feita pelos dois Hokages de Konoha, o conselho de Anciões reuniu-se com quem os convocara. As primeiras palavras fora trocadas com calma, mas à medida que Tsunade e Naruto contavam o que se tinha passado anteriormente a conversa ia ficando mais acesa.

– Tu e o teu filho são um perigo para Konoha! – Acusou Shidou Yuuri, a recém aquisição do Conselho de Anciões.

– Engraçado! EU SALVEI ESTA VILA! EU E SASUKE! E ONDE É QUE ELE ESTÁ AGORA POR CAUSA DISSO? ENTUBADO NUM HOSPITAL! – Bateu com força no tampo da mesa. Os Anciões deram um salto nas cadeiras e as suas espinhas ficaram direitinhas, perante a raiva com que Naruto se expressava para o outro lado da sala. Era uma larga e cumprida mesa rectangular, Naruto e Tsuande estavam numa ponta e Shidou Yuuri e outro Ancião estavam na outra, logo encontravam-se frente a frente. - FALAS DO MEU FILHO, MAS SE NÃO FOSSE ELE, TU AGORA NÃO TERIAS O TEU FILHO VIVO! SE NÃO FOSSE EU VOCÊS, ESCÓRIAS NOJENTAS, AINDA ANDARIAM ATRÁS DE KABUTO ATÉ ELE SE TORNAR NUM NOVO OROCHIMARU! NÃO ABRAM ESSAS BOCAS PARA DIZER MAL DE MIM E DOS MEUS! PORQUE SE NÃO FOSSE EU VOCÊS ESTARIAM DENTRO DO ESTOMAGO DA RAPOSA! SE EU NÃO FOSSE JINCHUURIKI ESTARIAM TODOS MORTOS! – Calou-se meio arfante de olhar enraivecido e observando os membros do conselho, tentando compreender se dali adivinhava algum tipo de reacção. – Nasasu não é um problema de Konoha! Ele é o príncipe de Otogakure, ele nem sequer mora em Konoha! É verdade que tem cá estado nas últimas semanas, mas isso é devido às circunstâncias dos últimos acontecimentos.

– E foi para comunicar os próximos desenvolvimentos, que nós, Hokages de Konoha, vos convocámos. E não para discutir qualquer assunto que não esteja perante as vossas responsabilidades, e que esteja dentro do nosso controlo. – Intrometeu-se Tsunade vendo que Naruto podia ter outra explosão. – Naruto partirá em breve, quando a saúde do seu filho mais novo estiver completamente normalizada. Uma vez que o Maou ainda se encontra inconsciente é o Sexto que terá de governar Otogakure. E estando eu ainda dentro das posses das minhas faculdades mentais e físicas ficarei, como até agora, com a liderança de Konoha até à minha morte, isto se até então o Maou não tiver recuperado. Só com a minha morte é que Naruto fica com a responsabilidade sobre Konoha, e se sentir necessidade então ai será pensado o eleger de um novo Hokage. Penso que estamos falados e que está reunião está assim encerrada.

– Vocês não nos consultaram… - Apontou um dos Anciões.

– Oh! Pois não, mas consultamos a Aliança, que está ao nosso lado, e também os senhores feudais do Pais do Fogo e com o Conselho Nacional do Pais do Som. Estão todos de acordo. Querem levantar problemas contra estes senhores? – Respondeu Tsunade com uma nota sarcástica no seu timbre de voz. Aquela fora a ideia de Naruto, apenas uma jogada política para fugir ao poder dos Anciões, aqueles velhos hipócritas que iriam sempre provocar problemas ao nível da governação de Konoha. Tendo os senhores feudais do lado dos Hokages, aquele era um obstáculo que nem os Anciões podiam ultrapassar.

oOo

There's always gonna be another mountain (_Há sempre outra montanha)_

I'm always gonna want to make it move_(Que sempre quererei mover)_

Always gonna be an uphill battle _(Vai ser sempre uma luta difícil)_

Sometimes I'm going to have to lose (_Algumas vezes vou ter que perder)_

Ain't about how fast I get there_(Não tem a ver com a rapidez com que lá vou chegar)_

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_(Não tem a ver com aquilo que me espera do outro lado)_

__It's a climb!_(É uma escalada!)_

Mais uma vez era hora de despedida. Uma enorme frota de carruagens e ninjas do Som estavam à porta de Konoha. Eles iam efectuar o transporte de toda a família Uchiha. A Família Real do Som.

O príncipe herdeiro encontrava-se já instalado numa das carruagens com a irmã ao lado. Eles esperavam pelo pai que ainda se encontrava lá fora a ver a despedir-se dos amigos, coisa que ele e a irmã já tinham feito. Naruto estava a demorar mais tempo porque andava com Kaeru ao colo, e as meninas andavam todas embeiçadas pelo bebé, que quando estava acordado fazia muitas caretas para elas. A viagem ainda ia ser longa, pois eles não podiam ir a pé. Por causa do pequeno Kaeru e por causa do delicado transporte de Sasuke, que ainda se encontrava ligado a um ventilador, para que o ar nunca lhe faltasse.

Aquela altura nenhum membro da família Uchiha punha a hipótese de Sasuke nunca vir a acordar. Todos tinham fé de que Sasuke ia recuperar. Mas na realidade apenas o futuro, a sorte e o destino é que podiam ditar as regras da vida.

Naruto entrou na carruagem e sentou-se no assento em frente àquele em que Nasasu estava. Havia no rosto do filho qualquer coisa que não estava bem, ele parecia arreliado. Talvez contrariado. O pai resolveu não perguntar nada, pois pela postura que tinha dizia claramente que não queria falar.

Por seu lado, Oshi estava empoleirada do lado de fora da janela a dizer adeus ao Shika-Ju e a Hizumi que se encontravam ao lado dos respectivos pais a acenarem com as mãos. Quando as carruagens arrancaram e ela colocou-se para dentro e estendeu-se no banco ao lado do irmão, provavelmente para dormir. Havia uma certa nostalgia dentro daquela carruagem. Todos eles estavam silenciosos, mas até que aquele silêncio era confortável. Pois evitava as palavras que naquele momento não queriam dizer.

Nasasu estava realmente um pouco irritado e abanava a perna silenciosa como prova da sua impaciência. Ele procurara Kagure durante os últimos dias, mas não o tinha encontrado, e ir a casa do mesmo era desnecessário, pois sabia que não seria bem recebido lá. Mandara-lhe pássaros, mas não obtivera resposta. Não compreendia o que se passava. Afinal tinha sido que o obrigara a prometer que depois se veriam, e afinal não se tinham visto.

Nesse um pássaro pousou na janela da carruagem mais perto de Nasasu. Este sobressaltou-se, olhou para o pai e depois aproximou-se do pássaro. Tinha uma plumagem completamente colorida, de todas as cores do arco-íris, não era um pássaro normal, que fosse usado para entregar mensagem, mas na realidade é que o pássaro tinha um pequeno papel atado na pata.

Desatou o papel da pata do pássaro, e mal o fez o bicho levantou voo, indo embora. Desembrulho o pequeno papel e este numa escrita fina tinha a frase: _"Vem cá ter fora."_

Nasasu soube logo de quem era o bilhete.

– Eu já venho. – Disse para o pai.

– Tens cinco minutos. – Avisou Naruto antes de Nasasu saltar para fora da carruagem.

O pequeno príncipe avançou um pouco por cima das árvores quando viu Kagure entre os ramos de uma árvore. A sua aura era tranquila. Tinha os cabelos cumpridos soltos e a sua tonalidade prateada brilhava. Os seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes e ele já não tinha arranhões pelo corpo. Vestia-se completamente de branco. Parecia um anjo.

– Desculpa pelo atraso. – Pediu Kagure sorrindo.

– Ora essa! Porque não me respondeste? Eu mandei-te pássaros e procurei-te.

– Eu sei, desculpa. Tenho andado ocupado.

– Mas vais responder-me quando eu estiver em Otogakure, não vais?

– Tentarei. – Prometeu Kagure.

Nesse momento passou uma essência conhecida por eles. Era a maneira de Naruto chamar pelo filho.

– Ele disse 5 minutos… - Refilou Nasasu.

– Já devem ter passado 2 minutos e meio. – Brincou a criança de cabelos prateados.

– Tenho mesmo de ir senão ele entra em pânico. – Disse Nasasu.

– Ok. Adeus Nasasu.

– Adeus Kagure.

Ficaram os dois breves momentos a olhar um para o outro. Sentiam que aquela despedida estava a ser mais dolorosa que outras, mas por serem demasiado novos ainda não compreendiam porquê. E estavam a achar estranho aquela sensação de saudade quando ainda estavam os dois juntos.

Acordando um pouco da dormência em que o seu cérebro tinha caído, Nasasu abanou a cabeça, sorriu para o amigo fez um ultimo cumprimento com a mão e deu as costas para se ir embora, mas antes que tivesse tempo de dar um impulso para saltar para a frente, Kagure segurou-lhe o braço. O príncipe olhou para o amigo espantado. Passava-se alguma coisa? O rapaz de cabelos prateados aproximou-se da cara de Nasasu e inocentemente beijou-lhe a bochecha. E depois tão rápido como se tinha aproximou também se afastou.

A cara de Nasasu estava com um tom idêntico ao do pimento. Quando ao Kagure apenas tinha uma tez rosa nas bochechas.

– Para que foi isto?

– Para que não te esqueças de mim.

– Eu nunca me esqueço de ti. – Proferiu Nasasu colocando a mão dentro da camisola laranja e retirando um colar com uma pedra âmbar pendurada. Aquela fora a prenda que Kagure oferecera a Nasasu anos antes no seu aniversário.

Uma nova onda da essência de Naruto foi sentida. Nasasu sabia que tinha que partir antes que o seu pai o fosse buscar.

– Adeus Nasasu. – Despediu-se uma ultima vez Kagure.

– Adeus Kagure. – Nasasu sorriu e saltou pelos ramos das árvores até desaparecer.

Kagure sentiu as lágrimas caírem-lhe pelos olhos. Não sabia quando seria a próxima vez que veria e falaria com o amigo, e esse pensamento era incrivelmente doloroso.

oOo

Na escuridão de um uma casa monumental onde o vento batia fortemente nas paredes de pedra fazendo muito barulho, duas pessoas estavam reunidas.

– Eu disse-lhe que não devia ter confiado nele! – Falou Shidou para o homem que se encontrava sentado em frente a uma lareira acesa e que era iluminado sinistramente.

– Não sejas insolente! – Gritou o homem sentado. – Eu precisava dele. Ele quis mais e agora está morto. É menos um com quem me tenho que preocupar.

– Devia ter-me deixado tomar conta das coisas desde do inicio. A esta altura já poderíamos ter aqueles olhos. Eles são as chaves dos nossos planos sem eles, absolutamente nada valerá a pena.

– O teu filho está mesmo do nosso lado? – Questionou o homem.

– Ele mesmo veio ter comigo. Diz que está farto de sofrer. Quer ser treinado para não sentir nada. Com o tempo ele será um grande ninja.

– Então está tudo nas tuas mãos Yuuri.

– Sim, senhor!

Keep on moving_(Continua em movimento)_

****Keep running_(Continua a correr)_

****Keep the faith_(Mantém a fé)_

****Baby_(Amor)_

****It's all about_(É tudo sobre)_

****It's all about the climb_(É tudo sobre a escalada)_

****Keep the faith_(Mantém a fé)_

****Keep your faith_(Mantém a tua fé)_

_…_

Continua…


	23. A Nova Geração de Ninjas

**FicWriter – Arika Kohaku**

**SoundTrack – Lady Gaga "Wish You're Here"**

**23**

**A Nova Geração de Ninjas **

Ele agarrou-o por detrás, inspirou-lhe o cheiro dos cabelos e depois obrigou-o a rodar entre as suas mãos e beijou-lhe os lábios sem pudor. Por momentos o ninja de cabelos completamente prateados, longos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo liso, ficou preso pelos beijos do outro, mas depressa lembrou-se de quem era e que estavam os dois em frente da Torre Hokage. Então abriu os seus olhos verdes-esmeralda e afastou o companheiro, desprendendo-se dos braços do outro.

– Controla-te. – Pediu o adolescente de actuais 15 anos, vestido com uma túnica branca de mangas largas, por debaixo do seu colete verde tropa de chunnin. Com umas calças pretas, assim como as sandálias.

– Ora Kagure, era só um beijo. Não nos vemos há uns dias. – Refilou o outro chunnin, Nakamura Saguichi, de calças pretas, e de blusão azul por cima do colete verde e de uma camisola de malha defensiva. Os seus cabelos eram ruivos e os seus olhos castanhos, em comparação com o outro adolescente, este era muito mais alto, e a sua estrutura corporal era muito mais avançada que a de Kagure, que era um rapaz de traços finos, e tinha uma altura mediana.

Saguichi levou com os olhos duros de Kagure, agora aqueles olhos eram uma marca registada na cara de Shidou Kagure. Os anos tinham mudado o menino doce tornara-se naquele adolescente frio e distante. Era por isso que gostava de beijá-lo e de tê-lo. Adorava ver a cara do sempre controlado Kagure completamente entregue. Adorava aqueles momentos em que estavam os dois sozinhos e ele o atacava. A primeira vez Kagure tinha resistido, mas agora ele deixava-se levar. Talvez fosse por um escape, talvez fosse por causa das hormonas adolescente, talvez fosse por sempre ter falta de carinho, mas fosse qual fosse o motivo não importava. Para Nakamura não importava o motivo que levava Kagure a ter intimidade com ele, mas ele só prometia uma coisa: mais ninguém iria ter Kagureda maneira ele o tinha.

– Nós estamos aqui para ir ver a Hokage. – Disse de voz grossa avançado para as portas da Torre. Saguichi apressou o passou para alcançar o outro. Subiram rapidamente as escadas e pararam à porta do gabinete. Kagure bateu e entraram.

Do lado de dentro estavam mais duas pessoas além da velha Hokage. Um era o Neji-sensei, com o seu semblante sereno, o cabelo cumprido e os olhos de um Hyuuga. O outro era um adolescente que sorriu ao vê-los chegar. Fazia anos que ele não via aqueles dois amigos. Era um pouco mais baixo que o Neji-sensei, mas ainda não tinha crescido tudo o que podia crescer, devia ter a mesma altura que Saguichi, o que tornava Kagure o rapaz mais baixo ali. Os seus orbes eram da cor do céu – azuis-claros. O cabelo de um preto azulado era um misto de liso e arrebitados. Na pele pálida tinha três traços em cada bochecha. A testa tinha o frontal da Aldeia Oculta do Som, e no braço tinha atado uma fita com o símbolo de Konoha, queria dizer que ele pertencia a duas aldeias. Antes os ninjas só podiam jurar fidelidade a uma só vila, mas nos tempos que corriam, em que a paz era uma visão perpétua, os shinobis podiam ter duas pátrias, porque cada vez mais o mundo era só uma pátria.

– Nasasu. – Kagure vez um aceno com a cabeça quase de indiferença e aproximou-se da secretária da Hokage, postando-se ao lado do ninja mais velho. A sua cara era uma mascara em sentimentos. Aquela acção surpreendeu Nasasu. Esperara algo mais caloroso por parte do amigo, que nos últimos tempos apenas correspondia por cartas. Cartas essas que eram cada vez mais escassas. Mas naquele momento não disse nada. Apenas observou que Kagure deixara de ser uma criança, era um pequeno homem, tal como ele próprio, com aquela aura de anjo. Era um shinobi, sabia que amizades naquele momento estavam fora das paredes da torre Hokage. Cumprimento Saguichi com um aperto de mão e um sorriso, e depois colocou-se em sentido.

A cara que Nasasu pôs naquele momento, com uma sensação de pedra fez Tsunade relembrar a cara de Sasuke, quando era pequeno e que ao lado de Sakura e Naruto ia ali saber da sua próxima missão. Mais um ano passara. E ela tinha à sua frente uma equipa, de muitas outras, que esperava as instruções da sua missão que os levaria a outro nível da escala de ser ninja. Se fossem bem sucedidos, eles seriam os próximos jounnins.

– Agora que aqui estão todos, eu vou dar-vos a missão. – Tsunade estalou os dedos. A porta do gabinete abriu-se. Quatro pessoas, de caras tapadas por mascaras pretas e fatos completamente brancos, entraram. Entre os quatro vinha uma figura mais pequena, como trazia uma vestido cumprido que lhe assentava na cintura notava-se que era uma rapariga, mas as feições dela estavam escondidas por um véu, que não deixava ninguém saber como ela era. – Esta é a Princesa Bola de Fogo, ela é do País do Sol, pediu os nossos serviços porque está a ser seguida por um assassino. A vossa tarefa não é só protegê-la, mas também apanhar o assassino. O problema é que no Pais do Sol não existe pena de morte, por isso, vocês estão proibidos de matar o assassino, que nós pensamos que seja algum ninja renegado, pois faz os seus ataques sem deixar rasto. Hyuuga Neji irá com vocês para que nada de grave aconteça. Ele será a pessoa que vos avaliara no decorrer da missão. Compreenderam?

– Sim, senhora. – Responderam os três chounnis ao mesmo tempo.

– Podem partir. – Colaram-se em sentido e rodando sobre os seus próprios pés o grupo de ninjas, mais o grupo de guardas da Princesa Bola de Fogo, saíram do gabinete da Hokage.

Aquela era uma missão falsa, mas isso os jovens ninjas não sabiam. Eles tinham que mostrar todas as habilidades que possuíam. Habilidades essas que tinham que estar ao nível dos melhores, e para isso era preciso que eles fossem postos à prova em situações que se assemelhavam à realidade que eles podiam enfrentar como ninjas.

Tsunade sentou-se no banco. Sentia-se cansada. No seu rosto a beleza da juventude desapareceu. Ela só aguentava um jutsu provisório para a sua beleza de juventude enquanto estava à frente de outras pessoas. As únicas que viam a sua verdadeira cara, cheia de rugas, cheia de marcas de uma ninja forte, que precisava de descanso, eram Shizune e Sakura. O tempo estava a dizer-lhe o que ela já não temia. A velhice, o fim da vida. Ele só aguardava calmamente.

oOo

Ele fechou as cortinas da janela, o sol já estava a mergulhar no horizonte, para marcar o fim da tarde. O clima estava ameno, em breve chegaria o Verão. Numa rotina diária, Naruto, o General Superior de Otogakure, a figura que nunca quisera chegar a Maou, nem com todo o conselho a pressioná-lo para tomar o lugar do marido, encontrava-se no quarto de hospital de Sasuke. Os anos pareciam que passavam devagar para ele e para Sasuke, que apesar de notórios homens, continuavam bonitos como no auge da sua juventude. Era verdade que eles ainda eram jovens, afinal dai a uns meses Sasuke faria 35 anos e mais tarde seguiria Naruto, mas permaneciam tão bonitos como duas pessoas de apenas vinte anos.

– Hoje Nasasu está em Konoha. O nosso filho vai tornar-se um jounnin. – Naruto falava para o quarto que estava silencioso. Apenas se ouvia um "bip, bip, bip" da máquina que marcava as pulsações de Sasuke. O corpo de Sasuke estava completamente recuperado. Não ficara uma única marca das perigosas queimaduras que ele sofrera, mas o Maou continuava ligado a algumas máquinas. – Quando voltar vou fazer-lhe um enorme banquete com doraeakis. Ele adora doraeakis, desde pequeno que é assim. Lembraste das fitas que ele fazia quando não lhe davam doraekis quando queria? Mas soubemos educá-lo, ele sempre soube que não podia ter tudo o que pedia. Ele é um óptimo miúdo. Tem sido um grande apoio para mim. Principalmente quando se trata de dar na cabeça dos irmãos.

O Hokage aproximara-se da cama, apoiara-se no colchão falando para Sasuke que mantinha os seus olhos fechados. As suas mãos brincavam com os cabelos do moreno enquanto relatava o que ele e os filhos faziam diariamente. Também era daí a meses que faria seis anos que Sasuke caíra naquele estado letárgico. Um estado que de dia para dia fazia Naruto morrer mais um bocadinho, embora ninguém reparasse que ele lentamente, como gota a gota ia perdendo a sua esperança. Havia apenas três razões que faziam Naruto aguentar-se firme: os seus filhos. Sem eles, sabia que há muito tempo teria perdido as forças para viver.

Sasuke estava no hospital de Oto porque Naruto achava melhor que ele estivesse ali, não que o conselho não lhe tivesse dito que o Maou podia ficar melhor no palácio com uma equipa médica altamente especializada só para ele, mas o louro achava que não era mais que os outros, e que tal como os outros Sasuke podia ficar num hospital como as pessoas normais, que também ali recebiam cuidados médicos muito bons.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que estava na hora de ir buscar uma pequena coisa hiperactiva à pré-escolar. Aproximou-se da cara de Sasuke e beijou-lhe a bochecha, num pequeno contacto supérfluo mas carregado de amor. Quando abriu os olhos ainda ficou uns momentos parado a mirar o rosto adormecido do marido. Esperava que acontecesse qualquer coisa, mas não aconteceu nada. Ele ficou quieto. A desilusão. Queria tanto um sinal. Um sinal que lhe desse forças.

Suspirou.

– Até amanhã Sasuke! – Uma lágrima saiu dos seus olhos secos. Limpou-a. Á frente dos seus filhos ele não podia ser um homem fraco. Ele tinha que ter a alma, o sangue e o espírito de um herói.

Fechou a porta atrás de si. Saindo para fora. Ouviu um choro. O corredor estava vazio. Apenas um homem se encontrava sentado num dos bancos com as mãos cobrindo-lhe a cara, mas não abafando o som dos seus lábios. Naruto reconheceu-o. Era um amigo. Chamava-se Matsura Yuki.

Matsura Yuki vivia uma situação idêntica à de Naruto. Uma missão mais arriscada fizera a mulher de Matsura cair num como que já durava há sete anos. O marido era-lhe devoto. Todos os dias ia ali vê-la. Por vezes trazia o filho que tinha uns doze anos. Era um rapaz muito bonito, calmo e correcto, e parecia ser mentalmente mais forte que o pai, pois cada vez que vinha ver a mãe com o pai, acabava por ter que dar apoio ao pai, que começava a chorar. Era um rapaz de cabelos e castanhos-claros que caíam para o dourado, e uns olhos amarelados, como dois pequenos sóis brilhantes, era na realidade uma miniatura do próprio pai. Chamava-se Matsura Kaoru. Mas naquele dia o filho não estava presente.

Naruto aproximou-se de Matsura, com quem passara muitas tardes a conversar. Como partilhavam uma situação idêntica eles tinham-se aproximado, eram quase como os psicólogos um do outro. Falavam de quase tudo, mas principalmente das recordações que tinham com as pessoas que amavam. O quarto da mulher de Matsura ficava mesmo ao lado do quarto de Sasuke. O homem não deu conta da presença de Naruto até que o louro lhe pousou uma mão no ombro. O que se teria passado?

Yuki viu o seu amigo ali e, num gesto de desespero por apoio, abraçou Naruto. O louro não se importou por ser abraçado pelo amigo, que seria provavelmente a única pessoa que verdadeira sabia aquilo que Naruto sentia. Ele chorava compulsivamente.

– O que se passou? – Perguntou Naruto.

– Ela… ela… – Gaguejou ele soltando Naruto e sentando-se novamente no banco. O rosto dele era uma lástima de dor. Naruto ajoelhou-se à frente dele. – Ela desistiu.

As palavras simples bateram em Naruto com uma violência incrível. O seu rosto passou de lívido, para chocado e depois de dor, em companheirismo por Matsura. A sua mulher tinha passado para os 50 por cento que ambos temiam. A morte.

– La… Lamento imenso Yuki… - Deu as suas condolências, pousando uma mão sobre o ombro e apertando-o num gesto de compreensão.

– PAI! Solta esse homem! – Naruto sobressaltou-se com a voz tempestuosa de menina. A menina de 8 anos, quase nove, de cabelos louros cumpridos, os olhos como duas safiras azuis, corria na sua direcção e a certo momento saltou para cima do pai, que estava ajoelhado e acabou deitado no chão com a filha em cima dando-lhe murros no peito. – Tu não podes ter mais ninguém! Tu já tens o papá! – Gritava ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Oshi! – O pai louro agarrou-lhe os pulsos e fez a filha olhá-lo nos olhos para que se acalmasse, mas ela abanou a cabeça e começou a debater-se. Oshi tornara-se numa criança de personalidade forte, mas era muito impulsiva, pensava pouco nas coisas. Apesar de muito inteligente ela agia rápido demais. Herdara isso, naturalmente, de Naruto. – Oshi acalma-te! – Ordenou o Hokage elevando um pouco o tom, fazendo voz grossa. A menina parou. E começou a soluçar alto. – Ela era também, dos filhos, aquela que estava mais instável dos filhos. Nasasu parecia encarar responsabilidades para ocupar a sua dor. Kaeru nunca conhecera o pai, por isso, não sofria. Mas Oshi não compreendia porque não podia ver o pai, porque de um momento para outro tinha sido separada de Sasuke, de quem desde pequena sempre fora apegada.

– Oshi-hime! – Matsura aproximou-se da pequena Oshi que chorava no colo do pai. – Alteza, desculpe contrariá-la. Mas o seu pai estava apenas a consolar-me. – Oshi olhava para os olhos dos homens em busca da verdade. Observava-o. E Naruto sabia que ela tinha uma capacidade de observação diferente das outras pessoas. Ainda não tinha sharingan, mas parecia que mesmo sem ele, ela apanhava coisas que nem toda a gente via. Aos olhos dela ela via a dor nos olhos do homem. Via que ele tinha estado a chorar. Via o ar arfante, o peito que palpitava por causa do coração. – O General estava apenas a ser companheiro, porque a minha mulher acabou de… de falecer. E, não é que não ache o General uma pessoa muito bonita, mas eu só amava a minha mulher. – Declarou, tão amavelmente que Oshi se sentiu muito mal por ter agido da maneira que agira.

A criança loura agarrou-se à t-shirt do pai e desatou a chorar. Naruto envolveu-a no seu abraço. Ainda não sabia o que a filha estava ali a fazer, quando devia estar na academia onde era suposto ele ir buscá-la depois de passar pela pré-escolar para pegar Kaeru, mas não lhe fez perguntas. Em vez disso abraçou-a aninhando-a contra o seu peito, e sentado no chão embalou-a. Com um olhar e mexendo os lábios pronunciou a palavra "obrigado" a Matsura. Este acenou com a mão e depois afastou-se. Tinha pensado no filho, e descoberto que por ele tinha que permanecer vivo. Precisava de achar o filho para o poder abraçar, tal como o General estava a fazer com Oshi. Por vezes, eles podiam se esquecer, mas os filhos também estavam a sofrer, tanto como os pais.

oOo

Ele não estava a gostar nada daquela missão. Até porque era um exame e estava a ser… demasiado simples. Eles andavam há horas numa marcha calma e lenta. Ainda não tinham saído do país do fogo e pela lentidão da marcha só em 10 dias é que isso sucederia. Não havia sinais de ninguém que os perseguisse. Não havia pistas sobre nenhum assassino. E ele estava bastante desconfiado com a passividade das coisas. Ele era impaciente, e como parte do teste ele sabia que a paciência estava a ser testada. Um ninja tinha que ser paciente.

A princesa estava dentro de uma carruagem que era puxada por dois cavalos. Dois dos seus quatros guardas davam a guia aos animais, os outros dois iam dentro da carruagem com ela. Nasasu e Kagure tinham sido postos do lado direito da carruagem, Kagure na dianteira e Nasasu na traseira; Saguichi e Neji encontravam-se no lado esquerdo. Suspirou o ambiente entre ele e os seus colegas estava estranho. Muito pesado. Apressando um pouco o seu passo alcançou Kagure.

– Kare…

– Volta para o teu lugar. – Pediu de forma dura cortando a fala do amigo. – Estás a desfazer a formação.

– Mas…

– Neji-sensei, posso mudar de lado com o Saguichi? – Perguntou alto.

– Porquê?

– Concentração.

– Tudo bem. Dois segundos para trocar. – Acedeu Neji. Em dois segundos os dois ninjas tinham trocado as posições, e Nasasu tinha recuado à sua posição. Porque estaria Kagure a tratá-lo daquela maneira?

– Ele está mudado, não é? – A voz era de Saguichi, que tinha recuado e agora andava lado a lado com Nasasu.

– O que se passou? – Perguntou, talvez Saguichi que sempre estava ao lado de Kagure lhe soubesse responder.

– Desde que voltaste para Oto depois do Ataque daquele louco, ele tem vindo a treinar com pai. – A surpresa fez-se presente. Como podia ser aquilo? Kagure detestava o pai. Como podia ele treinar com uma pessoa que tinha uns ideais tão desumanos?

– Porquê? Por é que ele fez isso?

– Ninguém sabe ao certo. Mas há rumores. Dizem que o trauma daquela vez foi tão forte que ele quis perder para sempre a sua capacidade de sentir. Tu sabes que através de certos treinos, o nosso cérebro para nos proteger acaba por bloquear partes de nós, da nossa actividade cerebral. – Nasasu não queria acreditar naquilo. Á sua memória ainda estavam presentes as palavras que o amigo lhe passava nas cartas e nos pássaros que eles tinham correspondido. Ainda se lembrava dos momentos que passava com Kagure cada vez que ia a Konoha. Ele sempre se mostrara doce, simpático, era uma pessoa graciosa com quem se podia estar e contar. Então não compreendia a mudança.

– Mas Nasasu, eu percebi uma coisa, agora que voltaste.

– O quê?

– Talvez a causa disto tudo seja tua. Agora que voltaste ele tenta ignorar-te, e antes isso não era assim. Não sei o que lhe fizeste, pois ele também não me conta nada a mim, mas seja o que for… mantém-te longe dele. – Eles pararam a olhar fixamente um para o outro. Nasasu encarou a cara séria de Saguichi. O rapaz de cabelos ruivos não estava a brincar. Os seus olhos tinham raiva. - Ele é meu.

– Hã!?

– Não te faças desentendido. – A sua voz saia baixa, mas era claramente ameaçadora. - Kagure é meu namorado. Por isso, mantém-te longe dele. Ele já sofreu o suficiente.

– Nasasu! Saguichi! Voltem à formação! – Ordenou Neji do outro lado da carruagem. Saguichi lançou um último olhar a Nasasu e depois retomou a posição à sua frente.

Ele ouvira bem? Kagure e Saguichi eram namorados?

oOo

– Então porque vieste ter comigo ao hospital? – Questionou Naruto a filha, que seguia com ele pelas ruas da Aldeia Oculta do Som. As ruas eram animadas. As pessoas pareciam felizes, e não se viam pedintes, ou pessoas enfermas. Pois por ordem do Maou todos os pedintes seriam resgatados e todos os enfermos seriam tratados. Obviamente que havia os pedintes nómadas e caminhantes, que tinham aquela vida por que queriam, porque a tinham escolhido para eles. Mas todos aqueles que aceitassem ajuda, Oto não se importava de dar. O segredo era saber as coisas equilibradas. Eles passavam pelas pessoas que lhes sorriam, mas apesar de serem gente da realeza, ninguém os tratava melhor ou pior do que tratariam um vizinho, ou um amigo. Cada um tinha a sua vida e eles seguiam calmamente cada um o seu percurso. Por isso, a família Uchiha, podia ser isso mesmo entre as suas paredes, mais uma família.

Pararam perto de uma casa bastante colorida. Tinha dois andares, as paredes eram amarelas, o telhado de um vermelho, mais vermelho que a telha normal, as janelas e as portas eram azul-escuras, na realidade parecia uma casinha de bonecas, onde até o recreio era relvado e rodeado por uma cerca de madeira branca. As crianças brincavam do lado de dentro da cerca. Era lindo ouvir os berros estridentes daqueles pequenos diabretes humanos.

– Eu também gritava desta maneira irritante quando era da idade deles? – Perguntou Oshi. Naruto riu-se com a pergunta da filha. As crianças eram muito sinceras.

– Sim, quando te zangavas. Ah! Kaeru! – Chamou o filho mais novo que acabara de ver a sair pela por da escola.

Um pequeno rapaz, pequeno para os seus quase 5 anos de vida, tinha os cabelos pretos azulados, lisos, com mechas de cabelo que caíam para os olhos. Olhos esses que eram duas magnificas pedras ónix. Tinha uma shuriken pintada na bochecha direita, era uma marca dele, que ele obrigava Naruto a pintar todas as manhãs. Era o único filho de Sasuke que herdara a cor dos olhos do moreno. Naruto adoraria ver a cara de Sasuke quando visse aqueles olhos. Adoraria ver a sua reacção.

– Papá! – Gritou Kaeru saltando directamente para o colo do pai louro. – Hoje ganhei no jogo do berlinde! – Disse sorrindo abertamente. Os seus olhos brilhavam.

– Novamente?

– SIM! – Berrou Kaeru perto dos ouvidos do pai e envolvendo o seu pescoço com o braço disponível, porque no outro braço tinha um coelho amarelo de 50 cm, que era grande demais para o tamanho de Kaeru, quase que o tapava. – Isto é para ti, papá! – Falava do coelho.

– Muito obrigado, Kaeru. Mas faz-me um favor, guarda-o tu. Está bem? – Naruto já tinha tantos peluches que achava que mais nada cabia dentro do palácio do Maou, que era enorme.

– Sim. – Concordou o pequeno enquanto era posto no chão.

– Tu continuas a apostar brinquedos com os teus amigos. – Notou Oshi.

– O que é apostar?

– Não é nada que devas saber com a tua idade Kaeru. – Olhou para a filha com olhar reprovador. Ás vezes Naruto pensava que tinha deixado Kaeru demasiado tempo com Tsunade, pois cada vez que ia a Konoha, Tsunade adorava ficar com Kaeru, a principio não vira problema nenhum, mas agora começava a colocar duvidas. Mas graças aos céus que o seu filho saíra inteligente e não perdia constantemente os jogos em que se metia. Muito pelo contrario passava a vida a ganhar, e Naruto passava a vida a ter que devolver brinquedos aos miúdos que os perdiam. E provavelmente iria fazer isso no dia seguinte com o coelho gigante que o filho lhe trazia. O pior, eram os brinquedos que ele ganhava em feiras, festas e eventos festivos. Eram esses que enchiam o palácio.

– Quando o papá acordar ele vai dar cabo de ti. – Falou Oshi, querendo irritar o irmão.

– Mas o papá está acordado. E o papá ama-me e não me vai fazer nada. Né, né, papá? – E olhou para Naruto de olhos brilhantes e um grande sorriso.

– Pois nunca te faria mal. – Confirmou o louro

– Eu não estava a falar do teu papá! Estava a falar do meu papá!

– Mas o meu papá é o mesmo que o teu papá! – Disse para a irmã apontando para Naruto, enquanto que com a outra mão segurava firmemente no enorme coelho que ganhara no jogo.

O louro suspirou enquanto os filhos continuavam a discutir. Eles tomaram o caminho de volta a casa. Aquilo era uma confusão. Oshi chamava Sasuke por _Papá_ e Naruto por _Pai_, já Nasasu tratava Sasuke por _Pai_ e Sasuke por _Papá_; quanto a Kaeru, ele não falava de Sasuke, mas chamava Naruto por _Papá_. Segundo o filho mais velho lhe tinha dito, isso devia-se a quem os tinha carregado na barriga. Ou seja para Nasasu e Kaeru, Naruto era o _Papá_, porque os tinha carregado na barriga, e para Oshi era o _Pai_, porque só tinha dado a "semente". O contrário verificava-se em Oshi. Era uma confusão, mas eles entendiam-se, pelo menos às vezes.

– Eu não quero saber desse Papá para nada. – Berrou Kaeru para a irmã. - Eu já tenho o papá, não preciso de mais nenhum!

– Não digas isso filho. Tu vais gostar muito do teu pai quando ele acordar.

– Não preciso de pai nenhum! Não preciso que ele acorde! – Kaeru fechou a cara, estava bastante chateado e apressou o passo, colocando-se à frente de Naruto e Oshi e continuando a andar. Oshi olhou para Naruto de olhos assustados, como se as palavras do irmão fossem a culpa para Sasuke não acordar.

– Não fiques assim, querida. – Oshi deu uma das suas mãos ao pai, encostando a cabeça no braço de Naruto, enquanto caminhavam. – Quando Sasuke acordar Kaeru vai gostar muito dele.

– Quando o papá acordar vai dar-lhe uma lição. – Afirmou Oshi.

Naruto nunca levara Kaeru a ver o pai ao hospital. Pensara que com isso estava a proteger o filho, mas em vez disso tornara-o insensível à imagem do pai. Agora não sabia se tinha sido um erro ou não.

oOo

It's funny how things, they change / É tão engraçado como as coisas mudam  
>Thecloudsthey part, rearrange for me  As nuvens separam-se e arranjam-se para mim  
>Faces of strangers and I have no familiars to help me see  Caras de estranhos e eu não tenho nenhum conhecido para me ajudar a ver  
>Where is home?  Onde é o lar?

I want you toknow / Quero que tu saibas

That I wish you were here / Que eu desejava que estivesses aqui  
>I wish you were here  Desejava que estivesses aqui

Oshi e Kaeru já estavam deitados, ele já dispensara Suigetsu, que se tornara o seu braço direito como os assuntos do país, e estava finalmente sozinho. Naruto encontrava-se no seu quarto. A grande cama de casal onde ele passara tantas e incontáveis noites com Sasuke era iluminada por uma luz ténue da lua, que entrava através do vidro da porta que dava para uma ampla varanda. Passou pela cama onde tivera tantas noites de amor com o marido. A cama que presenciara as coisas de um casal de apaixonados. A cama que presenciara as coisas de um casal de lideres. A cama que vira as gravidezes dos seus filhos. A cama onde os filhos tinham ficado deitados quando estavam com medo. A cama que vira o mais puro amor do mundo.

Passou pela cama, tocando ao de leve com os dedos pelos lençóis brancos e suaves, não acendeu as luzes, queria ser apenas escutar a escuridão da noite. A noite que simbolizava Sasuke. Era o brilho das estrelas que eram perfeitamente reflectidas pelos olhos ónix, que há tantos se achavam fechados. Encerrados debaixo das pálpebras dos olhos, fechados pela mente. Abriu a porta de correr da varanda, sendo banhado pela mesma luz que tocava a cama, e por um suave vento, uma aragem que lhe bateu no corpo. Saiu para a noite e foi envolvido pela calma sombria da natureza.

Sometimes I wonder if God hides out in cities / Por vezes perguntou-me se Deus está algures escondido nas cidades  
>To set us free Para nos libertar  
>Cuz yeah this room is crowded but I am so alone in it  Porque sim este quarto está tão cheio e eu estou tão sozinha nele  
>Help me please  Por favor ajuda-me  
>Where is home?  Onde é o lar?  
>I want you to know  Quero que tu saibas 

O vento cantava uma melodia que entristecia o seu coração. Contava-lhe sem palavras sobre as mágoas do tempo. Dizia-lhe que as coisas andavam sempre para a frente, e que para a frente havia mais obstáculos. Que assim era vida, e que na morte tudo acabava. Essa era uma variável da vida que homem algum podia mudar, por muitos e longos anos que vivesse.

O louro via lá em baixo, sobre os olhos de um líder, toda a vila do som iluminada pelos candeeiros. Aquela vila que anos antes não era nada e agora era extensão que os seus olhos podiam ver. Grande, honrada, honesta e por isso poderosa. Ela era o resultado do trabalho de Uchiha Sasuke. O menino da vingança, o adolescente perdido, o homem da esperança, do amor e da família. O tempo mudava qualquer ser humano. A vida ensinava quem a queria ouvir. E Sasuke ouvira-a.

That I wish you were here / Que eu desejava que estivesses aqui  
>I wish you were here  Desejava que estivesses aqui  
>I wish you were here  Desejava que estivesses aqui  
>And I will be strong  E eu serei forte  
>I won't give in  Não vou desistir  
>I won't deny you  Não te vou negar  
>I know where we've been  Eu sei onde estivemos 

Mas por vezes a vida era tão injusta. Ou será que estava a ser justa? O moreno estava há quase cinco anos adormecido. Seria um castigo por ter feito mal no passado? Talvez fosse verdade que todas as nossas acções tivessem consequências. Não estava a gostar do sentimento que tinha no seu próprio. Era um pensamento da morte. Parecia que o próprio tempo lhe trazia um prelúdio da desgraçada. Parecia que o mundo o queria avisar que alguma coisa iria acontecer. E não gostava que chegasse à sua cabeça a imagem de Sasuke. Será que Sasuke algum dia acordar? Ou será que nunca iria acordar?

Ouvia o riso único do marido nas conexões da sua mente. Um riso que muitos poucos tinham a oportunidade de escutar. Pois o moreno era um homem que sorria de boca torta. Que sorria apenas por graça, por graciosidade. Não gastava risos e sorrisos com as pessoas que não mereciam, que era quase todo o mundo. Será que ia tornar a ouvir o riso de Sasuke? Será que ia tornar a ver o sorriso dele?

Na varanda sentiu o seu corpo cair. Como se derretesse lentamente. Ao mesmo tempo que as lágrimas lhe caíam pela cara. Todas as noites, quando o sol desaparecia, quando a lua imperava, quando o silêncio no palácio do Maou se acomodava, Naruto afundava-se nele mesmo. Sempre precisara de Sasuke. Tê-lo perto quando o tinha tão longe deixava uma marca enorme no seu coração. Era um peso mortal. Não saber se esperava pela vida, se esperava pela morte era a pior incógnita que podia haver. Parecia que fora uma pausa na sua vida. Mas apenas na mente, pois a vida não parara.

Nessa noite a dor corroía um pouco mais. Seria por causa da morte da senhora Matsuri? Porque sentia que morte estava à volta? Porque pensava de maneira tão obsessiva em Sasuke? Será que aquele pressentimento sufocante tinha algum significado?

oOo

I am so much more / Sou muito mais  
>Than all of my fears  Que todos os meus medos  
>Than all of these tears  Que todas as minhas lágrimas  
>My tears, yeah  As minhas lágrimas, sim 

A melodia estendia pelos campos. O vento cantava uma nostálgica canção, quase como se tocasse nos homens, os pegasse ao colo e os embalasse, adormecendo-os, deixando a sua canção entorpecer-lhes os sentidos. E depois contava a história. A história da vida. As batalhas sangrentas. A sobrevivência de muitos. Os amores impossíveis. Os amores verdadeiros. Os amores eternos. E o vento avançava. Deixava Oto e entrava noutros domínios. Embora para ele não houvesse fronteiras. Para aquele elemento a terra era una. Animais, plantas, rochas, qualquer coisa, qualquer ser pertencia ao mesmo mundo. Àquele mundo.

Nasasu não sabia porque estava a pensar aquilo. Porque estava a pensar que o vento lhe podia contar histórias. Mas ele sentia aquilo dentro de si. Como se a brisa entrasse pelos poros da sua pele, dando-lhe aqueles pensamentos. Olhou para trás, para a tenda do seu grupo de ninjas. Era a sua altura da noite em que devia dormir, mas não queria ir dormir. Não se sentia bem por dormir ao lado de Kagure, não sabia dizer porquê. Mas quando estava ao lado dele só o conseguia imaginar aos beijos com Saguichi. E não gostava da imagem de Kagure com Saguichi. O pensamento dos dois juntos era nojento. Não tinha nada a ver por serem dois rapazes, afinal ele era filho de dois homens, mas havia qualquer coisa que lhe despertava um certo mal-estar, um aperto no seu coração. Não gostava e só pensava em bater em Saguichi por lhe ter posto aquela imagem na cabeça.

I wish you were here / Desejava que estivesses aqui  
>I wish you were here  Desejava que estivesses aqui 

Sem reparar, Nasasu era observado por dois olhos cristalinos. Eles brilhavam. Ela encontrava-se a porta da tenda montada para a princesa. Naquele caso uma princesa falsa, mas isso, os rapazes não sabiam. O pai pedira-lhe para fazer parte daquele exame, e quando soubera que era o exame onde Nasasu ia entrar, ela aceitara automaticamente. Não sabia porquê que cada vez que pensava no amigo de infância o seu coração batia mais depressa. A mãe dizia-lhe que mais tarde ou mais cedo todas as raparigas se apaixonavam. Seria então aquele sentimento de batimento cardíaco mais acelerado a tal dita paixão?

Usando as suas capacidades primarias de ninja ela fez uma cópia de si mesma, e mesmo sabendo que não podia sair da tenda, pois meteria o exame em risco, Hina resolveu abandonar a tenda, num momento em os seus supostos guardas estavam distraídos, e foi rápida e silenciosamente ter com Nasasu.

O que ela não sabia era que estava a ser observada por vários olhos. Entre os quais estavam os olhos do seu pai. Neji via a filha a escapulir-se da tenda, mas não fez nada quando reparou com quem ela ia ter. Queria ver o que é que o pequeno Uchiha fazia. Por isso, manteve-se a observar.

Where is home? / Onde é o lar?  
>I want you to know  Eu quero que tu saibas…

Outro par de olhos saíra da tenda reservada aos jovens que estavam a fazer o exame. Kagure viu Nasasu ali no campo um pouco mais afastado de tudo o resto. Contemplava o céu estrelado. A noite estava impecavelmente limpa. E quem tivesse um telescópio potente talvez pudesse observar maravilhosas peças da natureza, como galáxias. Sentado sobre as ervas, Nasasu estava fechado no seu mundo, enquanto o vento lhe batia na cara e lhe abanava os cabelos.

Quando se ia a mexer para ir ter com o amigo viu o vulto da princesa passar-lhe à frente. Ela dirigia-se para Nasasu. Ficou quieto. Conhecia a rapariga que ia em direcção de Nasasu e não era princesa nenhum. Era Hyuuga Hina. O que se passava ali?

– Deixa-te estar aqui! – Ordenou Neji, que se avizinhara sem barulho de Kagure.

Kagure sentiu o coração bater-lhe no peito. Batia uma batida dolorosa. Já tinha idade suficiente para compreender o que se passava ali. Neji-sensei estava a criar o ambiente. Um ambiente em que Nasasu e Hina se pudessem reaproximar. Rever-se. Afinal eles conheciam há anos. Para Neji, Nasasu seria um bom partido para a sua filha. Seria com certeza um prazer para ele ter um filho de Uchiha Naruto, como seu genro. Ele estava a fazer aquilo que qualquer pai faria, a arranjar o melhor dos casamentos para a sua filha.

Mas o adolescente Shidou não gostava disso. Achava nojenta a ideia de ver Nasasu e Hina juntos. Mas porque estava Hina ali? Então e a Princesa Bola de Fogo? O que era aquilo tudo? E a missão?

That I wish you were here / Que eu desejava que estivesses aqui  
>I wish you were here  Desejava que estivesses aqui

(Lady Gaga – I Wish You We're Here)

Nasasu sentiu alguém chegar perto dele. Vinha com um passou despreocupado, por isso, não seria inimigo. Pelo perfume que me o vento lhe trouxe ao nariz, ele percebeu a essência feminina.

– Não devias ter saído da tenda! – Falou Nasasu enquanto os seus dedos passavam por cima da terra, fria por causa da noite. – Hina.

– Como sabes que era eu? – Perguntou a menina Hyuuga sentando-se ao lado de Nasasu, observando-lhe os traços. Ele se calhar não tinha noção disso, mas ele era um dos rapazes mais bonitos que ela já vira. E lá estava novamente o seu coração a bater mais rápido.

– Eu conheço muitos países e muitos líderes e as suas famílias. Não existe nenhuma Princesa Bola de Fogo. – Contou ele sorrindo, deixando Hina ver os seus olhos azuis, que tinham um tom acinzentado por causa da luz do luar. Ela sentiu a sua respiração presa. E o seu corpo começou a tremer. – Só não sei porque a Tsunade não se lembrou disso. – Hina riu ao pensar na velha e lendária Hokage.

Nasasu observou Hina. Ela tinha treze anos. Estava a crescer e já tinha curvas de mulher. Os seus cabelos castanhos e lisos estavam soltos e voavam com a brisa que os envolvia. Os olhos cristalinos pareciam como a água de um riacho. O vestido, que apertava por debaixo do busto, e que depois descia livremente sobre o corpo, tinha padrões azuis e roxos e assentava-lhe muito bem. Ela estava a tornar-se numa rapariga muito bonita.

O rapaz moreno deu-se conta dos seus pensamentos e sentiu a temperatura do seu corpo subir. Sentiu a cara ficar quente, provavelmente estava vermelho. Virou a cara. O seu coração palpitava.

– Eu tinha saudades tuas. – Declarou Hina, ficando um pouco desapontada por ver Nasasu a esconder os seus lindíssimos olhos por debaixo das mechas escuras do seu cabelo.

– A… a sério? – Questionou gaguejando um pouco. Sentiu-se ridículo e num gesto nervoso começou a arrancar pedaços enormes de erva.

– Sim. – Confirmou. - Não achas triste só poderes ver os teus amigos de Konoha quando cá vens? E nos últimos tempos vais cá muitas poucas vezes.

– Sim. – Concordou Nasasu, pensando principalmente em Kagure. O seu melhor amigo, ou ele achava que era, estava cada vez mais distante, apesar do contacto pelos pássaros, pelas cartas. E agora que chegara a Konoha vira o quanto ele mudara. E as palavras de Saguichi ainda o tinham deixado mais confuso. Porque estaria Kagure tão diferente? Seria alguma coisa que ele tinha feito ou dito?

– AHHHH. – Hina tinha gritado, enquanto Nasasu era lançado para longe e rolava pelo chão. Pôs-se rapidamente em pé, mas logo foi atacado por vários ninjas. Eles estavam completamente vestidos de preto, os seus rostos também estavam tapados. Estavam armados com sabres, e com eles tentavam corta Nasasu que se desviava facilmente das armas. Mas a sua preocupação estava em Hina.

Hina estava a ser agarrada por dois daqueles homens, que espalharam fumo ninja e desapareceram. Nasasu pôs logo os seus sentidos em alerta para poder sentir a essência de Hina. Os raptores avançavam rapidamente para norte.

– HINA! – Gritou Neji-sensei que já se tinha livrado dos ninjas que o tinham atacado e procurava a filha. Mas não teve tempo de procurar muito mais, pouco depois mais ninjas daquele grupo inimigo o atacavam.

– Kagebunshi no jutsu. – Nasasu multiplicou por vários. – Henge! – Os seus clones ficaram iguais aos seus inimigos. A confusão já existente ficou ainda pior. Pois os inimigos deixaram de saber quem devia atacar, pois começaram a ser atacados também por clones iguais a eles.

Pelo meio o grupo do capitão Neji escapuliu-se, juntamente com os guardas da falsa princesa.

– Neji-sensei, diga-me que isto faz parte do esquema do exame! – Pediu Nasasu receando a resposta.

– Não, isto não faz parte do esquema do exame. – Respondeu-lhe Neji, a resposta que ele receava. – Estou a ver o grupo que tem a Hina.

– A Hina é a princesa do Pais do Sol? Ela era um embuste? – Perguntou Saguichi.

– Ainda estamos a ser perseguidos. – Notou o homem Hyuuga com o seu Byakugan.

– Eles devem pensar que Hina é uma verdadeira princesa. – Deduziu Nasasu. Neji concordou com a cabeça. – Isso também quer dizer que não a vão matar. Eles devem de a querer usar parar pedir dinheiro

– Não estou a perceber. Então e a nossa missão? Onde está a verdadeira princesa? – Questionou Saguichi parecendo confuso.

– Não havia nenhuma princesa. A missão era falsa. Isto era apenas um exame. A missão era planeada. – Esclareceu-o Kagure.

– E aqueles que nos atacaram não fazia parte do exame, não é? – Percebeu por fim Nakamura.

– Neji-sensei, temos que apanhar o grupo que levou a Hina. Tem algum plano?

– Estamos cercados. – Avisou Saguichi sentindo as essências. O grupo parou.

– Neji, vai com os miúdos atrás de Hina. Nós tratamos destes aqui atrás. – Quem falava era um dos quatro mascarados que escoltara a falsa princesa. O Hyuuga concordou com a cabeça.

– Vamos rapazes. – Neji avançou à frente, seguido de Nasasu, Kagure, e Saguichi. – Estão livres para matar o inimigo. – Deliberou.

O quarteto embateu contra uma parede de inimigos com sabres em punho. Debateram-se contra os ninjas. Nasasu lançou rosas de fogo, queimando os inimigos. Kagure usou técnica que pareciam agulhas que se espetavam no corpo do inimigo, mas era apenas feitas de chakra e facilmente desapareciam depois de deitar abaixo o inimigo. Saguichi parecia pertencer ao elemento da terra pois a terra elevava-se do chão e envolvia o inimigo e quebrava-lhe os ossos. Neji por si, para ser mais rápido cortava as linhas de chakra do inimigo e continuava em frente. Afinal era a sua filha que estava em perigo.

Nasasu e Neji conseguiram uma abertura entre os inimigos e passaram à frente. Não podiam esperar por Kagure e Saguichi, tinha que seguir em frente. Era a vida de Hina que estava em risco, pois quando os ninjas soubessem que ela não era uma princesa, não hesitariam em matá-la. E ela era apenas uma gennin.

Correndo rapidamente por entre a vegetação, saltando de ramo em ramo, alcançaram rapidamente o grupo que levava Hina com eles.

– Ataque em circulo.

– Sim, senhor!

Nasasu avançou pela esquerda e Neji pela direita retiraram kunais dos seus estojos ninjas e com um fio ninja preso foram espetando as pontas das kunais, rápidos como eram conseguiram circundar o grupo e de inimigos. Com o katon Nasasu incendiou as linhas e a cada kunai em que o fogo tocada as kunais rebentavam. O grupo de ninjas separou-se. O Uchiha atacou por uma lado e o sensei por outro, mas ainda assim houve três desses ninjas que escaparam e com eles levaram Hina.

Depois de deitarem a baixo mais uns quantos ninjas Neji e Nasasu continuaram a perseguição. Como é que estavam a demorar tanto tempo a salvar Hina quando aqueles ninjas nem eram assim de grande qualificação? Mal Nasasu teve este pensamento foi enviado no sentido inverso à sua marcha e chocou contra uma arvore, caindo ao chão se seguida. Ao erguer os olhos viu uma massa de braços completamente negros a rodearem Neji.

O inimigo veio ao seu encontro também. Activou o sharingan e com uma kunai cortava os braços que o tentavam apanhar. Mas quantos mais cortava, mais pareciam aparecer. Tinha que descobrir onde estava a origem daqueles braços, onde estava o ninja que os manipulava. Mas com os ataques incessantes a tarefa estava difícil.

Nesse momento viu uma figura passar-lhe a frente, cortando os braços de uma só vez. Era Kagure que com as mãos cheias de chakra azulado arrancava à mão os braços, separando-os em dois. Com isso Nasasu pode intensificar os seus sentidos e encontrou o alvo. Falando com os olhos com Kagure, ele avançou mais uma vez de encontro ao inimigo, enquanto Kagure e Neji distraíam o mesmo mantendo-se no mesmo lugar.

Fez vários clones dele mesmo e aproximou-se de um ninja que estava pousando num ramo grosso de uma grande árvore, ele concentrava o seu chakra ao máximo. Ao detectar os clones de Nasasu mais braços, vindos de uma massa negra que cresciam entre as mãos do ninja, jogaram-se de encontrou aos clones rebentando grupos inteiros de uma só vez.

Então reparou que dois homens agarravam com força a Hina, que se debatia, mas tinha os braços preços e a boca tapada por uma mão dos raptores. Eles pareciam esperar pelo companheiro que controlava a massa negra.

– Merda! – Rosnou o inimigo. A massa negra que serpenteava por todo o lado começou a ficar castanha e a enfraquecer. Nasasu viu Saguichi parado no chão com as mãos em forma de selo, do solo mesmo à sua frente saia terra que agarrava os braços negros.

Nasasu resolveu deixar aquele inimigo para Saguichi e escondido entre os seus clones passou pelo inimigo sem que este se apercebesse. Usando grandes bombas de fumo, escondeu a sua localização. Por seu lado ele conseguia ver o movimento do inimigo um pouco com a ajuda do próprio Sharingan. Continuou a lançar bombas, até que elas encheram completamente o ar e o clima em volta do inimigo.

Usando chakra para se colocar de pernas para o ar, num ramo de árvore, postou-se por cima das cabeças dos inimigos. Esticou os dois braços e concentrou-se. Sobre as palmas das suas mãos o vento começou a mexer. E num segundos tinha em cada mão dois globos vermelhos, que pareciam um remoinho de chamas. Aquela era a sua versão do rasengan. Um rasengan de fogo. Um rasengan vermelho.

Desprendendo-se do ramo e descendo que cabeça para baixo, Nasasu atingiu o inimigo nas costas, fazendo os dois ninjas irem a rodopiar por metros até se enterrarem no chão. Logo a seguir agarrou em Hina e esta abraçou-lhe o pescoço. Com ela ao colo saiu da curtida de fumo.

– Muito bem, rapazes! O exame terminou! – Anunciou Neji quando viu Nasasu chegar com a filha nos braços sã e salva.

– Hã!? – O som saiu da boca dos três jovens ninjas.

– Bom, uma vez que vocês descobriram que esta missão era falsa, nós tivemos que fazer com que parecesse real. – Disse Neji sorrindo para os três ninjas que estavam ali a fazer o exame.

– Seja como for, obrigada por me salvares Nasasu! – Agradeceu Hina que ainda estava ao colo de Nasasu. Este ficou muito vermelho, abanou a cabeça e meteu-a no chão. Não sabia porque é que aquela rapariga lhe dava aqueles calafrios. Além disso, perto dela sentia o seu corpo completamente descontrolado, tão quente que ele pensaria que era a raposa a despertar dentro dele. Mas na realidade não era.

oOo

– Muito bem! Agora são oficialmente Jounin! – Deu-lhes os parabéns Tsunade, os três novos jounnins estavam no gabinete da Hokage, tinham acabado de chegar do seu bem sucedido exame.

– Fixe! – Gritou Nasasu não contendo a alegria do momento. Saguchi e Kagure olhavam para ele reprovadoramente, mas Tsunade e Neji viam nele a alegria de Naruto, por isso sorriram. – Desculpem. – Pediu quando percebeu que tinha gritado de maneira pouco respeitadora para com a Hokage e o sensei.

– Não faz mal. Estão dispensados.

Mal disse isso Kagure dirigiu-se para porta, com Saguichi no seu encalço. Nasasu ia segui-los, mas pensou que talvez era melhor falar com ele Kagure quando Saguichi não estivesse por perto. Apenas para evitar conflitos desnecessários.

Enquanto isso Kagure descia calmamente as escadas com Saguichi atrás.

– Então e onde vamos festejar a nossa nomeação. – Perguntou Saguichi agarrando Kagure pelas costas.

– A lado nenhum. – Respondeu soltando-se dos braços do outro fazendo apenas um pouco de força com as suas mãos. A aparência de Kagure por vezes enganava os inimigos, pois ele parecia um ser muito frágil, mas a sua força não se media pela sua aparência.

– Oh, vá lá, Kagure! – Pedinchou o ruivo colocando à frente dele.

– Eu disse que não. – E com isto Kagure esfumou-se no ar.

– Se fosse Nasasu a fazer o pedido, será que aceitasvas? – Falou Saguichi para o ar. Ele nunca deixaria que Kagure fosse de mais alguém que não seu. Não era seu, não era de mais ninguém.

oOo

– Conseguiste passar? – Perguntou Shidou Yuuri ao filho que se encontrava ajoelhado à sua frente. Já tinha o banho tomado, e os cabelos molhados entrançados numa única trança.

– Sim, senhor. Já sou um jounnin.

– Um dos homens que vos acompanhou é meu subordinado, ele diz que tu nem sequer te aproximaste do Uchiha. Nós tínhamos combinado que tu continuarias amigo dele. Sabes que nós precisamos dele.

– Mas não sei para quê. – Riposto Kagure.

– Nem precisas de saber. Aqui obedeces às ordens que te dou. Quero que vás ter com ele e que te desculpes pelo teu comportamento.

– Sim, senhor! Mas eu não sei disfarçar amizade.

– Ri. Concorda com ele. É a única coisa que precisas de fazer. Agora vai.

– Sim, senhor. – Kagure fez uma vénia, levantou-se do chão e saiu do salão de treinos onde tinha estado a falar com o pai. Sorria por dentro apesar de a sua cara não mostrar qualquer emoção. Shidou Yuuri estava agora convencido que o filho se tornara apenas uma máquina de matar. Que o filho não tinha mais os seus sentimentos. O velho confiava demasiado no sangue. Como podia Shidou Yuuri negar os sentimentos quando nascera com um Kekkei Guenkai que era muito ligado às coisas da mente, entre elas os sentimentos?

Kagure entrou no seu quarto e estendeu-se sobre a sua cama de barriga para cima contemplando o nascer do sol. Tinha passado a noite na missão. Estava cansado. Sentia pena por ter tratado Nasasu de uma maneira tão fria, mas não lhe podia contar que era um espião. Mas poderia contar-lhe mais ou menos que estava numa missão. Era isso que faria depois de dormir um pouco. Mais tarde iria ter com o moreno à casa Uchiha.

oOo

Nasasu já tinha as suas coisas arrumadas dentro do pequeno saco que trouxera de Otogakure. Ia partir de novo de volta para o seu país, o seu berço. Otogakure era o seu lar, apesar de se sentir muito bem em Konoha, ele amava a sua pátria. Fora lá que nascera. E era lá que um dia se tornaria rei. Embora ele rezasse para que esse dia nunca chegasse. Ele não era o tipo de que gostava de responsabilidades, pelo menos aos quinze anos era assim que pensava.

Verificou se tinha deixado as coisas em casa em ordem. Já avisara Tsunade da sua partida. Não gostara da cara da Hokage quando a fora ver, ela parecera-lhe cansada, muito cansada. Mas com um pouco de sorte era só cansaço e não era po rcaus a de nenhuma doença.

Passava da hora de almoço, queria dizer que já chegaria de noite a Oto, mas ele decidira descansar antes de se meter na estrada de regresso a casa. Enviara um pássaro de manhã ao pai a dizer que tinha passado e quando ia regressar, por isso, Naruto esperá-lo-ia acordado até aparecer.

Quando abriu a porta assustou-se quando viu Kagure do lado de fora a preparar-se para bater.

– Olá Sasu. – Cumprimentou Kagure sorrindo, depois da surpresa.

– Olá Kare. – Respondeu Nasasu. – Já te passou a má disposição comigo?

– É sobre isso que estou aqui. Eu peço-te desculpa. – Pediu. – Já te vais embora? – Perguntou ao ver o saco nas costas de Nasasu.

– Sim, o meu papá está à minha espera. – Nasasu saiu para o exterior fechando a porta atrás de si. – Acompanhas-me até à saída de Konoha.

– Sim. – E os dois começaram a caminhar. O bairro Uchiha tinha uma estrada que levava a uma das saídas de Konoha e era por esta estrada que eles caminhavam lado a lado.

– Explica-me por que me trataste daquela maneira.

– Eu estou numa missão. Mas não te posso contar. Mas digamos que eu tinha que parecer que não era teu amigo por uns momentos. – Contou Kagure.

– Uma missão? – Nasasu mostrava-se incrédulo.

– Eu não te posso contar. – Kagure ficou um pouco preocupado. Não queria perder a amizade de Nasasu apenas por causa de uma estúpida manobra de inversão no seu trabalho como espião.

– Tudo bem, eu acredito em ti. – Disse depois de reflectir um pouco. Não conseguia imaginar que tipo de missão incluía tratá-lo mal, mas não fez questões, pois até porque sabia que Kagure não lhe ia responder.

Eles chegaram às imediações de Konoha. Nasasu parou olhando o céu daquela tarde. Estava sol e algumas nuvens mexiam-se devagar ao sabor do vento lá em cima.

– Quer dizer que continuas a ser meu amigo?

– Claro. – Respondeu Kagure surpreendido pela pergunta.

– Então posso continuar a chatear-te com os meus pássaros?

– Sim. – Riu-se Kagure. – Isto é mais uma despedida, não é?

– Parece que sim.

– NASASU! – O berro vinha de uma rapariga que corria rapidamente na direcção dos dois rapazes. Os cabelos voavam livremente com a sua corrida. Eles reconheceram Hina.

Num impulso apaixonado Hina saltou para cima de Nasasu que para não se desequilibrar e não a deixar cair envolveu o pequeno corpo de rapariga com os seus braços fortes. E nesse momento Hina tomou-lhe os lábios. Nasasu sobressaltou-se com o contacto. Mas foi apenas um momento. Rapidamente o seu cérebro desligou, como se tivesse parado de funcionar devido a um curto-circuito nos seus neurónios. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar apenas pelos instintos.

Os seus lábios brincavam entre eles. Depois Nasasu que a sua língua descesse para a abertura de Hina. A rapariga era quente. O seu corpo de treze anos já tinha as curvas de raparigas mais velhas. Ela puxava-lhe o pescoço para que ficassem ainda mais juntos, as línguas lutavam entre as bocas. Ele puxava o corpo dela de encontra o dele, querendo sentir mais as curvas da rapariga.

No fim da loucura ficaram sem ar. E afastaram-se um pouco um do outro. Por momentos olharam-se e depois timidamente ficaram os olhares no chão.

– Posso… posso ser tua namorada? – Perguntou ela. O seu rosto estava completamente vermelho, nem parecia que tinha tido toda aquela coragem de se aproximar de Nasasu e beijá-lo de maneira tão quente. Os olhos de Nasasu estavam tão abertos que alguém podia pensar que os seus olhos iam sair para fora da cara. A sua boca descaía ligeiramente deixando-o com um ar completamente tolo.

– Eu… eu… sim… acho que podes. – Respondeu gaguejando, sentindo-se tão quente e parvo. O seu coração batia descontroladamente dentro do peito. Ele sentia-se mal. Quase estonteado e mal disposto ao mesmo tempo. Tremia ligeiramente. Hina sorria-lhe abertamente e aqueles olhos hipnotizaram Nasasu. Parecia que o mundo desaparecia quando ele olhava para aquele azul cristalino.

E a observar aquilo tudo estava Kagure, completamente estupefacto. Com o coração a rugir de dor de dentro. Até que engoliu em seco e avançou para Nasasu.

– Nasasu! Parece que arranjaste uma N-A-M-O-R-A-D-A! NAMORADA! – Gritou Kagure, ao lado do amigo batendo-lhe nas costa e rindo alegremente, de uma maneira uma quanto espalhafatosa. Nasasu não era como ele. Nasasu era normal, porque normal era gostar de raparigas, não era? O pensamento era estúpido, mas era esse pensamento que não saia da cabeça de Kagure naquele momento.

– Não grites, seu idiota!

– O Sasu tem Namorada! O Sasu tem namorada! – Debochou o amigo falando alto. Fazendo Nasasu e Hina ficarem ainda mais encavacados do que aquilo que estavam. – O Nasasu tem…- Foi calado quando Nasasu lhe agarrou o pescoço e deu-lhe um carolo para ele se calar.

– Ai, sim, mas também tens um namorado? Segundo ouvi dizer, Kare! – Volveu Nasasu.

– Tenho? – Questionou Kagure dando um soco no tronco de Nasasu para que este o soltasse.

– Ora Kare, toda a gente sabe que tu e o Saguichi têm um caso! – Declarou Hina aproximando-se de Kagure olhando-o com seus olhos cristalinos vendo se ele a contrapunha.

– Bom, se toda a gente sabe, então eu não posso desmentir. – Kagure cruzou os braços, enquanto Hina sorria, um sorriso de vitória por ter conseguido roubar a verdade da boca de Shidou.

– Hunf. – O resmungo foi tão alto que Kagure e Hina olharam para Nasasu de maneira questionadora. Nasasu estava muito direito com uma expressão muito séria no rosto. A posição faria lembrar o seu pai Sasuke. – Ouve bem, Kare. Se Saguichi te ferir eu mato-o. – A voz saia grave, sem tremores, e parecia um pouco zangado.

– Ele nunca…

– Tu és uma pessoa muito importante para mim por isso não quero que te magoes. – Anunciou Nasasu olhando nos olhos de Kagure. – Sei que nunca me dirás que ele te magoou, mas se eu vier a saber que ele te magoou, podes escrever o que te digo: _Eu mato-o._

– Não te preocupes, Nasasu, eu tomo conto de Kagure. – Prometeu Hina agarrando a mão de Kagure e sorrindo para ele amigavelmente. Kagure deixou o seu Kekkei Guenkai falar e mostrar aos seus instintos que Hina era uma boa rapariga. Parecia que ele tinha ganho uma nova e boa amiga. Mas isso irritava-o. Irritava-o o facto de Hina ser uma boa pessoa. Queria dizer que era uma pessoa indicada para Nasasu.

– Conto com isso Hina. – Nasasu deu um pequeno sorriso para o melhor amigo e para a recentíssima namorada. – É a minha hora de ir. – Deu um selo nos lábios de Hina e abraçou o amigo. Gesto esse que quase o fez chorar. Mordeu o polegar e bateu rapidamente no chão, uma nuvem de fumo envolveu-o, e quando a nuvem desapareceu, Kagure e Hina tinham à sua frente uma grande serpente roxa e sobre a cabeça desta, que eles só viam se olhassem para cima, estava Nasasu acenando-lhes com as mãos, dizendo-lhes adeus.

– Quando chegar a Oto mando pássaros. – Gritou para os dois. – Vamos Nishi. – Falou para a serpente roxa que sibilou concordando e logo a seguir se colocou em marcha, deixando Konoha para trás com o recém-formado jounnin.

Na estrada ficaram parados Kagure e Hina de mãos dadas vendo a serpente desaparecer no horizonte, num local onde os seus olhos não podiam alcançar.

– Vamos comer uma taça de ramén? – Convidou Hina.

– Agora não posso que vou ter com a Hokage, mas aceito a taça de ramém depois. – Aceitou Kagure.

– Á hora do lanche no Ichiraku-ramen?

– Combinado. – Disse saltando para um dos telhados mais próximos, colocando-se a caminho da torre Hokage. Acenou á rapariga e partiu depressa. "Para ti, Nasasu, eu serei sempre o teu melhor amigo, não é? Então porque é que saber isso dói tanto?"

Precisava de falar com Tsunade. Ele estava confuso e perdido num mar de emoções que não compreendia, ou que não queria perceber, por isso, precisava de uma confirmação. Era com ela, sempre que estava confuso, que ia ter. Ela tornara-se uma avó para ele

Pousou perto da janela por onde costuma entrar cada vez que ia visitar secretamente a velha Tsunade. Era uma janela que parecia não se mexer, mas que era movediça. Era só para ele usar e não ser detectado por mais ninguém. Antes de entrar verificou se estava lá mais alguém dentro além da velha Hokage. Não estava lá ninguém. Via Tsunade sentada na cadeira com os braços em cima da secretária e a cabeça calmamente repousada em cima deles. Ela devia estar a dormir, mas ele resolveu entrar e acordá-la. Mexeu a janela e no interior foi até Tsunade.

– Tsunade-sama! – Chamou abanando-a levemente. Mas a velha Hokage não se mexeu. – Tsunade-sama. – Repetiu várias vezes a mesma coisa. A velha estava a dormir como uma pedra. – BAA-CHAN! – Gritou ao seu ouvido. E desta vez abanou-a violentamente. O toque mais intenso na sua mão fez com ele sentisse um arrepio enorme que lhe percorreu a espinha de alto a baixo. Não querendo acreditar aquilo que os seus instintos lhe diziam ele colocou os dedos no pescoço de Tsunade. Ela estava quente, mas não havia pulsação.

Num impulso de desespero correu para fora do gabinete da Hokage e correu pelos corredores procurando por Shizune. Nos seus olhos cresciam lágrimas, muitas lágrimas, enquanto a sua boca gritava pela médica.

oOo

O sol já se tinha posto à horas sobre as terras ninjas e no salão do palácio havia um grande reboliço à volta do regresso de Nasasu. Todos estavam contentes pelo jovem príncipe ter completado o seu exame com sucesso. Todos lhe davam os parabéns. Estavam presentes os elementos do conselho, a Família Uchiha, Karin e Suigetsu assim como a pequena Kim, a sua pequena filha de quatro anos, com um cabelo ruivo, uns olhos arroxeados e com uma personalidade tão forte como a da mãe. Personalidade essa que estava sempre em conflito com a personalidade de Kaeru. Nesse momento a pequena Kim andava a correr atrás de Kaeru que fugia dela. Os dois andavam com pequenos peluches nas mãos e mandavam peluches, um contra o outro, como se fossem shurikens e kunais.

– KIM, KAERU PAREM! – Gritou Suigetsu que estava a dar em doido com os dois pequenos demónios. Era a segunda vez que tentava servir-se de sopa e era a segunda vez que lhe caía um boneco na tigela. Da primeira vez fora um cavalo com asas. Da segunda vez tinha sido um porco cor-de-rosa. As crianças simplesmente soltaram gargalhadas altas e continuavam na sua brincadeira. Ao lado dele, Karin e Oshi riam-se dele. E noutro ponto Nasasu devorava Doraekis depois de já ter comido uma taça de ramén. Naruto estava ao seu lado e comia outra taça de ramén enquanto ouvia o relato animado do filho sobre a luta no exame.

– AH! E a Hina é minha namorada! – Disse animado como se falasse uma coisa completamente leviana. A taça do pai foi ao chão. Com o estrondo da taça a partir as pessoas ficaram tremendamente caladas e olharam espantadas para o General.

– ELA É O QUÊ?

– Minha namorada. – Contou terrivelmente animado e com um enorme sorriso na cara, nem notava no assombro na cara de Naruto.

– Como foi isso? Desde quando é que gostas dela? O que é que já fizeram? Como é que decidiram? O Neji já sabe disso? – Questionou Naruto, as perguntas saíam-lhe da boca a uma velocidade alucinante. Fazendo o filho ficar um pouco aparvalhado.

– Bem ela beijou-me quando me estava para vir embora. E perguntou se podia ser minha namorada e eu aceitei. Por isso, acho que o Neji-sensei ainda não sabe de nada. Mas o que é que isso interessa?

– O QUE É QUE ISSO INTERESSA? – Repetiu a pergunta do filho de uma forma um pouco histérica. - Claro que interessa, meu jovem. Tu e eu vamos ter uma conversinha muito séria os dois.

– Mas… - Nesse momento a fala de Nasasu foi cortada com um pássaro que aterrou em cima da mesa. Era branco e trazia algo agarrado a uma das patas. Era um pergaminho. O pássaro vinha de Konoha e era dirigido a Naruto.

Naruto desdobrou o pergaminho depois do ter tirado da pata da ave. Á medida que os seus olhos liam o que estava escrito ali a sua postura parecia fraquejar. O seu ar tornou-se grave e quando elevou os olhos para encarar os presentes na mesa, amachucou o papel, levantou-se e observou todos. Tinha um anúncio horrível a fazer. O seu coração estava novamente a sangrar. Mais um pedaço tinha-lhe sido arrancado.

– Karin, leva as crianças para dentro. Nasasu mantém-te aqui. – Disse para o filho quando viu que também ele se ia a retirar. Nesse momento, Nasasu reparou que ia assistir a algo importante, e que pela primeira vez Naruto o encarava como uma pessoa crescida. Esperaram apenas que Karin se retirasse do salão com Kaeru, Kim e Oshi, que tinha quase que puxar o irmão mais novo, que estava a barafustar a dizer que também queria ficar. – Meus senhores, recebi notícias de Konoha. O momento pelo qual não queríamos esperar, infelizmente chegou. – Falou alto e claro para o conselho. – Suigetsu, neste momento és nomeado 2º Kage da Aldeia Oculta do Som. E ficarás aqui como regente de Otogakure sobre as minhas ordens e instruções, aceitas?

– Sim, sim senhor.

– O que se passou senhor?

– O conselho de Konoha chamou-me. A Gondaime de Konoha, Senju Tsunade, faleceu esta tarde. Pedem a minha mais breve deslocação. Meus senhores, lembrai-vos do que nós combinamos quando esta situação se desse?

– Sim senhor. – Responderam os homens e as mulheres presentes.

– Então sigam tudo o que combinamos. Agora, se me dão licença, eu irei preparar a minha viagem para Konoha. Vamos, Nasasu. – Ordenou Naruto baixinho, dando as costas para o conselho de Oto e saindo do salão. Nasasu seguia atrás dele ao mesmo tempo que sentia o seu corpo tremer por todos os cantos. Tsunade-baa-chan morta? Parecia uma ideia inconcebível.

oOo

Konoha no dia seguinte. Um dia de luto. O Hokage chegara pela manhã com a sua família e como a estadia ia ser longa, e talvez permanente em Konoha, Naruto trouxera a família consigo. Sasuke fora comodamente instalado no hospital de Konoha, os filhos mais novos estavam na casa Uchiha com Sakura, Nasasu tinha resmungado qualquer coisa sobre ir à procura dos amigos e ele estava no seu novo gabinete, com receio de se sentar na sua própria cadeira. Com ele estava Shizune, que lhe dizia como tinha corrido a autópsia da Gondaime. Mais tarde iriam todos presenciarem o funeral da velha líder.

– A autópsia indicou causa natural na sua morte. Ela morreu a dormir. – Informou Shizune, o simples facto de Tsunade ter morrido a dormir acalmava um pouco aquela dor da perda. Para um ninja morrer de morte natural não era prestigioso, até porque era incomum, mas quem se lembrava da bravura de Tsunade, quem gostava verdadeiramente da Hokage, aquela morte fora a melhor de todas.

Naruto olhou para o lado de fora da larga janela. Os ninjas estavam a reunir-se por equipas e categorias. Todos vestidos com o tradicional traje preto. Todos iam prestar a sua homenagem à falecida líder. Entre esses ninjas encontrava-se Nasasu, que saltava freneticamente de telhado em telhado à procura de Shidou Kagure. Foi perto do rio de água aquecida pelas correntes vulcânicas de lava que Nasasu por fim sentiu a essência do amigo. Nas cartas que ele tinha correspondido com Kagure ele ficara a saber que o filho Shidou tinha sido adoptado como neto da Hokage. Nunca soubera ao certo como é que os dois se tinham tornado tão unidos, mas a forma como Kagure falava dela via-se claramente que eram próximos.

Encontrou Kagure sentado numa pequena ponte que atravessava o rio. As pernas dele estavam metidas entre as barras de madeira da ponte e baloiçavam por cima da água quente, que libertava vapores de água. Ele estava vestido de preto, como os outros ninjas, o que fazia um enorme contraste com os seus cabelos prateados, que estavam soltos e voavam com o vento, que por vezes passava por ele. A sua cabeça estava encostada numa das barras, de olhos fechados, as lágrimas escorriam-lhe pela cara.

Nasasu mexeu-se e foi ter com o amigo. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Kagure elevou os olhos verdes, duas esmeraldas profundas e claras, que faziam qualquer um apaixonar-se por elas. Mas a visão de ver os olhos de Kagure repletos de água quebrou o coração de Nasasu. Num impulso puxou Kagure para si, abraçando-o fortemente. Kagure abraçou-se a ele, e contra o peito do moreno chorou, chorou toda a dor que estava dentro do seu coração.

Porquê? Porque é que ele não podia ter ninguém que o amasse verdadeiramente? Porque é que as pessoas que amava e que o amavam tinham que morrer? Será que estava destinado a ficar eternamente sozinho? Kaguro tinha morrido porque ele confiara na pessoa errada. Tsunade fora levada pelos espíritos, quando era presentemente a única pessoa que o apoiava e amava. Sentia-se sozinho. Afinal quem é que ele tinha? Saguichi? Apesar de se dizerem namorados, ele não amava Saguichi da mesma maneira que amava Nasasu. E Nasasu só o amava como um amigo.

Pelo menos tinha os amigos. E foi com esse pensamento que acabou por se aclamar. Mesmo sem chorar ficou ainda um pouco abraçado a Nasasu para sentir o seu calor, e ouvir o seu coração. Sem perceber o cansaço da dor, o desgaste mental, e o aconchego dos braços de Nasasu fê-lo adormecer.

Foi com surpresa viu que Kagure tinha adormecido, mas não o acordou. Ele estava demasiado sereno para ter coragem de acordar Kagure, em vez disso, sentou-se contra as barras da ponte e deitou a cabeça de Kagure nas suas pernas. E deixou-se ficar ali. Aquela seria uma imagem que ele queria preservar na sua mente para sempre. Ele e Kagure ficariam juntos para sempre, fosse de que maneira fosse. Afinal ele sabia que Kagure não o via mais que um mero amigo, talvez um irmão.

Não foram ao funeral de Tsunade, alguns poderiam vir a dizer que era um desrespeito. Mas desrespeito era ignorar a dor que Kagure estava a sentir naquele momento. E se por fim se tinha acalmado, então ele merecia aquela paz momentânea, nem que fosse apenas por uns minutos.

Eles não sabiam os sentimentos um do outro. Estavam baralhados e desconfiados. Eram apenas duas peças de xadrez perdidas no meio de quadrados pretos e brancos!

A vida mudava a cada instante. Cada acção mudava o rumo da história. E cada história tinha um destino. Agora seria um destino escolhido por eles ou por outros? Seria um desfecho feliz, ou apenas uma história trágica nas páginas sujas de um livro antigo algures numa estante poeirenta que contava o que se passara na vida de uma família de heróis?

Continua…


	24. O Desligar das Máquinas

**FicWriter – Arika Kohaku**

**Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki**

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Dez anos passaram desde que Nasasu foi atacado por Kabuto. Dez anos em que Sasuke se manteve em coma. Dez anos depois Naruto é obrigado a ter que desligar as máquinas. É um Hokage e um General Superior, pois não aceita ser Maou, e um pai de família sem esperança de recuperar o marido._

**24**

**O Desligar das Máquinas**

– Hokage-sama! – As portas abriram-se fazendo alguns papéis voarem pelo escritório e alguns pela janela fora.

- Oh não! O meu relatório! – Lamentou-se o 6º vendo o seu trabalho ir borda fora.

Um dos seus ninjas de elite entrou arrastando consigo duas ninjas de catorze anos, que refilavam uma com a outra mesmo na presença do Hokage, em quem nem sequer pareciam reparar.

- Caladas! – Ordenou ao ver o espalhafato em que as duas se envolviam. As raparigas pararam automaticamente, colocando-se em sentido. Eram ambas Gennis e traziam os frontais de Konoha nas testas. Uma tinha uns longos cabelos negros e uns olhos azuis cristalinos, e a outra um cabelo longo e louro amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo e uns olhos azuis-claros.

- O que é que se passou desta vez, Nasasu? – Perguntou o Hokage para o Jounin.

Nasasu era um belo rapaz que herdara a beleza e o mistério Uchiha na sua cara. Era muito parecido com o pai, com aquelas madeixas azuis escuras, tão escuras que se confundiam, por vezes, com o preto da camisola, que usava por debaixo do colete verde tropa. E no meio de todas aquelas cores escuras sobressaíam os olhos azuis-claros e aqueles três riscos em cada bochecha, tal como o Hokage.

- O mesmo de sempre! Por causa do Shikamaru Júnior.

O Hokage deu uma paulada na própria testa sem paciência.

- Outra vez? Ainda agora saíram do último castigo que vos dei. Será que não aprendem?

- Foi ela que começou! Eu estava muito bem ao lado do Shika-Ju, quando ela apareceu toda dengosa… - Disse Hyuuga Hizumi, com ar de inocente vitimada.

- Mas o Shika-Ju é do meu grupo e eu só lhe ia perguntar uma coisa, quando esta vaca malhada resolveu jorrar o leite. – Defendeu-se Oshi.

- E o que é que lhe ias perguntar? – Questionou-a o Hokage.

- Bem, eu ia… ia… - Ficou extremamente vermelha e escondeu a cara com as mãos.

- Muito bem! Nasasu vai buscar o resto do teu grupo e também o do Neji.

- Sim, senhor! – Disse desaparecendo a seguir.

Em questão de minutos o gabinete do Hokage estava cheio com seis adolescentes e dois jounins. Apresentavam-se lado a lado, com os capitães atrás deles.

- Neji, Nasasu, gostava de saber se tem alguma coisa a que as jovens Uchiha Oshi e Hyuuga Hizumi sejam postas a trabalhar por tempo indefinido na prisão de segurança média de Konoha?

Ambos os capitães arregalaram os olhos.

- Serão ambas devidamente acompanhadas por um de vocês, é claro! – Acalmou-os.

- Que farão elas? – Questionou Nasasu preocupado, como sempre, com a irmã e agora com a sua aplicada aluna.

- Trabalhos forçados como os outros presos. E acompanharam os jounins que tiverem a fazer as vigilâncias.

- Eu não me oponho! – Acabou por falar Neji.

- Eu também não! – Concordou Nasasu.

- Muito bem, então, partirão amanhã. Algum de vocês quer acompanhar as vossas colegas? – Perguntou o Hokage aos outros gennis.

Os olhos de ambas as raparigas fixaram-se num ponto único. No rapaz de cabelos castanhos ligeiramente cumpridos com uma franja que lhe caia para os olhos igualmente castanhos.

- Eu vou! – Levantou a mão um rapaz gordo.

Passado um pouco, todos iam com as colegas, e com isso arrancaram um sorriso ao Hokage. O trabalho de equipa era um dos pilares ninjas.

– Muito bem, sendo assim ambos os grupos vão com os respectivos capitães, mas atenção isto não é uma competição, irão todos que se fossem da mesma equipa, pois são todos de Konoha, entendido?

– Sim – ouviu em couro das bocas dos gennis.

– Preparem-se para amanhã, às seis horas na entrada principal de Konoha! Capitães, Oshi e Hizumi, avancem, os restantes estão dispensados. – Os quatro gennis saíram. – Vocês as duas vão ter um trabalho imediato: irão percorrer Konoha a pente fino e procurar os papéis que saíram pela janela.

– Como é que fazemos isso? É como procurar uma agulha num palheiro. – Constatou a jovem Hyuuga.

– Acontece que Konoha não é um palheiro e os papéis não têm o tamanho de uma agulha. Com certeza não será uma tarefa muito difícil para os teus olhos.

– Mas… - Refilou Oshi.

– Chega! Não existe mais nenhum "mas". Desandem as duas daqui para fora. E quero os papéis ainda hoje. – Zangou-se com a impertinência das raparigas.

Oshi olhou magoada para o Hokage, que se sentia bastante mal por ter que a tratar daquela forma. As gennis saíram pela janela, sem mais dizerem para irem procurar os papéis.

– Eu peço desculpa pelo comportamento da Hizumi. – Desculpou-se o pai Hyuuga. – Não sei onde é que ela foi buscar aquele temperamento explosivo.

– Eu também peço desculpa pela Oshi, mas eu sei onde é que ela foi buscar aquele carácter. – Tentou sorrir, mas fracassou redondamente, o 6º perdera aquela capacidade de sorrir amistosamente perante as peripécias do dia-a-dia, só sorrindo quando realmente queria.

– Qual é a tua ideia ao enviar as raparigas para a prisão?

– Quero que vejam o sofrimento, que ouçam estórias de vida. Que sintam que as brigas não as levam a lado nenhum. Que aprendam que, apesar de não simpatizarmos com certas pessoas, por vezes temos que trabalhar com elas, pois essa é a nossa única alternativa para sobreviver.

– Compreendo. Elas vivem num período de paz, não sabem o que é o sofrimento, talvez vendo e sentindo o sofrimento dos outros elas aprendam alguma coisa. Nem sequer sabem o que é o trabalho árduo. Acho que a esta camada nova falta-lhes o espírito ninja da aventura e desafio. – Comentou Neji.

– O único desafio delas é o namoro. Pensam mais nelas do que no trabalho de equipa. – Opinou Nasasu.

– Exactamente! E é esse o objectivo deste trabalho. Mete-las de uma vez a trabalhar em equipa! E espero que vocês possam proporcionar isso. – Calou-se um pouco olhando os dois capitães, havia algo grave a revelar. – Esta e a última oportunidade delas. Se não resolver nada elas deixaram de ser ninjas. – Sabia que tudo aquilo era penoso para ambos os capitães. Por um lado, pois eram as suas alunas e eles sentiriam que tinham falhado em qualquer coisa, por outro eram família, e aqueles laços trariam desilusão, e não podiam acusar ninguém pela falha das gennis, pois o Hokage dera todas as oportunidades, e até mais do que devia, e era também pai de uma delas.

– Sim, senhor. – Acenaram os dois capitães e saíram do gabinete com um peso enorme de responsabilidade.

– Até amanhã Nasasu. – Despediu-se Neji seguindo uma direcção diferente à saída da torre Hokage.

– Até amanhã Neji-sensei!

– Quando é que me deixas de tratar assim, agora também és um professor.

– É força do hábito. – Riu-se Nasasu. Neji acenou com a mão e retomou o seu caminho.

Nasasu ia a tomar o seu caminho para o bairro Uchiha quando se lembrou que o Hokage o tinha chamado antes mesmo da confusão com a irmã, por isso voltou a entrar na torre Hokage.

– Tinhas-me mandado chamar? – Questionou ao entrar novamente no gabinete apanhando o 6º de gatas no chão a recolher os papéis espalhados.

– Sim, tinha. – Disse levantando-se do chão. – Recebi um aviso do Hospital.

– Do Hospital de Konoha? – Alarmou-se. – O que se passou?

– Faz dez anos. Querem desligar as máquinas.

– O quê? Não! Eles não podem fazer isso!

– Podem e vão fazê-lo! A lei está do lado deles. Precisam de desbloquear o equipamento.

– Mas tu és o Hokage! Não podes…

– Não! Eu não estou acima da lei.

– Mas…

– Passaram dez anos… ele já está morto há dez anos… a esperança dele acordar é nula.

– Como podes falar assim? Ele pode acordar! Temos de ter esperança! Papá?! - O Hokage tinha-se virado de costas para o filho, que percebeu que este lhe escondia as lágrimas. – Papá… - Suspirou, raramente o tratava por papá quando estava naquele gabinete.

– A decisão já foi tomada, eu não pude fazer nada. Dentro de uma semana as máquinas serão desligadas, quer seja com o meu consentimento ou não. Não quero que a Oshi saiba disto. Ela tem o mesmo temperamento que eu tinha na idade dela. É demasiado impulsiva. Irás com a tua irmã para o trabalho que vos dei, quando voltarem faremos o enterro dir-lhe-emos que ele não sobreviveu. Assim evitamos que ela faça mais alguma coisa idiota. O teu irmão está na excursão por isso não será um problema.

– Ok. – Concordou Nasasu, sentindo as lágrimas correndo pelas faces. Não havia nada a fazer, o pai já tinha desaparecido há dez anos, aquilo não passava de um enterro, bastante, tardio. E o pior é que ele sentia profundamente que aquilo era culpa dele.

– E Nasasu… provavelmente… tenho vindo a adiar isto… ando com a mania de que ainda és muito novo… mas o teu pai era mais novo… Nasasu… Quando voltares teremos que conversar… és o primogénito e nunca te escondemos nada… em breve, quando voltares terás que começar a pensar em assumir o teu cargo no País do Som. Tu és um príncipe, apesar de nunca te enaltecermos como outros príncipes, apesar de não teres tido a riqueza de outros príncipes, o sangue estás nas tuas veias, terás que subir ao trono.

Nasasu arrepiou-se. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo iria acontecer. Toda a vida, até ali, fora treinado não só para ser um forte ninja, mas, também, para ser um bom líder. Só tinha tido esperança de que aquilo não acontecesse tão rapidamente, tão cedo.

– Mas tu…

– Eu ajudar-te-ei sempre, mas agora sou eu que estou a precisar da tua ajuda. Está na hora de te tornares Maou.

– Tu sempre… Pronto… muito bem…- engoliu em seco.

oOo

Seis dias mais tarde, Naruto tinha tirado as primeiras férias de oito anos em serviço à aldeia de Konoha. Um mês de descanso por tudo o que iria passar. E estava naquele momento sentado no sofá que ficava mesmo ao lado da cama do corpo desanimado do marido, com uma respiração que mal se percebia e um bater cardíaco que apenas se ouvia através do bip, bip, bip da máquina. Com a mão direita segurava a mão esquerda do marido, que apesar de quente parecia dura e morta.

A cabeça loura dormitava encostada no sofá, quando sentiu que algo na sua mão se remexia freneticamente. Abriu os olhos e compreendeu o que se passava. Aquilo já acontecera muitas vezes. A primeira vez saltara de alegria ao pensar que Sasuke ia acordar. Mas então levara um banho de água fria quando a ninja médica lhe dissera que era apenas um reflexo, talvez de sonhos.

"Um sonho, mas se sonha está vivo!", afirmara na altura tendo esperança.

"Realmente não está morto. Mas nós não sabemos ao certo o que aconteceu ao cérebro dele, ele pode estar meio morto. No estado dele há 50 por cento de hipóteses dele acordar e 50 por cento de morrer. Os órgãos mantêm-se a trabalhar por causa das máquinas e é alimentado através do soro." Respondera a médica. " Nestes casos o desesperante é esperar. Ao fim de algum tempo perguntamo-nos se não teria sido melhor morrer de vez!"

Naruto arrepiara-se com a sinceridade da médica, mas agradecera-lhe por isso. E agora, dez anos depois ele compreendia o que ela lhe dissera. Era horrível esperar com esperança e desespero, tanto pela vida como pela morte. Recostou-se novamente e deixou as memórias invadirem-lhe a mente, e duas lágrimas caíram pela sua face, sabia que as lágrimas que derramara durante todos aqueles anos deviam encher um mar e ainda fazê-lo transbordar.

– Sasuke. – Murmurou baixinho, quase inaudível.

Bip… … … … … … … … Bip … … … … … … … Bip

Estava sentado naquela escuridão de castigo há tanto tempo. Não tinha a certeza de como é que ali fora parar, a sua vida parecia estar distante do sítio de onde estava, assim como as suas recordações. Então olhando para cima, ou assim pensava, viu um pequeno ponto de luz que ia crescendo. Sentiu o seu corpo, ou lá o que era, elevar-se de encontro à luz. Sim! Ia finalmente sair daquela escuridão. Ia morrer!

Bip… … … Bip… … … Bip

– Sasuke…

Alguém chamava o nome, o seu nome. Mas que interessava? Ele ia para um sítio melhor.

– Não me deixes sozinho! – Ouviu alguém chorar.

- Naruto – pensou. Porque estava a chorar? Seria por sua causa? Sim, era. Não, ele não o queria fazer chorar. Não, não podia partir ainda. Tinha de voltar para o seu louro.

Bip… … Bip… … Bip … …

Bip… Bip … Bip…

O coração acelerou, o ar rafeiro que lhe entrava nos pulmões dava-lhe um gosto horrível na garganta. Puxou o ar pela boca e a falta de actividade fê-lo tossir, pior ainda é que tinha um tubo horrível na boca. Ouviu alguém gritar por um médico e abriu os olhos, devagar, ao fim de tanto tempo sem luz era difícil abri-los.

Naruto correu desvairado pelos corredores até encontrar Sakura.

– Naruto! O que se passa? – Perguntou preocupada ao ver as lágrimas que escorriam pela face de Naruto.

– Eu não sei. A máquina começou a fazer uns barulhos estranhos.

Não foi necessário dizer mais nada para que Sakura largasse o que estava a fazer, e ambos corressem para chegar de novo ao quarto de Sasuke. Quando entraram encontraram-no com os olhos abertos, mas totalmente imóvel.

– Sasuke. – Chamou Sakura aproximando-se, retirando da bata médica uma pequena lanterna. – Vai buscar um enfermeiro. – Pediu para o Naruto.

Mas Naruto não se conseguia mexer, estava em choque. Não sabia o que estava a acontecer, num momento encontrava-se a despedir-se do marido para sempre, no outro a seguir ele tinha os olhos abertos e parecia consciente.

Vendo o seu estado, Sakura, não teve outra hipótese se não ir ela mesma chamar o enfermeiro, quando regressou trazia dois. Uma para a ajudar a retirar todos os tubos e fios a que Sasuke estava ligado e outro para tratar do Hokage. Chegou ao pé de Sasuke abriu-lhe os olhos e apontou-lhe a lanterna. Estava consciente.

– Ajude-me a retirar os tubos. – Pediu Sakura dando instruções ao enfermeiro. Depois de retirarem o tubo que tinha na boca de Sasuke, e de desligarem as máquinas, a mulher voltou a inspeccionar os olhos do Maou e verificar se mantinha a consciência.

A Naruto tinham-lhe administrado um calmante por meio venoso, pois a adrenalina disparara e ele entrara em choque. Mesmo sedado, levantou-se do sofá onde antes tivera a dormir e olhou Sasuke sem conseguir dizer nada.

– Consegues compreender-me? – Perguntou Sakura ao paciente que acabara, literalmente, de ressuscitar dos mortos, que acenou afirmativamente.

– Consegues falar?

– Sh… si… sim. – Acabou por responder, tinha a garganta arranhada e uma vontade louca de tossir. Naruto arregalou os olhos.

– Muito bem. Diz-me o teu nome?

– Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke.

– Idade?

– Hã… hum… eu não sei… não me lembro…

– O quê? – Questionou Naruto.

– Calado. – Ordenou Sakura firmemente. Já suspeitava que aquilo pudesse acontecer, era um dos quadros clínicos ao sair de um coma prolongado – a perda de memória, total ou parcial.

– Muito bem, Sasuke, consegues identificar-me, ou ao senhor aqui?

– Ah… é… são… parecem… parecem ser…

– Não precisas de responder. – Disse a médica.

– Sabes identificar onde estás?

– Num hospital? Konoha? – Não era preciso pensar muito uma vez que os enfermeiros tinham os frontais na testa com o símbolo da velha aldeia.

– Sim, exactamente. Enfermeiro prepare tudo para a realização de um check-up. Deves achar estranho não te conseguires mexeres mas estás há muito tempo parado, tens os músculos atrofiados. Está descansado, tem tratamento, em breve estarás novamente a andar. Hokage vem falar comigo. – Chamou Sakura puxando Naruto pelo braço, para irem falar para um dos cantos do quarto, dando graças aos deuses por o terem sedado.

– Ouve, isto é normal em casos como o dele. Ele vai recuperar toda a memória com o passar do tempo, mas não o podemos pressionar, ele não pode passar por choques emocionais, ou poderá perder até a memória que tem. Não lhe vamos falar nem de ti, nem dos miúdos. Quer dizer, podemos dizer-lhe que és o Naruto, mas não mais do que isso. – Sussurrou-lhe junto ao ouvido.

Naruto apenas concordou com a cabeça. Sentia todos os seus sentimentos reprimidos. Ele faria o que ela lhe pedia. Naquele momento não tinha capacidade de falar ou pensar correctamente.

Bateram fortemente à porta, e antes de esperaram autorização para entrar, já Nasasu tinha entrado.

– Papá a Oshi… - Ficou parado à porta a olhar para a cama de onde recebeu um olhar indiferente de Sasuke.

Mas apesar da amostra de indiferença pela pessoa que acabara de entrar, e que estagnara a olhar fixamente para si, a curiosidade de Sasuke foi despertada. Quem era aquele rapaz com uns traços tão familiares? E que reacção fora aquela?

– Nasasu, o que aconteceu? – Intrometeu-se Sakura, para evitar que Nasasu dissesse alguma coisa que não devia.

– Nasasu!? – Chamou Naruto, puxando o filho para a realidade e para fora do quarto. Colocou as mãos na cara do filho para o fazer olhar para si.

– O pai acordou. – Riu-se, meio loucamente, como se ainda não tivesse realmente acreditado no que se passara. Nos seus olhos apareceram umas lágrimas.

– Nasasu, o que se passou com a Oshi?

– Está no bloco operatório.

– O quê?

– Contrariou as nossas ordens e levou uma Kunai para os campos de trabalho. Um dos prisioneiros viu e tentou escapar, roubando-lhe a Kunai e ferindo-a. Espetou-lhe a arma na anca do lado esquerdo. Está fora de perigo, mas o golpe foi profundo e pode… pode nunca mais voltar a andar. – Informou Nasasu, os seus olhos deitaram por fim as lágrimas que ele tentava conter. – Papá desculpe, a culpa é minha eu devia ter vigiado melhor.

Apesar de ser um dos ninjas actuais mais dotados da aldeia de Konoha, Nasasu tinha um defeito dentro de todas as suas qualidades ninjas – um grande coração. Ainda não conseguira matar um único homem, deixando esse trabalho para a deliberação de outros. Obviamente que impossibilitava o adversário, mas nunca o matava. E culpabilizava-se por tudo o que acontecia à sua volta. Tudo por causa do que acontecera com o pai durante a guerrinha contra o Kabuto/Orochimaru.

– Não sejas pateta! A culpa é da idiota da tua irmã, que herdou a minha estupidez. E não lhe vai acontecer nada, afinal são meus filhos. Agora, leva-me até onde ela está.

– Estás muito calmo. – Notou Nasasu.

– Sedaram-me. Por enquanto estou controlado. Mas quando as minhas emoções deixarem de estar reprimidas não sei como é que vai ser. Ouve, o teu pai teve um lapso de memória, neste momento não se lembra de muita coisa, provavelmente não se lembra de ti, logo nem da tua irmã. Não nos reconheceu, nem a mim, nem à Sakura, embora eu ache que ele saiba quem somos, deve estar confuso. Estamos diferentes. A Sakura pediu para não o pressionarmos a recuperar a memória, o que vai acontecer. Mas temos que respeitar o seu tempo. – Informou Naruto. – Diz-me onde está a tua irmã. – Pediu, parando no meio do corredor tendo outra ideia.

– No bloco operatório numero dois, primeiro andar, ala direita. – Respondeu o filho.

– Muito bem, eu vou lá sozinho. Vai ter com o teu pai. Não digas nada de nada. Está só lá a ver como correm as coisas. – Ordenou e virando as costas ao filho seguiu o seu caminho.

Nasasu via-o calmo demais para o seu gosto. Talvez por ver o pai sempre muito emotivo. Estava ou sedado demais, ou a esconder os seus sentimentos. Tornou a percorrer o caminho de volta ao quarto de Sasuke. Suspirando várias vezes antes de entrar, a fim de controlar os seus nervos. Bateu à porta e reentrou no quarto. Sasuke já se encontrava sentado na cama encostado a algumas almofadas, com os músculos dos braços e do tronco já tratados. Sakura era realmente a melhor ninja médica da aldeia, em menos de nada já tratara metade dos músculos atrofiados do pai Uchiha, e por isso, não admirava que fosse a directora do hospital.

– Nasasu não…

– Já ouvi todas as recomendações do Hokage, ele mandou-me vigiá-lo. – Disse, deixando Sakura mais descansada.

– Bem, Sasuke, por hoje não consigo mais, estou cansada. Mas não é preciso termos pressa. – Riu-se, mas olhando para os dois Uchihas perdeu essa vontade. – Bem, Nasasu é um jounni, vai ficar a fazer-te companhia…

– Vai vigiar-me, e não fazer-me companhia… - Retorquiu Sasuke.

– É verdade, mas podes contar com ele para o que for preciso. Ele é de grande confiança. Se quiseres pedir algo, pede-lhe. – Sakura saiu, mas voltou atrás. – Nasasu onde está o teu… o Hokage?

Sasuke viu a cara do rapaz e toda a sua frieza construída desabar naquele momento. E Sakura também viu e sobressaltou-se.

– O que se passou?

– A Oshi foi esfaqueada. Está no bloco operatório.

– Eu vou lá vê-la. Oh! Pobre Naruto! – Lamentou-se ao sair, demasiado alto.

– Naruto é Hokage? – Surpreendeu-se e deduziu Sasuke, apenas pela conversa que acabara de ouvir. Podia ter estado em coma dez longos anos, mas o raciocínio rápido estava intacto.

– Ele estava aqui quando acordaste. – Respondeu Nasasu.

– O teu pai.

– Sim, o meu papá. – Corrigiu subtilmente, mas Sasuke pareceu não reparar. E quem te cuidou dos músculos era Sakura-sama, não os reconheces? Velhos demais talvez?

Sasuke desviou os olhos do rosto demasiado idêntico ao seu e que recuperara a sua frieza fingida, mas inquestionável. Naruto tinha um filho? Como é que era possível? Tinha adoptado? Não! Os olhos azuis como o céu de Verão que Nasasu ostentava eram iguais aos de Naruto confirmavam que aquele rapaz era Uzumaki. Mas o que o chocou mais ao saber que Naruto era pai daquele rapaz foi pensar na idade que teria agora! Quantos anos estivera inconsciente? A última coisa que se lembrava fora estar no seu quarto num dos esconderijos de Orochimaru e a pensar no reencontro com Naruto depois de 2 anos e meio sem o ver. Fechou os olhos, tentando recordar alguma coisa que lhe parecesse errada nas recordações que tinha. Já não tinha 16 anos. Lembrava-se do sentimento de vingança, desse forte sentimento, mas agora parecia-lhe que a história mudara. Nada tinha sentido. Faltava ali uma grande parte da sua vida!

Havia uma música que lhe ressoava no ouvido. Uma música que era muito importante para si.

Reabriu os olhos. Naruto estava casado? E tinha um filho, ou talvez mais que um. A tal Oshi de quem Nasasu falara ao entrar, quem seria? "Oshi" e "Nasasu", os nomes suavam familiares, mas onde é que os ouvira?

Pelo canto do olho viu o jounni sentar-se no sofá, ao lado da sua cama e fechar os olhos encostando a cabeça, numa atitude de quem tentava controlar aquilo que não podia controlar. Olhou de novo para as suas mãos e reparou numa fina aliança de ouro no dedo anelar. Aquilo significava que também era casado, mas como poderia ser? Nunca se tinha interessado por mais ninguém que Naruto? Ou talvez isso tivesse acontecido… mas então onde estava a sua família?

A sua família…

"Ele estava aqui quando acordaste", recordou as palavras do miúdo. "Nasasu!" Era um nome invulgar, nunca o ouvira. O "Na" do nome era semanticamente parecido com o de Naruto… e "Sasu" era semanticamente parecido com… Sasuke! Se não tivesse os músculos do rabo e das pernas atrofiados ele tinha a certeza que teria dado um bom salto devido ao susto que os seus próprios pensamentos lhe davam.

Não podia ser! Ou será que podia? Olhou para o rapaz e viu a resposta nos traços físicos de Nasasu. A sua família… sentiu o seu coração aquecer-se por dentro.

- Eu perdi a memória, não foi? – Perguntou para Nasasu, mas sem conseguir olhar para ele.

- Foi.

- Quantos anos tenho agora?

- Trinta e nove! – Respondeu Nasasu.

Vá lá! Não era assim tão velho como se estava a imaginar! Bateram à porta e um enfermeiro entrou com um tabuleiro com comida que colocou sobre as pernas de Sasuke.

- É bom tê-lo de volta grande Maou Shinobi! – Cumprimentou o enfermeiro fazendo uma referência com a sua cabeça, antes de sair novamente.

Perante o olhar estupefacto de Sasuke, Nasasu teve que explicar:

- Tu és o primeiro kage da Aldeia Oculta do Som e Maou do País do Som. Derrotaste Orochimaru, soltaste o povo das situações mais desumanas de que te podes lembrar e foste nomeado Rei. – Esta era uma das razões pelas quais estava contente pelo regresso do pai. Obviamente que estava por demais contente pela recuperação do seu amado pai, mas não podia esconder que também estava aliviado por ver adiado a sua subida ao trono do país do Som, agora que estava a pensar nisso. – Em breve, quando souberem que recuperaste vão pedir o teu regresso. Claro que o Hokage não te deixará regressar assim tão facilmente. E agora pensando no assunto, isto vai trazer problemas… - Parecia que tinha deixado de falar para Sasuke, e o seu tom de voz mudara à medida que falava, tornando-se alegre e informal. E ele encontrava-se realmente alegre, finalmente ao fim de 10 anos voltava a falar com o pai. E a sua frieza Uchiha desabava para o fervoroso Uzumaki.

- Ei! Nasasu! – Gritou Sasuke calando o rapaz. – Do que é que estás a falar?

- Eh! Eh! – Riu-se, mostrando um sorriso que Sasuke apenas conhecia ou se recordava como vindo de Naruto e não daquele completo estranho. Um riso muito Uzumaki. – Esquece! Esquece!

- Porque é que vou ter problemas com o Hokage?

- Ficarás a saber quando te lembrares!

Bateram ao de leve na porta interrompendo a conversa e um lourinho cabisbaixo entrou. Os cabelos compridos tapavam-lhe parte da cara, o que fez com que Nasasu não soubesse qual era o estado de espírito de Naruto.

- O que se passou? – Perguntou Nasasu levantando-se abruptamente do sofá e ficando ainda mais branco do que aquilo que já era, pensou imediatamente o pior, mas no fim Naruto mostrou abertamente a sua cara e sorriu.

- A Sakura é a melhor médica do mundo! A Oshi está bem! – Anunciou contente, já menos sobre o efeito do sedativo. – Voltará a andar!

- Yáááá! – Festejou Nasasu, não se contendo, e saltando como uma criança que recebeu o seu brinquedo favorito.

- Foi má ideia tê-la mandado trabalhar para a prisão. – Comentou Naruto depois da confusão e de ter sido literalmente esmagado pelo abraço do filho. Sentou-se no sofá onde o filho estivera, e por sua vez, Nasasu sentou na beirada da cama de Sasuke, que começara a comer nervosamente ao ver Naruto entrar.

- Eu não acho que tenha sido uma má ideia papá! Ela, e os outros, precisavam de aprender o que é um trabalho de equipa e acho que aprenderam. Aliás, acho que lhes fazia falta missões mais arriscadas.

- Nem pensar. – Contrapôs Naruto automaticamente. – São novos de mais.

- Tu começaste a fazer missões de categoria B quando eras Genni. - Notou Nasasu.

- Eu era estúpido e só pensava em ser Hokage, e ser reconhecido, agora prefiro preservar a vida em vez de arriscá-la inconscientemente numa missão.

- Tornaste-te numa seca!

– Tornei-me num adulto com responsabilidades. Também cá chegarás! Bem eu vou voltar para o pé de Oshi, vim apenas dar a boa notícia e ver como é que estavas Sasuke! – Falou finalmente para o marido.

– Hum… digamos que acho que já tive melhores dias, ou acho eu que já tive…

– Mas tens dores?

– Não, estou paralisado das pernas!

Naruto acenou com a cabeça, tentado controlar impulsos que naquela hora eram totalmente indevidos. Afinal não podia beijar e agarrar Sasuke ali mesmo. Não naquela altura. E o melhor era sair dali e deu as costas acenou com a mão e saiu a correr pela porta. Para trás deixou um perplexo Sasuke sem saber o que pensar daquilo tudo e um filho com um sorriso nos lábios com o pensamento de que aqueles dois teriam algum trabalho pela frente.

Continua…


	25. A Família Uchiha

**FicWriter – Arika Kohaku**

**Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki**

**25**

**A Família Uchiha**

Dois dias mais tarde Sasuke já se conseguia mexer, meter-se de pé e andar, no entanto, cansava-se rapidamente e precisava de fisioterapia mais intensa, por isso, Sakura ainda não lhe dera alta. Passara as ultimas 48 horas com Nasasu sempre ao seu lado, só saindo para ir a sua casa trocar de roupa e tomar banho ou para ir ver a irmã que ficara no quarto ao lado, _estranhamente_.

Ainda não fora ver a rapariguinha, apesar da insistência de Nasasu, que descobriu que tinha uma teimosia que batia os recordes da sua e mesmo da de Naruto. Mas apesar de ter o estranho desejo, que era bastante intenso, de ver Oshi tinha receio que a miúda o visse como um intruso, e isso impedia-o de ir ver a adolescente.

Estava naquele momento a tomar o seu pequeno-almoço, num dos poucos momentos em que se encontrava sozinho, e pensava em como Naruto aparecia cada vez mais nervoso na sua presença e como disfarçava as conversas muito mal. Riu-se interiormente ao pensar na ingenuidade do louro. Naruto continuava a pensar que ele não sabia de nada. Podia ter perdido a memória mas sabia usar a cabeça. E para confirmar tudo vira que a sua aliança tinha gravada a palavra Kitsune.

Ouviu a porta a abrisse devagar, elevou a cabeça e viu uma adolescente de 14 anos entrar de muletas no quarto. Com uma vasta cabeleira loura e uns olhos azuis, embora os rasgões deles não fossem tão largos e abertos como os de Naruto e Nasasu, ela parecia uma versão mais nova e feminina do louro.

Fechou a porta com os pés e Sasuke viu-a avançar tremulamente até à ponta da sua cama. Não se sentou ficou apenas a mirar a pessoa que tinha à sua frente e depois os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela, fraca como estava, caiu ao chão. Sasuke levantou-se o mais rapidamente que conseguiu e viu a rapariga deitada no chão. Continuava a chorar, e tentava levantar-se, mas a anca não a deixava mover-se como desejava.

– Merda! – Praguejou.

– Pára quieta. – Pediu Sasuke. – Não devias ter saído da cama. – Adivinhara quem era apenas pelo aspecto da pequena e por ter no coração um sentimento quente. Ajudou-a a sentar-se no chão e depois, indo buscar forças onde não soube que as tinha levantou-a e pousou-a sobre a sua cama encostando-a às almofadas.

– Eu só queria conhecer-te! E como não foste ao meu quarto… – Calou-se sentindo um aperto na garganta, começou a chorar ainda mais intensamente. Tinha poucas lembranças do pai antes deste entrar em coma e depois as que tinha dele eram tristes pois Sasuke encontrava-se sempre da mesma maneira, na mesma posição. – Sabes quem sou?

– Sei. – Respondeu Sasuke revelando-lhe a verdade. – O teu pai pensa que eu não sei raciocinar. Eu já percebi que tu e Nasasu são meus filhos. Não te fui ver por receio. Tu não me conheces e eu não me lembro de ti. Não me lembro nem de um bocadinho de vocês. E isso faz-me sentir muito mal comigo mesmo.

– Papá… - Abraçou Sasuke com força e sentiu os braços deste envolverem-na. – Eu também não me lembro muito de ti, mas não faz mal, a partir de agora poderás lembrar de tudo o que fizermos daqui para a frente. Nunca mais partirás, não é? – Perguntou soluçando contra o peito do pai.

– Eu prometo!

Sentiu um aperto no peito. Perdera tudo aquilo Tivera 10 anos em coma, perdera dez anos da vida dos filhos, anos ao lado de Naruto e sentiu que a promessa que lhe tinha feito tinha sido quebrada. Balanceava-se para trás e para a frente, tentando acalmar a rapariga que tinha entre os braços. Aos poucos Oshi acalmou-se e quando deu por ela esta tinha adormecido. Deitou-a na cama, ajeitou-lhe as almofadas e tapou-a, revolvendo os cabelos louros da filha com carinho.

Sentou-se no sofá e permaneceu a olhar aquela criatura perfeita aos seus olhos. Apesar da sua sensação de perda, descobriu o amor adormecido que agora renascia no seu interior, podia ter perdido a memória, mas percebeu que o seu amor ainda ali estava. Fechou os olhos e uma memória surgiu-lhe na cabeça. Acabara de acordar, na sua recordação, sentia-se dorido e depois de perceber onde estava, olhou para o seu corpo e faltava lá qualquer coisa que o fez entrar num pânico, até que ouviu um choro de bebé e encontrou um dos seres mais bonitos da terra entre uns lençóis cor-de-rosa. Pegara na bebé com um babygrou amarelo aos ursinhos e a pequena acalmou-se instantaneamente, limpara-lhe as lágrimas e falara-lhe:

_"- Eu sou o teu papá! Tem calma, alguém virá por ti, haverá sempre alguém. – A bebé fez uma careta e ele beijou-lhe a testa"_

Alguém bateu à porta trazendo-o de volta ao presente. Entraram no quarto e apanharam-no a rir-se feliz, relembrara alguma coisa da filha de antes da bebé ser aquela adolescente que agora dormia na sua cama de hospital, e já depois de ter 16 anos. Havia esperança para a sua memória perdida.

– Estás a rir-te sozinho? – Perguntou um alegre Naruto que viera à procura da filha e encontrara-a na cama de Sasuke.

– Apenas uma boa memória. É pequena, mas é muito bonita.

– Lembraste-te de quê?

– Dela. – Apontou para Oshi.

– OH! – O que é que aquilo queria dizer? – Já sabes quem ela é?

– Sei desde o dia em que acordei. Nasasu não parece ser bom a guardar factos secretos. – Calou-se e estendeu a sua mão a Naruto. Este deu-lhe a sua e Sasuke puxou-o fazendo com que o louro se sentasse no seu colo. Naruto ficou automaticamente vermelho. – Eu tenho uma recordação deste que acordei. Tu pediste-me para que eu não te deixasse.

– Pois foi. – Confirmou o Sexto olhando nos olhos de Sasuke e perdendo-se lentamente neles.

Sasuke não esperou que Naruto ganhasse coragem, por isso, beijou-o. Por momentos não foi correspondido, pois Naruto foi surpreendido. Não era tocado pelo marido à 10 anos e aquela aproximação rápida não estava nos seus planos, até porque Sasuke estava sem memória, apenas se lembraria das noites secretas aos treze anos, da sua vingança, não teria consciência do namoro, do casamento. Mas, depois, envolveu-se no beijo.

– Anda! – Ordenou saindo do colo de Sasuke e puxando-o para ir consigo até à casa de banho.

– Naruto! – Gemeu Sasuke, logo após de ter fechado a porta do compartimento e de ser ferozmente atacado pela boca do louro. – Que estás a fazer? Nós não…

– Com receio Sasuke? É para ficar espantado! – Comentou sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Bem, não… quer dizer, sei que já fizemos isto, mas é que eu não me lembro. Eu só te beijei porque tinha essa vontade. Eu só me lembro do que aconteceu antes de eu partir.

– Eu sei disso, mas eu não te vou magoar. Só te quero beijar sem ter a nossa filha ao lado. Se ela acordasse seria embaraçoso.

– Eu pensava que… como é que fizemos isto? Quero dizer, eles são parecidos com os dois, mas como é isso possível? Teve que haver uma mãe e só um dos dois é que poderia inseminá-la.

Naruto sorriu, e o seu sorriso continuava a crescer à medida que Sasuke falava as conclusões a que chegara.

- Oh! Mas houve uma mãe, apesar não se poder dizer que tenha sido a mais natural. – Aproximou-se de Sasuke e abriu-lhe a parte superior do pijama e tirou-lha. Deixou o marido em tronco nu. Passou-lhe um dedo cicatriz que Sasuke tinha ligeiramente acima do cós da calça.

- Eu? – Sobressaltou-se Sasuke, encostou-se à porta. – Mas como é que isso é possível? Eu sou um homem.

-Foi um jutsu. Sakura passou dois anos na prisão por o ter usado num homem, mas se não fosse por ela nós não teríamos ficado tão depressa juntos como ficamos.

– Como é que eu… dois bebés… como?

- Pelo método normal. – Respondeu casualmente. – Quero dizer… normal entre homens juntado o jutsu da fertilidade.

- Humm…

Havia qualquer coisa que lhe estava a afectar o orgulho do Uchiha, percebeu Naruto, suspeitando já o que poderia ser aquela mudança de atitude. Riu, chamando a atenção de Sasuke que fixara os olhos na sua barriga, provavelmente tentando imaginá-la grande e redonda.

- Sasuke tira-me o casaco. – Ordenou virando-se de costas esperando que Sasuke puxasse o casaco até este sair. E quando o fez reparou no símbolo que estava estampado no colete verde.

- O símbolo Uchiha? – Admirou-se.

- Uchiha Naruto! Soa bem, não achas? – Perguntou virando-se novamente para Sasuke. Retirou o colete verde e pendurou-o no lavatório. Sasuke puxou-o para si e beijou-o furtivamente. Levantou-lhe a camisola preta pela cabeça, achando que não era justo ser o único em tronco nu ali. E perdeu-se observando o corpo de "Deus Grego" de Naruto.

- Eu não sei como é que não me consigo lembrar-me disto. – Comentou.

- Eu também não percebo. Queres ser esclarecido pela Sakura?

- Ela já me tentou explicar, mas eu fiquei na mesma. Tu… - Olhava para a cicatriz que Naruto tinha sobre a linha horizontal da calça. O louro sorriu, quando Sasuke passou por lá um dedo.

- Esta foi a única cicatriz que a Kyuubi não conseguiu curar, ou que não quis curar. E eu não me importo que assim seja, é uma recordação boa. – Aproximou-se de Sasuke juntando os corpos semi-nus e envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços. Deu-lhe um beijo superficial e sorriu. – Achavas que eu não tinha feito nada? Eu tive Nasasu com 19 anos. Sakura lançou o jutso sem eu saber, pois apanhou-nos juntos durante uma missão minha, quando eu me escapuli à noite… é uma história cumprida…

- Mas eu quero saber!

- Tu já estás a tremer de cansaço. Estás há muito tempo em pé. Vamos para o quarto, tu sentas-te e eu conto-te.

Sasuke termia não por causa do cansaço, mas por causa da aproximação de Naruto e por isso acabou por aceitar a sugestão do marido. E tornaram-se a vestir. Depois voltaram para o sofá onde com Naruto ao colo aninhado contra si Sasuke ouviu aquilo que acontecera no nascimento de Nasasu, mas quando quis saber mais coisas, como, por exemplo, como é que tinham voltado a ficar juntos, Naruto recusou-se a responder, achava que eram coisas demasiado emotivas para a sua cabeça sem memórias.

oOo

Nasasu soluçou com sono. Andava devagarinho pelos corredores hospitalares levando nas mãos um papel com a alta médica para o pai e para a irmã.

- Sensei! – Interpolou-o Hizumi, que estava à porta do quarto de Oshi e tinha no rosto a preocupação. – A Oshi não está aqui!

- Levantou-se? Hum… - pensou por uns momentos. – Ela deve ter ido para o quarto do meu pai.

- Sensei, eu tenho que lhe contar uma coisa!

- Diz. – Avançou até à porta do quarto seguinte e antes de bater olhou para a Genni.

- Não foi a Oshi que levou a Kunai para o campo de trabalhos. Fui eu. – Depois de confessar corajosamente o que fizera, baixou os olhos envergonhada. – Ela salvou-me a vida.

Nasasu olhou para a aprendiza sem reacção. Nesse momento sentiu que alguém abria a porta do quarto e deu de caras com os olhos azuis de Naruto marejados de lágrimas. Ele não lhe disse nada, passando ao lado e seguindo para a direita.

- Papá?... – Questionou-se sobre o que se teria passado.

- Naruto. – Sasuke apareceu na porta e deu de caras com Nasasu.

– O que se passou? – Perguntou-lhe o filho.

– A Oshi acordou e disse-lhe umas quantas palavras duras. E ele… acabou por lhe dar uma estalada. – Viu os olhos do filho arregalarem-se. Oshi devia ter passado por todas as marcas. Naruto nunca tocara nos filhos com violência.

– Continua a não querer a companhia dele. E a acusá-lo de que tudo o que lhe acontece de mal da vida é culpa dele. – Percebeu Nasasu. Oshi culpava o Hokage por tudo o que lhe acontecia, inclusivamente o seu ferimento na anca, e nem sequer percebia que Naruto já se culpava mesmo sem ser necessário que a filha lho dissesse na cara, mas parecia que tinha ouvido isso mesmo. – Eu vou falar com ele.

– Não, eu vou. Penso que sei para onde foi. – Nasasu reparou então que Sasuke já estava vestido. – Tenta falar com a tua irmã.

– O papá continua sem conseguir falar com ela.

– Não é que ele não tenha tentado. Mas ela recusa-se determinantemente a falar com ele. Eu vou atrás dele. – Passou por Nasasu pousou-lhe uma mão no ombro agradecendo e afastou-se pelo mesmo caminho que Naruto.

– Sensei! – Chamou Hizumi, que por momentos ele se esquecera que ali estava. – Aquele era Uchiha Sasuke? O último do clã Uchiha? – Perguntou a rapariga de olhos brilhantes.

– Último do clã Uchiha? Então e eu? – Questionou-a.

– Bem, mas ele sempre foi conhecido assim Nasasu-sensei.

– Quando ouvires alguém falar assim lembra-lhes que ele tem três filhos. Já não é o último Uchiha!

– Professor, mas como é que isso é possível que seja filho do Hokage e do Maou? Não é preciso haver uma mulher?

– Há um jutso que faz engravidar homens. Era proibido no meu tempo, mas hoje em dia já não é.

– E quem engravidou de si?

– O Hokage.

– Oh! É tão estranho! Imaginar o Hokage-sama com uma grande barriga! – Soltou uma gargalha. – Mas não é difícil!

Nasasu sorriu.

– Bem, menina querias falar com a Oshi?

– Queria pedir-lhe desculpa e assumir a minha responsabilidade. Pelos vistos já vim tarde, o Sexto deve pensar muito mal dela por minha causa.

– Não. O meu pai nunca pensaria nela dessa maneira tão atroz. Ele ama-a mesmo com o mau feitio que ela tem. Falas amanhã com ela e amanhã dar-te-ei o castigo por me teres desobedecido e posto em risco a segurança dos teus colegas.

– Sim sensei. – Concordou.

Nasasu viu a aluna afastar-se comprometida com as suas acções e entrou no quarto. Oshi estava arrogantemente sentada na cama a ler o jornal diário como se tivesse ali há muitas horas em paz e nada tivesse acontecido.

– Tu herdaste duas coisas horríveis por serem completamente desmedidas.

– Que não tivesse o príncipe perfeito a defender o seu papá. O teu papá é um monstro e nem sequer quis ouvir a minha versão da história.

– Que versão? A de antes do castigo ou depois do castigo?

– A de antes. Eu ia finalmente conseguir um encontro com o Shika-ju…

– Por favor Oshi! – Passou-se o irmão. - Tu és uma ninja. Não podes meter os teus sentimentos à frente dos teus companheiros e dos teus deveres. Estares sempre em constante guerrilha com Hizumi só por causa do Shikamaru Júnior é uma infantilidade.

– Pois, mas eu ao contrário de ti não tenho milhões de rapazes atrás de mim. Eu tenho que lutar pelo meu amor. Tu tiveste logo a Hyuuga Hina aos teus pés. – Comentou a irmã.

– Mas nunca prejudiquei os meus colegas, não esqueci os meus deveres de ninja, e não arranjei conflitos com o Papá. Aquilo que o papá fez por ti foi muito mais do que imaginas, inclusivamente passou por cima de muitas normas da aldeia.

– O _teu_ papá não fez mais nada senão castigar-me.

– O papá só te castigou para não te expulsar da classe ninja como mandam as regras. Não sabes o que ele já ultrapassou para vos manter às duas como ninjas. Acho que é melhor pensares seriamente se queres continuar a ser ninja e a melhorar o teu comportamento.

– Eu salvei a Hizumi e ela…

– Não te deves gabar daquilo que fazes! – Falou Sasuke que acabara de entrar no quarto tão silencioso que os irmãos não tinham dado por nada.

Oshi levantou os olhos para Sasuke e observou a frieza com que por vezes via Nasasu encarar os seus inimigos estampada nos traços faciais do pai. ´

– Achas que uma boa acção apaga todas as más que fizeste? Achas que culpares o teu pai pelas consequências dos teus actos é a melhor opção? Achas que era intenção dele que fosses para esse trabalho e te ferisses? Quando é que vais deixar de pensar em ti? – Questionou-a Sasuke, tendo a sensação que anos atrás a mesma pergunta tinha sido dirigida a si. A adolescente abriu os olhos espantada com as palavras duras que Sasuke lhe dirigia. – O que foi? Não sou a pessoa que idealizaste enquanto estive em coma? O que tu não sabes é que posso ser muito pior que Naruto. Ele nunca deve ter sido mau, pelo menos não mau no sentido que eu dou ao termo. Deve ter-te criado sempre naquela de compensar a falta que eu te fazia e acabou mimando-te. E herdaste duas coisas más: impulsividade e orgulho excessivo. Agora veste-te, pois vamos sair deste pestilento hospital.

Dando um último olhar de censura a filha, e mostrando-lhe que não gostava de ser contrariado virou as costas.

– Eu espero lá fora. – Avisou antes de sair pela porta sem sequer olhar para trás.

– É melhor não o contrariares. – Aconselhou o irmão mais velho. Ele recordava-se bem do pai. Sabia muito bem como era Uchiha Sasuke.

– Tenho de ir para o meu quarto. – Disse a jovem, as suas mãos tremiam agarradas aos lençóis da cama, os olhos continham lágrimas de desapontamento.

– Eu levo-te lá. – Ofereceu-se Nasasu. Colocou-se sentado à beira da cama permitindo que a irmã se agarrasse para ser transportada às cavalitas.

Cá fora, Sasuke estava encostado na parede branca do corredor do hospital, mesmo à frente da porta, tinha os braços cruzados de olhos fechados e parecia ouvir, com uma profunda ruga entre os olhos, a mensagem que o pássaro de cauda de penas longas, pousado no seu ombro esquerdo, lhe transmitia.

– Otogakure. – Notou Nasasu.

Os olhos azuis-escuros, quase negros, de Sasuke fitaram-no e depois pousaram na filha como que a perguntar porque não estava ela vestida.

– Não está no seu quarto. – Relembrou-o Nasasu. Entrou no quarto ao lado e momentos depois estava do lado de fora e esperava pela irmã ao lado do pai, num silêncio incomodativo, muito pouco usual noutros tempos, antes do coma, em que os temas de conversas eram muitos.

– Em que pensas? – Perguntou Nasasu.

– Em Karin e em Oto. – Respondeu sinteticamente abandonando-se de novo aos seus pensamentos. Nasasu não gostou disso, pois antes o pai contava-lhe tudo. E além disso ele, Nasasu, era o futuro Maou, podia ao menos saber o que o pai estava a pensar sobre o seu país.

– Tu já te lembras de alguma coisa? – Tinha essa suspeita desde que a porta se abrira e ele vira Naruto à beira das lágrimas e a seguir Sasuke a correr atrás do marido. – Encontraste Naruto?

– Tenho apenas uma pequena recordação do dia em que vi a tua irmã. Lembrou-me de uma promessa que fiz a Naruto, mas mais nada. E não encontrei Naruto, este hospital não é o mesmo de que me lembro.

– Esse foi destruído. Onde pensas que pode estar o papá?

– Pensei que estivesse no telhado, mas já lá fui e não estava. Como é que tu… como é que me distingues de Naruto?

– Hã?

– Como é que me tratas?

– Por Sasuke. Ou por majestade, se preferires. – Gozou um pouco Nasasu.

– A sério?! – Parecia desapontado. – Sou assim tão mau pai que não seja tratado por tal?

– Mau pai? … oh! Não! Eu pensava… ainda não sabia que já sabias que sou teu filho. Queres saber como vos diferencio, não é? Bem o Naruto é o meu papá, simplesmente porque não o posso tratar por mãe. – Brincou. – Mas só o trato por papá em privado. Em assuntos oficiais e de trabalho ele é o meu Hokage. – Bateu com um dedo no frontal com o símbolo de Konoha na testa. – E a ti trato-te por pai e quando voltares para o Pais do Som… – Parou pensando. – Também de tratarei por pai.

Apesar de falar na brincadeira e de uma maneira idêntica a Naruto, Nasasu era bastante mais calmo que o louro, fazia lembrar a maneira calma de falar de Itachi. Aliás vendo bem, apesar das esmagadoras semelhanças que Nasasu tinha consigo, havia pequenas coisas que faziam lembrar Itachi. Como a cor dos cabelos, que não eram do mesmo tom azul quase preto que Sasuke tinha, mas algo mais claro. E ter estas semelhanças com Itachi desgostava Sasuke. Tinha um filho parecido com o irmão assassino. Tentava afastar aquele pensamento corrosivo da sua cabeça. Mas até o facto do filho ser um ninja de elite aos 20 anos também não ajudava.

– O que foi? – Perguntou o filho ao sentir-se analisado pelo pai.

– Pareceste com uma pessoa que conheci em tempos.

Nasasu compreendeu rapidamente quem era a pessoa mencionava. Naruto dissera-lhe a mesma coisa embora não daquela maneira nem com tanto pesar na voz. Mas em pequeno ouvira o pai Sasuke a falar de Itachi com tristeza no olhar com uma voz de lamentação sofrida, mas acima de tudo com amor, mas agora o pai não se lembrava de nada disso.

– O tio Itachi. – Concluiu sem o pesar na voz.

– Tio Itachi? – Surpreendeu-se com a intimidade com que o filho falava da figura. – Sabes se eu… - Naruto não lhe quisera contar, talvez o filho lhe dissesse de uma vez. – Eu consegui matá-lo? Se eu ainda não matei esse cardápio, se eu decidi seguir a minha vida sem completar a minha vingança diz-me… – Nasasu nunca vira o pai com tanto ódio no olhar, e um arrepio passou-lhe pela espinha.

– Pai pára! – Pediu Nasasu, numa voz sumida que não fez parar a boca cheia de antigas vinganças de Sasuke. Sentiu o seu chakra aquecer tanto que era como se tivesse lava a correr-lhe nas veias. Activou o sharingan tentando controlar o que tinha dentro de si, mas continuava a ouvir as injurias do pai contra o seu tio Itachi, de quem desde sempre tivera uma admiração. E aquilo magoava o seu âmago. Uma raiva começava a crescer no seu interior, tinha de calar Sasuke, mas era tarde, estava fora de controlo.

– Pai! – O grito apavorado de Oshi retirou Sasuke dos seus devaneios, mas não a chegou a ver à porta do seu quarto já vestida, pois ao seu lado um intenso chakra vermelho envolvia Nasasu, os seus olhos sharingan olhavam-no enraivecidos ao mesmo tempo que choravam. O que se passava ali? Como poderia Nasasu ter chakra de raposa? Então compreendeu que em Nasasu estavam duas personalidades.

Alguém o puxou para trás, e Naruto passou para se dirigir ao filho.

– Sexto! – Rugiu Nasasu numa voz fantasmagórica, grave e demoníaca. – Eu hei-de de sair daqui!

– Sim, quando eu te tirar dai. – Respondeu Naruto. – Sharingan! – Momentos depois os olhos do filho voltavam a ficar azuis-claros e o chakra vermelho desaparecia, para logo a seguir Nasasu cair nos braços do louro. Oshi, ainda com o seu próprio sharingan activo, aproximou-se a correr cheia de dores na anca para se certificar que o irmão, agora meio deitado no chão, meio no colo do pai, estava bem. Caiu de joelhos ao lado do irmão.

– Papá, ele está bem? – Perguntou Oshi com a respiração ofegante. Sasuke aproximou-se atónico. O que era aquilo?

Naruto ergueu os olhos para o ver aproximar-se. Não foi com menor espanto que Sasuke viu que também Naruto possuía um sharingan, ainda por cima nos dois olhos.

– Como é que ele ficou assim? – Parecia pedir explicações a Sasuke pelo sucedido como se a culpa fosse do moreno.

– Estávamos a falar sobre Itachi…

– Vingança Sasuke? – Naruto cortou-lhe a palavra e estava colérico. – Andas outra vez a falar nisso. Sei que não te lembras de nada, mas já tiveste todas as tuas vinganças! Foi Itachi que me deu o sharingan. Se não fosse ele, provavelmente nós dois não estaríamos aqui e a terra não teria paz.

– Do que estás a falar? – Sasuke não compreendia.

– Vamos para casa! – Decidiu Naruto ao mesmo tempo que os seus olhos retomavam ao seu estado normal e uma mão examinava o corpo do filho para se certificar que estava tudo bem. – Se tiveres força, será que o podes levar? – Perguntou a Sasuke, agora no seu tom de voz normal.

– Claro. – Disponibilizou-se o moreno sabendo que teria de aguardar para fazer as perguntas que queria para mais tarde. Naruto estava notoriamente cansado. O uso do sharingan desgastava-o.

– É só até ao andar de baixo. Quando lá chegarmos eu peço ajuda para o transportar-mos para casa.

Pegando no filho às costas foi andando pelo corredor tentando bloquear os pensamentos, sabia que acabara de arranhar uma profunda ferida do seio daquela família que sabia ser a sua, mas da qual se sentia totalmente deslocado.

– Papá desculpa! – Pediu Oshi com as lágrimas nos olhos. Foi abraçada por Naruto, que ainda se encontravam no chão.

– Minha menina, desculpa-me também. – Naruto tentou não deixar cair as lágrimas, mas era impossível, os sentimentos que o atolavam eram muito intensos.

Continua…

_**Atenção: **__Dark Lemon no próximo capitulo, ou seja, cenas de sexo explicito entre homens, mas com violência. NCS (no consensual sex) Quando ocorre uma relação sexual sem o total consentimento de um dos parceiros._


	26. Os Verdadeiros Sentimentos de Kagure

**FicWriter – Arika Kohaku **

**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki**

**SoundTrack – Chris Brown "Cry no More"**

**26**

**Os Verdadeiros Sentimentos de Kagure**

– Não estás com medo daqui entrar, pois não? – Perguntou o Naruto à porta do bairro Uchiha com a filha às costas a rir da cara de Sasuke.

– Não é medo, simplesmente não gosto do sítio e tu sabes muito bem porquê. – Refilou o moreno que carregava uma das pontas da maca onde ele e um enfermeiro transportavam um inconsciente Nasasu.

– Kage Bushin no jutsu. – Dois clones de Naruto surgiram para ocupar os lugares de Sasuke e dispensar o enfermeiro, que não tinha necessariamente que ouvir o que atormentava o Uchiha mais velho, e um terceiro clone para transportar Oshi, enquanto Naruto ficaria sozinho com Sasuke, pois compreendia o receio do marido. Então tinha que tratar dele antes de poder ir para casa.

– Disse-te uma vez: Estas paredes estão cheias de sangue e de morte, tens de criar memórias novas para elas. Continuo a achar o mesmo. Um dia tu disseste-me que ainda tinhas algumas boas recordações do clã. E quando tiveres as tuas memórias de volta terás dos teus filhos também. Estás paredes já tem muitas boas recordações.

– O que aconteceu… - Naruto puxou-o antes que ele concluísse a pergunta e obrigou-o a atravessar o portão da entrada. – Naruto por que não me respondes?

Naruto não lhe respondeu novamente e continuou a puxá-lo ainda mais para o interior do bairro. Sasuke parecia agora apenas um menino que precisava simplesmente de explicações.

– Tu conseguiste matar o teu irmão. – Começou Naruto fazendo Sasuke imobilizar-se pelo caminho. No seu rosto tinha o início de um sorriso. – Não precisas de sorrir. Isso só te trouxe ainda mais dor quando o Madara te contou a verdade sobre o teu irmão.

– Quem é esse Madara? Que verdade?

– É o Uchiha que eu matei. Foi por causa dele que eu fiquei sem os meus pais. Foi ele que ajudou o teu irmão a aniquilar o clã.

– Tu mataste? Então quer dizer que também está morto?

– Sim, está morto. Eu não devia estar a contar-te estás coisas. A Sakura disse que não podias passar por choques emocionais.

– Mas agora já começaste. Por favor, não pares.

– Bom, eu vou tentar ser sucinto. Digamos que a culpa de Itachi fazer o que fez, foi porque teve ordens para o fazer. Não vieram das melhores pessoas, mas acontecesse que, e é um facto, que os Uchihas estavam a organizar uma revolução. Queriam tomar as rédeas de Konoha, porque estavam fartos de serem culpados por tudo o que se passava de mal na vila, principalmente devido ao ataque da Kyuubi.

– O Ataque da Kyuubi?

– Sim, devido ao sharingan ser uma técnica ocular capaz de controlar bijuus. Isso fazia dos Uchihas os principais suspeitos. – Á medida que Naruto falava Sasuke ia sentindo alguma familiaridade com as palavras que ele ditava. Continuava sem se lembrar, essa parte da sua vida parecia um fundo branco. Entretanto com o desenvolver do relato tinham acabado por se sentar num dos degraus de uma das muitas casas degradadas do bairro Uchiha. Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficaram ali sentados, com Sasuke ouvir calmamente cada palavra que Naruto lhe dizia. Sentia-se mudado, só por causa disso, sabia que antes nunca ficaria sentado ao lado Naruto enquanto ele falava. Em fez disso, provavelmente ter-lhe-ia dado um soco para o calar, porque antes Naruto só dizia parvoíces. Mas isso era o antes, e ele estava no agora, então teria que ser o de agora e não o de antes, apesar de ser muito difícil. – O Itachi deu-me os seus olhos e depois de nos colocar aos dois normais desapareceu. Eu estava bastante ferido por causa da nossa luta e tu levaste-me para uma vila e chamaste um médico. – Nesse momento Naruto couro vorazmente com a lembrança que lhe vinha à mente. – Sabes não fomos muito pacientes e tivemos a nossa primeira vez. - Sasuke desejou poder lembrar-se disso. – No dia seguinte treinamos. Ensinaste-me a usar o sharingan e o genjutsu, mas digo-te eu continuo a ser uma nódoa no seu controlo. Fizemos planos. Eu fui atrás de Madara e tu foste atrás de Danzou. Escusado será dizer que os vencemos.

– Essa parte da história liga ao nascimento de Nasasu, não é? – Deduziu Sasuke. Antes, quando Naruto lhe contara como engravidara, dissera que Sakura lhes estragara alguns planos ao aplicar o jutsu no louro.

– Sim, nós os dois iríamos destruir os Anciões, mas tínhamos que ter cuidado com integridade de Konoha. Então avançamos calmamente. Enquanto eu lhes ganhava a confiança acabamos por casar. Casamos no dia 22 Julho, um dia antes do teu aniversário. Foi assim que ficamos juntos. – Naruto sorria, apenas gostaria que Sasuke tivesse as mesmas lembranças que ele.

– Hokage-sama! – Chamou uma voz, máscula, mas doce. Naruto e Sasuke viraram as cabeças para o lugar de onde Naruto era chamado. Um homem, não muito alto, corria para ir ao encontro deles. Vestia o habitual colete cinzento com todo o fardamento de um ANBU. Tinha um longo cabelo prateado que lhe chegava perto do fundo das costas, agarrado num rabo-de-cavalo. Os seus olhos eram verdes, duas esmeraldas claras, muito bonitas.

– Olá Kagure. – Cumprimentou Naruto reconhecendo o melhor amigo de Nasasu. – Passa-se alguma coisa?

– Não, senhor! Soube apenas que ele teve um dos seus ataques. Vinha vê-lo, se puder ser. Oh! – Reparou então no par de olhos ónix que o observavam fixamente. Também fora informado que o Maou sofrera de uma amnésia, o próprio Nasasu tinha contado, por isso, sabia que tinha cuidado com aquilo que dizia. – É bom tê-lo de volta, ilustríssimo Maou Shinobi. – Deu um sorriso e fez uma pequena saudação com a cabeça.

– Obrigado! – Agradeceu Sasuke, provavelmente já conhecia a figura, mas não tinha memória disso.

– Podes ir ter com ele, sabes onde é a casa. – Naruto passara a ter outra opinião de Kagure desde que este começara a passar-lhe todas as informações sobre a Raiz, após a morte da Hokage. Nessa altura, quisera que ele abandonasse o seu posto de espião, mas ele fizera ver Naruto que já era tarde de mais, pois se dissesse ao pai que ia sair da Raiz de um momento para o outro Shidou Yuuri iria ficar desconfiado, e as consequências disso podiam ser impensáveis. Por isso, Kagure mantinha o seu posto, embora com muita mais brandura. Esse cargo também o tornara mais próximo de Naruto, embora nunca ao ponto em que tinha sido com Tsunade. Quem não sabia que Kagure era um espião era Nasasu, pois Kagure queria meter tudo no mais secretismo, e conhecendo Nasasu, ele não ia gostar muito de saber, pois era bastante protector quando se tratava de Kagure. – Ele estava inconsciente quando chegamos, mas já teve ter acordado.

– Inconsciente? Foi assim tão forte? – Alarmou-se Kagure. Nasasu por vezes perdia o controlo que tinha sobre a sua raposa, principalmente durante os treinos, e perdia a consciência. Mas isso era em ataques realmente violentos.

– Não. Também achei estranho que tenha ficado inconsciente, mas nunca podemos prever como os seus ataques terminam. – Principalmente quando se tratava de um bijuu dentro de um corpo humano e sem selo. Nasasu só usava o seu chakra e o seu sharingan para controlar a raposa dentro de si, e só isso já era notável ele não ter mais ataques do que aqueles que tinha. – Mas ele foi examinado no hospital e os médicos disseram que ele está bem. – Tranquilizou-o Naruto.

– Bom, então eu vou vê-lo. – Fez uma reverência com a cabeça aos dois Uchihas e saiu numa nova corrida desaparecendo no interior do bairro, onde ficava a casa da Família Uchiha.

– Quem é este? – Perguntou Sasuke com um ligeiro azedume na voz que Naruto facilmente identificou como sendo hostil. Queria dizer que no seu íntimo, mesmo sem memórias, Sasuke já estava a agir como Pai. A ver quem eram as pessoas que estavam à volta dos seus filhos.

– É o melhor amigo de Nasasu.

– Ele não é…

– Não! – Cortou Naruto. – O nosso filho não gosta de rapazes. Além disso, tem noiva! Ela está numa excursão de momento com os miúdos da academia, mas quando voltar podes conhecê-la. – E não será só a ela que conhecerás, pensou enquanto sorria. – Agora vamos para casa também, estou a morrer de fome.

– Deixa-me adivinhar o que vais comer… hum, rámen? – Sasuke sorriu torto em divertimento.

– Yep!

– Há coisas que nunca mudam. – Levantaram-se de onde estavam. Se havia coisa que se lembrava bem era daquela gulodice, e aquele facto fazia-o sentir-se menos vazio, um pouco mais familiarizado com aquele Naruto. Ouviu Naruto rir-se. Ria da mesma maneira que ria quando ainda era novo e irresponsável, o que fez Sasuke pensar que talvez, Naruto tivesse apenas crescido, mas que no fundo permanecia o mesmo. Que continuava o mesmo Naruto cheio de luz das suas poucas recordações.

Foi arrancado dos seus pensamentos quando viu os seus lábios presos pelos lábios do louro, que se agarrava ao seu pescoço. Para não se desequilibrarem, Sasuke envolveu a cintura de Naruto, trazendo-o para mais perto de si. E nem mesmo quando o beijo terminou ele o soltou.

– Eu amo-te Sasuke! – Declarou Naruto. Sasuke estremeceu com as palavras apaixonadas.

– Naruto eu… - Foi novamente interrompido por um beijo.

– Eu sei que não te lembras, e compreendo que agora não possas saber ao certo o que sentes por mim, mas eu tenho a certeza que mais tarde ou mais cedo tudo voltará a ser como era, ou melhor. – Para Naruto o que interessava era ter Sasuke de saúde e vivo. Acariciou o rosto de Sasuke. – Não voltes a fazer aquela cara de pensativo ou eu poderei não resistir à tentação. – Provocou.

– Quem te disse que precisavas de resistir à tentação?

– Sasuke não devias dizer isso…

– Passou-te a fome? – Sasuke ganhou uma voz que sussurrava directamente no ouvido do louro. Era extremamente sensual, tão sexy que fazia Naruto arrepiar-se todo. – É que neste momento eu tenho uma nova fome.

– Ali à frente… - Arfou Naruto. As sensações no seu corpo estavam descontroladas, e os carinhos que Sasuke lhe estava a fazer com a boca no ouvido também não ajudavam. – Os banhos…

– Boa ideia. – Perdendo completamente o receio do bairro Uchiha, enfrentando novamente os fantasmas do passado, Sasuke foi com Naruto para os banhos. Um lugar que era simplesmente para o uso dos residentes do bairro Uchiha, que nesse momento eram pouquíssimos, por isso não devia estar lá ninguém, e eles podiam aproveitar. Afinal eles tinham que recuperar os anos perdidos.

oOo

Bateram suavemente na porta. Uma cabeça prateada entrou por uma frecha da porta. Espreitando com dois olhinhos verdes.

– Olá Nasasu! – Cumprimentou entrando no quarto. Nasasu estava sentado na cama contra duas almofadas. Kagure aproximou-se e sentou-se na beira da cama e sorriu docemente para o amigo. – Como estás?

Nasasu não respondeu. Deu um pequeno sorriso e levantou-se lentamente da cama. Foi até à porta do quarto, que Kagure deixara aberta, e fechou-a. Mas não simplesmente no trinco. Usando a chave que normalmente estava parada na fechadura da porta, ele girou-a, trancando-os dentro da divisão. Kagure achou aquilo estranho, mas então algo mais estranho se passou. Os seus sentidos apuraram-se rapidamente, e os seus instintos começaram a gritar para que ele saísse dali. Estava em perigo. Só que isso era uma estupidez, Nasasu era o seu melhor amigo, nunca lhe faria mal.

– Estás bem, Nasasu? – O moreno continuou sem falar, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso louco. Kagure reparou então que os olhos de Nasasu estavam escarlate. – Nasasu?!

O moreno avançou para cima de Kagure. Agarrou-lhe os pulsos e mandou-o contra o colchão. Fora tão rápido que nem dera a Kagure tempo de reacção. Pôs-se então em cima dele e olhou profundamente nos olhos do rapaz de cabelos prateados.

– O que… o que estás a faz… - Foi calado por um beijo. Sentiu os lábios quentes de Nasasu e ficou parado, como se todos os seus músculos tivessem congelado. Os seus sentidos gritavam perigo. Ele não sabia o que se estava a passar. Ou porque estava Nasasu a fazer aquilo.

Havia algo quente e adormecido no seu coração que almejava há muitos tantos anos por aquele contacto, mas os seus sentidos diziam-lhe que algo estava errado. Que algo estava muito errado e que ele devia sair dali. Tentou soltar-se, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi parar o beijo e mirar, mais uma vez, os olhos escarlates de Nasasu, então reparou, que aquela cor vermelha não pertencia ao sharingan. Era o vermelho de outra coisa.

– Pára com isto!

Foi novamente calado por um beijo. Debateu-se contra Nasasu, mas ele estava muito forte e as suas investidas eram inúteis. Só conseguia com que as mãos dele se fechassem mais sobre os seus pulsos, de tal maneira que ele sentia as suas mãos a ficarem sem pulsação. O beijo aprofundou-se e ele sentiu a língua de Nasasu entrar na sua boca. Nesse momento foi percorrido por um choque. Algo quente entrava pela sua boca, tocando a língua e deixando-a tão dormente que ele não conseguiria falar. Era chakra, mas sentiu ser uma chakra demoníaco.

O Uchiha ergueu-se então, deixando de prender os pulsos de Kagure, colocando-se em pé. Olhava para Kagure, da mesma maneira que um caçador olhava para a sua presa. Kagure percebeu que tinha que sair dali, por isso, aproveitando aquela brecha levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e correu para a porta.

Foi encurralado contra a parede com uma força brutal fazendo um estrondo. O outro agarrava-lhe os ombros de tal maneira contra a parede que fazia doer a carne e os ossos, mesmo que tentasse mexer os braços para se soltar a força era tanta que eles mal se mexiam, então ouvir um "crak", um som feito pelos seus próprios ossos. Ao mesmo tempo que tentou gritar quando o seu corpo foi percorrido por chicotadas de dor, mas nenhum som saia da sua garganta. Os seus ombros tinham acabado de ser deslocados. Caiu ao chão com dor. Dos olhos brotavam imensas e grandes lágrimas. Não percebia. O que é que se estava a passar?

Nasasu mexeu nos seus bolsos e retirou um fio, tão fino que era quase invisível. Depois pegou em Kagure e sem pena alguma atirou-o para a cama. Atou esses fios aos pulsos de Kagure e depois atou os fios à cabeceira da cama, o único problema era que Kagure não conseguia elevar os braços, mas fico com os braços até onde conseguia ir, o que lhe provocava muita dor. Tentara debater-se, mas Nasasu esmurrara-lhe o estômago. Ouviu-se um bater na porta.

– Está tudo bem, Nasasu? – A voz que vinha do exterior era de Oshi. – Ouvi um barulho.

– Sim. – A voz de Nasasu saia normal. – Fui eu que deixei cair uma coisa.

– Ok. – Pelos passos de Oshi a rapariga devia ter voltado para o seu quarto, que ficava no andar superior. Onde ouviria pouco ou nada do que se passaria ali. Kagure tentou fazer barulho, mas Nasasu estava por cima dele, com uma kunai perto do seu pescoço, mantendo-o assim quieto.

Mas então Kagure compreendeu que não estava a lidar com Nasasu, mas com a raposa que estava dentro dele. Aqueles olhos vermelhos diziam tudo. E Kagure sabia que Nasasu nunca o magoaria, por isso, só havia uma coisa a fazer. Tentar entrar na mente de Nasasu e fazê-lo acordar. Tarefa complicada quando tinha os ombros deslocados, estava amarrado a uma cama, e tinha tantas dores que mal conseguia manter um raciocínio, ou os olhos cheios de lágrimas abertos.

A raposa no corpo de Nasasu usou a kunai que fizera Kagure estar muito quietinho e rasgou o colete com ela, depois foi a vez da camisola negra, abriu a roupa, deixando a descoberto o peito de Kagure. O sorriso saiu torto. Tal como Nasasu fazia quando sorria ironicamente.

– Daqui a nada este corpo será meu. – Falou a raposa ao seu ouvido, desta vez sem usar a voz de Nasasu, a voz era bastante grave e fantasmagórica. Sentiu uma língua quente entrar no seu ouvido. Sentia as mãos quentes de Nasasu, mas controladas pela raposa, no seu tórax, e com elas a lâmina fria da kunai.

O corpo do moreno foi descendo. Lambia cada curva por onde passava. Kagure tentava desesperadamente pensar numa solução para sair dali, mas sentia que o seu corpo, apesar das dores, estava lentamente a responder às investidas da raposa. Então sentiu um dos seus mamilos ser sugado com força, deixando-o quase sem ar. O outro parecia gostar de o ver contorcer-se.

– Tu gostas disto, não gostas? – Perguntou a Raposa sentado sobre as pernas de Kagure cortando-lhe os movimentos das mesmas. Os lábios estavam abertos num sorriso, mas aquele sorriso era tudo menos de Nasasu. Ele deixava a kunai passear, em movimentos aleatórios, feitos pela sua mão no peito de Kagure. Enquanto com a outra mão ele abriu as calças de Kagure e infiltrou a sua mão e chegou ao membro do rapaz de cabelos prateados. Envolveu o membro e apertou-o. Kagure arqueou as costas com o toque. – Claro que gostas. Sabes, eu tenho muita experiência de observação. Eu via tudo aquilo que a Hina fazia a Nasasu quando eles estavam sozinhos, principalmente neste quarto. Nós vamos experimentar algumas coisas que eles faziam. Humm, se bem que aqui é um bocado diferente. Nasasu é um homem e tu também és.

Kagure sentiu-se enojado e muito enjoado. Não queria saber pormenores de como eram as relações íntimas entre Nasasu e Hina. Mas o que é que a Kitsune queria dizer com "vamos experimentar algumas coisas que eles faziam"? Viu as suas calças serem arrancadas das suas pernas. Achou então a sua resposta. O que viu a seguir foi a boca de Nasasu, usada pelo bijuu, envolvendo completamente o seu pénis.

"NÃO!" Tentou gritar, mas suas cortas vocais não funcionavam. Abria a sua boca, mas nenhum som saia. Foi sugado e mordeu os seus lábios. Mesmo não querendo sentiu uma chama de prazer e soltou um gemido mudo. A boca do outro subia e descia sobre o seu membro, deixando o órgão muito húmido, principalmente quando passava a sua língua desde a ponta até aos testículos, e depois voltava a subir. Ficou rapidamente duro. E aí a raposa tinha chegado ao seu intento.

Viu o corpo de Nasasu ficar em pé sobre a cama, enquanto ele o mirava debaixo, preso na cama. A raposa despiu completamente o corpo de Nasasu, e Kagure não pode evitar de ver o quanto era bonito o seu melhor amigo. Todos os seus músculos eram calmamente esculpidos, como numa estátua. A sua pele era um pouco esbranquiçada, mas nada exagerado. Os riscos na pele das suas bochechas pareciam um pouco mais carregados do que nos outros dias, talvez isso se devesse ao controlo da pequena kitsune. Kagure ficou com os olhos presos sobre um fio negro que pendia no pescoço de Nasasu. Há quantos anos Nasasu guardava aquele colar com a pedra âmbar que tinha uma pequena flor conservada no seu interior? Aquele colar que Kagure tinha feito para Nasasu quando ainda eram uns pequenos rapazinhos de academia.

Sentiu-se ficar sem ar quando a raposa se baixou novamente na cama. Fechou os olhos, não querendo ver o que se aconteceria a seguir. "Nasasu acorda! Nasasu salva-me!", pediu no seu imposto silêncio.

A raposa pôs-se sentado em cima do seu membro. Kagure abriu os olhos. "NÃO! NÃO!" Continuava a tentar gritar. Tentava romper os fios ninjas, e fazia isso com tanta força que os seus pulsos começaram a rasgar, deitando sangue pelas feridas. "Nasasu!"

– Vamos tentar primeiro desta maneira! – Disse a raposa, agarrando no membro de Kaguro e alinhando-o com a entrada de Nasasu. Kagure chorava. Gritava mudamente. Tentava desprender-se das suas amarras, nem reparando no sangue abundante que lhe escorria pelos braços. Sentiu o seu membro ser envolvido pelas paredes nada preparadas de Nasasu. – Merda! Isto dói. – A raposa tinha descido pelo órgão de Kagure de uma só fez. Tinha uma sobrancelha elevada e os dentes ferrando os lábios. – Mas vamos continuar. – Sem esperar mais começou a mexer-se, elevando o rabo com a ajuda das pernas.

Kagure sentiu um líquido quente no seu membro, que também doía por ter forçado a entrada de Nasasu, que era muito apertada. Quando viu sentiu a dor do seu peito ser ainda maior. O que escorria pelo seu membro abaixo era sangue. A raposa tinha magoado o corpo de Nasasu. Sentiu uma raiva enorme percorrer-lhe o corpo e activou inconscientemente o seu Kekkei Guenkai, os seus olhos ficaram completamente prateados e as suas mãos ficaram plenas de chakra azul.

Nesse momento a raposa forçou toda a força do corpo de Nasasu e provavelmente a dele e desceu violentamente batendo com as nádegas de encontro ao corpo de Kagure. Ao mesmo tempo as suas unhas espetaram-se profundamente no peito de Kagure, provocando mais feridas. O choque fez o Kekkei Guenkai desaparecer. Kagure tentava libertar-se remexendo todo o seu corpo.

Mexendo-se para cima e para baixo, cavalgando o membro de Kagure a raposa ria-se da figura patética do outro, até que Kagure parou. O seu corpo era percorrido por choques de eléctricos de prazer. Mesmo contra a sua vontade. Apesar da dor. As investidas e os movimentos do corpo de Nasasu ficaram mais rápidos. Kagure sentiu que a energia que o rodeava o levava apenas a um caminho – ao orgasmo.

Sem se conseguir conter sentiu-se explodir dentro de Nasasu, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o seu corpo despedaçar-se completamente. Arfava quando a raposa reparou que ele já não estava duro. Fez um sorriso e aproximou a cara de Nasasu da dele. A visão de Kagure ficou presa nos olhos escarlate com umas fendas felinas pretas.

– Eu sabia que gostavas. – Lambeu a cara de Kagure, fazendo este querer vomitar. Então a raposa levantou-se e libertou o membro do outro. Passou uma mão sobre a nádega do rabo e verificou a sua mão cheia de sangue. – Isto amanhã vai doer bastante ao Nasasu. – Disse sarcasticamente mostrando a mão ensanguentada a Kagure. – Mas ainda não acabamos. Vês? O meu… bem o de Nasasu, afinal este corpo é dele, ainda está duro. – E massajou o membro mostrando-o a Kagure. Estava erecto e duro. – E já sei como vamos resolver este problema.

O corpo do moreno ajoelhou-se na cama, depois de ter aberto as pernas de Kagure, para ter espaço entre elas. Kagure tinha parado de se contorcer. As suas forças tinham-se esvaído. Como que sugadas pelo acto. Os seus olhos choravam, a sua cara estava uma lástima. Mas ele não se mexia. Não era capaz de mais nada.

De pernas abertas a raposa obrigou-o a empinar um pouco o rabo e então sentiu o membro duro na sua entrada. E então numa estocada foi penetrado. Foi como se estivesse a ser rasgado ao meio. Gritou, sem fazer barulho, de maneira completamente involuntária. O seu corpo doía horrores e por isso ele tremia bastante.

A raposa moveu-se fazendo as suas paredes romperem de dor. Sentiu-se sangrar devido à brusquidão. Os seus olhos continuavam a brotar lágrimas, provavelmente choraria até que ficasse sem água no corpo. No quarto ouvia-se o bater de carne com carne. As suas ancas doíam a cada estocada que se aprofundava mais no seu corpo. E ele não fazia mais nada senão chorar.

Já não se importava. As dores eram tantas que ele desistira de se debater. Só tinha que esperar pelo fim, ou pelo momento certo. Nesse momento os movimentos no seu interior pararam e os seus lábios foram requeridos pelos lábios que pertenciam a Nasasu. Abriu a boca obedientemente quando viu que era isso que o outro queria que fizesse. A sua língua foi enrolada pela língua de Nasasu.

Apesar de tudo aquilo era a língua de Nasasu. Aquele era o corpo de Nasasu. Sentiu os seus pulsos ficarem libertos. A raposa tinha reparado que ele já não oferecia qualquer resistência e rompera os fios que o prendiam à cama com a kunai que antes usara para o ameaçar.

– Assim, isto sabe muito melhor. – Comentou o seu atacante. – O teu corpo vai ser meu. – O que é que ele queria dizer com isso? Reclamou mais uma vez a boca de Kagure. Então, nesse instante, Kagure sentiu que qualquer coisa não estava bem. O seu corpo aqueceu tanto que a sua pele ardia. Viu-se envolvido por um chakra avermelhado. Era quente, tão quente que ele suava, e queimava, mas não ao ponto de lhe fazer queimadura.

Observava os olhos de Nasasu, enquanto se beijavam. Havia qualquer coisa errada, pois os olhos já não estavam escarlates e sim azuis. Sentiu algo quente invadir o seu interior. E então a sua mente foi puxada para o seu interior, para dentro da sua própria cabeça.

Never thought it'd catch me /Nunca pensei que me iria apanhar  
>Never thought it'd cost me Nunca pensei que iria custar tanto**  
><strong>Never thought it'd hurt me /Nunca pensei que magoasse tanto  
>Never thought I'd fall in love Nunca pensei que me iria apaixonar  
>But I did Mas apaixonei-me****

Era o seu Kekkei Guenkai a funcionar. Viu-se dentro da sua mente. Havia muitos corredores. Enormes corredores, dos quais o fundo não se via. Existiam muitas portas. Portas e mais portas, que se ele as abrisse o levariam até às suas recordações. Uma dor de cabeça enorme fê-lo levar as mãos à própria nuca. Ouvia um rugido. E as paredes da sua mente estremeceram, e então tudo parou. Não sabia o que era aquele rugido e não sabia de onde vinha. Parecia que havia um animal algures preso na sua mente, no seu corpo. Então tudo ficou negro.

Abriu os olhos com um arfar dos seus pulmões. Estava no quarto de Nasasu. Tremia por todos os lados. O seu corpo doía, mas já estava a ser anestesiado por qualquer coisa. Sentou-se. Nasasu estava ali mesmo ao lado em pé. Apresentava na sua expressão uma total incompreensão. Então os olhos azuis encararam Kagure.

– O que… o que se passou? – Questionou Nasasu, a sua expressão não era amigável. Kagure tentou falar, mas continuava a não conseguir falar. Nasasu parecia olhar para tudo, sem realmente conseguir ver fosse o que fosse. – Responde-me. – Exigiu.

Kagure tentou falar, mas nada lhe saiu da garganta.

I feel like somebody dropped a ton of bricks on my stomach /Sinto-me como se alguém tivesse colocado toneladas de tijolos no meu estômago

Now /Agora  
>I can't eat Não consigo comer  
>I can't sleep Nao consigo dormir**  
><strong>And it hurts me so deep /E dói tão profundamente

– O que é que tu me fizeste? – Perguntou ao ver que tinha sangue a escorrer-lhe pelas pernas abaixo. – O que é que tu… SAI DAQUI! – Rugiu. – SEU… SAI DAQUI! – Nasasu partiu para cima de Kagure, e este rebolou para o lado enrolando-se no lençol da cama para não ser atingido, aquilo provocou-lhe ainda mais dor pois exercera força sobre os ombros deslocados. – SAI DAQUI!

Kagure tentou falar, mas continuava a não conseguir falar. Nasasu estava a perceber a situação completamente ao contrário. Nasasu estava a pensar que ele tinha provocado aquilo. Não, não podia ser. "NASASU!" Tentou gritar, mas então que teve sair pela janela, partindo-a no processo, pois Nasasu tinha activado o sharingan e reagira com violência. Fugiu por cima dos telhados do bairro Uchiha apenas com um lençol repleto de sangue a tapar-lhe o corpo.

Viu Kagure sair pela janela e depois caiu no chão. Não podia ser… não podia ser. Nasasu não queria acreditar que o seu melhor amigo tinha feito aquilo. Então soltou um soluço e começou a chorar. O seu melhor amigo. A pessoa em que ele mais confiava depois dos seus pais tinha… tinha-o violado. Agarrado a si mesmo Nasasu começou a chorar. Não queria acreditar naquilo…

Pegou no colar que sempre trazia consigo junto ao peito, arrancou-o do seu próprio pescoço e mandou-o pela janela partida, com uma fúria como nunca ninguém tinha visto saída de Nasasu.

I heard people talk about it /Ouvia as pessoas a falar sobre isto  
>And laugh like it'll never happened to me E ria como se isso nunca viesse a acontecer comigo**  
><strong>Now look at me /E agora olha para mim**  
><strong>It caught me /Isto apanhou-me

See how quick karma comes around /Vê como rapidamente o karma funciona

Caiu sem forças num beco escuro algures entre as ruas de Konoha. Encolheu-se contra um muro de uma casa. Tremia muito. O seu corpo doía. Mas o seu coração doía muito mais. Chorava, chorava e não conseguia parar de chorar. Na sua mente as imagens da raposa sobre si repetiam-se. O filme rodava várias vezes na sua cabeça. Bateu na própria cabeça, mas isso doeu-lhe muito mais, pois os seus ombros continuavam deslocados e usar as mãos magoava.

O seu cérebro continuava a ser inundado por imagens. Não podia crer que Nasasu achava que ele lhe tinha feito mal. Ele nunca na vida pensaria fazer mal a Uchiha Nasasu. A pessoa que mais estava agarrada ao seu coração.

****Who says a man ain't supposed to cry? /Quem disse que os homens não devem chorar?**  
><strong>Wish I can crawl under a rock somewhere and just die /Desejava poder rastejar até um precipício algures e morrer  
>Just want the pain to go away Só quero que esta dor acabe

Em pequeno detestara a amizade de Kaguro com Nasasu, não porque tinha ciúmes que o irmão estivesse com alguém e não com ele, mas porque Kaguro sempre roubava a atenção de Nasasu. Era por isso que ele fazia tudo para irritar Nasasu e para isso arranjara uma rivalidade idiota, tudo pela atenção de Nasasu. E não podia dizer que não gostava dos desafios e das suas competições. Era divertido.

Tanto assim que lhe enviara a pedra de âmbar, lá para o País da Água sem sequer dizer quem era. Tivera vergonha. Encontrara aquela pedra uma das vezes em que o seu irmão estava a treinar com o pai de ambos e ele em vez de ficar a ver o treino tinha decidido ir para o meio da floresta. Encontrara uma clareira cheia de flores e era lá que se sentia bem. A essência das flores acalmava os seus sentidos. Nessa altura fingia que não tinha Kekkei Guenkai, mas a verdade é que ele possuía já uma consciência muito grande sobre os seus sentidos.

E quando estava com Nasasu sentia o mesmo que quando estava com as flores. A sua presença acalmava-o. Então apanhara a pedra âmbar que tinha conservado no seu interior uma bonita flor. Sabia que Nasasu faria anos e então decidira transformar a pedra num colar. Tinha demorado muitas horas a fazer um pequeno buraco na pedra âmbar, sem a partir, para depois colocar um fio preto pelo orifício e transformar aquilo num colar.

****Today /Hoje**  
><strong>I don't wanna cry no more /Não quero chorar mais  
>And I don't wanna hurtno more E não quero que doa mais**  
><strong>And I don't wanna love no more /E não quero amar mais**  
><strong>Especially if it causes this /Especialmente se causa isto  
>I don't want no part of it Não quero fazer parte disto**  
><strong>Because it hurts me so bad /Porque dói tanto 

Lembrava-se da noite na floresta com Aikihiro-sensei. Tinha ficado completamente maravilhado com a floresta, como sempre ficava, mas era a primeira vez que ia a uma floresta em grupo. Os sentidos, como sempre, tinham ficado automaticamente acesos com todas as sensações que ele apanhava vindas das árvores e das flores. Os seres vegetais, apesar de não serem inteligentes e de não terem consciência, eram claramente seres de bem, pois nunca irradiavam más energias.

Recordava aquela lua, a clareira e as sementes de flores que voavam a volta dos dois. E depois Nasasu dera-lhe um vaso com as mesmas flores nos anos. Ainda tinha as flores, num vaso, onde ia transplantando as sementes das flores que Nasasu lhe dera. Em noites de lua brilhante elas continuavam a deitar sementes da cor do arco-íris. E nessas noites ele sentava-se perto delas e ficava a apreciar as sementes a voar com o vento. E recordava Nasasu.

****Even when it's sunny outside /Mesmo quando estás sol lá fora**  
><strong>Itstill feels like it's raining /Parece que continua a chover**  
><strong>No clouds inside /Não há nuvens cá dentro**  
><strong>But I still need your umbrella /Mas continuo a precisar do teu guarda-chuva  
>Sometimes I wish I would've never let you in Ás vezes desejava nunca ter-te deixado entrar**  
><strong>And then, wish I never met you /E ai, desejava nunca ter-te conhecido  
>Fell in love with you Ter-me apaixonado por ti  
>Then I wouldn't feel like I do Então eu não me sentiria como me sinto

Sempre que Nasasu se ia embora ele detestava as despedidas. Odiava ter que o ver partir sem saber se ele ia voltar ou se se iria recordar dos amigos que deixava em Konoha. Quando ele saia da aldeia Kagure sentia que qualquer coisa ficava vazia no seu coração. E depois ai só tinha Kaguro ao seu lado. Pelo menos até conhecer aquele patife disfarçado que se dominara de Kabuto.

A morte de Kaguro fora a primeira grande perda da sua vida. O choque fora tão grande que ele por longos dias pensara que nunca mais voltaria a falar. A sua mente na altura tinha ficado como que bloqueada. Mas então Nasasu tinha aparecido e o seu coração tinha tido a vontade de bater mais uma vez. Mas Kagure tinha cometido um erro do qual resultara duas coisas horríveis: Kaguro tinha morrido e o pai de Nasasu tinha entrado em coma. E Nasasu nunca o tinha acusado. Muito pelo contrário, Nasasu tinha afastado a sua tristeza, embora não a sua culpa, pois sentiria para sempre a culpa que tinha sobre a morte do irmão e o coma do Maou.

E então Tsunade tinha surgido na sua vida. Dando-lhe a oportunidade perfeita de Kagure poder consertar um pouco o erro que tinha cometido. E então tornara-se espião, começara a ser treinado como um futuro ANBU da Raiz. Mas anos depois, muitos poucos anos depois, Tsunade também tinha morrido. Ele novamente fora abaixo, mas mais uma vez estava lá Nasasu para o puxar para cima. E agora…

****Who says a man isn't supposed to cry?/Quem disse que os homens não devem chorar?  
>Wish I can crawl under a rock somewhere and justdie Desejava poder rastejar até um precipício algures e morrer  
>Just want the pain to go away Só quero que esta dor acabe****

E agora… encolheu-se contra a parede enrolando-se ainda mais. Gemeu. Os seus ombros doíam-lhe com qualquer movimento que fizesse. Até respirar. Continuava a tremer. Estava em profundo choque. Os seus olhos mantinham-se a chorar.

Agora, como todas as outras pessoas que amara iria perder Nasasu. E tudo por causa de um engano, por causa da raposa.

Ouviu um barulho no início do beco e elevou os seus olhos. Mas os seus olhos não estavam a focar muito bem, porque tinham muitas lágrimas a tapá-los. Viu a figura difusa de alguém.

– Meu deus, Kagure, o que te aconteceu? – A figura ajoelhou-se á sua frente e passou uma mão carinhosa pelo seu rosto.

– Saguichi… - Murmurou Kagure, finalmente conseguia voltar falar, embora soubesse que não era muito. A sua garganta doía.

Saguichi estava em pânico. Nunca vira Kagure no estado em que estava. Tinha andado à procura dele pela vila toda até que o tinha encontrado ali, pois sentira a sua instável essência. Tentou tocar no ombro de Kagure, este gemeu alto. Estava em sofrimento. Ele estava repleto de sangue. De onde vinha o sangue? Pegou nele apesar do grito que ele soltou pelas dores que sentia e carregou-o até um médico, tentado ter o mais cuidado que podia, e chegar o mais rápido que podia a casa, onde o irmão poderia examinar Kagure.

Today /Hoje  
>I don't wanna cry no more Não quero chorar mais**  
><strong>And I don't wanna hurt no more /E não quero que doa mais**  
><strong>AndI don't wanna love no more /E não quero amar mais  
>Especially if it causes this Especialmente se causa isto  
>I don't want no part of it Não quero fazer parte disto  
>Because it hurts me so bad Porque dói tanto

Ele mantinha-se a chorar. Sabia que agora estava em boas mãos. Saguichi sempre fora um bom amigo. Mas Kagure não queria que ele estivesse ao seu lado. Ele desejava que quem o carregasse fosse Nasasu. Nunca vira Saguichi por muito mais que um amigo, apesar de estarem numa relação. Aquilo começara apenas devido ao ímpeto adolescente. Nunca amara verdadeiramente Saguichi.

Aos catorze anos Saguichi tinha-se declarado. Kagure dissera claramente que não gostava dele. Mas Saguichi era persistente, e numa noite tinham saído os dois com mais alguns amigos, para festejarem a sua passagem nos exames chounnins, tinham-se embebedado, e Kagure não podia dizer que não era atraído pela beleza ruiva, por isso, essa noite, livre pelo álcool foi levado pelos carinhos de Saguichi. No dia seguinte estava completamente arrependido. Tinha-se entregado a uma pessoa que não amava da maneira que devia amar. Mas a partir dai, cada vez que Saguichi queria, sempre que estavam sozinhos, Kagure não resistia às suas hormonas, ao corpo quente e às carícias do ruivo e deixava-se levar. Sentia-se um franco por causa disso, mas ele gostava de pelo menos ter a ilusão de que era amado. Só que nunca tinha visto aquela troca de carinhos com Saguichi como alguma relação de namoro.

Então o exame jounnin chegara e ele, Saguichi e Nasasu tinham ficado juntos na mesma equipa. Quando fora ter com Nasasu à casa Uchiha ainda pensara se… mas então Hina tinha aparecido e os dois tinham-se tornado namorados. E ele percebera. Não podia haver um "se", Nasasu gostava de raparigas, por isso, ele seria para sempre o melhor amigo. Nunca teria sorte. E fora ai que resolvera aceitar aquilo com Saguichi como namoro.

Era melhor ser o melhor amigo do que nem amigo ser. Assim estaria sempre ao lado de Nasasu.

**  
><strong>Never thought it'd catch me /Nunca pensei que me iria apanhar**  
><strong>Never thought it'd cost me /Nunca pensei que iria custar tanto**  
><strong>Never thought it'd hurt me /Nunca pensei que magoasse tanto**  
><strong>Never thought I'd fall in love /Nunca pensei que me iria apaixonar  
>But I did Mas apaixonei-me

Fora um completo cobarde. Aceitar Saguichi apenas porque Nasasu começara a namorar com Hina era uma atitude infame. Usar os sentimentos de Saguichi era horrível. Então falara como o Nakamura sobre o que sentira e ele simplesmente lhe dissera que não se importava. Que mais tarde ou mais cedo faria com que ele, Kagure, se apaixonasse por ele.

Mas essa não fora a realidade. Desde sempre até aquele momento, a verdade, é que ele sempre amara uma pessoa. O seu coração era só de uma pessoa. Aquela que fazia o seu coração pular, o seu coração doer, o seu coração bater. Ele amava e sempre amara Uchiha Nasasu. E continuaria a amar. E perdê-lo… perdê-lo seria quase como perder a sua própria vida.

Fechou os olhos e facilmente caiu na escuridão. Estava muito cansado, cheio de dores. Mas ali perdeu a consciência e a dor desapareceu.

****

Never thought it'd catch me /Nunca pensei que me iria apanhar**  
><strong>Never thought it'd cost me /Nunca pensei que iria custar tanto  
>Never thought it'd hurt me, like this Nunca pensei que me magoasse desta maneira**  
><strong>I just want the pain to go away /Só quero que a dor acabe

Na casa Uchiha uma pilha de roupa de cama, e não só, ardia no quintal. Perto dele, parado, estático, de banho tomado e roupa limpa, com as mechas escuras ainda a escorrer água, estava Nasasu. Os seus olhos estavam fixos no fogo. A sua cara não mostrava nada, estava completamente imparcial, como se nada o afectasse, mas no seu coração a raiva era incandescente.

À porta do quintal com as canadianas ao lado encontrava-se Oshi. Também ela observava o fogo. Vira a roupa com manchas de sangue. Mas não tivera coragem de perguntar ao irmão o que se tinha passado. Ele parecia estar fechado num mundo seu. E ela sentia o perigo se naquele momento falasse com ele.

**  
><strong>Today /Hoje

I don't wanna cry no more /Não quero chorar mais**  
><strong>And I don't wanna hurt no more /E não quero que doa mais  
>And I don't wanna love no more E não quero amar mais**  
><strong>Especially if it causes this /Especialmente se causa isto**  
><strong>I don't want no part of it /Não quero fazer parte disto**  
><strong>Because it hurts me so bad /Porque dói tanto

– Oh vá lá, entra! Não tiveste medo de me puxar para os banhos e violar-me e agora estás com medo de entrar numa casa? – Provocou Naruto. – Garanto-te que nada está como estava quando aqui viveste quando eras pequeno. – Naruto colocou a chave na porta e rodou a fechadura.

– Violar-te? Eu não me lembro de te ouvir queixar, muito pelo contrário. – Respondeu Sasuke. – Até gemeste bastante.

– Shuiiuu! Fala mais baixo, lembra-te que temos os nossos filhos dentro da casa. Eles podem ouvir. – Reprovou Naruto, ainda com um sorriso na cara. Ele gemera, gemera até bastante. Tinha sentido saudades do seu marido. Agarrou na mão de Sasuke e puxou-o para dentro.

– Cheira a queimado. – Reparou Sasuke. O louro não lhe respondeu, em vez disso começou a percorrer a casa, abrindo todas as divisões. A coisa mais estranha era que estava de noite e as divisões encontravam-se às escuras, não havia nenhuma luz acesa. Por seu lado, Sasuke, reparou que apesar das divisões serem as mesmas a casa estava muito diferente desde a sua infância. E o que mais sobressaía era a quantidade de peluches que havia em todas as divisões.

Never thought it'd catch me /Nunca pensei que me iria apanhar**  
><strong>Never thought it'd cost me /Nunca pensei que iria custar tanto**  
><strong>Never thought it'd hurt me /Nunca pensei que magoasse tanto**  
><strong>Never thought I'd fall in love /Nunca pensei que me iria apaixonar  
>But I did Mas apaixonei-me

Então chegando às traseiras da casa ambos pararam. A porta do quintal estava completamente aberta. Lá fora via-se o movimento das chamas. Ao lado estava Nasasu, parado com todo o porte que um Uchiha podia ter. À sua volta havia uma aura de perigo, nem era necessário ser-se um ninja para reparar nisso.

– O que se passou? – Perguntou Naruto.

– Nada de mais. – Respondeu Nasasu. Havia qualquer coisa que não estava bem.

– Nasasu?

O filho moveu-se e andou até entrar novamente em casa.

– Eu já vou fazer o jantar… - Avisou Naruto.

– Eu não quero jantar, por isso, não contes comigo. – Disse Nasasu deixando os pais e a irmã a olhar para as suas costas, onde o emblema Uchiha estava estampado na t-shirt banca que ele usava. Voltou para o seu quarto e fechou-se lá.

Naruto e Sasuke trocaram os seus olhares. Ambos achavam melhor deixá-lo em paz. E ambos concordaram que algo não estava bem. Por seu lado, Sasuke, ao ver o semblante de Nasasu e toda a sua raiva contida, sim, ele sabia que ele estava a conter a raiva, lembrou-se dele mesmo e de toda a raiva que continha para ir atrás do irmão mais tarde.

****

Never thought it'd catch me /Nunca pensei que me iria apanhar  
>Never thought it'd cost me Nunca pensei que iria custar tanto**  
><strong>Never thought it'd hurt me like this /Nunca pensei que me magoasse desta maneira  
>Like, like this Assim, desta maneira

Haveria consequências pelo acto da raposa…

Mas que tipo de consequências seriam?

Continua…


	27. Sasuke Vs Kaeru

**FicWriter – Arika Kohaku **

**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki**

**27**

**Sasuke vs Kaeru**

Acordou. Sentia a sua cabeça pesada. Como sentira nas últimas duas semanas. Bocejou. Continuava com sono, apesar de ter dormido bem durante a noite. Pelo menos não tivera pesadelos. Levantou-se espreguiçando-se. E foi até à casa de banho, bateu à porta e respondeu-lhe a irmã. Resmungou-lhe para que ela se despachasse. Quando ela saiu, desejaram os bons dias e ele entrou. Olhou o espelho, tinha cara de quem não dormira o suficiente. Depois de ter feito o chichi matinal, e de ter tratado de toda a parte higiénica, mirou-se ao espelho mais uma vez.

Não tinha marcas de nada. As dores físicas já tinham passado e as lembranças? Não se lembrava de nada, só tinha os seus pesadelos. Sonhos horríveis onde Kagure aparecia a fazer coisas horríveis. Mas lembrava-se claramente de ter acordado no chão, cheio de dor num certo ponto e cheio de sangue. E vira Kagure na cama, também despido como se nada tivesse acontecido, também com sangue, provavelmente o seu sangue. Mas o que mais o tinha irritado fora ver que Kagure nem sequer tinha aberto a boca para se explicar ou até pedir perdão.

Sentiu uma poderosa sensação de vómito e só teve tempo de cair perto da sanita e despejar aquilo que tinha do estômago lá para dentro. Depois de vomitar, levantou-se do chão, fez a descarga da água e molhou o rosto no lavatório, limpando também a boca que tinha sabor a vomitado. Não percebia o que tinha. Tinha acontecido exactamente a mesma coisa no dia anterior. E a sensação começava tão rápida como depois desaparecia. Talvez tivesse a comer alguma coisa estragada dois dias seguidos.

Saiu da casa de banho e foi vestir-se. Tinha que ir trabalhar, havia missões com o seu grupo de Gennins, nada de complicado, mas tinha que os visionar.

Desceu para o pequeno-almoço. Naruto estava sentado perto da bancada da cozinha a ler uma carta. Nasasu sabia que a carta devia de vir da parte do pequeno Kaeru que estava na excursão em conjunto com a sua professora Hina. Mas Sasuke não sabia de quem era a carta e olhava para Naruto nada contente. Estava desconfiado e com ciúmes. Nasasu não pode deixar de sorrir. Sasuke ainda não se lembrara de mais nada, mas parecia estar a dar-se bem com a família. Naruto não lhe contara ainda sobre Kaeru porque queria fazer uma surpresa.

Segundo o papá, o pai Sasuke estava desgostoso por ter perdido o crescimento dos filhos e por não ter podido educá-los em conjunto com o louro, mas com Kaeru a coisa mudava um pouco de figura porque ele tinha ainda 9 anos e Sasuke ainda podia ensinar-lhe muitas coisas e vê-lo passar de criança a adulto. Nessa altura, Nasasu tinha relembrado o pai que ainda tinha sido ensinado por ele, que tal com Naruto também se lembrava bem do pai.

Sasuke punha a pequena mesa da cozinha enquanto pelo canto dos olhos via o sorriso deliciado nos lábios de Naruto ao ler a carta nas mãos. Todos os dias recebia uma carta daquelas e nunca deixava Sasuke ver de quem era. O moreno sentia ciúmes, era óbvio. Queria muito saber de quem eram todas aquelas cartas. Afinal, ele era o seu marido, não era? Então tinha direito a isso!

– Bom dia, Nasasu! – Disse ao ver o filho à porta da cozinha.

– Bom dia, pai. – Respondeu Nasasu aproximando-se da mesa e sentou-se no chão.

– Hoje há doraekis! O teu favorito. – Falou Sasuke enquanto colocava um tabuleiro cheio de doraekis à frente de Nasasu. Os olhos azuis do filho quase brilharam ao ver os doraekis.

– Como é que tu sabias que eu adoro doraekis? O papá disse-te? – Questionou Nasasu agarrando num e dando-lhe uma enorme dentada.

– Não, o Naruto não me disse. – Depois olhou para Naruto que olhava para ele espantado. – Mas parece que me lembrei desse facto. – E sorriu. Nesse momento o microondas apitou e Sasuke foi buscar o ramén de Naruto a quem o entregou enquanto tentava ver de quem era a carta.

– Muito esperto. – Riu-se Naruto ao perceber o intuito do marido.

– Oh, vá lá, diz-me de quem são essas cartas! – Exigiu Sasuke.

– Queres mesmo saber?

– Claro que quero!

– Vais saber, logo à tarde. – Respondeu Naruto sorrindo, adorava deixar Sasuke com aquela cara de arreliado.

– Ele vai voltar hoje? – Perguntou Nasasu.

– Ele? Tu sabes quem é que escreve estas cartas? – Sasuke olhou para o filho mais velho que também tinha um sorriso idiota e muito Uzumaki na cara. Aquilo era muito irritante.

– Sei. – Nesse momento depois de ter comido uma quantidade razoável de doraekis, o filho mais velho levantou-se da mesa.

– Quem é ele?

– Saberás quando chegar. – E com isto saiu da cozinha fugindo do questionamento do pai.

– Isto é um complô contra mim. – Resmungou Sasuke. – Não me digas que tu te casaste com mais alguém?

– Aahhahhahahahha. – Gargalhou Naruto, não se contendo. – Não. A poligamia é proibida em todos os países ninjas.

– Também os homens terem filhos era proibido, mas tu tiveste um. – Notou Sasuke.

– Sim, mas o meu coração de homem e esposo só pertence a ti. – Declarou Naruto engolindo o último golo de sopa. – Bem, vou trabalhar, mas volto antes da hora de almoço. Depois à tarde temos muito que fazer.

– O que é que vai acontecer hoje à tarde?

– Surpresa. – Naruto aproximou-se de Sasuke e beijou-o. Não resistindo, Sasuke puxou-o e prendeu-o pela cintura com os seus braços, enquanto roubava um beijo ainda mais profundo ao marido.

– É bom que seja uma boa surpresa.

– É uma óptima surpresa. – Prometeu Naruto.

oOo

– Tu tens a certeza que já queres voltar a trabalhar? – Perguntou Saguichi olhando para Kagure, que estava vestido com o seu uniforme da ANBU e colocava as protecções das mãos, que escondiam as profundas cicatrizes que ele tinha nos pulsos.

– Sim, tenho a certeza. – Respondeu Kagure a Saguichi, enquanto pendurava as suas armas à volta do corpo. Sobre a cama estava a sua máscara.

Estavam os dois na casa Shidou, no quarto que pertencia a Kagure. Era uma divisão de um tamanho razoável, mas tirando os vasos das flores, não tinha nada que o tornasse pessoal, não havia peças privadas ou fotografias. Saguichi esperava pelo companheiro enquanto este se equipava, e falava baixo porque sabia que Kagure não gostava de mostrar ao pai que "tinha sentimentos". Não sabia ao certo o porquê disso, mas também não fazia perguntas das quais sabia que não iria ter resposta. Os dois tinham sido chamados pelo Hokage para uma missão, mas Saguichi estava preocupado. Não sabia ao certo até que ponto Kagure estava completamente recuperado.

Flashback On

– Tetsuya! – Gritou Saguichi depois de ter aberto a porta da frente da casa com um pontapé. – TETSUYA!

– Saguichi que gritaria é esta? – A mãe de Tetsuya e Saguichi, uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos, veio ver o que se passava, pois não era normal uma pessoa chegar a casa a bater com a porta e começar logo aos berros. – Oh, meu deus! – Disse ao ver o filho entrar com Kagure nos braços envolvido num lençol cheio de sangue. – Depressa, deita-o no sofá! – Ordenou a senhora Nakamura, largando o pano da cozinha que trazia na mão e correndo pela casa para ir chamar o seu filho mais velho.

Saguichi entrou na sala e deitou o namorado sobre o sofá. Reparou que Kagure tinha ficado inconsciente. Nesse instante Tetsuya entrou na sala, trazia na mão uma maleta médica, a mãe tinha entrado no seu quarto a dizer que Saguichi tinha chegado a casa com Kagure cheio de sangue nos braços. Então saltara da cama agarrara na maleta e descera com a mãe.

Uma coisa era cheio de sangue, outra coisa era um estado deplorável. Não precisava de observar muito para perceber o que se tinha passado.

– Mãe traga-me uma terrina cheia de água. – Pediu o médico. A mãe saiu a correr para a cozinha. Com um gesto mudo desviou o irmão para se aproximar de Kagure. Ajoelhou-se no chão. E observou que Kagure estava apenas inconsciente, mas não corria risco de vida. Abriu a maleta que pousara ao seu lado e retirou de lá um estojo especial, que Saguichi facilmente identificou.

– Tu achas que ele…

– Olha para ele Saguichi! Essa pergunta é estúpida. – Tetsuya cortou violentamente a fala ao irmão. Saguichi percebeu que o irmão estava nervoso. Viu-o vestir umas luvas de borracha. – Os pulsos dele ainda têm fio, e é fio ninja. Provavelmente esteve amarrado. – Analisou o médico abrindo um pequeno pacote de papel, enquanto retirava o fio que estava em volta dos pulsos ensanguentados de Kagure. O sangue já estava coagulado, e algumas partes do fio tinham ficado dentro das feridas, Tetsuya teve que puxar o fio para o tirar, e por vezes isso fazia as feridas reabrirem. Depois do fio todo tirado ele colocou-o dentro do pacote.

A mãe chegou com terrina da água, fazendo-lhe um gesto ela pousou a terrina ao lado dele.

– Traga-me um saco grande, mãe. – E mais uma vez a senhora foi à cozinha. – Ajuda-me Saguichi.

Cuidadosamente os dois irmãos desenrolaram o lençol que estava à volta de Kagure e entregaram-no à mãe que o colocou dentro do saco. Então Tetsuya preocupou-se ainda mais. Havia cinco buracos na barriga de Kagure, que pareciam ter sido provocados por umas garras, e onde era visível a carne de Kagure, estes ferimentos continuavam a sangrar. Além disso, os ombros de Kagure estavam claramente fora do lugar. Mas era necessário tratar primeiro dos ferimentos.

Usando compressas e mergulhando-as na água da terrina, Tetsuya limpou a feridas, e accionado o seu chakra começou a tratar delas. Aos poucos os buracos paravam de sangrar e o sangue coagulava. Limpou depois toda a área à volta das feridas, desinfectando. Colocou compressas ensopadas em mercúrio por cima de todos os buracos para uma cicatrização mais rápida, Tetsuya finalizou aplicando um enorme penso* por cima das compressas, tapando as mesmas e o umbigo de Kagure.

O passo seguinte foi tratar dos ombros. Àquela altura era bom que Kagure estivesse inconsciente, pelo menos não sentiria a dor. Com força de ninja e habilidade de médico, Tetsuya só podia fazer uma coisa com ombros deslocados – voltar a colocá-los no lugar. Com dois sons, que pareciam madeira oca a bater, e os ombros estavam no sítio novamente. Com o seu chakra tentou acalmar os ossos dos ombros, para que doessem menos quando Kagure acordasse. Mas ele tinha o pressentimento que aquela dor não seria nada comparada com aquilo que ele já tinha passado.

Deixou a mãe a limpar e a desinfectar os pulsos do rapaz de cabelos prateados, enquanto ele fazia a verificação final. Saguichi abriu as pernas de Kagure e o médico viu confirmadas as suas suspeitas deste o princípio. Kagure fora violado.

– Temos que o levar para o laboratório. Aqui não consigo recolher todas as pistas. – Disse Tetsuya levantando-se no chão.

– Não. – Uma voz fraca fez-se ouvir no silêncio de choque dos presentes. Kagure abriu os olhos e olhou para Tetsuya. – Eu proíbo-te de me levar e seja para onde for.

– Mas Kagure nós temos que apanhar quem te fez isso!

– Não! Isto não é um problema vosso. – Contrariou fechando novamente os olhos. – Obrigada pela ajuda. – Agradeceu antes de voltar a cair na inconsciência.

– Não lhe dês ouvidos. – Pediu Saguichi já querendo pegar em Kagure e levá-lo para a clínica mesmo contra a vontade do mesmo.

– Não. Pára! Ele disse que não.

– Ele não está bem… está psicologicamente instável… nós temos que…

– Não temos nada. Não podemos. Se ele não quiser apresentar queixa do agressor não há nada que possamos fazer. Mesmo que o levemos para o laboratório e mesmo que com provas que acusem e demonstrem claramente quem é o agressor, não podemos fazer nada se ele não quiser apresentar queixa. É a Lei.

Flashback Off

Só por causa de Tetsuya é que Saguichi não agarrara em Kagure e o levara a um laboratório ou até mesmo para um hospital. Depois daquilo ele tinha dado banho a Kagure e deitara-o na sua cama. Passara a noite em claro, ao lado do namorado. Se soubesse algum dia quem tinha feito mal a Kagure ele mataria essa pessoa, esse monstro. Porque só um monstro faria uma barbaridade daquelas.

Essa noite, Kagure chamara muitas vezes pelo nome de Nasasu, fazia-o baixinho, quase como um apelo da sua alma. Sentia ciúmes e tinha uma vontade louca de correr e desfazer o Uchiha. Mas sabia que o Uchiha gostava de Hyuuga Hina, e havia uma coisa que Kagure, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia mudar – a natureza. Se Nasasu tinha nascido a gostar de mulheres, então não haveria nada que Kagure pudesse fazer para mudar isso. E era ai que Saguichi lograva. Mesmo tendo a plena consciência que Kagure não o amava, que pelo menos não o amava da mesma maneira que ele o amava, pelo menos poderia possuí-lo. E mais tarde ou mais cedo, Kagure veria que apenas Saguichi é que o amava.

– Vamos embora? – Perguntou Kagure já completamente equipado.

oOo

– Nasasu-sensei! – Nasasu encontrava-se entre os ramos de uma árvore completamente ferrado no sono. – NASASU-SENSEI! – Gritava Hizumi ao seu lado batendo no ombro do sensei.

– O que foi? – Resmungou Nasasu abrindo os olhos. Finalmente estava a ter um sono sem sonhos, que o deixava descansar, mas o pior é que estava a fazer isso durante uma missão.

– Já acabamos de limpar todo o jardim. – Informou a Genni. O sensei abriu a boca sem modos e espreguiçou-se. Olhou para o jardim, verificou tudo e desceu da árvore com a aluna atrás.

– Muito bem. – Disse para os elementos da sua equipa. Dois rapazes mais a pequena Hyuuga, um deles um rapaz gordo que estava sempre muito interessado em Hizumi, e um outro rapaz mais calmo, mas que pertencia ao grupo dos génios. Todos eles tinham ares de quem não gostara minimamente da sua missão, e muito menos de ter o seu sensei a dormir enquanto eles trabalhavam. – Vamos até ao Hokage receber pela nossa missão e depois vamos comer. O que vos parece?

– Boa! – Gritaram dois dos seus três gennis. Disseram adeus à senhora que pedira os seus serviços e seguiram pelas ruas de Konoha fora até à torre Hokage.

– A minha irmã volta hoje, sabia sensei? – Perguntou Hizumi referindo-se à sua irmã mais velha, Hina.

– Sim, ela disse-me. – Respondeu Nasasu enquanto subiam os degraus para o gabinete do Rokudaime. Hina enviara-lhe uma nota, pedindo que a fosse ver quando chegasse. Mas ele não estava com disposição para encará-la.

Nesse momento a porta do gabinete abriu e ele viu Saguichi a sair de lá. Atrás saiu Kagure. Os dois completamente fardados e com as suas máscaras penduradas sobre as costas. Iam partir em missão.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados estagnou. Os seus olhos encontraram-se com Nasasu. Tremeu. Foi invadido pelo pânico ao ver a raiva nos olhos azuis de Nasasu. O Uchiha disse aos seus gennins para entrarem no gabinete do Hokage e avançou de encontro a Kagure.

– Nasasu, eu…

– Eu não quero ouvir as tuas explicações. Mantém-te bem longe de mim ou eu mato-te. – Ameaçou, tinha o semblante tão fechado que parecia uma estátua de pedra.

Kagure estremeceu. A sua mão foi involuntariamente buscar a mão de Saguichi, que estranhou o toque, e então vendo o namorado completamente aterrorizado colocou-se à frente, também ele olhando de maneira ameaçadora para Nasasu. Só se continha de bater no Uchiha porque estavam mesmo à porta do gabinete do Hokage. Não sabia por que é que Nasasu estava a fazer aquela ameaça, mas nem queria saber, se Nasasu estava a ameaçar Kagure ele meter-se-ia no meio de qualquer forma.

Por seu lado, Kagure tremia atrás das costas largas de Saguichi. Tinha medo. Estava completamente apavorado. Não acreditava que aquilo estava mesmo a acontecer. Ele tinha medo de Nasasu. E era um medo tão profundo que o deixava paralisado.

Nasasu olhou para Saguichi não querendo minimamente saber dele, o seu olhar para ele era de desprezo. Kagure era um cobarde. Fazia o que fazia e depois ainda precisava de guarda-costas. Deixando um resmungo para trás entrou no gabinete. Na altura agira de cabeça quente quando agarrara em tudo o que estava cheio de sangue no seu quarto e fizera uma fogueira com isso. Pois agora não tinha provas físicas do que o Kagure tinha feito. O pior é que também não tinha provas mentais. Afinal, não se lembrava de absolutamente nada.

Virando as costas entrou no gabinete.

– Diz-me que não foi ele que te fez mal!? – Pediu Saguichi.

– Não foi ele que me fez mal. – Disse Kagure agarrado ao próprio corpo.

– Então o que se passou? Porque Nasasu fez aquela ameaça? Vocês não são os melhores amigos? – Questionou o ruivo.

– Parece que já não. Porque eu fiz algo muito mau. – As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos verdes e Saguichi abraçou-o.

– Eu não deixarei que mais ninguém te faça mal. E tu não precisas dele, já me tens a mim. - Estas palavras, apesar de bonitas, não trouxeram nenhum conforto a Kagure. Era uma total mentira, ele precisava de Nasasu, mais agora que nunca.

oOo

Nasasu saíra do gabinete do pai com o seu grupo para irem almoçar juntos a qualquer lado e Naruto foi alegremente para sua casa. Tinha grandes mudanças para fazer. O seu pequeno Kaeru estava a voltar para casa depois de quase um mês em excursão pelo País do Fogo, se havia uma coisa que um ninja precisava de saber era conhecer a sua terra, por isso, os pequenos da academia tinham partido numa viagem para verem o país.

Chegou a casa e encontrou Sasuke no quintal a treinar. Depois do longo coma Sasuke perdera grande parte da sua força. Por isso tinha que a recuperar, e nada melhor que treinar arduamente. Ele sempre fora um génio, era habilidoso e tinha uma sua força natural imensa. Ou não fosse ele Uchiha Sasuke. Devido à falta de memória havia até coisas que ele fazia e que não se lembrava de quando é que tinha praticado a habilidade. Naruto sabia que ele facilmente voltaria a ser o forte ninja que antes era, porque afinal, ele continuava a ser o mesmo.

– Hei Sasuke! – Chamou mostrando a sua presença, na qual Sasuke já tinha reparado antes mesmo dele chegar a casa. Naruto caminhou até ao marido e beijou-o, algo como a dizer "estou de volta a casa". – Vou fazer o almoço. E depois temos muito que fazer. – O moreno apenas concordou com a cabeça. O louro saiu e ele permaneceu a fazer mais exercícios. Meia hora depois foi chamado para comer.

– Afinal, o que é que temos que fazer? – Questionou Sasuke enquanto comia alguns rebentos de soja que tinha na sua tigela.

– Estás a ver o escritório? – Perguntou Naruto. Este servia o almoço a Oshi.

– Sim.

– Vamos transformá-lo num quarto.

– Por que é que vamos transformar o escritório num quarto? Vamos ter hóspedes? – Questionou Sasuke desconfiado. Certamente aquilo devido à pessoa que chegaria nessa tarde, a qual Naruto nem lhe queria dizer o nome. O Uchiha mais velho não estava minimamente contente com a situação.

– Não, não vamos ter hóspedes. Vamos ter mais um residente. – Respondeu Naruto, querendo ainda mais aguçar as desconfianças do marido.

– Mais um residente?

– Ah! Então o pirralho irritante está de volta. – Exclamou Oshi. – Hunf! E eu a pensar que ele podia ter sido engolido por um crocodilo.

– Oshi! – Censurou o pai.

– É a verdade. Ele é um chato. Nem imagino a quantidade de peluches que ele deve trazer.

– Não fales assim de Kaeru! – Repreendeu o pai louro.

– Ele chama-se Kaeru, é? – Notou Sasuke, sempre perspicaz.

– Chega de conversa! – Ordenou Naruto. E depois viu que Oshi e Sasuke lhe lançavam o mesmo olhar de contrariados. – Comam! – E para não contrariarem Naruto ambos começaram logo a comer. Sabiam muito bem como podiam ser as ondas de mau humor do louro. Eram insuportáveis.

Depois de um almoço extremamente silencioso, e da lavagem da louça, Naruto começou a dar as ordens de arrumação. Os pais Uchihas, com a ajuda de Oshi, retiraram todos os livros e papeis que existiam naquela divisão. O escritório ficava mesmo em frente ao quarto principal, o dos pais. Depois do recheio* mais pequeno ter sido retirado, arrumado em grandes caixas de papel, e posto na casa dos arrumos no quintal veio a desmontagem dos móveis.

Nessa altura tocaram à porta umas pessoas que traziam grandes pacotes, que mais tarde, Sasuke veio a descobrir que imobiliário novo. Quando a divisão ficou vazia eles puseram-se a montar as novas mobílias. No fim havia uma pequena cama de solteiro, um guarda-roupa, uma pequena mesinha de cabeceira, um cómodo e uma secretária. Todo em tons brancos. Além dos móveis também tinham vindo alguns elementos para completar o novo quarto. Como um pequeno candeeiro para mesa-de-cabeceira, uma televisão, e muito mais.

– Porque não usaste os teus clones para nos ajudar? – Perguntou Sasuke.

– Sim, porquê? – Fez-lhe eco Oshi.

– Porque eles são mais burros que eu. Provavelmente começariam a rebentar-se uns aos outros sem mais nem menos. – Naruto tinha um sorriso tolo no rosto, enquanto observava o quarto que iria ser de Kaeru. Tinha muitas saudades do seu pequeno. Era como esperar que o seu bebé voltasse a nascer. Verificou o relógio e virou-se para Sasuke. Estava na hora. – Tu tens uma pequena missão.

– O quê?

– Vais à entrada principal de Konoha e vais buscar Kaeru. – Disse Naruto, empurrando de seguida o marido para fora da casa Uchiha.

– Mas eu nem sequer sei quem é ele. – Evidenciou Sasuke.

– Saberás quando o vires. Agora vai. – Num último empurrão Naruto pôs Sasuke fora de casa, deu-lhe um beijo pelo ar, sorriu matreiro e fechou subtilmente a porta com um grande estrondo. Deixando Sasuke sem possibilidade de contrapor. Suspirando irritado, o moreno olhou para a rua vazia e começou a andar por ela, até à saída do bairro. Não gostava de ser tomado por parvo. E não saber quem era aquele "Kaeru" que a sua família falava deixava-o enraivecido. Provavelmente também ele saberia quem seria essa pessoa se tivesse a memória que lhe faltava. Até aquele dia não se lembrara de mais nada. Parecia que o seu cérebro simplesmente não queria funcionar. Pelo menos funcionar no campo da memória. A única coisa que sabia era que se sentia bem naquela família. E que estava muito diferente da pessoa que era nas suas lembranças. Agora não pensava só em si, mas também nos seus. Abanou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos era melhor apressar-se. Saltou para os telhados e correu por Konoha.

Na entrada, um pequeno rapaz de cabelos lisos e escuros, com nove anos de idade, uns olhos ónix profundos e uma pele esbranquiçada, vestia uma t-shirt azulada e uns calções brancos. Tinha na bochecha esquerda uma shuriken desenhada e nas mãos levava um embrulho gigantesco que quase o tapava por completo por ser tão grande. Ele vira os seus colegas irem embora com os seus pais, e familiares, mas não via em lado nenhum o seu papá, ou até mesmo um dos seus irmãos. Embora ele desejasse que fosse o Naruto que o fosse buscar. Os minutos passavam e a multidão que se tinha formado para ver o regresso dos pequenos futuros ninjas tinha-se dispersado. Ao seu lado estava uma linda shinobi de olhos cristalinos e cabelos compridos e cuidados. Também ela olhava em várias direcções tentando ver sinal de algum elemento da família Uchiha.

– Oh, meu deus… - Murmurou Hina, ao ver entre as gentes da terra aquilo que ela pensaria ser um fantasma. Só sabia que não era um fantasma, porque o seu namorado lhe tinha avisado que o seu pai tinha acordado. – Está ali o teu pai. – Disse Hina emocionada. O seu aluno ia finalmente conhecer o outro pai.

– Onde? – Perguntou Kaeru de olhos brilhantes já a pensar em Naruto. Tinha muitos e novos peluches para lhe dar. Ganhara muitos em vários concursos e feiras por onde tinha passado durante a excursão. E pedira todos a pensar no seu papá. E estavam todos eles dentro do embrulho que trazia nas mãos. A cabeça dele moveu-se em várias direcções tentado ver o louro. Mas não havia nenhum louro que fosse o seu.

– Olha ali Kaeru. – Hina baixou-se ao nível do aluno e aponto para uma pessoa que estava de olhar perdido entre a multidão que passava. Era um homem alto. Tão robusto como o seu pai louro, mas não era louro. Vestia uma fatiota branca e preta e tinha o símbolo Uchiha nas suas costas. Tinha os cabelos parecidos com o irmão Nasasu, ou seria o irmão que tinha os cabelos iguais àquele homem? Mas os olhos não eram azuis como os de Naruto, Nasasu e Oshi, eram ónix, tal como os seus. – Anda, vamos ter com ele.

– Não! Eu não quero. – Refilou Kaeru recuando.

– Não sejas pateta. Ele não te fará mal nenhum. – Agarrou na mão do pequeno Uchiha e puxou-o andando até Sasuke.

Por seu lado o Uchiha mais velho estava completamente perdido. Naruto dissera: "Saberás quando o vires." Mas ele já vira muita gente e ainda não sabia nada. Não podia regressar sem o tal Kaeru, ou Naruto crucificava-o, por isso tinha que achar essa pessoa rapidamente. Então por entre as pessoas os seus olhos pararam. Uma mulher trazia quase a reboque um rapazinho de cabelos quase negros e uns olhos profundamente escuros.

_"**Parou de bailar soltando-se de Sasuke. Ele sentira? Era, não era? Ali estava outro. Sim ele sentira, e ali estava outro. Um pequeno esticão na pele, um remexer no seu interior.**_

_– **Que se passa Naruto? – Sasuke mostrou-se preocupado, pois Naruto soltara-se de repente e colocara-se muito quieto com a mão sobre o baixo-ventre, sobre a pequena barriga que não se notava debaixo das roupas.**_

_– **Shiu! – Ordenou Naruto, que pegou na mão direita de Sasuke e a fez pousar num ponto da sua barriga. O coração do Maou Shinobi quase parou e depois disparou e um sorriso derreteu-se nos lábios. Ele sentira por debaixo das roupas e da pele, o pequeno movimento que o bebé estava a fazer. Encostou a sua testa à de Naruto e ficaram ali no meio da pista, completamente parados a sentir, pela primeira vez, o filho."**_

Sasuke abanou a cabeça. Aquilo fora uma lembrança? Uma lembrança de Kaeru… E aquele rapaz ali, era Kaeru. Era seu filho. Agora compreendia aquilo que Naruto lhe dissera. Quando o visse saberia. Bom agora sabia. Mas também deduzia uma coisa. Aquela criança não tinha mais de 10 anos, e ele estivera em coma 10 anos, queria dizer que ele tinha nascido depois do seu acidente. Logo eles não se conheciam. Aquela seria a primeira vez que se veriam. Pelo menos conscientemente.

– É muito bom vê-lo de pé Sr. Uchiha. – Disse Hina sorrindo.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu mesmo sem olhar para a rapariga. Os seus olhos estavam postos sobre o pequeno que estava à sua frente, e que não tinha uma expressão muito simpática.

– Eu quero o meu papá. Era ele que me vinha buscar. – Falou Kaeru, num tom baixo, o que não era normal, pois ele normalmente falava alto.

– Kaeru, este é o teu pai, Uchiha Sasuke. Vamos cumprimenta-o. – Pediu Hina, usando uma voz de persuasão.

– Não. – Sasuke arregalou os olhos perante a negação do menino, mas não enfureceu. Muito pelo contrário, um sorriso surgiu-lhe nos lábios, e ele nem sequer sabia porque estava a sorrir. Havia qualquer coisa no seu interior que aquecia. E era um sentimento muito bom.

– Então tu chamaste Uchiha Kaeru? – Perguntou Sasuke colocando a sua face mesmo em frente de Kaeru. A criança encolheu-se. Aqueles olhos eram iguais aos seus. E ele que pensara que era único. Que tinha uns olhos bonitos e diferentes para que o seu pai louro gostasse ainda mais de si. Mas agora havia outra pessoa que tinha os olhos iguais, e ele não gostava disso.

– Sim. – Respondeu, claramente desconfiando. Afinal o seu papá tinha dito que não devia falar com estranhos. E aquele homem era um estranho.

– Eu sou o Uchiha Sasuke…

– Eu sei quem és! – Cortou a fala de Sasuke o Kaeru agarrando cada vez mais entre as suas mãos o embrulho dos peluches. – Eu não quero mais nenhum pai! Podias não ter acordado! Eu queria com o papá me viesse buscar! – Gritou Kaeru. Aquelas palavras espetaram-se como facas no coração de Sasuke que se ergueu e mostrou ao filho toda a sua magnificência Uchiha sem mesmo ter que abrir a boca, bastava aqueles seus olhos para intimidarem o filho. Que mesmo inscientemente se arrependeu logo do que tinha dito.

– Lamento ter acordado. Parece que _infelizmente_ vais ter que levar comigo. E se possível, por muitos e longos anos. – Sasuke tinha uma nota de agrado na voz. Por seu lado, Kaeru achava que ele lhe ia fazer muito mal. O moreno mais velho avançou sobre o filho e agarrou-o ao colo.

– SOLTA-ME! – Berrou Kaeru, pensando em mil e uma coisas más que aquele ser lhe ia fazer. Ele não tinha acordado, tinha regressado do inferno. Como o miúdo começava a contorcer-se, para o parar, Sasuke colocou-o debaixo de um dos seus braços, assim por muito que ele lutasse não se conseguiria soltar. O moreno sorria. Kaeru tinha a energia de Naruto. E era tão espalhafatoso como ele. E era também mimado. Seria engraçado domar a pequena fera.

– Obrigado, por ter tomado conta de Kaeru, sensei. – Agradeceu Sasuke para a rapariga, ignorando por completo os resmungos e berros de Kaeru, que mesmo preso continuava a lutar. O rapaz também era persistente.

– De nada. E é só Hina, Sr. Uchiha.

– Ah, és a noiva de Nasasu. – Reconheceu Sasuke, lembrando-se de que tanto Nasasu como Naruto já lhe tinham falado nela. – Prazer em conhecer. Bem provavelmente já te conhecia…

– Sim, senhor.

– Então prazer em reconhecer-te! Agora se me dás licença, vou levar a peste para casa. – Referia-se ao filho mais novo. Hina abanou a cabeça sorridente concordando com o Maou. Sasuke fez-lhe um aceno com a mão e afastou-se. Levava com ele Kaeru pendurado por um dos braços, que por sua vez levava, um enorme embrulho nas mãos, quase pendurado como um pêndulo. E incrivelmente continuava a refilar. Mas Sasuke já tinha experiência em casos iguais aos de Kaeru. Afinal, Naruto era seu marido.

oOo

Nasasu chegou a casa antes do seu irmão e do pai chegarem. Viu o papá e a irmã a arrumar o novo quarto de Kaeru. Kaeru nunca tinha tido um quarto só dele. Pois dormira sempre com Naruto desde que nascera. O louro tinha protecção extra para com Kaeru, pois ele nascera prematuro e era o mais novo. O pai não queria que nada de mal voltasse a acontecer, tentava proteger os seus filhos a todo o custo, para que nada se passasse com eles. Nasasu sabia que ele não queria que nada como o que tinha acontecido durante o casamento de Sakura se tornasse a repetir.

– Cheguei! – Anunciou-se Nasasu retirando as suas sandálias ao entrar em casa.

– Bem-vindo. – Cumprimento Naruto, sentido sempre aquela sensação de alívio cada vez que via os filhos regressarem a casa sãos e salvos. Sabia que não os podia prender em casa e impedir que eles tivessem uma vida, mas isso não impedia que ele não tivesse o coração apertado cada vez que tinha os filhos longe da sua vista. Ele nem sequer sabia como é que tinha deixado Kaeru ir tanto tempo para tão longe de si. O que o consolara foram os pássaros que o filho lhe mandara diariamente. - Não ias buscar a Hina?

Sem saber muito bem porquê Nasasu sentiu-se enjoado ao ouvir falar no nome da noiva. E não enjoado num sentido figurativo, e sim num sentido físico.

– Não, eu depois marco um encontro com ela. – Respondeu Nasasu. – Vou tomar banho. – Decidiu dirigindo-se para o seu quarto.

Naruto arqueou as suas sobrancelhas. Nasasu agia naturalmente, o seu humor estava igual, mas o louro sentia que havia qualquer coisa que não estava bem. Desde o dia em que chegara a casa e o vira a queimar qualquer coisa que ele não tinha conseguido identificar o que era, pois já estava demasiado queimada, que ele pressentia que algo com o filho não estava bem. Algo estava a perturbar Nasasu, e ele não conseguia descobrir o que era e Nasasu também não lhe queria dizer.

– Chegamos! – Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz forte de Sasuke. Ao olhar para a porta o sorriso que criara pela chega do resto da família, saiu-lhe do rosto. Sasuke trazia Kaeru debaixo do braço como se carregasse carga.

– Foi a única maneira que arranjei para o trazer comigo. – Explicou-se Sasuke ao compreender os pensamentos de Naruto. Pousou o filho no chão que correu directamente para os braços de Naruto, deixando o grande embrulho mesmo à entrada da casa.

– Ele é mau Papá! Ele vai fazer coisas horríveis comigo! Vai torturar-me! – Queixou-se Kaeru. Naruto olhou inquisitivo para Sasuke que apenas encolheu os ombros dizendo que não sabia sobre o que é que Kaeru estava a falar. – Os olhos dele dizem tudo! – Explicou Kaeru com muita certeza do que dizia ao colo do pai. Naruto não se segurou e começou a gargalhar.

– Os meus olhos dizem tudo? – Inquiriu Sasuke aproximando-se de Naruto, lançou um olhar de desafio para Kaeru, com um sorriso torto nos lábios e olhou-o profundamente aproximando a sua cabeça cada vez mais do filho. Que parecia aterrorizado com a proximidade. No fim, acabou por desviar a cabeça e beijar Naruto.

– AHHHHHHHH! – Gritou Kaeru ao ver o beijo. – Deixa o meu papá! – Empurrou Sasuke para longe de Naruto com as mãos, não conseguindo muito uma vez que tinha ainda a força de uma criança.

– Tu criaste uma peste! – Comentou Sasuke que parecia divertido com aquilo tudo.

– Agora já cá estás para o endireitar!

– Endireitar? Eu não preciso de ser endireitado! – Resmungou Kaeru. – Eu tenho uma espinha muito direita!

– Pois tens, pequeno, pois tens. – Concordou Naruto afagando a cabeça do filho compreensivelmente. – Eu tenho uma surpresa para ti. – Avançou com Kaeru até à porta do antigo escritório, pouso o filho no chão e mandou-o abrir a porta e entrar.

No tempo em que Sasuke tinha ido buscar Kaeru à porta de Konoha, o Naruto e Oshi tinham decorado o novo quarto. Colocando fotografias da família, fotografias essas que Sasuke se surpreendeu a ver, pois não sabia que existiam fotografias. E provavelmente Naruto não as tinha mostrado por pensar que de alguma forma isso afectaria o seu cérebro e a sua recuperação. A janela tinha sido coberta com umas cortinas azuis, e a cama feita com lençóis dessa mesma cor. O chão de madeira tinha um brilho a novo e cheirava a verniz, razão pela qual a janela se encontrava aberta.

– O que é isto? – Perguntou Kaeru observando o quarto e depois encarando os pais que estavam à porta do quarto à espera da reacção do filho.

– O teu quarto. – Falou Naruto.

– Mas eu já tenho quarto. O teu quarto, não preciso de mais nenhum. – Ripostou Kaeru.

– Não pode ser. Já és muito crescido, precisas do teu próprio quarto.

– Não quero. Eu não quero quarto nenhum. Eu quero continuar a ficar contigo!

– Ele dormiu até agora contigo? – Questionou Sasuke. Perante os olhos do marido Naruto sentiu-se embaraçado e confirmou com a cabeça. Ele não tinha culpa de ser um coração mole e não ter tido a força necessária para expulsar Kaeru do seu quarto. Bem, seu e de Sasuke. – Bem… - Sasuke envolveu os ombros de Naruto com um braço puxando-o para si. – Agora o teu papá vai dormir comigo!

– Ahhhhh! Tira as tuas mãos pervertidas de cima do meu papá! – Berrou o filho.

– Pervertidas? Onde é que ele aprendeu esta palavra?

– Comigo não foi. – Garantiu Naruto.

– O pirralho irritante já chegou. – Constatou Oshi que tinha descido do seu quarto ao ouvir os berros. – Bem me parecia ter ouvido a tua voz dobe! – Falou Oshi, que espreitava o irmão ao lado de Sasuke. A loura tal como o seu pai, tinha um gosto especial em irritar o irmão mais novo.

– Eu não sou um dobe! – Respondeu Kaeru. – Sua… sua… baka!

– Isso é o melhor que me consegues chamar?

– Sua…

– Chega meninos. – Meteu-se Naruto antes que aquilo gerasse uma discussão violenta. – Deixa de arreliar o teu irmão e vai aquecer o jantar Oshi.

– Hay, hay. – E deixou o sítio obedientemente. Pelo caminho até a cozinha encontrou Nasasu que a foi ajudar.

– Eu não vou dormir aqui!

– Vais, vais. – Contrapôs Sasuke, puxando Naruto para irem para a cozinha. – Agora a cama do teu _papá_ está demasiado ocupada.

– Pára de o arreliar. – Pediu Naruto a rir-se. Atrás deles foi Kaeru gritando a todos os ventos para que Sasuke larga-se o seu papá.

– Não consigo. É mais forte do que eu. – Confessou Sasuke. Naruto gostou de o ver divertido. Parecia aquele Sasuke de quando eram mais novos, que gostava muito de arreliar Naruto com a sua superioridade. – Eu lembrei-me de mais uma coisa. – Naruto parou à porta da cozinha olhando para o marido.

– Do quê?

– Eu acho que foi dele. – Disse apontado com a cabeça para Kaeru, que se encontrava calado a observar a interacção entre os pais. Não gostava. Não gostava de os ver tão próximos.

– Como? – Como é que ele podia lembrar-se de Kaeru se nunca o tinha conhecido?

– Ele estava aqui. – Pousou uma mão sobre a barriga de Naruto. – Nós estávamos a dançar, então tu paraste e mostraste-me. Ele estava a mexer-se dentro de ti.

– Isso foi a primeira vez que eu o senti mexer. – Recordou Naruto. - Foi umas horas antes de entrares em coma.

Sasuke acarinhou a bochecha de Naruto ao ver mágoa nos olhos azuis. Aquelas lembranças não deviam ser nada agradáveis. Aproximou-se do louro, segurou-lhe a cintura e tomou-lhe os lábios. Era bom ter tido aquela lembrança, pois trouxera-lhe esperança. Ele queria muito poder lembrar-se dos filhos.

– Deixa o papá! – Ordenava Kaeru, mas os pais não lhe ligavam nenhuma, perdidos no seu mundo.

– Casal! – Chamou uma voz forte de homem. Nasasu espreitava pela porta da cozinha, despertando os pais do seu mundo. Ele mostrava um sorriso. Era óptimo ver os seus pais a darem-se tão bem. – O jantar está servido.

oOo

– Como é que isto aconteceu? – Questionava Saguichi a olhar para um cadáver completamente carbonizado. Ainda deitava fumo, pois fora morto recentemente por umas chamas estranhas.

Ao lado do cadáver, ajoelhado sobre a terra, estava um Anbu de mascara posta de longos cabelos prateados. Tremia devido ao choque. Não sabia o que se tinha. Não tremia por ter morto um homem. Já matara muitos. Afinal, era um Anbu, um assassino especializado. Tremia sim, devido à maneira como havia matado o homem. Ele queimara-o. Ele que nem sequer tinha um chakra de fogo. Muito pelo contrário o seu chakra era de terra.

Não sabia ao certo explicar o que se tinha passado. Mas num simples acesso de raiva e todo o seu corpo se tinha incendiado, como se produzisse chamas. E quando agarrara o bandido que tinha que matar, um chakra vermelho tinha envolvido o homem e queimara-o. Queimara-o rapidamente até à morte.

– Kagure estás bem? – Perguntou Saguichi aproximando-se dele e pousando-lhe uma mão no ombro. – Arg! – Retirou a mão rapidamente, a pele de Kagure queimava. Ele tinha-se magoado. Olhou para a sua própria mão e encontrou-a com uma queimadura de primeiro grau (à superfície da pele) apenas por um simples toque. – O que… o que é isto?

– Eu… eu não sei… - Respondeu Kagure com um timbre receoso e nervoso na voz.

oOo

– Tens a certeza que ele _**desta vez**_ está a dormir? – Perguntou Sasuke vendo Naruto regressar do quarto de Kaeru. O louro abanou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e deitou-se na cama. Com um sorriso matreiro puxou Naruto para si e beijou-o. O outro devolveu-lhe a ousadia que aquele beijo continha e empurrou-o para a cama colocando-se por cima de Sasuke.

Naruto puxou a camisola do pijama de Sasuke e tirou-a. Deixou a boca de Sasuke e atacou-lhe o pescoço. Sugando-lhe as cavidades na base do pescoço.

– Hoje vais ser meu, Sasuke! – Sentenciou Naruto com a voz rouca pelo desejo. – Quero-te muito!

– Tu queres dizer que me queres possuir hoje? – Perguntou Sasuke, tentando confirmar aquilo que lhe ia na cabeça. – Sabes que para mim é como se fosse a nossa primeira vez.

– É, para mim também. Depois de 10 anos sem ti também foi como uma primeira vez, lá nos banhos… – Sorriu Naruto beijando carinhosamente os lábios de Sasuke.

– Ok, vamos avançar. – Cedeu Sasuke. Naruto beijou-o fortemente com todo o seu sentimento de amor.

– PAPÁ! – Gritou Kaeru do lado de fora da porta, só não entrava porque a porta fora anteriormente trancada por Naruto. Os pais com o susto tinham ficado parados sobre a cama de lábios colados. – Papá! – Chamou.

– Outra vez? – Resmungou Sasuke. Aquela era a quinta vez que Kaeru os interrompia. Primeiro estavam apenas a vestir os pijamas, na segunda vez interrompera a conversa de Naruto que estava a contar a Sasuke como tinha sido as coisas nos primeiros tempos de vida de Kaeru; na terceira vez eles estavam apenas a namorar e a curtir a presença um do outro. Da quarta eles tinham começado as carícias para um amor mais profundo e Kaeru tivera um pesadelo. E de todas as vezes Naruto tivera que levar o pequeno para a cama. Aquela era a quinta! – Para mim isto acabou! – Arreliou-se Sasuke levantando-se, fazendo Naruto sair de cima dele e rodar para o seu lado da cama. Levantou-se, vestiu a camisola que Naruto tirara.

– Que vais fazer? – Questionou Naruto.

– Aquilo que íamos fazer fica para amanhã! – Prometeu Sasuke com um sorriso torto. Foi até à porta e abriu-a. Do lado de fora, no escuro do corredor, estava Kaeru, com um pijama branco, maior que ele. Agarrou no filho e trouxe-o para dentro do quarto.

– Larga-me! – Ordenou de forma imperativa para Sasuke. – Papá! – Olhava para o pai louro de olhos brilhantes como se estivesse a ver a luz do paraíso. Quis ir ter com Naruto, mas Sasuke não o deixou. Em vez disso levou o filho até à cama, e sem o soltar, deitou-se na cama com Kaeru. – Solta-me.

– Não. Tu vais dormir. Aqui e agora. – Ordenou Sasuke. – Podes apagar a luz?

–Sim. – Disponibilizou-se Naruto, apagando a luz e voltando depois para a cama. Kaeru tentou soltar-se dos braços fortes de Sasuke, que o obrigavam a estar deitado.

– Deixa…

– Calado. Dorme. – A paciência de Sasuke tinha acabado. A voz saiu forte e assim Kaeru percebeu que a paciência do seu pai moreno havia terminado. Ficou quieto a pensar que acabara numa situação pior do que aquela que estava anteriormente. Devia ter ficado no seu quarto. Pelo menos lá não tinha que estar ao lado daquela pessoa. Tentou mexer-se para se soltar… - KAERU!- Parou automaticamente. Soube que seria melhor não se mexer mais ou teria problemas.

Com o tempo a passar e com a impossibilidade de sair dali, Kaeru optou por esperar que o pai adormecesse para depois se chegar para o lado do seu pai louro. Que estava mesmo ali ao lado, mas que ele não conseguia tocar, por estar a ser agarrado por Sasuke. Enquanto esperava quieto sentiu o seu corpo a ficar rapidamente pesado. Mesmo sem perceber ia adormecendo devagar. Então inalou o cheiro do seu pai Sasuke. Ele conhecia o cheiro. Era o cheiro que Naruto trazia quase todos os dias, mesmo quando ainda viviam em Otogakure. Lembrava-se de gostar muito daquele cheiro, mas nunca soubera de onde ele vinha, pois sabia que não era o cheiro característico de Naruto. Sem saber, quase adormecido, aproximou-se do corpo de Sasuke.

Sasuke, ainda desperto, ia refilar com o filho para ele se mantivesse quieto e então compreendeu que ele não estava a lutar, muito pelo contrário estava a aninhar-se contra o seu peito. Deixou de o agarrar com força para que Kaeru não se mexesse e enroscou-o entre os seus braços de forma carinhosa. Beijou-lhe os cabelos, um beijo suave de boas noites, e sentiu-se completamente feliz.

Naruto sorriu ao ver o filho calminho junto ao pai.

Ambos adormeceram serenos naquela noite!

Continua…


	28. Factos Que Mudam Tudo

**Ficwriter – Arika Kohaku**

**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki **

**28**

**Factos Que Mudam **

- Carbonizado? Queimado? Novamente? – Questionou Naruto olhando para o relatório que tinha entre mãos, que pertencia a uma das suas duplas de Anbus – Shidou Kagure e Nakamura Saguichi.

Fazia mais ou menos três meses que recebia relatórios daquele par a dizer que os seus alvos morriam queimados, normalmente devido a uma acção deles ou a um acidente. Só que ele estava a achar tudo aquilo muito estranho, pois nem Kagure, nem Saguichi tinham elementos de fogo no seu chakra.

Mas não fora só naquilo em que reparara. Kagure deixara de ir visitar Nasasu a sua casa, embora continuasse com as suas visitas periódicas ao gabinete Hokage para tentar actualizar os movimentos do pai, o líder da Raiz. Que andava a preparar qualquer coisa, mas Kagure ainda não conseguira descobrir concretamente o que era, pois como sempre, o pai deixava-o às escuras só dizendo ao filho o que precisava de fazer em cima dos acontecimentos.

Enquanto os pensamentos de Naruto estavam em Kagure, este andava escondido por entre uns prédios no centro de Konoha. Tinha o seu chakra camuflado enquanto espiava uma certa pessoa. Tinha no peito aquela sensação de receio, medo e domínio que imperava no seu ser sempre que mirava Nasasu. E era para ele que olhava nesse momento. Não sabia ao quanto tempo andava naquilo de perseguir Nasasu. Tinha que falar com o Uchiha, precisava de corrigir as coisas, mas havia qualquer coisa que o impedia – medo. Por esse motivo, não era fácil aproximar-se dele. Mas sabia que não devia ter medo de Nasasu, por ele, não era uma pessoa que fizesse mal às outras, só que o medo surgia-lhe inconscientemente, completamente fora da sua razão, e a coragem desvanecia-se quando se aproximava mais.

- Kagure! – Sobressaltou-se com o susto que levou. Nem sequer dera pela aproximação de Saguichi de tal embrulhado que estivera nos seus pensamentos. – Assustado?

- Sim, assustaste-me! Nem dei por te aproximares. – Refilou para o ruivo. Quando voltou a olhar para o local onde Nasasu estivera com o seu grupo de gennins ele já tinha desaparecido. Rangeu os dentes. Quando é que teria confiança e coragem para poder falar com Nasasu? E quando falasse o que diria? Teria coragem de lhe dizer que aquele acto que ele pensava que tinha sido Kagure a cometer, tinha sido na realidade a raposa? Isso não faria Nasasu sofrer ainda mais?

- Será que podes sair das nuvens e ouvir o que te estou a dizer? – Pediu Saguichi. – Temos coisas a tratar?

- Eu não estou nas nuvens! – "Estou no inferno!", rectificou nos seus pensamentos. – Que coisas?

- Que tal o teu chakra estranho? – Lembrou-o. – Tu tens que entrar na tua mente e descobrir por quê é que sempre que tentas usar o teu Kekkei Guenkai esse chakra se manifesta.

Kagure estremeceu ao recordar os seus ataques. Eram estranhos e assustadores. Quando começava a utilizar o seu Kekkei Guenkai juntamente com a intensidade do seu chakra, o seu familiar chakra azul desaparecia e era substituído por um chakra vermelho. A partir daí, descontrolava-se e queimava quase tudo à sua volta. Só depois com grande esforço é que Kagure conseguia voltar à normalidade, quando desactivava a sua técnica de sangue.

Já eram várias as vezes que ele liquidava os seus inimigos naquelas circunstâncias. Portanto, dessa vez Saguichi tinha-o aconselhado a ir ao interior da sua cabeça ver o que se passava. Mas para aceder à sua mente Kagure tinha que usar o seu Kekkei Guenkai, e cada vez que o usava queimava qualquer coisa. Por isso, como queria Saguichi que ele usasse a técnica sem correr o risco de queimar Konoha inteira?

- Eu arranjei o local perfeito para poderes usar o teu Kekkei Guenkai sem matares ninguém. – Disse Saguichi como se tivesse lido a mente de Kagure e soubesse qual era a sua interrogação.

Saguichi e Kagure pediram autorização para saírem durante um dia de Konoha. E depois o ruivo levou o rapaz de cabelos de prata por entre a floresta até um local chamado Vale do Fim. Era um sítio com história. Primeiro devido à grande luta que dera nome àquele local e, supostamente, a lenda da forma daquele vale – a luta entre Madara e Hashirama (1º Hokage). E depois também pela luta entre Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke, que ao contrário dos seus antecessores, eram um caso de sucesso.

O ruivo guiou o namorado até meio da queda de água.

- Aqui podes usar Kekkei Guenkai sem queimar ninguém. Só existe água e pedras. Além disso, estamos longe de Konoha para que alguém dê conta de algum chakra estranho. Eu estarei na margem. – Kagure concordou com a cabeça e Saguichi mexeu-se até à margem.

Viu Saguichi sentar-se no chão observando os seus movimentos. Olhou para a grande cascata. Realmente fora uma grande ideia ir até aquele lugar. Um sítio que era impossível queimar. Com os olhos fixos na queda de água concentrou-se. Não sabia o que ia encontrar no seu interior, mas fosse o que fosse precisaria de estar concentrado e, acima de tudo, manter o controlo.

**oOo**

- Eu não estou a ver o que se está a passar. – Confessou Sakura olhando para os papéis que tinha entre mãos. À sua frente sentado e com a testa apoiada na ponta secretária da médica estava Nasasu, dobrado sobre o próprio corpo. Suspirou alto ao ouvir as palavras da médica. Estava farto do que tinha e não sabia o que era. – Vamos recapitular. Quando te fiz os primeiros teste, tinhas alguns valores altos, então eu mediquei-te e os valores voltaram ao normal. Mas tu continuas com vómitos, cheio de sono, as pernas doem-te…

Nasasu percebeu que ela falava mais para ela do que para ele, por isso, nem se dignou a confirmar tudo o que ela dizia. A sua cabeça pesava. Como se tivesse pedras dentro da caixa craniana. Só estava bem quando apoiava a cabeça a qualquer coisa. O estômago ardia, e mesmo que ele tentasse comer qualquer coisa, essa coisa vinha fora. Por isso, já fazia umas horas que ele não se atrevia a comer. E quando queria comer a ânsia de comer era tanta que ele se descontrolava e comia mais do que o estômago aguentava. À uma semana atrás viera ter com Sakura e queixara-se que se sentia mal há bastante tempo. Desde então que a médica fazia testes a tentar descobrir o que é que o Uchiha tinha. Mas até ali todos os diagnósticos davam errado.

- Vou fazer um último exame!

- Qual? – Questionou Nasasu elevando a cabeça para encarar Sakura. – Um para ver se tiro algumas dúvidas persistentes da minha cabeça.

Nasasu estendeu o braço sobre a secretária. Já sabendo que ela lhe pediria mais uma amostra de sangue. Ela retirou uma seringa esterilizada de um pacote que tinha dentro de uma das gavetas da própria secretária. Usou álcool sobre a pele de Nasasu e espetou-lhe a pica no braço. Retirou sangue e deu a Nasasu um pouco de algodão ensopado em água oxigenada, para ele colocar sobre a zona da picada.

- O resultado do exame deve estar pronto hoje à tarde. – Informou a médica. – Mal os tenha no meu poder mando-te chamar.

O jounnin maneou a cabeça concordando sem palavras e levantou-se ao mesmo tempo que abrir a boca cheio de sono. Como quase sempre estava cada vez que aparecia para uma consulta com Sakura. Ela esperava que o seu exame desse negativo, pois se não desse… como é que explicaria?

oOo

Abriu os olhos e viu os corredores da sua mente e as portas das suas recordações. Havia um chakra diferente algures num desses corredores. Começou a andar. Sentia os nervos no seu corpo. Tinha medo.

- Aproxima-te, aproxima-te ratinho. – Ouviu uma voz falar. Ele conhecia-a. Estremeceu.

Era uma criatura que rosnava no seu interior. Fazia estremecer tudo à sua volta. À medida que avançava pelos corredores idênticos, sabia que se estava a aproximar da fonte que desregulava o seu Kekkei Guenkai.

E então à sua frente surgiu uma jaula. Ainda não conseguia ver o que estava no interior, pois a penumbra que envolvia a jaula era muito grande. Parecia que nuvens negras tapavam um monstro.

- LIBERTA-ME! – A força do berro fez Kagure gemer de dor. A sua cabeça latejava. O que é que estava ali?

Tentando não perder a coragem, pois sabia que aquele era o seu corpo e que ele tinha o total controlo, avançou. Não perdendo a concentração ele foi aproximando-se. Existia ali um grande poder. Um chakra imenso. O vulto dentro da jaula era grande. E quando deixou de ser um vulto os olhos de Kagure arregalaram-se em espanto. Em receio. Em choque.

- Kitsune! – Era uma raposa vermelha apenas com uma cauda. Andava às voltas na sua cela até que parou quando Kagure falou.

Ele não podia acreditar no que estava a ver. Mas então na sua mente tudo fez sentido. _"O teu corpo vai ser meu." _Aquelas tinham sido as palavras da raposa durante os últimos momentos da violação. Kagure levou as mãos à cabeça. Agora compreendia. A raposa quisera o seu corpo. A raposa tinha planeado tudo! Desde do estranho ataque de Nasasu no hospital, até a perda da inconsciência e o ataque. E tudo isso para se poder libertar do corpo de Nasasu. E depois, com controlo do corpo de Kagure ela poderia provavelmente vingar-se por a terem fechado desde que tinha nascido juntamente com Nasasu.

Mas o que é que correra mal? Olhou para a sela e analisou-a. As grandes eram feitas de chakra azul. Eram feitas pelo seu próprio chakra. A raposa tentara apoderar-se do corpo do Kagure e o Kekkei Guenkai, que era na realidade uma técnica mais defensiva que ofensiva, tinha criado um escudo, uma jaula à volta da raposa. Era por aquela razão que cada vez que usava o seu Kekkei Guenkai acaba por misturar o seu chakra com o da raposa e terminava descontrolado. Pois o seu chakra já estava a ser utilizado para selar a raposa e impedia que esta se apoderasse da sua mente e corpo. Provavelmente a raposa nunca teria contado que aquilo poderia acontecer. Assim como Kagure nunca contaria que a Raposa de Nasasu pudesse passar de corpo. Mas até isso tinha lógica, afinal, a raposa nunca fora selada. E provavelmente juntamente com o crescimento de Nasasu a consciência da Raposa também tinha crescido.

- LIBERTA-ME! – Rosnou furiosa a criatura.

- Não. – Respondeu Kagure recuando. – Tu vais ficar aqui. Para sempre. – Sentenciou.

Fechou os olhos e desejou sair do seu corpo, quando os abriu estava de novo em frente da cascata. Saguichi reparou na tez pálida da pele de Kagure, por isso, correu para ele. Enquanto isso, Kagure decidira uma coisa: a raposa não faria mal a ninguém enquanto estivesse no seu interior, não faria mal principalmente a Nasasu, mas para isso ele teria que deixar de usar o seu Kekkei Guenkai.

oOo

- Sensei! – Nasasu virou-se para trás e viu Hizumi aproximar-se. Com ela vinha Hina. Tentou sorrir, mas sentiu-se de tal maneira enjoado ao ver a cara sorridente da namorada que quis logo vomitar. O vómito ainda lhe veio à boca, mas ele conseguiu reprimi-lo.

- Continuas com péssima cara Nasasu. – Constatou Hina que trazia sacos de compras nas mãos. Ela parou mesmo à frente de Nasasu analisando-o preocupadamente com os olhos. – A Sakura continua sem saber o que se passa contigo?

- Ela diz que tem que fazer mais um exame. – Contou Nasasu sem conseguir olhar nos olhos da namorada e fixando os olhos sobre os próprios pés.

Desde que acordara no chão do seu quarto cheio de dores e cheio de sangue que ele sabia que o seu mundo mudara completamente. E uma das presenças que ele cada vez mais detestava era a presença de Hina. E não sabia o que se passava, o simples cheiro dos cabelos cuidadosamente cuidados fazia o seu estômago revirar, e antes adorava o cheio da namorada, num misto adocicado de limão. Mas não era só o seu cheiro. Era também a sua maneira de falar. Não sabia porque é que nunca repara que ela tinha um timbre falso na sua maneira de se expressar.

E isso fazia-o pensar se realmente conhecia a sua noiva. Depois de muito pensar acabara por perceber que não. Era óbvio que sabia os gostos dela, mas não a conhecia completamente. Será que ele conhecia a sua verdadeira personalidade? Será que ela só tinha aquele lado doce, sincero e sereno? Será que ela não tinha nenhuma face mais escura? Do que se lembrava as suas discussões eram sempre sobre assuntos frívolos, e acabam rapidamente, sempre com eles a fazerem as pazes. Nunca tinham tido uma verdadeira discussão em que ela lhe quisesse bater, ou em que ele tivesse vontade desfazer as mobílias do quarto devido à raiva.

Já nem sequer tinha noção porque é que aceitara levar aquele namoro num passo em frente elevando-lhe o estatuto para noivado. O que é que o levara a querer casar com Hina? Lembrava-se que não tinha sido ele a propor que se casassem. Lembrava-se de Hina a falar subtilmente no assunto e lembrava-se de concordar. Talvez se tivesse acumudado apenas aquela relação. Hina tinha sido realmente uma paixão adolescente. Na realidade uma das… mas nem sequer queria pensar na outra paixão… na realidade no outro amor, no verdadeiro amor, que se revelara apenas um vazio falso. Uma coisa da mais profunda desilusão.

- Estás a ouvir-me, Nasasu? – Sentiu o toque de Hina no seu braço, puxando-o para a realidade. Ele soltou um pequeno arrepio. Até o toque dela era outro. Não o sentia suave, como um algodão. Agora parecia áspero como uma casca de árvore.

- Nós… nós falamos depois. – Disse Nasasu antes de correr para longe de Hina, que ficou extremamente espantada em plena rua, sem saber o que pensar.

Correu só abrandando ao chegar perto do bairro Uchiha. Estava confuso. Não compreendia porque tinha que questionar tudo o que antes não questionava apenas porque algo de mau lhe acontecera. Será que a doença que o fazia vomitar era uma daquelas doenças muito faladas? As DST? Doenças Sexualmente Transmissíveis? Será que estava a morrer devido ao que o seu nomeado ex-melhor amigo tinha feito? Sim, ele questionava isso, pois não sabia minimamente com quem Kagure tinha andado metido.

Avistou a casa Uchiha. Era bonita. Era o seu lar. Mesmo sabendo que naquele local tinham ocorrido tantos actos loucos, como o assassinato dos seus avós e o acto de horror cometido por Kagure, ele não deixava de se sentir acolhido nas paredes daquela casa. Ouviu um estrondo vindo do interior. Sentiu-se automaticamente alarmado e correu para ver o que se tinha passado. Sentiu o chakra de Sasuke e achou aquilo muito estranho. O que é que se estava a passar? Quando abriu a porta saiu Sasuke. O rosto do Uchiha mostrava uma raiva sem precedentes.

- Sai da frente! – Rugiu Sasuke ao passar por Nasasu, que lhe cedeu facilmente passagem. Nasasu estava em choque ao ver o rosto do pai transfigurado em raiva. Nunca, absolutamente nunca sentira um chakra tão… escuro. Na sua mente só lhe veio a imagem de Naruto.

- Papá! – Gritou Nasasu entrando em casa e percorrendo as divisões à procura de Naruto.

Encontrou o louro na cozinha ajoelhado no meio do chão. A mesa da cozinha estava quebrada ao meio. Naruto olhava estático para uma racha no tecto, recentemente feita, como se tivesse passado por ali um terramoto. Nasasu percebeu que aquilo era obra de um dos raios de Sasuke. O príncipe aproximou-se do pai com cautela. Será que Sasuke tinha usado as suas técnicas contra Naruto?

Os olhos azuis do louro retinham lágrimas cristalinas que depressa começaram a cair pelas suas faces já avermelhadas pelo conter da sua emoção. O filho aproximou-se então rapidamente dele e sentando-se ao seu lado, abraçou-o. Naruto manteve-se um momento silencioso. Era muito bom ter um filho tão bom como Nasasu. Não perdeu o controlo da sua respiração e então começou a contar a Nasasu o que se tinha passado.

Sasuke andava muito impaciente, quase desesperado. Desde o dia em que Kaeru voltara da sua excursão que nunca mais tivera nenhuma recordação, como se o seu cérebro tivesse parado de querer relembrar o seu passado esquecido.

- O Kagure bem me disse que o pai dele estava a preparar qualquer coisa. – Disse Naruto. Nesse momento sentiu os braços do filho, que ainda o abraçava, ficarem com os músculos rijos, como se um choque de raiva tivesse passado por eles. – O que se passa?

- Nada, nada. – Garantiu Nasasu.

- Nasasu, sabes que me podes contar tudo, não sabes? – Perguntou Naruto de olhar preocupado para o filho acarinhando-lhe a face. Nasasu suspirou profundamente. Já teria contado aos seus pais o que se passava com ele se tivesse tido coragem para isso, coisa que ainda não se tinha dado. Além disso, tinha medo do que os pais poderiam fazer se viessem a saber. E antes que arranja-se uma guerra entre os ninjas todos da Raiz e os restantes ninjas de Konoha, mais os de Otogakure, preferia estar calado e quieto. Deixando de abraçar o seu pai, decidiu antes deitar-se sobre o chão e colocar a cabeça sobre o colo do pai louro, que continua a acarinhar os cabelos. A sua cabeça continuava a pesar toneladas.

Naruto, com a reacção do filho, tinha agora a confirmação de que o que quer que se tivesse passado com o filho envolvia Kagure. Agora só não tinha a certeza se se devia meter, intervir e tentar saber o que se passara ou se devia esperar que Nasasu falasse.

- Papá… eu agora não quero falar sobre o que se passou, mas eu depois conto-te, está bem? – Falou Nasasu, como se estivesse a assumir um acordo. Naruto sorriu para o filho, que o olhava a partir de baixo, uma vez que tinha a cabeça no seu colo.

- Claro. Estarei aqui sempre que quiseres falar. – Lembrou-o Naruto.

- Mas estavas a dizer do pai…

- O Teu pai anda a encontrar muito com Juugo e com o Shidou Yuuri. – Revelou o louro. – Tu sabes que Shidou Yuuri é um dos nossos inimigos. Um dos párias de Konoha de que eu ainda não consegui eliminar.

Nasasu maneou a cabeça afirmativamente. Agora lembrava-se que Kagure era filho de Shidou Yuuri. O lixo estava-lhe no sangue. Os actos de tirania deviam ser uma coisa hereditária.

- Tu disseste que Kagure te avisou que o pai estava tramar alguma. Como é que ele soube isso?

- Kagure é um ANBU.

- Sim, mas é um ANBU regular…

- Não. – Contrariou Naruto. – Kagure pertence à elite da Raiz.

- O quê? – Nasasu levantou-se do colo do pai e fixou os seus olhos azuis na cara morena do louro. – Ele é da Raiz?

- Ele é espião. É um espião meu dentro da Raiz. Tem sido ele que me tem passado informação sobre os passos do pai. Ele já é espião desde o tempo da Tsunade. – Revelou Naruto. Ele não estava a revelar este facto ao filho ao acaso. Já repara que por alguma razão Nasasu estava bastante chateado com o rapaz de cabelos prateados, talvez revelando aquilo que Kagure fazia há muitos anos às escondidas de muitos fizesse o filho ir falar com Kagure, e então talvez eles fizessem as pazes. – Agora, eu agradecia que este facto não saísse mais da tua boca. Tens que guardar segredo. E isto é uma ordem do teu Hokage.

- Sim. – Concordou Nasasu. O seu cérebro estava completamente paralisado. Como é que nunca soubera desse facto? Então lembrou-se do dia em que Tsunade tinha morrido. Kagure falara-lhe que tinha um trabalho sobre o qual não podia falar. Era aquele o trabalho? Por quê? Por que é que ele se tornara espião da Raiz? Será que ele estava mesmo do lado do seu pai? Será que não estava a fazer jogo duplo? Na sua cabeça começavam a conjurar-se muitas possibilidades, mas então vendo a mesa partida lembrou-se que naquele momento não se tratava de falar sobre Kagure, mas falar de Sasuke. - Juugo é amigo de Yuuri há muitos anos.

- Sim. Foi Yuuri que ajudou na cura para a doença de Juugo. Desde então que Juugo o tem em grande conta, mesmo com os meus avisos e os avisos de Sasuke, que naquela altura ainda sabia o que fazia. Mas cada um escolhe as suas amizades, e Juugo nunca foi incorrecto, e tenho a certeza que nunca trairia Sasuke, ou mesmo Sakura e a mim. Acontece que Yuuri está a usar a amizade de Juugo com Sasuke para se aproximar do teu pai. E conseguiu. Está a deixar a mente do teu pai ainda mais confusa do que já está. Nesta última semana eles têm saído os três. Eu avisei Sasuke que ele se devia afastar desse Yuuri, mas ele diz que sabe o que faz.

- Achas que o Shidou está a manipular o pai? – Questionou Nasasu com medo da resposta.

- Acho. – Respondeu Naruto, sem rodeios. Nasasu recordava-se que Kaguro, o irmão gémeo de Kagure, tinha a habilidade de implantar ideias na cabeça das outras pessoas, principalmente quando elas estavam a dormir. Kagure era diferente e não possuía essa habilidade no seu Kekkei Guenkai. Embora, no seu íntimo, Nasasu já começasse a questionar se ele não tinha também essa habilidade, afinal, ele perdera a memória completa nesse dia.

- Então o pai fez isto? – Apontou para a mesa e para o tecto.

- Sim. Durante as nossas discussões ele sempre teve o mau hábito de bater as coisas à sua volta para descarregar a raiva.

- Ele não usou nenhuma técnica dele sobre ti, pois não?

- Não. Apenas explodiu um pouco de chakra na sua mão aqui no móvel e isso afectou o tecto. Ele ainda não sabe muito bem o quanto o seu poder se desenvolveu, logo ainda não se controla muito bem.

- E a discussão foi por causa do quê?

- Por causa de Shidou Yuuri. – Resmungou Naruto, como se tivesse um nome venenoso na língua. – Passou a manhã a treinar com essa erva daninha e agora quando chegou a casa, não trazia Kaeru consigo. Ele tinha ficado de ir buscar o Kaeru à academia e esqueceu-se. – Nasasu arregalou os olhos incredulamente. Desde quando Sasuke se esquecia dos seus próprios filhos?

- Ele saiu furioso depois de termos gritado um pouco. Mas pelo menos disse que ia buscar o Kaeru. – Suspirou. - Eu vou terminar o almoço. – Decidiu Naruto elevando-se do chão. – Podes ir buscar uma mesa qualquer à dispensa do quintal?

- Claro.

- A tua irmã também deve estar a chegar do estágio que tinha com o Neji, por isso, teremos a família toda junta para almoço. – Naruto sorriu, mas via-se uma réstia de mágoa no seu olhar. – Vai lá buscar a mesa.

- Hay. – Nasasu levantou-se rapidamente e foi invadido por uma tontura, para não dar nada a entender ao pai, mesmo de olhos tortos e cabeça zonza, ele cambaleou pela cozinha até à porta do quintal.

**oOo**

A mesa Uchiha estava particularmente silenciosa nessa hora de almoço. E a maneira como comiam era de quem não queria comer nada. Nasasu estava ansioso demais, e mal disposto demais para querer enfiar comida no seu estômago, mas obrigava-se a comer para não desgostar Naruto. Sasuke não queria minimamente saber de comida quando se sentia tão mal por se ter esquecido do seu próprio filho, mas pior ainda, sentia-se pior porque o seu orgulho não o deixava admitir que ele cometera um erro, então culpava Naruto. O louro, por sua vez, não queria comer porque tinha discutido com Sasuke, e não gostava nada das discussões cada vez mais frequentes que tinha com o marido. Kaeru estava amuado porque não fora o seu pai louro a ir buscá-lo. Sim, ele ainda não aceitara Sasuke, ele apenas o deixava estar por ali, porque parecia que todo o resto da família queria Sasuke ali. E Oshi, que se tinha divertido muito no seu estágio ninja, preferia não interromper o silêncio, que era demasiado denso para ser quebrado.

Nesse momento um pássaro entrou pela janela e pousou sobre o ombro de Nasasu. Trazia atado a uma pata um pequeno bilhete de Sakura. A médica já tinha o resultado do seu exame e pedia que ele fosse ter com ela rapidamente. Pedindo licença para sair da mesa, Nasasu, deixou a casa Uchiha o mais rápido que pôde. A sua ansiedade aumentava a cada passo que dava e que o fazia estar mais perto do hospital. Foi quase como um furacão que entrou no gabinete da rosácea.

- Sakura-san!

- Nasasu senta-te! – Ordenou a médica ao vê-lo entrar. Ele sentou-se automaticamente sem tirar os olhos de Sakura.

- Tu descobriste o que eu tenho?

- Sim. – Podia ser impressão sua, mas Sakura parecia estranhamente nervosa. – Vai até à marquise e despe as roupas da tua cintura para cima e deita-te lá. – Nasasu assim fez e Sakura foi atrás. Mal se aproximou os seus olhos arregalaram-se. – Tu por acaso não reparaste que estás um pouco mais gordo?

- Bem, as roupas parecem-me mais folgadas, mas nada de mais. Tenho que fazer dieta? – Com a pergunta a médica revirou os olhos. Elevou as suas mãos e pousou-as sobre a barriga de Nasasu. Activou o seu chakra e analisou. Tinha que tirar todas a provas, antes de dar realmente o seu diagnóstico. O que ela mais detestava era diagnosticar as pessoas mal. Mas realmente não havia nenhum erro. Aquilo que os testes de sangue diziam existir, estava lá exactamente no local em que devia estar. Suspirou.

- Já te podes vestir. – Nasasu endireitou-se e começou a vestir-se.

- O que é que eu tenho afinal? É uma DST, não é? – Nasasu não se conteve de perguntar.

- Não, não é uma DST, apesar de ter a sua parte sexual. Nasasu desde quando é que te interessas por rapazes?

- Como é que tu… como é que tu sabes?

- Responde. – Ela parecia uma mãe que acabara de descobrir uma partida desagradável ao seu filho.

- Eu sempre me interessei por rapazes, assim como por raparigas. Eu sempre gostei dos dois sexos. – Revelou Nasasu. Também nunca ninguém lhe tinha perguntado qual a sua orientação sexual. Isso era uma coisa à qual os seus pais não ligavam muito e percebia-se porquê.

- E desde quando tu tens uma relação com um rapaz?

- Eu não tenho nenhuma relação com um rapaz.

- Não vale a pena mentires. Filhos não se fazem do nada.

- Filhos?

- Sim, Nasasu tu estás grávido. Estás espera de um filho.

- Isso é impossível Sakura-san. – Refilou Nasasu.

- Os testes… todos eles – frisou – deram positivo.

- Sakura-san, mesmo que eu tenha tido uma, digamos, sessão de sexo com um rapaz, ela não significou absolutamente nada. Não teve amor nenhum e eu não me lembro de nada. Além disso, eu sei que é necessários que para engravidar é preciso um jutsu e depois tem aqueles procedimentos todos, acredita, eu sei, afinal, sou fruto desse jutsu. Não houve a possibilidade de nenhum jutsu me ser lançado, e não houve amor nenhum. – Nasasu falava com raiva no timbre da voz e com uma sombra nos olhos. O que ele falava era verdade. – Portanto é impossível que eu esteja grávido.

- Não é impossível. Tu estás realmente grávido.

- Sakura-san, por favor, para com a brincadeira.

- Não estou a brincar. – Nasasu olhou para a médica. Ela tinha tudo menos a postura de alguém que lhe estava a mentir. Acreditou nela.

- Muito bem, então livrar-me desta coisa. – A última coisa que queria era estar grávido de um ser horrível como o Kagure, ainda por cima sendo fruto de um acto penível.

- Como?

- Provoca um aborto. Eu não quero esta coisa dentro de mim.

- Lamento Nasasu, mas é tarde demais.

- O quê?

- Já estás de três meses, um aborto agora provocaria a tua morte. No máximo tens que fazer até aos dois meses e meio. Ouve Nasasu, compreendo que não queiras o bebé…

- Isto não é um bebé. – Rugiu Nasasu colérico.

- Nasasu!?

- É verdade Sakura. Está coisa dentro de mim não é um bebé… é tudo menos um bebé…

- Tudo bem. – Concordou Sakura tentando não exaltar mais Nasasu. Não era bom ele enervar-se. – Mas tu terás que levar a gravidez até ao fim, eu não posso provocar um aborto agora, é demasiado arriscado para a tua vida, e tenho a certeza que tu não queres arriscar a tua vida. – Naquilo ela tinha razão. Nasasu levantou-se da marquise. – Onde é que tu vais?

- Tudo bem. Não posso tirar agora, mas daqui a 6 meses posso. Eu já sei o que vou fazer.

- E os teus pais?

- Os meus pais não vão saber de nada. E tu como minha médica não lhes podes dizer nada. – Ele parecia relembra-la de que ela estava sobre sigilo médico. Fosse o que fosse que se passasse entre aquelas paredes e as conversas entre eles, ficavam entre eles, mais ninguém poderia saber, ou Sakura poderia correr o risco de perder o direito de exercer a sua profissão médica.

- E o que é que vais fazer?

- Vou para fora de Konohagakure. Verei um cantinho onde possa ter esta coisa. – Odiava realmente e cada vez mais a situação em que estava. – Depois dou-o a alguém que o queira criar e volto à minha vida normal.

- Nasasu isso é cruel.

- Não. Cruel é o que me está sempre a acontecer. Eu não nasci para ser a pessoa que anda a segurar os filhos na barriga. Isso seria a minha noiva e não eu. Obrigada por tudo Sakura-san.

- Nasasu espera, não será melhor repensares essa situação?

- Não. E, por favor Sakura, será que podes descobrir concretamente como é que isto me aconteceu?

- Claro.

- Obrigado. – E o Uchiha saiu do gabinete médico sem deixar a médica sequer tentar fazê-lo reavaliar a situação.

oOo

Kagure mantivera-se calado durante todo o percurso até Konoha. Não sabia o que sentir ao saber que a pequena Kitsune que nascera com Nasasu estava agora a habitar no seu corpo. Por um lado, perguntava-se porque é que teria tanto azar na vida, se não haveria mais nada lhe acontecer. Por outro lado pensava que Nasasu sofrera muito por saber que tinha um bijuu no seu interior e que agora, pelo menos, não iria sofrer mais. Estava dividido entre pensar na sua má sorte ou em estar aliviado por Nasasu já não ter um bijuu no seu interior. Talvez fosse um castigo merecido por ter colocado o Maou em coma durante todos aqueles anos e por agora o seu pai estar a usar a falta de memória de Sasuke para atrapalhar a família Uchiha. Tudo era culpa da sua inutilidade por confiar em quem não devia.

- Kagure! – Chamou Saguichi mal tinham passado os portões de entrada da aldeia. – Vamos jantar hoje?

O rapaz de cabelos prateados olhou com desdém para Saguichi. Não tinha a mínima paciência para aturá-lo. O ruivo percebeu isso, mas o seu sorriso não lhe saiu da cara. Ele não questionara Kagure sobre o que é que este encontrara no seu interior porque conhecia bem aquele rapaz, sabia que se Kagure quisesse contar já o teria feito. Além disso, Kagure nunca falava aquilo que ia dentro da sua cabeça. Normalmente guardava tudo para ele mesmo.

Quando ainda eram pequenos ele lembrava-se que mal tinha posto os olhos nos gémeos Shidou que se sentira logo fascinado por eles. Primeiramente com Kaguro, aquelas madeixas prateadas eram quase como um íman que o atraia. Mas fora com a personalidade viva de Kagure que o fizera segui-lo para todo o lado, o tempo todo. Infelizmente essa personalidade mudara um pouco com o tempo, porque antes Kagure era vivaço, dizia tudo o que pensava e sentia e agora, provavelmente devido a tudo o que lhe acontecera, fechava-se no seu mundo.

Saguichi aproximou-se dele, sempre com o seu carisma de serpente hipnotizadora, mas Kagure já sabia onde é que ele o queria levar com aquela simples pergunta – "Vamos jantar hoje?". Ele agarrou o corpo mais pequeno de Kagure, puxando-o de encontro ao seu próprio corpo. Kagure fixou o seu olhar nos olhos cor de chocolate, sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha acima e afastou-o bruscamente. Lançou uma bomba de fumo e disfarçou a sua essência para não ser detectado, sem deixar qualquer rasto, tal como um ninja elite que era.

Para trás deixou Saguichi desorientado e bastante mal humorado. Fazia três meses que não trocavam qualquer carícia. Desde que o encontrara naquele estado deplorável. Kagure simplesmente o repudiava sempre. Mas quem o podia censurar, afinal, tinha-lhe acontecido algo bastante traumático. Só que Saguichi começava a ficar impaciente. Precisava de Kagure, quase como uma droga para viver. Não percebia porque é que todo o seu amor não chegava para Kagure ser feliz, porque é que não fazia o coração de Kagure derreter. Começava a irritá-lo o facto de poder possuir Kagure, mas não ter o seu coração. Talvez agora tivesse a sentir esse défice naquela relação porque há muito não tinha o calor de Kagure.

Enquanto Saguichi divagava pelos seus pensamentos, Kagure corria para o mais longe que podia dele, inconscientemente os seus pés levavam-no até ao local onde até há três meses era o seu refugiu do mundo. Corria completamente apagado pelo ambiente, era como se ninguém reparasse na sua passagem, como se ele fosse um fantasma. Mas agora o sitío onde estava parado apenas lhe trazia saudades de uma época antiga, que não fora assim há tanto tempo, mas que ele sentia que tinha passado anos frios e longos. Tinham sido meses solitários.

No interior daquela casa ele sentia a essência instável de Nasasu. Ele sabia dizer que ele sofria. Subiu até uma árvore ali perto e sentou-se entre os seus ramos. Não via o que se passava no interior da casa, mas sabia que havia uma inquietação no interior. Só não sabia a origem. Nem queria saber. Só estava ali para sentir o viver de Nasasu, uma vez que não podia saber mais que aquilo. Mas mais tarde ou mais cedo teria que ter coragem e aproximar-se do Uchiha e obrigá-lo a ver o que realmente se passara.

Nesse momento a porta dos Uchihas abriu-se de repente. Nasasu saiu da casa, levava com ele uma mochila nas costas.

- É apenas uns meses papá! – Dizia ele, sabendo que tinha Naruto no seu encalço.

- Mas porquê esta decisão de repente? – Questionava o louro. Atrás dele estava também Sasuke.

- Naruto, pára com isso. Se ele quer viver uns meses fora, deixa-o ir. Ele já tem idade suficiente para decidir a sua vida. – Falou Sasuke, visivelmente calmo.

- Mas, não é esse o problema! Não percebo é a decisão tão repentina.

- É um desejo meu, papá. Deixa-me ir.

- Não, sem antes me explicares…

- Naruto! Deixa Nasasu ir. Ela já prometeu que nos escreverá todos os dias! – Sasuke agora agarrava em Naruto quase como que para o impedir de partir para cima do filho para o obrigar a ficar.

- Sim, eu escrevo todos os dias. Pai, por favor, toma conta do papá! – Pediu Nasasu lançando um olhar muito significativo para Sasuke.

- Vai descansado, mas cumpre a tua promessa. Todos os dias quero notícias ou vou à tua procura. – Avisou Sasuke. Na realidade aquilo que Sasuke estava a fazer era a liberar o filho. Sabia que Nasasu precisava de liberdade, talvez para aprender com ele mesmo. Precisava de caminhar sozinho por uns tempos. Qualquer pessoa precisava de um momento a sós. Mas isso não queria dizer que não estava tão desgostoso como Naruto por ver o filho querer ir embora de casa, embora de maneira temporária. Na realidade, estava muito preocupado, principalmente porque ainda não conhecia, nem se lembrava de absolutamente nada sobre Nasasu.

- Eu mando notícias. – Voltou a prometer Nasasu. Depois aproximou-se dos pais e beijos as faces de cada um, tudo de maneira rápida para que Naruto não o pudesse interpolar mais.

Deixou os pais nas suas costas e correu para fora de Konoha. Na sua mente havia um plano: o ser que tinha a crescer dentro de si nasceria dentro de 6 meses, então ele deixá-lo-ia nascer, mas de maneira secreta e longe de todos. E então mandá-lo-ia para longe. Não queria saber que destino teria aquela criatura. Não queria ter nada que o ligasse a Kagure. Que o fizesse lembrar de uma traição, de uma profunda desilusão. E ninguém o poderia censurar. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém lhe podia apontar o dedo, pois realmente ninguém sabia qual era a sua dor. Ninguém podia dizer que compreendia, pois não podia perceber, mesmo que tentasse muito.

Pelos telhados, Kagure tentava alcançá-lo. A noite já começava a descer sobre Konoha. As ruas estavam vazias. E então Kagure deixou de disfarçar a sua essência e fez a sua presença sentir-se aos sentidos de Nasasu, ele assim pararia. E parou. Desceu do telhado e encontrou-se frente a frente com Nasasu. O medo, o pânico, que sentia cada vez que estava perto da presença do Uchiha instalou-se novamente de forma incompreensível.

- Afasta-te de mim!

- Por favor, ouve-me…

- Quando voltar darei cabo de ti. – Prometeu Nasasu. As suas palavras fizeram Kagure gemer. E então Nasasu explodiu. Aquele era apenas um clone, compreendeu Kagure. Nasasu já tinha sabido da sua presença muito antes de ele a revelar, e usara o clone para o despistar.

**Continua… **


	29. Laços Paternais

**FicWriter – Arika Kohaku **

**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki**

**SoundTrack – Bruno Mars "Turn Around"**

**29**

**Laços Paternais **

A luz do sol batia-lhe directamente na cabeça, fazendo brilhar as madeixas escuras com cores azuladas e pretas. O jovem homem de vinte e um anos dormia calmamente sobre um largo futon com várias e grandes almofadas onde ele se deixava estar serenamente. As suas mãos estavam apoiadas sobre a sua enorme barriga arredondada, que era coberta por um fino lençol branco. Ele apenas vestia uns calções e uma t-shirt, bastante larga devido à sua condição. Através janela, por onde entrava o sol, via-se a natureza em todo o seu esplendor. Era a estação do reflorescimento – a Primavera. Com as árvores cheias de folhas verdes de vários tons e repletas de flores de varias cores que deitavam para o ar os seus vários aromas geralmente adocicados.

Ele escolhera aquela divisão do pequeno chalé, que habitava fazia àquela altura seis meses, pois tinha entrada para o pequeno quintal e pela porta corrida e aberta deixava entrar uma aragem refrescante. Fora com essa aragem fresca e de aromas que ele adormecera. No seu estado quase tudo o fazia querer dormir. E como não tinha grande coisa para fazer, até porque não conseguia fazer muita coisa, então ele passava grande parte do seu tempo a dormir.

Na divisão também havia uma pequena mesinha onde estava pousado um tabuleiro com restos de comida e ao lado desde, preso por um pisa papéis, encontravam-se algumas cartas que esvoaçam debaixo do peso tentado libertar-se. Eram cartas para o jovem adormecido que diziam:

_"Olá meu pequeno,_

_As novidades não são muito animadoras. A Hina continua a perguntar por ti, quer saber sempre o mesmo. Porque partiste de repente sem falar com ela, porque ai longe não lhe dizes nada (eu questiono as mesmas coisas), e apesar de eu dizer que tu depois voltarás e que falarás com ela, como compreendes, ela não fica satisfeita com as minhas respostas._

_Com o teu pai as coisas pioraram. Ele já não pára em casa, passa os dias inteiros a treinar com Shidou Yuuri. Vejo mesmo assim que ele tenta todos os dias conquistar Kaeru, mas o teu irmão continua com aquela ideia de o vosso pai roubou a atenção que eu lhe dava. Será que é isso? Será que eu mudei com o acordar de Sasuke? Será verdade? Por falar nessas coisas, agora estou no seu quarto, tivemos uma das nossas discussões e eu não consegui estar mais ao pé dele, espero que não te importes até porque é uma situação temporária, estou só à espera que me peça desculpa._

_Ah, sim a Sakura descobriu um facto muito "engraçado"(não sei se é o adjectivo acertado para usar nesta situação) sobre o teu irmão, e provavelmente sobre ti também, assim como também sobre Oshi, mas não te direi nada, fica para quando voltares. Ela diz que é o próximo passo na evolução humana, eu acho um facto meio estranho, o teu pai nem quis saber, a tua irmã no seu jeito riu-se e tu certamente tirarás as tuas próprias conclusões quando voltares. Ainda voltas não voltas, meu pequeno?_

_Bom, mas tirando este facto recentemente descoberto, os teus irmãos estão bem. A tua irmã anda nas nuvens porque Shika-ju finalmente aceitou sair com ela. Anda muito empolgada. Não sei se ele gosta mesmo dela, ou se simplesmente se cansou e aceitou. Mas espero que ele não a magoe ou eu desfaço-o. Bem, acho que mais rapidamente o Sasuke o desfaz, ele não gostou mesmo nada quando ela nos disse que finalmente tinha conseguido um encontro._

_Quanto ao Kaeru anda super convencido porque se tornou o número um da academia. Estou muito orgulhoso dele. Pelo menos herdou a inteligência do vosso pai. Sasuke também está muito orgulhoso e disse isso ao Kaeru, mas não em resposta o teu irmão disse que não queria saber se ele tinha ou não tinha orgulho nele. Ai Sasuke saiu de casa furiosíssimo. Tentei ir ter com ele acalmá-lo, mas o seu humor anda tão instável que acabamos por discutir._

_Bom fora estas coisas chatas, tudo o resto está bem. E tu como estás, por favor vai dando noticias. E alimenta-te bem. Por favor cuida bem de ti mesmo. E não te preocupes com as coisas que eu conto nas cartas que te envio, eu sei que tudo ficará bem. Apesar de tudo, somos uma família e apesar das nossas discussões, eu sei que nos amamos todos muitos._

_Beijos, do teu pai, Naruto."_

E na outra carta um pouco mais antiga:

_"Olá Nasasu, como te encontras?_

_A Karin disse-me como tens estado, a aprendiz dela que está contigo tem-nos dando notícias actualizadas sobre o teu estado. Já mudaste de ideias em relação a tudo isto, ou aquele casal irá mesmo ficar com o bebé? É isso mesmo que desejas? Desculpa estar a falar novamente no assunto, mas faz-me impressão a maneira como tratas de toda a situação._

_Mas não é para te chatear que eu estou a escrever. Eu estou a escrever para te dizer que finalmente consegui identificar o porquê de teres conseguido conceber, mesmo que tenha sido apenas uma vez, como me contaste. E consegui essa resposta ao analisar o teu irmão mais novo, e também ao observar o filho de Rock Lee, desloquei-me a Sunagakure de propósito para confirmar as minhas suspeitas. A resposta é até bastante simples. O jutsu da fertilidade que faz os homens engravidarem provoca uma mutação genética nos cromossomas e faz com que os filhos desses homens, ou mulheres, nasçam com características diferentes das outras crianças que nascem pelo método "natural". Ou seja tu, o teu irmão e o filho de Lee e Gaara nasceram com a capacidade de reproduzir, como se lhes tivessem lançado um justu da fertilidade logo à nascença._

_Fiquei curiosa em relação à tua irmã. Uma vez que ela é rapariga, logo já tem a capacidade de se reproduzir, mas nela o que observei é que ela tem a resistência de um rapaz. Talvez não saibas, mas ela é a melhor lutadora no seu esquadrão de chunnins. Enquanto as outras raparigas querem ser médicas, para poderem ser mais úteis às suas equipas, ela prefere especializar-se em ninjutsus._

_Tive que revelar estes factos ao resto da comunidade científica. Todos nós concordamos que este será o próximo passo na evolução humana. Em que através da nossa inteligência vamos ser supremos._

_Espero saber em breve noticias tuas,_

_Beijos da Sakura."_

Após sair de Konoha, tendo despistado por completo Kagure, Nasasu dirigira-se para a sua pátria – Otogakure. Lá contara tudo à sua madrinha, escondendo obviamente a parte da violação, e Karin tinha-lhe arranjado uma assistente para os meses em que precisaria de ajuda. Também se voluntariara para arranjar uma futura família para o bebé que ainda não nascera. Depois disso, Nasasu partira para um pequeno país vizinho de Som, nesse país encontrara uma pequena aldeia na orla de uma floresta que tinha uma pequena casa para arrendar. Então com as suas economias de ninja, acabara por ficar nessa casa, em conjunto com a assistente que a sua madrinha lhe tinha arranjado. Era um local óptimo porque ninguém o conhecia, e como eram pessoas humildes e muito simpáticas, tratavam Nasasu com muito carinho. Com o tempo todos os aldeões ficaram a saber que ele era um ninja, porque a assistente lhes tinha dito isso, e depois ficaram a saber que ele teria um bebé em breve, de um momento para o outro respeitavam-no como um Ancião e tratavam-no ainda com mais carinho. Ele gostava daquela vida, pois era bastante calma.

Naquele instante entrou na divisão, vinda do quintal uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos e olhos amendoados. Chegou com um enorme ramo cheio de flores, arranjou uma jarra na divisão e colocou as flores dentro dele. Foi até ao homem adormecido e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. Elevou a mão e accionou o seu chakra.

– Está quase na altura. – Verificou. – Mas não lhe vamos dizer nada a _sua majestade_. Vocês têm que conquistar a _sua majestade_. – Falou baixinho para a barriga. Talvez falasse com quem quer que estivesse no seu interior. Algo remexeu-se lá dentro. O rapaz de cabelos moreno refilou qualquer coisa. As suas mãos mexeram-se até ao sítio onde era pontapeado, afagando o local, mas continuou adormecido.

oOo

Aquela vida já não lhe fazia sentido. Todos os dias iguais. Sem qualquer propósito para continuar a viver. Ele era apenas um ser humano vazio. Já nem as missões que lhe davam animo. Para que é que precisava de fazer missões e ganhar uns trocos se não tinha qualquer objectivo de vida.

Abriu a porta da grande casa Shidou e sentiu o chakra de alguém mais dentro de casa. Dirigiu-se para o ginásio e encontrou Yuuri e Sasuke a lutarem. Era provavelmente a terceira vez que via o Maou a frequentar a casa Shidou essa semana. Não gostava minimamente, principalmente depois quando tivesse que avisar o Hokage do que se passara. Naruto ficava sempre com uma cara de enorme desagrado. Sentou-se a um canto a observar a luta, que se notava que era apenas um treino. Apesar de tudo, Kagure não podia negar que o pai era um lutador exímio, e que tinha uma mestria incrível em todas as suas técnicas. E Sasuke já estava novamente no seu nível de excelência. Forte e rápido. Kagure tinha a certeza que se aquilo não fosse apenas uma luta de "amigos", que Sasuke derrotaria facilmente Shidou Yuuri. Bastaria aplicar-se com mais força nos seus ataques, e ai, o pai cairia.

– Queres entrar na luta Kagure? – Questionou Yuuri o filho. O jovem homem ficou espantado ao ver aquilo que parecia uma cara de divertimento no pai. Seria possível que Shidou Yuuri estivesse a desfrutar da luta?

– Sim, eu entro. – Aceitou Kagure.

– É cada um por si. – Avisou Sasuke. – Tens mesmo a certeza que queres entrar?

– Não te deixes levar pela sua aparência, Sasuke. – Respondeu-lhe Yuuri. – Apesar da aparência requintada do meu filho ele é um ninja dos mais fortes. – Aquilo fora um elogio que acabara de ouvir da boca do pai? Mas rapidamente a cabeça de Kagure voltou ao lugar. Fazia tudo parte do plano do seu pai. Ele provavelmente iria usar Sasuke para qualquer coisa. E disfarçar aquela cumplicidade entre pai e filho era apenas uma maneira de iludir ainda mais Sasuke. Nesse momento, Kagure desejou muito que Kaguro ainda fosse vivo. Talvez com o seu Kekkei Guenkai, idêntico ao de Yuuri, ele pudesse entrar na cabeça de Sasuke e desbloquear-lhe as memórias.

A luta começou. Kagure pode ver que inicialmente Sasuke o atacava apenas com pouca força, e esse cuidado que estava a ter levou-o ao chão.

– Maou terá que usar toda a sua força se me quiser derrotar. – Kagure deixou sair um sorriso irónico dos seus lábios. Sasuke fazia-o recordar-se de Nasasu. Quando eram amigos, eles sempre tinha lutas, e normalmente Nasasu nunca usava toda a sua força inicial, sempre iludido pela aparência exterior de Kagure, que ele mesmo sabia que era um pouco afeminada.

Da segunda vez Sasuke já levou um pouco mais a sério os ataques que fazia a Kagure, que este defendia com mestria. Kagure era mesmo um Anbu de elite, não admirava que Naruto o enviasse para fazer tantas missões. Ele, sem qualquer dúvida, era dos melhores ninjas que Konoha teria actualmente ao seu dispor. Será que Nasasu era assim tão bom? Tinha saudades do filho, apesar do pouco tempo que tinha passado com ele depois da sua recuperação. Quando ele voltasse teria que lhe pedir para lutar com ele. Tinha a certeza que se iria divertir muito com o filho.

A tarde passou rápida em casa dos Shidou, com as suas lutas sem palavras, apenas de divertimento. Pelo menos Kagure pode tirar um pouco dos seus pensamentos toda a sua triste vida.

– Tenho que me ir embora. Tenho que ir buscar o meu filho mais novo à academia. – Disse Sasuke.

– Volta quando quiseres, Sasuke. – Prontificou-se Yuuri.

– Muito obrigado. Então, até depois. – Despediu-se o moreno saindo depois da casa Shidou.

– Bom, ainda bem que aqui estás. – Começou o pai. – Vamos sentar-nos. – Pai e filho ajoelharam-se, frente a frente sobre o soalho do ginásio. – Eu quero que comeces a pensar em casar-te.

– Para quê?

– Tens que começar a pensar no futuro do nosso clã. Está descansado que eu tomei em atenção as tuas atracões por pessoas do teu sexo. – Kagure tentava por tudo não se mostrar chocado com aquilo que o pai lhe dizia, mas era difícil não mostrar sentimentos quando naquele momento as suas emoções estavam ao rubro. – Eu falei com o Nakamura Saguichi. Toda a aldeia sabe que vocês tem um caso, então eu falei com ele e comuniquei-lhe as minhas intenções para contigo. Ele aceitou e vocês agora são noivos.

Kagure fechou os olhos tentando concentrar-se. Mas a sua raiva estava a alastrar-se rapidamente. Os seus sentimentos já de si magoados, começaram a borbulhar no seu interior. Estava completamente farto daquilo. Estava na hora de pôr um fim a tudo. Olhou abertamente para o pai, com os seus olhos verdes, como esmeraldas. Mostravam toda a sua dor. Toda a sua revolta. Então os seus olhos passaram de verdes para prateados.

oOo

Kaeru não tinha a mínima noção daquilo que o coração de Sasuke sofria por não ter o amor do filho. Gostaria de uma dia poder ver o seu filho a correr para si tal como corria para Naruto. Com aqueles olhos ónix a brilhar. Mas isso não acontecia.

– Então como correu o teu dia?

– Nada que te interesse.

– Como é que sabes que não me interessa?

– Porque nada do que eu sou te interessa.

– Isso não é verdade. Interessa-me tudo o que és.

– Não preciso de ouvir essas coisas. – Resmungou Kaeru. – Não as quero ouvir vindas de ti.

– Como tudo na vida, não queremos muitas coisas, mas elas vêem à mesma. – Kaeru olhou para o pai sem compreender. – Por exemplo, tu não querias que eu acordasse, mas eu acordei. Eu digo-te coisas que não queres ouvir, mas ouves à mesma. Existe muitas coisas assim durante a vida toda, habitua-te.

O menino não lhe respondeu, ficou guardado ao seu silêncio. E silenciosos ficaram os dois Uchihas durante todo o seu caminho para casa. Quando chegaram o cheiro da comida acabada de ser feita preenchia a casa. Oshi estava na cozinha a pôr a mesa e cantarolava uma canção de amor. Desde que Shika-ju tinha aceite sair com ela, que ela se virara para as lidas da casa, dizia ela que era para aprender a cuidar do seu futuro marido. Sasuke estava pelos cabelos, tinha que falar muito a sério com esse rapaz. Naruto ainda não tinha chegado a casa.

– O Pai disse para nós irmos comendo. Disse que tinha surgido uma situação de última hora. – Informou Oshi colocando a comida na mesa. Sasuke ia começar a servir os pratos quando a filha o parou. – Eu sirvo. Hoje sou a mulher da casa.

– E não és sempre? – Brincou Sasuke, a filha sorriu-lhe de maneira torta, tal como ele fazia.

O jantar correu tranquilamente. Kaeru mantinha-se calado, mas Oshi falava descontraidamente com pai sobre o seu dia, e sobre a missão que tinha tido. Ela tinha feito o exame para chunnin á dois meses e passara automaticamente e com distinção. Sasuke vira-a lutar, ela era melhor do que muitos rapazes juntos. Mas apesar da sua força ela tinha uma silhueta elegante. Era outra prova viva de que a aparência não dizia aquilo que as pessoas eram por dentro. Ela era tão boa que Neji a queria meter já a fazer o exame para Jounnin, mas ultimamente ela andava mais de volta da casa, a aprender a comportar-se como uma mulher, que se esquecia dos treinos.

Naruto não chegou para jantar. E também não chegou para deitar Kaeru que à espera do pai louro acabara por adormecer na sala enquanto via televisão. Sasuke pegou nele e levou-o para o seu quarto. Pelo menos enquanto dormia, Kaeru, não o repudiava. Depois de deitar Kaeru, Oshi veio despedir-se dele, dizendo que já tinha arrumado a cozinha toda, ela parecia bastante contente com isso, e de seguida foi para o seu quarto, o único no andar superior, que correspondia ao sótão.

Sasuke ainda se aguentou um pouco a ver televisão, mas depois não quis mais aquela passividade e decidiu ir para o quarto. Tomou um banho, vestiu o pijama e estendeu-se sobre a cama. O que estaria Naruto a fazer? Porque é que ainda não estava em casa? Acabou por adormecer, e cerca de duas horas depois despertou, com o remexer de uma porta no guarda-roupa do quarto. Era o seu louro.

– Naruto! O que se passou? – Questionou sentando-se na cama de casal. O quarto era apenas iluminado pelo candeeiro de cabeceira. Mas ele conseguia ver o ar cansado de Naruto. Este estava a tirar o seu pijama.

– A casa do Shidou rebentou. – Contou sucintamente. – Suspeitam de uma fuga de gás.

– E eles estão bem?

– O Yuuri está no hospital com algumas queimaduras, mas está fora de perigo. Kagure também lá está, mas apenas por precaução, pois ele não sofreu nada. Azuka estava fora de casa quando a explosão se deu, e está com eles no hospital, para os acompanhar. – Azuka era a mulher de Shidou e mãe de Kagure. Fora a ela que Kagure fora buscar a sua beleza. Sasuke levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se ao armário. – Aonde é que tu vais?

– Ao hospital ver como eles estão. – Respondeu Sasuke, agarrando numa roupa do armário que ainda estava aberto, pois Naruto não acabara de tirar o seu pijama.

– Mas eu já te disse como é que eles estão.

– Eu vou dar-lhes o meu apoio.

– E dar-me apoio a mim?

– Mas tu não precisas de apoio. Tu estás bem. – Afirmou Sasuke, olhando nos olhos do marido. Estavam a centímetros um do outro. Havia muito mal-estar entre os dois.

– Como é que sabes que eu estou bem se nem sequer me perguntaste se estou bem? – Sasuke detectava facilmente a dor nos olhos de Naruto. – Porque não me perguntas como foi o meu dia? Porque não te interessas nem um pouco por mim? Porque é que já não me beijas? Porque é que já não pedes para treinar comigo? Porque não me tocas?

– Agora não é o momento para falarmos disso. – Tentou adiar o assunto Sasuke.

– Então quando é que será? Eu estou à uma semana a dormir no quarto do teu filho e tu continuas sem me dizer nada. – Acusou-o Naruto.

– Naruto…

– Se deixaste de querer estar comigo tens apenas que me dizer isso, porque eu estou farto desta incerteza…

– Não é isso…

– Então É O QUÊ? – Os olhos de Naruto estavam repletos de lágrimas. Ele queria muito saber o que se passava com Sasuke. Queria poder saber o que lhe ia na cabeça, antes conseguia fazer isso, porque antes eles estavam em sintonia, mas parecia que com as discussões e o afastamento essa sintonia tinha desaparecido.

– Eu estou confuso… - Começou Sasuke.

– Confuso com o quê?

– Com tudo. Contigo, comigo, com a nossa família. Eu quero muito ter as minhas próprias memórias de tudo o que nós passamos. Não quero apenas relatos. Não quero apenas histórias. Eu preciso de sentir a vivência. Perto de ti, eu sinto que não sou eu. Perto de ti, parece que aquilo que sou é anulado. Parece que desapareço.

– Estás a dizer que eu te anulo? Estás a dizer que eu não te completo, que eu simplesmente não te faço sentir nada, que faço com que tu desapareças?

– Estou a dizer que tudo neste momento é uma incerteza.

– Estás a dizer que não acreditas naquilo que te contei sobre o que se passou entre nós? – A cara de Naruto passava de triste para apavorada, e depois para profundo choque.

– Não estou a dizer que não acredito, estou só a dizer que não tenho certezas de nada.

– Como assim não tens certezas de nada? Os nossos filhos são a prova viva daquilo que se passou entre nós.

– Existem muitas teorias que podem explicar o nascimento deles.

– O que é que tu estás a tentar dizer? E as lembranças que tu tens deles?

– Só tenho três lembranças e são bastante vagas. Eu nem sequer me lembro de Nasasu, e foi com ele que eu estive mais tempo. Não achas isso estranho?

I don't know why (why) / Eu nao sei porquê (porquê)

It seems every day you pick a fight/ Parece que todos os dias tu arranjas uma luta

And I know I do the same / E eu sei que faço o mesmo

Because you ached me / Porque tu me magoaste

This is not what love is suppose to do / O amor não é suposto ser assim

– Isso só podem ser ideias que Shidou Yuuri te andou a meter na cabeça. – Disse Naruto afastando-se um pouco de Sasuke.

– E se forem? Ele tem razão. Eu não me lembro de nada. De absolutamente nada, tudo pode ser uma grande invenção… - Sasuke foi calado quando sentiu uma grande dor na sua cara. Naruto não se contivera. Erguera o seu braço e dera uma estalada no moreno.

Ele admitira tudo até ali. O mau humor de Sasuke. O seu afastamento. O seu comportamento infantil. Mas se havia coisa que nunca iria admitir era que Sasuke pusesse em causa a sua paternidade. Sabia que Sasuke estava num estado em que era facilmente influenciável, que estava frágil, que sofria, que agia mais como um adolescente, porque as únicas recordações que tinha era dessa altura da sua vida, mas o louro estava cansado. Não precisava de um adolescente ao seu lado e sim de um adulto.

– Acabou. Arruma as tuas coisas e sai. – Ordenou Naruto. As suas palavras saíram baixas e suaves. Era um sinal de perigo.

You tell me to go / Tu dizes para me ir embora

I start do walking out / Então eu começou a sair

But we both know what were is all about / Mas ambos sabemos sobre o que é tudo isto

We fight and scream but is all because of love / Nós lutamos e gritamos, mas isto é tudo por causa do amor

But to or way we flock a way to never given up / Mas à nossa maneira compilamos um caminho para nunca desistirmos

– Naru…

– Eu sei que esta casa é tua. Mas nós casamos, mesmo que não te lembres, eu sou Uchiha de nome, e tenho tanto direito a estar aqui como tu. Portanto, ou sais tu, ou saiu eu, mais a Oshi e o Kaeru, agora neste momento e a meio da noite. Tu decides.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça compreendendo. Puxou de uma mochila que havia no armário e sobre o olhar morto de Naruto arrumou algumas das suas roupas. Sentia muita raiva por ter sido posto fora tão facilmente. Agarrou na mochila, colocou-a sobre os ombros e mexeu-se até à porta do quarto, quando abriu a porta deu de caras com Oshi do lado de fora. Ela não chorava, mas a sua expressão mostrava que ela ouvira tudo o que ele dissera. E nem precisava de ter escutado á porta, pois da maneira que Naruto e Sasuke tinham discutido, qualquer um podia ter ouvido.

Oshi moveu-se para o deixar passar. Não o ia parar, não depois do que ouvira vindo da boca do seu papá. O mesmo papá que ela esperara durante dez anos que acordasse. O mesmo papá que agora duvidava que ela fosse filha dele.

Every time I try to live something tells me / Sempre que eu tento partir algo me diz

"Turn around!" (around, around, around)/ "Volta atrás" (atrás, atrás, atrás)

Is how could Iever live the only one that holds me down (down, down, down)? / Como posso eu deixar a unica pessoa que sempre me apoiou (apoiou, apoiou, apoiou)?

'Cause I know we can work it out (work it out)/ Porque eu sei que nós podemos trabalhar nisto (trabalhar nisto)

Talk it out (talk it out), slick it out (slick it out)/ Falar nisto (falar nisto), polir isto (polir isto)

Every time I try to live find a way we can figured it out / Sempre que eu tento partir nós arranjamos maneira de arranjar isto

That's why I always turn around / É por isso que eu sempre volto atrás

Sasuke desapareceu da vista do louro depois de passar o corredor e percorrer o caminho até à saída da casa. Naruto deixou-se cair sobre a cama com as mãos sobre a sua cara. Oshi entrou no quarto e pediu ao pai que a abraçasse. Ela acabara de levar a sua primeira desilusão na vida.

No, wait (wait) / Não, espera (espera)

Before you say (say) / Antes de dizeres (dizeres)

Something you know you take back later on today (today) /Alguma coisa que te arrependas mais tarde ainda hoje (hoje)

Sometimes you drive me crazy but I love you baby / Algumas vezes tu deixas-me doido, mas eu amo-te

All I ask is that you always appreciate me/ Tudo o que peço é que me aprecies sempre

Por uma frecha da sua porta do seu quarto, Kaeru espreitava para a escuridão do corredor e para a porta da entrada que era aberta. Finalmente o seu pai louro tinha visto que Sasuke não era boa pessoa. Finalmente tinha-o mandado embora. Agora Kaeru teria Naruto só para si. Deixou o moreno adulto sair da casa Uchiha e correu para o quarto de Naruto. Lá parou à frente da irmã e de Naruto que estavam abraçados sentados sobre a cama de casal.

You tell me to go/ Tu dizes para me ir embora

I start do walking out / Então eu começou a sair

But we both know what were is all about / Mas ambos sabemos sobre o que é tudo isto

We fight and scream but is all because of love / Nós lutamos e gritamos, mas isto é tudo por causa do amor

But to or way we flock a way to never given up / Mas à nossa maneira compilamos um caminho para nunca desistirmos

Naruto viu o filho mais novo à frente, estava estático. O que lhe poderia dizer? Tentou limpar as lágrimas respirar fundo e mostrar outra cara a Kaeru. Tinha que ser forte. Forte pelos filhos, como sempre fora. Levantou-se na cama e dirigiu-se para Kaeru. Ia agarrá-lo ao colo quando este se esquivou, fugindo dos seus braços. Então viu os olhos ónix do filho repletos de água.

– Pai… - Murmurou o pequeno dando as costas a Naruto e correndo até á porta da rua. Abriu a porta e saiu para fora, mesmo descalço, correu o mais depressa que conseguiu. Não queria aquilo. Não queria que as coisas que aconteciam na vida lhe dessem mais aquela negativa. Sentia agora que sem Sasuke na casa tudo estava errado.

– Kaeru! – Chamou Naruto em pânico a ver o filho sair de casa. Correu atrás dele.

Every time I try to live something tells me / Sempre que eu tento partir algo me diz

"Turn around!" (around, around, around) / "Volta atrás" (atrás, atrás, atrás)

Is how could I ever live the only one that holds me down (down, down, down)? / É que, como posso eu deixar a unica pessoa que sempre me apoiou (apoiou, apoiou, apoiou)?

'Cause I know we can work it out (work it out) / Porque eu sei que nós podemos trabalhar nisto (trabalhar nisto)

Talk it out (talk it out), slick it out (slick it out) / Falar nisto (falar nisto), polir isto (polir isto)

Every time I try to live find a way we can figured it out / Sempre que eu tento partir nós arranjamos maneira de arranjar isto

That's why I always turn around / É por isso que eu sempre volto atrás

Ele percorria a rua que levava à saída do bairro Uchiha. Sentia que a cada passo que dava estava a fazer um caminho errado. O que estava a fazer? Porque se estava a afastar de casa? Estava mais uma vez a ser um idiota egoísta. O seu maldito orgulho Uchiha. Porque é que não o engolia e ia até Naruto pedir-lhe perdão?

– PAI! – Parou. De onde vinha a voz de criança gritada. Seria que aquele chamamento era para si? Mas quem é que o tratava por Pai além de Nasasu? Ninguém. Oshi tratava-o por papá e nesse momento estava magoada com ele e Kaeru tratava-o por "tu" ou "Sasuke", só para mostrar ainda mais desprezo. Continuou o seu caminho. – PAI! PAI! PAI!

No momento em que se voltou, para ver quem afinal gritava daquela maneira em plena madrugada, viu Kaeru correr na sua direcção. Vinha em pijama, correndo descalço pela rua. Fora ele que o chamara de "Pai"? Era para ele que se dirigia? Mal chegou perto, Kaeru saltou para o seu pescoço. Sasuke agarrou-o com força.

And nobody can love me like you love me / E ninguém pode amar-me como me amas

That's why I always turn around for you (you, you,you…) / É por isso que sempre volto atrás para ti (Ti, ti, ti…)

– Pai, não vás embora. Por favor, fica. Eu faço o que tu quiseres, mas por favor, fica. Pai, fica. Eu faço o que quiseres… - Continuava Kaeru a repetir incessantemente com as lágrimas a caírem-lhe dos olhos molhando Sasuke. Nesse momento Sasuke, sentou-se no chão com o filho ao colo.

– Pssiu! Pronto acalma-te. – Falou agarrando o filho contra si entre os seus braços e afagando-lhe os cabelos escuros.

– Pai… pai… - Soluçava Kaeru.

– Eu estou aqui. – Disse Sasuke.

And nobody can love me like you love me / E ninguém pode amar-me como me amas

That's why I always turn around for you (you, you,you…) / É por isso que sempre volto atrás para ti (Ti, ti, ti…)

I'm drooling for you / Eu escravizo-me por ti

Enquanto embalava o filho nos seus braços. A mente de Sasuke era percorrida por imensas imagens. Algo naquele momento começou a desbloquear tudo na sua cabeça. As lágrimas encheram-lhe os olhos à medida que toda a sua vida, tudo aquilo que vivera, lhe passava à frente dos olhos. A conversa com Itachi. A primeira noite com Naruto. A luta com Danzo. O reconstruir do seu pais. A beleza de Otogakure. O seu casamento com Naruto. O nascimento de Nasasu. Os momentos felizes com Naruto no palácio em Oto. A gravidez de Oshi. O momento em que decidiram engravidar de Kaeru. O casamento de Sakura, o ataque de Kabuto, a sua tentativa de salvar Nasasu da mente da Kitsune. O crescimento dos filhos. As suas aprendizagens. A sua família. As suas lembranças, aquilo que era, aquilo que fora, aquilo que sentira, aquilo que ainda sentia. Tudo voltava. Ele sabia novamente quem era. Estava novamente completo.

Every time I try to live something tells me / Sempre que eu tento partir algo me diz

"Turn around!" (around, around, around) / "Volta atrás" (atrás, atrás, atrás)

Is how could I ever live the only one that holds me down (down, down, down)?/ É que, como posso eu deixar a unica pessoa que sempre me apoiou (apoiou, apoiou, apoiou)?

'Cause I know we can work it out (work it out) / Porque eu sei que nós podemos trabalhar nisto (trabalhar nisto)

Talk it out (talk it out), slick it out (slick it out) / Falar nisto (falar nisto), polir isto (polir isto)

Every time I try to live find a way we can figured it out / Sempre que eu tento partir nós arranjamos maneira de arranjar isto

That's why I always turn around / É por isso que eu sempre volto atrás

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos viu Naruto a correr na sua direcção. Provavelmente vinha à procura do filho. Naruto e os seus filhos eram aquilo que fazia de Sasuke aquilo que era. Eles não o anulavam, eles completavam-no. O moreno levantou-se do chão com Kaeru ainda a soluçar contra si.

– Eu não vou a lado nenhum. – Prometeu Sasuke. – Vou estar sempre aqui.

– Pai…

– Kaeru? – Chamou Naruto aproximando-se do filho e do marido, parecia meio receoso e nervoso. Kaeru elevou os olhos e olhou para o pai.

– Por favor, perdoa o pai! – Pediu inocentemente.

– Kaeru… - Aquilo era o que Naruto mais queria fazer, mas não podia, não conseguia esquecer as palavras frias que Sasuke lhe tinha dito. Espera… Kaeru tinha tratado o Sasuke por Pai?

– Kaeru, as coisas não se fazem assim. – Falou Sasuke, pousando Kaeru no chão. Depois piscou um olho a Kaeru e deu-lhe um sorriso tranquilo. Dirigiu-se para Naruto e inspirou fundo, para depois suspirar. – Perdoamenaruto. – Expressou-se tão rápido que aquilo que disse parecia apenas uma palavra. Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sasuke inspirou ainda mais fundo. – Perdoa-me Naruto. – Os olhos de Naruto arregalaram-se. Sasuke estava a pedir desculpa? Sasuke estava mesmo a pedir perdão! Naruto deu um passo em frente, ficando a centímetros do moreno. Os olhos ónix ainda tinham lágrimas suspensas nas pestanas. Mas o que se notava diferente era o brilho dos olhos escuros. Mudara. Sasuke estava novamente vivo.

– Sasuke… - Sussurou Naruto elevando uma mão e pousando-a sobre a cara de pele pálida. Acarinhou a bochecha do marido. Voltava a sentir a sintonia. Sasuke voltara.

– Eu amo-te Naruto. – Declarou Sasuke, retirando a mochila que trazia com as suas roupas para o chão, e puxando Naruto de encontro ao seu corpo.

– Eu também te amo Sasuke. – Retribuiu Naruto, deixando-se ser agarrado pelo marido. Sasuke tomou-lhe os lábios. Era ali, ao lado de Naruto, que ele sempre iria ficar.

oOo

Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, noutro local…

– Ele já podia ter nascido? – Resmungou Nasasu arfante, acabara de ter mais uma contracção. O seu cabelo escorria água e pegava-se à sua testa. Estava bastante suado. De tempos a tempos era assolado por fortes dores que o deixavam sem fala. E para não gritar ele mordia uma pequena mordaça que a sua assistente, de nome Arika lhe dava. A sua madrinha também lá estava, mas não havia grande coisa que elas pudessem fazer. As contracções ainda não eram constantes, por isso, tinham que esperar até ao momento certo, para poderem abrir Nasasu e fazer nascer o bebé. Enquanto isso, o grávido só conseguia refilar, estava a deixar as duas médicas completamente insanas.

– Já te explicamos que só faremos o parto…

– Eu sei, eu sei. Vocês avisaram o casal Yamamura que ele está para nascer, não avisarão? Mal posso esperar para voltar à… - Calou-se com uma nova onda de dor. A noite já ia alta. Não sabia há quantas horas estava naquilo. Pelo menos, dormira durante a tarde. Ele estava deitado sobre uma cama que as médicas tinham montado para aquele momento. Agarrou-se fortemente às grades. As médicas mexeram-se para observar o número de contracções. Olharam uma para a outra. E decidiram que estava na altura. Obrigaram-no a deitar-se e colocaram-lhe uma máscara sobre o nariz e a boca, e apenas com uma inspiração, respirando um gás tranquilizante, Nasasu adormeceu.

Kagure estava no meio de chakra vermelho. Lentamente esse chakra ia queimando-o. E ele como se nada fosse deixava-se queimar. Parecia que queria morrer. Depois elevou o seu olhar e encarou Nasasu, com os seus olhos verdes, únicos e bonitos como mais ninguém tinha, cheios de lágrimas. Depois a boca moveu-se e ele gritou: "NASASU ACORDA!"

Quando abriu os olhos sentiu-se bambo. Tinha tido um pesadelo. E novamente com Kagure, mas desta vez tinha sido diferente. Ao mexer-se sentiu a dor no seu baixo-ventre por ter sido mexido. Pelo menos já não estava grande e redondo. Já não tinha o peso da criatura que crescera dentro de si nos últimos meses. Com um pouco de sorte ela até já se tinha ido embora com o casal Yamamura. E assim ele não tinha que encarar aquilo que gerara. Levantou-se. Sentia-se fraco de físico e vazio de espírito e não soube dizer porquê. Porque é que se sentia tristeza quando olhava para a sua barriga e a via lisa.

O Sol nascia lá fora. Ele foi até à janela. Deixou cair uma lágrima. Aquele era um dia para recomeçar a sua vida. Mas era difícil recomeçar. A sua mão direita estava pousada sobre a sua barriga. Não sentia nada, pois já lá não estava nada. E a casa estava silenciosa. O bebé já tinha ido. As duas médicas tinham planeado as coisas assim. Tinham-lhe dado sedativo suficiente para que ele não tivesse que ver o bebé nascer, nem a ser entregue ao outro casal. O seu coração ficou apertado. O peito doía tanto que quase o impedia de chorar. O que estava a fazer? Estava assustado. Será que fizera a coisa certa?

Um choro estridente irrompeu pela casa. A sua cara virou-se para a direcção do som. O choro de bebé vinha do lado de fora. Correu. Ouvia agora o som de vozes no exterior. Ouvia a vozes a falarem sobre a beleza do bebé. Eram vozes emotivas. Ouvia agradecimentos. As sua lágrimas estavam soltas. Caíam no chão à medida que ele avançava pela cabana.

– PAREM! – Gritou Nasasu abrindo com um estrondo a porta da cabana. Do lado de fora, Karin pareceu suspirar ao vê-lo à porta, como se já esperasse que ele aparecesse, finalmente o seu afilhado tinha caído em si. Embora muito tarde, mas não tarde de mais. Então deixou um sorriso sair-lhe dos lábios. Finalmente aquele idiota ia assumir os seus descendentes.

Nasasu reparou numa enorme carruagem ricamente decorada e trabalhada, com dois enormes cavalos, muito bem tratados, que estava parada à frente da cabana. Uma senhora e um senhor com roupas coloridas e caras, provavelmente um casal de senhores feudais, o tal casal Yamamura, que ele nunca vira na vida, que apenas ouvira falar através da madrinha e pela Arika. A senhora segurava um pequeno embrulho azul, que ela abanava tentando acalmar o bebé. O Uchiha mexeu-se e foi até á senhora, que ainda se achava chocada pelo berro que Nasasu dera anteriormente. Ai puxou o pequeno embrulho do colo da senhora, nem lhe dando hipótese de pensar, e trouxe-o para os seus braços e olhou a cara do filho. Era uma cara de bebé bolachudo e estava muito vermelho, continuava a berrar e a chorar. Na cabeça tinha um tufo de cabelo azulado. As lágrimas continuavam a cair dos olhos de Nasasu. Baixou a cabeça e abraçou o seu bebé, inalando o cheiro do bebé. Era o seu filho, ou filha, mas fosse como fosse era seu. Ninguém o levaria para longe de si.

– Perdoa-me. – Pediu baixinho. Por pouco, por muito pouco, teria dado o seu bebé a uns desconhecidos. Por pouco não tinha cometido o maior erro da sua vida.

– Sua Majestade. – Chamou Arika, que sempre o tratava daquela maneira, por muito que ele pedisse que ela apenas o tratasse por Nasasu. – São dois meninos. – Ela vinha de dentro de casa com outro embrulho nos braços.

– Dois? – Embasbacou-se Nasasu.

– Nasasu, vai para dentro com a Arika e com os bebés, enquanto eu falo com os senhores Yamamura. – Sugeriu Karin, empurrando o afilhado de encontro à cabana.

– Dois bebés… - Mastigava Nasasu avançando para dentro de casa. – Gémeos…

Em casa pode deitar os dois bebés lado a lado, sobre um largo futon e pode observá-los. Eram idênticos. Na realidade eram cópias, não fosse um ter um cabelo azulado e outro o cabelo preto. Um sorriso alargou-se ao ver os seus bebés. A sua dor desaparecera. Naquele momento ele era um ser feliz. Nunca imaginara que ser pai pudesse trazer tanta luz para a sua vida.

Enquanto isso, Karin, desfazia-se em desculpas e mandava embora o casal Yamamura, mas no fundo estava contente por Nasasu ter aberto os olhos a tempo. Teria sido uma pena ter mandado as duas coisas lindas embora.

oOo

Ao mesmo tempo, em Konoha…

Kagure olhava para as chaves que tinha na sua mão. E depois para a porta que tinha à sua frente. Ele recebera aquela chaves à quase seis anos atrás quando Tsunade morrera. Isso porque ele herdara tudo o que era dela. Incluindo aquele pequeno apartamento vazio que antes fora da velha Hokage. Não sabia se tinha coragem para entrar, mas não tinha outro local para onde ir. Aquela seria a sua nova casa.

Colocou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta. Um cheiro a bafio chegou-lhe ao nariz. A casa estava fechada à muitos anos. Procurou o interruptor da luz e acendeu a luz. Os seus olhos viram uma sala com os moveis cobertos de panos e plásticos, estes cobertos de pó. Havia teias de aranhas em todos os cantos possíveis e imagináveis. Á sua memória vieram as varias vezes que tinha vindo ao apartamento de Tsunade. Divertira-se muito com a velha Hokage. Ela ensinara-lhe muitas coisas, entre elas a jogar poker. Não era tão mau assim estar ali. Pelo menos estava num sítio onde tivera momentos felizes.

Fez alguns clones de si mesmo e meteu mãos à obra. Tinha que fazer uma limpeza profunda no apartamento. Este era composto por uma sala, que tinha a cozinha agregada, dois quartos e uma casa de banho, e aquilo que ele mais apreciava era uma extensa varanda. Em algumas horas a sua nova casa estava completamente limpa. Provavelmente não viveria muito tempo ali, pois o seu pai iria mandá-lo matar, mas ele só esperava calmamente por esse momento, afinal nessa tarde tinha provocado uma grande explosão, e nessa explosão a casa Shidou desfizera-se. Ele tentara matar o próprio pai. Porquê? Porque estava farto de ser controlado. Tinha remorsos? Não. O seu pai fizera-lhe sempre a vida difícil, além disso, era um assassino profissional, à muito que tinha as mãos manchadas de sangue de outras pessoas. Teria sido apenas mais uma morte no seu currículo.

Deitou-se na cama que antes pertencera a Tsunade e suspirou alto. A esperança de que a sua vida estava a terminar, nem que era um mau pensamento. Era demasiado cobarde para acabar com a própria vida e estava demasiado vazio para pensar num objectivo para a sua vida, então estava num impasse. Não sabia o que faria a seguir. Quando viesse Anbus do esquadrão da Raiz ele deixá-los-ia matá-lo ou lutaria pela sua vida? Acabou por adormecer com esses pensamentos.

A meio da noite acordou com um aperto no peito. Uma tristeza profunda inundava-lhe os sentidos. Agarrou-se aos próprios cabelos. Sentia que alguém precisava de si. Mas como um buraco negro se estivesse a abrir debaixo dele e ele não conseguisse fugir acabou por cair numa ansiedade horrível, que fazia o seu coração bater depressa e o seu corpo suar frio. Levantou-se completamente desorientado. Como se nem sequer soubesse quem era e onde estava. Correu para o lado fora do apartamento para a varanda, levou com o vento frio daquele dia primaveril. A sua alma chorava por alguém. A sua vida pedia esse alguém. Ele precisava daquela pessoa e essa pessoa precisava dele. Fechou os olhos e pensou em Nasasu.

Quando os voltou a abrir estava na sua cama, era de manhã e ele não sabia se tinha sonhado ou se tinha sido realidade.

oOo

No hospital de Konoha…

– Ele tentou matar-me. – Falou Shidou Yuuri. Sentado na sua cama de hospital, com a mulher Azuka ao seu lado, calada como quase sempre. Perto de Yuuri, Azuka era apenas uma sombra, ela permanecia calada, mas estava à escuta apesar de fingir que não estava. Cortava a casca a uma peça de fruta para depois dar ao marido.

– Tem a certeza disso, senhor? – Perguntou Saguichi, fora chamado ali ao hospital de Konoha por um Anbu da raiz, para ele ir à presença de Yuuri.

– Tenho.

– E chamou-me aqui para me dizer isso?

– Não. – Shidou olhou directamente nos olhos castanhos de Saguichi. – Tu amas realmente o meu filho, não amas?

– Porque é que o senhor quer saber isso?

– Responde!

– Sim, eu amo o seu filho. – Confirmou Saguichi, sem saber muito bem até onde é que aquela conversa ia.

– E achas que ele te ama da mesma forma?

– Porque é que quer saber…

– Responde!

– Sim, eu acho que ele me ama.

– Então lança-lhe o jutsu da fertilidade!

– O senhor endoideceu? – Perguntou Saguichi enojado.

– Não! Eu só estou a pensar no futuro do meu filho.

– Pensa que ao engravidar o seu filho está a pensar no futuro dele? – Estava enervado.

– Sim, é isso mesmo. Se ele engravidar pode sair da Raiz sem que absolutamente ninguém vá atrás dele para o matar. – Ripostou Yuuri. Os seus olhos espalhavam sinceridade. – Eu ensino-te o jutsu, mas tu tens que me prometer que ao teu lado ele será feliz! Ele é puro de mais, o seu lugar não é num sítio como a Raiz.

Os dois homens encararam-se fixamente por momentos.

– Eu prometo que ao meu lado ele será feliz.

Nesse momento Azuka soltou um silvo de dor. Cortara-se na faca.

oOo

A água quente caia directamente sobre os dois corpos despidos, de lindos músculos perfeitamente esculpidos. Os dois homens estavam tão próximos um do outro que pareciam uma massa disforme. O louro agarrava no moreno pela cintura enquanto as mãos de Sasuke desciam e subiam pelas costas morenaças de Naruto. Com um movimento, Sasuke puxou as mãos que Naruto tinha na sua cintura e fê-lo vira-se de costas para si.

Naruto apoio as suas mãos nas lajes da parede do chuveiro, enquanto sentia as mãos de Sasuke massajar-lhe o peito, enquanto que com a língua lhe lambia o lóbulo da orelha, usando também a ponta dos dedos para agarrar a carne da orelha, enlouquecendo aos poucos Naruto. Sasuke encostou-se por completo ao corpo de Naruto e este sentiu perto da nádega do seu rabo o membro já bastante duro do marido.

O Uchiha moreno agarrou com os dedos no queixou de Naruto e puxou-o para um beijo molhado, enquanto com a outra mão entrava com dois dedos na entrada do louro. Este último gemeu dentro da boca de Sasuke com a intrusão. Sasuke rodou os dedos dentro dele, fazendo um movimento de vai e vêm. O marido estremecia com o toque. Com a outra mão, que antes agarrara o queixou de Naruto, levou-a ao membro do louro. Já estava bastante desperto, bombeou-o.

Ganhando ousadia, Naruto, levou uma das suas mãos que estava apoiada na parede molhada do chuveiro até ao membro de Sasuke. Preparando-o, deixando-o ainda mais duro.

– Vem para dentro de mim. – Pediu Naruto cortando o beijo. Se continuasse apenas com carícias ele sabia que gozaria, antes de poder sentir Sasuke no seu interior.

O esposo obedeceu ao seu pedido e posicionou-se atrás de Naruto. O louro empinou um pouco o rabo e Sasuke introduziu-se com cuidado dentro de Naruto. Quando estava completamente unido a Naruto, e podia colocar as suas mãos sobre as mãos de Naruto e entrelaçar os seus dedos com os dele, Sasuke pediu mais um beijo. Ambos ofegavam. Eles sabiam o que era fazer amor de corpo e alma.

Com um impulso das ancas de Naruto, Sasuke começou a mover-se. Os gemidos de ambos encheram a casa de banho, embora um pouco contidos, pois eles não se esqueciam que havia mais gente dentro de casa. O moreno levou uma mão à perna de Naruto e elevou-a para que o louro se abrisse mais e ele pudesse estucar mais fundo.

Sentiam o prazer percorrer-lhes os corpos, como pequenas descargas eléctricas que se propagavam rapidamente pelos fios eléctricos. Sasuke ia aumentado o ritmo, e eles iam perdendo os pensamentos à medida que se perdiam nas suas emoções corporais.

– Sasuke… eu estou… - Avisou Naruto desvairado com ritmo com que Sasuke entrava e saia do seu interior.

– No limite… - Completou dando uma ultima estocada funda em Naruto. Os dois estremeceram com a chegada ao clímax. E sem forças escorregaram, com Sasuke por debaixo e Naruto sobre si, para o chão do chuveiro. As suas respirações estavam aceleradas e os seus pensamentos entorpecidos. O moreno beijou o louro numa carícia profunda, enquanto os seus braços o envolviam. Os olhos de Naruto abriram-se, ao sentir o membro de Sasuke a despertar ainda dentro de si.

– Hei! – Refilou Naruto.

– O que foi? Eu não tenho culpa que sejas bom de mais. – Riu-se Sasuke. – Só mais uma rodada? - Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha. Tinham passado a noite quase toda em rodadas. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Então levanta esse cu gordo de cima de mim.

– Quem é que tem gordo?

– Pronto, gordo, mas gostoso… au! – Naruto acabara de mordiscar os lábios de Sasuke, mas não lhe provocara ferida.

– Não sejas pervertido. – Avisou-o Naruto com um sorriso mandrião nos lábios. Levantou-se do chuveiro, saiu para fora e procurou o seu roupão. Sasuke imitou-o. Era bom estar de volta. Foram os dois entre sorrisos infantis, abraços e beijos até ao quarto. Por sorte, era sábado de manhã e talvez pudessem tirar umas horas para dormirem.

Naruto sentou-se sobre a cama, suspirando tranquilamente, tudo estava novamente bem. Ficou a ver Sasuke ir até ao armário buscar um pijama lavado, mas depois viu lembrar-se que tinha arrumado a sua roupa à pressa dentro da mochila e de a ter pousado de qualquer maneira no quarto. Sasuke baixou-se para chegar á mochila que estava no chão e a curva do rabo ficou bastante saliente, debaixo do roupão. O louro suspirou com a visão, que o estava a deixar quente. Mas o pior veio depois quando Sasuke se desfez do roupão de banho e ficou completamente nu.

– E quem é agora o pervertido, usuratonkachi? – Perguntou Sasuke dirigindo-se até à cama para se sentar perto de Naruto. – Ele nem se esconde. – Disse apontando para o volume que estava debaixo do roupão de Naruto. – Fechaste a porta?

– Sim… como sempre… ahh… - Sasuke perfurara o roupão e agora massajava o membro meio desperto de Naruto. Deitaram-se na cama e o louro puxou o marido para cima de si. Sasuke abriu o roupão deixando Naruto completamente livre de roupas. Sentou-se sobre o membro desperto, envolvendo o pénis de Naruto com o seu interior. – Sasuke o que pensas que está fazer? Sem preparação…

Sasuke deu um sorriso torto para o marido.

– Não te preocupes, não dói assim tanto. – Beijou Naruto e noutro movimento ficou com Naruto completamente dentro de si. – Ama-me Naruto.

– Eu amo-te sempre, para sempre. – Prometeu Naruto sendo beijado mais uma vez por Sasuke, que começava a soltar gemidos. Aquela era a verdadeira definição de beleza e perfeição.

Continua…


	30. Memórias Revividas, Palavras Ditas

**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki**

**30**

**Memórias Revividas, Palavras Ditas**

Naruto acordou com um peso em cima de si. Quando abriu os olhos viu os cabelos do moreno espalhados sobre o seu peito. Sasuke sempre gostara de fazer do peito do louro uma almofada. Elevou uma mão e afagou-lhe os cabelos escuros e despenteados. Já era tarde, mas eles tinham-se deitado de manhã. Sentia-se cansado depois daquela noite de tanta actividade, mas sentia-se completo e feliz. Mas sentia mais. Sentia que o seu amor com Sasuke tinha ultrapassado mais um obstáculo. Uma daquelas coisas que fazem o amor mais forte – os obstáculos.

Deixou um sorriso abrir-se nos lábios quando Sasuke estremeceu ao acordar. Pouco depois as duas pedras ónix fitavam Naruto. O moreno sorriu singelamente e, quase parecendo uma criança, esfregou os olhos para depois erguer-se um pouco e beijar Naruto. Toda a sensação de euforia tinha passado. Aquela sensação tão idêntica a adrenalina que lhes percorria os corpos fazendo-os querer sempre festejar. E tinham festejado a noite toda.

Era agora meio da tarde, segundo o relógio. Ainda ficaram um pouco na cama a desfrutar dos lábios um do outro. Apenas a sentir a presença e o amor que nutriam. Era um vínculo forte, como uma muralha inquebrável. Mas logo tiveram que se levantar e vestir. Sabiam que havia um mundo inteiro lá fora que precisava deles.

– Eu vou ter que falar com Shidou Yuuri. – Falou Sasuke para Naruto. Ambos se vestiam em frente ao guarda-roupa. O louro bloqueou a olhar para o marido.

– Estás a brincar, não? Tu não estás querer arranjar uma guerra com ele agora, pois não? Não estás a pensar numa vingança por ele ter posto aquelas ideias na tua cabeça, pois não? – Perguntou, claramente preocupado com temperamento de Sasuke.

– Não. Eu estava a pensar mais longe. Quero que arranjemos provas que ele me iria usar num qualquer plano e assim destituímos a Raiz por ser uma rede perigosa.

– Isso é impossível. Ele apenas falou contigo. As suas opiniões, que te influenciaram, não são proibidas. Ele pode expressar-se livremente. É um direito em Konoha. – Comentou Naruto, mais aliviado por ver que Sasuke estava a usar a cabeça em vez da sua raiva para se mexer no terreno contra o inimigo.

– E manipulação não é crime?

– Só é quando usada numa manifestação perigosa. A única coisa que ele fez foi pôr dúvidas na tua cabeça, provavelmente para te puxar para o lado dele. – Com estas palavras Sasuke suspirou alto e sentou-se na ponta da cama com uma mão a cobrir-lhe a cara.

– Quando estou mais fraco sou completamente influenciável. – A declaração saia em tom de pergunta. Naruto sorriu em compreensão pelos pensamentos do moreno. Foi até ao pé do marido e ajoelhou-se no chão à sua frente. Com uma mão acarinhou a face de pele clara de Sasuke. Mantendo nos lábios o seu bonito sorriso.

– É verdade que és muito influenciável. Mas, vê, eu também sou muito lerdo e burro em certas coisas, no entanto, tu aceitas isso em mim, não é? Porque aceitas os meus defeitos. Então, Sasuke, és muito influenciável, mas eu aceito isso em ti, porque eu não amo só as tuas enumeras qualidades, eu também amo os teus defeitos. Eu amo-te por inteiro e não apenas uma parte de ti. Assim como aceitas a minha estupidez natural, eu aceito que sejas muito influenciável. - Sasuke dobrou-se e pouso a sua cabeça no ombro de Naruto, enquanto a mão deste lhe afagava os cabelos. – E sobre o Shidou, vamos ter que esperar até que ele ataque, e ai vamos estar prontos para agir rapidamente.

– Lá está a tua maneira de ser a mudar tudo, não é?

– Hã?

– Protege-me Naruto, deixa-me ser apenas influenciado por ti. – Pediu Sasuke.

– E tu continua a ensinar-me a ser inteligente. – Sorriu Naruto em brincadeira. Beijaram-se passando o amor que tinham através dos seus carinhos, pelos seus toques.

– Sentes isto à nossa volta Sasuke? – Perguntou Naruto, com medo que fosse o único que estivesse a sentir aquela energia quase mágica que os ligava e que estava à sua volta.

– Sim. – Confirmou o moreno. – É o nosso amor.

Quando se deram conta do que estavam a falar começaram a gargalhar. Que tipo de sentimento era aquele que os fazia ter alucinações em conjunto? Uma energia mágica à sua volta? Só podia ser um pensamento idiota provocado pelo próprio amor. Mas mesmo sendo uma alucinação era algo que os ligava de forma tão forte que eles podiam jurar que era completamente real, completamente impenetrável, intransponível e completamente só deles. Era o seu mundo.

Deixando as patetices da paixão e do amor de lado, Sasuke e Naruto resolveram que era hora de voltar ao mundo real, e para isso só tinham que abrir a porta do quarto. O cheiro de panquecas vinha da cozinha. Reparava-se que os habitantes daquela casa tinham adormecido a altas horas da madrugada e que só estavam a voltar à vida naquele momento.

Encontraram uma habitante loura ainda de pijama vestido, com um avental de volta do fogão da cozinha. Ela parou de fazer o que estava a fazer e olhou para quem entrava. Os seus olhos estavam inchados. Tinha passado muito a chorar. O coração de Sasuke bateu em dor rachando-se metaforicamente. Ela chorara por causa dele. Na noite passada Oshi já se encontrara a dormir quando Sasuke voltara a casa com Kaeru e Naruto. Provavelmente a adolescente tinha adormecido de exaustão provocada pelas próprias lágrimas. Por causa disso, o moreno achara melhor não acordá-la.

Oshi mostrou uma cara que Sasuke facilmente identificava – desagrado. Ela não tinha gostado de o ver ali. Mostrando desilusão e orgulho ferido, Oshi bufou um "hunf" e virou-se novamente para a frigideira onde tinha uma panqueca a ser feita. Olhando para Naruto, que o impeliu a avançar com o olhar, Sasuke ganhou a maior coragem que tinha e teve que avançar para a filha para se poder desculpar. Afinal, todos os pais sabiam que não havia coisa mais terrível do que magoar um filho.

– Oshi… - Começou Sasuke.

– Não quero ouvir. – Cortou Oshi com firmeza na voz. Naruto suspirou. Oshi era tão impetuosa quanto Sasuke. Só esperava que não houvesse uma discussão entre os dois, mas tinha que dar uma oportunidade de o marido lidar com a filha.

– Estrelinha, por favor, perdoa-me. – Sasuke sempre soubera que com os seus filhos rodeios não valiam de nada. E para quê enrolar uma coisa que tinha que ser dita de qualquer das maneiras? Oshi tinha finalmente colocado os seus olhos em Sasuke e escutava-o. O moreno aproximou-se da filha e ficou a fixar a cara daquela adolescente, tão grande, elegante e bonita. Uma nova sensação de perda chegou ao seu peito. A última recordação que tinha da filha fora de se despedir dela antes de ir verificar o que se passava com Nasasu durante o casamento da Sakura. – Eu sei que fui um idiota.

– Papá? Tu és novamente o meu papá? – Aquela pergunta parecia completamente sem sentido ao ouvido dos observadores, mas era totalmente compreensível entre o pai e a filha. Sasuke confirmou com a cabeça. Mal o fez a filha deixou a frigideira de lado e abraçou-se a Sasuke. Finalmente o seu papá estava de volta.

– Bom-dia… – Cumprimentou uma voz ensonada mesmo ao lado de Naruto.

– Na realidade é boa-tarde. – Riu-se o louro acarinhando os cabelos escuros do seu filho mais novo.

– Sentem-se todos. – Ordenou Oshi ao mesmo tempo que limpava as lágrimas que tinha nos seus olhos com as mangas do pijama. Todos os elementos da família Uchiha se sentaram à volta da mesinha da cozinha. Pouco depois todos falavam.

– Na segunda vou ter que jogar duas vezes. – Disse Kaeru enquanto recebia a panqueca com um pouco de doce e manteiga num prato dado pela irmã, que alegremente se mexia pela cozinha. – Preciso de trazer uma prenda para o papá e para o pai.

Naruto olhou ensombrado para Sasuke. Já não tinham espaço para todos os peluches que o filho trazia de todas as apostas e jogos em que se metia. E agora ele parecia que ia começar a trazer as coisas em duplicado.

– Bem, Kaeru, tu e eu, mais tarde, vamos conversar seriamente sobre esse teu hobby. – Falou Sasuke.

– Finalmente! Aleluia! Já não posso com tantos ursinhos fofinhos. – Comentou Oshi fazendo os pais rirem com gosto.

– Finalmente o quê? – Questionou o mais pequeno Uchiha sem compreender. As gargalhadas continuaram.

Sasuke soube que ali só faltava um elemento para que ele estivesse plenamente feliz. Faltava Nasasu. Desejava muito abraçar o seu filho mais velho naquele momento. Dizer-lhe que ele era um orgulho. Agradecer-lhe por tudo o que tinha feito na sua ausência. Sabia, tinha perfeita consciência disso, que Nasasu tinha sido o suporte de Naruto nos momentos em que os seus olhos tinham estado fechados.

oOo

Algumas semanas mais tarde alguns rumores vinham de longe. Rumores esses que falavam sobre Nasasu. E eram péssimos. Tinham começado como propagados por alguma má-língua. E desde então o Hokage e o Maou, que tinha então reassumido a liderança de Oto, não tinham mãos a medir. Apareciam mulheres de todos os lados reclamando que os seus filhos eram filhos de Nasasu, pois os rumores diziam que Nasasu tinha sido pai e que abandonara o filho, ou filhos. Ao certo ninguém sabia. A verdade é que com isso, mães pobres e desesperadas, principalmente das terras mais distantes, longe das terras ninjas, chegavam a Konoha e Oto, com os seus filhos ao colo e exigiam ver o Maou ou o Hokage dizendo que os seus filhos eram de Nasasu. Por vezes faziam filas e havia zaragatas entre as mulheres, enquanto esperavam por falar com os dois soberanos, ou quando esperavam as respostas vindas das analises de ADN. No fim, ninguém correspondia. E no fim os soberanos tentavam ajudar as jovens mães, dando-lhes um abrigo e até emprego.

Era de noite sobre Konoha. O rapaz de cabelos prateados estava num pequeno bar numa das ruas da aldeia, bebia sozinho um pequeno jarro de saqué. Kagure regressara nesse dia de uma missão e vira à porta do Hokage algumas mulheres e os seus bebés. Naruto parecia mesmo muito arreliado. Sabia que ele todos os dias se correspondia com o filho. Será que Nasasu já o tinha esclarecido sobre a origem daqueles rumores ridículos?

– O próximo pago eu. – Os olhos de Kagure foram até ao canto dos olhos para ver a personagem que chegara até ao pé dele. Já sabia quem era apenas pela voz, afinal, reconhecia a voz de Saguichi em qualquer lado. Ele agarrara no seu jarro de saqué e apontara para o empregado, indicando-lhe que queria mais um daqueles. Kagure riu-se ironicamente, completamente insatisfeito. Há muito que sabia como é que Saguichi agia. E ele, nessa noite, estava bastante enganado se pensava que ia ter "festa". Na realidade, ele ainda não percebera que eles nunca mais teriam nada. Um novo jarro de saqué chegou ao local do balcão onde se encontravam. Saguichi serviu os copinhos. Kagure aceitou.

– Mais uma vez estás a afogar as mágoas em álcool. É um mau hábito. – Comentou Saguichi, batendo com o seu copo no copo de Kagure, fazendo um brinde sem sentido, pelo menos para Kagure. Beberam. E ele voltou a encher os copos.

– Não pareces muito preocupado com o meu mau hábito. – Replicou Kagure. Jurou que aquele era o seu último copo, por isso, bebeu-o de uma vez e levantou-se para ir embora. Mas então sentiu-se zonzo e quente e voltou a cair no banco do balcão.

– Senhor está aqui o dinheiro. – Ouviu Saguichi dizer ao empregado e sentiu um dos seus braços à volta dos seus ombros. O ruivo puxou-o para fora do estabelecimento. Kagure empurrou-o e embateu contra a parede oposta. Não conseguia controlar a sua força e os seus movimentos também estavam descoordenados.

– O que é que tu meteste no saqué? – Questionou Kagure, não sabendo porque é que arfava. Sentia-se completamente quente. Como se a qualquer momento fosse pegar fogo, e não tinha nada a ver com a raposa.

– Uma coisa para te fazer descontrair. – Disse Saguichi puxando Kagure do chão, onde este caíra depois de embater contra a parede. Kagure sentia que quanto mais se mexia, mais os seus movimentos ficavam atrapalhados.

– Tu drogaste-me. – Deduziu Kagure, enquanto Saguichi o carregava pela rua fora.

– Isto é para te lembrar como te sentias quando eu te tocava. – Sussurrou Saguichi enquanto apertava a cintura de Kagure.

– Solta-me. – Ordenou Kagure tentando usar a força para se soltar, mas sem sucesso, parecia que todos os seus tendões tinha sido cortados e os seus movimentos eram completamente desengonçados. Como se fosse desarticulado, como uma marioneta. Sem reparar, enquanto se tentava soltar, foi rapidamente levado até à porta do seu apartamento, como se fosse apenas um peso pluma. Saguichi retirou as chaves do antigo apartamento de Tsunade do bolso de Kagure, e com elas entrou no apartamento do rapaz de cabelos prateados. Sendo arrastado, Kagure foi levado até ao quarto e pousado em cima da própria cama. Aquele momento os seus pensamentos já estavam completamente alienados. O seu espírito estava fora do corpo devido à droga.

Saguichi estava de pé vendo Kagure que arfava cheio de calor sobre a cama, tentando ganhar consciência dos seus próprios pensamentos. Kagure estava completamente desnorteado, provavelmente nem sequer sabia onde estava. Ainda a observar Kagure, que começava a balbuciar palavras sem sentido e sem uma linha lógica, Saguichi foi-se despindo. Na sua cabeça estava a ideia fixa que iria fazer Kagure a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Imaginava a reacção dele quando soubesse que estava grávido. Imaginava-o já grávido. Imaginava a sua família. A família Nakamura. Ele, Kagure e os seus filhos. Sim, porque eles não teriam apenas um. Kagure nem dera que lhe tinham lançado o jutsu da fertilidade. Era realmente um jutsu muito discreto, apenas provocando uma noite desconfortável no receptor, uma vez que o seu corpo ganhava novas características interiores.

Ficou completamente despido, as suas roupas ficaram amontoadas no chão. Baixou-se para se aproximar de Kagure e começar a despi-lo. Mas então o seu pescoço apertou-se.

– Afasta-te do meu filho. – A voz feminina vinha de uma sombras do quarto sem luz. Então de entre as sombras claras do quarto, Saguichi viu a Azuka. Ela segurava na mão um fio ninja. Era esse fio que apertava o pescoço de Saguichi. – Vamos, afasta-te. – Ordenou a mulher de cabelos negros usando fios de chakra para amarrar o corpo de Saguichi e puxá-lo para longe do filho.

– Senhora Shidou. – Surpreendeu-se Saguichi ao cair no chão aos pés da mulher. No seu olhar radiava ódio. Ela soltou-o nesse momento. – Se realmente amas o meu filho, veste-te e desaparece daqui.

Aquelas palavras fizeram o rapaz ruivo envergonhar-se completamente do que estivera prestes a fazer. Ele levantou-se rapidamente, recolheu as roupas do chão e foi-se embora dali. Voltara novamente à realidade. Mal o ouviu sair Azuka foi até à cama onde o seu filho se encolhera devido aos tremores que sentia por causa dos efeitos da droga. Ela retirou das suas vestimentas um comprimido e obrigou o filho a engoli-lo.

– Pronto, meu amor, em breve estarás bem. – Sussurrou-lhe ela acarinhando-lhe os cabelos. Teve que esperar cerca de trinta minutos até que o comprimido fez efeito e os pensamentos de Kagure voltaram a ficar claros. Foi quando ele abriu os seus olhos verdes e viu a cara de Azuka.

– Mãe? – Questionou sem saber muito bem porque é que ela estava ali. Ele sentia o seu corpo pesado, como se não fosse capaz de o mexer.

– Sim, sou eu. – Baixou-se e beijou a face do filho. Os olhos de Azuka estavam repletos de lágrimas. Mesmo com os pensamentos confusos, Kagure viu os remorsos nos olhos da mãe. Quis limpar as lágrimas dela e elevou um braço tentando limpar com os dedos as lágrimas que escorriam pelas faces da sua bonita mãe, mas o seu corpo estava sem forças e o seu braço caiu. – Descansa, meu amor. Eu estarei sempre aqui.

Ás palavras da mãe, Kagure fechou os olhos e adormeceu, sem saber muito bem porque é que se sentia tão protegido.

oOo

– Que olheiras tão profundas. – Analisava Arika mesmo por cima de Nasasu, que estava caído sem forças sobre o seu futon na sala arejada.

– É porque estou cansado. – Refilou Nasasu abrindo a boca para bocejar.

– E essas rugas… - Arika apalpava os papos de pele que existiam debaixo dos olhos azuis. – Pareces um velho.

– Tenho sono.

– Então porque não dormes?

– Porque quando durmo tenho pesadelos.

– E quando não dormes?

– Estou a cuidar dos gémeos.

– Logo enquanto dormes tens pesadelos e quando estás acordado estás a cuidar dos bebés, então quando é que descansas?

– Nunca. – Resmungou Nasasu querendo dormir.

– Ninguém disse que cuidar de crianças era fácil. Se calhar devias ter deixado o casal Yamamura ter ficado com os gémeos.

– Nunca! – Rugiu. – Eles são os meus filhos, não os dou a ninguém. Não caiu nesse erro outra vez.

– Ok. Então como tens tanta vontade em cuidar deles que tal cuidares de ti?

– É o que estou a tentar fazer se tu não continuares com essas perguntas idiotas.

– E como é que tu vais descansar se quando dormes tens pesadelos?

– Se souberes uma forma de parar com os pesadelos, por favor, diz-me. – Ironizou Nasasu, sabendo que não havia nenhuma cura para pesadelos. Já os tinha há meses e eram todos bizarros, pois envolviam quase sempre tortura e queimaduras.

– Bom, tu tens pesadelos por algum motivo.

– Realmente. – Revirou os olhos.

– E se eu puder ajudar-te a curar as feridas que tens na tua mente?

– E como vais fazer isso?

– Através de sessões de hipnose.

– E que diabos é que isso faz?

– Ajuda-te a recordar momentos e a compreendê-los. Eu serei a tua terapeuta.

– Muito bem. – Concordou Nasasu deitando-se de barriga para cima e esticando-se sobre o futon, com um ar bastante céptico sobre o resultado daquela hipnose.

– Muito bem. Fecha os olhos, respira fundo e concentra-te na minha voz. E deixa essa cara de gozo!

– Pronto, está bem, está bem.

– Agora imagina uma praia. A areia é muito branca…

Com as instruções de Arika, Nasasu foi visionando uma praia, com um areal muito branco com umas palmeiras tropicais, uma água de um profundo azul-turquesa. Sentia-se muito relaxado. Longe da realidade. Uma porta apareceu-lhe mesmo à frente enquanto percorria calmamente o caminho pela areia. Ouvia a voz de Arika a dizer para ir até à porta e para a abrir. Tinha que pedir à sua mente que lhe desse uma memória que lhe trouxesse felicidade. Abriu a porta e verificou o seu interior.

"_**Nasasu encontrou uma bela flor. Era alta, talvez, tivesse a sua altura. As pétalas eram vermelhas. E ele lembrou-se em levar uma recordação aos pais, que estavam entretanto fora de Konoha, pois tinham ido à reunião de kages. Elevou a mão e arrancou a flor. Era muito bonita. **_

– _**O que é que estás a fazer? – Gritou Kagure que apareceu de repente e lhe arrancou a flor da mão. – Arrancaste-a!? És mau… – Acusou empurrando Nasasu. **_

_**O pequeno Uchiha estava surpreendido, mas quando ia a refilar ficou parado por uma imagem: Kagure segurava a flor com bastante cuidado por entre as suas mãos de pele rosada. Os seus olhos tinham lágrimas e então os seus lábios beijaram suavemente as pétalas vermelhas. Depois ficou de olhos fechados apenas com a flor encostada à sua bochecha. Nasasu permaneceu a olhar para Kagure sem compreender o que se passava, mas percebeu sem palavras que tinha feito algo de errado.**_

– _**Desculpa. – Pediu baixando a cabeça, fazendo as suas mechas de cabelo taparem-lhe metade da cara. **_

_**Kagure abriu os olhos, achava-se surpreso. Nunca achara que Nasasu alguma vez lhe pudesse estar a pedir desculpa. **_

– _**Estás a pedir desculpa por quê? – Questionou-o Kagure. **_

– _**Não sei, mas se te fiz chorar, então peço desculpa. – Pediu mais uma vez, sentia-se envergonhado como antes nunca se sentira. **_

_**(n.a. - Capitulo 17)**_

_**Saiu. Não viu ninguém, apenas a fogueira continuava acesa dando luz ao ambiente. Deu a volta por detrás da tenda e escolheu um sítio afastado e escondido para poder fazer chichi. No fim quando se vinha embora sentiu um chakra que nunca sentira. Um chakra que o atraía. Então caminhando por entre as árvores foi dar a uma clareira aberta onde a luz da lua, mais ou menos coberta pelas nuvens, tocava a terra.**_

_**Ficou paralisado ao ver Kagure. O pequeno estava de braços abertos, o vento passava-lhe implacável pelo corpo, mas apesar de forte ele não se mexia um único centímetro. Os seus olhos estavam abertos, completamente prateados, os cabelos baloiçavam violentamente. As flores espalhadas pela clareira eram brancas de pétalas longas e finas, e do seu botão de semente libertavam pequenas sementes que se elevavam no ar com o vento e que ganhavam uma tonalidade de arco-íris com a luz lunar, pareciam brilhar. A imagem ficou gravada na memória. **_

_**Queria ir ter com Kagure, mas foi agarrado pelo sensei. **_

– _**Agora não. Ele está a conhecer pela primeira vez a sua mente. – Sussurrou-lhe o sensei.**_

– _**É bonito… - Murmurou Nasasu. **_

_**Ficaram ali muito tempo a observar Kagure fechado no seu mundo mental. Até que este se moveu apenas para se sentar no chão agarrado aos joelhos. **_

– _**Agora já podes ir ter com ele. **_

_**Nasasu não ligou minimamente ao sensei e avançou para o amigo que o olhou surpreso por o ver ali. **_

– _**Que fazes aqui no meio das flores? – Perguntou Nasasu.**_

– _**Eu gosto de flores. – Estendeu-se sobre a terra. No ar ainda dançavam as sementes coloridas das flores brancas. **_

– _**As meninas é que gostam de flores. – Disse Nasasu querendo brincar um pouco. **_

– _**Eu não me importo com isso. **_

– _**Tu fazes anos depois de amanhã, não é? **_

– _**Sim. **_

– _**Então já sei o que te vou oferecer. Um grande ramo de flores! – Gozou. **_

– _**Nem te atrevas. – Arreliou-se Kagure sentando-se novamente e encarando seriamente Nasasu. **_

– _**Eu sabia, tu não queres receber flores…**_

– _**Não é nada disso idiota! Eu gosto de receber flores desde que não estejam mortas. **_

– _**Hum, mas tu estás em cima de flores, não estás a matá-las assim?**_

– _**As flores podem ser pisadas, embora isso não seja uma coisa bonita, mas desde que estejam na terra estão sempre vivas. Se forem arrancadas, ou cortadas, ai elas morrem. Eu aceito flores desde que elas venham num vaso e com terra. Flores mortas é que nem pensar. **_

_**Nasasu anuiu com a cabeça e sorriu."**_

– Procura uma memória que te traga saudades. – Ordenou Arika directamente à mente de Nasasu.

"_**Ficaram os dois breves momentos a olhar um para o outro. Sentiam que aquela despedida estava a ser mais dolorosa que outras, mas por serem demasiado novos ainda não compreendiam porquê. E estavam a achar estranho aquela sensação de saudade quando ainda estavam os dois juntos. **_

_**Acordando um pouco da dormência em que o seu cérebro tinha caído, Nasasu abanou a cabeça, sorriu para o amigo fez um último cumprimento com a mão e deu as costas para se ir embora, mas antes que tivesse tempo de dar um impulso para saltar para a frente, Kagure segurou-lhe o braço. O príncipe olhou para o amigo espantado. Passava-se alguma coisa? O rapaz de cabelos prateados aproximou-se da cara de Nasasu e inocentemente beijou-lhe a bochecha. E depois tão rápido como se tinha aproximado também se afastou. **_

_**A cara de Nasasu estava com um tom idêntico ao do pimento. Quando ao Kagure apenas tinha uma tez rosa nas bochechas. **_

– _**Para que foi isto?**_

– _**Para que não te esqueças de mim. **_

– _**Eu nunca me esqueço de ti. – Proferiu Nasasu colocando a mão dentro da camisola laranja e retirando um colar com uma pedra âmbar pendurada. Aquela fora a prenda que Kagure oferecera a Nasasu anos antes no seu aniversário. **_

_**Uma nova onda da essência de Naruto foi sentida. Nasasu sabia que tinha que partir antes que o seu pai o fosse buscar. **_

– _**Adeus Nasasu. – Despediu-se uma última vez Kagure. **_

– _**Adeus Kagure. – Nasasu sorriu e saltou pelos ramos das árvores até desaparecer."**_

– Avança alguns anos. Até à próxima memória. – Indicou Arika.

"**_Kagure estava vestido com o seu usual fato branco de mangas largas e esperava por ele junto ao estabelecimento de ramén. Estavam os dois sem missões, num dia raro de folga em conjunto. Nasasu e Kagure tinham combinado desfrutar o momento com amigos, mas os outros estavam ocupados, então eles tinham decidido ir os dois até à queda de água quente, mais concretamente até à ponte de madeira que existia sobre o ribeiro de água quente. Estava um dia estranhamente frio e até ameaçava chover. Só que isso não os impedia de saírem de casa para aproveitarem os momentos livres. Muito pelo contrário, eles queriam divertir-se ao máximo. Principalmente porque brevemente, Kagure entraria para a Anbu._**

– _**Então como está o teu pai? – Questionou Kagure, andando ao lado de Nasasu. **_

– _**Na mesma como a lesma. – Brincou Nasasu, usando um provérbio popular. **_

– _**Lamento…**_

– _**Não lamentes. Eu sei que ele vai acordar. – E deu um sorriso encorajador para Kagure. Sabia que o amigo se culpava terrivelmente por achar que tinha culpa no incidente com Sasuke. Mas Nasasu não o culpava de nada, pois quem tinha culpa era o bijuu que estava no seu interior. Já tinham passado cinco anos e alguns meses desde que Sasuke entrara em coma, mas de momento Nasasu estava mais preocupado com Kagure que sofrera bastante com a recente morte da Gondaime. **_

_**Chegaram então à ponte de madeira que passava por cima do ribeiro. Deitaram-se sobre a ponte, raramente passava ali alguém, e ficaram em silêncio a serem aquecidos pelos vapores de água. **_

– _**É pena que o Saguichi não tenha vindo. – Falou Nasasu tentando ver a reacção do outro, que ficava com um cara engraçada quando estava embaraçado. **_

– _**Também é uma pena que a Hina não tenha vindo.**_

– _**É. – Concordou Nasasu sem convicção, na realidade preferia estar ali apenas com o amigo. – O que é que viste em Saguichi? **_

– _**Como assim? – Questionou Kagure com uma sobrancelha prateada arqueada. **_

– _**Bem o que é que gostas nele? **_

– _**Por que é que me estás a perguntar isso? – Nasasu via com gosto a cara de Kagure ficando cada vez mais vermelha. **_

– _**Curiosidade. – Respondeu com um sorriso enigmático no rosto. – E diz-me lá, já tiveste sexo com ele? – Kagure engasgou-se e Nasasu gargalhou com a reacção exagerada do outro. **_

– _**E tu já fizeste sexo com a Hina? – Perguntou Kagure irritado batendo no ombro de Nasasu para o fazer parar de rir. **_

– _**Não! – Respondeu Nasasu abrindo os seus olhos azuis e encarando Kagure. Ambos deitados de lado sobre a ponte de madeira, frente a frente. – Ela tem apenas treze anos. E namoramos há pouco tempo. Além disso, ainda não sei se esta relação vai longe. Mas imagino que as coisas com os homens sejam um pouco mais rápidas, não Kagure? Os homens não são tão frágeis… **_

– _**Não fales coisas que não sabes. – Cortou Kagure com um pouco de raiva. **_

– _**O que queres dizer com isso? – Surpreendeu-se Nasasu. **_

– _**Nada. **_

– _**Ele não te magoou, pois não? – Nasasu agarrou a mão do amigo com força. Kagure soltou um sorriso doce perante a sua preocupação, mas aquilo não acalmou o batimento acelerado do coração de Nasasu. Só o pensamento de que alguém podia magoar Kagure fazia o seu interior rugir em fúria e não era a raposa que rugia, mas sim, ele mesmo. **_

– _**Não, ele não me aleijou. – Kagure levantou-se de repente. **_

– _**Onde vais?**_

– _**Nadar. – Respondeu enquanto tirava a camisola. Os olhos de Nasasu ficaram um pouco parados a ver os músculos definidos de Kagure, que apesar de mais pequeno e aparentemente mais fraco, tinha um belo corpo. Nasasu abanou a cabeça, lembrando-se de que não podia pensar assim do amigo. **_

_**Kagure ficou apenas de calções e depois saltou por cima das barras de madeira da ponte e entrou na água quente. Nasasu levantou-se para o observar Kagure a nadar. Chegou no momento em que o amigo voltava à superfície. Teve que suster a respiração com a imagem. Os cabelos de Kagure tinham-se soltado do habitual elástico que os apanhava e estavam completamente despenteados à volta da cara do rapaz. O Uchiha não conteve um sorriso deliciado. Será que Kagure tinha a noção do quanto era bonito? Ou será que era ele, Nasasu, que o achava demasiado bonito?**_

– _**Anda Nasasu. – Chamou Kagure. Logo despiu as suas roupas também e saltou para a água. Era bom estar dentro de água quente quando o ar estava frio. Mas era ainda melhor partilhar os momentos livres com Kagure. Era bom gargalhar com ele e não pensar em mais ninguém. Mandar-lhe água á cara e vê-lo rir livre. Ali ele sabia que eram apenas eles os dois."**_

– Abandona essa recordação e volta à praia.

– Já estou na praia. – Disse Nasasu hipnotizado. Arika deu as instruções:

– Agora abre novamente a porta e vê uma das tuas piores recordações. Mas lembra-te, tudo isso já passou. Não sintas isso como se estivesse a passar agora. Abre a porta e entra.

"_**Era de noite em Otogakure, ele sorria tolamente para a grande bola que estava no céu. Era uma esfera cinzenta e emitia uma luz acinzentada. Queria chegar a ela. Elevou-se sobre as suas pequenas perninhas e agarrou-se às barras do berço. A lua estava muito longe. O pequeno de madeixas escuras que brilhavam na luz que entrava pelas grandes janelas do seu quarto, mesmo sobre o berço, ria em fortes gargalhadas, enquanto as suas mãozinhas se esticavam para o ar tentado agarrar na lua. **_

_**Nesse momento as suas gargalhadas foram substituídas pelo som do vidro a partir-se. Com o estrondo a pequena criança de madeixas escuras caiu no berço com o susto, voltou-se a levantar agarrando-se às grades. À sua frente estava um vulto enorme que o aterrorizava. O vulto mexeu-se e andou até ao berço. **_

_**Nasasu viu então um homem à luz do luar. Estava vestido de preto, trazia uma máscara branca que lhe cobria a cara e tinha armas ninjas presas em quase todo o corpo. Perante os olhos azuis da criança o homem parou por breves momentos. Os dois encaravam-se. Nasasu mostrava incompreensão. Seria aquele homem um dos ninjas dos seus pais? **_

_**O homem avançou depois de ter parado num momento de incerteza. As mãos enluvadas do ninja desconhecido envolveram Nasasu e agarraram-no ao colo. A criança não percebia o que se passava. Talvez fosse alguém vindo daquela esfera grande lá no céu que viera para brincar consigo. Com esse pensamento, o filho do Maou, que ainda era a transição de um bebé para uma criança começou a gargalhar tentando brincar com os seus bracinhos com o homem. **_

_**Foi erguido pelas mãos do ninja de preto até acima da cabeça deste. **_

– _**Desculpa jovem príncipe, mas há coisas que temos que fazer, terás que vir comigo. **_

_**Nesse momento o pequeno compreendeu que o homem não estava ali para brincar. Começou a contorcer-se tentando soltar-se. Sentiu as mãos do homem apertarem o seu corpo. Aquilo doía. Ficou assustado e começou a chorar enquanto se tentava soltar, embora os seus movimentos fossem inúteis. **_

– _**PAPÁ! – Gritou Nasasu. O ninja agarrou-o com força e tapou-lhe a boca. O menino continuou a lutar e então com o medo, algo ficou agitado no interior. O seu corpo ficou muito quente, como se estivesse doente, qualquer coisa queimava muito a sua pele. **_

_**A criança morena foi envolvida por chakra vermelho. Rapidamente este alastrou-se ao ninja atacante. O chakra começou a queimar esse ninja que entrou em pânico e soltou a criança, tentando fugir do chakra vermelho, mas era tarde, pois o chakra agarrara-se ao corpo do homem e parecia querer consumi-lo. Nasasu caiu ao chão magoando-se, o chakra começava a queimá-lo a si também. Berrou em plenos pulmões. **_

_**Nesse momento as pessoas que eram seus familiares entraram no quarto. Nasasu elevou os braços para Naruto que não pensou duas vezes em saber que chakra era aquele. O louro também foi queimado pelo chakra vermelho, mas não ia deixar o seu bebé ali no meio do chão. Notava-se na cara dele que estava em pânico. **_

_**O ninja que entrara pela janela já se silenciara no chão do quarto. O seu corpo estava numa decomposição horrível. Completamente massacrado pelo chakra. Naruto falava palavras para acalmar o filho, para ver se o chakra parava de progredir. Mas a densidade de chakra ia aumentando. À sua volta estavam Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu e outros ninjas, que aos poucos iam sendo atingidos pelo chakra que saia do corpo de Nasasu, mas que não se preocupavam, pois naquele momento a prioridade era acalmar a criança. **_

_**Depois de discutirem, Naruto e Sasuke chegaram a um entendimento rápido e possível naquele momento de aflição em o que interessava era parar aquele chakra que queimava qualquer coisa viva, incluindo o seu filho. Sasuke foi obrigado a usar o sharingan para fazer adormecer o filho. A próxima memória que Nasasu tinha já era do hospital em que estivera internado nos 6 meses seguintes ao ataque." **_

– Volta à praia. Quando o fizeres quero que te sintas sereno. Aquilo que se passou no passado já não pode afectar o teu presente. – Instruiu a médica. Os olhos de Nasasu mesmo fechados, deixavam passar lágrimas. Ele odiava aquela última recordação. A primeira vez que matara um homem, com os seus três meros anos.

– Já estou na praia. – Disse Nasasu sentindo-se sereno. Não podia fazer nada com o passado, apenas aprender com ele. Ele sabia disso.

– Agora quando voltares a abrir a porta quero que vejas as memórias que te fazem ter pesadelos.

– Mas eu não me lembro desses momentos. – Contou o Uchiha.

– Não te preocupes. Está tudo gravado na tua mente. Lembra-te sempre que isso foi uma coisa que já passou. Agora abre a porta.

– Finalmente verei o que ele me fez? – Perguntou num murmúrio Nasasu com uma nota de raiva na voz.

"_**O moreno avançou para cima de Kagure. Agarrou-lhe os pulsos e mandou-o contra o colchão. Fora tão rápido que nem dera a Kagure tempo de reacção. Pôs-se então em cima dele e olhou profundamente nos olhos do rapaz de cabelos prateados. **_

– _**O que… o que estás a faz… - Foi calado por um beijo. Sentiu os lábios quentes de Nasasu e ficou parado, como se todos os seus músculos tivessem congelado. (…)**_

_**Tentou soltar-se, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi parar o beijo e mirar (…) os olhos escarlates de Nasasu (…)**_

– _**Pára com isto! **_

_**Foi novamente calado por um beijo. Debateu-se contra Nasasu, mas ele estava muito forte e as suas investidas eram inúteis. (…)**_

_**O Uchiha ergueu-se então, deixando de prender os pulsos de Kagure, colocando-se em pé. Olhava para Kagure, da mesma maneira que um caçador olhava para a sua presa. Kagure percebeu que tinha que sair dali, por isso, aproveitando aquela brecha levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e correu para a porta. (…)**_

_**Foi encurralado contra a parede com uma força brutal fazendo um estrondo. O outro agarrava-lhe os ombros (… ) contra a parede (mas) a força era tanta que eles mal se mexiam, então (ouviu-se) um "crak", um som feito pelos (…) próprios ossos. (…) Tentou gritar, (…) mas nenhum som saia da sua garganta. Os seus ombros tinham acabado de ser deslocados. Caiu ao chão com dor. Dos olhos brotavam imensas e grandes lágrimas.(…)**_

_**Nasasu mexeu nos seus bolsos e retirou um fio, tão fino que era quase invisível. Depois pegou em Kagure e sem pena alguma atirou-o para a cama. Atou esses fios aos pulsos de Kagure e depois atou os fios à cabeceira da cama, o único problema era que Kagure não conseguia elevar os braços, mas fico com os braços até onde conseguia ir, o que lhe provocava muita dor. Tentara debater-se, mas Nasasu esmurrara-lhe o estômago. (…)**_

_**(…) Nasasu usou a kunai (…) e rasgou o colete com ela, depois foi a vez da camisola negra, abriu a roupa, deixando a descoberto o peito de Kagure. (…)**_

– _**Daqui a nada este corpo será meu.**_

_**O corpo do moreno foi descendo. Lambia cada curva por onde passava. (…) (Nasasu) parecia gostar de o ver contorcer-se.**_

– _**Tu gostas disto, não gostas? – Perguntou (…) sentado sobre as pernas de Kagure cortando-lhe os movimentos das mesmas. Os lábios estavam abertos num sorriso (…). Ele deixava a kunai passear, em movimentos aleatórios, feitos pela sua mão no peito de Kagure. Enquanto com a outra mão ele abriu as calças de Kagure e infiltrou a sua mão e chegou ao membro do rapaz de cabelos prateados. Envolveu o membro e apertou-o. Kagure arqueou as costas com o toque. – Claro que gostas. Sabes, eu tenho muita experiência de observação. Eu via tudo aquilo que a Hina fazia a Nasasu quando eles estavam sozinhos, principalmente neste quarto. Nós vamos experimentar algumas coisas que eles faziam. Humm, se bem que aqui é um bocado diferente. Nasasu é um homem e tu também és. **_

_**(…) As suas calças (foram) arrancadas das suas pernas (…) A boca de Nasasu (…) (envolveu) completamente o seu pénis.**_

_**(…) Soltou um gemido mudo. A boca (de Nasasu) subia e descia sobre o (…) membro, deixando o órgão muito húmido, principalmente quando passava a sua língua desde a ponta até aos testículos, e depois voltava a subir. Ficou rapidamente duro. E aí (ele) tinha chegado ao seu intento. **_

_**(…) O corpo de Nasasu (ficou) em pé sobre a cama, enquanto (Kagure) o mirava debaixo, preso na cama. (…) despiu(-se) completamente (…)**_

_**(…) Pôs-se sentado em cima do seu membro. (…)**_

– _**Vamos tentar primeiro desta maneira! – Disse (…), agarrando no membro de Kagure e alinhando-o com a entrada (…). Kagure chorava. Gritava mudamente. Tentava desprender-se das suas amarras, nem reparando no sangue abundante que lhe escorria pelos braços. (…) – Merda! Isto dói. – (…) Tinha descido pelo órgão de Kagure de uma só fez. Tinha uma sobrancelha elevada e os dentes ferrando os lábios. – Mas vamos continuar. – Sem esperar mais começou a mexer-se, elevando o rabo com a ajuda das pernas. (…)**_

_**(…) (Kagure) activou inconscientemente o seu Kekkei Guenkai, os seus olhos ficaram completamente prateados e as suas mãos ficaram plenas de chakra azul. **_

_**Nesse momento (…) (usou) toda a força do corpo (…) violentamente batendo com as nádegas de encontro ao corpo de Kagure. Ao mesmo tempo, as suas unhas espetaram-se profundamente no peito de Kagure, provocando mais feridas. O choque fez o Kekkei Guenkai desaparecer. Kagure tentava libertar-se remexendo todo o seu corpo. **_

_**(Enquanto o outro continuava) mexendo-se para cima e para baixo, cavalgando o membro de Kagure. (…)**_

_**Sem se conseguir conter (…) (Kagure) explodiu dentro de Nasasu (…)**_

– _**Eu sabia que gostavas. – Lambeu a cara de Kagure (…) levantou-se e libertou o membro do outro. Passou uma mão sobre a nádega do rabo e verificou a sua mão cheia de sangue. – Isto amanhã vai doer bastante ao Nasasu. – Disse sarcasticamente mostrando a mão ensanguentada a Kagure. – Mas ainda não acabamos. Vês? O meu… bem, o de Nasasu, afinal, este corpo é dele, ainda está duro. – E massajou o membro mostrando-o a Kagure. Estava erecto e duro. – E já sei como vamos resolver este problema. **_

_**O corpo do moreno ajoelhou-se na cama, depois de ter aberto as pernas de Kagure, para ter espaço entre elas. Kagure tinha parado de se contorcer. (…) Os seus olhos choravam, a sua cara estava uma lástima. Mas ele não se mexia. (…)**_

_**De pernas abertas a raposa obrigou-o a empinar um pouco o rabo (...) E então numa estocada foi penetrado. Gritou, sem fazer barulho, de maneira completamente involuntária. O seu corpo doía horrores e por isso ele tremia bastante. (…)**_

_**(…) Tinha reparado que ele já não oferecia qualquer resistência e rompera os fios que o prendiam à cama com a kunai que antes usara (…). **_

– _**Assim, isto sabe muito melhor. (…) O teu corpo vai ser meu.**_

_**Kagure foi envolvido por um chakra avermelhado. Era quente, tão quente que ele suava, e queimava, mas não ao ponto de lhe fazer queimadura (…).**_

Arika retirou rapidamente Nasasu da hipnose, pois apesar dos seus comandos ele não se acalmava, então ela fê-lo despertar. Mal se viu minimamente consciente, Nasasu ergueu-se do futon e nem teve tempo de ir a correr à casa de banho. Vomitou mesmo ali no meio da sala. A médica tentou ajudá-lo, mas ele afastou-a com um braço.

Ajoelhou-se, por pouco, não caindo no próprio vomitado. Agarrou-se ao próprio corpo cheio de espasmos. Sentia que alguém queria esmagar-lhe o estômago apertando-o. Apesar de ter vomitado o seu mal-estar permanecia. Suou frio. Fechou os olhos e tentou concentrar-se. Precisava de uma última confirmação, porque a sua mente simplesmente não queria acreditar.

"_**- O teu corpo vai ser meu."**_

Tentou procurar a raposa. _Nada! _Apenas os seus pensamentos. Apenas ele e um vazio enorme. Ela já não estava no seu interior.

Agora compreendia alguns dos seus pesadelos, em que Kagure aparecia envolto em chamas e a chorar. Era o seu inconsciente a tentar falar. E ele que ficava sempre arreliado por ter que ver Kagure a chorar, quando sabia que ele provavelmente estaria a rir de si. Mas afinal não. Os seus sonhos, os seus pesadelos, tinham sempre tentado dizer-lhe o que se passara.

Colocou-se em pé de maneira tremida. Dos seus olhos saíam lágrimas brilhantes. Sempre tentara proteger Kagure de quem o queria magoar. Na sua mente era inconcebível que alguém magoasse aquele anjo e, no entanto, quem acabara por o magoar verdadeiramente fora ele.

Um choro de bebé cortou-lhe os pensamentos, e logo eram dois choros.

– Preciso de voltar a Konoha. – Falou. – Preciso corrigir todos os erros que fiz durante todos estes anos.

**oOo**

Naruto encontrava-se sentado na secretária de Hokage com ele estava Konohamaru, sentado ao seu lado. Este último estava à espera do seu primeiro filho. Eles já se tinham voltado a dar há uns quantos pares de anos atrás. E Naruto e Konohamaru eram aquilo que o louro sempre desejara que fossem. Dois bons irmãos. E com eles estava Kagure esperando que lhe dessem uma nova missão. As missões agora eram menos perigosas uma vez que ele pedira ao Hokage para a sua dupla ser trocada. De momento estava sem parceiro Anbu. Fizera isso ao mesmo tempo em que informara Naruto que já não pertencera à Raiz. O louro preocupara-se com a sua vida, mas Kagure apenas lhe tinha dito que fosse o que viesse que ele ia aceitar. Mas a verdade é que já tentara matar o pai, o líder da Raiz, há muito tempo e até ali não houvera movimentos ofensivos para com a sua vida.

Mas não era o facto de Konohamaru estar ali, sempre empenhado no seu sonho de vir a ser Hokage, ou de Kagure à espera da sua missão, que importava naquele momento. O que mais importava era a carta que Naruto tinha entre as mãos e que lia de forma tremida.

"_Olá Papá!_

_Esta carta será breve. Mais que breve. É apenas para te avisar que dentro de três dias chego a Konoha. E preciso que me faças dois favores. O primeiro: preciso que me arranjes dois berços para o meu quarto. E segundo: não deixes que Kagure saia de Konoha até que eu chegue. É realmente muito importante. Quando chegar explico tudo._

_Beijos, Nasasu."_

Naruto lera a carta em voz alta uma segunda vez, completamente esquecido que não estava sozinho no gabinete do Hokage. Mas não se importava com as pessoas que estavam a ouvir aquela mensagem, pois sabia que eram de confiança.

– Para que diabos quer ele dois berços? – Questionou Naruto levantando-se do cadeirão de Hokage e começando a dar três passos para cada lado, num vai vem confuso.

– Se calhar os rumores são verdadeiros. – Opinou Konohamaru sentado na sua cadeira batendo as pernas. O barulho de Naruto e os batuques das pernas do moreno mais novo, estavam a irritar Kagure, que fora invadido por uma completa onda de pânico. Por que é que Nasasu fizera aquele pedido ao pai? Não deixar Kagure sair de Konoha. Será que ele finalmente viera cumprir a promessa que lhe fizera no momento em que tinha saído da aldeia?

– Estás bem, Kagure? - Naruto tinha parado ao ver a cara completamente lívida de Kagure.

– Sim, senhor. – Disse Kagure com pouca segurança, mas ganhando novamente o controlo sobre o seu medo. – E a minha missão?

– Ficas com ela à mesma. Ela é só para daqui a cinco dias. – Informou Naruto entregando o pergaminho com as informações da missão a Kagure para que ele a pudesse estudar com tempo. – Diz-me, por que achas que Nasasu me pede para te deixar em Konoha?

"Para me matar." Pensou Kagure para consigo.

– Eu… eu não sei. – A voz de Kagure saia num tom nervoso.

– Compreendo. São coisas vossas. – O rapaz surpreendeu-se com o comentário do Hokage. – Bem, espero que resolvam de uma vez essa briga que dura há meses. – Desejou Naruto. - Estás dispensado Kagure.

– Obrigado Hokage-sama! – Fez uma referência com a cabeça e saiu do gabinete. Será que o Hokage suspeitava de alguma coisa? Só podia. O Hokage era o pai de Nasasu, ele mais que outra pessoa qualquer, devia pressentir que o filho não estava bem. Assim como também parecia querer saber se Kagure estava bem, pois cada vez mais aparecia preocupado e protector em relação àquele ninja.

oOo

Nasasu escolheu entrar pela entrada de Konoha que o levaria directamente ao bairro Uchiha, para assim não ter que se cruzar com quase ninguém. E não se enganou, rapidamente estava em casa, apenas passando por duas pessoas que olhavam para ele e para Arika de maneira um tanto ou quanto surpreendida. Ele sabia que isso se devia por eles levarem bebés ao colo, mas sentia que havia mais qualquer coisa inerente a isso. Só não sabia explicar o quê.

– Achas que os teus pais vão aceitar facilmente os bebés? Não achas que eles te podem deserdar por causa disto? – Questionou Arika.

– Claro que não. – Riu-se Nasasu. – Eles amam-me. E irão amar também os netos. Isso é uma certeza absoluta que eu tenho.

Chegaram finalmente às habitações. Como sempre, o bairro Uchiha era uma coisa quase desabitada, completamente sossegada. Era um sítio calmo para se viver. Onde a chilreia dos pássaros era aquilo que mais se ouvia.

Na casa Uchiha, Naruto parecia uma pilha eléctrica, tal era a maneira em que os seus nervos estavam. O seu filho ia voltar à casa naquele dia, e ele já estava acordado desde muito cedo. Na realidade, ele mal tinha dormido. Na mesa da cozinha, Kaeru estava sentado nas pernas do pai fazendo desenhos com o mesmo. Sasuke tinha voltado no dia anterior de Oto, também ele estava impacientemente pelo regresso do filho. E ambos queriam muito saber porque é que tinham ido comprar berços para o filho. Para que precisaria ele de berços?

Fosse como fosse, eles tinham ido comprar os berços, até lhes tinham perguntado qual dos dois estava grávido. Sasuke quase tinha arrancado a cabeça da mulher da loja, apenas por se sentir envergonhado. Mas quem precisaria de berços se não houvesse bebés? Ah, Nasasu tinha muito que explicar.

Nesse momento ouviram a porta abrir-se. O turbilhão da família Uchiha foi imenso. Oshi desceu as escadas a correr, mais a saltar degraus. Kaeru saltou do colo de Sasuke quase como um relâmpago. Sasuke e Naruto trocaram olhares esperançados. Em menos de nada estavam todos os Uchihas mesmo em frente à porta. Quando esta se abriu e do lado de fora, iluminado com a luz do dia, estava Nasasu, eles sustiveram as respirações em conjunto.

– Estou em casa! – Disse ao entrar com um sorriso rasgado do rosto.

– NII-SAN! – Gritou Kaeru saltando para o colo do irmão abraçando-lhe o pescoço.

– WOW. Tu cresceste Kaeru! – Elogiou Nasasu pousando o irmão no chão e despenteando-lhe os cabelos, fazendo o pequeno soltar gargalhadas de contentamento.

– O príncipe voltou a casa. – Falou irónica a irmã divertida abraçando e beijando o irmão.

Então chegou a fez de encarar os pais. Que estavam meios estáticos a ver o seu primogénito regressar ao ninho. Sem se aguentarem muito, os pais puxaram-no para um abraço a três. E Nasasu sentiu aquilo que sempre sentia quando estava na sua família: amor, carinho, protecção. Eles eram aqueles que ele sabia com quem poderia sempre contar.

– Uh-hun! – Alguém tossiu à porta da casa. Os Uchihas viraram-se todos para a entrada e viram uma mulher com dois bebés ao colo.

– Hun?

– Outra vez? – Questionou Naruto quase com receio de ouvir o que a rapariga ia dizer.

– Olá, Hokage-sama! Sua majestade. – Saudou Arika com a cabeça sempre cordial.

– Olá… - Respondeu Naruto. – E a menina é?

– Ela é a Arika, a minha médica. – Apresentou Nasasu fazendo um gesto para que ela entrasse. – E os bebés que ela trás são os meus filhos…

– São teus… são mesmo teus filhos? – Gaguejou Naruto, cortando a fala do filho. Os olhos estavam abertos e a sua cara estranhamente pálida. Ele devia estar à espera daquilo. Com o pedido dos berços e com os rumores que vinham de todo o lado, ele devia ter calculado aquilo. Mas mesmo assim era um choque. O seu filho tinha sido pai… pai! Isso fazia dele um… um avô? Avô… engoliu em seco e espreitou Sasuke que também tinha um ar espantado.

– Sim, são meus filhos. – Confirmou Nasasu com um sorriso, sem perceber o assombro de toda a família.

– Eu acho… acho que vou desmaiar. – Avisou o louro antes dos seus olhos se revirarem e ele cair para o lado. Sasuke agarrou-o impedindo-o de cair ao chão.

– Oie, oie, Naruto. – Ele abriu os olhos cinco minutos depois com a voz de Sasuke e com as tapas dele na sua cara. A cara do marido era de preocupação.

– Eu sonhei que era avô. – Disse para Sasuke, enquanto se sentava num futon que tinha sido estendido sobre a sala para o pousar.

– Não foi um sonho.

– Papá, desculpa, eu devia ter dado a notícia de outra maneira. – Falou Nasasu ajoelhado mesmo ao lado do pai.

– Como… como é possível? Tu engravidaste alguma mulher?

– Não. Foi apenas uma noite louca que… - Calou-se. Não podia contar aquilo que tinha acontecido. Mesmo que fossem os seus pais, mesmo que fossem as pessoas em quem ele mais podia confiar, ele não conseguia contar o que se tinha passado. Naruto viu o sofrimento do filho e agarrou-lhe nas mãos. – Bom, vocês não pensavam que a Sakura tinha descoberto o facto da mutação genética assim por mero acaso, pois não? Ela soube disso por mim. Não houve jutsu nenhum, apenas uma noite e eu fiquei grávido.

– Desculpa, pequeno. – Pediu Naruto com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Sentia-se muito culpado por aquilo. Primeiro fizera-o nascer com uma raposa no seu interior, agora sabia que ele tinha uma mutação genética que o fizera engravidar. Uma gravidez não desejada.

– Não precisas de pedir desculpa, papá! – Nasasu sorriu. – Os gémeos são a melhor coisa que me pedia acontecer.

– Gémeos? – Estremeceu Naruto.

– Sim. – O sorriso de Nasasu abriu-se mais quando Naruto se levantou.

– Mostra-me os gémeos. – Pediu ele.

Foram até ao quarto de Nasasu, onde já se encontravam Oshi e Arika, ambas as raparigas mudando as fraldas dos bebés, que eram calminhos e não choravam, mais Kaeru que as observava como se tudo aquilo fosse um enigma. Coisa tão estranha que era um bebé. E saber que ele também já tinha sido assim, que porcaria. Os bebés eram muito porcos. Pelo menos era isso que o jovem Kaeru analisava.

– Oh, Sasuke, são tão fofos. Dá um jeito querida. – Disse Naruto já completamente à vontade com a situação e aproximando-se da cama de Nasasu onde Oshi mudara a fralda e agora vestia novamente o bebé de cabelos azuis, gentilmente empurrou a filha para o lado e vestiu o resto da roupa do neto.

– Não foi ele que desmaiou quando soube que era avô? – Interrogou-se Sasuke, falando com um sorriso para o filho. – Bem é o Naruto, nada a estranhar.

– Sasuke olha, ele parecesse-se muito contigo. – Já tinha o bebé nos seus braços e agora embalava-o com uma expressão completamente adoradora.

Sasuke aproximou-se de Naruto e olhou o neto que o encarava com os seus olhos acinzentados, provavelmente ainda a ver muito pouco dos seus familiares, mas já curioso com todos eles. Estaria a estranhar estar rodeado de tantas vozes novas. Mas com certeza que sentiria o amor, pois naquela família o maior pilar de todos era o carinho.

– Olá bebé! – Falou Sasuke fazendo um movimento com os dedos. O bebé fez um trejeito com a boca como se fosse um sorriso. – Olha, gosta de mim. – Riu-se Sasuke, para depois se virar para o segundo bebé que estava no colo de Arika e pegar nele. - Vê só, Naruto, este é tão desgadelhado como tu.

– Teme… - Repreendeu Naruto.

– Pai, papá! Podem tomar conta deles por uns momentos?

– Claro, Nasasu. Mas onde é que vais?

– Resolver a maior burrada da minha vida. – Respondeu dando um beijo aos pais e aos filhos e saindo. Sabia que Kagure já não morava com o pai, soubera disso por Naruto. Mas tinha o pressentimento que o ia encontrar num local especial – ponte de madeira.

oOo

Kagure encontrava-se sentado na ponte de água de maneira melancólica a levar com os vapores de água. Aquele era o dia em que Nasasu regressava, o dia em que provavelmente cumpriria a sua promessa. O dia em que Kagure pagaria por tudo o que tinha feito, apesar de não ter feito nada. No entanto, Kagure sentia uma culpa, um pânico e um medo descontrolados. Estava apenas ali à espera do confronto. Sem saber como iria proceder, se lutaria para salvar a sua vida ou se se deixaria levar.

Nesse momento sentiu um baque na madeira da ponte. Quando elevou os olhos viu Saguichi. A sua expressão melancólica rapidamente passou para raiva.

– Kagure deixa-me falar contigo. – Pediu o ruivo com expressão de imploração no rosto.

– Não! Não temos nada para conversar. – Rugiu Kagure levantando-se e encarando Saguichi de maneira claramente hostil. – Vai-te embora!?

– Por favor, Kagure, deixa-me explicar.

– Não há nada a explicar, eu sei perfeitamente aquilo que querias. Desaparece! – Gritou Kagure empurrando Saguichi. Este agarrou-lhe os pulsos com força.

– Ouve-me pelo menos!

– Não! Eu não quero ouvir. Solta-me.

– Mas ouve-me só…

– Tu ouviste o que ele disse, Saguichi? – A voz veio de trás, tinha um timbre perigoso e então, Saguichi viu o sharingan ao mirar pelo canto dos olhos a pessoa que estava na sua retaguarda. Com um movimento impelido pela raiva, Nasasu agarrou nas mãos de Saguichi apertando-lhe os pulsos que com uma força monstra, fazendo dessa maneira com que ele soltasse Kagure, e depois pontapeou-o para dentro da água quente do ribeiro. Não sabia por que é que Kagure o queria longe, mas a partir do momento em que Saguichi não ia embora e depois ainda agarrara em Kagure, a sua mente tinha deixado de funcionar. Ele não concebia que ninguém tocasse no Shidou.

– Na… Nasasu… - Gaguejou Kagure. O moreno não disse nada, em vez disso avançou para Kagure. O rapaz encolheu-se pensando que Nasasu ia desferir um golpe mortal, mas em vez disso, foi abraçado com carinho.

– Perdoa-me Kare. – Em vez de dizer fosse o que fosse Kagure agarrou-se ao tronco forte de Nasasu e começou chorar compulsivamente. O seu medo continuava presente.

oOo

Após se acalmar, Kagure tinha sido arrastado por Nasasu pelas ruas de Konoha. Ele apenas lhe dissera que tinha algo para lhe mostrar. O seu coração batia a mil, enquanto a sua mão era agarrada pela mão quente de Nasasu. Não sabia o que se passava, não sabia o que pensar. Ele apenas se deixava levar.

Entraram na casa Uchiha. Reinava o silêncio. Estava tudo calmo, demasiado calmo. Pelo menos, Kagure lembrava-se daquela casa ter sempre uma criança aos berros. Mas isso não acontecia. Naruto veio à porta vê-los entrar. Sorriu ao ver que Kagure e Nasasu entrarem juntos. Podia querer dizer que eles tinha feito umas tréguas. Nunca perguntara qual fora o motivo da zanga, mas agora começa a juntar as peças. Talvez tivesse a ver com a noite "louca" que Nasasu referira antes, e isso envolvia Kagure. Era a mente de pai que Naruto estava a usar naquele momento.

– Os bebés estão a dormir no teu quarto. – Disse ao filho, explicando o silêncio que existia em casa.

– Obrigado por tomares conta deles. Eu e Kagure vamos para lá.

– Como quiserem. É bom ver-vos juntos. – Comentou deixando os dois rapazes a olharem espantados para ele, enquanto o loiro lhes virava as costas e desaparecia para a sala.

– Vem. – Chamou Nasasu. – Ficas a saber que eu já sei de tudo. – Kagure anuiu com a cabeça compreendendo

Entraram no quarto de Nasasu. Kagure estremeceu. Era a primeira vez que entrava naquele quarto depois do que tinha acontecido. E as suas últimas lembranças naquele lugar eram as mais dolorosas. Ele tinha medo de estar ali. O moreno reparou no assombro nos olhos de Kagure e puxou-o para si, abraçando-o. Ouviu-o arfar e sentiu-o tremer, como se temesse que tudo voltasse a acontecer. Dava para sentir o quanto estava assustado.

– Sou apenas eu. – Falou Nasasu de voz calma num sopro contra a cabeça de Kagure. O mesmo suspirou alto numa mistura de alívio e calor.

– És tu. – Respondeu Kagure elevando a cabeça e mostrando os seus olhos verdes a Nasasu, que ao vê-los sorriu.

– Nem tudo correu mal naquela noite. – Kagure ergueu uma sobrancelha em dúvida, sem saber por que é que Nasasu estava a dizer aquilo. Em resposta àquela interrogação muda, Nasasu fez Kagure rodar sobre os seus pés e encaminhou-o para os dois berços idênticos, parecidos a dois cestos enormes.

**Remember those walls I built **Lembraste daquele muros que construí?**  
>Oh baby they're tumbling down <strong>Oh! Baby, eles caíram **  
>And they didn't even put up a fight <strong>Nem sequer deram luta**  
>They didn't even make a sound <strong>Sem fazerem barulho**  
>I found a way to let you in <strong>Arranjei uma maneira de te deixar entrar**  
>But I never really had a doubt <strong>Mas eu nunca duvidei**  
>Standing in the light of your halo <strong>Ao ficar na luz da tua aura**  
>I got my angel now <strong>Eu arranjei o meu anjo

Atrás de Kagure, Nasasu empurrou-o de encontro aos dois berços, em que o rapaz de cabelos prateados mal reparara por estar envolto nas suas terríveis memórias. Então os seus olhos ficaram presos nos dois berços.

– Ah, Nasasu… - Chamou Arika entrando no quarto. Kagure assustou-se com a entrada da rapariga e Nasasu sentiu isso, pois estava com as suas mãos pousadas sobre os ombros do outro. – Eles já estão a dormir há quatro horas. Vou ter que os acordar para lhes dar de comer. – Foi então que os rapazes repararam que ela trazia biberões nas mãos.

Os olhos de Kagure olhavam de maneira arregalada para a rapariga. Nasasu tinha sido pai? Tal como os rumores diziam. E teria sido com aquela mulher? Ela, por acaso, seria a esposa dele? Afinal, já parecia estar familiarizada com a casa Uchiha, para trazer biberões na mão e tudo, pior, parecia familiarizada com Nasasu.

– Dá cá. – Pediu o moreno estendendo as suas mãos para Arika pedindo os biberões. – Nós tratamos disso. – Piscou o olho a Kagure que parecia cada vez mais assombrado com tudo.

**It's like I've been awakened **É como se tivesse andado a dormir**  
>Every rule I had you breaking <strong>Quebras qualquer regra que tenha**  
>It's the risk that I'm taking <strong>É um risco que estou a correr**  
>I never gonna shut you out <strong>Nunca te mandarei embora

– Mas…

– Arika não refiles. – A mulher fechou a cara olhando para Nasasu, mas depois olhou com mais atenção para Kagure.

– Oh! Já estou a perceber. – Sorriu Arika, colocou os biberões nas mãos de Nasasu, deu meia volta com um assobio e saiu.

– Quem é ela? – Questionou Kagure curioso.

– A minha pediatra. – Brincou Nasasu. – E também psiquiatra. É uma médica muito multifacetada.

– E tua namorada? – Kagure corou ligeiramente com a ousadia da pergunta. Nasasu sorriu ainda mais abertamente, talvez o outro estivesse com ciúmes.

– Não. É mesmo só minha médica. Mas olha para os berços e vê os bebés.

– Bebés? Tu foste…

– Olha para eles. – Exigiu Nasasu.

**Everywhere I'm looking now **Agora para tudo o que olho**  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace <strong>Esta rodeado pelo teu abraço**  
>Baby I can see your halo <strong>Baby, posso ver a tua aura**  
>You know you're my saving grace <strong>Tu sabes que és o meu salvador**  
>You're everything I need and more <strong>Tu és tudo o que eu preciso e mais**  
>It's written all over your face <strong>Está escrito na tua cara**  
>Baby I can feel your halo <strong>Baby, posso sentir a tua aura**  
>Prey it won't fade away <strong>Rezo para que não desapareça

Kagure engoliu em seco, foi até ao meio dos berços e espreitou-os, um de cada vez. No primeiro estava um lindo bebé de bochechas bolachudas, vestido de azul tapado apenas com um lençol e com o cabelo preto, estava muito calmo a dormir e a chuchar na sua chupeta cor de laranja. O outro bebé dormia tão tranquilamente como o primeiro, mas sem chucha. As suas feições eram iguais, mas o cabelo era azulado.

O coração de Kagure apertou-se em agonia. O seu peito tinha ficado sem ar. Ele arfou e soltou um som sonoro que assustou Nasasu quando o ar voltou a percorrer-lhe o corpo. O moreno rapidamente pouso os biberões numa estante e correu para amparar a queda de Kagure, mas tarde de mais, este caiu de joelhos entre os berços, agarrado ao seu próprio corpo. Ele compreendera tudo apenas por os ver.

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Eu posso sentir a tua aura, aura, aura**  
>Can see your halo, halo, halo <strong>Eu posso ver a tua aura, aura, aura **  
>Can feel your halo, halo, halo<strong> Eu posso sentir a tua aura, aura, aura**  
>Can see your halo, halo, halo <strong>Eu posso ver a tua aura, aura, aura

– Kagure!? – Chamou Nasasu extremamente alarmado.

– Nasasu… - Soluçou Kagure num sôfrego.

– Kagure, pronto, calma. – Naquele momento, Nasasu arrependeu-se de não ter falado com Kagure antes de lhe mostrar os gémeos. Abraçou o menor, tentando com o seu abraço serená-lo, pois este tremia e chorava sem controlo.

– Por quê Nasasu? – Questionou Kagure com tanta dor na voz que fazia o coração do moreno sangrar. Aquilo era demasiado injusto. – Por que é que não me ouviste? Eu sempre fui teu amigo. Nunca te trai. Porque não acreditaste em mim? E agora… agora…

**Hit me like a ray of sun **Bate-me como um raio de sol **  
>Burning through my darkest night <strong>Iluminando a noite mais escura**  
>You're the only one that I want <strong>És o único que eu quero  
><strong>Think I'm addicted to your light <strong>Penso que sou atraído para a tua luz**  
>I swear I'd never fall again <strong>Juro não voltar a falhar**  
>But this don't even feel like falling <strong>Mas não sinto que tenha falhado**  
>Gravity can't forget <strong>A gravidade não se esquece**  
>To pull me back to the ground again <strong>De me trazer de volta ao chão**  
>It's like I've been awakened <strong>É como se tivesse andado a dormir**  
>Every rule I had you breaking <strong>Quebras qualquer regra que tenha**  
>It's the risk that I'm taking <strong>É um risco que estou a correr**  
>I never gonna shut you out <strong>Nunca te mandarei embora

– Perdoa-me Kare. – Nasasu abraçou fortemente Kagure. – Eu sei que fui muito injusto e egoísta. Não parei para pensar no que realmente podia ter acontecido. Por favor, perdoa-me!

– Por que é que não confias em mim? Por que é que não me ouviste? – As lágrimas caíam em cascata pelas bochechas avermelhadas de Kagure.

– Eu confio em ti, Kare. Nunca mais duvidarei de ti, juro! Nunca mais te colocarei em dúvida. Tu tens contigo todo o meu coração.

– Sasu? – Kagure ergueu mais uma vez o seu olhar para encarar Nasasu. As lágrimas continuavam a cair e cada uma delas que se soltava dos olhos fazia o coração do moreno sofrer pelo outro.

– É a verdade. O meu coração sempre foi teu. Desde os meus 14 anos que eu percebi que estou completamente apaixonado por ti. Mas depois o Saguichi disse que vocês estavam juntos e eu simplesmente… eu simplesmente aceitei o facto de tu gostares dele e não de mim. Afinal, era compreensível, tu passavas mais tempo com ele, e ele contigo. Conhecem-se bem. – Suspirou. – Mas sabes, eu cometi muitos erros. Entre eles, o de ter aceitado o namoro com Hina. Fi-lo porque de certa forma não te teria. Agora que penso nisso, sei que a usei de maneira muito egoísta. Não estou a dizer que não gostei dela, que não estive apaixonado, que não a amei de certa forma. Mas sabes quando temos outra pessoa no nosso coração que mesmo tentando esquecê-la, não conseguimos? Eu sempre fui louco por ti, mas sempre tive medo de te dizer isto. Eu não te queria magoar. Não te queria perder. Só que agora não dá mais para fugir. Já chega de ter medo. Portanto, eu vou dizer o que já devia ter dito antes: Eu amo-te… é isso, eu amo-te.

**Everywhere I'm looking now **Agora para tudo o que olho**  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace <strong>Esta rodeado pelo teu abraço**  
>Baby I can see your halo <strong>Baby, posso ver a tua aura**  
>You know you're my saving grace <strong>Tu sabes que és o meu salvador**  
>You're everything I need and more <strong>Tu és tudo o que eu preciso e mais**  
>It's written all over your face <strong>Está escrito na tua cara**  
>Baby I can feel your halo <strong>Baby, posso sentir a tua aura**  
>Prey it won't fade away <strong>Rezo para que não desapareça

Kagure estava ajoelhado entre as pernas de Nasasu e as suas mãos estavam fechadas sobre a camisola do mesmo, agarrando-a com muita força. Os seus olhos continuavam cheios de lágrimas, mas brilhavam. Brilhavam de uma maneira como nunca tinham brilhado. E as lágrimas eram lágrimas de plena alegria. Ele sentia que acabara de renascer, como uma Fénix que morre para voltar à vida. A dor no seu coração fora miraculosamente apagada. E o seu mundo parou. O bater do seu coração estava cingido àquele momento.

– Tu amas-me? – Perguntou. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que Nasasu acabara de se declarar. Que acabara de lhe dizer que já o amava há tanto tempo.

– É. Eu amo-te. – Confirmou Nasasu sentindo-se nervoso perante aqueles olhos brilhantes, que tinham disparado numa tenaz vida.

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Eu posso sentir a tua aura, aura, aura**  
>Can see your halo, halo, halo <strong>Posso ver a tua aura, aura, aura**  
>Can feel your halo, halo, halo <strong>(…)**  
><strong>**Can see your halo, halo, halo  
>Can feel your halo, halo, halo<br>Can see your halo, halo, halo  
>Can feel your halo, halo, halo<br>Can see your halo, halo, halo  
>Halo, halo<strong>

O rapaz de cabelos prateados sorriu a olhar para os olhos azuis como safiras brilhantes debaixo de um céu diurno. Com esse doce sorriso Nasasu sentiu-se livre para aproximar o seu rosto do de Kagure. Deu um pequeno sorriso, um pedido mudo de licença, depois fechou os olhos e colou os seus lábios aos lábios de Kagure, que também fechou os seus olhos. Os seus lábios brincavam uns com os outros, enquanto os seus corpos se iam aproximando. Kagure abraçou o pescoço do moreno quando deixou este pesquisar a sua boca com a língua. O Uchiha puxou-o ainda mais contra si, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com os seus fortes braços. Estavam tão juntos que Kagure já se encontrava sentado sobre as pernas de Nasasu.

**Everywhere I'm looking now **Agora para tudo o que olho**  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace <strong>Esta rodeado pelo teu abraço**  
>Baby I can see your halo <strong>Baby, posso ver a tua aura**  
>You know you're my saving grace <strong>Tu sabes que és o meu salvador**  
>You're everything I need and more <strong>Tu és tudo o que eu preciso e mais**  
>It's written all over your face <strong>Está escrito na tua cara**  
>Baby I can feel your halo <strong>Baby, posso sentir a tua aura**  
>Prey it won't fade away <strong>Rezo para que não desapareça

Só pararam o beijo porque lhes faltou o ar. Quando abriram os olhos, eles estavam em sintonia um com o outro. Sorriam abertamente até que começaram a gargalhar. Era a loucura. Porque afinal aquilo tinha sido uma verdadeira loucura até ali. Tinham-se mantido longe por medo. Mas isso só os fazia ser uma coisa: humanos.

Kagure tornou a abraçar o pescoço de Nasasu e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

– Eu sempre te amei. – Declarou, finalmente sem medo.

– Sempre? – Surpreendeu-se Nasasu.

– Eu nunca te disse porque tinha medo da rejeição. E que depois deixasses de ser meu amigo. Eu simplesmente não queria que deixássemos de falar apenas por causa dos meus pensamentos. Até porque depois aceitaste namorar com a Hina e eu pensei que era melhor ser teu amigo do que não ser nada. Eu simplesmente não sei quando comecei a amar-te. - Nasasu sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras e roubou mais um beijo dos lábios de Kagure.

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Eu posso sentir a tua aura, aura, aura**  
>Can see your halo, halo, halo <strong>Posso ver a tua aura, aura, aura**  
>Can feel your halo, halo, halo <strong>(…)**  
><strong>**Can see your halo, halo, halo  
>Can feel your halo, halo, halo<br>Can see your halo, halo, halo  
>Can feel your halo, halo, halo<br>Can see your halo, halo, halo  
>Halo, halo<strong>

Nasasu sentiu finalmente o seu mundo completo. Como se tivesse acabado de concluir um puzzle. E a última peça era aquele anjo. Aquele ser que tinha entre os seus braços. Como podia? Como podia ser verdade que ele o pudesse amar. Como é que ele o podia amar depois de tudo? Mas era. Era verdade, porque ele conhecia bem Kagure e sabia que ele não mentiria. Sabia que ele era demasiado doce para querer prejudicar as pessoas por maldade. Então como é que tinha pensado tão mal daquele ser tão puro? Fora tão estúpido e pateta. Talvez fosse qualquer coisa herdada dos seus genes. Pateta como um Uzumaki, casmurro como um Uchiha.

– Eu juro-te, Kagure. A partir de agora, vou proteger-te para sempre.

– Sasu?!

– E vou arranjar uma maneira de te livrar da raposa que te pus no corpo. - Kagure surpreendeu-se com as palavras de Nasasu, mas espantou-se ainda mais com a promessa que lhe estava inerente no olhar. Na realidade não gostou dela, pois sabia que quando ele fazia uma promessa a levava até ao fim.

– Sasu, não tens que fazer nada.

– Prometo, Kagure, vou fazer de tudo para te fazer feliz.

– Tu já me fazes feliz.

– Kare. – Suspirou Nasasu, enquanto Kagure juntava novamente os seus lábios.

Eram agora dois corações inseparáveis. Mudamente eles compreenderam que o seu amor só agora os deixava ficar juntos, porque antes não podiam. Pois apesar do amor genuíno que sentiam um pelo outro, anos atrás, ele era apenas uma linha ténue, e agora eles sentiam e podiam afirmar que iriam ficar juntos, custe o que custasse, pois olhariam para trás e lembrar-se-iam dos grandes obstáculos do começo.

Agora Nasasu compreendia muito melhor os seus pais. Eram precisos tropeções no caminho do amor para o tornar um vínculo forte. Tal como o amor de Naruto e Sasuke, o seu amor com Kagure só era forte naquele sentido porque antes tinha passado por muitas provas. Provas essas que o podiam desfazer, mas isso não tinha acontecido. O amor estivera sempre latente e contrariamente ao esperado, só tinha crescido mais.

– Parece que vamos ter que voltar a aquecer o leite. – Lembrou-se Nasasu. Nesse momento, Kagure levantou-se de repente, abandonando os braços de Nasasu. Dirigiu-se para os berços e ficou a observar os bebés com lágrimas ainda na cara e um sentimento agridoce no peito. Estava contente, rejubilava em alegria, por estar a conhecer os gémeos, mas também estava triste por só os estar a conhecer àquela altura. Além disso, nunca vira Nasasu como um homem que engravidaria. Na realidade, ele imaginara as coisas de maneira bem diferente nas suas fantasias.

– Eu sou o… - Tentou falar Kagure sem se conseguir pronunciar, como se tivesse vergonha.

– Tu és o papá! – Falou Nasasu colocando um braço sobre os ombros do rapaz de cabelos prateados, fazendo este estremecer com as suas palavras.

– Eu sou?

– Não se nota logo?

Kagure corou ao mesmo tempo que sorria. Não escondia mais as suas emoções. Depois ficou de olhos ainda mais brilhantes a observar os gémeos bastante calmos nos seus berços, mas então um pensamento assombrou-lhe os traços do rosto. Virou-se para Nasasu e assustou-o com o seu olhar.

– O meu pai não pode saber disto. – Parecia apavorado. – É melhor ninguém saber que os gémeos são meus filhos.

– Calma Kagure. Por que é que não podemos contar a ninguém?

– Bem, eu tentei matar o meu pai à algumas semanas.

– O meu papá contou-me que tinha havido uma explosão na tua casa, então foste tu. – Concluiu Nasasu. – Mas por que fizeste isso? Colocaste a tua vida em risco…

– Ele queria casar-me com Saguichi, eu simplesmente cansei-me de estar às ordens dele, além disso…

– Estavas desesperado. – Soube Nasasu. – Como não te querias matar, achaste que o teu pai faria isso por ti. Não quero que tornes a pensar uma coisa dessas. E muito menos a expor a tua vida desta maneira.

– Como é que tu…

– Conheço-te bem, Kare. – Respondeu Nasasu, acarinhando a cara do companheiro, limpando as últimas lágrimas que ainda estavam paradas nas bochechas de Kagure. – Mas ele não te matou…

– Não. Teve uma ideia muito melhor. – Resmungou Kagure. – Achou que era melhor combinar com Saguichi e engravidar-me.

– O quê?

– Ele queria reviver o nosso clã e achou que podia usar o filho como um objecto de reprodução. Ensinou o Saguichi o jutsu da fertilidade e o Saguichi lançou-me o jutsu. Se não fosse a minha mãe ele teria conseguido muito mais. Desde há uma semana que a minha mãe vive comigo, ela separou-se do meu pai. Foi por ela que soube dos planos de Shidou Yuuri e parou o Saguichi. Eu nem sequer sabia que a minha mãe era uma ninja. Ela para mim não passava de uma dona de casa subjugada, mas ela contou-me que o meu pai não casaria com qualquer mulher, tinha que ser uma mulher forte. Então, eu recordei como eram as coisas antes do meu irmão morrer. Lembro-me dela ir connosco ao parque, ir à noite aconchegar-nos à cama. Mas a morte de Kaguro quebrou-a muito. E eu nem vi isso. Deve ser horrível perder um filho, talvez mais que perder um irmão. – Contou Kagure. – Ela diz que apesar de tudo o meu pai fez o que fez porque me ama, mas eu não vejo qualquer gesto de amor naquilo que ele me fez. Mas é por tudo isto que não quero que o meu pai saiba que os gémeos são meus filhos, quero mantê-lo longe deles.

Nesse momento um berro de bebé cortou a conversa do mais recente casal.

– Posso pegar?

– Kagure, não voltes a fazer essa pergunta. Eles sãos teus filhos, podes pegar neles quando quiseres. – Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Gentilmente, Kagure destapou o bebé de cabelos pretos e agarrou-o. O pequeno continuou a berrar até que Kagure o aconchegou no seu colo. O bebé ao sentir o calor do pai acabou por se acalmar, mas mantinha-se a refilar com a fome.

– Eu vou aquecer os biberões. – Disse Nasasu, deixando Kagure completamente deliciado com o filho que tinha nos braços. Quando voltou, Kagure tinha-se sentado na cama de Nasasu com o bebé e acarinhava-lhe a cabeça de poucos cabelos cantando-lhe uma melodia infantil. O bebé estava calmo, mas de vez em quando resmungava e procurava a mama que não existia, mas que ele queria, por estar com fome. O moreno experimentou se o leite estava na temperatura ideal, e ao verificar que sim passou o biberão para Kagure, que com uma expressão completamente indescritível no rosto, o deu ao bebé. Que finalmente abriu os olhos, e os seus olhos acinzentados de bebé muito pequeno, encarou o seu papá.

– Qual é o nome dele? – Questionou Kagure, enquanto o bebé bebia o leite lentamente. Nasasu pegava nesse momento no outro bebé, despertando-o do seu sono, pois ele precisava de comer.

– Er… eu ainda não lhes dei nome… - Admitiu Nasasu, dando o segundo biberão ao outro bebé.

– O quê? Mas…

– Põe-te no meu lugar. – Pediu Nasasu interrompendo o outro, antes que este refilasse mais. – Eu a princípio nem os queria ter.

– Tu…

– Eu só soube que estava grávido quando já não podia abortar, senão eu teria feito isso. Então eu decidi que daria o bebé (eu só soube que eram gémeos depois deles nascerem). Ainda houve um casal que esteve disposto a aceitar, mas eu, no último momento, não os deixei levar os gémeos, sem saber, já os amava demais. Sabes, eu tinha muita raiva tua, porque achava que me tinhas feito mal, e passei essa raiva para eles. – Explicou Nasasu. – Não queria ligações contigo. Mas no fim, criei uma ligação, uma forte ligação com eles. E uma profunda ligação contigo. Isto tudo resultou em eu ainda não ter arranjado nomes adequados para eles. Os outros pais têm os meses todos da gravidez para pensar em nomes, eu não, pois a princípio não os queria. E como eles nasceram há três semanas eu ainda estou a pensar em nomes.

– Que tal, Kaguro? – Propôs Kagure com um pouco de insegurança na voz. – Eles fazem-me lembrar o meu irmão.

– Sim acho uma boa ideia. – Aceitou Nasasu recordando o seu melhor amigo de infância. Seria uma maneira de preservar a sua memória. – E que tal Itachi?

– Parece completamente aceitável. – Concordou Kagure. Assim os gémeos teriam nomes de pessoas notáveis e tinham sido muito importantes no seio da sua família.

– Então o que está no teu colo é Uchiha Kaguro e este aqui é Uchiha Itachi. – Os pais sorriram um para o outro, contentes por terem escolhido os nomes em conjunto. Uma primeira escolha na sua vida de casal.

– Ah! Agora é que eu estou a ver porque é que tive gémeos. - Comentou Nasasu.

– Hã?

– Bem, as pessoas que tem um gémeo tem sempre uma enorme probabilidade de gerarem gémeos, não é?

– Sim, sim é verdade. – Riu-se Kagure, compreendendo perfeitamente porque só naquele momento é que Nasasu estava a fazer aquela associação entre factos.

**Continua… **


	31. Toxina do Amor

**FicWriter – Arika Kohaku**

**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki **

**SoundTrack – Shanai Twain "You're Still The One"**

**31**

**Toxina do Amor**

Nasasu acordou enérgico nessa manhã. Kagure ia voltar da sua missão e prometera passar o dia todo consigo e com os gémeos. O moreno sentia-se um abençoado, pois tinha dois bebés calmos que apenas acordavam para comer e rapidamente voltavam a dormir. A calma vinha da parte de Kagure com certeza, pois Nasasu conseguia ser a electricidade em pessoa. E agora que os pesadelos tinham passado a ser "sonhos cor-de-rosa", ele tinha restaurado toda a sua energia.

Ele sabia que era cedo, mas estava demasiado impaciente para esperar na cama, além disso, ainda tinha algumas coisas para fazer. Como tomar banho e preparar os gémeos para o primeiro dia em que passeariam com ambos os pais. Precisavam de ficar bem arranjados e bonitos. Saiu para fora do quarto e foi até à porta da casa de banho, apenas para verificar que a mesma já estava ocupada pela Oshi, coisa que era de estranhar por ainda ser tão cedo.

- Vais demorar? – Questionou pela terceira vez ao fim de cinco minutos à espera, a sua bexiga ia rebentar. Por fim, a porta abriu-se e Oshi saiu. Os olhos de Nasasu esbugalharam-se. – Onde pensas que vais assim vestida?

A irmã olhou para ele carrancuda. A loira aprumara-se na vestimenta. Arranjara um facto completamente preto, de costas abertas, que de cor só tinha o símbolo Uchiha e as esferas Uzumaki, que acentuava todos os seus dotes femininos. Basicamente, Nasasu estava chocado por ver que a sua irmãzinha conseguia ser uma belíssima mulher. E era isso que Oshi estava a tentar mostrar.

- Vou ter com a minha equipa e depois tenho um encontro só com o Shika-ju. – Resmungou Oshi, percebendo facilmente os pensamentos do irmão.

- Mas não assim vestida. – Nasasu, como irmão mais velho, sempre fora muito protector com os seus dois irmãozinhos.

- Aniki, mete-te na tua vida! – Respondeu Oshi com um sorriso enigmático no rosto e virando as costas, onde balançava a trança loura e cumprida do seu cabelo.

- Deixa-a estar Nasasu. Eu sei que custa ver a nossa estrelinha como uma mulher, mas ela já tem idade suficiente para escolher o que quer vestir.

- Papá! – Assustou-se Nasasu por não ter visto, nem ouvido, o pai aproximar-se. Mas estava um pouco mais chocado pelo facto de Naruto aceitar a filha a andar daquela maneira. – Ela… ela está…

- Crescida? Feita uma mulher? É natural. Tu também já és pai. Ela está com quase 15 anos Nasasu, já não é uma criança. Habitua-te à ideia. Eu tive que me habituar, o teu pai ainda está a tentar habituar-se e tu tens que fazer o mesmo. Ela fará sempre aquilo que quer e ninguém lhe muda as ideias. – Bateu no ombro do filho, que ainda estava em estado de choque, deu-lhe um beijo de bons-dias e entrou em casa de banho.

- Não papá! Eu estava primeiro. – Refilou Nasasu ao ver o seu lugar roubado e ao lembrar-se da sua pobre bexiga. Do lado de dentro Naruto gargalhou em resposta.

- Bom dia. – Desejou Sasuke, vindo com um sorriso.

- Mete-te na fila! Mais ninguém me passa à frente.

- Eu só desejei os bons dias! – Defendeu-se Sasuke mostrando-se inocente.

- Bom dia. – Sorriu. - Mas não passas à minha frente. – Avisou Nasasu agarrado às calças.

Pelos vistos a vida na casa Uchiha nesse dia tinha começado cedo para todos. Talvez pelo dia ter nascido tão bonito. A Primavera mostrava todo o seu esplendor, debaixo de um sol quentinho que iluminava os caminhos espelhados de vários tons de verdes, e fazendo sobressair as cores e os aromas das várias flores, dos frutos e até de uma panóplia de animais.

Duas horas mais tarde bateram à porta e Nasasu correu para a abrir com o seu coração a mil. Finalmente Kagure tinha chegado. Com um sorriso rasgado nos lábios ele viu do lado de fora a razão para o seu mundo ser mais que perfeito. Kagure vestia uma roupa branca bastante casual, estava completamente desprovido das suas armas ninjas e entrançara o seu extenso cabelo, como sempre fazia cada vez que estava num dia de folga. A única coisa que existia a mais que ele antes não usava eram as mangas pretas à volta dos pulsos. Com o sorriso de boas-vindas de Nasasu, Kagure sorriu de volta.

- Entra. – Pediu Nasasu, deixando Kagure passar para o interior da casa.

Kagure sentiu logo que alguma coisa não estava bem. Alguma coisa não estava bem com o seu próprio corpo. Ao passar por Nasasu e este ao colocar a sua mão sobre os seus ombros, ele ficou muito quente e teve um desejo de beijar o moreno, mas conteve-se, pelo menos ali no hall da entrada, pois estavam a tentar manter a sua relação secreta. E então, algo que ele ainda esperava menos aconteceu. Nasasu rodou-o e beijou-lhe os lábios, logo após ter fechado a porta da casa Uchiha. Então e os outros habitantes da casa Uchiha? O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu-se completamente rendido e abraçou automaticamente o pescoço de Nasasu, que o envolvia num abraço. As suas línguas serpenteavam. Mais uma vez Kagure sentiu-se estranho, estava a ficar excitado apenas por causa de um beijo. A sua mente estava focada apenas num pensamento – ele precisava de Nasasu.

Quando o beijo terminou Kagure soltou um sonoro gemido.

- Kagure, o que se passa? – Questionou Nasasu, não só alarmado com o gemido, mas também por estar a ver que Kagure arfava e tinha o rosto completamente vermelho.

- Está… está alguém em casa? – Perguntou Kagure.

- Não. Os meus pais saíram com o meu irmão e a minha irmã foi para um encontro. E a Arika já voltou para Oto. – Respondeu Nasasu. – Estás com febre? – Pousou uma mão sobre a testa do outro. O corpo de Kagure estava muito quente, e ele soltava pequenos suspiros incontroláveis.

- Eu… – Tentava falar Kagure, os seus pensamentos estavam quase em branco. Ele agarrou-se novamente ao pescoço do moreno. – Eu preciso de ti, Nasasu. – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

- Ka… Kagure? – Nasasu ficou de bochechas rubras. Será que Kagure estava a sugerir aquilo que ele achava que ele estava a sugerir? Kagure roçou então o seu corpo no dele, e Nasasu pôde sentir o volume que já se fazia sentia por debaixo das calças do Shidou. – Tu tens a certeza?

- Eu quero-te. – Implorou Kagure, enquanto soltava suspiros, sentia-se quente, precisava de satisfação. E todos os seus sentidos estava vocacionados para uma coisa, e para uma pessoa – Nasasu.

- Não estaremos a levar as coisas demasiado depressa? Ainda agora voltaste da tua missão…

- Nasasu, por favor… - Implorou Kagure, sem conseguir conter o seu desejo. E o moreno notou isso no olhar verde e brilhante do companheiro. Tragou em seco. Ele estava mais que pronto para aquele passo, mas não queria magoar Kagure.

- Tudo bem. - Concordou e num gesto pegou em Kagure ao colo, levou-o até ao quarto e pouso-o na cama. – Tu tens mesmo a certeza disto? Eu posso espe…

- Mas eu não quero esperar. Eu quero-te agora. – Declarou Kagure de forma clara encarando Nasasu com toda a sinceridade e seriedade. Puxou o moreno para um beijo e com o corpo e os braços à volta do pescoço do moreno fê-los deitarem-se na cama, com o Uchiha sobre o corpo de Kagure.

- Vais ter de falar baixo. – Avisou Nasasu, ao ouvido de Kagure, gostando da posição em que estava, pois conseguia ver o companheiro completamente. Kagure pediu mais um beijo, que Nasasu cedeu facilmente, enquanto Kagure o deixava encaixar-se entre as suas pernas.

As mãos do moreno iniciaram a sua exploração, enquanto os lábios deixavam a boca do namorado e começavam a descer em direcção ao pescoço dando chupadelas pequenas, mas que faziam o corpo de Kagure estremecer. Todo o seu corpo estava quente. Todo o seu corpo pedia por Nasasu de uma forma altamente descontrolada.

Abriu a camisa branca e parou vendo a pele rosada de Kagure, os mamilos arrepiados que quando lhes passou a línguas e os dedos fizeram Kagure gemer mais alto. Descobriu que ele era muito sensível aos toques. Mas quando chegou à barriga viu cinco marcas profundas em torno do umbigo. As cicatrizes de umas garras. Nasasu reconhecia as feridas, dos seus olhos brotaram lágrimas. Tinha marcado de uma forma brutal aquele anjo. Beijou e lambeu cada cicatriz como um mudo pedido de desculpas. Mas era um pedido desnecessário, Kagure não o culpava pelo que tinha acontecido.

Os dedos de Kagure estavam nos cabelos morenos e com a mão ele incitou Nasasu a continuar. Sentia urgência naquele acto. Sentiu a mão de Nasasu nas suas calças desapertando-as para depois as retirar lentamente, deslizando-as pelas suas pernas torneadas.

Elevando-se, Kagure levou as suas mãos à camisola do companheiro, obrigando este a retirá-la. Quando se voltou a encostar sobre o colchão, mirou o corpo bem constituído de Nasasu, com músculos tão bem definidos, e ombros largos, onde ele se poderia apoiar. Observá-lo ainda o fez querer ter mais Nasasu enterrado fundo em si. Com as mãos chamou Nasasu para continuar.

Nasasu tomou-lhe os lábios. A sua mão direita agarrou o membro duro e preparado de Kagure e começou a bombeá-lo.

- Na… sasu… - Gemeu Kagure. Nasasu aumentou a pressão sobre o membro de Kagure, tornando o movimento da sua mão mais rápido, e tomou novamente os lábios do outro fazendo os seus gemidos morrerem na sua boca.

- Vem por mim. – Pediu Nasasu de forma rouca lambendo a orelha de Kagure.

- Mas… ahh… eu… quero-te em mim… ahhhh. – Falou Kagure. As suas mãos mexiam-se como loucas sobre o peito de Nasasu, enquanto ele tentava controlar os espasmos que o seu corpo soltava, coisa que era inútil.

- E vais ter, mas agora vem por mim. – Beijou novamente Kagure, desta vez juntando a língua de uma maneira possessiva. A cabeça de Kagure enterrou-se na almofada. Os movimentos no seu membro tornaram-se mais insistentes e então, tentando não gritar, Kagure veio com gosto, espalhando o seu sémen sobre a mão de Nasasu. – Muito bem. – Comentou Nasasu com um sorriso maroto nos seus lábios, beijando os lábios do namorado que soltavam louvadas de ar. Nos seus olhos verdes ainda existia muito desejo.

Usando o sémen como lubrificador, Nasasu fez Kagure abrir bem as suas pernas e massajou o botão rosado da entrada dele, enquanto com a outra mão continuava o movimento de sobe e desce sobre o membro do rapaz de cabelos prateados, fazendo-o despertar novamente.

Kagure olhava para tudo o que o namorado lhe fazia com os olhos semi-cerrados, com as bochechas avermelhadas e com as mãos fechadas sobre as cobertas da cama, que já estavam uma bagunça. O seu corpo continuava estupidamente quente e ele só pensava em ter Nasasu. Queria-o muito, era um desejo maior que o seu controlo e a sua vontade. Foi invadido por um dedo molhado do moreno. Suspirou alto.

Cerrou os olhos ao sentir o dedo mover-se no seu interior, tentando criar espaço para mais um dedo. O segundo dedo bateu num local sensível e Kagure não conteve o gemido. As lágrimas começaram a criar-se inconscientemente nos olhos. Não eram lágrimas de dor, eram lágrimas criadas pelo desejo, pela urgência de satisfação, eram lágrimas de calor, muito calor. Ele sentia que nunca tinha estado tão quente na sua vida.

- Preciso de ti agora, Nasasu. – Chamou Kagure num tom de voz descontrolado, abanando a cabeça com um louco.

- Chiu! – Nasasu baixou-se para o acalmar. – Não te esqueças que os gémeos estão a dormir. – Ele permanecia com o sorriso matreiro no rosto. Gostava de ver Kagure, assim, vermelho, com fios de cabelos desfeito, totalmente descontrolado. – Vamos, diz-me, do que precisas.

- Preciso… de ti. Ahhh. – Foi invadido por um terceiro dedo. Nasasu rodou os dedos. Kagure mordeu os lábios.

- Do que precisas de mim?

- Preciso de ti dentro de mim. – Pediu Kagure.

- E disto que precisas? – Perguntou Nasasu retirando o seu pénis para fora masturbando-o de encontro ao corpo de Kagure.

- Sim. – Disse baixinho Kagure ao ver e sentir o membro do outro, erecto e duro.

- Não te ouvi. – Brincou Nasasu, retirando os seus dedos da entrada de Kagure.

- Quero "isso" em mim, por favor, Nasasu. – Suplicou Kagure, deixando as suas lágrimas de desejo descerem pela face.

O moreno, já no limite, da sua força de vontade, pois também tinha o desejo de entrar em Kagure, posicionou-se na entrada do namorado. Este abriu ainda mais as pernas e empinou o rabo. Num gesto de pouco cuidado da parte de ambos eles juntaram-se de uma só vez. Nasasu sentiu-o o seu membro ser esmagado pelas paredes de Kagure, enquanto este soltou um gritou abafado de dor.

- Meu amor… - Alarmou-se Nasasu ficando estático quando Kagure soltara o grito e se agarrara a si, envolvendo o seu corpo com as suas pernas. Por sorte não tinham acordado os bebés. Mas eles ainda eram muito pequenos para ouvirem bem. – Kagure?!

Percebeu que Kagure não ia falar naquele momento. Por isso manteve-se quieto, era pior se se movesse. Optou por beijar as bochechas e limpar as lágrimas. Quando a dor passou, Kagure abriu os olhos para mirar Nasasu. Sorriu ao ver a cara de assustado de Nasasu e beijou-lhe carinhosamente os lábios para o fazer ver que estava bem.

- Podes mexer-te. – Autorizou com uma voz estranhamente serena.

- Tens a certeza que queres continuar?

- Sim. Mexe-te. - Ordenou.

Nasasu fez um voto de crença em Kagure e começou a mover-se, mas de maneira lenta. Era necessário primeiro fazer as paredes do interior do namorado se abrirem para ele poder aumentar o ritmo e para que aquilo parasse de doer a ambos, pois Nasasu estava realmente a sentir-se muito apertado ali. No entanto, era quente e ia ficando aconchegante à medida que as paredes se adaptavam.

Logo que Nasasu sentiu Kagure gemer e sentiu que o seu membro deslizava melhor para dentro e para fora do outro, ele aumentou a rapidez das suas investidas. Em menos de nada, Kagure, pediu que ele fosse mais fundo e mais rápido.

- Ahhhh… - Gemia alto Kagure.

- Kare… Tu… és lindo! – Declarou Nasasu puxando a cabeça de Kagure para um beijo profundo. Os seus corpos mexiam-se em sintonia. Estavam completamente unidos. Kagure repetia o nome de Nasasu entre gemidos e suspiros. Aquilo era uma melodia nova e completamente despertadora para os ouvidos do primogénito Uchiha. Que quando batia mais fundo, e ouvia o seu nome numa melodia quente carregada de desejo, delirava. Aquilo era totalmente diferente de tudo o que já experimentara. Numa palavra, perfeição. – Perfeito… tu és … perfeito…

- Nasasu… - Kagure, que queria dizer mais, mas estava sem palavras. A sua mente estava ali a sentir todas as vibrações do seu corpo e estava nas nuvens, completamente sem pensamentos. Era o seu Nasasu. Era com Nasasu que estava a fazer amor. Melhor, era a primeira vez que estava a fazer amor, pois todas as outras vezes tinham sido um mero acto físico a que chamavam sexo. Ali não. Ali não era apenas um acto físico. Era uma ligação de almas, mentes e corpos. Era puro amor.

Kagure enrolou-se no corpo de Nasasu, não ia aguentar mais. Nasasu, apesar dos movimentos dificultados devido ao abraço de Kagure, moveu-se mais um pouco e então não resistiu mais e foi levado ao orgasmo.

- Ahhhh, Kagure… - Suspirou caindo sem forças sobre o corpo do outro.

- Nasasu… - Ao sentir o seu interior pulsar ao mesmo tempo que o membro de Nasasu soltava o seu líquido quente, Kagure foi levado à delícia e explodiu, agarrando com força o corpo do moreno. – Nasasu…

Então foi envolvido por uma poderosa dormência e acabou adormecido, nem sentiu Nasasu a retirar-se do seu interior, e não sentiu Nasasu agarrar no seu corpo e deitá-lo dentro das cobertas. Nem sequer sentiu o abraço carinhoso em que foi envolvido. Mas sentia-se calmo, completo e feliz, apesar dos seus pensamentos estarem desaparecidos e longe do espaço terrestre.

Algum tempo depois, Kagure acordou com alguns raios de sol sobre os olhos. Estava deitado entre as pernas de Nasasu, e o peito deste fazia de almofada à sua cabeça, os seus cabelos tinham sido soltos e os dedos do Uchiha brincavam com eles passando os seus dedos como um pente por todo o cumprimento do cabelo, o que fazia com que o cabelo estivesse espalhado entre eles os dois. Ao vê-lo desperto, Nasasu saudou-o com um lustroso e caloroso sorriso.

Ficaram assim trocando olhares que apenas significavam amor, até que Nasasu se sentou, obrigando a Kagure a fazer o mesmo, e beijou o namorado com doçura.

- Vamos vestir-nos e vamos almoçar fora? – Propôs Nasasu.

- Eu gostaria muito. – Concordou sorridente Kagure.

Os dois acabaram por se vestir entre carícias e brincadeiras; entretanto, os gémeos despertaram para comer e eles tiveram que atender aos pedidos dos filhos, antes de poderem sair para a rua para aproveitarem o bonito dia. Mas quando o fizeram os dois riam em boas gargalhadas, enquanto empurravam um carrinho de dois lugares que podia ser manobrado por duas pessoas, e onde estavam montadas duas alcofas onde os gémeos descansavam. Nasasu tinha comprado o carrinho de bebé, apenas a pensar naquele passeio, mas agora via a sua utilidade para mais uma quantidade de coisas.

Com a chegada de Nasasu a Konoha com os filhos os rumores disparatados de que ele tinha abandonado os filhos, tinham desaparecido. Agora a grande incógnita nas bocas das pessoas, era saber quem seria a mãe daqueles gémeos? Pois ninguém punha a hipótese de que não haver mãe nenhuma, afinal ali na aldeia todos sabiam que Nasasu tinha sido namorado de Hina, eles até tinham sido noivos. Mas ao que parecia estava tudo terminado.

Um dos mais recentes casais de Konoha, embora ninguém soubesse disso, arranjou um belíssimo restaurante com uma esplanada no exterior, onde eles se sentaram e fizeram os seus pedidos. Para Kagure, um prato cheio de verduras e para Nasasu, um apetitoso naco de carne. Entre a comida e os risos eles iam fazendo conversa. Até que os seus pratos saltaram da mesa com um estrondo de alguém a bater no tampo da mesma. Um dos bebés começou a chorar assustado com o som violento, Kagure moveu-se rapidamente para o ir consolar e Nasasu encarou Hina, que tinha uma expressão altamente enraivecida no rosto.

- Achavas que podias fugir de mim? Achavas que podias engravidar uma galdéria qualquer sem me dar explicações? – Questionava ela em voz alta, fazendo as pessoas à sua volta olharem para eles.

- Não, eu não pensei nada disso. – Contrariou calmamente Nasasu, observando pelo canto do olho Kagure a acalmar Kaguro nos seus braços. Pelo menos o outro bebé não tinha sido acordado.

oOo

Tinha sido montada uma feira nos campos em redor de Konoha. Kaeru andava pelas barracas montadas a experimentar tudo o que de novo havia juntamente com os seus amigos da academia, e Naruto e Sasuke tinham-se deitado num descampado, ao lado do mercado da feira, apanhando uns bons raios de sol, pouco ou nada interessados naquilo em que a feira para mostrar.

- Ahhh sabe bem não fazer nada! – Suspirou Naruto espreguiçando-se sobre a erva.

- Sim. – Concordou Sasuke esticando-se ao seu lado.

- Sasuke… - Chamou Naruto colocando-se de lado para ver o marido. – Não te sentes velho?

- Hã? Por que haveria de me sentir um velho com 39 anos, bom, quase 40? – Questionou Sasuke.

- Então se não somos velhos foram os nossos filhos que cresceram rápido demais?

- Mas que tipos de perguntas são essas dobe? Estás com alguma crise de meia-idade antecipada? Tu não vês que nós fomos pais muito novos? Tínhamos apenas 19 anos. – Relembrou-o. - E não vês que Nasasu também é pai muito novo? Ele tem apenas 21 anos. Dai parecer que somos muito velhos. Mas a verdade é que somos avôs muito novos. Só que isso é bom, vamos poder ver grande parte da vida dos nossos netos. – Riu-se Sasuke, ganhara um sentido positivista devido aos anos de convivência com o louro. E Naruto estava surpreendido com Sasuke, ele parecia feliz com toda a sua família, na realidade estava a aceitar o facto de ser avô de maneira bastante mais aceitável do que aceitara o facto de Oshi começar a namorar.

- E quando for a Oshi a dar-te netos? – Perguntou Naruto de maneira matreira, apenas para ver a reacção do moreno.

- Isso… isso só irá acontecer daqui a uns… daqui a uns 30 anos. – Gaguejou Sasuke atrapalhado com a hipótese de ver a sua menina grande e redonda, isso quereria dizer que alguém já se teria aproveitado dela. Não, nem sequer queria pensar. Naruto gargalhou com a expressão de desagrado no rosto de Sasuke. Ele apenas confirmara as suas longas suspeitas. Quando se tratava de Oshi, Sasuke ficava muito mais protector e sensível, e isso não se devia só por Oshi ser a única menina na família, mas também por ter sido ele a concebê-la. Ele era uma autêntica "mãe galinha", mas não lhe poderia dizer isso, ou Sasuke ficaria bastante bravo e ainda libertava o Susonoo para o matar.

- Sasuke… - Chamou Naruto novamente, só que desta fez o louro puxou-o para si, subjugando os seus lábios aos de Sasuke, rapidamente estava por cima do marido, entrando na boca deste com a sua língua.

- Sabem que estão em público, não sabem? – Interrogou uma voz em tom de deboche ao seu lado, fazendo o casal Uchiha despertar para o sitio onde estavam. O beijo parou e Sasuke e Naruto olharam para quem tinha falado. Agachado ao lado dos pais estava Kaeru. Os pais esticaram ao mesmo tempo os seus braços e agarraram no filho, que tinha sempre uma boca demasiado grande.

Kaeru foi colocado entre os pais e torturado com cócegas. Quem os visse tinha gosto em ver o casal e a sua cria, eram uma família feliz. Quem os visse ali naquele momento e que nunca tivesse ouvido as suas histórias, não pensariam que alguma vez aqueles três já tivessem sofrido o que tinham sofrido.

- Tive uma ideia, Naruto? – Falou Sasuke, não parando de fazer cócegas na barriga do filho, que quase não conseguia respirar com tanta gargalhada. – Que tal deixarmos aqui o pirralho com os irmãos e vamos sair hoje?

- Um programa romântico, Sasuke?

- Podemos dizer que sim. – Sasuke agarrou em Kaeru, mantendo-o quieto e beijou Naruto. – Então o que me dizes?

- Eu nunca diria que não.

oOo

Kagure estava com os filhos no interior do restaurante onde este e Nasasu tinham parado para almoçar e pagava a despesa que tinham feito, mas que mal tinham consumido, devido à aparição. Pedia também muitas desculpas pelo escândalo que ainda estava a decorrer do lado de fora, onde Hina berrava sobre a traição de Nasasu, e este tentava defender-se, mas falando calmamente.

- Já te disse, foi apenas uma noite. Uma noite louca, mas que deu no que deu. – Defendeu-se Nasasu.

- Sim, deu em dois seres ranhosos. – Aquilo foi a gota de água que fez jorrar o copo de Kagure, que há mais de meia hora ouvia Hina aos berros, e berrava tanto que já tinha despertado os gémeos e já os tinha posto a chorar. Se não fosse a ajuda da mulher do dono do restaurante, Kagure não tinha conseguido adormecer os bebés, que já estavam calminhos dentro das suas alcofas.

Deixando os bebés no interior do restaurante aos cuidados da dita senhora, Kagure saiu para o exterior dirigindo-se para Hina.

- Não te admito que fales assim dos meus filhos. – Rugiu Nasasu.

- Sentes-te muito feliz com esses dois bebés bastardos, filhos de uma rameira qualquer… - Hina foi calada quando recebeu uma estalada na cara, dada por Kagure. O silêncio envolveu o local. As pessoas estavam chocadas. Um homem a bater numa mulher?

- Eu compreendo que estejas magoada com Nasasu. – Quando repararam as lágrimas estavam nos olhos de Kagure. Hina calou-se vendo os olhos verdes repletos de dor. – Mas como podes falar assim de crianças? Não interessa como nasceram, de quem nasceram, são crianças, são ainda bebés, não tem culpa de terem nascido. Por isso… por isso não te admito que fales assim de dois inocentes. A tua raiva é com o pai deles e não com eles. Além disso, vê onde estás. Por que tens que falar estas coisas em público? – Kagure abanou a cabeça em decepção e dirigiu-se novamente para dentro do restaurante onde os seus filhos esperavam, mas antes que desse dois passos, Hina agarrou-o por um braço.

- Tu tens razão. – Suspirou. - Desculpem! Mas eu preciso de saber tudo. – Pediu Hina, com os seus olhos repletos de lágrimas e dor, percebendo que Kagure sabia o que se tinha passado com Nasasu e ela não.

- Kagure, ela merece saber o que passou. – Falou baixinho Nasasu. Kagure virou-se alarmado para Nasasu. Será que ele queria contar a história toda a Hina? Vendo a expressão grave do moreno, Kagure, percebeu que era isso mesmo que ia na mente de Nasasu. Engoliu em seco. Não podia ser egoísta naquele momento, se queriam estar juntos havia coisas que precisavam de ser esclarecidas e Hina tinha todo o direito de saber porque é que tinha sido abandonada de um momento para o outro. – Eu preciso de falar com ela.

- Certo. – Concordou Kagure, apesar de sentir uma pressão no peito e medo de perder Nasasu. Mas tinha que ter confiança nele. – Eu vou com os gémeos para minha casa. Estarei lá à tua espera. E assim a minha mãe pode conhecê-los. – Tentou sorrir, mas a pressão no seu peito fê-lo arfar e não sorrir. – Até já.

- Até já. – Nasasu deu um sorriso de confiança a Kagure. – Vem comigo, Hina. Vamos conversar para um lugar mais privado que este.

Num salto, Hina e Nasasu desapareceram da sua vista. Ele suspirou alto tentando controlar as suas emoções e voltou para o restaurante para ir buscar os gémeos e levá-los para sua casa. O que diria a mãe quando os visse? Embora ela não pudesse saber que eram seus netos, ele achava que ela se ia lembrar bastante do Kaguro.

oOo

Oshi estava no paraíso. Ela e Shika-ju encontravam-se relaxados sobre uma enorme toalha de campismo axadrezada de vermelho e branco. Ao lado deles estava uma grande cesta de verga onde ela trouxera toda a comida, preparada por ela, para dar ao seu amado. Por cima deles e à sua volta existiam muitas árvores repletas de flores rosas e amarelas.

Ela estava sentada, muito quieta a observar Shikamaru júnior a dormitar, com o vento a revolver-lhe os cabelos castanhos. A loirinha mantinha-se calada e quieta, pois sabia que uma mulher não devia incomodar o seu esposo, naquele caso, o futuro esposo, muito menos quando este estava a descansar. Este devia estar muito cansado, depois de terem passado a manhã em exercícios que os iam preparar para o exame jounin.

Mas devia acordá-lo quando fosse horas de comerem. E estava quase nessa altura. E quando chegasse essa altura, ela entregar-lhe-ia a comida que tinha feito, e ele veria que ela seria uma óptima esposa, e depois se calhar ele dar-lhe-ia um beijo e diria que ela era uma óptima rapariga. Era com isso que ela mais ansiava.

Ainda se lembrava muito bem quando Hizumi tinha perguntado a Shika-ju no jogo do "verdade ou consequência" o que era para ele a mulher ideal. Para Shika-ju a mulher ideal era aquela que fosse totalmente devota ao seu homem. Tinha que saber cozinhar e fazer as lidas da casa. E também tinha que ser um total apoio ao seu marido, apoiando-o nas suas decisões. Era isso que Oshi queria ser para Shika-ju. Ser-lhe completamente devota. Ser a mulher ideal dele.

- Shika-ju! – Chamou Oshi abanando o braço do companheiro. – Queres comer qualquer coisa?

- Hum… - Espreguiçou-se. – Pode ser. O que trouxeste?

Oshi sorriu com a pergunta. Finalmente ele tinha questionado o que é que ela tinha trazido. Finalmente estava a interessar-se por ela. Foi até ao cesto e colocou-o entre os dois. Abriu-o e mostrou o seu interior. Havia sandes, doraeakis, bolos de arroz, uma palete com sushi e muitas outras especialidades.

- Uau! Tanta coisa. – Comentou Shika-ju impressionado.

- Mais vale a mais que a menos. – Sorriu Oshi, deixando Shikamaru retirar o que quisesse de dentro do cesto.

- Isto está muito bom. – Elogiou o rapaz dando dentadas nos bolos de arroz.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu Oshi de bochechas rosadas, orgulhosa de si mesma, por ter feito Shikamaru gostar das suas comidas.

- AHHHHH aqui estão vocês! Posso juntar-me? – Oshi soltou um suspiro arreliado ao reconhecer a voz da sua rival.

- Na… - A Uchiha ia a dizer que não, mas…

- Claro, Hizumi, temos muita comida, senta-te. – Deixou Shika-ju, chegando-se para um lado para dar espaço à rapariga Hyuuga de se sentar. – Não te importas, pois não, Oshi? Afinal, a Hizumi é nossa amiga. Além disso, isto estava um pouco parado demais só connosco aqui.

- Não, não me importo. – Falou a jovem princesa tentando sorrir, mas sentido o seu coração despedaçado por dentro. Teve vontade de bater em alguma coisa naquele momento. Shika-ju acabara de dizer que a sua presença era um tédio.

Nesse momento, algumas flores caíram da árvore suave e com um baque forte no solo, mesmo ao lado de Oshi caiu um rapaz alto que fez todos ali assustarem-se com a sua aparição.

- Oh, desculpem. Que sitio horrível para onde se aterrar. – Comentou o rapaz de cabelos dourados e uns bonitos olhos castanhos, quase amarelados, com uma voz grossa e agradável e um sorriso magnífico. A primeira coisa em que Oshi reparou foi no hitai-ate que tinha o símbolo de Otogakure, uma clave de som. Aquele rapaz vinha da sua nação provavelmente para entrar no exame jounin que se iria dar dai há dois dias.

- Hey seu idiota, estás calçado em cima da toalha, será que podes sair? – Perguntou Hizumi.

- Oh, Oshi-hime! – Sorriu o rapaz não ligando nenhuma ao que Hizumi tinha refilado. – Prazer em ver-te novamente. Ouvi dizer que havia comida para muitos. – Ele sentou-se na toalha desfazendo-se das sandálias ao mesmo tempo, enquanto continuava a rir-se para Oshi.

- Ninguém te convidou. – Notou Shikamaru num tom melancólico.

- É verdade, mas entre amigos, não há cerimónia, não é verdade Oshi-hime?

- Tu és amigo de algum de nós? – Interrogou-se Hizumi.

- Sou amigo da Oshi-hime, o meu nome é Matsura Kaoru. – Apresentou-se o estranho.

- Tu conheces este gajo? – Perguntou Shika-ju para Oshi.

- Eu… - Ficou um pouco a olhar para os olhos amarelados de Kaoru. O nome não era estranho, e então ela reconheceu. Ele era o filho do homem choraminga que se tornara amigo de Naruto quando o seu pai Sasuke estivera internado no hospital de Oto durante o coma. Aquele era o rapaz que sempre consolara o próprio pai. Mais, aquele era o rapaz que após um prolongado coma vira a sua mãe morrer. Oshi falara muito com ele na infância enquanto estes faziam as visitas regulares aos seus pais. Ele dera-lhe muita força na altura. - Conheço sim. Passou bastante tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos, Kaoru-san! – Confirmou Oshi dando um sorriso, e presenteando o antigo conhecido com alguns bolos de arroz, assim como doraeakis e outras coisas. Não soube dizer o porquê, mas estava agradecida pela chegada de Kaoru, como se ele a tivesse salvo de alguma coisa muito má.

oOo

Kagure começava a achar aquilo estranho. Azuka colocara os gémeos lado a lado sobre a sua cama é há mais de trinta minutos que ela os observava meticulosamente, sem sequer pestanejar.

- Como é que … como é que é possível? Eu não vi… hum – Era o que ela balbuciava de vez em quando, assim como de vez em quando olhava para Kagure e, claramente, analisava-o. – Parece que há…

- Mãe. Pára com isso! – Pediu Kagure. – Parece que há o quê? O que é que parece que há? Eles não são perfeitos? Estas a ver alguma coisa que eu não vejo?

- Não, tolinho! Eles são perfeitos. Mas…

- Mas o quê, mãe? – Estava a dar em louco com aquilo. Ela não podia dizer simplesmente o que pensava.

- Como é que foste pai sem estar grávido?

- O quê?

- Não vais negar, pois não? Está na cara que eles são teus filhos. E não me tentes enganar que sou tua mãe. – Advertiu Azuka.

- Er… bem… - Bateram à porta. Salvo pela sineta. – Vou abrir. – Disse fugindo do quarto, mas para desgosto sentiu que a mãe vinha atrás dele. Do lado de fora estava Nasasu, que quando viu Kagure deu um sorriso sereno, automaticamente o namorado percebeu que estava tudo bem.

- Ah muito bem. – Azuka abraçou o filho pelas costas e por cima do ombro deste olhou para Nasasu, examinando-o. Ela sabia que o moreno e o filho eram amigos há muitos anos. Sabia que ele tinha sido um grande apoio para o seu filho durante toda a sua vida. E agora sabia outra coisa, Nasasu era o amor na vida de Kagure. – Entra. – Soltou o filho e descaradamente agarrou em Nasasu e puxou-o para dentro do apartamento. – Agora explica-me como é que o meu filho teve filhos?

- Ah… - Nasasu olhou Kagure, este encolheu os ombros e abanou a cabeça dizendo que não sabia do que é que a mãe estava a falar uma vez que não lhe tinha dito nada. – Porque fui eu que os tive… – Respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco interrogado debaixo dos olhos de Azuka, bom, ele estava a ser mesmo interrogado.

- Isso explica tudo. Mas sempre pensei que o meu filho fosse Uke. – Comentou a mulher de um jeito completamente casual, de braços cruzados e cara pensativa.

- Ma… Mãe!? – Engasgou Kagure. Nasasu ganhou uma cor vermelha na face e então a senhora olhou para os dois jovens e viu o quanto os dois estavam encavacados.

- Oh! Eu disse aquilo em voz alta? – Nasasu e Kagure confirmaram-lhe que sim com as cabeças. – Desculpem. – Pediu Azuka dando um sorriso doce, que Nasasu reparou que era igual ao do filho, agora sabia onde é que Kagure tinha ido buscar a beleza do seu sorriso. Na realidade, agora que observava melhor a antiga Sra. Shidou, ele via que grande parte da beleza de Kagure provinha dela. Então, Nasasu riu-se e Azuka aproximou-se dele. Colocando-se em bicos de pés e apoiando-se no peito do Uchiha ela beijou-lhe a testa. – Obrigada por cuidares do meu bebé.

- Eu… eu… - Nasasu ficou sem saber o que dizer perante os olhos brilhantes de Azuka. – Eu não fiz nada…

- Isso não é verdade. Tu salvaste-o e cuidaste dele como eu devia ter feito e não fiz. Por favor, continua a cuidar bem dele como até aqui. – Pediu Azuka.

- Mãe… – Kagure aproximou-se e agarrou-se à mãe.

- Eu prometo, Azuka-chan! – Por sua vez Nasasu abraçou Azuka e Kagure. E eles ficaram assim abraçados durante um bom bocado.

oOo

- Bom, Oshi estava tudo maravilhoso, mas eu agora tenho que me ir embora. – Disse Hizumi enquanto calçava as suas sandálias ninjas.

"Finalmente". Pensou Oshi, querendo crer que finalmente teria o seu espaço só com Shika-ju.

- Eu levo-te a casa. – Decidiu Shika-ju, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo que Hizumi, parecia satisfeito por se ir embora.

- O quê? Vais deixar-me aqui sozinha? – Questionou Oshi, não acreditando no que se estava a passar.

- Tu não estás sozinha, estás com o teu amigo Kaoru-san. E a Hizumi não tem ninguém que a acompanhe a casa.

- Mas eu não me importo de levar a Hizumi-chan a casa. – Ofereceu-se Kaoru, levantando-se também, apenas a Oshi é que ainda se mantinha sentada sobre a toalha, um pouco estática com o que se passava.

- Mas eu não te conheço de lado nenhum. – Fez notar Hizumi.

- É verdade, mas o Shikamaru-kun é o namorado da menina Oshi, portanto ele deve ficar aqui, e eu não me importo de te levar a casa.

- Sim, mas… – Falou Hizumi embaraçada.

- É que… – Disse Shika-ju trocando olhares com Hizumi.

- Eu disse algum dispara-te? O Shika-ju é namorado da Oshi-hime, não é assim?

- Sim. Eu sou o namorado dela. – Confirmou Shika-ju, sem conseguir olhar para ninguém focando a visão no chão.

- Então deves querer estar um tempo sozinho com a Oshi. Logo eu e a Hizumi temos que nos retirar, não é assim? – Questionou Kaoru encarando Hizumi, que mordeu os lábios e manteve-se calada. – Não é assim? – Voltou os seus olhos para Shikamaru. – Ou será que vocês preferem estar sozinhos… mas um com outro? – Hizumi soltou um guincho.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – Perguntou Shikamaru colocando-se mesmo à frente de Kaoru ameaçando-o com o olhar. – Estás a sugerir que ando a trair a Oshi?

- É isso mesmo que estou a sugerir. Mas não só isso. Tu estás a usá-la.

- Quem és tu para vires até Konoha fazeres acusações dessas?

- Isto é verdade? – A voz de Oshi saia baixa, enquanto esta se levantava do chão. – É verdade que tens um caso com a Hizumi?

- Não me digas que acreditas neste gajo?

- E devo de acreditar em ti? Tu convidaste a Hizumi para comer connosco quando estávamos a meio de um encontro…

- Porque ela é nossa amiga.

- E agora não queres estar nem um pouco comigo, a sós. Ias deixar-me sozinha.

- Tu estás com Kaoru…

- Não mintas. Diz-me a verdade! Tens ou não tens um caso com a Hizumi? – Gritou Oshi de olhar duro.

- Não. Eu não tenho nenhum caso com ela. – Afirmou Shika-ju, mas a sua cara apresentava-se muito séria.

- Mas? – Oshi sabia que com uma cara daquelas só podia haver um "mas" pelo meio.

- Mas, eu gosto dela. – Declarou Shika-ju, sentindo-se o maior traste à face da terra.

- Vês? – A voz de Oshi saia cheia de mágoa e quando Shika-ju via a cara dela, viu-a cheia de lágrimas. – Não custa assim tanto dizer a verdade…

- Oshi, eu não te queria…

- Magoar? – Ela soltou um sorriso irónico e limpou as lágrimas. Para ela lágrimas eram sinais de fraqueza. Era verdade que o seu coração estava ferido. Era verdade que todo o seu corpo e mente lhe doíam, mas as lágrimas eram desnecessárias à frente daquelas pessoas. Choraria mais tarde quando não houvesse mais ninguém para ver as suas lágrimas. – Não sejas hipócrita e desaparece daqui! Aliás desapareçam os dois. – A voz tinha um timbre controlado, mas a raiva estava latente, quem a visse nem sequer suspeitaria do quanto ela estava a sofrer por dentro. – SAÍAM!

Hizumi e Shika-ju não esperaram muito e fugiram dali. Uma brisa soprou varrendo várias flores algumas das quais caíram sobre a cabeça de Oshi. Kaoru elevou a sua mão e retirou-lhe as pétalas da cabeça, Oshi afastou-lhe a mão dando-lhe um safanão. Depois virou-se de costas e começou a arrumar todos os papéis e toda a porcaria que tinha ficado em cima da toalha de piquenique. O rapaz baixou-se e começou a ajudar Oshi.

- Tu não precisas de me ajudar.

- Gomenosai Oshi-hime.

- Não me chames isso. – Pediu Oshi. – E por que é que me estás a pedir desculpa?

- Porque te magoei. Agora estás a sofrer e a culpa é minha.

- Do que é que estás a falar, eu estou perfeitamente bem.

- Vejo, vejo que não estás bem.

- Se queres ajudar-me… ajuda-me a arrumar isto e cala-te.

- Oshi… - Kaoru agarrou nas mãos da Uchiha e fê-la olhá-lo nos olhos. – Tu és uma grande e forte mulher. Não precisas de ser nada do que não és.

- Do que é que estás a falar?

- As pessoas têm que gostar de ti pelo que és. Não te transformes em algo que não és apenas para agradar aos outros. Eu vi que nos últimos tempos tu tens-te rebaixado para te tornares a mulher ideal de Shika-ju. Vi-te a aprender a cozinhar vários pratos, vi-te a cuidar da casa, vi-te a deixar a tua carreira ninja desleixada, porque querias ser a mulher perfeita para ele. – Os olhos de Oshi arregalaram-se. – Tu não és assim. Tu és uma mulher forte que nunca foi submissa a homem nenhum. Por favor, não mudes quem és apenas por amor.

- Como é que tu sabes isso tudo?

- Pediram-me para te vigiar. – Confessou Kaoru. Os olhos de Oshi arregalaram-se ainda mais. – Bom, não em todos os momentos, apenas nos momentos em que saias com o Shika-ju.

- O meu papá mandou-te seguir-me? – A boca de Oshi descaiu.

- Bem… ah… não… foi alguém que pediu… não foi o Maou…

- O meu papá mandou-te seguir-me. – Compreendeu a loirinha. - Oh Meu Deus! O papá enlouqueceu. Tu vens comigo até minha casa. – Decidiu apontando um dedo ao nariz do rapaz.

- O quê? Ir a tua casa. Não, não pode ser. O Maou mata-me.

- E se tu não vieres comigo, mato-te eu. – Disse Oshi com um sorriso falso e falando entre os dentes.

oOo

- Então e o que ela disse? – Questionou Kagure que estava deitado sobre a sua própria cama, os gémeos estavam deitados, lado a lado, junto a ele, e protectoramente Kagure colocara um braço à volta deles. – Tu contas-te mesmo tudo?

- Não concretamente. – Nasasu observava deliciado à imagem de Kagure juntamente com os bebés. – Eu disse que estávamos bêbedos e que nos tínhamos envolvido.

- E que depois ficaste confuso com os teus sentimentos e te foste embora por causa disso, mas que nessa altura já estava grávido, mas não sabias. A mesma versão que deste à minha mãe. Também vais dizer isso aos teus pais?

- Prefiro não lhes dizer nada por enquanto. Mas a versão de que estávamos bêbedos e que eu fugi com medo dos meus sentimentos para com um rapaz não vai dar com eles. Afinal, eles são dois rapazes. Eu nasci sem preconceitos. – Relembrou-o Nasasu. - Provavelmente vou ter que lhes contar a verdade. O Hokage tem que saber que a raposa passou para ti.

- Sim, ele deve saber, mas não acho que lhe devas dizer que foi a raposa que fez o que fez. Ele ia sentir-se ainda mais culpado. Coloca a culpa em mim, diz que eu te levei a fazer alguma coisa. – Sugeriu Kagure, mas ai Nasasu começou a gargalhar.

- Se eu dissesse isso, ele menos iria acreditar. Mas tens razão, ele já se culpa, eu não quero que ele se culpe por nada, principalmente quando não tem culpa nenhuma. – O moreno foi até à cama e sentou-se do lado contrário àquele em que Kagure estava deitado. – Tu estás cansado?

- Sim, um pouco, porquê?

- Nota-se. Estás com olheiras. Não queres descansar? – Perguntou acarinhando a cara de Kagure.

- Não. Quero aproveitar os momentos que estou com eles. – Disse beijando a cabeça do bebé que estava mais perto dele e acariciando o segundo com a mão.

- Mas tu acabaste de chegar de uma missão, não queres mesmo descansar?

- Não. Daqui a pouco vais embora e vais levá-los e eu quero estar acordado e ao lado deles enquanto não os levas. Eu tive muitas saudades deles. – O amor estava latente nos olhos de Kagure e então uma ideia ocorreu a Nasasu.

- Bom, eu realmente tenho que me ir embora. Cruzei-me com os meus pais quando vinha para cá. Prometi ao meu pai que tomava conta dos meus irmãos hoje à noite. Acho que os meus pais vão para um jantar romântico. – Ambos sorriram. Naruto e Sasuke eram um exemplo de como se podia ter um casamento forte e duradouro.

- Quer dizer que já te vais embora?

- Sim.

- Oh. – Suspirou Kagure com uma expressão triste no rosto que fez Nasasu querer abraçá-lo, mas se o fizesse esborracharia os gémeos que estavam entre eles.

- Não fiques triste, amor. Eu vou embora, mas os gémeos ficam contigo. – Os olhos de Kagure arregalaram-se.

- O quê? – Levantou-se da cama, com uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

- Bem, tens aqui duas alcofas quentinhas e fofinhas que também foram desenhadas para viagens, eu pensei nas idas para Oto. Tens um pote cheio de leite em pó, um montão de fraldas e tens a tua mãe para te ajudar, acho que eles podem ficar cá esta noite. – Falou Nasasu ao mesmo tempo que verificava se estava tudo o que dizia no saco que existia no carrinho, debaixo das alcofas.

- Tu tens a certeza? Tu confias em mim para cuidar dos bebés? – Kagure aproximou-se de Nasasu ainda com a mesma expressão incrédula e de espanto.

- Sim. – Nasasu puxou Kagure para os seus braços e beijou-lhe os lábios. – Eu confio em ti, ou não deixaria ao teu cuidado aquilo que eu tenho de mais precioso na minha vida. Eles ficam contigo, desde que não estejas muito cansado para cuidar deles.

- Eu não estou. Mas tu tens mesmo a certeza?

- Claro que tenho a certeza, Kare. – Nasasu abraçou Kagure que parecia estar meio em choque. – Será a primeira noite que vou estar sem eles. – Kagure conseguia ouvir o coração de Nasasu a bater descompassadamente. – Estou com medo se queres saber, mesmo sabendo que eles estão nas melhores mãos do universo. Mas agora enquanto estavas deitado ali ao lado deles, eu percebi que não os consigo separar de ti. É demasiado cruel levá-los para longe de ti. Compreendes o que quero dizer?

- Er… Não. – Respondeu Kagure com sinceridade, fazendo Nasasu gargalhar.

- Também não precisas de compreender. Mas eles ficam contigo está noite, concordas?

- Por que não ficas tu também?

- Isso é uma proposta? Olha que eu sou capaz de aceitar.

- Eu quero que aceites. – Confessou Kagure escondendo a cara no peito de Nasasu, cheirando o cheiro característico dele.

- Humm… – Com os dedos elevou a cabeça de Kagure e beijou-lhe os lábios, envolvendo-o depois com os seus braços, quase levantando-o do chão. Com um som seco e num piscar de olhos Nasasu desapareceu. Silenciosamente como um verdadeiro ninja. - Então deixa a tua janela aberta.

Kagure mal podia esperar pela madrugada. Nos seus lábios cresceu um sorriso de felicidade ao mesmo tempo que os seus olhos brilhavam para Kaguro e Itachi. Eles eram, apesar das circunstâncias em que tinham nascido, frutos de um amor, talvez de um amor doloroso, mas de um amor forte.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados rodou sobre si mesmo, ao mesmo tempo que gargalhava alto. Sentia-se tolamente apaixonado, sentia-se estupidamente bem. Ao rodar, enrolou as pernas e caiu ao chão com um estrondo. Pouco depois a mãe aparecia, primeiro para verificar os bebés, que apesar de terem resmungado permaneceram calminhos, e depois foi ver do filho que continuava estendido no chão.

- Estás bem Kagure? – Perguntou Azuka preocupada por ver o filho estatelado no meio do chão a olhar para o tecto com uma expressão palerma na cara.

- Nunca me senti melhor. Afinal, sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. - Respondeu Kagure abrindo um enorme sorriso.

oOo

- Como é que pudeste mandá-lo atrás de mim? – Foi a voz de Oshi que Nasasu ouviu mal entrou em casa.

- Bem, eu tinha que saber se aquele Shika-ju não te queria violar. – Dizia a voz de Sasuke de resposta. E por detrás estava a gargalhada de Kaeru.

- Tu mandaste o Kaoru segui-la? – Questionava a voz de Naruto num tom de espanto. E novamente a gargalha de Kaeru, que parecia extremamente divertido.

Quando chegou à cozinha viu a família toda reunida, mais um rapaz encolhido a um canto, um pouco perdido ali. Ele observava tudo com os seus olhos amarelados horripilados. O único que estava sentado era Kaeru, em cima de uma das almofadas que circundavam a mesinha da cozinha e tinha a cara vermelha de tanto se rir.

- Papá! Não tinhas o direito de fazer uma coisa destas! – Acusou Oshi.

- Eu só queria ter a certeza que aquele sujeito não te fazia nada mau. – Defendeu-se Sasuke.

- E depois eu sou o imprevisível. – Comentou Naruto. – Não foi um pouco demais mandares o Kaoru seguir a miúda?

Nasasu olhou para o Kaoru e lembrou-se dele do hospital de Otogakure, na altura em que o seu pai lá tinha estado, a mãe dele também lá estivera.

- Er… bem… talvez, mas foi uma decisão tomada a quente. – Justificou-se o moreno perante o olhar do marido. – Além disso, se Kaoru se revelou foi porque viu que aconteceu alguma coisa. Eram essas as minhas ordens. Por isso, jovenzinha vais dizer-me o que é que esse Shikamaru Júnior fez!

- Ele começou a gostar de outra, por isso, eu mandei-o ir pastar caracóis! – Respondeu Oshi irritada. – Aqui a questão é que tu não tinhas que te meter na minha vida amorosa!

"Pastar caracóis?", pensou Nasasu tapando a boca para não o verem rir com todo o espectáculo montado. Kaeru, por seu lado, não disfarçava nada e rebolava pelo chão de tanto rir. Amanhã diria que lhe doía a barriga. "Desde quando é que os caracóis são pastados?"

- Esse pulha! Não gostar da minha menina? Eu vou…

- Tu não vais fazer nada. – Interrompeu-o Naruto. – Nós vamos sair, ou tu ficas aqui e eu vou ter um jantar romântico com outra pessoa.

- Não brinques com coisas sérias Naruto.

- Não estou a brincar, Sasuke. – Olhou seriamente para o moreno, arqueando-lhe as sobrancelhas, mostrando-lhe que não estava a brincar, embora tivesse a ter um enorme gozo a ver Sasuke a ser descontrolado, coisa que quase nunca era. – E como vês Nasasu já chegou para tomar conta dos irmãos, por isso, nós vamos embora. Mas Nasasu, onde estão os gémeos?

- Com o Kagure. Eles ficam lá esta noite.

- Claro, tem que estar um tempo com o papá deles, não é? – Riu-se Naruto.

- Co… como…

- Como é que soube que ele é o pai dos gémeos? Juntei as peças todas. Além disso, sou o teu pai, nada me escapa.

- Até parece, fui eu que descobri primeiro. – Refilou Sasuke, baixinho, mas audível o suficiente para Naruto o ouvir.

- Tu e eu vamos embora daqui. – Naruto puxou o marido por uma orelha. – Nasasu sabes fazer o jantar, não sabes?

- Claro.

- Kaoru fica à vontade, faz como se estivesses em tua casa. – O rapaz abanou a cabeça de cabelos dourados. - Depois estende-lhe o futon na sala, ele fica cá como hóspede. – Indicou Naruto ao filho mais velho, fez um aceno para todos os presentes e empurrou Sasuke para fora de casa.

- Eu quero ir com os pais! – Gritou Kaeru levantando-se do sítio onde tinha ido parar de tanto rebolar a rir e correndo atrás dos pais. Mas não andando muito mais, uma vez que foi agarrado pelo irmão mais velho, antes mesmo de ter tempo de meter um pé fora da cozinha.

- Tu hoje ficas comigo. – Falou o Uchiha mais velho para o irmão, enquanto se perguntava o que era ter uma família normal. Provavelmente seria uma grande seca. – Que tal ajudares-me a fazer o jantar?

oOo

- Sim senhor, Sasuke, esmeraste-te bastante desta vez. – Elogiou Naruto olhando para o que tinha à sua frente.

Estavam no cimo do monte das cabeças Hokages. Por debaixo deles estendiam-se as luzes da aldeia. Por cima deles via um mar sem fim de finas luzes cintilantes de milhares de estrelas. Era a noite perfeita que Sasuke procurava. Sobre uma das cabeças dos Hokages encontra-se uma mesa com duas velas, ainda por acender, cheia de comida, mas não havia cadeiras, pois ao lado da mesa, estava um enorme colchão de ar que parecia bastante confortável, com muitas almofadas e até com uns cobertores ali ao lado, não fosse o caso de a noite ficar fria. Naruto sentou-se no colchão, enquanto Sasuke acendia as velas e servia dois copos de saqué.

- Então, diz-me lá, como é que fizeste isto tudo se passaste o dia todo comigo? – Perguntou o louro com um sorriso nos lábios. Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado entregando-lhe o copo de saqué.

- Eu não sei se já te disse, mas sou um ninja.

- A sério? – Fingiu-se de surpreendido Naruto.

- Por isso fiz duas cópias minhas, que organizaram tudo enquanto eu estava contigo.

- Oh, alguém tem andado a roubar as técnicas de outros. – Riu-se Naruto.

- Aprendi com o melhor. – Brindaram, deram um gole e beijaram-se. Um beijo com sabor a saqué.

- E escolheste por cima da cabeça do meu pai, por ser o piso mais liso?

- Não. Porque ela fica no centro. Olha só. Juntas os dedos e formas um triângulo com a mão. – Ambos pousaram os copos na mesa e fizeram um triângulo com as mãos. Olhando através dele para Konoha.

**Looks like we made it /** Parece que conseguimos

**Look how far we've come my baby / **Vê como chegamos longe, meu amor

**We might took the long way / **Podemos ter apanhado o percurso mais longo

**We kwen we'd get the someday /** Nós sabiamos que conseguiriamos algum dia

**They said: "I bet they'll never make it" /** Eles diziam: "Aposto que eles não vão conseguir"

**But just look at us holding on /** Mas olha para nós a aguentarmo-nos

**We're still together, still going strong /** Nós continuamos juntos, continuamos fortes

- O nosso mundo e lindo, não é Sasuke? – Perguntou Naruto a apreciar as luzes de Konoha lá em baixo. – Quando estivermos no nosso quarto em Otogakure, também irei fazer isto. Temos uma vista linda de lá. É uma nova perspectiva.

- Foi lá que aprendi a ver assim. Os nossos engenheiros ensinaram-me. Eles diziam que era o "triângulo da visão". Eram homenzinhos chatos.

- Que mau, Sasuke. Eles ajudaram-te muito na reconstrução de Otogakure.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Vamos comer? – Voltaram-se a sentar no colchão de onde se tinham levantado para observar Konoha.

- Trouxeste ramén, não trouxeste? – Naruto tinha um sorriso rasgado no rosto, mas este caiu quando viu a cara de Sasuke.

**(You're still the one) /** (Continuas a ser o único)

**You're still the one I run to /** Continuas a ser o único para quem corro

**The one that I belong to /** O único a quem pertenço

**You're still the one I want for life / ** Continuas a ser o único que quero para a vida

**(You're still the one) /** (Continuas a ser o único)

**You're still the one that I love /** Continuas a ser o único que amo

**The only one I dream of / **O único com quem sonho

**You're still the one I kiss good night / **Continuas a ser o único a quem dou um beijo de boa noite

- Eu esqueci-me completamente do ramén. – Disse Sasuke olhando seriamente para o marido.

- Tu estás a falar a sério?

- Sim, eu estou. Eu vou comprar… - Decidiu levantando-se do colchão, mas foi puxado de volta ao mesmo por Naruto.

- Deixa estar, eu como o que tu trouxeste. – Disse Naruto tristemente. Mas nesse momento, Sasuke rebentou em gargalhadas.

- Tu acreditaste mesmo que eu não tinha trazido o ramén, não foi? Achas mesmo que eu me esqueceria do teu bendito ramén?

- Seu… seu teme desgraçado. – Saltou para cima do moreno tocando-lhe em todos os pontos que ele sabia que eram sensíveis no corpo do bastardo. Rapidamente os dois estavam a fazer cócegas um ao outro e rir euforicamente.

**Ain't nothing better /** Como nada melhor

**We bet the odds together / **Nós batemos todas as probabilidades juntos

**I'm glad we didn't listen /** Estou contente por não termos ouvido

**Look at what we would be missing /** Olha o que podiamos ter perdido

**They said: "I bet they'll never make it" /** Eles diziam: "Aposto que eles não vão conseguir"

**But just look at us holding on /** Mas olha para nós a aguentarmo-nos

**We're still together, still going strong /** Nós continuamos juntos, continuamos fortes

- Ok, ok. Pára Naruto. Ganhaste. – Pediu Sasuke, quase sem folgo. – Desculpa, vamos comer.

Foi até à mesa e puxou do ramén que passou directamente para as mãos de Naruto, e puxou um prato de outras coisas para si mesmo. A comida estava quente, porque os clones de Sasuke a tinham aquecido pouco antes dele e do louro chegarem.

- E qual é a minha recompensa por ter ganho Teme? – Naruto olhava marotamente para Sasuke enquanto engolia uma quantidade razoável de massa de uma só vez.

- Não me digas que tu queres… – Naruto acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Novamente? Mas ainda hoje de manhã…

- E então? Não me digas que o teu traseiro não aguenta com as minhas investidas? – Riu-se Naruto. – O meu tem que aguentar com as tuas.

- Vais dizer que não gostas?

- Não estou a dizer que não gosto. Mas também gosto muito de te ouvir gemer. – Naruto foi rápido a pousar o seu ramén e a retirar o prato de comida das mãos de Sasuke e a deitá-lo sobre o colchão. Ficando por cima dele segurando-lhe os pulsos.

- Olha a maneira como falas usurutankachi! – Advertiu o moreno, não disfarçando o gosto que aquela brincadeira lhe estava a dar. – Pervertido.

**(You're still the one) /** (Continuas a ser o único)

**You're still the one I run to /** Continuas a ser o único para quem corro

**The ****one that I belong to /** O único a quem pertenço

**You're still the one I want for life / ** Continuas a ser o único que quero para a vida

**(You're still the one) /** (Continuas a ser o único)

**You're still the one that I love /** Continuas a ser o único que amo

**The only one I dream of / **O único com quem sonho

**You're still the one I kiss good night / **Continuas a ser o único a quem dou um beijo de boa noite

- Ah! Quem é o pervertido aqui? – Naruto tomou os lábios de Sasuke com ímpeto, mas logo parou. – Achas que eu não sei porque escolheste este sítio, onde por acaso não vem ninguém à noite. E tenho a certeza que não encheste este colchão de ar, apenas para que eu ficasse quentinho e confortável. E ainda juntaste almofadas e cobertores.

- Hunf! Olha quem ficou inteligente. – Ironizou Sasuke com um sorriso zombeteiro. – Mesmo assim és um pervertido.

- Aprendi com o melhor. – Rebateu o louro, usando uma frase que Sasuke tinha usado anteriormente. – Agora sofres as consequências.

- Não te devia ter feito inteligente.

- Eu sempre fui muito inteligente Sasuke, mas gosto de me fazer de parvo.

- És um dobe!

- E tu, um teme.

**(You're still the one) /** (Continuas a ser o único)

**You're still the one I run to /** Continuas a ser o único para quem corro

**The one that I belong to /** O único a quem pertenço

**You're still the one I want for life / ** Continuas a ser o único que quero para a vida

**(You're still the one) /** (Continuas a ser o único)

**You're still the one that I love /** Continuas a ser o único que amo

**The only one I dream of / **O único com quem sonho

**You're still the one I kiss good night / **Continuas a ser o único a quem dou um beijo de boa noite

Naruto beijou Sasuke desta vez com calma e serenidade. As suas mãos foram deslizando à medida que ele se encaixava cada vez mais ao corpo do marido. Então uma das suas mãos deslizou para debaixo de uma das almofadas e bateu contra qualquer coisa. Quando viu o que estava por debaixo da almofada, inquiriu com o olhar o esposo, que apenas sorriu sem jeito. E quando leu o rótulo do frasco gargalhou alto.

- Uchiha Sasuke, pensaste em tudo. Até lubrificante. – Comentou Naruto. – Teme, amanhã o teu traseiro vai doer muito.

**I'm so glad we made it / **Estou tão contente por termos conseguido

**Look how far we've come my baby / **Vê como chegamos longe meu amor

**Continua…**


	32. A Montanha Deserta da Meditação

**FicWriter – Arika Kohaku**

**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki **

**32**

**A Montanha Deserta Da Meditação**

O tempo estava quente, mas havia uma pequena brisa que ajudava a suportar o calor do Verão. E essa brisa entrava quentinha pela janela aberta do antigo apartamento da Gondaime. Kagure estava sentado no sofá da sala com Kaguro nos braços, embalava-o enquanto com uma voz suave e melodiosa cantava uma música infantil.

"_Alecrim, Alecrim aos molhos_

_Por causa de ti choram os meus olhos_

_Alecrim, Alecrim aos molhos_

_Por causa de ti choram os meus olhos"_

Por sua vez, o outro gémeo estava dentro de um pequeno berço de pernas baloiçantes, onde Kagure estava com um dos pés para o fazer baloiçar. Os seus dois pequenos tinham acabado de comer e estava na hora da cesta da tarde.

"_Ai, meu amor, quem te disse a ti_

_Que a flor do monte era o alecrim?_

_Ai, meu amor, quem te disse a ti_

_Que a flor do monte era o alecrim?"_

O cabelo solto e prateado de Kagure parecia uma cortina esvoaçante em volta dos seus ombros e sobre a cabeça do filho. Kaguro não dormia. Os seus olhos estavam fixos nos cabelos do pai e os seus ouvidos estavam encantados com a melodia que saia dos lábios do seu progenitor. Ainda não compreendia o mundo, ainda tinha poucos sentimentos. E mesmo esses sentimentos, não compreendia que os tinha, mas num mundo adulto, com palavras de adultos, o bebé amava a voz e a presença do seu pai. Ele sentia-se protegido, e mesmo não querendo, foi lentamente caindo no sono, hipnotizado pela melodia e pelo embalar dos braços de Kagure.

"_Alecrim, alecrim doirado_

_Que nasce no monte sem ser semeado_

_Alecrim, alecrim doirado_

_Que nasce no monte sem ser semeado"_

Levantou-se do sofá, deixando de embalar os bebés, aquele que estava no berço e aquele que estava nos seus braços. Foi até outro berço, idêntico ao do outro gémeo e deitou-o, tapando o bebé confortavelmente. Continuou a cantar até que teve a certeza que os filhos tinham entrado num sono profundo. Fechou as luzes e deitou-se no sofá, estava cansado. Por vezes os bebés levavam-no à exaustão, no entanto, ele sentia-se demasiado abençoado por ter a presença deles que nem sequer refilava.

Os bebés estavam prestes a fazerem três meses. Kagure sentia uma calma, uma felicidade, uma passividade interior como nunca julgara que poderia sentir. Queria estar naquele estado para sempre. Por momentos, fechou os olhos e adormeceu. Quando abriu os olhos, foi por sentir uns dedos gelados na sua testa.

– Desculpa, não te queria acordar, estava apenas a ver se já não tinhas febre. – Desculpou-se Nasasu acarinhando a face do namorado com ternura. Ele estava ajoelhado ao lado do sofá e falava baixo para não despertar os gémeos. Inclinando-se um pouco por cima do sofá, selou os seus lábios com os de Kagure. - Sentes-te bem?

– Sim. – Respondeu o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

– Sabes, acho que descobri finalmente uma maneira de entrar na Montanha.

– Outra vez com isso Nasasu? Andas há dois meses atrás de uma maneira de entrar nessa Montanha Deserta da Meditação e apenas existem histórias dela. Ninguém sabe se ela existe mesmo. – Kagure suspirou o seu entusiasmo em descobrir a tão falada Montanha tinha desaparecido nos últimos dias, mas Nasasu compreendia-o. Kagure andara doente nos últimos dias, cheio de febre e com enormes dores de estômago. Mas graças aos medicamentos parecia que a doença tinha passado, no entanto, Nasasu sentia Kagure com falta de entusiasmo. Mas podia só ser do cansaço de cuidar dos gémeos.

Os gémeos Uchiha passavam o dia com Kagure, que pedira secretamente uma licença de paternidade ao Hokage, para poder passa os primeiros três meses com os gémeos. E à noite Nasasu ficava com eles na casa Uchiha. O seu relacionamento era completamente escondido, pois não queriam que Shidou Yuuri se aproximasse das crianças. E a licença em breve acabaria e talvez por isso Kagure andasse um pouco mais deprimido. Mas no meio de tudo tentavam passar o máximo de tempo juntos, como uma família.

Para além dos gémeos, Nasasu tomara para si a responsabilidade de tentar livrar Kagure da raposa. Para que Kagure pudesse usar o seu kekkei guenkai livremente e assim proteger-se mais competentemente, mas para Kagure puder usar a técnica de sangue, tinha que selar a raposa. E para se selar a raposa era necessário saber os selos e como aplicá-los. E a única pessoa que eles sabiam que podia realmente fazer alguma coisa, era Hatake Kakashi. Embora ninguém soubesse se ele estava vivo. Mas eles tinham que, pelo menos, tentar.

– Kagure, ouve-me primeiro, por favor. – Pediu Nasasu agarrando nas mãos de Kagure.

– Tudo bem. – Suspirou Kagure, sem forças para ripostar fosse o que fosse.

– A única maneira conhecida de se poder entrar na Montanha é através de um castigo dado pelo Hokage. – Falou Nasasu, Kagure reparou na expectativa que crescia nos olhos azuis do namorado, ele estava ansioso por uma aventura. – Eu vou pedir ao meu pai que me dê o castigo de ir buscar o Kakashi. Assim poderei trazê-lo e ele poderá selar a raposa.

– Isso não me parece assim tão simples. Não sabemos que tipo de técnica é essa do pergaminho negro, e não sabemos até que ponto o teu castigo poderia ser concretizado, uma vez que o castigo dele é daqueles que nunca acabará. – Deduzia Kagure. – Além disso, pensa na idade que terá agora, não podemos sujeitar o mestre dos teus pais a fazer um selo de um bijuu.

– Então eu peço que ele me ensine a fazer. Kagure, nós temos que selar essa raposa. – Perante os olhos preocupados de Nasasu, Kagure sentiu o seu coração apertado. Sabia que Nasasu estava a fazer aquilo porque se sentia mal pela raposa ter passado para o seu corpo, mas ele não queria que nada de perigoso acontece ao Nasasu.

– Nasasu eu não me importo de continuar sem usar o Kekkei Guenkai.

– Mas eu importo-me. Não só porque sem Kekkei Guenkai ficas mais vulnerável, mas também por causa dos gémeos. É verdade que ainda não sabemos se eles terão o teu Kekkei Guenkai ou o meu, ou os dois, mas se eles tiveram o teu, é necessário que tu lhes ensines a usá-lo. Eu sei o quanto esse Kekkei Guenkai pode ser perigoso, basta eles usarem-no de maneira errada e podem morrer. – Kagure sentiu um arrepio e pensou no seu irmão Kaguro e na técnica que o tinha levado à morte. Era uma técnica defensiva, porque era normalmente usada como escudo, e não uma técnica de ataque, como o irmão de Kagure a usara. Nasasu tinha razão. Kagure era o único que poderia ensinar aos filhos a maneira de usar o Kekkei Guenkai, e para isso era necessário selar a raposa. – Compreendes agora?

Sem saber muito bem, Kagure sentiu as lágrimas chegarem-lhe aos olhos.

– O que é que se passa? Por que choras? – Preocupou-se Nasasu.

– Eu não sei, eu ando assim há alguns dias. Choro por qualquer coisa. – Limpou as lágrimas com as mangas largas da camisa branca. - Mas acho que é porque eu não te queria colocar nesta posição.

– Tonto. Amor, tu não me colocaste em situação nenhuma. Eu faço isto porque te amo e te quero ver bem. A ti e aos nossos filhotes. – Declarou Nasasu beijando Kagure para o acalmar.

oOo

– Tu queres dizer que… - Tentou falar Naruto enquanto olhava para Nasasu e para Kagure.

– Então a raposa está agora no corpo de Kagure. – Falou Sasuke aquilo que o marido não conseguira falar.

Os quatro estavam na Torre do Fogo, no gabinete do Hokage. Naruto sentando no seu cadeirão, Sasuke estava em pé ao seu lado com as mãos apoiadas na secretária, e Nasasu e Kagure estavam em pé de mãos dadas do outro lado da secretária.

– Sim, e nós precisamos de selar a raposa. – Falou Nasasu sentido um aperto na mão dado por Kagure, ele estava nervoso.

– Mas como é que ela se tem mantido controlada? O Kagure não tem um sharingan. – Recordou Sasuke.

– O Kekkei Guenkai do clã Shidou é uma técnica de defesa. Na realidade é um escudo. O que aconteceu é que a raposa foi fechada pelo Kekkei Guenkai. E agora Kagure não pode usar Kekkei Guenkai, pois se o fizer há o perigo de a raposa se libertar. – Esclareceu o primogénito Uchiha. O silêncio reinou por alguns minutos dentro do gabinete do Hokage.

– E como pretendes selar essa raposa? – Questionou Naruto.

– Eu tive uma ideia. Tu dar-me-ias um castigo com o pergaminho negro. O castigo seria resgatar Kakashi num período de tempo. Se não conseguir sou obrigado a regressar.

– Tu és louco? Eu não te vou passar nenhum castigo, não te vou mandar para um lugar onde não sabemos onde é. – Reagiu Naruto perante a ideia completamente disparatada do filho. – Kagure consegue controlar a kitsune, não é?

– Sim. – Respondeu Kagure, que tal como o Hokage pensava que não havia necessidade para Nasasu se arriscasse tanto.

– Pensem nos gémeos, por favor. Eles precisam que Kagure lhes ensine a controlar os seus poderes de sangue. Com a raposa presa dentro dele, ele não pode usar o Kekkei Guenkai. E depois, se Kaguro e Itachi não aprendem, podes-lhes acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu ao irmão de Kagure. – Naruto e Sasuke olharam um para o outro, trocando olhares assustados. – Percebem por que é que eu não posso deixar as coisas como estão?

– Sim. – Murmurou Naruto, ele teria feito o mesmo pelos filhos.

– E se desenharmos um novo selo? – Propôs Sasuke.

– Era necessário experimentá-lo antes, e não sabemos se é seguro. Não deixarei que coloquem a vida de Kagure em perigo. Além disso, pode durar anos até termos o desenho certo. – Os pais Uchihas olharam o filho. Sabiam que ele tinha razão, mas não o queriam, de forma alguma, mandar para uma Montanha que nem no mapa aparecia.

– E se eu também for com Nasasu? – Perguntou Kagure fazendo todos olharem para ele com espanto. – Eu sou um Anbu, trabalho bem a par. E Nasasu conhece bem as minhas técnicas e a minha força. Dois à procura de Kakashi aumentam as probabilidades de sucesso.

– Não pode ser. – Contrariou Nasasu sem sequer pensar. – Um de nós tem que ficar com os gémeos.

– Os teus pais podem ficar com eles, certo? – Olhou para os pais de Nasasu. – A minha mãe também ajuda.

– Nós podemos, mas Kagure…

– Isto é importante, Hokage-sama. O Nasasu tem razões para estar alarmado em relação ao meu Kekkei Guenkai. Se ele não for controlado, os gémeos podem morrer acidentalmente, e isso é a ultima coisa que eu quero. Por favor, lance-nos o castigo! – Pediu Kagure, a sua cara era um misto de seriedade e preocupação.

– Mas Kagure… - O Hokage ia a negar, mas foi calado quando sentiu a mão de Sasuke no seu ombro. – Sasuke?

– Nós não podemos sair daqui Naruto. Tu porque és um Hokage, eu porque sou um Maou. Eu também quereria ir com eles, se fossem outros tempos, mas neste momento tempos que ter fé neles. – Disse Sasuke olhando Nasasu e Kagure com os seus olhos ónix, mantendo a mão no ombro de Naruto. – É a vida dos nossos netos que está em jogo!

Naruto ficou calado por uns momentos. Fechou os olhos para pensar. Era a vida do seu filho também que estava em jogo. Mas como pai ele conhecia a ânsia de Nasasu querer proteger os filhos, simplesmente não tinha o direito do impedir de querer salvaguardar a segurança dos gémeos. E os gémeos eram seus netos. Tal como Sasuke dissera, se fossem outros tempos, ele mesmo ia à Montanha Deserta da Meditação buscar o sensei. Embora nunca tivesse pensado no castigo como forma de lá entrar. Mas era a única forma conhecida. Além disso, estava na hora da nova geração de ninjas assumir-se como os líderes do futuro.

– Muito bem. – Naruto levantou-se, fez um sinal com os dedos e com uma pequena nuvem de fumo um pequeno pergaminho negro apareceu em cima da secretária. – Vocês tão prontos ou querem esperar mais tempo?

– Nós viemos prontos para cá. – Nasasu virou-se e mostrou a mochila que tinha nas costas.

– Eu não vim com as minhas armas. – Lembrou Kagure. Naruto rapidamente foi buscar as armas de um dos Anbus que o protegia, não que ele precisasse, mas o conselho gostava de saber que estava protegido, ou talvez o quisessem controlar. Afinal, Shidou Yuuri estava no conselho. Era um grande paradoxo. Shidou era o seu maior inimigo e o filho dele era o amor da vida do seu filho. Mas ele não tinha dúvidas para quem era a lealdade de Kagure. Este estava a colocar as armas junto ao corpo e rapidamente ficou pronto.

– Eu vou dar-vos um castigo de um mês se vocês não encontrarem o Kakashi tem que voltar. – Decidiu Naruto.

– Concordo. – Concordou Nasasu.

Naruto estendeu o pequeno rolo de pergaminho por cima da secretária. Mordeu o dedo até fazer sangue e escreveu no papel com o próprio sangue.

– O vosso castigo é irem à Montanha Deserta da Meditação e trazerem Hatake Kakashi de volta a Konoha. Terão um mês para concretizar este castigo. Eu ordeno o vosso retorno imediato depois desta data. Boa Sorte. – Desejou olhando nos olhos do filho. Fechou o pergaminho. Mal o selou Nasasu e Kagure sentiram-se a ser sugados e com uma nuvem de fumo desapareceram. Naruto caiu pesadamente no cadeirão. Sasuke pressentiu que algo não estava bem.

– Naruto! – Chamou. O louro abraçou-o.

– O meu bebé Sasuke. – Naruto tinha a cara enterrada no peito de Sasuke, que lhe afagava os cabelos. Ele compreendia que o marido estava a chorar, não só porque este tremia, mas também porque a voz deste lhe saíra embaçada. O louro era muito ligado a Nasasu.

– Ele vai ficar bem. E ainda vai trazer de volta o nosso sensei. Tu vais ver. – Encorajou-o Sasuke.

oOo

Com um estalido sonoro, Nasasu e Kagure, chegaram a terra desconhecida. Nasasu não pode observar o que o rodeava porque teve que agarrar Kagure que dera um gemido alto e se agarrara à cabeça.

– O que se passa Kagure? – Perguntou preocupado.

– EHEHEHHEH. – Kagure levantou-se de repente saindo dos braços do namorado. – Eu sinto-me… TÃO BEM! – Gritou. Os seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e começavam a ficar prateados. Nasasu sentiu um arrepio na espinha. O Kekkei Guenkai estava a despertar?

Então sem aviso e gargalhando alto, como um louco, Kagure começou a saltar de flor em flor.

De flor em flor? Finalmente Nasasu reparou que estava rodeado de enormes, não, gigantescas flores. Eram tão grandes como árvores. Ouviu Kagure gargalhar e correu atrás dele. Tinha que o parar. Provavelmente o Kekkei Guenkai de Kagure, que sempre fora muito ligado às flores estava a afectar o comportamento do mesmo. Ele sentia a essência delas e isso estava a fazê-lo delirar.

– Kagure espera! – Pediu Nasasu pousando numa pétala rosa de uma flor desta cor. Pelos Deuses mais loucos, aquele mundo era enorme. Ali eles deviam ter apenas o tamanho de uma mísera mosca. Kagure parecia que tinha ficado sem raciocínio. Ele saltava de um lado para o outro sem um caminho algum, ria e dançava. E depois parou. O que deu para Nasasu o alcançar. O namorado de cabelos prateados estava a chorar.

– Está uma criatura a sofrer! – Falou olhando para Nasasu. De repente o seu corpo encheu-se de um chakra vermelho. – Nasasu…

– Sharingan! – Com os seus olhos entrou na mente de Kagure e acalmou a raposa fazendo-a adormecer. Kagure soltou um suspirou e sem conseguir parar a corrente de informação que lhe chegava através da sua técnica de sangue, acabou por desmaiar, nos braços do Uchiha.

Nesse momento, a terra vibrou, como se fosse um leve tremor de terra. Agarrou Kagure inconsciente contra si, querendo protegê-lo. Um som estridente chegava-lhe aos ouvidos. Parecia o som de um pássaro ferido. E estava cada vez mais perto. Então uma rajada de vento fez abanar a pétala onde eles estavam e ele acabou deslizando para o chão. Ao mesmo tempo passava, mesmo à frente dele um enorme… um enorme galo?

– RÁPIDO, LANCEM MAIS LANÇAS! – Ouviu a voz grossa de um homem. Pouso no chão. As lanças foram lançadas por um enorme grupo de homens que perseguia o animal. Todos eles gritavam e urravam, como se isso lhes fizesse ter mais força para irem atrás do enorme galo. – Agora Kakashi-san!

Um dos homens do grupo saltou para cima do galo, correndo pelo corpo até à cabeça.

– RAIKIRI! – O homem de boca tapada e uma pala improvisada por um trapo no olho esquerdo, espetou a sua mão cheia de raios na garganta da ave. Esta guinchou durante longos segundos e depois caiu. Ia caindo em cima de Nasasu e Kagure se este não se movesse a tempo. Os homens gritaram vitoriosos. Tinham abatido o animal.

Kagure moveu-se no colo de Nasasu, despertando.

– Nasasu? – Questionou confuso piscando os olhos. Nasasu estava ajoelhado no chão com Kagure sobre si. Verificou se ele tinha febre, colocando uma mão sobre a testa. Ele parecia estar bem. – Onde estamos?

– Eu penso que estamos na Montanha Deserta da Meditação. – Respondeu Nasasu um pouco inseguro com tudo a que acabara de assistir.

– Tu és… - Nasasu olhou para cima. Perto dele estava Hatake Kakashi. Como é que ele sabia? Simples, o sensei dos seus pais, apesar dos muitos anos que tinham passado, não envelhecera um dia. Nenhuma ruga, nenhum ano. Estava tal qual como nas fotografias. Como é que aquilo era possível?

Apenas as roupas é que mudavam. Pois ele agora vestia farrapos velhos. Os homens que tinham caçado o galo, já não festejavam, estavam parados, todos a verem os recém chegados.

– Temos carne nova, Kakashi! – Um dos homens aproximou-se por detrás de Kakashi. Tinha os cabelos cumpridos e louros. – Oh, e um deles é uma mulher! – Os olhos do homem faiscaram em luxúria. Com isto Kagure levantou-se dos braços de Nasasu e pôs-se de pé.

– Eu não sou uma mulher. – Falou. A sua voz não deixava amostra para dúvidas, pois era até bastante máscula. O maxilar do homem louro caiu.

– Pff! Nunca veem mulheres para este lugar. Tenho saudades de brincar com mulheres. Só brinco com homens. – Então uma ideia passou-lhe pelo cérebro. – Mas podemos vestir-te com uma saia e pensar que és uma bonita mulher – O homem aproximou-se de Kagure e tentou tocar-lhe. Nasasu agarrou-lhe no braço antes que ele metesse os dedos imundos no seu namorado, num movimento tão rápido que o homem nem sequer se tinha apercebido.

– Se fosse a ti não lhe tocava com um só dedo! – Ameaçou Nasasu mirando o homem louro. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, tinha o direito de tocar, com um único dedo no seu namorado.

– Um Uchiha? – Os olhos de Nasasu tinham sido activados pela raiva. O homem louro baixou a mão, como se tivesse compreendido que aquela não era uma batalha que pudesse vencer. – Kakashi, não tinhas dito que o clã tinha sido exterminado?

– Sim, mas também disse que tinham ficado dois últimos sobreviventes. Uchiha Madara e Uchiha Sasuke. – Ele olhou para Nasasu, que se sentiu analisado. Desactivou o sharingan e dirigiu-se a Kakashi.

– O meu nome é Uchiha Nasasu. – Apresentou-se estendendo a sua mão. Kakashi apertou-a, sabendo instintivamente que Nasasu era uma boa pessoa. Ao contrário dos outros homens que ali estavam. Quase todos eram criminosos.

– O que, então, quer dizer que és filho de Uchiha Sasuke? Eu bem me parecia que o tinha visto, mas na realidade confundi-te.

– ARG! – Ouviu um gemido de dor vindo das costas de Nasasu e Kakashi, que se viraram para ver o que tinha acontecido. O louro que antes tentara assediar Kagure contorcia-se com dores no chão. Nasasu sobe logo o que tinha acontecido.

– Não se guiem pela sua aparência. – Avisou Nasasu, um pouco tarde demais. Não sabia ao certo o que é que Kagure tinha feito, mas o olhar dos homens sobre ele era de pavor. Eles tinham-se deixado levar pela beleza delicada de Kagure, mas não sabiam que ele era um dos ninjas mais fortes de Konoha. Bem, talvez agora já soubessem.

– É melhor alguém cuidar dele, ou poderá morrer. – Falou Kagure num tom falsamente amável, era totalmente provocador. Pior, era perigoso.

– Então Sasuke teve um filho? – Surpreendeu-se Kakashi. – E está de volta a Konoha? – Questionou ao ver o símbolo de Konoha no braço de Nasasu.

– Não está bem de volta. Digamos que está tudo em paz. – Nasasu sorriu, e a forma como sorriu fez Kakashi imaginar coisas. Ele acabara de ver o sorriso de Naruto? E aqueles olhos? E aqueles traços na cara?

– Quem é a tua mãe? Ela é alguma Senju? – Talvez houvesse uma prima desconhecida que fosse parecida a Naruto. Nasasu percebeu que Kakashi já estava intrigado e sorriu ainda mais amplamente.

– Não houve mãe nenhuma. Apenas o meu pai, Uchiha Sasuke, e o meu papá, Uzumaki Naruto.

– NANI?

– Foi o que ouviu, Kakashi-sensei! Eu sou filho de Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto. Basta olhar para mim, para saber que não estou a mentir.

– Deuses, aqueles dois…

– Aqueles dois precisam da sua ajuda. Melhor, eu preciso da sua ajuda. É por isso que eu e Kagure viemos. Nós viemos para o fazer voltar a Konoha. – Mal proferiu estas palavras Nasasu e viu Kakashi esfumar-se à sua frente.

– O que… o que aconteceu? – Atrapalhou-se Nasasu sem saber o que se passava ali.

oOo

– Naruto, tens que me dar tempo para poder traduzir isto. – Naruto chamara Yamato para que ele lhe pudesse decifrar o livro antigo que estava exposto em cima da secretaria do Hokage. Com eles estavam Shikamaru e Sasuke. – Até porque isto tem outra língua antiga que eu não conheço, isto não é só runas.

O livro em causa era aquele que há muitos anos atrás Kabuto entregara a Naruto, mas este entregara o mesmo a Tsunade, que por sua vez o deixara arquivado nos grandes e velhos arquivos de Konoha. Isto porque os especialistas tinham dito que aquilo era apenas um livro ordinário e não tinha valor nenhum. Mas Naruto tinha um instinto de que aquele livro lhe iria trazer as respostas de que necessitava. Talvez houvesse alguma coisa oculta. Por isso, ele ordenara a Yamato e a Shikamaru para formarem uma equipa de modo a que desvendassem os segredos do livro.

– Este livro é interessante. – Comentou de repente Yamato. – Ele começa com um verso.

Então leu em voz alta, traduzindo o que estava em runa:

" _**Pelos elementos a entrada se abre,**_

_**Um raio de cima deve vir,**_

_**A água pelo chão deve fluir,**_

_**O fogo da terra deve ascender,**_

_**A terra, o elemento deve se estender,**_

_**O ar circula livremente entre os espaços**_

_**O Tempo parará**_

_**E o mundo superior se avistará!"**_

– O que é que isso significa? – Quis saber Naruto.

– Não sei ao certo. Mas parece-me uma adivinha, ou uma charada.

– E indica o quê?

– Algo, um lugar, ou como lá chegar. – Deduziu Sasuke.

– Se calhar só iremos saber quando traduzirmos. Este livro foi escrito à mão. Eu acho até que isto pode ser um diário. Mas apenas saberemos quando o traduzirmos. E tu tens que nos dar tempo, Naruto. – Pediu Yamato com o livro na mão, passando as páginas e analisando.

– Muito bem, muito bem. – Acedeu o louro. - Mas, por favor, demorem o menos possível.

Naquele momento a reunião foi interrompida com um bater forte na porta do gabinete. Do lado de fora surgiu um ninja arfante e de cara completamente vermelha devido à corrida louca.

– Hokage-sama! Há um senhor que se diz chamar Hatake Kakashi e foi levado para o hospital. – Informou afogueado.

**Continua…**


	33. A Passagem

**FicWriter – Arika Kohaku**

**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki **

**33**

**A Passagem **

Mais uma vez o tempo estava frio. Estava a ser um Outono muito rigoroso. Em Konoha, no cemitério, as lágrimas da chuva pingavam brandamente sobre as flores coloridas daquela época. O chão estava também repleto de folhas amareladas e doentes. Sobre uma campa estava inclinada uma figura de cara tapada, com o símbolo de Konoha que lhe cobria o olho esquerdo. Vestia uma longa capa negra, e estava ajoelhado, com o seu único olho desvendado fechado. Rezava sozinho num mundo só dele.

Atrás daquela figura duas pessoas encontravam-se lado a lado, discretamente de mãos dadas perante aquele momento solene. Observavam silenciosamente a preze de Hatake Kakashi perante a pedra tumular de Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke abandonou a mão quente de Naruto que até ali lhe apertara os dedos de forma nervosa. Avançou até ao mais velho, que tinha agora o aspecto de um homem de meia-idade, e pousando-lhe uma mão no ombro acordando-o para o mundo exterior.

– Temos que ir Kakashi. – Avisou o moreno, recebendo uma concordância de cabeça da parte do seu interlocutor. Levantando-se da sua posição ajoelhada juntou-se a Sasuke e os dois voltaram para junto de Naruto. Para trás das suas costas ficou a já velha campa lavada com os pingos da chuva. E os três homens abandonaram o cemitério.

**4 Meses antes…**

Os olhos azuis piscavam vezes sem conta olhando para o sensei que estava… estava exactamente igual. Um perfeito jovem. Exactamente igual à última vez que o vira no gabinete do Hokage, antes da luta contra Sasuke e Madara. No entanto, ele não estava bem. Gemia em dores. Dores essas que nenhum médico sabia de onde vinham apenas a examinar a olho. Foi Sakura que lhes trouxe a resposta. As dores vinham a partir do núcleo das células. De uma maneira muito fácil de explicar para os leigos: as células estavam a envelhecer rapidamente.

Sakura colocara o sensei a dormir, enquanto as dores não desapareciam. Ela dizia que não podia fazer nada mais, porque ela mesma não compreendia como é que uma pessoa podia ter ficado conservada durante anos e depois de um momento para o outro começar a envelhecer a olhos vistos.

Apenas três dias depois é que Sakura liberou que já era possível acordar Kakashi do seu sono induzido. As células tinham parado de envelhecer. Ele estava agora com o aspecto referente à idade que tinha. No momento em que Kakashi abriu os olhos estavam presentes Naruto, Sasuke, Sai e Yamato, além de Sakura e alguns enfermeiros. Eram as pessoas com quem tivera mais contacto nos últimos momentos em que estivera em Konoha, e claro, as que ainda se encontravam vivas.

– Kakashi-sensei! – Chamou Sakura numa voz calma, serena, transmitindo segurança. Os olhos do sensei abriram-se. Um com o sharingan e outro da sua cor acinzentada quase negra. Encarou primeiramente a mulher de cabelos rosas, depois percorreu os olhos para os outros homens presentes. Reconheceu cada um apesar de alguns traços estarem obviamente modificados devido à passagem do tempo. Viu Sakura segurar-lhe a mão amável e silenciosamente verificando-lhe o pulso. – Diga-me o que sente?

– Sinto-me terrivelmente cansado. – Falou o mestre.

– Provavelmente também se sentirá confuso. Deixe-me, ajudá-lo a sentar-se. – Com cuidado a médica ajudou o antigo mestre a sentar de encontro a um par de almofadas nas suas costas. Então Kakashi ficou frente a frente com os seus antigos alunos. Estava de volta a Konoha, mas estava de volta a uma Konoha muito diferente. – Reconhece as pessoas que aqui se encontram?

Sakura verificava agora o olho de Kakashi, para ver se detectava algum tipo de impacto mental que o envelhecimento das células pudessem ter provocado. Obviamente que depois iria realizar mais exames para ter uma certeza absoluta de que tudo estaria bem.

– Oh, sim, reconheço todos! – E sorriu para si ao mesmo tempo que via, Sai e Sasuke com aqueles sorrisos de lado meio enigmáticos, e até um pouco assombrosos, de Naruto com um sorriso de lado, e Yamato com um sorriso perfeitamente normal. E por fim o sorriso amável de Sakura. – Que engraçado, tem todos já rugas de expressão.

Os sorrisos desapareceram. Que tipo de coisa era aquela para se dizer às pessoas que já não via há tantos anos.

– Ora quem fala Kakashi-sensei! – Rugiu Naruto aproximando-se da cama e colocando as mãos nas grandes da cama, no final dos pés.

– Naruto! – Censurou-o Sakura. Então Kakashi olhou para as suas mãos estavam um pouco enrugadas. Ele suspirou alto.

– Aff. Eu já suspeitava que isto pudesse acontecer. Ao sair da montanha acabei por envelhecer. Não sei explicar porquê, mas naquele lugar o tempo passa de maneira diferente. É quase como se estivesse parado. Quando tempo estive lá preso?

– Cerca de 24 anos sempai. – Respondeu Yamato fazendo as contas de cabeça.

– Desculpe Kakashi-sensei, não o consegui salvar. – Desculpou-se Naruto com a sua impaciência natural na voz quando já tinha alguma coisa para dizer entalada na garganta à demasiado tempo.

O homem de cabelos cinzentos sorriu mais uma vez ao reconhecer a maneira de ser do jovem Naruto naquele homem feito à sua frente. Não negava que era estranho estar à frente dos seus discípulos tantos anos depois, vê-los tão crescidos, e não sentir uma certa estranheza, e até tristeza, por os ver ali juntos, desenvolvidos, resolvidos.

– Vocês agora estão com 40 anos, hei? – Questionou o sensei ao juntar os anos.

– Sim. – Quem respondeu desta vez foi Sakura.

– Então foram pais bastante cedo, não foram? O pequeno que enviaram para a montanha parecia ter apenas vinte e poucos anos. – Comentou.

– Você cruzou-se com o Nasasu? – Falou Naruto de forma alta já sentido o seu coração disparado no peito num misto de dor.

– Sim. Um rapaz com uma aparência muito Uchiha. - Encarou Sasuke, que arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Mas com uma lábia muito Uzumaki.

– Sim, é ele. – Confirmou Naruto com os olhos repletos de preocupação.

– Então vocês foram realmente pais muito cedo. – Riu-se Kakashi. – Porquê tão cedo? Oh, foi o Sasuke que estava com presa em ter o seu clã restaurado?

– Eu? Nós nem sequer sabíamos que um jutsu podia fazer homens engravidar. Quando casei com Naruto estava completamente ciente que não iria ter filhos. – Defendeu-se Sasuke, deixando a sua máscara de anti-sentimentos de lado e mostrando a Kakashi que estava não um pouco, mas bastante mudado e que isso se devia à convivência com Naruto.

– Ah, vocês casaram! – Os dois viram-se a ficar vermelhos.

– Na realidade, Naruto engravidou por minha culpa. – Falou Sakura. E a partir daqui eles tiveram que contar, por horas, tudo o que se tinha passado até ao nascimento de Nasasu. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke repararam na tristeza no rosto de Kakashi, quando Naruto lhe contou sobre a morte heróica de Iruka. E eles perceberam bem mais do que isso. Afinal, agora não eram mais crianças, compreendiam as coisas como dois experientes adultos.

– Eu só não compreendo uma coisa: se o Kakashi voltou, porque é que Nasasu e Kagure não voltaram? – Reflectiu Sasuke que estava apoiado nas grades da cama, mesmo ao lado de Naruto. Yamato tinha-se sentado na cama ao lado de Kakashi, ao seu lado estava Sai. Sakura saíra porque tivera outros pacientes para tratar.

– Hum, como foi que vocês o mandaram para a montanha? – Perguntou o homem mais velho.

– Através do castigo do pergaminho negro. – Esclareceu Naruto. – O castigo era trazer o Kakashi-sensei de volta a Konoha. O senhor está de volta, por que é que eles não?

– Bom… – Kakashi pareceu pensar uns momentos sobre o assunto. – Tenho duas suposições sobre isso. O castigo tinha limite de tempo?

– Sim. Um mês.

– Das duas uma: ou o castigo só acaba no limite de tempo, ou (e esta não é uma perspectiva muito boa) eles trocaram de lugar comigo. Vejam, este jutsu do pergaminho negro não parece ser um jutsu muito exacto, não se sabe todos os seus efeitos, e o meu castigo era um do qual eu nunca poderia sair sem ajuda. O jutsu pode ter funcionado num sentido inverso e os dois rapazes ficaram lá no meu lugar. – Quando parou de falar reparou que ambos os pais estavam completamente pálidos. Aquela perspectiva era de longe a pior, e de longe a mais aterradora. Será que tinham mandado o seu filho e genro para uma prisão? Nesse momento tocaram à porta. Naruto deu a permissão para entrar e três ninjas entraram no quarto de Kakashi. Eles eram Shikamaru, Oshi e Kaoru.

– Desculpem a interrupção, eu vinha à procura do Yamato-taichou. – Falou Shikamaru até que reparou em Kakashi e sorriu. Ele tinha uma grande gratidão por Kakashi, nunca se esqueceria do que este tinha feito depois da morte de Asuma-sensei. – É bom vê-lo de regresso e, dentro dos possíveis, de boa saúde Kakashi-sensei.

– É bom também ver mais uma cara conhecida. - Correspondeu Kakashi.

– Querias falar comigo? – Questionou Yamato, levantando-se e indo até Shikamaru.

– Queria, sim, e ainda bem que vos apanhei aqui também, Sasuke e Naruto. – Falou o homem de cabelos castanhos. – Conseguimos decifrar a escrita do livro.

– A sério? Tão rápido? – Impressionou-se Naruto, apesar de saber que Shikamaru era o mais inteligente de Konoha, ele sempre se impressionava com o colega ninja.

– E qual é a língua em que está escrito? – Interrogou Yamato.

– Não está escrito em língua nenhuma. – Respondeu olhando para todos, estavam em expectativa sobre o que ia ser revelado ali. – Está escrito em código. É um código que parece uma escrita antiga, mas isso é apenas uma ilusão.

– E conseguiram decifrar o código? – Perguntou Sasuke.

– Sim. – Confirmou Shikamaru. – E tudo graças aqui à jovem Oshi. – E bateu no ombro, recebendo um olhar penetrante da parte da Uchiha de alguém que não gostava de ser tocada de maneira tão familiar. Kakashi reparou na adolescente, que era tal qual uma cópia feminina de Naruto, mas com o olhar frio de qualquer Uchiha. Sabia facilmente de quem ela era filha.

– A Oshi? – Espantou-se o mais velho Uchiha.

– Papá, tu sabes que eu ando a tentar descobrir coisas antigas sobre o nosso clã, certo? Que ando a rever a propriedade, para depois a tentar arranjar, certo? – Olhou para Sasuke, que disse silenciosamente que sim com a cabeça. – Bom, acontece que ando bastante interessada naquela pedra que está no altar dos avós e dos outros mortos. Usei o sharingan uma vez para a observar mais atentamente e reparei que ela muda, mas só quando tenho o sharingan activo. Quanto mais a estudo, mais coisas aparecem, mas grande parte do que lá está, está numa língua diferente, ou pelo menos era isso que eu achava.

– Então?

– Então, hoje quando foi ver o Shika-ju…

– Tu foste ver esse rapaz? – Interrompeu Sasuke. – Não chega o que ele…

– Sasuke! – Parou-o Naruto elevando um pouco a voz, mas não gritando, apenas para trazer um pouco de discernimento à cabeça quente de Sasuke, quando se tratava da filha parecia que ele ficava com os fusíveis da todos inteligência cortados.

– Que crianças problemáticas. – Suspirou Shikamaru, pensando no próximo raspanete que tinha que dar ao filho.

– Sim, eu fui lá vê-lo para lhe devolver todas as coisas que me tinha dado. – Esclareceu Oshi, ligeiramente irritada, mas tentando ignorar a superprotecção do seu pai moreno. – Então vi o Shikamaru-sensei a trabalhar no velho livro e reconheci a escrita que está também na pedra. Então percebi que havia uma combinação. No livro os caracteres aparecem colocados de maneira perfeitamente organizada, mas na pedra. Eles estão apenas colocados de maneira espaçada por entre os caracteres da nossa língua. Cada carácter daquela escrita tem um carácter correspondente na nossa. E esse esquema está todo na pedra dos Uchihas.

– Wow. – Foi o único som que saiu dos lábios de Naruto, enquanto os outros encaravam Oshi completamente estupefactos.

– Agora vem a parte de efectuar a tradução do livro. – Falou Shikamaru encarando Sasuke. - Isso é provável que dure mais tempo. E precisamos da tua autorização para usar a pedra da tua família. Provavelmente terei que a retirar do sítio em que está.

– Tudo bem. Façam isso o mais rápido possível. Nós precisamos de saber os segredos que esse livro esconde. - Concordou Sasuke recordando que aquela podia ser a única forma de retirar o seu filho do local em que estava.

– Preciso da ajuda de Oshi por causa do sharingan e da sua inteligência. E, claro, de Yamato para fazer a tradução das Runas.

– Claro, eu ajudo. – Dispôs-se a adolescente loura.

– Com certeza, afinal, já estou no projecto desde o início. – Aceitou Yamato.

– Então podem começar já a trabalhar? – Perguntou Naruto e todos assentiram com as cabeças dizendo que sim. – Então, bom trabalho. – E com isto, Yamato, Shikamaru, Oshi e Kaoru abandonaram o quarto do sensei, depois de se despedirem do mesmo, com promessas de voltar mais tarde.

– Vocês acham que a maneira como se entra para a Montanha Deserta da Meditação está nesse livro? – Deduziu Kakashi.

– Achamos. – Respondeu Naruto. Trocou um olhar apreensivo com o marido. – Pelo menos temos esperança disso.

– A Oshi é uma criança lindíssima! – Congratulou Kakashi. Os pais ficaram de peitos cheios de orgulho. – E pelo menos ficou inteligente como o Sasuke.

– Claro que ficou. Afinal, teve oito meses para lhe sugar toda a inteligência. – Brincou Naruto. – Depois de ter nascido, eu bem percebi que o Teme tinha ficado mais burro, a inteligência passou para a bebé.

– Está calado, dobe! – Rosnou Sasuke ficando um pouco corado.

– Ah, então quem engravidou da Oshi foi o Sasuke. – Concluiu Kakashi, sorrindo por detrás da máscara ao ver que aqueles dois continuavam a dar-se como quando eram jovens, de uma forma amável e adorável.

– Claro. Porquê? Ficas admirado? – Questionou Sasuke com o seu porte altivo de quem não quer parecer que sente alguma coisa.

– Claro que não, Sasuke. – Negou Kakashi. - Eu sempre soube que mais cedo, ou mais tarde, Naruto ia domar-te. - E ao dizer aquilo, deixando Sasuke claramente em choque, Kakashi gargalhou juntamente com Naruto e Sai.

– Naruto. – Chamou Kakashi, no fim das gargalhadas.

– Sim, Kakashi-sensei.

– O Iruka foi enterrado onde? – Naruto deu um sorriso triste e compreensivo.

– Aqui no cemitério de Konoha. Mal tenha alta eu levo-o lá. – Ofereceu-se o louro.

– Obrigado. – Um silêncio incomodativo caiu entre eles. As lembranças do passado vinham a memória de cada um deles. Como a vida passava depressa. Ainda ontem tinha sido crianças, e agora eram adultos.

– Eu tenho que me ir embora. Mas há uma coisa que eu sempre quis perguntar a vocês os dois. – Falou Sai quebrando o silêncio e levantando-se da cama. O casal Uchiha olhou para ele esperando a pergunta. – Qual de vocês tem o pirolito maior?

– SAI! – Gritaram os dois escandalizados. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela, numa hora daquelas?

– Estou fora, já estou fora. – E gargalhando abandonou o quarto.

– É por causa destas perguntas que ele continua solteiro. – Resmungou Naruto.

– Nós também temos de ir. Ficamos de ir buscar os gémeos a casa da Azuka a esta hora.

– Gémeos? – Questionou Kakashi. – Mas quantos filhos vocês tiveram? – Na sua mente já estava a imaginar uma casa gigante no bairro Uchiha cheia de crianças.

– Tivemos três. – Respondeu Naruto num tom normal. – Os gémeos são nossos netos.

– Netos?

– Sim. E é por causa deles que Nasasu me pediu para lhe passar o castigo para o trazer de volta a Konoha. – Explicou o Uchiha louro.

– Eu vou buscar os bebés. – Decidiu Sasuke. – Tu podes ficar aqui e contar tudo ao Kakashi.

– Sim. – Concordou Naruto, e com um beijo Sasuke desapareceu para lá da porta do quarto.

– Eu percebi bem? Tem a ver com os gémeos a minha volta para Konoha?

– Sim, Kakashi-sensei, por que nós sabemos que o senhor é capaz de selar e que nós não somos. Precisamos da sua sabedoria para selar um bijuu.

– Um bijuu?

– Eu vou explicar. Quando engravidei o jutsu da fertilidade que faz homens engravidar era proibido… bem, você já sabe essa parte da história. Acontece que para fugir de Konoha sem usar os meus próprios jutsus eu usei o chakra da raposa para me poder proteger e ao bebé. Quando o fiz pus em risco o bebé sem saber e a Kyuubi actuou sem eu perceber. Nasasu nasceu com um chakra estranho que começou a manifestar-se cedo, quando ele tinha três anos. Mas só quando houve um incidente contra Kabuto é que Nasasu revelou que tinha uma raposa de uma cauda no seu interior. A Kyuubi queria usar o pedaço dela que colocou no corpo de Nasasu para fugir ao pacto que fez comigo e libertar-se, mas esse plano não correu muito bem. Nasasu usava o sharingan para controlar a sua raposa, mas por vezes ela conseguia sair-lhe do controlo e então uma vez ela conseguiu passar para o corpo de Kagure de uma maneira menos boa que fez o meu filho ter os gémeos. – Explicou o louro, e Kakashi percebeu, inclusive aquela parte em que Naruto não falou concretamente o que a raposa tinha feito para Nasasu ter tido filhos.

– A Kitsune passou para o corpo de Kagure e é por isso que vocês precisam de mim, não é? Para a selar? – Compreendeu o mestre de pensamento rápido.

– Sim, exacto. Kagure pertence ao antigo clã Shidou, por isso, também tem umas habilidades especiais que o deixam controlar a Kitsune, o problema é que para controlar a raposa ele não pode usar as suas habilidades de sangue, pois isso, faz com que esse bijuu se possa soltar. Então é necessário usar um selo para que ele possa livremente usar o seu Kekkei Guenkai. Não seria problema nenhum se ele continuasse a usar o Kekkei Guenkai, se não fosse pelo risco que os meus netos correm. - E Naruto continuou a contar o que poderia suceder aos gémeos se não tivessem Kagure, o último Shidou que controlava o Kekkei Guenkai e que não era um patife, para os ensinar a controlarem os seus poderes de sangue.

oOo

Um mês depois e nem Nasasu nem Kagure tinham regressado, mas o livro antigo estava por fim decifrado. Era com espanto que no fim do trabalho de tradução, aquilo que se vira revelado era um diário. Mas não, não era um diário qualquer. Era o diário de Rikkudou. O sábio dos seis caminhos.

No diário estava contido a história de Rikkudou, vista do seu ponto de vista. Mas, acima de tudo, estava a explicar o porquê de ele ter penetrado num mundo sagrado e ter agarrado numa criatura sagrada das dez-caudas. Um grupo de ninjas estava reunido no gabinete do Hokage para discutirem sobre as informações que os livros lhe davam.

– Grande parte do livro fala sobre as guerras que ele travou. – Começou por falar Shikamaru. - Ele descreve detalhadamente as técnicas que usa e que inventa para vencer os inimigos. Ao que parece, o seu clã trabalhava a soldo para os grandes senhores feudais.

– Eram outros tempos. – Comentou Oshi. Sabia que actualmente os senhores feudais tinham apenas a sua guarda pessoal e não um exército inteiro, pois esse exército estava centrado na Aldeia ninja de cada país. Obviamente que havia países que não tinham forças armadas. Pelo menos tão fortes como as cinco grandes nações ninjas.

– Sim. Ele tem aqui uma quantidade enorme de jutsus que nós usamos, mas que foi ele que inventou. Como Kage Bushin. – Revelou Yamato. Ouve exclamações de surpresa, principalmente pela parte de Naruto, que era o ninja que era mais conhecido pelas suas técnicas com clones.

– Adiante. Ele vai falando na sua vida até que se dá a primeira grande guerra ninja. Ele diz que foi a pior batalha da sua vida, pois a certa altura já ninguém sabia qual era o inimigo. A certa altura já andavam a matar os aliados. Foi tão desconcertante que ele matou o melhor amigo pensando que era um inimigo, pois este tinha colocado uma máscara do inimigo para não ser atingido, mas com isso, acabou por ser atingido pelo próprio amigo. – Contou Shikamaru.

– É aqui que ele ganha a sua força para arranjar uma maneira para acabar com aquela guerra louca. Através dos contos do seu clã ele fica a saber sobre um mundo paralelo. Ele coloca a hipótese de que esse mundo existe realmente, pois se existe o nosso mundo, por que não existir outro? Então começa a estudar uma forma de abrir a passagem para outro mundo. Os contos do clã dizem que em tempos os homens e as criaturas sagradas tinham coexistido juntos no chamado Paraíso, que foi com as criaturas sagradas que os humanos aprenderam a usar a energia do seu corpo, ou seja, o chakra. Mas depois, com o passar dos tempos e gerações, os homens tinham tentado controlar as criaturas sagradas nas suas guerras mínimas e os deuses resolveram separar os homens e as criaturas. Criando dois mundos diferentes. O nosso mundo. E o mundo das criaturas sagradas. E desde então que tinha sido separados. – Continuou Yamato.

– Os contos contavam que no tempo em que as criaturas e os humanos estavam juntos, aqueles que conseguiam juntar-se a um bijuu tornavam-se imparáveis. Então, a ideia do Sábio, foi ir ao mundo sagrado buscar uma criatura sagrada. – Desta vez quem falou foi Oshi. Naruto acenou com a cabeça, aquilo fazia sentido com o que a Kyuubi lhe tinha contado. Afinal, a culpa dela estar naquele mundo, era mesmo de Rikkudou. Fazia agora ainda mais sentido fazê-la retornar ao seu mundo. Era uma questão de justiça, sobre a injustiça que tinha sido praticada.

– Ele consegue a entrar no mundo dos bijuus e faz um pacto com o Dez-Caudas. Supostamente, depois da guerra terminar Rikkudou devia ter devolvido o Bijuu ao seu mundo, mas ele não fez isso. O Dez-caudas sem poder suficiente para voltar para casa sozinho vagueou por este mundo e com a fome comeu uma aldeia humana inteira, quebrando os princípios ditados pelos deuses. Por isso, com o dez-caudas enfraquecido, ele selou o bijuu dentro dele, tornando-se no primeiro jinchuuriki. Usou o poder da criatura durante anos para manter a paz.

– Ele fala da sua mulher, da paz que lentamente construíram juntos. Fala da maneira como era idolatrado como um deus. Fala nos seus filhos e na distinção dos dois. Comenta as suas duvidas sobre qual dos dois o devia suceder. – Entre Yamato, Oshi e Shikamaru eles iam contando os conteúdos do diário. Enquanto Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi ouviam atentamente.

– Ele decide então dividir o chakra do dez-caudas para que não houvesse ninguém que se tornasse tão forte como ele, para que o poder tão grande não caísse nas mãos errados. Pois ele sabia que um poder assim podia destruir o mundo. O diário acaba aqui. Ele acaba por não explicar o que fará depois. Nós pensamos que isso se deve à sua morte. – Conclui Shikamaru. Houve um silêncio oportuno para os presentes digerirem as informações que tinham acabado de ouvir.

– Um momento! – Naruto quase berrou. – Então, e a Montanha Deserta da Meditação? Ele não fala nela?

– Fala. Ele diz que a Montanha é um pedaço do mundo das criaturas sagradas que ficou preso entre o nosso mundo e o mundo dos bijuus no momento em que ele criou a passagem deste mundo para o outro mundo. Ele vai muitas vezes a esta Montanha para meditar, pois é uma área que ele diz que pouco muda, pois ali o tempo passa de forma amplamente lenta. Ele diz que um segundo ali, quase que equivale a um dia inteiro na terra. Além disso, é uma área que está livre de bijuus e humanos. É por isso que ele a chama de Deserta, porque é uma terra que já não pertencia a ninguém a não ser ele mesmo. Ele manda por vezes algumas pessoas para esta Montanha como castigo, para elas se sentirem sozinhas, e ao fim de alguns dias retira-as de lá. Diz que a solidão é o castigo e a aprendizagem perfeitas para as pessoas más. – Explica Shikamaru.

– Isso explica o porquê da existência do pergaminho negro. – Conclui Sasuke. – Diz-nos como mandar directamente as pessoas para a Montanha, mas não nos diz como as tirar de lá.

– Se calhar isso era apenas uma coisa que ele conseguia fazer. – Supôs Naruto. – Mas então o Diário não nos diz como criar a passagem para a Montanha?

– Não. – Negou com pesar Yamato, percebia perfeitamente o que aquilo significava. Seria, quase de certeza, trazer o jovem príncipe de volta ao mundo humano.

O louro quase se sufocou num soluço ao ver a sua esperança cair-lhe aos pés. O seu filho… o seu bebé… preso para sempre numa Montanha Deserta?

– Então e aquela charada… adivinha… profecia… o que era aquilo? – Questionou Sasuke escondendo um pouco o pânico que estava entalado na garganta.

– Não sabemos. Ainda não tivemos tempo de a analisar com mais atenção. – Respondeu Yamato.

– Que charada? – Quis saber Kakashi. Yamato lembrou-se que ele ainda estava na Montanha da primeira vez que ele tinha lido aquele poema. Por isso, agarrou no papel onde o mesmo estava escrito depois de ter sido traduzido das runas antigas, e entregou-o ao ninja de cabelos cinzentos.

Kakashi leu em silêncio, depois ficou uns minutos a olhar para o papel, com os seus pensamentos escondidos pela máscara. Depois leu novamente em voz alta para aquilo lhe entrar com mais sentido na cabeça.

" _**Pelos elementos a entrada se abre,**_

_**Um raio de cima deve vir,**_

_**A água pelo chão deve fluir,**_

_**O fogo da terra deve ascender,**_

_**A terra o elemento deve se estender,**_

_**O ar circula livremente entre os espaços**_

_**O Tempo parará**_

_**E o mundo superior se avistará!"**_

– Parece que anuncia alguma coisa. Talvez seja o desencadear de acontecimentos que depois levará à morte ou assim. - Os outros arrepiaram-se. Seria aquilo a profecia de fim do mundo?

– Não sejas tonto, Naruto. – Cortou Kakashi. – Isto é exactamente aquilo que vocês procuravam.

– O quê? – Perguntaram Sasuke e Naruto ao mesmo tempo.

– Isto não é uma charada, ou uma adivinha, ou uma profecia, é apenas um jutsu. Ele está claramente a dizer como se entra na Montanha Deserta da Meditação. Isto, porque eu tenho a certeza que é necessário passar pela Montanha para se entrar no mundo dos bijuus. – Todos olhavam para Kakashi querendo mais explicações. – Na Montanha existe um limite. Aquilo é quase uma ilha no meio do oceano, mas em vez de haver um oceano existe uma outra coisa. Uma espécie de barreira. O que eu acho que este jutsu faz é abrir passagens entre os mundos.

– Realmente faz sentido. – Disse Shikamaru que se aproximara do sensei e observava perto dele o poema. – Vejam: "Pelos elementos a entrada se abre". Está a falar da entrada para o outro mundo. E confirmar isto, temos os últimos versos: "O Tempo parará", tal como parece que aconteceu ao Kakashi-sensei, pois quando cá chegou estava com um aspecto de um jovem, parece que naquele espaço o tempo quase pára.

– Sim, ele só envelheceu quando cá chegou. – Confirmou Naruto coçando o queixo, enquanto tentava assimilar tanta informação de uma só vez.

– E depois o verso final: "E o mundo superior se avistará!", o mundo das criaturas sagradas. Os restantes versos são apenas a explicar como se deve combinar todos os elementos para criar a passagem. – Finalizou Shikamaru.

– Exacto. Deve cair um raio do céu, ao mesmo tempo que deve haver água no chão, da terra deve ser feito o fogo, e a terra deve suportar os restantes elementos, enquanto o vento complementa tudo. – Deduziu Kakashi.

– Vento? Mas ai fala em ar, não em vento. – Reparou o louro, provavelmente cansado de tanta informação junta para poder pensar direito.

– Naruto, o vento é o ar em movimento. – Lembrou-o Sasuke.

– Ah, pois é. Eheheheh, eu sabia.

– Claro. – Sasuke revirou os olhos habituados aos anos de convívio ao lado do esperto, mas nada inteligente Naruto. – Mas como é que se pode fazer um jutsu com os vários elementos?

– Sozinho não dá para ser feito. Tem que ser trabalho em equipa. – Todos olharam novamente para Naruto. Estaria ele falar novamente aquilo que já todos tinham compreendido? – Mas uma equipa constituída por mim, por Sasuke e pelo Yamato-taichou, com a ajuda de dois amigos, é mais do que suficiente. – Já não era nada surpreendente que o louro pateta tivesse saídas idiotas, mas logo a seguir falasse como uma pessoa muito sábia.

– Que dois amigos? – Perguntou Sasuke.

– Dois _grandes _amigos. – Sorriu e enfatizou os grandes, deixando com aquela resposta o marido exactamente na mesma.

Mas cedo Sasuke soube de quem Naruto estava a falar. E a esta conversa seguiram-se três meses de intensos treinos. Eles tinham que fazer aquilo, tinham que resgatar o filho. E eles fariam isso, custasse o que custasse.

**No presente…**

Foram até à entrada de Konoha onde um grupo de ninjas elite de Konoha e também do som esperava o Hokage, o Maou e o sensei. Ao comando do louro começaram a mover-se. Rápidos e ágeis, cortavam o próprio vento. Tinham uma missão importantíssima. Salvar o príncipe de Otogakure.

Em pouco tempo estavam num local cheio de ninjas. Num dos locais mais bem guardados de toda a terra ninja. Era uma grande área, sem árvores, apenas grandes arbustos que nos últimos 24 anos tinham crescido por entre os escombros da montanha destruída. Era o local onde a grande estátua que guardava os bijuus.

Naruto escolhera aquele local com um motivo especial. Agora que sabiam como entrar na Montanha e também no outro mundo. Já não havia qualquer motivo para Kakashi fazer um selo em Kagure, ou ensinar Nasasu a fazer isso, em fez disso eles iam devolver de imediato os bijuus todos ao mundo deles. E isso incluía a Kitsune que incomodava o interior de Kagure.

O louro colocou-se em posição. Mordeu o polegar e bateu na terra. Logo, no meio de muito fumo, dois grandes sapos, um vermelho e outro amarelo apareceram. Eram nada mais nada menos que os filhos do chefe Gama, que estavam agora, tão grandes ou maiores que ele. Eles já sabiam o que estavam ali a fazer então ocuparam os seus lugares. Ao lado de Naruto, Sai elevou voou, num dos seus pássaros desenhados, com Sasuke e posicionaram-se mesmo lá em cima. Em frente do louro, ficou Yamato.

Com um sinal da parte de todos, Naruto deu o sinal a Sasuke. Este fez o símbolo com as mãos e uma das suas palmas fez sair um raio fortíssimo que atingiu directamente o chão, e teve que o manter assim durante os momentos seguintes. Cá em baixo, o sapo amarelo, com a pança repleta de água, abriu a boca e despejou-a para o chão ao mesmo tempo que o irmão lançava chamas sobre a terra, que começou a mover-se para envolver todos os elementos, e então, por fim, Naruto provocou uma rajada de vento que fez todos os elementos se misturarem.

Em menos de nada, eles estavam perante uma enorme bola de mistura de elementos. O raio que fora anteriormente lançado por Sasuke começou a faiscar electricamente de maneira perigosa, e lentamente foi abrindo-se. Como se tratasse de uma racha num lençol que pode ser aberta. A passagem estava a ser aberta. Eles continuavam a abri-la usando muito das suas habilidades e das suas essências de chakra. Até que a passagem atingiu o tamanho que queriam. Não se via quase nada, era como se tivesse um espelho à sua frente. Mas sabiam que estava ali a passagem, pois uma forte essência passava ali num certo espaço.

Tinham pouco tempo para passar, pois mal parassem de lançar chakra para a passagem esta começaria novamente a fechar. Naruto entrou primeiro, seguidos dos sapos gigantes, de Sasuke e Sai, no pássaro deste e de Yamato.

Para trás ficou um grupo de ninjas assombrado com Kakashi à frente. Rezando para que aquilo tivesse dado certo.

oOo

Kagure estava estendido no meio do campo, entre as enormes ervas e flores, sentindo-se miseravelmente triste. Já perdera a noção do tempo, não sabia se estava naquele mundo há meses ou há anos. Estava escondido das essências dos homens, que apesar de não se aproximarem dele, pois sabiam que podia ser magoados ou mortos por ele ou por Nasasu, continuavam com os olhos postos nele, soltando aquelas essências cheias de desejo, que faziam Kagure enjoar. Então, enquanto não estava a caçar com os homens, ou na aldeia improvisada que eles tinham criado, fazendo alguma coisa que fosse necessária, ele escondia-se nalgum ponto distante, onde os seus sentidos pudessem apenas ser influenciados pelas flores e pelos animais.

Mas não era por causa dos homens que ele se sentia triste. Não queria saber minimamente deles, era por estar ali fechado naquele mundo, longe dos gémeos. Precisava de saber dos seus meninos. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, mas sabia que já tinha passado muito, e ele estava longe. Eles a crescerem e ele fechado naquele mundo horripilante.

Nasasu estava longe. Não que Nasasu não quisesse estar ali ao pé dele, mas ultimamente cada vez que Nasasu o abraçava, era tomado por crises de choro. Por outro lado, estar longe dele provocava uma dor tão grande no coração, que ele por vezes pensava se não estava a ser trespassado por uma adaga.

– Então, tu estás aqui. – Olhou para cima e viu Nasasu, com os seus brilhantes olhos azuis aproximar-se, saltando de flor em flor. Logo os seus sentidos foram invadidos pela essência de Nasasu. Não era má, muito pelo contrário, mostrava um amor intenso.

O moreno sentou-se ao seu lado e depois também se estendeu sobre o chão, ficando ao lado de Kagure. Não o obrigando a falar, apenas queria sentir a companhia da pessoa que mais amava. Compreendia-lhe a dor. A sua dor de não estar ao lado dos filhos. Nasasu tentava mostrar-se forte, precisava de apoiar Kagure, precisava de o proteger, mas no seu íntimo ele chorava até o próprio sangue. Precisava de voltar para casa. Precisava dos seus filhos, como se eles fossem o próprio ar que respirava.

Kagure gatinhou para se aninhar contra o peito do mais alto. Nasasu envolveu-o nos seus braços, e juntos sentiram o calor um do outro. Então o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu as lágrimas voltarem aos olhos.

– Queres que me vá embora? – Questionou Nasasu com uma voz tão cheia de sofrimento que fez Kagure entrar em pânico.

– Não, por favor, não vás. Fica aqui comigo. – Pediu agarrando-se fortemente ao corpo do moreno.

– Então por que choras cada vez que estou contigo?

– Não tem nada a ver contigo é que… tu tens uma essência tão quente, tão parecida com a dos gémeos que eu sinto ainda mais saudades. – Confessou Kagure com as lágrimas escorrendo abundantemente pelas bochechas.

– Kagure! – Chamou Nasasu, fazendo Kagure olhar para ele. Os olhos azuis também estavam cheios de água. – Eu também sofro por estar longe deles. Mas tu vais ver, nós vamos conseguir sair daqui e voltar a estar com eles.

– Nasasu, desculpa, tenho sido egoísta. Não te tenho escutado. E tu… tu deves sofrer tanto por não os ter contigo.

– Não faz mal, eu aguento, mas tu tens que ser forte, por favor, por mim, por ti e pelos bebés. – Pediu Nasasu acariciando a pele rosa do rosto de Kagure.

– Sim. Eu amo-te muito Nasasu.

– Eu amo-te ainda mais, Kagure.

oOo

– Isto é… isto é enorme! – Gemeu Naruto, nas costas de um dos sapos, vendo à sua frente enormes campos de flores e de ervas. E as árvores? As árvores eram como autênticos arranha-céus. Autênticos monstros.

– Não te distraías, Naruto, tenta procurar a essência de Nasasu, ou de Kagure. – Ordenou Sasuke, trazendo o marido de volta para a importante missão que tinham naquele momento.

O louro fechou os olhos e ligou-se ao chakra natural do ambiente à sua volta.

– Então?

– Não sinto Nasasu, mas sinto várias pessoas a norte daqui. – Disse apontando para o norte.

– Vamos então. Pode ser que Nasasu esteja entre eles. – Despachou o capitão Yamato, também nervoso por estar ali.

– Guia-nos Naruto. – Pediu Sasuke.

– Certo. – E o Uchiha louro partiu em frente com o resto do grupo nas suas costas. Pararam nas imediações de uma aldeia improvisada feita por um quantidade impressionante de homens, mas nenhuma mulher. Novamente, Naruto fechou os olhos e concentrou-se então, espelhando um sorriso enorme na sua cara, encontrou a essência de Nasasu, a poucos quilómetros para fora da aldeia.

Contornando a aldeia para não serem detectados, fazendo de tudo, para que as suas essências não fossem detectadas, o grupo moveu-se rapidamente de encontro ao ponto em que Naruto sentia a essência do filho.

oOo

Nasasu sobressaltou-se, fazendo Kagure assustar-se também. Mas ele sentira algo familiar. Era uma essência fraca e escondida do seu papá. Estaria a sonhar? Ele sempre tivera um forte sentido para detectar essências, mas será que ali naquele mundo podia confiar nos seus sentidos.

– É o Hokage-sama! – Falou Kagure de olhos arregalados olhando para Nasasu. Se Kagure também sentia aquilo, queria dizer que ele não estava realmente a sonhar, não era. Sem trocarem palavra, Nasasu e Kagure moveram-se rapidamente para ir de encontro aquilo que estavam a sentir. Em menos de nada, estavam frente a frente com quem eles mais esperavam – Naruto.

– Papá! – Gritou Nasasu correndo para o pai. Naruto saltou da cabeça do sapo para baixo e foi ao encontro do filho abraçando-o. – Tu estás… estás mesmo aqui?!

– Claro que sim tonto, depois o teu pai diz que eu faço perguntas estúpidas. – Riu-se Naruto, ao mesmo que deixava as lágrimas cair, observando atentamente se o filho estava bem.

– Papá! – E Nasasu agarrou-se novamente ao pai. Era tão bom vê-lo.

– Nasasu tu estás bem?

– Pai! – E correu para estrangular Sasuke. Era também bom observar que eles não estavam assim tão diferentes desde a última vez que os vira, pois isso significava que não tinha passado assim tanto tempo. Por momentos, desesperara ao pensara que tinham passado anos, desde que fora mandado para ali pelo pergaminho negro.

– Como é que… como é que vocês vieram até aqui? – Questionou, enquanto Sasuke prendia a cabeça do filho entre as suas mãos para verificar se ele estava inteiro.

– Nós achamos uma forma de abrir uma passagem para aqui. – Respondeu-lhe Sasuke.

– E temos que ser rápidos a voltar. – Lembrou-o Naruto. – Kagure encontraste bem?

– Sim, senhor. – Limpou as lágrimas e deu um sorriso, estava terrivelmente aliviado. Finalmente poderia voltar para casa. Ver a mãe e os gémeos. Voltar a ter a sua vida de ninja, sem ter que caçar galos gigantes para poder alimentar uma aldeia inteira de homens, que o desejavam pelo olhar. – Ouçam o que vai acontecer. Nós decidimos que não vamos selar a raposa de Kagure.

– Mas… – Nasasu ia a barafustar, mas Naruto parou-o elevando uma mão, pedindo um tempo para terminar de falar.

– Nós vamos fazer a Kitsune que está dentro de Kagure regressar ao seu mundo juntamente com os restantes bijuus. – Explicou-lhes Naruto. – Temos agora que regressar ao nosso mundo para despertarmos os bijuus.

– Mas como é que vamos controlá-los?

– Usando o sharingan é claro. – Respondeu Sasuke. – É por isso que precisamos de ti. Enquanto eu e o teu pai realizamos o jutsu para abrir a passagem para este mundo, tu terás de levar os bijuus um a um até à entrada.

– Então e a Kyuubi e a Kitsune?

– Serão os últimos bijuus a ser libertos. Assim Naruto terá tempo de liberta a Kyuubi e mandá-la para este lado, enquanto a passagem não se fecha. – Explicou Sasuke. - O mesmo vale para Kagure.

– Vamos indo. Temos pouco tempo. – Avisou Yamato, que tal como todos os outros sentia a presença de outras pessoas que se aproximavam dali.

Fazendo exactamente o mesmo jutsu que tinham feito para entrarem na Montanha o grupo de ninjas usou-o para voltarem para casa.

Mal tinham pousado os pés na terra, para lá da passagem, ouviram uma enorme ovação vinda dos ninjas de Konoha e do Som, que tinham acompanhado Naruto e Sasuke e os restantes até ali. Era com um espírito de alívio que todos viam os dois líderes regressar. E mais ainda regressarem com o filho ao pé deles.

– E as pessoas que estavam lá na Montanha, não as fazemos regressar? – Questionou Kagure.

– Não seria prudente! Primeiro, porque são todos criminosos condenados, e depois já lá estão há muitos anos. Se os trouxéssemos para o nosso mundo eles podiam morrer instantaneamente. – Esclareceu o Hokage.

– Como?

– Vocês viram que Kakashi estava com a aparecia com que tinha ido para a Montanha, certo? – Nasasu e Kagure assentiram com as cabeças. – Quando chegou a Konoha começou a envelhecer rapidamente. Só parou de envelhecer quando chegou à idade que tem aqui neste mundo.

– Oh, estou a perceber. – Compreendeu Nasasu. – As pessoas que estão na Montanha estão lá há tanto tempo que se viesse para este mundo ou envelheciam até à sua idade real, ou mesmo morriam, por já serem mais antigas do que a vida biológica neste mundo permite.

– Exactamente.

Nesse momento, Kagure que ouvira tudo, mas que começara a sentir uma dor gradual aumentar na sua barriga, e por isso, mantivera-se calado, caiu de joelhos. Dobrado sobre a barriga. Assustando Nasasu e Naruto, assim como Sasuke e os outros.

– Kagure, o que foi? – Perguntou Nasasu ajoelhando-se ao lado de Kagure e puxando-o para si. – Por favor, diz-me o que se passa.

– Ahhhh! – Gritou Kagure. – Nasasu… a minha barriga… dói tanto. - E com isto, com a dor intensa que lhe atolava o corpo, fazendo-o gritar de dores extenuantes, ele caiu inconsciente.

oOo

As dores tinham desaparecido. Ele ganhava consciência lentamente. Sentia-se pesado. Mas também muito sedado, quase que não sentia o corpo. E a sua mente era como se levita-se dentro da própria caixa craniana. Não abriu os olhos, mas pela luz que lhe chegava através das pálpebras, ele soube que era de dia. Tentou mudar de posição, então sentiu uma mão sobre o seu pulso.

– Shiuuu! – Sussurrou-lhe uma voz ao ouvido, que depois lhe beijou a testa. – Não te mexas, deixa-te estar como estás.

– Nasasu. – Reconheceu a voz doce e forte do namorado. Então abriu os olhos e viu-o. Este sorriu-lhe meigamente.

– Olá, amor. – Desejou o moreno beijando suavemente os lábios do rapaz de cabelos prateados. – Deste-me um susto dos diabos.

– Desculpa. Mas eu não sei o que se passou. O que aconteceu? – Nasasu sorriu-lhe mais uma vez. Depois segurou-lhe a mão e sentou no banco ao lado.

– Tu estás no hospital de Konoha, e vais cá passar os próximos tempos. – Falou o moreno, ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

– Por quê?

– Não sentes nada diferente no teu corpo?

– Eu quase não sinto o meu corpo. – Admitiu de olhos fixos nos olhos azuis de Nasasu. O namorado puxou-lhe a mão que tinha estado a segurar a até ali e levou-a até ao seu próprio corpo, então Kagure reparou. Os seus olhos foram automaticamente à barriga.

Ele estava deitado de lado, e agora a sua mão estava pousada sobre a sua barriga que se encontrava grande e redonda. Por cima da sua mão, encontrava-se a mão quente de Nasasu, e o seu coração disparou.

– Isto é… eu estou…

– Grávido, sim. – Confirmou-lhe Nasasu, passando a sua mão livre pelo cabelo solto, longo e prateado de Kagure.

– Como é que é isto possível? – Nasasu reparou que Kagure estava assustado, por isso, tratou de o acalmar.

– A Azuka contou-me mais detalhadamente aquilo que o teu pai convenceu o Saguichi a fazer. – Kagure engoliu em seco. – A Sakura diz que jutsu da fertilidade pode ser lançado entre amigos e que não tem limite de tempo até ser concretizado, ou seja, até haver uma concepção. Ela disse que apenas na concepção é que é necessário haver um amor recíproco para tudo dar certo.

Kagure afagou a barriga tentando acostumar-se àquela forma. Ele esperava um bebé? Um bebé?

– De quanto tempo estou?

– Mais ou menos sete meses. – Respondeu Nasasu. – Eu fiz as contas. Nós tivemos quatro meses fechados na Montanha, quer dizer que tu já estavas grávido de três meses quando fomos para lá.

– Quer dizer que aquela doença que eu tive, podia ser da gravidez?

– Quase de certeza.

– E como é que eu fiquei assim com esta barriga? Assim de um momento para o outro? Quanto tempo estive inconsciente?

– Tiveste cerca de 23 horas a dormir. A barriga só cresceu neste tempo, porque o bebé se desenvolveu neste tempo. O Kakashi envelheceu em três dias, isto deve-se à mudança do tempo, que é diferente neste mundo e no outro. – Explicou Nasasu acarinhando a barriga de Kagure, provocando um arrepio neste. – A Sakura diz que tens que ficar aqui. Precisas de ser motorizado, ela diz que o bebé está bem, mas que o desenvolvimento rápido do feto pode ter provocado uma lesão. Qualquer instabilidade pode colocar em risco a tua vida e a do bebé. – Kagure engoliu em seco. O que exactamente queria ele dizer com lesão? Kagure queria saber, mas não tinha coragem suficiente para perguntar a Nasasu.

– Nasasu, o Saguichi não conseguiu nada comigo, então…

– Eu sei amor. – Cortou Nasasu. O seu tom de voz saia entusiasmada. – Eu sei que este bebé é meu. – E beijou a barriga de Kagure, fazendo o calor do corpo deste aumentar, tanto que rapidamente a cara estava vermelha.

– Na realidade esse bebé até pode ser meu. – Falou a voz de homem num tom provocativo nas costas do casal. Quando Nasasu se virou, a sua cara era um espelho de raiva. Ele sabia que Saguichi estava apenas a provocá-lo ao dizer aquilo, mas mesmo assim, ele não conseguia controlar o nojo que lhe percorria as veias de maneira venenosa ao ver a cara sorridente do Nakamura.

– O que fazes aqui, Saguichi? – Rosnou o Uchiha levantando-se do banco e indo até ao ruivo, impedindo que este se aproximasse da cama de Kagure. – Sai daqui.

– Eu vim visitar o Kagure. – Disse olhando directamente nos olhos de Nasasu, num desafio. – Só me irei embora se ele me mandar embora.

– Então vai-te embora. Não te quero aqui. Não preciso da tua visita. – A voz de Kagure colocou-se entre o olhar dos dois antigos amigos. Saguichi olhou em choque para Kagure, que se tinha sentado, apoiado na cama, ainda de maneira torta por causa da barriga.

– Kagure, eu preciso de falar contigo…

– Mas eu não quero falar contigo! – Kagure lançava um olhar de completa repulsa ao ruivo, que compreendeu isso, e sentiu que lentamente o seu coração morria por dentro. Ele sempre, sempre amara Kagure. Não ter o amor do rapaz de cabelos prateados era a sua senteça de morte.

– Tu ouviste o que ele disse. – Intrometeu Nasasu, tentando por tudo controlar a sua vontade de desfazer Saguichi. – Sai daqui.

– Eu preciso de falar com Kagure. – Tentou mais uma vez Saguichi. – Por favor, Kagure, não soube de ti nos últimos quatro meses, eu preciso de falar contigo…

Foi calado quando um murro bem dado lhe atingiu a cara. Nasasu não se conseguira conter. Saguichi ficou uns momentos agarrado ao maxilar e depois encarou o Uchiha com um ódio para lá de compreensível no olhar.

– Isto não fica assim, Uchiha. Eu irei ter a minha vingança. – E deu as costas e saiu do quarto limpando com os nós dos dedos o sangue que lhe saia do lábio rebentado.

– Como se eu tivesse medo dele. – Resmungou Nasasu voltando para o lado de Kagure, suspirando fundo para controlar os seus nervos.

– Nasasu, este bebé não é dele, o que ele disse é mentira. – Falou Kagure em desespero, pensando que Nasasu tinha acreditado na provocação de Saguichi. Em resposta, Nasasu sorriu-lhe e beijou-lhe os lábios.

– Eu sei, Kagure. Eu nunca mais colocarei isso em dúvida. Nunca colocarei nada do que me digas em dúvida, pois no passado não confiei em ti, mas agora mais do que tudo eu aprendi a confiar naquilo que me dizes.

– Obrigada, Nasasu. – Ficaram por momentos no silêncio apreciando as carícias um do outro. – Nasasu, posso pedir-te uma coisa?

– Tudo o que quiseres.

– Eu não posso sair daqui, não é?

– Não é recomendável.

– Eu quero ver os nossos gémeos. – Pediu Kagure.

– Estava a ver que não me pedias isso. Eu irei buscá-los dentro de uma hora. Vais adorar vê-los. Estão tão grandes. – Nasasu falava com muito orgulho nos filhos, mas também com alguma mágoa, afinal, perdera quatro meses na vida dos filhos, e tinha sido quatro meses de constantes desenvolvimentos. – Já se sentam, e já tem os primeiros dentes.

Kagure sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos.

– Novamente a chorar, seu choramingas? – Brincou Nasasu limpando logo as lágrimas ao outro.

– Eheheh, é normal, estou grávido. – Respondeu-lhe Kagure.

– Ah, pois é. – E os dois riram.

– E a Kitsune? E os outros bijuus?

– Iremos devolver os bijuus ao seu mundo depois do bebé nascer. Até lá o meu pai nao quer pôr em risco a vida do bebé.

– Eu adoro os teus pais. Tiveste muita sorte em tê-los. Estão sempre do teu lado.

– Sim. Eu tenho os melhores pais do mundo.

oOo

– Tens a certeza?

– Sim, senhor. Ele está grávido. – Confirmou Saguichi, falando com Shidou Yuuri.

– E o bebé é do Uchiha?

– Sim.

– Humm. Penso que haverá alguém que vai gostar de saber desta informação. – Os olhos de Shidou Yuuri encontravam-se presos num ponto inexistente, pareciam vazios.

– Quem, senhor?

– Alguém que tem muito apreço por esta vila. – A resposta foi curta e nem um bocadinho explicita para que Saguichi soubesse identificar quem era a pessoa de que Yuuri falava.

**Continua…**


	34. Rinnegan e os Bijuus

**FicWriter – Arika Kohaku**

**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki **

**34**

**Rinnegan e os Bijuus **

– Eu vou buscar os gémeos à creche e depois venho logo ter convosco. – O sorriso bailava-lhe nos lábios, enquanto as suas costas se arqueavam, para se aproximar dos lábios de Kagure e beijá-lo da forma mais apaixonada que sabia. A sua mão pálida deslizou para o ventre avultado do rapaz de cabelos prateados, acariciando-o, numa pequena despedida. – Até já.

Kagure viu Nasasu sair, as suas bochechas ainda estavam rosadas devido ao beijo de cortar a respiração. Um simples beijo fazia Kagure desejar querer ter logo Nasasu, mas não podia àquela altura da gravidez. Suspirou alto. Aquilo era por causa das hormonas. Viu o sol de inverno do outro lado da janela. Também estava farto de estar dentro daquele hospital, sempre a ver aquelas mesmas paredes brancas. Mas tinha que estar ali, por causa do bebé, qualquer alteração, mais drástica poderia pô-lo em perigo. E o bebé já tivera a sua cota parte de perigo, e ainda nem sequer nascera. Por isso, não seria ele, Kagure, a meter o seu filho em perigo. Além disso, só tinha que esperar mais um mês até ao parto.

Recostou-se na cama. As suas costas doíam terrivelmente. Só que ele tinha tanto sono, que só queria tirar uma pequena sesta, antes de Nasasu voltar. Fechou os olhos em paz, e suspirou alto, de maneira calma e relaxada. Então a porta do quarto abriu-se de repente, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se.

Sakura entrou empurrada por Yuuri e outros dois ninjas pertencentes à Raiz.

– Eu não dou autorização de levar o meu paciente. – Berrou a mulher de cabelos rosa. Colocando-se de braços abertos entre a cama de Kagure e o pai deste, junto com os ninjas.

– Afaste-se Diretora. Sabe que não tem o poder de me impedir a fazer nada. – Rosnou Shidou dando para a mão de Sakura um papel. – Esse é um papel assinado por alguns membros do conselho de Anciões que comprovam a lei. Essa lei, apesar de antiga, ainda está em vigor. Nela diz, no caso da pessoa enferma se encontrar num estado perigoso, é o parente mais próximo que decide por ela. Neste caso, eu sou a pessoa mais próxima do doente. Que é meu filho.

– Não, não é. O familiar mais próximo de Shidou Kagure é Uchiha Nasasu. – Repostou Sakura. – Hei, o que pensa que está a fazer!?

– Solte-me! – Ordenou Kagure. Um dos ninjas da raiz tinha passado por Sakura e já agarrava em Kagure ao colo.

– Eu não vou permitir que vocês levem daqui o Kagure. – Rosnou a médica acionando o seu chakra.

– Sr. Diretora, não é necessário recorrer à violência. Segundo a lei, sou eu mesmo que sou o familiar mais próximo de Kagure, porque segundo eu sei, Uchiha Nasasu não é casado com o meu filho, pois não? – Um certo sorriso maquiavélico apareceu nos lábios do homem de cabelos prateados. – Levem, Kagure! – Falou para os ninjas.

– NÃO SE ATREVAM! – Ameaçou Sakura.

– Sakura-san, não faça nada. – Implorou Kagure já nos braços do ninja e prestes a ser levado para fora do quarto de hospital. O Shidou mais novo sentiu-se completamente encurralado na situação. Não se podia defender com os seus jutsus devido à gravidez, não podia lutar com quem o segurava, pois se caísse ao chão também poderia por em risco a vida do filho. E não podia deixar Sakura fazer nada, pois também ela se encontrava à espera do seu primeiro filho. Não podia deixar que Sakura pusesse em risco a vida dela e do bebé que esperava.

– Chame o Nasasu. – Pediu, no momento em que deixou de ver a médica pois foi levado para fora do quarto. Atrás dele, seguiu o segundo ninja e Shidou Yuuri. Sakura rangeu os dentes e correu a avisar Naruto daquela situação.

Noutro ponto de Konoha, Nasasu acabara de deixar os gémeos com a avó, a mãe de Kagure, e seguia calmamente a caminho do hospital. Parando numa pequena loja para comprar umas castanhas quentes para levar a Kagure. No momento em que saiu da loja já com uma castanha assada e quente na boca, viu um vulto arruivado passar-lhe à frente e foi projetado pela rua fora vários metros, acabando por perder o saco das castanhas pelo caminho. As pessoas que estavam na rua começaram aos berros e ele levantou-se rapidamente com o sharingan ativo. Á sua frente, naquela rua percorrida por ventos gelados, viu Saguichi andando na sua direção.

– Eu vou matar-te Uchiha! Por roubares o que é meu! - Gritou o ruivo, ganhando velocidade a cada passo que dava de encontro a Nasasu. Trazia na mão uma kunai. O moreno retirou uma kunai do seu estojo de armas e também correu para Saguichi. O som do metal chispou no ar. Redemoinhos de vento fizeram os vidros das janelas racharem, apenas com o embate dos dois ninjas.

Nasasu saltou para a sua retaguarda, puxando ar à boca enquanto formava selos com as mãos.

– Katon: Housenka no jutsu. – Rosas em chamas saíram pela boca de Nasasu indo embater no chão, sem conseguirem atingir Saguichi. Mas o moreno queria apenas distrair a atenção do ruivo. Logo a seguir, com uma rapidez incrível, Nasasu avançou a correr para cima de Saguichi com um rasengan vermelho a formar-se sobre a palma da sua mão. Com uma mão agarrou no pescoço do ruivo e com a outra, onde estava o rasengan, ele ia colocar no peito de Saguichi, mas foi agarrado por um relâmpago amarelo.

Naruto enviou a mão do filho para trás. O rasengan vermelho esfumou-se no ar, e logo a seguir Naruto com uma força bruta bateu na barriga de Saguichi. O ruivo arfou. O Hokage batera com tanta força que os seus pulmões se encolheram, provocando-lhe uma total falta de ar. Saguichi caiu em seguida no chão. Completamente apagado, mas não morto.

– Levem-no para a prisão. Os médicos de lá que tratem dele. – Ordenou Naruto para alguns dos ninjas que o acompanhavam. Depois dirigiu-se para o filho. – Nasasu o que te passou pela cabeça para combateres Saguichi em plena rua?

– Foi em legítima defesa, senhor. – Respondeu Nasasu, sabendo que não estava a falar com o seu papá, mas com o Hokage.

– Tudo bem. Aconteceu uma coisa grave. A Raiz finalmente resolveu agir. – Falou Naruto rápido e claro. – Shidou Yuuri foi ao hospital e levou Kagure. Neste momento já estão fora da aldeia. Alguns ninjas da Raiz tentaram controlar o nosso poder central, mas eu já estava à espera que algo assim acontecesse. O conselho já foi avisado, e os membros que pertencem à Raiz estão presos. No entanto, estão haver lutas dispersas. Mas, neste momento, temos que ir atrás de Yuuri, resgatar Kagure e acabar de uma vez por todas com a Raiz. Acompanha-me.

– Mas sabes para onde está a ir o Shidou? – Questionou Nasasu, enquanto tentava controlar o seu pânico e desespero que lhe cresciam no peito. Só pensava no perigo que Kagure estava a correr e no bebé… esperava que nada lhes acontecesse. Mordeu os lábios, ao mesmo tempo que corria ao lado do pai. À sua volta estavam vários ninjas.

– Já enviei um esquadrão atrás deles. Nós vamos nos encontrar com ele. Não te preocupes, Neji, não lhes perderá o rasto. – Encorajou-o Naruto. Os seus passos ganhavam cada vez mais velocidade, logo estariam a atravessar os portões de Konoha. – Deixei Kakashi no controlo da aldeia. Os gémeos ficarão bem com Asuka. Mandei uma mensagem a Sasuke, em breve ele vai se encontrar connosco. Nasasu ouve bem, não quero movimentos imprudentes, enquanto estivermos na frente do inimigo, compreendido?

– Sim, senhor!

oOo

Kagure não sabia exatamente aonde estava. Sabia apenas que estava há muitas horas, talvez há um dia, a ser carregado por vários ninjas. Sentia-se bastante mal disposto. Não conseguia comer nada, mesmo quando os ninjas que o levavam lhe ofereciam comida com bom aspeto. Sentia uma azia constante, suava bastante e, pior, por vezes caía na inconsciência. Na sua mente só estava a imagem de Nasasu e dos gémeos. E se não os tornasse a ver? E o bebé que estava dentro de si? O bebé que ele queria tanto conhecer, será que nunca o conheceria? Queria tanto Nasasu… nem que fosse para o ver uma última vez.

Passado algumas horas, ele acordou dentro de um local frio. Focou os olhos. Era um local escuro. Entrava um pouco de luz por umas pequenas janelas com grades nas paredes. Sentiu frio. As costas doíam. Tentou mover-se, mas encontrou-se amarrado pelas pernas e pulsos. As amarras estavam tão apertadas que lhe davam dor. Memórias do dia em que a raposa o maltratara foram impossíveis de conter. Sentia-se tal como se sentira nesse dia, indefeso. Não havia pior sensação do que estar à merce do inimigo.

– Já acordaste, Shidou Kagure? – Como odiava o seu nome de família, mas quem é que o chamava numa voz falsa de simpatia? Virou a cabeça e uma luz sobre si acendeu-se e ele pode ver a figura de um rapaz, vestido com roupas de hospital. – Estiveste inconsciente durante muitas horas, quase um dia inteiro. Mas o nosso médico é especialista e não te deixou perecer. Eu sou enfermeiro e tenho estado atento à tua condição.

Uma das mãos do enfermeiro afagou a testa e o cabelo de Kagure, que se encontrava soltou e espalhado pela marquise. O prateado em contraste com a napa espumosa. Parecia que o rapaz o queria apaziguar, mas Kagure sentia-se enojado.

Então ouviu-se uma tranca pesada em ferro e um guincho de uma porta a ser aberta. O enfermeiro tirou a sua mão fria da cabeça de Kagure e afastou-se um passo. Outros passos foram ouvidos. Alguém mais se aproximava. Segundos depois dois homens chegavam ao campo de visão de Kagure. Reconheceu-os: um era o seu pai e o outro era o Mizukage.

– Chegou a hora. – Sentenciou o Mizukage, uma mão fria pousou no ventre grande e redondo de Kagure, que só então percebeu que estava nu. – Pode avançar doutor!

– Doutor? Questionou-se mentalmente o Shidou mais novo, mas rapidamente obteve a sua resposta, quando um médico se moveu de encontro a si. Tinha um algodão embebido em álcool e uma seringa com um líquido vermelho no interior.

O enfermeiro agarrou no braço direito de Kagure, desamarrando-o e puxando-o para que o antebraço ficasse voltado para cima. O homem com a seringa usou a pinça metálica, onde estava seguro o algodão para desinfetar a área. Então Kagure compreendeu que lhe iriam injetar qualquer coisa. Com um safanão soltou-se, mas foi rapidamente imobilizado pelo enfermeiro, primeiro porque estava grávido, e depois porque sentia-se fraco, com uma debilidade momentânea.

– PAREM! – Gritou em desespero. O que lhe iriam injetar? O que lhe iam fazer? – Parem! O que estão a fazer?

– Estamos a provocar o parto. – Respondeu o Mizukage. Os olhos Kagure esbugalharam-se, entrou em pânico, e ele tentou soltar-se, mas era em vão, o enfermeiro controlou-o.

– Não, por favor, ainda não é tempo! – Suplicou olhando para o médico, mas este mantinha uma mascara de imparcialidade. – Não, por favor, não.

Olhou então para o pai. Verde com Azul. Uma emoção que se chocou. Queria olhá-lo. Pedir-lhe que tivesse misericórdia pelo próprio neto.

– Por favor, não faça isto… - A seringa entrou na veia, fazendo-o soluçar enquanto os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Pai, por favor… - Por momentos, por entre as suas lágrimas, pensou ver uma expressão de preocupação e apreensão no rosto do seu pai, mas talvez fosse apenas a sua esperança quase nula. O líquido vermelho da seringa entrou-lhe no sangue e ele sentiu que tudo estava perdido.

– Agora é só esperar cerca de trinta minutos até podermos retirar o bebé. – Falou o médico retirando a seringa da veia. Após alguns instantes, Kagure sentiu a primeira contração, o efeito do líquido era rápido, e a contração foi tão forte que o gestante ficou quase sem ar. Logo gritou numa agonia sem precedentes. O seu bebé… O que aconteceria?

Os minutos foram passando, correndo, com Kagure embalado numa nuvem de dor física e desespero mental. Nasasu nunca lhe perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse, ele mesmo nunca se perdoaria, preferia morrer.

– Está na hora. – Avisou o médico. Eles iriam iniciar a operação. O bebé iria nascer.

oOo

Um estrondo furioso fez as portas do castelo do Mizukage caírem, esmagando alguns ninjas inimigos. Uma serpente roxa entrou, silvando selvaticamente. Na sua cabeça estava Nasasu, Sasuke e Naruto, que velozmente saltaram. Três homens com estaturas idênticas pisaram o chão ao mesmo tempo, com determinação no olhar, e com a Nishi-shi desmaterializando-se numa nuvem de fumo nas suas costas.

Naruto corria à frente mostrando o caminho aos outros ninjas. Com a sua habilidade de Sage, ele podia encontrar muito mais rapidamente a essência de Kagure. E algo nisto o assustava, pois cada vez mais a essência do amor do seu filho se encontrava mais fraca, ao ponto de vir a desaparecer. Mas preferiu não dizer nada sobre isso, ou o pânico contido de Nasasu rebentaria.

Atrás deles uma batalha decorria, ninjas de Kiri contra Oto e Konoha. Com eles, no entanto, estava um grupo de ninjas que os acompanhava, ajudava e não se separava. Afinal tinham as vidas de três importantes senhores para proteger.

Nasasu relembrou que já estivera naquele castelo muitos, muitos, anos antes. Não se esqueceria, pois fora durante um aniversário seu, ao certo já não se lembrava muito bem, mas tinha memória de que Oshi era ainda bebezinha. Na cabeça de Naruto os pensamentos eram parecidos, mas este lembrava-se do sentimento inconsciente e mau que sentira ali, do qual a própria Kyuubi se manifestara. Era ironia ou destino, que tantos anos depois, viesse a descobrir que o seu inimigo sempre estivera atrás daquelas paredes. Pior, que o seu inimigo sempre tivera à sua frente. Mas a questão agora era outra: o que é que o Mizukage queria de Kagure?

Embateram contra uma nova orla de guerreiros ninjas da qual se desfizeram rapidamente, mas os minutos perdidos ali, eram minutos contados na vida de Kagure.

– É aqui! – Berrou Naruto, impulsionando o seu corpo a entrar numas escadas extremamente estreitas. Todos seguiram o líder, Nasasu e Sasuke em primeiro, obviamente.

Chegaram a uma grande divisão escura, com janelas pequenas, com grades e sem vidros, de onde entrava uma réstia de luz diurna muito pálida e deprimente. Mas, a divisão estava vazia. O louro concentrou-se. Tinha a certeza que não se enganara, ele sentira Kagure ali. Só que agora a essência tinha desaparecido completamente. O que teria acontecido?

oOo

Kagure gritou em agonia. O médico cortava-lhe o ventre a direito sem ter qualquer analgésico. Não havia cuidado para com a sua vida, nem para com a vida que estava dentro dele. Os seus olhos estavam inchados do choro compulsivo. Os seus lábios sangravam por ele os morder para aguentar com as dores atrozes que lhe eram infligidas.

– Estão a invadir o castelo! – Alguém berrou entrado naquela divisão escura.

– Avance depressa doutor. – Ordenou o Mizukage. O médico obedeceu prontamente, Kagure sentiu as suas entranhas a serem remexidas, gritou, berrou, mas toda a gente naquela divisão fazia orelhas moucas. Um novo corte no seu interior e mais dor. De fora podia-se ver a quantidade de sangue que jorrava para o lado de fora, manchando o corpo de pele rosa e fazendo um enorme poça de sangue. Parecia uma história de sadismo, ou mesmo, de terror.

A mente de Kagure queria apagar, mas algo não a deixava, talvez lhe tivessem injetado alguma coisa para o deixar inconsciente. Ele lera algures que era crucial que o gestante se mantivesse acordado durante o parto. Porquê? Não sabia. Os seus pensamentos estavam a entorpecer. Sentiu alguém agarrar-lhe a mão com força, com calor. Uma mão desconhecida. Um carinho que ele não conhecia. Tentou ver alguma coisa, mas o mundo era apenas borrões de cores.

– Mantém-te consciente Kagure! – Gritou alguém. Quem era? Quem é que estava a lutar pela sua vida quando ele mesmo já se estava a entregar à morte?

Puxaram algo para fora do seu corpo. Não precisou pensar muito para perceber que lhe tinham arrancado o filho.

– Não está a reagir… a criança não está a reagir… - Parecia que era a voz do enfermeiro que falava, mas ele já não tinha certeza de nada. Quando compreendeu as palavras gritou. Queria morrer… como que impelido pelo grito do próprio pai, o bebé começou a berrar também, talvez percebendo que algo não estava bem com quem o queria amar. Sentiu a mão que o agarrava apertá-lo com força. Não era para magoar, era para o segurar à vida. O bebé também estava vivo… queria o seu bebé, mas não conseguia falar. Na realidade, não se conseguia sequer mexer, apenas o seu cérebro ainda se mantinha a funcionar, talvez até o seu coração já tivesse parado.

– Depressa Mizukage-sama! Os invasores estão quase aqui… - A voz preocupada e cobarde de alguém. Invasores? Pensou Kagure. Nasasu… era Nasasu que estava a chegar.

"_Por favor, Nasasu chega a tempo de salvar o nosso bebé…"_

Escuridão.

– Passa para cá a criança! – Ordenou a voz do Mizukage, o enfermeiro entregou-lhe o bebé que estava embrulhado num lençol lavado, logo a seguir, o homem tombou agarrado à garganta. O Mizukage, sem piedade acabara de cortar a garganta ao enfermeiro. Depois virou-se para o médico e, também este caiu.

– O que está a fazer? – Perguntou Yuuri, o seu rosto estava sujo de sangue, assim como as suas roupas e os seus cabelos prateados. Os seus olhos estavam brilhantes. – Você acabou de matar o médico!

– E então? – A voz mostrava a sua prepotência sem emoção.

– Ele ainda não fez o resto da operação ao meu filho! – Yuuri continuava agarrado à mão de Kagure. Vira lentamente o seu filho desistir da vida e pegara-lhe na mão tentando desesperadamente com que ele não se entregasse aos braços da morte. O Mizukage, o verdadeiro líder da Raiz, tinha prometido que Kagure não iria sofrer com pelos seus planos. Fora uma grande _mentira!_

– Vamos embora! – Falou o Mizukage dirigindo-se para a porta, provavelmente não reparando nas lágrimas de Yuuri, ou nem sequer se importando com elas. Shidou Yuuri sempre fora o mais leal dos seus seguidores, com certeza que nunca o trairia. _Como estava enganado…_

Ouviu atrás de si um berro de morte. Yuuri tinha atacado o ninja que os tinha vindo avisar que estavam a ser atacados, quando o Mizukage se virou viu este último no chão morto aos pés de Yuuri, que estava com os seus olhos completamente prateados, claramente em modo de ataque. Shidou avançou para o Mizukage, o seu olhar exalava ódio. O homem sem emoções tinha as suas emoções ao rubro.

– Largue o meu neto! - A voz dele saia autoritária numa ordem.

oOo

– Aqui! Há uma porta! – Gritou um dos ninjas de Konoha chamando por Naruto, Sasuke e Nasasu. Os três correram, sem grande força a porta quebrou e deixou passar o trio Uchiha. Estava escuro, mais escuro que na divisão anterior.

Então viram um chakra azulado no meio da escuridão. À luz do chakra eles conseguiram ver Shidou Yuuri juntou de uma marquise repleta de sangue, por cima desta, já desamarrado estava Kagure inconsciente, não… estava Kagure morto. Nasasu rugiu em fúria antes que Naruto e Sasuke tivessem possibilidade de agarrá-lo, já ele avançava para Yuuri convicto que ele matara o próprio filho.

Shidou apenas mexeu um dedo injetando um pouco de chakra diretamente na cabeça de Nasasu, que parou ao seu lado abruptamente. Era inundado de imagens do que se tinha passado ali. Yuuri lutara contra o Mizukage tentado recuperar o neto. De certa forma, aqui Nasasu sentiu-se aliviado por saber que o bebé estava vivo, mas não gostava nada de saber que o Mizukage tinha planos macabros para o recém-nascido. Viu o Mizukage a ferir Yuuri gravemente e depois fugir antes que o grupo de salvamento vindo de Konoha e Oto resgatasse Kagure.

– Vai atrás dele… - Falaram os lábios trémulos de Shidou Yuuri, mas os seus olhos prateados não o encararam, ele estava a concentrar chakra à volta da cabeça de Kagure. Todos os presentes se mantinham quietos, não sabiam ao certo porquê, uma vez que tinham um dos seus maiores inimigos à sua frente.

Então, distinguindo por entre a escuridão o coração de Nasasu deu uma batida em seco. Lágrimas, enormes lágrimas escorriam pelas faces de Shidou Yuuri, o homem que sempre apregoara que os sentimentos eram o ponto fraco dos ninjas. Na realidade, ele tinha razão… mas ser humano era o ponto fraco de qualquer ninja e homem de armas.

Nasasu deu por si a pensar no passado de Shidou Yuuri. O que teria acontecido para ele tornar naquela pessoa fria? O que se passara para ele querer renegar todos os seus sentimentos?

– Vai atrás dele… - Voltou a falar Yuuri, desta vez olhando para Nasasu, um pedido, uma súplica sufocada. – Mata-o… vinga Kaguro…

Kaguro? Perguntou-se Nasasu. O que tinha o gémeo de Kagure a ver com tudo aquilo?

– Nasasu afasta-te desse homem. – Ordenou Sasuke, que ainda não tinha avançado por pensar que a vida do filho pudesse estar a ser ameaçada de alguma maneira, mas agora atento e com o sharingan ativo ele reparava que Shidou Yuuri já não representava nenhum desafio ou ameaça… estava mortalmente ferido. O Uchiha mais velho até se admirava de como é que ele ainda se mantinha em pé.

O filho, contudo, não se queria afastar. Queria compreender. Foi então inundado de mais imagens. Reuniões entre o Mizukage, Yuuri e Kabuto engendrando planos de como usar os gémeos Shidou para se aproximarem de Nasasu. Eles queriam usar a amizade deles com o primogénito Uchiha para o convencerem a entrar na Raiz e então para usarem o poder do pequeno para controlar os bijuus.

Os bijuus? Estremeceu Nasasu. Mas Shidou mostrou-lhe mais. Mostrou-lhe quem o Mizukage era realmente. Com a ajuda de Kabuto e das suas artes obscuras o Mizukage passara de um corpo para o outro, um pouco como o Orochimaru fazia, mas de maneira diferente uma vez que usava Runas e conhecimentos do mundo dos mortos. Em troca só teria de deixar Kabuto continuar a usar vítimas humanas nas suas experiências pela busca incessante do conhecimento do mundo.

Então, um dia Kabuto viera com a ideia de se aproximar dos gémeos, queria apressar os planos do seu novo mestre, Mizukage. Mas desses planos apenas resultara a morte de Kaguro. Agora, Nasasu percebeu o que o Shidou lhe estava a tentar dizer. Era culpa de Kabuto que Kaguro estivesse morto, mas era ainda mais culpa do Mizukage, e o Shidou Yuuri sempre ressentira isso, e agora, mais um dos seus filhos morrera por causa do Mizukage, fora a sua rutura.

Quando voltou à realidade ficou parado a ver Yuuri de volta do corpo de Kagure. A dor depois do choque estava a alastrar-se no seu peito. O seu Kagure estava… as lágrimas amontoaram-se nos seus olhos…

Yuuri gritou. Uma enorme porção de chakra encheu as suas mãos. A mão direita pousou-a na testa do filho e a outra no peito, por cima do coração. Uma ventania enorme envolveu o corpo de Shidou Yuuri, os seus cabelos esvoaçavam à sua volta. Nasasu reparou então em todas as parecenças que Kagure tinha com aquele homem, era verdade que ele tirara a sua beleza de Asuka, mas os traços do pai também tinha prevalecido na sua genética, os traços de mais graça.

Sem sair do mesmo sítio na sua cabeça apareceram imagens de Kagure, que só depois ele percebeu que era Shidou Yuuri mais novo, a sorrir, ao lado de outra pessoa, da qual ele não podia saber quem era. Nasasu ficou preso no sorriso de Shidou… aquele homem em tempos tinha sorrido de uma maneira inocente? Cheia de amor, cheia de felicidade. Seriam aquelas imagens verdade ou apenas ilusão?

Então, a ventania parou, o chakra desapareceu e Nasasu viu Yuuri cair ao chão, tentou agarrá-lo, mas um sôfrego, um soluço vindo dos lábios de Kagure fê-lo agarrar-se ao Shidou mais novo, sem mais ligar ao que acabara de tombar.

– Kagure? – Questionou Nasasu, sem compreender, ele tivera quase a certeza que deixara de sentir a essência de Kagure. Quase de certeza que ele estivera morto. Como era possível estar agora a respirar?

– Nasasu? – Os olhos verdes encararam as safiras azuis de Nasasu, depois soltou um esgar de dor. O seu corpo fora esventrado, as dores eram com certeza imensas.

– Um médico! – Gritou Nasasu. Tetsuya correu para socorrer Kagure, começou imediatamente a trabalhar. O silêncio era de enterro. Naruto e Sasuke aproximaram-se. Não sabiam o que se tinha passado ali…

– Por momentos, pensei que estava morto. - Comentou Kagure, enquanto Nasasu lhe beijava os cabelos e inspirava o seu cheiro. Estava sem força para lhe responder de momento. O medo fora demasiado grande. Tão grande que o deixara quase anestesiado. Por momentos… por momentos, julgara que tinha ficado sem umas das suas forças de viver.

Sasuke verificou a vitalidade no corpo de Shidou Yuuri. Esta tinha-se desvanecido. Morrera. Olhou o marido que compreendeu sem palavras o que se tinha passado ali. Anos antes, Naruto assistira a um fenómeno idêntico àquele. Um evento que dera vida a Gaara. Yuuri dera a sua vida em troca da do filho.

O louro suspirou ao ver o inimigo caído. Havia ali outros corpos, todos estavam já sem vida. Pelo menos, nos últimos momentos, mesmo errando a vida toda, Shidou Yuuri tivera um ato nobre. Um ato que mostrou que até o mais improvável dos homens tinha amor no seu coração…

– O bebé? – Questionou o jovem pai. Os carinhos que Nasasu lhe estava a fazer na cabeça deixavam-no relaxado. Parecia que tudo tinha acabado bem. Ele lembrava-se de ter ouvido o bebé chorar. Lembrava-se de ter esperança de que Nasasu o salvaria.

– O bebé foi levado… - Comunicou Nasasu.

– Levado!? – Alarmou-se logo.

– Sim, o Mizukage levou-o.

– Não… - Os olhos de Kagure encheram-se de lágrimas. – O bebé…

– Eu vou buscá-lo! – Decidiu Nasasu olhando para os pais.

– Como sabes que foi ele?

– O Shidou mostrou-me. – Falou de maneira curta, mas tanto Naruto como Sasuke perceberam prontamente o que se passara. Ao contrario de Kagure que murmurou um "O quê?!"rouco. Estava confuso e muito fraco.

– Kagure ouve-me! – Os olhos verdes fixaram-se no rosto de Nasasu. – Eu vou atrás do nosso bebé… - Kagure maneou a cabeça entendendo.

– Perdoa-me. – Soluçou Kagure.

– Por quê?

– Eu não protegi o nosso bebé… - Nasasu sorriu tristemente perante a doçura de Kagure. Ele passara por uma situação horrível e, no entanto, em vez de culpar fosse quem fosse, estava a pedir perdão.

– Amor perdoa-me tu, por não ter chegado a tempo. – Pediu Nasasu beijando de leve os lábios de Kagure.

– Encontrei o Mizukage! – Informou Naruto com ímpeto, estava no seu modo Sage. – Vamos depressa, ele está a mexer-se.

– Kagure, eu vou. Fica aqui com Tetsuya, está bem? – Falou mansamente para o namorado, ele já fora suficientemente mal tratado, precisava agora de recuperar.

– Está bem. – Concordou, sabendo que não tinha muita escolha no estado em que se encontrava.

– Tetsuya cuida dele. – Pediu Nasasu olhando para o medi-ninja.

– Com a minha vida. – Anuiu Tetsuya, depois da estupidez que o seu irmão mais novo tinha feito, ele sentia-se em divida para com a vida da família Uchiha, isto incluía Kagure.

Sem palavras apenas com olhares de despedida, Naruto, Sasuke e Nasasu correram para fora da divisão e para fora do castelo.

oOo

– Entregue-se Mizukage! – Gritou Nasasu.

Eles corriam há horas atrás dele, quando pensavam que o estavam a apanhar ele arranjava forma de fugir. Nasasu sofria a ouvir o bebé a chorar alto. Ele precisava de carinho, de jeito e mimo, comida até, e não de estar nas mãos de um louco que o arrastava de árvore em árvore para um destino desconhecido.

Então, num golpe de sorte e destreza, Naruto multiplicou-se com os seus clones e cercou o Mizukage, fazendo uma gaiola com os seus múltiplos. Sasuke e Nasasu colocaram-se cada um do lado do raptor.

Houve uma breve luta de olhares entre eles. Num movimento rápido o Mizukage espetou uma kunai de encontro ao bebé. Os familiares Uchihas sobressaltaram-se. O bebé chorava assustado.

– Solte a criança.

– Não. Ele é o meu escudo de proteção. - Nasasu mexeu-se, dando um passo em frente e a ponta da Kunai foi à cara do bebé, embora sem o ferir. O pai imobilizou-se. O perigo era real. Aquele homem não tinha escrúpulos nenhuns.

– O que é que você quer?

– Ora ai está um pergunta muito bem feita. – Riu-se o Mizukage sem piada nenhuma. – Levem-me até ao local dos Bijuus.

Os Uchihas trocaram novamente olhares entre si, queriam saber como deviam agir, mas nenhum deles iria colocar o seu mais recente membro da família em perigo.

– Então como vai ser? - A kunai mexeu-se ainda mais contra a pele do bebé. Naruto, Sasuke e Nasasu renderam-se logo. O homem sorriu ao compreender que eles não lhe imporiam resistência. – Muito bem. Agora, por favor, mostrem-me o caminho. E não tentem nada, senão aqui o pequeno paga pelos vossos movimentos imprudentes.

Nasasu engoliu em seco.

As horas foram passando, à medida que eles se aproximavam do local onde os bijuus estavam guardados por vários batalhões de ninjas. O Mizukage ordenou-os que usassem o genjutsu poderoso dos sharingans para passarem sem ser vistos. Não era nada de mais, era como se tivesse posto um escudo invisível sobre si mesmos, além de que abafava os ruídos. Rezavam para que não houvesse ninjas suficientemente fortes para quebrar o genjutsu e efetuar uma investida que podia por em risco a vida do bebé.

O bebé chorava e gritava com fome. O coração de Nasasu ia-se apertando lentamente. Estava a enlouquecer, queria poder matar aquele imbecil que estava a fazer o bebé indefeso chorar daquela maneira.

Passaram pelos ninjas e por vários circuitos de proteção. Em volta da grande estátua de madeira fora construído um forte. E eles abrigados pelo jutsu passaram sem problemas. No grande centro, tal como num anfiteatro aberto, o Mizukage ficou um momento a contemplar grande envergadura. Nasasu tentou atacar, aproveitando a distração, mas o Mizukage depressa desfez as suas ilusões. Um pequeno fio de sangue caiu da cara do bebé. Nasasu amaldiçoou-o, e amaldiçoou-se. O genjutsu desapareceu, e um alarme soou. Havia intrusos, onde ninguém devia entrar. Foram rapidamente rodeados por ninjas e samurais armados.

– Fiquem longe. – Ordenou Naruto. Quando o reconheceram todos pararam.

– Já está ao pé dos Bijuus. Liberte o bebé. – Ordenou Sasuke. Todos eles tinham o sharingan ativado.

– Não vai ser assim tão fácil, Sasuke-kun. – O Mizukage soltou uma essência que fez Sasuke espantar-se. – Sabes, tudo isto é culpa tua. Devias ter-me morto quando pudeste. Mas deixaste-te levar pelos sentimentos para ir salvar o teu querido marido e agora… Agora tenho a vida do teu neto nas minhas mãos.

– Shimura Danzou. – Cuspiu o moreno, como tivesse um trago amargo na boca.

– Co… como é possível? – Questionou-se Naruto. Todo aquele tempo… fora sempre Danzou por detrás de tudo? Sempre aquele maldito por entre a discórdia, provocando guerra entre a paz. Era daqueles velhos loucos que não sabiam que os tempos tinham mudado. Lutava por ideais mortos, ou talvez já nem lutasse por nada.

– Ele fez um ritual. – Explicou Nasasu, lembrando-se das recordações que Shidou Yuuri lhe tinha mostrado.

– Sim, Kabuto mostrou que algumas artes antigas podem ser muito proveitosas. Tive de morrer para voltar a este mundo, demorei anos para chegar até ao dia de hoje, mas aprendi a ser paciente. – Enquanto Danzou, no seu corpo novo falava, Naruto relembrou uma missão antiga que fizera juntamente com Yamato-taichou, Sakura e Sai.

– O senhor é a alma de nível nove! – Recordou as palavras que o capitão tinha dito na altura.

– E quem diria que a minha alma tinha um nível tão alto. – Rejubilou-se com sarcasmo.

– Vocês não terminaram de selar a alma. O senhor ainda vive com a verdadeira alma do corpo.

– É verdade, por vezes dá trabalho, mas é uma alma fácil de controlar. – Naruto arrepiou-se. À sua frente estava um corpo com duas almas.

– Chega de conversa. Eu quero que libertem os bijuus.

– É louco! Nunca faremos isso. – Negaram Sasuke e Naruto quase em uníssono.

– Então e tu, Jovem Uchiha? – Perguntou olhando para Nasasu, este estremeceu visivelmente. O som dos berros do seu bebé ecoavam nos seus ouvidos, apesar de o pequeno já não chorar. O que preocupava o pai. Será que lhe acontecera alguma coisa? Enquanto ele gritava, pelo menos sabia que ele se mantinha vivo. – Lembra-te… - Abanou o bebé e mexeu a kunai. Nasasu não escondia o medo.

– Eu faço.

– Decisão sensata, jovem Uchiha. – Nasasu enojou-se com o cumprimento do inimigo. Mexeu-se cautelosamente. Olhou para os pais, pedido perdão com o olhar, mas nenhum deles o censurava, muito pelo contrário, censuravam-se a eles mesmos. Tinham no peito o mesmo fardo que ele tinha: a impossibilidade de proteger os seus filhos, a sua descendência, a sua família perante o mal externo.

Olhou para a gigantesca estátua de madeira. Como é que ele abria e soltava o bijuus? Saltou para um dos dedos da estátua. Logo sentiu o seu chakra a entrar em sintonia com a estátua. Parecia que ela estava viva. Havia definitivamente vida a correr por ela. Então, algo o assustou. Os oito olhos da criatura viraram-se para si.

Sem perceber muito bem como ou porquê, quando deu por si viu-se num espaço negrume. À sua frente oito majestosas figuras olhavam-no. Todas elas com várias formas e várias caudas. Não precisava de pensar muito para saber quem eram. O que é que se passava? As criaturas pareciam estar ligadas por uma consciência, embora todas elas tivessem consciências destintas. Algo as conectava.

– Tu sabes o caminho para Montanha Deserta da Meditação! – Eram várias vozes, mas todas elas falavam em conjunto. – O teu cheiro diz que já lá tiveste…

– Sim, é verdade. – Confirmou Nasasu. Saíra de lá fazia pouco tempo, mas pelos vistos algo em si alertara os bichos das caudas para a sua estada lá. – Eu sei que a Montanha é a entrada para o vosso mundo.

– Quem te falou disso? – Novamente várias vozes.

– A Kyuubi ao seu Jinchuuriki. Se me ajudarem eu levo-vos ao vosso mundo. – Não sabia muito bem que tipo de ajuda podiam aquelas criaturas dar-lhe, mas talvez tivessem maneira de derrotar Danzou, alguma maneira de mandar a alma dele novamente para o mundo dos mortos.

Foi analisado pelos vários pares de olhos.

– Os teus olhos são enganadores, como os teus ascendentes. Foi através deles que nós aqui viemos parar. – A acusação estava implícita. Rikkudou era o culpado daquelas criaturas de outro mundo vaguearem pela terra ninja aterrorizando pessoas.

– E por estes olhos voltaram ao vosso mundo. – Garantiu o Uchiha.

Houve um silêncio profundo, as criaturas pareciam falar entre si, mas Nasasu não percebia, nem ouvia.

– Abre a tua alma para que a possamos ler. – Nasasu não sabia muito bem como isso se fazia, mas pensou que era alguma coisa parecida com a maneira como quando Kagure lhe entrava na mente. E acertou. Desativou o sharingan e rapidamente foi invadido pelas suas próprias recordações. Parecia que estava a ver um filme sobre a sua vida, mas não era o único que via, oito outras consciências também viam. Os bijuus estavam a certificar-se se ele era de confiança. No fim, ficou novamente o silêncio.

– E então? – Questionou Nasasu impaciente, pensando no filho a ser ameaçado por Danzou.

– Nós ajudar-te-emos. Solta-nos. – Ordenaram os bijuus.

– Como é que faço isso? – Houve gargalhadas, o humano tinha vindo pedir ajuda aos demónios das caudas e nem sequer sabia como os podia soltar, era hilário.

– Usa os teus olhos.

– Mas antes prometam que nada de mal acontecerá a mim e aos meus. – Ele ouvira do pai que os Bijuus eram criaturas sagradas e que não podiam quebrar as suas promessas. Era um condição por terem um poder superior.

– Nós prometemos.

– E eu prometo levar-vos para casa. – Prometeu Nasasu, que acionou o sharingan, mas, então, reparou. Não, ele não ativara o sharingan, ele ativara outra coisa. Uma coisa que elevava o seu chakra ao máximo. Que fazia o sangue chegar ao cérebro muito mais depressa. Sentia que a qualquer momento a sua cabeça podia explodir com tanto sangue. Teve que controlar rapidamente a sua respiração. Aquilo que estava a sentir era um novo poder.

Pensou em libertar os bijuus e, como se o mundo agora lhe obedecesse, voltou a estar de frente para os oito olhos, em pé sobre um dos dedos da estátua. Os olhos cintilavam com uma luz azulada, idêntica ao do chakra. A luz foi-se intensificando, até que uma massa disforme se começou, lentamente, a formar. Os bijuus estavam a ser libertados.

– Ordena-lhes que venham para dentro de mim! – Gritou Danzou, que brandia o bebé nos seus braços, este recomeçou a chorar. Agora estava respondida a questão: o que é que o Danzou queria dos bijuus? Ele queria tornar-se um jinchuuriki. Talvez quisesse com isso voltar a ter o poder sobre Konoha ou controlar todo o mundo.

Nasasu virou-se então para o homem para depois saltar para o chão. Nas suas costas a grande massa disforme de intenso chakra ainda se formava. Aproximou-se dos seus pais, que estavam a poucos metros de Danzou. Naruto soltou um silvo de reconhecimento ao mirar os olhos do filho. Arrepiou-se e deu a mão ao marido, que também estava um pouco espantado, nunca vira uma esfera ocular daquela maneira, e certificou-se que não estava a sonhar. _Não estava!_

– Como é que tu tens o Rinnegan? – Questionou.

Sasuke observou o louro de esguelha. Como é que Naruto sabia que tipo de olhos tinha o filho? E que tipo de poder tinha o Rinnegan? Não houve resposta, nem da parte de Nasasu, que tentava concentrar-se para manter aqueles olhos ativos, nem pela parte de Naruto, que de repente ficara muito quieto olhando para os bijuus que se estavam a libertar.

Samurais e ninjas compreendendo que estava ali a vida de um inocente em perigo, nem sequer se mexiam, no entanto, à medida que a massa disforme ia crescendo também a sua apreensão crescia.

Nasasu compreendeu que aquela técnica ocular era terrivelmente muito mais avançada que o sharingan. Os jutsus usados sobre a sua demanda consumiam uma enorme quantidade de chakra. Deu graças por ter uma linhagem forte, senão sabia que há muito teria definhado.

Por seu lado Naruto olhava para a massa de chakra, mas a sua consciência estava no interior da sua cabeça. Fora invadido por oito consciências ligadas e com elas falava.

– Quer dizer que usando o chakra da Kyuubi eu posso fazer com que vocês venham para o meu corpo em vez do corpo do Danzou? – Perguntou, não sabendo muito bem se tinha compreendendo em pleno o plano daquelas criaturas.

– Sim, assim poderás contrariar as ordens que o teu filho nos dará quando os nossos corpos estiveram completamente soltos. – As vozes falavam todas ao mesmo tempo. A primeira vez que ouvira aquilo pensara que estava a ouvir vozes, e que tinha enlouquecido de vez. – Para isso terás de deixar o Kyuubi tomar controlo do teu corpo.

Naruto não gostou de pensar que a raposa traiçoeira iria controlar o seu corpo.

– Isto é um trato?

– Se assim quiseres. – Naruto balanceou a cabeça confirmando que queria que aquelas criaturas prometessem. Como seres superiores não podiam quebrar a promessa que fizessem. Pensou que era algo um pouco injusto, mas também necessário, para se poder sentir seguro. Os bijuus prometeram.

– Em troca terás de nos devolver ao nosso mundo.

– Assim o farei. Prometo. – Jurou o Uchiha louro.

Do lado de fora os corpos das criaturas estavam agora completamente visíveis e já não tinham nada de disformes. Era criaturas imponentes, quase como animais. Mas era aí que os humanos se enganavam. O silêncio dentro do forte só era cortado pelas respirações ofegantes dos presentes. O medo era quase palpável no ar.

Nasasu mordeu os lábios. Dissera aos bijuus que se os libertasse depois eles iriam para casa, mas em vez disso iria colocá-los dentro de um corpo de um lunático. Sentia-se mal com isso, pois ele prometera algo que agora não podia cumprir. Pedindo silenciosamente desculpa, pensou no bebé que nascera há poucas horas, era por ele que estava a fazer aquilo. Postou-se à frente das oito criaturas. Todas olharam para ele.

– Ordeno-vos que sejam selados no interior daquele homem. – Apontou para Danzou, enquanto sentia os seus olhos arderem. Eles lutavam contra a vontade contrária dos bijuus, que apenas queriam ser livres. Qual era criatura que não queria?

E então Naruto acionou o chakra avermelhado da raposa, que se foi intensificando, até tomar a forma de Kyuubi. Esta colocou-se atrás de Nasasu, portanto, entre este e Danzou, e olhou para os outros demónios das caudas. A sua boca abriu-se e de repente começou a acumular chakra negro entre as suas mandibulas. Os outros bijuus aproximaram-se, e cada um à sua maneira, fizeram a mesma coisa que a grande raposa. Entre eles as esferas negras iam tornando-se uma só. Por debaixo deles, Nasasu observava tudo, assim como Sasuke. Estaria Naruto bom da cabeça? O que estava ele a fazer em conjunto com os bijuus?

Os corpos dos oito bijuus acabados de soltar começaram a tremelicar à medida que o chakra se ia concentrando, mais e mais os seus corpos tremiam. Até que os seus chakra começaram a recolher em direção à esfera negra, que ia ganhando outras cores, como se de repente, um arco-íris estivesse a despertar no seu interior.

No fim, só ficou uma enorme esfera colorida entre os dentes da Kyuubi. Onde estavam os bijuus? Teria sido Nasasu a provocar aquilo? O Nove-caudas mexeu a sua boca e engoliu a esfera. Com isto, o seu corpo foi envolvido por uma turbulência colorida que lhe saia desde as entranhas. Rugiu furioso.

– O QUE ESTÁS A FAZER SEU IDIOTA! – Berrou Danzou, compreendendo que os bijuus nunca seriam seus, pois estavam agora reunidos dentro do corpo da Kyuubi, no corpo de Naruto. Nasasu não pudera prever que aquilo aconteceria, e ainda bem que assim fora, pois tinha sido a maneira de fugir à chantagem de Danzou sem entregar um grande poder nas mãos do vagabundo. A grande raposa olhou-o com um esgar divertido.

Tudo o que se passou a seguir foi rápido. Danzou mandou o bebé ao ar, tentando enviá-lo para a morte certa. Nasasu gritou. Sasuke mexeu-se rapidamente e agarrou o bebé, impedindo que o neto se estatelasse no chão.

A raposa voltou a ganhar a forma de Naruto, ou seja, Naruto voltou a ter o controlo do seu corpo e avançou rapidamente para cima de Danzou com o intuito de o matar. Os seus olhos estavam mudados, neles estavam uma mistura do vermelho do Sharingan com os elos do Rinnegan. Eram os olhos do Juubi, a compilação das criaturas das caudas. Era claramente do poder daquela criatura que descendia o Sharingan.

Mas Danzou também era rápido, e o corpo novo, apesar de meia-idade, era ágil. Saltou no ar e, usando a técnica da invocação, invocou um grupo extenso de tigres. Naruto riu-se alto. Achava ele que era com animais intermédios que o ia derrotar? Não. Ele sentia o poder máximo, estava agora muito acima de qualquer mortal.

Libertou a sua forma de bijuu. Uma colossal criatura de dez caudas e um só olho apareceu à frente de todos. Parecia um ciclone das mitologias. Mas muito, muito mais arrepiante. Samurais e ninjas gritaram assustados, borrando as próprias calças. Bastou apenas abanar uma das caudas para que todos os tigres invocados por Danzou se desmaterializassem.

O juubi rugiu alto. Um som que provocava agonia. Nasasu já estava ao lado de Sasuke, para verificar se o bebé estava bem, mas agora os olhos de ambos encontravam-se na figura do bijuu, também eles eram percorridos pelo medo insano. Sentiam-se impelidos a fugir. Definitivamente aquela criatura não era do seu mundo e nem sequer devia estar ali.

Com as suas garras Naruto, ou o Juubi, agarrou em Danzou, este esperneava tentando soltar-se, mas as suas tentativas eram inúteis, mas faziam o seu inimigo rir-se dele. Abriu a boca, cheia de dentes diabólicos e a sua enorme igual envolveu Danzou e comeu-o, engoliu.

– NARUTO! – Gritou Sasuke, a sua voz suava um pouco a desespero, mas aquilo que acabara de ver, definitivamente não era um gesto do seu marido. Era uma crueldade para lá do compreensível. A criatura voltou-se então para Sasuke e Nasasu, que tentava acalmar o bebé que tinha nos braços. O juubi tinha um sorriso na sua boca horripilante.

– Nasasu sai daqui depressa! – Ordenou Sasuke ao reparar que a essência de Naruto nem sequer se notava no interior daquele monstro. – Leva o bebé daqui!

A língua do juubi mexeu-se como se tivesse a saborear algo muito bom. Estava em êxtase de antecipação pelo que ia comer a seguir. Nasasu tentou obedecer, mas então a língua do dez-caudas envolveu-lhe o corpo. Sasuke agiu depressa e usando a sua catana cortou-lhe a língua, mas logo depois esta refazia-se.

– PAPÁ! – Berrou Nasasu com os olhos repletos de lágrimas, segurando fortemente o próprio filho e vendo o Juubi. Estaria Naruto perdido no inconsciente do próprio animal? Pensou que tinha de enviar aquela criatura para o seu mundo, tinha que libertar o seu pai daquele monstro. Maldizia a hora em que pedira ajuda às bestas.

Os seus olhos arderam terrivelmente fazendo-o soltar um trejeito de dor. Nasasu sentia o seu chakra a ser acionado. No seu subconsciente soube o que tinha que fazer. Enquanto isso, o juubi continuava usando a língua para tentar agarrar em Nasasu, e em defesa Sasuke cortava a mesma, mas o efeito era o mesmo que da primeira vez.

– Ajuda-me pai! Preciso que lances os teus raios. – Sasuke não o questionou, usando apenas uma mão, ele fez disparar os seus raios em várias direções. O bebé chorava, o juubi rugia irritado. Nasasu formou selos com as mãos. Multiplicou-se por mil e ao mesmo tempo os seus clones começaram a fazer o rasengan vermelho, mas o simples rasengan cresceu e depois ele avançou para cima do Juubi com todos os seus clones.

A ação deu para distrair o juubi e então Nasasu usou o Rinnegan para conjugar os últimos quatro elementos: água, vento, terra e fogo. Estes elementos associaram-se aos raios que Sasuke lançava e o resultado foi a abertura do portal para a Montanha Deserta da Meditação. Mas havia um problema. O juubi era mais forte do que Nasasu julgava e não ia entrar de livre vontade no portal.

– Vocês prometeram! – Gritou em desespero para o Juubi, tentando falar para as bestas das caudas. Queria o seu papá de volta, os seus olhos eram como cascatas, não deixavam de verter água. Sentiu-se no fim das suas forças, não seria capaz mais de manter o Rinnegan.

Mas apenas aquelas tiveram um forte impacto na criatura. Ele parou e as suas caudas ficaram extremamente quietas e depois muito direitas. No fim, o grande olho fechou-se e ele, perante os olhos dos presentes começou a dividir-se. Lentamente, nove massas disformes tornaram-se nos antigos bijuus, e um a um entraram no portal da Montanha Deserta da Meditação. À medida que desapareciam para lá da passagem, dois corpos tornavam-se visíveis. O corpo de Naruto tornava-se reconhecível, parecia um zombie no meio do chakra e ao lado dele caiu o corpo novo de Danzou.

Então, por fim, o Kyuubi despregou-se do corpo de Naruto que gritou em tormento e depois caiu ao chão de forma bruta. Sasuke mexeu-se em aflição, Nasasu agarrou-o por precaução e o último bijuu passou pela passagem. O primogénito soltou o portal que se fechou, as pessoas, samurais e ninjas, suspiraram em alívio e Sasuke deu o neto para as mãos de Nasasu e correu para ver se o Naruto estava bem.

Os Samurais e ninjas também se aproximaram. Ao verificarem que Danzou ainda se mantinha vivo amarraram-no fortemente. Nasasu caiu sobre as suas pernas, ainda sem compreender muito bem se a batalha tinha acabado. Os seus olhos desceram para o bebé que tinha em mãos, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo de olhos abertos a fixá-lo. Reparou então num tufo de cabelo ruivo no alto da cabeça dele, a imagem de Saguichi veio-lhe à cabeça. Não, não podia ser possível… será que o bebé era filho do ruivo?

– Naruto! – As mãos de Sasuke tremiam descontroladamente, enquanto agarravam no rosto do marido e o viravam para si. Naruto ainda estava estendido no chão. Tentou ver os seus sinais de vida. Não ouvia nada, nem o mínimo bater de coração, nem a mais pequena pulsação. Não, ele não queria acreditar naquilo. – Naruto, acorda, por favor!

O seu corpo foi revestido por um sensação de mau estar. Sentiu-se à beira de um novo abismo. Vários choques percorreram-no. Não podia consentir. Não podia ser.

– Naruto, vá lá para de brincar… - Nem um sinal.

– Naruto acorda! – Ordenou com a voz mais zangada que alguma vez usara. Nada, nenhuma resposta irritada de volta.

– Naruto… - A sua voz sumiu. Mordeu os lábios. Ao longe Nasasu olhava para o pai, também este invadido por uma angústia para lá de o compreensível. Então o seu coração disparou feito louco ao ver os olhos de Uchiha Sasuke repletos de lágrimas. E ali percebeu, no meio dos seus sentimentos assustados, o seu papá…

– Tu não me podes fazer isto… - Murmurou. As mãos de Sasuke fecharam-se furiosas sobre as roupas laranjas do Hokage. Os presentes baixaram as suas armas e rostos em pena e respeito pela personalidade caída e pela dor da família.

– ACORDA! – Berrou em dor para o ar, abanou o corpo de Naruto, e depois, como se tivesse ficado sem forças de repente a sua cabeça caiu por cima do peito do louro e quedou-se a chorar, ignorando completamente as pessoas à sua volta. Era como se pudesse ouvir o seu coração a espedaçar-se lentamente. Como um vidro. Começando numa lasca, depois alastrava-se em fissuras, para cair no final.

– Usurutonkachi, não me deixes sozinho… - Sussurrou, tão baixo que só quem estivesse a centímetros da sua boca é que o ouviria.

– Quem disse que eu te deixo sozinho? – Ao ouvir a voz, sobressaltou-se e olhou para Naruto. Este tinha um rosto cansado, como qualquer soldado depois de uma batalha, mas conservava um sorriso vitorioso. – Choramingas… - Elevou os dedos ao rosto de Sasuke e limpou-lhe as lágrimas. Elas demonstravam como o seu amor nunca se desvaneceria.

– Tu és… - Tentou controlar os soluços. – És o pior…dobe… dobe…

Naruto gargalhou e envolveu Sasuke no seu abraço, puxando-o para si. Sasuke retribuiu o abraço fortemente. O louro sentia-se como se tivesse renascido de novo. A sensação era ótima. Beijaram-se sem pudor pelas pessoas que estavam à sua volta.

– Na… Naruto… - A voz de Sasuke chegou-lhe sufocada.

– O que é?

– Estás a apertar muito… não consigo respirar… - Naruto soltou Sasuke logo a seguir reparando na força que estava a fazer, realmente era muita, mas nem sequer se dera conta de a usar. Sasuke suspirou aliviado com o regresso do ar aos seus pulmões. Depois olhou para as safiras do marido… onde é que ele tinha ido buscar tanta força?

– Papá! – Chamou Nasasu aproximando-se e ajoelhando-se ao lado de Naruto, que então se sentou, continuando a surpreender com a sua rápida recuperação. – Estou tão feliz que estejas bem.

– E o bebé?

– Ele está bem. – E mostrou o pequeno embrulhado no lençol ao pai.

– É um menino? – Questionou Naruto pegando no bebé que mantinha os olhos grandes abertos, esperando, provavelmente arreliado, pela sua primeira refeição. Parecia um pouco a Oshi quando nascera. – Ehehehe Tem a minha cara, não tem? Olá bebé, eu sou o teu vovô!

– E eu sou o teu outro vovô! – Falou Sasuke, envolvendo Naruto com um dos seus braços e espreitando o neto. – Ele é mesmo um menino?

Os avós tinham a mesma ideia partilhada em ambas a cabeça. Já tinham muitos anos. Naruto verificou a coisa e depois abriu os lábios num sorriso. Era aquilo que a família, composta maioritária e esmagadoramente de homens, estava a precisar.

– Olá minha preciosa. – Naruto embalou a pequena que procurava por mama. Teve saudades do tempo em que pegava em Nasasu daquela mesma maneira. – Estás esfomeada, não estás? Vamos embora rapazes. – Levantou-se, reparou num traço de desgosto no rosto do filho.

– O que se passa Nasasu? – Embora a pergunta tivesse na cabeça de Naruto quem a verbalizou foi Sasuke, reparando também que alguma coisa inquietava o filho. – É por ser uma menina?

– Não. – Respondeu prontamente. Sasuke e Nasasu levantaram-se também do chão. O príncipe foi até à filha e pegou nela beijando-lhe a testa. Tinha um amor profundo por este bebé, mas… - Ela é ruiva!

– E o que é que isso tem? – Questionaram os pais ao mesmo tempo.

– O Saguichi é ruivo. – Os pais compreenderam então a apreensão do filho, mas depois de trocarem olhares entre si, gargalharam alto.

– Achas que o Kagure te traiu?

– Não! – Nem sequer colocara aquela questão. Kagure era uma pessoa demasiado doce para fazer isso.

– Achas que ela é filha de Saguichi e não tua?

– É só que…não sei… o Saguichi pode ter usado uma bruxaria qualquer…

– Bruxaria? – Sasuke levou uma mão à cabeça. – O que os ciúmes fazem. – Comentou em tom jovial.

– Olha para ela, achas que ela não é tua filha? Sentes repulsa por ela? – Interrogou o louro.

– Não, eu amo-a muito. Eu sei que ela é minha filha. – Declarou com convicção, arrancando um sorriso ainda maior a Naruto. Puro orgulho.

– Ai tens meu querido. E quando ao ser ruiva é perfeitamente natural.

– É?!

– Sim, a tua avó era ruiva. – Contou Naruto.

– Que avó? – Olhou para o seu pai Sasuke, a sua avó Mikoto fora muito bonita, mas não fora ruiva, ele sabia porque tinham prevalecido algumas fotos do clã Uchiha que eles, atualmente, guardavam em um álbum como se de um tesouro se tratasse. Afinal, aquelas fotos eram o que restavam de um clã antigo, que agora era renovado a cada nova criança que nascia entre eles.

– A minha mãe. – Respondeu Naruto. O louro já falara sobre ela, mas Nasasu nunca soubera que Uzumaki Kushina fora ruiva.

– Como é que sabes que ela era ruiva?

– A Tsunade contou-me, depois de conhecer o meu pai questionei-a. Acho que fui um chato na altura sempre a querer saber informações sobre a minha família desaparecida. – O Hokage riu-se.

– Só na altura? Eu acho que ainda hoje és um chato. – Gracejou Sasuke mirando o marido com um sorriso de trejeito.

– Fala aquele que estava a chorar baba e ranho por cima do meu corpo morto. – Matreiro.

– Naruto, se eu sei que me fizeste passar aquilo tudo e estavas apenas a fingir, considera-te divorciado!

– NANI? Não Sasuke… teme, ouve, ouve. – Sasuke virara-lhe as costas. – Eu juro que não fiz de propósito eu estava mesmo K.O… Teme, olha para mim… Acredita em mim, Sasukeeeeee…

Enquanto os pais se afundavam numa das suas discussões triviais, Nasasu ficou a contemplar a filha em modo de adoração, depois sorriu para ela e pediu-lhe desculpa. Era uma honra ser pai de tão perfeita criatura.

oOo

Alguns dias mais tarde…

Um copo rebentou-lhe entre os dedos. Era o terceiro apenas essa manhã. Naruto tentava servir-se de água do jarro da cantina do hospital de Konoha. Suspirou sofridamente. A culpa daquilo tudo era o descontrolo completo do seu chakra. A partir do momento em que a Kyuubi tinha soltado para voltar ao seu mundo, o seu próprio chakra, que até ali tinha envolvido a kyuubi, libertara-se. Ele tinha agora o seu próprio chakra completamente à sua disposição, que era imenso, tal como o de Sasuke, e tinha que reaprender a controlá-lo. Estava assim de volta aos treinos, ou melhor, estaria de volta aos treinos quando Sakura dissesse que ele podia sair do hospital.

Uma das empregadas da cantina veio ajudá-lo a servir-se de água e limpar os pedaços dos vidros partidos. Ele agradeceu e pediu desculpa, depois sentou-se a beber a água, matando a sua sede. Algumas pessoas vinham ter com ele para o cumprimentar. Era um Hokage popular. Com carinho e alguma impaciência disfarçada e sorria a toda a gente.

– Ahh, então estás aqui. – Não se sobressaltou porque reconhecia a voz, também não se virou para trás, porque logo depois Sasuke estava sentado à sua frente. Tinha acabado de chegar de Oto, depois de ter visitado a Aldeia Oculta da Névoa. Deram as mãos e sorriram amplamente um para o outro, deixariam outras coisas para mais tarde.

– Então, como foi?

– Definitivamente, odeio serviço administrativo. – Desabafou o Maou com uma cara de pesar, que fez Naruto rir-se dele.

– Está bem, eu também. – Bebeu um pouco de água. – Mas eu estava a falar do Kahoshi Aoi!

– Será que pelo menos podes ouvir os meus lamentos?

– Ouvirei todos os teus lamentos e gemidos mais tarde. – Piscou o olho ao marido. Mas antes que ele reivindicasse falou: – Agora mata-me a curiosidade.

– Bem, parece que ele diz a verdade, ele não é Danzou e Danzou não mais habita este mundo. Eu até verifiquei com o meu sharingan. Naquele corpo existe apenas uma alma, e não é a alma de Danzou. – Confirmou Sasuke, fazendo Naruto soltar um pequeno suspiro de alívio.

Após recuperar a consciência preso entre os Samurais e Ninjas, o corpo que fora roubado por Danzou disse chamar-se Kahoshi Aoi, a princípio foi encarado como embuste, mas agora estava confirmado que a sua história era verdadeira.

Kahoshi Aoi era um dos Anbus responsáveis pela guarda e proteção da antiga Mizukage, Mei Terumi, que morrera tantos anos atrás de forma misteriosa, e do qual até Sasuke tinha sido suspeito da sua morte. Aoi contou que, certa noite, tinha visto uma cobra de água rondar o quarto da Mizukage, mas não achara isso estranho, pois Mei fazia criação destes animais. Concluíra que era uma das cobras da líder que tinha fugido do seu aquário. Também não fez nada para ir acordar a Mizukage, sabia do mau feitio da mulher quando era acordada, mesmo com o seu sorriso na cara ela emanava vibrações demoníacas. Avisaria que a cobra tinha escapado no dia seguinte.

Acontece que alguns minutos depois ouviu algo cair no interior das instalações da Mizukage. Correu para ver o que se passava, encontrou dois dos seus camaradas caídos no chão, Mei estava morta sobre o seu leito e no meio da confusão estava um homem de cabelos claros e uma forma quase de cobra. Reconheceu-o de um dos seus livros de ninjas proscritos. Era Kabuto. Preparou-se para atacar e talvez morrer, mas em vez disso foi capturado, e no meio de corpos mortos e runas antigas, a alma de Danzou foi invocada e ele possuído e dominado por aquela entidade exterior ao seu ser.

Apesar de subjugado e sem controlo sobre o seu próprio corpo, Aoi, manteve a consciência durante todos aqueles anos. Viu Danzou assumir a sua identidade, viu Shidou Yuuri a manipular o conselho de Anciões da Aldeia Oculta da Névoa, e assim conseguiram meter Danzou no banco da Mizukage. Mas ele queria outras coisas, queria um par de olhos sharingan, e usaria os bijuus para se vingar de Konoha, mostrar que todos estavam enganados, que só havia um caminho para os verdadeiros ninjas. O seu plano tinha sido o de roubar o bebé de Kagure e Nasasu, criá-lo e usar os seus futuros poderes de Kekkei Guenkai para chegar até aos bijuus, talvez depois até lhe arrancasse os olhos. No entanto, todos os seus planos saíram infrutíferos.

– Eles já elegeram um novo líder e dizem que não se consideram insultados por termos, quase morto, o Mizukage anterior.

– E eles deviam de se sentir insultados quando esse Mizukage era um impostor? – Naruto tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Eu só me quis certificar que eles não arranjavam sarilhos.

– Eu penso que eles aprenderam com a primeira vez. – Disse sério, mas depois abriu um sorriso. – Eles sabem que não se podem meter connosco.

– Convencido… - Tossiu Sasuke, na brincadeira.

– Bem, por aqui também há novidades. – Falou Naruto olhando para o copo vazio.

– E quais são?

– Confirma-se que a Kitsune, que estava dentro do Kagure, desapareceu. O Kakashi-sensei disse que provavelmente no momento em que Kagure morreu, o chakra contido da raposa também desapareceu.

– Isso é apenas uma especulação. – Advertiu Sasuke.

– Eu sei, eu já enviei uma carta ao Raikage a solicitar uma busca por todos os países ninjas. Com um pouco de sorte essa raposa desapareceu para sempre.

– Teremos de esperar para ver.

– Existe outra coisa que eu queria discutir contigo.

– O quê?

– O Diário de Rikkudou e a Pedra dos Uchihas… - Olhou para o marido, azul com ónix, que combinação maravilhosa. – Acho que devemos destruir essas duas coisas. Para que mais ninguém use os poderes dos bijuus.

– Concordo.

– Concordas? – Admirou-se Naruto. – Mesmo sendo a pedra que está há dezenas de anos no clã Uchiha?

– Mesmo sendo a pedra que está há dezenas de anos no clã Uchiha. – Confirmou Sasuke. – Prefiro saber que coisas como bijuus, jinchuurikis e lutas pelo seu poder nunca mais existirão.

– Ahhhh! – Suspirou Naruto de modo encantado, com o queixo pousado sobre o braço, olhando de maneira apaixonada para Sasuke.

– O que é que foi?

– Isso é mesmo muito nobre Sasuke. – Silenciosamente o louro, por debaixo da mesa descalçou-se e levou o seu pé até entre as pernas de Sasuke, que se sobressaltou, e ai fez pressão.

– Ba…Baka! – Resmungou, enquanto Naruto sorria marotamente.

oOo

– Eles ficam tão lindos assim! – Elogiou Azuka que colocara os gémeos sentados ao lado da irmã recém-nascida. Na sua mão tinha uma pequena máquina fotográfica cor-de-rosa que de cinco em cinco segundos disparava _flashes_. – Vamos ter muitas memórias, não vamos coisas lindas? Quem são as coisas lindas da vovó, quem são? Hã, quem são, quem são?

Itachi e Kaguro riam-se das palhaças que a avó fazia para eles, já Miyuki, o nome que os pais tinham escolhido para a menina, era ainda pequena demais para gargalhar, mas os seus olhos estavam permanentemente abertos. Por vezes, fechavam-se cansados, e ela tirava uma boa soneca. Naquele momento foi o caso. Kagure mexeu-se atento às necessidades da filha e retirou-a da cama para a ir deitar no berço.

Os gémeos palravam um com o outro na sua fala de bebé, por vezes, dirigiam-se as suas cabeças para Nasasu, Kagure ou Azuka e sorriam. Eram bebés muito inteligentes. E apesar de gritarem alto de maneira energética, não perturbavam com isso o sono da irmã.

– Num espaço de um ano a minha família ganhou três membros novos. – Rejubilou Azuka. – Ah, não são uns verdadeiros príncipes?

– Sim, são sim. – Concordou Nasasu, sentado num sofá que existia no quarto de hospital, deixando ao mesmo tempo que Kagure se sentasse nas suas pernas e se aninhasse contra o seu peito, enquanto os seus dedos brincavam com os fios de cabelos prateados. Naruto e Kagure ainda não tinham tido alta médica, e os seus quartos ficavam muito próximos.

– Estás muito sério. – Notou Kagure, falando baixo. Azuka de volta dos gémeos, não os ouvia.

– Estava a pensar.

– Em algo mau?

– Não. Estava a pensar se tu gostarias de casar comigo!? – Sentiu o coração de Kagure disparar e os seus olhos verdes encherem-se de emoção ao ver a cara de Nasasu.

– Isso… isso é uma proposta? – Quis saber Kagure nervoso.

– É uma proposta não oficial.

– Uma proposta não oficial?

– Sim… eu quero saber se estás disposto a casar com uma pessoa como eu. – Parecia receoso. – Eu sou um príncipe. Em breve serei rei. Estarei a governar um país. E apesar de eu por vezes não mostrar, eu tenho um sentimento de lealdade para com o meu país e para com o meu povo. Apesar de ter medo da posição que terei no futuro, eu não a vou renegar.

Era a primeira vez que Kagure o via a falar como um primogénito de um rei, um príncipe, e não como um mero ninja. Na realidade, Kagure nem nunca pensara nesse assunto. Para ele, Nasasu não era nenhum Uchiha, nem nenhum príncipe, era apenas o seu Nasasu, o homem que amava.

– O que eu quero saber, verdadeiramente, é se estás disposto a ser um consorte, não só do Nasasu como homem, mas também de Nasasu como rei. Porque casar comigo, implica muito mais que um simples casamento… vai ser como arranjar um novo trabalho. Terias de vir comigo para Otogakure… Terias de viver em Otogakure… - Nasasu foi calado quando Kagure pousou dois dedos sobre os seus lábios.

– Eu há muito tempo que te entreguei a minha vida, Nasasu. Eu irei contigo seja para onde for. Farei contigo o que tiver que ser feito. É verdade que nunca pensei nessa parte da tua vida, nunca lhe dei importância, porque não é ela que me importa. Eu amo o teu coração e não a tua figura. Eu sei que ao casar contigo não me estarei a casar com um só homem, mas com uma nação inteira, sei que é muita responsabilidade. Mas eu amo-te e não te quero largar para mais ninguém. E se para te amar eu tiver que aprender a amar Otogakure, eu fá-lo-ei. Além disso eu sei que vou amar Otogakure, afinal, é a pátria do meu amado. A pátria que o meu amado tanto ama.

– Então Shidou Kagure, aceitas casar comigo?

– Isso já uma proposta oficial?

– Sim. – Riu-se Nasasu.

– Então sim, eu aceito casar-me contigo, Uchiha Nasasu. – Aceitou sorrindo. Os seus olhos pareciam estrelas, como Nasasu os amava. Os seus lábios encontraram-se, e eles perderam-se numa luta entre as línguas, entre os seus seres. Um mundo deles num futuro feito pelos seus pais e promissor para eles mesmos. Afinal, são os jovens que governam o futuro.

oOo

_Tinha medo. Estava sozinha há tantos dias. Aquele mundo era tão grande, nada se comparava com o mundo dos humanos. Ali ela era apenas uma pequena raposa. Ali ela era apenas um filhote de raposa._

_Tremia. Dos céus caiam raios, mas ainda não estava a chover. Mas aqueles raios eram muito maiores do que os raios no mundo dos homens quando ela ainda estava dentro do corpo de Nasasu, ou até mesmo no corpo de Kagure. Agora ela sabia como o corpo humano era uma casa muito mais aconchegante do que o mundo real e verdadeiro._

_Não sabia como fora ali parar, só se lembrava da morte de Kagure de ser solta do Kekkei Guenkai do mesmo e depois de tudo se apagar. Quando reabrira os olhos estava naquele mundo. Grande e selvagem. Já vira muitas criaturas. Já capturara algumas galinhas para comer, no entanto, sentia-se perdida e sozinha. Verdade era que era uma criança pequena com medo. Onde estava o seu pai?_

_Um raio caiu a poucos metros de si. Assustada saltou e correu para procurar abrigo noutro lado, aquele não era mais seguro. Escondeu-se na casca oca de uma árvore. Grandes pingos de chuva começaram a cair e em menos de nada a casca estava alagada e sua pelagem completamente encharcada. Mas não iria sair dali, tinha medo de ser acertada por algum raio._

_Ouviu patas fortes no piso. Não se atreveu a mexer-se, não queria ser descoberta._

_– Sai cá para fora, pequena! – Chamou uma voz forte. Reconhecia. Era alguém que lhe era muito querido. Saiu da casca da árvore a medo e espreitou o lado de fora. Uma enorme raposa, com pelagem de um vermelho alaranjado e nove-caudas, esperava-a do lado de fora. – Tenho andado à tua procura._

_A pequena raposa não estava mais sozinha. Ronronou, como quando um bebezinho encontra o seu progenitor, e correu até à Kyuubi. Foi carinhosamente lambida e depois erguida entre as caudas de Kyuubi, assim ia aquecendo e secando a sua pelagem, Os dois desapareceram na floresta. Estavam de regresso à sua verdadeira casa, ao seu habita. Um local que era feito especialmente para todos os seres sagrados. Ai, com certeza, viveriam para sempre felizes, longe dos humanos manipuladores._

Continua…


	35. Fuga, Sequestro, Divertimento!

**FicWriter – Arika Kohaku**

**Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki **

**35**

**Fuga, Sequestro, Divertimento!**

Estava há mais de dez minutos a verificar o seu rosto ao espelho. À sua frente, sobre o lavatório de mármore branco tinha um espólio de cosmética de conservação da pele. Era um dos muitos problemas da humanidade – o envelhecimento.

– Mais uma ruga! – Queixou-se Uchiha Naruto, 50 anos, com uma enorme crise existencial. As rugas que tinha no rosto podiam-se contar pelos dedos de uma mão e em matéria de conservação, ele estava muito bem conservado, no entanto, para ele, aquilo era um cataclismo. Tornara-se tão obsessivo ao ponto de andar a magicar um jutsu para reverter a situação. Contudo, não via a sorte que tinha. Era louro, e como tal, o aparecimento de cabelos brancos só chegaria mais tarde. Ao contrário de uma certa pessoa.

Nas costas de Naruto, encostado à porta da casa de banho, achava-se outro exemplar de que uma vida ativa e preenchida era o melhor remédio para manter a aparência jovial. Uchiha Sasuke fazia caretas perante o aparato que o seu marido causava diante a descoberta de uma nova ruga. O que é que ele faria quando tivesse cabelos brancos? Matava-se? Sim, porque ele, Uchiha Sasuke, Maou por excelência e moreno de cabelos supra escuros, já tinha cabelos brancos. Sim, isso mesmo, cabelos brancos!

– A refilar outra vez por causa da idade? – Questionou Sasuke aproximando-se do lavatório, para ele também proceder à higiene básica matinal, antes de começar o seu dia de trabalho.

– Fala aquele que não tem uma única ruga no rosto. – Retorquiu Naruto.

– Fala aquele que tem a cabeça repleta de cabelos brancos! – Reivindicou Sasuke, como se o caso lhe desse mais sabedoria.

– É, parece que a tua malvadez te está a sair pela cabeça. – Troçou o louro.

Uma boa maneira de começar o dia: com uma discussão fútil.

– Pelo menos conservei a pele do rosto ao não sorrir tanto. Resultado? Não tenho _rugas._

Eles não eram inimigos, muito menos rivais, eram sim, dois amantes fogosos, envolvidos num amor eterno. E era por serem casados que conheciam cada defeito e cada louvor de um e do outro, isso incluía, pois claro, saberem os pontos fracos e aquilo que mais irritava o parceiro.

– Oh, Uchiha Sasuke está finalmente a admitir que tem complexos de idade.

– Eu não tenho complexos de idade. – Negou com veemência. Era obviamente uma enorme mentira. Quem é que no seu perfeito juízo não tinha? Quem não parava para pensar, pelo menos uma vez, que está a envelhecer? Naruto, pelo menos, achava que toda a gente devia ter a certa altura da sua vida para fazer isso. Olhariam para o espelho e gritariam com a primeira ruga, tal como ele tinha feito. – Tu é que me irritaste!

– E quem é que começou? – Perguntou o louro elevando uma sobrancelha.

– Hunf! – Soltou Sasuke, um som que só queria dizer que ele amuara.

– Não te preocupes amor. – Falou pendurando-se de repente no pescoço de Sasuke, que não estando à espera quase se desequilibrou, mas apoiou-se no lavatório a tempo. – Em breve … - Também se calou a tempo de não revelar o que não era para revelar naquele momento.

– Em breve o quê?

– Em breve saberás. – Respondeu Naruto beijando Sasuke, levando-o às nuvens, e querendo com isto que o moreno esquecesse aquele "em breve". – Né, Sasuke? Não tinha uma reunião agora de manhã?

– Sim, tenho. – Relembrou. Tinha que se despachar, as responsabilidades chamavam pela mão do Maou.

E mais um dia começava em Otogakure. Logo aos primeiros raios da manhã o palácio enchia-se de vida. Naruto tirara umas férias prolongadas mesmo a tempo dos festejos para a celebração dos 33 anos de casamentos e do 51º aniversário de Sasuke. Estava a organizar uma grande festa para os amigos e para os familiares, além de outras coisas. Poupara dinheiro durante meses para fazer uma enorme_party_para o marido. Sorriu contente, seria ótimo reunir os seus amigos, mas principalmente, a sua família.

– Até logo. – Desejou Sasuke já pronto para ir até às alas mais baixas do palácio, onde iria encontrar-se com Nasasu, que já administrava junto com o pai algumas pastas de trabalho do país. Também se juntaria com o conselho, que ele secreta e carinhosamente chamava "bípedes chatos". – Tu tens mesmo a certeza que não queres vir à reunião?

– Pois claro que não. – Brandiu Naruto, quase como se tivesse sido ofendido. – Estou de férias. F-É-R-I-A-S! Férias! Não quero pensar em burocracias ou problemas. – Embora soubesse que quando retomasse a Konoha teria trabalho acumulado em cima da secretária, apesar de ter deixado Konoha nas mãos de Konohamaru, o sétimo Hokage. – Além disso, existem ainda muitas coisas paras serem feitas para a festa de amanhã.

– Ok! Ok! – Rendeu-se Sasuke. – Também gostava de ter férias. Mas sou rei 24 horas por dia, 365 dias por ano, ou 366, conforme se é ano bissexto ou não…

Naruto ria-se com as coisas que Sasuke disparatava pela boca fora. O moreno estava diferente da pessoa que fora aos 16 anos, mas tantos anos depois, tantas coisas passadas, feridas fechadas, as pessoas não podiam pedir que ele se mantivesse igual, mas, no entanto, muitas coisas ainda eram dele, e nunca mudariam, isso sabia Naruto e muito bem. O louro tinha um orgulho enorme em si, mas principalmente em Sasuke. Ele passara de um adolescente confuso, perturbado e problemático, para um adulto de valor, mas isso não era o que acontecia a muita gente?

Sasuke aproximou-se de Naruto e beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente em forma de despedida.

– Até mais.

– Até mais. – Viu o moreno sair pela porta do quarto. Então ele gostaria de ter umas férias? Uma nova ideia passou-lhe pela cabeça, e os seus lábios rasgaram-se num sorriso muito sombrio. Oh, era uma ideia muito boa…

–-

Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up

(Algumas vezes caímos e não nos conseguimos levantar)

We're handing behind skin that's too tough

(Estarmos escondidos atrás de uma pele é muito difícil)

How came we don't say "I love you" enough?

(Como podemos não dizer "Amo-te" as vezes suficientes?)

'Tils is too late?

(Será demasiado tarde?)

It's not too late

(Não é demasiado tarde!)

–-

Our hearts are hungry for the food that won't come

(Os nossos corações estão esfomeados por comida que não chega)

We came make a feast from these crumbs

(Nós podemos fazer um banquete a partir destes pedaços)

And we're staring down the barrel of a gun

(E nós estamos parados à frente do gatilho de uma arma)

So if your life flashed before you what would you wish you would've done?

(Então se vires a tua vida passar em frente dos teus olhos, o que desejarias ter feito?)

–-

Suspirou retirando o suor do rosto. Andava desde cedo de volta dos preparativos para a festa. Como era algo em grande escala tornava-se muito trabalhoso e cansativo, além disso, ele queria que tudo tivesse muito perfeito. Sabia que depois teria uma apetitosa recompensa. O corpo do Teme! Os seus pensamentos descarrilaram para dentro das suas calças.

– Hokage-sama! – Chamou uma voz de homem bastante doce e melodiosa. Como não respondeu depois de ser várias vezes chamado a pessoa pousou uma mão no seu ombro, o que o assustou e o fez cair no chão. – Hokage-sama? Está bem?

Elevou os olhos e viu o seu genro mais velho, Uchiha Kagure. Um jovem homem na casa dos 30, com longos cabelos prateados entrançados numa única trança enfeitada com fios de ouro, coisa dada pelo marido. A trança caia-lhe pelo ombro esquerdo e os olhos esverdeados como verdadeiras esmeraldas miravam o louro estendido no chão com espanto. Teria sido alguma coisa que tinha feito?

O filho tivera bom gosto, pensou Naruto, Kagure era muito bonito e amável, dava vontade de o proteger sempre.

– Sim, estou bem. – Respondeu o Hokage aceitando a mão de Kagure para se levantar do chão. – Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para não me tratares por Hokage?

– Gomen. – Pediu com uma tez vermelha por debaixo dos olhos. – É força do hábito, Naruto-kun!

Kagure já não era um ninja e parecia que não estava incomodado com isso. Verdade que Konoha perdera um dos seus ninjas mais fortes, mas no fundo, Naruto, sempre achara que Kagure era demasiado dócil e amável para fazer trabalho de ninja. Ele sabia que se ele tivesse continuado com essa vida, provavelmente, acabaria morrendo de tristeza. Ele acostumara-se facilmente à vida palaciana ligada à família e ao povo que tinha em Otogakure, e parecia tremendamente feliz com isso. Percebia-se que preferia ajudar os outros do que lutar contra eles. A vida pacata fizera-lhe muito bem. No entanto, ele não deixara completamente as técnicas ninjas de lado, ele ainda ensinava Kaguro a controlar o Kekkei Guenkai, e ele mesmo continuava com os seus treinos.

– Querias alguma coisa? – Questionou Naruto espantado ao vê-lo, ele devia estar na sala onde se recebia o povo.

– Sim. É hora de ir buscar os miúdos à academia, mas Nasasu ainda não saiu da reunião e eu ainda tenho muita gente para atender então…

– Tudo bem, vai lá buscar as crianças.

– Mas…

– Eu trato das pessoas. – Ofereceu-se o louro. – Já faz muito tempo desde que deixei esse trabalho, mas imagino que não tenha mudado muito.

– Tem a certeza?

– Claro. O povo aqui tem andado a dizer que eu não lhes ligo nenhuma. Os mais novos dizem que nem sequer me conhecem, é uma boa oportunidade de lhes dar um pouco da minha pessoa. Vai lá buscar os meus netos. Com certeza que vão ficar muito contentes por te verem.

– Obrigado Hoka… er… Naruto-kun! – Agradeceu Kagure com as suas esmeraldas viva, brilhando em expectativa. Naruto gostava muito de ver o amor devoto que Kagure tinha pelos três filhos. Aconchegava-lhe saber que os seus netos tinham tão bons pais. Riu-se do pensamento ridículo. Era óbvio que o seu filho Nasasu era um ótimo pai, ou não seria seu filho.

– Eu mandei servir o almoço às 14h30. – Comunicou Kagure.

– Ok.

– Até já, Naruto-kun.

– Até já. – Viu o genro afastar-se quase a correr. Suspirou coçando a cabeça. Não dissera ele que estava de férias?

Deu as últimas ordens de como queria as coisas organizadas por ali e depois resolveu descer ao piso térreo. Antes mesmo de entrar na sala onde receberia os pedidos dos cidadãos passou por um dos muitos guardas fixos que protegiam a casa da família real.

– Yô! – Cumprimentou Naruto, sempre com o seu jeito de miúdo traquina, mesmo já sendo um homem maduro. – Vim substituir um pouco o meu genro.

– É bom vê-lo por aqui. Para variar um pouco.

– Verdade, tem razão. Acho que descuidei um pouco as minhas obrigações como General Superior. Acho que devo as minhas desculpas a Otogakure. – Falou de forma tão humilde, sentido o que dizia, que logo o guarda se sentiu mal de ter abordado o assunto.

– Ora essa, senhor! Otogakure sabe perfeitamente que mesmo longe o senhor tem sempre uma parte do seu coração aqui connosco.

– Disso não tenho qualquer dúvida. – Confirmou Naruto com um maravilhoso sorriso. Konoha vira-o nascer, Konoha dera-lhe os amigos, os treinos e os valores, já Oto dera-lhe a felicidade plena, e claro, a sua família. Era possível amar duas pátrias? Claro que sim. Era possível amar um mundo inteiro, completo, uno. – Bem, se me dá licença, não vou fazer as pessoas esperarem mais tempo.

– Claro, meu senhor. Bom trabalho!

– Obrigado. Igualmente. – E passou pela porta que dava acesso a uma grande sala. Era simples como qualquer uma das outras divisões da casa do Maou, na realidade esta não tinha qualquer mobília, apenas uma poltrona, quase como se fosse um trono numa daquelas salas antigas dos tempos medievais. No entanto, aquela poltrona fora colocada ali por motivos diferentes. Agora servia para sentar quem ouviria o povo, mas primeiramente servira para Naruto se sentar quando estava gravido de Nasasu e não aguentava muito tempo de pé sem dores nas costas. Recordações desses tempos eram inevitáveis.

Quando se sentou na cadeira e olhou para a fila mais ou menos direita que se estendia à sua frente, sentiu que algumas pessoas tinham sustido a respiração, outras piscavam os olhos como se não acreditassem no que viam, até os próprios guardas estavam espantados. O General Superior estava perante todos eles!

– Peço as minhas desculpas, mas o príncipe consorte foi buscar os meus netos à academia e eu vou estar a substitui-lo. Espero que não se importem? – Sorriu amistosamente. O povo brandiu contente. Naruto tinha que futuramente apontar algumas horas na sua agenda para fazer aquele trabalho. Mas só depois das férias, claro. Queria estar novamente perto do povo de Otogakure. Não queria que pensassem que os tinha abandonado.

– É bom ver que está de boa saúde, majestade. – Congratulou a primeira pessoa da fila. A primeira pessoa que ele ouviria falar.

– Majestade? – Questionou, não gostava do trato, tornava a sua pessoa numa coisa impessoal. – O meu nome é Naruto, Ok? É assim que prefiro que me tratem. – O povo apreciou a demanda. – Mas, então, ancião, o que te traz por cá?

– Bem, senhor é a estrada em frente da minha casa.

– E o que tem essa estrada?

– Está cheia de buracos! – Queixou-se o ancião, assim tratado por ser uma pessoa de idade avançada. O louro teve de segurar a gargalhada, esquecera-se que era por aquelas razões e outras, mais frívolas ou mais graves, que as pessoas se dirigiam ao palácio para tentar arranjar soluções. Mandou apontar a morada e a estrada de que o Ancião falava e prometeu que mais tarde mandaria um especialista verificar a estrada para saber que tipo de obras eram necessárias fazer.

Com Naruto, assim como estivera com Kagure, encontrava-se um escrivão, que apontava os problemas que o povo mencionava. E mais tarde, isto tornava-se numa lista de tarefas que um grupo especial de empregados reais era incumbido de selecionar e solucionar. Se alguma coisa falhasse o Maou cair-lhes-ia em cima. Nenhuma das queixas e preocupações do povo podia ser deixada de parte, por muito ridícula que fosse. E se não fosse exequível, ninguém ficava sem uma resposta e uma explicação.

Naruto lembrava-se que o pedido mais estranho que lhe tinham feito tinha sido pedido por um homem recém-reformado que queria uma gelataria na sua rua. E estivera bastante irritado quando falara com o louro. Acontece que naquela altura (e Naruto suspeitava que em outra altura qualquer) os fundos monetários para as construções sociais eram reduzidos e estavam todos direcionados para obras de grande envergadura, como escolas e hospitais. Lembrava-se, contudo, que dissera ao senhor que se fizesse um baixo assinado com as assinaturas suficientes para a abertura de uma gelataria, a lei não se oporia à vontade de um grande número de elementos do povo. Incrivelmente o homem conseguia muitas assinaturas e o Maou teve que disponibilizar um espaço para a abertura da gelataria. Essa era nos tempos atuais a gelataria mais conhecida de Otogakure e um ponto de referência para o turismo. Portanto, a palavra tinha que ser ouvida e atendida, pois era bem mais sábia que outras fontes.

O tempo foi passando e, miraculosamente, Naruto sentiu-se muito bem a fazer aquele trabalho. Então teve um acontecimento bizarro. Um empregado de um dos senhores feudais de um país vizinho vinha com um presente extremamente caro para pedir favores aos governantes de Oto. Naruto quase caiu da cadeira ao ver uma estátua de si e do Sasuke, em portes majestosos, e demasiado pomposos total tirados da irrealidade, em ouro maciço e em tamanho real. Depois de se recuperar disse:

– Com certeza que aceito tão majestoso presente. – Falou Naruto, as outras pessoas presentes ficaram surpreendidas, era do conhecimento geral que a família Uchiha não aceitava ornamentos de grande valor entre as suas paredes. Então porque aceitava uma estátua tão grande em ouro? – Tragam uma máquina fotográfica.

Algumas pessoas acharam o pedido ainda mais estranho que a aceitação da estátua, mas depressa lhe trouxeram a máquina. A qual usou para fotografar a estátua.

– Tirei estas fotos em reconhecimento para com o artesão que fez este magnífico trabalho. E claro para que a sua imagem não se perca. – Conversou para o empregado do senhor feudal, parecia muito satisfeito. Depois virou-se para o escrivão para que este anotasse a sua decisão. – Quero que levem esta estátua para ser fundida, o ouro dela vai ser doado para caridade.

Logo os presentes aplaudiram entusiasticamente. Aquele era o espirito de Otogakure. Era algo imperativo que não se podia perder. A palavra de que o General Superior estava na sala do povo depressa se espalhou e as suas ações tornaram-se rumores heróicos. O povo amava os seus governantes. Também não podia esperar ter melhores. E era esse respeito e carinho que fazia de Otogakure uma população saudável.

oOo

Naruto estalou as costas, soltando um suspiro de alívio. Era hora de almoço. O seu estômago já resmungava fortemente. Decidiu subir até ao salão aonde teria uma bela refeição com os restantes membros da família. Foi interrompido no meio da escadaria por berros.

– Foi apenas uma brincadeira. – Refilou alto e de maneira espalhafatosa a voz doce de uma menina.

– Uma brincadeira? Tu atiraste tinta amarela para cima do teu professor! – Ralhava a voz de Kagure. O louro suspirou, podendo prever o que se tinha passado com a menina. A personalidade da neta era igual à sua.

– Eu já te disse que não era para o sensei. Era para o Kazu, ele chamou-me cabeça de tomate! – Defendeu-se a menina. – Teria sido uma vingança perfeita se a tinta tivesse acertado o alvo. – Acontecia apenas que ela ainda não tinha muita pontaria com os seus nove anos de idade, então a tinta não tinha caído na cabeça de Kazu, mas na do sensei.

– E por que é que não disseste ao sensei que esse Kazu tinha sido mau para ti?

– Achas papá? – Questionou Miyuki num tom de voz entre o incrédulo e ultrajado. – Eu sei tratar dos meus assuntos sozinha!

– Yuki, onde vais? Nós não acabamos de conversar! – Ouviram-se os passos na escadaria. Pouco depois Miyuki e Kagure apareciam subindo as escadas, seguidos de outras duas silenciosas figuras.

A menina com os seus indomáveis cabelos vermelhos e brilhantes olhos verdes esboçou um sorriso lindíssimo mal viu Naruto. Ao seu lado postaram-se os gémeos, também com sorrisos nos seus bonitos rostos. Se ao nascimento os pequenos eram muito parecidos, agora eles tinham muitas coisas que os distinguiam individualmente. Kaguro era mais alto que Itachi, tinha cabelos lisos, um pouco arrebitados na parte de trás, tal qual como Sasuke, mas os seus cabelos tinham já ficado completamente prateados devido ao Kekkei Guenkai do clã Shidou, e os olhos dele eram verdes, a sua personalidade era impar com a personalidade de Kagure. Por seu lado, Itachi tinha os cabelos escuros de um Uchiha, eram rebeldes como os de Naruto, e os seus olhos eram azuis como o céu numa manhã de verão, quando não tinham o vermelho do sharingan ativo. A sua personalidade era mais parecida com a de Nasasu, um misto Uchiha com Uzumaki.

– Vovô estamos em casa! – Gritaram os três netos ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de Miyuki ter nascido meses depois dos gémeos, eles comportava-se como se tivessem nascido no mesmo instante e fossem trigémeos. Parecia que eles estavam sempre em sintonia.

– Já vi, já vi. – Riu-se Naruto. – Bem-vindos.

– Ehhhhhh! – Os três atiraram-se ao mesmo tempo para o avô.

– Calma meninos, calma! – Pediu Naruto, enquanto tinha Miyuki agarrada ao seu pescoço e os gémeos agarrados a cada um dos seus braços. – Vocês vão fazer-me cair!

– Vamos meninos, deixem o avô. Além disso, o almoço já deve estar a ser servido! – Constatou Kagure consultando o relógio. Logo quatro estômagos roncaram alto. Naruto e os netos ficaram com as tezes nas bochechas ruborizadas. Fora um verdadeiro rebombar de tambores. Mas a seguir gargalharam.

– Sim, Kagure, vamos comer. – Concordou Naruto retomando o caminho que tinha sido interrompido com a chegada dos netos. Subiram as escadarias com as crianças à frente e os adultos atrás. – A Yuki-chan voltou a dar problemas?

– Você ouviu? – Naruto maneou a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

– Ela é como eu na idade dela.

– Sabe, de certa forma, eu gosto que ela seja assim. Mostra que é independente e forte. Mas não lhe posso dizer isso, vai contra a minha posição de pai educador. – Murmurou Kagure para que apenas Naruto o ouvisse. – Embora ela por vezes faça maldades, ela é uma boa menina, e vai aprender com os erros dela.

Entraram no salão. A grande mesa já estava posta, esperando que o almoço fosse servido. Sasuke já se encontrava sentado, mas ainda não comia.

– Vô! Já chegamos! – Berraram as crianças indo em direção ao Maou para o abraçar e encher de beijos.

– Kagure tu sentes-te bem? – Perguntou Naruto ao reparar na palidez repentina do genro.

– Claro. Apenas estou um pouco fraco por ainda não ter comido nada. – Pacificou-o Kagure.

– Então vamos comer!

– Mas ainda falta o Nasasu. – Reparou o mais novo.

– É verdade. Onde é que ele está Sasuke? Estou cheio de fome. – Refilou Naruto para o marido.

– Ele ficou na sala do conselho, ainda tinha coisas para arrumar.

– Eu vou chamá-lo. – Decidiu Kagure. Deixou os filhos com os avós e foi à procura do marido. Os seus passos mostravam uma certa urgência. Passou por várias portas até que entrou numa delas com uma pressa desmesurada. – Nasasu!

– Ka-kagure? – Surpreendeu-se o moreno deixando cair alguns papéis por cima da larga mesa arredondada do conselho. Naquele momento, não estava ali ninguém a não ser ele. – Não me assustes dessa maneira.

– Desculpa. – Aproximou-se do outro que logo notou um certo alarme na sua face.

–O que se passa? – Questionou. Kagure agarrou na mão de Nasasu com força e premência.

– Vamos fazer o teste! – Falou com clareza e seriedade na voz. Os olhos azuis de Nasasu abriram-se.

– Novamente? Pensava que já tínhamos chegado à conclusão de que o jutsu não deu resultado. Os últimos exames deram negativo e tudo. – Nasasu tinha na sua expressão um ar de angústia ou dor. – Os exames têm sido todos apenas desilusões. Se calhar o meu amor já não é suficiente para te fazer engravidar. Mas não faz mal nós já temos os nossos filhos.

– Não digas isso… - O soluço saído da boca de Kagure calou o desabafo de Nasasu. Viu as lágrimas caírem transparentes e dolorosas pelas fases do marido. Já fazia meses que eles tentavam ter um novo bebé. Como os resultados não apareciam, eles tinham ficado um pouco desesperados. Mesmo sendo um jutsu para a fertilidade, nem sempre funcionava. – Nunca mais digas que o teu amor não é suficiente...

– Desculpa, Kare. Eu sou um tolo sempre a dizer coisas que te magoam. Desculpa-me. Eu amo-te, eu amo-te mais que a minha própria vida, só estou um pouco inseguro. Perdoa-me.– Trouxe Kagure até ao conforto dos seus braços, beijou e lambeu-lhe as lágrimas.

– Por favor, Nasasu, vamos fazer um último teste… apenas mais um. – Pediu Kagure. – Se der negativo nós desistimos, combinado?

– Combinado. – Concordou Nasasu por fim, dando um sorriso.

– Eu tenho um teste aqui comigo. É o último que tenho. O último daqueles que nós compramos. Ele vai decidir o nosso futuro. – Retirou do bolso das calças um pequeníssimo aparelho branco que tinha uma pequena agulha na ponta. Olhou para Nasasu, os seus olhos ficaram fixos uns no do outro. Havia receio e esperança misturados. Esmeraldas contra safiras. Kagure foi tomado por um impulso de coragem e usou a agulha para retirar um pouco de sangue da ponta do dedo.

– Agora só temos que esperar. – Murmurou Nasasu com tanto medo daquele teste quanto Kagure. Pousaram o aparelho sobre a mesa do conselho e abraçaram-se. Os corações batiam como doidos. Aquilo quase lhes dava a volta aos intestinos.

– Estamos outra vez a ter esperança quando devíamos estar já à espera da desilusão, não é Nasasu?

– Bem, nós somos mesmo assim. Não perdemos facilmente a esperança. – Comentou Nasasu, embalando Kagure. Ambos tinham medo daquela situação.

– A esperança só nos traz mais dor depois da desilusão.

– Tu pensas assim?! – Admirou-se Nasasu. – Eu acho que a esperança ajuda-nos a não desistirmos. E a dor da desilusão só nos faz mais persistentes. Acho que esperança e desilusão trabalham juntas.

– Não tinha chegado a pensar assim. – Riu-se. Olharam-se. – Olhamos ao mesmo tempo?

– Sim. – Confirmou Nasasu. – Um, dois, três. - Viraram as cabeças ao mesmo tempo para o teste pousado sobre a mesa.

– Es… Está… está… amarelo! – Tremelicou Kagure agarrado aos braços do marido para se conseguir suster de pé, pois de repente fora invadido por tremores.

– Tu… tu… estás grávido! – Declarou Nasasu também tão aparvalhado quanto o outro.

–É? Sim… pois! Ééééé, eu estou! – Gritou o mais baixo, tendo demorado um pouco a entender a informação que lhe chegava ao cérebro.

O moreno gargalhou alto envolvendo Kagure com os seus braços fortes e rodando-o no ar. Depois parou-o bem junto de si. Os sorrisos estavam-lhes estampados na cara. Aquela sensação de felicidade de algo concretizado, depois de tanto tempo e de tantas falhas, era um ressuscitar da fé e da esperança perdidas.

– Vamos contar amanhã aos meus pais durante a festa, o que achas?

– Sim, vai ser como um presente. Nasasu o que está a fazer? – Kagure foi agarrado pelo moreno e pousado sobre a enorme mesa do Conselho.

– Shiu! – Murmurou ao ouvido do esposo passando-lhe a língua pela cartilagem da orelha. – Vou fechar a porta. – Recuou com um sorriso pervertido no rosto.

– Nasasu, não podemos! Os teus pais e os meninos estão à espera… - Foi calado pelos lábios de Nasasu, que já tinha fechado a porta e estava de volta. Mesmo arreliado, Kagure nunca mostrava muita resistência. O outro enfiou-se entre as suas pernas e Kagure sentiu contra a sua virilha mesmo por cima da roupa, o membro duro do Uchiha. Soltou um gemido. Sentir que o marido tinha aquele desejo por si, despertava o seu próprio desejo.

Foi empurrando para se deitar sobre a larga mesa. Rapidamente a sua túnica estava aberta e Nasasu lambeu-lhe os mamilos, tornando-os rijos para depois ser mais fácil de sugar. Kagure colocou uma mão na boca para abafar os gemidos. A porta fechada não evitava que alguém que estivesse do lado de fora pudesse ouvir.

– Nasasu… Nós vamos ficar todos sujos. – Avisou, puxando delicadamente Nasasu pelos cabelos para que este o encarasse. Este saboreou os próprios lábios.

– Isso não é um problema! – Sorriu maroto e retirou das suas vestes dois pacotinhos. – Vês?

Kagure corou até ao cerne dos cabelos. Dois pacotes de preservativos bem em frente dos seus olhos. Já tinham escola sexual suficiente para saberem que aquele material sintético era muito útil, principalmente quando tocava à limpeza.

– Eu não acredito que tu andas com isso por ai… - Comentou baixinho.

– Tu sabes que eu sou prevenido. Nunca se sabe quando e onde nos vamos "sujar". – Enquanto falava a sua mão já descera para dentro das calças. – Tu também estás duro!

– Ok, então vamos fazer isto rápido! – Kagure sentou-se e retirou um dos pacotes de entre os dedos de Nasasu, rasgou-o com os dentes ao mesmo tempo que desapertava as calças de Nasasu e retirava o membro deste para fora. O preservativo já era húmido por isso não teve que o salivar. Colocou-o com rapidez e urgência em Nasasu.

– Aonde pensas que vais? – Perguntou Nasasu impedindo Kagure de sair da mesa e de se ajoelhar para envolver, com a sua linda boca, o pénis do moreno. – A tua boca pertence à minha boca… eu quero um serviço mais completo…

Com alguma brusquidão, mas tendo cuidado para não aleijar Kagure, e aproveitando um pouco a surpresa deste, Nasasu voltou-o, deixando-o de barriga para baixo sobre a mesa do conselho. De mãos ágeis retirou-lhe as calças e os boxers de uma só vez. Incrivelmente, Kagure não praguejou, em vez disso gargalhou alto. E olhou para traz por entre os fios soltos da sua trança. Os seus olhos estavam brilhantes de desejo e depravação. Ele colocou-se de quatro sobre a mesa, de rabo empinado e pernas especialmente abertas. Nasasu via absolutamente tudo. E o seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais.

– Estás às espera do quê? – Provocou Kagure, abanando um pouco as nádegas.

– Estou a apreciar a vista. – Respondeu Nasasu prontamente. Aproximou-se de Kagure e penetrou-o. O primeiro gemeu um pouco de dor, mas já estava habituado e rapidamente a dor passou a prazer. O príncipe deixou uma das suas mãos descer por entre as pernas do consorte e agarrou-lhe o membro, bastante duro, que deitava fora o pré-gozo.

– Vou… ah… humm… vou sujar a mesa… - Falou Kagure, entre risos e gemidos.

– Não faz mal, depois limpasse… - E começou a movimentar-se.

oOo

– Já começaram a comer? – Verificou Nasasu ao chegar perto da mesa, onde os filhos e os pais já comiam. Na realidade, estavam prestes a terminar a refeição.

– Olá pai! – Cumprimentaram os filhos, mas não se levantaram. Eram crianças educadas, não saiam da mesa sem autorização dos adultos.

– Olá meninos. – Respondeu o pai, indo a cada um para lhes beijar os cabelos.

– Se tivéssemos esperado por vocês, estávamos até agora a morrer de fome. – Retrocou Naruto. – E agora têm a comida fria.

– Não te preocupes, Naruto, parece que eles já tiveram uma refeição. – Comentou Sasuke com um sorriso a trejeito, que deixou Kagure e Nasasu completamente sem jeito.

–-

Yeah

We gotta start

(Nós temos que começar)

Looking and the hand of the time we've been given here

(A olhar para o tempo que nos foi dado para estar aqui)

This is all we got and we gotta thinking it

(Isto é tudo o que temos e temos que pensar nisso)

Every second count on the clock that's ticking

(Cada segundo está a ser contado pelo relógio)

Gotta live like we're dying

(Temos que viver como se estivéssemos a morrer)

–-

We only got 86 400 seconds in the day

(Só temos 86 400 segundos por dia)

To turn it all around or throw all away

(Para mudar tudo ou deitar tudo fora)

We gotta tell them that we love them while we got the chance to say

(Temos que lhes dizer que os amamos enquanto temos essa oportunidade)

Gotta live like we're dying

(Temos que viver como se estivéssemos a morrer)

–-

Em Konoha, nos dias que corriam, o bairro Uchiha era um pólo de diversão, lazer e descanso. Que se encontrava sobre a administração de Oshi, que vivia permanentemente na Aldeia da Folha. As casas tinham sido todas reconstruidas e arrendadas, algumas eram albergues e hotéis; outras, casas de jogo ou de simples comércio, entre muitas outras coisas. E como era Verão, existiam mais turistas, e de bom efeito o trabalho era muito. Numa das casas do distrito, o Ichiraku-ramen tinha-se expandido e era agora um restaurante de alguns metros quadrados. A noite estava quente e os clientes eram imensos.

– Obrigada pela ajuda Oshi-hime! – Agradecia a filha do velho chefe de cozinha, que era quem atualmente geria o negócio.

– Não tem pelo que agradecer patroa. – Respondeu Oshi, enrolada num avental branco, com os brilhantes cabelos louros presos numa rede de cozinha, e com as mãos repletas de tabuleiros.

– Sem si estava perdida. – Oshi deixou os tabuleiros sobre o balcão e suspirou alto, parecia que de repente tinha ficado extremamente cansada.- Está tudo bem consigo?

– Oshi! – Gritou alguém que acabara de entrar no estabelecimento. E gritara tão alto que deixara os clientes a olhar para ele. Um homem belíssimo de cabelos dourados, uma estatura invejável, parecendo um anjo na terra, e uns belos olhos amarelos, que naquele momento mostravam raiva, atravessou por entre as mesas atá à ninja loura.

– Oh, já regressaste da missão com os meninos. – Reparou a mulher dando-lhe um sorriso cansado, enquanto se sentava num dos bancos altos que existiam no balcão.

– Oshi o que pensas que estás a fazer a carregar pesos? – Questionou Kaoru furioso com a esposa.

– Aqui a patroa estava a precisar de ajuda e eu vim ajudar. – Explicou Oshi, fazendo um gesto de evidência com os ombros. Se o restaurante estava cheio era lógico que a patroa precisava de ajuda, uma vez que ainda não empregara mais ninguém.

– Dá-me o avental e vai para casa. – Ordenou Kaoru estendendo a mão para que Oshi lhe desse o avental. – Eu ajudo a patroa. Tu vais para casa descansar e não quero resmunguices.

Os dois trocaram olhares que falavam por eles mesmos, na realidade, era mais como se lutassem entre eles através dos olhos. Até que uma das sobrancelhas de Kaoru se ergueu e Oshi suspirou alto derrotada. Naquele momento, não estava em posição de contrariar o marido. Levantou-se, retirou o avental e abraçou Kaoru, roubando-lhe um beijo, apenas para ter a certeza que tudo ficaria bem.

– Deixa de fazer coisas irresponsáveis. – Ralhou um pouco mais o homem, mas agora tinha um sorriso delicioso nos lábios.

– Está bem, está bem. – Concordou a loura, um pouco entediada. Não podia fazer missões, quase que não podia fazer trabalho nenhum, ultimamente sentia-se uma inútil. – Eu vou para casa. Até depois, patroa.

– Adeus, Oshi-hime.

– Vou para casa logo que o movimento aqui ficar mais calmo. – Avisou Kaoru baixinho, apenas para a esposa o ouvir. Ela sorriu-lhe, com um ar total de doce luxúria.

– Traz-me um gelado. – Pediu Oshi.

– Combinado.

oOo

Levou com um pontapé certeiro nas costelas e rebolou para o lado com dores, refilando alto. Quando seus olhos, tal como pedras ónix se elevaram ele pode ver quem é que o agredira. Não, mais concretamente, quem o acordara do seu belo sono.

– Nós estamos em trabalho idiota! – Refilou a mulher de longos cabelos ruivos apanhados por um elástico. Era noite e não se via muito bem, mas ele podia imaginar aqueles olhos roxos a fixá-lo como quem o quer matar, apenas porque ele quase nunca fazia as coisas como ela queria. Era realmente uma mulher fascinante. Bastava ter um vislumbre dela que logo o seu coração começava a bater descompassadamente.

– Ah Kim… - Falou ele fingindo sofrimento. – Não precisavas de me tratar assim…

– Tu estavas a dormir enquanto devias estar a vigiar os miúdos! Estamos a meio de um exame, pode acontecer-lhes alguma coisa! – Enquanto falava, ela elevara-o pelos colarinhos. Na cara dele estava um sorriso estupido. Ela era selvagem, e ele amava isso. Não ouvia minimamente o que ela lhe estava a dizer, podia apenas supor o que a repreenda dizia, mas chegava a vibração da voz dela para o fazer feliz.

Então, de repente, sentiu uma das mãos fortes dela entre as suas pernas apertando o seu "eu" mais pequeno.

– Kim… - Sufocou a voz na sua garganta. (n.a. – Para quem não se lembra, a Kim é a filha de Suigetsu e Karin)

– Tu já estás duro que nem cornos. – Repreendeu. – Por amor de Kami-sama, estamos num exame, somos examinadores, vê se controlas as tuas hormonas e se te concentras no trabalho. – E largou-o no meio do chão, sem dó, nem piedade.

– Mas Kim… - Chamou numa voz melosa e arrastada, indo agarrar a ninja pelas costas. – Não estás contente por saber que o meu corpo corresponde a tudo o que é teu? Até quando me bates...- Ele estava tão perto que ela podia sentir o volume dele contra a sua coxa.

– Tu não tens melhoras… - Refilou.

– Vamos fazer bebés, Kim… - Pediu Kaeru, sussurrando ao ouvido de Kim. As mãos do Uchiha penetraram por debaixo dos braços da rapariga chegando ao colete, que a mesma vestia, e começando a puxar o fecho ecler para baixo, abrindo-o lentamente, enquanto a sua língua brincava com a orelha dela.

Mas num movimento inesperado, Kim mexeu-se e empurrou Kaeru contra uma árvore. O jovem homem que tinha à sua frente tinha um encanto assustador, perturbador. Só ela sabia como era difícil resistir-lhe. Beijou-o de forma selvagem, nem dando tempo para que ele processa-se a ideia de que estava a ser beijado.

– Estamos a meio do trabalho… - Falou, de maneira perigosa, colocando um joelho por entre as pernas dele, pressando-lhe o membro, o que o fez gemer. – Se te queres aliviar vai atrás de uma árvore e usa a tua mãozinha. – E deixou-o desamparado encostado à árvore.

– És tão má para mim, Kim… - Lamentou-se. – Vamos fazer uma aposta?

– Hã? – A ruiva olhou para o moreno incredulamente. Que estaria ele a pensar?

– Se a equipa do Nara chegar em primeiro ao posto de vigia, nós vamos sair num encontro. – Apostou Kaeru, com um sorriso confiante, afinal, ele não perdia nenhuma aposta, nem nenhum jogo de sorte em que se metia. Era uma criatura de sorte, um magnetismo da boa fortuna.

– Tu não bates bem da cabeça! Nós já somos namorados.

– E então? Não posso levar a minha namorada para um encontro?

– Mas não precisas de fazer uma aposta, basta pedires.

– Mas ai não tinha tanta piada. – Declarou Kaeru.

– Muito bem! – Por fim, Kim entrou na brincadeira, tendo uma ideia extraordinária. – Então se o grupo do Nara perder e o da Oshi ganhar tu vais ser obrigado a carregar o nosso primeiro filho.

– Isso é impossível… - Gemeu Kaeru, sabendo muito bem do que Kim falava.

– Não é impossível! Tu tens um útero, também podes engravidar…

– Eu sei disso, mas eu não vou deixar que alguém… que me metam coisas… no tra-traseiro… - Estremeceu. Ela sorriu, adorava quando Kaeru, que era uma pessoa extremamente confiante, ficava embaraçado.

– Nunca ouviste falar de inseminação artificial? Portanto a minha aposta é: Se o grupo da Oshi ganhar, tu terás de engravidar do nosso primeiro filho. Se o grupo do Nara ganhar eu vou contigo a um encontro.

– Seja lá que encontro for?

– Seja o que for! – Confirmou a namorada.

– Eu não vou perder! – Tinha de novo um olhar cheio de confiança. Kim suspirou, quando é que o tonto do seu namorado ia perder a vontade de jogar e apostar tudo? Poderia vir a arrepender-se um dia…

oOo

A manhã chegou. Oshi espreguiçou-se. Era dia 22 de Julho. Ela acordara cedo para arrumar algumas coisas, deixar as últimas ordens aos empregados do distrito Uchiha e agora estava em frente da mansão principal, com um marido sonolento ao lado, à espera que o idiota do irmão chegasse. Os exames chunnins tinham terminado há uma hora, ele já estava mais do que fora de horas. Iriam chegar atrasados à festa dos pais se não se despachassem, tinham ainda uma longa caminhada pela frente.

– Olá Oshi! – Pelo caminho aproximava-se Kim, com o seu belo e longo cabelo molhado e solto. Já se despira da sua farda ninja e aparentava um sorriso enorme. Atrás dela vinha o irmão, também já de banho tomado, mas com uma cara horrível.

– O que se passou? – Questionou olhando para o irmão, tinha um aspeto adoentado.

– Não perguntes. – Resmungou Kaeru.

– Parabéns Oshi, o teu grupo chegou em primeiro lugar ao posto de vigia. – Congratulou-a Kim, o seu sorriso alastrou-se mais, enquanto os seus olhos se fixavam no namorado.

– Obrigada. Eu sabia que eles iam conseguir. Tenho a melhor equipa de todas. – Orgulhou-se a Uchiha dos seus alunos. Kaeru resmungou qualquer coisa que ninguém percebeu. – Mas o que é que tu tens?

– Perdeu uma aposta. E agora vai arrecadar com as consequências. – E Kim continuava a sorrir.

– E quais são as consequências? – Perguntou Kaoru olhando para o rapaz mais novo, que o fuzilou com os olhos, virando a cara bruscamente sem responder.

– Vamos embora, ainda teremos de ir até Otogakure. – Tentou Kaeru evitar o assunto começando a dar alguns passos.

– O Kaeru vai engravidar do nosso primeiro filho. – Contou Kim, completamente radiante.

– Kim! – Gritou o namorado.

– Acho isso muito maravilhoso. O homem que faça algum trabalho. – E as duas raparigas começaram a gargalhar. Kaoru aproximou-se de Kaeru e colocou-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro, como um toque de solidariedade masculina.

– Tenho pena de ti. Não devias ter feito a aposta.

– Vamos embora. – Ordenou Kaeru, completamente mal-humorado, afastando a mão do cunhado que se ria da sua desdita sorte. Algum dia teria de aprender a parar com as apostas.

oOo

– Naruto és capaz de respirar fundo? – Perguntou Sasuke, enquanto remexia no cabelo, num tique nervoso, em frente de um enorme espelho.

– Onde é que eles estão? Já cá estão todos menos eles. – Naruto e Sasuke estavam fechados numa das casas de banho do palácio. Ouvia-se música de fundo, vinda do salão. Os amigos e as famílias destes já tinham chegado. Mas faltavam quatro pessoas essenciais: Kaeru e Kim; Oshi e Kaoru.

– É melhor mandar servir o jantar, depois quando eles chegarem terão de explicar muito bem explicado por que é que se atrasaram! – Decidiu o moreno.

–-

If your plane fell out of the skies

(Se o teu avião cair dos céus)

Who would you call with your last goodbye?

(A quem ligarias para dizer o teu ultimo adeus?)

Should be so careful who we live for at our lives

(Temos que ter cuidado para quem trazemos para as nossas vidas)

So when we long for absolution there will no one on the line

(Para quando for a absolvição não haver ninguém na linha)

–-

Yeah

We gotta start

(Nós temos que começar)

Looking and the hand of the time we've been given here

(A olhar para o tempo que nos foi dado para estar aqui)

This is all we got and we gotta thinking it

(Isto é tudo o que temos e temos que pensar nisso)

Every second count on the clock that's ticking

(Cada segundo está a ser contado pelo relógio)

Gotta live like we're dying

(Temos que viver como se estivéssemos a morrer)

–-

A festa e a noite estavam animadas. As pessoas conversavam umas com as outras, relembravam tempos antigos, revelavam planos antigos que tinham para o futuro, contavam os seus sonhos. Abraçavam-se com saudades, riam com vontade. Mas todos percebiam que os anfitriões, Naruto e Sasuke, apesar de tentarem sorrir e parecer despreocupados, estavam com os pensamentos noutro lugar. E todos sabiam porquê: faltavam membros presentes da família Uchiha.

O jantar já tinha terminado. Encontravam-se todos a repousar, falando, ou simplesmente ouvindo o que outros diziam. As crianças já tinham sido autorizadas a sair da grande mesa, e provavelmente corriam agora pelas divisões do palácio soltando gargalhadas em largas brincadeiras.

E então, quando já nem Sasuke, que era o mestre do disfarce, conseguia encobrir a sua preocupação, finalmente, os quatro esperados, chegaram. Foram anunciados por um guarda e depressa entraram. Imediatamente estavam rodeados pelos pais e irmãos, com todos os convidados atrás querendo saber o que se passava.

– Onde é que vocês andaram? – Questionaram Naruto e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo, colocando as suas vozes acima de outras.

– Podemos só deixar a Oshi sentar-se? – Pediu Kaoru, rapidamente Sasuke tomou o lugar deste, ao lado da mulher, percebendo desde cedo que a filha não se encontrava bem, ela estava muito pálida. Quando deu as mãos à filha reparou que ela estava a suar frio. Levou-a até à sua cadeira na grande mesa.

– O que se passou minha querida? – O moreno passou as suas mãos pela testa e pelo rosto da filha. Ficou aliado ao perceber que ela não tinha febre. Mas então por que estava tão pálida?

– Eu estou bem papá. – Acalmou-o Oshi, sabia como era a excessiva proteção de Uchiha Sasuke para consigo. – É apenas má disposição. Mas neste momento tenho muita fome.

– Tragam comida. – Ordenou Naruto a um dos empregados.

– Nós chegamos mais atrasados porque a Oshi passou o caminho todo a vomitar. – Contou Kaeru.

– A vomitar? – Falaram ambos os pais.

– Oh, não é nada de mais. Eu não vou morrer. – Descontraiu Oshi. Puxando de um copo e servindo-se de sumo de uma das várias taças que existiam na mesa. Queria tirar da boca o saber do vomitado.

– Oshi, tu podes estar doente. Tens de ser vista por um médico. – Aconselhou Sasuke, falando para a filha de uma maneira muito doce. Um tom de voz que ele não dirigia a mais ninguém, nem mesmo a Naruto, bem, talvez só um pouco ao louro.

– Já fui vista por um médico papá, garanto-te que não vou morrer. – Sorriu a mulher loura. Nesse momento trouxeram um enorme tabuleiro de comida. Os olhos azuis dela brilharam.

– Mas vomitar é um sinal de… - Calou-se, rapidamente viram os olhos de Sasuke abrirem-se, até estarem esbugalhados. A sua mente de raciocínio rápido estava a funcionar em pleno. A voz fugiu-lhe da garganta. E, se era possível, estava ainda mais pálido.

– Sasuke? – Naruto aproximou-se de Sasuke tentando perceber por que é que de repente ele estava a ficar apático.

– Bem, Oshi talvez seja melhor contar as novidades. – Propôs Kaoru, postando-se por detrás de Oshi, que comia desalmadamente, com as mãos sobre os ombros da esposa.

– Sim, claro. – Concordou sem cerimónia, dando as mãos ao marido. Ambos sustentavam um sorriso misterioso, mas claramente feliz no rosto. – Bem, Pai, Papá, nii-san, otouto, sobrinhos e amigos, eu estou grávida. Vamos ter o nosso primeiro filho. Estou de dois meses e está previsto nascer em Fevereiro.

– Ohhh. – Gritaram muitas das mulheres, depressa Oshi estava rodeada por elas, todas excessivamente entusiasmadas. E Kaoru também foi rodeado pelos amigos e conhecidos, todos muito contentes. A festa de congratulação e felicitações estava instalada.

Nasasu abraçou a irmã e gargalharam juntos. Finalmente ia deixar de ser o único a ter descendência dentro da família. Kagure também a felicitou com um sorriso largo, e os olhos em lágrimas. O que deixou a loura curiosa, sabia que Kagure era um rapaz de sensibilidade acima da média, mas não ao ponto de chorar. Também sabia que ele e o irmão estavam a tentar ter mais um filho, e que não estavam a ser muito felizes nas suas tentativas. Mas também compreendeu que os dois estavam felizes e não tristes com a notícia de que seriam tios. Então o que estavam eles a guardar? Ou seria mais a esconder? Olhou para Kagure e sentiu que quase tinha a resposta. Mais tarde falaria com ambos e descobriria se as suas suspeitas eram fundadas.

– A minha… a minha filha… - No meio da confusão estava o Hokage a amparar o Maou, que se sentia terrivelmente tonto e sem ar. – A minha filha… grávida? A minha pura e inocente filha? - Naruto revirou os olhos, quando o assunto era "Oshi", Sasuke tornava-se no rei do melodrama. O moreno, que via o mundo a rodar, agarrava-se fortemente à roupa do marido.

Ele sabia, sempre soubera, aquele Kaoru tinha vindo para destruir a sua filha. Embora a culpa (mesmo que não admitisse) fosse dele, por ter metido o rapaz atrás da filha. Mas fora apenas para a vigiar, não para que ele a namorasse. Escusado será dizer que ele nunca achara que ninguém era suficientemente bom para estar ao lado de Oshi e só por força de Naruto é que aceitara o casamento.

– Eu não me estou a sentir, nada… bem… - Olhou para Naruto, que se preocupou, realmente ele não estava com boa cara, grossos pingos de suor caiam-lhe pelo rosto. Logo a seguir teve que o agarrar, quase caindo ele mesmo, pois Sasuke, devido ao choque repentino, desfaleceu.

– Sasuke? Oh, vá lá… - Não valia a pena resmungar muito, o marido, um homem de quase 51 anos de idade, tinha acabado de desmaiar, de forma abrupta, ao saber que a sua filha estava grávida.

oOo

A noite já ia na madrugada, alguns convidados tinham partido para as suas casas, outros tinham ficado nos quartos disponibilizados pelo Hokage no palácio do Maou. Já se achava tudo relativamente calmo.

No quarto do rei, estava a família Uchiha (menos Kim) reunida à espera que Sasuke recuperasse os sentidos. Karin já lhes tinha assegurado que o moreno mais velho não tinha entrado em coma novamente, por isso, eles já não estavam receosos. Ele tinha apenas desmaiado. Mas ele ia ouvir das boas. Que tipo de homem era por desmaiar daquela maneira só por receber a notícia de que a filha lhe daria mais um neto? Tinha preocupado horrivelmente toda a gente. Alguns até tinham pensado que o Maou sofrera um atentado à sua vida, foi com muito esforço, no meio da euforia do momento, que Naruto explicou que Sasuke tinha apenas desmaiado.

– A bela adormecida está a despertar. – Avisou Naruto ao ver os olhos de Sasuke a entreabrirem.

Abriu os olhos e viu-se rodeado pela família. Sasuke estava deitado ao centro da grande cama de casal no quarto principal do palácio. Naruto estava mesmo do seu lado direito, remexendo-lhe o cabelo com um carinho natural. A seguir estava Oshi, com um sorriso a trejeito bastante trocista (sim, ela estava a gozar com o próprio pai). Kagure encontrava-se sentado a seguir à loira. Nos pés tinham adormecido os gémeos, um contra o outro. Miyuki, também adormecida, estava ao colo do tio dela, Kaeru, que estava sentado antes de Nasasu, que se encontrava, por sua vez do lado esquerdo do pai. O único que estava de pé era Kaoru, apenas talvez por não ter lugar na cama.

– Papá, podes parar de olhar para o meu marido como se o quisesses matar?! – Pediu Oshi compreendendo o olhar de Sasuke. "Como se o quisesse matar? Eu quero mesmo matá-lo." Pensou o moreno, mas não se atrevendo a dizer isso em voz alta, ou seria ele morto pela filha.

Deu-se então de conta da situação em que estava. Ele tinha desmaiado em frente daquelas pessoas todas? Em plena festa! Havia algum buraco fundo onde Uchiha Sasuke se pudesse esconder?

– Tu és sempre um exagerado quando se trata de Oshi. – Debochou Naruto.

– Hunf. – Refilou baixinho, tentando disfarçar a atrapalhação que sentia.

– Bem, é bom saber que o Sasuke-sama está bem de saúde. – Falou Kagure com a sua voz sempre tranquilizadora, dando à própria família um pouco da sua calma. – Agora se não se importam é melhor acordar os rapazes e metê-los na cama. – Referia-se aos gémeos.

– Eu levo a Yuki para a cama. – Ofereceu-se Kaeru.

– Obrigado, Kaeru.

– De nada. Assim aproveito para também me ir deitar.

Kagure já se tinha levantado e mansamente chamava os pequenos. Logo Kaguro estava desperto e ajudava o pai a despertar o irmão, que era claramente um descendente de Naruto (quando ferrava a dormir o mundo podia acabar que ele não daria por nada). Percebendo que o filho não ia acordar a não ser que lhe jorrasse água fria em cima, Kagure agarrou em Itachi ao colo.

– Vamos indo. – Com um acordo de cabeça, Kagure saiu juntamente com Kaeru e Kaguro que deu um aceno sonolento à família, não tendo forças para ir beijar toda a gente. Mas depois o mesmo correu para trás para vir abraçar o avô. Tinha-se lembrado de algo muito importante.

– Parabéns Vovô! – Felicitou com um sorriso doce. Já estavam na madrugada de dia 23 de Julho, Sasuke já tinha oficialmente 51 anos. Não sabia realmente se estava contente por ter mais um ano de vida, ou deprimido.

– Obrigado Kaguro. Dorme bem pequeno.

– Até amanhã, Vovô. Até amanhã vô. – Desejou, beijando Naruto, e depois num beijo geral ao resto da família, correu para apanhar o pai e o tio, que tinha indo andando à frente com os irmãos.

– Papá, estás mesmo bem? – Questionou Oshi aproximando-se do pai, e dando-lhe as suas mãos. Agora ela estava quente, mas não quente demais, estava simplesmente bem.

– Sim, estou. Desculpa preocupar-te, foi só… um choque… um grande choque… - Confessou o moreno.

– Quer dizer que não está feliz por mim, pelo meu filho, o teu neto?

– Não é nada disso. – Puxou a filha e abraçou-a. – Eu estou muito feliz por ti. Vai ser ótimo ter mais um neto. – Enquanto dizia isto, com a filha entre os seus braços, sabendo que ela estava a salvo, olhou para Kaoru. Este sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Não era fácil ter Sasuke como sogro. Pelo menos, não no seu caso.

– Ficou muito feliz por saber isso. Pensei que me ias odiar, sei lá…

– Odiar-te? Não querida. Nunca! eu amo-te. Ódio é a última coisa que sinto por ti. – Declarou Sasuke. O mesmo ele não podia dizer sobre o marido da filha.

– É muito bom saber isso… ouvir isso. Agora se não te importas vou dormir. A viajem não foi propriamente fácil. – Oshi deu um beijo a ambos os pais e depois pegou na mão do marido para sair, na sua saída entrou Kagure. O casal também lhe desejou uma boa noite e depois desapareceu.

– Os meninos já estão deitados. – Informou, aproximando-se da cama dos sogros. Nasasu levantou-se, de onde tinha estado ao lado do pai, e foi até ao esposo, beijou-lhe os cabelos.

– Então nós também vamos dormir, não é? – Perguntou ao esposo.

– Sim. Boa noite, Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama.

– Boa noite, pai, papá.

– Esperem lá os dois ai um bocado. – Impediu Sasuke. – E quando é que vocês vão anunciar a vossa gravidez?

– Como é que tu…

– Nasasu, estou com Kagure quase todos os dias, achas que eu não noto a diferença? – Os quatro riram.

– Éramos para contar hoje, mas não queríamos estragar o momento de Oshi. Contamos amanhã. – Explicou Nasasu.

– Parabéns meninos. – Desejou o louro.

– Obrigado. – Responderam os dois mais novos ao mesmo tempo. Depois de se despedirem, acabaram por sair.

– Parece que temos agora um tempinho para nós dois. – Disse Sasuke. Mal a porta se tinha fechado, ele agarrou em Naruto e puxou-o para si roubando-lhe um beijo. Naruto deixou-se levar postando-se por cima de Sasuke e aprofundado o beijo, as línguas travaram uma batalha entre as bocas, para ver quem dominava. As mãos do moreno elevaram a camisa do louro. Mas ai, Naruto, quebrou o contacto.

– Está na hora do teu presente.

– O meu presente não foi a festa? – Surpreendeu-se Sasuke.

– Claro que não. – Naruto levantou-se.

– Onde vais?

– Preparar o teu presente. Espera bem ai quietinho.

– Sim, chefe. – Obedeceu Sasuke, com um sorriso tão maroto quanto o de Naruto, enquanto este último saia pela porta do quarto com um aceno de mão. O que estaria o esposo a tramar? Não era muito fã de surpresas, não sabia muito bem o que esperar delas. Mas se a surpresa envolvia uma cama, então não podia ser assim muito má.

Naruto voltou 15 minutos depois, quando já Sasuke pensava que tinha que se levantar da cama para ir à procura do louro, não fosse este ter fugido. Só que o regresso de Naruto foi dececionante. Ele trazia apenas um tabuleiro com duas bebidas. Ele que tinha imaginado que o louro teria ido vestir alguma coisa sexy, quem sabe uma fantasia. Mas não, ele vestido da mesma maneira.

– Toma! – Passou um dos copos para o marido. – Que cara é essa?

– Este é o meu presente?

– Claro. É um cocktail especial. – O sorriso na cara de Naruto era enorme. Olhou para o cocktail de forma interrogativa. O que teria o cocktail? – Vamos, bebe.

– Não me vais envenenar, pois não?

– Volta a fazer essa piada e talvez eu pense nessa alternativa. – Respondeu o louro com o mesmo sorriso. Sasuke beberricou o coktail.

– Uau!

– É bom? – Questionou Naruto, os seus olhos brilhavam, mas Sasuke sentia que alguma coisa não estava bem. Havia qualquer coisa atrás daquele cocktail.

– É ótimo. Desde quando é que fazes cocktails.

– Não há muito tempo. A Sakura ensinou-me a fazer alguns. Este é de fruta tropical. Dizem que tem poderes afrodisíacos. – Picou o morenaço.

– Dizem?

– Brinde? – Propôs Naruto. Os copos bateram e eles continuaram a beber.

À medida que Sasuke bebia mais, realmente sentia que o seu corpo estava a aquecer. Seria pelas frutas tropicais serem afrodisíacas? Mas que tipo de frutas tropicais? Quer dizer, existiam muitas frutas tropicais, dezenas, centenas delas. Então qual delas é que eram afrodisíacas?

– Naruto? – Agarrou na mão de Naruto com urgência. O seu estômago ardia. – O que é que o cocktail tem?

– A tua prenda. – Naruto sorria, mas o seu rosto também tinha um traço de sofrimento. Agora todo o seu corpo ardia.

– O que colocaste no cocktail? – Não percebeu a resposta que Naruto lhe deu. – Foi droga? - E apagou-se.

– Bem, Sim, Sasuke foi droga, e um calmante bem forte. – Explicou Naruto, agarrando no copo do marido para que o resto da bebida não suja-se a cama. – Juntamente com a tua prenda… - Beijou os lábios semi abertos de Sasuke e deitou-o mais ou menos cuidadosamente na cama.

–-

We only got 86 400 seconds in the day

(Só temos 86 400 segundos por dia)

To turn it all around or throw all away

(Para mudar tudo ou deitar tudo fora)

We gotta tell them that we love them while we got the chance to say

(Temos que lhes dizer que os amamos enquanto temos essa oportunidade)

Gotta live like we're dying

(Temos que viver como se estivéssemos a morrer)

–-

Like we're dying

(Como se estivéssemos a morrer)

Oh like we're dying

(Como se estivéssemos a morrer)

Like we're dying

(Como se estivéssemos a morrer)

Oh like we're dying

(Como se estivéssemos a morrer)

–-

Mais um dia nascia sobre Otogakure. Nasasu via o seu anjo de cabelos prateados adormecido contra o seu peito. Suspirou satisfeito. Era um ser completo. Era tão bom ser feliz. Era tão bom ser enojadamente invejado por ser feliz. Kagure moveu-se ao sentir Nasasu despertado. Ele acordara antes, mas mantivera-se imóvel a ouvir o coração do esposo a bater. Era um som maravilhoso. Toda a vida era maravilhosa.

– Bom-dia. – Desejou.

– Bom-dia, amor.

Nasasu puxou Kagure para o beijar. Mas de repente a porta do quarto foi aberta.

– Senhor, desculpe, senhor. – Nasasu sobressaltou-se, juntamente com Kagure. Reconheceu um dos velhos do conselho. O que fazia aquela pessoa ali? E ainda por cima logo pela manhã, interrompendo a sua privacidade. – Senhor! O Maou e o General desapareceram.

– O QUÊ?

oOo

Sentia-se zonzo. O mundo balançava. Bailava como um barco em alto mar. O próprio ar cheirava a água salgada. Sentia-se como num sonho. Literalmente, pois até os seus pensamentos estavam retardados. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu um teto decorado a dourado, com muitos arabescos. Sentiu o colchão, apesar de macio, não era o seu colchão. Não era a sua cama.

Levantou-se, ficando sentado na cama. Olhou para o seu corpo. Tinha uma pequena sensação de alguma coisa estava diferente, mas de momento não conseguia identificar o quê, talvez pelo seu cérebro estar a funcionar lentamente. Mas conseguia perceber que estava com um pijama seu, embora o pijama estivesse grande demais para o seu corpo, só não conseguia imaginar o porquê.

Realmente estava num sítio diferente. Não era a sua cama, não era o seu quarto e não era o seu palácio. Ergueu-se da cama. O seu corpo estava mole e ele cambaleava ligeiramente. Existia uma porta grande, que dava para uma varanda, ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Andou até lá, de maneira lenta. Queria ver onde estava.

Os seus olhos esbugalharam-se. Onde ele estava? Seria mais onde ele não estava. Ele não estava em Otogakure, isso era uma certeza. À sua frente estava parte do convés de um navio de cruzeiro e nem um pedaço de terra à vista. Ele estava em alto mar.

oOo

– Como assim eu fico como regente? – O coração de Nasasu batia descompassadamente, de forma dolorosa. Encontrava-se em frente do conselho. Acabara de ler uma carta que Naruto lhe tinha deixado a explicar a situação. Ao seu lado Kagure ria-se da sua figura. Mas não era só da figura de Nasasu, era da situação em si. Era extremamente engraçada.

– São as instruções do General Superior, alteza. – Falou um dos homens do conselho.

– Eu vou ter um ataque de coração. – Murmurou Nasasu batendo, mesmo sem querer, com a cabeça sobre o tampo da mesa do conselho.

– Não fique assim, Nasasu. É apenas por uma semana. – Apaziguou-o Kagure, sabia o quanto Nasasu tinha medo da posição de Maou, que embora não a negasse, não era como se a quisesse assim tão rapidamente. – Os teus pais também merecem umas férias. Faz isto por eles.

– Ok. – Concordou Nasasu, o conselho soltou um suspiro, pelo menos não ficariam sem governante. "Por favor, que seja só uma semana!", pediu o moreno aos céus.

oOo

Os seus olhos foram tapados por duas mãos e ele sentiu o calor de um corpo atrás de si. Conhecia bem de mais aquele calor, logo sabia perfeitamente quem era.

– Parabéns Sasuke.

– Tu drogaste-me, és um dobe! – Relembrou então Sasuke. Tentou destapar os seus olhos, mas ainda estava sobre o efeito do calmante, e não tinha força para afastar as mãos do louro. – Solta-me. – Ordenou, estava furioso.

– Desculpa Teme, mas era a única maneira de te dar a tua prenda de anos.

– Tira as mãos dos meus olhos.

– Nã-nã. – Recusou-se Naruto e forma infantil, agarrando ainda mais o moreno.

– Eu vou matar-te. – Ameaçou Sasuke.

– Ainda estás sobre o efeito do calmante, não estás? Senão já te terias soltado há muito tempo. – Notou. Sasuke resmungou qualquer coisa em resposta. Naruto sorriu interiormente e continuou numa voz terrivelmente sedutora: – Mas vais dizer que não gostas da surpresa, Sasuke? Uma semana num cruzeiro, sobre um belo sol, só nós dois, fazendo coisas inimagináveis, tudo aquilo que nos passar pela cabeça.

Merda, pensou Sasuke, o louro sabia como lhe atiçar a vontade.

– E Otogakure?

– Nasasu ficou encarregue de tudo. – Tranquilizou-o Naruto. – Mas agora que estamos aqui, apenas nós dois Sasuke, não vamos desperdiçar, pois não?

– Se me deixares abrires os olhos talvez eu te responda. – Retrucou o Uchiha moreno.

– Não posso senão a segunda surpresa ficaria estragada.

– Que segunda prenda?

– Vem comigo. – Sem deixar Sasuke ver, Naruto puxou-o para dentro do camarote de primeira classe que tinha alugado naquele belíssimo cruzeiro. Eles iam passar pelos recifes de coral da costa do Pais da Água, depois seguiriam pela costa do Fogo, e teriam outras imensas belezas para ver. Seria um programa romântico, e mais maravilhoso ainda, estariam apenas os dois. – Abre a porta.

– Naruto, eu não vejo sequer onde está a porta. – Resmungou Sasuke.

– A porta está mesmo à tua frente. Usa as mãos e procura a maçaneta para abrir.

Tateando, Sasuke procurou pela maçaneta, quando a encontrou, rodou-a e abriu a porta. O casal entrou na casa de banho. Naruto acendeu as luzes e então Sasuke viu-se ao espelho. O choque foi completo, dos pés à cabeça.

oOo

– Mais calmo agora? – Questionou Kagure. Ele e o marido estavam nos jardins envolta do palácio, Kagure estava encostado ao tronco de uma árvore e Nasasu estendido no chão com a cabeça sobre o colo do homem de cabelos prateados. Tinham resolvido fazer uma refeição ligeira com os filhos do lado de fora, e depois de comerem as crianças brincavam ali perto, enquanto eles repousavam.

– Sim. – Já se tinha conformado de que durante uma semana inteira teria o papel de Maou.

– Estive a pensar, achas que podemos chamar de Akio o novo bebé? – Perguntou Kagure. Nasasu olhou-o espantado.

Dez anos antes quando o parto de Miyuki fora provocado por Danzou, Kagure tivera uma prova de que Shidou Yuuri não era completamente a pessoa que ele achara que era. Fora apenas um homem sem sorte na vida, ou mais concretamente, com uma vida trágica e um destino trágico, que o levou a um caminho errado. Mas mostrara que no último instante, que mesmo no último momento tudo pode ser corrigido, tudo pode ser mudado.

Foi pela boca de Azuka, que Kagure e Nasasu ouviram a história, simples mas, incompreendida, do velho Shidou. Yuuri nascera num clã numeroso e feliz, mas incrivelmente odiado por causa da sua técnica de sangue. Eram pessoas extremamente calmas e ligadas a tudo o que estava à volta delas. O Kekkei Guenkai era, no entanto, uma bênção e uma maldição. Ao contrário do Sharingan e do Byakugan, não podia ser roubado, então tinha que ser eliminado para que não fosse uma vantagem para quem tinha um Shidou no seu lado da batalha.

Na última grande guerra ninja o clã Shidou tinha sido um alvo especial para as nações inimigas de Konoha e fora quase aniquilado, tendo apenas sobrevivido as pessoas mais velhas que não tinham ido para a guerra, que mais tarde a morte as levaria devido à idade. Dos mais novos restaram dois - Yuuri e Akio.

Yuuri e Akio tinham sobre os seus ombros o futuro do clã. Os mais velhos esperavam muito deles os dois. Mas o que eles não esperavam é que se apaixonassem um pelo outro. Quando foram descobertos as consequências foram enormes. Akio foi morto e Yuuri poupado por ser filho do chefe do clã. O último foi obrigado a casar com Azuka. E foi nesta espiral que nasceu a aversão de Yuuri aos sentimentos e aos sentidos que o seu kekkei guenkai lhe despertava. Na realidade, ele não odiava a sua técnica de sangue, odiava o facto de por causa dela e da sua sobrevivência em gerações futuras, a pessoa que ele mais amara tivesse morrido. Azuka acreditava que Yuuri morrera no mesmo momento que Akio.

– Eu gosto do nome. – Concordou Nasasu. Seria uma homenagem ao único amor da vida de Shidou Yuuri. Um amor que lhe fora retirado de forma cruel.

– Obrigado, Nasasu. – Seria mais do que uma homenagem, seria uma tentativa de renascer o amor da alma de Yuuri, que eles esperavam que tivesse com Akio. E no fim, mesmo no fim, Yuuri mostrara que também amara os filhos, talvez em outras circunstâncias ele tivesse sido um pai maravilhoso.

oOo

– UZUMAKI NARUTO O QUE É QUE FIZESTE? – Berrou Sasuke olhando horrorizado para o espelho.

– É Uchiha Naruto… - Corrigiu Naruto.

–O que é que tu me fizeste?

– Correção: é o que é que eu nos fiz? – Gargalhou o louro.

– ISTO NÃO TEM PIADA! – Agarrou no colarinho de Naruto. – Olha para mim! ACHAS QUE ISTO TEM PIADA!?

– Claro que tem. Tratei dos teus cabelos brancos e das minhas rugas. – Disse animado.

– Naruto, nós parecemos adolescentes de 16 anos!

– Não, melhor que isso. Nós estamos como adolescentes de 16 anos. – Riu-se. – Embora seja temporário.

Sasuke largou Naruto e mirou a sua imagem ao espelho. Agora percebia porque o seu pijama estava largo. Ele já não tinha a envergadura de um homem maduro de 50 anos, agora estava no corpinho de um menino de 16 anos. Realmente já não tinha cabelos brancos, mas encontrava-se tal e qual a si mesmo quando era um adolescente. E Naruto? Naruto estava na mesma. Tinham, ambos, voltado à sua aparência quando jovens.

– O que é isto?

– É um jutsu juntamente com uns químicos que eu e a Sakura inventamos. – Orgulhou-se Naruto, todo contente vendo-se ao espelho. Ao que parecia a Sakura também andava um tanto ou quanto chocada com o envelhecimento.

– E quando é que isto desaparece?

– Er… pois…

– Pois o quê?

– Esse é o problema… nós não sabemos quando tempo dura o efeito, pois varia de pessoa para pessoa. – Confessou louro sendo automaticamente comido pelos olhos escuros do moreno. Ia ser morto…

– NARUTO COMO PODESTE FAZER UMA COISA DESTAS!? Drogaste-me, sequestraste-me num cruzeiro e ainda me deste um ar de miúdo…

– Bem, quando tinhas 16 anos não te importavas com a tua aparência.

– Mas com esta aparência… como é que eu vou governar um país com esta aparência? – Parecia até um pouco desesperado. – Vão todos deixar de acreditar em mim!

– Deixa-te de dramas Sasuke. – Naruto aproximou-se rapidamente de Sasuke, indo prendê-lo contra a parede metalizada da casa de banho do barco. - Eu era mesmo um "dobe" com 16 anos, não era?

– Tu ainda és um dobe…

– Não, agora tenho as ideias bem mais claras. E consigo ver claramente o quanto eu verdadeiramente era estupido. Como é que eu não reparei em ti, e em todo o teu… hum… como devo dizer? Charme? Beleza de porcelana. Tu, com a tua aparência de 16 anos… ah, Sasuke, estás a enlouquecer-me… – As palavras de Naruto perderam-se e ele atacou os lábios do moreno.

–-

We only got 86 400 seconds in the day

(Só temos 86 400 segundos por dia)

To turn it all around or throw all away

(Para mudar tudo ou deitar tudo fora)

We gotta tell them that we love them while we got the chance to say

(Temos que lhes dizer que os amamos enquanto temos essa oportunidade)

Gotta live like we're dying

(Temos que viver como se estivéssemos a morrer)

You never know a good thing until it's gone

(Tu nunca reparas numa coisa boa até ela acabar)

You never see a crash until its head on

(Tu nunca olhas para um acidente até ser a tua cabeça)

Why we think we're right when we're dead wrong?

(Por que é que pensamos que estamos certos quando estamos mortalmente enganados?)

You never know a good thing until it's gone

(Tu nunca reparas numa coisa boa até ela acabar)

–-

– Vocês já vão?

– Claro. – Respondeu Oshi à pergunta do irmão mais velho.

– Eu não estou de férias, temos as nossas equipas à espera. – Esclareceu Kaoru.

– Mas eu vou enviar cartas todos os dias. – Oshi agarrou nas mãos de Kagure. – Estou tão contente por estarmos os dois grávidos. Vai ser ótimo poder falar sobre todas as situações contigo Kagure.

– Sim, concordo. – Apesar de Kagure já ter estado grávido a situação tinha sido complicada e difícil. Ele tinha a certeza que desta vez a experiência seria muito diferente, principalmente porque acompanharia cada passo da gravidez de maneira calma, e não ficaria com uma barriga enorme de um momento para o outro, como tinha acontecido com a sua saída da Montanha Deserta da Meditação.

– E vai ser ainda melhor quando os bebés nascerem! Vai ser muito bom vê-los crescer juntos. - Kagure sorriu com o entusiasmo de Oshi.

– Bem, mas minha mulher eufórica! Nós temos que ir andando. – Avisou Kaoru.

– Certo, certo. Só é uma pena os pais não estarem cá. Terei de lhes mandar uma mensagem quando chegar a Konoha. Quer dizer, vão para um cruzeiro maravilhoso e romântico e nem sequer me levam. É imperdoável. – Todos se riram.

– Façam boa viagem. – Desejou Nasasu. Foi abraçado com força pela irmã. E depois ouviu-a soluçar.

– O que se passa Oshi?

– São as hormonas. – Explicou ela. Virou-se para Kagure e abraçou-o. – Vou ter tantas saudades vossas.

– Por favor, Oshi, não chores, senão eu vou… - Quando deram por si, tanto Oshi como Kagure choravam abraçados um ao outro, cúmplices nas suas mudanças hormonais, comportamentais.

– Teremos de arranjar uma maneira de esses dois se verem mais vezes agora. – Falou Kaoru para Nasasu, enquanto ambos viam os seus parceiros a chorar desalmadamente.

– Concordo. Eu vou a Konoha no próximo fim-de-semana. – Decidiu Nasasu, por essa altura os seus pais já deviam estar de volta, pensou. – Já se despediram de Kaeru e da Kim?

– Sim, e dos meninos também. Aquela Miyuki é uma reguila.

– É. Igualzinha ao avô Naruto. – Os dois homens riram-se.

A vida continuava. O tempo passava. Os filhos cresciam, novos netos, novos descendentes apareciam. Não havia nada melhor que ter uma vida sossegada, entregue aos melhores prazeres que a beleza universal lhes poderia oferecer.

oOo

– Estás a ver? Este instrumento é inserido no orifício e a célula fertilizada é implantada no corpo do futuro gestante… - Karin estava a ter o enorme prazer de explicar ao namorado da filha o que era a inseminação artificial, que por sua vez estava terrivelmente horrorizado.

– Por favor, Karin-san, não conte mais, eu não quero ouvir mais. – Pediu com as mãos tapando os ouvidos.

– Mas tens de ouvir, é para tua informação. Afinal, és tu que vais carregar o meu primeiro neto. Embora ainda seja daqui a muito tempo, nunca é demais receber informação. – Sim, Kim tinha contanto à mãe tudo sobre a aposta. E agora Karin aproveitava a oportunidade para poder amedrontar o pobre Kaeru.

– Karin-san… - O rapaz estava quase à beira das lágrimas.

– Mas como estava eu a dizer, este instrumento vai ser inserido no teu…

– Mãe! – Ralhou a filha. – Pára de torturar o meu namorado.

– Eu não o estava a torturar, estava a dar-lhe informação útil. – Defendeu-se a ruiva mais velha ajeitando os óculos na cara.

– Vamos indo, Kaeru… - Puxou o namorado para que saíssem de casa dos país loucos. - Eu prometi-te um jantar hoje, não foi?

O sorriso do Uchiha rompeu-se na sua cara. Era bom ser amado e amar alguém.

–-

Yeah

We gotta start

(Nós temos que começar)

Looking and the hand of the time we'vebeen given here

(A olhar para o tempo que nos foi dado para estar aqui)

This is all we got and we gotta thinking it

(Isto é tudo o que temos e temos que pensar nisso)

Every second count on the clock that's ticking

(Cada segundo está a ser contado pelo relógio)

Gotta live like we're dying

(Temos que viver como se estivéssemos a morrer)

–-

We only got 86 400 seconds in the day

(Só temos 86 400 segundos por dia)

To turn it all around or throw all away

(Para mudar tudo ou deitar tudo fora)

We gotta tell them that we love them while we got the chance to say

(Temos que lhes dizer que os amamos enquanto temos essa oportunidade)

Gotta live like we're dying

(Temos que viver como se estivéssemos a morrer)

–-

Naruto foi lançado para cima da cama de casal no camarote de primeira classe de um dos melhores cruzeiros do mundo ninja. Já estava despido e a pessoa que de pé perto da cama o comia com os olhos, de maneira enraivecida, também já estava despedida.

– Eu vou fazer-te pagar pelas drogas, pelo sequestro e pela mudança de aparência! – Falou Sasuke, com um ar terrivelmente sádico na sua cara pálida. Recebeu de resposta um sorriso convencido da parte de Naruto.

– Quem te disse que eu não vou querer pagar o preço? – Aquela ousadia ainda irritou mais Sasuke. Queria que Naruto perdesse a compostura, mas naquele momento o louro estava com a autoestima no máximo. Saltou para cima dele e usando uma camisola que estava ali por perto, amarrou as mãos do louro. – Ohhh, isto vai ser interessante…

Aquele louro com os seus verdadeiros 16 anos não era aquilo que era aos 50 anos. Naruto estava um verdadeiro, um autêntico, velho pervertido. Lembrou-se do Ero-sennin, uma ermita tarado, o louro tornara-se igual ao seu mestre.

Preso, Naruto, não tinha muita hipótese a não ser deixar que Sasuke fizesse o que quisesse. E este começou pela curva do pescoço de Naruto. Marcando ali um chupão cor-de-rosa. Foi descendo devagar. Beijando, chupando, lambendo. Perdeu-se nos mamilos do marido. Ouviu gemer e rir.

– Vá lá Uchiha Sasuke, estás a ser muito mansinho, depois de amarrares pensei que a ação seria mais selvagem. – Comentou Naruto.

Era perigoso. Aquele louro era completamente perigoso. Mas ele também era perigoso e as palavras de Naruto eram claramente um desafio. Um desafio que obviamente não recusaria. De forma bruta abriu as pernas de Naruto, que não deu qualquer objeção. O membro dele estava ligeiramente desperto, mas não o suficiente.

– Faz o meu pau ficar duro, Sasuke-chan. – Ordenou o louro roussando a língua nos lábios enquanto olhava para Sasuke. Este suspirou ofegante, o seu controlo estava claramente a ser testado. Agarrou com as mãos no pénis de Naruto e bombeou-o rudemente, afinal, era ele que estava a pedir assim.

– Só com as mãos Sasu? – Até onde é que o louro queria chegar? – Eu quero ter tratamento completo. – Falou manhoso.

– Aqui o amo sou eu! – Sasuke fez uma voz grossa, a sua raiva pela situação em que Naruto o tinha posto já tinha dissipado, agora só tinha uma coisa a fazer, desfrutar, por isso, entrou na brincadeira. Baixou o seu corpo e beijou Naruto fortemente.

– Claro, amo Sasu-chan!

Sasuke tornou a descer até entre as pernas de Naruto, parando no umbigo para "brincar". Quando sugou a zona, arrepios percorreram todo o corpo, continuando a descer enquanto distribuía beijos. Reparou então que até a cicatriz dos nascimentos de Nasasu e Kaeru tinha desaparecido. Eles estavam como novos.

Substituiu as mãos, que não tinham largado o membro de Naruto, pelos seus lábios. Começando a beijar a glande, para depois beijar toda a carne. O louro gemia alto, não contendo, nem um pouco, a sua voz. Dos seus lábios não saia um sorriso matreiro e dos seus olhos azuis um desafio brilhante, sem vergonha de encarar Sasuke. Então, finalmente, abriu bem a boca e engoliu Naruto por inteiro, brincando ao mesmo tempo com a língua. Sugou-o fortemente e deliciou-se com o arrepio que provocou no marido.

Agora sim, Naruto estava verdadeiramente duro. Gargalhou alto, enquanto entre as suas pernas Sasuke continuava as carícias espalhando a própria saliva pelo pénis do louro. Resolveu brincar com a zona sensível da virilha, beijando e mordendo.

– Ahhhh, Sasuke… mais… - O moreno sorriu, sabia perfeitamente o que é que Naruto lhe estava a pedir.

Agarrando as pernas do louro com os braços, abriu-lhe um pouco mais as pernas e elevou-lhe um pouco o traseiro. A beijar foi descendo, até chegar ao orifício de Naruto. Lambeu, usando a língua num frenesim, mas notando algo parou.

– Não pares agora, Teme. – Resmungou Naruto.

– Naruto, tenho uma questão…

– Hã? – Naruto elevou as costas e a cabeça para poder encarar o marido. – Por quê uma questão a esta altura?

– O jutsu faz rejuvenescer os nossos corpos em completo por um tempo indeterminado, certo? – Perguntou com uma expressão indefinita no rosto. O que estaria ele a pensar?

– Sim, exato. Mas onde é que tu queres chegar?

– A isto… - E sem que Naruto esperasse inseriu dois dedos na abertura do louro, este gemeu pela sensação incomoda. Sasuke ficou logo com uma tez vermelha sobre as bochechas. A boca de Naruto descaiu em surpresa ao perceber tudo o que se passava ali.

– Nós voltamos a ser virgens! – Conclui o louro sem qualquer preconceito na fala. Sasuke, desamarrou Naruto, e levantou-se deixando de estar entre as pernas no outro para se sentar na ponta da cama com um longo suspiro.

– Onde é que tu vais? – Questionou Naruto ao ver o marido levantar-se da cama.

– Tomar um banho bem frio. – Respondeu Sasuke com um certo desânimo na voz.

– Tu achas que te vais banhar deixando-me assim? – Apontou para o meio das pernas onde o seu membro continuava duro, Sasuke sempre fizera um bom trabalho para o deixar excitado.

– Bem… - Estaria Sasuke embaraçado? – Vai ser doloroso amanhã para ti, não quero que voltes a passar pelo mesmo…

Um sorriso abriu-se sobre os lábios de Naruto. Sasuke tinha uma expressão demasiado inocente, uma expressão que ele não reparara antes. Mas não era de estranhar, com 16 anos, Naruto apenas queria Sasuke ao seu lado, e nem reparara no quanto Sasuke podia parecer "puro e infantil".

– Vai à casa de banho procurar alguma coisa que sirva mais do que saliva. – Ordenou Naruto fazendo uma gesto para que o moreno se despachasse.

– Mas… - Naruto saltou então da cama de maneira impaciente. Agarrou em Sasuke pela mão e puxou-o até à casa de banho, lá verificaram que havia várias coisas, mas encontraram um óleo bronzeador que dava para o que eles queriam. – Naruto eu não sei se…

– Agora é que eu me lembro bem, na nossa primeira vez tu também hesitaste. Por quê? Também estavas com medo de me magoar? – Voltaram ao quarto onde Naruto se sentou à beira da cama, com o frasco de óleo na mão e com Sasuke em pé por entre as suas pernas.

– Não… não foi porque estava com medo.

– Então?

– Bem, com 13 anos tu eras fofo e inocente. – Naruto riu-se com gosto ao saber que Sasuke o achava fofo naquela idade. – Eu sabia que a minha posição seria sempre a de Seme.

– Estás a gozar, não estás? – O louro ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas.

– Tu perguntaste agora ouve-me até ao fim. Bem, tu com 16 digamos que… ficaste bem mais desenvolvido… e eu naquela noite deixei de saber muito bem que posição tomaria… então hesitei… - O orgulhoso Uchiha Sasuke a falar uma coisa embaraçosa, com cara de atrapalhação denotada pelas suas bochechas com muita cor, Naruto amou aquilo. – E tu, por que esperaste até que eu tivesse 25 anos?

– Primeiro, não queria fazer nada que te levasse para longe de mim. – Naruto envolveu a cintura de Sasuke, aproximando-os, beijando-lhes os bíceps da barriga, este arrepiou-se automaticamente. – E depois, queria esperar até que tivesses pronto. Tu podes não te aperceber, mas em matéria de sexo tu és muito mais sensível que eu…

– Como assim?

Naruto gargalhou.

– Significa que tens mais pontos sensíveis do que eu, ou seja, mais pontos de excitação. Não é difícil excitar-te. – Declarou Naruto. Aproveitando a surpresa do moreno puxou-o para a cama, fazendo com que o mesmo caísse por cima de si. – Agora termina aquilo que começaste…

Sasuke recomeçou por um beijo, sobre si o corpo de Naruto estava quente e um pouco suado. E aquele calor realmente o excitava. Talvez fosse verdade o que Naruto dizia, quem melhor do que ele para conhecer o corpo de Uchiha Sasuke? E quem melhor do que Sasuke para conhecer o corpo de Naruto?

As mãos de Naruto mexeram-se sobre as costas pálidas de Sasuke, passando por todo o comprimento da sua coluna, provocando um gemido. As suas línguas ainda estavam juntas. Mais uma vez as mãos de Naruto se moveram, mas desta vez foi para fazer um selo ninja. Então apareceu mais um louro.

– Para que é o clone? – Interrogou Sasuke.

– Vamos brincar de sanduiche!

– O quê?

Naruto não lhe respondeu, em vez disso, puxou-se mais para dentro da cama. Agarro no frasco do óleo que antes tinha caído sobre a cama, abriu-o e despejou o óleo sem rodeios sobre as suas partes baixas. O moreno compreendeu o que era para fazer e aproximou-se do marido. A sua mão foi até entre as pernas de Naruto para o preparar. Apesar das mudanças que ambos tinham no corpo, as suas mãos ainda eram experientes. Enquanto com a mão direita fazia os seus dedos entrarem à vez dentro do corpo morenaço, arrancando-lhe gemidos, principalmente quando tocava no já conhecido ponto de prazer no interior do louro. Todos os movimentos estavam agora sujos de óleo, o que ajudava bastante. E com a mão esquerda agarrou no pescoço de Naruto e beijou.

Na posição em que estava nem sequer reparou que Naruto passava o frasco do óleo ao clone. Só reparou no movimento do múltiplo do louro quando sentiu o líquido escorrer-lhe pelas costas e depois por entre as pernas. Os seus olhos abriram-se em espanto, mas Naruto não o deixou olhar para trás para ver o que o clone ia fazer, pois agarrou-o com força ao beijo.

A resposta que o moreno procurava chegou depressa quando sentiu a sua própria entrada, já coberta de óleo, ser massajada pelos dedos do clone. Gemeu dentro da boca do verdadeiro Naruto, enquanto os seus dedos se remexiam nervosamente dentro de Naruto.

– Sasu… Entra em mim… - Pediu Naruto com a voz embaçada de desejo. Sasuke não lhe conseguiu responder, tentava conter os gemidos que lhe queriam sair da boca ao sentir o seu próprio interior ser mexido, mas maneou a cabeça em concordância.

O louro deitou-se e abriu bem as pernas, mostrando o enorme desejo que tinha pelo moreno. Sasuke foi poupado um pouco, quando o clone abandonou o seu orifício. Estava quente, sentia a sua pele em brasa. Oleando um pouco o próprio membro acercou-se de Naruto e devagar colocou a cabeça no membro dentro de Naruto. Foi entrando devagar, sabia que aquilo seria tudo como a primeira vez.

Naruto não negava que até já se tinha esquecido como era a dor da primeira vez, afinal, já tinham passado muitos anos, e não negava que estava a doer, mas encontrava-se um estado tal que apenas queria que o seu ardente desejo fosse apagado. Precisava de sentir Sasuke a mover-se rapidamente dentro de si. Só que teve de reprimir um pouco a sua vontade selvagem, pois se fossem mais depressa acabaria por se magoar.

Por fim, Sasuke bateu contra as nádegas do louro. Já estava totalmente no interior de Naruto. Estava bastante apertado. Mas não se importou com o aperto, Naruto devia estar em dor. Tentando ganhar algum senso na sua mente, beijou Naruto e usou as mãos para lhe apertar os mamilos.

– Hummm… - Gemeu Naruto. – Fica agora um bocadinho quieto…

Para Sasuke aquele pedido queria dizer que Naruto estava em dor, mas enganou. A cama abanou com o peso de um novo corpo. O moreno recordou-se do clone, olhou para Naruto que estava abaixo de si. Qual seria a sua ideia? A resposta veio quando o múltiplo se aproximou do traseiro e brincou um pouco com as bochechas do rabo, para depois a afastar e ficar com a visão da abertura de Sasuke, que pingava óleo.

O clone colocou-se mais perto de Sasuke, e este sentiu o membro ereto dele ser pressionado contra o seu orifício, mas sem o penetrar, ficou apenas passando o pénis por entre as bochechas do rabo, provavelmente para acender ainda mais o líbido do moreno.

– Ahhh, Naru… - Sasuke estava a enlouquecer, pela frente tinha o seu membro apertado e aconchegado dentro de Naruto, por detrás tinha um clone do mesmo a brincar com um dos seus pontos extra sensíveis. – Ok, já percebi… - Quase gritou. – Entra em mim…

A sua voz saiu sufocada. Ao falar aquilo excitou ainda mais o louro e o seu membro foi apertado pelas paredes anais. O clone também sustentava um sorriso. Com a cabeça ligeiramente apoiada no peito do louro, Sasuke olhou para o clone, igualzinho ao original, com um sorriso maroto, então viu-o e sentiu inserir a cabeça do pénis no seu interior.

Gemeu, mexendo-se um pouco, fazendo o Naruto original, que estava por baixo gemer também pois a sua próstata fora tocada. As suas paredes iam abrindo e apesar da dor, ele estava completamente envolto em desejo. As mãos do clone massajaram-lhe as costas arrancando-lhe arrepios, este puxou-o então para o meter direito e com o movimento o membro do clone entrou completamente em Sasuke.

– Ahhh Sasuke…

Agora sim, o moreno sentia-se um verdadeiro recheio de uma sanduiche. Cheio pela frente e por detrás. Naruto tinha ideias completamente loucas. O seu raciocínio estava a esvair-se e para o ajudar a ficar pior, o clone do louro roubou-lhe os lábios, enquanto as mãos lhe desciam e subiam pelo ventre e barriga.

Abaixo de Sasuke, o Naruto original mastrubou o próprio membro, extramente excitado ao ver uma imagem real sua a beijar o seu marido e a descontrolá-lo. Era erótico. Conseguia sentir o membro no seu interior a pulsar, ao mesmo tempo que as suas paredes o queriam expulsar. Usando as pernas começou um movimento de entra e sai.

Interrompeu o beijo com o clone ao sentir o Naruto original mover-se. Queria ajudá-lo a movimentar-se, mas o múltiplo agarrou-o pela cintura e obrigou-o a ficar quieto.

– Observa… - Falou o clone no seu ouvido. – Vê como ele fica excitado e descontrolado com o teu pau dentro dele…

– Ahh… tu estás um porco hoje, Na… ruto… - Gemeu Sasuke apertando as mãos do clone sobre a sua cintura. Os olhos ónix no entanto estavam focados no Naruto original e nos movimentos que ele fazia sobre o seu membro.

Então, Naruto parou os movimentos e sentou-se em cima de Sasuke, fazendo toda a posição mudar. Ele ficou por cima, Sasuke no meio e o clone por debaixo de ambos. Antes de começar a mexer-se novamente beijou o moreno lascivamente. E no momento em que iniciou o movimento de cima baixo, o clone moveu-se também no interior de Sasuke.

– Ahhhhhhhhhhh… - Berrou Sasuke, não por dor, mas pelo desejo desmensurado que estava a sentir. Aquilo era de loucos, ele estava completamente fora de si, o seu corpo era atolado por onda elétricas de prazer.

O quarto foi atolado por gemidos controlados dos dois Narutos, e pelos gemidos completamente descontrolados de Sasuke, que nem sabia muito bem que movimentos devia fazer, mas àquela altura nem a sua mente conseguia muito bem raciocinar. E também não queria saber, o que estava a sentir era tão forte que ele apenas queria libertar toda a energia do seu corpo naquele ato. Eram movimentos desregrados e ferozes, uma massa de corpos pecaminosos.

– Eu vou… - Não completou a sentença, e nem pode esperar por Naruto, tal era a intensidade de calor que o seu corpo sentia. Explodiu dentro de Naruto, enquanto o seu próprio interior se afrouxava em volta do pénis do clone. Naquele momento o clone explodiu, Naruto recebeu todas as sensações do seu múltiplo, e ambos aterraram em cima da cama ocupando o espaço que o segundo Naruto tinha ocupado até ali.

– Sasu… Sasuke! – Gritou o louro, derramando todo o seu ser sobre a barriga de Sasuke e desabando sem forças sobre o moreno, retirando com o movimento o membro do outro de dentro de si.

As suas respirações saiam altas. Queriam-se abraçar, mas estavam dormentes. Ainda tiveram de esperar uns minutos até se recuperarem. Depois encararam-se com faces de adoração. Naruto beijou Sasuke e este abraçou-lhe o pescoço enquanto as suas línguas se enrolavam numa dança quase vitoriosa.

– Eu amo-te muito. – Declarou apaixonadamente Naruto. – Feliz aniversário.

– Eu também te amo. – Correspondeu também ardentemente Sasuke.

As suas bocas juntaram-se mais uma vez, lá fora o pôr-do-sol desaparecia dando lugar a uma noite estrelada. Mas lá ao fundo, havia algumas nuvens cor-de-rosa, e ouviam-se trovões, provavelmente alguma tempestade de verão. Um vento frio entrava pela porta da varanda aberta. Provavelmente alguém os teria ouvido, mas nenhum dos dois realmente pensou ou se importou com o assunto.

O beijou terminou e Naruto aconchegou a sua cabeça contra o peito do moreno. Suspiraram os dois. Sentiram-se completos, embalados pelo barco e na dormência da sonolência que tinha permanecido depois do amor. As safiras olharam para a noite do lado de fora. Os ónix miravam o teto enquanto os seus dedos inconscientemente se enrolavam nos fios de cabelos louros. Então, nos lábios de Sasuke cruzou-se um sorriso.

– Doí-me o traseiro… - Queixou-se quebrando o silêncio. Em resposta Naruto gargalhou alto.

– A mim também, afinal, acabamos de perder a virgindade. - As gargalhadas suaram mais alto e desta vez entre os dois.

– E pela segunda vez, não à muita gente que se possa gabar de perder a virgindade duas vezes. – E os dois homens em corpos de adolescentes continuaram nas suas gargalhadas entre beijos e carícias. Até que um trovão os fez perceber que a tempestade que estivera afastada estava agora mais perto.

– Parece que vai haver uma tempestade! – Conclui o óbvio o louro.

– Não faz mal, é da maneira que podemos aproveitar bem este camarote tão luxuoso. – A proposta estava nas entrelinhas.

– E não eras tu que tinhas o traseiro a doer. – Brincou Naruto.

– Para ti Naruto eu perderia a minha virgindade 15 mil vezes.

– É por isso que eu te amo Uchiha Sasuke.

– Também te amo muito Uchiha Naruto.

–-

Like we're dying

(Como se estivéssemos a morrer)

Oh like we're dying

(Como se estivéssemos a morrer)

Like we're dying

(Como se estivéssemos a morrer)

Oh like we're dying

(Como se estivéssemos a morrer)

We only got 86 400 seconds in the day

(Só temos 86 400 segundos por dia)

To turn it all around or throw all away

(Para mudar tudo ou deitar tudo fora)

We gotta tell them that we love them while we got the chance to say

(Temos que lhes dizer que os amamos enquanto temos essa oportunidade)

Gotta live like we're dying

(Temos que viver como se estivéssemos a morrer)

–-

_"**A vida somos nós que a fazemos. A maneira como desfrutamos a vida somos nós que decidimos. Nós escolhemos os nossos caminhos. Não faz mal fazermos erros, pior é quando não aprendemos com eles. O que interessa é viver como se não houvesse amanhã e amar como se não pudéssemos amar mais ninguém. Viver, sentir, compreender, respeitar, falar, escutar, aprender e ensinar o que aprendemos, e claro Amar, mas o amor sem tudo o resto é destrutivo e fica incompleto. Por isso, não ames só, usa todos os sentimentos que tens dentro do peito.**_

_**A paz pode não ser eterna, mas os sentimentos puros são, por isso, podemos sempre pensar que depois de uma guerra haverá paz, e que tanto na paz como na guerra existe esperança. Se esquecermos que somos humanos por um momento, se ficarmos cegos e esquecermos todas as nossas diferenças, veremos apenas que somos todos seres vivos ligados pela mesma existência terrena e mortal. O que nos distingue em corpo, não nos distingue em mente. Não interessa quem amamos, pois podemos amar-nos todos uns aos outros, pois sem o corpo já não temos aquilo que nos faz diferentes. Não conhecemos o amanhã, mas conhecemos o hoje. Não sabemos o passo seguinte, mas sabemos o passo que queremos dar. Portanto, não sejamos hoje aquilo que nos envergonharemos amanhã.**_

_**No entanto, as diferenças do corpo são boas. Torna a vida mais interessante. Torna a vida divertida, mas isso se apenas virmos as diferenças como coisas naturais da vida e não como um ponto de nojo e um objeto para justificar a nossa violência.**_

_**Portanto, a máxima é: Viver a porra da vida' tebaiyou!"**_

Retirado da autobiografia_: Livro de Ensinamentos do Sexto Hokage, por Uchiha Naruto._

FIM

Obrigada e um pedido enorme de desculpa aqueles que me acompanhavam aqui no FF e os quais ficaram sem poder acompanhar esta fic porque alguns a gozaram desmedidamente e eu fui fraca para os combater. Por isso peço desculpas. Espero que tenham gostado da fic, indepentemente de qualquer coisa.

Beijos, abraços e muitos palhaços!


End file.
